


Four Sisters & Eight Skeletons

by SweetTart9



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit Language, F/M, Four sisters with dark past, Living with Skeletons, Multi, Past Abuse, Sex, Shared Trama, Smut, living together shinanagins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 387,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTart9/pseuds/SweetTart9
Summary: Monsters have burst from underneath Mount Ebott. and have slowly gotten their rights over the last three years since they've emerged. A program to allow the monsters to move farther out into the states from Mount Ebott has been established but has set boundaries almost like foreign exchange students, where they must live with a family that is willing to host. Four sisters were entered into this program by their mother before she passes from unfortunate circumstances. Toriel, Queen of the monsters, feels a deep love for the words entered by the mother and moves to have the four sisters host a band of skeletons in a large mansion. She hopes that with one close family of sisters can warm the hearts of these skeletal brothers into trusting humanity just a bit more.How will the sisters keep these monsters together in harmony when dealing with a dark trama they all secretly share? Find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alyse (27) a photographer and graphic artist, is the uptight eldest of her four sister sisters that seems to only express herself when alone, Lynn (26) an inspiring home economics teacher and is a more bright loving personality but and seems to give too much, Lola (24) a sarcastic graduate as a death councilor that hides her emotions behind a bored expression and doesn't know how she can express herself, and the youngest Nicole (23) student for a victims crime councilor is a frantic worrywart that openly accepts everyone with a smile and falls hard when she is hurt by those closest to her. All are willing to experience a chance to grow back together in a house hold of monsters they hope to help find their places within the world here above. We open with Alyse off to meet with the Queen of Monsters, Toriel, to speak about an opportunity that was her mother's dying wish to keep her daughters close. Was their mother's last action a chance to bring them to face their trama together as a family or was it a chance to mend their hearts to openly love and trust?

**CHAPTER 1**

Program Proposal

Alyse paced nervously back and forth in front of the large oak doors. The marble floor reflected her fast moving form on a large washed out mirror of her black full length business jumper. Her red waist belt was the only color that hugged her thin frame as she twisted and lightly tugged at the two pearl bracelets she made on her right wrist.

The click-clack of her heeled boots echoed down the hall till she finally stopped by the mirror placed at the other side of the room by the restrooms. She glanced again at her reflection for the 8th time she’d made it down this end. Her short bobbed cut brown hair was parted mostly to her left side cover one of her light blue eyes. Studying her make-up again she just felt out of place. Rarely did she ever put any on, but meeting the Queen of Monsters seemed to be a big enough deal to do so. Light foundation covered her fair skin, dark eyeliner and eye-shadow dawned her skin as her lips felt chapped from biting out of habit. She quickly pulled out her chapstick leaning close to the mirror.

"Miss Sives?" someone called from behind.

Alyse nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to see a tall lengthy orange cat behind her.

"I'm sorry," she said scrambling to put away the chapstick in her hands and smooth over her appearance one last time.

Making her way up to the aggravated looking monster, she couldn't help thinking she would enjoy having a cat as a roommate. He was so cute, but also looked so miserable like those grumpy cat type ones. She quickly shock her head trying to shake her own weirdness before meeting this stranger.

Don't be weird. Don't Be Weird.** DON'T BE WEIRD.**

"Oh gosh you're so fluffy!" she beamed. Fuck...

The orange monster's bored grimace broke into shock and then a full grin as he started to laugh.

"I'm so-so-Sorry," she scrambled, "That was so unprofessional. I'm just a real big cat lover and you're just an adorably large version. N-N-Not that you're an animal or that I'm saying you are exactly like the one's we have here-Gosh I'm just digging a hole here aren't I," she said burying her face in her hands as she blushed furiously from embarrassment.

The cat collected himself still stifling a laugh, "Are you really Alyse? Because you sounded so much more professional on your emails and to be honest I wasn't expecting someone like yourself either. Are you sure you're 27?"

With a quick sigh of relief Alyse smiled, "Yes I am. I've sadly been blessed with youthful looks," she smiled extending her hand, "Lets start over, I'm Alyse Sives. I'm here because I received a letter about a summons for the monster relocation program. I'm here to represent me and my other three sisters."

The cat straightened his black tie and smoothed his own white button down before he clasped her hand, "Now there's the emails I received, the name's BP, I'm a part-time secretary here. I'm here to escort you to the Queen and I will say that I'm not offended by what you said. It's nice to know my appearance can bring such a smile to your face. Not many of us monsters have gotten a welcoming look from others. So it's nice to see someone so enthusiastic about us."

"I find beauty is always in the eyes of the beholder," Alyse smiled letting go of BP's paw.

BP motioned for her to follow through the large oak doors, "Well it's a good thing you might be given the biggest task."

Alyse couldn't help but wonder what he meant. Sadly she didn't get a chance to voice her question as they entered into another room where two large goat monsters sat at a round table with a tan brown hair child that was messing with a cellphone. The child was the first to notice both of them entering and tugged on the female goat's purple dress making her look up from the papers laid out in front.

"Hello my child," she spoke gently. Her voice felt so warm and loving, "You must be Alyse Sives. Please have a seat and we can get started," she turned to BP with a slow nod, "Thank you for showing her in. We will take it from here."

BP gave a half bow and quickly left the room closing the doors behind him.

Alyse almost wished he had stayed for a small portion of support as a new friend, but brushed off the fact that she shouldn't inconvenience him in such a way as they just met. She quickly moved to the nearest chair on the opposite side of the trio. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring my other three sisters along with me," Alyse stated watching the child nonchalantly take a photo of her with their phone. "We were all surprised to get the summons all at once and weren't sure how to proceed. I volunteered as I'm the one with the most flexible schedule to come and learn what this all en-tales. Please don't take my sisters absence as any sign of disrespect." she finished with a small bow.

"Oh my," the female goat chuckle.

"Such manners," the male one chimed in his deep voice, "Please do not worry. We take no offence. In fact we were hoping to meet with just one of you so you may meet one of our own to get a feeling on if we can make this work." He then gestured for Alyse to take a seat.

"I'd be more than happy to comply," she softly smiled as she sat.

"Well to begin with," he continued after she sat, "My name is Asgore Drremor. This is my wife Toriel," he gestured toward the female goat as she gave a small nod, "and one of my children Frisk our young ambassador."

Frisk gave a large toothy grin and waved enthusiastically. Guess the rumors the them being mute was true.

Alyse giggled and waved back, "It's very nice to formally meet you all."

"Well, Miss Sives," Asgore began as he picked up a file placed on the table before him, "We have been informed that you and your sisters each put in a separate form to house a monster on your own. Understanding that each of you are young adults with the capability to house one of our people within this program, we sadly will decline that offer but ask you for something else entirely." Alyse couldn't help but tilt her head to the sudden turn of events.

"As we would normally be fine with this, we actually have a bit of an informal request of our own that was brought to our attention from an outside source." Asgore then nodded to his wife as she spoke, "My dear," she soothed as she picked up an old envelope, "do you happen to know what I have here."

Alyse simply shock her head and Toriel continued, "This is a letter we received two months ago by a Mrs. Sives."

As the goat queen gently pulled the letter out of the open envelope Alyse held her breath as tears began to brim. Her mother's letter was written to the Queen of Monsters? And it had been sent the day after the funeral. Their lawyer had mentioned that she had a letter that was to be delivered, but was told to not say a word to the girls. All that they were told about was that in time it would bring them together. Is this what her mom meant? Why here?

Alyse was quickly pulled from her ocean of questions as small hands touched her own that she didn't realize she hand been clenching. It was the child Frisk, their deep brown eyes looking up at her in concern. Alyse turned to face Frisk and gave a small smile. Frisk then dove into her lap wrapping their arms around her. Alyse bent over the child's frame returning the comforting embrace. "You're way to observant for you age," Alyse murmured into the child's soft hair.

Asgore cleared his throat breaking the two from their embrace, "I do apologize if this is a touchy subject," he sounded regretfully honest, "She informed us in the letter that she was no longer... here... But what she had to say about you girls was something that resonated with my wife and I as parents. She had nothing but praise for you all as her daughters."

Alyse had forced back feelings since her own mother's funeral slowly one tear fell from her face.

Frisk ran with great determination to the other side of the room and grabbed the klinex box. Quickly making it back in time to hand Alyse one. She gratefully to it before speaking, "C-Can I ask what the request was from her?"

Toriel got up from her seat bringing over a small stack of folders and the letter, "She had a formal request that, if you girls were willing, she'd prefer a family of monsters be living with you and your sisters as a whole then separate."

Aylse wiped what remained of the tear as she tried to clear her throat, "S-She wanted us to all stay close, that's comforting to hear." She stood talking in a shaky breath, "So I'm guessing you have a family in mind that you'd like for me to meet?"

It was Frisk's turn to jump frantically up and down wildly signing with their hands and pointing to the stack in of papers in Toriel's paws.

"Yes, well, they are a large family of about eight," Toriel spoke nodding over to Frisk, "We'd technically assign each of you girls to two of them for guardianship in which you'd report to us in how they are adjusting. Given the circumstances of this particular family we would request that all of you would be living together." Before Alyse could ask how it'd be possible Toriel continued, "Do not worry about a home or living expenses. They will be provided by the program and the home is already finished with construction. To be honest this is a bit of a favor for us as well."

"Oh," Alyse said wrapping her head around the offer and request the queen had explained. "So how would you like the groups to be split between me and my sisters?"

Frisk had moved over to the other end of the table again and began moving their hands as they signed to Asgore. "You're correct as always Frisk, now might be the right time to bring him in." Asgore said as he stood from his chair and started to pick up a phone from the table and dialing.

"My dear, we would like you to meet the representative of the family you and your sisters would be hosting," Toriel smiled as she awaited Frisk to run back to were you two were now standing. "These are their files that the government made us make up on each monster that came from the underground," she said handing a small stack of folders. "They give a small general description of each set of brothers one of you or your sisters will be interacting with."

"Brothers?" Alyse asked just as the back left door gave a small knock and opened by someone stepped through.

A skeleton in a blue jacket, white t-shirt, and black gym shorts slowly sauntered in with his hands tucked in his pockets. He had a laid back expression with a permanent  
smile across his face. Frisk ran over to him as he spoke, "I heard ya ring. sorry I didn't_ tell-a-phone_ back, thought it'd be better I just _knock_ in."  
Toriel stifled a giggle as Alyse stood there wide eyed.

She'd never seen a skeleton monster in person, though on the news one very tall one was always accompanying the ambassador Frisk.

The skeleton gave Asgore a small nod and a wink to Toriel. The child tugged on his sleeve as he turned his skull to them, they began to sign with their hands. He hummed softly to whatever they had said then replied, "Thanks for the info kid, I think I can handle it from here." His bony hand ruffled the kids brown locks and then he turned his gaze slowly to Alyse.

She watched as white pinpricks in his sockets scanned her from head to toe and back again before settling a minute too long on her chest. Alyse feeling his gaze consciously moved her left arm to grab her right slight covering her chest. She felt like he was looking straight to her very core. Why did she get a feeling he was seeing something more than what she could?

It was Toriel that broke the silence, "Sans, this is Alyse Sives." A paw was gently pressed against Alyse's lower back guiding her forwards toward the skeleton like a mother moving her child to meet a potential playmate. Toriel continued, "She's the eldest of the family of girls we had you review in the application process. We hope you to can get to know each other a bit and see if maybe they can be a right fit for your... **_family_**."

Sans, the skeleton, Alyse presumed finally looked back up from her chest and was now looking her silver blue eyes.

Being only two feet apart now, she noticed he was about a few inches taller than her standing of 5' 4" height in her boots. His skull was so smooth and wasn't a pure white but slightly tinted. The clothes he wore were baggy on him but hung well enough so that she couldn't detect how thick his structure was. She felt mesmerized but his body and the artist in her really wanted to see more to explore this unusual beauty.

Breaking from her stare Alyse forced to herself relax and outstretched her hand, "Hello, I'm Alyse I hope I can be a right fit for you and your family."

Sans glanced down at her hand for second and then back to her with his grin widening slightly, "sans the skeleton," he then grabbed her hand and a loud fart noise was heard in-between them.

Alyse's polished professionalism broke as she noticed a familiar piece of pink rubber. A whoppie cushion. She couldn't help but break out giggling as her grip tighten on the bony hand holding hers.

"the old whoppie cushion in the hand trick," he smiled as he let go to show the toy.

"Oh Sans," Asgore sighed as he rubbed his temples, "The young lady **just** met you and we really need you to chose a participate soon rather than later as the others are getting restless."

"keep your horns on **_Asey_**," sans grinned, "felt like tension need to be _released_ before we begin."

Asgore sighed as he turned to Alyse, "I do apologize for this first impression."

"Oh please," Alyse giggled, "I found it quite the breath of fresh air needed after being so formal about this."

Toriel's eyes seemed to light up unassumingly to Alyse as she gave a thumbs up to Sans.

He winked back as Frisk began to try their hardest to push him closer to the human girl. "what's with the rush kid?"

"Seems like Frisk would like you to start your date to get to know Alyse and her sisters," Toriel answered with a smile.

Alyse noticed a light tint of cyan dust the skeletons skull bellow his eye sockets. Was that blush? How? Magic?

Frisk took a blank piece of paper from the table and ran back with the biggest grin as they held it up to Alyse and Sans.

It read in bold letters: **DATE START!**


	2. Skeleton Selection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans POV at the beginning of the meet and then we get into the selections of who pairs with who. One or two of the skeletons make a rude entry during the meeting, but why?

Sans stared down at the papers that lay before him on the coffee table as he contemplated what he had just signed up for. This was the seventh family in the stack that Toriel had given him to review for him and his**_ Family. _**He needed a big enough family to handle the others but also they needed to be either trusting or scared enough not to define him. The last two he was present to interview he had shut down immediately after seeing their souls.

Placing his skull in his hands he groaned as the vibration of his phone signaling a text broke his thoughts.

It was the kid, Frisk.

Kid: Sans are you sure you want to wait till the end to meet the last one?

Sans glanced back down at the mess before him. 

The last family was a group of four daughters that Toriel had put together. Apparently they had entered in to the single group participation to house one monster within their own separate places, but then that all changed. Sans clearly remembered the queen running to Alphys in tears begging to make a major change for the girls. It really touched the queen in the only way one mother to another could.

Funny-Bone: ya sorry kid. i'll be in when you knock a good joke.

He picked up the copy of the letter from his stack and reading it over one last time.

_To the Queen of Monsters_

_Hello,_

_My name is Mrs. Sives, and I sadly will inform you right away that I am no longer alive. I know this sounds quite alarming, but understanding my time in this world has reached its end. I am writing to you in concern for my daughters. Currently as I write you my eldest child is asleep at my bed side and earlier she had informed me of something that she'd hope would ease my mind. She had announced that her and her sisters each signed up for you Monster Exchange Program. I wish you could have been at my side to watch the way she lit up talking about the different kinds of monsters she had seen on the news and would be more than willing to have one as a friend. Speaking of one of my daughters, let me just brag about them all to you like the mother I really am._

_ Alyse is my most creative and protective daughter. She is a bit of a loner doing her own thing, but loves to share her passions with others. She's my daughter that waves her freak flag high when she wants and yet can be the professional woman in the blink of an eye. It's a wonder why I could trust her to walk around the city at night on her own and know she'd come back safe. You should see the gaggle of people she use to bring home that seemed so terrifying but around her were the kindest of people. She brings out a lot of good in others that hide it well. She's also the one that got her sisters involved into the program. She doesn't say it, but I know she misses having someone around, even just to bug or annoy her. _

_My second daughter is Lynn. She's is my most stubborn but caring child. I can see a lot of my motherly traits the way she talks to her other sisters. If you watched them all in a room you would swear she was the eldest and not my first daughter. She's bright and welcoming as the sun, but sadly she hides much behind her smile. She's always left my room smiling saying she knows I'll be better soon. But even with make-up I can see where she's shed her fears for losing me. She doesn't want her sisters to morn long for me when I'm gone and I know it's because she wants them to heal and move on. She's a strong girl, but needs a rock of her own and someone to smile for her._

_Lorlain is my third daughter, but I might as well tell you right away she probably put her name as Lola. She's my mischievous girl. She loves to play tricks and argue with her sisters. Even though she looks as if she has no emotion please don't let that discourage you. She a sensitive soul with an eye for seeing right through others. She's dropped many toxic people from her life right before they got a chance to hurt her. She's been the most aggressive about my state of health so far. She's looking to blame a doctor or medicine on what's happening, but sadly it won't stick and she knows it. I fear she may stray away the most after my passing. Please don't let her hide when she needs her sisters. _

_Nicole is my youngest and most quiet girl. She's got quite the head on her shoulders of grace and knowledge. She's a bit of a worrywart. She fears a lot from this world and likes to be sure everyone is mentally and physically healthy. Her heart has the most justice which is why she's going for the career that she is. Sadly though she's also too trusting. My youngest daughter wants to see the good in everyone, but not everyone is good to her. I don't want her to feel unsafe and alone when I'm gone. I know she'll be the only one messaging her sisters in fear for their/her own mental states. She needs a calm hand and bright person to show her life is worth living without fears. _

_I do apologize if my letter ends up going all over the place, cancer isn't fun, but I've fought long enough to stay with my girls._

_Going back to why I am writing you in the first place. I must ask a sort of a dying wish as a mother. I wish for my girls to be entered together as a family with another family of monsters. I want them to be together and reconnect. I know my girls are currently living separately and sadly growing farther apart with my illness causing each of them to react differently. My girls haven't had, lets just say a childhood they'd be proud of. I must ask that you never ask, contact or mention their father. If you truly need a reason why before upholding my request then I ask that you speak to my lawyer Mary. Her contact is (XXX-XXX-XXXX). This information is to be kept confidential._

_Please help my daughters._

_I know they'll be the best they can be for which ever monsters chose them._

The letter ended with her signature and a picture of all four girls together. The picture itself made Sans burst out laughing when he first saw it, but now it just seemed wholesome. The girls, all adult women he guessed, where squeezed into a tub laughing. They looked like they were trying to fit in it together but couldn't quite get there. One laid across the others as two had their feet dangling out and the last practically sitting on the back edge trying to hold the one laying down from falling out.

Sans was pulled once again from his trace as his phone buzzed again.

Kid: Hey, this girl's a catch!

Funny-Bone: who said u could play match maker again?

Funny-Bone: I thought ur mom banned u from playin with fire :p

Kid: See for urself. I think she might be good 4 u.

There was an attachment sent with the last text and Sans opened it to reveal a young woman with short brown hair parted to one side. He couldn't see much else but her frame and obvious professional stance. She looked thin, but lean enough to have a bit of sex appeal. The red belt across her waist instantly attracted his eye to her chest where he began to pondered about what kind of soul this one had.

Kid: Dont feel pressured but remember that mom said this is your last chance finding a place for you and the group.

Sans let out a deep sigh. Frisk was right as always. He needed a diverse group to handle his**_ 'kin'_**. 

A ring from his left broke him from his own cell to the office phone on the side. 

"pizza slut, how can we help you," sans snarked as he answered.

There was a deep exasperated sigh from the other end, "Sans, please don't start with this now," Asgore voice sounded through the phone. "We've got the eldest of the the four girls here to meet you and discuss if this arrangement will work," he then paused, "And understand this better work. I don't think I can handle your family in my home much longer."

"whats the matter Assy? Too many skeletons in you closet?" Sans joked.

There was no answer as sans just ended up hearing the dial tone through the phone.

Guess he really was on thin ice. Great.

Sans knocked on the the door next to his lounge area before just waltzing through.

"I heard ya ring. sorry I didn't tell-a-phone back, thought it'd be better I just knock in."  
He saw Toriel stifled a giggle.

Sans gave Asgore a small nod and a wink to Toriel. Frisk ran up to him tugging on his sleeve as he turned his skull to them, they began to sign with their hands.

'She seems really nice and cares a lot about her sisters. I think she might be the best match yet for everyone.' Frisk spoke with their hands.

"hmm, thanks for the info kid, I think I can handle it from here." His bony hand ruffled the kids brown locks.

So the outfit was a one piece black and white pants-suit. It was a nice choice for her figure, but that wasn't what he was here to focus on. Sans used his magic as casually as he could to see this woman's soul. Adults's souls were always harder to read and would either have more dull or mixed colors, but what he noticed was not dull.

The soul had an outer glow of silver meaning she had a secret knack for talking to certain people, most likely other souls that she could resonate with perhaps. The two colors swimming brightly with the silver outline were blue (integrity) and purple (perseverance). No wonder she was so proper and polite through her body language. But there was something else to the soul that looked like a colored crack. Sadly sans couldn't focus on it long as the young gal moved her left arm to grab her right slight covering her chest. Her soul had noticed his intrusion and was now hiding from his view. 

Damn if only he could just bring it out and examine it. He might be able to give the Dremors a proper answer.

There was no doubt in Sans mind there was damage to her as he thought back to the warning in the letter by the mother. But what was the connection?

Toriel that broke his thoughts, "Sans, this is Alyse Sives." she said while guiding the lady forwards toward where he stood. "She's the eldest of the family of girls we had you review in the application process. We hope you to can get to know each other a bit and see if maybe they can be a right fit for your... family."

Gosh this girl looked so nervous. It was almost cute the way she stared at him before taking a deep breath in and changing her demeanor. With the outtake of breath came her professional body language again with an outstretched hand, "Hello, I'm Alyse I hope I can be a right fit for you and your family."

Sans glanced down at her hand for second and then back to her with his grin widening slightly, "sans the skeleton," he then grabbed her hand as the whoopee cushion he has prepared sounded between them.

That polished professionalism broke and sans reveled as she did a double take from him to their hands before letting out a giggle.

"the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick," he smiled as he showed the toy.

"Oh Sans," Asgore sighed as he rubbed his temples, "The young lady just met you and we really need you to chose a participate soon rather than later as the others are getting restless."

"keep your horns on Asey," sans grinned, "felt like tension need to be released before we begin."

Asgore sighed as he turned to the young lady, "I do apologize for this first impression."

"Oh please," she giggled, "I found it quite the breath of fresh air needed after being so formal about this."

Sans met Toriel's eyes as they lit up and gave a thumbs up to Sans.

Ya-Ya, he got it. She's a keeper.

He winked back as Frisk began to try their hardest to push him closer to the human girl. "what's with the rush kid?" he questioned raising a bone brow

"Seems like Frisk would like you to start your date to get to know Alyse and her sisters," Toriel answered with a smile.

Did they really have to say that. Sure the girl was cute and maybe he wouldn't mind, but this certainly wasn't the place. He already held his magic giving his embarrassment away. 

Frisk took a piece of paper from the table and ran back with the biggest grin as they held it up to Alyse and Sans.

It read in bold letters: **DATE START!**

"alright kid," sans sighed taking the damned paper from the kids hands, "we'll talk, but i ain't doin' it in this place."

Sans saw Asgore role his eyes, "And where would you deem appropriate, Sans?"

Sans smiled, "Grillbies of course." He than took his chance and slung his arm around the young lady's shoulder, "that cool with you, hun?"

Her bright light blue eyes met his as she turned beat red. Mission accomplished.

"Ah-Uhm-ya I guess," she stammered.

It was becoming way to much fun messing with this girl.

Sans began guiding the young lady, gosh what was her name....Alyse! Ya guiding Alyse to the large oak doors.

"you guys don't mind us having a blind date do ya?" 

Frisk immediately squealed in excitement as they jumped up and down.

Toriel patted the kid's head as she smiled to Sans, "You two get well acquainted. Alyse," she continued getting her attention, "You're with one of our **best** monsters. I hope you two can come to an arrangement for both families to live together."

Alyse moved out of Sans grip and walked up to Toriel taking her paws in her hands. "Thank you for this amazing opportunity for me and my sisters," she smiled sweetly before giving a small bow of her head.

Toriel looked at the girl fondly as she let go and watched them hug Frisk as she said goodbye.

She then walked back to Sans, "I'm ready when you are."

Still so polite...lets fix that.

"mind if we take a _shortcut_," he asked with a smirk.

In the corner of his eye-socket he saw the kid face-palm just as the girl answered, "Uhh umm, sure, I don't mind."

Sans then pulled her delicate form against his ribcage. "I'd keep your eyes closed for this."

He didn't wait for her answer/question as he saluted to the Drremor family and warped to Grilby's.

The enriching smell of greasy food and campfire filled Sans' senses. Finally somewhere he could relax. Taking a quick glance he saw in was one of Grilby's dead hours. Only two of the dog centuries were here and they seemed more occupied with each other to notice their prescience. The fire monster, Grillby, had taken notice as he had paused from cleaning a glass in his hands to nod to Sans.

A grip had tightened on Sans jacket as he remembered he had added a passenger to his trip. The poor girls face had changed to pure confusion as she was trying to get her breath back. Her body was pressed even closer to his body then when he had pulled her in. His hands could feel the outline of her spine through the thin piece of fabric. Sans could feel his magic begin to stir. Maybe this hadn't been his best idea.

He placed his hands on her shoulders gently pulling her out a bit to face him. 

....and the next idea got him in more trouble!

Sans took great notice in the fact that her collar bone was sexually visible and led to the opening V neck of her suit where he was getting quite the view of her small breasts heaving up and down with her breath. "y-you okay there," he stammered.

Her eyes met his instantly as her hair flopped over one. "uh-umm," she cleared her throat, "W-Was that magic?"

Sans let go of her shoulders as he stuffed one hand into his pockets and scratched his skull with the other. "yaa, sorry. i forgot you humans haven't really been in much contact with it or seen much from us yet."

Alyse's demeanor changed from confusion to joy? "Oh-MY-Gosh!" she squealed giving Sans quite the 180. "That was so amazing! You can just pop wherever you want whenever? That is WAY to COOL! Not only do you guys look fantastic but you have tricks like this." she praised gesturing her hands to him.

Sans couldn't help but blush. He'd never been praised like this except from the kid. It was a bit much.

"Hey does the blue on your face have to do with your magic too?" she asked now inches from his face on her tiptoes.

"Ah-Uhm-N-Nooo," he stammered feeling sweat drops start to form.

'damn those soul colors really aren't just for fuckin' show." he thought.

Thankfully her attention turned to her surroundings as she stepped about the room. A smile was playing across her face as her fingers swept across the tables and chairs she passed by till she made it to the bar where Grilby was. Sans watcher her tilt her head to the side as she stared at Grilby. He stopped cleaning his glass again and mimicked the young lady. Sans watched as they silently placed mirror till she finally spoke.

"You're made completely out of fire, right?" she asked.

Grilby nodded.

Her body language changed as Sans noticed her become a bit shy, "Is it okay if I touch you?" she asked.

Grilby set down his glass flinging the rag he used over his shoulder. After adjusting his glasses he held out his hand to her across the bar.

She reached over hand hovering an inch above his.

"I won't be...umm, burned, right?" she asked hesitate.

Grilby lightly grasped her hand in his giving her time to revel in the feeling of his warmth that wasn't scorching her skin. Gently he brought it up and placed a flamed kiss on the top of her hand.

Sans took this opportunity to take another look at her soul. The colors were swirling, but still hiding the trace of the crack that he only caught a glimpse of last time. Grilby was always great at charming others. 

He slowly joined the two as Grilby released her hand and turned to Sans.

"we'll just be at the end Grilbs," sans smiled as he jabbed his thumb to the end of the bar by the jut box.

"Will you be needing anything?" Grilby whispered deeply with a sound of small crackling sparks.

Alyse's eyes seemed to sparkle from the corner of Sans sockets. "drinks an' a batch of fries will be _relishing_." 

Sans listened to her soft giggle as she turned back to Grilby, "Ice tea for me, if you don't mind."

Grilby's flames flicked as he gave a short nod and went to the back.

Sans turned to Alyse and silently gestured to the stools at the end of the bar.

He sighed as he relaxed on the the familiar situation as he turned to the young lady next to him.

"so come here often?" he joked.

"Only to hear the lamest of pick up lines," she smiled.

"well," he said waggling his bone brows, "have i got a _trunk full_ for ya."

Sans noticed as she giggled at his pun how much of a genuine smile she had. Soft as it even reaching to her eyes.

Grilby then came by with his ketchup and her ice tea, placing a small napkin under her glass before setting it down.

"Thank you, uhm, Grilby? I presume?" 

Grilby gave a soft nod and then turned to give them space.

The young lady to a small drink of her tea, but almost spit it back as she noticed Sans screwing off the cap of the bottle.

"You're not gonna-" she stopped mid sentence as he tipped the bottle to his teeth. His grin widened as he tipped it back and enjoyed his condiment as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Yep," she signed slowly opening her eyes, "I now know how my sisters feel."

It was now Sans' turn to choke on his drink. "what?"

A blush crept against that smooth skin as her gaze shifted from him. 

She inhaled loudly with a soft groan placing her head in her hand as the other picked up the lemon wedge garnish from her drink. Sans watched with great curiosity as she brought it to her mouth and ate it whole without scrunching her face.

If his jaw wasn't attached with his physical magic, he was sure it would have fallen to the floor. 

"So," she said straightening her posture once again, "now that I've completely embarrassed myself to you with my weirdest trait, shall we get to the real reason we're here for?"

Grilby then came by once again with a basket of fries, stopping to notice Sans stunned expression before clearing his throat and placing the warm snack down.

Sans snapped out of his shock thanking Grilby as he turned again to disappear in the kitchen. "uh-ya-umm," Sans stammered.

Alyse reached down to her purse and pulled out the folders that Toriel had given her placing them on the bar.

"I sadly haven't had a chance to look through what the queen gave me," she said spreading them out, "but I think it's best if you explain your family and I explain mine to see the best match ups. Correct me if I'm wrong, but the agreement, if you want to proceed, is to pair two of your family members with each of me and my sisters."

Sans gave his skull a quick shake, "ya to be honest," he said knowing this conversation would have to come up eventually. Might as well get it over now. "i don't know how to put this without _you_ maybe wanting to back out of the deal."

He searched her face for any doubt or fear as she waited patiently for his response. ...None. Proceed then.

"some of the members of my family arrrre....tough to deal with. they can even be violent at times."

He waited as her gaze moved to the fries and stare became thoughtful.

"Then whom ever you deem is the most trouble I can confidently tell you that me and one other sister would be the best to handle them." she then gestured to the folders in front of them. "Show me your concerns and why."

POV CHANGE ALYSE

Alyse watched as the skeleton before her flipped through each folder and then opened two as she munched on a few fries. He pointed at a picture of a pair of two other skeletons with the words Black & Slim written at the bottom. The skeleton above the word Black, looked like a meaner battle version of Sans. His face was set in a sharp toothed grimace with his arms crossed as she noticed he was wearing black armor and a purple scarf and knee high boot. She couldn't helping thinking he looked like an angry moody preteen. To the right of the small skeleton was a taller more relaxed looking one in a darker purple sweat shirt, grey cargo shorts, and black skater shoes with purple laces. He had a cigarette in between his own sharp teeth which had one gold fang. 

These guys might have looked really mean, but she couldn't be sure without meeting them first hand. The small written profile below the picture described the two. Black was described as being very aggressive and demanding with anyone he deemed beneath him, while his bother Slim was to be known for his sneaky and intimidating demeanor and loyalty to his brother. 

Alyse relaxed as she almost laughed at the idea of who she had suited for these guys. They sounded like they needed an equally stubborn force that wouldn't be intimidated by threats or tantrums. 

She noticed Sans confused look to her smile. "These guys won't be a problem after being around Lola," she giggled. She watched his face keep the same disbelieving stare as she pulled up a picture of her own from her phone. It was the most recent of her sister with her black shoulder length straight hair. She was posed in a mocking karate stance in her usual style of black and bright neon colors.

"My second sister is a very stubborn girl. She backs down to no one, but don't worry she's not threatening. If anything she's all bark with no bite." Alyse paused as she thought for a quick second, "But if you're concerned don't worry she's taken several self defense classes. She knows her own mouth can get her into trouble, but thankfully can keep herself safe if she goes to far."

She watched Sans scratch the top of his skull, the sounding making her suppress a shiver down her spine. 

"if your' sure hun," he strained, "i can't see many people dealin' well with em."

"Trust me," she winked.

"kay, then it's set," he said snapping his fingers as a pair of folders appeared out thin air.

Alyse face-palmed as she wrapped her head around the concept of magic, "I may never fully understand magic, but I sure can appreciate it."

"ta' be honest," sans said pulling out a folder from his stack, "imma hopin' you and your sisters can work magic on them."

He then set a folder with Lola's name on it with the brothers that they just discussed.

"Okay," she said picking up one of the other files, "Let's see the next pair of magic."

This file wasn't one of the two that sans had opened up and set aside, but closer towards herself. It opened up to a duo that looked almost identically to the last pair, but much more friendly. Blue and Stretch was written at the bottom with the smaller skeleton in light blue and white armor and short flat boots. Alyse new right away with the bright stars in his sockets and large grin who's be the perfect match for him. His bother was like Slim but much more chill in his orange sweat shirt, khaki shorts, and high top sneakers. They were posing with their skeletal hands in peace signs and charming smiles.

Their description was the exact opposite of the previous brothers. Blue, the short skeleton, was described as a ball of energy and very friendly with everyone while his brother was opposite in being laid back and sarcastic. She could see a loving bond with these two.

"If I don't let Lynn pair with these two I think I'm gonna have hell to pay," she giggled. "She's my first little sister," she said scrolling to a photo of Lynn doing what she does best which was playing with children. Her blonde hair was in the middle of being braided by some young girls as she was tickling a little boy in her lap. Her pastel t-shirt, jeans and sneakers was her normal outfit of that day. 

"Lynn is amazing with anyone that has energy for days," she bragged. "She got the most easy going personality out of all of us and is very motherly."

Sans pulled out her folder with ease, "then we got two down," he said placing it down and then setting it aside with the previous paired. "but now we've come to a hard decision." he sighed.

"Great," she exclaimed, "That only leaves me and my youngest sister left to pair."

There was a long pause as Sans looked at Alyse almost in shock and then grimaced...

....

No, he wasn't staring defensively at her, but past her.

Before she could turn to see who or what had caught his eye, she felt something trail up her waist following her spine to her neck. Shivering she noticed what had touched her as it forcefully gripped her shoulder. A skeletal hand that began to dig into her bare skin quickly catching her attention as the owner spoke with a deep growling voice, "now classic, who said ya could hide fine things like dis from us?"

She was then forced to turn in her seat to face the accomplice, who was another skeleton. With a quick side glace she noticed that he was an exact match to the last opened folder Sans had set out. He was the shorter of the two, but was definitely more intimidating than his picture showed. His sockets had one bright red pinprick as the other white one was almost faded into the darkness of his socket. A glint from a single golden fang in the row of his sharp menacing smile almost pining her in her spot. His attire was the same open black jacket that had white fur lining the collar of the hood displayed a red turtleneck beneath and black and yellow gym shorts. His red sneakers squeaked a little as he leaned in close to her frame.

"red," sans growled, "it'd be best if ya stepped away." 

Red, as he was called, hadn't broken eye contact with Alyse. "heard you'd left da place for a meetin, but didn't expect ta see ya out on the prowl." he said looking her up and down very slowly, "gotta say i new we were close, though didn't expect ta have the same taste in women." A ghostly glowing red tongue swiped over his grin.

Alyse let out a gasp of surprise. Didn't know magic could do that.

Red chuckled deeply as the hand on her shoulder traced down her arm and gripped her hand in his like Grilby had, but more forcefully. "so what's your name, toots?"

Alyse closed her eyes adjusting her surprised posture to straighten herself. "You must be Red one of the pair that is part of the Monster Exchange, I presume."

Red finally broke eye contact to turn to Sans, "proper little thing ain't she," he then turned his smirk back to her, "yea, sweet cheeks, imma the one and only, but ya didn't answer my question." Alyse could feel his grip loosen, but just as she was about to pull away he grabbed her wrist pulling her forward in her seat, "whats yours?"

With her now almost nose to nasal hole she could practically smell of spicy and something sour yet familiar. His skull seemed much more rougher than Sans.

There was no way she was gonna let this monster anywhere near her youngest sister. She was too pure and sweet for him. She remembered the look of the brother standing next to him. He seemed just as menacing and dangerous. Red seemed to be a lot like the tough bikers she new. She'd take on the challenge of watching over these two. She figured she try and switch his demeanor exactly like she had with rough bikers.

She used her other hand to caress his jaw bone softly. He flinched giving her all the proof she needed to throw him off his game. She took her chance to lean forward to the side of his skull opposite of Sans as she whispered, "Slow down there tough guy," his grip faulted as her hand ghosted down his chin to his sternum, "Can't have you trippin' over me yet." and with that she ripped her wrist from his grip just as she gave his a quick shove.

Red stumbled into a near by table in shock causing the other patrons to look at the commotion.

Alyse took this chance to turn back to Sans who had the same shocked look on his face. "I'm sorry Sans, but I'm gonna have to ask you and your brother to watch over my youngest sister."

"now wait just-" Red tried to interject as he was trying to right himself.

Alyse ignored him as she took her phone from the bar flipping to her last sister's picture. It was of the photo shoot she had done with her at the beach. She was in a floral blue sundress twirling as her light brow hair spun with her dress. Her smile was shy and sweet as her tan flats kicked up some sand. "She's a shy but sweet gal. Nicole will listen to anyone and is always there when you're feeling blue. I want you to know that I trust you completely with her."

"**_hey_**," Red shouted getting closer to the two of them, "don't ignore me, _**sweet-tart**_!"

Sans stared at the photo. Looked at Red, and then back again to Alyse.

"ya know _who_ that leaves right," his smile straining.

"I'm well aware of that," she sighed.

"okay, what the _**fucks**_ goin' on here?" Red growled.

Sans pinched the bridge of his nasal cavity. "ya sure got guts, hun."

Alyse turned to the remaining folders and grouped them with the respected brothers as Red watched intently seeing the image of him and his brother's folder being placed with Alyse's. Hopping off the stool and was heading to the door then she turned back around to Sans, "If you could pass along one message to each group before we all meet I have only one request."

"ya-uh what is it," Sans said.

"what the fucks that?" Red grumbled in unison to sans' response.

Alyse stiffened her posture as her face became stern, "_**Anyone, who hurts my sisters will answer to me**_ and will not like the consequences,_** I assure you**_."

With that she walked out the door into the street barely catching Red's response as he turned to Sans, "does she even know where the hell she is?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the first few hits! I'm really anxious to keep this going. I've been a long time lurker on these fan fics and loved them but wanted to put my own twist. Hope you all continue to enjoy!


	3. Blood Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes Aylse back where a deep the agreement is set between the two. The skeletons get together to talk about the new living situation and girls who will be their watchers.

Sans POV

Sans sat there shocked as he let Alyse's words sink in.

If there was any doubt in his mind about her soul it was proven through that statement. He almost saw himself in her statement about his own feelings towards Papyrus. It was a fearful comfort to know they were alike when it came to the thoughts about family. Sans felt like he could work well with her on this.

"so ya gonna tell me what da fuck dat was all about?" Red grumbled.

Shit he was still here. "ya, that was the representative for the new family willing to take us in for the Monster Exchange Toriel set us in."

"huh," Red turned back to him, "dats one hot mama then. she don't look old enough to have had kids."

"she's not," sans deadpanned as he picked up the phone she had left in his hands while walking away with the folders, "look i'm gonna make sure she gets back okay. i need you to get the others to meet here for a discussion on the new living situation we're gonna be in."

Just as Sans had made it to the door Red called out, "wait, what was da talk about you and her younger sister an' crap about her gettin' who's left?"

Sans felt his eyes roll as he sighed, "congrats' red ya just met your watcher?"

He watched as Red stood there confused as he called to Grilby, "sorry about the waste of fries Grilbs, I'll be back with the group to take the table in the back."

Grilby gave a sharp nod as he watched Red make his way to the bar, "Grilbs get meh a fuckin' mustard."

Alyse POV

Alyse pressed the folders against her chest as she had only made it to the dark corner of the street before realizing that she not only left her phone in Sans' hands but that she had no idea where she was. With the dramatic way she had left it felt way to degrading for her to waltz right back in and ask to be taken back to the Monster Exchange building. Just as she was trying to find someone to ask for direction a familiar voice came up behind her.

"so is this your way of getting guys to come running after ya?"

Sans stood behind her casually with one hand in his pocket as the other held out her phone.

"I swear it's just my nature to always forget something," she winced reaching for the phone, but Sans swiped it out of her way.

"hows this for a trade then," he smirked, "i give back the phone in exchange for your phone number?"

"And I thought you'd run out of pick-up lines," she laughed.

"nah," he shrugged, "didn't i tell ya i'm a pick-up dealer. i got a freight full of bad lines."

"Okay okay," she giggled, "as long as you don't tell anymore."

Sans handed her the phone back for real this time, "no promises."

They quickly exchanged numbers as Alyse decided to use her graphic design humor placing his name as Comic Sans.

"if you don't mind," he said rubbing the back of his skull, "i feel bad about droppin' ya in an area you don't know. I could take ya back to the Exchange if you want."

"Sure," she smiled, "you mind if we do that 'shortcut' again?" Her face flushing, "I found it really cool."

A cyan blush crept across the skeletons skull as his eyes didn't meet hers, "if you like it that much, i don't mind."

Sans opened his hand out to her and she took it gently. She felt his other hand sneak across her waist pulling her closer.

"don't want ta loose you when we take the shortcut," he said his smile looking a little strained.

"I-I don't mind," she blushed as she could feel his rib cage through his white shirt.

For a monster he was very charming and bashful. As he held her she could almost swear he's make an amazing person to cuddle with, even as a skeleton.

She hear him clear his throat, "well i'd close your eyes so ya don't get dizzy."

As she squeezed her eyes shut anticipation got the better of her as she pressed her body even closer. She thought she felt his body stiffen before the sensation of falling came again like the first display of magic. When she opened them she was back in the waiting hall she first entered. The soft click of her heels as she stepped back from Sans to get her bearings.

"Thank you for the 'date'," she giggled softly. "I really do hope we can make this work."

"balls in your court," he grinned placing his hand back in his pocket.

Alyse paused as she contemplated her next words carefully, "I did mean what I said about my sisters," she said searching his sockets as her face turned serious but soft, "They are my world and I know they need this opportunity to reconnect, but I'm not just doing this for me and my sisters. You've all been through a lot these last few years that I can't begin to understand. Know that we're not gonna be there to stop you all from experiencing this world or being yourself. I just entered to make new friends and my sisters seem to have the same reason. If things don't work out or you guys don't like us, just know I'll still give you guys a pass to be able to live where you want."

"don't make a promise before ya meet us all," he sighed, "i've been promised before."

Alyse quickly moved over to the marble counter by the oak doors setting the folders down. She heard Sans follow to her side as she pulled out her own folder with her bio sheet and turned it over. Good, it was blank. Grabbing a pin from her purse she scribbled down her thoughts and handed it to Sans.

He looked at it questioningly as he read it aloud, "i, Alyse May Sives, promise to San the skeleton that under any and all circumstances ending or at he end of the stay of the Monster Exchange program, that him and his family will be granted full citizenship permission to be anywhere they wish here on the planet earth."

He paused staring at the paper hard, "i can't take this," he said holding it out.

"Yes you can. Hell," she pulled out her safety pin for emergencies and pricked her pointer finger and then placing it next to her name on the sheet, "now it has my blood signature too so it's binding."

They both just stared as the spot below her finger reddened and one of the words on her bio highlighted backwards. _**tsenoh (honest)**_

Sans broken the silence with a force chuckled. "guess i got no choice."

Alyse watched him take the paper and grab the pen from the table and started to scribble on the paper as well. Sans then took his own finger and bite into it with his canine that Alyse had overlooked. A light blue substance bubbled before transitioning to red and he placed a dot on the paper handing it back to her.

"I, Sans the Skeleton," she began to read aloud, "solemnly swear that I will keep Alyse May Sives and her sisters safe under any circumstances of their stay with me and my family."

"now were even on promises," he grinned.

Aylse sighed, "True, but I didn't have to," she then folded the slip of paper handing it back to Sans.

The large oak doors opened suddenly as Toriel poke her head out, "Oh my, I thought I heard voices. How did everything go?"

Sans stuffed the paper into his jacket. "i think we can make this work," he said

Toriel burst through the rest of the doors picking Sans up and spinning him about as he grunted in surprise, "This is wonderful news Sans! Asgore bring the house hold agreement immediately Sans has chosen a family."

"About time!" was heard from the other side of the door. Asgore then came through with a stack of papers with Frisk the kid in tow as Toriel set Sans down.

"Understand Sans," Asgorse said placing the stack of papers down, "That these girls are going to be you're assigned watchers."

Sans gave a quick nod with a hard smile.

Asgore then turned to Alyse, "I advise that you and your sisters read over the guidelines that we have set for the duties you all will be assigned to us for this program," Alyse gently took hold of the papers as Asgore continued, "We will have you report to us on any activities or mishaps that happen in the house with your assigned group. The government will not give them full citizenship without a detailed conformation that they can reason and adapt well with humans. I also ask as the King that you try and protect my people from dangerous situations that may put them in this bad light."

"Don't worry your highness," Alyse said giving a small bow, "I promise my sisters and I will make their stay with us as safe and welcoming as possible. If I have any questions about taking them outside the area or questionable events we wish to share with them I'll be sure to ask before hand."

Asgore's posture seemed to relax as he gave a gentle smile, "I can't thank you enough for taking on such a large group. Know that we will have any extra funds needed to make your stay with them as comfortable as possible."

"No need to go overboard," she waved.

Ayse noticed that Frisk had been hugging Sans and signing at him. She'd have to learn some sign language to try and speak with the kid. 

Toriel's soft paws on her shoulders broke her from the cute sight before her, "You have no idea how much this means to us. I do hope we can arrange some visits to make sure everything is going alright."

"I'd even enjoy sharing some human holidays with you all if you'd be happy to join," Alyse smiled as she turned to face the queen.

"We'd be delight!"

"Now lets make this official," Asgore smiled holding out a pen and contract.

POV Red

The table was too loud for Red with all the different copies of himself and his brother. Taking another swig of his mustard as he recalled his encounter with Sans' mystery human. He had popped into Grilby's after noticing his over-bearing counter part had left, deciding to take a well needed break from confinement they had been placed in after arriving from a freak accident.

After seeing Sans in Grilby's he almost turned tail to find somewhere else to be free, but then he noticed a little human woman sitting next to him. Sans was never one to go out on dates which meant there was a reason for her being there. He also noticed how at ease Sans had seemed chatting with her as they moved folders of papers around. Red had taken the small chance to look into her soul, perseverance and integrity a strong and interesting mix with an outlining of charisma. If there was a soul to win over that uptight paranoid asshole it would be that. But the soul wasn't what made him approach her.

He could feel himself drooling over the sight of her in that tight summer business attire. A tiny little frame with that fare skin hugging her body. Just dragging his fingers along her spine got him fired up. When he had come up behind her he was sure he'd terrified her into something he could play with later, but something switched in her as she fucking had his spellbound. She was a goddamn tease. Oh, he'd get her back the next time he saw her.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE ALL STILL WAITING HERE," his brother Edge screeched. Red watched as his brother adjusted his deep red gloves again, a force of habit he'd adapted whenever he got impatient. "I DEMAND THAT, THAT LAZY BLUE IDIOT COME HERE AND EXPLAIN WHAT THIS EMERGENCY MEETING IS ALL ABOUT! I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE, HAVE MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO WITH MY TIME THEN SIT AROUND WITH ALL OF YOU CRETANS."

A growl could be heard on the other side of the table, "OH PLEASE," said the shorter menacing version of himself. Black pounded his fist on the table almost knocking over Red's newest mustard bottle as his brother Slim just crossed his feet on the table as he exhaled a puff of smoke from his teeth. "WHAT IMPORTANT THINGS COULD YOU BE DOING WHILE CONFINED IN THE ROYAL'S ESTATE? JUST ADMIT THAT YOU'RE JUST AS CONFINED AS THE REST OF US."

Red had to agree with the little shit, as much as he hated to. They had all been getting a little stir crazy having to be under lock down till they had been assigned to leave the King and Queen's estate. Most of them had to share spaces with another set of brothers which had been making tensions very high. Especially with the constant promises from both the kid and Sans about arranging a place for them to live away from the government's watchful eye. Most of them had been deemed too dangerous to even walk the streets which impressed but pissed Red off. He just wanted his own space with the freedom to roam where he wanted.

"YOU'RE JUST LUCKY THAT WE HAVEN'T HAD TO SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM," Edge growled back, "I'D HAVE DUSTED YOU IN YOUR SLEEP ONCE GIVEN THE CHANCE."

Black jumped upon the table almost launching himself on Edge, "HOW ABOUT WE SETTLE THIS TALK ABOUT WHO'D BE DUSTING WHO RIGHT NOW!"

They would have collided if it hadn't been for the too puffballs grabbing their mirrored counterparts.

"COME NOW," Papyrus said embracing Edge in a vice grip, "WE NEED TO GET ALONG IF WE'RE GOING TO BE ABLE TO WANDER THE SURFACE WITH THE HUMANS."

"HE'S RIGHT," the starry eyed pipsqueak chimed, "IF WE DON'T FIND HUMANS THAT WE CAN GET ALONG WITH WE WON'T BE ABLE TO LEAVE."

"_**Enough!"**_

Everyone grew silent as they turned to Sans who had appeared by the doorway.

"i get that tensions are high from being cooped up for so long," sans sighed, "but if you don't settle down, _**you're gonna have a bad time**_."

Edge and Black grumbled in response as Papyrus and Blue let go of them settling back into their seats.

Sans walked up to the table with a small stack of papers in hand. He then gave a few to his brother Papyrus telling him that each pair of skeletons was to receive one.

Red and his brother were the closest to the two and as Papyrus placed down the sheet in front of them he read the title, "Exchange Living Agreement?"

They all were in stunned silence as Blue broke it, "REALLY?! A GROUP OF HUMANS IS WILLING TO TAKE US IN!"

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME," Edge shouted, but Red could here the relief in his tone.

"before any of ya jump to conclusions i've got to set a few guidelines down and explain the arrangement," sans cut in as Papyrus had made it back around.

"BUT OF COURSE," he loudly proclaimed, "WE ALL WILL ABIDE STRICTLY TO WHATEVER MEANS NECESSARY TO LIVE WITH OUR NEW HUMAN COMPANIONS. WE DON'T WANT THEM TO FEEL LIKE WE ARE UNGRATEFUL FOR THIS OPPORTUNITY."

Blue's brother leaned over the table catching Sans eye, "exactly who are we living with anyway and where?" Stretch question catching everyone to ponder.

"Toriel has finish construction of the building me and Papyrus had requested a year ago to accommodate everyone."

Papyrus quickly grew excited as he continued for Sans, "EVERYONE WILL HAVE THEIR OWN ROOM AND IT'S FILLED WITH SOME EXTRA HUMAN HOUSING ESSENTIALS LIKE; LIVING ROOM, KITCHEN, DINING AREA, STUDY, AND EVEN A SEPARATE RECREATIONAL CENTER. COMPLETE WITH A POOL, WORK OUT AREA, TRACK, AND PRIVATE ACTIVITY ROOMS.!"

Everyone seemed pleased with the home thus far as Sans continued, "we have a mansion in a forested area outside the major city the girls we will being living with are from."

"wait-what?" stretch interrupted as his skull fell from its resting place on his knuckle almost hitting the table.

"WE'RE LIVING WITH HUMAN GIRLS?!?!" Blue commented after his brother. The stars in his eyes twinkled and a soft blue blush dusting his cheekbones.

"I REFUSE TO LIVE WITH SUCH WEAK CREATURES," Black growled.

"understand they are the _**only **_**_candidates_** that not only the kid approved but i did as well," Sans paused eyeing each of them before he continued, "look, you all need to understand that we're on thin ice. if we're not given the privacy we need from the government then we won't be able to get some of you back where you came from."

There was a long silence as no one looked at each other.

Red didn't know about the others, but he didn't want to return. It was peaceful here. Ya it was a bit constraining with them not being able to leave Mount Ebott's city, but they were on the fucking surface. No one was being dusted for looking at each other wrong. He wanted to make this work. He had to for him and his brother.

"so," he spoke grabbing everyone's attention, "what was the talk about the dame and the others being our watchers?"

Sans pulled out the photo of the girls in the tub from the file he had received turning it for the skeletons to see.

"these are the girls we will be living with, a set of four sisters. i sat down with the oldest of the four," he said pointing to the the woman Red had encountered earlier. She looked happy and playful to the professional tease she was when he had met her. "her name is Alyse, and we agreed to have a set of brothers assigned to each sister. she helped pick out which sister would be suited for each pair."

Before anyone could say anything Sans put up his hand to keep them silent as he set the photo back down. "understand that Asgore has set them up as our watchers. they are to report to the Toriel and the kid about us getting along in the new home we're given. any step out of the guidelines will result in possible removal of the program."

Blue stood on his chair as he began waving his hand in the air.

"yes, Blue."

"SO," he asked excitedly, "WHICH SISTER IS ASSIGNED TO ME AND MY BROTHER?"

Sans picked up one of papers from the stack before him and handed one to Blue, "you guys were paired with Alyse's first younger sister Lynn. this is her bio entered into the system for you to get to know her."

Red noticed the headshot of a dirty blonde girl with a bright smile and blue-green eyes.

"SHE LOOKS REALLY FRIENDLY," Blue exclaimed happily as he shared the paper with his brother.

Stretch leaned in scanning the paper, "it says she's a student teacher. hope we don't get homework if we get in trouble," he joked.

"WE CAN'T JUDGE HER TILL WE MEET HER YET BROTHER," Blue whined.

"actually that's another thing," Sans interjected as he handed Slim and Black a paper with a headshot of a bright green eyed girl with shoulder length black hair bright make-up and a bored smirk. "Alyse asked for us each to meet later before we move in so if anyone is unhappy with their matches there can be a last minute change."

"GOOD BECAUSE MY HUMAN SHOULD ONLY BE UP TO MY STANDARDS," Black grumbled as his pinprinks never left the bio.

Slim was leaning slightly in view of the paper. Raising a bone brow as he mumbled, "Lola?...a death councilor student...cool."

"so, we get ta meet the little things before they geta chance ta reconsider," Red smirked

Sans stopped short in his attempt to hand him the paper. His sockets went black as he stared at Red making him sweat, "there will be _**no shenanigans from you two**_ or so help me."

Red snatched the paper from Sans grip. "i get it, asshole. we ain't gonna hurt these fuckin' lady, but don't mean i won't have some fun."

Red almost chuckled gleefully as he saw the little fox's headshot. So classic wasn't kidding when he said she was his watcher. Oh this was just perfect.

Before he got a chance to read more about his new toy, his brother snatched the paper from his hands. "AND WHY MAY I ASK IS SHE OUR WATCHER?"

"trust me boss," Red whispered as Sans took his seat back at the table handing Papyrus the last sheet. "we're gonna have fun with this one. she's _**feisty**_."

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT," Edge grumbled but as a smirk creeped along his face memorizing the girl's bio.

"OH MY, SANS" Papyrus smiled turning to Sans softening the pricks expression, "DO WE REALLY GET TO BE FRIENDS WITH THE YOUNGEST OF THE SISTERS?"

"ya, we do bro," he smiled, "Alyse says she's really nice."

"OH I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET OUR HUMAN, NICOLE!"

"i'm glad to hear that," Sans then turned back to the rest of the group. "now we will meet back again with the girls in a week. get to know your watcher, don't scare them off," he glared at Red as he rolled his eyes, "after the agreement is made between you and your watcher the contract will be fully signed by everyone and then we can be able to move into the mansion, any questions?"

Papyrus was the only one to raise his gloved hand, "ARE WE ALLOWED TO GO ON DATES?"

Red just burst out laughing as Sans stammered for an answer and the others began discussing amongst themselves. 

This was definitely going to be interesting.


	4. Park Pairing Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyse and Sans arrange for the groups to meet and get to know one another at monster friendly amusement park. Everyone splits off to enjoy rides and find out more about each other. Will personalities click well? Will one sister let a dark secret almost slip? Will the skeletons have fun enjoying the park?
> 
> This is a Part 1 of 2 Parts for the Amusement Park.

It had been a week since Alyse had met up at the Monster Exchange and made the arrangement for her sister and her to be living with a group of skeleton monsters. Today was the date that she had agreed upon with Sans to have each pair meet their assigned sister. She had sent and talked on the phone to each sister about their forms and contracts to sign if they were confident in joining the set up. They had all talked within their group chat about what to expect, even sharing bio information on their pairs as the time went by.

Taping up the last few boxes of her stuff to be sent over to the mansion, Alyse checked her phone as it had been buzzing from the messages of the sisters all talking.

**Lit-Lolo:** Yo, anyone else as stoked about our new digs or is it just me?

**Nic-Nac:** Got my stuff packed and ready. I'm just happy that we have one side all to ourselves! :)

**Love-Ly:** Slumber party on the best side of the mansion!!!

**Lit-Lolo:** MANSION!!! We're in a freakin MANSION!!

**Love-Ly:** Can our first report just be how awesome our new home is? #humblebrag

**Nic-Nac**: We can't just be unprofessional about this.

**Nic-Nac:** Aly said these guys' freedom was on the line.

**Aly: **Nicole's right. These guys are counting on us. so lets make a good impression.

**Lit-Lolo:** Fine

**Love-Ly:** so respectful hulligans, right?

Alyse couldn't help but smile at the nostalgic phrase that they grew up hearing from their mother had spoken to them at every event they'd gone to. Weddings, Family holidays, shopping, restaurant outings, and even funerals then had to be RESPECTFUL hulligans. It felt good that they could share her memory together without as many tears now, even if it still hurt.

**Aly:** Exactly.

**Aly:** Also please don't be afraid to tell me if you don't like your matches.

**Nic-Nac:** Don't worry we trust your judgment.

**Lit-Lolo:** Speak for urself. I'll see if they are worthy of my wit and charm.

**Love-Ly:** you mean your arrogance and stubbornness?

**Aly:** Hey I think the two i picked are the only ones Lolo can handle.

**Lit-Lolo:** See, I was chosen for a very special purpose.

**Nic-Nac:** Not to get off topic, but where are we going again?

**Nic-Nac:** I want to look my best but appropriately for he situation as well.

**Aly**: We're taking them to the Adventure Park to be able to stay in one area but still split up for rides and attractions.

**Aly:** It's one of the areas that's monster friendly.

**Love-Ly:** I say we share outfit pics!

**Love-Ly:** I'll go 1st!!

Lynn's picture popped up on the app as Alyse tapped to make it larger. It was one of her usual mirror selfies of her popping her hip to the side and peace sign tilted by her blue-green eyes. Her attire was of a low cut frilly orange and blue floral off the shoulder blouse with light washed out jean shorts that come down mid thigh and white high top sneakers. Her multicolored woven bracelets dawned her left hand and right ankle as her large brown sunglasses draped her recently straightened blonde hair down past either side of her shoulders. Her face had a more natural selection of make-up. Lynn was more like their mother in looks. C-cups and a large hips that complimented her body. She wasn't thin like Alyse but she had much more assets that she could only dream for. But they where all built differently to fit for the ones that were to love them, or at least that's what their mother would always say whenever they started to feel insecure about themselves.

**Nic-Nac:** Super cute!

**Aly:** You look great!

**Lit-Lolo:** Alright I will admit ur cute, but I think I can one up ya

Lola was sporting her usual punk style as she had pulled her front strands of smooth black hair into small braids that met at the back with neon colored clips. Her dark eye shadow made her green eyes pop as she made a rocker sign with her left hand. Her wrist was filled with bright neon colored slap bracelets and hair ties. A neon green crop top was over a black tank-top and layered black skirt with neon colors lining the ends of each as her knee high converse were laced with random charms attached to her neon yellow laces. Lola had the same chest size as Lynn but was the tallest of the girls with four inches on her. Her body frame was closer to the same thin as Alyse had.

**Aly:** Sporting a rocking look there.

**Love-Ly:** Hope you dont get too hot in that.;p

**Nic-Nac:** Usual spunky Lolo, guess its my turn to share since I finally got my outfit set.

Nicole had a sweet smile as her picture had her mocking a hair toss of her light brown hair and simple charm bracelet on her wrist. A cute blue headband with a white daisy was in her hair keeping her mid length bangs in place off to the right. Her top was a cream colored blue lace trimmed tank top and white short shorts and black flats. A stylish old jeans jacket was set on the bed by her purse. She was as short as Alyse but had the same hips as Lynn with a slightly smaller chest and mid ranged frame.

**Lit-Lolo:** Get it gurl!

**Love-ly:** Looking like the cutest little sister EVER!

**Aly:** Absolutely adorable!

**Aly:** Well guess I'm next

Alyse posed in front of the mirror as she had done a last comb over of her part to the left hiding her eye as she leaned forward with a smirk. Her high waist black short shorts just barely hiding her belly button as the maroon crop tank-top. Her grey jacket was wrapped around her waist dangling close to knee high black combat boots. The black and red beaded choker Lola had brought back for her from her time in Ghana Africa in her abroad studies was around Alyse's neck and small silver rings were on a few fingers the were formed in a hushing pose.

**Nic-Nac:** Looking way to hot, stop! hehehe

**Love-Ly:** You trying to out do me? Love the shorts!

**Lit-Lolo:** Rockin the mystery look and my amazing gift i gotcha

**Aly:** Well if you girls are ready I say it's about time we meet up to see the guys.

**Love-Ly:** I'm good to go!

**Nic-Nac:** We still meeting up by the cafe to car pool?

**Lit-Lolo:** Ya I'm down for that.

**Aly:** Ya, the guys will be at the amusement park soon so we better meet.

**Nic-Nac:** See ya soon

**Love-Ly:** Cya

**Lit-Lolo:** See you chumps soon!

Alyse quickly put her phone and wallet in her pockets pausing at the door to her apartment as she grabbed her chapstick and keys to lock-up. Butterflies grew in her stomach as she she climbed down the stair to meet with her sisters and the guys.

'_I just hope everything goes well_,' she thought.

Stretch POV

Stretch let out a yawn as he smoked just outside the park gates where the rest of the skeletons were to wait for the girls. They had arrived an hour early to his dismay because his brother and Papyrus wanted to be there before the girls to show how ‘punctual’ they were. It was about five minutes till the meet up and they hadn’t shown.

“I’M SO EXCITED TO MEET OUR NEW HUMAN COMPANION,” Blue exclaimed as he bounced up and down.

His brother and personality like counter parts had left their armor at home for t-shirts and jeans as to not damage or get in the way of any ride. Blue had substituted for a light blue t-shirt, jeans, and his combat boots. The others where similar with both Black and Edge wearing black t-shirts, but Edge opting for black leather pants verses Black’s camouflage shorts. Papyrus even changed to an orange t-shirt that read: ‘Hugs Welcome’ in black lettering and long khaki pants.

“i know bro,” Stretch sighed letting out a puff of smoke. “i’m sure they’ll be here soon, _right Sans_?”

He watched as the lazy blue clad leader looked up from his phone, “yeppers, just got a text from Alyse saying they finally found a parking space and are on their way here.”

“WELL IT’S ABOUT TIME,” Edge growled. He hadn’t stopped tapping his foot since the waiting began.

“I DO HOPE THEY CAN FIND US,” Papyrus said sounding concerned.

“dude, ya see any other large group of skeletons here?” Red chuckled deeply from the wall he’d been leaning again, “trust meh, dey can’t miss da group of undead.”

“don’t worry paps,” sans reassured, “they’ll find us.”

“**SANS!**” a female voice shouted brightly.

Stretch dropped his cigarette from his mouth as he saw a chick that looked like an older female version of his Chara. Fair light skin with a short bob cut, but it was parted to her left. He noticed he wasn’t the only one doing a double take as Slim had stood from his spot by his feet. She was in black shorts and with the way her hands were up in the air waving to them he got a good glimpse of her midriff.

“Hey I found them,” she called back as she did a turn mid sprint to them.

Stretch had to give his skull a good shake almost forgetting that there were more. He watched as three other girls with similar yet diverse enough features followed behind her.

“**Hey**,” a blonde with nice tits and ass raced behind, “you can’t take off without saying** GO!** “ She shouted giving Alyse a light shove as they raced towards them.

“Wait!” a long light brown haired girl with the youngest face out of the four yelled, “we were suppose to stick together before we met up. _Lolaaaa come oooon_ _we can’t be left behind_,” she said tugging on the arm of the tallest girl with black hair.

“Nah,” she said shrugging her shoulders as she kept a steady walk, “besides I can clearly see the **mass of skeletons.**”

Alyse and the blonde were the first to make it to them hair slightly messed and breathing heavy.

“Hey… Guys...” Alyse said in between breaths, “It’s nice to finally meet everyone face to face.”

Stretch couldn't help but snicker as the one called Alyse was breathing heavily as the blonde next to her was grinning from ear to ear as she combed out her golden locks. She seemed unfazed by the sprint and was now taking out her phone as she smiled into it while Alyse gave a glare. The sound of a click could be heard as she typed something then smiled back at Sans.

“hehe, didn’t mean to take your_ breaths_ away,” Sans joked.

“**OMG**,” the blonde smiled as she brought both hands to her cheeks, “You said nothing about them being **punny**.”

"nah," Sans smiled, "I'm just a **_bone-ified_** comedian!"

Alyse rolled her eyes as the blonde squealed in delight as the last two joined the rest of them.

“Okay,” Alyse said clasping her hands together getting everyone’s attention. “I guess introductions are in order.”

It was Blue to be the first as he run up to the blonde giving her his signature hug, “HI! MY NAME IS BLUE AND YOU MUST BE MISS LYNN, RIGHT?”

The blonde pulled him back from his tight embrace to smiled down him, “Oh gosh aren’t you _so cute!_ Yes, my name is Lynn and it’s an absolute pleasure to meet such _an adorable monster_ like you.”

Blue came just right above the blonde’s chest and Stretch instantly noticed the blush creeping it’s way up his brother’s cheek bone. Better come in to save him from any further embarrassment.

Stretch slipped up to the two girls extending his hand, “nice to meet you Lynn, names Stretch. I’m Blue’s brother.”

Blue stepped aside as Lynn looked down at his hand then back at him with a straight face, “I don’t do handshakes.”

Now it was time for Stretch to feel awkward as he just didn’t know what to do with his hand now.

“oh-umm” he stammered trying to thing of a fun joke.

“**I do HUGS!**” she smiled as she quickly snaked her arms under his in a tight embrace.

He could smell sweet strawberries and vanilla from her smooth blonde hair that was just under his chin.

‘oh boy...’ he thought, ‘she’s gonna be very dangerous for my self control.’

"happy to know you **_embrace_** change," he smirked and when she giggled he could feel her smile as she gave one last squeeze.

Stretch had to hold back a whine as she stepped away with a smile as she turned back to the Chara look alike, Alyse. “These guys are the one’s I’m assigned to, correct?”

Alyse and Sans nodded in unison as she answered, “Yes, they are so play nice.”

“Always do,” she giggle grabbing Blue’s hand and Stretch’s sleeve, “We’ll wait for everyone to get together before checking out the park.”

Stretch let her drag him off to the side as he watched in silence to the other girls being paired while Blue chatted with Lynn about the rides and foods he wanted to try at the amusement park.

Alyse had then waved over the tallest girl in the group in all black with neon colors. “This is Lola,” she said.

Sans then motioned for Slim and Black to approach. When they had met up the rest the introductions continued. “Lola this is Black,” Alyse said gesturing to the smaller mean skeleton in black as he placed his purple gloved hands on his hip bone. “And this is Slim.” She pointed to Stretch’s dark purple clad counterpart.

“No shit,” the girl with black hair chuckled, “he’s a skeleton so he’d be the _slimmest_.”

Stretch, Slim, Red, and Sans covered their mouths as they held back laughter.

“GREAT,” Black grumbled, “A HUMAN WITH PUNS.”

“Sorry sarcasm is just my native language. By the way since you're a skeleton do you have any guts?" she asked.

"WE'RE SKELETONS OF COURSE NOT!" Black growled.

"Too bad," she shrugged, "Cuz I've got enough guts to challenge you to _any ride in this park_,” she smirked.

Blacks face twisted to a malicious smile. “**YOU'RE ON**,” he laughed, “BUT I SAY WE RAISE THE STAKES TO DARES IF ONE REFUSES OR CAN’T HANDLE THE RIDE.”

Lola stuck out her hand, “Deal,” as Black took it and they grabbed one of the park maps discussing which ride to hit first as Slim followed behind with one last questionable glance to Alyse. She had noticed and had tilted her head in his direction as the last sister tapped her shoulder.

“My I introduce myself,” she said shyly averting her gaze.

Stretch saw Alyse’s smile soften as she stepped back from Sans and merely watched.

The girl was about the exact same height as Alyse but had a slightly stouter body that she carried with such sweet grace. Her wrist jingled as her hand gently came forward as she smiled at Sans and Papyrus, “You guys must be Sans and Papyrus. My name is Nicole and I’m Alyse’s last sister. I hope we can all get along together in the next year to help you earn your citizenship.”

Sans gently took Nicole’s hand giving a small shake as Papyrus swooped in to hug the little thing. Stretch almost burst out laughing at the sight of both Alyse’s and Sans’ faces as they both looked worried. But what followed was a giggle from the little girl as Papyrus spun her around and the other two breathing a sigh of relief.

‘oh shit,’ Stretch thought as he realized, ‘she decided two take on **those two**. If there was any doubt she’s a big sister, taking on watching those two proves it.’

Stretch then felt a tug on his sleeve turning his attention back to his own trouble.

“Hey,” Lynn smiled as she locked arms with him, “Your bother and I got things picked out. Are you ready to have some fun.”

The feeling of his arm pressed against those large breast had Stretch averting his eyes real quick. He took one last look at Alyse where she had moved to talk with the Fell brothers. She noticed his stare out of the corner of her eye and gave a quick smile, nodding for them to go on ahead.

“ya,” he said putting on a smirk, “ready when you are honey.”

Lynn’s face had turned a slight shade of pink as she pulled him along without another word.

Alyse POV

Watching the orange sweatshirt skeleton named Stretch, she thought he looked unsure. So she gave him a reassuring nod hoping to ease his mind about the situation. She knew her sister Lynn would take good care of both of them and give them each the attention they deserved. Out of all the pairs she had picked she was more than confident in the outcome of her sister of 26 years to make their dream of freedom come true.

“so doll,” a deep gruff voice pulled her from her stare. “ya’re the one leadin’ this shit show.”

Turning back to the same skeleton that had interrupted her during her first visit with Sans she forced a small smile. Looking at him now from when they first met he still had the black furry jacket, but this time with a red shirt and not the turtle neck. She still couldn’t wrap around how he could stand the summer heat with it, but then again she wasn’t a skeleton. Maybe they didn’t feel temperature.

“Yes,” she said taking a deep breath in, “I do apologize for being the last to introduce myself to you guys but-”

“WELL I WOULD HOPE SO,” the larger scared skeleton yelled causing her to turn her attention to him.

So this one was Edge.

Oh damn...He was hot.

Alyse remembered the photo of a tall dark armored skeleton with a terrifying look, but seeing him here in front of her now in different clothes made a big difference. He still wore deep red boots from his previous outfit, but this time they were mostly covered by black leather pants that were keeping on snug by a blood red belt as a bit of his hipbone peaked out from the top. His v-neck black t-shirt fit tight around his frame as his collarbone showed through not too far from where his arms crossed.

She could feel her sins crawling up her back.

Wait NO!

That was that asshole's hand again.

Breaking from the tall red eyed hotty, she spun back to Red.

“I’d appreciate it if you’d stop that,” she snapped as politely as she could.

“an' i can't help but appreciate,” he whispered as he leaned in merely inches from her face, “how **red** ya seem ta be.”

She tried to step away from Red, but felt warm leather behind her instead. Looking up to see Edge smirking down at her. If she wasn’t blushing before she was now.

“MY BROTHER AND I HAVE READ THROUGH YOUR BIO,” he said as he leaned over her, “VERY THOROUGHLY.” And now she was fucked.

“THERE’S NOTHING YOU CAN HIDE OR PULL ON US. NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD BE MORE AWARE OF WHAT YOU PUT ON A SIMPLE SHEET OF PAPER.” He continued as Alyse turned her back to Red as she faced Edge. She quickly realized this was equally as much of a bad idea as her first as Red placed to bony hands on her shoulders keeping her from running.

“UNDERSTAND THAT ME AND MY BROTHER WILL NOT GO EASY ON YOU!”

Alyse could feel her knees get weak, but before she could fall Edge swooped her up by her waist electing a squeak from her as he then threw her over his shoulder walking off in the direction of the park.

“PREPARE YOUR BODY FOR THE MOST INTENSE TIME OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!” and with that last statement he laughed maniacally with Red following behind with a wink to her.

Her head was swimming from everything that had just happened in the last thirty seconds. She needed to get back control like she had with Red in the bar, but Edge was a whole other story. Had she expected to be slung around like a sack of potatoes after being sandwiched by to very intense skeletons she might have had a plan to defuse the situation.

…

What was she kidding?!?!

She had a long day ahead of her.

Alyse sighed in defeat while Edge lead the charge to who knows where. A glance off to her right she noticed Sans, Papyrus and Nicole on the carousel near the beginning of the park. Sans looked mortified as Papyrus merely waved them off without Nicole’s knowledge.

Nicole POV

“I’M SO SORRY YOU MISSED YOUR SISTER LEAVING WITH RED AND EDGE,” Papyrus apologized as they had just gotten off the carousel with no sign of her sister in site.

Nicole had hoped to see when they should all meet up again. It’d been so long since she’d spent time with the four of them together, but she had to put her loneliness aside. Besides they were gonna be living in a mansion together. There would be more than enough time to reconnect with her older siblings.

“Oh, please don’t worry Papyrus,” she said as they walked down the side walk passing by other rides, “I’ve got plenty of time to see my sister later. I just thought it might be nice if we all met up again before the end of the day.”

“well,” Sans smiled lazily as he pulled out his phone, “why didn’t you say so? I got your sister’s number along with all the guys. I’ll just shoot a quick text for everyone to meet up at the vendor area for lunch.”

“BRILLIANT IDEA SANS!” Papyrus exclaimed, “THEN WE CAN BE SURE EVERYONE IS HAVING THE MOST SPECTACULAR OF TIMES AND SHARE OUR ADVENTURES IN THE PARK.”

“WHILE WE ARE AT IT,” Papyrus shouted as he pulled something from his pocket, “I FEEL IT IS A MUST TO EXCHANGE NUMBERS IN CASE WE GET LOST OR SEPARATED. AS OUR NEW HUMAN FRIEND AS WELL I WOULD ASK IF I MAY MESSAGE YOU DAILY OF FUN AND OTHER CONVERSATIONAL TACT THAT PEOPLE ON THE SURFACE DO.”

Nicole giggled as the stopped for a second, “Okay then lets all trade numbers. Oh! And since you guys have the other guys’ number please feel free to give them mine so if they need to get a hold of one of my sisters I can be of assistance.”

“WHY THAT IS A MOST INGENIOUS IDEA MISS NICOLE,” he said after typing in her contact info and sending it to the others, “YOU ARE VERY FORWARD THINKING, AS I THINK THE PHRASE GOES?”

“Yes, it’s definitely the right phrase.”

Nicole smiled up at the tall skeleton beside her as he gleefully continued there walk swinging his arms back and forth with such vigor. He then stopped and stared with almost stars in his eyes as he pointed before him.

“OH MISS NICOLE WE MUST TRY THIS TOGETHER!”

Nicole turned her gave to the ride labeled _**GRAVITRON**_. A massive deep blue ride with patrons strapped into chairs along a rows on either side. As the ride started of slow merely rocking back and forth, it then picked up speed, height, and rotation all at once causing the people to be flipped 360 degrees and back as it turned. She felt her heart race in panic and knees shake as she stared.

“Uh-uh-I-I I don’t really t-think I-I-I’m up for s-something like t-that,” she stammered.

A hand rested on her shoulder bringing her focus to the monster it belonged to.

“hey,” sans said calmly, “you can relax. We ain’t gonna make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

She nodded softly as Papyrus came back over with a genuine smile.

“DO NOT WORRY MISS NICOLE,” he said as he stuck a pose, “THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL CONQUER THIS RIDE FOR YOU! ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU WATCH MY DEAR BROTHER IN RETURN. HE IS QUITE THE LAZY BONES. SO PLEASE MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T FALL ASLEEP. WE HAVE JUST ARRIVED AND I WOULD HATE TO HAVE HIM SNOOZING WHEN HE SHOULD SOCIALIZE.”

“Thank you Papyrus,” she smiled, “I will cheer you on from here and keep Sans from falling alseep.”

With a tight squeeze Papyrus ran over to the que where he’d be able to board the ride in it’s next round of people. Nicole found a bench in view of the ride and went to sit down as Sans followed suit. She couldn’t help but giggle at the way Papyrus talked to the others in line about who knows what. The people around him seemed just as happy and thrilled to chat with him, giving high fives and fist pumps as they were guided to get on the ride.

“you seem to miss them,” Sans said from beside her on the bench.

“Huh?”

“your sisters,” he paused, “it seems like you miss them. I thought you were close.”

“Were,” Nicole sighed turning to meet Sans pinprick gaze, “We did a lot together. I thought we were the perfect family growing up, but… I was blissfully ignorant. I don’t know how much you know and sadly with how little I know of you I can’t say without my other sisters’ approval.” She took in a breath slowly to find the right words, “You feel easy to talk to Sans.”

“i’m surprised you girls openly met with us,” he let out a short chuckle, “not everyone is as willing to chill with the _walking dead_.”

“Alyse taught me at a young age to** never** judge a book by its cover.”

“i think that’s a good thing to be taught.”

Nicole stared at her blue flats letting the silence build a bit between them before she spoke. “Ever since our mother died it’s been harder to let our past die and stay close. She’s the one that kept us strong and together.”

Her gaze moved to Papyrus as he waved to them. She gave a gentle smile hoping to mask her grief, but Sans must have been a master at sensing pain. She could feel his hand rubbing her lower back comfortingly.

“kid, don’t worry I ain’t here to pry,” He said slowly as he waved back to his brother as if nothing was wrong. It reminded her of how both Lynn and Alyse would come back from that dark room smiling as if everything was fine, but she knew better. Those smiles never reached their eyes.

“if it helps I can tell ya that me and my brother have had our rough patches together. you could say I’d die over and over to keep him alive and happy.”

As Nicole’s eyes swept back to Sans and she thought she noticed a traumatic horror of sadness for a split second. It was like looking at some of the crime victims she’d spoken to at college. There was so much uncertainty and hurt. She had no understanding of what life was like in the Underground, but that glance gave her a dark feeling that she may never understand.

Nicole paused watching Papyrus shout in excitement as the ride continued, but as she was about to say something to reassure Sans about her and her sisters she noticed something.

Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw her ex. She’d recognize that blonde spiked hair and faded denim jacket anywhere, but when she started to look more he’d disappeared. Her heart was racing. How’d he find her? 

“You okay there?” Sans said pulling her back from her panic.

“Uhh-ya,” she said stealing one more glance around. Maybe she was just seeing things, “Ask Alyse,” she said trying to get back on track of where they’d left their conversations, “if she’s willing to share our past then my sisters may be more open.”

Nicole then quickly got off the bench and spun around to see Sans sitting there confused, “We should go wait for your brother to tell us what we missed out on.”

As she turned and walk to the exit of the **GRAVITON**, something she could feel Sans gaze. But it wasn’t like watching her leave. She felt like he was looking right through her. She relaxed her breathing. She didn’t feel like she had anything to really hide. She only wanted to hide from a certain someone.

She relaxed her posture turning slightly to a now blank faced Sans that was still by the bench,.

“Come on lazy bones,” she waved, “I’m picking the next ride for all three of us.”


	5. Park Pairing Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know more of the girl and skeletons more as Sans, Red, Stretch, and Slim discuss the girls souls and a shared secret.
> 
> Also there will be a Part 3 to the Park Pairing because there was so much more I wanted to have everyone get to know and share before the mansion move-in which will be Chapter 7.

Lola POV

“Hey Black! You better watch your back!” Lola shouted as she rammed her bummer car into the back of Black’s sending him lurching forward.

“YOU’LL PAY FOR THAT HUMAN,” he shouted back as she whipped her cart around to hide in the sea of other cars.

“Hit 12, I’m on top now! Good luck catching me,” she called back but then jerked to the side as another car hit her.

She looked to Slim who had simply shrugged his shoulders. Then she realized that he had her pinned to to the edge of the arena. Sneaky bastard. With her focus on him she almost didn’t see Black headed straight for her till he laughed manically merely feet from her with an evil grin.

BEEP!!!

The timer went of cutting the power to the cars as Black’s stopped inches from the front of her cart.

“NOOOO!!” HE screeched as Lola began laughing hysterically over the situation.

“Well out of 5 rounds of bumper cars, that leaves me winning this last round bringing our total to you with two wins, me with two and Slim with one.” She said as they excited the ride, “So Slim looks like you get either a dare from each of us or a large combined dare that we pick together.”

“whichever m’lord feels is best I’ll do,” he said shrugging.

Lola had learned right off the bat that the bio was certainly not wrong when it said these two had a weird relationship. Black was very demanding and rude to Slim, calling him mutt at times. She didn’t get it but Slim didn’t seem too bothered or hurt by it. As long as it was all for good fun, she’d let it slide. But if things got out of hand she’d put her foot down.

Family should never be hurt by one another. She could be rude and down right mean to her own sisters as she protected her feelings, but she always found a way to make it up to them or show them she didn’t mean to hurt them in the first place. Heck she had stopped poking a lot of fun towards Alyse’s body after she caught her crying over not having anything that reminded them of their mother’s body.

She remembered having to swallow her pride in the situation to tell her she was just jealous of how thin she was, and the one thing she did have of their mother was her strong smile and gentle touch. Sadly Alyse and herself had the most features of their father. She could feel her face twist from its neutral expression to a disgruntled as she tried to suppress those memories. No, thinking of that shit head now. You’re suppose to be having fun.

“I SEE YOU’RE ALSO IN THOUGHTS ABOUT WHAT TO DO FOR A DARE,” Black loud voice breaking her from her thoughts.

“Nah,” she said turning with a relaxed smirk, “I’ve got the perfect one. It ain’t intense, but it is humiliating.”

“A DARE OF HUMILIATION!” Black clasped his hands together as he rubbed them together slowly, “I LIKE THE WAY YOU THINK HUMAN. SO WHAT TRAIL OF HUMILIATION DO YOU WISH TO PUT MY MUTT THROUGH.”

She took a quick glance at Slim as he rolled his eyes.

“That,” she said while pointing to a small ride.

The ride was a stationary small attraction for young children. It was called _LADY BUG. _The ride went around in a circle as the kids rode on red and yellow lady bugs. Right now there was a little girl and two boys getting off the ride with no one else in line.

Blacks face was first confused and then he burst out laughing, “MUTT YOUR DARE HAS BEEN SET AND TO TOP IT OFF,” he said stopping to run over to a cart of cheap park toys and hats, then returning with a headband with two springy antennas. “YOU SHALL WHERE THIS WHILE RIDING IT!”

“but of course m’lord,” he signed in defeat as he snatched the headband and walked over to the ride.

Lola found her and Black a bench to sit on and watch. Black even pulled out his phone to record the display.

Lola leaned back in the bench crossing her ankles and throwing her arms across the back as she closed her eyes to take in the warmth of the mid morning sun. It was gonna be lunch time soon for them all to meet up and they were currently about a two minute walk to the food vendors.

The smell of funnel cakes had her mind recalling a memory with Lynn where her blonde of a sister had licked the plate clean of powdered sugar. But in the process had also coated her nose in the white substance causing the lemonade she’d been enjoying to shoot out her nose. The group of girls had then burst out laughing. It was a pleasant memory.

“Hey Human,” Blacks voice changed to a bit of a whisper if you could call it that.

She peeked an eye out to him on the bench next to her, phone now back in his pocket.

“Why Did You Agree To The Exchange,” he said as his face was pressed into a hard stare.

“Why do you care?”

“JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!”

“Why?… Well,” She said with a large exhale, “to be honest, I’m not one who enjoys drama. Let alone fuckers who think that they can restrict others from doing what they want.”

Lola then sat up giving her arms a big stretch over her head. As she dropped them back down she continued, “Look, I’m usually a shut in, if you’re asking me specially, its cuz my mom asked me to. She wanted me to get out and meet people instead of lockin’ myself away, and I wanted friends that weren’t..._**h**__**uman**_.”

She watched Black’s face scrunch up in confusion so she explained, “I’ve enough _‘human friends’_ in my life that are nothing but shits who like to bring others down. I’d rather have a friend that can challenge who I am, my thoughts, beliefs, and even what I consider to be normal. If you want it put simply then here it is; **I like change** and you guys are the biggest change that might actually be good for this world.”

Blacks face did a roller coaster of emotions on her. He seemed to switch from confusion, shock, pride, and then just settling with a blushing pout. Or at least she could only guess that the deep bluish-purple was a blush on his cheek bones.

“WELL-OF C-COURSE,” he stammered at first as Slim was making his way back to them. “THIS WORLD WOULD SUFFER GREATLY WITHOUT MY MALEFICENT SELF.”

“of course it would, m’lord,” Slim said as the antennas wiggled a top his head.

Black then threw himself off the bench posing in the direction of the nearest ride.

“NOW OFF MY PEASANTS! WE MUST RIDE ONE MORE ATTRACTION BEFORE WE BREAK FOR FOOD.” Then he started walking in the direction of the nearest ride that had a short que.

Slim looked down at her with what she could only describe as _‘__What the hell happened?’_

Lola got up with a sigh as she adjusted her skirt, “He wanted to know why I’m here,” she said as she followed after Black but stopped to turn her head where Slim stood still, “My answer was cause you guys were changing the world for the better. And I might as well be apart of a good thing.”

She then held out her hand to the tall skeleton as he raised his bone brow, “You comin’?” she asked.

Lola kept eye contact with him as her face stayed relaxed in her normal nonchalant form. His hand pulled from his pocket and reached for her open one, but stopped just an inch above. He was staring at her back hard with a look of confusion and uncertainty. It was like he wasn’t sure what to do next. So she took the next step for him, grasping his hand in hers.

Giving him a small tug she turned back forward with their hands intertwined behind her leading them in the direction Black was going. She couldn’t face him with a blush that was giving away how much she liked how his hand fitting in hers.

Another memory surfacing of her mom’s reassuring words.

‘_You know you found someone good to love, when their hands fit well with your heart.’_

**But can monster’s hands count towards that?**

Lynn’s POV

POP!

POP POP POP!

“Oh my gosh!” Lynn cheered, “You’re amazing at these games Blue!”

“MYEH HE HE HE! BUT OF COURSE MISS LYNN!” Blue shouted as he posed before her, “THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE IS A MASTER AT THESE GAMES.”

She giggled as he began flexing his bones which never really moved but she still cooed an ooh and ahh to the gesture.

She remembered reading on the files that Alyse had for each of them, that the skeletons were each over 100 years old. But the way Blue bounced around she could have sworn he was one of the fifth graders she practiced teaching on.

This year actually was the last for practice and she was moving to teach Home Economics at a high school that would be near the city. She felt a sense of ease knowing that if the teenagers would be mean or give her trouble at least she’d have a positive attitude to come home to. Blue seemed to be the type to cheer anyone up.

“Alright,” sighed a cat monster with orange fur and green eyes, “you want to exchange the prizes you won for the jumbo prize or just get another one.”

As Blue pondered the idea, Lynn couldn’t help but feel sorry for the cat monster. He looked like he really hated his job and was forcing the smiles today. At least this was the last week of the park being open before school started so traffic should slow down during the fall.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD DO MISS LYNN?” Blue said breaking her thoughts.

She looked to the enormous bag of cheap stuffed animals that Stretch was currently napping on. “Well...,” she said hesitantly turning back to Blue, “Maybe it would be best to have only one thing to lug around on the rides instead of a bag full.”

“Then the bigger question is,” Stretch said startling Lynn, “which jumbo prize to choose?”

Lynn smiled at Blue, “You won all the prizes Blue so the choice is yours.”

The stars in his eye sockets twinkled as he look over the large animals on display as Stretch handed to employee the bag full. After a minute Blue seemed to give up, “I’M SORRY MISS LYNN,” he whined with tears brimming at the edge, “I DON’T KNOW WHICH ONE TO PICK.”

“Oh hun,” she cooed giving him a gentle hug, “It’s okay, how about me and Stretch help you pick?”

He nodded with his head still buried against her chest. As she patted his head she noticed from the corner of her eye that Stretch was turning a bit orange in the face and looking anywhere but them. Taking a good long look at the animals and then back at Stretch she almost giggled. She pulled Blue gently away.

“I think I’ve got the perfect choice,” she said with a large grin.

She then pointed to a large orange frog with a tired smile and lazy eyes.

Blue looked confused but then watched as she pointed to Stretch holding back a giggle. He seemed to beam at the idea and pointed for the employee to get that one. The cat monster then grabbed for the large creature, nearly tripping over on the long hind legs as he did so. Blue took hold of it and presented it to his brother.

“NOW WE HAVE AN EXTRA BUDDY TO TRADE OFF ON RIDES WITH!” he proclaimed as he handed the lazy frog to Stretch.

“i’m just hoppin’ to have him along for the ride,” he said electing a groan from Blue as he snatched the frog back.

“NOPE! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO INFLUENCE HIM. I SHALL SIT WITH HIM ON THE NEXT RIDE.” He then trotted of to the nearest ride which was named, SWIRL A WHIRL.

Lynn gestured for Stretch to follow which he did nonchalantly.

As they stood in line Stretch finally started to speak, “you’re good at what you do.”

“Huh?”

“listening and entertaining others,” he said pausing to look at Blue as he was ahead in the que and was already seated in the ride waving to them with the frog on the outer edge. “my bro’s been really happy today.”

“If I’m honest,” she smiled back at Blue with an enthusiastic wave, “it’s cuz he’s an amazing person already. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve worked a ton of jobs where even a smile or an apology couldn’t make someone happy. But Blue has got something about him that just draws others in. It’s nice to have someone so positive to be around.”

“that’s my amazing bro, alright,” he said still watching Blue as the ride began.

Lynn saw a look on Stretch’s skull that she noticed Alyse make a lot of times after talking about how great each of the sisters were to her friends. It’s was always a look of worthlessness. Her eldest sister was a big critic to her own actions to the point that it was hard to argue how great she was. Heck, she knew if it hadn’t been for her she’d never have fought to be more like the eldest sibling.

Maybe he wasn’t too far gone.

“You know,” she said smiling now at him, “you give your brother so much credit without understanding how well he plays off you.”

Stretch turned a confused gaze to her.

“Every Yin needs a Yan,” pointing to a Chinese vendor sign with the black and white symbol. “Someone, like your brother, with so much energy, fast thinking and a go get em attitude, also needs another relaxed, collected and cautious attitude to balance.”

Stretch’s face turned a bit panicked as his gaze shifted from her to his brother and back.

“Yes, I saw right away how you were watching everyone else as they got matched up.” she continued as the look of guilty coated his face and his hand went to scratch the back of his vertebrae. “Whether it was over curiosity or worry for your other family, that’s all on you.” she shrugged. “Caution is something that’s needed against a free spirit. Without it they get hurt or find themselves in situations that endanger them.”

Lynn recalled her 21st birthday clearly. She had a large group of friends and had asked her sister, Alyse, to drive. Her other friends weren’t too thrilled with Alyse coming because she was usually very quiet around them. She had convinced them they needed someone to drive them home after a night of fun. Alyse had only one drink at the beginning of the night but stopped half way through to tell her it was time to move to the next bar on the list. It wasn’t till later through texts from her friends that Alyse had them moving to different places every time her ex had shown up to ruin the night. If she hadn’t been so vigilante with looking out for her Lynn might have had a night full of tears and a regretful morning.

“seems like you got me figured out,” Stretch’s voice said pulling her from memories.

“Naah,” she smiled as Blue’s cart came near where they were standing in line. He was waving frantically now with an even larger grin. “If anything I’m just hoping to get to know you both more. Maybe we can both take turns being carefree and cautious. Besides,” she said giving a small stretch of her lower back while her hands stayed firm on the fence, “it’s too tiring always looking over your shoulder.”

“ya speak from experience?” he said eyeing her.

The ride stopped and Blue was shouting to them about waiting till they got off. Lynn then started walking backwards into the arena. Her hands intertwined behind her back as she watched Stretch slowly follow, “Ever since I was seven,” she said softly as her darkest memory seemed to surface.

She watched his eye move down slightly towards her chest. Panic hit her hard as his eyes slowly came back to meet hers. A feeling of wanting to run and hid hit her hard. Now stumbling backwards the warm metal of the ride broke their eye contact as she quickly climbed into the seat leaving the lock open. She felt exposed for some reason, but why? He just looked at her so why did she feel like he saw something she didn’t want anyone to see.

‘_Ground yourself girl,’_ she thought, _‘just close the walls in your heart and find your comfort.’_

The noise of the operator closing the lock on her and Stretch in the ride drew her back to stare at him. His face was tinted with that orange glow again. It wasn’t till she felt something move in her hand that she realized why. She was gripping his hand in hers tightly.

“I-I-I’m sorry,” she said pulling her hand away quickly.

“n-no its okay,” he stammered scotching to the other side of the cart.

Sadly this was to no avail.

As the ride started and began picking up speed, Stretch was thrown by the force into Lynn. Their faces inches from each other as the ride spun around and lurched them from side to side. Stretch tried to get a grip on the lock. Holding himself in place trying to pull his body off her. His panicked face broke the tension she had felt and she began to laugh as his grip kept slipping.

His face switched from shock, confusion, to laughing with her. This broke his grip and he went flying back into her. They stopped with a big ‘OMFF’. Even from a bit of pain from his hip bone slamming into her she couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. He began laughing again. She then grabbed his hands throwing them up in the air with hers as she let out a ‘WAHOO!’

Stretch joined her and every time they got close to where Blue was waiting by the exit they waved and smiled at him. Blue in return would hold up the frog smiling triumphantly. When the ride was over Lynn took a few moments to brush out her hair as they exited the ride. Blue was smiling and fist bumping Stretch as they laughed about the fun ride. Through the noise of the park she thought she heard a familiar scream come from the roller coaster not to far from them.

“WOW!” Blue said excitedly, “WE’RE GONNA HAVE TO TRY THAT RIDE AFTER LUNCH.”

“Not till we know the food will stay in our stomachs or at least mine,” she said wondering even if they could puke if they didn’t have stomachs?

“OH GOD YEEEESSSS!!!” was a now very clear voice Lynn recognized coming from the roller coaster.

Lynn facepalmed as she sighed.

The two brothers looked at her with colored tints and then saying in unison, “WHAT WAS THAT?” “what was that?”

Lynn rolled her eyes as she turned to the coaster that read THE TOXIC DEVIL.

“I told her there was a typo on her bio sheet, but noooo,” she mocked waving her hands in the air, “Never listen to the one that checks papers for a living.”

She then started in the direct of the food vending area, “Come on guys,” she called with a wave, “We will hear all about it at lunch I guarantee it.”

Alyse POV

Alyse’s waist and stomach were killing her. She was still stuck atop Edge’s shoulders and try as she might she hadn’t been able to get off. Oh, she tried her usual polite words and questions to reason with him. **Nope.** Tried kicking and screaming at him. **Never doing that again**, because his grip then just got tighter and only loosened after she stopped. Pleading for him to let her down only seemed to bring him joy. _**Sadistic hot fuck**_. She tried getting other patrons involved to help her out. All that did was make an open path for Edge to take her wherever his destination was. They even terrified their way to the front of a que to a ride that she still had no idea about.

Slumped in defeat she let out a whiny moan.

“**Ok****aa****ay**,” she whined, “Can you _**PLEASE **_put me down now? My mid section is sure to be bruising now.”

“TAKE HER,” Edge demanded and quickly tossed her before she could register what was happening.

Red caught her as she had let out a small yelp. He was currently holding her bridal style, but she felt more like a captured victim of war with how he was looking at her. The movement of his hand made her realize what he was up to, but before she could scramble free his fingers had already given her ass a good squeeze making her squeak.

“oh kitten,” he smirked leaning down to her face, “you’re so much more fun now. I can’t wait ta play with ya all day.”

“Now see her-” she was suddenly cut off by load screams and the sounds of rushing wind.

Red chuckled as she finally took in her surroundings.

Gated fence with a very long lined que. Mostly teenagers and adults in line with excited faces. Signs of warnings to keep all lose item in baskets provided by ride were hung along the fence and walls of the area. Then she noticed the sign above Red’s head on the wall behind him. _**THE TOXIC DEVIL**_.

A rush of wind whipped by her as she heard other patrons laughing as they were getting off.

She new her face and body were giving her away.

“careful kitten,” he whispered still very close, “you’re shaken like a leaf. Ta be honest, I was hopin ta feel ya like this underneath meh some night.”

She didn’t get a chance to respond as Edge dragged her out of Red’s arms and into the empty coaster. He slammed her into a seat and quickly pulled the shoulder harness down locking her in place. Edge let out a “NYEH HE HEE!” as she dropped her head. The hair from her bob was covering her face as the other two skeletons each to the seats next to her.

“Alright riders,” the operator spoke, “the devil awaits your screams.”

There was a loud buzz and the coaster jerked forward slowly up a hill as her heart pounded in her chest.

“T-This was y-your p-p-plan all a-a-along?” she stammered trying to get her heart relaxed.

“YOU SHALL LEARN QUICKLY HUMAN,” Edge laughed triumphantly, “THAT I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY SOMEONE WEAKER THAN I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE.”

There was silence as they were feet from the top.

“aww kitten,” Red chuckled, “didn’t my bro tell ya that he read your bio. we know how ta get unda your skin.”

Suddenly there was a maniacal laugh from between the two skeletons and Alyse realize she’d accidentally let it out.

Her hands gripped the harness tightly as she opened her eyes with a large smile, “I guess I should have fixed that typo, but I didn’t think anyone would really take it seriously.”

“WHAT?” both Red and Edge yelled.

The coaster stopped at the top as the sounds of air pressure released and new gears started to turn. A full feeling of ecstasy ran down her body as she gazed at the the drop before them.

“Thrill rides are my weakness,” she moaned as the coaster dipped down to a large drop, “I LOVE THEM TOO MUCH!!”

The other two skeletons let out screams as the coaster dropped straight down and curled back up making a 360 degree twirl as it went up and then dropped straight down and into a loop Alyse screamed, “OH GOD YEEEESSSSSS!!!!!” The wind rushed through her hair and clothes as a couple more loops, twists, turns, and it then jerked to its stop and then slowly moved back to the starting point. This hiss of the harnesses being unlocked and the operator thanking everyone for their sacrificial screams,.

Alyse jumped from her seat skipping down to the exit. Her body felt so wired!

She was still jittery from the thrill ride and giggling out of control as she realized she was still with skeletons. Stopping quickly she took several breaths to calm her ever racing heart as she smoothed her hair back to its proper part.

Turning to the skeletons she noticed an ever present look of shock as they stared at her.

“What?”

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?” Edge finally exclaimed.

Alyse felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she realized how sexual she must have sounded on that ride. Biting her lip she whispered, “A closet thrill seeker,” she kept trying to look at anything other than the guys.

Photo booth of the ride that’ll do.

PHOTO BOOTH!

“hey-where the hell ya going?” Red called

Alyse was already racing over to the booth looking at the displayed screens of the last five rides. 2939 had her and the skeletons on the screen with the other riders that were in the cart behind them. Both skeletons were frozen in the picture with faces of terror as she had a big grin. Edge’s shirt was even blown up from the wind showing off his lower spine, while Red’s hands were cover his eye sockets. She quickly went to the young lady at the booth and purchased a digital copy of the picture to be sent to her email.

The guys finally caught up to her. Edge was taking in the surroundings as Red had his hands on his knees breathing heavily.

“YOU DIDN’T,” Edge growled.

Alyse brought her hand up to her mouth with a giggle, “I did.”

“did...what...” Red breathed as he straighten up in time to see the picture before it switched to another set of riders. “oh fuck.”

“I DEMAND THAT YOU DELETE THE PICTURE IMMEDIATELY!” Edge stomped as his fists balled up by his side and he started to shake.

“I may consider deleting it,” she said slowly backing out of the photo booth, “but...only….” she paused as she quickly spun around dashing through the crowd.

“IF YOU CAN CATCH ME!” She shouted back ducking in and out of crowds of people.

The sound of Edge’s screech could probably be heard from the other side of the park.

“WE MUST FIND THAT BLASTED HUMAN GIRL NOW SA-RED,” He screeched.

Little did they know she merely rushed around crowds to hide in some decorative hedges that was hiding some mechanics of an enclosed ride called the UNDERGROUND MINE. Watching carefully from the brush as they stomped by.

Breathing a small sigh of relief, she pulled out her phone. It had buzzed while she was a bag of potatoes and couldn’t reach to check it considering her ass was near Edge’s face. Not only was that extremely embarrassing but she couldn’t help how much it made her heart beat. The pain in her sides kept her low key complaining to hide her rush of butterflies.

Looking through her phone she saw she had gotten a text from Sans saying they would all to meet up again for lunch to see how things were going. After reading about lunch she could feel her stomach growl. Ya after so much excitement she need food to help her collect herself. She also noticed a contact list of all the skeletons by name with their numbers. She quickly took this time to save each of the guys in her contacts and giving the sisters a quick message about if they had each of their skeleton's numbers.

Letting out a deep sigh she peered through the hedge. No sign of them. Before she crawled out she heard a familiar giggle.

“Okay if you really put honey on everything then I gotta see you put it on a corn dog,” Lynn giggled, “Oh but I have to get a funnel cake with powdered sugar to share with my sisters. It’s a family tradition.”

Alyse then heard Blue shout, “WHAT ARE FUNNEL CAKES?”

Lynn begins to describe as they continued walking past her her hiding spot. As the rustling of leaves sounded beside her. She looked down the edge on both sides but saw nothing.

“spying back here?” A relaxed voice said from behind her.

Alyse covered her mouth to stop from screaming. Turning around she saw the orange hooded skeleton, Stretch.

She sighed in relief, “Oh thank god it’s just you.”

“hey now don’t brush the question,” he lazily smiled, “why are ya hedgin out here.”

“Just had to get away from the Hot Topic crew,” she chuckled.

“oh you mean Edge and Red,” he said taking a seat next to her. “ya they can be a lot to handle sometimes.”

“Ya they just seem to be...” she paused thinking of the right word, “...aggressive at times.”

Stretch just rolled his eyes and then paused for a second turning slightly serious, “hey, there’s somethin’ I gotta ask about your sister and-,” he was cut off quick.

“Stretch?” Alyse heard her sister call, “Stretch where are you? We need to meet everyone for lunch.”

And with that her stomach growled.

“heh looks like someone else is just as ready for food,” Stretch jokes as her face became red.

“Just go and I’ll follow behind in a minute or two,” she shushed while play hitting him.

Stretch winked and then disappeared.

What the?!?

Okay he’s got teleportation too. Great...

She heard her sister squeak as Stretch greeted her with a pun, probably from behind. As she looked through the hedge she caught her blonde sister smiling brightly as she pulled Stretch along the sidewalk. They looked cute together.

Not that she was trying to play match maker with her sister, but he seemed relaxed and easy going. Definitely someone she needed to be her self around. Then again did she even really still know her sister? They’d always meet for holidays and a few get together but hadn’t talked much since mom died. There was so much she regretted and wished should could talk to her about. Sadly fear would always overwhelm her when timing seemed right to talk.

Alyse sighed. Time to gather her wits and be the older sister again.

Just as she was about to crawl out of the brush something grabbed her left ankle and pull her back.

She felt someone hovering over top her and when she saw skeletal hands on either side of her head and a deep voice she confirmed that she was fucked.

“found ya kitten,” the deep voice chuckled.

“Hey Red,” she sigh blowing her hair out of her face to look up at the culprit that was now atop her.

“boss has been searchin’ for ya,” he whispered getting close to her face.

“I don’t suppose him taking the high ground had anything to do with you finding me down here, right?”

Red seemed to ignore her comment, “ya know imma kinda likin’ ya in this position,” he then took a deep inhale by the crook of her neck.

Nope nope nope nope!

“I gotta better one for you,” she said as she then quickly turned around and throwing him underneath her. With her now straddling him she leaned down whispering, “You’re much easier to handle alone.”

That deep red fell over those cheekbones as she took her chance leaping out of the hedge and back onto the path. A few moments later she could hear Red scrambling behind her.

“damn kitten,” he chuckled nervously beside her cheeks still tinted, “gotta warn a guy when your gonna turn the tables like that.”

“As you should warn a girl when you’re coming up from behind,” she playfully glared, “Some of us have claws.”

Red let out a shudder as he hungrily smiled at her, “I wouldn’t mind feelin’ your’s kitten.”

Her phone began to ring as a ringtone for an unknown caller played, but Red and her both seemed to ignore it as he drew closer.

Red was very close to her and she swore she could feel sexual tension just oozing off him. She didn’t know exactly if the roommate agreement would even allow sexual relations, let alone if it was possible with a skeleton, but he was really pushing her buttons to find out. Maybe she should talk about switching with one of the other sisters to keep herself out of trouble.

“THERE YOU ARE,” a scratchy deep growl came from behind her.

She jumped almost reenacting an old cartoon of a scared cat that would have hung from the ceiling if there was one.

Sexual tension was now gone and worry fully set in as she slowly turned. Edge had his phone in his hand as his arms were crossed across his chest. As he hung up the phone her phone went silent. Okay... Now she was giving him the ringtone to a funeral, because this was certainly hers.

“YOU’RE LUCKY WE HAVE TO HURRY AND MEET FOR LUNCH,” he said grabbing her wrist and dragging her along. As she struggled to keep pace with his long strides he continued, “AFTER THIS RIDICULOUS LUNCH MEET IS OVER I SWEAR WE’RE GOING ON EVERY TERRIFYING RIDE IN THIS AREA SO I CAN FINALLY HERE YOU SCREAM IN TERROR!”

Alyse felt her eyes sparkle as she gazed back at him, “You really mean it?” she smiled, “EVERY THRILL RIDE!?”

Edge stopped in his tracks looking back at her. She knew her excitement was showing through way to easily, but she couldn’t help it. Not very many people she hung out with or even her sisters would go on every thrill ride and coaster. She felt like a kid again being told she could get anything in a candy store of a million different candies.

Edge’s face seemed to have a mini seizure as he was taking in her excitement.

“Y-YES,” he stammered as he let go of her wrist not making eye contact with her. “SO YOU BETTER PICK A LUNCH THAT WILL END UP STAYING IN THAT WEAK HUMAN STOMACH OF YOURS.” He then continued down the path.

Finding vigor to keep up with Edge she skipped next to him with the biggest grin doing a few twirls.

Little did she know that in her display of joy, Red was looking at her soul as it glowed. What he caught a glimpse of nearly made him stop in his tracks. There was more to this flip switching vixen that he was unsure he should find out about. How could this girl still have such bright colors in her soul with such a nasty thing like that on her soul.

On her latest twirl her soul spun around revealing to him _**two deep scares**_ colored as a gray lavender.

_ **Undying Suffering from Betrayal** _

Lunch Sans POV

Sans was sitting at a large picnic table by a small river that ran around through the park. He waved over Stretch’s gang as they came around the bend. Slim’s group came back from ordering their food with Papyrus and Nicole. Nicole quickly set her tray on the table by Sans as Papyrus sat on his other side. When Nicole spotted Lynn she went running over to her sister, who was holding a large orange frog that was dangling from her shoulders. The girls giggled and chatted as Sans acknowledged Stretch.

“You guys go ahead and grab food,” he said gesturing to the food stations lined up down the side as if they were building restaurants.

“waitin’ on anyone else?” Stretch asked as Blue ran over to a taco stand.

“only Alyse and the other two,” Sans sighed.

“They should be back soon,” the blonde, Lynn, said as her and Nicole had rejoined everyone. “She should be close. They were on THE TOXIC DEVIL roller coaster.”

“wait?” Stretch interrupted. “that was-”

Lynn put a finger to her lips with a giggle as Nicole seemed to put two and two together joining her sister in laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Lola asked as she sat down with a pizza slice and pop.

“Oh Edge and Red took Alyse on _**THE**__** TOXIC DEVIL**_,” Lynn giggle with a thin lined smile.

The sounds of Lola choking on her pop was evidence enough to Sans that this needed an answer.

“alright girls,” he said as Nicole was helping Lola clean up, “don’t leave a skeleton in the dark here. what’s goin on?”

Nicole came back around to sit back next to Sans,” Well...” she paused clasping her hands together, “Alyse is a...” her hands then fanned out as she rolled her eyes,”thrill-.”

“Hey guys whatcha talking about,” Alyse sounded from behind Sans.

Everyone jumped as Edge and Red started to laugh.

Sans was sure if he had skin, he would have nearly leapt back out of it.

“jezz,” he breathed, “if I wasn’t already a skeleton I’d say you gave me a heart attack.”

Alyse giggled as she took a seat next to Nicole, “Sorry Sans, I didn’t mean to rattle your bones.”

“Please no,” Lola grumbled. “I’ve already choked on my pop and I ain’t about to choke on my pizza from you.”

Sans noted Alyse’s confused when Black shouted, “SO WHY WERE WE ALL TOLD TO GATHER BACK UP?”

Sans needed to talk to the others about what he’d discovered with Nicole. There were many questions involving the letter and Alyse’s over protective nature over her sisters. He scratched the back of his skull trying to find the right words to split the groups, “let’s just say I’d like to pick the bones of the boys to make sure everyone’s still in one piece.”

To Sans’ surprise Alyse joins in, “I was actually about to ask if during lunch me and the sisters could discuss how things are going as well.”

“Let’s chat over a shared funnel cake,” Lynn cheered as her chest bounced and then took off to a vendor stand to probably grab one.

“Then it’s settled,” Alyse said standing, “Me and the girls will get a table over by the dessert vendors. See you guys in 30 minutes?”

“Sure,” Sans shrugged as she gestured to the other sisters and walked off.

Nicole handed Sans his plate of two hot dogs and a ketchup bottle per his request, “Hope to see both of you again real soon.” she said and then got up to follow Alyse.

“After I just got comfortable,” Lola grunted but then followed with her tray.

After Sans was clear they were settled elsewhere he started, “Go ahead and grab food guys. We need to talk about how everybody is doing with the girls and also,” he paused looking at Stretch, Slim, and Red, “if anyone has spotted anything... unique they’d like to share.”

The three nodded as the others just mumbled in agreement.

Once everyone had returned and most lunches were finished Blue was the first to speak up.

“WE AREN’T TRADING HUMANS ARE WE?” He asked while fiddling with his scarf. “MISS LYNN IS REALLY SWEET AND I’D REALLY LIKE HER TO CONTINUE BEING OUR WATCHER.”

Stretch patted his brother on the head, “don’t worry bro, i’m sure Sans is just making sure we like her.”

“OH WELL THEN MISS LYNN IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! SHE’S VERY CHEERFUL AND FUN AND LOVES HUGS.” Blue exclaimed with a tinted blue blush.

“that’s good to hear Blue,” Sans said giving a relaxed smile then turned his gaze to Stretch, “you feel the same.”

“can’t complain with a smile that bright,” Stretch shrugged but gave Sans a long stare confirming that there was something but wouldn’t share with Blue right there.

Papyrus spoke up next raising his hand, “ALTHOUGH NICOLE IS SHY, SHE IS A VERY LOVELY INDIVIDUAL. I HOPE TO HAVE US CONTINUE A BOND WITH HER AS WELL SANS.”

Sans grin widened for his brother, “don’t worry bro,” he said giving him a thumbs up, “she’s a keeper for us. you’re right about her being soft spoken but she’s easy to talk to and kind.”

“YOU COMPLIMENTED SOMEONE WITHOUT THE USE OF A PUN THIS TIME!” Papyrus exclaimed picking sans up suddenly and squeezing him, “OH I’M SO PROUD OF YOU BROTHER!”

“don’t cramp my style bro,” he joked with a wheeze, “I might just choke on those words.”

Papyrus instantly dropped his brother with a heavy sigh and long face. “I KNEW THIS MOMENT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE.”

Slim then raised a finger, “not ta squeeze in,” both Black and Papyrus groaned as Slim did a side smirk, “but Lola’s not too bad.”

“NOT TOO BAD,” Black interjected with an eye roll, “OH PLEASE SHE IS OBVIOUSLY MORE SUPERIOR THEN HER OTHER SISTERS SO OF COURSE SHE WILL DO. I WILL HAVE NOTHING BUT THE BEST.”

“THAT’S NOT NICE TO SAY WHEN YOU HAVEN’T REALLY GOTTEN TO KNOW THE OTHER GIRLS BLACK,” Blue pouted.

“blue is right,” Sans interjected, “although we each have our own watcher we will be interacting with all the other girls as well in the house. So far it seems that everyone is happy with who their paired with,” he paused looking to the fell brothers, “...actually you too seem to be oddly quiet.”

Sans stared hard at Red as he began to sweat. Alyse had returned with a smile and fine, but he couldn’t say for sure if she was hiding anything. She was entirely hard to read.

“SURPRISINGLY EXCEPTIONAL,” Edge said breaking the tension.

Everyone just stared at Edge in shock.

“WHAT?!”

“no offense Edgy,” Stretch said from the other side of the table, “but how...did she...impress...you!”

It was to Sans’ shock as he saw a small glow of red hit the terrifying version of his brother’s face.

“SHE WAS JUST A SURPRISING HUMAN TO INTERACT WITH,” he grumbled, “BESIDES THE DAY IS NOT OVER! I MIGHT JUST CHANGE MY MIND.”

Last Sans had seen of Alyse she was slung over Edge’s shoulders grabbing the nearest lamp post to stop him from taking her. What had she done to not only come back smiling but have Edge complimenting her and Red to completely shut up? Red NEVER stops running his filthy mouth!

“look,” Red finally spoke up. “the dame is just quite da character ta be around… she really knows how to turn things around.”

“okaaay?” Sans replied confused. Thinking over what Red said brought him back to when she switched personalities in an instant when Red was in her face and when she had threatened them about hurting her sisters. There was more he needed to figure out, but guessed there was time now. As long as she could handle the others then it should be fine.

“well,” Sans said getting up, “I’m gonna see about getting one last ketchup. Red. Stretch. Slim,” he said nodding to the three, “want to grab what you want too?”

“anything for a sweet treat,” stretch said standing and taking Blue’s trash and tray, “I’ll take this out on the way.”

“ya I need something hard,” Red groaned as he got up.

Slim just stood with a nod to his brother and followed Sans.

When they were a far enough distance he spoke seriously, “soul reports.”

“you first ass.” Red growled.

Sans rolled his eyes letting out a sigh, “Green and Yellow...Kindness with Justice and she’s got an outline of Determination. It’s not thick but it’s there.”

“anythin’ else,” Stretch asked.

“Imma gonna wait on that till I here the rest of you.”

“fine,” Stretch said, “Pink and Cyan, so she’s got Euphoria with Patience. Her outline is a rose color for her Caring nature.”

“makes sense,” Sans complimented, “her soul’s in harmony.”

“Auburn with Orange,” Slim spoke.

“really?” Stretch asked, “she’s a Self-Control with Bravery? That’s pretty uncommon.”

“her outline makes sense thought,” Slim chuckled, “Maroon for confidence.”

“well Sans already knows but I guess I gotta share with ya two knuckle heads,” Red grumbled, “blue and purple with an outline of silver. The sweetart is full of damn integrity and perseverance with a sprinkle of charisma.” Red paused, “But that’s not what we're really here to discuss, is it?”

Red had stopped causing Sans to halt and turn to him. The other two stopping in between them on either side.

“we’re here ta talk bout the damn scars,” Red said deeply not taking his eyes off Sans’ return stare.

“did the rest of you notice scars on the others?” sans questions looking from Slim to Stretch.

Stretch rubbed the back of his vertebrae as Slim nodded.

“was it a Gray Lavender?” Red whispered as they huddled around.

Stretch looked to Red shocked, “Alyse has the same cut as Lynn?”

“Lola too,” Slim mumbled as he kicked a near by pebble.

They all looked to Sans as he sighed, “ya Nicole too.”

“what could have happened to these girls that would cause a Suffering of Betrayal scar?” Stretch asked looking very concerned. He seemed to be very fond of Lynn. It was nice but sad to see with such circumstances.

“it’s nothing to do with past lovers or boyfriends, thankfully” sans said as he went over what he’d learned through his soul studies. He’d seen how souls had really evolved from back before they had been trapped underground. They were more complicated, but there were some fundamentals that were still true.

“only a constant infliction can be attached to the soul for it to be scarred,” he continued, “therefore the girls had to be going through this for most of their lives to not only gain a scar but one with color...and they have two. Also according to what I can compare from seeing Alyse verse Nicole. Alyse seemed to be hiding it, while Nicole was willing to share even if just a bit. I need your help to compare,” Sans then glanced back at Red, “how’d you see the scar?”

Red turned a little nervous, “I stole a look when she was excited about ridin’ some rides,” he strained. Sans knew it was an invasion of privacy taking advantage of another mood. “I didn’t mean to see it, but it was spinnin’ an’ I caught a glimpse.”

Stretch let out a defeated sigh, “I’m gonna have to join ya on that Red. I looked while her soul seemed to be recalling past emotions... I didn’t see the scar at first, but the colors glowed during then and...well you know the rest.”

“opened up like a fly trap,” Slim spoke softly gazing down at his shoes, “she just let me see her pain as if it wasn’t a big deal. I’m still confused.”

“Nicole was also open about her as well,” sans sighed.

They all just stood there in thought.

There were too many factors at play. He couldn’t pry it out unless the girls were willing to share. It also wasn’t his place to try and fix souls.

“imma make an executive decision here,” Sans finally said grabbing their attention once again, “we are to act as if the scars are not there. No one is to go digging into why or how. we’re just gonna live together without any interference. Is everyone clear on this?”

The others firmly nodded.

“good,” sans sighed whipping sweat he didn’t notice had formed, “now I need a ketchup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have been commenting and coming back to my chapters! Let me know of any special trips or POVs you want to see more of as the story continues.


	6. Park Pairing 3 (Final Park Adventure)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups get to have a bit more fun, but before the day ends Sans soul is pulled to understand what dark secrets damage these four sisters. Will someone else be just as compelled to be near one of the girls?

Nicole POV

This was what she desperately needed and wanted. The nostalgia of having her sisters gathered together joking and laughing brought back some of that childhood that they shared. Lynn was currently in the process of taking some of the leftover powdered sugar and trying to bop some on Lola’s nose as Lola kept doing some mock karate moves against her attempts. Alyse was making snide comments to edge both sisters against each other as she sipped on some iced tea.

“You’re attempts are in vain older sister,” Lola smirked as she moved from sitting to kneeling on the picnic bench, “As you can see I have the high ground.”

“Inconceivable!” Lynn exclaimed with a giggle, “For the high ground shall be your…,” as her hand slipped under Lola’s arms and poked her nose with a powdery finger leaving a white dot, “downfall!”

The girls all laughed together till Alyse got everyone’s attention.

“Okay girls,” Alyse said clasping her hands together, “How’s everyone doing? Match ups doing okay and do you want to still continue with the program? I need to make sure you’re all in this one hundred percent before the official move next Monday.”

“I’ll go first then,” Lynn smiled as she wiped her hands of the sugary powder. “Blue and Stretch are great to be with. Blue’s full of fun energy and a bright smile. His brother seems very cautious but I’m sure it won’t be a problem.”

“That’s fantastic to hear,” Alyse smiled, “What about you Lola? I need to know you can handle the two you were assigned.”

Lola rolled her eyes as she wiped the powder from her nose, “Ya know, you worry waaay too much. These guys are pretty chill. Not gonna lie Slim is a bit too quiet at times that I gotta figure out what he’s thinkin’ but at the same time he seems to be on a short leash around his brother.”

“So you can handle Black alright,” she questioned.

“He’s just got an ego the size of Mars, but I got this,” she smirked.

“Because yours is the size of Jupiter,” Lynn mumbled.

“What was that?” Lola growled.

“Nothing!” Lynn sung.

Alyse then turned to Nicole, “How’s Sans and Papyrus treating you?”

“I swear you gave me the easy group cuz I’m the youngest,” she teased.

“No it’s because I love you,” Alyse said giving her a playful poke on the cheek.

“Well, they are both very nice a polite,” she said wiping of the powder she had placed there with the poke, “I’m just wondering if you’ll be okay?”

Nicole could tell from the groups as they were being split that Alyse had taken the more tougher looking ones on purpose. Why did she always feel like she had to take on such challenges by herself? She worried her sister was still trying to be the lone heroin, to make up for the past. Was now even a good time to talk to her about it?

“I’ll be fine,” Alyse smiled gently giving her a peck on the forehead, “They aren’t as bad as they seem. I just gotta show them I won’t be intimidated by them and that I can be someone to understand them as well.”

Nicole decided to take a different chance and talk about something more recent on her mind.

“How’s everyone been since mom’s passing?”

The table was silent as the bustle of the rest of the people around them laughed and smiled with not a clue of the tension Nicole had created. Their faces were set into hard frowns making her regret her words almost instantly. Her sisters had been so distant after the funeral that she wondered if she had done something wrong to warren such isolation. All she wanted was a sibling to lean on during tough days.

Lola was the one to break the silence with a deep sigh, “Hard,...but gotta move on, right?” she said looking at Nicole with a solemn stare, “We all knew it was coming.”

“She still fought for us,” Alyse said sadly, “It’s just hard to even understand why she had to go,” her voice became nearly as whisper as she continued, “and not...h-him….” Alyse trailed off her face changing to anger.

“We still have each other,” Lynn smiled. Though a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Nicole whimpered as her eyes brimmed with fresh tears, “I didn’t mean to ruin our time together, but I-I just felt so d-distant from all of you since m-mom’s passing.” She felt her cheeks getting wet as warm tears poured down, “I j-just couldn’t have asked for a better s-situation for us to be t-together again. I’ve really been missing you all.”

Arms embraced her like a comforting shield, she noticed it was Alyse as she spoke, “We didn’t mean to shut you out,” she told her softly, “I-It was just hard to move forward, but we’re here now thanks to mom’s last wish we can be together again.”

“What last wish?” Lola asked.

Nicole looked to Alyse as she slowly released her grip, “Mom wrote a letter to the queen of monsters. It basically requested for us to all be together with a group of monsters and not alone.”

“That’s what that letter was for...” Lynn paused as if taking in what she just said.

Nicole felt the last few tears turn more hopeful as she smiled at the rest of her sister, “She knew.”

Alyse placed a hand on her leg with a comforting squeeze, “Ya… she seemed to know we’d need that shove back together.”

Lynn quickly stood this time with a hopeful smile, “Then what are you losers waiting for?”

Nicole smiled as she wiped away her tears, “Ya, lets not waste this opportunity.”

Looking to her sisters as they all stood to gather in a large embrace, she felt a strong feeling of determination. She was going to get to know her older sisters once again in this new situation. Hopefully with these skeletons help she could even work up the courage to cure them of their past.

Alyse’s dark regret and over protective nature because of the damage brought on by the past.

Lynn’s inability to let go of what people think of her because of what she's let happen.

Lola's facade of being tough when she needs someone to open up to.

And her own inability to fully give her heart without fearing of being beat down again.

They were all damaged, but she refused to have that damage hold them back from a loving future.

‘_We will get our happy endings mom,’_ she thought, _‘I’ll make sure of that.’_

Before everyone knew it the thirty minute lunch break was over and they were to split back up to finish getting to know one another. Nicole had noticed that some of the guys seemed slightly tense when they had come back from lunch, but they seemed to just brush it off. The rest of the day flew by with more rides, junk food, and laughs. They had even split the groups in half meeting for activities and rides to all ride together.

She had gotten to witness the dare challenge that Lola had been doing with Black and Slim. Both Black and Lola had lost to Slim on the _**Spin Master**_ not being able to walk straight after the ride. He had them both buy snow cones and dump them on each other. Nicole nearly lost it as they both screamed for two different reasons; Lola because it was so cold and Black for feeling sticky. Thankfully Lola picked the _**Ragging Rapids**_ water ride to help clean them both off and get back at Slim.

“THAT WAS INDEED THE RAGGING-EST OF RAPIDS I HAVE EVER EXPERIENCED,” Papyrus cheered as he started to ring out his orange shirt exposing his spine and a bit of his bottom ribs.

Nicole had a huge urge to feel if there really was nothing but bones there, but instead occupied her own hands with a small hair brush she packed in her purse after squeezing some of the water from her own blue tank top. Thankfully she had her jacket around her waist so her white shorts were safe from the water.

“didn’t think you’d get us soaked to the bone girls,” sans joked.

Papyrus and Black groaned.

“Can’t help that we sat in the safest seats,” Lola winked to Nicole as only their tops and hair had gotten wet as well.

“GREAT NOW WE’RE GONNA BE WALKING AROUND ALL WET,” Black growled shaking water from his boots.

“We should go to that guessing vendor to see if he can guess out weight soaking wet now,” Lola laughed as Slim started down the path.

“SLIM WHERE ARE YOU OFF TO,” Papyrus shouted after him.

“well,” he shrugged as he turned still walking but now backward, “we gonna do this or not?”

“FINALLY I SHALL ONE UP THAT STREET PEDDLER ONCE MORE,” Black laughed as he ran after Slim.

Lola grabbed Nicole by the hand giggling, “Then we can get them to guess the guys’ ages!”

Nicole broke out laughing knowing that poor teenage vendor was gonna lose several prizes because of them.

Well thirty minutes later, Papyrus and Black were play fighting with inflatable bats they won as Sans and Slim tossed a sick emoji softball back and forth as they kept joking about the poor vendor scrambling over their answers. Nicole won a blue sunhat with a fake daisy on it when the poor vendor guessed she was fifteen as Lola was sporting her LED lime green sunglasses because the vendor guessed her weight wrong. Turns out she weighed more with _**Slim’s**_ soaking hoodie tied around her waist.

Nicole then suggested that to dry off they all go on one of her favorites which was the _**Sky Swings**_. A ride with two rows of swings going around in the air where they could see the entire park. They all agreed and after the ride Lola had tied up her hair saying they were off to meet Alyse, Edge, and Red at the Tornado to have some more thrill rides before it got too dark and night riders would hold up the lines. Saying goodbye she noticed that Lola seemed more alive.

Their meet up with Lynn, Blue, and Stretch was next at the open door arcade. Apparently Lynn’s meet up had just ended as they saw Alyse was leaving with Edge and Red after destroying Lynn in Dance Step Revolution. Nicole giggled over Lynn even challenging her because they all knew her secret past time alone was dancing. Lynn had relaid about seeing Edge gleefully cheering Alyse on during the game. This made her a bit happy that Alyse wasn’t with two _**completely**_ mean guys.

“Hey, could we stay here in the arcade?” Lynn asked, “I’m kinda _‘rided’_ out from running around with the thrill ride crew. I finally got them to do something besides rides before you came all. So you mind if we all stay here where its cool and just play some games?”

“I’m all for it,” Nicole said turning to Sans and Papyrus, “You guys mind if we just play some games?”

“ARE THERE PUZZLE GAMES HERE,” Papyrus asked as he rolled up the deflated bat and put it in his pocket.

“The best puzzle games are the ones you could win prizes from,” Lynn smiled pointing to seven off to the right, “Rarely does anyone win those. I heard you and Blue are great puzzle masters. So if you can win something from there you got my greatest respect.”

Papyrus then turned to Blue with a twinkle in his sockets, “BLUE WE MUST WIN THE GREATEST OF PRIZES IN THIS BUILDING TO IMPRESS OUR HUMAN FRIENDS!”

“MYEH HE HE HE, WE SHALL CONQUER THESE MACHINES WITH OUR MAGNIFICENT PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS!” Blue exclaimed and then those two were off.

“Sans,” Nicole said turning her attention to the relax skeleton, “They’ve got relaxing games as well here too. The shooting and racing games all come with seats to just lay back in,” she said with a wink.

“you’re aiming for the right things,” he smiled as he slowly walked over to a set of four car games, “you ladies wish to go for a drive?”

Lynn started to giggle as she turned to Stretch, “Rematch mister and you can’t let me win.”

Stretch gave a side smirk as he mocked a bow, “as you wish, I shall drive you wild.”

Nicole caught a small blush form on Lynn’s face as she ran to one of the seats.

Five minutes later Lynn had been run off the rode so many times by Stretch’s car that she got last place out of twenty cars. Nicole had at least gotten ninth place, but Stretch and Sans got a tie for first. They then decided to settle the tie with other games as the girls went to go check up on Papyrus and Blue’s progress with the prize puzzle games.

Nicole got to witness how amazing Sans and Stretch were at shooting games, while Blue and Papyrus were excellent at the puzzle prize games. Papyrus had won an Xbox and ipod from the machines, while Blue was asking Lynn about what the ipad and Beat headphone’s he’d won were for. Nicole finally got to drag everyone in for photo booth opportunities and came out with several fun strips of pictures.

Not too long after the photo booths were done, she’d gotten a text from Alyse asking if they’d meet her at the Antique Photo Saloon near the front of the park where the other shops and carousel was located. Nicole recalled that Alyse use to work there for a similar studio in a theme park for two years. She’d come back with so many fun photos of her favorite clients and talked about the photo she entered in winning the girls a free entry for a day. As they approached the old time shop town area, Nicole got a bit worried when she saw them waiting outside the shop. Edge didn’t look very happy and Red looked a bit panicked, but before she could ask Alyse had coming running out of the store with a mischievous grin.

She explained that the guys had lost almost all of the thrill ride challenges that they had done with Lola, Slim and Black. And at the beginning Alyse had thrown in her own dare for Edge and Red if they couldn’t make it through the challenges. What was the dare? Well Alyse had a collection of pictures in her email of every ride with a camera and had accumulated several of them riding. Her challenge was that they had to be able to do a pose at the camera, if they couldn’t she not only got to keep the photo, but that she got to have them do whatever she requested at the end.

Her mind then clicked why they were at the Antique Photo Saloon!

She was having them take an old time photo with her and she got to pick the theme. Alyse said she even had a spot for Nicole to do her own with Sans and Papyrus if they wanted. Nicole jumped at the opportunity and signed up for the western theme as she explained to Papyrus about the process of the photos, while Alyse and the others went back to get changed. Papyrus seemed very enthusiastic about dressing like a cowboy till Sans started on an almost endless string of western puns.

When the two terrible skeletons came out Nicole felt her jaw hit the floor. The two dark skeletons where dawning black and red pinstripe suits and black fedoras. Alyse had chosen the 1920s theme for her photo session with the guys and damn did they look like they belonged in that era with those suits on.

“I feel ridiculous,” Red grumbled.

“THIS IS ABSOLUTELY HUMILIATING,” Edge growled, “ALTHOUGH I WILL SAY THIS SUIT FITS MY DEMEANOR QUITE NICELY.”

“You guys look snazzy,” Nicole smiled giving them a thumbs up.

“I think they look dangerously good,” Alyse said from behind the two skeletons.

They turned to the side revealing her older sister in a black corseted flap dress with red flappers dangling dangerously across her mid thigh and sparkling matching costume jewelry. The dress had pushed her small breasts together creating nice cleavage that was highlighted but the low hanging costume jewelry necklace. All that could be heard was the click clack of the bright red thin heels as her smooth bare legs were on display. A red feathered scarf was dangling from her arms as she walked forward gracefully.

Nicole had to admit her sister was looking way to hot and she could tell she wasn’t the only one who thought so.

“Goddamn sweetart,” Red gawked as his skull was laced with red.

Edge was speechless and stiff as only his eyes slowly looked her up and down as she gave a small twirl with the flappers wiggling back around. It could have been her imagination but she was sure his eyes were fixed on her sister’s legs as he whispered, “Very Dangerous.”

“MISS ALYSE YOU LOOK VERY PRETTY,” Papyrus smiled as Alyse went over to the props area with the photographer, “AND YOU PICKED SUCH DASHING OUTFITS FOR RED AND EDGE TO WEAR AS WELL. NO ONE COULD GET RED TO EVER WHERE A SUIT.”

“I-I’ll wear em more often if k-kitten wears more s-shit like that,” Red stammered as some red drool seemed to seep from the side of his grin.

“get a grip you animal,” Sans spoke under his breath.

Nicole whispered to Sans who’d opted to just look at the ceiling, “Better get to buying a whole new wardrobe then.”

“what?!” both red and sans shouted starring at her.

“My sister has a very unique style,” she looked to Sans, “I’m guessing you saw her business suit?”

Sans nodded.

“Well that’s tame compared to her other stuff,” she said rolling her eyes, “She covers up mostly in the winter because she hates the cold.”

“fuck yes,” Red purred as he rubbed his skeletal hands together as sans facepalmed.

“Red! Edge! Catch!” Alyse shouted tossing something to the guys.

They glanced down noticing they held in their hands black prop tommy guns.

This finally seemed to snap Edge out of his trance as he looked down at the weapon with a dark smirk, “I’M STARTING TO LIKE THIS DARE.” Posing with the weapon prop definitely started to put Nicole a bit more back on edge for Edge so to speak.

“Good to hear,” Alyse smile motioning to the two of them, “Come on it’s our turn! Nicole, you, Sans and Papyrus can get dressed for your shoot now.”

After fifteen minutes Nicole, Sans and Papyrus had changed and watched as the others came back smiling and chatting about their how their pictures would turn out. The photographer then motioned them for their shoot. Nicole had chosen a blue and white saloon girl dress with a slit in the side wear she had a blue garter that she was secretly going to reveal on their last photo. Papyrus and Sans were in full cowboy attire. Papyrus had requested to have the sheriff badge as Sans requested a fake mustache.

During the photos they had posed serious for one as Nicole sat atop the bar and the guys were sitting in the stool by it. They did a few smiling and Papyrus even held her in his arm while looking like he was pointing the fake gun at the camera as sans pretended (she thought) to be asleep at the bar. As a funny picture she’d requested to make it look like she had the guys up at gun point. And lastly was the quick shot wear she’d revealed her garter that both skeletons had a look of shock to as the flash went off.

When they had gotten changed Alyse was still waiting for them with the other two no where to be seen. When Sans asked where they went she pointed to the near by ice cream parlor shop where apparently everyone else was and that she was just waiting for them as they guys got ice cream. They ended up purchasing all the photos and sending them to her email as Alyse showed off the four shots she’d purchased.

Alyse’s favorite photo apparently was the funny shot of her pulling on both the guys ties with a dominating smirk. They were posed by a 1920’s mob car. Alyse was straddling the hood of the vehicle as the guys were standing on the front sides. Because of the way she had pulled on their ties the tommy guns were pointing right at her making the image a last stand of defiance. Nicole giggled at the shocked faces of the Edge and Red as she explained the same had happened when she revealed the garter.

They all met up in the parlor where it was filled with skeletons and the other sisters eating ice cream and chatting. The day was almost up and she was feeling exhausted from the excitement and all the activities. Papyrus and her went to get their order of ice cream as Sans turned to them saying he was going to step out with Alyse for a quick chat. Nicole nodded as she watched the two walk out taking a bench near the view of the carousel.

“MISS NICOLE,” Papyrus exclaimed dragging her gaze from the two, “IT’S YOUR TURN TO ORDER YOUR FROZEN SUGARY DELIGHT!”

Sans POV

It was near the end of the day and Sans could feel the exhaustion of the activities, tension, and fun of everything. All he wanted to do was sleep for days, but not before he got to talk with Alyse about everyone. He needed to be sure that they were sure of this. He needed to know his brother and the others would be safe with them. Trusting humans wouldn’t come to him instantly just because of some good day of fun where everyone (including the fell brothers) seemed happy.

Turning his gaze to Alyse as the sun was setting and the lights of the park were decorating everything in a rainbow of colors. Lights danced from her face as she gazed longingly at the carousel. A small glance to her soul showed those colors of lavender gray. He knew he shouldn’t get involved with her problems. She was just a human that was going to be an end goal for him and his family towards total freedom. But….

Those light blue silver eyes even pained by something he couldn’t begin to understand seemed to still sparkle with life. She was a fighter for something, but was it for the right reasons or was it something selfish?

“This is magic,” Alyse said softly as her eyes stayed glued to the carousel.

“huh?”

“I’ve grown up with magic being nothing but a fairy tale told by the media,” she explained with a soft sigh as a small breeze of the evening air blew, “But even told that it wasn’t real I always found my own magic in things like these lights.” She turned her head to him as the walk way lights flicked on a warm hue, “You guys are made of magic to exist, but I think it’s more than just that. You guys have a way of really bring things out in people.”

Her gaze had turned to the parlor where everyone was smiling and chatting.

“Call me over zealous, but in just one day you brought me and my sisters together,” she said turning back to Sans slowly taking hold of his hand, “I know it’s wrong of me to ask this, but _**please**_ don’t be afraid to tell me if things aren’t going well. I can’t promise that personalities won’t clash or that we will be the perfect house mates, but I’ve hurt my sisters with my distance and your my chance to repair that.”

Sans was speechless as he saw such persistence pool from her.

“From one older sibling to the next,” she desperately said as she gripped his hand tightly, “_**Please let me make this right**_.”

Her soul was almost over baring with it’s pleading.

“why must you _**alone**_ go so far,” he whispered.

He didn’t mean for his thoughts to be spoken aloud, but she’d heard them and Sans almost regretted starring at her soul as he saw a display that almost hurt him. Her soul was almost splitting itself apart. No wonder Red couldn’t help but see the scar, she was punishing herself over something that had happened. The scar was so prominent because it was her own soul that was attacking itself.

She spoke slowly, “I created the distance and silence,” she said as he watched her soul slowly stop splitting and become stable, “I _**need**_ to be the one to speak up and bring us back.”

Sans could feel he was already in to deep with this girl. She’d touched him as an older sibling trying to make the right choices and repair the problems caused by doing nothing. He needed to know how the mystery pain they shared that still kept them close. Knowing Alyse’s was so prominent from damage that she was still punished for, felt unnecessary for her to hold. The girls souls sung together as if they soothed the scars from each other. They would play a part in him understanding humans strengths and weaknesses within their souls more.

Sans gave a deep sigh, “you’re really pulling at my soul here,” he said as he wiped the tear from her cheek, “you’ve got my vote, but under one condition.”

He paused hating to scare her after she such weakness, but he needed her to understand, “If anything happens to my family,” he let his eyes go black as he set his face in a hard grin, _**“you’re gonna have a bad time.”**_

_ **. . . ** _

Sans nearly lost his composure as she smiled with another tear spilling over where his hand still lay against her cheek, “I will except any and all consequences for any actions taken against your family.”

Self Sacrifice was not what he’d expected from a human, yet she seemed too willing. Why?

Alyse then got up taking a few deep breaths. Sans watched her souls integrity color take over seeming to repair the scar’s damage it had just created but still it remained if not now just stained. As it settled and the persistence gained back its mixing hue she swirled around with a small smile, “I look forward to us living together.”

“ya want to go tell everyone it’s official,” he grinned trying to keep his own relaxed composure and settle on some ground of normal.

“No,” she said turning back to the carousel, “I want one last magical moment to myself, if that’s okay?”

Sans threw up his hands in defeat as he got up, “i ain’t the boss of ya young lady. do what you want.”

She smiled softly walking off to the carousel.

Sans stayed for a moment watching her get on before he turned back to the parlor almost jumping back as he nearly walked into Red.

“i thought ya said we weren’t gettin’ involved,” he stared hard at him.

Sans let out a groan, “ya felt it too?”

“felt? Nah I could see the damn light show,” Red grumbled as he looked to the carousel. “Almost mistook it for the actual lights out here.”

Sans watched Red in silence. He didn’t know how to really understand his more unruly self. Then again he’d also come from a more violent version of his underground. Would this version still even have any form of compassion? He couldn’t let this version of himself just hurt this human that just spoke to his own soul.

“if ya lay one-,” he started feeling his magic bristle.

“i don’t care what yer bout to say, but she’s mine,” Red said getting in face his voice growling with his magic, “I understand that kind of _**damage**_ more than _**you**_ could marshmallow. Besides, I saw for myself,” he turned back to the carousel, “she needs somethin’ ta fight an’ win against.”

“didn’t know you could care,” Sans said disbelieving.

“hah, not sure if ya could call it that,” he chuckled with a smirk, “but let’s just say I see a fire that I want ta feed?”

Sans looked past Red towards the carousel where he caught sight of Alyse. She was dancing with such passion on the ride, but quickly hoping to a horse before going back around to where the attendee was standing. She looked aggressively alive in that brief minute. Her words ringing in his head, _‘...__I always found my own magic in things...’_

Sans turned back to the parlor with a chuckle.

“what’s so funny,” red grumbled.

“didn’t know she had magic of her own,” he chuckled as he continued walking.

Red had taken a glance back at the carousel just as Alyse had hoped onto another horse, missing that fire he’d just talked about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be everyone moving in together! Routines will be started and a possible slumber party may be in the works where some games like Truth and Dare could get some answers to Sans' questions about the girls.


	7. Move In!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get moved into the mansion and Sans makes his rounds to check in on each sister, but one is missing! Where did she go and what could she be up to that the other sisters seem to secretly know about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late post guys. I've been sick for a week and every time I tried to write I got sleepy or couldn't focus, but I'm back now with a long chapter and the skele-fun will continue! Also if anyone can leave a comment to show me how to show that the chapters won't end right away that'd be great. I don't know how to show that more chapters will always be coming.

Alyse POV

It was still dark out at 5:30am when the soft music box alarm went played from her phone. Shutting it off quickly and getting up from the pillow nest the girls made in the living room of her apartment. She silently crept to the bathroom to start getting ready for the long day of moving.

As the hot water cascaded down her slim frame she thought back to the last few days. Since she had the longest lease out of all the girls (Lola and Nicole actually just moving out of the college dorms), she had suggested once the monster movers had grabbed the last of the girls' boxes then they just pack a duffel bag to stay the next two days at her place. Those last days were filled with the girls reminiscing in old pictures Alyse had scanned from her mother’s collection to her computer. When they weren’t laughing and crying about the past, they were watching old movies and talking about new changes each had under gone.

Lynn was finishing her teaching degree and would be teaching at a nearby school of the mansion as a student teacher. She was excited but terrified. The course was to be only a semester long and then she could go on to being hired, but only if she passed otherwise she’d have to repeat the semester again. Since it was the beginning of the school year it’d mean the only thing she could apply for after her semester was a substitute teaching till the next year, but it would still be good experience.

Lola had a roller coaster of problems that finally got solved after she just took a step back and reassess things. Basically she was almost having to take another year of classes because she was missing **one class** that none of her professors told her she needed to continue moving ahead with the rest of her classmates. Thankfully after a lot of back and forth with her favorite professor and administrator she was told one class she was taking could opt that last class out so she could start her internship. She was gonna start at a nursing home with a councilor and care giver there next semester as she kept up the last classes.

Nicole had lost a long time boyfriend because he’d been clinging to her a bit excessively to the point of stocking her every move when they weren’t together. She was more than willing for the move to the mansion and had taken extra precautions to keep him from finding her. Thankfully she moved colleges to start her masters in her victims crime counseling soon to keep her busy. She was applying for her internship for next year and had already applied and won a grant to cover her last years for her degree.

Alyse felt so proud of her sisters making such strides in their lives that it made her wonder if her Associates in Graphic Design and Photography were just bare minimal of what she could do. She had a lot of clients not only online for her graphics, but most of the locals around the area called her for photo sessions. She was doing well in life, but she felt like the odd one out amongst her sisters who worked with individuals in more appealing ways.

Alyse let out a deep sigh as she turned off the water and began her morning process.

She dressed in black and gray shorts that came to her mid thighs and a black sports bra as well. Towel drying her hair she kept looking back to the army green tank-top she had on the counter. As much as she’d like to wear as little as possible when moving she felt she had to throw this on to keep Red somewhat at bay. After getting the tank-top on and parting her hair to the side she quietly stepped out of the bathroom.

As she crept past the living room to the kitchen she couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of her sisters in the pillow and blanket mesh nest. Lynn was currently drooling on one of the body pillows that she was grasping in-between her full body. Her left leg was peaking from the SuperNautral blanket she’d brought with her revealing her coral lace bikini underwear and left butt cheek. Nicole was laying on her stomach facing where Lynn’s stomach would be if not for the body pillow. Nicole was currently head-locking two separate pillows as Alyse’s gray comforter was across her body. Lola was the mysterious one who had started sleeping on the couch, but was not lying on her back at the foot of the couch with her feet still atop the sofa. The D&D dice blanket she had brought had fallen to reveal her lime green sleep shorts and black slipper socks that were still somehow still on.

Tiptoeing as best as she could she filled to coffee machine and put on the kettle for tea. As she waited for the water to boil and coffee to filter through she pulled out the secret stash of donuts she’d bought yesterday while the girls were out finishing last moving details and work changes. She’d gotten them from there childhood bakery that was still open picking each of their favorites.

With the whistle of the kettle she quickly took it off pouring a cup of hot water into her mug as she went with a peppermint tea to keep her relaxed for the long day ahead. Her phone vibrated with a message as she was taking her first few sips. It was from Papyrus almost forgetting that they all had exchanged numbers at the end of the evening before everyone went home during that trip to the amusement park.

Pap: DEAR MISS ALYSE I CAN’T SEEM TO GET IN CONTACT WITH YOUR SISTER ABOUT THE MOVE-IN. ARE YOU GIRLS ALRIGHT?

Alyse looked to the coffee table in the living room where Nicole’s phone was lighting up silently on a pillow. No wonder she didn’t hear it.

Alyse: Sorry Papyrus Nicole’s still asleep at the moment. We are just fine, but is there anything I could assist with?

Papyrus always seemed so polite and sweet. She couldn’t help but feel proud and relieved that her youngest sister was in charge of such a sweet tall cinnamon bun as her phone vibrated again.

Pap: OH WELL, I WANTED TO KNOW HOW SOON YOU GIRLS WERE READY TO MOVE IN AND IF YOU NEEDED ANY OTHER HELP?

Pap: EVERYTHING HAS ALREADY BEEN BROUGHT TO YOUR ASSIGNED ROOMS. I TOOK TO LIBERTY OF GETTING ALL OF MY THINGS IN ORDER TO HELP ASSIST IN ANY WAY I CAN TODAY WITH UNPACKING AND EVEN GOT A MAP OF THE MANSION'S LAYOUT PRINTED.

PAP: I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THAT I SET EACH COPY ON EACH OF YOUR BEDS BUT I FEARED THEM NOT STAYING TAPED TO THE DOOR.

Alyse: I really appreciate that Papyrus. I let Sans know that we will be up and ready at 8am this morning.

Pap: 8AM? THAT’S NOT FOR ANOTHER TWO HOURS. I GUESS I WILL HAVE TO USE THIS TIME TO WAKE THE OTHERS AND PREPARE A SPECIAL WELCOME PARTY.

Alyse: Don’t worry about a party right away. We can all do something later tonight to celebrate.

Alyse: How about I give you my current address so you guys can show us the way to the new place. Just show up at 8am so my sisters have a chance to wake up.

Pap: UNDERSTOOD! I SHALL BE OVER THERE SOON WITH SOME HELPING HANDS. THEN WE CAN HAVE AN EVENING OF WELCOMING FUN.

Alyse: Can’t wait! :)

As she sent her last text a Nicole stumbled her way into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

“Morning,” Alyse whispered as her sister grabbed for one of the mugs she’d set on the counter.

“Morning,” she smiled sleepily, “Who were you messaging? The guys?”

Aylse watched her pour water from the kettle into the mug as she chose a raspberry tea bag, “Ya, Papyrus was wondering how soon he should come over to show us how to get to the mansion.”

Mid sip Nicole suddenly became wide wake, “They aren’t coming now are they?!”

“No not till 8,” Alyse smiled, “You got time to shower and...” she paused as she revealed the donuts, “have a delicious breakfast!”

Nicole’s eyes lit up light Christmas lights.

“I knew you were my favorite,“ Lynn’s groggily voice came from behind Nicole as she wiped some drool from her face, “Donuts and coffee!”

One by one each of the sisters woke up and got dressed packing up the pillow nest they had built just as the door to her apartment gave a few precise knocks. Just as Alyse got to the door two more aggressive knocks followed as she swung open to reveal Edge stopping in mid pound as Papyrus was trying to hold him back.

“OH GOOD MORNING MISS ALYSE,” Papyrus smiled.

“ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU ANSWERED THE DOOR,” Edge growled.

Alyse took notice that both skeletons were in the attire they originally dawned in their photos, which was their battle armor from what she could describe it as.

Before Alyse could reform a retort a cute skeleton slide under the legs of the taller two and wrapped his arms around her her rib cage. Looking down she noticed it was Blue as he grinned wide up at her.

“WE’RE SO EXCITED TO FINALLY HAVE YOU GIRLS LIVING WITH US,” he exclaimed as he gave her another hug, “I’VE BEEN COUNTING DOWN THE MINUTES TILL WE COULD SEE YOU GIRLS AGAIN.”

Alyse gently pulled away noticing now that Blue came up to her nose. His starry eyes started to dart back behind her as she noticed what he was really here for. She couldn’t help but feed into his giddy self.

“We’re pretty excited too,” she smiled softly rubbing his cheek bone with her thumb as a soft blue dusted across, “in fact Lynn is currently in the back room packing my last box. Why don’t you go give her a surprise hand?”

Those stars in his eyes sparkled as she stepped aside to let him run inside with a Myheheheheh!

Looking back at Papyrus and Edge she motioned them inside almost not noticing Black as he just stood outside her door.

“You coming?”

Black simply crossed his arms as he tapped his foot, “I DON’T KNOW WHY WE’RE HERE TO ASSIST YOU FEEBLE HUMANS, BUT SINCE-”

Black was interrupted mid rant as Lola stepped out in her lime green sports bra, jean shorts, and black high tops. A tooth brush dangling from the side of her mouth as she spoke, “Was wondering where you were pipsqueak,” she smirked while finishing her side ponytail with an orange scrunchy (one of Lynn’s, Alyse noted).

Black’s pinpricks seemed to shrink as his arms dropped to his side, “W-W-WHAT IN T-TORIEL’S NAME ARE Y-YOU WEARING?!” Alyse noticed a purple glow across his cheekbones as Lola placed the tooth brush in her pocket and her hands on her hips

“Move-in clothes,” she grunted as she rolled her eyes. Lola then grabbed Black by the back of his armor piece and dragged him inside, “Now get your ass in here and help me carry the last of these boxes.”

Alyse held back a giggle as Black shock his heard and began throwing insults at Lola for dragging him and how he’d never help.

It only took about thirty minutes for the skeletons to help them pack the last few boxes. Edge and Papyrus even helped take her leftover couch to a neighbors place on the second floor that had promised Alyse cash for it once she moved. The young twenty year old guy almost shit his pants before Alyse informed him the skeletons were with her and just helping. The guy handed her a ten dollar bill first. As she confronted him on the agreed price of $35 as long as the couch could be delivered. He tried to argued but stopped instantly turning white as he seemed to look behind her. Before she knew it he disappeared back into the apartment and came back handing her $50 for the couch and thanked them shakily for delivering it. Edge just grumbled as Papyrus shock the guy’s hand with a pleasant, HAPPY TO HELP!

While walking down the stairs Alyse noticed Edge had been very quiet.

“Thanks for the assistance,” she said giving Edge a small smile, “You really didn’t have to help.”

“HMPH, JUST IMAGINING SOMEONE SO WEAK TRYING TO CARRY THAT THING DOWN SEEMED LAUGHABLE AND A WASTE OF PRECIOUS TIME,” he grumbled barely giving her a glance.

Alyse gently touched his forearm stopping him in his tracks down the staircase as Papyrus obliviously continued his decent, “Did you…?” she trailed off knowing Papyrus couldn’t have been the cause of the guy looking so terrified and giving her more than what they’d agreed upon.

Edge just rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh, “AND NOW YOU’RE SEEMING TO WASTE TIME WITH POINTLESS QUESTIONS,” he grumbled as he picked her up by the waist.

Not again!!!

“I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE DELAYS HUMAN,” he said as he throw her over her shoulders once again, “I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT TASKS TO GET TO THAN LISTEN TO THIS GARBLE.”

As they descended she couldn’t help but feel safe with Edge, but still this treating her like a sack of potatoes thing better not be a regular occurrence.

Blue POV

The feeling of Lynn’s breasts against the back of my skull almost had me lose focus on the road, but someone as **magnificent** as I easily corrected myself on my motor bike so she never noticed! Pap-Stretch never told me that humans could be so soft and squishy. Lynn’s arms were wrapped around my rib cage as we drove to the mansion and I could feel her heart beat faster whenever I did fast turns or tricks that’d make her scream.

After getting parked the absence of her presence was almost sad. Lynn was twirling around as she wooted about the fun ride.

“That was so much fun Blue,” she giggle as she came up giving me another one of those amazing hugs. “It’s been so long since I’ve been on a motorcycle.”

“WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU RODE?”

Lynn’s hug seemed to get a little stiff as she pulled away. It kinda hurt seeing her smile at me. That wasn’t the same smile that she had before that made her eyes sparkle. Did I say something wrong?

“It’s been… a long time Blue,” she said softly while rubbing my skull, “the last person I trusted use to give me rides a lot when I was a kid.”

**I gotta stop that sad smile!**

“WELL ANYTIME YOU WANT A RIDE I CAN TAKE YOU,” I say giving her my BEST determined smile as the others start to pull up, “WE CAN GO AS FAR AND AS LONG AS YOU WANT!”

“Oh,” she said. Her cheeks are turning that soft pick color again! I love that color on her. “That’s very sweet of you Blue. I’ll have to take you up on that.”

I give her my biggest smile with a thumbs up!

“Whoa,” Lola said as she climbed out of the old green pathfinder, “This place is better than I thought.”

“OH PLEASE,” my dark double-ganger Black grumble, “JUST WAIT TILL YOU GET INSIDE. ONLY THEN ARE YOU ALLOWED TO MARVEL AT ALL THE DETAILS **WE** PUT INTO IT.”

“SPEAKING OF WHICH,” Edge screeched as he stocked to the back of car where the oldest sister Alyse was putting two duffel bags on her shoulders, “I NEED TO KNOW WHICH ROOM YOU WILL BE STAYING IN SO I CAN KEEP AN EYE ON YOU.”

Alyse is so small next to Edge. Even if she’s not as squishy as Lynn I kinda like how small she is for an older sister, just like me, Black, Red, and Sans.

“If there’s an emergency you can always give me a call,” Alyse said rolling her eyes as she walked towards the mansion.

“OH NO YOU DON’T,” Edge growled picking her up and tossing her and the two duffel bags over his shoulder as she screamed ‘Not again!’ “YOU MAY BE OUR WATCHER BUT UNDERSTAND ONE THING CLEAR!** I. WILL. BE. WATCHING. _YOU!_**”

A soft hand pressed against my shoulder pulling me from the scene of those two.

Lynn was giving me a real smile this time. It made my soul stir.

“Hey you want to help me unpack and decorate?”

A chance to see Miss Lynn’s room and see the things she likes? OH BOY!!!

“OF COURSE!!”

Sans POV

Papyrus and the others had left a while ago and last text he got said they were almost here. Passing by the front entry from the kitchen to the living room Sans had to stop as he heard a loud ruckus outside the front oak doors. He fell back on his butt as the door was kicked open. Edge was striding past him with Alyse over his shoulder screaming at him to put her down. As soon as she had spotted him on the ground he knew she’d seen his confused and concerned expression because she instantly stop and waved a strained smile at him.

“Morning Sans,” she strained while pushing some hair from her face.

“Hey ki-Alyse,” he waved back. He really couldn’t call her a kid, but seeing her like that gave him a bit of a flashback to the kid when Papyrus first captured them. “you doin’ okay?”

“Just hangin’ around,” she said as her eyes seemed to glare at the back of Edge's skull, who was in the process of making his way to the grand staircase.

“NO INFERNAL PUNS FROM YOU,” he screeched turning his skull to her, “OR I WILL DROP YOU!”

The look Sans saw on Alyse’s face made him get his magic ready as she had a shit-eating-grin.

“I’m sorry,” she cooed patting her eyes, “I’d hate to _fall _for you already, but I’m just at the end of my _rope_. Guess I’ll have to _hang_ my heart for another to _tie the note_ with.”

**Thank Asgore he was ready.**

Edge let out a frustrated screech as he tossed her off of his shoulder, but before she hit the ground Sans had used his magic to stop her. She looked shocked as Sans brought her right side up and let her stand while Edge had continued to stomp up the stairs. A loud thud followed a few moments after he'd disappeared up stairs.

“Did you just-” she questioned staring at him.

“Holy cow! This place is awesome!” a female voice from the open doors exclaimed.

Thankfully the rest of the crew walked in before he had to answer. He could feel sweat already forming from the entire situation. He quickly collected himself as he stood to see the other girls as the rest of the guys walked in with boxes and bags.

“mornin’ ladies,” he grinned turning to Alyse’s sisters as he tried to avoid her questioning gaze. “hope the drive was alright.”

“It was fantastic,” Nicole smiled as she walked in with a backpack and small box. Papyrus was next to her with three other boxes. “You’re brother’s convertible was very refreshing to ride in,” she giggled, “He looked really cool.”

“BUT OF COURSE,” Papyrus boosted, “ONLY SUCH A FINE VEHICLE SHOULD BE DRIVEN BY SOMEONE AS COOL AS I, BUT HAVING YOU ALONG THE RIDE MADE THE EXPERIENCE EVEN MORE DELIGHTFUL.”

_‘nice one bro,’_ Sans thought.

Nicole turned back to Sans as she paused where Alyse was still giving him a suspicious look, “Where are our rooms?”

“Everyone lives on the second floor, but you girls will have the entire right side by the study,” he continued as he tried to look at Nicole only as the other two girls and skeletons walked in. “There should be four rooms with most of your stuff in the rooms as you each requested. I believe we’ve got two extra spare bedrooms past the ones you'll be in, if needed.”

“Cool,” Lola said walking past him with a duffel bag over her shoulder and two boxes. “We’ll be getting stuff set up then.”

“don’t worry,” he said putting up a hand, “take all the time ya need. We’re already settled in.”

“SPEAK FOR YOURSELF,” Black growled shoving past him, “YOU AND MY MUTT BOTH STILL HAVE BOXES LYING AROUND. WHY DON’T BOTH OF YOU JUST GET YOUR SHIT PUT AWAY ALREADY.”

Sans just rolled his eyes as he watched Black lead the group of girls up the stairs. Alyse being tugged from her burning gaze of his skull. Jezz, she was already becoming quite the handful. Then again she was taking on the ones that were his biggest handful.

He let out a sigh as he continued his original stroll over to the living room where a perfectly comfy couch was calling his name. His favorite room in this large place had two large living room couch pieces making an open boxed area in front of a large plasma tv. Throwing himself into one of the corners he sunk into the soft light gray sofa. He’d just close his sockets for a bit.

Two Hours Later

“...ans….sans...Sans!” a soft female voice said as he was being rocked back and forth.

Slowly opening his eye sockets it took him a minute to register that Nicole was lightly shaking his shoulder.

“hmm...hey kid didn’t you know it’s not good to wake the dead?” he yawned.

“Jezz,” she said straightening up, “You sleep as much as Lynn and Lola. Anyway, Alyse is in the kitchen making lunch for everyone. She should be done here soon I came to get you since I’ve already gathered everyone else.”

“You girls done unpacking already,” he asked slowly sitting back up.

“Oh no,” she giggled heading towards the kitchen, “I had an alarm set for lunch since as soon as Alyse gets into a task she doesn’t leave it till completion.” She turned back with a nervous look as she rubbed the back of her neck, “She’ll be working a lot from here at the mansion with her line of work so I may ask you to steal her phone for me so I can program lunch in for her so she doesn’t get too...focused.”

Sans hoped off the couch thinking of Alyse’s thin frame. It did make sense with her perseverance to override basic needs. He gave out a heavy sigh catching up to Nicole as she had changed into jeans and pastel pink t-shirt.

“Alright I’ll be your secret lunch agent,” he smirked with a wink.

Nicole seemed to relax as they both continued into the dinning room.

The long dinning room table was already set with plates and freshly cut fruit on two platters. Each of the brothers were sitting close to their perspective watchers either in the middle of them or off to one side. Just as Sans was making his way to where Papyrus was standing by his chair the door to the kitchen swung open.

“Hey,” Alyse announced as she balanced two large round trays on her hands hands, “I hope everyone’s okay with homemade pizza.”

Sans noticed the girls smiles of delight as he watched in amazement how she could carry such trays in the first place.

“What toppings?!” Lola asked as Alyse made her way to the center of the table setting each tray down.

“Well I didn’t know exactly what the guys liked so I did half and half,” she said as she started to point to the first one she set down, “I built our favorite; pepperoni, mushroom, and black olives on one half with another half being just cheese". She then pointed to the other pizza, “And this one has half pepperoni and half meat lovers. I’m sorry there aren’t more options guys, but as I’ll be the one here more often to make lunches and such I’m hoping to learn your food preferences as well.”

Lola was instantly grabbing herself a slice as Stretch asked, “Wait you said **_homemade_**… You **made** this pizza?”

Lynn piped up beside him as she grabbed a slice of cheese and put it on Blue’s plate, “Ya Alyse is the best cook outta all of us girls….just don’t ask her to bake.”

Lola began barking laughter, “Oh God! I remember the last time she tried making brownies!”

Alyse’s face had gone bright red, “Shut it you two! A-at least I never set the stove on fire.”

Lynn and Lola’s smiles became strained as they looked to their food.

“Mine was a mishap with oil in a frying pan, but I never set a piece of kitchenware on fire,” Lola mischievously grinned towards Nicole.

“_**Nope! **_You do not get to bring up my mishap **ever!** I was _twelve_ when that happened and you can’t blame me….our microwave was weird...” Nicole pouted as she tried hiding her face with her plate.

So cute.

“now I gotta know,” Sans grinned.

Lynn smiled, "Sorry Nicole but they're gonna find out sometime. Might as well get the embarrassing stuff out of the way now."

Nicole blushed hard as she murmured, "I set the microwave to 31 minutes instead of 3 minutes and ten seconds.... The popcorn bag lit on fire....along with the microwave."

She then buried her face in her hands as Lola laughed out loud.

"Now Lola," Lynn smirked, "Lets not forget you walking into the glass door twice in one evening."

Lola ceased all laughter as she glared daggers at Lynn.

"At least I never mistook the name of a bird as a cookie," she mischievously grinned at Lynn.

Lynn went bright red, "I say Oreo one time when it's an Oriole. This is why bird watching will never be a hobby for me," she sighed but then glanced at the two youngest as she smiled, "So who wants to share more embarrassing shit about Alyse?"

“Maybe for **another **time,” Alyse interjected glaring at the other sisters. “They already know I can't bake and as a sad truth the last batch of brownies I made were basically bricks. Now lets just say, I’m great with cooking dinners, Lynn is an amazing baker, Lola’s great with sweets and snacks, and Nicole is our fresh foods expert.”

“I’m better at cold meals like salads, dips, and sandwiches,” Nicole giggled passing Papyrus the platter of fruit.

“THAT MEANS YOU’LL BE PERFECT FOR KNOWING THE FOOD EDUCATE FOR TEA TIME, CORRECT,” Papyrus asked.

“I love making cucumber sandwiches and scones for tea parties I have with friends,” she smiled clasping her hands together, "I even got to study abroad in England and learned about their tea educate."

“EXCELLENT!” Papyrus exclaimed, “THEN I SHALL NOT ONLY ASK FOR YOUR EXPERTISE BUT ALSO FOR YOU TO JOIN IN ON TEA TIME I HAVE WITH KING ASGORE EVERY TWO MONTHS. I’M SURE HE’D BE VERY PLEASED TO KNOW SOMEONE WHO CAN ADD TO OUR PLEASANT TIME TOGETHER.”

“I’d love too,” Nicole grinned as she reached for a slice of pizza.

Lunch seemed to pass smoothly as Sans watched his other peers chat about what the other sisters could make. Apparently Lynn’s baking skills even got Stretch drooling over her talking about a honey carrot cake she made. Lola seemed to be showing Black and Slim the Halloween snacks she made last year as Black began asking if the glitter was actually editable. Alyse had caught his attention for awhile when she’d gasped over Edge explaining how he created his master piece lasagna. Apparently she was now scolding him for possibly killing anyone who’d eat it and swore he wasn’t allowed to cook unless he was under her supervision the entire time.

Sans thought about maybe asking her to also have the same rule applied to Papyrus, Blue and Black. But he figured he’d tell her later once things had cooled down and the girls had settled in. Speaking of Papyrus, he seemed very adamant that since Alyse had worked so hard on making them lunch that he’d do the dishes as the other girls got back to unpacking.

_‘my bro’s way too cool,’_ he thought as he watched him shoo both Alyse and Nicole out of the dinning room when they protested.

Sans decided to head to the study for the peaceful time given to do some more research and keep a bit of an eye on the girls. The rest of the afternoon seemed to breeze by as the girls were up in their rooms finishing up. Their doors were slightly closed but he would hear them each walk over to each others rooms to ask about something or visit. Finally his sockets began to feel strained from looking at the eighth book he’d pulled for research. Feeling like he’d hit an impasse in his thoughts he decided to check how each of the girls were doing.

The first door to the right of the study was slightly ajar as a song was playing loudly. The lyrics had something to do with a shampoo press? As he gave the door a loud enough tap to hopefully be heard over the music, the volume turned down as he heard a bored “ya come on in.”

Opening the door he noticed right away the bright neon colors mixed with black. Lola was currently putting a few baskets with various items on the shelf of her closet which was lined with several punk style clothes.

“Hey hun,” he said as he took a step on a round black rug with neon blue and pink letters that read ‘_**No Drama Llamas Allowed**_’.

“Sup Sans,” she lazily waved as she started to place boots and shoes in a blue hanging rack on the closet door, “What brings you to my **den of development**?”

Sans plopped in a green bean bag chair next to a heavily sticker-ed full length mirror and black end table that had several signatures on it, “just came to see how the _Lola cave_ is coming along.”

“Lola cave?....hmmm,” she mumbled sticking her head out the closet, “I like that.” Then she disappeared for another few seconds before tossing a black board at him.

The board had in big bold letters of neon green and pink, ‘_**Lola’s Cave Enter for Fun**_.’

“You mind hanging that on the door for me,” she asked as she started pulling out boxes that said **NO BOYS ALLOWED** written in sharpie everywhere.

Sans took the hint as she must be getting out more delicate items to put away, “sure I gotta go _**hang**_ around elsewhere.” he said as he hung the board on the front of the door.

Lola brushed some of her black hair from her face as her green eyes smirked at him, “Sorry for the kick out but Nicole will have **my butt** if I ain’t finished before the surprise she’s got planned tonight.”

_'surprise?'_

“No worries,” he shrugged walking out the door.

“Oh! Wait Sans,” she called as he got past the frame.

He turned to see her lazy expression now a mixture of embarrassment and shyness. “This is **technically** just your guys’ home,” she started while holding her left arm, “but if we c-could... umm-c-can we paint our rooms?”

With Lola now only standing a few feet away from him, he could easily see how she was the tallest of the sisters. She was a good six inches over his own head but even with her height the way she sheepishly asked for something gave him a distinct impression of his brother. Though strong, tall and confident, they always felt the need to ask before just doing.

“_**Color**_ me surprised,” he winked, “I didn’t think such a notion could be _**brushed**_ by. Go ahead and _**splatter**_ whatever comes to mind.”

He noticed her eyes brighten as she tried to put on another lazy smile, “Thanks I’ll let you know ahead of time when I’m painting the room.”

Sans gave a soft nod as he continued into the hall to the next room to the right.

As he got closer to the next door he saw that it was already halfway open and a soft humming was coming from the inside. Glancing in, Sans was hit with pastel colors and patterns lining the room. Nicole was currently sitting on her knees on a cream color rectangular rug unwrapping newspaper from small Knick-knacks of two boxes. She had headphones on as her humming became more pronounced as she softly started singing what she was listening too.

(Owl City – Vanilla Twilight is what Nicole’s singing)

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_   
_But it's not the same without you_   
_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_   
_The silence isn't so bad_   
_'Til I look at my hands and feel sad_   
_'Cause the spaces between my fingers_   
_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

Sans stared hard at her as she sang while pulling newspaper off a heart shaped silver frame with a photo in it. He couldn’t quite see what it was, but the way her soul glowed as she stared he could only guess that it might have been of their mother.

_I'll find repose in new ways_   
_Though I haven't slept in two days_   
_ 'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_   
_ But drenched in vanilla twilight_   
_ I'll sit on the front porch all night_   
_ Waist deep in thought because when_   
_ I think of you I don't feel so alone_

As she continued to sing she picked up a frame from her white night stand by her pastel blue bed. That frame had what looked like the same bathtub photo of the girls he’d had in the file.

_I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight_

Sans finally snapped from his trance of watching Nicole and loudly knocked on the door. He heard her stop humming, but his eyes were preoccupied with the gold door knob as he tried to hide the blush on his face.

“Oh! Sans,” her voice sounding grabbing his attention again, “Is there something you need?”

Nicole was still sitting on the floor but this time it seems she had placed both frames back on her night stand. Finally really looking into her room he was noticing a lot of potted plants. Some seemed to be just ferns, cactus, and flowering blossoms. The two that really caught is eye was a small white pot on the window sill that had bluebells blooming.

“Hehe, nah,” he said rubbing the back of his neck, “Just checking to see if you’ve _planted_ yourself well in your room.”

That sweet soft giggle came from her as she got up from her position on the floor.

“I’m doing well,” she said as she moved to one of her hanging plants that was on a stand suspending it, “I see you’ve taken notice to my green thumbs.”

“Couldn’t help but be drawn to the **_peach_** that _**bloomed** _such a **_jungle_** in one room,” he grinned.

A soft pink glow dusted her cheeks as her blue eyes sparkled over to him, “I hope it's all right for me to have these in my room,” she asked as she softly touched one of the ferns leaves that was hanging low.

“This place needs a _**fern**_ touch to it. No _**leafin’**_ but I’m _**rootin’**_ for you to make this place _**blossom**_.”

Nicole broke out in a fit of laughter, “I’m afraid I’ve _**planted the seed**_ of endless garden puns in you.”

If his grin could reach any higher it felt like it did at that moment, “hun, you’ve just _**sewn**_ your fate by _**fertilizing**_ these _**weedy**_ puns.”

They both broke into a fit of laughter as he grabbed his ribs.

A couple minutes later as the giggles turned to soft intakes of breath he wiped a small tear from his socket, “Nah hun, I’m just checkin up on you girls. Good to know that you’re settling in pretty good.”

“Thanks for popping in Sans,” She said with a smile then quickly ran to her closet bringing something out, “Since you’re going around to the others could you give this to Lynn? She accidentally left it at my place and I finally got the chance to return it with the move.”

“Sure thing,” he said taking the object which was a small handheld light blue game with the words_ BattleShip_ written on it.

Before he got out the door Nicole was tapping on his shoulder, “Lynn’s room is the door on the left by the other side,” she said pointing.

She was so close. Smelling of lilacs and herbs Sans had to wonder how Justice could even be featured in this sweet girl’s soul. So delicate and soft to the touch that he wondered why such a deep scar hadn’t damaged this human more. Crap he was really getting himself a bit too deep into this. He knew he had to walk away now.

“Thanks hun,” he said with a wink and walked in the direction of Lynn’s door not pausing even after hearing her stop mid closing of her door as if to call him back, but then softly shutting it.

‘_too close Sans,’_ he thought, _‘now’s not the time to be diggin’ into their past.’_

As he got to the door he nearly jumped back as it was swung open by Blue as he ran out with a Myhehehe!

Sans just peaked his head over the open door to see Lynn sitting on a coral floral bed with a glass jar. As he caught the attention of the blonde she gave a sheepish grin as she waved a hand that was currently stuck in a glass jar.

“Hiya Sans,” she giggled nervously.

“ahh, hey,” Sans said cautiously as he stood in front of her room fully, “need a hand?”

Lynn rolled her eyes as she let out a sharp chuckle falling back on her bed, “Nah Blue just went to get some butter.”

Sans could hear the little guy running around frantically downstairs.

“don’t mean to put a_ lid_ on the conversation,” he said stepping into the room as Lynn sat up, “but I was told to give this back to you.”

He pulled out the game and handed it to Lynn’s free hand. As she examined what he gave her, he glanced around her room. She had bookshelves up against both walls pilled with books and what looked like board/card games. A small kneeling table was in the center of the room with a box of stuffed animals and small glass figures halfway unpacked. Lynn had a rocking chair in the corner close to the bed and closet with the large orange frog Blue had won at the park. The colors of her room were a lot like Nicole’s but brighter and vivid.

“I was wondering where this had run off to!” she exclaimed pulling him from his examination.

Getting up she placed the small hand held game on a shelf with a few other board games as the sound of pounding feet came crashing back up to the room.

“I HAVE RETURNED WITH THE SPECIAL ITEM,” he loudly exclaimed rushing to where Lynn was now standing.

“Thanks Blue,” she smiled warmly, “Now lets get this off me carefully.”

Sans just stood back watching as the two slowly rubbed the butter around her wrists and began to pull on the jar. It only took a short moment as the sound of a pop came and Lynn’s hand came free from the jar, but the jar itself went flying in the air. Before anyone could do anything blue magic glowed around the jar just before it hit the ground.

“Nice catch Blue,” Lynn cheered.

Sans gave Blue a quizzical look. Sans had activated his magic by instinct, but what got him was Lynn’s statement. Seems like Blue’s already given away a bit of their magic.

“MYEH HE HE...” Blue laughed nervously staring back at Sans as a drop of sweat was starting to form. “I’LL JUST NOW BRING IT BACK TO MY HANDS.”

Sans rolled his eyes as he willed his magic to bring Blue the jar dropping it just above the guy’s gloved hands for him to quickly catch.

“Oh,” Lynn said as she took the jar from Blue looking at Sans, “I guess I forgot, but was there something you needed Sans?”

“I was just making sure each of you girls were doing alright.”

“I’m fine now,” Lynn giggled as she held up the jar for the guys to see, “Blue’s been a tremendous help with my unpacking and even organized my shelves. Sadly I was going through some crafted gifts Alyse made me and got my hand stuck after trying to fix one.”

Sans finally got a good look of the jar. On the outside glass it was speckled with white paint that resembled snow cascading down from the top of the jar till about the middle. The bottom of the jar had a frosted painted mirror glued to the bottom and two skating figures on the mirror as if they were skating on ice. Around the skaters where fake mounds of snow, pine trees, and frosted bushes. Sans noticed the tallest pine tree with lights and a small star was what had fallen over.

“if ya don’t mind,” Sans said holding out his hand, “i’m kinda an expert on delicate items.”

“Sure,” Lynn said cautiously handing over the jar.

Sans gave Blue a look hoping he’d get the hint.

After a second or two Blue exclaimed, “MISS LYNN YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT MISS ALYSE MADE THAT FOR YOU,” grabbing Lynn’s attention from Sans. He carefully held the jar so he could use his magic to place the tree upright and secure it.

“Yeah,” Lynn smiled at Blue, “Alyse is great with art. I’d always request her to make me something rather than a store bought gift. Oh! See the paintings we hung up earlier,” she announced now grabbing Sans’ attention.

She pointed to a close up cat eye with a rainbow of colors on a canvas that drew in your eyes the more you looked at it. Then a mixed media painting of a silhouetted girl walking out of a clock with paint, fabric, and clock cogs that it was made from. It was like an art piece begging to be touched with the fabric of the silhouette looking soft against the bold brush strokes and smooth clock cogs sew in.

“She made me these along with the jar,” she praised as Sans handed her the jar back.

“MISS ALYSE SEEMS VERY TALENTED!”

“She is, but she’ll never believe it,” Lynn said sadly, “I for one have zero talents while she always expressed her emotions with it. Not something I have a talent for.”

Sans paused looking at her soul. Thankfully the scar wasn’t glowing, but for some odd reason the cyan of patience was. What was she being patient about? Did it have to do with Alyse? If so why? Sans decided to test his luck.

“Seems like you want her to express again,” he stated watching Lynn closely as he kept his lazy composure.

“When Alyse expresses herself it’s kind of inspiring, you know,” she stated and then checked her phone on the light oak night stand by her bed. A gentle smile played on her lips as she turned her head back to him, “Actually why don’t you go check on her now. I’m done unpacking and will be checking up on my younger sisters real quick.” She then turned to Blue, “I’m sorry but this will have to be some sister time if you don’t mind.”

“AWW,” Blue pouted, “I’M SAD ITS ALL OVER SO QUICK, BUT WE CAN HANG OUT AGAIN RIGHT?”

“Of course,” she grinned pulling him into her chest for a hug, “I’m living here now! We’ve got tons of time to hang and play.”

“HURRAY!”

Blue finished his hug with Lynn taking off down the hall to his room as Sans walked out of Lynn’s room. As he stood in front of Alyse’s door he watched Lynn shut her door giving him a small wave and walk over to Lola’s room directly across from her own then disappearing inside. Her soul’s patience had dampened and now the pink euphoria was taking over. What was on her phone that made her so happy? Did it have to do with what she’d been waiting for? Or did it have anything to do with this situation?

_‘Very suspicious,’_ he thought, _‘The oldest two seem to always dodge away from straight answers.’_

Sans turned to Alyse’s door shaking his head from his thoughts quickly giving it a few knocks.

No answer.

Sans knocked again but a little louder.

No answer.

He knocked again but this time called her name and that he was just making sure she was okay.

No answer.

Now he was getting a bad feeling.

Looking from side to side making sure the other girls' doors were closed he gave a soft sigh. He really didn’t want to have to do this, but something didn’t feel right. Sans teleported into the room.

Sans looked around confused. He was standing on a fuzzy gray round rug which had what looked like photo albums scattered across the floor. Alyse’s room though sunlight was still coming in threw the window felt odd. A neat pile of disassembled cardboard boxes were propped against a black framed bed with a solid grey comforter and darker grey pillows to the left of the room. A red nightstand with painted black flowers and vines wrapping down the legs was holding a simple alarm clock, charging stand, and lamp. Two light oak bookshelves were to the right of the window with a small table that had a sewing machine and two eight cubed shelves that had red and gray baskets.

He wondered if the baskets contained her art supplies. Taking a cautious step forward he called Alyse one more time with no response. It was as his shoe hit a tattered old black album that he stopped. The album was worn and dented, but that wasn’t what was strange about it that caught his attention. It was a torn photo peeking out over the top. 

Sans bent down to pick up the album when a loud shuffle of feet caught him off guard stopping mid reach as he looked to the closed door. Excited hushing was coming from outside the door and Sans presses his skull up against the wood to get a better listen.

“...is really there?” A female voice asked partially.

“Ya if we hurry in time we can watch,” answered what Sans assumed was Lynn.

Hearing the girls run down the stairs he opened the door a crack to catch them leaving.

Hmmmm

He followed quietly behind all three sisters as they giggled and snuck out of the back door of the mansion. Looking through the window he noticed them making their way to the rec center where all the more physical activities were for his brother and others to work out at. Still not fully understanding what they were looking for he followed them inside. Hearing them make fun remarks about how cool the place was and maybe taking a dip in the pool later during the weekend he almost went to turn around and let the girls just explore till he heard Lola pipe up.

“Hey she’s over in that room,” she whispered slowing the girls mad dash inside the place to a tiptoe.

Lynn pressed a finger to her lips as she whispered, “Okay we all remember the deal. Never let her see you. Stay silent and leave quietly before she notices.”

‘okay?! **what they **up to?’ he thought royally confused now, but then it all made sense as Lynn silently motioned to the only lit room in the facility as they crept forward silently hiding behind other workout equipment or walls.

Alyse was in the lit room with a light wooden floor and mirrors that lined one wall. She was currently doing something with her phone that was next to a stereo. Taking the other girls advise, he saw a stack of chairs and boxes with a space just big enough for him to fit in-between right inside the room Alyse was currently in. With a sharp intake of unneeded air and a slow controlled release he pictured himself there and teleport.

The click clack of walking seemed to have masked the sound of him hitting up against the wall as he silenced himself and quietly adjusted to see through the stacked chairs at her. He almost had to do a double take as he saw she had ditched the green tank-top over by the stereo. Her pale thin frame almost glowed from the dark black sports bra and shorts that hugged her ass while the echoing noise of a pair of black heels wrapped around her ankles. She was standing before the mirrored wall with what looked like a sultry smile.

‘_Red would lose his mind,’_ he chuckled to himself as he seemed to get tranced at her frame slowly moving side to side as she slowly breathed in and out.

When she spoke he almost thought he was caught, “Siri,” she said as a beep followed, “Play.”

Another beeped followed as she turned to her left as the mirror reflected her ever move. The sound of a saxophone played with some other music as the lyrics started and so did she. With a thrusting sweep of her arms making her turn to face the mirror as she danced.

(Liar by Camila Cabello link to dance at the bottom)

_I don't care if you're here_   
_Or if you're not alone_   
_ I don't care, it's been too long_   
_ It's kinda like we didn't happen_   
_ The way that your lips move_   
_ The way you whisper slow_   
_ I don't care, it's good as gone (uh)_

Sans watched mesmerized as she slowly bent over and did the splits down to the floor continuing her dance sexually moving her body.

‘_**Nope! Red should not be seeing this!’**_ he thought finding his magic creeping up his face.

_I said I won't lose control, I don't want it (ooh)  
I said I won't get too close, but I can't stop it_

Alyse then rose slowly back up still keeping time with her dance. Her arms, legs, hips and head thrusting and swirling to the beats.

_Oh no, there you go, making me a liar_   
_Got me begging you for more_   
_ Oh no, there I go, startin' up a fire_   
_ Oh no, no (oh no)_   
_ Oh no, there you go, you're making me a liar_   
_ I kinda like it though_   
_ Oh no, there I go, startin' up a fire_   
_ Oh no, no (ooh)_

As the song continued he had to pull himself to look away as he contemplated what was going on. Alyse was coming here to dance, right? But **why** were her sisters here then and **being so sneaky**? As the thought crossed his mind he noticed Lynn had gotten very close to the clear glass walls hiding behind a large exercise ball that he guessed she rolled closer to the room. When she had popped her head up he saw how excited and entranced she was watching Alyse dance. She then slowly stood up and tried doing the same movements as Alyse. Although they were less graceful and choppy, she had a smile that was reaching from ear to ear. Then what she said hit him life a train.

“When Alyse expresses herself it’s kind of inspiring, you know.” 

His hand came up to his skull thanking the music for being loud enough to drown out the soft chuckle that escaped his teeth. Now he understood. These sisters were watching their older sister dance the way he would watch Papyrus set up his traps and practice his magic. They were just looking up to an older sister who never liked to boost her talents. No wonder Alyse praised her sisters so and yet never mentioned anything about herself. She can’t see herself through their eyes.

Looking back at Alyse dancing he stopped noticing the sexual way she moved but saw a confident sister defending her very being with her body through the music. As the song transitioned to another he glanced at her soul. That scar was almost impossible to see with how bright the other two colors danced around it’s enclosure. It was as if when she got to do what she loved nothing else mattered. No pain. No past. No stress. Nothing.

Just her and the music.

Marveling at how this soul just glowed the next song played with the sound of a gong and he couldn’t help but be pulled back to how sexual she was dancing.

(Buttons by Pussycat Dolls without snoop dog – dance link at bottom of page)

As the sound of the music played he watched her sultry walk up to the mirror crossing one foot in front of the other deliberately as her hands raised above her head and slowly came down as she continued. Her hips and body thrusting as a clap kept beat in the song before the lyrics chimed in.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons, babe (Uh-huh!)_   
_ But you keep fronting, uh_   
_ Sayin' what you gon' to do to me (Uh-huh!)_   
_ But I ain't seen nothing_

Holy shit! She’d grabbed for each breast to each half of the word **_Buttons_**. Currently she was walking back to where he was, making him think he was caught again, but she turned swiftly swaying her hips and moving that body way too right.

  
_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons, babe (Uh-huh!)_   
_ But you keep fronting, uh_   
_ Sayin' what you gon' to do to me (Uh-huh!)_   
_ But I ain't seen nothing_   
  
_ Typical and hardly the type I fall for_   
_ I like when the physical_   
_ Don't leave me asking for more_   
_ I'm a sexy mama (Mama)_   
_ Who knows just how to get what I wanna (Wanna)_

And now she was back to dancing on the floor and holy shit it was taking ever bone in his body not drool the way Red did. She was moving so deliberately, being both fluid and direct with each limb. Could Nicole move like this too?

‘_**Wait what?’**_

  
_What I wanna do is spring this on ya (On ya)_   
_ Back up all of the things that I told ya (Told ya, told ya, told ya)_   
_ You been sayin' all the right things all night long_   
_ But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_

  
  
_ Baby, can't you see (See)_  
_ How these clothes are fitting on me (Me)_  
_ And the heat coming from this beat? (Beat)_  
_ I'm about to blow, I don't think you know_  
  
Yep. Now was the time to leave. In his mad rush to teleport away he hit his skull on the wall behind him causing Alyse to be spooked stopping her dance.

“Hello?” she asked shakily as that sexual confidence he saw early disappeared.

He stayed silent as she walked to the wall close to where he was at. His soul beating fast as he tried to think of excuses.

He watched as her face went from scared to a playful frown, “I see you Lynn,” she called out at the wall. Sans gave a silent sigh of relief as he saw Lynn had tripped over the excessive ball when she was trying to mimic Alyse’s movements. She was now walking shamefully towards the door as Alyse seemed to scan the area from the room.

“Nicole I see you too so that means Lola’s around. Get you asses in here and stop spying like little creeps,” she chuckled.

Sans watched Lynn as she entered the room with Nicole and Lola still walking from their new spots.

“Hey Alyse,” Lynn nervously smiled as she rubbed the back of her neck, “I didn’t know you were-“

“Cut the crap I knew you were stocking me,” Alyse sighed as she face Lynn her back was too him.

“Well... sans was looking for you earlier,” she shrugged, “he seemed to want to make sure we were moving in alright.”

Sans watched Alyse’s posture seem to relax as the other two walked in, “And are you guys settling okay? You know you can still back out if you want.”

“Ehh, why not stick around,” Lola shrugged, “Besides this place is too cool to just leave.”

“What about the guys?” Nicole asked.

Lola seemed to give off that same posture and attitude when she asked about painting the room, “They’re alright,” she paused as she scuffed her sneaker against the wooden floor, “not like I got much friends to hang out anyway. So why not hang with the living dead.”

Lynn smiled pulling Lola under her arm and rubbing her knuckle against her black hair, “Aww look who’s making friends with monsters!”

Lola wiggles outta her hold with a frown, “Better than the shit for brains in my classes. I’m just glad to be outta the dorms.”

“How about you Nicole?” Alyse asked.

“I’m doing alright,” she smiled, “Papyrus had been very sweet in helping me settle in and seeing Sans come check on us was very reassuring.”

Sans felt his cheeks flush as she praised him.

“He even said I could place some of my plants around the mansion,” she said as her eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together.

“That’s good to hear,” Alyse smiled, “let’s keep them around the living room and sun room for now. I don’t know if the other skeletons have allergies. Shit I should have asked at lunch,” she sighed, “guess I’ll ask around dinner. If we end up poisoning or killing these guys by accident I fear we’re in for some political back fire.”

Lynn nodded, “Actually I got to ask Blue about that while unpacking,” she paused as she looked like she was recalling the conversation, “He said that they don’t even get sick like us unless it’s magic related or if hey over indulge in human items, like alcohol, drugs and he mentioned something about magic sickness but I didn’t quite understand.”

Sans frowned as he realized he was gonna have to get Stretch involved to keep Blue in check about running his mouth.

“Speaking of magic,” Lola said, “what kind of magic do they have?”

There was a pause before Alyse spoke, “Well to be honest I’m not sure if we’re allowed to know, but from what I’ve witnessed, Sans can do some sort of teleporting.”

Nicole seemed to look a bit nervous once Alyse had mentioned day his shortcuts.

“It’s not scary is it?” She asked.

“It’s a funny feeling like falling.”

“That doesn’t sound fun,” she whined nervously as Sans felt his smile get a little nervous himself. Now the part about her not riding very motion heavy rides made sense.

“Blue can move objects with his!” Lynn said excitedly, “it’s really cool!”

“You guys witness anything?” Alyse asked.

Lola shrugged as Nicole smiled, “Besides a the magic of making me smile I think that’s all I know.”

Lola sighed, “Guess we will just find out if they when they slip up and show us.”

“Hey,” Nicole smiled as she placed a hand on Lola’s shoulder, “Peer pressure on the guys we just met isn’t a good start to monster/human relations so when they want to share we can just marvel when they do.”

Lola smirked, “Bet it’s how they keep themselves together.”

“Lola!” Nicole and Alyse hissed as Lynn giggled.

“Well I’m gonna finish another few dance routines before heading in for dinner,” Alyse said pointing to the opposite wall, “you can stay and watch like normal people or go back inside.”

The girls all exchanged looks before Lynn gave Alyse a thumbs up, “We will stay for a song or two.”

“I’d like to join in if you don’t mind,” Nicole smiled, “I want to see if my Zumba exercises work with your dancing.”

“Sounds good,” Alyse said, “hope you can keep up.”

Sans pictures Nicole doing the same moves Alyse hand preformed minutes earlier and had to give his skull a shake as indecent thoughts came to mind.

“Oh,” Lynn interjected before Alyse turned, “but I suggest you give Sans a call before you go back. He might be worried since you didn’t answer your door.”

Alyse facepalmed as she turned around heading to her phone, “ya you’re right,” she sighed, “my rooms still not fully put away so I’d rather not have him go in.”

Sans realized his phone was in his pocket as she dialed. 

‘Shit if she calls and finds out I’m spying things could get awkward.’ He though.

He took his chance and magically dropped himself back in his room. In his haste however he had landed half on his bed and ended up completely falling off with a thud. The sound of his brother knocking on his bedroom door followed not too long after.

“BROTHER IS THAT YOU,” Papyrus asked from the other side of the door, “DID YOU FALL OUT OF BED AGAIN FROM YOUR NAP?”

“uhh-umm-y-ya sorry paps,” he stammered scrambling from the fallen sheets, “seems the _sandman_ was whisking me away for a _bed_ time.”

A frustrated grown was heard as his brother just walked off.

The images of Alyse’s body moving in such sexual manners still dancing in his mind made him groan as he rubbed his nasal. Looking down he noticed a very prominent bulge standing in his pants- remove this!!

He then jumped as his phone went off. He quickly remembered that Alyse was gonna call and picked up the phone.

“Sans the skeleton here,” he said nervously as he laid on the floor.

“Hey Sans it’s Alyse,” Alyse’s voice sung through the phone, “I heard you were looking for me. Is everything alright?”

“heh,” he groaned as he sat up, “just checking in on you girls to be sure you don't mind **skeletons in your closets**,” he joked as swore he heard her roll her eyes.

“I prefer you guys down the hall from us than in our closets, but yes I think we’re doing just fine Sans,” she said cheerfully, “Thanks for you concern and I’m sorry I wasn’t in my room when you were looking for me.”

“ya it’s kinda hard doing a knock knock joke when no one's at the door,” he chuckled.

That’s when he heard her giggle, “next time I’ll be sure to answer your jokes,” she paused and Sans could hear her pacing with the heels she had on, “me and the girls are checking out the recreational building. We will be back soon so you won’t have to worry.”

“Hey this place is yours too,” he shrugged, “you girls have fun and we will see you wondering the halls later.”

“Alright,” she said, “Oh and do you mind getting together about some house rules later? I think we should make everyone comfortable here.”

Sans thought for a minute. House rules sounded good to keep his brother and the others safe consider how much Blue had already shared.

“Sounds good,” he responded, “I**_ rule_** for the rules.”

Alyse sighed through the phone, “we will talk more about it later than bone head,” she chuckled.

“hopefully they can be easy rules that can stick to the others thick **_skulls_**.”

Alyse groaned, “I’m hanging up.”

“didn’t think you could **_hang down_** anyway,” he shrugged.

He heard another playful groan before she heard the click of the other end.

He sighed. 

Rules would be a good thing to establish as to keep them from knowing an crucial information. He wasn’t sure how’d they feel about living with different versions of himself and his brother. Best to just keep things a secret. Besides these girls seemed to have their own secrets as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the links to each of Alyse's dances she did and the song Nicole listened to in order of the story. With the dance videos it's only partical to what Sans witnesses. Also if you really like these little added bit of Alyse dancing let me know and I may add more where either Red or Edge catch her dancing ^_^ :
> 
> Vanilla Twilight by Owl City - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BXRpq3MEGY
> 
> Liar by Camila Cabella beginning of Dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmxfQyCV8Iw
> 
> Buttons by Pussycat Dolls Dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmVLGLg-QBk


	8. Move In Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red learns more about Alyse as Lola gets a deep secret forced out of her by Slim and Black.

Red POV

“where da hell have ya girls been?” Red questioned after seeing the sisters running inside giggling and whispering to each other.

The black haired chick, Lola, stepped forward from the other two crossing her arms over her chest. Her green eyes smirking at him with thick black mascara and eyeliner making them piercing, “Wouldn’t you like to know bone boy.”

He raised a bone brow at her as the sisters walked past him as he counted them. Wait where’s his watcher?

“hey,” he called making the girls turn as they were part way up the stairs, “where’s da first of ya foxes?”

The youngest answered him with a smile, “Oh don’t worry she should be back in about 5 minutes, but she’ll probably want to shower before she starts supper.”

“huh?!”

The girls only giggled before turning and running back up the stairs. He wanted to chase them down to give him a damn straight answer but he knew that _**Classic Ass**_ would fuck him over for touching the others. Instead in turned back into the kitchen to get some mustard.

It took him awhile search through the newly stocked fridge. Apparently the oldest had requested certain food to be in the place before they moved in. Considering that homemade pizza was pretty good he shouldn’t fully complain. He’d scarfed a good three slices of that meat lovers and even Boss have snuck a piece of the girls particular one and called it quite edible. Which was an amazement just to hear him compliment the cooking.

Sadly it didn’t last with her basically telling Boss he had to be babysat when in the kitchen. Red had only slightly defended his brother because in all truth he was the victim to such a meal and if he’d had a stomach he was sure he’d be dead. At least the girl had a sense to still let his brother cook. Heck maybe he might even improve.

The sound of the back kitchen door opening as he grabbed his mustard distracted him from his thoughts as he turned to see Alyse walking in.

“**holy shit!”**

Red nearly dropped his mustard as he saw Alyse in nothing but shorts, sports bra, and heels. GOD DAMN HEELS?!? Her pale skin was glistening with sweat and her hair was ruffled as if thrown into a storm. Alyse had taken notice of his outburst and stopped to give an embarrassed glance before she continued a faster pace out into the hall to the stairs.

“oh no you don’t,” he smirked going after her.

Alyse was rushing up the stairs in black sexy heels and boy could she run in them. Just makes the chase more interesting. Red teleported to the top of the stairs just as she made it up in time to look back down. The look of shear surprise from her made him smile and as she started to fall back he swooped in for the chance he was waiting for.

With one hand on her bare lower back and the other catching her right thigh he pulled her body close as she gripped onto his jack for support from possibly falling down the stairs. Her skin felt so hot and smooth. He could practically taste the salt of her sweat as she breathed heavily in his arms.

“what’s the hurry kitten,” he smirked giving her thigh a squeeze electing a little squeak, “_fallen_ for me already?”

He felt her muscles seem to shake in his grasp as her wide eyed stare locked into his gaze.

“ya seem _rattled_,” he whispered deeply as he pushed her body flush against his own, “don’t tell me you’ve gotta_ bone ta pick_ with meh? Cuz if ya let me _**chose**_ I can pick da _**perfect bone for ya**_.”

That shocked stare quickly changed to a scowl which made his spine tingle.

“I’d like to ask you to take your grimmy hands off me,” she growled, “I’d like to get cleaned up.”

He let out a deep chuckle, “why don’t we go together? Imma sure these hands ill get clean if I help ya scrub that precious attitude of yours.”

There was that beautiful color of red casting those cheeks. She seems so flustered now, _**right where I wantcha!**_

“**RED!!!** WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!!”

Red felt his smirk break as panic settled in over his brother calling him. Sadly seemed the bitch caught on as well.

Before Red could realize what her shit-eating grin was leading to she called out, “EDGE!!! HE’S HERE BY THE STAIR CASE!!”

“you little shit,” he growled as she glared back at him.

Both of their glares were cut short as a bone erupted from in between them and he had to let her go. Red felt himself stumble back on the top of the second floor as he saw Edge grab Alyse’s wrist pulling her swiftly up the stairs. He watched her crash into Edge's body-armor with a hmph. His brother then tossed her back to where he was, standing over the both of them menacingly.

“AND WHAT MIGHT I ASK WERE YOU TWO UP TOO?” Edge growled deeply.

Red could feel the sweat start to bead on his skull as he was stammering for an answer when Alyse spoke up.

“I was on my way to shower after a...walk,” she said while picking herself up and combing brown hair from her face, “Red told me not to run up the stairs but I did anyway and nearly fell. I owe him for catching me.”

Absolutely confused and still sitting on the floor he watched her promptly turn to him and give a gentle smile as if nothing before had happened.

“Thank you for the assist Red. I promise to return the favor soon,” she continued turning back to his brother who was now crossing his arms, “If you don’t mind I need to get cleaned up. I’ll see you both at dinner.”

And with that his little toy just walked off. But boy did that walk really do something to her ass as he was watching.

“RED,” Edge commanded turning his attention back to the trouble he was most likely in.

“y-ya boss,” he winced.

“NOT LETTING HER MEET HER DEMISE DOWN THE STAIRS SEEMS TO HAVE WORKED IN OUR FAVOR.” An evil sharp grin played on Edge’s face.

‘_what now?’_ he thought.

“Uhh sorry boss,” he said carefully as he stood up, “I don’t quite follow.”

_**“URHG YOU IMBECILE**_,” he groaned loudly as he pinched his nasal, “OF COURSE I HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO YOU MY INGENIOUS PLAN. I’LL SPEAK IT IN SIMPLE TERMS FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND.”

Red just sighed,_ ‘here we go...’_

“OUR WATCHER HAS TO REPORT ON US DURING THE TIME OF HER STAY. SO IF WE CAN GET HER TO FEEL AS IF SHE OWES US FOR SUCH THINGS AS _**‘**__**SAVING HER FROM A FALL**_’, THEN WE CAN GET THAT CITIZENSHIP SOONER AND LEAVE THESE BLUBBERING IDIOTS BEHIND.”

Red actually starred at his brother quite impressed. The plan seemed solid for getting her to be so submissive as well. He started to rub his hands together gleefully.

“great idea as always boss,” he smirked, “so when do we start?”

After twenty minutes of planning in Edge’s room Red waited quietly in the hall for their little watcher to emerge from her room. In less then a few minutes she was walking out of the second door on the left side of the hall.

‘_Even better,’_ he thought, _‘now I know which room she’s in.’_

She’d traded the black revealing outfit for dark blue form fitting jeans and a gray plaid tank-top. Sadly those sexy heels were gone as well but he still heard the slight clicking of a heel as she walked. Boots maybe? Put her in a leather skirt another one of those sensual cropped tops and he’d have a lovely little dominatrix. The thought gave him chills.

Breaking from his thoughts he texted his brother that she was walking to the stairs now. Waiting for a few more minutes he hide carefully as she got to the top of stair case. He started to hear footsteps coming up the stairs as she paused with an acknowledge to whoever was coming with a nod. Watching her start to make the descent he used his magic to have bone slight emerge underneath where her left foot was about to make contact with the first step. The plan was to have Edge sweep in during her fall as he climbed the stairs, making her in their debt. However to his dismay it wasn’t Edge making his way up.

She gave a small gasp as a moment later he heard a thud and a groan.

“Oh My gosh! Sans are you okay?” Alyse voice sounding panicked.

Oh fuck...

He peered around the corner to see the brunette laying atop that classic bastard as his pinpricks shrinked and a cyan blush colored his skull.

The idiot was just stammering till the deep gravely voice of my brother screamed from the bottom of the stairs, “GOD DAMNIT THE PLAN FAILED! IT WASN’T SUPPOSED TO BE YOU!”

“What?!” Both sans and Alyse asked as they got up.

As Alyse turned to Edge trying to get him to spill their plan, Red caught Sans’ glare. Before he knew it the bastard was already next to him with empty sockets nearly making him jump back till he realize he was already up against the wall.

“_**hey pal**_,” Sans glared as he slammed his hand against the wall next to Red’s head, “so what was this about a _**plan**_?”

“n-n-nothin’ no plan,” he stammered caught off guard.

Sans’ intense gaze was really getting to him as Alyse called back from the stairs, “Sans I’m fine. Besides I think I get the reason why.”

“**huh?”**

Both Red and Sans turned to her confused as he noticed his brother now blushing a slight red with his arms crossed and gaze to the wall.

“Look it’s the first day for all of us living together and there’s a lot of new things to get use to,” she explained running a hand through her short hair, “I expected these two to try to pull pranks to deter me-”

“wait you what?” “no fuckin’ way!” both Sans and Red said at the same time.

Alyse cleared her throat, “That being said **everyone **in this house has to understand that me and my sisters aren’t here to make your lives difficult. We want **each of you** to be able to roam freely on the surface.” Turning to Edge she continued, “So till then we all need to get along, but don’t feel you have to put on a front for me. I want you to be yourself.”

“HMPH,” his brother grumbled turning his skull back to Alyse, “FINE, BUT IF YOU CAN’T HANDLE MY TRUE NATURE THEN DON’T SAY I DIDN’T WARN YOU.” With that boss stomped down the rest of the stairs towards the kitchen.

“Edge!” Sans called after him.

“Let him go Sans,” Alyse said with a smile, “There’s no harm done. Now if you two don’t mind this has put me a bit behind on making supper. So as a compromiseble punishment for your actions I’m going to ask that you help me in the kitchen Red.”

“what?” Red and Sans asked.

‘_**god damnit this is gettin’ fuckin’ annoying’**_he grumbled in his skull as he glared at the classic ass.

Alyse just swirled around to walk down the rest of the stairs, “Chip chop chip, Red! I don’t have time to think of another punishment and we need to get to know each other anyway.”

Red exchanged a look with Sans before shrugging Sans’ hand off his shoulder and using his magic to blink on over to the bottom. He could still feel Sans watching him as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets while waiting for the little lady and following her to the kitchen. He wasn’t sure if he should thank her for saving his ass or not. As they got to the kitchen door she halted abruptly almost making him smack right into her.

“Okay,” she said facing him, “Let’s make something very clear. Stunts like that towards my sisters will _**not be tolerated**_. Under any circumstance if you have a problem you speak with me directly about it. None of that sexual indirect shit. Especially considering you guys are skeletons so there should be no way you could-” she quickly paused as a soft blush started to dust her cheeks as he smirked. Was she really trying to think of how he could? Did he really get under her skin that much while he was teasing her. Oh she would definitely be much more fun later.

She quickly shock her head continuing, “Look I want to help you guys, but I can’t if you’re pulling stunts like this. I have to tell the truth.”

Red felt his mood go sour at that last statement.

“the truth huh? Well if ya haven’t already noticed toots me an’ da boss aren’t what ya humans want around,” he grumbled giving her a hard stare.

That’s when he saw something he wasn’t sure he wanted to see on this girl’s face. She looked sad, as if she pitied him. But just as soon as he saw it, it was shakin’ off and changed to one of aggression. Though he felt that aggression wasn’t towards him, but to something he didn’t quite know yet. Why fight for them? Let alone him with all he’s already done to her.

Her face softened as she instantly grabbed his hand startling him. “I’m not giving up on your freedom Red,” she stated turning back to the door and opening it as she pulled him along, “So you’re not aloud to give up either.”

Feeling the lose of her hand as she sauntered in towards his brother started to mess with his head. He watched them as they were going over what was going to be made for dinner. Arguing back and forth about who was in charge of the kitchen he couldn’t help seeing that persistence glow. It’s as if it thrived on being able to move forward despite all odds. He wasn’t sure if she was really in this to help them or just to make it through another challenge. He felt something sick turn in him as he thought of just being another hurdle to climb, but then why was she so honest?

Damnit his skull was just aching the more he thought about it.

“Edge!” Alyse yelled bring him back, “when a recipe asks for oil you don’t just throw the entire bottle in there. That’s how you get people killed!”

Red gave a deep sigh as he hopped on one of the bar stools by the island table in the center of the kitchen. Propping his skull in his hands he just chuckled watching the boss dangle the entire bottle of oil above the little lady as she hoped up to grab it. She growled in protest placing her hands on her hips and promptly turning away as if to do something else. But just as she got a few steps away she whipped right back around, surprising them both as she lept up onto Edge grabbing the bottle of oil.

Still with an arm around Edge’s neck she grinned devilishly, “Ha! Didn’t count on me being a climber, huh?”

Red nearly fell out of the chair as he laughed so hard at the action.

“oh my god! you’ve got guts kitten,” he laughed as he grabbed his ribs. The boss’ face was still in shock till he snapped out of it with grimace.

“DON’T THINK YOU’VE WON YET, HUMAN,” he growled as his gloved hands grabbed her waist placing her atop the island.

Red watched as her back was to him. Edge’s hands swiftly grabbed her wrists pushing her down across the table towards him. Seeing the surprise on her face as Red took in the position she was now in. Her legs were spread open as the boss had placed himself in between to fold her back over the table as he noticed her spine slightly curving up. He almost had a nice view down her top if it wasn’t for that damn bottle of oil.

Wait…

Red snatched the glass from her hands as he grinned down at her taking in her own situation. That lovely flush taking over her cheeks once again as she stammered, “N-Not fair t-t-tag teaming.”

“sorry toots,” he grinned giving her nose a swift pinch, “we’re a two package deal.”

If her face could get any redder he’d say he’d achieved it as her eyes kept flicking from him to his brother who was giving a deep NYEH HE HE HE.

“Hey Alyse did you want help making din-,” a bored female voice stopped mid sentence.

All three turned to see Lola still in her bright green shorts and a dark gray jacket midway zipped still showing off the lime green sports bra underneath. Her phone was in her hand as she slowly raised it and the sound of a click went off. She gave a little smirk, “Nevermind looks like something else is cooking in here,” she started to walk back out as she chuckled, “I assume dinner may be a little later. I’ll tell the others.”

“It’s not what you think,” Alyse yelled back, “and please delete that photo.”

Lola’s head peered around in the doorway with a Cheshire smile, “Nah, I think I’ll need this later for getting my way.”

Alyse groaned as she scowled at Lola’s still present head, “Alright, what do you want?”

Edge released Alyse’s wrist as he watched Lola inquisitively. Alyse took the opportunity to sit up and swing herself off the side of the island as Lola placed her hands in her jacket pockets as she confidently strolled into the room.

“The Master Piece sub,” Lola grinned with her eyes half lidded.

Alyse gave a deep sigh as she brought out her own phone from her back pocket as her hands swiftly went to texting, “Jezz when you demand you demand a lot.”

“Always do,” she smiled with a shrug.

“AND WHAT MIGHT I ASK IS THIS MASTER PIECE SHE HAS CONNED YOU INTO CREATING,” Edge asked.

“does this mean more work?” Red groaned as he realized this may take more effort then he was ever willing to spend.

“It’s a massive sub with everything,” Alyse answered, “and yes it’ll take actually more than just us.”

Before Red could ask he saw the blonde skipping into the kitchen with a huge grin, “Yay!!” she cheered, “I get to show off my skills!” Followed by the light brunette peeking into the doorway, “You called for assistance,” she softly spoke.

With all four sisters pilled into the kitchen Red watched with curiosity as Alyse began delegating tasks. Lynn was tasked with making the bread fresh with Nicole adding the right seasoning to top each loaf. Edge was to work with Lola on slicing veggies and toppings as he was suppose to help Alyse with sauteing meats and cooking the bacon. Red couldn’t help but shovel out every meat pun he had as Alyse kept telling him to keep an eye socket on the bacon so it wouldn’t burn. With everyone working the process went under forty minutes and before Red new it the entire kitchen’s smell had attracted the others in the mansion.

“hey,” Stretch said as he strolled in, “somethin’ smells great.”

Lynn was finishing slicing the twenty four round buns of bread she’d created, “Even better timing Stretch! Papyrus is setting the table with Edge and Lola. Can you take out these buns for me?”

“I don’t think you’re aloud to sit on the table though,” Stretch smirked taking the tray as Red chuckle giving him a passing high-five as he carried the condiments.

The blonde’s face light up as she stammered, “T-that's not what I meant!” Lynn then chased after Stretch with the two butter seasoning Nicole had made earlier to coat some of the buns.

The classic ass himself walked in after the exchange pushing past Red with a watchful eye as he made his way over to Alyse who was finishing plating the meat tray. They were gonna be the only two left in the kitchen as just as thing were finishing up Nicole had volunteered to fetch everyone else.

Red walked outside the kitchen waiting at the doorway listening close.

“heya how’d things go?” Sans asked.

“Everything went perfectly fine,” she said calmly, “Just as I knew it would. To be honest I don’t see how those two are difficult. They just have a different mind set on things which is perfectly fine.”

“so you’re saying you can correct their behavior?”

Red felt his magic sizzle at this. No fuckin’ way was he gonna be treated as somethin’ that needed fixin’. If he had anything to say about it this would be nothin’ but a living hell for everyone. Fuck everyone els-

“Correct what behavior? Sans their _**not animals**_,” Alyse cut in sounding defensive, “Their just _different_. My sisters and I each have gone through our own moody stages and that's all I see. The only thing I want to correct is their view on this world, but I’m not gonna give them a sense of false security. I feel you already understand that not all humans will give them any chance like my sisters and I.”

There was a pause giving Red a moment to let her words sink in.

A deep sigh hung through the silence. Red guessed it was from Sans.

“ya give ‘em too much credit, kid,” Sans said softly, “their all yours, but call me if they get outta hand with you.”

The sound of boots walking towards the doorway caught Red off guard and before he teleported to the dinning room he caught Alyse’s response.

“I'll be just fine.”

Lola POV

“Hell ya!” Lola exclaimed patting her now satisfyingly full stomach, “now that was a fantastic meal.”

Looking around the room as she got up from the table shoving her hands in her pockets she wasn't about to stick around to do the dishes afterwards. Instead she grabbed a toothpick chewing on the end as she to notice of the hussel and bussel of the room.

There had been small tension between Alyse and Sans when they’d walked into the dinning room, but it seemed to die as she was adding to Nicole's recollection of one of their family trips. It wasn’t her place to say, but Lola could tell her older sister was still throwing on her masks in front of her. It pissed her off how her sister could flip personalities to fit others. The only time she ever saw her sister be herself was when she danced. Her favorite had to be one she'd walked in on when they were going through court trails. She'd watched her sister aggressively dance in the town graveyard in the rain. Raw, pained, and angry. The stuff she rarely showed now.

Taking her phone out she pulled up the photo she’d taken from earlier with the two edgy skeletons and her sister. The way her sister looked with those two was quite amusing. Heck watching her order them around was even thrilling to see. It was like having that raw emotion from her sister coming out because of the two skeletons. That deliberate break of character she displayed sent her a sense of long lost nostalgia. But was it alright to be okay with their past now as if nothing happened?

_ **Can we stay happy together without the past coming ** **back to haunt or taunt them** _ ** _? _ **

Would her sisters even really stick around after the program? Would they still be close or lose everything all over again?

‘_I don’t need t__o get caught up thinking about a happy family again__,’_ she thought, _‘I’ll be fine e__ven after this ends and we grow apart **again**.__’_

Turning back from where she was standing outside the dinning room the hallway seemed so much darker from the bright noisy room behind her. It was a bussel of smiles, laughter and talking. An all too familiar seen that played with their younger years, yet held such a sickening and twisted secret that inevitably shattered such a dream. As she guessed no one noticed her leave, she was the silent unnoticed one in the family anyway. Not like she cared. She moved to go up to her room, but ended up bumping right into a soft brick wall that smelled of smoke and pine.

“goin’ somewhere dove?” the deep bored voice of Slim came before her.

“Nowhere I won’t be missed,” she scoffed moving to the side to walk past him, but only being met with him moving in front of her, “Gonna let me pass?”

Lola watched Slim slowly pull his hand from his pocket to brush her bangs. The gesture was strange. She didn’t get Slim, he was really hard to read.

“can’t let ya fly off yet dove,” he said now placing his hand on her shoulder making her freeze, “m’lord would like to spend more time with ya.”

“And if I refuse,” she glared.

His pinprinks never left her eyes, but she thought she saw his left eye flash purple for a second till he sighed, “too bad, but I don’t come back empty handed.”

Sadly self defense classes did nothing when facing magic. Just as she had grabbed his arm to throw him up over her she’d felt a falling sensation finding herself landing into Slim’s lap in a whole new room she’d never been in yet. Looking around she found it hard to get her bearings with the colors in the room really off and Slim was glowing? Wait…

The lights in this room were all black lights! Glancing down at her shorts she saw them and the tips of her nails glowing bright luminescent green. The room she was in had a bed in the far back with what she guessed was a black comforter and white sheets since she could see a small glow of white peeking throw the corners. A computer desk and long table with papers and tools organized along it’s surface. Posters of various metal punk bands and horror movies were along the wall and she felt a bit impressed by some of the more classic ones.

“hehe,” Slim’s small chuckle bringing her back him, “didn’t expect ya to throw me for a loop.”

‘_I can’t look away! He’s so fucking bright,’_ she thought as she realized she was probably giving him quite the wide eyed stare, but jezz were those black lights really making him shine.

“what? Is there something on my face?” Slim smirked.

Good thing its dark or he might see the small blush.

Shaking her head she moved to get up but was pulled backwards into Slim’s lap on a bean bag chair.

“oh no you don’t,” he said holding her up against his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

With a groan she tried throwing her elbows out and up to create a whole to escape but he just locked his elbows with hers as he stuffed his hands in his pocket. Resulting in her hands now behind her back pressed into his hoodie feeling the bottom of his rib cage in the process. She then went to kick her legs but was met with the same results. Only this time he’d spread her legs wide open as he locked under her knees and proceed to spread out comfortably for himself.

‘_Shit,’ _she thought as she tried to wiggle free,_ ‘I make fun of my sister for getting herself in a sexual predicament and yet here I am with my legs spread.’_

Feeling defeated she gave a deep sigh trying her best to glare at him, but to no such luck.

His last joke was to rest his chin on her head as he asked, "comfortable?"

“Fuck you,” she mumbled.

“not without m’lord’s permission,” he simply said electing a stammering, _**“W-WhaT?!”**_ from her.

A burst of light came in the oddly lit room electing a small jump from Lola, if you could call still being held down a jump. Before her was Black with a mischievous grin as he quickly kick the door shut.

“MYAH HAHAHAHA,” he laughed as he hoped onto the desk chair. It swirled him around twice before ending not quite in front of where she was. He gave a small grumble scotching the chair till it was fully facing her and Slim. Lola couldn’t help put raise her eyebrows with a strained smile by the display.

“WELL HUMAN,” Black declared, “YOU ARE PROBABLY WONDERING WHY I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE?”

“Actually wondering why your brother did, but I think I get the gist,” she sniped.

She felt Slim just shrug as Black glared from Slim to her.

“YOU’RE HEAR BECAUSE AS I BROUGHT YOUR MISERABLE ITEMS TO YOUR PLACE OF DWELLING I DISCOVERED THIS,” he growled pulling one of her D&D books from his table.

_‘That’s where that think disappeared to!’_ she thought, _‘fucker messed with my collection box.’_

Not wanting to give off how much it meant to her she shrugged her shoulders relaxing back into Slim as he kept a lose hold of her.

“It’s a book I own,” she said giving it a small glance sadly noticing it was the 5th special addition that her sisters put in money to buy her, “Nothing too special,” she lied.

Instantly she felt Slim’s skull turn slightly and then slowly shake back and forth.

You fucker…Not only are you a teleporter like Sans, but a fucking lie detector too?

“IT SEEMS YOU’RE LYING HUMAN,” Black stated, “NOW WHY DON’T YOU TELL ME WHAT THIS REALLY IS.”

Lola felt her dignity fading as she realized how fucked she was. Trapped in the arms of one skeleton as the other held onto one of her most prized possessions. She rarely ever let anyone know that she was a dungeon master and that she enjoyed the thrill of creating a game for her players. She already had a masked online presence when she played with others. Heck her last boyfriend found out and thought it was weird. She didn't like how he belittled her about that and so many other things. Now having skeletons make fun of her nerdy habit made her just want to hide.

With a heavy sigh she starred at the book one last time before casting her eyes to the floor.

“It’s my Dungeon and Dragons book,” she grumbled, “I’m a dungeon master and I use that to help create scenarios that my players go through. Now if you don’t mind I want to go back to working on my campaign and latest dungeon's puzzle.”

“YOU CREATE PUZZLES?!”

As she brought her head back up she saw Black almost look like Blue with how excited and intrigued he look.

“Uhh-Ya,” she said slowly, “That’s kinda what it is. I set the scene for a player to arrive in and they are tasked to go through scenarios within the area.”

“BUT HOW DO THEY GET THROUGH THESE TASKS,” Black asked scotching his chair forward as Lola began to realize that Slim had completely let her go.

The first thing she did was shut her legs as she leaned forward to explain, “Well, for one every player has their strengths and weakness’. Playing off the given information known to me and the person playing the character, I create obstacles for them to overcome. But the way they can overcome these obstacles are decided by a choice and multiple dice rolls. Basically it’s a game on knowledge and percentage of chance.”

Black’s purple pinpricks seem to grow larger with each sentence she spoke before she knew it she’d explained several parts about how to play, the different types of characters, worlds to adventure, good and bad things that happen during a dice roll, and even some of the old campaigns she’d made for people online. Time just seemed to pass by as she talked and Black kept a keen eye on listening to her every world.

“SO HOW DOES ONE BECOME A GAME MASTER OR PLAYER?”

“Well, I’m a dungeon master, someone who creates the games,” she said with a shrug, “so basically anyone with interest in playing and being a character within the game can join if they ask and then I create a campaign.”

Before Lola knew it Black had shoved her book into her hands, “I DEMAND TO BE A PLAYER IN ONE OF THESE CAMPAIGNS!” he loudly commanded as he lept off the chair, “I ALSO COMMAND THAT YOU MAKE THE MUTT PART OF THE GAME AS WELL.”

“You don’t find this weird?” she asked.

“HUH,” he quested as he raised a bone brow, “WHO WOULD FIND SUCH A THRILLING PUZZLE BASED ADVENTURE WEIRD? YOU CLAIM TO BE A DUNGEON MASTER SO I EXPECT A GREAT GAME TO TEST MY WHITS AGAINST WHAT YOU CAN CREATE.”

Lola could feel her heart beat loudly in her chest. Someone actually was really wanting to play with her in person. She rose from where she’d been sitting with a wild grin on her face.

“Stay right here then,” she said racing to the door, “I’ve got to get my other books so we can choose what race and type of characters you want to be.”

Running into her room she started to gather two notebooks, dice, two more other D&D book, and pencils. She felt so excited to have someone so intrigued to play with her. Nearly screaming as she turned around to see a very worried Nicole standing right behind her.

“Jezz,” she breathed trying to hold all her gear, “Why do you always sneak up on people like a kid from children of the corn?”

“Why do you have to reference horror movies you know I’ll never watch,” she said rolling her eyes as she faked a smile.

“Because it’s a beautiful classic,” she protested walking around Nicole, “Did ya need something?”

“Actually we were all worried where you went,” Nicole said casting her gaze to the floor as she fidgeted with the bracelet on her wrist. “You didn’t answer your phone when we texted and called. Alyse got really worried and even sent Lynn outside to search for you.”

They really were worried?

Lola paused as she shifted the items in her hands to pull out her phone. Shit, she’d left it on silent and there were several missed calls and texts. Nicole had racked up to about twenty-four calls. Lola let out a sigh and gave a quick group message chat to the other two older siblings that she was okay.

Turning her head back up to Nicole she placed her phone back in her pocket and wrapped her free arm around her little sister. Nicole returned the gesture gripping her tightly around the waist.

“Thanks for worrying about me,” she smiled while gentle nuzzling her head atop her sister’s light brown locks.

Pulling back out of the embrace Nicole looked a little more relaxed as she asked, “So where have you been?”

“Oh-uuhhh,” Lola said scratching the back of her neck, “I was kidnapped by Slim and Black to tell them about Dungeons and Dragons and now we’re gonna get things set up for a game.”

“_**THEY WHAT?!?”**_ Nicole screamed.

“Hey-Hey, easy now,” she strained as the panic was back on Nicole’s sweet freckled face, “I’m fine. Black just found my book and wanted to know what it was. I told him and now their just interested to play. I wasn’t harmed. Technically forced against my will, but not entirely after I got to explain the game.”

She could see the mixture of emotions on Nicole’s face as panic and confusion melded. “We have to tell Alyse about this right away,” she stated making her way to the door, “They can’t get away with kidnapping you against your will.”

Lola dropped her books and game items on the beanbag chair by the door as she blocked Nicole from leaving.

“There’s no need for that,” she sighed as Nicole placed her hands on her hips. She couldn't have Alyse thinking she wasn't right for this kind of easy job, “Please I have this under control and they were just curious. I want to spend more time with them. _**Especially**_ if it involves doing something I love.”

Lola watched her sister’s eyes move from the stack of her D&D collection she’d set down then back to her. Her face was a twisted grimace before she let out a raspberry in her face, “Fine,” she said frustratingly pointing a finger at her, “but if I find out that they’ve hurt you I’ll be reporting this to Alyse and on the messages we're suppose to send to the queen.”

“Deal!” she smiled moving out of the way to grab her D&D supplies.

"How'd they even get you away without anyone know?" she asked confused.

"Turns out Slim can teleport like Sans," she sighed as she kept the lie detector thing to herself.

“Great someone else with sneaky movements. Oh by the way,” Nicole said pulling Lola’s gaze back to her as they walked down the hall, “We were thinking of having a movie night tonight since it’s still Saturday. Papyrus suggested us girls to bring our choice of movie down around 9:00pm so you have about an hour and a half. See you later?”

Lola gave smirk as she left Nicole to walk down the stairs, “Ya I’ll see ya then. I’ll bring the other two and maybe my favorite horror film as a nomination as soon as we’re done.”

Nicole rolled her eyes, “Alright!”

With that the two sisters split. Lola enjoyed creating characters with Black and Slim. Oddly enough Black had choose a Paladin Dragon Knight of Chaotic Evil as his brother Slim chose to be a Dwarf Bard of Lawful Evil. Black got great stats for attack and defense but not so much on other skills as Slim got the opposite with great speech, charisma and dodging. Before she knew it it was time for them to head downstairs for the movie night.

She’d run to her room in time to see the other sisters in their pjs and grabbing some pillows and blankets for the event. Lynn was sporting her bright pink fuzzy shorts and a white tank-top as Nicole was wearing light blue matching set of pjs with a black paw-print on it that read _**Paw-Ever Love!**_ Alyse on the other hand was wearing a loose thin gray t-shirt and knee length black leggings. Lola shook her head knowing that it was probably all she could find that was appropriate considering she usually wore slips or just her underwear to bed.

Alyse stayed behind to help her carry some comfy material and they discussed which movie they’d chosen as Lola got her choice of an old gray marvel t-shirt and long green fuzzy pajama pants on. Apparently Lynn had chosen Princess Bride as an old classic to the girls while Nicole had chosen to bring a cartoon favorite that they all sung along to as kids, El Dorado. Alyse revealed her chosen movie to be Deadpool as Lola laughed about pulling out the newest version of IT. They giggled about Nicole’s reaction to their choices as they gathered in the living room.

Lynn was already tossing more blankets and pillows at the foot of the enclosed box of couches as she faced most of the skeletons.

“And that is why a pillow mess nest is the best,” she said throwing one last pillow into the massive pile as Blue, Black and Papyrus exchanged confused looks.

“I STILL DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY IT HAS TO BE SO MESSY?” Papyrus said as he rubbed his skull with his bony hand.

Papyrus was in silk orange button up pajamas as his other arm was holding onto a white pillow. Black was sitting at the end of the couch not too far from where Papyrus stood next to Blue. Black was wearing almost identical shorts to what Red wore daily and a black t-shirt with red letters written on it that said _**Nightmare Beware**_. While Blue was sporting a matching set of blue and white plaid flannel pajamas with his scarf still on.

“I AGREE THE RATIO OF COMFYNESS COULD BE MUCH MORE WELL DISTRIBUTED IF WE-,” Lola decided to cut Blue off as she got the edge of the pile and said, “Yeat!” as she tossed herself into the nest of bed-ware with her own contribution.

“I like your style,” Sans, who had merely just ditched his jacket and was now in pink slippers, he chuckled as he stood from his spot on the couch, turned around and fell backwards into the sheets.

“BUT IT’S NOT WELL DISTRIBUTED,” Blue declared in a panic as Lynn picked him up and jumped into the pile.

Stretch, dawning a gray t-shirt and orange shorts, just shrugged his shoulders, “If you can’t beat ‘em,” he said turning towards where Lynn and Blue had landed making a T pose and falling, “join ‘em.”

Lola watched as Nicole and Alyse joined in as they giggled. Lola took notice that somehow Slim had snuck in and was now pulling his pouting brother by the ankle into the mess of blankets like a sick form of The Living Dead. She laughed at the sight as Papyrus had delicately made his way in and nestled in next to Nicole and Sans who'd found a corner to settle in.

Edge, dressed in black silken pjs, had refused to move from his perfect spot on the couch that was directly centered towards the giant tv. So Lola watched as Alyse grabbed a few of the strayed pillows and her gray comforter to lay next to him on the couch. The look on Edge's face was priceless as he tried to shove her off a few times to have her older sister just get back up and lay back down. Eventually Red finally showed up in a plain black beater and red sport shorts. He teleported over to the couch nearly landing on top of Alyse. Lola nearly lost it over Edge dragging him to his other side after giving him a bunch of insults about being a perv.

Lola took all the movies the sisters brought and mixed them behind her back telling each sister to pick a number. It was a game of elimination they played when there were too many choices. Sadly to her dismay Lynn’s choice won, but as she glanced over to Blue and Papyrus she was pretty sure she’d feel terrible if their first night with them was filled with fright.

After popping in the movie she watched as Blue ran over to kill the lights and join back with Lynn laying on her stomach closest to the tv with Stretch on her right as Blue took the left. Lola crawled over to where Slim was sitting at the foot of a corner of the couch. He’d propped several pillows and blankets around him as he laid his skull back seeming to have fallen asleep.

He looks too comfy…

Making her way over to him she plopped in between his legs throwing a pillow at his chest and laying back. She felt him shift to look at her but then just relax back as Lola noticed something in the blankets moving their way. Lifting the nearest sheet she nearly jumped as she saw a sharp tooth grimace from Black.

“Can I help you?” she asked.

“I HAVE BEEN IN SEARCH FOR THE PERFECT SPOT TO WATCH THIS OUTRAGEOUS FILM,” Black grumble as Blue let out a _**“SHUSH**_” from the front as Princess Bride started.

Lola smiled at the little version of Jaws before her, “Well, I ain’t no expert buuuut,” she whispered pulling a pillow into her lap, “this could be the best spot right here. So I’ll let you be the judge of this one.”

A purple soft glow admitted from those cheek bones as he suddenly headbutted his skull into the pillow in her lap electing a umph from her. She watched him turn around in her lap getting comfortable. Once he settled she pulled the blanket she had brought up and around them both as well as Slims legs.

As the movie started she thought she heard Black mumble, “THIS SPOT MAY MAKE THIS DEPLORABLE FILM TOLERABLE.”

The night went on with them finishing Lynn’s movie, moving next to Alyse’s movie in which she had fallen asleep cuddled up on Edge’s lap halfway through. At the end of Deadpool Edge grumbled that he would not stand for another movie as he swiftly scooped Alyse’s sleeping body in his arms. Sans argued with Edge about what he was doing with their sister. To everyone's surprise he declared he was taking her to her bedroom to sleep as he didn't trust her alone on the couch with his brother. He then marched up the stairs swiftly leaving Red passed out drooling on the couch.

Nicole had rushed up the stairs after fifteen minutes of Edge leaving and came back confirming that he'd done exactly as he said he would. 

Sans was the most shocked out of the skeletons that were still awake, which were Stretch, and Black. Papyrus however complimented that Edge was taking the duty of human relations very well and that he was very proud of him for making such a stride.

Lola shrugged as she noticed Lynn had turned Stretch into a body pillow and he was currently having a hard time leaving with Blue falling asleep on his other side.

Lola felt herself falling asleep against Slim as Sans put in Nicole’s movie. Turning her head to the last sister she saw her leaning her head against Papyrus’ shoulders looking very tired but determined to see one more movie. As Lola’s own eyes became heavy she felt Black’s arms around her waist as he nuzzled closer into her. Slim had shifted his legs to enclose them both as his skeletal hands combing through her hair relaxed the last ounce of energy she had left to fight sleep. It was time to sleep as the song of the El Dorado sounded.


	9. House Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets together to discuss everyone's agenda, chores and house rules. Things get heated and one of the girls gets pulled to confessing a deep rule of her's that might just already be breaking.
> 
> Update: Sisters have a Yoga Heart to Heart talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone giving me Kudos and the comments! I love making this story and would love to hear your thoughts on what you might want to see in a future chapter with the girls and skeletons. I'm also open to adding more of the multi-verse if people want.

Lynn POV

Lynn’s body ached from sleeping on the floor all last night again. Arising from the mess of pillows to see Blue already dressed and him trying to wake Red who was halfway hanging off the couch made her snicker. However she couldn’t quite understand why but she dreamed that her body pillow had squirmed out of her grasp. That morning most of everyone except Papyrus, Blue, Black and Edge had woken up late. From what she later found out this was actually quite common as they were early risers. She was willing to let them early rise with Nicole and Alyse. Lynn, when given the chance, would always sleep in.

Gathering for breakfast was met with some talking about the movies from last night, snide comments about who fell asleep first, or what everyone would be up to later. Lynn also caught on to every time Stretch would blush around her, or at least that’s what she called the orange glow across his cheeks. In the middle of breakfast, Alyse had asked for everyone to stay after to discuss daily routines and chores for the mansion. Several individuals grumbled over this, but Sans seemed to have silenced many of the skeletons with a single look. Lynn couldn’t help but giggle thinking that he gave off the same look as a parent would to straighten out children.

The meeting took about two hours to her dismay. They discussed that none of the skeletons could really travel out past the city unless they were headed straight to Monster Embassy. If they wanted to travel anywhere past the city or around to new places one of the girls had to be with them. Thankfully Alyse raised their spirits over the fact that her job was always at home or would be at traveling location shoots so she was more than willing to be a stand in for the rest of the sisters while they were at classes if they wanted to travel farther out on a week day verses waiting for the weekend.

They then discussed everyone’s work/school schedules so Sans and Alyse would have a good understanding when to expect everyone home or elsewhere. Lynn, herself, enjoyed lifting Blue’s spirits when she told him her student teaching was only for Tuesdays and Thursdays since the school had only certain days for the class to be taught. So she’d also be around more often. Lola joined in about her classes being only in the morning till eleven and would be free once she got back after an hour of studying. However she did say she’d be later coming home on Tuesdays and Thursdays because of her internship. Nicole sadly was the busiest of the three but said she didn’t have classes or an internship on Fridays giving a longer weekend to be around. 

Most of the guys worked at home with either science projects to work with the government or software jobs that they could do at home (Sans, Stretch, Slim, and Red). Stretch and Sans were the only ones out of the other four that would go out to locations if needed, but otherwise like to work from home. The other four had guard jobs with the Embassy to either be out on locations helping monsters with protection (Black and Edge) or diplomatic opportunities (Papyrus and Blue). Papyrus also noted that him and Edge have been sending in puzzles they create to a large puzzle community as fun extra income. Edge gave a creepy smile at this and Lynn was sure his puzzles were for much darker purposes.

Moving from that Nicole had suggested that there be a rotation of chores divided by each group as to split and share the work load for each task between the four groups as to be a team building exercise. Everyone seemed to like this idea as it would benefit each task being handled. The rotations were split as kitchen duties (grocery shopping, cleaning and dishes), laundry, cleaning upstairs (minus personal rooms but including the staircase), and cleaning downstairs (minus the kitchen). Sans mentioned that no one had to worry about cleaning the rec center because Toriel had a crew that was scheduled every two weeks for a special clean. Each group was then tasked with their assigned chore and would rotate every two weeks.

Before anyone got up to leave Sans had also chimed in about some shared rules he’d like to implement for everyone. Lynn felt compelled to hear him out after seeing Alyse give a strict nod to Lola who was almost racing out the dinning room, but then turned back to her chair to lean against.

“Sans and I have been talking back and forth about rules we’d like everyone to follow so that we can get along and everyone is comfortable,” Alyse said pausing to look to Sans beside her at the head of the table.

“first rule is that no one is to enter each others rooms without permission,” Sans commanded as Lynn watched him starring very hard at four very edgy skeletons.

“Please be sure to knock before entering and if there is no answer then ask one of the others to enter with you in case of an emergency,” Alyse contributed sounding a lot like a safety videos they had to watch in school.

Lynn raised her hand.

“Yes?”

“Sooo, who grabs who?” Lynn asked, “Are you saying one of the guys has to ask one of us sisters before entering or one of the other skeletons?”

Alyse seemed a bit confused by her question, but Sans gave her a nudge as he answered for her, “I’m gonna say the guys have to grab either me or Papyrus if one of you girls is not available to enter one of you sisters’ rooms. Otherwise I’d say grab one of us skeletons to enter each other’s rooms.”

“BUT WHAT IF I’M ALREADY INVITED TO WALK IN?” Blue asked waving his hand as he stood on his chair next to her.

Sans seemed to just groan at this as Lynn just answered, “Blue if I’ve already said you can come in just come in after you knock okay?”

“ALRIGHT,” Blue smiled at her.

“On to our second rule,” Alyse interrogated, “Sans and I would like communication on when people will not be home for the evening. This lets us know if someone is off somewhere or may be in need of being picked up.”

“I DON’T LIKE HAVING TABS ON US,” Black grumbled.

“It’s not exactly tabs as more as knowing if someone is in trouble. For example,” she explained pointing to Lola sitting next to Black, “Lets say Lola was doing some studying at the library late at night. With people finding out that she’s a watcher for you, they may want to stop you from getting your citizenship by hurting her. So if it’s an hour past when she should have been home. What would you do Black?”

Black’s skull scrunched as he looked from Alyse to Lola pondering, “LOLA SHOULD BE MORE THAN CAPABLE TO RETURN HOME SAFELY ON HER OWN,” he stated smugly, “BUT IF SOMETHING WERE TO HAPPEN I WOULD ALREADY BE THERE TO EXTINGUISH ANY THREAT.”

“careful Black,” sans interjected, “remember we aren’t allowed to harm humans in any way as we are under our contract with our watchers.”

Black grumbled as he folded his arms while Slim stepped in, “ya seem to have misinterpreted what m’lord is saying.” Slim paused drawing everyone’s attention, “he meant she’d be with him, so the threat wouldn’t even be a threat because m’lord has already intercepted such a plan to even exists.”  
Lynn along with several others looked at the group with confused looks as Black stood upon his chair with a boastful pose. With his chin high in the air he laughed, “EXACTLY! NONE OF YOU HALFWITS CAN BE AS PREPARED AS I AM TO DETOUR SUCH EXISTING THREATS!!”

Lynn giggle as Lola seemed to smirk up at Black with pride.

“OH PLEASE,” Edge groaned as he rolled his eyes.

Alyse gave a small smile, “Thank you for being so prepared for my sister Black.”

Black’s pose seemed to stammer from the compliment as he fumbled himself back down into his chair, “IT’S NOTHING...”

“With that being said,” Alyse continued looking around the room to each of them, “We are all in a position to protect each other by knowing the where abouts of one another. I’ve kept up with news on both monsters and humans within the program getting hurt. I’d like us not to be one of those victims.”

Sans nodded as the group took everything in.

Lynn turned to gaze at Blue. The adorable skeleton smiled up at her as she imagined him being attacked in her mind. Her heart hurt to even think someone could ever do such a thing to him. Instantly her arms were around him in a hug as he looked at her surprised but then returned the hug. No one was ever gonna hurt this wonderful piece of joy.

Sans cleared his non-existing throat.

Lynn looked up as he had a small blush on his face as Alyse gave an expectant look.

“now-uhh….as for the...the last rule,” he slowly spoke through avoiding several eyes seeming to be very interested in the ceiling above, “it’s ummm-uh...ya...this one just applies to the guys….uuhh...urg...I don’t know exactly how to say this..”

Alyse groaned covering her eyes giving Sans a nudge. He let out a sigh, “fine okay,...there will be **no dating the watchers**.”

Lynn’s face went bright red as Blue shouted, “BUT I REALLY LIKE MISS LYNN AND WANTED TO TAKE HER OUT ON SEVERAL DATES!!”

“da pipe squeak has a point,” Red said, “can’t deny us a chance ta make some magic,” he finished as he waggled his bone brows at Alyse.

Her older sisters face was a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. Someone needed to burn off that sexual frustration with dancing again soon. “That’s not the point,” she growled, “We are here _**professionally**_.”

“oh I got a great profession for ya,” Red smiles as a red ghostly tongue swept across his teeth.

Lynn wasn’t the only one making a face like a goldfish as she noticed Lola pull her hood over her head and Nicole giving a small gasp as her face went pink.

“_**enough**_,” Sans growled his skull still tinted blue, “look I am not budging from this unless the girls talk to me about it first.”

Lynn couldn’t help asking, “So if we were okay dating one of you...as long as we ask it’s okay?”

Sans pinpricks seemed to disappear as his entire skull went blue.

Papyrus was trying to shake his brother back to reality as Alyse answered face still blushing but seeming more stiff in her answer, “As long as you are _**sure**_ that your j-judgment on their citizenship **will not** be wavered over d-d-dating, then I can allow it.”

This seems to have broken Sans as he looked to Alyse still in Papyrus’ grip, “wait are sure you’ll allow it?”

Lynn watched cautiously as her older sister took in a deep breath straightening herself as she stared upon the group, “Yes, _**but**_ under one circumstance.”

She paused staring at each group, lingering on each sister hard as if to read them each. Lynn felt her sister’s concern as she knew that strict resolve of hers was breaking slightly for their happiness. She didn’t want to give her such a hard decision, but they weren’t kids. They could make their own choices and deal with the consequences. So she met her sisters stare with with a strong smile and nod, knowing exactly what she would put herself through.

Alyse sighed, “Nothing is to done without full conscious permission. If I hear anything about unwanted advances, I will take action against the individual. _**Do I make myself clear?”**_

The room fell deadly silent for a few minutes even shutting Red up.

Lola gave a simple chuckle, “You guys have nothing to worry about. Alyse only threw Lynn’s last boyfriend into the dump where he belonged.”

Alyse’s face broke from stern to horrified as Lynn recalled that night he stumbled over to them in a bar trying to make a scene, “Derek was already wasted so it was more that then her. She just scared him to falling back into a trashcan,” she giggled remember his stunned face as her 100 lb sister had intimidated his 220 lb 6 ft ass.

“Is she really that scary?” Stretch whispered from her left.

She gave him a small wink, “Nah she’s all bark with no bite, but that bark definitely was worth it.”

Stretch seemed to give a knowing smirk as he turned towards Alyse, “don’t worry,” he said leaning back, “we don’t plan on doing anything unruly to this honey-bun.”

Sans was now standing back beside Alyse giving a reassuring nod, “i’ll be sure to insist that nothing happens without approval.”

Blue started waving his hand frantically once again in the air.

“ya Blue?”

“SO CAN I HAVE PERMISSION NOW TO TAKE MISS LYNN OUT ON A DATE TO THE ARCADE TOMORROW?”

“uhh-umm,” Alyse stammered looking to Lynn, “If Lynn wants to go, I have no problem with it.”

Lynn felt her face catch fire as Blue hoped from his chair getting _**down on one knee**_ as he took her hand, “MISS LYNN WILL YOU DO ME THE HONOR OF GOING OUT ON A DATE WITH ME?” he asked with those stars in his eyes twinkling.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Stretch had facepalmed his skull as an orange glow started to admit from underneath where his hand now covered his face.

Was it hot in here or was it just her? Lynn had never had a boy, let alone a skeleton, get down on one knee for her. She felt so many eyes on her as the situation sunk in. He was just asking her on a date. It wasn’t like he was proposing to her right then and there. And anyway they only just met a week ago. They hardly know each other and would need time for such a thing to grow into love. _**OMG! WHY LIKE THIS?!?!**_

“uhhh-ahhh-ummm, o-o-of course B-Blue,” she stammered still feeling her brain going into overdrive, “I’d be happy t-to go out on a d-date with you.”

“HURRAH!!” he smiled bouncing up and down with her hand still in his, “THIS WILL BE THE BEST DATE EVER!!”

While trying to recover from her brain melting Black scoffed from the other side of the table, “I DEMAND THAT I WALK YOU TO AND FROM FROM CLASSES HUMAN,” he said looking towards Lola, “AFTER THAT _**WE**_ SHALL GO ON OUR DATE!”

“Say what now?!” Lola said leaning more towards Slim.

“WE SHALL ATTEND A DATE AFTER YOUR CLASSES ON MONDAY,” Black repeated looking smug.

Lynn’s focus was moved from the two as she heard Papyrus stammer, “M_MISS NICOLE IS IT ALRIGHT IF I ASK YOU OUT ON A DATE TO A NEAR BY CAFE FOR TEA?” he asked while messing with his scarf.

“Oh! Papyrus,” the youngest sister blushed, “I’d really appreciate it if we could wait till Friday that way we could enjoy the entire day together if you don’t mind.”

“OH BUT OF COURSE! THE MORE TIME FOR OUR DATE THE BETTER!” Papyrus smiled as he clasped his hands together.

Lynn noticed while looking at the two discussing which tea shop to visit that Alyse had walked out of the room. She felt her heart sting at her own happiness. Alyse hadn’t dated for four years since her last selfish boyfriend. She was sure her older sister wasn’t too keen on dating when her idles were set for a life partner and not just messing around. It made her sad seeing her sister leave as everyone bustled about dates. She always dreamed of her older sister being the first of them to marry, but with their tragic past it seemed her sister was set on living in punishment rather then being loved.

As she smiled back at Blue to talk about their date she watched Sans disappear out of the room.

Alyse POV

The late summer sun left good on her skin as she sat outside in her jeans, black crop tank-top and a black and white open flannel. She rested her head in her hands as she contemplated what she had just allowed. Having her sisters date guys that they live with. What was she thinking? They just met them. Should she have even allowed such a thing? It wasn’t like she would have disapproved because they were monsters, but it was that they were suppose to help them be free. Not create sexual tension in an environment in which it should be professional.

She gave a long groan. The front door opening and shutting behind her in the middle of her vocal dilemma.

“mind if I join ya,” she heard Sans say as he stepped down straining a groan of his own as he sat

down next to her.

“Sure,” she sighed looking out to the long driveway with a stretch of weeping willows on each of the sides of the drive. The leaves swayed just slightly as a small breeze passed in the coming afternoon day.

“well,” Sans said breaking her from her trance, “it’s good to hear your sisters aren’t anti-monster.”

Alyse smiled still looking ahead, “Ya,… I’m proud of them for being so open.”

There was a pause, “are you not so open to dating a monster?”

Alyse couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

These guys weren’t monsters! Of course they were different and not human, but definitively not her definition of monster. She’d been attacked and been a prisoner of a true monster for seven years of her life. These skeletons and even the entire monster race weren’t monsters. No… The real monster was..._**HIM**_...

When she turned to see Sans’ confused face she felt a bit ashamed for her out burst.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, “I don’t mean to sound rude but you guys aren’t monsters.”

Sans raised a bone brow as his hands gestured to all of him with a smirk, “I believe others would say different.”

Alyse shock her head, “To me at least, a true monster isn’t defined by their appearance,” she explained smiling at him, “It’s in the actions they take against another.”

There was a pause as she watched Sans face turn concerned, “ya talk as if from experience...”

She relaxed her elbows on the top step leaning back with a sigh, “You could say I lived with one, but I’m not sure I want to bore you with the details.”

She watched as Sans leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees looking forward towards the path as she did, “but what if these details were vital to us living well together?”

Alyse bit the inside of her cheek as she contemplated what to say next, “Sans...We barely know each other,” she started slowly, “If I were to ask you about the most tragic thing in your past, would you be so open to tell me?”

She watched Sans body grow stiff and then slowly relax as he spoke, “hehe, guess ya got me there, hun. I’m no good at talkin’ bout myself either.”

She let out a force laugh, “Looks like we got something in common.”

They sat in silence for a moment taking in the sun and quiet.

Alyse decided to break it giving him a ‘bone’ so to speak, “Just seeing my sisters happy is all I care about. With a skeleton, human, or other entity it doesn’t matter as much as their happiness,” she said giving a pause as she turned a bit more serious tone, “I can’t have them suffer anymore.”

Sans sat up turning to face her waiting in patient silence as his face was unreadable.

“Sorry, as an older sister I don’t like seeing them get hurt. Each of them have had some rough relationships, especially Nicole,” she confessed.

Sans skull was a mixture of confusion and concern, “you mind elaborating on that?”

Alyse paused weighing the option to say anything, but the more she thought about it the more she feared that if Sans didn’t know then it might put him and Papyrus at risk.

She gave a small groan, “Look I’ve got no right to say really much of anything. Only Nicole is allowed to tell you details but...” she paused looking back at the door with concern before turning back to Sans, “Nicole’s last boyfriend was mentally abusive to the point of stocking her.”

Sans face turned serious but before he could say anything she quickly cut in, “We’ve got a restraining order on the guy ever since he barged in the middle of our mother's funeral. I’ve also taken the liberty of changing her license plate and phone number. The move here was probably for the best as well.”

“but?” He asked looking quite serious.

“But I don’t know what he’s capable of and sadly Nicole has barely told me what all he did,” she said staring out at the trees with a frown, “I just want you to be cautious if you’re ever out with her or if she looks a bit skiddish.”

He answered her in a silent nod.

“Thanks Sans,” she smiled softly, “I seem to be asking a lot of you lately.”

Sans chuckled, “never even considered this program to be easy anyways. As long as my family is safe,” he said leaning back like her and looking back towards the path, “that’s all I care about. Like ya said. As long as they are happy that’s all that matters.”

They sat there for a good few minutes in quiet as the sounds of birds and other small insects sung. Sans this time was the first to break the silence.

“ya thinkin’ bout goin’ on any dates,” he asked softly.

Alyse blushed slight as she smile, “I don’t know,” she chuckled thinking of a senior where Edge would most likely just grab her and say they were going on a date, “if I’m asked properly.”

“then hows about a date toots,” a gruff voice sounded from behind them.

Alyse and Sans both turned to see Red standing behind them.

“Do I want to know how long you’ve been standing there?” she asked feeling very done with his forceful intrusion of her personal space.

“why?” he asked leaning in close with a smirk, “fraid I mighta heard somethin’ I wasn’t suppose ta?”

Don’t feed into his behavior Alyse, that’s what he wants. You’ve dealt with his type hundreds of times before. Just walk away. Standing up she walked down the rest of the front stairs onto the driveway path.

Making a small turn to face back to the two skeletons she gave Sans a small smile, “I need some time to clear my head. Thanks for the talk Sans. If my sisters ask I’ll be back in about an hour.”

The look on Red’s face as she didn’t even acknowledge him was refreshing as she turned back around not waiting for Sans to respond. Alyse could hear the two skeletons argue for a minute as Red called after her but she ignored him. With the sound of the front door opening and closing she was sure she’d finally have some time to think, but just as that thought hit her so did a wall of fluffy jacket fur.

She’d found out yesterday that Red had the same magic as Sans, which is why she had insisted on the knocking rule fearing Red would just pop inside while she was changing. Speaking of yesterday she’d just finished releasing several sexual frustrations with Edge carrying her. After unpacking and dancing in the studio alone she felt more in control over herself. But low and behold the other brother had to spot her coming down from her session to stir her back up again. The way he pulled her close and grabbed at her was so rough and exciting. Heck the way Red looked at her after she’d suggested he had nothing to really pleasure her with made her rethink if he could. She had spent all her time in the shower thinking if the way he produced that tongue might be the same for ...other appendages.

“I’d appreciate it if you’d stop appearing before me like this,” she glared as she took a step back from Red.

“an I’d appreciate ya not walkin’ away when Imma talkin’ ,” he countered as he stared down at her, “besides ya didn’t answer my question.”

“And what pray-tell was that,” she asked crossing her arms as she jutted out her hip to the left.

“you an me on a date,” he said with a dark smirk as he had pointed from her to himself while talking.

“That’s sounds more like a demand then a question.”

He shrugged his shoulders as he took a step forward, “an’ what if it is? Whatcha gonna do then kitten?”

Alyse didn’t want to humor him with a response so she turned in the direction back to the mansion, She would not take his demands. She was gonna survive her time with these two edgy deviants. Not two steps in her journey and Red was in front of her again.

Glaring at his smug face she just turned back around but he was there. Turning back to the mansion led to the same results. She gave a groans as she darted off to the left in a mad dash to the nearest willow tree.

“how’d ya know I like the chase,” he whispered directly behind her.

But just as she whipped around he was nowhere in sight.

“here kitty kitty,” his voice sounded from behind.

Swirling around to nothing again she felt a tap on her shoulder and there he was inches from her. She fell back against the trunk of the willow tree completely caught off guard. The rough surface of the bark softly scraped through the thin flannel as Red stocked closer as one of his eyes glowed brightly red.

She tried to dart around the tree but found her body stiff and unable to move.

Why couldn’t she move?

“what’s da matter kitten,” he asked as he placed his leg between hers coming mere inches from her face, “done runnin? Or just can’t?”

It clicked as her blue eyes connected with his bright red one. Seeing his eye up this close it was admitting some sort of colored smoke up from his socket.

“You’re doing this?” she growled.

“just one of my many magic tricks,” he chuckled deeply leaning close to her ear as his hands grabbed her wrists bringing them over her head, “let meh show ya a few others.”

That’s when she felt her body drag up the tree as her chest was now level to his skull. Alyse noticed she could only move a bit but felt most of the restraint on her wrists. Her gaze was quickly pulled from the red magic glowing around her wrists to the feeling of skeletal cold hands on her exposed sides slowly dragged down to her hip bone. She let out a gasp as he chuckled.

“sensitive huh,” he smirked up at her as he moved his skull closer to her stomach, “I like that, but let’s see how sensitive.”

His hot breath gave her goosebumps as he kept eye contact with her. As she watched his teeth open and that red tongue creep out. She tried frantically to wiggle out of his magical grip fearing what he was gonna do.

It was no use as his grip tightened on her waist digging into her tightly as his tongue slowly moved out towards her stomach. She lurched her gaze away as she felt the hot moist appendage slide up around her skin leaving a wet trail that quickly turned cold as he continued up to the top of where her crop tank-top stopped and then back down to where her jeans locked onto her hips. Her body instinctively arching as he trailed down while she bit back a soft moan.

“well don’t ya taste sweet, kitten,” he smirked still watching her, “ya won’t mind if I take a bite, right?”

“D-Don’t you-”

Before she had a chance to even fully protest he opened his teeth scrapping them across her skin till he got to her left side where he proceeded to bite down. Thankfully he didn’t break skin, but the action had mentally broken her. She let out a throaty moan as she felt heat rise throughout her body.

She tried to squeeze her thighs together to stop from quivering from that delightful attack. As she was coming down from her high she realized that she was being lowered as well. With her feet back on the ground she was almost grateful for the magic on her wrists still holding her up. Her legs felt like jelly as he pressed his body frame up against hers scanning her face.

“well, well, well,” he chuckled deeply while licking his canine, “little miss proper is a little _**miss freak**_. Or did I just imagine that mewl from my kitten.”

“F-For one,” she quivered against him as she tried to get a hold of herself again, “I’m not yours.”

Red grin turned mischievous as she continued, “And second, you couldn’t handle me.”

He gave a hearty laugh as his hands snaked around to her lower back and right thigh. Pulling her lower half closer to his, she felt something that seemed to confirm all her mystery thoughts from before. A hard thick budge was pressed against her as he whispered in her ear, “oh I don’t mind learnin’ kitten, besides will you be able to handle what I’ve got for ya?”

She felt her chest beating out of control as he gave a small thrust to her slightly spread legs. A clear demonstration of his hardness for her right now. Part of her wanted to explore a new kind of sex, but she knew she was past sexual exploration days weren't right in this situation. She wasn’t looking for a fuck buddy. Especially one she was trying to get citizenship for.

She took a couple deep breaths as she collected herself trying to ignore her heat.

“You do understand you have to take me on a proper date before taking such actions,” she stated as he quickly pulled back from her studying her flushed cheeks but serious face.

“ya serious toots,” he asked raising a bone brow. She felt the magic around her wrists losing.

“I don’t date to fuck around,” she stated staring straight into his eyes, “I’m looking for a life partner. If all you want is sex then you can get your kicks elsewhere. But if you want to consider me as someone to spend the rest of your life with, then I would gladly and more than willingly explore the possibility.”

The hold on her wrists dropped instantly as he stepped back from her. Her body falling against the willow trunk for support till she righted herself to stand. He looked her up and down with an unreadable expression as she buttoned a few buttons of the flannel to hide the bite mark on her side.

“let me get this straight, kitten,” he gruffly said taking a step forward with the same red now tinting his cheek bones, “if I was ta say that I’d want ya as my soul mate, you’d go out with me?”

Rubbing her wrists from the hold of the magic she let her eyes look him up and down. For a monster he wasn’t bad looking at all. There was no denying from their several encounters he’d be able to please her sexually. But she didn’t know how well their personalities would click. She remembered last night as she was falling asleep how gentle and soothing his touches were on her head as Edge kept his arms crossed the entire time she was wake. She’d even caught him getting really into the hero of the story during the first film. Getting to know him more had to be the first step at least.

“I’d go out on several dates actually,” she said electing a surprised gape from him, “till we find out if we enjoy the relationship with one another or if things don't click then we can go back to our professional relationship.”

"i don't getcha," he confessed with his hands gesturing to her as his face was locked in confusion, "here i am being a real sleaze an' your offerin' ta just roll with it?"

"Red I barely know you," she shrugged, "I'm at least willing to let you show me your better half."

"better half is inside talkin with Stretch," he murmured but Alyse couldn't quite make out what he said.

Before she knew it he was pacing around grumbling and mumbling to himself in front of her. He would stop in the middle looking as if to say something but then turn back to pacing. The display was quite comical from his usual smug attitude. It was starting to be a good ten minutes before she let out a loud sigh.

“Look you don’t have to decide right now,” she smiled as she turned back to the mansion, “Just let me know if you want to try dating when you’re ready.”

She watched him give a loud groan dragging his skeletal fingers down his skull.

“y-ya...whatever kitten,” he grumbled as she continued towards the mansion.

Once she’d gotten up the stairs she turned to see Red smacking his skull against the trunk of the tree. She felt a small blush cross her cheeks at the cute display. Yeah, she was definitely consider him if he could be this cute at times. Walking into the entryway she was greeted with an exhausted looking Lola as she was turning from the dinning room to the stairs.

“There you are!” She exclaimed giving her a desperate look.

“Everything okay?”

Lola raced over to her grabbing her shoulders and shaking her, “Those edgy mother fuckers wouldn’t stop demanding shit and Edge wanted to know where you went off to. Deal with them. I want to get to my campaign.”

And with that she turned Alyse towards the dinning area with a shove and stomped up the stairs. As she approached the doors she could hear some commotion with Edge being the loudest, of course.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU IDIOTS ARE GOING TO DATE THESE HUMANS,” Edge’s voice rang out, “IT’S ABSOLUTELY ABSURD!”

“JUST CUZ YOU DON’T WANT TO DATE A HUMAN DOESN’T MEAN WE CAN’T,” Blue sounded from the other side of the door.

“HE’S JUST MAD BECAUSE ALYSE RAN OFF BEFORE HE COULD ASK HER ON A DATE LIKE THE HYPOCRITE HE IS.” Black teased as she opened the door stepping inside.

She noticed that everyone had left the room except Black, Edge and Blue. Blue was currently standing on the table level with Edge trying to hold him back from smacking Black who was merely grinning from his seat.

Alyse let out a loud, **“Hey!”** grabbing their attention.

“Break it up you guys. _**Black**_ you’ve got no room to talk with how rudely you asked my sister out.” she said giving him a hard stare, “From what I could tell she didn't give an answer to your blatant demand. If I don’t hear about a _proper_ way you asked her out you’re not gonna be allowed to go out on a date with her.”

“_**W**__**HAT**__**?!”**_ He growled jumping out of his chair, “YOU’VE GOT NO AUTHORITY OVER SUCH A THING!”

“You sure about that,” she stated standing firm.

Black let out a frustrated groan and he folded his arms, “FINE I’LL FUCKING ASK HER _**PROPERLY**_. SO YOU BETTER BE READY TO SAY YES!” With that Black stomped out of the dinning room slamming the door behind him leaving her with Edge and Blue.

“YOU _**CAN’T BE SERIOUS**_ ABOUT ALLOWING THIS!” Edge exclaimed as Blue jumped down to the table making his way over to where she stood.

Alyse watched him fiddle with his blue scarf as his gaze shifted from her to the floor and back.

“CAN I STILL GO OUT ON A DATE WITH MISS LYNN?” He asked giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes she’d ever been subjected to.

She laid her hand on his shoulder as she was passing him, “Of course Blue. Go plan out that awesome date for my sister.”

She heard him leap for joy then run out the door with a “Mwehehehe!” as she made her way to stand in front of Edge. He had a deep scowl on his face with his arms crossed looking down at her.

“Edge can you tell me what this is really about,” she asked trying to be civil.

His gaze only hardened, “I DON’T THINK IT’S RIGHT FOR HUMANS AND MONSTERS TO BE DATING. IT’S COMPLETELY UNETHICAL TO BE FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY.”

“And what makes me an enemy when I'm clearly here to help you guys get your citizenship?” She asked catching him off guard.

“W-WELL I DON’T BELIEVE YOU CAN BE TRUSTED,” he growled.

“Then I’ll just have to do my best to earn that trust,” she smiled as she continued, “In the mean time, I’d like you to understand that everyone is allowed to date whomever they want. Monster, human or otherwise. It shouldn’t effect you that one or more of your family members wishes to try a date with a human.”

Edge just grumbled, “I DETEST EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THOSE BONE HEADS FOR FALLING FOR SUCH ANTICS.”

“Even your brother?” She asked surprised that he didn’t notice Red’s many advances towards her.

“_**W**__**HAT**__**?!”**_ Edge’s scream could probably have been heard within the entire house as he rushed out of the dinning room.

“WHERE IS THAT LAZY PIECE OF TRASH KNOWN AS MY BROTHER? _**RED!!!**_”

The front door opened with a creak as Red poked his head from outside, “y-ya boss?”

Edge quickly grabbed Red by the front of his shirt bringing his face mere inches from his skull as his left eye gave off the same smokey look as Red’s had when he used his magic.

Alyse ran quickly to the both of them fearing an all out brawl as Edge spoke in a soft malicious tone, “**W****hat ****I****s ****T****his I ****H****ear ****A****bout ****Y****ou ****W****anting ****T****o ****D****ate ****A****H****uman?**”

“ya told him I asked ya out?” He asked looking towards Alyse.

“**Y****OU ASKED OUT OUR WATCHER****?!”** He growled as the ruckus started to grab the attention of the others who were watching from the second floor.

“shit...so what if I like humans,” Red growled back, “don’t kink shame me. besides ya got no room ta talk when your last crush was a robot.”

“_RED...”_

“y-ya b-boss...” Red said as Red’s drops formed on his skull.

“_**I **__**TRUSTED YOU**__**!!!”**_ He shouted with his skull covered in red as he shock Red back and forth.

“ta be fair, I-I-I didn’t s-say _**who**_ you use to like,” he pleaded.

“WELL **THANK HEAVENS** FOR SMALL FAVORS, RED,” he growled, “TELL ME RED, HOW MANY ROBOTS DO YOU THINK WERE IN THE UNDERGROUND BEFORE WE SURFACED?”

Red shrugged as he started to talk with his hands frantically, “l-l-look b-boss Alphys is always doing weird shit in that lab. she’s probably already made _another robot_ so by the time we’re having this conversation she could have popped out half a dozen more.”

Edge just growled at Red with his eye smoking wildly.

Alyse tried to pull on Edge’s arm to get their attention before things got violent, “Can you _**please**_ put Red down. He just asked me out-o-okay he more so demanded a date but I said not till-“

Edge quickly dropped his brother cutting her off, “YOU SAID _**NO**_ TO MY BROTHER?”

_What was this skeleton’s deal?!_ First he’s mad about the others dating humans, then he’s outraged his brother asked her out and now he’s even more pissed that she said no. Yep these two were officially going to try _MY__ patience._

“Okay hold up!” She hissed back putting her hands on her hips as he towered menacingly over her, “I I just finished telling Red that I take dating seriously.”

“OF COURSE IT SHOULD BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY! HE'S A MONSTER ABOUT TO DATE A LOWLY HUMAN,” He hissed leaning forward as Red stared at them in shock.

“_**It’s nothing like that!**_ I just wanted him to **understand **I don’t go out just to date around. I’m looking for a_** life partner**_,” she declared starting to blush as her eyes started to really like the look of the marble grey and white floor, “I-I’m looking for someone to be with for the rest of my life. I’m only going to date someone who’d consider marrying me.”

“_**Marriage?!”**_ Both Red and Edge shouted in surprise.

“Is it really that hard to believe,” she mumbled under her breath.

“YOU'D BE WILLING TO MARRY A MONSTER?” Edge asked loudly.

There was a long pause as Alyse felt the instinct to just run and hide from what she’d just confessed. Why did these two have to whined her up so much and break her sturdy persona? She needed to find a way They both were giving her unreadable expressions. She couldn’t take the silence so she quickly shock her head hoping to drain the embarrassment from her face.

“Look I told Red to think about it. So let’s just leave it at that,” she sighed turning to leave. She really wanted to crawl under a rock right now.

“DOES THIS DATING NOTION OF YOURS APPLY TO EVERYONE YOU POTENTIALLY DATE?” Edge asked stopping her just as she was about to walk up the stairs.

“Uhh ya,” she said a little confused by why he asked.

“THEN I INQUIRE THAT YOU GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME.”

Stunned silence.

“Didn’t _**you**_ just say humans and monsters _**shouldn’t date? “ **_She asked throwing her arms in the air as she was trying wrap her head around the irony of his words.

“BUT OF COURSE I DID,” he proclaimed standing up straight walking closer to her, “I’M ALSO THE BEST PERSON QUALIFIED TO KNOW WHO IS BEST TO MARRY MY BROTHER. SO I PROPOSE TO DATE YOU TO BE SURE YOU ARE A WORTH ENOUGH BRIDE.”

Alyse craned her neck as she leaned off to the side to get Red’s help. Sadly he was just standing there just as astonished and confused as she was.

“Umm, you **do understand** that I’d be **treating you** as if I were thinking of **marry****ing**** you**, right?” She explained trying to figure out where Edge was going with all this.

“PROSAICALLY,” he proclaimed leaning in close for only her to hear, _**“**__**Y**__**ou **__**Do U**__**nderstand **__**M**__**y **__**B**__**rother **__**A**__**nd I **__**A**__**re **__**A**__**P**__**ackage **__**D**__**eal, **__**Correct?**__**”**_

Oh my gosh! He just quoted his brother from last night while they were making dinner. The image of Edge laying atop her in the kitchen from last night surfaced to her mind. She felt her face rush with heat as what Red had already done to her elevated her dirty thoughts of both of them... pleasuring her.

**Nope! No no no! Abort now!**

“I-I-I’m just gonna let us all t-t-think on this a bit more,” she stuttered as she ran up the stairs to her room.

In the process of getting to her room she’d run into her sisters and a few of the skeletons that had been watching the entire ordeal from the second floor. Her sisters each had either blushing surprised or admiring faces while the skeletons tried not to make eye contact. She just ran to her room. This day just went from zero to one hundred with those two.

She collapsed on her bed holding her pillow against her ever fast beating chest.

Maybe she should only allow her sisters just to date. Her labeto and heart couldn’t take anymore of those two.

Lynn POV

Knock Knock Knock

"Alyse?" Lynn called softly, "Alyse open the door."

Lynn sighed as she turned to Nicole who was standing on the other side of the door looking worried.

"Alyse you can come out," Nicole called, "Sans took the guys out for a serious talk about how they should treat us on dates and respect about if we say no."

There was silence before they noticed the door open a crack.

"They're really gone?" Alyse's voice whispered.

Lola came barging out of her own room, "Well thank GOD!," she called in frustration, "I thought I was gonna have to live in my room for the next year."

Alyse's door swung open, "What happened with you?"

Lola's face was stuck in a scowl as she grumbled, "Someone apparently put it in Black's head that unless he was proper about asking me out he'd never get a date."

There was a pause as Lynn noticed Alyse face turn a bit pink.

"He then proceeded to continuously ask me out in several different ways," she continued, "and every time I said no he'd either get more mad with his questions or fucking do a one eighty personality switch! I fucking couldn't take it!"

"Ya that was kinda weird," Nicole strained as she grabbed her left arm, "At least he stopped."

"After I told him I didn't want to date anyone after I just got outta a relationship before moving here," Lola growled as she rung a hand through her black hair.

"Wait!" Lynn exclaimed, "You were dating someone before we got here?"

Lola gave a heavy sigh before turning back to her room and coming out with a rolled up lime green mat.

"I ain't talkin unless we do some sister yoga," she frowned, "I need some fucking inner peace after all this shit."

The sister all looked at one another and shrugged.

"I'm game for that," Lynn said heading to her room.

"Everyone ready to spill their guts?" Nicole smiled as she skipped to her room.

Alyse sighed, "Ya give me a minute I want to put on some proper clothes first."

In less than fifteen minutes the girls were all dressed in black or white yoga pants and tank tops. They set up their mats in the room Alyse used to dance in yesterday. Lola sported her black yoga pants and neon yellow tank beside Alyse on her gray and black mat with full black pants and top. Lynn took her spot facing Alyse with her pink mat, white pants, and pastel orange top as Nicole placed her blue mat already relaxing her breathing in her white pants and blue top.

Lynn watched as all her sisters sat on their folded legs breathing in and out together before Alyse called out to the device she'd set up later after dinner.

"Alexa," Alyse called as the beep sounded, "Play relaxing yoga list."

The machine answered her call and a soft flute and melody played.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22R9VviS2mw> \- (Girls yoga music)

"So," Lola said in the middle of their breathing, "Who's gonna take control of the session today?"

They all paused before Lynn decided to take speak up.

"I will," she smiled, "Let's start with a figure-four stretch. Lay back and we will start with the right leg."

All three sisters followed her as she layed back bending her left knee and crossing her right ankle over top her left knee. They all then reached through their legs and pulled on the left thigh. Lynn could feel her muscles easing into the stretch as it was something she did a lot before her runs. She heard Lola and Nicole give a bit of heavier breaths into their stretches as Alyse seemed to be on the same comfort level as her. They continued in silence for a few poses as only the music and her voice instructed them.

As they moved to an easy seated twist Lola began to speak.

"Alyse," she said as she had twisted in the direction of Alyse who couldn't look in her direction as she was stretching the same way.

"Yeah?"

"Is it really okay for us to be dating these guys?" 

Lynn paused awaiting Alyse's answer as they moved to stretch in the opposite direction.

"Well," Alyse strained as she deepened her stretch further than the others, "I don't want you guys to feel pressured into thinking you can't."

As the moved back to center Lynn caught Alyse looking at all of them, "Do you guys really want to try dating them?"

There was a pause as Nicole answered, "I don't want to hurt their feelings about refusing outright. Besides most of them seem very nice and genuine."

Lynn nodded as she thought o how sweet Blue had been to her ever since they met, "I agree, but I do think we should understand as sisters that things just need to develop naturally."

Lola and Alyse seemed to be thinking as Lynn moved them all to table top position.

As the were flexing their spines from cow and cat poses Alyse asked, "So are you guys open to being _sexually_ active with them if things grow _**naturally**_ that way?"

Lynn felt her cheeks grown hot as she stared at her older sister, but it was Lola who broke into laughter, "You must really be under sexual tension if a skeleton is turning you on."

"Lola that not nice," Nicole scolded as they moved to downwards dog.

"Hey," Lola strained in her stretch as they moved down to the mat on their stomachs to the anaconda pose, "All I'm saying is that they are **skeletons** and I don't see them being able to provide what we **_need_** to make sexually activities happen."

"Well..." Alyse said causing each sister to stare, "I think I might have an idea, b-but it's a theory! I haven't actually witnessed anything!"

Lynn watched her sisters full red face as they started to move to up dog position, "And what prey-tell is your theory?" she coed.

Alyse sighed, "You guys saw Red's tongue today, right?"

They all returned to anaconda pose nodding as Alyse continued, "I think that applies to....down there..."

Nicole fell from her pose, "W-What?!"

"L-L-Look," Alyse said sitting up from her pose, "Nothing is for sure and I don't know if it's even appropriate to ask them, but...ya...that's the vibe I'm kinda getting."

"Heh," Lola chuckled, "Skeletons with ghost dicks."

"Move up on your feet!" Lynn exclaimed as she tried to mask her heated face, "W-W-We're gonna do star and warrior poses next."

Trying to get her breathing and heart in control they moved in a few poses silently before Lola piped up again, "So we gonna be okay if any sister wants ghost dick right?"

"Lola!!" All three sisters hissed.

"Heh," Lola smirked as they swept their left arms over head in their star poses as the right connected with their hip, "I'm just saying, you've already been judged by me. If you're horny go for it, but that means you can't say anything if I ever decide I need a relief."

"Enough about our labetos," Alyse growled, "You gonna tell us about your latest Ex that none of us knew about?"

There was silence as Lynn stole a glance to Lola who had lost her smirk and was in a frown.

"I just learned how quickly of an ass he could become," Lola murmured, "So I ditched him. Nothing more to really say."

"Nothing is ever that cut and dry," Alyse prided, "What aren't you telling us?"

"What aren't you telling us?" Lola barked back, "Ya act all happy to have us around but still keep us at a distance like we might turn to dust."

Lynn moved them to standing straight to a forward fold as the silence grew.

"I'm just not ready," Alyse softly said breaking the quiet.

"Ready for what?" Nicole asked as Lynn noticed she was holding herself close in the fold.

"To accept that mom's gone."

Lynn felt the room grow heavy as a soft thud drew her attention forward.

Alyse was sitting on the mat with her knees bent, resting her folded arms on top as half her face was turned away.

"None of us really are," Lynn softly said as she drew herself back up and walked to her older sister. 

Nicole and Lola sat on their mats as Lynn crouched before Alyse with her hand resting atop her shoulder.

"We didn't get a proper goodbye," she sighed, "on top of that the funeral was tense with family and old family friends we didn't care to see. I don't blame you for not accepting whats happened with such a shitty send off and aggressive atmosphere."

Lynn looked to her other younger sisters as they two had mixtures of pain and aggression on their faces, "But isn't that why we're here now?"

Lynn pushed her aching heart aside as she brought out a bright smile, "Mom gave us a chance to start over. This is our reset in life and we get to experience it with these skeletons that have an array of personalities to keep us busy and happy. And you want to know the best part?"

She looked to each sister as they gave her awaiting glances, "We get to do this together!"

Watching her sisters faces brighten into soft smiles as they looked to one another filled her with joy as she felt good about turning such a sour mood.

"Now lets get to some more sister yoga before those nosy bone head come back to pester us," she winked as she walked back to her mat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Alyse be able to keep her sexual desires in check with these two edgy skeletons? Will Lynn fall for an adorable skeleton or drag an older brother's jealousy into the mix? Will Lola ever get a campaign for Black and Slim done? ....We all know Nicole and Papyrus are gonna have a cute tea party so lets not even consider it won't be adorbs! ;)


	10. Arcade Charade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole goes to class and Lynn goes on her date with Blue. A set of brother's have a small fight though. Which sister can help fix the issue of trust between them? Black goes off on his own mission to woo Lola as Alyse get a visitor that surprises Edge.

Nicole POV

Sunday went by much smoother after they returned from yoga. Nicole had felt much more connected with her sisters as they talked things out during the workout that she suggested it be at least a monthly thing if not every other Sunday. The other sisters seemed to agree and as they had lunch they discussed a plan to visit mom's grave properly during the fall.

When the skeletons got back Sans had taken the girls aside and informed them that he'd spoken to them about not being aggressive or hurt if they didn't want to date. He also said he had warned them not to take things to sexually either. But Lola instantly shot in her two cents about the sisters chatting about it being okay. Sans face had gone deep blue and Nicole had to catch him from fainting as she tried to reassure him that they were all adults and if love grew naturally then it won't be a problem. Sans still seemed frazzled even after her explanation, but proceeded to let the others know. 

The rest of the day, Black seemed to forcefully apologize for his aggressive actions on getting Lola to date him. But he said he won't give up on wooing her. This made Nicole giggle as Lola playfully smirked telling him she couldn't wait to see his attempts. While that had happened Lynn sat down with Blue to talk about their date as she wanted to be sure they were on the same page. Stretch seemed to hover quite close with an uneasy glare. Nicole feared he wasn't one hundred percent on board with Blue dating. As for Alyse and the edgy skeletons, Nicole was surprised to see them apologizing as well, but considering Sans was glaring at them the whole time it made sense.

Alyse had asked them to understand she would be ready to date if they understood she wasn't just doing this to mess around. Red seemed a bit awkward about this and Nicole thought he probably never had anyone actually right out consider the possibility. It took till later at dinner for Red to seem to his usual self, which seemed to relax Alyse. The weekend had certainly taken so many turns that Nicole felt exhausted just thinking back.

She let out a deep sigh as she got closer to her class where a commotion of people were gathered.

As she neared the area she noticed a very tall skeleton, Papyrus, happily chatting with her curious classmates till he spotted her.

“-THAT IS HOW I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BECAME A ROYAL GUARD TO THE AMBASSADOR FRISK. OH! THERE’S MY HUMAN FRIEND I’M CURRENTLY STAYING WITH! IF YOU ALL WILL EXCUSE ME I MUST SEE HER RIGHT AWAY. MISS NICOLE,” he called out to her as she approached him moving from the crowd.

Nicole smiled seeing him in his battle body armor, but this time it had a sticker with his name scribbled on a **I’m a Guest** sticker. His sudden appearance while sweet and welcoming made her heart race fearfully for a few moments.

“I’m happy to see you Papyrus but how’d you find me?” She asked seeming a bit on edge since her last boyfriend had stalked her for hours when they were apart.

“I DO APOLOGIZE MISS NICOLE, BUT YOU FORGOT YOU LUNCH,” he said holding up a brown paper bag, “l SAW THE WHITE BOARD YOU’D POSTED ON YOUR DOOR SHOWING WHICH CLASSES YOU WERE ATTENDING TODAY. SO I ASKED MISS LYNN ABOUT THE COLLEGE YOU WERE AT AND DROVE OVER. AFTER FINDING THE CAMPUS I ASKED ONE OF THE VERY NICE SECRETARIES TO POINT ME IN THE DIRECTION TO THE PSYCHOLOGY BUILDING WHERE YOU MIGHT BE ATTENDING YOU CLASSES. I THEN WONDERED FROM THERE ASKING OTHERS IF THEY’D SEEN YOU. THOSE HUMANS SAID YOU’D BE COMING TO THIS VERY CLASS NEXT SO I WAITED PATIENTLY FOR YOUR ARRIVAL AS I BEGUILED THEM WITH MY AWESOMENESS.” He smiled.

Nicole could feel a weight lift off her shoulders as she relaxed. Papyrus would never be the stocking type. He was merely here to be a good friend and bring her some well need food that she’d forgot in her rush.

Nicole smile gratefully taking the bag from Papyrus, “Thank you Papyrus for being so helpful. I wish I could stay here and show you around the campus, but I do have a class I was getting to.”

“BUT OF COURSE MISS NICOLE,” he strained a smile, “YOU ARE ON A GREAT JOURNEY OF LEARNING AND I DON’T WISH TO DISTURB YOUR MISSION.”

She was starting to feel bad about letting Papyrus go till her professor caught her attention as he eyed Papyrus with wonder. Professor Stevens was her psychology professor for victims crime and law. He was a lean tall man dressed always in a business suit to match with black hair that was graying from the roots. His rectangular glass frames seemed to gleam as he walked with purpose to the both of them.

“Miss Sives,” Professor Steven smiled as he kept glancing back at Papyrus, “I don’t mean to be rude, but who is this with you?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she spoke softly, “Professor this is Papyrus, he’s a monster from the Embassy that I’m helping get citizenship for.”

“Ahh! So you’re a Watcher,” Professor Steven smiled excitedly, “To be honest I’ve only seen a few monsters since the surfacing and never met one in person.” He then turned full to Papyrus with his hand outstretch, “May I say it’s an honor to met you, my name is Mr. Stevens, but my students just call me professor.”

Papyrus grinned happily as he took his hand shaking it wildly, “WHY HELLO, MR. STEVENS-A-PROFESSOR, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BUT YOU MAY JUST CALL ME PAPYRUS IF YOU LIKE. I WAS HERE TO DELIVER MISS NICOLE HER LUNCH THAT SHE FORGOT. BUT I AM HAPPY TO SEE THAT SHE IS LEARNING FROM A TEACHER SUCH AS YOURSELF IN HER QUEST FOR HER FUTURE JOB.”

Her professor chuckled happily as he smoothed out his suit and combed his fingers through his hair, “I try to help prepare my student as best I can for their future, but I must ask,” he said pausing as he looked back to Nicole with a gentle and almost pleading smile, “If it’s not too much trouble, I’d like to have you sit in on one of my lectures. Humans still know very little of the rules and laws that monsters had in the underground. As a progressive teacher, I’d like to hear from you about some of your customs. We may learn and create better laws for everyone if we put monsters within the equation of our justice system.”

“OH REALLY?!?”

“Are you sure, professor?” Nicole asked thinking back to what Alyse said about some groups in the program getting attacked, “With all due respect, I’d like to schedule a day in which I know Papyrus can attend without anything damaging to his possible citizenship.”

Both her professor and Papyrus gave her an astonished look. Something clicked Mr. Stevens’ head as he waggled a finger, “You’re right Miss Sives,” he said turning to Papyrus apologetically, “I’m sorry we can’t have you in class today for your safety, but I will give Nicole here a formal letter by the end of this week to request permission from your embassy. It’s best to got through these things with caution after all.”

Nicole felt herself breath a sigh of relief as Papyrus placed his left hand over his chest giving a short bow, “BUT OF COURSE! WHEN I HAVE RECEIVED PERMISSION I WOULD MORE THAN GLADLY LIKE TO BE IN THE CLASS ROOM WITH MISS NICOLE DURING YOUR LECTURE.”

Professor gave a gentle smile and nod to Papyrus as he turned to her, “I’ll see you in my class and if you could stop by after I’d love to hear more details on what your role is for the monsters. As psychologists _**for the broken, we must help mend the minds first**_.” he said quoting his ever spoken line at the end of class each day.

She nodded as her professor almost skipped into class with an enthusiastic grin. She never knew she could make his day, but he was a man that got excited for pudding after all. Nicole quickly sent Papyrus on his way, letting him know that she’d relay everything about the professors request to Sans later that night. Papyrus just seemed excited about being in a lecture class room with her. It made her happy to see him beaming with pride over being chosen. She just hoped that it’d be safe.

Speaking of safe, she wondered how Lynn and Blue’s date was going?

Lynn POV

The sound of knocking was repeated in a cute beating tap, till she giggled, “Come on in Blue.”

Blue entered first by poking his skull in smiling, “ARE YOU ALL READY FOR OUR DATE?” he asked.

Lynn turned from her closet checking the reflection of her ‘date’ outfit from the mirror hanging on her door. A pastel blue and pink off the shoulder blouse melded well to her pale complexion as a jeans skirt with a few bedazzled flowers on it were accompanied by her white and pink high tops. She tossed to the side her long blonde bangs as she gave her ponytail one last adjustment while her hooped earrings and charmed bracelets jingled. She noticed Blue’s lingering gaze was probably on her bubble gum pink lips she’d just been applying before he’d come in.

A giggle escaped as she gave him a small twirl.

“Do I look ready enough for the date you’ve got planned?”

A small blue blush tinted those adorable cheeks as he shyly nodded, “Y-YOU LOOK PERFECT!” he said as he walked in.

Blue had ditched the body armor for a light gray t-shirt, blue bandanna around his neck, black pants and blue boots. He was fiddling with his gloves as he smiled up at her.

“So do you Blue,” she smiled then quickly realized a task she wanted to do before the date, “Blue if you don’t mind I need to stop by Alyse’s room real quick? I need to tell her something before we leave.”

“SURE, I DON’T MIND.”

“Thanks,” she said as she grabbed her tan purse walking Blue out of her room and heading down the hall to her sister’s room giving several quick knocks. “Hey Alyse,” she called towards the door as she saw Blue making his way to the stairs, “it’s Lynn, can I come in?”

Before she knew it her sister was at the door. A pair of black headphones around her neck as some rock music played loudly from them. Alyse was dressed in a black leather skirt and one of her many corsets, this one was a mostly black one with silver gray trimming.

“Hey what did you need?” Alyse asked standing in front of the doorway looking surprised.

Lynn guessed she’d interrupted her sister’s work mode, so she decided to make this brief as to not hold her up.

“Just checking to see how you’re doing before I head out,” she said as she leaned over to peak in her room.

Instantly she spotted her sister’s work desk clear of the sewing machine and up with her laptop connected to the large computer and hard-drives underneath. The screen was displaying several small images with one particular large image of a biker couple on a dirt road.

“Working I see,” she smiled squinting her eyes to get a better look, “Is that Dwaine the Pain?”

Alyse turned back to glance at the laptop before laughing, “Ya the asshole finally got hitched and asked me to do engagement photos for him and his lady. They’re a cute couple and I had fun working with them. He's coming by later today to pick them up. That's why I'm in a mad dash to get a few extra touches done”

Odd thing to note about her sister Alyse: she hung out with biker gangs, red-light district brokers, and sometimes off duty cops. A lot of the rough and broken people, but she’d always take photos for them and, to be honest, not only were the photos amazing but the people were really nice to her. Those that recognized them as her sisters would always come say hi to some of them to see how they were doing or offer help. Weird yes, but her sister always enjoyed odd people.

“Well when he picks up the pictures, be sure to tell Dwaine I said congrats,” she said as she started to turn and leave, “Oh and don’t be held up in your room all day doing work.”

“Can’t promise that,” Alyse called as waved her goodbye.

Lynn heard Alyse’s door shut as she skipped down the stairs passing a moody Black stomping up the stairs. Before the outburst of last night had happened Lynn had witnessed Lola rejecting Black’s** ‘demand’ **of a date. Lola had went to her classes a bit earlier than usual to avoid Black trying to woo her. Lynn felt a bit bad for the little guy, but at the same time you can’t just demand a date from someone or force chemistry to happen.

“Hey Black,” she called before he’d past her to far up the stair.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT HUMAN?” he growled.

“Don’t take Lola’s rejection so hard,” she smiled gently.

“W-WHY WOULD I EVEN BE WORRYING ABOUT SUCH A SILLY THING AS THAT,” he pouted turning his gaze to the wall as he crossed his arms and tapped his pointed purple boot. “NOT LIKE I’D REALLY WANTED TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH HER ANYWAYS. I JUST THOUGHT SHE’D PREFER SOMEONE STRONG AND AMAZING IN HER COMPANY.”

Lynn had to fight back a giggle as she realized how much of a child he way being. She decided to help him out just this once.

“Well Lola likes to get to know amazing individuals a bit more over time to really appreciate them,” she said catching his gaze as he’d stopped tapping and looked at her curiously, “She’s the type who likes a _**‘slow burn’**_ as some say. Nice gestures, spending time together, casual hangouts, you know those sorts of things. But you’ve got to sneakily flirting every once and while to catch her off guard. You know to keep her aware your interested. Of course that’s_** only if** _you are interested, but you’re _**not** _so I doubt you’ll take anything I just said to heart anyway.”

Lynn smiled as she saw the wheels practically turning in Black’s skull. She loved using reverse psychology!

“O-OF COURSE YOUR ADVICE WILL NOT BE CONSIDERED B-BECAUSE I’M NOT EVEN CONSIDERING,” he turned stomping a little less now up stairs as he continued, “NOW I HAVE MUCH MORE IMPORT THINGS TO GET TO, LIKE PLANNING TRAPS.”

“Have fun!” she called as she skipped the rest of the way downstairs where Blue was waiting for her with a confused look.

“WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?”

“Oh just some friendly advice,” she smiled, “You ready to get this date started?”

“not without a chaperon,” a lazy voice said from behind her.

Lynn nearly fell back against the front door as Blue threw his hands on his hips, “STRETCH!! I CAN GO ON A DATE WITH MISS LYNN ALONE. I’M OLDER THAN YOU AND DON’T NEED YOU TO WATCH OVER ME.”

Lynn couldn’t help but look back and forth a few times between the two brothers on either side of her now. She’d skimmed the files and didn’t know that Blue was older than Stretch. To be honest, with how they acted she thought that it was the other way around. Oh boy… this made the date a little bit more awkward.

“older or not, there are other things to watch out for on the surface,” Stretch said slightly stern, _**"including what we talk about."**_

"WHY DO I HAVE TO WATCH WHAT I SAY AROUND MISS LYNN?" Blue asked opening confusing Lynn as Stretch seemed to be making a hushing gesture, "SHE'S OUR WATCHER AND I THINK IT'S RUDE NOT TO ANSWER HER QUESTIONS WHEN SHE'S BEEN SO GRACIOUS IN ANSWERING MINE."

Stretch was giving Blue a stern look as he side glanced Lynn, "some things are better left unsaid."

Blue’s cute face turned to a deep frown. Lynn didn’t want a fight before an innocent date.

“Hey Stretch,” she said trying to be sweet as she brushed aside what they were discussing, “You don’t have to worry. We’re just off to the arcade and my job as a watcher is to...well watch him.”

The look Stretch gave her without showing Blue gave her chills.

“I don’t think you’re capable,” he said flatly.

Lynn pointed to her eyes dramatically with a strained smile, “I got two of these lovely things so I know I’m more than qualified.”

Blue interrupted his cold stare, “WE WILL BE FINE STRETCH.”

Still being watched a little too much for her comfort, Blue grabbed hold of her wrist and was pushing her out the front door while blocking his brother from following them out as Blue continued, “AS ADHERING TO THE HOUSE RULES, YOU ALREADY KNOW WHERE WE WILL BE AND WE SHALL RETURN BEFORE DINNER. WE WILL HAVE A NICE DATE AND BE BACK. GOODBYE.”

And with that Blue closed the front door on his brother.

The last look Lynn saw was Stretch glaring daggers at her.

“You sure it’s okay to leave your brother behind,” she asked warily looking at the door still closed,

“MY BROTHER NEEDS TO LEARN I’M JUST FINE ON MY OWN,” he puffed skipping down the stairs, “I’M NOT A BABY-BONES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD AND WILL ENJOY TIME WITH OR WITHOUT HIM AS AN ADULT WOULD.”

Lynn felt she couldn’t argue. If the role was reversed she’d have fought against Alyse too. Heck she already had in front of the entire group of skeletons which is why her sister probably caved. She still felt a bit bad about putting her on the spot, but for heck sake she was gonna turn 26 soon. No time to act like a mother hen when they had accepted to live with monsters.

Following Blue though she felt like she should have convinced Blue to bring Stretch along to ease the tension. But as she got onto Blue’s deep blue sports bike she knew it might be best to show Stretch she can be trusted alone with Blue. While securing a white helmet that Blue handed to her on her head, she was hoping she could secure these guys’ citizenship without too much conflict. She never enjoyed conflict but over time with teaching kids she’d grown to watch for signs that even adults still carry on today. Sadly Stretch’s seemed to have a large amount of distrust against anyone alone with Blue so she was hoping to switch that around.

Thankfully the ride down got her mind off the serious conflicts in her head. She’d deal with it when the time came. The arcade they ended up at was right across the street from an adorable cafe that looked too cute for her to pass up. As Blue turned the motorcycle off she stared at the beautiful purple and cream colored shop with tables placed outside with what looked mostly like a monster demographic. The name read: **Muffet’s Bakery & Cafe.**

“HUH, WHATCHA LOOKING AT MISS LYNN?” Blue asked as he stood by her side.

“Ah the cafe across the street,” she said pointing, “It really caught my eye, it looks cute.”

There was a pause from Blue and when she turned to look at him he had a bright smile.

“WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO THERE INSTEAD?”

“Oh,” she said a little surprised by his enthusiasm for the place, “But didn’t you want to go to the arcade? I don’t want the date you had planned to be derailed over something that just caught my eye.”

“NONSENSE!” he exclaimed taking hold her hand and leading them out towards the cafe, “THIS IS A FAMOUS MONSTER CAFE THAT I COME TO OFTEN WITH MY BROTHER. I’D BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO SHOW YOU SUCH A WONDERFUL SPOT, BUT JUST AS LONG AS WE DON’T TELL HIM.”

Lynn halted at this, “Blue?” she asked, “Why shouldn’t we tell Stretch? He’s your brother and I’m sure he’d be hurt if we didn’t.”

Blue, still holding her hand, had his smile drop as he seemed to be wrestling with what to say.

He looked like a kid that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He seemed to really want to disobey his brother and if Lynn was gonna have these two trust her she had to play it smart on both sides.

Lynn gave a soft sigh, “You don’t have to tell me Blue, but let’s stick to the arcade for now,” she said smiling as she gave his hand a squeeze making him turn his gaze up to her, “After we’re done with the arcade then we can _**maybe**_ come to the cafe, but for now you promised me some game fun. Besides if we don’t have time for the cafe later today, then that just means **another date** later, right?”

Blue gave her a side smile, but the moment was interrupted as a loud honk from a car sounded.

Lynn turned to see a truck a few feet from where they stood in the middle of the street. Her life flashed before she eyes as she let her instincts take over. Thinking quickly she pulled Blue into her squeezing her eyes shut awaiting the impact as a loud noise of metal hitting sounded.

…

But the pain never came.

Slowly opening her eyes she saw the vehicle inches from them suspended a few feet in the air by bones. The vehicle’s engine had stopped and the driver who looked to be a teenager was poking his head out the window shocked. The truck wasn’t damaged, but the teen seemed very spooked as he called out, “I-I-I’m s-so sorry! Is everyone o-ookay?”

Hot air and a bit of wiggling came from her chest. Looking down she realized she’d slammed Blue’s skull directly into her 36-C-cup breasts. One of his hands was still raised past from under her arm frozen in place with light blue sparkling smoke or glow around it. Did Blue produce those bones? Well if she put two and two together it made sense his magic would have to deal with bones, him being a skeleton and all.

Pulling back his head from her chest she saw his face was stuck in this surprised grin and half lidded sockets. _Huh? They __malleable__ like his mouth and brows._ That white skull of his was now dusted with that cute cyan as she gave him a shake.

“Blue? Are you okay?”

Blue shock his head seeming to wake from a trance, “ME? O-OF COURSE, BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU MISS LYNN?” he asked turning her around and frantically looking her up and down, “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

“Ya,” she said giving a soft laugh, “Thanks to you I’m guessing,” she said pointing the truck.

"OH YEAH!" Blue smiled as he turned very confident, "I CAN PRODUCE BONE MAGIC FOR ANY SITUATION! WHETHER IT BE FOR ATTACK OR DEFENSE! THIS IS JUST A SMALL SCALE OF WHAT I CAN DO."

Lynn couldn't help her amazement as she smiled, "You'll have to show me some of your moves sometime. This is really cool!"

Blue gave a soft cyan blush as he shied his gaze away from her.

"But till then I think you should bring the truck down," she said nervously as she noticed the kid in the car with a panicked confused look.

"OH! BUT OF COURSE!"

Blue quickly brought his hand down and Lynn watched as the bones brought the truck down gently before disappearing. They both ran up to the teen who’d jumped out of his truck.

The boy was thin and lean with a short sleeved flannel and jeans. His short brown hair and green eyes were wild from the situation as he kept messing with his hands.

Lynn moved before Blue waiting to defuse the kid from possibly attacking, but was shocked as the kid looked at them both with tears brimming at the corners of his eyes, “I’m so so sorry,” he whimpered, “I didn’t see you guys there and when I-I did I thought I-I was too late. No one’s hurt right?”

“We’re fine,” Lynn smiled putting a hand on the teen’s shoulder she felt his shaking slowly diminish as she continued, “You have my friend here to thank for that. His magic is what stopped you truck from hitting us. If it hadn’t been for his quick thinking, well the situation could have ended bad.”

The kid’s eyes instantly fell on Blue as he looked back at his truck but then back at the skeleton, “Dude… That was way too cool.” he said running his hand through his hair, “If you hadn’t-I would have just-and no one was hurt-it-it was like-freakin cool.”

Blue fiddle with his scarf embarrassed as he smiled, “NO PROBLEM HUMAN. I JUST HOPE YOUR VEHICLE IS OKAY.”

“My truck? **Dude I almost hit you guys!** That doesn’t matter. It’s my fault,” he said lowly as his gaze turned towards the ground, “I-I...wasn’t watching the road...”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WEREN’T WATCHING?” Blue asked a bit concerned and confused.

Lynn watched the teen fiddle with his hands again.

She sighed as she mustard up her _**‘mommy face’**_.

“**Texting and driving kills**,” she said sternly letting her smile drop and stare at him hard, “Just be lucky that this time you didn’t **end the life** of someone today. Can I count on you to never letting that happen again.”

The boy’s face shot up to her apologetically, “N-No mam! I-I mean o-of course! N-Never again!”

She softened her face as she smiled, “Good, now I want to see that you’re able to still drive your truck before we leave. If not we can call a tow, but given the circumstances I think you know why paying for fixes shouldn’t be issued.”

The teenager just nodded silently with such guilt written over his face. Lynn watched as the truck started up fine and had no damages, but a few bumps at the bottom of the undercarriage. The kid apologized a dozen more times before leaving offering to give them what little money he had in his wallet. Lynn quickly refused saying that as long as he kept his eyes on the road from now on and offered support to monsters when given the chance, that’s all the payment she wanted. He smiled saying he already was a supporter.

The stood and chatted about the monster child that his family had taken in just after a few months when the program for the exchange had started. Pulling out a photo from his wallet Lynn was proud to see a yellow lizard monster in a yellow and brown striped shirt smiling with a human family of three. He opened up about the dramatic change and awkwardness that had started when, MK, the monster kid arrived. But now he was more like a brother to him and he was happy to have learned so much from MK. 

Apparently he was driving to the bakery here as MK's birthday was coming up and his father had tasked him with getting the monster treats. After an hour of idle chit chat about the different between the foods and more about MK the kid got a call as his father was worried where he was at. Lynn talked to the father to help smooth things out on the phone about the accident and reassure that they were fine. The father seemed grateful that no one was hurt and offered to do something in return. After refusing but getting a stern 'you will accept' speech she caved and they let the teen go with a smile.

They waved the boy off as Lynn sighed over the crazy event.

“MISS LYNN, YOU'RE REALLY GOOD AT MAKING PEOPLE FEEL BETTER,” Blue spoke from beside her.

“Huh?” she turned towards his soft smile.

“YOU TAUGHT HIM A VALUABLE LESSON WITHOUT RESORTING TO VIOLENCE OR CONFRONTATION. YOU EVEN FOUND OUT HE WAS A MONSTER SUPPORTER.”

“To be honest Blue we just got lucky,” she sighed heavily, “If he was a much older or meaner individual, I couldn’t guarantee the same outcome. I think your brother would have been able to help smooth thing over though. Stretch seems to be good at looking out for you.”

“MORE LIKE OVER CROWDS ME,” he huffed as he crossed his arms pouting.

“Siblings are suppose to be over baring at times,” she paused thinking of an example, “Take Alyse for example. She didn’t want us to go out at all with there still being a large number of monster haters and I know she’s probably worried sick over me right now. If I told her what just happened right now she’d be terrified to ever let us out again. Even if I told her we ran into a monster supporter, she'd still be thinking about the next time the same thing happens but with a much more aggressive person instead.”

Blue looked nervous as he thought about the different situation, switching his crossed arms to fiddling with his scarf.

Lynn continued, “But because I’ve let her know of where we are and I plan on giving her updates throughout the day even though she didn’t require it, I know I’m solidifying that confidence she gave me by reassuring her trust. Sometimes you have to meet in the middle to build better trust.”

"HMM," Blue said seeming to relax, "I THINK I UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU MEAN MISS LYNN. I'LL KEEP THAT IN MIND WHEN I TALK TO STRETCH LATER TONIGHT."

"That's very good of you Blue," Lynn smiled.

Blue seemed to perk back up at this as he nodded leading them back towards the arcade.

The arcade went as well as expected. Blue wanted to win her tons of prizes, but all she wanted was to enjoy the moments with him. Off and on the date went as they played some games together while also enjoying other games separately, but still sticking close. Several games in thus far without any problems from other human and monster patrons kept her at ease. She’d even cheered Blue on in a race against a few others who’d seen their almost collision wanting to get to know Blue more.

Lynn was almost sure this day would be a success for Stretch to see that Blue was capable on his own. So she snapped a picture of Blue playing with the other humans and monsters. She sent the picture to Alyse and Stretch as an update on how things were going. Alyse responded right away with a thumbs up and smiling emoji as Stretch hadn't seemed to reply at all to any of her updates. To be honest she was sure that Blue didn’t need the protection after he did a strength challenge and he won a little too easily.

Throughout the day however she got the feeling they were being watched. She didn’t want to worry Blue so she kept it too herself as she kept an eye out around them. Scanning the arcade she kept noticing something popping in and out of view. Every time she went to check it was already gone again from sight. She was starting to feel uneasy, but would brush off any look of it from her face as she played with Blue.

As they neared time for a break from the games, Blue ran off to the front counter to plan the best way to spend his tickets as Lynn picked up their trays of snack foods and soda on a small table. As she people watched from her relaxing spot something familiar caught her eye. Lynn quickly dashed for the photo booth where she last saw them disappear. Peaking inside she frowned as it was empty, but then felt a shove from behind throwing her inside.

“Sorry, I’m just looking for-” she paused when she turned towards her salient she noticed the orange hoodie, “Stretch?!”

Stretch said nothing as his hood was over his head making those pinpricks of his eyes much brighter in the shade of the fabric. He didn’t look too happy as he moved the curtain to take a quick peak out towards the arcade before turning back to her, “is this what you call watching over my brother?”

“We’re in an arcade...playing games… I think I’m doing a great job,” she said sarcastically, "Besides haven't you gotten my updates? I sent them to you and Alyse."

“I meant this,” he said lowly as he showed her his phone with a picture of the truck almost hitting Blue and her.

"Who took that?" she asked noticing it was shot from inside a building as she could see a glass reflections of a blurry purple individual.

"that doesn't matter," he growled, "what matters is that you almost got my brother **_killed_**."

“Are you serious right now?” she asked as she tried to get past him only to have him sit her back down, “Your brother is more than capable of taking care of himself. He’s an **adult monster** for crying out loud. Who stopped a truck **with magic**!”

“adult or not you’re his watcher and suppose to be protecting him,” he said sternly.

Lynn didn’t get why he was so hostile all of a sudden.

“Which you are obstructing me from doing right now,” she said just as sternly as she shot back up to move out of the small booth, but just as she got to the edge of the curtain Stretch pulled her back squishing her against the screen of the machine.

“i don’t get why sans chose a group of girls as our watchers,” he grumbled as he placed his hands on either sides of the small space to keep her from moving away again, “not only you’re too weak to really protect anyone one of us, but you're too curious.”

"What's wrong with getting to know you guys?" she asked, "I believe that's part of our job in getting you guys your freedom."

"you ask too many questions for my liking," he glared.

Lynn had patience that could go on for days, but with this guy...He just kept switching!

Was he bipolar? One minute he was quiet and chill, the next he’s hostile and aggressive. She’d done nothing wrong in her eyes and even had convinced Blue to stay where they said they were going to be without worrying Stretch. The collision never hit them and the perpetrator not only was sorry, but never escalated the situation. She’d kept an eye on Blue throughout the entire day, but nothing terrible had happened. _(Okay the truck almost hitting them yes, but still.) _By this point she just wanted to cry but she refused to prove his point.

Instead she decided to push back, literally.

Quickly she’d placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back into the seat. As he was taken aback she took her chance leaning inches from his face slamming her own hand next to his head by the curtains, “Look I get being an overprotective sibling can be frustrating as you hand the rains to someone else, but I have done _**nothing**_ to warrant this hostility,” she said looking straight in his sockets, “I have watched your brother without being over baring and respectful towards his space. _**That’s my job!**_ To let you guys be yourselves without the need for protection.”

“yet we need you to secure our citizenship to stay on the surface,” he challenged.

Straightening up to give him what little space the booth offered she spoke, “Look that’s a sad fact. I can’t stand before you and say with honesty that I’m gonna be able to stop someone from attacking your brother,” she watched his face turn into a hard frown, “but doesn’t mean I won’t try to. My point is after talking things over with Alyse I understood what our job as watchers weren't to be protecting just you guys. Besides you’re more than capable of protecting yourself, but we are to protect your relationships with humans...and each other.”

As Stretch stayed silent she took it as a chance to explain, “You want to protect your brother, but don’t let that stop him from enjoying things on his own. I can see why you want to protect him. He’s amazing, sweet, and full of life. But he’s also strong and observant, traits that I’m sure he got from watching you.” Stretch’s face changed thoughtful as she continued, “Siblings learn from each other, but they also let them **learn** things on their own.”

“MISS LYNN?” Blue called from somewhere outside the booth.

Both Stretch and Lynn turned their heads towards the direction.

“I’m going to finish my date with Blue since he’s worked hard to plan this and I won’t mention anything about seeing you here spying either,” she said with a small smile trying to lighten the mood. “And for your sake I won't ask anymore questions, but I do encourage you to ask me anything. I'm here to help you guys adjust and get to know humans better anyway.”

Lynn started to head out of the booth brushing through the curtains, but was stopped by Stretch holding her wrist asking the charms jingle.

“how can you act as if you understand so much after only being around us for a few days?” he asked softly in an accusing tone.

Lynn just felt her heart melt. He looked a lot like Lola would whenever she’d caught her being like a moody emo teen, which was a lot of the time actually. The way she hid more delicate feelings by being tough or distant was enough to make her want to treat Stretch the same way with how he was acting. Then again her solution with a nuggy to the skull seemed a little too invasive at the moment.

“Believe me when I say I’ve seen and been in several of these situations with my sisters.”

She heard a thunk from inside the photo booth and guessed Stretch had leaned his head against the wall. He let out a deep sigh and let her wrist go.

“you're hard to argue against,” he said, “i’ll leave for now, but I expect him back soon.”

Before she could answer Blue ran straight into her with a huge hug.

“I FINALLY FOUND YOU!” Blue smiled but then looked at her with a hint of worry, “WHY DIDN’T YOU ANSWER WHEN I CALLED?”

“I’m sorry Blue,” she said trying to block the photo booth, “I just got caught up telling someone how to use the photo booth.”

“REALLY? WAS IT THOSE HUMANS WE WERE PLAYING WITH EARLIER” Blue exclaimed quickly moving around her going to move the curtain.

She tried to stop him, but he’d already opened the curtain.

But no one was inside.

“BUT NO ONES HERE.” Blue said as Lynn stared at the empty booth.

“uhh-umm,” she fumbled with how Stretch had left. The machine was in a tight corner, but how’d he disappear? “Ya, they just left a little while ago, I guess?”

Blue just shrugged his shoulders pulling her inside, “THEN LETS END THE DAY WITH THIS!”

“Sure,” she smiled as Blue placed in the money and chose the theme.

While posing with Blue she couldn’t help but wonder how Stretch had disappeared. Thinking back to the bone magic Blue had displayed had her thinking that Stretch must have his own special magic that was similar to Sans teleporting. If he could disappear and reappear at random she felt it’d keep her a little too much on edge. She’d have to ask him to be upfront about his own whereabouts.

As they walked back to the motorcycle with photos and small prizes in hand, Blue seemed to glance once again at the cafe. He quickly asked her to wait by the bike as he went to get something. She waited only ten minutes to see Blue walk out of the cafe with a small bag in hands.

“Whatcha got there Blue,” she asked curious.

Blue fiddled with the bag as a small blush dusted his cheek bones, “AN APOLOGY GIFT TO STRETCH,” he said opening the bag to show her a small bundle of seven or eight honey suckers wrapped together.

Her heart melted seeing this, “Blue I think that’s very sweet of you. Your brother will really appreciate that you thought of him.”

Blue smiled as he handed the bag for her to place in her purse. 

She glanced back at the cafe to see a purple figure standing by the window. She cocked her head to the side to strain and see better, but Blue had distracted her by handing her the bike helmet. When she looked back the figure was gone. She gave a heavy sigh at least now understanding where the picture was taken, but just not how they'd sent it to Stretch. They made it back to the mansion in relatively good time. Lynn had texted Alyse and Stretch that they were on their way back before they left so she wasn’t too surprised to see Stretch sitting on the front steps smoking nervously as they pulled up. He quickly stamped out the cigarette as they approached.

The two brother just stood there in silence not really meeting each other’s gaze so Lynn quickly pulled out Blue’s gift and nudged him forward.

“I-I’M SORRY I LEFT YOU BEHIND STRETCH,” Blue said softly as he could muster.

“nah,” Stretch said rubbing the back of his neck, “I was being a jerk, not trusting ya on your own.”

Blue quickly handed Stretch the bag of suckers, “IT’S MY APOLOGY FOR BEING A BAD OLDER BROTHER.”

Stretch opened the bag. As he gazed at the contents his face softened as he met Blue’s sad eyes.

“i should have known I was being a _**sucker**_ for acting the way I did,” he chuckled holding the bundle of honey suckers and kneeling down to Blue with open arms, “apology accepted as long as you can forgive me for not being so_** sweet**_.”

Blue playfully grumbled as he rushed into Stretch’s open arms, “YOU’RE FORGIVEN, BUT THOSE BAD PUNS ARE NOT.”

“I could always _**comb**_ through some puns that would_** bee** _better,” he chuckled.

“NOPE!” Blue grumbled with a strained smile, “I WILL NO LONGER STAND HERE LISTENING TO SUCH TERRIBLE PUNS.”

Lynn giggled as Blue marched past Stretch into the mansion. Stretch turned from watching his brother walk inside back to her. He stuffed the suckers and his hands into his pocket as he glanced from the ground back to her.

“i owe you an apology too,” he mumbled turning to the side.

“There’s no need,” she said as she raised her hand to stop him, “You were worried and rightfully so. Blue and I did nearly get run over for being distracted.”

“ya seemed to handle it well though,” he said with a side smile, “if I were in your position I wouldn’t have been as nice to the kid.”

“The world’s changed Stretch,” she smiled, “I can’t guarantee everyone will accept you guys, but a lot are much more open to the idea.”

“ya,” he scoffed, “but again I’m really sorry. I ain’t gonna promise to fully trust humans, but you’ve given me some hope.”

“Glad to hear,” she grinned.

Suddenly the front door swung open to a frantic Alyse.

“Blue told me you almost got hit by a truck!”

Oh fuck…

Panic was all over her face as she tried to avoid the subject by adding what fun they had. Stretch just started to laugh hysterically grabbing his non-existing stomach as Alyse started looking her over from head to toe asking a million and one questions before calming down. When she’d eased Alyse’s mind over the situation they’d walked back inside to have dinner.

Today had been so exhausting that she she welcomed food and a good nap.

Earlier that Day!

Edge POV

Edge came down from his room after sending in his last additions to an Escape room simulator that a company had asked for a design for. He was feeling very proud of the scenario and quick timed puzzles that he'd suggested to be solved in the situation. He was going down to grab snack from the kitchen as he noticed Stretch grumbling to himself on the couch. When he returned from the kitchen with an apple he watched as Stretch glared at his phone and disappeared. Rolling his eyes he was making his way back to the stairs when a loud knock came from the front door.

He glared at the door as another loud knock came from the door.

With a growling sigh he marched over and opened the door.

An older man in dark dusty jeans and a studded leather open vest with a metal band shirt underneath stood on the front steps with a frown as he removed his sunglasses. His tan skin was dirty hard and rough looking as he smoothed his black and gray beard. A black skulls and crossbones bandanna covered his evident reseeding hairline. Edge watched his finger-less gloved hands placed a phone in his pockets as he adjusted his black worn belt.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT HUMAN," Edge growled as he noticed a low riders bike parked feet away from the steps.

"Alyse here," the biker gruffly asked as his deep brown eyes glanced behind Edge.

Edge widened his stance as he crossed his arms being sure to block the entry, "WHO WANTS TO KNOW?"

The man cracked his knuckles making Edge look at him in disgust as he said, "A friend, is she here or not?"

Edge just glared at the man who returned it with as much veracity.

The sound of heels coming down the stairs caught them both off guard as a female voice asked, "Edge why are you standing with the door wide open?"

Edge turned to see his watcher in a mini black leather skirt and black corset with gray trimming. Edge felt the same stir he felt after seeing her in that costume dress at the park. Her short brown hair parted to the left as her bright ice blue eyes gave him a curious stare. She stood a few steps from the bottom as she leaned to see the man he was blocking from getting inside. Her face instantly turned to recognition as she leapt from the last few stairs and ran towards them with a smile. Edge turned to the sides as she ran into the biker with open arms.

"Dwaine!" she exclaimed as the rough human spun her around, "I'm so happy you found the place."

"Thought I made a wrong turn for a minute there," he lowly chuckled as he set her down looking at the place with a soft smile, "Went from a closet space to a masters mansion I see."

She smiled as she shock her head, "I'm only here temporarily as I help these guys get their citizenship," she explained.

Dwaine the biker, turned to face Edge again as Edge tried to figure out his watcher had acquired such an intimidating human. Not that Edge couldn't end him in an instant considering his possible older looking age, but Edge could see this man's stats. He was a level 4 human with quite the defense and a bit of attack at his disposal. Yet he seemed so weak and happy as soon as Alyse had shown up. Edge didn't understand how a strong human could be friends with someone as weak as Alyse who was still a level 1.

"This one of them monsters you told us about that you're helping?" Dwaine asked as he jabbed a thumb in the direction of Edge.

Alyse nodded, "Yes, this is Edge," she said as she gestured towards him, "Edge this is Dwaine. Leader of the Flaming Skulls biker gang here in town."

Dwaine held out his hand, "Nice to know Alyse didn't go for a wimpy monster to bunk with," he chuckled.

Edge looked to Alyse who strained a gesture with her eyes for him to shake the dirty human's hand.

With a huff he took the man's hand with a squeeze testing his resolve, "I CAN'T SAY THE SAME FOR YOU HOWEVER AS I STILL CAN'T UNDERSTAND HOW SUCH A WEAK HUMAN, SUCH AS HERSELF, IS FRIENDS WITH YOU?"

The biker's fuzzy thick eyebrow twitched as his smile strained and he surprisingly squeezed back with remarkable strength, "I won't under estimate our little rebel princess here," he said as he leaned closer, "She may not look it but she's someone that we in the gang call,_** irreplaceable.**_"

They stared at each other long and hard before Alyse sighed and placed her soft hands atop theirs breaking the tension.

"Dwaine stop acting as if I'm part of the gang when all I did was stop a bar fight and design your guys' jackets," she smiled as she cocked her head towards him, "Edge, I've known Dwaine since I was a a teen. He's like a father too me and I would like it if you treat him with as much respect as I do."

Edge huffed as he removed his hand, "RESPECT IS EARNED NOT JUST HANDED OUT. I EXPECT THAT TO BE EASY TO COMPREHEND."

Alyse rolled her eyes as she apologized, "I'm sorry about the rude welcome Dwaine."

Dwaine let out a hearty laugh, "Don't be princess," he smiled big as he stroked his beard, "You've handled worse from me. I'm just glad you got him on your side. Just don't break him."

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I DON'T BREAK EASILY," Edge growled.

"Dwaine I think Edge is right," she smirked, "He may be a skeleton, but I've already seen him do things that would break any human trying."

Edge looked down at Alyse in surprise. She'd really been watching him as he did his morning routines? He felt a bit embarrassed by the praise and the reveal of such intrusion, but felt his soul slightly stir by her defending him.

Dwaine gave a hardy smack to Alyse's back sending her an inch forward as he laughed, "You always find the most interesting ones!"

Alyse coughed as Edge watched her compose herself, "Thanks," she said flatly, "Now you want to come in so I can get you your CD?"

Dwaine shock his head with a soft him, "Nah, I'd rather not intrude too much. Just go ahead and grab it. I'll wait here."

"You sure?"

The biker nodded as he leaned against the stone rail.

Alyse shrugged and turned to go back inside, "Alright, I'll just be a minute."

Edge crossed his arms watching the man as he stared back with a softer looking resolve.

"Edge was it?"

"WHAT?" Edge growled not wanting much more to deal with this human.

"You keep that girl safe, ya hear," he said sternly as his eyes gave him a serious stare.

Edge felt the urge to solute the man over such a request but gripped his femurs tight as he murmured, "AS IF THAT WOULD BE DIFFICULT."

The old man smiled as he shoved his hands in his pockets just in time to see Alyse rushing down the stairs with a black CD case.

"Here's everything," she smiled, "And expect a special gift to arrive sometime next week."

The biker took the CD handing her a thick envelope as he quirked a brow at her, "Now young lady," he said in a stern but playful manor, "You didn't go getting an early wedding gift for me and this Mrs. did ya?"

Alyse clasped her hands behind her back as she rocked back on her heels, "I might have sent a special print your way."

Dwaine smiled as he pulled her into a tight hug, "You're too good ta me."

"Someone has to be," she kidded, "But you do have Becca now. So that makes two."

Dwaine chuckled with one last squeeze before walking down the steps towards his bike.

As he reved the engine to life he shouted, "Come by the screaming Eagle some time. That guys miss ya and don't be afraid to bring your Skeleton friend too. I can guarantee the guys welcoming of his stature."

"We will see," Alyse shouted back as she waved.

Edge stood there as he watched to biker ride away.

"I'M NOT SURE IF IT WAS WISE TO HAVE HIM COME HERE," he said as he gave Alyse a stern glare.

She glanced of to the side before sighing, "I should have asked you guys first, but Dwaine's a good guy."

"HE'S A DANGEROUS HUMAN," He murmured.

"If you're basing that on his looks, I'm quite disappointed in you Edge," she said flatly before turning to face him, "Dwaine has gotten into many bar fights and attacked people, I will admit. But you can't judge until you know why. I witnessed him save a young woman almost getting abducted for who knows why. The kidnapper nearly lost his life in the fight with Dwaine, but he saved a girl's life."

Edge cocked a brown as he listened to her defend such a violent looking human. But the more he though about it the more he did notice that the man had scars across his arms that wouldn't have just come from fighting per-say as more so as defending. His stats would make sense if he'd be defending others rather than outright attacking.

Edge gave a heavy sigh, "NEXT TIME TELL ME WHEN YOU INVITE ANOTHER HUMAN OVER," he said as he turned to head back inside, "OUR SAFETY ISN'T THE ONLY CONCERN."

Alyse nodded with a soft smile as she followed him in as she opened the envelope with a gasp.

Edge turned as she gave him a worried glance murmuring soft, "Shit he over paid again!"

Edge smirked in surprise as he realized the guy was a softy if he did something like that often.

They were both then nearly were run over as Black ran past them laughing manically.

Alyse fell into his arms as Edge caught her. She watched Black run out the door and the sound of his motor bike speeding away down the long drive.

"What was that all about?" she asked aloud as Edge quickly removed his hands from her soft bare shoulders.

"WHO KNOWS WHAT THAT LITTLE SHIT IS UP TO," he huffed trying to hide a soft blush, "ITS NONE OF MY CONCERN AS I HAVE MUCH MORE PRESSING MATTERS TO ATTEND TO!"

With that he stormed off upstairs leaving Alyse standing in the foyer confused. 

Black POV

"MUTT!!" Black exclaimed as he rushed into his brother's room.

Slim was on his bed with laptop on his sternum as he removed his headphones, "yes m'lord?"

"I NEED YOU TO TRACK OUR WATCHERS PHONE," he barked, "IT'S TIME I ENACT MY PLAN TO WOO OUR WATCHER."

Black watched his brother instantly start typing on his laptop and a few moments later turned his laptop, "she's at the college currently moving in the direction of the fifth building. i'll send ya the gps readings to your phone."

"EXCELLENT!" he said as he raced out of the room towards his bike.

Pushing past the older sister and Edge at the stair case he laughed as he hocked his phone securely to his bike and drove off towards the college. Once he arrive he hung back as he remembered the older sibling warning about monster haters. He would be on his best alert, so he kept his biker helmet on as he parked his bike behind the building that Slim had directed him to no his phone. Sneaking around the gardening around the campus he notice Lola leaving a building with a text book and note pads in her arms as a heavily stickered warn black bag was slung over her shoulder.

She was wearing deep purple skinny jeans that were torn on her thighs and knees as her black converse scraped against the sidewalk. She pulled up on on of the straps of her black tank top with a lime green fishnet short sleeve shirt over top. Her face was in a deep scowl as she tucked some black hair behind her ear that had several colored studs decorating them. 

Black smirked as he was about to come out of his hiding spot to surprise her, but stopped as a broad shouldered guy in a college t-shirt and jeans bumped into her purposefully.

"Don't think you're **hot shit** just cuz the professor congratulated you," he huffed as Lola squared her shoulders and stepped towards him, "Your debate back was irrelevant."

"Says the one who I got to **_read_** the full definition of freedom and proving my logic correct," she smirked, "Just cuz you lost a silly debate doesn't mean you can try an intimidate me to cower at your own stupidity."

"Your logic was idiot on the terms of burial for monsters," he growled, "They fucking**_ turn to dust_ **so whats the point of anyone about separating each monsters dust or even caring about a last burial request."

Lola gave a heavy sigh, "You didn't listen to anything our professor said then. Monsters are getting their rights soon, which by rights means everything applies. No stupid back of the bus bullshit kind of treatment or segregation. Respect towards religious beliefs must always apply as we do with others. If they want remains stored properly you do it! No one is treated like trash, although I think an exception should be made for you."

Black didn't like the aggressive stance the college kid was taking towards Lola, yet he didn't know if now was the right time to intervine either. So instead he brought out his phone and hit record.

_**"So you are a monster supporter!"**_ he exclaimed as he towered over her.

"So what if I_** fucking am**_," she bit back, "Every single person who has come to this country deserves their rights to freedom. No one should be a slave to another. Or did you forget the last several hundred years of us enslaving our own kind over fucking color of skin or name they call God?"

Another guy that was in more plain attire pulled on the college boy's shoulder, "Dude," he said harshly, "It's not worth fighting over it with her _**again**_ in public."

The college guy leaned forward getting in her face, "I bet you're just fucking the professor to get your grades," he hissed.

Lola rolled her eyes as she gave the guy a shove, "Not that I would, but I bet our fifty year old professor could do better than one pump chump like you anyway."

He guy lunged forward, but his friend held him back, "Dude stop!"

"If she's not fuckin the professor I bet she's fucking a monster," the college guy smirked, "You would be the type to get off on weird shit like that!"

Black watched as Lola gave a mocked yawn, "Arguing with you is as vanilla as your insults," she sighed as she turned away, "Come back when you find something more creative to debate with. I'm going home."

As she walked away Black noticed the college guy slip from the plain man's hold and rushed with his fist about to connect with Lola's head. But Black was too quick. He tripped the guy sending him crashing into his bush as he emerged. The guy shouted in frustration as Black grabbed Lola by the wrist and tugged her down the path. She protested but he stayed silent as he guided them around the building where his bike was parked.

"Okay biker ninja," she huffed as she tried catching her breath, "I appreciate the save, but who are you and why help me?"

Black thought about keeping his rescue a secret, but thought this was the best opportunity to show her his amazing tactic skills. So he removed his helmet and placed it on his bike as he confidently posed in front of her. Lola looked oddly amused and surprised.

"I should've known," she sighed, "Thanks for the save back there but I don't think it'll help me in the long run."

Black then let out a malicious laugh as he pulled out his phone and hit play on everything he had recorded.

"I DO BELIEVE THIS IS WHAT YOU HUMANS CALL LEVERAGE?" he smirked as he sent her the video, "HE SHOULDN'T BOTHER YOU IF YOU HAVE EVIDENCE AGAINST SUCH BEHAVIOR SINCE THIS COLLEGE IS SUPPOSE TO BE MONSTER FRIENDLY."

Lola's amusement dropped to shock, "O-Okay now that's impressive!"

"IMPRESSIVE ENOUGH FOR A DATE?" he smirked.

Black felt his soul sting a bit as she sighed with a pained look, "Black, I'm sorry," she said holding her books close, "I'm just not ready for something like that yet."

Black felt defeated and he wanted to scream, but he went back to what the blonde had told him about casual hangouts.

"YOU MISINTERPRETED WHAT I SAID HUMAN," He huffed as he crossed his arms looking away, "I DIDN'T MEAN DATE AS I MEANT TO GIVE YOU A RIDE HOME."

Lola gave him a playful grin, "Then how would my jeep get back?"

Black thought a second as he pondered, "THEN I SHALL DRIVE YOU TO YOUR JEEP AND ESCORT YOU BACK!"

Before Black knew it Lola had bent down and hugged him, "Thanks Black," she said softly, but before she pulled away he noticed that she was shaking.

Did that encounter with the aggressive student really get at her. But she was acting so tough and strong as she faced off against him.

Black shock his head as he placed his helmet back on, "L-LET'S GET GOING THEN." he ordered.

When they returned Lola stopped him from going inside.

"You mind keeping this between us," she asked as she held her bag strap tight, "I don't want Alyse to worry."

Black placed his hand on his chin as he pondered, "ONLY IF I'M ALLOWED TO ESCORT YOU BETWEEN YOUR LAST CLASSES."

Lola gave him a soft smile as she answered, "Alright, but we gotta get you a better disguise."

Black felt his soul stir as he grinned, "I VERY MUCH ENJOY DISGUISES!"

As they walked inside they passed by Stretch as he seemed to be in an odd mood as he went outside with an unlit cigarette in his teeth. Black ignored the tall bag of smokey bones and he discussed with Lola about what outfits would make cool disguises on the campus.


	11. Week Report 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyse sends in her report and something falls through for a future shoot. What will the fix for the shoot be? Also the whole gang goes out to party together,

Alyse POV

Week 1 Report:

_Dear Queen Toriel,_

_I am writing to inform you of our progress thus far since the move in. It’s now been a week and things have seemed to settle alright. I know I am here to report to you on everything so please take my records as to what have happened as things that have already been addressed and/or handled as well._

_I’d like to inform you that we’ve gone over house rules and everyone seems to be following them diligently. I don’t mean to alarm and I hope this is okay, but I have allowed my sisters to date the skeletons as long as their reports to you are in no way swayed by the good/bad of the relationship. Please inform me if you feel they have broken this as I would like to keep them honest and give these guys the best chance to earn their citizenship. I don’t believe it will come to such a problem with most of the group. To be honest as I type this I’m surveying my youngest sister and Papyrus currently having a tea party on the terrace._

_Speaking of those two I must inform you on is that Nicole has been requested to have Papyrus at one of her class lectures for students to learn. I have attached a permissions form and the professors request letter for you to go over and judge if you would like Papyrus to take part in such an activity. I would be more than willing to go or have another one of the guys there as a precautionary measure if you’re unsure of how Papyrus will be welcomed. This being said Nicole is attending one of the first colleges to accept monsters so I hope it already passes your test._

_Also from what I have observed, Black seems to be taking the role of guarding Lola as she returns from campus every day. Lola has informed me its for not particular reason then just getting to know each other better during both their busy schedules. I have seen no problem in this as they seem to be enjoying the time. If this is interfering with his duties at the embassy please let me know and I shall see if maybe there can be a more practical way of them spending time together. As for Slim he seems to spend a lot of his time either in the game room or in his own with a laptop. He's not been a problem, but he has been quite antisocial. I've spoken to Lola about this and she's giving him time to open up when he's ready._

_I sadly have not much to report on Red or Edge as they seem content with doing their own things during the week. Observing Edge's training routines have been switching locations as of late, but he seems to be in higher spirits about the open grounds in which to work out. Red seems to either be in his room a lot or following me around during the day. Although I am still working on his lack of boundaries towards others, he seems to enjoy napping around as must as Sans. Is this a normal things for skeletons? Or should I be careful about their health?_

_Getting to my last report I must stress that things have been handled and I’m sorry this had to happen in the first week. Lynn and Blue went out and nearly got hit by a truck. From what both have told and recalled to me about the incident, it was handled well and no one was hurt. Apparently the individual was a student from Lynn’s school she’s student teaching at. The boy, whose name is Kyle, has offered many apologies and has even offered us all to attend his father’s karaoke bar for a free session as an apology this Saturday. I got to speak with the father about the situation over the phone and he informed me his son got his license not too long ago and didn’t like him getting a record so early. He’s already met with me and Sans over the situation. We found he’s actually a monster supporter and is housing one of the kids named MK, who was the sweetest lizard monster I’ve ever met. We’re happy to have dodged a bad confrontation. I’ve left his contact below with the professor’s if you’d like to confirm our meeting._

_I’d like to thank you for this opportunity once again and will keep you posted through the year. Please message me on any concerns or meet-ups we need to attend to keep the guys on track for their citizenship._

_Sincerely Alyse_

<strike> _P.S. Is there anything that can be done to keep Red’s hands off me?_ </strike>

“whatcha typin’ there hun,” Sans voice sounded from in front of her.

Alyse turned from her cushioned spot in the sun room that lead out towards the terrace in the backyard. This room had to be her favorite besides that small dance studio in the recreation building. Large glass windows filled the outline of the room. It had a few coffee tables in the middle of the room along with two love seats pushed up against the sides of the room. She positioned herself on the left side love seat carefully watching Nicole and Papyrus outside enjoying tea and a few snack Nicole had made for their Friday afternoon together.

Sans was standing before her glancing out towards the two outside with a gentle smile as his hands were relaxed in the only jacket Alyse felt he owned. She quickly deleted her last sentence and hit send after rereading her first report to the queen. Her sisters only had to do monthly reports, but as the head of the group she had to send weekly till the queen felt it was unnecessary.

“Oh just sent the first report,” Alyse said as she stretched from her spot in the sun as she shut her laptop and placed it on a coffee table close by, “A lot has happen in just this first week. I hope I haven’t freaked her out.”

Sans chuckled as he moved to sit on the opposite side of the love seat, “you’ve got nothing to worry,” he smiled pulling out his phone, “my report is probably worse then yours.”

Glancing at his screen was a single typed message.

**Sans: ** **Too lazy to report, s****till breathing** **.**

Alyse facepalmed as an exasperated laugh escaped her lips, “Sans that is the most nonchalant answer I’ve ever seen.”

“glad to I could continue to impress with such skills,” he smiled as he placed his phone back in his pocket.

“How do you actually feel the first week has gone,” she asked as she turned her body to face him. Her arms relaxed as she hung over the top of the seat while she brought up a leg to rest on the seat.

“hmm,” he hummed as he rubbed his hand against his jaw pretending to think, “in all honesty….better than I expected, but we still got at least a year to get through.”

“True. Oh speaking of which,” she said pulling out her phone and opening her notes app, “is there anywhere you guys each really wanted to go to, but couldn’t without the program?”

Sans sockets went wide for a second at her excitement then he eased into a smile, “not sure, really-”

“strip club,” chuckled a deep gruff voice.

They both turned to see Red with a mischievous grin as he stared at them both.

“no,” Sans answered with a stern glare.

“ahh come on,” Red teased leaning forward, “afraid of getting off on seein’ too much skin?”

Alyse rolled her eyes, “What seeing me isn’t enough?” Just then her phone vibrated in her hand.

“only if you’re open to showing me all dat skin covers,” he grinned lewdly leaning forward.

She saw it was a text message from one of the bikers in Dwaine’s gang.

It was Bruce who would usually volunteer as her body guard whenever she went to the redlight district for pictures at Tito’s Tits. Speaking of that silly back alley strip bar she remembered she had to help Tito with the pictures for his newest calendar to sell of the girls. She’d set a date for him this coming Monday and Bruce had said he’d be able to make it last month. So she was hoping he was just texting to confirm.

**Bruce: hey uhm… we got a problem.**

Alyse gave a quick glance to the skeletons in front of her that were still arguing as she texted a reply.

**Alyse: Whats wrong Bruce?**

“why do you have to be this way?” Sans grumbled giving Red small shove.

“hey she asked and I gave a straight answer,” Red said as he waggled his bone brows, “I don’t mind if she tags along either.”

**Bruce: can’t be there to help wed. I got bikers night. Ridden for the cause.**

“Well fuck me,” she mumbled as she stared at her phone.

“at da strip club or here,” Red chuckled getting closer again as Sans whacked his arm.

Almost forgetting she had the two skeletons by her she quickly sent Bruce a reply letting him know she’d find someone else. “No Red not here or there,” she said rolling her eyes as she scrolled through her contacts, “I just lost my muscle for my next job.”

“didn’t know shotin’ people required protection,” Red whipped eyeing her suspiciously as Sans hit him a second time.

“why do you need protection hun?” Sans asked looking concerned.

“Don’t worry it’s just something with one of my shoots this week. If you’ll excuse me I’ve gotta make some calls,” she said as she got up from the love seat.

“No worries I’ll just tell-a-phone about your absence.” Sans joked.

Alyse was having a hard time not smiling at the bad pun as she walked out into the hall towards the front door for more privacy.

Instantly she called up Dwaine to get some information about the bikers night. As she listened to the dial tone she nervously began fiddling with her gray frilly layered skirt and one shouldered black blouse pacing in her silver sandals. It wasn’t too long till she heard a gruff low deep voice in the other end.

Alyse paced back and forth as she talked with Dwaine. Sadly a lot of the bikers either were working or were joining the ride to help raise money for the cancer foundation he had chosen this year, all in succession to him getting married as their wedding gift. Just as she was talking with one of the guys in the gang that might be able to help Edge’s black corvette drove up the driveway with Slim and Lola in tow.

“Hey Dan,” she said as the phone was passed to Dwaine’s right hand man _(and Best man)_ Lola walked up the steps pausing to sit on the stone ledge and sip on her Starbucks coffee watching her.

“Yo firecracker,” a scratchy voice of an older man that smoked more than he ever should spoke, “You really need someone on Wednesday for Tito’s?”

“Yeah, Dan and I’m sorry this is last minute, but Tito’s pretty strict about being safe and Bruce can’t make it,” she said as Lola caught her eye. Lola gave a quizzical look that had a hint of concern.

“Ya sorry about this Alyse,” Dan voiced through the phone, “I’m at the Screaming Eagle so I’ll see if I can get someone to cover for ya.”

“That’d be fantastic,” Alyse sighed as she glanced at the audience she had watching her now, “Give me a call back if anyone is free.”

“Will do!” and with that he hung up.

“WHO IS THIS TITO AND WHY MUST YOU BE SAFE?” Edge loudly asked as he stood a few feet from where she stopped pacing.

Lola began laughing as she nearly fell off the ledge Alyse giving her a couple pats on the shoulder, “Oh shit it’s that time of year again huh?”

“Yes,” Alyse sighed trying to ignore giving Edge an answer. She’d rather not explain to any of these guys that she occasionally shot prostitutes for their yearly calendar. Not that she had anything against the girls. Most of them were actually really sweet, but she didn’t want Red to think she had connections to a strip club for him.

“So what’s the theme this year?” Lola asked as Slim walked up to join them with a plastic bag dangling from his arm as he lean against the ledge next to where Lola was perched.

Alyse felt her face get hot. This year’s theme wasn’t like last years.

Each year the girls would place their ideas for the calendar in a hat and Tito would choose from random after that years calendar had sold out. Last year she had asked Lola’s help because it was a sexy nerd and gamer’s theme. Thankfully she didn’t take Lola to Tito’s but she had her on facetime whenever they were building the scenes or asking about outfits. Last year actually sold very well given the theme. But this year was a much more naughty theme in which they already had most, if not all, the props and she was still mentally preparing herself for it.

Instead of answering out loud she moved herself into a more straighter pose and crossed her hands at the wrists as she clenched her hands into fists. Lola was watching closely just as the other guys were giving her questioning looks. With a quick motion she kept her wrists crossed bringing them over her head and then dropping the pose immediately hoping the guys didn’t get her signal for what she was doing this year.

Lola’s face however went red as she bit her lip.

“Fuck,” she said as she placed a hand over her mouth, “good luck.”

“I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON?” Edge yelled as he looked between her and Lola.

Lola opened her mouth as if to explain, but Alyse gave her a look she was hoping said _‘don’t fucking say it.’_

In the middle of the silence stare down her phone vibrated in her hand and she saw it was Dan.

Alyse brought her finger up to her mouth and then drug it across her neck as she walked back inside to take the call. Lola still giving her a Cheshire grin.

“Hey Dan,” she answered, “Is there any takers?”

There was a low grumbled before he answered, “Sorry sweetie, but there aren’t any takers and the one’s that said yes I don’t trust. Ya think you could ask Tito to reschedule for another day? I’m sure I could if you change the date to next week.”

“uhhh hmmm,” she mumbled as she ran her hand through her short brown hair.

“SHE’S GOING WHERE?!?” Edge’s scream from the other side of the door sounded.

“What was that?” Dan asked through the phone.

Alyse sighed, “ I’ll explain later, I gotta go.”

“Okay,” Dan said warily, “Call if ya can move the date.”

“Ya I will, bye.” she quickly hung up just as Edge slammed open the front door.

“WHY ARE YOU TAKING PICTURES IN SUCH A DANGEROUS AREA?” Edge growled leaning over top her.

“Uhm,” she stumbled.

Alyse leaned to look past Edge towards Lola who was now walking in with Slim in tow.

“You are in _**BIG**_ trouble,” she growled.

Lola raised her hands in surrender, “Hey he asked and I just told him you took pictures in a bad area for some interesting people,” she said with a shrug, “Besides from what I could over hear, ya don’t have anyone to fill in for protection.”

“I’ll be fine,” she said trying to reassure Lola and herself.

“OH NO YOU DON’T,” Edge growled grabbing her attention as he placed his gloved hands on his hips, “WITH YOU AS MY WATCHER I CAN’T HAVE YOU GALLIVANTING OFF TO A DANGEROUS AREA IN WHICH YOU MAY NEVER RETURN. KNOWING THAT SPINELESS KING I WOULD BE BLAMED FOR NOT KEEPING AN EYE ON MY OWN WATCHER.”

“I don’t think you would be punished for me getting myself in trouble,” she retorted straining a smile.

“SEE YOU’RE WILLINGLY WALKING INTO DANGER ON PURPOSE SO ME AND MY BROTHER WON’T GET OUR FREEDOM,” Edge accused as he pointed his finger in her direction.

“What?! N-no that isn’t it,” she stammered waving her hands as she noticed Sans and Red walk into the hall from the commotion.

“THEN IT’S SETTLED I WILL BE ACCOMPANYING YOU TO YOUR SHOOT SO I CAN ASSURE YOUR SAFETY,” he stated as he crossed his arms.

“you're willing to be Alyse’s guard for her job?” Sans asked as he raised a bone brow.

“I AM CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, AM I NOT?” Edge proclaimed as he gestured his left hand towards Sans, “THAT MARSHMALLOW STEPPED DOWN TO WORK CLOSER WITH THE KING AND HIS RIDICULOUS POLITICS GIVING ME THE POSITION THAT UNDYING DROPPED AFTER WITNESSING MY AMAZING BATTLE TECHNIQUES.”

“EDGE, THE WAY YOU FOUGHT WAS DIRTY,” Papyrus said as him and Nicole walked into the hall from outside, “I DON’T CONDONE THE METHODS YOU USED TO WIN AGAINST UNDYING LIKE THAT. BESIDES WHAT’S THIS ALL ABOUT ANYWAY.”

“Alyse is taking pictures in the redlight district and needs protection,” Lola answered as she flipped through her phone while walking up the stairs.

Both Sans and Red gave her a shocked look, while Papyrus seemed confused.

“THAT DOESN’T SOUND VERY WELL LIT.” Papyrus stated.

Nicole’s face went pale as she gasped, “Alyse I don’t mean to be rude, but it might be best to take Edge with you,” she said as she walked closer with her white floral sundress swaying, “Maybe having someone more terrifying with you would keep some of those creeps off you.”

“okay, if dere’s creeps than I’m taggin’ along too, sweetheart,” Red said as he stepped forward jabbing his skeletal thumb at himself.

“You are a creep,” Alyse said giving Red a hard stare.

“best ta have one ta keep da others off right?” he chuckled as he slung his arm around her shoulder pressing a surprising amount of weight for a skeleton on her.

Sans gave an exasperated sigh, “sorry Alyse, but I’m gonna have to agree with these two,” he said pointing to the edgy brothers now very close to her, “if this place you’re going to requires protection, then these two are scary enough to keep others away. either way I’m gonna have to ask that you bring a set of us with you. if you’re not comfortable bringing these two then I’m gonna recommend that Papyrus and I join you.”

Alyse’s eyes went wide as she pictured the poor cinnamon role being exposed to the strip club.

“NOOOO!” Nicole screamed with a shocked expression.

“Absolutely NOT!” Alyse shouted jumping forward as she threw her hands to the side. This gave Red such a shock that he fell back.

“FUCK NO!” Lola shouted from the top of the stairs at the same time as the other two sisters.

All the skeletons glanced at each of the girls from their reactions.

Alyse rubbed her fingers against her temples, “I’m sorry Sans, but...Red and Edge sadly would be better for where I’m going.”

Sans paused giving a glance towards Edge and then to Red as he was trying to right himself.

“if ya say so,” he said with a shrug.

The silence felt tense while Sans just watching her with an easy smile that Alyse felt was hiding suspicion or concern.

“WHO’S READY FOR KARAOKE TOMORROW!!” Both Lynn and Blue shouted as they began descending the stairs with Stretch following slowly behind.

Once they reached the bottom Lynn seemed to eye the area, “What did we miss the apocalypse?”

Nicole POV

Nicole was brimming with excitement over having fun with the entire group during this Karaoke night. Lynn’s student had covered the room and two hours but since they only could all go on a Saturday Lola had suggested they pay for an extra two hours that way they could enjoy their dinner menu and drinks. After confirming with the owner about their time they were set to enjoy an evening together. At around 5 o’clock they all dispersed into vehicles. Black wanted to ride his motor bike over so, Alyse, Lola, Slim, and Red pilled into Edge’s corvette. Nicole was riding with Papyrus, Sans, Lynn, Stretch and Blue. They were pilled in Lynn’s white SUV that she was still paying off.

Nicole was up front with Lynn as the guys were mixed in the back with Blue and Papyrus sitting close together and Sans and Stretch in the far back taking naps. Instantly Lynn was playing songs and getting her, Blue and Papyrus to sing along to many of the pop songs playing on the radio. As they pulled up to the building Nicole noticed a yellow lizard like monster in a yellow and brown sweater. Once they piled out of the car the monster met up with Sans and Alyse. They talked for a small bit then turned towards the group.

“girls I’d like you to met MK,” Sans said gesturing to the arm-less lizard who was now bouncing excitedly, “he’s one of the kids that was placed with a human foster family. thankfully it’s the same family that Blue and Lynn nearly **_crashed_ **into.”

“Not funny Sans,” Lynn playfully yelled as she stuck out her tongue from her light pink glossed lips.

Lynn was sporting a silver and blue sequence short formfitting dress that came only a couple inches down her thighs. The dress glistened against the dark jeans jacket she wore with dangling jewelry complimenting her ensemble with some gladiator silver two inch heels that came up to her knees. Most of her hair was in a ponytail while the rest of her blonde locks were swooped to the left side hiding one of her eyes that were dusted with blue and gray eye shadow.

“Kyle’s really sorry about that,” MK smiled, “He’s right now at your room making sure everything's set up. It’s a room designated for company parties or big groups. So you guys will have it all to yourselves. OH-OH! And I’ll be bringing you guys your snacks and beverages.”

Nicole heard Lola come up behind her whispering, “Hows that possible when he’s got no hands?”

Lola’s choice of outfit tonight was a rainbow paint splattered dress with a black waist belt just under her breasts with matching colorful make-up and light purple lipstick. Black leggings stopped midway down her caves while the dress had stopped at her mid-thigh with a three inch slits on the sides. The black pointed ankle boots that clicked as she walked past Nicole gave her just enough height that the top of her head now reached Slim’s sockets. She gave a side smirk as she brushed a lock of her straightened black hair behind her left ear. A cuff-link of one of her favorite bands on her right wrist as her small lime green purse hung on her left shoulder.

Nicole just tried to ignore her sisters mean comment as she smoothed her floral blue and white dress. It hugged her curves a bit more than she liked, but Lynn encouraged her to wear it out tonight. The dress was a one shoulder strap deal that frilled over her right shoulder and across her chest around the top of the dress. It stopped inches above her knees and she’d paired it with her comfortable two inch white heels. She’d kept her charm bracelet on and paired it with a simple pearl necklace and earrings. She felt pretty and comfortable unlike what she thought Alyse was feeling in her outfit...However...This was Alyse.

Alyse had a small black jacket over a red corset with black stripes following the boning of the top and frilled at every end of the corset. The corset was definitely a favorite that gave her sister an air of confidence and actually gave her B-cups a nice lift. Topped with the black leather pants and knee high three inch heel boots, Alyse was dripping with a presence that made her feel a bit ashamed. Especially since she’d come down the stairs Red’s eyes had been glued to her the entire time. Nicole thought she saw him drooling at one point, but he never said a word to her, strange. She admired her sister for letting her outfits speak for her especially when her older sister rarely wore make-up.

Nicole knew it was hard to tell that any of the sisters were really related when put next to each other, but it was good to see her sisters out all together again. The last time they’d gone out was a bit after mom’s death and it’d been at a country bar Lynn frequented. Lola and Alyse weren’t too happy with the music and spent most of that night drinking on the patio outside the bar as Lynn and her cried together on their third shots of whiskey.

“Alright everyone,” Alyse smiled, “lets follow MK inside and have some fun.”

Nicole walked up first with Sans and Papyrus who was chatting away with MK about Undying, who she later learned had taught Papyrus a lot about being part of the royal guard and cooking.

“So Papyrus is this your watcher?” MK asked as he walked backwards facing them excitedly.

“BUT OF COURSE MK,” Papyrus announced, “THIS IS MISS NICOLE. SHE IS A WONDERFUL TEA TIME DATE WITH MANY A GREAT TOPICS TO CHAT ABOUT AND SHE’S VERY GOOD WITH PLANTS.”

Nicole felt herself blush at Papyrus’ compliments, “Why thank you Papyrus,” she smiled, “You are also a wonderful tea time date. I would enjoy every Friday afternoon with you either with tea or working in the garden.”

Papyrus smiled wide as he messed with his pastel orange colored button down shirt.

All the guys had changed except Sans, Red, Slim, and Stretch. The other four had left their body armor for dress button down shirts and either matching jeans or slacks. Papyrus had chosen khaki slacks while Blue hand chosen gray slacks to go with his midnight blue dress shirt. Edge looked like a mob boss again in his red button down with a black tie and dress pants. Black had seemed to impress Lola with his deep purple and blue cosmic shirt and black jeans.

Walking through the building Nicole could faintly hear the music from other people’s rooms along with laughter and cheers. Although as they passed by one particular room, Nicole swore she heard one of the songs from Phantom of the Opera and a male voice she couldn't stand sing. As a chill ran down her spine she kept close to Papyrus for the rest of the walk. This place seemed really quaint even with its dim lit halls. As they walked further towards the back MK pointed out the restrooms and water fountains along the walls if needed. When they got to the back room MK gave a small head butt and the door opened to a teenage boy inside.

Lynn instantly moved forward wrapping her arms around the boy, “Kyle!” she exclaimed, “I’m glad we got to see you again.”

“You see me every Tuesday and Thursday,” he whined with an embarrassed blush as he wiggled out of her grip, “You are my teacher now.”

“Speaking of,” she said placing her hands on her hips, “Did you get the assignment I sent home with you guys done?”

Kyle’s face turned to shock, “You didn’t send us with homework...Did you?”

Lynn’s stern face broke as she started giggling, “No silly, I didn’t, but I had to mess with you this once. Thanks again for you and your family letting us enjoy our time here.”

“I-It’s no problem,” he said shyly, “I just hope this is enough.”

“it’s fine kid,” Sans said stepping forward, “your family seems alright and you guys are taking good care of MK, so we’re cool.”

“WE JUST HOPE WE MAY STILL COME BACK AS PAYING CUSTOMERS,” Papyrus chimed.

“My father would appreciate the business,” Kyle said with a lopsided smile, “Please tell everyone you know that we are a monster friendly establishment.”

“Gladly!” Lynn exclaimed as Kyle moved to the side gesturing everyone in.

The room was large with a huge couch that stretched and curved around half of the room. A large table was set in the middle with a set of coasters with several bottles of water placed on each one, an array of bagged snacks, control panel and two remotes next to it. There were also two smaller high tables with a set of three high rise chairs placed by each table. Nicole guessed it was for just sitting and drinking verses the lounging on the sofa. Towards the front of the room was a small stage, colorful lights, disco ball, and four wireless microphones.

MK and Kyle both took turns giving everyone the rundown of the place. They showed how to order snacks and drinks on the control panel and phone as well as the two numbers to either call in an order or call for the front desk. The walls were well sound proof and if they wanted the volume of music louder which buttons to press. MK then got excited when showing everyone how to select songs to sing and where to read the lyrics while on stage. He even demonstarted how to change or work some of the preset lights and disco ball for some of the songs. Once everyone was familiar with everything Kyle thanked everyone for coming and said to call if they needed anything.

Lynn and Alyse went straight for getting everyone’s orders for food and drinks so as they were singing and relaxing the food would be on its way. They both chatted with MK as they typed in the orders and asked about how he was doing with his foster family. As her older two sister got things ordered, Nicole grabbed the control panel and placed a song for her and Papyrus. Quickly grabbing his hand she brought him to the stage.

“I picked a song for us to sing together,” she giggled handing him a mic.

“OH BOY I CAN’T WAIT,” Papyrus cheered, “WHAT SONG ARE WE SINGING?”

“Good Time by Owl City,” she said, “I thought it’d be the best song to start with for our evening.”

“SPLENDID CHOICE!”

“Okay so you’ll sing the blue words and I’ll sing the pink ones when the come up.”

“ALRIGHT!”

_Whoa oh oh oh, __(Nicole)_  
**It's always a good time** (Papyrus)  
_Whoa oh oh oh, __(Nicole)_  
**It's always a good time** (Papyrus)

(Nicole)

_Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

(Papyrus)  
**Hands up if you're down to get down tonight** (Nicole humming)  
**'Cause it's always a good time**

(Nicole)

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

(Papyrus)  
**I'm in if you're down to get down tonight**  
**'Cause it's always a good time**

(Nicole)

_Good morning and good night _  
**I wake up at twilight**  
_**It's gonna be alright**_ (Both)

(Papyrus)  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

(Both)

_ **Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,  
It's always a good time  
Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time** _

Nicole moved her hips to the beat and soon Papyrus took hold of her hand and was twirling her around as they sung. In the middle of the song she saw the lights dancing about and looked to see Lola and Sans messing with the remote and smiling at them as they danced. When the her song ended Papyrus let out a NYEH HE HE!!

“THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN MISS NICOLE! CAN WE DO ANOTHER?”

“Sure! But lets let the others have a turn before we jump back in,” she smiled leading him off the stage, “Okay who’s next?”

“ME!! I’ve got mine in next!” Lynn excitedly waved as she ran to the front.

As the song started Lynn turned her back to everyone as Blue cheered for Lynn.

(Dear Future Husband by Meghan Trainer)

**Dear future husband  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life**

Lynn then spun around as one of the lights hit her dress creating several sparkles to dance around as she swayed from side to side dancing on the stage.

**Take me on a date  
I deserve a break  
And don't forget the flowers every anniversary  
'Cause if you'll treat me right  
I'll be the perfect wife  
Buying groceries  
Buy-buying what you need**

She pointed her finger to the beat and gave a few winks as she twirled.

**You got that nine to five  
But, baby, so do I  
So don't be thinking I'll be home and baking apple pies  
I never learned to cook  
But I can write a hook  
Sing along with me  
Sing-sing along with me (hey)**

**You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright**

**Dear future husband  
Here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life  
Dear future husband  
If you wanna get that special lovin'  
Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night **

Lynn was live on stage as she sung with a charming smile that Nicole noticed even had Stretch blushing as Blue started to dance with Lynn from where he was sitting. When she finished she gave a small bow tossing the mic to Lola who gave an exasperated sigh.

“Ya just had to put me in the que next,” she groaned as Lynn gave her a mischievous smile.

“Only cuz you’ve got the best actions when you sing this song in the car,” Lynn retaliated as Nicole passed the panel to Blue who was wanting to search for a song to sing next.

Lola gave a quick crack of her neck which she noticed the skeletons seem to shutter at.

“Let’s get this over with,” she moaned.

Nicole hit play.

(Solo by Clean Bandit) _( ) = Karaoke machine singing_

_(This solo, solo, everybody)_  
(This solo, everybody)  
(This solo, solo, everybody)

**I never meant to leave you hurtin'  
I never meant to do the worst thing  
Not to you** _(this solo, solo, everybody)_

**'Cause every time I read your message  
I wish I wasn't one of your exes  
Now I'm the fool ** _(this solo, solo, everybody)_

**Since you been gone  
I've been dancing on my own  
There's boys up in my zone  
But they can't turn me on  
'Cause baby, you're the only one I'm coming for  
I can't take no more, no more, no more**

Lola just stood there perfectly still as she sung keep a blank expression till she got to the chorus.

**I wanna** _(__f-woop, woop woop,__)_** but I'm broken hearted **{Lola thrusted her hips while making a luid face to each woop}**  
Cr-cr-cry but I like to party **{Her face made a sad expression that got worse}**  
T-t-touch but I got nobody **{Her hands wondered sexually to touch parts of her body}**  
Here on my own  
I wanna **_(__f-woop, woop woop,__)_** but I'm broken hearted **{Lola thrusted her hips while making a luid face to each woop}**  
Cr-cr-cry since the day we parted **{Her face made a sad expression that got worse}**  
T-t-touch but I got nobody **{Her hands wondered sexually to touch parts of her body}**  
So I do it solo**

Everyone of the skeletons were shocked as Stretch covered Blue’s eyes and thankfully Papyrus was answering the door for their drinks that were pushed in on a cart by MK. As for the girls Lynn was laughing with Nicole as Alyse gave a smirk shaking her head. When Lola finished it looked like she was gonna drop the mic but caught it before it hit the floor as she handed the mic to Blue who took it happily.

As Blue went up and sang a Disney song Sans leaned over to Nicole handing her the drink she ordered which was a strawberry margarita. Nicole watched as he took a sip of his bloody marry which seemed to make sense since he drank ketchup a little too often for her taste. Then again when she was little she’d eat butter straight out of the tub or stick.

“you girls are gonna be trouble for us tonight huh?” he smirked as she took a sip of her margarita.

The sweet cool drink gave her shutters or was it his words, “Sorry not sorry,” she giggled and then asked to have the panel from Lola as she had entered something.

“Hey Alyse hasn’t gone,” Lynn leaned over her breath already smelling of the sweet apple martini she’d downed.

As Lynn poured another in her glass Lola leaned in toward the other two halfway leaning on Sans she winked, “Nah I got a song for her and me and then I placed one just for her after Blue.”

“Nice!” Lynn laughed as she fist bumped Lola.

“you girls are conniving,” Sans chuckled as Lola turned her gaze towards him.

“Oh, just wait you guys are next.” she said darkly and slowly getting up to sit next to Black and Slim.

Sans looked shocked as Lola walked away and then turned to Nicole looking worried.

She glanced at his barely touched bloody marry, “You’re gonna need that when she picks something out for you,” she warned.

As Papyrus came over to sit next to her he said, “THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN! WE’VE GOT AN EXTRA HOUR HERE SO WE WILL BE SINGING WITH YOU GIRLS TILL 10 TONIGHT!”

With that Nicole watched as Sans threw back his drink swallow (she guessed) every drop. When he slammed the empty glass on the table Nicole noticed one red drop at the corner of his smile. Facing his way she felt him freeze under her touch as she whipped the drop from his cheek and licking the substance from her finger. It was tart but a bit sweet. Sans face was bright blue as he stared at her.

She gave a shy smile as his became very nervous as he fumbled standing up.

“i-i-i’m gonna get another drink,” he stammered.

Nicole felt her cheeks flush watching him nervously glance back at her as he walked towards the cart that held pitchers of everyone’s drinks.

“Alright Miss Dom,” Lola challenged towards Alyse who was sipping on a glass of red wine, “We’re up.”

“I don’t remember entering in a song,” Alyse glared as she raised an eyebrow towards Lola who was towering over where she sat.

“That’s cuz I chose one for _**us**_,” she sighed pulling Alyse's arm without the wine glass.

“But I’m enjoying my alcohol,” she wined.

“_**wine**_ about it later,” Red chuckled as he gave Alyse a good smack across the ass causing her to leap forward. To Nicole’s wonder not a drop of wine spilled, but knowing Alyse she’d never let that happen.

Lola dragged Alyse the rest of the way to the stage handing her a second mic. Alyse downed the rest of her wine as she looked at the screen giving Lola a smirk.

“Okay, you’re on,” she grinned mischievously, “But I get main chorus.”

“I as hoping you’d say so,” she said giving a snap towards Lynn you happily pressed play.

(Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy)

As the instrumental beginning played Lola and Alyse instantly went back to back with their heads down.

_Lola - __I'm gonna make you bend and break_** (Alyse - It sent you to me without wait)  
**_Lola -__Say a prayer,_** (Both) _but let the good times roll_  
Both - ****_In case God doesn't show _**(Alyse- Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)

**Both - A_nd I want these words to make things right_  
Alyse - But it's the wrongs that (both) make the words come to life  
Both - _Who does he think he is?_  
**Alyse turned towards everyone with a smug smirk as she sang

**Alyse - If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the key**

Both began to singing together head banging and rocking out on the stage causing Nicole to smile from ear to ear.

**One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you, only sweeter  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you, only sweeter, oh**

**Both - _Been looking forward to the future_  
Alyse - But my eyesight is going bad  
In these crystal balls  
Both - _It's always cloudy except for_  
Alyse - When you look into the past  
Alyse - One night stand  
Lola -** _(One night stand)_

**Both- **

**One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you, only sweeter  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you, only sweeter, oh**

Giving a glance to the skeleton brothers Alyse was in charge of, Nicole found Red bobbing his skull with a huge grin as he cheered Alyse on. Edge was sipping on his wine, but Nicole did notice him tapping his boot with a small smirk as Alyse got more into the song being more aggressive with her movements and dancing. When Lola and Alyse finished they were both breathing heavily and laughing.

“Alright that was awesome,” Alyse breathed with a smile.

“Good cuz the next song is yours too,” Lola smirked and ran off stage.

“What?!!”

Nicole and Lynn laughed as Lynn tossed Nicole the remote. Alyse gave her a pleading look, but she just shrugged her shoulders and pressed play.

“Fuck you evil little sisters,” Alyse playfully groaned.

(Love Bites by Halestorm)

The rock and roll of guitars and drums played as Alyse slumped with a heavy sigh before standing with her legs apart and placing her hand on her hip as her pose became strikingly dominating.

**Don't listen what your girlfriend says  
She reads those magazines  
That say you failed the test  
You don't have what she needs  
I slither like a viper  
And get you by the neck  
I know a thousand ways to help you forget about her**

**That bitch can eat her heart out!  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites!**

Nicole knew all three of them got luck that a rock song was picked otherwise Alyse might have really killed them. She was rocking out as Nicole saw her getting into the song just like the last one, but this time she could tell her sister was thinking of probably the last shit head she had dated that she caught cheating. Edge seemed to have a bit of a red glow coming off his cheek bones as he watched her intently. Nicole really felt that Edge was loud an obnoxious at times, but seemed much more protecting and guarded. She knew Alyse needed someone to be a watchful eye for her so she could relax. Which tonight seemed to be doing good for as Alyse finished she tiredly strolled over towards Edge and plopping down next to him.

As Nicole took more swigs of her drink she realized how fun this night could really get as Lynn shouted, "Lets do shots!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone I want to continue the Karaoke Bar chapter but would like some feedback on song you'd like them to sing or even some shenanigans to happen between the skeletons and girls. It'll be an ALL POV chapter if I make it so I want many suggestions for their 5 hours together.


	12. Karaoke Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shenanigans happen at the Karaoke bar, but also a crack in the past stings a soul into panic. Sans requested in the beginning that no one is to interfere with the girls' souls, but which skeleton breaks that rule? The plot thickens just for you!

ALL POV

Lola smirked back at the chaos she’d created as she sipped on her mango Moscow mule, or her triple M as she liked to call it. She’d gotten Edge and Black on stage to sing dark metal and had enjoyed how they screamed well together. Blue and Papyrus had been up several times singing and dancing with Lynn and Nicole. But her biggest goal was to get Slim, Stretch, Red, and Sans each to sing at least once. She already had one for Stretch to come up as soon as Blue was done with his fifth Disney song with Lynn. After Stretch’s song she had a speedy rap to get Slim to trip up on as a dare which had already worked well enough for Black and Edge.

“Okay who’s next,” Lynn giggled as she waved the mic.

“That would be Stretch,” She pointed with a smirk.

“nope,” he said leaning back, “I’m too much into this honey whiskey,”

Lola gave Lynn a nod.

They’d planned for if he said no.

Lynn whispered to Blue who nodded excitedly and bounded towards his brother as Lynn slowly walked behind the couch as if to get another drink.

As Blue was distracting is brother with pleases and begging to sing Lynn leaned over the back of the couch pressing her chest to the back of his skull. He went as stiff as a board

“Oh come _ooonnn __**Streeeetch**_,” she said while dragging her hands down his orange hoodie, “We really want to hear you sing.”

Stretch felt the soft heat of her press against him as the sequence of her dress dragged across the back of his skull. His magic rising to his cheeks as he couldn’t come up with anything to say. Part of him would rather have her on his lap pressing her large breasts in his face.

As he was distracted by his own lewd thoughts, Blue had snatched his glass of whiskey and said teasingly, “MYEHEHEH YOU MAY HAVE THIS BEVERAGE BACK ONCE YOU’VE SUNG THE SONG OUR WATCHERS HAVE PICKED FOR YOU.”

“traitor,” Stretch said under his breath.

Lynn giggled behind him and he felt her chest jiggle against his skull. Maybe it was best to get away from the fun bags before he got an erection. Leaning forward away from the soft flesh of Lynn’s body he threw his hood up to hide his blush as he grabbed the mic and went on stage.

As he glanced at the screen he noticed that it was a slower swing song.

“alright,” he groaned, “let the humiliation begin.”

Lynn hopped over the couch sitting in his original spot as Blue cheered for him and Sans pressed play on the remote mouthing, _‘__sorry pal__.’_

(Feeling Good by Michael Buble)

Stretch began singing with little effort.

Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Reeds driftin' on by  
You know how I feel

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me

“BOO!! COME ON STRETCH!” Blue demanded as he stopped him from continuing the next small verse, “I KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER. REALLY SING IT.”

‘_Fuck it,’_ he thought as the music went instrumental for a minute he used his magic to bring the glass of whiskey to him and downed it.

When the next verse came on he really sang, but he was also gonna plan a little revenge.

**Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom on the tree  
You know how I feel**

Lynn stared at Stretch with her mouth wide open in shock as it shifted to a huge grin. Fuck he nearly sounded like the artist! She noticed Lola as well had nearly spit her drink as she stared wide eyed at Stretch as he owned the stage with his voice as he dropped his hood.

**It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good**

She then felt a pull around her chest and body noticing orange magic pushing her forward as Stretch gave a come hither look and gesture with his hand. And this is what she gets for using dirty tactics.

**Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when the day is done, that's what I mean  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me  
For me**

When Stretch got Lynn on stage with him he started to slow dance to the beat with her. He knew it was time to strike his own kind of revenge on her. As he began to sing the next verse he pulled her in tight and gave her a dip which had her holding on to the back of neck. She squeaked as he brought her back up and twirled her in and out of his arms as he continued the song. She was a bit of a clumsy partner at first but he felt her fully relax into his grip the more he repeated some moves.

**Stars when you shine  
You know how I feel  
Scent of the pine **(brings Lynn close to his face)**  
You know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine **(dips and brings back up)**  
And I know how I feel**

**It's a new dawn **(Slow dances)**  
It's a new day  
It's a new life**

**It's a new dawn **(twirls out)**  
It's a new day **(twirls in)**  
It's a new life  
It's a new dawn **(twirls out)**  
It's a new day **(twirls in)**  
It's a new life  
It's a new life **(Dips downs)**  
For me**

**And I'm feeling good **(Slowly bring back up from dip)**  
I'm feeling good  
I'm feeling so good **(Lynn is certainly having trouble standing)**  
I feel so good**

He finally ended the song giving it all he had in the last few verses as he dipped her one last time pressing her lower half close to his body. Her face was beat red as she struggled to find words when he brought her back up.

“GO STRETCH!” Blue exclaimed as Lynn and him walked off the stage, although she was more so shaking as she stumbled off the stage without Stretch holding her up.

“I need a shot,” Lynn said scrambling towards where Alyse was pouring her second glass of wine.

“Serves you right for being a tease,” Alyse laughed as Lynn whacked her on the arm.

“Says the one in her dominatrix outfit,” Lynn teases back.

“Hey I thought I might as well match my skeleton crew. Besides,” she said now turning to whisper, “I’m having my own fun teasing someone.”

Alyse watched Lynn look in the same direction as her which was of Red quickly turning back in the couch with a glowing red blush.

Lynn dramatically gasped, “Does this mean you’re interested in getting back in the dating pool?”

“Hush!” She shushed her sister, “not so loud, but yes.”

“Hmm well Red’s kinda a brute, but to be honest much better than the last asshole you thought was cute,” Lynn said giving her a knowing smirk.

“I get it,” Alyse groaned as she rolled her eyes, “I’ve got terrible taste in men, but… I think there’s more to him, then meets the eye.”

“You see the good in too many people,” Lynn sighed then licked some salt before she took her shot of tequila.

Alyse quickly handed her a lemon wedge, “I know, but to be honest at least I know when he’s watching me.”

Lynn grew silent as she chewed the lemon wedge to help with the shot her face puckering as she didn't understand how her eldest sister could eat these things like an apple.

“It’s been eight years,” Lynn said softly, “Yet at times I feel like _**He’s**_ still out there watching.”

“So you can see why I feel safe around these guys,” Alyse said nodding to the group that was bustling about the next one up to sing.

“There’s twelve more years to go,” Lynn said with a wary smile, “We should be fine.”

Alyse’s face though smiling looked forced.

None of the girls felt safe even though it had been eight years. Could they really enjoy a happily ever after while still looking over their shoulders?

They both heard some music play, breaking from their dark thoughts and turned to see Red on stage.

“Wanna bet?” Lynn smiled playfully.

“Sure what’s your take?” she said while filling her sisters glass with a newly made martini.

“Red has an amazing voice and will thoroughly impresses you,” Lynn giggled.

“I’ll take that on.” Alyse smirked, "But what is the win and lose to this?"

Lynn thought for a second before smiling, "If he doesn't impress you then I'll sing a sexy duet with Stretch, but if you lose then you have to sing one with Red."

Alyse's face went flush, "There's no way he's got that good of a voice."

Lynn grinned slyly as she placed her hand on her sisters lower back guiding her towards the back of the couch for them to watch.

Before the song started Lynn shouted, "Hey Red!"

Red quirked a brow to the blonde as he regretted being roped up on stage by the boss, "what blondie?"

"If you sing really well I let you pick which ever song you want to either sing with Alyse or have Alyse sing to you!" She playfully grinned as she grasped Alyse's shoulder holding her close.

Alyse turned toward Lynn with a look of horror, "That wasn't what we agreed upon!"

"deal," Red gave a sinister smirk as he looked to Lola who had the remote, "hit it!"

(Bad Company by Five Fingered Death Punch)

**A company always on the run **(Red keeps his sockets shut as he sings)  
**A destiny, oh it's the rising sun**  
**I was born, a shotgun in my hands**  
**Behind the gun**  
**I'll make my final stand, yeah**  
**That's why they call me **(Instantly one's sockets watching Alyse)

The girls watched with a trance of awe at how smooth Red sang the beginning lyrics and Lynn actually was happy with how well Red's voice paired the song. His deep voice gave a sexual deep vibe to it like the actually artist, but when he hit the main chorus is when they really saw him shine as he gave a devilish smile. He didn't dance but he was certainly making strong eye contact with Alyse and Lynn swore as he sung the chorus her sister quivered.

**Bad company**   
**I can't deny**   
**Bad, bad company**   
**Till the day I die**   
**Until the day I die**

**Until the day I die**

**Rebel souls** (Red raises his other hand towards the empty space was if he's holding something)  
**Deserters we've been called**  
**Chose a gun**  
**And threw away the song**

**Now these towns**  
**Well they all know our name**  
**The death punch sound **(Instantly closes his fist as he jerks it forward)  
**Is the claim of fame**  
**And that's why they call me **(Red stand with his feet apart as he sings)

**Bad company**   
**I can't deny**   
**Bad, bad company**   
**Till the day I die**

**Until the day I die**  
**Until the day I die **(Red holds the mic with both hands)  
**Until the day I die**

**"Eye for an eye"** (Red closed his sockets as he sings as he slowly brings up his fist and closes it)  
**"Tooth for a tooth"**  
**"Blood for blood"**  
**We've all gotta die**  
**We've all gotta die**

As the music plays it's guitar solo Red opens his sockets giving Alyse a smirk as he slowly sweeps his red tongue across his teeth. As he gets to his gold tooth and slides his tongue back in Lynn glanced at a very red and shaking Alyse as she downs her second glass of wine. Lynn leaned over with a smile as she whispered, "You're gonna have so much fun singing with or for him."

Alyse gave a sharp turn as she glared at Lynn, but before she could let out a stream of curses Red's voice caught them both to look back as he really let out his voice.

**And that's why they call me**  
**Bad company**  
**I won't deny**  
**Bad, bad company **(Red smirks as he points to Alyse and starts to make a gesture to come forward.)   
**Till the day I die**

**Bad company**   
**I won't deny**

  
**Bad, bad company**   
**Till the day I die**

**Until the day I die**   
**Until the day I die**   
**Until the day I die**   
**Until the day I die**

Alyse gave a shaky sigh as she made her around the couch, But Lola stopped her before going on stage.

"So quick to take your punishment when we still have a sister song to do," She winked as she took the mic from Red and handed him the controls, "Here while us sisters have our two songs you can pick want you want for you and my sister."

Red just shrugged with a smirk as he passed by Alyse, "gonna want the time ta find da perfect one anyway."

Alyse couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief as Lola called Lynn and Nicole to join them on stage while Red took a seat next to Edge as they scanned the list of songs. Looking at the screen Alyse couldn't help but smile at the song she'd chosen.

"I get the rap parts," Lola smirked as she tossed Nicole a mic who nearly dropped hers.

The girls lined up from from eldest to youngest on the stage and Lola snapped her fingers as she pointed to Slim, "Let's get this started."

(That's My Girl by Fifth Harmony)

(Lynn)

**Who's been working so damn hard?**   
**You got that head on overload?**

(Alyse)

**Got yourself this flawless body**

**Aching now from head to toe**

(Nicole)

**Ain't nothing, ain't nothing**   
**All my ladies 'round the world**

(Lola)

**Ain't nothing, ain't nothing**   
**Good girls better get bad**

(AllGirls)

**You've been down before**   
**You've been hurt before**   
**You got up before**   
**You'll be good to go, good to go**

(Lola)  
**Destiny said it, you got to get up and get it**  
**Get mad independent and don't you ever forget it**  
**Got some dirt on your shoulder, then let me brush it off for ya**

**If you're feeling me, put your five high** (All the girls put their right hand up in the air)

(All Girls)

**That's my girl** (The girls each pointed to each other with every 'that's my girl')

**That's my girl**   
**That's my girl**   
**That's my girl**   
**Get up, what you waiting for?**   
**That's my girl**   
**That's my girl**   
**That's my girl**

Papyrus and Blue cheered the girls on and they started to do a few small hip sways and twirls together as Sans smiled. Their souls were bright and shining as they song together. It was good to see such harmony when the sisters were around each other and gave him a sense of the reading of their souls more.

Stretched seemed to have the same idea as he scooted over towards Sans and they chatted as the girls sang.

"enjoying the light show?" Stretch asked as he took a sip of his new glass of honeyed whisky as his eyes never left the stage.

"they have bright personalities," he grinned as he set down his half finished bloody mary, "mind if I run a theory by ya?"

"as long as it doesn't get away," Stretch chuckled.

Sans couldn't help but snicker back, "heh heh heh ya but in all seriousness I think I got something about those second traits in their souls."

Stretched turned his gaze to Sans with a curious look, "I'm listenin"

Sans waited as they both watched the girls hit the chorus again being much more playful about when the pointed hugged or did a fun twirl to each other during the 'That's my girl' part of the song. As they continued another verse he turned back to Stretch.

"we know each other girls has a second trait, but what if that trait is an influence towards others trait?" he hypothesized aloud.

Stretch rubbed his chin as he asked, "got a good example?"

Sans nodded, "take Alyse for example," he said gesturing towards her as she gave Lynn a playful hip bump, "from what I've noticed she doesn't exactly just have integrity, but she influences it in others."

Stretch raised a bone brow as Sans continued, "I've seen a few of the individuals she seems to hang around and they are...seemly dangerous or rough."

"wait," Stretch interrupted with a smirk, "so you've been spying on the girls?"

Sans gave a guilty glance as Stretch continued, "glad I'm not the only one. ya I noticed it too, but it's weird how they are completely friendly and nice as soon as she's around."

"that's my point exactly!" Sans exclaimed as he glanced to be sure no one was looking at them. Thankfully everyone else seemed caught up in the girls' performance, "Lola and Lynn exude the same thing. I've seen Lola influence others around her to be brave, although quite hostile at times with the bravery she seems to give that off to others around her. And Lynn-"

Stretch brought up a hand as he shock his head, "ya I already know," he sighed as he gazed up on the stage as Lynn caught his eye and waved as she sung, "she seems to make others so happy around her. it's a freakin curse when I want to protect Blue, but she sets such an easy vibe when i get near that I have a hard time being mad or anxious."

"sounds like we're fucked," Slim said catching both of them off guard as he he leaned over from the back of the couch.

Sans swept his eyes back to Nicole as the girls giggled at the end of their song, "you said it." he said as he reached for his drink.

Nicole took a few deep breaths as she shyly caught Sans eyes. He was smiling so gently at her and it made her heart race. Sans was so easy going and relaxing to be around unlike her last boyfriend. She actually felt safe. So safe that she feared about what might happen after they'd gotten their freedom. Would they just leave? Could they still be friends after?

She shock her head as she gathered the sisters on stage, "The next song is the one mom had us sing together when we got scared to see the therapist," she whispered softly noticing each of her sisters look a bit nervous, "I know it's a hard song to sing, but I always felt better when we sung it together."

Alyse sighed as she gave her a soft smile, "Then I'll do it for you."

"Same," Lola said placing her hand in the middle of their huddle as Alyse placed her on top.

Lynn added hers as she smiled, "Anything for our baby sister."

Nicole lastly placed her on top as they bounded their collected hands and stood in back to back. Alyse against Lynn and Nicole against Lola facing sideways to the guys as the soft piano music of the next song placed giving the guys a performance they might just entrap their souls.

(Praying by Ke$ha) {This song is dedicated to my sisters as it is a strong song for us.}

(Lynn)

**Well, you almost had me fooled**   
**Told me that I was nothing without you**

(Alyse)  
**Oh, but after everything you've done**  
**I can thank you for how strong I have become**

(Lola)

**'Cause you brought the flames and you put me through hell**   
**I had to learn how to fight for myself**

(Nicole)  
**And we both know all the truth I could tell**  
**I'll just say this is "I wish you farewell"**

(All Sisters Sing as they turn towards each other)

**I hope you're somewhere prayin', prayin'**  
**I hope your soul is changin', changin' **(Girls clasp hands)

  
**I hope you find your peace** (Nicole sings as Sisters sing oo's)  
**Falling on your knees, prayin'** (All Sisters)

All the girls drop their hands as they turn towards the guys. As each girl sings their line they take a step forward.

(Nicole)

**I'm proud of who I am**   
**No more monsters, I can breathe again**

(Lynn)  
**And you said that I was done**  
**Well, you were wrong and now the best is yet to come**

(Lola)  
**'Cause I can make it on my own, oh**  
**And I don't need you, I found a strength I've never known**

(Alyse)  
**I'll bring thunder, I'll bring rain, oh**  
**When I'm finished, they won't even know your name**

(Alyse)

**You brought the flames and you put me through hell**

(Lola)  
**I had to learn how to fight for myself**

(Lynn)  
**And we both know all the truth I could tell**

(Nicole)  
**I'll just say this is "I wish you farewell"**

(All the sisters sing as the tap thei left feet to the beat)

**I hope you're somewhere prayin', prayin'**   
**I hope your soul is changin', changin'**   
**I hope you find your peace**   
**Falling on your knees, prayin'**

(Nicole)

**Ah sometimes, I pray for you at night, oh**

(Lynn)  
**Someday, maybe you'll see the light**

(Lola)  
**Whoa oh oh oh, some say, in life, you're gonna get what you give**

(Alyse)  
**But some things only God can forgive**

**Yeah!** \- Alyse

(ALL, but Alyse who adds in later as they look at each other giving the last chorus all they have.)

** I hope you're somewhere prayin', prayin'**

(All)  
**I hope your soul is changin', changin'**  
**I hope you find your peace**  
**Falling on your knees, prayin'**

The girls breathed heavily with eyes glistening with tears that dared to fall, but instead they all smiled with a group hug as they didn't take notice to most of the skeletons staring at them. Their hands clasping their chests as they felt something deep down stir in each one of the rib cages. What really gave these girls such power over them in that moment? Something deep and dark had been on that stage that the girls seemed to hold back and defeat as they sung.

Sans couldn't help but look at Stretch who slowly nodded. He seemed to have seen the scars on the girls glow bright, but also dimmer down as they got to the chorus every time. It was like watching a battle in each of their souls being fought and won over as they song. Sans was now deeply curious as to what could create such a dynamic of changes in these girls' souls.

It was Nicole's voice that broke his concentration, "Hey guys you mind if we have a snack break before we continue? We're kinda tired."

"uhh-"

"BUT OF COURSE MISS NICOLE," Papyrus interrupt saving him from fumbling over his words, "YOUR PERFORMANCE OVER THOSE TWO SONGS WERE VERY THRILLING! YOU HAD US AT THE EDGE OF OUR SEATS! BRAVO LADIES!!"

"Aww that's sweet of you to say Papyrus," Lynn smiled as the girls left the stage placing their mics on the table.

"MISS LYNN ARE YOU OKAY?" Blue asked as she sat down.

"Of course cutie," she smiled, "Why do you ask?"

"BECAUSE OF THIS," Blue said with concern as he wiped a tear Lynn hadn't noticed had escaped.

Lynn felt her smile turn shocked for a second but she quickly put it back up, "Oh it's just a very important song to us," she explained, "It feels me with so much emotion I guess some leaked out."

As she reached for her drink she didn't notice Stretch giving her a concerned look as Blue looked at him worriedly.

After about fifteen minutes of casual chatter and laughter, Red cleared his non-existent throat as he handed Alyse a mic.

"come on kitten," he smirked, "it's about time we make some magic up on dat stage."

Alyse let out a sigh as she finished what was left in her third glass of wine, "Fine," she groaned, "Let's get this over with."

As soon as the got on stage Edge hit play on the remote then tossed it to Slim who was with Lola picking out more songs.

Lynn quickly sent Lola a text from her phone with an added dare.

**Love-Ly:** If Slim sings a song perfectly you have to ask Black out on a date. If he doesn't I'll ask Stretch out.

Lola turned from her seat on the couch and yelled, “You’re on!” as she went to work on finding a song for Slim to hopefully fail at as Alyse and Red began singing.

(Irresistable by Fallout Boy)

(Red)

**Count me in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile**  
**I just follow your scent **(Red steps closer to Alyse as she backs up with each step)  
**You can't just follow my smile**  
**All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine**  
**Cutting me to the bone**  
**Nothing left to leave behind**  
**You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon**  
**I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end**  
**This might be your battle, might not turn out okay**  
**You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so LA**

(Both)

**Eh eh eh eh eh** (Alyse is at the edge of the side of the stage trying to push back Red unsuccessfully.)  
**Eh eh eh eh eh**  
**Eh eh eh eh eh**  
**Eh eh eh eh eh**

(Red)

**And I love the way you hurt me** (Red leans in close wrapping his arm around her waist)  
**It's irresistible, oh oh oh oh oh oh** (He then spins her back towards the stage)  
**It's irresistible,** (Alyse joins)** oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah**

Both - Red currently chasing Alyse across the stage as she avoids his reaches and flipping her sisters off as they giggle)

**I love the way**  
**I love the way**  
**I love the way you hurt me baby**  
**I love the way**  
**I love the way**  
**I love the way you hurt me baby** (Alyse finally halts her running causing Red to stop as she spins around for her lines)

(Alyse - she pokes a finger at Red's skull)

**I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble**

(Red - smirks as he steps closer)  
**Frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble**

(Alyse - leans forward intimidatingly)  
**Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation**

(Red - tries to slowly grab for Alyse but she doges with a smirk)  
**Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking no inflation**

(Both as the seem to circle each other)  
**Too many war wounds and not enough wars**  
**Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores**

(Alyse - waves her hands like a wave as she sways her hips)  
**Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves **

(Red - smirks as lunges for her but misses and she catches him by his hood)  
**You know I give my love a f-f-f-four letter name**

(Both - ALyse pulls him back giving him a twirl)

**Naaa Naaa Naaaa Naaa Naaa Naaa Naa Naaame **

(Red - shakes his head as he lands on his ass but smirks)

**And I love the way you hurt me**   
**It's irresistible, yeah**

((Both - Alyse pulls him back up and they just sing with smirks towards each other)  
**I love the way, I love the way**  
**I love the way you hurt me, baby**  
**I love the way, I love the way**  
**I love the way you hurt me, baby** (Alyse slowly walks away giving Red a confused look)

(Alyse - turns around slowly walking sexually towards Red electing a blush from him)

**You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke**  
**I breathe you in, but honey I don't know what you're doing to me **(Places hand on her chest as she gives him a sultry glance)  
**Mon chéri but the truth catches up with us eventually**

(Red - shacks his head as he slowly walks the last distance towards her)  
**Try to say live, live and let live**  
**But I'm no good, good at lip service**  
**Except when they're yours, mi amor** (points at Alyse with a smirk)  
**I'm coming for you and I'm making war**

Red and Alyse were now inches apart as she sudden grabs Red by the collar of his jacket bringing him closer as she sings her solo line.

(Alyse) - **And I still love the way I hurt you**

(She then shoves him away as he sings his line.)  
It's irresistible, yeah

(Both - Red recovers as he Alyse and him sing the last part with a stand of smirking at each other.)  
**I love the way, I love the way**  
**I love the way you hurt me, baby**  
**I love the way, I love the way**  
**I love the way you hurt me, baby**

Alyse quickly hopped off the stage as Lola yelled, "That was hot!"

Alyse flipped her the bird as Blue and Papyrus went up for another song together. Avoiding her skeletons Alyse went towards Lola.

Taking a seat on the table in front of where Lola had sat on the couch she asked, "Got a song picked for our only skeletons that hasn't sung yet?" gesturing her thumb towards Sans who was bobbin his skull happily to his brothers song and then glancing towards slim.

Lola gave a wink, "Yep got both in and Nicole picked it out Sans'." she then changed to a whisper as she leaned forward, "And she's gonna sing with him."

It wasn't long till Papyrus and Blue finished singing Happy by Pharrell William causing all the girls and most of the skeletons to clap as the walked off stage. Papyrus handed his mic to Sans as Blue handed his towards Nicole. Sans gave a nervous chuckle.

"uh bro," he strained a smile as he looked at the mic, "I don't think I should-"

"NONSENSE!" Papyrus exclaimed as he picked up his brother and placed him on stage next to Nicole, "BESIDES MISS NICOLE PICKED THIS SONG ESPECIALLY FOR YOU AND HER."

Sans turned to look at Nicole with a slight blush as she gave a soft nod, "It's an easy and nice song Sans," she smiled, "I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"s-ss-sure," she nervously said glancing away as Papyrus was handed the remote from Lynn and pressed play.

(Good Time by Owl City)

(Nicole) - _Hmm-mmm-mmm  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
(Sans) -** It's always a good time **  
_(Nicole) - Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
(Sans) -**It's always a good time**  
  
(Sans - singing nervously as Nicole sways from the left to the right)  
**Woke up on the right side of the bed**  
**What's up with this Prince song inside my head?**  
**Hands up, if you're down to get down tonight** (Nicole - Hmm-mmm-mmm)

(Sans)

**'Cause it's always a good time**  
**Slept in all my clothes, like I didn't care**  
**Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere**  
**I'm in if you're down to get down tonight**  
**'Cause it's always a good time**  
  
Nicole sings as she takes Sans hand and smiles giving him quite the blush  
_Good morning and goodnight__  
I wake up at twilight_  
**It's gonna be alright**  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time (Nicole raises their hands! - _Woo!)_  
  
(Both sing as as Nicole get Sans to sway from side to side with her.)

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh**  
**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**  
(Good time, good time, it's always a good time)  
_(Whoa-oh-oh-oh)_

Lola smiled as she watched Papyrus cheer on his brother and Nicole as they sung the happy song together. The ever present smile had widened on Sans face and Lola was sure that color on his face was how the skeletons blushed as no one can resit her youngest sisters adorable charm. When they finished Nicole pulled Sans into a hug.

"Thanks for doing this," she whispered next to his skull as she gave a light squeeze, "I know it made Papyrus' night to see you having fun."

As they pulled away Sans rubbed the back of his skull, "you really know how to get a bag of bones like me to move," he grinned.

Nicole giggled as she said, "Hope I didn't rattle you too much."

Sans felt his soul beat as she lead him off the stage.

_'that was the cutest pun ever!'_

Sans set his mic down proceeding to pass out on the couch as to hide his embarrassment as Nicole walked over to had Slim the mic.

Slim gave Lola a side glance as she gave a strict nod.

He gave a heavy sigh as he finished his drink and walked on stage with the mic.

As the song started Alyse decided now would be best to hit the restrooms as since the last song the girls sang together her chest had been feeling tight.

(Rap God by Eminem)

<strike> _*Too many lyrics to fit so I’m just adding the chorus*_ </strike>

**I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God  
All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod  
Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box?  
They said I rap like a robot, so call me Rapbot **

As the song continued everyone, but Black stared in silence as Slim hit every word perfectly giving Lola a wink. Lola felt the color drain from her face as she realized her fate from the dare Lynn had sent her. When it got to the fastest part of the rap she quickly gained confidence thinking there was no way… But…

(Actual fast half of song)

**Lyrics coming at you at supersonic speed, (JJ Fad)  
Uh, sama lamaa duma lamaa you assuming I'm a human  
What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman  
Innovative and I'm made of rubber  
So that anything you say is ricocheting off of me and it'll glue to you  
I'm devastating, more than ever demonstrating  
How to give a motherfuckin' audience a feeling like it's levitating  
Never fading, and I know that the haters are forever waiting  
For the day that they can say I fell off, they'd be celebrating  
'Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated  
I make elevating music, you make elevator music  
Oh, he's too mainstream  
Well, that's what they do when they get jealous, they confuse it  
It's not hip hop, it's pop, 'cause I found a hella way to fuse it  
With rock, shock rap with Doc  
Throw on Lose Yourself and make 'em lose it  
I don't know how to make songs like that  
I don't know what words to use  
Let me know when it occurs to you  
While I'm ripping any one of these verses diverse as you  
It's curtains, I'm inadvertently hurtin' you  
How many verses I gotta murder to  
Prove that if you were half as nice, your songs you can sacrifice virgins too uh! **

Lynn came up behind Lola with a smirk, “Wow he’s good.”

“_**Fuck you**_,” she groaned.

“Now come on, _Queen of Dares_,” Lynn teased, “Not gonna go back on your word **are you**?”

Lola grabbed Lynn’s jacket that she’d discard and brought it to her face. She then proceeded to scream into it for a few seconds before dropping it and turning to Black who was watching the commotion confused, yet amused.

“Black,” Lola gritted through her teeth.

“WHAT IS IT, HUMAN,” Black asked as he took a sip of his wine holding the glass between his too fingers as his crossed legs started to continue to tap to the beat.

Lola took in a deep breath as Lynn quickly whispered, “Nicely now,” and proceeded to walk away.

After whipping back a glare at her older sister she turned back to Black with a strained smile.

“I-I’d like to take you back on your offer of a date,” she strained.

Black started to choke on his wine before looking at Lola suspiciously, “NO.” he smirked.

Lola began to breath a sigh of relief as he set his wine glass down and then uncrossed his legs. He got up and she was sure he was just gonna leave, but instead he stood before her with a mischievous grin. She tilted her head confused and went to take another drink of her Moscow mule till he began climbing on her lap straddling her.

She tried looking for her sisters, but Lynn was snuggling with Blue and Stretch, as Nicole was still chatting with Papyrus and Sans seemed to have passed out. Looking on the other side she noticed Edge filling his glass with more wine and Alyse was missing along with Red. Damnit!!

“HOW ABOUT WE PLAY A LITTLE GAME INSTEAD,” Black smiled evilly as he held up a box of pocky, "IF YOU LOSE, YOU GO OUT ON A DATE I HAVE PLANNED. IF YOU WHEN, WE CAN GO OUT ON A DATE YOU HAVE PLANNED."

_'I'm in a lose lose situation,'_ she thought.

Swallowing hard the alcohol in her mouth he lean in close as his nasal bone almost touched her nose. What had she gotten herself into?

Alyse finished washing her hands in the restroom as she splashed some water on her neck. The alcohol was getting her body warm and her nerves were getting the best of her as the past kept resurfacing. Sadly the small chat with Lynn had brought back some dark memories she was wanting to keep buried. She wasn’t a scared little girl anymore and He hadn’t been seen or heard from in eight years. Everything was fine. She and her sisters were safe. Why did that anxiety and caution still had to linger though. She quickly shock her head from those thoughts again. She just needed to relax.

She straightened herself as she gave one last look towards the mirror adjusting her corset. Walking out of the restroom she saw MK pushing a cart of drinks to another room, but then the patroon’s yelled something and shooed him out with verbal disgust. The young lizard stood there with his head hung for a few minutes before turning to leave.

“Hey, MK you okay,” she asked feeling concerned for the cute lizard kid.

“Oh Miss Alyse!” he whipped around looking a bit worried, “Ya I’m fine,” he said straining a smile.

“Did someone give you trouble?”

“Uhmm, it’s fine Miss Alyse,” he said dropping his head and his smile, “It happens. Besides, just because this place is monster friendly doesn’t mean we should turn other patrons away. We just gotta keep a friendly smile,” he finished with a big smile that Alyse knew was forced.

“That’s very big of you MK,” she smiled back, “You know I use to waitress in a bar before so I know how it is dealing with all kinds of people and for someone still willing to put on a smile like that deserves this.”

She pulled out $50 dollars from her pocket and stuffed it in MK’s sweater vest pocket.

“But Miss Alyse-,” he said shocked.

“Nope,” she said interrupting him, “A server always thanks those they serve with a smile. Especially when they’ve been shown the great extent of their service.”

MK pushed his body against her. At first she was stunned but then figured it was his way of a hug. So she brought her arms around him patting his head, “Keep up that great attitude MK. You’ve got a customer for life from me.”

“Thanks Miss Alyse,” MK said as he nuzzled against her chest, “I better get back to work.”

“I won’t keep you from your duties,” she said waving him off.

When MK disappeared into another room under a sign that read _E__mployees __O__nly_ she peered towards the door he’d just been shooed from. With a clearing of her throat and another straightening of her clothes she knocked on the door.

Who answered the door Alyse was not expecting.

“Lance?” she said stunned to see an old high school classmate from her hometown.

A young looking dirty blonde thin guy opened the door. His posture that at first was demanding fell instantly into submission as he looked at her. Those hazel brown eyes through his rectangular glasses lingered a little too much on her that give her a shiver. He was in skinny jeans that made him look more lengthy and frail as he tugged on his gray and green flannel. He was a good four inches taller from her now since they left high school, but his ‘nice guy’ vibe definitely hadn’t left as he spoke to her.

“Oh Alyse,” he smiled creepily as he stammered, “I-I didn’t know you enjoyed k-karaoke bars.”

“I don’t,” she said sternly remembering what she was here to do, “I’m here with friends. One whom you seemed to be rude to not too long ago.”

The fair skin on his face scrunched in disgust as he thought, “You mean that monster?”

“His name his MK,” she growled taking a demanding step forward making him slink back a bit, “and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t call him that.”

“Well he is a monster,” Lance said rolling his eyes and straightening.

Before she could bring out a retort an arm with a familiar weight rested on her shoulders.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Red said slowly in his deep voice keeping his eyes on Lance, “was wondering where ya ran off to.”

Lance’s face went pale as he stared at Red from head to toe and then looked at Alyse in disgust.

“Y-y-you can’t be s-s-serious,” he choked.

“What?”

“_You’re dating a __fucking __monster,_” Lance asked looking like he might be sick.

This pissed Red off.

He was planning on cornering his little kitten after she came from the restroom to let her know how fucking hot she was making him, but had seen her interacting with MK. Laying back in the shadows he was surprised to see how supportive and kind she was. He was willing to just go back and wait for her back in the room, but noticed her going to confront the ass who’d harassed MK. That’s when he really wanted to stick around to see what she was capable of. Sadly this scrawny ass answered and seemed to know her. Red didn’t like that. Especially by the way he was ogling her. If he was gonna be keepin her from creeps on Wednesday, might as well prove to her now that he was more than capable.

He was sure he’d scared the shit out of this young man, if you could really call him that, but then Alyse pulled something that even sent a shiver down his spine.

“_**I was raised by a Goddamn Monster,**_ you fuck!” she yelled through gritted teeth stepping from his arm jabbing her finger against his chest, “Red’s no monster. And I’ll date whomever I chose, so don’t you dare act like you have any say in who I date like _**HIM**_.”

Red took a quick glance at her soul. That scar was flaring, but this time that persistence was also becoming brighter. It was like this guy’s presence or what he said had triggered something that had caused that scar to flare, but her persistence was also fighting to keep it from cracking. It was a battle of outlasting her own pain.

He quickly placed a hand on her waist pulling her close to his body. As he thought it had distracted her soul enough to stop the struggle, letting that persistence gain control again.

Red then smirked to the guy that was just watching in shock, “As much as I’d love ta watch ya tear dis asshole’s throat out, kitten, I think he’d learned his lesson, right?” he growled deeply as he let his magic smoke from his eye.

The guy fell back in his room, “_**Fuck’s sake!**_ You’ve changed Alyse,” he groaned as he tried to pick himself back up.

Red felt her twitch at his comment. He looked to see her face a mixture of anger and rejection.

“not sure what she was like when ya knew her,” he chuckled taking a step forward, “but I think this fightin’ vixion’s more interesting than any of you fucks I’ve seen plaguing the surface.”

“Let’s just go Red,” Alyse spoke as he felt her grip his jacket, “He’s not worth arguing with.”

Looking at ‘Lance’s’ soul he couldn’t agree more. The guy’s soul was Blood Red...Spite. There was no reasoning with this kind of human and he’d made it clear how he felt. Red felt a bit proud over how dull the color was. Seems this guy didn’t have much of a spark to fight back either unless he had something to gain from it. Feeling satified with leaving this piece of shit behind Red turned with Alyse in tow as the guy rushed to the door almost closing it.

Lance then shouted, “I still write **Him **you know.”

Alyse froze causing Red to watch her face of anger turn to horror.

When she didn’t respond the guy continued, “**He**’d be ashamed to see you now with that _**thing.**_”

Red was ready to kill this kid now as he noticed that Blood Red finally spark. Just had to get one last fucking thing in huh? Confused by what Lance had said he gave the kid a death glare causing him to shut his door with a resounding click. He went to march over and bust open the door for answers, but Alyse was gripping him tightly. That crack was back now and it was winning with no persistence fighting back this time.

“uuhh kitten,” he said shocked, “ya okay?”

Alyse’s head was down so he couldn’t see her face, but her body and soul told him everything. Shaking like a leaf her stance changed as if it was closing in on itself. She was panicking for some reason. He had no idea how to help her as she just stood there trembling with a death grip on his jacket.

“I-I-I’m sorry Red,” she stammered in a soft timid voice, “b-b-but can you t-take m-me home?”

“uhh, sure thing,” he softly said trying to keep calm himself, “just let me text one of the others okay?”

She silently nodded and Red noticed a tear role down her cheek.

Without thinking he pulled her head into his chest glaring at the fuckers room as he gave Sans a quick text.

‘_next time you’re dead,’_ he thought.

**Red:** kittens not feel good. asked to go home.

**Red:** Imma takin her back

**Cl-ass-ic:**is alyse gonna be okay?

**Red: **shell be fine

**Red: **worry about ur own watcher and getting the others home

**Cl-ass-ic**: dont do anything to her red or else

**Red:** just takin her back ass

With that he closed his phone.

“hey,” he said softly, “imma get ya home, but we’re gonna take a shortcut. so I need ya ta just hold on, kay?”

She nodded again in silence pressing her body closer.

God if this was any other situation he’d fucking enjoy it more, but right now he was more confused. What was it that kid said that got her riled up? And who was this _**Him**_ they were talking about? As he flared his magic to picture the foyer or the second floor he noticed Sans walking out of the room. He seemed to have noticed her soul cuz he looked quite concerned and cautious, but now wasn’t the time to explain.

When the dark white walls of the empty mansion came into view he loosened his grip on her.

“we’re here,” he said, but she didn’t let go, instead she let out a soft cry.

“_**Damnit,”**_ she cried the gritted teeth she felt dizzy and her chest hurt so much.

“uhh, kitten?” Red’s deep concerning voice brought her from her trance of pain.

She quickly removed herself from his grip that was thankfully lose. Not being able to look him in the eyes she turned around to head to her room stopping only to thank him and moving forward. Just as she’d gotten a few steps down the hall however her chest pain returned as tears began to pour down her face. Her hands flung to her chest trying to do anything to stop the pain, but it felt useless.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her from behind. She fought for a few seconds before noticing the cool feeling of bone on her hands. Her body shock at he pain beat painfully with her heart’s racing pace. She felt tired and just wanted to collapse in a heap and let her darker thoughts to blind her.

“don’t stop fightin, kitten,” Red’s gruff voice was low, but deliberate, “whatever you’re fightin’ don’t stop.”

Gritting her teeth she violently thrashed in his grip as she let out a desperate cry allowing more tears to fall.

“that’s right kitten,” he groaned as his grip tighten to hold her as she fought back, “fight it!”

Through the pain along with so many deep emotions and her past floated to her mind, she shut her eyes tight. Fighting her own thoughts and continuously thrashing she felt one of his skeletal hands move her hands from her chest as the other pressed against where she was holding. The cool rough surface of his fingers seemed to sooth the pain in her chest. She thought she saw a flash of light though her closed eyes, but only opened them to a dark hall as the pain receded.

“you’re safe,” Red’s voice warmly breathed against her neck.

The trembling fear subsided inside her as she felt her body relax without any trace of the pain. She relaxed in his arms as she felt her head spinning from all her efforts. Feeling his hand still on her chest she wasn’t sure if she was ready for him to let her go.

“Pervert,” she finally groan through the silence as she rested her head back.

“heh, there’s the sweetart I first met,” he chuckled before lowering both hands to hold her by the waist.

She let out a short laugh.

They stood there as she leaned her body against him as the light of the moon poured through the end of the hall window.

“Red.”

“hmm?”

“Please don’t tell anyone about my freak out or what happened with Lance.”

Alyse felt Red’s skull turn towards where her head rested against his shoulder. Looking into his sockets he just watched her for a second with an unreadable expression.

“gonna tell me why?” he asked.

“I don’t want anyone to get concerned,” she paused, “especially my sisters.”

Red was silent, “gotta keep up appearances huh? Well den, I think I can,” he paused, “but under one condition.”

Alyse let out a deep sigh, “What do you want Red?”

“For ya ta explain what that was all about,” he lowly whispered in a serious tone.

She stiffened and his grip grew tight on her as she felt like she should run, but he continued, “ya don’t have ta tell meh anythin’ right this second, but when you’re ready I’m da first person ya tell. Also I’m da first one ya come to when this happens again, understood?”

A small shiver ran down her spine as she leaned back into him. Her hands rested atop his as she gave them a squeeze she felt something she thought she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Hope.

“...Deal.”


	13. Hangover the Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red seems to be a bit over protective. Sans is slightly stressing. Sisters connect.

Sans POV

It was well past midnight and Sans had gotten the girls and everyone else back home finally. Besides Nicole taking Lynn who was extremely drunk back to her room to recover, the only other casualty was with Lola and Black. Black had managed to give Lola a bloody nose from some sort of way they played a ‘pocky game’? Sans was just happy to have everyone home, but there was still one last lose end to tie up, and _**he**_ hadn’t moved since they arrive back home.

Red was guarding Alyse’s room just giving dumb excuses to anyone who’d asked if she was okay.

With everyone in bed he made is way to where Red was camped.

Red was sitting against the wall next to Alyse’s door with his sockets closed, but very alert. The moonlight from the evening was cascading in and casting a deep black shadow across half of his form.

“mind explaining what happened?” he said lowly as to not disturb the girls’ sleep.

“dont know whatcha talkin bout,” Red chuckled softly as he opened his left eye as his hands pulled from his jacket pockets, “girl’s insides weren’t doin to hot so I took her home.”

“her insides, huh?” Sans pressed glaring down at Red.

“ya got a problem with meh actually helpin’ the poor thing?” Red challenged losing his plastered smile as he stood up from his seat by Alyse’s door.

“it’s the kinda help I’m worried about,” he said talking a step forward meeting his frown, “I believe I distinctly said _**‘**__**No one is to go digging into why or how**__**.’**_ or am I mistaken.”

Red just shrugged his shoulders with a smirk, “didn’t do no diggin _**Fido**_. so you can take that _**dog shit**_outside.”

Sans got right in Reds face letting his magic stir as he glared with his glowing eye, “don’t play dumb,” he growled jabbing a finger to his sternum, “**I felt the distress of her soul** as soon as I walked in the hall and yet we come back and she’s back to normal. what happened?”

Red didn’t seem to back down as he stood his ground silently.

Sans grabbed him by the collar of his shirt “of all times to be shuttin that trap of yours you choose _**now**_ of all times,” he hissed lowly.

“aren’t cha the same one that said _**‘**__**we are to act as if the scars are not there.’ **_ya seem ta really be noticin’ a lot more than anyone else,” Red taunted with his own red magic flaring in his left eye.

Sans growled, but let go of Red with a shove and turned to leave back down the dark hall.

“i didn’t peg ya for being da intrusive type,” Red softly called, “why not ask your own watcher.”

Sans let out a heavy sigh, “Nicole’s already expressed that Alyse has to be the first to open up…. and I’m gonna respect that.”

“looks like you’re stuck waitin then,” Red smirked.

Sans just glared at Red.

The sisters were hiding something vital and this time he wasn’t sure he could keep his nasal hole out of it.

Nicole POV

“Bleeehhhh,” the sounds of Lynn puking for the third time this morning was well heard from the bathroom inside her room.

“You need me to bring you anything,” Nicole called from the other side of the door.

“A less queezy stomach,” Lynn’s voice echoed with a small chuckle, but erupted into puking again.

Nicole sighed, “I’m gonna grab you some tea and some pepto,” she called.

“Thank you…._cough._..”

Nicole walked out of Lynn’s room just in time to bump into a very worried Blue.

Blue was fiddling with his hands as he looked past her towards Lynn’s door.

“IS MISS LYNN GONNA BE OKAY?” he asked as he gave a small tug to his light blue scarf.

Nicole smiled, “Yeah, she’ll be just fine. She just needs some rest, fluids, and something to stay in her stomach.”

Blue still looked pretty worried.

“Hey, why don’t you help me gather everything to help Lynn get better?” she suggested.

Blue seemed to beam back up, “THANK YOU MISS NICOLE I’D APPRECIATE HELPING MAKE LYNN FEEL BETTER.”

Nicole turned her smile to look at the end of the hall where Red was still leaning against her eldest sister’s door. He’d been there ever since they came back from the Karaoke bar. When she was taking Lynn to her room she’d noticed Sans look a bit cross with Red just standing there, but she appreciated it. If Alyse wasn’t feeling well, then it’d be rude of him just to leave her in her room, but she guessed her older sister wanted space. Which made sense that he was just posted outside her door during the evening, but he was still there now. This made her a bit concerned.

“Red,” she said cautiously as he peaked a socket at her, “I’m gonna bring some tea up for Alyse as well. You want me to bring you anything?”

“heh sure pipsqueak,” he chuckled, “just bring one of da mustard bottles up.”

Nicole nodded and walked down with Blue to the kitchen.

As they walked in Nicole noticed Edge by the counter sipping on a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. His long legs were crossed as he had a concentrated frown. He looked very elegant as he sat by the counter and not as scary being quiet like this. Quickly she set Blue to watch the tea pot till it whistled as she gathered the two different tea sets, some honey, medicine, some crackers, and a bottle of mustard for Red.

When she had both trays set the kettle began to whistle getting Edge to look up from his newspaper at them for a moment, but then going back to reading as he flipped to another page. Nicole breathed a sigh of relief happy he hadn’t yelled at them and went to help Blue pick out the right tea bags for each sister. They’d picked a mint earl gray tea with a bit of honey to help with Lynn’s queezy stomach and a lemon black tea for Alyse since it was one of her favorites. Nicole added a few lemon wedges and some mini muffins from the snack pantry for Alyse’s tray since she wasn’t sure how Alyse was, but figured tea and some breakfast would be best. Lynn’s tray had some simple saltine cracks, pepto medicine, and a glass of water with her tea.

As Blue carried Lynn’s tray, she’d picked up Alyse’s with Red’s mustard placed there as well. Thinking of her sister she couldn’t help but feel worried for Alyse. Sans said Red had taken her back because she’d felt sick, but that didn’t feel right to Nicole. Alyse was the most experienced with alcohol out of all the sisters. She knew when to stop and last she’d checked her sister had only had two glasses of wine which never resulted in her being drunk. No that title goes to when she’s had two strong bottles of wine. Something else had to have happened.

That night Blue had dragged Stretch back to the car as she and Lola had carried Lynn inside. Lynn had even said something weird in her drunken state. She’d mentioned about the eighth year mark. Nicole was pretty sure she was talking about...His...eighth year away from them.

Nicole shock her head from those thoughts.

She’d just have to ask Alyse directly if they’d talked about Him, after all it would make sense why Alyse wouldn’t want to be around after such a talk. Her eldest sister had really shut off from ever talking much about Him. A sad wave of emotions hit her as she remembered when everything truly came to light and fell apart in the process. Alyse could never look her in the eyes for a few years after that. Her calm demeanor had become much more frantic and violent after that. Nicole felt a bit of guilt towards not being there more or actually talking with Alyse, but Alyse had refused to talk to many people seeming to want to heal alone.

But had she?

Or was her oldest sister still battling on her own?

As they came to Lynn’s door Nicole set Alyse’s tray on a small end table in the hall as she opened the door for Blue. Lynn was currently laying on her bed with her pastel pink comforter over her waist showing off her baggy marvel t-shirt she still had on from the night Nicole had helped her change into. Her hair was a mess, but the smired make-up had been removed and her skin was still a bit pale.

“MISS-” Blue quickly stopped after seeing Lynn wince from the noise. He quickly toned down his voice which was surprising, “Miss Lynn, We’ve Brought You Some Stuff To Help Your Hangover.”

Lynn gave a weak smile as she glanced at the tray in Blue’s hands, “That’s sweet of you Blue.”

Nicole quickly went over to help her sister sit up and adjust her pillows, “You mind if I leave you in the care of Doctor Blue,” she winked not wanting to let Alyse’s tea get cold.

Lynn giggled but quickly winced.

Blue handed her the medicine and holding out the cup of tea, “I think I’ll be in good hands.” Lynn said as she took the medicine.

Blue smiled as Lynn took the tea from his hands with a smile.

“I’ll leave you to it then Dr. Blue,” Nicole smiled, but just as she turned around she bumped into something orange.

“mind if there’s one more patient,” Stretch weakly said with a side smile.

Stretch had an orange fluffy blanket wrapped around him as gray long sweatpants and orange slippers poked out form the bottom. If a skeleton could look pale, Stretch had achieved it.

“Stretch?,” Blue said looking concerned, “I Thought I Told You To Stay In Bed Till You Were Better.”

“Join the hangover designated ward,” Lynn joked with a weak smile.

Nicole stepped to the side as Lynn patted at a spot of pillows still on her bed.

“I’ll Go Get You Some Tea and Medicine That Miss Nicole Showed Me Is To Cure Hangovers,” Blue chimed as he raced out the door.

“Here,” Lynn said handing Stretch the same mug she’d taken a few drinks from as she cleared her throat, “While you wait we can share.”

“heh you’re a lifesaver,” he smirked as he took the mug as Lynn reached for crackers.

“I’ll come check on you guys later,” Nicole said as she made her way to the door.

“Thanks bestest sister,” Lynn called making Nicole beam with pride.

As she turned to grab where she’d left the tray she noticed it was missing. Her eyes darted around her surroundings till she noticed Red leaning against Alyse’s door, but this time drinking mustard from the bottle she’d brought up. A disgusted shiver ran down her spine, but she shock it off as she made her way over to him.

“Hey, uhm...” she stammered for words. She still was very unsure how to approach both skeletons that Alyse was in charge of.

“don’t worry pipsqueak,” he chuckled as he brought the bottle down, “noticed yous were tied up in da other room so I delivered da goods for ya.”

“Oh, uhmmm,” she said grabbing her arm. That was her chance to talk to her sister. Now what was she to do?

Red raised a bone brow before let out a gruff sigh as he moved up off the door.

“she’s your sister toots. I ain’t gonna stop ya from seein er,” he grunted as he started walking past her, “sides i need more mustard an’ a nap.”

“Wait Red,” Nicole called grabbing his attention.

He was only a foot away standing a few good inches taller than her. The fur jacket he wore made him seem so much bigger and intimidating than Sans, who seemed much more relaxing to be around. But as Red watched her in silence she thought she felt something she’d only felt when around Alyse.

Safe…

“Uhmm, is Alyse really okay?” she asked not sure how else to ask if she’d had an episode.

Nicole had only witnessed two episodes of Alyse mentally breaking down in front of her. The one that stuck with her the most resulted in Alyse collapsing on the floor after shattering three mirrors. The crying angered mess of her sister on the floor with bloody hands and legs scared her, but the worst part was the shared pain of not knowing how else to help as it had gone on.

Red stared at her for a long time. She noticed several times of him looking at her chest and she got a little wary, but he just closed his sockets with a sigh. When he opened them again he seemed to look a lot like Sans as he smiled.

“i think she will once ya go see her,” he then turned on his heel and walked down the hall towards the steps.

Nicole raced to Alyse’s door now sure of why she’d had left early.

She quickly knocked on her sisters plain door.

“Alyse it’s Nicole,” she tried to say strongly, but it came a little desperate, “Please let me in.”

There was silence on the other side.

“Alyse please,” she whined while tears of frustration began to brim as she leaned her forehead against the door, “I need my older sister.”

‘_I need to be there for you, like you were always there for me,’_ she thought.

Silence.

Then the door opened but before she could say anything she was pulled into the room and was embraced as the door was slammed shut. Short brown hair and the smell of citrus surrounded her as Alyse held her so close. She had changed into black spanks and a gray tank-top with a maroon shawl. Nicole let her arms slowly wrap around her sister’s waist as she pulled her closer. The atmosphere felt heavy but she was silently thanking Red for giving her the hint she needed.

It was time to be there for Alyse.

Lola POV

Alyse’s door had slammed shut just as she’d opened her own. Looking around down the hall she was just happy that macho jerk was gone from her sister’s door. Red had told her Alyse was sleeping and just didn’t want to be bothered, but Lola felt too much suspicious after hearing Sans and Red arguing in the hall. She couldn’t make out much of anything except Sans saying,_** ‘**__**I felt the distress of her soul’.**_ Whatever the fuck that meant.

Quickly she decided now would be a great time to hit the recreation center and work off all the pent up frustrations she had over last nights ordeal. And her impending doom to come. She slipped on her black athletic leggings, gray and lime green sports bra, her colorful tennis shoes and slipped a black sleeves baggy t-shirt over top that read: Breaking News, I Don’t Care.

Lola just quickly grabbed her small duffel bag of gear and walked downstairs towards the kitchen passing Blue carrying a tray of tea, crackers and a pink medicine bottle. Edge was there filling a coffee cup when she entered while Red was grabbing a bottle of something from the cupboard and sauntering back out. As she set her bag down by the door that lead outside she watched Edge watching her as she went to the cupboard to grab a to-go mug. When she’d reached where he was standing by the coffee pot he finally spoke.

“AND WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU RUNNING OFF TO?” He asked loudly.

She almost wished she’d had him sing more last night so he wouldn’t have a voice this morning.

“None of _**your**_ business,” she glared as she filled her mug half way and went to the fridge to grab a hazelnut creamer.

To her surprise Edge hadn’t retaliated, but just pulled out his phone and texted.

Whatever.

When she’d gotten her drink mixed she closed the lid and turned to grab her bag. However there was now a loud thundering of footsteps racing down the stairs. The sound of Red asking, _‘what da hell?’_ and then still running caught her off guard. The noise skidded to a stop as Black slid into view of the kitchen hall that lead to the door outside.

“WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?” Black growled.

Lola glared at Edge who was smiling wickedly.

“_I hate you_,” she softly hissed towards him.

“I’LL ADD YOU TO THE LIST OF ‘I DON’T CARE’,” he smirked as he took a sip of his coffee.

If Edge wasn’t taller than her she’d wack that coffee from his hands. Instead she screwed the lid of her mug extra tight as she made her way towards her bag and Black.

“HUMAN, AS OF HOUSE RULES YOU ARE TO INFORM ME OF WHERE YOU ARE GOING,” he demanded standing the way of her bag.

She tried to move around him but he ended up grabbing her bag as she’d past. Great now he was holding her stuff hostage.

Lola let out a frustrated groan, “Okay, _**mom!**_ I’m off to the rec center. Happy now!?”

Edge slipped right through them towards the living room snickering.

Black stared at her a bit shocked at first but then gathered back his frown, “YES,” he said handing her the bag, “HOW’S YOUR NOSE BY THE WAY?” he asked not meeting her glare.

Her hand instantly went to her nose in which she had placed a small bandage over.

Their pocky game had ended...violently…

Black had gotten the chocolate covered snack stick and placed the less chocolate coated side in his teeth waggling the other end in front of her teasingly. Taking up the challenge even knowing she’d be fucked winning or losing she took the other end in her mouth. The pressure of him sitting on her lap kept her trapped as the stared at each other till Black signaled for them to start.

Before they could start hover Edge had selected a song for himself scaring both of them as he’d accidentally hit the volume button on the newest song. Lola’s legs jumped at the volume of the bass as Black was thrust forward by the momentum and his own shock causing the pocky to break. Their faced collided and Lola swore she heard a phone camera click as she felt pain surge on her face. Black’s teeth had whacked against her lips as well as the top of his nasal hole hitting the cartilage of her nose. They’d just both stayed there shocked till the taste of iron could be tasted from her lips as she realized what had happened.

Black’s cheek bone’s were colored a deep bluish-purple he fell backwards off her lap onto the table trying to get napkins as she pinched her nose. She’d rushed to the restroom not too long after that, but she’d run into Sans who looked pretty freaked out. She at first was sure because she was bleeding, but later found out it was cuz Alyse and Red had yeeted outta the place.

“Uhmm, ya I’m-it’s fine,” she stammered.

They stood there silently for a second.

“DO HUMANS ALWAYS BLEED WHEN THEY KISS?” Black asked throwing her for a loop.

“What?!”

“DO HUMANS BLEED-”

“I heard ya the first time,” she groaned as she rubbed her temples.

Black through his hands in the air, “WELL?”

“No, Black...No they don’t,” she sighed, “and wait you think we kissed?”

Black’s cheeks flushed that deep bluish-purple again like last night, “I WOULD HARDLY CALL THAT A PERFECTLY PLANNED ONE, BUT YES. SO NOW THERE’S NO DOUBT THAT WE’RE DATING.”

Lola stood there staring dumbfounded.

So he had been planning something.

Ever since she’d out right rejected him after his third time of demanding to date her he stopped all asking. But then had started a lot of _**‘nice gestures’ **_like opening doors for her or trying to pull out her chair. But also some weird sexual flirting off handed whenever Alyse wasn’t around. He'd even shown up a few times when picking her up from classes with flowers. At least his disguses were fun when he showed up, but the presents were making people think she was some sort of call girl.

Lola rolled her eyes time to get some fucking payback.

“That _**accident**_ wasn’t a kiss,” she said dully.

“YES IT-,” Black shut his trap as she placed a finger against his teeth.

Catching him off guard she picked him up placing him on one of the bar stool happy to know he was very light, “No Black that wasn’t,” she said, “this is.”

She then leaned in close to him. Black instinctively closed his sockets waiting patiently. That’s when she struck back. She stuck out her tongue and lick across the left side of his cheek bone. He’s sockets shot open as he held on to the counter top behind him.

Lola let out a laugh as he started to wipe away her saliva, “That’s payback for the nosebleed.”

Black’s bone brow twitched as his face got a deeper shade of color, “HOW DARE YOU-“

Lola didn’t stay to hear the rant as she ran out the door to the other building.

As she reached the building she went straight to the track and workout area that was close to the studio area Alyse would dance in. Setting her bag on a bench near by she opened her bag pulling out her MP3 player and athletic tape. She quickly wrapped her hands as she went to the punching bag.

Taking a deep breath, she hit her playlist called Intense Breathing. Say My Name by Godsmack played as she quickly got into her stance punching the bag to the beat while dropping a kick or two as it began the chorus. A good bunch of songs had played through and she had to take a break as she held the bag from swinging. Sweat was cooling her heated body as she stood there listening to Halestorm sing about Misery.

A tap on her shoulder caused her to jump as she swung her arm. Thankfully the person had ducked, but considering Alyse seemed to expect this Lola could only breath out, “Jezz! How many times you gonna do that and risk getting hit?”

“Till you actually hit me,” she softly smirked, but it dropped quickly as she stared off to the side.

Lola’s chest felt heavy seeing her older sister like this as Sans words echoed in her head.

‘_**I felt the distress of her soul’.**_

Did something happen last night that caused Alyse stress? Heck the way her door slammed really had her considering it. But it was also having her consider Sans words. Could monsters feel their emotions? If so Lola felt a bit fucked at this point. She didn’t like showing much of how she felt but anger and distance, so having someone being that close to knowing her true feelings felt sickening.

The silence was heavy, but thankfully Alyse broke it.

“Nicole suggested I come here to clear my head,” she said softly, “I almost turned back till I noticed it was you.”

Lola looked her sister up and down. She’d come over in spanks, tank-top and her soft dance shoes, not her heels. The loss of the heels gave her a firm clue as to her sister not being here to relieve sexual pressure but emotional, just as she did with her kick boxing. It was like the time she watched her dancing in the rain during the court meeting break. If it was emotional stress there were never fun heels or sexy outfits. Just raw emotion like her workout.

“You mind if I get you to spot me,” Alyse asked as a mixture of emotions fell on her face.

“Ya sure,” Lola cocked a smirk, “as long as you teach me a dance that’s spunky.”

“Sure,” Alyse smiled more genuinely relieved.

Lola spent the next half hour teaching her sister kicks and punches. Alyse wasn’t the best with punching and would miss the mark several times, but her kicks were fantastic. Course she figured with the way her sister danced that would be no problem. As Alyse was hitting the bag that she held she couldn’t help but ask.

“So I’m not good at beatin around the fuckin bush. So what went down last night,” she asked.

Alyse stopped punching.

“I ran into Lance,” she confessed.

Lola knew Lance, he was a lengthy string bean creep. He’d been playmates with Alyse ever since Lola could remember. He was always rude and would whine a lot when he didn’t get his way. Granted he didn’t have the best home life given that his father was in jail and his mom raised him you could have said he had a small excuse. But that became an apparent no when he started look up to...Him. Lola just wanted to spit thinking how much he idolized...that monster...even after He’d been sent away, Lance would still act as if that thing was a father to him.

“Yeah,” she said with malice, “and what’d that shit have to say this time? Spilling out any new bullshit?”

“Besides hating on monster,” Alyse said finally landing a good punch, “he’s been...keeping communication with...Him.”

As Alyse went for a kick Lola stopped her with her own,_** “He’s WhAt?!”**_

Alyse was silent as she gazed at the floor and her leg moved back. Her posture became more closed off as she stepped from the punching bag.

“Sorry I shouldn’t have said anything,” she mumbled.

“No!” Lola growled, “I’m glad you did, cuz now I’ve got plenty more to kick his ass over.”

“Lola.”

“Don’t Lola me!” she exclaimed speaking quickly out of rage, “That _**ass **_has been a thorn in our family and now that we’ve finally been getting together after so much bull crap he’s there like the _**parasite**_ he is trying to diminish any small hope. _**I fucking hate him!**_”

Through her rage she’d given the bag she’d been holding a kick causing it to come back and shove her into Alyse. They both were sent toppling to the padded ground. Lola turned to glare at the stupid object but was stopped as Alyse held her in a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled softly that Lola wasn’t even sure she heard her right till she spoke again.

“All I’ve ever done is get you girls hurt because of my dumb decisions,” Alyse softly whimpered.

Lola felt her chest ache.

With Alyse still griping her she moved them up to sit on their knees as she embraced her sister back. She hated seeing her oldest sister acting this weak. It made her feel just as powerless.

“Nah, you just like taking the more difficult route,” she joked, “It’s what make’s you tough and makes me envious.”

Lola felt Alyse loosen her grip and pull out to look her in the eye.

“How’d I get sisters like you?” she smiled with a mixture of emotions.

“Well for once you fought us all tooth and nail,” she smirked, “In fact I still owe you a take down from junior high.”

With that she tackled her older sister and they began to wrestle. Each wiggling out of each others grip or hold just before the other could start a count down. Finally Lola got a good hold and locked Alyse’s legs within her own and locked her arms around so she could still tickle her sides. She tickled and tickled till her sister finally called mercy. Both laughing and out of breath they basked in the familiar feeling of the good part of their youth that they would share.

Alyse got up first extending her hand, “I believe I owe you a dance lesson.”

Lola smirked talking her outstretched had, “Ya, you do.”

No matter the pain or trouble they faced, Lola was happy to fight it with her sisters by her side.

It was them that made her **Brave**...in the first place.


	14. Calendar Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyse, Red, and Edge go to a calendar photo shoot at a Burlesque Bar.
> 
> Also a link to my Tumble is right here that shows the girls souls!  
https://sweettart9.tumblr.com/post/188824144493/four-sisters-soul-eight-skeletal-sons-the

Sans POV

The next few days went without incident. Although when he tried to talk to Alyse about what happened Saturday, she merely gave the answer about being unwell. So she wasn’t going to tell him, fine. Then he would pretend it never happened. After all she was doing fine and her soul seemed to be stable again. So why the hell should he need to know?

….

Goddamn he was just so curious!

He finally had the chance to sneak a peak at what was going on after watching Nicole got swept into Alyse’s room. What followed he truly couldn’t figure out. Both their souls’ cracks called out to each other, but instead of breaking further or causing damage as most would...They stopped...They simply stopped. It was as if them being together to share the pain had quelled any disruption in the scar.

Sans had even followed Alyse to the recreation center after she’d told Red to rest as she just wanted some time outside. Thankfully Red passed out in his room so he could learn more. He’d learned while listening to Alyse and Lola, that Alyse ran into someone both the girls seemed to know. The guy sounded like a piece of shit the way Lola blew up about him.

Speaking of Lola he was surprised that with all her aggressive training and behavior her LV was still 1. None of the girls had high LV which was a main factor he was okay with living with them. Sans had watched the girls talk and again the Scar began to surface, but with Lola around this time the Bravery within Lola resonated with Alyse’s Persistence. Both cracks seemed to fall aside as they strengthened each others dominate traits. He was fascinated by seeing this whole new study of human souls healing and effecting one another. Heck he knew about the effecting part with Frisk’s Determination driving others around them to do better. But he’d never really seen other soul colors being able to do such a thing.

Without knowledge of how the scar got there or that it was a shared color but not exact form came to two factors. One was the girls all suffered from the same situation or same person, maybe even a factor of both if Sans really thought about it. But the fact that they had pain to relate to and that they could also share or protect each other from. Second was a more unknown factor about them going through something without each others knowledge and just emotionally connected because they were related. But again everything was so unsure.

He really needed to step away from all of this.

Sans placed down his journal of notes on the girls he’d been scribbling. Thankfully he had written it in Gaster’s language to keep anyone from accidentally stumbling on. Pushing aside the four other books on souls he’d been trying to use as research he rubbed his temples. This was becoming a major headache.

“Sans? Are you okay?” a sweet soft voice said.

Sans fell out of his seat to see Nicole standing before him in a navy casual short sleeve dress with a pink waist belt. Her light brown hair shined a little gold as the incoming sunlight from the window while her blue eyes watched him curiously.

“Heya hun,” he grinned picking himself back up, “just hittin the books a little to hard.”

Nicole gave him a side smile shaking her head, “Might I suggest you hit the softer ones next time,” she said then placed a mug down on the small end table by his seat, “Here I brought you some coffee. Seems you need a bit more then the written words to keep you going this afternoon.”

“thanks hun,” he said taking a sip of the warm caffeinated drink.

As the caffeine hit his noggin he realized something, “uhhh, don’t mean to be intrusive, but aren’t you suppose to be in class today I mean it is Wednesday right?”

Nicole looked a bit surprised, but relaxed, “Yes, well today my professor didn’t show for class so I’ve got a free day essentially.”

“that’s a thing here?” Sans asked.

“Well it would be hard to continue without knowing exactly the next topic of discussion. Even though I’ve read ahead, it’s best to have my professor clear things up before I set things in stone for my exams.” she explain.

“well it’s good to have you here,” Sans said raising his cup to her.

“Thanks! I’m just happy to see Alyse off to her shoot this afternoon.”

“out capturing the still life of others today huh?” Sans jokes.

“It’s more of a photo-shoot actually, don’t you remember,” Nicole asked looking puzzled, “Red and Edge are going with her to the redlight district.”

“good for-wait what?!” Sans exclaimed nearly spitting out the coffee.

Alyse POV

“ya got everything ya need sweetheart,” Red asked as he leaned against Alyse’s door frame.

“Everything that I brought here at least,” she said zipping up a large black and red backpack with the words Canon on it, “the rest is at my studio downtown that we will be getting the last few bigger items.”

Red was starring heavily at her bag.

“What?”

Red gave a perverted smirk, “we grabbin' more **Canons **for this special shoot?”

Alyse rolled her eyes, “Dork, that’s the name of the camera brand.”

“so they got the _**biggest**_ ones?” he chuckled.

Alyse sighed, “Yes, and the widest, fastest, and most interchangeable. Now that I’ve covered the bases of sexual stuff you can say about my equipment can we get a move on.”

“just waitin on ya ta _**flash**_ me,” Red smirked as he licked his teeth.

Alyse opened up her maroon leather jacket revealing a black dance one piece that had openings to reveal her skin on the sides and her gray ripped skinny jeans. But what she really got Red with was her external flash that she popped as he tried to stare at her chest.

“heh, damnit,” he chuckled while rubbing his sockets, “guess I shoulda seen that comin’.”

Alyse walked past him with her bag and nearly colliding with Sans.

“Oh hey Sans. I was about to-“

“are you sure about having Red and Edge with you in this,” Sans quickly interrupted.

Alyse felt her cheeks flush over Sans discovering her more risky photography. “Ya-ya I’m very sure, but don’t worry we will be back around 8 o’clock,” she said as she glanced a Lynn and Stretch who were coming down the hall probably returning from the game room from downstairs, “Besides I’ve placed Lynn as my replacement for the time being and everyone else knows they can reach me on my cell.”

Lynn was wearing a yellow tank top with a pink and orange short sleeved flannel and jeans as she approached the group with a proud smile.

“Ya I got this! Besides Alyse already prepped lunch and super so all I gotta do it pop it in the oven and wait.” Lynn smirked as she gave a thumbs up.

“Just be sure to keep Blue from the craft glitter,” Alyse groaned remembering when she left the kitchen unattended for an afternoon.

“Don’t worry, after class yesterday I bought edible glitter for him to use from now on,” Lynn winked, “speaking of which it’s the one that I labeled with his name so if anyone sees any other glitter in his hands then take it immediately!”

“thanks again for **_sparkling_** up his day with that by the way,” Stretch smirked giving Lynn a playful nudge.

“No prob!”

Alyse watched Nicole walk out of the study and join the group giving Alyse a playful shrug as she came to stand by Sans.

“i still don’t know,” Sans said looking between everyone.

“Here to ease Sans’ mind,” Nicole said stepping closer to the group, “I’ve gotten what everyone is up to tonight. Alyse, Red and Edge will be at Alyse’s shoot in the downtown redlight district. She’s to update you or Lynn every hour to keep us informed of their safety.”

Alyse gave a thumbs up as Red groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Lynn has to finish her student teacher work,” Nicole continued as Lynn gave a nervous wince, “Blue and Stretch**_ will let her_** get it finished,” she said staring hard at Stretch.

“no bothers unless to bring her food warden,” he saluted.

Lynn let out a whine.

“Lola’s having a full day of D&D with Black and Slim in the game room so they will only come out for food as well. As for me I’ll be doing some studying and Papyrus will be late at the Embassy helping Frisk and the King with politics of some sort. And that should be everyone.”

Sans seemed to let out a sigh, “okay okay looks like everyone is taken care of,” he said looking more relaxed and giving Nicole a gentle smile.

“I’ll be around to keep you company so don’t worry and Alyse is in good hands,” Nicole smiled back resting her hand on his shoulder.

“I won’t say that,” Alyse joked as Red side eyed her, “perverted is more like it, but I’ll be fine.”

“hey,” Red interjected.

“I think Nicole meant Edge,” Lynn snickered as Stretch brought up his fist to hide his own laughter.

Nicole gave a wink as Red stomped off past the group with Alyse’s backpack slung on his shoulder.

“I see how it is,” Red said sounding fake hurt, “well if ya want dis back your gonna have ta beg for it_** sweettart**_.”

Red then teleported to the bottom of the stairs chuckling, “waitin’ on ya now, toots.”

Alyse just shrugged, “I’ll see you guys later and I’ll text you with any updates Sans,” she called as she ran down the stairs.

As she flew down the stairs she couldn’t help thinking how watchful both Red and Sans had been over her as of late. She understood why Red probably did after seeing her meltdown and helping her recover. Something about his touch that night eased the pain and helped quell her past memories that surfaced that night. Alyse had tried her best to be extra kind to Red for the help, but he’d brushed it off asking to just be herself. He’d get what he wanted when she was ready to talk.

Ready to talk in itself was hard enough. She’d never been able to talk with a counselor, barely her family, but did so to a stranger that later became not only a great client, but a safe space for her to talk when needed. Heck she was happy to go there now. She needed to talk to Tito about getting her walls back up or maybe helping guide her in talking to Red about it.

Alyse skidded to a halt seeing Edge tapping his foot, thankfully cutting any other thoughts.

“WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!” He exclaimed.

“No we’re not Edge,” she smirked, “I planned plenty of time for us because we need to head to my studio first.”

“YOU OWN A STUDIO?” Edge asked as they walked out the door.

“Well I actually rent a small section of an old decrepit building to put my studio lights and also do some photography in,” she smiled.

“DOESN’T SOUND LIKE ANYTHING ALL THAT SPECIAL,” Edge grumbled while getting into his black corvette.

Alyse sat up front giving directions to the building as Edge played some rock music and Red just bobbed his skull to the beat glancing at the surroundings. They arrived just on the outskirts of the busy downtown area. Directing Edge to drive behind a three story brick building, they parked by a black gated door in the back alley. Alyse unlocked the gate and led the two skeletons inside.

The building was dusty, old and the wooden floorboards creaked in loudly as they ascended the dingy staircase to the third floor. When they came up to a rusty red door she pulled out an old skeleton key as Edge seemed to be looking around suspiciously. Opening the door she let them step inside to her studio.

The large room had brick, stone, wood, and even old wall paper adorning the walls in different sections. The floors along the room also were like the walls with some old wood, some more clean stained, tiled and rugs of different colors/patterns as well. Furniture of vintage and modern styles were scattered around the room as Edge made his way past an old Victorian red couch with gold trim and looked out one of the four large windows that brought in the coming noon light.

“so dis is where ya take pictures?” Red asked as he walked over to her ring light that was propped up by the wood stained floor and brick wall from her last session she’d done for a teen graduating later this year.

“Yep,” she sighed contently as she watched him take a seat on the black wooden chair. He straddled it as his pin pricks gazed across the area, “This is where my magic happens.”

“HMPH,” Edge grumbled as he leaned against the frame of the large window, “HUMANS WITH MAGIC. OH PLEASE.”

Alyse’s heart flipped in her chest as she watched Edge.

Stunning! Picture Perfect!!

She slowly crept forward as he watched her confused while she brought her two pointer fingers and thumbs together as a box.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Edge growled nervously.

“Don’t move!” she commanded as she looked through the frame she’d created with her fingers. There were so many fantastic photo opportunities for her here with these two. Their darker looks and bone structure fit well with the decrepit atmosphere and soft light, “Damnit! I wish we had today to mess around up here...perfect lighting...gosh darn it….Sadly we have a shoot with Tito, but I need to request you both back here for photos.”

There was a load thud as Alyse turned to see Red had fallen forward with the chair.

“y-ya want us here for what!?”

“WELL OF COURSE YOU’D WANT TO TAKE PICTURES OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE. NO ONE ELSE BUT I WOULD BE WORTH-WAIT...” Edge paused in the middle of his gloating to stare at Alyse with a soft red blush, “ARE YOU SERIOUS?”

Alyse gestured with her hand to where Edge was standing, “Have you two seen yourselves? You’re absolutely fascinating! The portraits I could create with the perfect lighting this place has would turn out amazing results. I’ve never taken pictures of any of you that have arrived from the underground so...yeah! If you’re okay with it I’d really like to take pictures of you guys.”

“...I GUESS IT WOULD BE...B-BEST FOR YOU TO PRACTICE YOUR SKILLS ON SOMEONE AS TERRIFYING AS I OR YOU MAY NEVER BE ABLE TO SUCCEED IN PHOTOGRAPHING OTHER MORE MINUSCULE MONSTERS,” Edge grumbled as his eyes flicked back and forth from the window to Alyse.

“Thank you Edge,” Alyse said gleefully as he crossed his arms.

“UNDER ONE CONDITION,” Edge said as he stepped forward towards where she stood.

“Of course! Anything,” she said just before she realized who she was making a deal with, but before she could take back her anything Edge smiled maliciously.

Edge leaned forward as she took a step back right into Red who just smirked.

“BECAUSE THIS IS SOMETHING YOU HAVEN’T HAD THE OPPORTUNITY TO TRY, THEN TO MAKE THIS AN EVEN EXCHANGE YOU MUST FULFILL A OPPORTUNITY THAT WE HAVE NOT EXPERIENCED,” he said lowly as he whispered in her ear.

“R-right n-now?” She stammered feeling her throat go dry.

“nah, kitten,” Red said lowly as his hands slipped under her jacket and up her sides to touch the skin within the holes in her outfit, “we can wait till there’s more time with ya alone.”

Edge then tipped her chin up to meet his gaze that sent a shiver down her spine.

“Now What Equipment Did You Need To Bring For This Shoot Of Yours,” he said in the same dark low tone.

“T-Those two cases on the f-far corner are my travel lights,” Alyse pointed to two large boxed bags in the corner by a vanity as her heart kept beating fast, “I-I have to grab a f-few of the props we will need from the closet and then we’re s-set to go.”

Edge went to grab the bags as Alyse strolled over to the closet out of Red’s ghosting grip.

Red walked up behind her as she selected a few small mirrors, brushes, and a medium sized black silk bag with some particular props she knew Tito asked her to bring as she tried to relax her heart.

“so what kinda sessions would dese be, kitten,” Red said lowly as he eyed her.

Alyse gave him a dead pan smirk, “Clothed preferably and free. I’m in it for the experience.”

“just with you alone, kitten? I could give you plenty,” Red smirked looking her up and down.

Alyse sadly let his comment slide as she thought more about the photo session to keep herself focused on being alone with these two, “A-Actually we should take yours with your b-brother and individual in between for the best results. I could even do the entire group,” she said as she thought about asking the others as well to keep at least one more person to keep the others two in line.

“heh, hun I think just having me an’ my brother _**alone**_ will ware ya out after the _**experience**_ we could give ya,” he said in a deeper low tone trapping her inside the closet, “besides, I don’t like sharin’ with anyone else but meh brother.”

Alyse stared in silence till it sank in that he’d meant it all sexually, “Gosh darn it Red,” she blushed pushing past him, “Not like that.”

Red let out a hearty laugh as they all made their way downstairs with the last of what she needed. Locking up and back on the road, the drive only took ten more minutes and they were at a stone building with blacked out windows as neon lights displayed alcohol brands and lewd phrases. Alyse directed Edge to park in a lockable parking garage that was for Tito and the girls. They then grabbed the equipment and walked to the back of the building.

Alyse gave the black steel door two knocks, a triple tap of her boot, and paused for three seconds before saying, “Your ring leader is here to organize the circus.”

Alyse didn’t notice the guys giving an odd exchange.

A slot atop the door opened as a pair of brown eyes stared out and then closed. The door then flung open as a feminine bald man with a pencil thin mustache threw his arms around her.

“Oh my lovely little _**gata luchadora**_!” he cried in a high pitched feminine voice, “It’s been too long. How have you been? You’re still so thin. Guess that bony ass of yours is just genetic. Speaking of who are these delectable skeletons you’ve brought to my house of sin?”

Alyse let out a sigh of relief happy to know that Tito had received her text and was expecting to see monsters at his door with her, “Hey Tito these are two of the guys I’m living with as part of the Exchange Program. This is Edge and Red,” she said pointing to each skeleton, “I’m assigned as their watcher till they get their freedom to roam.”

“Very intriguing!” Tito said gleefully staring at Edge up and down with a visible shiver, “Please tell me you brought them as a treat to help out with the theme?”

She glared at Tito in silence.

“Please don’t do this Tito...” she hissed softly.

“what’s da theme of dis shoot?” Red asked as he had a mixtures look between annoyance and confused.

“You didn’t tell them?” Tito said looking comically shocked.

“It would have made things a bit more...complicated,” she confessed as Edge gave her a suspicious look.

Tito had a giddy face as he went behind the skeletons and lightly directed them inside the red lit building, “Please come in my fine gentlemen to my house of pleasure. For you see you’ll be witnessing our gata luchadora as she takes pictures of my girls for our yearly calendar.”

“yearly calendar girls? sounds nice,” Red chuckled giving her a wink.

Alyse followed behind them locking the door as Edge spoke up still eyeing the place, “WHAT EXACTLY IS THIS PLACE?”

“Oh do my ears deceive me?” Tito laughed playfully as he swayed his hips passing between the the skeletons and making his way through the dark lit room of tables and chairs, “Don’t tell me you boys haven’t been to a burlesque bar before?”

“HUH? A WHAT?” Edge said looking confused as he set the light bags down on a table.

“b-burlesque?” Red said as red coated his cheeks or was it just the lighting.

Both skeletons turned to Alyse who was making her way onto the stage where she flipped a switch. Several lights flickered on to reveal a large stage with a three way split catwalk with a pole in the center of the middle catwalk. Alyse watched Tito hop onto the bar top where he’d led the skeletons as he picked up a walkie.

“Dylan, do ya mind putting on some music to get the girls attention from upstairs,” Tito said sexually into the device, “They need to know their Master has arrived for another session.”

“Rodger dat mate,” came an Australian voice from the other end.

Alyse set her camera bag down by the switch as she slipped off her leather jacket. The lights dimmed to a purple and soft white spot lights as the sound of her heel boots clicked across the stage. Her heart raced as she heard Dylan the DJ play her song that would alert the girls of her arrival. Brittney Spears Circus played as she pulled a familiar prop from her black bag.

Edge and Red’s faces were stunned as they watched her crack a black leather whip on stage.

“i-i-i don’t t-think ya answered m-my question dere d-dude,” Red said not being able to take his eyes off her as she glided up to the end of the catwalk to take hold of the pole, “what’s the theme of dis here shoot.”

“Sadist and Masochists Calendar,” Tito whispered lowly as he passed the two skeletons towards Alyse, but he spun around to face the two with a sexual smile, “I hope you boys can behave yourselves.”

The sound of heels and girls squealing came from behind the curtain of the stage as Alyse swung around the pole to face her closest friends.

Lola POV

“Okay so you use another day of rations and get back to the wizard’s tower,” Lola said moving two figure characters she’d painted for Slim and Black’s D&D characters, “How would you like to proceed with you explanation of completing his quest and also accidentally killing his brother and his family in the process?”

Lola watched with great curiosity as these guys had certainly given her a fun for her money on the campaign she’d created. After their characters got roped together but Slim’s great charisma roll, she’d had them meet a great evil wizard and tasked them with getting a rare item. Getting the item and the battles in between the jury had gone smoothly like several campaigns she’d done for her online groups. However on their join back, they’d taken a separate route as Black wanted to gain more experience. This lead them to the wizard’s brother’s home in which they proceeded to accidentally set on fire when trying to borrow horses for the journey back and trampled over the little niece.

Lola had to hold back her laughter as Slim said during the ride back, “well we’re fucked.”

However Black stood in his chair as he said he’d talk to the wizard.

“WIZARD WE HAVE RETRIEVED YOUR ITEM AS IT WAS NO FEET FOR US ADVENTURERS!” Black exclaimed.

Lola deepened her voice that she’d chosen for the wizard, “Perfect! Now I can create that poison to keep those pests from my brothers crops.”

Black’s sockets went wide as he smiled, “WELL THEN IT LOOKS LIKE WE DID YOU TWO FAVORS CUZ WE ALSO GOT RID OF YOUR BROTHER'S FARM ALONG THE WAY BACK AND REMOVED SUCH WEAK SPECIMENS FROM YOUR LINEAGE!” Black then proceeded to let out a Myahahaha as Slim facepalmed.

Lola had to hold back herself from laughing as she tried to get back into character, “Y-You W-What?!”

“I BELIEVE YOUR PAYMENT WAS THAT WE COULD TAKE ANYTHING WE WANTED FROM YOUR TOWER AS PAYMENT,” Black smirked.

"Roll Intimidation," she sighed.

Black rolled a perfect 20.

“Yes...,” she said instructing them to do a search roll and explaining what they saw around their areas.

Black didn’t roll very high so all he could find were some potions and a few books that he didn’t want to take. Slim however rolled a natural 20 buy the wizard’s desk and discovered a handmade blanket that the niece made for him. Black gave an evil look as he instructed Slim to take it as payment.

Lola then set the scene for the guys to leave the tower and notice that the wizard had hung himself from the balcony.

“Roll to see if you take psych damage from this,” she sighed.

Both roll high numbers.

“Okay the death of a man whom you slayed the innocent family of weighs nothing on your mind as you travel on,” she sadly laughed as she shut her book, “Well that’s all I’ve got for today. What did you guys think?”

Slim gave a thumbs up as he munched on another gram cracker with syrup.

“YOUR DUNGEON BUILDING SKILLS ARE ADEQUATE ENOUGH FOR ME TO SUGGEST ANOTHER ONE OF THESE CAMPAIGNS,” Black grinned as he finished writing his new states on his sheet before handing it back to Lola.

She placed the guys new updates and people they met in her binder for their campaign, “Glad to hear you enjoyed it.”

"so how long does it usually take ya to make something like this?" Slim asked giving Lola a surprise as he never usually just started conversation.

"Hmm, well, it deepens on the time I have available to make it and then factored in challenges I've already done for others verses creating something entirely new," she explained as she folded the map she drew up placing it in the binder and picking up the characters that were used and placing them in the plastic bags she had labeled for certain creatures, boss monsters, and the guys' characters. "I normally give myself two weeks to get a usual campaign done, but if people want a challenge then I usual ask them to give me a month for bigger planning."

Black rubbed his chin as he watched her put away everything before he spoke, "IF IT TAKES THAT LONG FOR SOMETHING EVEN GREATER THAN WHAT YOU HAVE PRESENTED US, THEN I DO NOT MIND WAITING," he said as he hoped off his chair.

Lola felt a bit sad thinking they were just gonna leave till Slim came up from his chair to stand beside her, "we're thinkin' about watchin' some horror movies on the playstation if ya wanna join."

Lola felt herself smile as she picked up their game, "Ya, you mind if I take this stuff to my room and grab a favorite of mine?" she asked looking off to the side, "I kinda hid my pick during movie night cuz I didn't want to scare Blue or Papyrus."

Before she knew it Slim started to chuckle, "Black would have enjoyed it if you had put it in," he smirked, "go ahead I'll let him know you're bringin it down."

Lola nodded as she raced out of the game room to grab IT as she was coming back down the stairs she heard a soft humming coming from the kitchen along with a sweet smell. 

_'Lynn must be stress baking,'_ Lola thought,_ 'Best to let her finish so we can possible have desert before dinner.'_

Stretch POV

Stretch gave a small yawn as he came out of his room. Finally finished with some security programming for two companies he decided he should check on his watcher as Blue decided to extend his training as to not distract Lynn from her work. Hearing foots steps down the stairs he was surprised to see Lola running down the steps. She paused at the bottom almost leaning towards the kitchen before shaking her head and running back towards the game room, he presumed.

Giving a light shrug to himself he walked down the hall towards the girls room. First door against the left wall he stopped noticing the nicely decorated pin-board Lynn place. All the pushpins were of emoji faces and he saw two very smiling faced ones holding up the photo booth picture she'd done with Blue on their date to the arcade. God he felt like such an ass for harassing her. He'd spent all day going through her online feed (Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter) that he'd glossed over the reassuring texts a pictures she'd sent of Blue having fun. 

He gave a sigh as he knocked on her door think about what he'd found in his search. Lynn had a lot of friends and she was very vocal about her likes and dislikes. She'd put several different status before they met of her in or out of relationship. He didn't get the complicated posted to a few of them, but then again he was still learning about the surface's big deal on social media. She'd even posted about being part of the exchange and was excited about meeting her new monster friends. Man, that really hurt thinking back as he noticed she wasn't answering. He gave another quick knock this time calling her name and saying he was just seeing if she was okay.

Speaking of okay, she was more than that with the selfies she posted. Alyse may be the photographer, but that girl knew her own angles. She also had a ton a different guys in a few photos that seemed to piss him off. However scrolling further though he'd seen pictures that Alyse had posted of the girls and was wowed by the energy and life Lynn showed verses her selfies that seemed a bit posed at times. He wasn't sure if he knew her enough to say, but she didn't have a smile in her eyes as she did when with the sisters in any photos. 

Stretch realized she wasn't answering or just not in her room so he just decided to go down stairs and maybe check out the game room to see how Lola was holding up with Slim and Black. However as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs a sweet aroma hit his senses. Before he knew it he'd closed his sockets following the sweet scent hearing an amazing voice humming as well the closer he got. He stopped as he reached the kitchen door opening his sockets as the smell of honey hit him and a voice sang softly as he peered around the corner. 

(Lynn singing Good Girl by Carrie Underwood)

**His lips are dripping honey**   
**But he'll sting you like a bee**   
**So lock up all your love and**   
**Go and throw away the key**   
  
**Hey good girl _(hey, good girl)_**   
**Get out while you can**   
**I know you think you got a good man**

Stretch saw Lynn putting what looked like a honey glaze on some muffin pastries as the song from her phone played a country song and she softly sang to it. Looking around he actually noticed that Lynn hadn't just baked muffins, bake three cakes, brownies, and what looked like two plates full of cookies. Her face was a muddle between happily baking and slight disgust when she sang some words.

**Hey, good girl _(hey, good girl)_**  
**You got a heart of gold**  
**You want a white wedding **(Lynn twirled around mocking holding a dress skirt as she smiled happily)  
**And a hand you can hold**  
**Just like you should, girl _(Just like you should, girl)_**  
**Like every good girl does**  
**Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love **(She clasped her hands accidentally spilling honey glaze on her cheek, but just liked some as she continued to sing)  
  
**But he's really good at lying**  
**Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust **(She stomped her foot down twisting her toe like grounding something under her foot as her face scrunched in slight anger)  
**'Cause when he says forever**  
**Well, it don't mean much**  
**Hey good girl (hey, good girl)**  
**So good for him**  
**Better back away honey **(She backed up shutting the oven with her hip as she twirled back to the counter giving a more soft sad smile)  
**You don't know where he's been**  
  
**Why, why you gotta be so blind? **(She swayed her hips as she placed the spoon down pushing the finished muffins with the rest of the baked goods)  
**Won't you open up your eyes?**  
**Just a matter of time 'til you find**  
**He's no good, girl **(She leaned against the counter looking at the deserts as she sang.)  
**No good for you**  
**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and -** "OH! Uh h-hey there Stretch."

Stretch gave a guilty smile as the song finished and he stepped into the kitchen, "uh-hey," he said coming up to the counter, "was checkin up on ya upstairs, but I see you were **_baked_ **from your work and came down here to _**frost**_ things over."

Lynn gave him a quizzically look before giving a sort giggle, "Oh! Ya, sadly I was in a bit of a rut for how to put my next teaching lesson into my class studies. It's confusing trying to teach but still having to finish as a student."

She gave him a nervous smile, "You won't tell on me for taking a break will ya?"

Stretch gave a side smile as he looked at the deserts, "I could be sweet toothed into keeping my teeth shut."

Lynn quickly grabbed the muffins she's finished as she waved them in front of him, "Will these do?" she winked with a large grin.

Before Stretch could answer her phone had started another song and the lyrics caught them both off guard.

** _Right now, he's probably slow dancing_ **   
** _With a bleached-blond tramp_ **   
** _And she's probably getting frisky_ **   
** _Right now, he's probably buying_ **   
** _Her some fruity little drink_ **   
** _'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_ **

** _Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool-stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know_ **

Lynn's face soured as she set the muffins down and raced to turn of her phone.

_**I dug my key into the side**_  
_**Of his pretty little souped-up four-whe-**_ She shut off her phone turning to give him a shy smile.

"Sorry," she sighed with a forced smile as she cleared her throat, "That's a more personal song list."

Stretch quirked a brow as he took one of the muffins that were still warm to the touch, "heh, I don't judge," _(anymore)_ he said as he took in the scent of banana and honey, "if you don't mind me askin' what's the song about? it sounded catchy."

"It's about a girl singing on how she got revenge on her man for cheating," she nervously said as her phone vibrated.

Stretch caught her side glance the phone.

He just watched her as he held the muffin, "you ever get revenge on a cheater?"

Lynn looked up at him shocked, "Heavens no!" she exclaimed, "I find people get what they deserve in the long run if you be patient."

Stretch glanced at her soul noticing the gray lavender scar glow a bit as he took a bite of the muffin.

"holy shit," he exclaimed mouth full of muffin.

"What?" Lynn asked rushing to his side, "Is everything okay?"

Stretch couldn't help but blush at the sight of her as she leaned up close to him. With her this close he noticed some flour was spotted in her blonde locks that her pulled into a side ponytail. Her face still had a glisten shine of honey on her right cheek as her blue-green eyes sparkled against the natural auburn make-up she'd applied. He swallowed the lump of pastry before he shyly smiled.

"uh-umm well these are the b-best muffins i've ever had."

He watched her relax as she slightly moved back.

"Phew!" she smiled, "I was afraid I'd bad something bad."

Stretch licked his thumb as she was glancing at the muffins.

"I'm glad you lik-" she stopped as he rubbed the honey from her cheek and licked it off.

"ya honey, who could glaze over just baking skills," he winked.

He could help but enjoy the feeling of his soul beating as her cheeks dusted pink and she looked so frazzled.

"I-I-I should p-probably get back to m-my s-s-school work," she stammered as she raced over to the sink and grabbed a wash cloth, "Glad you l-lic-liked! Glad you **liked** the muffins! Have as many as you want."

He watched her scramble out of the kitchen but before she was outta sight he called, "hey! you really take the **_cake_** with those skills!"

Her face was beat red as he let her leave.

Yeah, he could get use to having her around more often.

Red POV

So many Goddamn sexy women all in one fuckin place. Alyse was hugging and chatting with several different women on stage in variously scantily clad outfits of the ‘themed’ nature. Corsets, fishnet, lace and leather. Yep he had died and gone to fuckin heaven.

“Stop Drooling Fool,” Edge quietly growled.

“but it’s a buffet of pleasure,” he moaned.

A hand whacked him in the back of the skull and he turned to his brother who was glaring at him, “Don’t Even,” the boss whispered lowly, “We Are Here For A Job. Nothing Else. So Keep Those Lewd Thoughts Of Yours To Yourself.”

“ya, ya,” he mumbled. This ‘_job’_ was gonna be harder than he thought.

Fuck if he knew this little kitten had connections like this he may want to hang around her more often. However breaking through the naughty atmosphere of the place he noticed Alyse’s soul seemed to have at a peaceful glow to it as it resonated around the other girls. She seemed to feel safe here. Not sure how, but the crack was nearly non-existent in color here. All that glowed was her Integrity to an almost beautiful level over her persistence.

“Tito lets get this started,” Alyse called from the stage as she shooed the girls back behind the curtain.

Red watched as the fruitcake named Tito walked up onto the stage and took hold of the whip she’d brought out.

“Alright baby girl, set up your equipment and I’ll get the first two sets ready in the back with Tina, Lily and Briana.” he said in a feminine voice as he sauntered behind the curtain.

“Edge can you bring me those bags I need to set up a few lights,” Alyse called as she dropped from the stage.

“Red I’ll need you to move these four tables and the chairs around them to give us a bit more room,” Alyse directed.

“on it mistress,” he teased, but Alyse seemed to hide her face from him.

Heh got her, again.

Red sat back once he finished as he watched his brother and Alyse set up two studio lights with umbrellas on them. Alyse seemed to chat away with Edge about the process of her lights and set up as she put together a camera and played with the equipment. Tito then popped his head from the curtain just as another test flash went off.

“Oh my! We’re all set up here darling if you are ready,” Tito said with a wink.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” she called as she directed Edge off the stage.

The curtain opened up to a woman in a sexual cowgirl outfit on an….iron horse. Oh dear he had to look away.

Red made his way over to the bar as he listened to his brother yelling at the poor woman on the proper way to ‘saddle’ across the device. Before he knew it Tito was by his side with a perverted smile.

“So bone boy,” Tito said as he made his way behind the bar, “Are you the one?”

“one what?”

“The one dating Alyse? She’s not really the type to bring new blood here. So I can only guess she's dating one of you two,” Tito said as he pulled out a bottle of rum.

“ehh I feel like I’m under interrogation, but I’ll humor ya. no not anything official like that. just business,” Red said lowly with a shrug as he went to sit on a stool by the bar, “but i wouldn't mind making her mine.”

“So you’re interested in our gata luchadora,” Tito said with a smirk as he gave Red a pencil thin eye brow waggle, “I can’t blame you my friend, but a word of caution. She doesn’t date to fuck around, she’s looking for-”

“mr. right? ya I know sadly,” Red finished for him rolling his eyes at the stupid notion.

The guy shock his head, “Not Mr. Right, Mr. Right for Her. No one is perfect and she understands that better than anyone, but she also won’t settle. She wants to find someone who can accept her flaws.”

“ya seem ta know a lot about her,” Red said carefully.

“And you also seem to be very curious about her,” Tito giggled slyly as he glided over to a case with glass cups. After selecting two and placing a large round ice cube inside each glass. He then poured some rum inside each sliding one to Red.

Red took a sip as he realized how little he knew of his watcher. Maybe this fruitcake could shed some light on her past that might help him figure out what that scar was about. He had eased it when he’d gotten her persistence to shine through as she fought his grip. Using that souls power was the only way he’d been able to quell that crack and he was happy it worked. He just needed to figure out why that crack was there in the first place. Besides knowing before that classic piece of shit would really make his day.

“Well if you really want to know more about her, how about we do a little exchange,” Tito smiled as he sipped the liquid.

“whatcha got in mind?”

“Twenty questions for twenty answers each,” Tito said leaning forward, “I get to ask you twenty questions and you answer all twenty and I do the same for you. Deal?”

“heh, deal fruitloop,” he chuckled as he raised his glass, “now how do ya know the sweettart?”

“Sweettart? Oh hehehe that's cute! You already have a pet name for her,” Tito giggled while taking another sip and looking out to the seen as the both heard her command the girls for the next set up and outfit change.

Tito gave a soft sigh, “I found out about her from the paper.”

“huh? ya mean like an ad or somethin?” he asked.

“If you want to waste a question like that then I’ll answer yes or no,” Tito smiled.

“nah,” Red grumbled.

“Ask the right question and you get the right answer, but now it’s my turn,” Tito winked revealing that he had heavy eye shadow on unlike Alyse who didn’t wear much at all if any. Red seemed to appreciate that more.

Tito continued, “As a skeleton do you have the right appendages to enjoy the pleasures of life?”

Oh two could play at this game.

Red just stuck out his tongue, “ya I can taste a lot of things, my turn,” he smirked as Tito snapped his fingers at his own slip-up, “what's the full story on how ya two become acquainted?”

Tito gave a knowing smile, “Stumbled inside my establishment for a drink several times, actually. At first I thought she was into her own gender, but noticed she was just watching the crowds, maybe looking for a cheating lover? Nope she just lingered at my bar, but when a man tried to take one of my girls home. Alyse then confronted the man and made quite the scene. Turned out she’d been targeting the guy that use to assault some of my girls on a regular basis. When the cops showed up she pulled out several photographs of proof against the guy and had him arrested that night. She saved my girls and so I felt like I owed her. It started as just business with her doing photos and me teaching her some lovely tricks, but then one night we got closer than clients...”

Tito trailed off as if he visited a distant memory. Red noticed he had a dull green soul. He was kind, but his kindness must have gotten used up quite a lot or abused by the look of the color. Though as he was talking about Alyse it had seemed to shine ever so slightly.

“ya didn’t fuck her did ya?” Red asked feeling a bit peeved if he had.

Tito laughed out loud gaining Alyse’s attention as she cocked a brow over at them standing atop a ladder taking pictures of two girls on a couch. Edge glared at the two of them as he held the ladder in place.

“Heavens no,” Tito smirked as he waved to Alyse seeming to get her to shrug and go back to shooting. Then she was directing everyone to set up for another scene as Tito continued, “I don’t mean to sound like a clique honey, but I’m batting for _**my**_ team. Rather I’d like to get the bat from my teammates, if you know what I mean,” he cooed.

Red sighed in relief as he took a long swig.

_Thank Asgore!_

He was almost afraid of what kind of men she was into.

“Now that was two questions so I get to ask two.”

Red shrugged waiting as the alcohol began to tingle.

“Since the tongue magically exists I presume,” he smiled pervertedly, “Does that mean your dick does too? And is it the same color?”

Red rolled his eyes, “oh ya, and if I get the chance hopefully _**she**_ can tell ya all about it,” he chuckled lowly as Tito gave a mocking shocked face, “now who’s dis Lance guy that she seems ta know?”

Watching Tito’s face turn sour as he coughed in his drink caught Red by surprise as he waited patiently for his answer. Tito looked off to the stage and back to him.

“So you’ve met the shit stain,” he asked in a dull sick tone.

“whoa now, I ain’t answerin’ till ya give me an answer ta my question first,” Red said as he leaned forward.

Tito pondered for a second before answering, “He’s an old _**‘playmate’**_ of Alyse’s that followed her even a bit past high school. Lance was a... ‘nice guy’ in every sense of the word, not even remotely a friend in any sense. If you catch my drift. I banned him from my club about three years ago for harassing my girls and calling them teases. _That's their job!_ He sexist, racist, and a rat, but that’s my opinion.”

“she didn’t date him did she?”

“Did she actually run into him recently,” Tito pressed back.

“ya...just last weekend,” Red answered.

Tito’s face went sad, “Well you’ll be happy to know that no. **Boy never got the chance.**” Tito then trained off a little softer that Red almost thought he didn’t hear, “She was too smart to let him manipulate her into such a thing.”

“hmm,” Red pondered for a second. There was no way that guy could have been the cause of her scar then, but he was there for most of her childhood. What could he ask next to get some more solid answers?

“Edge can you bring light two in a little closer,” Alyse shouted from the stage, “I’m getting a weird shadow on Alice’s face. Speaking of, Lilly can you fix her muzzle strap its coming lose on the left side.”

“On it,” a red head in all black leather said moving from the position of what looked like her leading a blonde on all fours to helping her with a kind smile.

They both watched Edge move the light as Alyse did a few tests shots giving Edge a thumbs up when they found the right angle. Then Edge directed the redhead back to the more dominating pose.

“I SAID YOU HAVE TO FLEX YOUR ARM UP TOWARDS YOU SO IT REALLY GIVES THE APPEAL OF YOU PULLING ON THE LEASH!” Edge called out.

“Like this?” the redhead said as she flexed her bicep.

“Perfect Lilly!” Alyse cheered, “Now I need that sexual deviant smile back and we’ve got the perfect shot for September. Casey did you find the fireman's hose prop for April?”

A short haired curly brunette poked her head from the curtain, “Yes we’re finishing Jenny’s water splashed make-up.”

“Thank you! Alright girls five more shots and then we’re switching sets to April. Lilly and Alice I need your best faces forward for these last few,” Alyse directed.

It was interesting watching her in a commanding roll. He almost wanted to see it in the bedroom with her, but right now there were a couple more things to take care of. Tito had just opened up about that Spiteful piece of trash they’d run into last weekend. Now he needed to know who this other person was that didn’t have a name.

Tito broke him from his thoughts with his own question, “Why so curious?”

“not sure if I can trust ya with an answer buddy,” Red said cautiously as he finished his drink.

Tito filled both their glasses as he spoke, “Look, I want that girl to stay strong and I can’t help but feel like your questions are a bit intrusive for someone **_on the fence_** of dating her.” he said glancing back up at the stage.

Red let out a deep sigh as he looked out at Alyse who was helping another pair of girls in a position as one was propped against a wall while the other had a fireman’s hose, “fine...da reason I’m askin is cuz Alyse kinda...panicked… after hearing something that rat said.”

Red turned back as Tito’s hand was on his shoulder.

The feminine looking dude had changed his demeanor completely as he looked much taller and macho, “What did he say?” he asked in a much more lower tone.

“not sure. a lot of monster hating bullshit that i'm use to,” Red shrugged as he took another sip, “and somethin about written to a Him...i don’t know, neither of dem gave a name.”

Tito’s free hand flew to his mouth as his eyes widened, “...I see...”

Red watched Tito carefully as the lights flashed again, “who’s this ‘Him’, he was talkin about?”

The man’s brown eyes flickered to the stage and then back to Red like he was unsure.

“I’m not aloud to say without her permission...” he said softly as he set down his drink and walked out from behind the bar to stand next to Red.

“Look I don’t know your intentions with Alyse,” he said as he watched the shoot, “You could be someone aiming to use her and lose her. Or you could that sees her value and wants to keep her. I don’t know for sure but you seemed to have kept her calm. If she had a panic attack as you claim….I don’t think she would have come here with that beautiful smile.”

Red let the guy’s words sink. Looking in the same direction towards the girls as they chatted with Edge and Alyse smiled while showing the girls’ images off the back of her camera. She glanced back at the two surprised at first then gave a soft smile.

“Red,” she called as she waved the girls off, “You any good at knots?”

Red downed the last of the rum that was in his glass, “sure am kitten. I’m sure I could leave ya tongue _**tied**_ with my skills.” He chucked as Alyse rolled her eyes.

Just before he got from his seat Tito grabbed his wrist.

“A word to the wise skeleton,” Tito said as he took the empty glass, “Alyse isn’t always what she seems even when she tells you the truth. She could be in sever pain, but will always smile as if nothing were wrong. If you truly want to know her, then you have to notice that smile first.”

Red still wasn’t sure what he wanted from this human. Alyse had been open with him even about dating, but he hadn’t given her an answer cuz he wasn’t sure. She made him curious, horny and something he couldn't explain that pulled at his soul.

Red pulled his wrist back from Tito's lose grip, “looks like me and her are good at hidden shit then.”

Red didn’t see Tito giving him a sad smile as he walked towards the stage. Tito pulled out an old news clipping with the title: Daughters send Father to 20 Year Prison Sentence.

“My friend you have no idea what she still keeps hidden.” Tito quietly sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments if you'd like me to continue the Burlesque Bar scene. Otherwise we will be moving on ahead and be jumping a few weeks to some other shenanigans. Also Any requests on who's interactions you'd like to see more of would be greatly appreciated!  
Thanks for enjoying my story thus far.


	15. Wednesday's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyse dazzles before leaving with the guys as Nicole meets the King and Queen.

“Thanks again babydoll for all your hard work,” Tito said as he embraced Alyse.

“It’s no problem at all,” she said with a smile, “I always enjoy coming down to see the girls.”

“Well I know they’ll never forget this years shoot,” he laughed lightly, “All during the lunch break they kept talking about your fine helpers. Most seem to really be into _**tall dark and demanding**_.” Tito said as he waggled his brows.

“Ya Edge has quite the….presence,” she exhaled unnervingly.

Edge had used her a few times during the shoot how to be more... dominant. His last one still had her feeling a bit hot and bothered. Edge was using her to show the girls in a cops and robbers set up how to properly handcuff and hold someone down. That someone had been her and she could still feel the ghostly tingle of when he’d grabbed her hair.

Edge had warned her every time what he was about to do as to make the girls aware of their hand placements and such, but the way Red smirked from the other side of the room where he’d been preparing Hailey to be a tied up turkey for November sent shivers down her spine. The girls liked those skeletons a bit too much as some had asked for more demonstrations to the point that Alyse had sped up the process so she wouldn’t accidentally moan on stage.

“I don’t mean to pry-” Tito slyly smiled.

“Bull, you mean to,” Alyse interrupted, “What is it Tito?”

“I can’t help but notice a curious man that seems _**bone dry**_ to know learn what he can about you,” he said as he walked behind her.

“You didn’t say much did you?”

Tito’s well manicured nails rested upon her should as he whispered, “Your secrets are still safe with me gata, but I’m curious as to if you want him to know?”

Alyse sighed, “Eventually maybe, but not right now. We still barely know each other. I’ve only lived with them for two weeks now. I don’t think things just click that fast.”

“You never know,” he smirked, “Some hearts are just made for each other. But to easy your apprehension, why don’t you play that game the girls and I do when we have new recruits as a _‘get to know you’_ thing. It always helps break the ice and learn more about everyone.”

Alyse pondered, “Sure Tito I’ll run it by the sisters and maybe we all can play.”

“Excellent! Make sure you include boozes to easy the tension,” Tito exclaimed, “now before you leave if I could get you to-“

“I am not dancing with these two here,” Alyse dead panned.

Tito started to shake her back and forth as he whined, “But Aaaaaalllyyyysssse!!! I haven’t seen you dance for meee in sooooo loooong!”

“...no...” she growled.

“Girls!!” Tito called.

Oh shit!

“Alyse thinks she can leave without giving a small performance!”

The mixture of girls that were still chatting with Edge and Red stopped to run back to her. Oh fuck no! Before she new it she was surrounded by several pleading faces. Red and Edge exchanged looks of confusion with Alyse as she drowned in the girls whining and protests to preform.

“Tito I have to get these guys back home,” Alyse said using her best trump card.

“WE HAVE FINISHED AHEAD OF SCHEDULE HUMAN, ITS ONLY 5:35PM,” Edge announced as he check his phone.

“besides ya told sans we’d be back around 8,” Red smirked, “I think we got time for a dance or two.”

Alyse glared at her trump cards that just betrayed her.

“See!!” Tito exclaimed as he was pushing her towards the stage, “just one dance. You can even choose one or two of the girls to dance with you.”

Alyse let out a defeated sigh, “Fine but all live performance rules apply.”

Tito gave a sassy salute while popping out his hip as he went up to the skeletons.

“I’m gonna have to confiscate those phones of yours till she’s done,” he winked.

Edge shrugged handing him his phone as Red grumbled several swears before complying.

“Anna and Hannah could you join me for performance 17,” she called out.

The twins came pounding up on stage with a resounding ‘yes!’ as they got into position on either side of her just a few steps behind.

“Dylan if you could play CD 5 with track 12, we’ve got one final performance to run,” Tito said into the walkie he kept by his waist.

Alyse took a deep breath as the others sat at the tables and chairs that had been put back. Red sat right up front with a lewd smirk and gave her a thumbs up as Edge stood in the back by the bar with his arms folded. She quickly turned around popping her hip to the right as she dropped her right hand and brought the left up behind her head. Anna and Hannah also doing the same giving her a quick thumbs up signaling them being ready.

Sexy, Dirty Love by Demi Lovado

(Link to dance - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yjm6GxqrtPo> )

As the music started Alyse found herself easily moving into the dance she’d come up with last year with the girls. Anna and Hannah mirrored and moved with her with perfect precision. She popped her hip to the left now bringing both hands up to her head as her ass swirled out towards the right she and the girls tousled their hair. Swaying her body and hips for a more side view they thrust their bodies to the beat. As they dropped smoothly to the ground in a seductive crouch and the lyrics started to play she couldn’t help but be glad for the lighting of the stage abstracting most of her view of the eyes on her as she danced with Anna and Hannah.

As Edge watched Alyse dance one of the girls they’d taken pictures of walked over to stand next to him.

“It’s Edge right?” the short haired curly redhead said smoothly.

Edge merely gave her a resounding grunt as he nodded.

He really wasn’t in the mood to be around these other human females any more. Not when the thought of being with his watcher sounded so much more fun.

Edge had to admit that the thought of first having her as a watcher was annoying. All he wanted was to get his freedom and then be as far away from the bundle of bubbling idiots as fast a possible. But after moving his watcher in and observing her, things changed.

Thinking back to the movie night he couldn’t decide if he hated or like the movie she’d picked out. The character was deplorable, but his fighting and all the gore was much appreciated. Sadly paying any attention to that movie had gone when he realized she’d fallen asleep on him. If they were back in his underground she would have been dead that very minute, but here he needed her.

Taking her to her bed that night was all in his plan to snoop a bit more on his so called watcher. Automatically he noticed how clean and organized she was, even the closet was organized by color and style with two totes in a corner labeled winter. Edge was now glad to know that the several albums on her bookcase that he had discovered that night were of her jobs/photography. He’d noticed right away that she didn’t really have any pictures of herself, but plenty of her sisters or other people/things.

Looking back on the room now though there was one thing odd that stood out. An album that was worn and old tucked away from the others on the shelves. It was in the closet tucked away on a shelf. He was about to put it back with the others till he saw what was inside. There were pictures of a family of six, two parents and four little girls. However the man’s face in every image had been scratched, cut, or marked with black ink.

One particular picture had one of the girls hugging the man, but along with his face scribbled to no recognition was a single word at the bottom: _**Why?**_ Unfortunately, Alyse had stirred not long after he’d studied the image so he put it back and left. That night still played in his mind as he’d maybe discovered a deep hatred for someone, but he didn’t know who or why? Leaving it for now was best anyway. It was none of his concern.

However watching his human now move across the stage was quite tantalizing after having her be so direct during the shoot. If he hadn’t grounded within his own mind that she knew what was best for the shoot he would have taken over. However he knew nothing when it came to photography. Hell he hadn’t thought of it as a sensible job till he saw her in action.

Complete dedication to details as small as the placement of the girls’ hair all the way to if an outfit wasn’t fitting right or they were in a less flattering positions. That’s probably why he took such pride in when she’d asked his opinion on positions or help with the shoot. Demonstrating the positions was quite thrilling as she was flexible and good at listening to directions as well. Something stirred in him as he recalled the last few hours. He enjoyed how she could switch so easily from a demanding presence straight to submissive when necessary. A new tingle ran up his spine as he remembered her wanting to take pictures of him. The possibilities of turning on her after her ordering him around like the girls thrilled him. Yes he would have fun taking his time to make her squirm under his own direction.

“Well?” the girl beside him spoke.

“WELL WHAT?” he asked now generally annoyed that he was missing the performance to entertain this other human with words.

“I asked if you were single?” she asked leaning towards him, “I’m quite curious as to the magic we could make together.”

Edge rolled his eyes trying to not make a scene. _**These were her clients after all.**_

“EVEN IF I WAS, YOU WOULDN’T MEET MY STANDARDS,” he grumbled lowly.

“Well what are your standards?” she asked still prying.

He trapped her on either side of the bar as he leaned down close to her face. He wanted to get her to back off but also understand he was the one in charge. She looked a bit terrified, good.

“Someone Who’s A Worthy Challenge,” he growled lowly as he released his little entrapment turning out towards the stage he pointed to the stage where Alyse was still dancing, “FOR EXAMPLE!”

All three girls popped their fists to the air as the lyrics sang out.

**You got me so high**

(the back up dancers faced opposite directions as they mirrored Alyse stance)  
**Pull me closer into you and watch our bodies intertwine**

(The girls all slowly came down as they bounced to the beat of the song seductively keeping their legs spread, but by the last word they fully fell to the floor laying back and then coming back up with sexual grace and prowess.)  
**I feel so alive**

(While still on their knees the girls moved, swayed and touched themselves as they continued to bounce to the beat.)  
**You know what I'm thinking of**

(Moving from their kneeling positions back to standing they fluidly danced flashing out sexual smiles.)  
**Got me dreamin' 'bout that sexy dirty love**

As the chorus continued Red could hear the other girls cheer around him as they cat called Alyse and the two other girls that moved well in sync with each other. He was so happy to be in the front row, but still a bit peeved that the fruitloop took his goddang phone. Red would have loved to have this on record so he could visit it later in the evening. Then again he still might have a different chance if he plays his cards right.

He’d noticed during the shoot with some of the steamier positions with his brother taking charge, that he could smell something tantalizing. His kitten was getting a bit horny off this. He noticed it a lot when she would pass by after a demonstration. Quickly starting to bark orders as if to cover it up. But he saw the flush of her skin and the way she even asked for a fan at one point from the other girls. Also from what he could tell of her dancing on stage this was not helping her situation. She seemed very into what she was doing on stage and even though her eyes wandered the audience, they always seemed to linger a bit more where he was at.

As the song ended and the girls stood back up from their ending poses as the others cheered and Red joined in with a whistle as Alyse gave a surprised smile.

She glided up to the middle catwalk as she crouched down in front of him.

“Didn’t know skeletons had the ability to whistle,” she said breathless.

“There’s a lot I could show ya if ya’d let me,” he chuckled as he openly eyed her.

She, of course, rolled her eyes as boss came to the stage.

“IF YOU’RE DONE _**PARADING**_ THIS STAGE, I SUGGEST WE BE ON OUR WAY.”

“Yes let’s head out,” she said with a look of relief, “Besides I could use some food after all that.”

Edge then picked Alyse up off the stage and slung her over his shoulder as she yelped,_** “Edge! No!!”**_

Red let out a hearty laugh as Tito came up from behind them.

“Looks like it’s time for you to leave,” he giggled as Alyse pouted, “Do take care of her boys and maybe we’ll see you around more often.”

The boss just nodded before heading to the back door as Alyse continued to swap between insults at his brother and sweetly saying goodbye to the girls they passed.

“Do let me know if anything like what happened last weekend comes up again,” Tito whispered to him quite seriously, “I’ve already placed my number in your phone and here’s your brother’s as well.”

Red was about to tell the guy where to shove his number till he quickly added, “And for your great assistance I’ve left you a present in the phone as well.”

When Red took his phone he saw it was open to the camera setting with a few pictures of some of the seductive poses Alyse had done during the dance.

Red gave a large toothy grin, “ya know what,” he smirked giving the feminine guy a good wack on the back, “you’re alright! Imma message ya some time for dirt on the little lady some time.”

“OH! Well don’t be a stranger here, hun,” Tito smiled as he straighten himself out, “Also don’t be gentle. She’s the kinda girl that likes things...rough.”

Red first bumped the guy as Alyse and Edge called from the door, “Red come on!” “STOP DODDILING AND COME OUT HERE YOU LAZY BONES!!”

When they all got into the car Alyse was already on a laptop uploading the photos into one of her programs to organize as Red asked her about food. She had taken a second to answer before she just shrugged and said anywhere will do. So with a bit of pleading towards the boss he finally convinced him to take them all to Grillby’s.

Back at the Mansion!

Nicole POV

“Sans? Saaanns!!” Nicole called throughout the mansion.

Nicole had received a text from Papyrus for an urgent answer regarding the fact that his brother wasn’t answering. After checking almost every room in the mansion she finally went out to yard towards a small shack she’d seen him, Red, Stretch and Slim sometimes go and visit. She knocked several times after calling his name, but didn’t get an answer. As she turned to go back inside the shed door flung open.

“whoa where’s the fire,” Sans said with what Nicole came to recognize as his signature smile.

“Papyrus has been trying to get a hold of you and he says it’s urgent,” she breathed as she pulled up her phone with Papyrus’ last text.

“shit!” Sans cursed as he quickly pulled out his phone, “ya it’s dead...do you mind?...”

Nicole simply smiled as she already had Papyrus on dial and handed her phone to Sans.

“MISS NICOLE?” Papyrus’ voice sounded on the other end.

“nah sorry paps, but the cutie is still near by,” Sans smile with a wink causing her to blush. “it’s just me. my phone died I’m sorry I didn’t get your message. what’s going on?”

“WELL I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD POP ON OVER TO THE EMBASSY REAL QUICK? ALPHYS HAS BEEN NEEDING TO SPEAK WITH YOU ABOUT SOMETHING,” Papyrus said through the phone sounding a bit concerned, “SHE SAID IT WAS QUITE URGENT.”

“of course paps. I’ll be ther-” Sans answered but was interrupted as Papyrus quickly interrupted.

“OH AND IF YOU COULD BRING MISS NICOLE WITH YOU? I WAS WANTING KING ASGORE TO OFFICIALLY MEET HER BEFORE WE HAVE ANY PLANNED TEA TIMES,” he said sounding chipper, “ALSO BECAUSE HE NEVER GOT TO MEET HER BEFORE THE AGREEMENT CONTRACT WAS SIGNED.”

“uhh, let me ask her first,” Sans said as his brow scrunched with uncertainty as he glanced towards Nicole who was waiting patiently for her phone back. “hey, hun, you mind a quick trip to the embassy to see paps and the king?”

“Right now?” she asked as Sans abruptly nodded with a relaxed smile. She thought a minute about going to meet the King of Monsters. It would be rude to decline such an invitation, but also she wasn’t sure if it would be okay without her other sisters. As she quickly weighed her options she thought of a good compromise to ask the king and maybe the queen as well to come over and meet them all.

“Sure I’d be delighted,” she smiled to Sans while contemplating if her jeans and pastel purple and green blouse was nice enough to see royalty in.

“she’s all for it bro,” Sans said to the phone, “we’ll take the shortcut.”

As Sans hung up the phone and handed it to Nicole he stood quite close.

“S-so what’s this s-shortcut,” she quickly stammered as she took a half a step back, “and am I gonna be okay?”

Sans simply opened his hand out towards her, “it’s just a bit of a secret. don’t worry though Alyse survived so you should be fine, but I’ll need ya to stay close for it to work.”

Nicole hesitated for a minute before taking his hand.

Sans slowly pulled her close being gentle and careful with his movements as his other hand wrapped around her waist.

“I’m gonna ask you to hold on and keep your eyes closed,” he said softly as he smiled down at her.

“Is this a magic thing?” she asked as her heart was now beating a mile a minute.

Sans gave a guilty smile as he confessed, “yep, but I guarantee that even knowing my trick won’t help with dizzy feeling afterwards.”

Nicole paled a bit at the unknown out come and clung to Sans’ ribcage tightly.

“whoa,” he choked, “it’s not that bad I swear.”

As she relaxed her grip a bit Sans let out a sigh, then proceeded to tuck her head into his chest.

“just keep your eyes closed and I’ll tell ya when to open them.”

She nodded and did as he said.

Before she knew it she had the sensation of falling from really high up, but then a few seconds past and she felt the solid ground beneath her feet. She dared not open her eyes however for she didn’t hear from Sans.

“everything’s okay,” Sans voice vibrated from his chest against her head, “you can open your eyes now.”

Slowly peaking one eye out she saw that her surrounding had changed to a marble white hall.

“uhhhh you okay there hun?” Sans asked, “I’d tell ya to get a grip, but you still have quite the hold on me,” he chuckled nervously.

Nicole finally noticed that she was indeed shaking, but instead of letting go she gripped Sans in a tight embrace.

“Am I still in one piece?” she asked as she slightly stepped back trying to check herself up and down.

“**uh-oh**,” Sans said giving a shocked look.

“What?!” she panicked frantically rechecking herself again.

“your missing that sweet smile,” Sans exclaimed as he brought his hands to her face and started to squish/pinch her cheeks. All her fear and panic subsided as the pain of him messing with her face tickled her. She started to giggle and Sans let go of her checks with that relaxed and easy smile.

“ahh there it is,” he winked, “i knew it couldn’t be a _**stretch**_ to find it.”

“Oh,” Nicole finally realized what they both forgot, “I better message the others that we left.”

Quickly pulling out her phone she started to message everyone where they’d disappeared or really teleported to. As she awaited for her sisters responses, Sans and moved towards two large oak doors. Lynn gave a quick: have fun. As Lola’s text was a interesting: K. Just missed Black flip his shit over being able to one hit an oger. XD

Shaking her head she followed Sans inside the oak doors where two goat monsters in purple robes sat at a table with Papyrus standing to the side with another goat monster, this one a child, and a short brown haired child as well. On further notice she saw that they weren’t standing per say, but hanging onto each of Papyrus’ arms as he walked with them on each boot.

“I SAY NOW HUMAN FRISK AND LITTLE ASGORE THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT WAY TO TREAT A DELEGATE OF THE ROYAL GUARD,” he playfully scolded as he swung around with the little ones squealing in delight, “AHH BROTHER

AND MISS NICOLE, YOU’VE BOTH ARRIVED!”

“Hello,” Nicole softly waved feeling quite anxious.

What followed was a long surge of introductions that Nicole was very happy to have blurred through. The two kids were Asriel and Frisk, the kids of the King and Queen of the Monsters, Asgore and Toriel. Nicole felt an instant strong bond with the family as they were polite smiling and very welcoming. Yet a small dark feeling of the past hovered over her as she remembered the times where their own family was like that, but hid something disturbing behind closed doors.

Shaking her head she watched as Sans quickly talked with the kind and queen before being sent to another room in the embassy. He’d of course opted to magically disappearing after a corny joke of being back in a blink of an eye.

Nicole felt quite bad that Frisk had to spell things out for her during conversation or have Asriel translate. But explained to the kid that when they visit that Lola and Lynn both took sign language in their college for their field of study and would enjoy talking with them in a more comfortable way. Frisk seemed overjoyed by the prospects and asked to come over later that coming weekend with Asriel to see everyone. Toriel quickly approved this along with handing her Papyrus’ official letter of allowing him to attend the discussion of her class.

Papyrus was ecstatic to have full permission, but was asked by Asgore to have some other monster with him in the discussion for extra safety. When Papyrus started to pout Nicole came in quickly to reassure Papyrus that it was for the best and it’d be fun to have opinions not only from him but another as well to help fill in any talking points. Papyrus agreed and said he’d ask either Edge or Blue to join him in the discuss.

Nicole prayed Edge would be busy.

As she was chatting with Asgore about the types of traditions that were followed in the United Kingdom for tea that she learned during her time studying abroad Papyrus came up nervously.

“MISS NICOLE,” Papyrus said with a nervous grin as his skeletal fingers played with the ends of his scarf.

“Yes? What is it Papyrus?” she asked trying to smile to ease his tension.

“WELL SANS WON’T BE ABLE TO TAKE YOU HOME AS HE IS...CAUGHT UP IN SOMETHING WITH ALPHYS...” He said as he began to now twiddle his fingers, “SO I AM TO TAKE YOU HOME NOW AS IT IS BEGINNING TO BE LATER IN THE EVENING AND YOUR SCHEDULE FOR CLASSES TOMORROW SHOULDN’T BE INTERRUPTED BY POOR SLEEP.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you Papyrus,” Asgore said deeply with a smile, then turned towards her, “I’m sorry we will have to end our topic on tea for now, but I look forward to having you here again during me and Papyrus tea sessions.”

Nicole stood up from her seat giving a small bow, “I look forward to it as well, your majesty.”

She turned towards Papyrus, “Thanks for keeping track of the time Papyrus. I was getting a little in depth and forgot today’s only Wednesday.”

“BUT OF COURSE MISS NICOLE,” Papyrus smiled seeming more at ease, “LETS SAY GOOD NIGHT TO THE OTHERS BEFORE WE LEAVE.”

It didn’t take long to track down the two kids who were playing in the hall as Toriel was gathering them for bed. Nicole said her goodbyes to Asriel and Frisk before she bowed to the queen as Papyrus gave each little one, one last spin hug.

“Nicole,” Toriel said as she took her by the hand. Such soft fur! “I hope you don’t mind, but I have spoken to your mother’s lawyer as agreed upon by her letter.”

“Was there something you needed to confirm with her?” Nicole asked feeling slightly unsure why she’d need to contact her. Neither of the girls were given a copy of the letter that was sent. Alyse just told them one was sent to the queen and she hadn’t seen it either.

“Well...” Toriel looked off to Papyrus and the kids before taking a few steps away and pulling her gently along, “We received word that you have another guardian that is alive and though you are all adults I wanted to be sure you were all alright to go by your mother’s wishes...but….I...” the queen trailed off and Nicole could tell why.

Her heart felt heavy, but while she looked at Toriel’s somber sad expression she knew it was exactly like her mother’s. Toriel had learned their dark secret…

Nicole turned her head down giving her paw a comforting squeeze before bringing up a smile that she hoped wasn’t sad, “It’s okay...” she said slowly as Toriel watched her in silence, “A lot of people wouldn’t have guessed just by looking at us….but we’re alright….We have each other after all.”

A few long seconds past before Nicole was embraced in the queen’s soft white fur.

“I-I’m s-s-so sorry m-my child,” she softly whispered in a pain striking tone.

Nicole bit her lip as she forced herself not to cry.

Instead she held the queen to further the fact that everything was fine.

A good few minutes passed and Nicole almost didn’t want such a motherly embrace to end. Especially after not having one for three years. But as they pulled apart she ask, “Can you please not tell anyone? We want to be strong.”

Toriel took both her small hands within her soft paws giving them a long squeeze, “You are strong my child,” she smiled this time looking proud, “You all are. Your secret is mine to keep.”

“Thank you,” she smiled back.

“MISS NICOLE ARE YOU READY TO GO?” Papyrus called from the doors.

“Yes,” she called back turning to leave, but quickly ran back giving Toriel one last embrace, “You remind me of my mother,” she whispered, “Keep protecting your kids. They’ll thank you for it in the long run.”

Toriel smiled warmly and followed them out the door with the kids as they waved them off. Nicole felt a bit on edge that Toriel knew their secret now, but hoped that maybe with her help her sisters might open up. Maybe they could all heal together. She knew she’d have to tell Alyse about this. Nicole just hoped that she wouldn’t be angry.

Sans POV

The metal machine sparked blue and white as it hissed inside the confinements of Alphys’ hidden lab. Sans wasn’t happy with it coming back from the dead after the last time it started to run he’d gotten some unwelcome versions of himself. It had broken down after and hadn’t shown any sign of being fixed or rebooting back. So they had stashed it in Alphys lab for safe keeping and to keep prying eyes away from it.

The fact that it was working now of all times didn’t bowed well.

“are you sure nothing interacted it,” Sans asked still keeping his sockets on the machine as it twitched.

“T-T-The only p-power that g-gets to this r-r-room is t-the lights and e-e-elevator,” Alphys stuttered, “N-n-no one e-e-even knows the c-code or t-that this room e-e-exists.”

“has anything come out?” he asked deeply.

Alphys was quite before she spoke, “A-A-Actaully that's another t-t-thing w-we need t-to di-discuss. I-I've got t-them contained in a-another r-r-room."

Sans gave a heavy sigh, "how many?"

Alphys nervously shuffled her clawed hands, "F-f-f-four pairs of b-b-brothers," she stammered twitching her glasses, "S-s-sso eight in t-t-total."

The yellow lizard next to him cleaned her glasses nervously with her white lab coat as he gave her a worried glance. She was just as nervous with what was going on. When the others had first arrived after a year they’d been on the surface things were a bit hectic. After sitting down with each pair about who they were and where they came from it was all too real for Sans to process. But he had to accept it. They had fought back and forth about turning the thing back on to send them back, but after failing they all agreed to just start from scratch. While making that Sans wanted a back up plan considering how violent some of them were. Thankfully it seems they’ve mellowed out a bit due to the change in his world.

“I want cameras set up in this room, the halls and elevator,” he commanded, “me and the guys will bring on some cautionary tech we’ve been working on to contain...other more_** violent**_ versions.”

“A-are y-you sure that w-w-what you’ve been w-w-working on will hold...umm..._you_?” Alphys asked with a scared and cautious glance.

Sans was silent for a second, “both me, Red, and Slim couldn’t escape with the blasters or our shortcuts. it seems fool proof.”

“S-s-seems?”

“I don’t know what else…. _**I’m capable of**_...” sans said turning away from the machine as he thought back to Red describing his version of their underground. He wasn’t sure how many factors could change other versions of him.

“I’m gonna message them,” he said as he walked to the door, “we will be back later tonight to set up everything. Don’t leave let them leave till I get back.”

Alphys nodded as she pulled out her tablet taking photos and typing her findings. They didn’t want to miss anything when they went over this later. Sans popped back to the shed to plug in his phone and begin messaging the others as he started to gather some blue prints and a few tools. It didn’t take long for the other three to appear inside.

“we’ve got a problem...” he said as they all looked at him confused but determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the game Alyse talked about was a question based get to know game. So what questions would you like the girls to ask the guys and the guys to ask the girls? Anyone also who wants a certain Sans or Papyrus to come through the machine in the future chapters please give me who'd you like to enter the mix.


	16. Royal Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and the kids show up for fun. However four skeletons have been missing since Wednesday evening. What will Toriel talk with the girls about? Will Frisk start match making? Will we see our four missing skeletons?
> 
> Update Toriel spills more information on the skeleton bros.

ALL POV (All points of view will change sporadically so please beware and let me know if anything is confusing.)

Ding Dong!

“I’ll get it!” Lynn shouted as she made her way to the door. Her white layered shirt twirled as she smoothed out her dark pink tank top and straightened the matching pink flowered headband in her blonde hair.

As she opened the door a goat monster in a yellow sun dress and white cardigan was standing there smiling with a human child and smaller goat monster in jeans and striped t-shirts.

“Hello,” the female goat monster said with a wave, “I’m Toriel and this is Frisk and Asriel, my children.” She said gesturing to each little one as they waved. Although Lynn noticed the human was much less shy than the goat kid when they waved.

“Oh! Hiya! I was told by Nicole that we’d be expecting royalty today. Please come in,” Lynn said gesturing them inside, “I’m Lynn, the second eldest daughter but still number one daughter.”

“_**I heard that!”**_ Came a shout from the top of the stairs.

Alyse descended down the stairs half way in black yoga pants with her camera around her neck. Her black tank top was covered over by her maroon crop top. Guess she wasn’t gonna show off her mid drift in front of the royals’ kids. Which was a good thing.

She smiled and waved at the queen, “It’s nice to see you again Queen Toriel.”

“OBVIOUSLY ALYSE WAS BORN FIRST SO SHE DESERVES THE NUMBER ONE TITLE,” Edge growled as he descended down the stairs to meet with Alyse.

Lynn had to do a double take because he was wearing dark gray ripped jeans with a studded belt, black combat boots, and a half way opened black button down shirt exposing his rib cage a bit. He looked stylishly like a hot bad boy without the armor and for some odd reason Lynn’s mind wondered to when Stretch had taken off his hoodie and had exposed a bit of his spine and lower rib cage in the process. Thinking back gave her butterflies as she thought to how shy he’d become after catching her staring.

‘_What the hell am I thinking he’s a skeleton?!?’ _she thought as she shock her head._ ‘I’m gonna have to ask if the other girls find them attractive or if I’m the only weirdo.’_

“Wait!” Alyse commanded as Edge was halfway to her on the stairs. “Stay right there and give a small lean on the rail.”

Edge instantly followed Alyse’s direction as she crouched on the steps taking a few pictures and telling him where to look or move his hands. Lynn heard an “Oh my.” and turned to see Toriel and Asriel in total shock as Frisk had an excited grin plastered on their face. Frisk then signed to the little goat.

‘I didn’t expect this to go that well,’ they signed.

“I know!” Asriel smiled then turned to a hushed whisper, “I thought Edge never listened to anyone.”

“WHAT WAS THAT?” Edge asked glaring at the kids.

The two just giggled as they playfully hid behind their mother.

“I didn’t know you were a portrait photographer.” Toriel smiled as she recovered from the shock and taking a step forward to stand beside Lynn in the foyer with the two kids sticking close behind.

Alyse got up from her position with the look Lynn knew way to well. _“Oh, it’s no big-“_

“_**Yeah,”**_ Lynn interrupted loudly not letting her sister down play her skills again, “Alyse took **all **of us sisters pictures since she left for college. _**Best photographer with amazing talent and creative ideas. **_She’ll even travel for certain shoots if the client requests a certain area. Heck if you want I’m sure Alyse would love to take _**your **_family photos.”

Alyse gave Lynn a mixture of excitement and panic.

“Oh yes! That would be wonderful!” Toriel beamed, “We haven’t had a decent family portrait since we got up here. What we received from the government was very...impersonal.”

“Mom can we take them outside during the fall?” Asriel bounced up and down as he tugged on her dress.

Frisk tapped Toriel on the other side and signed, ‘I want to throw leaves and have us laughing like we do now.’

Lynn walked over to Frisk getting on her knees to match their height and signed, ‘Alyse is fantastic at action shots, see here.’

She then pulled out her phone and showed one of her old senior photos where she was tossing leaves with a smile. The fall colors and crisp look made Frisk’s eyes go wide as they pointed for her to show Asriel and Toriel. They both gave _**awws **_and_** oohhs**_ as Alyse came down the rest of the stairs with Edge close behind. Alyse was fidgeting with her camera as Edge stood by her like a proud parent with his hand on his hips.

“I CAN ASSURE YOU, YOUR MAJESTY, THAT ALYSE IS THE ONLY HUMAN WITH A KEEN EYE FOR MONSTERS WHEN IT COMES TO PHOTOGRAPHING,” Edge said with a smirk causing Toriel to practically drop her jaw to the ground.

Toriel wished she could have recorded such a compliment coming from Edge of all monsters, but shook off the great achievement to not waste the moment, “Alyse if it’s all right with you, I’d like to book a session for our family,” Toriel said.

“S-Sure just give me a call on a date that works for you and I’ll do my best,” Alyse shyly smiled, “I’ll keep in touch before the shoot to give you tips on wardrobe collaboration along with anything you may need.”

“Splendid,” she said as her eyes sparkled with anticipation for the shoot, “Now I know we agreed I’d stay for a bit before leaving my young ones with you all but I’d like to officially meet all you girls before things get started.”

“Sure thing,” Lynn said with a thumbs up, “I’ll go get the other two hooligans. Mind if your two minions join me in the search?”

Toriel looked down at Frisk and Asriel as they pleaded, “Of course.”

Both kids did a cheer and then they were off following Lynn to find Nicole and Lola.

As they left Alyse turned to Toriel, “I hope Red isn’t giving you any trouble.”

“Trouble?” Toriel asked, “What ever do you mean?”

“Well, Sans informed us that him, Stretch, Slim and Red would be working over at the embassy for a while. With them not around I was sure they were crashing at your place since none of them have been seen at home since Wednesday evening when they left.”

“Oh-uh-Umm,” Toriel started to panic.

She knew Edge and the others weren’t just Sans and Papyrus’ cousins, but actually different versions of them from somewhere. Sans explained it once but she never could retain much of his type of science. But the machine they had come from was destroyed or so they thought. Just like that damned furby toy she got Frisk once, it came back to life without any source of power. It made her uneasy with it being on. Sadly Sans had tried to use his own magic to destroy it, but that resulted in a surge that almost had the government sneaking around again.

Thankfully they redirected them with Alphys showing that they were just working on another energy source to help build better relations for the future, they then backed off over the prosperity of the project.

Sans and the others began immediately with a safety precaution and demonstrated that no one with their power could just run a muck if they came through the machine. The wait for what may or may not happen was causing her more worry then what it was worth. She just hoped that keeping it under wraps would prevent any panic.

“I-I’m sorry Alyse, but they aren’t staying at my place,” she confessed.

“So they’re sleeping at work?” she asked looking a bit concerned.

“OH PLEASE MY BUFFOON OF A BROTHER DOES IT SO MANY TIMES, THAT IT’S JUST A NORMAL PIECE OF SHIT THING HE DOES NOW,” Edge complained as he rolled his eyes.

Toriel gave a silent thank you to Edge for the assistance in changing the subj-.

“Well,” Alyse said pulling out her phone, “Those boys are coming home to get some well needed rest tonight, whether they like it or not.”

Toriel raised her finger to stop Alyse, but she took a few steps away from Edge and Toriel with her phone to her ear as she quickly turned, “Edge, you mind making Toriel some tea? She is our guest after all.”

“ONLY IF I CAN SEE THOSE PHOTOS BEFORE YOU RUN OFF WITH ANY EDITS,” Edge grumbled, “BESIDES I DON’T WANT ANY EDITING DONE.”

Alyse smirked as she quickly unscrewed the lens and pulled out two black caps placing them on each end of the equipment and then a third over the now observant hole on the camera body. She then handed the camera to Edge, “Okay, but the only editing I’ll be doing to them is lighting or color. You’re too cool to need retouching.”

As Alyse trotted off to the living room a soft red glow formed on Edge’s cheek bones, “I-If You Don’t Mind Following Me Your Majesty,” Edge said in an indoor voice as he balled the other fist that wasn’t holding the camera body. He then quickly turned on his heel towards the direction of the kitchen.

Toriel let out a soft pleasant giggle as she followed.

Once they were in the kitchen Edge went straight for the kettle, filling it with water and placing it on the stove. When he turned back there was still a small trace of the red hue and Toriel smiled sweetly at him as she took a seat at the island counter.

“I’m very pleased to seeing you get along with your watcher so well,” Toriel spoke.

“SHE HAS A FEW DEEMING QUALITIES THAT I DON’T FIND REPULSIVE,” he grunted.

“Are those also the same qualities that may have you stay?” she asked with a small tilt of her head.

Edge was silent as his gaze moved towards the kettle.

As much as she wasn’t fond of ‘this’ Papyrus’ attitude and demeanor, she couldn’t help, but see a level of maturity and ambition that Papyrus never showed.

“IF GIVEN THE OPTION TO RETURN TO OUR...ORIGINAL HOME...,” Edge said carefully, “WOULD YOU EVEN WANT MY BROTHER AND I TO STAY?”

“I just want you both to be happy,” she said simply.

When Edge turned back, she felt her heart nearly drop. He looked so innocent and unsure. It was like when Papyrus was feeling guilty of something or if he was unsure if he was making the right choice. Toriel hoped that if Edge wanted to stay he could understand that she wouldn’t stop him, especially seeing such change in him over just these last three weeks.

Searching Group!

“dunununa dunununa dun duna duna duna,” Lynn sang as she hugged the walls leading to the game room downstairs. Frisk and Asriel following suit as she peaked into the cracked door. Noticing that the tv screen was on and Soul Caliber 2 was playing she signed to the others, _**‘One sister and possible skeleton or skeletons. Lets be quiet. Stealth mode.’**_

Frisk and Asriel both gave thumbs up as she quietly opened the door more and army crawled towards the couch with the other two following behind. When all three of them were pressed against the back of the couch Asriel had to keep his paws over his mouth as they heard the conversation of the players.

“STOP SPAMMING THE SAME MOVE YOU CHEATER!”

“CHEATER? I ONLY KNOW THIS MOVE WITH HER. YOU’RE THE ONE THAT HASN’T CHANGED CHARACTERS THIS WHOLE TIME!”

“NIGHTMARE IS THE SCARIEST AND COOLEST CHARACTER. I REFUSE TO PLAY OTHER WEAK CHARACTERS!”

“Well, I’m about to kick your ass with this weak character then,” came a bored female voice.

Several button and hitting sounds later.

“WHAT THE?!? NO! WAIT-YOU CAN’T-JUST-HEY!”

‘Finish Him!’

The sound of a girl character’s _**‘Heya!’**_ with a kicking sound and a giggle followed.

“Told ya.”

“FFFFFFUUUUU-”

Lynn quickly popped up from behind the couch grabbing Black, Lola and Blue from behind, _**“Heeeeeeyyy, guuuuuys!**_ Having fun?”

“BEGONE YOU-” Black shouted as he wiggled from her grasp.

“MISS LYNN!!” Blue cheered. “ARE YOU DONE WITH YOUR YOGA?”

“Yes I got done not too long ago and decided to bring a special surprise,” she said winking down to the kids. They each giggled and ran out from behind the couch tackling the group.

“You brought a goat and a child,” Lola said quizzically as she patted Asriel on the head.

Lola was dressed in her comic sound effects sleeveless shirt, bright green tank top, jean shorts, knee high green socks and converse. Her signature stretchy bracelets in multiple colors covered her wrists as she dropped the controller and was feeling the prince’s snow white fur.

Black groaned, “THESE ARE THE ROYALS’ OFF SPRING. QUEEN TORIEL’S KIDS. PRINCE ASRIEL AND AMBASSADOR FRISK.”

“Huh,” Lola said as she started playing with Asriel’s floppy ears, “Your too cute to be a prince.”

Asriel grumbled as he started playing with Lola’s cheeks, “Well you’re too lazy to be in charge of these guys. I bet you’re no fun.”

“**No fun huh?”** Lola smirked as she dropped her hands to his waist, “Alright but understand you asked for this.”

Before the fuzzy prince could process Lynn’s giggle as she backed away, Lola had shot up from the couch tossing the small goat in the air. He let out a goats yell as she caught him and spun him around. Once they both faced Lynn, Lola tucked the sweet prince under her left arm. The poor prince was still trying to catch his breath as Lynn walked around to the front of the couch.

Frisk ran up to Black giving him a quick hug and then signing, ‘We are hunting down all the sisters.’

“WELL YOU FOUND THE TYRANT,” he huffed as he pointed his thumb at Lola who was now giving the prince a nuggy, “SO THE LAST ONE IS MOST LIKELY IN THE GARDEN OUTSIDE,” Black grumbled as he crossed his arms.

“Tyrant?” Lola huffed with the prince wiggling in her hold.

Black merely looked from the prince to her cocking a bone brow.

“Alright,” she confessed as she waved her free arm, “Then as the Great Tyrant I am...” she smirked as she slowly backed up towards the tv, “Then I’d like to see the great defenders of the royals save the prince from my grasp.”

With that she darted forward with Asriel still in her arms jumping up and over the couch with a mad dash, “Last one to the garden is a rotten egg!”

Blue and Black stood stunned as Lynn picked up Frisk, “Hold on Ambassador!” she shouted as she ran after Lola, “We’ve got a brother to save!”

Frisk made an excited squeal as they finally heard the other two skeletons run after them. She moved Frisk to be piggy-backing her as she grabbed the corner to help her slide towards the sun room. Her white ankle converse squeaking against the flooring as the continued.

“WE SHALL ASSIST IN THE SAVING OF PRINCE ASRIEL! MWEH HEHEHE,” Blue cheered as he caught up to them quickly. Black was right on his heels as they both ran off towards Lola who turned to blow a raspberry taunting the group.

They all ran out the open door of the sun room to see Lola standing atop a stone bench surrounded by hedges as she held the prince. Asriel was no longer panicking, but playfully laughing as he faked being caught.

“Help me!” he fake cried with a giggle.

“No dear prince,” Lola gloated in a funny voice, “You are my prisoner now and I shall turn you eeeeevviiiilll!”

“Nooooo-hehehehe-I mean-Nooooo,” Asreil acted.

Blue and Black both stood before Lynn and Frisk conjuring bones in their hands like weapons and taking fighting stances.

“WE HAVE YOU CORNERED MISS LOLA,” Blue declared with a playfully determined smile, “RELEASE THE PRINCE.”

Lola smirked as she held Asriel straight out in front of her, “Do you think you can risk attacking when I’ve got him here in front of me?”

“UHH,” Blue was hesitating as Lynn set Frisk down in front of her.

Then Black took a step forward as his bone disappeared, “STEP ASIDE FOOL! I WILL HANDLE THIS.”

Lola lowered Asriel placing him back against her right side away from the skeletons as she playfully cackled, “Oh and what prey tell are you gonna do?”

“THE ONLY THING WORTH DOING,” he said as he took hold of her wrist, “I COULD ASK FOR NO FINER INTIMIDATING WOMAN, WHO KNOWS WHAT SHE WANTS AND DOESN’T HESITATE TO SEIZE IT IMMEDIATELY.SO I ASK YOU AGAIN, LOLA...BE MY MISTRESS OF CONQUEST!” Black demanded as he then pulled them both causing Lola to fall back and sit on the bench. Asriel however slipped from Lola’s unknowing grasp and fell into the near by bush, while Lola was fighting to hide her face with her only now free hand.

“W-Why are you so damn p-persistent?” Lola growled to her right as it was evident that she couldn’t keep her eyes in an intimidating scowl at Black who was still staring at her with a dark lust.

“Well that went from zero to one hundred real fast,” Asriel said as he pocked his head from the bush, “Aren’t you gonna say yes?”

Frisk giggled and clapped their hands grabbing Lola’s attention then signing, ‘Kiss your dark knight!’

Lola could not only feel but hear her heart in her ears. Black was getting better at flirting. The first attempts where laughable with him just demanding or like him trying to trap her against the wall when she could clearly get over him. Or when he tried to flirt with several characters in the D&D game she’d hosted with them. His face after finding out he was flirting with an overweight old bartender was hysterical! But _**THIS**_ was another level.

“MISS NICOLE?” Papyrus’ voice came from the other side of the bush, “THIS IS AN ALPINE CURRENT SHRUB, CORRECT?”

“Uhmm, yes Papyrus why?” Nicole was heard from the same side.

“WELL THERE SEEMS TO BE A TAIL GROWING FROM THIS SHRUB.”

Before anyone knew what was happening Asriel let out a scream as he was pulled into the bush. A few moments later Papyrus was stepping out from the other side holding prince Asriel with Nicole in full garden jean overalls and gloves.

“So what are you trouble makers up to?” Nicole giggled as she grabbed a leaf from Asriel’s nose as he blushed furiously through his white fur.

Frisk instantly signed, ‘Awaiting Lola’s answer to marry her dark knight!’ while jumping up and down.

Lynn translated out loud as Nicole exchanged a flushed glance to a very embarrassed Lola.

“THE MORE YOU INGRATES TALK THE LESS OF AN ANSWER I GET,” Black shouted before turning back to Lola with a malicious smirk, “SO MY MISTRESS WHAT WILL IT BE?”

Lola could feel a tingle down between her legs as he called her _**Mistress**_. God why did she take pleasure in him saying such a thing? If only she could just get out of this situation.

“**Lynn! Nicole! Lola!”** Alyse called from the open sun room doors, “**Sisters inside stat!** Toriel would like to be on her way.”

_Thank you bossy older sister!_

Lola rolled inside the bush behind her then made a break for the door as everyone was distracted, “Last sister inside is deemed lazier than Sans,” Lola called back as she ran noticing Black’s scowl as he watched her get away once again. Black then darted with tremendous speed after Lola shouting about her needing to answer him immediately.

“NO ONE IS LAZIER THAN SANS,” Papyrus said with a deadpan stare as he walked with Nicole and the others back inside, “IN FACT ITS THE ONE THING HE TAKES PRIDE IN.”

Nicole giggled as Blue replied, “I WOULD ARGUE THAT STRETCH IS LAZIER, BUT HE DOES SNEAK OFF A LOT SO I MUST COUNT THAT AS HIM MOVING IN SOME WAY.”

“Do you know where he goes during those times?” Lynn asked as her and Frisk held hands.

Frisk grabbed hold of Blue’s hand with their free one creating a determined chain.

“NO...” Blue replied a little sourly like Black, “HE ALWAYS TRIES TO PLAY IT OFF AS NOTHING OR KEEPS ME OUT OF THINGS AS IF I’M STILL A BABY BONES.”

Lynn paused, “Next time you should ask for him to take you along or explain what he’s up to. He needs to understand that it’s not about you always being with him or involved, but you knowing that he’s safe or being productive. You are brothers after all and though you don’t have to do everything together it’s good to understand what each other are trying to accomplish.”

Blue smiled up at Lynn. He really liked how understanding and wise she could be. It gave him flutters in his soul. He went to smile at Frisk to include them but noticed he wasn’t holding The Ambassador’s hand... but Lynn’s!

Looking behind him he saw Frisk with a large toothy grin as they signed, ‘She’s pretty! Are you two dating?’

Blue felt his face heat up as he loudly said, “OF C-COURSE SHE IS AND WE’VE ONLY BEEN ON ONE DATE THUS FAR. ALTHOUGH I HOPE WE CAN ATTEND ANOTHER SOON.”

“Aww Blue,” Lynn said grabbing his attention back to how close they were, “If you wanted to go on another date, all you had to do was ask.”

“UHH-UMM-UHH!”

Frisk happily skipped past the flustered skeleton with a triumphant grin. Blue’s face now completely coated in cyan as his pin pricks had sunken into his sockets and began darting anywhere and everywhere but Lynn’s face.

Now if only they could figure out the other two sisters? Maybe with Asriel’s help they would have more luck with match making. Frisk was still brimming about Alyse’s first report about acceptance to dating monsters that they wanted to see the chemistry happen before their eyes. However they were now also conflicted by the arrangement.

After the agreement had been signed and Frisk finally got see who was paired they felt a bit disappointed by not seeing Alyse with Sans and Papryus, especially after sending them off on a first date. Then again Frisk had a great connection with the fell brothers. Sans disapproved of them, but Frisk chalked it up to him not trusting the more aggressive version of himself. Frisk found that in time they were exactly like their life long skeletal friends, but just needed time to adjust.

Edge was a treat to play with as he was focused on teaching them how to fight while Papyrus always resolved things through talking. Edges style of fighting that he taught them was also in self defense only which made Toriel more tolerable about the idea. In fact all the skeletons were easy to get along with after given some time. Blue was by far the easiest, but Frisk found out later that it took time to earn Stretch’s trust around Blue alone. Black was fun to tease and play with even when he would cheat, but Frisk found Slim to be the most confusing with how silent he was. And frisk was mute! Eventually Slim opened up to Frisk more with silent snuggles, listening to music and the odd occasion of styling their hair. Slim was great at braiding! Frisk had even convinced him to do a few braids in Asriel’s fur once when it was wet. The result after it was set lose when dried was so fluffy and funny. Asriel of course got them back with a prank Red pulled playing dead after showing some self defense they’d learned from Edge. Frisk was still slightly traumatized by how good he played it. However Sans did explain how Red had turned to dust. Apparently he’d just had sugar in his jacket and released it when he teleported after Frisk had gently finished their move.

Now with all the skeletons living here instead of their place Frisk felt saddened to no longer have the lively hustle and bustle they left. Their mother however seemed very please to have a clean working kitchen and less noisy house hold.

Speaking of goat mom...

“I’m sorry Frisk I need to talk with the girls alone right now,” Toriel said blocking their path to the dinning room where the other girls were.

Frisk pouted but it wasn’t affecting goat mom today.

“Why don’t you play with the others till we’re finished,” Toriel smiled gesturing to the other skeletons that were now gathered in the living room.

Edge was showing Papyrus the images Alyse took as Black and Blue were setting up a board game.

Frisk let out a sigh wanting to spend more time with these new girls but reluctantly let Asriel lead them to the living room to play Sorry with Blue and Black.

After closing the dinning room doors Toriel turned to face the four girls sitting at the table. Lynn and Nicole sat on the right as Lola and Alyse sat on the left closest to the doors.

“It’s good to finally meet all of you girls,” Toriel smiled as she went to the head of the table in the middle where the girls were sitting, “So you must be Lola the only sister I haven’t formally met yet.”

Lola shrugged her shoulders, “Not your fault I’m just not much for introductions,” she said standing up and extending her hand, “but your son is fun and adorable so it’s nice to know where he gets his looks from.”

Toriel let out a laugh as she shook Lola’s hand, “I see that most humans have charm to them. Frisk is quite the flirt as well.”

“Nah,” Lola said as she sat down, “I just like speaking the truth.”

Toriel blushed with a smile before getting to the point of the meeting, “Well girls I’m happy to see you all taking such good care of our people. I just wanted to check in to be sure you girls are doing alright with the arrangements.”

“It’s been a pleasure spending time with Papyrus,” Nicole smiles but then dropped it for a slight frown, “I wish I could say the same for Sans but he’s been working a lot so I haven’t really gotten to know him well.”

Toriel nodded, “Well when they return I ask that you get Sans out of the house for a bit. He’s not much to open up at first, but I’m sure the more you ask to spend time with him the more he’d be willing to talk with you.”

Nicole gave a sharp nod, “I will your majesty.”

“Toriel, my child,” Toriel giggled.

“Oh right,” Nicole blushed.

“I got the same issue with Slim,” Lola shrugged, “but I’ll try taking him with me to my internship if that’s alright?”

“Where are you interning at again?”

“The nursing home by the city park.”

“Hmm,” Toriel thought for a moment. Slim was very capable of taking care of himself, “As long as the facility and your boss’s okay with it then I am too.”

“Cool,” Lola said with a thumbs up, “The dead will meet the dying. What could go wrong?”

“If any of those patients die you could lose your internship,” Alyse deadpanned.

“Worth it! Mrs. Fruggs needs to go anyway,” Lola smirked, “Besides Earl will love me for killing off his nosy neighbor and besides I’ve already chatted up a storm about them to my coworkers and Earl anyway.”

Alyse and Nicole both face palmed as Lynn giggled before leaning towards Toriel, “She’s just joking, I think.”

Toriel gave a hesitant smile as Lynn continued, “So far things are going excellent with my guys. Though I’ll have to take Stretch out separate when I can. Maybe tomorrow I’ll take him to that monster cafe that we saw near the arcade. He seems to like sweets and I’ve been craving for a dessert day.”

“I thought you were going on a diet?” Alyse questioned.

“I can have a cheat day,” Lynn pouted before sticking out her tongue playfully.

Alyse just rolled her eyes with a smile, “Well I’m also not doing too bad either. I will say those two are a bit of a handful but they also aren’t as bad as they seem.”

“I’m glad their in your care,” Toriel sighed, “They were very roadie back at our home, but I’m pretty sure that was due to such close quarters and them not being able to leave the place.”

Alyse opened her mouth as if to say something but stopped. Maybe she shouldn’t get Red in trouble for that day at Grillby’s when they first met. After all he might end up snitching about her photography to the queen as revenge.

Toriel then smiled, “The more you get to know them the better your answers will be when the government brings you in for questioning about their citizenships. So please feel free to ask anything.”

“Well if I may ask, did you get my questions?” Alyse asked.

“Oh yes,” Toriel smiled, “They don’t have any food allergies and sadly yes some of them drink condiments but it shouldn’t affect their health. If anything it’s kind of like alcohol to you humans.”

Nicole quickly stood from her chair, “So I’ve let Sans drink himself to sleep?” She looked horrified, “I can’t believe I’ve enabled him such a bad habit!”

Toriel couldn’t help but softly laugh, “It’s fine my child,” she said with a smile, “As long as he isn’t using his magic as he’s drinking he should only have a headache when he awakes.”

“What happens if they use magic?” Lola asked as Nicole sat back down.

Toriel gave an exasperated sigh, “They could end up short cutting into a wall and you’d have to hire a team to remove him.”

All the girls looked into at the queen in shock before bursting out laughing.

“I guess we will keep that in mind,” Alyse smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Lynn then raised her hand looking a bit uncomfortable.

“Umm yes Lynn?” The queen asked as she turned to the blonde.

“Not to make things awkward, but... can monsters effect humans?”

“In what way are you referring my child?”

“Umm, well...” Lynn’s face became a bit red as she searched for the right words, “if I may be explicitly honest... I was suppose to have my period last week and well... still haven’t.”

The girls all went silent.

Alyse thought back about how she was on the pills. This was to be cycle week too, but even in the middle of those pills she hadn’t received Mother Nature’s revenge.

“I’m experiencing the same thing,” Alyse added.

Toriel became a little uneasy, “I had a feeling this might happen, but I didn’t want you girls to simply leave after taking on such a large group.”

Lola crosses her arms, “So what’s going on?”

Toriel brought her paw to her chin, “It’s basically the same effect as when humans eat monster food. It processes energy but you don’t have waste. Oh Alphys is much better at explaining these things,” she sighed, “I’m sorry you have to deal with my lack of terms but basically being around the opposite sex monster for you humans admits a sort of change to your body to fit for a monster’s needs.”

“What needs would that be?” Nicole asked with a curious concern.

“Oh-uhmm well,” Toriel didn’t know how to say this without scaring the girls, “Basically monsters have a heat cycle so any time in between the the opposite sex is ready for...reproduction.”

The girls all seemed to blush as Alyse spoke, “So you’re saying our bodies are being affected to be ready for any sexual activity for...”

Toriel gave a strained smiled, “Yes-Oh but don’t worry! We know exactly when the guys cycle starts so I’ve already arranged for Undying to come and remove the boys by force if necessary.”

“Remove by force?” Lola laughed, “You act as if they turn into animals during heat.”

Toriel was silent as she glanced to the wall.

All the girls exchanged looks. Some worried, others blushing, but all confused.

“Oh-umm, well thank you for being so prepared for us,” Alyse strained a smile as she tried to keep her heart down as her mind raced over the possibilities of intense sex with either of her skeletons.

“Are they gonna be okay?” Nicole asked breaking everyone from the uncomfortable talk.

Toriel gave a gentle smile, “Yes my child they will be fine. We have an area set up back at the Underground for monsters to go through their cycle in private quarters were their souls are monitored by our best doctor and royal scientist to be sure they are fine.”

“Monitored?” Lynn asked, “wait could something go wrong during their heat cycle?”

Toriel paused, “I don’t want you girls to feel pressured about any of this since you just accepted to date them if both parties agree, but yes sometimes a monster’s soul can be damaged if they go through a heat cycle without a partner per say.”

She looked at the girls who seemed concerned, “B-But again it’s nothing major and your skeletons have very strong souls. So don’t feel pressured to feel like you have to be a partner for any of them during a cycle.”

The girls were silent with mix emotions on their face.

Finally Alyse spoke, “We will just have to cross that bridge when we get there, but till then thank you for taking care of them. If you don’t mind me asking when is their cycle?”

Toriel let out a breath of relief as she noticed the other girls’ faces turn more relaxed, “Not for a while and I’ll be sure to inform you girls a week prior before we get them.”

“Thanks we appreciate that,” Alyse nodded.

“Are there any other questions you have?”

Lola waved a finger, “Ya umm how long does the program last?”

“To be honest that depends on the government when you answer their questions,” she sighed sadly, “We’ve had some monsters gain their in less than six months, but we’ve also had others that even after a year are still in the program.”

“So you’re saying we’ve got a fun goal to reach with them,” Lola smirked, “If I get my two before you guys I think doing my chores for the next years is equal.”

“Hey!” Lynn exclaimed, “Who said anything about you getting Black and Slims first. I’m sure Blue will earn his before the sixth month!”

The girls all laughed a joked a bit about who would get their first. The room had become much lighter and bright with how they talked about the guys freedom. It made Toriel beam with pride. If only the skeletons could hear them now.

“Umm is it all right to tell them now?” Nicole said shyly after looking from Toriel to Alyse.

Alyse nodded as Toriel spoke, “Yes-well first I’d like to apologize for intruding on a personal manor that may make you girls uncomfortable...”

All four girls heads lowered but Lola’s as she just frowned at the queen, “Ya we know you know. Alyse and Nicole told us and for the record I don’t mind that you know.”

“I’m happy to-“

“However I don’t want your fucking sympathy either,” Lola shot.

“Lola watch what you say,” Alyse hissed.

“Why it’s true?” Lola growled back, “It’s been eight years and everyone else has acted as if this shit is over with so why can’t we just forget it like everyone else?”

“Because they didn’t get hurt like we did,” Nicole said sadly.

The room went silent as a thick tension filled the room.

Toriel looked around to each of the girls, but stopped at Lola when she spoke, “I’m not here to give you sympathy,” she said slowly, “In fact I wanted one of you girls or maybe all of you to talk to my children about the dangers of...”

Toriel couldn’t speak the words. They just caught in her throat as she looked at all four girls before her. Her heart ached as the gravity of what they had gone through sunk in. She thought back to the girls’ mother and the letter. These girls were so strong to be able to still stand here today with what they’d gone through and she had no right to ask them to relive or even talk about their experience. What was she doing?

“I’ll do it.”

Toriel lifted her gaze, “What?”

Nicole stood up from her chair, “I can teach your children about what to watch for.”

Alyse quickly shot up looking pale, “You don’t know...did he?...”

Lynn looked to Alyse with a sad expression, “You know He treated each of us differently...so in some form or another...He did something to each of us.”

Nicole crossed her arms as if to hold herself as Lola glared at the table clenching her fists.

Alyse took a shaky breath in as fought tears, “I know...I just never wanted to...believe it.”

“Ya well shit happens,” Lola huffed, “Now I hate to say this but can we change the subject. I don’t want to go out in front of everyone feeling shitty.”

There was a long pause before a loud crash came from the foyer. All the girls jumped as Alyse swung open the doors to find a pile of bones on the floor. All four missing skeletons were laying atop each other in a mess of jackets and bones.

**‘_I am a fucking god,’_ ** Lola thought.

“i said we shouldn’t try this together,” Stretch groaned as his head popped from the pile.

“well it fuckin’ worked didn’t it,” Red huffed as he pushed Sans off of him.

“you guys get to explain to Muffet then why she has two broken table,” Sans sighed as he rose to his feet.

“couldn’t help it,” Slim shrugged while still lying on the floor, “i was craving something sweet.”

“oh-uhhh,” Sans said now noticing everyone staring as beads of sweat formed on his skull, “thought we’d drop in.”

Lola got up from her seat strolling over to where Slim was still laying down.

He stuffed his hands in his hoodie pocket as he nodded, “sup.”

“You look like shit,” she said shaking her head noticing the deep dark dents under their sockets as she looked at the other three, “In fact all three of you do.”

“thanks for da compliment, toots,” Red huffed as he started to was into the dinning room.

“Where are you off to?” Alyse asked grabbing him by the hood.

“ta get some mustard, do ya mind?” he glared.

Alyse quickly spun him around staring at his face. Red felt his soul flip as she watched him intently. Her hand grazed his cheek bone as he froze to her warm touch. Her thumb brushed just under his sockets as her face went from a determined scowl to concern.

“Damn it Red, you look-”

“like shit I get-”

“**Tired!** You look so tired,” she said sternly but with concern, “When was the last time you got sleep?”

“uhh...” Red didn’t think it was best to tell her he only had two thirty minute naps while they’d been gone since Wednesday. Wait what fuckin day was it now?

Alyse’s hand left his cheek as she turned to the others.

“In fact when did any of you guys sleep?”

All three skeletons looked sheepishly as Frisk came running from the living room, but stopped and hid behind one of Nicole's large potted plants to watch everything unfold.

Lynn had walked from her spot at the table and was now standing by Stretch.

“Bed now!” she commanded as she did her best to glare at Stretch while Lola was currently trying to drag Slim by his hood to the stairs.

“honey, I’m fine,” Stretch smiled as he bopped her on the nose, “see.”

Lynn raised a blonde eyebrow as she gave Stretch a gentle shove. He fell straight on his bony ass only to look back up at Lynn who was now crossing her arms. She definitely looked like a disappointed mother as she sighed.

“_**Bed...Now...”**_

Stretch let out a sigh knowing he wasn’t going to win. Getting up he felt how weak his knees really where. Lynn’s hand quickly shot out in front of him as her frown turned to a soft smile.

“Let me help.”

Stretch couldn’t help but smirk when he took her hand, “only if you tuck me in.”

As she helped pull him up she giggled, “Want a bed time story too?”

“only if you have fluffy bunny.”

As Lynn helped Stretch upstairs they passed Lola and Slim who had just gotten to the bottom of the steps. She then called for Black to help her carry Slim to his room. That got Slim up and practically tripping over the stairs as he made his way up the steps faster than anyone thought possible, but he then collapsed at the top. Lola sighed and rolled her eyes as she trotted up the stairs to finish getting him to his room.

Lola sighed as she grabbed Slims hood once again, “Can’t crash here.”

“i can crash anywhere,” he smirked.

Lola rolled her eyes as she dropped him to open his bedroom door.

Slim’s room was lit by a purple lava lap on a black nightstand next to a gray bed with blankets disheveled on top. Just as she was about to turn around and pick him back by the hood, but was met with purple instead. Slim quickly scooped her up by the waist hugging her close. She steadied herself as she gripped his shoulders when he moved them further into his room with the door closing on it own.

“W-wait w-what are you-” Lola was cut off as Slim dove onto the bed with her.

Letting out a groan she felt his skull rub against her chest as he held her close. When she tried to wiggle out his legs trapped hers as he held her like...like a-

“I am not a body pillow,” she growled.

Slim gave her a gentle squeeze, “you’re right,” he breathed warmly into her chest causing her heart to race, “your better.”

Lola glared down at him as he brought his skull to face her. His chin resting in between her cleavage, “m’ lord wouldn’t be pleased to hear that your heart is racing right now.”

“I-It’ss n-not,” she lied as another flutter rose in her chest and heat started to form on her face.

Slim simply smirked as he laid his head back on her chest, “good, then he won’t mind me crashin here with you.”

Lola felt his bony hands slip up behind her back towards her left shoulder and the other curl around to gently squeeze her side. Her body felt like it was on fire. First Black’s over the top flirting and now Slim getting snugly with her. Her heart beat wildly as Slim’s hot continued breaths repeated against her skin. Not knowing what else to do she merely held onto his forearm as she resounded to her fate.

Back downstairs...

“Come on Red,” Alyse said as her had had swiftly slipped into his, “Forget the condiment and lets get you some needed rest.”

Red couldn’t stop his soul from beating so quickly, “n-nah i-i-i good kitten,” he stuttered, “i-i just n-need-”

Alyse cut him off as she gently pulled him forward, “What you need is rest, please Red do this for me.”

‘damnit! Is she was fuckin’ messin with me? Well I ain’t gonna go unless I get somethin outta this.’ he thought.

Alyse smirked, “How about I stay with you till you fall asleep. Will that be a good trade?”

“wait...” Red said as his socket twitched, “did you fuckin read my thoughts.”

Alsye rolled her eyes as she was now guiding Red up the stairs, “No you said that out loud.”

Red let out a low moan as he felt his cheeks heat up. He throw his hood over his face letting Alyse lead him in silence to his room.

Sans let out a sigh as he noticed Nicole making her way over to him slowly.

“you gonna convince me to hit the sack too?” he grinned.

Nicole shook her head, “No, lets just go on a small walk first.”

Sans stared at her confused, but then followed her as she led the way to the sun room.

Sans followed her out into the garden a little ways till they reached the fountain in the middle of the backyard. She then moved to sit on the plush cream colored swinging bench. Nicole smiled as she patted the seat next to her. Sans shrugged and took the silent que to sit. The sounds of the water and soft breeze relaxed him as he sat back further into the comfy seat as it swung slowly back and forth. His socket grew heavy with the quiet gentle sounds of nature so much so that he felt himself lean to one side till he fell onto Nicole’s lap.

Shocking himself awake he tried to move off of her, but her hand was already on his shoulder as she spoke softly, “It’s alright Sans.”

He looked up to her soft smile as she adjust her legs so that his skull was fully resting on her thighs. They felt so warm and soft. He turned to his side hoping to hide his flush cheekbones as his soul ached when her hand left his shoulder.

“Do you mind if I hum?” she asked softly as her hand came back and was now slowly stroking his skull.

“uhh-d-do what you w-want hun,” Sans stuttered as his soul beat quickly as he felt her touching him again, “i’m just here for the r-ride.”

Sans could feel her giggle as he slowly brought his own hand on top of her thigh. She twitched at first but then quickly relaxed as her fingers began tracing swirls on the side of his skull.

A few moments of silence passed as Sans felt he couldn’t take the tension she began to hum a familiar tune. She was humming the song that he caught her singing in her bedroom when she first moved in. It was about vanilla and something about twilight? Speaking of vanilla she had such a sweet smell. He gave her thigh a soft squeeze to be sure he wasn’t dreaming and sure enough her humming stumbled a bit.

Sans felt himself relax again as he focused on her humming as he stared out at the fountain. The sounds of nature mixed perfectly with Nicole’s soft voice as her humming softly began to sing the words. His sockets got heavy once more as his soul beat softly with the beat of her soft melody. Letting the slow rocking of the seat and the warmth of her touch guide him to sleep, Sans settled into a peaceful dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys the skeletons will all be present for Frisk's shinanigans when they play the getting to know each other game. What would you like Frisk to ask or get the others to do?  
It's time for Truth or Dare!!!  
Frisk is very Determined!


	17. Truths & Dares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys are woken up for dinner and then they play a game where they speak the truth or do a dare!

POVs will switch a lot! You are warned!

Sans could feel himself slowly coming out of deep sleep as the sensation of something tickling his nose. The continuous sound of running water and leaves brushing against each other in the breeze was welcoming like the warm soft pillow he was lying on. He rolled on his back as he slowly raised his hand to rub his sockets. The bright sun made him squeeze his sockets shut once against as he turned back on his side with a groan. Giving his pillow a gentle squeeze a soft female moan came from above.

…

Female….

Moan…

Sans sockets shot open as his surroundings came into view. The garden’s fountain was a few feet in front of him with several hedges and plant life. There was also a very smiling Frisk sitting on the grass in front of him with their finger pressed against their lips as they pointed behind him.

Sans slowly turned his head to see where the kid was pointing at.

His breath hitched as he saw a cutely sleeping Nicole leaning against the back of the swinging bench. Light brown hair was slightly covering her now evident light brown freckles around her nose. She looked so peaceful as her chest rose up and down as she breathed through slightly parted pink lips. Memories of her silently leading him out into the garden for a nap came flooding back as his soul began where it left off before he dozed off. Beating furiously!

Sans then remembered his hand and looked back down to find he’d laced his right arm in between her thighs. His warm plush pillow had been the soft smooth skin of her leg. He turned his gaze back to Frisk who was now waggiling their eyebrows at him with a smirk.

‘you’re enjoying this way too much,’ he thought.

Dispite the precarious situation, Sans felt much more well rested. He glanced back at the sky, but couldn’t fully tell the time so he turned to his peeper. He tried to sign with his one free hand but was having trouble. Frisk giggled at his expense as his left socket twitched.

With a sigh he whispered, “what time is it?”

Frisk pulled their phone from their back pocket. The device read 5:27pm.

Pinching the top of his nasal hole as he closed his sockets, he tried to recall when they’d gotten back. He was sure it was some time before noon which meant he’d been out here with Nicole for at least six hours.

As Sans opened his eyes he noticed with a panic that Frisk was no longer in front of him but moving closer towards Nicole.

“don’t you dare,” he whispered harshly.

Frisk looked at him with the most innocent looking brown eyes, but Sans didn’t fall for it this time. He new the kid too well by now and knew what they were up to.

With one quick motion before Sans could activate his magic Frisk gave Nicole’s arms a gentle shake.

Sans watch horrified as his hand was still stuck under her thigh. Nicole’s blue-green eyes fluttered open as she turned her head to Frisk with a tired smile.

“Oh hello Frisk,” she yawned as her body arched forward in a stretch causing Sans to stiffen, “What brings you out to the garden?”

Frisk typed on their phone and facing it towards Nicole when they were done typing.

“Huh?” Nicole paused to read, “Oh Alyse had dinner ready? Sure I think we’re ready to head in for food.” There was another pause as Sans felt Nicole tap on his shoulder, “Hey sleepy head, you awake?”

Sans shot up quickly as he felt sweat bead on his skull, "yep!"

Sadly he forgot that his hand was still stuck in between her thighs and the force of his movement to shoot up pulled him back down as Nicole looked down at him. Her white teeth bit those soft pink lips as she held back a giggle.

Sans gave a nervous smile as he shrugged, "guess i'm just fallen for ya."

"More like stuck on me," she giggled with a deep blush as she lifted her thigh giving him his chance to free his hand.

Once free Sans quickly sat up not being able to make eye contact with Nicole. Feeling the bench swing slightly he turned back to see her stretching with her hands over her head. Watching her spine bend back was making his soul flip as his pin pricks followed back down to her thighs he'd been able to sleep on. Sans stared in shock as he noticed a distinct skeletal hand print on the back of her left thigh.

Oh shit...

Sans shot up from the swing and quickly fumbled to take off his jacket. Nicole watched him curiously as he handed her his jacket.

"here," he said handing her his jacket as he tried to hide his blush with his other hand, "seems I left an impression on you."

He watched her twist slightly and blush bright red as she graced the imprint of his hand with her fingers. She slowly took his jacket and wrapped it around her waste.

"Uh-Thanks," she blushed slightly turning from him.

A soft giggle caught both of their attentions as they noticed Frisk grinning. They then gave a simple wink and then gestured for both of them to follow inside.

Sans gave a soft sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck extending a hand towards Nicole, "ready to grab some grub?"

Nicole shyly nodded as she took his hand.

Stealing a glance at her he notice she was still blushing and couldn't make much eye contact with him. This made his own cheeks heat back up as he realized how stinking cute she was when she acted like this. Dear Asgore he hoped Alyse wouldn't notice.

Currently in Slim room…

Rough hold. Whispering threats. A painful sting inside the chest. Fight against flight as the feeling of worthlessness hangs overhead.

Coming back from a deep sleep that she didn’t know she was in, Lola a feeling of relief washed over her as the nightmare she was waking from faded away. As security settled inside her mind she let a tear escape her closed eyes as her body relaxed its hold on whatever pillow she’d been clinging to. She laid there basking in the sense that she would open her eyes and be okay. As the tear fell down the side of her face she felt something warm and wet swiped it away.

Slowly opening her eyes she came face to skull with Slim as his purple tongue slipped back behind his teeth.

“is everything alright mistress,” he whispered inches from her face.

Lola gradually recalled the events that led to her in Slim’s bed. She was in his bed!!!

Lola tried to move but was quickly reminded of her situation by Slim’s weight pressing on top of her now.

“ya had quite the grip on me when ya slept,” Slim said lowly as he adjusted himself to hover over top of her. His arms rested on either side of her head as his left leg had slipped in between her own. She felt his right hand begin to play with her black hair as he scanned her face.

“You gonna get off me any time soon,” she growled trying to hide her racing heart.

Slim took a deep inhale before lowering back down to her chest. She felt his hot breath through her tank top as he murmured, “not when I got this lovely beat.”

Lola listened to his phalanges tap against the mattress. The sound of his tapping didn’t matching any songs she knew, nor was there any music playing in the room. It took her a minute to realize his tapping was matching her heart beat. As it stuttered and beat faster so did his fingers.

Not being able to take anymore of this humiliation she grabbed hold of his sweat shirt and with all her might she rolled over on top of him. She leaned over his skull as she grabbed his black and gold studded collar.

“Stop messing with me,” she growled as she felt the heat rise in cheeks.

A few moments past as she noticed Slim’s sockets were half lidded and a deep purple blush was coating his cheekbones as he lazily smirked. It’s then that she noticed she was straddling him...on the bed...with wild bed hair and her tank top now hanging off one shoulder.

If it wasn’t for the darkness of the room she knew her face would betray how embarrassed she was. Letting go of his collar she quickly tried to scramble off but was stopped by two firm skeletal hands gripping her waist.

“whoa now,” he smirked as he looked her slowly up and down, “can’t I appreciate a _**confident woman on top**_?”

Lola grabbed the nearest pillow placing it over his skull to stop his intensive stare.

“_**smothering**_ me with your love already?” He muffled through the pillow, “kinky.”

“God damnit,” she groaned as she drug her hands across her face in frustration, “I liked you better when you were silent.”

Slim released his hold on her waist to move the pillow off to the side as he raised his bone brows, “so you **do** like me? Or has m’lord warn down them walls of yours for me to slip through?”

Lola peaked between her fingers to see him smirking. Something in his eyes wasn’t teasing as he glanced a bit at her chest but quickly back to her eyes.

Dropping her hand she leaned in close to Slim as her hair cascaded down the left side of her face, “Be real with me Slim, do you like me or are you just playing with me?”

“does it matter?” he asked his face falling from the smirk to something she couldn’t place.

Lola felt her face grow frustrated. She was tired of him just set aside his own feelings for someone else. It reminded her of herself when she was younger. No more door mats.

“You matter,” she breathed closing her eyes as she rested her head against his skull, “Don’t throw away opportunities for yourself.”

They stayed there for a few moments. Little did she know that Slim was blushing and gripping his chest as his soul ached at her touch.

A furious pounding quickly drew both their attention to the bedroom door having her look towards the door.

“GET UP YOU MUTT,” Black sounded from the other side of the door.

Slim quickly reversed their positions sending Lola crashing back down on the bed as he threw his comforter over her just in time to hear Black opening the door.

“DID YOU EVEN HEAR ME YOU MONGREL?” He growled, “IT’S TIME FOR DINNER SO GET YOUR LAZY BONY ASS DOWNSTAIRS.”

“will do m’lord,” Slim replied as his hand slipped under the covers softly grazing the palm of her hand.

“BY THE WAY HAVE YOU SEEN OUR WATCHER,” Black asked as the sound of his boots tapped against the wood flooring. Lola felt her body tense in anticipation.

‘_Please don’t give me away! Please don’t give me away!! Please don’t give me away!!!’_ she repeated in her head as she captured his skeletal hand in hers.

“haven’t seen her since she tossed me in,” Slim answered lazily.

There was a few moments of silence before Black spoke, “PLAYING HARD TO GET I SEE. MWAHAHHAHAA! AFTER DINNER I SHALL TRIUMPHANTLY WOE HER ONCE MORE.”

“good luck m’lord,” Slim said as she head his boots race down the hall.

‘_Well that’s just fucking great...’_ she thought_._

As she breathed a sigh of relief Slim raised the covers to slip inside holding her close from behind.

Before she could protest his warm heated breath grazed her neck as he whispered, “sorry but I don’t think I’m ready ta let ya go right now.”

Lola felt her heart race again as she gripped his arms that wrapped around her. “Never feel bad about being selfish,” she murmured feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, “everyone deserves to get what they want, every once and awhile.”

Slim’s chin rested against her shoulder as she was trying to slow her heart he whispered, “what if I wanted you, my mistress Lola?”

…

...Oh boy...

Rewind time back to the kitchen.

“Are you done cooking yet?” Lynn whined from her seat by the island counter.

Alyse turned to glare at her waving the spatula in her hand, “For the fourth time no! It will be ready in about ten minutes.”

“But I don’t want to wait that long,” she pouted as Frisk and Asriel walked into the kitchen.

Alyse sighed, “Alright then how about you go tell Black to wake Slim and then go wake up Stretch.” She then turned to Frisk and Asriel, “Frisk I need you to remind Edge to close the windows around the mansion as it’s gonna rain tonight. Then I’m gonna have you go wake Sans in the garden with Nicole. She didn’t reply to my text about dinner so she might have fallen asleep as well or is working near by. Asriel I need you to have Blue pick up the living room of all the games you guys brought out and then you and Papyrus will set the table.”

Frisk signed to Lynn, “The pip-squeak wants to know whose gonna wake Red?”

“I’ll get him up once the chicken is done.” Alyse then pointed towards the island counter, “I’ll have everything on the counter for you to put on the table before I leave to wake him. Everyone understand their tasks.”

Asriel and Lynn shouted yes as Frisk gave two thumbs up. All three of them went to the foyer where Lynn crouched to place her hand out in front, “Ready team?” She asked.

The kids giggled as they place hand and paw atop her own.

“Alright on three we break for our tasks, ready?”

They nodded with looks of determination.

“One,...two...three!”

They raised their hands and raced off towards their tasks. Lynn quickly found Black in the living room arguing about something with Edge, but she interrupted them to give out Black’s task as Frisk signed to Edge about his. Edge quickly retorted about knowing what he needed to do, but then rushed upstairs to start closing windows. Asriel informed Blue and Papyrus about their tasks. Though Blue complained they compromised for all three to do both tasks to get them done faster.

Satisfied with everyone off doing their tasks Lynn climbed the stairs to her last one. She gently knocked on Stretch’s door just as Black stomped up the stairs. Not wanting to wake him so suddenly with Black’s noise, she quietly slipped inside the room.

The sun was peaking through his dark orange curtains as the pile of clothes he’d magically shoved to the closet when she’d help carry him to his bed were still laying in a heap. Now being able to look around she noticed two small book shelves with books about programming and internet security by a computer desk with two monitors and what she guessed were servers?

“Stretch?” She softly called.

Looking to the cream colored bed she saw the bedding stir. Yep still where she left him.

She gently tip toed towards his bed where she had to hold back a giggle. Stretch was lying on his back ,mouth open with one hand on his stomach as the other was up by his head. She silently cursed herself for not bringing her phone up with her.

Slowly she placed her hand on his chest only applying soft pressure as she shock him, “Stretch, it’s time to get up.” She said a little louder.

Stretch stirred again and she smiled thinking he’d be up, but just as she turned to walk out of the room a warm skeletal hand wrapped around her wrist pulling her on top of Stretch.

“five more minutes Blue,” he murmured as both arms wrapped around her waist as his skull rubbed against her chest.

She let out a muffled squeak while biting on her lips as his breath slipped between her cleavage.

“Blue why is your armor squishy?”

“B-B-because,” she stammered as she was trying to stop her heart beat from pounding in her ears, “I-it’s n-n-not B-Blue!”

There was a long pause before Stretch’s sockets shot open. He slowing looked up to Lynn face that was now bright red as she watch his cheekbones flush orange. He then flung himself back almost falling off the bed as she fell forward on the bed

“I’m sorry,” she apologized as she pushed herself up.

“why are you saying your sorry?” Stretch asked quickly as he sat up letting the covers fall from his body. His eyes glanced at her chest but he then turned his face away with that color still coating his skull.

Lynn noticed he had ditched his hoodie and was in a white sleeveless shirt revealing a lot more of his arm bones, neck and ribs. She flushed again as she turned her gaze feeling her sins crawl up her spine.

“C-cuz I came in without permission and startled you awake.” she confessed as she move to sit up on the mattress.

“but I...,” Stretch blushed bright orange as his eyes landed on her chest again. He then laid his skull in his hands.

Lynn could see the distraught and embarrassment all over his posture. Taking a deep breath in to settle her nerves, she scooted to Stretch gently placing her hand on his shoulder. He flinched but raise his head to look at her.

“It’s okay,” she smiled, “Things like this were bound to happen some time right?”

Stretch let out a snicker as he dragged his hand across his face. Bringing up his knee he propped his elbow on it resting his skull in his hand as he said, “So you expected me to some day bury my face in your chest.”

Lynn blinked a few times as she processed what he said. Her face went cherry red as she was now burying her face in her hands as she moaned her own embarrassment as Stretch laughed.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” she whined.

“hehehe ya I know you were just tryin’ to make me feel better,” he snickered as he brought his fist up to hold back more laughter.

Lynn loudly exhaled as she tossed her legs off the side of the bed, “Well now that we’ve both humiliated each other, I am here to inform you that dinner will be ready soon.”

“thanks for the heads up,” he chuckled as she felt his weight leave the bed. An ache formed in her chest with his absence as she heard clothing shuffling. She looked over to see Stretch pulling his top over his head exposing his ribcage. She quickly turned to the side feeling a heat rush through her body. Not again!

She bite her lip as she gave another side glance at him as her sins crawls down her spine. Before she knew it Stretch had his signature orange hoodie back on and was now staring at her still on his bed.

Stretch’s pin pricks slowly looked her up and down as the tint of orange cascaded his face.

“ya ready to head downstairs,” he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes to the nearest wall.

Lynn shoot herself out of his bed quickly realizing how weird she seemed sitting there practically peaking at him.

“Oh-umm ya lets go,” she said as she stiffly made her way to the bedroom door.

When Stretch opened the door Blue was standing in a midway knock position as he looked from Stretch to Lynn.

“OH GOOD SHE GOT YOU UP!” Blue exclaimed with a smile as Stretch seemed to choke on air, “MISS ALYSE JUST WENT TO GET RED. SHE SAID WE COULD START AS SOON AS WE GET TO THE DINNING ROOM.”

“Great,” Lynn exclaimed taking her chance to leave Stretch’s room, “I’m starving!”

Marching down the steps she noticed Edge closing the last windows in the foyer as she caught a glimpse of Lola and Slim making their way inside the dinning room.

While in Red’s Room

After asking Blue to see if Stretch had gotten up Alyse passed by Edge who’d closed the last window upstairs.

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE MAKING DINNER?” He asked as she stopped in front of Red’s room.

“It’s made, Asirel, Papyrus and Blue are just setting everything out now,” she explained as she reached for Red’s door, “I’m just getting Red up.”

Edge grabbed hold of her wrist before it made contact with the handle.

“Did you want to help?” she asked confused as she glanced at Edge.

“I SHOULD WAKE HIM,” he quickly stated.

“Edge,” Alyse frowned, “I’ve heard the way you wake up your brother and it’s quite startling. Let me do this in a more gentle manner. He hasn’t slept for days.”

Edge seemed to be contemplating something as he looked from the door and back to her.

“IF YOU AREN’T DOWNSTAIRS IN TEN MINUTES I WILL BE WAKING THAT TRASH BAG MYSELF,” he growled before tossing aside her wrist and stomping downstairs.

Alyse rolled her eyes as she sighed.

She gave a couple knocks on the door as she opened the door, “Red it’s time to get up.”

There was no response so she quickly slipped into Red’s room leaving the door open as she walked through. After taking a few steps in she called softly again, “Red. Time to wake.”

There was a red hue glow from behind her as the door slammed shut making her jump.

“Very funny Red,” she called feeling her heart beat in her chest, “Come on it’s time for dinner.”

With still no response she instantly pulled out her phone for some light as it was pitch black. She remembered when she first entered she’d left the bedroom door open as the only source of light, but forgot to look for a switch on her way out. Chalking it up to a lesson learned for next time, she tried to walk the same path she did to get to Red’s bed hoping he was there.

If memory served her right there was a pile of clothes to the left a little ways in. Yep there it is! Next to look for was an old leather ottoman that would be at the foot of the bed. Then she could find Red in bed, hopefully. She breathed a sigh of relief as the ottoman came into view of her light. This meant she was at the home stretch. Passing the piece of furniture she gave a quick spread of her light. Seeing a lump in the middle of the black sheets she held her phone to the side as not to blind him while she leaned in to give him a light shake.

“Red,” she whispered as she grazed the smooth fabric with her fingers, “Red it’s time to get up.”

The pull of something on her chest thrusted her forward on the mattress as her phone went flying to the other side. She let out a gasp as a soft glow of red magic glowed around her chest. Before she knew it she was pushed against the bed frame from what she could tell in the dark.

“Red,” she groaned feeling a bit panicked, “This isn’t funny!”

Through the silence she felt trapped until an odd sound caught her attention.

Snoring and distressed groaning...Red was doing this in his fucking sleep?!? Was he having a nightmare?

Alyse tried to lean forward but the force on her chest pushed harder as she moved against it. Taking a deep breath she pushed with all her might till she felt something against her leg. Thinking quick she whacked what was next to her left leg. The snoring stopped along with the magic as she heard Red groan.

As for her without the magic she tumbled forward on the bed next to Red.

“who’s there?” Red’s voice growled in the dark as his sockets opened and a red glow casted against both their faces as the familiar pulled her up to face him on the bed, “A-Alyse?”

“Goddamnit Red,” She groaned as she tried to move against his magic, “I’m getting really irritated with you using your magic on me.”

“hey now,” Red groaned as he let her go, “when da hell did ya get in my room? not that I don’t mind ya on da bed at least.” he smirked looking her up and down.

Alyse paused as she scanned Red’s confused lowly lit face, “Do you really not remember me leading you in here to rest?”

“did ya physically ware me out first?” he asked while looking her up and down as he moved to sit up.

Yep he’d been that tired.

“You crashed the minute you hit the mattress,” she deadpanned.

“fuck! I wasted a great opportunity!” he exclaimed as he leaned against the bed frame.

Alyse noticed her eyes adjusting slighting to the dark as she could make out the outline of the bed and the small glint of red coming from the silk sheets that were laying atop his lower half. His jacket had been discarded when she’d brought him in and she could tell he was still wearing the blood red t-shirt he’d worn Wednesday evening, Those guys hadn’t even been home for sleep or a change of clothes since that night and she just felt terrible not asking them to come back sooner.

“No wonder it was too easy to lead you up here,” she smirked trying to lighten the mood, “Guess if I ever want you to forget something I gotta wait till you’re sleep deprived.”

“i wouldn’t mind losin some sleep o’er sexually pleasin’ ya,” Red growled lowly as his tongue swept across his teeth.

Alyse turned to move off the bed as to not give him the satisfaction of seeing her embarrassment over the idea, “Glad to know you’re back to yourself. Now where is a light in this room? We need to head downstairs for dinner so you guys can fully regain some energy.”

Bony fingers gripped her waist as she was pulled back into his chest. A few of his phalanges slipped under tank top as they swept lowly towards the edges of her waistband.

“ya know what can really help energize a monster?” he asked as his other hand wrapped up to grip her shoulder holding her against him as her heart raced at his own answer, “_**s**__**exual tension**__**.**_ here let meh show ya.”

Alyse gasped as his hand slipped under her yoga pants and was lightly grazing the material of her underwear.

“hmm, is dat lace,” he breathed against her neck as the light from his sockets flicked to the side of her face, “how’d ya know it’s my second favorite?”

Alyse couldn’t help but ask, “S-Second favorite?”

She shivered as she felt his grin widen, “my first is nothin at all,” he moaned lowly as his hand reached further down her panties to press against her covered sex.

Just as he started to move slow circles with his index finger she finally felt her mind snap out of the trance. Toriel had warned them about their heat, but she said it wasn't for awhile. So this can only mean that Red is just normally this way...great!....She tried to wiggle free, but Red’s grip on her shoulder merely pressed down to keep her from getting away.

He let out a low chuckle, “nah-uh kitten. I ain’t lettin ya go till I hear ya puurrr.”

As he dragged out the last word he pressed his index finger down against the fabric above her clit. She started to feel hot as she became very aware of how the bones in his arm rubbed against her breasts through her top. Clenching her teeth she tried to shake the thoughts of the feeling they’d bring if she wasn’t wearing anything. How rough would they feel against her chest? Was his fingers just as rough if that thin piece of fabric wasn’t in the way? Would he be this much of a tease in his heat cycle? Or would he just ravenously take her?

The pressure he was slowly applying against her sex as he rubbed up and down had her slowly making her knees bend as she pressed back against him. The feeling of thick moisture forming under neath the lace she had on, further confirmed she was getting turned on by this skeleton. Her breathing becoming heavy as she felt him nuzzle her neck with a sharp intake.

As he exhaled he groaned, “if I didn’t know any better kitten, I’d say you’re **enjoyin **this.”

Fuck that did it.

She was feeling the peak of her sexaul desire rise and she couldn’t take it any longer. Moving her hand to his skull she made him face her as her other hand grabbed the one he’d left inside her pants. He immediately went rigged stopping his movements as her heavy breathing echoed in the room. Demanding half lidded eyes captured his as she slowed her breathing before biting her lip with a smirk.

“Says the one that’s messing with me,” she moaned, “If you continue any further understand that _**your mine**_ till I say you’re not.”

Red’s jaw opened under her touch as he seemed to malfunction under what she just said.

Before either of them could decide what to do next the door burst open with light as Edge cried out, “LAZY BONES STOP HOLDING ALYSE HOSTAGE AND COME HAVE DINNER.”

Alyse felt herself snap out of her deviant state as she slipped from Red’s lose grip thankfully hiding the fact that both their hands were in a precarious position. Getting off the bed and spotting her phone. As she collected it and walked towards Edge trying to hide the heat still present on her cheeks.

“Thanks Edge,” she exhaled as she was composing herself, “Red may need a minute as _**he’s already bitten off more than he can chew**_.”

She gave Red a side smirk before she walked out the door as he shock his skull and was tripping over the covers he called out to her, “oh it’s on kitten!”

Edge just rolled his eyes following after Alyse as he called to Red, “YOU BETTER BE DOWNSTAIRS IN FIVE MINUTES OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY.”

After Dinner!

Everyone was settled in the living room as Nicole was the last to arrive because she went to shower after working and laying outside all day. Lynn had also asked the other four to shower and put clean clothes on since Blue had pointed out that they’d been in the same clothes since Wednesday. With everyone cleaned, fed, and relaxed sitting in the living room Alyse brought out one of her costume hats and several pieces of paper with pens/pencils.

“what’s the stuff for?” Sans asked as he sitting next to Nicole who had been showing off the plants her a Papyrus had planted.

“Well I know it long over due, but this is a ‘get to know you’ game I’ve played with several individuals,” she said setting the items down on the coffee table, “We don’t know much about each other and this is a nice ice break with a fun twist.”

“THAT’S AN AWESOME IDEA!” Blue exclaimed as he ran up to pick up a piece of paper and pen, “HOW DOES IT WORK?”

“Well everyone takes a piece of paper and tears it into four to six pieces,” she said as she held up a sheet, “after that you right down questions you’d like to know from someone and you place them in the hat folded in half. Once everyone has placed their questions then everything is mixed and we go around picking a paper and reading aloud the question. Everyone then answers the questions going around from the left of who read the question.”

“THAT IT?” Black asked, “WHAT HAPPENS IF SOMEONE DOESN’T ANSWER THE QUESTION?”

“Uhh-umm,” Alyse sighed she’d never really run into people who didn’t answer. Then again the girls she played with were tipsy before hand which made answer slip out easier.

Frisk then tugged on her arm showing their phone with a message: **How about those that don’t answer have to do a dare chosen by the one reading the question?**

Alyse smirked, “I like your thinking kid. Alright everyone Frisk suggests that a dare is given to anyone not willing to answer a question. Hows that?”

Edge smiled maliciously as he rubbed his gloved hand together, “OH I AM GOING TO THOROUGHLY ENJOY THIS GAME.”

Asriel and Frisk quickly grabbed the pieces of paper and pens handing everyone a sheet. Soon the room was filled with the tearing of paper and the scribbling of questions. One by one everyone tossed their questions inside the black top hat Alyse had brought down.

Letting both kids mix the batches of papers, Alyse sat down on the end of the couch by Edge. Looking around the room everyone had fully settle into a cirlce: Edge was to her left followed by, Black, Slim, Lola, Nicole, Papyrus, Sans, Frisk Asriel, Blue, Lynn, Stretch, and Red to her right.

“Without further delay let’s get to the first question,” Alyse announced as she pulled out a neatly folded price of paper with good hand writing, “Would you smooch a skeleton?”

Alyse groaned as she side glared to her right, “Red really?”

“hey wasn’t me,” he barked, “but Imma curious on da answer?”

As Alyse looked around the room she notice Sans staring at Frisk who was whistling nonchalantly as they stared in the opposite direction.

“Well I read the question so everyone has to answer or do a dare, starting with you Edge,” she shrugged.

Edge rolled his eyes, “NO. AS ALL THE SKELETONS HERE ARE MALE!”

Next to Edge was Black, “SAME ANSWER AS THIS IDIOT.”

“WHAT WAS THAT?” Edge growled back as Alyse placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Ignore him Edge,” she whispered as he crossed his arms and leg.

“I might,” Slim shrugged with a smirk directed at Lola.

Lola groaned, “I’ll take the dare.”

“What already?”

Lola glanced at Black and Slim who were watching her curiously, “Yes give me the fucking dare already.”

“Hmm okay well...,” Alyse hadn’t planned a dare for this. As she thought Frisk ran over from their spot next to Sans to show Alyse their dare.

“Kid you are devious,” she chuckled after reading the typed dare, “but sure we will go with that.”

Lola looked curiously at Frisk as they walked back to their spot.

“Alright Lola since you won’t answer if you would smooch a skeleton, then you must choose a skeleton to smooch.” Alyse winked.

Lola’s left eye twitched as she glared from Alyse to Frisk. “I can choose _**anyone**_ right?” she asked looking at Frisk.

Frisk rubbed their chin while cocking a brown brow before nodding with a smile.

Lola gave a sigh of relief and then stroll across the room to Blue. Blue looked up confused then pointed at himself shyly. Lola nodded as she took his hand and placed a kiss on top. Blue’s face started to flush as he looked towards Lynn. Lola then signed something quick at Lynn who giggled, “Congrats Blue! Lola has officially invited you to play our secret sister game.”

“W-WHAT GAME?” Blue asked still flushed.

“_**Pass the blush**_,” Lola smirked as Blue’s face turned bright cyan.

“W-WHAT?” Blue exclaimed as he touched his cheek bones.

“I’ll explain it and the rules later,” Lynn whispered with a wink as Lola strolled back to her spot.

“That good enough for ya ambassador?” Lola shot as she sat down.

Frisk gave two thumbs up as Asriel rolled his eyes.

Black was grumbling under his breath about wanting to play the game as Lola nudged Nicole to answer next.

“Oh, umm,” she looked over towards Papyrus and then Sans as she began to blush, “I won’t mind, but I have to ask,” she paused looking at her fingers, “How does it work with you guys not having lips?”

Most of the skeletons started the blush as Lola whispered to Nicole, “Damn if everyone was in our game you’d have won _blush extreme_ with a mere question.”

“OH THAT’S EASY,” Papyrus exclaimed with a smile as he was the only one that didn’t blush after Nicole’s question, “WITH OUR TEETH SILLY. FRISK CAN I USE YOU TO DEMONSTRATE?”

All the girls looked from each other a bit worried and uneasy, but stayed silent and watched.

Frisk wildly jumped from their spot smiling as they sat on Papyrus’ lap.

“Just like this,” Papyrus said as Frisk aimed their right cheek at him as his teeth made contact with their cheek. All the girls noticeably signed softly in relief as Papyrus continued, “ALSO I WOULD SMOOCH A SKELETON. IN FACT IT’S MY BROTHER!” with that Papyrus turned to Sans placing a skeletal kiss on his forehead.

Sans gave a lazy grin as he shrugged to Nicole, “it always puts a smile on his face.”

Nicole blushed as a smile formed on her face.

“I believe da little missy expected a different example,” Red chuckled lowly.

Sans gave Red a hard stare, “none of that Red. We got kids here.” He said pointing to Frisk and Asriel who started to pout.

“better hope ya don’t get ta any of my questions den,” he chuckled as Alyse let out a groan.

“Okay anyone that gets Red’s questions can just throw it out and pick another,” Alyse deadpanned.

“what hey!” Red protested.

“IT’S YOUR OWN FAULT FOR BEING A PERVERT,” Edge growled.

“getting back on topic I’m same with paps,” Sans said.

Frisk signed yes while Asriel said no. Blue said he would only kiss his brother goodnight, while Lynn said yes and Stretch stammered out a sure as well as Red said no.

“I’ll answer with only if it’s passionate,” Alyse shrugged as she handed the top hat to Edge.

Edge seemed to have a slight tint to his cheekbones but it left as he read a questions out loud, “WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR? SERIOUSLY WE’RE GOING WITH THIS SHIT?”

“Edge please don’t swear in front of the kids,” Alyse groaned.

“It’s okay,” Asriel shrugged as he rested his head in his paws, “He never stopped when he lived with us, so why would he stop now?”

Alyse pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance as Black started, “JET BLACK OF COURSE!”

Slim, “purple.”

Lola, “Lime green.”

Nicole, “Periwinkle blue.”

Papyrus said, “I LIKE THREE COLORS IS THAT OKAY?”

“Yes that’s fine,” Lynn giggled.

“OKAY THEN THEY ARE RED, YELLOW AND BLUE.”

“Those are the three primary colors for art,” Alyse smiled.

“REALLY? WOW THAT’S AN INTERESTING FACT TO KNOW. THANK YOU FOR SHARING YOUR CRAFTY KNOWLEDGE WITH ME ALYSE.”

Sans, “Midnight blue.” He then whispered to Nicole “it’s cuz I enjoy the night sky.”

Nicole smiled as Frisk pointed to the colors in the shirt which were purple and blue.

Asriel said, “I like green!”

“SKY BLUE FOR ME!” Blue exclaimed.

“Any and all pinks,” Lynn said.

“cream or tan colors,” stretch shrugged.

Lynn thought back to his bed and flushed a little as it now made sense with his bedding being that color. It also explained him wearing cargo pants all the time.

“I gots two and they’re crimson red and gold in that order, kitten,” Red smirked.

Alyse rolled her eyes, “Mine is actually sliver.”

Edge let out a huff, “I STILL CAN’T BELIEVE WE’RE DOING SUCH LAME QUESTIONS AS THESE, BUT IF I MUST ANSWER THEN IT’S BLOOD RED AND BLOOD ORANGE,” Edge then tossed the hat to Black.

Black dig his hand towards the bottom and read, “IT SAYS IT’S A QUESTION ONLY FOR THE GIRLS.”

“it’s not one of Red’s is it?” Sans asked lowly.

“HAND WRITING IS TO CLEAN TO BE THAT TRASH BAGS HAND WRITING,” Black insulted as Red flipped him off.

Everyone stared at Frisk again, but Frisk crosses there arms in an X in front of them as they shock their head.

“What’s it say?” Nicole asked.

“IT SAYS, WHO’S EACH OTHER’S FAVORITE SISTER?” Black lifted a bone brow as Lola began laughing.

“I don’t mind sayin,” she said as she pointed to Lynn, “Lynn’s mine and for the main reason of not being as bossy.”

Both Nicole and Alyse exclaimed, “Hey!”

Nicole sighed, “I can’t pick a sister that’s not fair.”

“Then you gotta do a dare!” Lola grinned.

Alyse also raised her hand, “I’ll do the dare with you little sis, cuz if I say mine out loud it’ll be a lie in the next five minutes.”

“That’s the trouble with having too many siblings,” Lynn sighed with a smile, “But I’ll give out mine which is Alyse for putting up with me for so many years.”

“You mean all your years,” Alyse snided back.

“HMM,” Black thought as he looked from Alyse to Nicole, “MY DARE FOR YOU TO IS TO FIGHT TO THE DEATH!”

Nicole and Alyse exchange a look before looking back at Black.

“How about something else” Nicole said.

Black grumble before shouting, “THEN SHOW US AN EMBARRASSING TRAIT ABOUT YOU!”

Alyse sigh as she left the room.

“YOU CAN’T JUST WALK AWAY FROM THE DARE,” Black called.

“I’m not,” Alyse shouted from another room, “I’m grabbing a prop!”

Nicole sighed as she said, “I can’t whistle or snap my fingers to save my life.”

Lola started to laugh out loud, “You guys might think it’s a lame trait, but she came crying to me one night to teach her, but we still couldn’t get her to do either.”

Nicole covered her face from anyone noticing her blush as she sat back down.

“DON’T WORRY MISS NICOLE,” Papyrus coed as he rubbed her back, “YOU HAVE MANY MORE TALENTS THAT ARE MUCH MORE WORTHY THEN BEING ABLE TO SNAP OR WHISTLE.”

“Thanks Papyrus I appreciate you cheering me up.”

“I have returned,” Alyse heaved holding a lemon, “Now technically Sans already knows this along with my sisters so the rest of you are in for a treat and I was wanting a snack anyway.”

Sans stared at the lemon for a second before his grin grew, “wait so you girls know she does this and you give us a hard time for drinking condiments?”

“At least her’s is kinda healthy unlike yours by far,” Lola smirked, “but ya we Sives sisters have secrets.”

“WELL WHAT IS IT?” Blue asked.

Alyse sighed, “I eat lemons whole,” she then took a big bite out of the unpeeled fruit without puckering her face.

“THAT EXPLAINS YOUR SCENT,” Edge murmured to himself as Alyse cocked a brow before shrugging it off and sitting back down.

“i called it!” Red exclaimed as he fell back laughing, “ya really are a _**sweet-tart!**_”

Frisk and Asriel began rolling on the floor laughing as most of the guys either growled over the pun or began chuckling.

Black continued to stare wide eyed with a disgusted look at Alyse as Slim grabbed the hat.

“question for guys only,” Slim read as he quirked a bone brow, “which sister would you smooch?”

Everyone looked to Frisk again as they had a wide grin.

“i think you should have banned the kid’s questions too,” Sans groaned with a small blue tint to his skull as he pinched their nose.

Frisk playfully whacked his hand as they signed: **My question so my dare if you don’t answer**.

“But Slim asked the question?” Lola protested gesturing to Slim.

“nah it’s okay,” Slim shrugged with a smirk, “I kinda wanna see what the kid comes up with.”

Frisk then signed:** If you don’t say which sister you want to smooch. Then you gotta smooch a sister.**

Sans sockets twitched as Alyse asked from the other side of the room, “What’s the kid’s dare?”

All the skeletons were blushing as the room was silent.

Papyrus the took Nicole by the hand with an orange blow to his cheeks, “M-M-MISS NICOLE,” Papyrus stammered as he started to shake nervously, “I QUITE ENJOY YOUR C-COMPANY, BUT I WOULD ONLY LIKE TO SMOOCH YOU I-IF YOU W-WANT ME TO.”

Nicole flushed red as she stammered, “O-o-ohh! P-Papyrus that’s r-really sweet of you.”

Papyrus then placed his gloved hands over his face as the other sisters started to turn shades of pink and looking at the other skeletons in anticipation.

“Y-YOUR TURN S-SANS,” Papyrus murmured through his hands.

Sans let out a sigh as he stood up and moved in front of Nicole.

She felt her insides do cartwheels as he rubbed the back of his neck adverting his gaze. He then held out his hand. With her own shaking she placed it in his and he gripped her just tight enough to calm her shaking. He closed his sockets slowly as he then brought it up to his teeth and placed his teeth atop her fingers. She felt heat from his teeth, but it wasn’t from his breath. No it was as if his teeth were warm and smooth. As they left she wondered how they’d feel against her lips and felt herself lean towards him as his opened his sockets looking at her.

They stood there for a second entranced till they heard Frisk shaking Asriel with a large smile.

Sans face went flushed as he cleared his non existent throat and walked back to his seat avoiding eye contact with her.

While still being shaken Asriel whined, “Bluuueee iiitttts yooouuuuurrr tuuuurrrnn. Frisk cut it out!”

Frisk then stopped as they watched excitedly as Blue quickly pulled out his phone and sent a text.

Lynn watched confused as she noticed Stretch pick up his phone and look towards Blue with a tint of orange, “are you serious?” he whispered.

Blue gave a pleading look back and Stretch groaned, “fine but you own me more honey suckers.”

Lynn looked between the two confused as they both lean close to her.

Blue then asked, “MISS LYNN PLEASE CLOSE YOUR EYES.”

Lynn’s heart raced as she did what she was told. She then felt Blue’s gloved hand gently turn her face forward. Her head began to spin in anticipation till she felt something smooth press on each side of her cheek. As soon as the feeling was there it was gone.

Blue’s voice then whispered in her ear, “You Can Open Them Now.”

She fluttered her eyes open as she noticed her sisters each turning away with blush across their faces.

Stretch then cleared his throat, “Red it’s-”

Alyse was then pulled from the end of the couch up against Red dropping her lemon in the process.

With one arm around her waist and the other tilting her chin up to his face, “i could say it, but as dey say,” he smirked leaning inches from her face, **“actions speak louder.”**

Red then smashed his teeth against her lips making her instinctively shut her eyes.

His teeth were hot and smooth as he opened them slightly and bit her lower lip. She opened her mouth letting out a protest groan, but was stopped as something warm and wet slipped inside. Her eyes shot open as she noticed Sans covering Frisk and Asriel’s eyes while Nicole was hiding Papyrus’.

“Reeeed!” Sans warned.

Alyse felt herself then pulled from Red’s grasp as Edge pulled her onto his lap.

“HONESTLY CAN YOU NOT CONTROL YOURSELF,” Edge growled as he tossed the lemon she’d bitten into smack dab in the middle of his face, “THAT WAS HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE!”

Red groaned rubbing his skull, “you’re inappropriate!”

“I AM NOT!” Edge exclaimed causing Alyse to cringe by the volume of being on top of him, “I AM HIGHLY APPROPRIATE FOR EVERY SITUATION.”

“whatever! I just did the dare. besides not like you’d say or do either.”

“HMPH,” Edge huffed as Alyse felt his grip tighten on her waist, “UNLIKE YOU I CAN PREFORM THIS WITHOUT BEING A FUCKING PERV.”

Alyse felt her heart race as Edge wrapped an arm around her waist as his right hand slipped under her own. His gloved fingers interlaced between hers as he slowly brought them up to his skull. She couldn’t help but watch him intensely as his gaze went from their entangled fingers to her face. Alyse felt her heart drop as his frown felt striking when he moved her hand to his teeth keeping his burning gaze on her. She felt her breath catch as she felt the smooth sharp prick of his teeth.

As he dropped their hands she tried to speak, “uh-umm- I-I’m gonna g-get...I’ll be back.”

As she shot up to leave the room, a dizzy feeling hit her and she crashed back down. Looking up towards Edge who had a devilish smirk.

Red’s right socket twitched as he groaned, “Black you’re fuckin next.”

Black shot up from his seat and walked to Lynn who looked confused. He then smashed his teeth against her right cheek hard while flipping off Lola.

Lola let out a giggle as she said, “Okay I deserve that!”

Lynn began to rub her cheek as Blue glared at Black.

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT,” Black huffed as he trotted back over with a frown, “I JUST PREFORMED THE DARE. IF WE DIDN’T SAY WHO THEN WE GOT TO SMOOCH _**ANY**_ SISTER.”

As he plopped back down on the other side of Lola as she smirked, “You’ve already gotten a smooch from me remember?”

Everyone in the room looked towards the two confused, horrified, or astonished.

“What?” Alyse, Nicole and Lynn shouted at the same time.

“Yeah,” Lola winked and then took hold of Black’s skull giving the side of his cheek a lick.

“UHK! STOP THAT!!” he growled.

Lynn and Alyse started to chuckle as Nicole rolled her eyes as she said, “I feel sorry for you Black.”

“HUH?” he said as he raised a bone brow.

Alyse collected herself as she moved back to her spot, “That’s what Lola does when she claims something.”

Black frowned in confusion as he processed what Alyse said as Lynn added, “She’d do that to snacks in the kitchen when we were younger and then she continued to do that to...other things.”

Black’s jaw hung open as a deep dark blue flushed on his cheek bones.

“heh kinky,” Slim smirked as he leaned towards Lola, “den I’ll just do the same.”

Slim the proceeded to leave a large wet lick from the middle of Lola’s neck to her cheek. She squeaked in response as she fell back against Black

“SEE IT’S FREAKING WEIRD!” Black growled as the other sisters started laughing hysterically.

Slim then gave a wink as he handed Lola the hat.

Lola wiped the residue from the side of her face as she sat back up. Giving Slim a playful wack she then read aloud a paper that was near the top, “Favorite type of music?”

“This should be easy so,” Lola sigh as she gestured to Slim.

“hmm techno,” he answered.

Nicole, “uhh electo pop, but mostly soft classic music.”

Papyrus, “I THINK I LIKE THE TOP HITS AS THEY ARE CALLED.”

Sans, “anything really.”

Frisk signed: **All Music!**

Asriel, “Country and rock.”

Blue, “I LIKE TOP HITS AS WELL.”

Lynn, “I like country mostly, but also like top hits.”

Stretch, “jazz, pop and rock.”

Red, “rock and heavy metal.”

Alyse, “I Like all, but country.”

Edge, “Heavy metal.”

Black, “CLASSIC ROCK AND METAL.”

Lola, “Pop, techno and rap.”

Lola then tossed the hat to Nicole who smiled, “Oh I got my question! What is everyone’s favorite food?”

Papyrus, “THAT’S EASY MINE IS SPAGHETTI!”

Sans, “hot dogs.”

Frisk sighed: **Butterscotch pie!**

Asriel, “Snail pie.”

Blue, “TACOS!”

Lynn, “Hmm oranges really!”

Stretch, “corn-dogs.”

Red, “brats.”

Alyse, “I would say lemons, but I’ll give a meal. Grilled salmon.”

Edge, “LASAGNA.”

Black, “BURRITOS.”

Lola, “Fried chicken.”

Slim, “corn-dogs.”

“Alyse you got all that?” Nicole winked.

Alyse rolled her eyes with a smile, “Yea I got it. I’ll be sure to make everyone’s favorites sometime.”

Nicole gave a thumbs up as she passed Papyrus the hat, “Oh and mine is PB and J sandwiches.”

Papyrus then pulled out a slip of paper, “WHAT IS EVERYONE’S FAVORITE POSITIONS? POSITIONS FOR WHAT?”

Sans grabbed the piece of paper and quickly tore it till it was little pieces.

“pick another bro,” he said as he glared at Red who had a perverted smirk.

Alyse and Edge rolled their eyes as Papyrus read another paper, “TOP OR BOTTOM? AHH SANS THIS PAPER’S WRITING MATCHES THE OTHER ONE.”

Sans groaned as he tore that one and picked out two others.

After tearing apart another one he handed Papyrus the other.

“WHY THANK YOU BROTHER,” Papyrus then read the question, “WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO IF YOU COULD GO ANYWHERE ON THE SURFACE? OH I’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO THE ZOO!”

Nicole then glanced to Sans.

“uh, I guess a planetarium,” he shrugged as she pulled out her phone searching for the nearest one.

“Nicole,” Lynn said catching Nicole’s attention, “Past Leroy’s farm and it’s open till 4pm tomorrow.”

Nicole beamed as she turned to Sans, “Do you mind if I take you to a planetarium tomorrow?”

Sans looked a bit surprised as he glanced to his brother.

“YOU SHOULD GO BROTHER,” he cheered, “BESIDES YOU’VE BEEN WORKING TOO HARD THESE LAST FEW DAYS. TAKE A BREAK AND HAVE FUN WITH OUR WATCHER.”

“uhh-alright if you don’t mind, hun,” he shrugged as a small tint casted on his face.

“I’d be happy to take you,” Nicole smiled.

Frisk then signed to Sans: It’s a date!

“can it you,” he said as he ruffled their brown hair, “now where’d you want to go?”

Frisk rubbed their chin as their hair was still a mess.

They then signed:**A ski resort.**

Asriel then added, “Ya we’ve been trying to get mom to take us to learn how to ski and snow board.”

“I bet you’ll be able to do that this winter,” Lynn smiled as he gestured to Blue.

“OH UMMM, WELL WE ALREADY DID MINE WHICH WAS TO GO TO A THEME PARK,” he said, “BUT IF I COULD CHOOSE ANOTHER I’D SAY A WATER PARK NEXT!”

“I’d be down for that during spring break,” Lynn cheered giving Blue a high five.

“where would you like to go?” Stretch asked as he leaned back.

“Oh actually that’s what I was gonna ask you,” she said turning towards him, “You need a break and Blue said it was familiar to you so, I was hoping we could go to that monster cafe together.”

“uhh, you mean Muffet’s?” he asked as a small tint of orange grazed his cheeks, “I don’t know...”

“STRETCH YOU NEED A BREAK AND YOU ALWAYS COME BACK RELAXED AND HAPPY AFTER BEING AT MUFFET’S,” Blue said, “TAKE MISS LYNN SO SHE CAN SEE MUFFET’S CAFE AND YOU CAN BE LESS STRESSED.”

Stretch looked from Blue to Lynn a few times before sighing, “alright we can go tomorrow, but let’s wait till later in the morning so I can catch some more Z’s.”

“Sure!” Lynn exclaimed clasping her hands together, “Now where would you want to go if you could?”

“uh, mine would be the same as Blue’s actually,” he shrugged, “never been but sounds like fun.”

“Then we will definitely plan a water park trip,” she giggled as she glanced at Red.

Red looked to Alyse and just smirked, “ya mines already fulfilled so guess my second would be a beach.”

Alyse nodded as she thought, “Ya I’ve never been to one either so I wouldn’t mind seeing if we could arrange that. As for me, I don’t know. Sadly I may have to steal your answer Red cuz I’ve never been to the ocean. What about you Edge.”

“HMM,” He said as he rubbed his chin, “I’D SAY A FIGHT CLUB.”

Alyse let out a sigh, “Okay I’m not sure if I can do that for you, but I could probably have you meet the biker gang I know.”

Sans opened his mouth with a confused frown, but Alyse cut him off, “As long as I’m there they won’t do anything. I’ve taken several pictures for their bike nights and designed their jackets. They kinda owe me this at least,” she shrugged.

Sans pounded for a second before speaking, “okay, but I expect to know when you guys go and when you’ll be back.”

“I’ll send you picture confirmation that we are still alive,” she smirked with a playful salute.

Sans grinned lazily as everyone glanced at Black.

“A ROCK CONCERT,” he grinned.

Lola typed something in her phone, “Alright, if I hear anything of a good one coming soon I’ll see if we can get tickets. You want to join too Slim?”

“sure, but I’d like to see what a rave is like,” he shrugged.

Lola paused for a second before looking towards Alyse, “Does Dylan still do underground DJ nights on the weekends?”

“Actually Tito needs him then so he moved them to Thursdays. He calls them Thrasher Thursday nights now,” she answered as she brought out her phone and scrolling through before sending Lola a text, “Here’s his listing for the next month and where he’ll be.”

“Thanks,” Lola nodded, “Oh and music is my thing so anywhere that has that is for me.”

Papyrus passed the hat to Sans as Nicole said, “Mine is gardens or garden mazes.”

Sans pulled out a piece of paper that he knew was his, but put on a confused face as he read it aloud, “this ones says it’s for the girls,” he said looking around, “who is this Him?”

Each of the girls fell silent as they glanced from one another.

“Who’s askin?” Lola glared around the room.

“Lola it’s not that big of a dea-” Nicole was cut off.

“I think we need to take a dare on this one,” Lynn quickly said looking to Alyse, “Right?”

Alyse gave a heavy sigh as she stood up, “That’s what we call our...father,” she spat, “He’s dead to us and there’s nothing more to it. I answered for all of us so Frisk while you grab the next question I’m gonna pop us some popcorn.”

Alyse then walked out of the room as Red stared hard at Sans.

Frisk took the hat from Sans as they signed under the table: **What’s going on?**

Sans glanced back to where Alyse had run off before secretly signing back: **that’s what I’ve been trying to figure out.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoW!! This one was getting me excited just writing! Well everyone shall I continue the questions or shall we move to the next day? You decide!


	18. Dark Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues as things stir for the girls and skeletons. Things get a little heated. The next day souls with ache, but will anyone come out unscathed?

The smell of the buttery and salted treat as the mini explosions of kernels popping in the microwave were becoming a good distraction for Alyse. When Sans read the question she thought it might have been Red’s, but then knew he hadn’t pressed her about the issue since they’d made the deal. Her mouth felt dry as she had answered, but she was hoping that would be it and no one else would bring it up tonight.

BEEP! BEEP!! BEEP!!!

The sound of the microwave signaling it’s completion of the warm snack caught her off guard as she jumped to grab it from the machine. Placing in the third bag to pop and emptying the second in the large bowl she’d gotten from the cupboard had her thinking of the alcohol in the fridge.

With a heavy sigh she took out the bottle of rum she’d stored. The Kraken black spiced rum she’d gotten from Dwane for the engagement photos she’d done felt like a good idea. Pulling out a small glass she poured two shots and took back the shot just as someone walked into the kitchen.

“whoa,” Stretch said as he strolled in, “didn’t know it was that kind of night.”

Alyse coughed a bit from being startled, “Jezz why can’t you make noisy when you enter a room?.”

Stretch smirked with a shrug, “heh didn’t mean ta startle ya, but you doin’ okay?”

Alyse glanced at the bottle beside her before exhaling loudly, “Lynn sent you, am I right?”

Stretch gave a guilty smile as he took a seat at the counter, “well you seem to be kraken up back here,” he joked as he pointed to the bottle.

“Heh ya I guess I am,” she smiled sadly, “God, I’m a shitty older sister.”

“hey now,” Stretch frown as he looked at her confused, “why would you say that?”

Alyse bit her lip as her chest started to ache, “Nothing, just forget I said anything,” she said as she turned around to watch the popcorn.

She heard Stretch let out a sigh before saying, “well the kid’s question was everyone’s favorite flower. what’s your answer?”

Alyse couldn’t help but let out a forced laugh, “A burnt one,” she as she turned her head back, “I’m not a flower girl and my sisters will confirm it.”

Stretch noticed Alyse’s crack glowing slightly as she had answered. In fact all the girls had been hesitant about saying their favorite flower. He was pretty sure it had something to do with the cryptic thing Lynn had said.

‘_Are flowers with missing petals still considered flowers?’_

The mood had seemed to have been killed by the question Sans had read. He also had a sneaking suspicion that it was his question even though he said they weren’t gonna dig into the girls past. So much for that now. It was too obvious now that it had something to do with their father with how they reacted.

As soon as Alyse had mentioned their father all the girls’ souls seemed to glow in sync. Now the only questions was what he’d done to them and for how long to create such destruction on their souls. Stretch wasn’t even sure if he wanted to know with how his soul started to ache whenever he was around Lynn. Her soul was such a bright and lively thing. For her to have such a crack there sickened him to think about her going through anything that had created it.

He didn’t want the night to end with Lynn in a sad mood. Not after she’d been so attentive over his bond with his brother and was so willing to help them.

Stretch pushed out the stool he’d been sitting on causing Alyse to jump as he moved to the fridge. Pulling out alcohol and pop. Setting the items on the counter he thought for a second before moving to the snack cupboard pulling out chips, candies, and frosted treats.

Seeing Alyse watching him he grinned, “i think it’s time we really make this a party. besides Toriel will be over to get the youngsters here soon anyway.”

Alyse smiled gently, “Thanks Stretch...Honestly, Lynn is lucky to have you.”

Stretch rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t know about that.”

She paused contemplating something.

“Can I tell you something?” she asked as she stepped closer taking some of the snacks and placing them on the counter.

“uh, sure?” he said taking the others to the counter as well.

“Lynn reminds me most of our mother,” Alyse smiled longingly as she placed everything on two trays, “She devotes everything she can into making others happy. She’ll play the dumb blonde to make you feel smart, brag and challenge you to be better, make you smile at a funeral or even say something is a new adventure when your forced to leave your home.”

Stretch thought back to how much Lynn had gotten him and his brother to talk out their problems. She even had spent time with him asking small get to know you things. She was a patient and happy individual that seemed to place value on the happiness of others then herself.

“why tell me this?” he asked wondering why she was basically bragging about her younger sister.

“Cuz I want someone who loves her to put her first,” she smiled.

Stretch took a minute to process what she said and he swore when it finally hit, what she was saying there was a dinging. He quickly realized a second later that was the microwave as she walked over and grabbed the last bag of popcorn.

“whoa-w-wait-I-i’m w-we’re not,” he stammered not wanting Alyse to get the wrong idea.

“Not yet,” she said as she picked up a tray, “But I see how she acts around you. Give her time to show you and you’ll see what I mean.”

Alyse then strolled over to the end of the kitchen, “It’s what you do next that matters,” she said looking back at him, “I can’t hate you if you don’t want to be with her, but I expect a direct answer for her. She’s been used by others too much. Don’t be one of those guys.”

Alyse then walked out of the kitchen leaving Stretch to ponder his own feelings about Lynn as he picked up the last tray to quickly follow behind. When they reached the living room it was almost scary how quickly Alyse’s mood from before changed to a happy smile as she set out the treats.

“Sorry it took so long everyone, but I was given quite the idea to bring more by Stretch,” she smiled gesturing happily to him.

“AWESOME!” Blue exclaimed diving straight for the popcorn, “SNACKS DEFINITELY MAKE A PARTY GAME BETTER!”

“we also brought drinks,” Stretch added as he set the tray down, “however you two are restricted to pop only,” he said eyeing the kids as they each picked up a twinkie.

“WAIT WE DIDN’T GET TO HEAR ALYSE’S FAVORITE FLOWER,” Papyrus said as Asriel took the hat from Frisk.

“Sorry Paps,” Alyse smiled with a shrug, “I’m not a flower kind of girl.”

Red seemed to be eyeing Alyse as she sat back down, but then shrugged as he noticed the alcohol on the table, “hey now we’re talking!”

“try not to get wasted before Toriel comes to pick up the kids,” Sans sighed, “I can’t have her thinking we just drank the entire time.”

“ya ya,” Red said rolled his pin pricks as he poured out some rum in a cup.

“Okay next questions is, favorite famous person?” Asriel read aloud.

Before long everyone had gone around with the hat twice while tossing the rest of Red’s questions out. Fun and silly answers had been given as well as a few more dares that were thankfully tame. The kids then received a text and not long after goat mom had arrived to take them home. Asriel had passed out fifteen minutes prior and Alyse had carried him over to the door with Sans and Frisk following behind.

“Thank you for having them over,” Toriel said with a smile as she took Asriel from Alyse’s arms.

“It was no problem,” she said as she smoothed Frisk’s messy brown hair, “They were fun to have around. We wouldn’t mind having them over again if you need a sitter.”

“That would be wonderful,” Toriel beamed before turning a bit more serious, “Again I must apologize for-”

“Please don’t,” Alyse softly smiled as she raised a hand, “Our mother was just as concerned as you were. It’s understandable and I already took Frisk and Asriel aside to talk about it before dinner as the guys slept.”

Frisk nodded seriously as they signed: **I will always tell you if something doesn’t seem right mom. I won’t be afraid to tell you.**

“Remember that you don’t have to be afraid of everyone,” Alyse chimed in, “Just be very aware. If it doesn’t feel right then it’s not.”

Frisk gave a thumbs up before hugging Alyse around the waist.

Alyse picked them up and held them tight before whispering, “And if you feel too scared to tell your mother, you know I will never judge you. Your safe sharing with me.”

Frisk pulled back to smile and nod.

Alyse gave a reassuring smile before giving one last hug.

They then ran to Sans with a big hug and a signed goodbye.

“Sans thanks again for everything you guys are doing at the embassy,” Toriel said, “But I’m gonna ask that you all not come in tomorrow as your watchers requested you all to relax for a day.”

Sans rubbed his neck guiltily, “guess I can’t go against queen’s orders.”

“_**And**_ you guys will be required to come home and sleep,” Alyse added with a stern smile, “No more sleepless nights at the office.”

Sans let out a chuckle, “didn’t know I’d be scolded for working myself_** to the bone**_.”

Alyse shock her head as Toriel giggled.

They both watched Toriel drive off with the kids as the sounds of the lively house was muffed from outside.

“hey hun,” Sans said a little nervously, “I didn’t know the question I read would put you girls down.”

Alyse clenched her teeth before sighing.

She didn’t want a reminder, considering that after her two shots she’d resided to not drink till Toriel had shown up to take the kids home. This however made her mind swim with some uncomfortable memories as she tried to distract herself by answering the questions enthusiastically or taking on a dare or two. Anything to keep her preoccupied from her own haunting past.

“It’s okay,” she said forcing herself to relax, “My sisters and I just didn’t have an **ideal childhood**. Our family was kind of a happy front till we could finally get rid of Him.”

Sans paused as she leaned against the stone rail rubbing her arms from the chill night and the unsettling feeling of her past. The smell of rain was heavy in the air as the sky had darkened. It would storm tonight indeed, so maybe she could have a dreamless night for once.

“i can understand not having a good father,” Sans said as he stared up at the sky.

Alyse thought a minute before asking, “Where are your parents?”

Sans shrugged, “mother died in the war and father refuses to leave the underground. what about you girls?”

Alyse paused as her chest gave a low ache, “Our mother died from cancer about four months ago now... As for our father...I know exactly where he’s at, but I can only hope he’s dead.”

Sans glanced to Alyse’s soul seeing the glow of the crack fade in an out before she shot up and opened the doors. Taking half a step inside she turned back to him with a hard stare.

“You mind if we go back inside?” she asked, “I’m chilled.”

“_**to the bone?” **_Sans smirked as he followed her inside.

Alyse placed her cold fingers on his cervical spine where his neck was. Sans instantly squeaked as he moved away from her touch.

“You tell me,” she laughed, “Now stop using the same pun.”

Sans sighed as he rubbed his neck, “aww but that’s the most humerus of all of them. heh besides I may look it but definitely got a touch of death there.”

Alyse chuckle as they walked into the living room, “That’s why I’m Lynn’s favorite. She overheats and I freeze.”

Lynn instantly popped up from her seat where she’d been chatting with Blue and Stretch, “Did you tell Toriel about what we taught Frisk?” she asked softly with a look of concern.

“Yeah,” Alyse said giving Lynn a a reassuring touch on her arm as she was taking a sip of her Angry Orchard beer.

Lynn nearly choke as she excitedly said, “Oh God pleeeease put your hands on my neck!” she whined.

Alyse winked at Sans with a smirk as she placed her hands on her sister’s neck and face, “Oh you feel so goooood!!”

Red and Stretch both nearly spat out their drinks as they stared at the two sisters. Sans went to take a seat as Alyse moved her hands to rub her shoulders as Lynn shivered with a pleasing moan.

“Will you two stop being weird,” Lola hollered as she tossed a piece of popcorn at them.

“fuck no! dis is gettin good,” Red smirked.

Alyse stuck out her tongue before removing her hands and went to grab a drink. Lynn whined as she went to sit back down, but because she was tipsy she fell into Stretch’s lap instead.

“Opps!” she giggled with flushed cheeks, “Sorry Stretch!”

“i-it’s fine,” he murmured as he took another sip of his honey whiskey.

“SO ARE WE GONNA START THE TRUTH OR DARE FOR REAL NOW,” Black exclaimed as he popped some popcorn in his mouth, “LETS ACTUALLY MAKE THIS NIGHT INTERESTING!”

Lynn threw back the bottle she had chugging the last of her drink. Leaning forward to place the bottle on it’s side on the table she smirked at everyone around the room.

“Alright then but we’re gonna make this even more fun,” she said giving the bottle a spin, “This time it’ll be completely random!”

As it spun she said, “Whomever it lands on has to kiss the person to their left or tell us how many people they’ve dated.”

As the bottle slowed down it stopped before Lola who was sipping on her mixture of sprite and tequila.

“Well shit,” she sighed as she reached for the bottle, “I’ll tell my ex’s. I’ve dated three guys. As a bonus against my sisters Lynn is the raining champ with six guys, Alyse with four, and Nicole with two.”

“Hey!” All three sisters shouted in embarrassment.

Lola then gave the bottle a spin, “Okay mine will be...you can either strip a piece of clothing or confess your favorite sexual fantasy.”

When the bottle span Nicole thought she noticed a glow of red hit the bottle for a second as it slowed down. It landed on Alyse who seemed to be staring at the bottle strangely as well. But she rolled her eyes before standing up and stripping off her crop top to reveal her black tank top still with her yoga pants.

“I feel that was rigged,” she accused as she gave Red a side glance before tossing her top at him as he sipped his cup of alcohol, “But if we’re gonna play dirty then how’s this,” she gave the bottle a spin, “I won’t say mine till after it lands.”

The bottle spun landing on Stretch/Lynn.

“Uh, who wants it?” Alyse asked confusingly looking at the two.

Lynn began waving her arms excitedly, “Oh! _**ME**_ please! I want truth!”

“Alright then that means Stretch you get the dare,” Alyse winked, “Lynn do you enjoy spending time with Blue and Stretch?”

Lynn started to blush as she laughed, “Of course! They are amazing guys and,” she pulled Blue over wrapping her arms around him, “great snugglers.”

"I ENJOY YOUR SOFT BODY FOR SNUGGLES AS WELL, MISS LYNN," Blue cheered!

Stretch went bright orange as he stared at Lynn afraid she was picturing the time in his bed.

“And Stretch your dare is to give Lynn your best hug,” Alyse smiled as Stretch gave a sigh of relief.

“Yay!” Lynn cheered as she turned around to straddle Stretch wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, “Stretch this is your dare so you gotta hug back.”

Face still colored, Stretch wrapped his arms around Lynn pulling her closer. She smelled so sugar sweet and felt squishy soft as her chest pressed against him. She was warm and he slowly realized from his shorts that her bare skin was lightly grazing his bones as when she’d turned around she’d accidentally brushed his cargo shorts up a bit. Lynn then pulled back from the hug with half lidded eyes and a soft smile.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a great huger?” she asked.

“heh, only a cute blonde I know,” he shyly smiled.

Lynn seemed to have stars in her eyes as she smiled. She then moved off his lap so he could spin the bottle while Blue leaned over to give Lynn a hug as well.

“alright mine is you gotta sing the gummy bear song or down your drink,” Stretch said giving the bottle a spin.

It landed on Black who was getting a refill from Lola, who quickly added more alcohol.

“HEY!” he barked as Lola had pour four more shots into the two shot glass of scotch with coke.

“So which is it,” Lola grinned wickedly as she played the song from her phone.

Black glared with a look of disdain before he began to chug his drink.

In under two minutes Black had finished his entire glass slamming and breaking the red plastic cup on the table before giving the bottle a spin.

“S-SEVEN MINUTES...HIC...IN H-HEAVEN...HIC...WITH THE P-PERSON TO YOUR R-RIGHT,” he growled before falling back on the couch unconscious.

The bottle stopped at Edge who looked to his right where Alyse was still taking a drink of her long island that she’d made. Edge’s face grew red as he flipped off the passed out Black.

“So who’d it land on?” Alyse asked after she’d taken a few gulps.

She glanced at the bottle. Then to Edge. Then to the bottle. Sheset down her cup before she brought out her hands pointing her index fingers and thumbs out and then silently cursing.

“COME ON,” Edge growled as he grabbed her wrist, but stopped and gave the bottle a hard spin, “WHILE WE’RE DOING THIS RIDICULOUS DARE WHOEVER THIS LANDS ON HAS TO KISS THE PERSON TO THEIR LEFT.”

Edge then led Alyse out of the room to the hall closet in the foyer. Alyse noticed that Edge’s hand was shaking as he pulled her along. She wondered if he was nervous or scared. Thinking back he did mention he’d liked someone else. Maybe he didn’t even want to do romantic things with her since she was a human. She didn’t want him to be uncomfortable especially if he didn’t want to do this in the first place.

As he opened the closet door Alyse placed her other hand on the one he was gripping her wrist, “You know no one will be watching so we don’t have to do anything that you’re not comfortable with.”

Edge seemed to be thinking for a minute as he glanced back at the living and then back at her.

“ARE YOU NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS?” He frowned with his hands on his hips.

Alyse looked up at him surprised, “Uh-umm no,” she felt heat rise up to her face as she remembered the way he kissed her hand, “I don’t mind if its with you.”

“THEN WE’RE DOING THIS,” he said grabbing her wrist and throwing her inside. He then followed in closing the door behind him, “**And You Will Enjoy It.**”

Alyse cocked a brow as she smirked.

If he was gonna cocky about this then so was she.

Taking a step closer she watched as he bumped into the closet door he’d just shut, “I can only enjoy it if you can _**please me**_,” she smirked as she placed her hand on his sternum applying some pressure.

She could feel a soft steady vibration from the bone, like a hum. Keeping the pressure while her eyes glided up to his red eyes, Edge’s face tinted giving a hue to the dark room. Alyse noticed that she’d been wrong about the color he’d had on his cheeks. It wasn’t red but blood orange. Before she could tell him her fun discovery he’d wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her fully against him.

As his other hand held her chin up to him he growled lowly in a way that made her spine tingle, “Don’t Think Of Me As Naive In The Ways Of Pleasure, Human.”

Alyse’s heart raced as she felt his hands move. The one holding her chin moved slowly down around the back of her neck and climbed up to the back of her head tangling in her short brown hair. As the other around her waist followed her hip bone back to the right as he cupped her ass cheek, but then moved down to pull her thigh up against his pelvis.

As he gave her thigh a squeeze and pulled on her hair causing her to bend in pleasure with a gasp he whispered in her ear, “I Just Need To Understand That You Can _**Take The Pain**_ That Comes With It.”

Alyse shuttered as she left the sexual heat Red had given her earlier come back in full force.

“_**I’ve always like**__**d**__** to play with fire,**__**”**_ she breathed as she swept both arms around his neck pulling him inches from her face.

Edge hesitated for a second before slowly pressing his teeth against her lips. They were warm like Red’s, but instead of waiting for him to ask to enter her mouth she part her lips willingly as he his hands gripped her tightly. She left his tongue enter her mouth as his fangs lightly grazed her lips.

Edge’s other hand move to grip her other thigh as he pulled her up to rest on his pelvis as he pushed her against the closet wall. Alyse felt one of her straps fall off her shoulder as his hands dragged up her sides and back down to her ass as one of her hands moved to grip his humerus while her other dragged against the back of his skull. He growled against her lips as his kiss deepened dominating her while she arched her body against his ribs. With his fingers digging into her ass she couldn’t help but let out a soft moan as his tongue left her mouth. She opened her eyes that she hadn’t realized she’d closed so see him intensely looking at her.

Afraid she’d done something wrong she asked in between breathes, “Is-Is something….wrong?”

“THE SEVEN MINUTES ARE ALMOST UP,” He said still watching her with a lustful intense glare.

“Then why stop before then?” she asked confused and feeling a bit light headed.

“You May Need To Compose Yourself Before Returning,” he smirked before dropping her down off his hip, but still remaining close.

Alyse felt empty and needy as his hands left her body, but still seemed to remain close. The tingle sensation of what had transpired played over her body over and over as he turned to open the door. She wanted to call him back or pull him in to continue, but she fought back. Pulling her strap back up and smoothing out her hair, she tried to slow her breathing. She couldn’t let him feel like he had the upper hand on her so she exhaled one last time before slipping in front of him and giving him a peck on the cheek bone.

“Let me know if you ever change your mind about** dating humans**,” she said slyly as she walked out before him continuing to the living room.

She didn’t notice him watch her in shock before turning into a pleased smirk.

As Edge returned to the living room now paying very close attention to the curves and bones that slightly pocked from his watcher’s skin. He played back how she felt smooth but soft unlike the metal of his Mettaton from his underground. A tingle had run down his spine during their time together and he cursed the fact that he ended it soon, but if he hadn’t he was sure his magic would have permanently formed for the night and he couldn’t have that. Although it made him curious as to know how she’d feel underneath him tied up for him to tease or torture.

Edge quickly shock his head.

He needed to have a clear head for the rest of the night as he could plan that for another time. Prey is always best after you’ve messed with it for a long time.

“SO WHO RECEIVED MY PUNISHMENT,” Edge growled triumphantly as he looked towards his housemates.

Lola started to burst out laughing as Red handed Edge a drink.

“you won’t believe it boss,” he chuckled as he pointed across the room, “but you created the best punishment. I just hate that you missed it.”

“Nope,” Lola snickered as she tossed Alyse her phone, “I got it on video!”

“what?!””WHAT?!” Sans and Blue shouted in horror.

Alyse saw a video ready to play and held it out for Edge to see.

They watched as Sans and Blue faced each other yelling at everyone to shut up before Slim and Stretch gave them each a push and their teeth collided. Instantly the two had separated and were shouting at the two. Sans chugged his drink as Blue began whipping his mouth furiously as the video ended.

“I REQUIRE A COPY,” Edge laughed maliciously with a wicked grin as Blue ran up trying to grab the phone.

Edge quickly snatched it from Alyse and held it up high.

“AND I REQUIRE THAT ALL EVIDENCE BE ERASED IMMEDIATELY!” Blue whined as he jumped to try and grab the phone from Edge’s grip as he laughed.

“i second that,” Sans groaned as he filled his glass.

Lola quickly jumped between the two retrieving her phone, “Sorry guys but I’ll be the only one with this,” she said as she made her way over to her seat by a passed out Black, “Now Sans it’s your turn.”

Sans sighed as he spun the bottle.

The bottle landed on Lola after it glowed blue for a second.

“delete the video,” Sans deadpanned.

“Or?” Lola smirked.

“or tell us where you disappeared to before dinner,” Sans smirked knowing that she must have gotten trapped with Slim considering how much Black had complained during dinner about her absence during the day.

Lola pouted before deleting the video and showing Sans.

Lola then spun the bottle and it landed on Papyrus.

“What would like Paps,” she smiled, “Truth or Dare.”

“HMM,” Papyrus said as he rubbed his chin, “DARES SEEM TO BE MORE FUN SO I WILL GO WITH THAT.”

“Okay then,” Lola paused as she thought of something less vulgar for the cinnamon bun, “I dare you to race around the mansion with Nicole in your arms.”

“THAT SOUNDS LIKE A SPLENDID CHALLENGE,” Papyrus cheered as he picked up Nicole bride style, who quickly handed Sans her drink, “I HOPE YOUR READY MISS NICOLE.”

“Oh-ummm,” before Nicole could get a word out Papyrus took off causing Nicole to grip him tightly as she screamed.

“uh-while we wait on dem. I gotta know,” Red said grabbing a cherry jolly rancher, “are any of ya girls even virgins?”

“Reeeed!” both Sans and Stretch hissed.

Lynn giggled as she finished her third bottle, “It’s okay guys we don’t mind sharing, right?”

Alyse choked on her drink and began coughing.

Lola shrugged, “I don’t care. Currently I’m a virgin, but it’s cuz the shits I dated weren’t worth fucking. If I find someone I want a real connection with then I may go all the way. Till then I’m content with who I am.”

“I’m not a virgin,” Lynn smiled awkwardly, “I lost mine to the second guy I dated in high school.”

Alyse put her cup back to her lips as she murmured, “Not virgin...” then chugged her drink as Nicole and Papyrus came rushing back in.

“DARE COMPLETED!” he said triumphantly as he set a terrified and shaking Nicole down onto the couch, “IS IT NOW MY TURN TO SPIN THE BOTTLE OF TRUTH AND DARE?”

“Go ahead,” Lynn said as she grabbed for a bit of popcorn.

Before they new it a full round of truth or dare had flown by and everything was getting tired. Seeing as the clock read eleven at night everyone decided to turn in. The girls put away the snacks and drinks as the guys put the living room back together. Slim carried Black to his room and the others soon followed suet.

The next morning…

Dark Clouds Overhead...Will there still be a ray of Hope in the rain?

Alyse POV

Alyse felt the cold chill of the morning as she walked to the mailbox by the front steps. The dark clouds of last nights storm were still lingering as if showing a second chance of rain at 7am as she was out getting the mail from yesterday. The ice cold handle of the box door had her wrapping her gray fuzzy jacket a little tighter as she pulled out the stack of mail. Making her way back up the steps she shuffled the mail placing each person’s letter in a order for her to deliver to their rooms till one caught her attention.

There was a set of four letters addressed to each of the sisters from the court house. Alyse frozen in place mid way up the stairs as a chilling breeze sent a foreboding feeling down her back. Slowly opening the letter addressed to her, her heart began to sink.

The top bold words of the letter read: Notification of Release.

Her body went numb as she read the letter thoroughly over and over till a hand tapped her shoulder.

“MISS ALYSE?” Papyrus asked as he stood before her looking concerned, “IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT? YOU LOOK...UHH-WELL-”

“LIKE YOU’VE READ A FROM DEATH,” Edge finished for him as he came up from behind Papyrus.

Alyse realized they’d come back from their morning jog. She backed away from the two trying her best to produce a smile.

“Y-ya, I’m fine,” she said as her body betrayed her and began shaking.

“THAT DOESN’T SEEM FINE TO ME,” Edge grumbled eyeing her suspiciously.

“EDGE IS TIGHT MISS ALYSE,” Papyrus said concerned, “PLEASE TELL US WHAT’S WRO-“

“I’m sorry I gotta go,” Alyse interrupted as she raced off towards the rec center with the mail pressed against her chest.

Back inside Nicole POV

Lola walked by her open door as Nicole twirled in front of her closet mirror. She was wearing a light blue petticoat dress with vibrate blue rain boots and a white shall.

“Excited to go on your date?” she asked smiling sweetly.

“I-It’s not a d-date,” Nicole blushed as she tucked a strand of light brown hair behind her ear, “I’m just taking him somewhere he’s always wanted to go.”

“Sure sure,” Lola teased as she stared out Nicole’s window which had a lovely very of the garden, “Sadly its bad weather for a nice stroll after.”

Nicole’s blue-green eyes glanced out at the rain pouring outside the glass as it trickled down, “No,” she smiled softly, “I think it can still work. Besides it’s fun to wear rain boots with a dress on days like this.”

Lola smirked as she came close to her youngest sister, “Oh yeah with one umbrella you two will have to get pretty close to stay dry.”

“Cut it out,” Nicole giggled as Lola brushed against her faking holding an umbrella over head.

A knock cut the girls laughter as Sans was resting shyly against the door frame.

“heh, if I knew you were dress up I might have put more effort into my style choice,” he shrugged as he looked Nicole from the bottom of her boots to her shy smile.

“I-It’s okay,” Nicole smiled pushing back the same strand of hair, “I like you just the way you are.”

Sans face turned a soft hue of blue as he cleared his non existent throat, “uh-should we get going? don’t want to _**rain out **_on this parade.”

“It’s already raining outside Sans,” Lola smirked as she cocked a brow and pointed her thumb to the window.

“way to _**dampen**_ my joke,” he spot back with a grin.

“Just splash out of here before I catch any more of your terrible puns,” she groaned as she pushed Nicole out of her room.

Nicole blushed as she adjusted her small white purse, “Ummm, shall we?” She asked gesturing to the stairs.

Sans offered out his hand with his signature lazy grin.

Nicole took it and has he pulled her close she realized something. “Wait you’ve never been to the planetarium,” she said quickly, “how can you magically pop us over.”

Sans began to chuckle, “I was gonna have us walk. Beside I can only use my shortcuts on places I’ve been.”

Nicole gave a sigh of relief.

“That being said...,” he smirked as Nicole quickly held tight to him.

Sans started to laugh hard as she looked up at him confused.

“I was gonna have you lead the way,” he finally said after whipping a blue tear from his socket from laughing.

Nicole instant moves away with her face growing in embarrassment. Puckering her lips in a pout she glared at him for teasing him before she grabbed his sleeve and tugged him downstairs.

As the reached the bottom Stretch and Lynn were emerging from the kitchen. Lynn was dressed in bright yellow rain boots, washed out skinny jeans with holes near the thighs and soft light pink shirt that read Pink as Fuck. She was grabbing a yellow raincoat and umbrella as she noticed them coming towards them.

“You guys off the planetarium?” She asked.

“Mmhmm,” Nicole nodded as she reached inside the closet for two umbrellas, “Let me know if Muffet's has crumpets. I’d love to stop by if they have some to pair with my tea.”

“Will do! Oh Stretch we can take my car if you want,” Lynn said pointing to the garage door.

“I think a short cut would be easier,” Stretch winked.

“**I get to try the magic teleport thingy!?**” Lynn beamed excitedly as Nicole shuttered over the feeling it gave her.

“wow didn’t know you girls were that happy about magic,” Stretch laughed.

“Hey when you are born as boring and ordinary as I, you find joy in several things,” she smiled, but the grabbed at her chest.

Nicole went to ask what was wrong but felt a sharp sting in her chest as a feeling of fear hit her. She grabbed her chest as a tear ran down her cheek. Just as the pain was there it left. A sensation of empty loneliness filled her chest as she wondered what just happened.

“Lynn you okay?” Stretch asked worriedly as he put his hands on her shoulders.

“I-I’m fine,” she smiled giving Nicole a confused glance.

Nicole felt a hand shift against her lower back and realized that Sans was very close looking worriedly at her chest and then back at her.

Before he could say anything a large ruckus could be heard outside the front door. They stood there in confusion as nothing seemed to be adding up. What was happening? Why did she feel so scared? Why did she want to run and cry?

Outside

Edge POV

“WHY WON’T YOU LET ME GO AFTER HER?” he growled at his soft hearted counterpart as a wall of bones curved along the ground obstructing his path.

“I’S SORRY EDGE BUT MISS ALYSE SEEMS DISTRESSED AND I FEEL WE SHOULD GIVE HER SOME SPACE,” Papyrus said throwing his outwards to block him.

“FINE BUT UNDERSTAND YOU ASKED FOR THIS,” he growled as he charged forward.

As predicted his soft double protruded a few bones in front to stop him. However he’d planned for this and had conjured up a few of his own done to block the on coming bones and three others as steps in which he leapt to to guide him over the previous wall of bones. Once he landed on the other side he didn’t stop his sprint as he headed towards the recreational center.

“SHE’S MY WATCHER SO STAY OUT OF THIS,” he shouted back and he continued forward.

With the recreation building in sight he noticed that Papyrus had given up and seemed to have gone inside. He just hoped that he wasn’t just off to tattle to that piece of shit, Sans. Slowly his sprint as he got to the door he opened it quietly. Whether his watcher wanted him to find her or not he was still going to approach cautiously. She’d looked quite terrified from glancing at a letter of all things. He wondered if it was a threat from someone who’d noticed them out an about? If so he’d find out who and end them. Only he was allowed to terrify this human. No one else.

The buildings motion lights were still flickering on from most likely the human’s entry earlier. It was silent besides the humming buzz of the large lights, though the more he walked further in the more a distinct sound of muttering and light sobbing came from the pool area. Now merely inches from the glass door of the pool, Edge kept his steps as light as he could on the hard white and blue tile floor. Pressing his body against the wall beside the door he leaned to peer inside.

The lights were off inside the large room as the ceiling was made of a large glass overhang. The large room was cast in a soft blue of the pool lights and water reflecting the dark clouded sky. Seeing his watcher near the pool-side's edge while in a crouched position stirred something within his soul. Her face was buried in her knees that she was gripping tightly as she rocked back and forth. As he went to open the door his boot stepped on a letter.

Picking it up he noticed it was addressed to one of the girls, but sadly his boot had smeared the first name. Looking at it more he recognized the same return address as the previous one Alyse had in her hand. Without hesitation he opened the letter and saw it was addressed to Lynn.

Reading thoroughly over the context of the letter a prisoner was being released soon in the next coming months and it apologized that even though their letters were read by the judge they would not pass to withhold the sentence any longer. As the prisoner had been well behaved during eight years of his twenty year sentence. Therefore being granted freedom soon, but if they wanted they could renew restraining orders the following month. What chilled Edge though was the name of the convict had the exact last name of his watcher and her sisters.

What Alyse said last night echoed in his skull.

‘_**That’s what we call our...father He’s dead to us and there’s nothing more to it.’**_

Questions piled within his skull but were quickly silenced after hearing a frustrated cry echo from the pool and then follow into a fit of sobs. Turning to look back his soul seemed to ached at the sight of his strong watcher reduced to a shaking mess. She’d gotten up from crouching and was pacing back and forth along the poolside as she gripped her face. Angrily whipping tears that were flowing down her face she kept fighting an invisible force. Her entire body was trembling like a leaf as she tossed her phone which thankfully landed near a stack of towels.

Edge couldn’t take watching this anymore.

Stuffing the letter into his pocket and quietly as possible he opened the door slipping inside finally getting a sense of what his watcher was now mumbling.

“It’s okay, he’s not out yet. You’ve got time. Time to keep them safe. Regain control. He’s not around just regain back control. It’s okay. We can keep them safe. Just stay in strong,” she kept mumbling and repeating these short sentences over and over frantically.

He’d finally had enough. She seemed to be struggling with something and he was gonna snap her out of it.

He loudly strolled over to her letting his boots echo through the large room as he sternly said, “RUNNING AWAY AS I’M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU WILL NOT SUFFICE.”

Edge had certainly startled her as she whipped around to see him approach frantically trying to remove the evidence of her crying.

“I-I-I I’m not in the mood t-to talk right n-now Edge,” she sternly barked back, although it was more of a whimper.

He just stared at her trembling form as her arms wrapped around herself as if for comfort.

“I CAN SEE THAT, HOWEVER,” he said picking her up, “I REFUSE TO KEEP TALKING TO YOU IN SUCH A PATHETIC STATE.” And with that he threw her into the pool.

She screamed as he had hoped and emerged from the chlorified water furious, **“What the fuck Edge?!”** She yelled as she swam to the pool ledge.

Watching her swim gave him a sense of relief, for it hadn’t been till after he’d tossed her that he pondered if she even could.

“What the _**hell**_ was that for,” she growled as she lifted herself out of the water dripping wet as the clothes she wore clung to her body. A light gray tank top was sticking to her chest showing thru to a black bra underneath as her lighter colored jeans now looked a deeper blue from the water soaking them.

“YOU WEREN’T ACTING LIKE YOURSELF,” he proclaimed, “SO I FIGURED A DIP WOULD WASH THAT DEPLORABLE DISPLAY AWAY GIVING ROOM TO A MORE CLEAR MIND.”

“Well thanks,” she grumbled bitterly as she threw off her jacket and began wringing our water from her clothes, “I can _**clearly see**_ now that I _**really **_don’t want to talk to _**you**_.”

As she tried to walk past him he stepped in front of her, “NOT TILL YOU EXPLAIN THIS,” he declared as he held the letter from his pocket.

His human’s face went pale as she looked around spotting the other letters she placed elsewhere. Edge watched her head drop as her body began to shake slightly.

“_Please...”_ she softly whispered,_ “don’t make me...”_

Papyrus POV

Watching Edge run to help his watcher filled Papyrus with a bit of hopeful pride. He’d never seen Edge show such drive to help someone before, especially all on his own without a friendship challenge enforced. Papyrus just hoped he was doing the right thing of just letting Edge deal with helping Alyse alone.

As he pondered if his meaner self could handle this task of friendship alone he heard the front door open.

“Papyrus we heard a commotion is everything alright?” Miss Nicole said with a worried glance.

Speaking of watchers, he was practically overjoyed to see his in such a lovely dress as usual. Her petite frame and soft voice were heavenly to have around. He felt so lucky as to have her as a friend.

“OH-UH,” Papyrus didn’t want to worry her or get Edge in any trouble as this was his first ever self starting friendship quest with Alyse, “I-I APOLOGIZE MISS NICOLE. ME AND EDGE WERE MERELY SPARING BEFORE THE END OF OUR THEE MILE RUN.”

“well where is he now?” Sans asked emerging behind Miss Nicole.

“OH-UMM-YES! WELL,” Papyrus felt his mind race as he tried to come up with a good way to stretch the truth for his brother not to suspect, “Y-YOU SEE-OUR MATCH WAS UNDETERMINED SO HE WENT FOR ANOTHER RUN AS EXTRA TRAINING!”

“so he just got mad that you beat him,” Stretch smirked as he walked outside with Miss Lynn who looked a bit odd like Alyse had.

Maybe Edge could use one more helping hand...

“ONE COULD SAY THAT WAS THE CASE...HOWEVER!” He said finally coming to a perfect distract and diversion, “I MUST WAKE RED FOR EDGE REQUIRED HIS ASSISTANCE UPON HIS RETURN.”

“really?” Stretch said giving him a suspicious look.

Papyrus quickly ran up the steps inside, “YES AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS HELPS A FRIEND IN NEED! SO ENJOY YOUR PLAY DATES TOGETHER FRIENDS AND BOTHER!”

Closing the door quickly Papyrus wiped the sweat from his skull.

Today was shaping up to be a dozy for the Great Papyrus to handle.

Sans POV

Sans could tell his brother was hiding something, but he didn’t know what. He wondered if Edge and him got into another fight. Every time they did Papyrus was very adamant about Sans not acting any punishments or threats. Something about his counterpart already having a different mind set then himself. He still didn’t feel it was right though.

A soft warm touch distracted him from his thoughts as Nicole gave him a side smile.

“Do you want us to stay?” she asked looking back at the door where his brother had disappeared through.

Sans gave a heavy sigh, “nah, my brother wants to handle whatever this is on his own and I’ll let him.”

Nicole gave a reassuring smile, “Then let’s get going before it starts raining again.”

“sure thing,” he grinned lazily.

Sans looked to Stretch and Lynn who’d moved down the steps.

Lynn was currently jumping up and down like an excited child while holding Stretch’s hands.

“So how does this work?” she bounced as she spoke.

“well first there honey bunny, you gotta stop jumping,” Stretch chuckled.

Lynn stopping put was still rolling back and forth on the balls of her boots as she bit her lip with a wide grin.

“now I need you to come close as to-umph!” Stretch didn’t get a chance to finish his instruction as Lynn embraced him tightly around the waist as her umbrella swung from the force of her movement.

Stretch sighed with a playful grin, “i’d say hold on tight but you’ve already got that covered.”

“Let’s do the magic thing already please!!!” Lynn pleaded.

“okay, okay,” Stretch laughed as he winked to Sans, “keep them eyes closed or you’ll get dizzy.”

Lynn let out a joyful squeal before they disappeared.

Nicole let out a heavy sigh.

“ya sure you don’t want to do the ‘magic thingy’?” Sans teased with a wink to Nicole.

“I don’t think I’m quite ready for another round of that kind of magic just yet,” she giggled with a worried glance.

Sans offered out his hand, “then lets use your magic instead.”

“My magic?” she asked giving him that gorgeous surprised glance as her soft fingers fell into his open palm.

“didn’t you know?” Sans smirked, “time just stands still when your around.”

Pink looked good against her cheeks as she work just a beautiful shade of blue.

...For him?...He could only Hope.

Upstairs Inside

Slim POV

A thud was heard outside his door as he was reading a few comics on his bean bag chair ready and willing to run out if m’lord called him. Following the thud however wasn’t his brother’s voice but a distress groan. Cautiously getting up and setting down the comic he opened his door to find Lola on the floor. She was leaning against the corner of his door frame clutching her chest.

“uhhh,” was all he could muster till she looked up at him.

Instantly his soul ached as he saw his fierce mistress looking pale and scared as tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes. She was gritting her teeth as she turned away from him trying to use the frame to push herself up, but was shakily struggling.

“I’m fine,” she barked at him, but as he glanced at her soul he knew she was lying.

The auburn and orange soul was swirling viciously as the crack in her soul chipped a bit. The gray violet scar was pulsing with such force and her soul was fighting it back to a degree that wasn’t doing it any favors. She needed a distraction or there would be more damage.

Without thinking he grabbed hold of her and pulled her close.

She weakly fought and growled at him as he kept her steady. Balling up her fists she began weakly beating against his chest and pushing against him as she shock.

“everything’s gonna be alright,” he whispered.

Frozen.

She froze in his arms and he wasn’t sure if his method with Black worked or not till he nearly fell over from her full weight giving in to him. Her hands grabbed hold of his hoodie as she looked up at him. Her black liner and eye shadow had mixed with her tears as they created soft black lines down her cheeks.

“..._**Why?**_…,” she softly whimpered.

“why what?” he asked as he gazed into her bright green eyes.

“Why do I feel so **helpless?**” she softly cried as one last tear dropped before she passed out in his arms.

Slim quickly picked her up in his arms looking at her distraught sleeping face before glancing back at her soul. He knew she’d never understand, but something had triggered her scar, and with the kind of soul traits she had fought tooth and nail against the weight it was baring against her. If he hadn’t distracted her, he was afraid that she’d have caused damage to herself.

He wanted to find out what the cause of the trigger was, but decided making sure she was alright was best.

With a heavy sigh he turned back around into his room holding his mistress close.

Rec Center

Red POV

Red quickly shortcutted to the Rec Center after Papyrus had burst into his room talking about Alyse seeming distressed and Edge following after her. Instantly Red thought back to the karaoke night he’d dulled her soul to keep the crack from getting bigger. All last night the crack had pulsed in and out, but she seemed to go to bed just fine. Still he’d slipped out during the night to double check. So he wasn’t sure what could have happened to cause it again.

It took him a minute to find her in the large building but soon heard soft sobs coming from the pool area. When he arrived outside the door he saw a sight he thought he’d never see. His brother comforting a human. She was soaking wet as she clung to Edge as if he was her life line as he was holding her gently as a towel wrapped around her. Red decided to take this time to check her soul and he didn’t like what he saw.

The crack had gotten larger and was pulsing slowly. Fuck he wasn’t sure he could heal her without knowing what caused it. He was sure it had something to do with her father from what Sans asked last night and her reaction. Heck he was still living with his own damage done by fucking Gaster.

With a heavy sigh he opened the door causing both of them to turn a look at him.

Alyse looked awful with red teary eyes against her usual bright silver blue ones. She seemed so much smaller as she trembled.

“didn’t no it was rainin’ inside as well,” he smirked trying to make light of the situation, “what’s with da water works? Edge tell ya we can’t fly or somethin”

Edge looked like he was ready to chew him out, but Alyse seemed to stop him as she let go and stepped towards him gripping the towel tightly.

“I need you to take me to Tito’s, Red,” she smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes.

Red couldn’t help his surprise.

“uhh, right now...” he paused as he looked her soaking frame up and down, “like dis?”

She nodded as her eyes began watering, but she bit her lip as if it was a way to hold them back.

“...sure?” he said confused, “we can take a shortcut.”

She nodded before turning to Edge, “I-I know I have n-no right to ask this...but I-I need you to keep this a secret.”

His brother frowned and stared at Alyse hard before letting out a grunt, “FINE, BUT I EXPECT AN EXPLANATION WHEN YOU’RE IN YOUR RIGHT MIND.”

His brother then turned abruptly and stomped towards the door.

“Wait!”

Edge whipped around as she had raced over to a stack of letters. She handed him all but one that was open.

“C-can you take these to my room...,” she said softly, “I can’t let my sisters or anyone else see these yet.”

He took hold of the papers and stuffed them in his armor, “NO ONE WILL NO A THING, I GUARANTEE.”

“Thank you,” she smiled a real one this time.

Red watched as Edge quickly rushed out to hide the letters in her room.

The sound of the rain hitting the ceiling of the rec center started soft, but then became a rushing pelts against the surface. Red looked up at the glass as the water rushed down from the ceiling and down the sides. The squeaking of sneakers against the tiled floor brought his attention back to his watcher as she was still cast in a blue hue of the water while she made her way up close to him.

Her hair was still dripping water like the rain outside, though she smelled strongly of chemicals. He would have enjoyed the side of her in a top that showed off her black bra, but all he could really see was a girl holding herself tight as her hands clutched her forearms. The white pool towel hung loosely off her frame as she wouldn’t make eye contact with him.

Her head was bent down towards the floor as she laid her it against his shoulder.

“Take me away from here...please,” she whispered against his neck as she clutched his jacket.

She was wet and cold. Gone was that persistent attitude and fiery life. She was like a scared what cat in his arms.

Red felt his soul ache.

Why did she have this kind of power over him?

“hung on kitten,” he coed as he wrapped an arm around her waist, “will be there in no time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be in a four part split. Let me know which you want first, Happy Dates (Lynn & Nicole's dates) or Sad Souls (Alyse & Lola's recovery/heartbreak)?


	19. Sad Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyse and Lola share dark secrets about the shared past. Pain is shared and can the guys handle it?
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!  
Warning of talk about child molestation, physical abuse, and rape.  
You are warned...

Tito POV

Tito gave his naked body a stretch as he looked back to his recent lover of the night still asleep in the sheets of his bed. He agave an exasperated sigh as he went to shower from his mistake. The guy was a hunk but definitely not one for conversation. Slipping into his Victoria Secret pink sweats and a white crop top he grabbed his phone and yoga mat to go downstairs for something more relieving.

As he was halfway down the stairs a loud thud came the back stage area along with muffled voice.

‘_Oh fuck no!’_ He thought, _‘No one is stilling from this Prima __D__onna!’_

Shoving his phone in his pocket he raised his rolled yoga mat ready to strike, but as he was ready to strike he turned the corner to find a familiar skeleton and a very wet friend.

“Gata?” he asked as he approached her wet distraught form.

Alyse’s red tear stained eyes met his as he dropped his mat and rushed over immediately embracing her.

“Mi pequeña triste, what’s wrong?” He asked feeling how cold and chemically smelling she was.

Alyse pulled back from his hold pulling out a crumpled up paper.

He took it confused as he stepped back smoothing it out to read. The words were smudged in places but the header was all he needed to read.

Prisioner release.

“Idiotas de mierda,” Tito cursed as he gazed back at Alyse who looked broken and numb.

Tito felt his own heart ache and eyes water as he quickly held the young lady close, “Oh gata I am so so sorry.”

It didn’t take long for him to hear her break as she sobbed in his arms, “Why Tito?” She cried in anger, “we were to have twelve more years. So why are they letting him go?”

Tito rubbed her back as he looked at the very confused skeleton who’d somehow gotten her into his place without much of a word, “I don’t know hun,” he spoke softly, “I sadly just don’t know. I’m guessing our justice system is still a piece of shit.”

They stood there for a few moments before Tito saw the skeleton getting a bit anxious watching them. He calmly cleared his throat, “Hun go upstairs and use the girl’s shower on the left to get warm. I’ll leave you some dry clothes to change into while I get your fine friend here a drink to warm up alright?”

She looked unsure but he gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze, “I’ll handle explaining it while you’re gone.”

She gave a grateful nod as she moved slowly towards the stairs and up the steps.

Tito let out a sigh as he gestured to the skeleton in which he was sure was name Edge or Red, “Come on bone boy,” he groaned softly, “there’s something I need to show you and I’m sure you’ll need a drink before and after.”

Red followed the flamboyant guy up to the bar almost getting fun flashbacks to last week as he took a seat.

“What’ll it be?” Tito asked as he was behind the bar.

“depends on what your gonna show me.” Red said trying to get a read on the situation.

“Hmm,” Tito turned to the display of liquor bottles before pulling something out of locked cabinet, “Thirty year old scotch it is then,” he sighed.

Red looked at him surprised as he poured two glasses and threw a round ice cube in each.

They each took a swig and Red had to hold back from chocking as the stuff burned. Thankfully Tito had the same expression as he coughed a bit before setting his glass down.

“so what’s this letter got to do with Alyse’s father?” Red asked getting straight to the point.

Tito grimaced as he seemed to look back towards the stairs in which Alyse disappeared up before pulling a sheet of paper from under the bar.

On a quickly glance Red noticed it was a newspaper clipping. He gave Tito a questioning glance.

“Read first as I grab her some dry clothes and I’ll explain later.” Was all he said as he turned his back to him and walked deliberately out towards the back stage.

Red picked up the fragile paper and read silently:** Father Sentenced to 20 years in ****J****ail by ****D****aughter****s****.**

**Prosecuted, Joel Sives, was sentence today, September 17, 2013 after a two year trail period regarding the four charges of mental abuse, child molestation and one charge of rape, his daughters ****win case against father****.** Red took a second as he reread the first sentence. Pinching the top of his nasal hole he couldn’t help but feel sick. This was why she was so dang overprotective of her sisters.

As he read further he just felt worse as it explained the two year long trail and the legal debates on charges. One thing that stumped him was the account of lack of evidence do to being handled too late. Therefore the sentence was reduced from 40 to 20 years. In one paragraph named a child therapist that described each of the girls as showing signs of fear and closure when trying to talk about what happened to them, but none were as defensive and aggressive as the oldest daughter during her sessions. She’d lashed out in one of the court hearings and refused to look the prosecuted in the face.

Red couldn’t read much further after the reporter had described her as unhinged as she refused therapy for the first year into the trial. He couldn’t blame her for not wanting to appear weak. He would have done the same, but he couldn’t help but question if that had to do with her scars? If she’d talked sooner or even went to therapy would those scars still be there? Would this sort of news affect her the same way as it was now? How long had this gone on that kept her quiet? Why did she stay quiet?

The sound of Tito knocking on a door before walking back brought him out of his trance of questions. Red placed the news clipping down as he placed his skull in his hands. This was a lot to take in, but it made a lot of sense. The crack of Undying Suffering from Betrayal was hit on the mark. They not only were betrayed by someone they were meant to trust, but seemed to still suffer from the consequences.

Red almost didn’t notice Tito had returned till he spoke jolting him from his thoughts.

“That’s a good reaction to have,” he said simply as Red lifted his skull meeting his numb expression.

“how am I not suppose ta act after readin that?” he groaned, “dis girl’s more trouble den I originally thought.”

Tito’s feminine soft face turned hard and cold as he hissed, “So are you gonna be like the others in these girls’ lives and abandon them after finding out they were dealt with a messed up past?” he asked as he leaned in close with a look that could kill, “Cuz I’m gonna tell you there’s way more fucked up people that have gone through the same thing and have come out much worse. These girls have fought to be sane and hold their heads up. The last thing they need is another person to put them down.”

“hold it skippy,” Red shot as he raised his hands, “I ain’t sayin nothin like that. I just...” he sighed glancing back almost hoping to see Alyse walking back, but when she didn’t...”It’s a lot ta take in considerin how she acts.”

Tito raised and brown eyebrow as his brown eyes stared, “What? Confident and full of sexual prowess yet graceful and reserved.”

Red paused as he took another sip, “ya...she ain’t no _**normal**_victim of sexual assault dat I’ve seen.”

Tito gave a prideful smile, “That’s because she doesn’t see herself as a victim, but a _**survivor**_.”

Red now raised a bone brow to him, “and what da ya mean about that?”

Tito gave a gentle smile as he leaned back from the bar, “Bone boy, I’ve know this young thing for five years now and she only opened up about what she’s gone through three years ago after I got her drunk. Since then we've gone through sexual therapy.”

“hold on she went through what with you?” Red asked feeling lied to.

“Sexual therapy,” Tito nodded, “basically I helped her get over fears she was having that her father created over many years. It caused many relationships she had to fail. Then again, I think those ass hats just never took the time to help her. Anyway, only now has she felt sexually confident and comfortable.”

“I’m still tryin’ ta rap my head around dis sexual therapy thing even though I distinctly heard ya say _**you didn’t sleep with her**_.” Red growled.

Now getting defensive after knowing what she’s been through, he would kill this fruitloop if he’d taken advantage of her mental state. Just thinking of it made him sick of anyone taking advantage of her.

“Easy tiger,” Tito chuckled pissing him off more, “If I explain a few will that ease your mind.”

Red just nodded.

“Well her biggest fear was feeling like she was gonna turn out like her father,” Tito said as he let his finger graze around the top of his glass giving a sad glance to the cup, “That was a hard one to fight with her on. I ended up taking her to playgrounds almost daily asking her to play with the kids. After several nervous attempts and finally getting a group of kids to play with her it became a routine of me having her go play with them. Then when she’d come back I’d ask her if she felt turned on by being around them. Heck, I even checked her panties to be sure. That took about five months before she honestly believed she’d not be attracted to kids like her father.”

Red let what Tito said sink in. He could see that being a struggle, but the kind of person she was didn’t fit a child molester. Guess he owed Tito for teaching her that. He’d have no way of dealing with that kind of thought. He noticed the way she looked at Frisk and Asriel. It was loving, but still distant as if a small part of her was still scared.

“One of the others was more experimental as she wanted to be intimate with a partner without being afraid of sexual contact. I had her go on Tinder dates with some of my more trusted individuals. She was able to explore what she liked in a safe environment. She also got to chat a lot with my girls about preferences, her fears, and how she wanted to feel. That took much longer, over a year to be exact, but after talking with Chelsey about dancing, she’s been able to relieve overwhelming sexual tension that way.”

Red felt heat rise in his cheekbones as he realized the time he’d caught her on the stairs in her heels. Was she off dancing somewhere to relieve herself? She was very flustered, exhausted and even shock in his grasp. Maybe he caught her after her high? The thought of her getting off like that in front of him was quite enchanting, but he quickly shock his naughty thoughts. He was here for a reason. To find out the truth.

“Okay so what I don’t get is how long da hell all dis went on for?” Red asked, “her getting….her father doin that shit to her.”

Tito’s face dropped as he placed his head in his hands, “I guess it’s harder than I thought to explain,” he sighed, “heck I’m getting emotional just recalling what she told me.”

Red paused as he watched Tito try and collect himself. His brown eyes were watering, but he was fanning them to keep anything from falling.

After he’d taken a minute Tito continued, “Red she was eight when it started. She was a damn child.”

Reds sockets went wide as he gripped the edge of the bar.

“_**w**__**hat?!”**_ He said speechless, “a child? How long did this shit go on for? and why the hell didn’t she tell anyone?”

“_**Seven years**_,” a sad soft voice came from behind him.

Red turned to see Alyse in a baggy gray hoodie as her towel dried hair was a damp mess falling to a more middle part giving her a much younger child like appearance. It wasn’t till she walked closer that he noticed she was wearing shorts underneath the hoodie.

“Since I was eight till I was fifteen…. I let it continue because I thought I was protecting my sisters,” she said with a look of defeat as she sat on a bar stool a seat away from him leaning back against the bar. She hadn’t made eye contact with him the entire time as she continued, “Before you ask, I _**did**_ say something when I was eight after one of my sisters cried to me about..._**him**_...touching them during a night I refused. But I found out quickly that I was playing against a devious opponent. He tricked my mother into thinking that we’d misinterpreted an** act of affection**.”

Watching her ball her fists against her thighs as she looked up at him he felt her defeat as she gave a sad smile, “So I came to the next best conclusion. If no one else was gonna save my sisters, then **I’d take on everything** he planned to do till we had someone who would believe us. But I forgot that I was a child playing the waiting game against a monster.

“I got my wake up call the very last time I let him touch me at age fifteen when he told me he loved me as he...”

She didn’t continue as her head turned from him. Her hair hiding her face of shame as Red could only glance at her soul which glowed dimly. That’s when Red wished he hadn’t connected the dots. It made too much sense with her answering about not being a virgin and the news clipping accounting rape.

The sound of glass cracking drew him from her as he noticed he was breaking Tito’s glass.

He let go of the glass turning to face her, “kitten I-”

But she shot up from the stool facing him with an angry look, “**I don’t need ****sympathy**** Red!** I don’t even understand why I’m telling you...I-I just…”

Alyse trailed off into silence as she just stood there shaking as he watched her. He respected her strength in speaking about it. He wouldn’t want fucking pity for what happened to him in his shitty life either, let alone the fact he’d never spill his past to begin with. He believed it was a sign of weakness, but seeing her before him speaking of something so awful didn’t seem weak. It was strong.

“I ain’t gonna give ya pity,” he said keeping a neutral expression, “an I don’t expect ya ta tell me every little detail. If ya did I’m pretty sure if I knew where da guy was I’d do something that’d most likely kill my chances of freedom.”

Alyse looked ashamed, but nodded silently.

“but dat bein said, if I ever run into him...” Red let his sockets go black as his grin went wide, “he’s _**gonna have a bad time**_.”

Alyse looked shocked but smiled as Tito gave a loud shutter.

“Gata, I’m glad he’s on your side because_** that **_look nearly killed me!” he then chugged the last of his scotch as he smiled, “To be honest bone boy here might be the best deterrent you need against him.”

Red let his skull ease back to his casual smirk as his red eyes returned as Alyse walked up to him. He gave her a playful wink as she let out a short chuckle. Her arms then wrapped around his neck as she closed the distance between them. She felt warmer now as he took in the scent of clean soap she’d used. Her body feeling more relaxed then when he’d first brought her.

“Thank you Red,” she whispered he then felt something warm and soft against his cheekbone before she pulled away.

“heh, don’t worry dis mug of mine’ll chase away your demons,” he smirked.

Alyse gave him a soft smiled that pulled at his soul as she looked towards Tito.

“I’m gonna need some time to think about how I’m gonna tell my sisters the news,” she said as she walked back towards the stage.

“Tito do you mind if I clear my head here for an hour or two?” she asked as she climbed onto the stage.

“Take all the time you need Gata,” Tito said as he walked out from the bar heading up the stairs, “I’ve just gotta clear an unsatisfying guest from my room. Oh and bone boy,” Tito called as he stopped at the stairs, “I expect an answer on how you slipped inside my place of business.”

“**Magic.” ** both Red and Alyse answered at the same time.

Red gave her a smirk as she giggled.

Tito just shrugged, “Next time warn me when you _**magic**_ in bone boy.” then he made his way upstairs.

“mind if I stay with ya?” Red asked as Alyse turned to a speaker.

“As long as you promise to take me to Grilby’s again,” she said as she hit play, “I miss the fries.”

“well ya _must-ard_ try da burgers,” Red joked as Alyse got into position on the stage.

Alyse gave him a small smile as she shock her head starting her dance.

Red watched carefully over her soul as it was mending it’s latest damage during the song and her body moved to the low soft beats.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bomncVj8joM&list=FLQPbPI5ZFn31Ze4Tu6me6Qg&index=19> \- Alyse’s Dance to I Have Questions by Camila Cabello

Red filled his glass with more scotch as he watched his human dance with much more emotion then the sexual dance he’d seen prior. Her movements were smooth and calculated, but at least her soul seemed to be more stable as she danced. It seemed to be a good cooping mechanism considering that the scar would shine ever so dimly the more she moved.

_ **Number one, tell me who you think you are  
You got some nerve trying to tear my faith apart  
(I have questions for you) ** _

Her dance was sad and full of questions. Just like his own skull, but he wasn’t gonna push her further. He breathed a sigh of relief that she seemed comfortable with sexual stuff considering how he played with her yesterday after his nap. He was afraid that she may hate him, but from what Tito was saying she wasn’t holding onto what that ass had physically done to her. No it was mentally.

_ **Number two, why would you try and play me for a fool?  
I should have never ever ever trusted you (I have questions) ** _

Wait a second! Thinking back to Tito...What they hell did he do to have her so sexually open? He might have to take that fruit cup aside and ask him some detailed questions because the way she pressed back into him and stared, said that she wanted him.

Fuck he shouldn’t be thinking such shit after she’d basically told him her darkest past.

God he was a one minded bastard.

But as he watched her sweap her hands and legs around the stage he couldn’t help but feel proud. She’s at least gotten past the worst part of that kind of trama. The only problem now was, what was holding her back from full recovery? And what was she still beating herself up about?

_ **Number three, why weren't you, who you swore that you would be?  
I have questions, I got questions haunting me  
I have questions for you** _

Taking another sip of the burning liquid he felt an idea click into the back of his mind.

She had said she’d let it continue because she was protecting her sisters. However according to the newspaper it said that all four had suffered. Fuck...Was she still blaming herself for what had happened to them? Is that why her soul was so broken and torn?

_ **I have questions for you (I have questions)  
I have questions for you ** _

As she slowly backed up her movements went rigid as she clutched her chest and fell to the floor gasping for air.

“Alyse!” Red shortcut to her side in a second as he noticed her scar glow, but the trigger wasn’t from her dancing. Even she seemed confused by the pain. He quickly pulled her up to rest in his right arm as he started to move his magic to his left hand.

Footsteps were heard on the stairs as Tito quickly appeared with another human male.

“Red what happened?” Tito screamed as he noticed Alyse on the floor.

Red new he needed to bring her soul out to figure out what was really going on, but having an audience wasn’t ideal for the kind of situation they were in.

“just get your friend outta here an’ I’ll explain once ya get back,” Red called back keeping his sockets on Alyse as she looked back up at him scared and confused, “Imma gonna fix dis kitten. Just hang in dere.”

Red listened as Tito started shouting in Spanish as he seemed to be rushing the guy out.

Now was the best chance he had.

“alright kitten,” he breathed as he tried to calm his own nerves as sweat began to bead on his skull, “you’re gonna feel a tug inside...when that happens I need ya ta relax and let it happen. Do ya understand?”

Alyse shakily moved her hands from her chest as she nodded.

Red hoped Sans would never find out he did this.

Slim POV

“MUTT!” Blacks voice sounded through the other side of the door.

Slim flinched as he stopped playing with Lola’s hair and set her gently on the beanbag chair as he opened the door of his room slightly.

“y-yes m’lord?”

“AS THE CLASSIC SHIT IS GONE BLUE AND I SHALL BE TRAINING OUTSIDE IN THE RAIN FOR ULTIMATE WEATHER TRAINING,” he growled loudly enough that Slim was afraid he’d wake Lola. So he stepped out and quietly shut his door as Black continued, “I HAVE NOT SEEN OUR HUMAN YET TODAY, SO IF YOU SPOT HER, YOU ARE TO BRING HER OUT TO WITNESS MY AMAZING BATTLE SKILLS.”

“of course m’lord,” Slim sighed as he hoped she’d never wake now.

“GOOD! TILL THEN STAY OUT OF MY SIGHT,” Black growled as he stomped off as Edge made his way up the stairs.

Edge gave him a weird glance as he looked like he was headed in the direction of the girl’s side. But he then turned on his heel racing back to his room with some paper in his hands. Before Slim could question his actions he’d slammed his bedroom door shut. Slim shrugged as he raced to the ledge of the stairs.

He watched his brother turn down the stairs before teleporting back into his room. Lola was still laying on his bean bag chair, but this time was clutching her chest as tears were leaking from the corners of her eyes.

Slim was about to glance on the condition of her soul till she spoke in her sleep.

“Stop...” she mumbled, “...Leave them alone...why?....”

Slim didn’t have to look in her soul to know she was struggling with something. So with a heavy sigh he decided to do the one thing he knew he was gonna get in trouble for.

He got down on both knees as he gently moved her hands away from her chest. She fought him for a few moments till he used his magic to hold her arms above her head in place. She was now fighting against his magic as he placed his hand just above her chest. Taking in a deep very unnecessary breath he concentrated on her soul.

As much as she was physically fighting him, her soul slipped into his grasp with ease. It didn’t even struggle when he pulled it from her. It’s as if deep down she wanted to be helped. Soon his room was cast in a glow of auburn and orange as he held her soul floating inches from his face. It was gorgeous and bright as it slowly twirled in his hand. The sounds of her breathing relaxed as he let his magic fade from her wrists. He didn’t realize she’d awoken as he stared at her fire like soul a foot away from her.

“Where the hell am I?” She growled tiredly as she moved to sit up.

Slim felt sweat at the top of his skull as he realized he was holding her soul in front of her, but before he could get a word out or explain she’d leapt from the bean bag chair and tackled him.

Shaking his skull from the force of her quick attack he looked up to see Lola breathing heavily as she pinned his shoulders to the ground and trapped his hands between her legs. Her soul floating just above both their heads. If it wasn’t for the situation Slim would thoroughly enjoy having her on top, but he had to focus as she spoke.

“Why am I in your room?” She asked more menacingly, “and what’s with the fucking light show?”

“Uhh,” Slim has to think quick but she wasn’t letting him go, “first ya passed out at my door and since we ain’t allowed to just waltz into your rooms I took ya into mine.”

Lola’s grip seemed to relax a bit as she glanced off to the side as if recalling what happened before wiping her face with one hand. She seemed to be confused or pissed off at the tears before looking back at him, “Okay but then what the hell is this?” She said pointing at her soul.

Slim paused as sweat formed again on his skull, “Uhh well you see...”

Lola gave him a hard glare that was kinda hot as her legs gripped his torso. This interrogation shit was really hot!

“I-it’s your s-soul!” He exclaimed as he tried to hide his blush to no avail.

He watch as she looked up at the shining heart shaped object. She looked as if she was studying it before quickly looking back to him. That’s when he heard her burst out laughing as her body relaxed on top of him.

“Oh my god! That’s hysterical! Okay-Okay,” she laughed, “let’s say I believe you. So that’s my soul and why is it here?”

Slim opened his mouth but then shut it. This was gonna be hard to explain and she had no idea how crucial and intimate it was.

Slim let out a sigh, “well... I was gonna ...pull it out to check on it.”

“Pull it out?” She asked looking confused, but seemed to just shake her head, “What’s with the sunset and bronze colors?”

“uhh, not sure I can tell you,” he shrugged.

Her amused face turned hard as she growled, “You’re the shit that _**pull**__**ed**_ my ‘soul’ out,” she said releasing his shoulders only to do air quotes when she said ‘soul’, “so take fucking _responsibility_ and answer my damn questions.”

With that she got up in his face as she gave his noggin a flick with her index finger. The sound made a hard click as she pulled back her hand shaking it.

Slim felt his own soul pulsing as her demanding presence entranced him.

“Earth to Slim,” she said waving the same hand she’d flicked him with, “ya gonna answer my questions or am I gonna have to get Black in here to answer them.”

Oh fuck no he’d be in deep shit!

“uhh no-no-no! I’ll answer,” he chuckled nervously, “the colors represent the dominant traits of who you are.”

Lola glanced up at her soul before looking back at him, “Okay so what do they mean?”

Slim looked up at her soul catching her following his gaze, “well you’ve got auburn and orange as your dominant colors. The auburn represents Self-Control which has several different meanings. It could be because of how you control emotions, fighting, or even self habits.”

He gave a quick glance to her face and watched as her eyes sparkled. The fiery colors against her skin in his dark room really made her green eyes shine as her pupils dilated.

“What about the orange?” She said not taking her eyes of her soul.

“uhh-hmm,” he shock his head trying to concentrate again, “Orange represents Bravery. It stand for courage against against beliefs or even for others.”

It’s after he spoke about the second that he noticed something odd. Ever since she’d been looking at her soul, she’d been slightly shaking. Was she finally realizing what he was saying was true and just scared? Or was it something else?

“Then what’s with the gray crack?” she asked as face turned concerned and nervous as she looked back at Slim. She seemed to now notice the hole like scar on it, now pulsing as she stared.

Slim paused, “only you know what’s haunting your soul...”

Something seemed to click in her eyes as she glanced back at him with what he thought he’d never see from her....fear. Her hands slowly moved to her head entangling in her hair squeezing at the roots as her face was distorted into panic while tears ran down her face. She was breathing heavily as she shock.

Slim took his chance to pull himself from under her. Sitting up he saw that she hadn’t taken notice of his movements as she was now just lightly sitting on his lap. He gave a worried glance towards her soul which was now dulling in color as the scar pulsed quickly. Slowly he brought his hands on hers almost snapping her out of her panic trance like state.

Green eyes met his as he felt her grip relax and her hands gently fall into his. He brought them down pulling her slowly towards him. He stopped when he felt her flinch inches from him.

“...I’m not brave...” she whispered a tear fell down her cheek, “...I’m just a fake.”

Slim sat there in silence.

Lola tried to shoot up and away, but Slim had predicted this.

Taking hold of her wrists he held her back down, but this time spun her around with her back facing him. He then wrapped his arms around her as he brought his knees up on either side. She fought in his embrace but he wasn’t done.

“don’t doubt yourself,” he murmured.

He felt her stop squirming so he continued, “look I don’t know what it was that makes you think that way, but,” he paused trying to think of the right words, “it doesn’t matter. the person you are right now is what matters.”

He felt her hands grin his arms as he heard her cry, “No one likes there person I am now...”

Slim couldn’t help but hug her close as he felt words he thought he’d never say, _**“I do.”**_

She sniffled, “You’re just saying that cuz I’m your watcher.”

“heh, sorry but I only suck up to m’lord,” he lightly chuckled, “so your stuck with me likin you.”

“You might just regret liking me,” she said softly, “I always hurt the ones I’m close to.”

“I can take da hits,” he said giving her a nuzzle against her neck, “I’ve done well against m’lord.”

“But you shouldn’t take such abuse!” She growled.

“and there’s what I like,” he said as he press his skull lightly against her head.

Lola was silent before she asked, “but isn’t that like a justice thing?”

Slim thought for a minute surprised she’d really listened to him talking about her soul, “well bravery and justice kinda go hand in hand. Justice fights for something, but you need bravery to have the courage to say it. that make sense?”

“So you’re saying I’m brave enough to be a loud mouth,” she mumbled.

“nah,” he smirked, “brave enough to stand against others.”

“You just can’t let me wallow can you?” She sadly chuckled.

“nope, what would be the fun in that?” He sighed as he felt her relax against him.

Lola paused a minute in his arms before she asked, “Can you let me go? I promise I won’t run.”

Slim took a glance at her soul, confirming she wasn’t lying so he did. She moved out to face him. Wiping a few tears that had rolled down her face she took a few deep breaths in. Auburn glowed brightly around them as she opened her eyes looking at him with a serious expression.

“Can I touch my soul?” She asked.

Slim blinked a few times, “ya I mean, it is yours after all,” he shrugged as he used his magic to bring it before them.

As her hand extended it clicked with him that he should warn her.

“quick word of advise though,” he said as he nervously rubbed his vertebrae, “avoid the scar.”

Lola looked at him suspiciously, _“Why?”_

Slim turned his gaze as to avoid her intense stare, “it may trigger some **bad** memories.”

It was then he noticed the intensity of the orange glow that he realized he shouldn’t have said anything.

“_**I’m done being afraid of that trash,”**_ she growled reaching straight for her scar.

“_**wait!” **_

But it was too late.

Just as he grabbed her wrist she’d made contact with the scar on her soul.

It was probably under a minute of what he saw, which were merely mixed images, but the feeling of fear, uncertainty and fight was overwhelming. He almost felt like he was back at Gaster’s lab when he was still a young skeleton.

He quickly took his chance to put her soul back in her chest not noticing her violent shaking and tears. Once it was in, she collapsed forward into him. As she clutched his sweat shirt he heard her repeat over and over.

“_He’s locked away you’re safe. He’s gone you’ll be okay. He’s locked away you’re safe. He’s gone you’ll be okay. He’s locked away you’re safe. He’s gone you’ll be okay.”_

“_**who’s locked away?”**_ He asked concerned as he placed his hands on her shoulders to quell her shaking.

She stopped moving as she looked up to him. Face pale and eyes dilated she gritted her teeth as a mixture of fear and uncertainty showed on her face.

With another exhale she shakily stood with her hand outstretched.

“I’ll s-show you,” she said taking another deep breath, “I’m tired of hiding it.”

Slim took her hand and let her lead him out of his room to hers. The rain was loud against her window as she shut the door and let him go. He watched silently as she moved to crouch under her bed. Pulling out a wooden box he noticed it didn’t have a key hole but a complicated puzzle of switches. She moved through them too quickly for him to catch, but when she opened to box she hesitated.

“don’t feel like you have to,” he said trying to reassure her as he placed his hand on the one she had placed on the lid.

“No,” she said, “you think I’m brave, but I feel you can’t say that till you see this first.”

He moved his hand so she could pull what was in the box. He watched her pull out an old newspaper clipping.

“Read,” she ordered as she sat on her bed tossing the box to the side.

Slim looked at the title: **Daughters send Father to 20 years of prison.**

That’s what she meant.

“After your done I’ll tell you my story,” she sigh as she brought a leg up on her bed squeezing it close.

Slim swallowed hard. He was in for a lot more then he thought.

Back at Tito’s

“You didn’t tell me there were_** monsters**_ here,” the grinder lover Tito had over last night said in a fluster of fear.

“Yes sometimes I enjoy a monster under the bed,” Tito sighed rolling his brown eyes, “Now kindly fuck off like a good one night stand.”

“So I was good?” The man said as he pushed him out the door.

“_**Hardly,”**_ Tito deadpanned before locking the door and racing back inside.

As he got close to the curtains of the stage he stopped as he saw blue and purple lights shine against the floor. Something inside him told him to approach quietly and cautiously. As he neared he could hear Red and Alyse talking.

“this is what you’re fightin’ kitten,” he heard Red say, “I need you to fight it again. don’t let it break further.”

“Red,” Alyse’s voice sounded tired and strained, “is that really what my soul looks like?”

“ya kitten,” Red said as Tito pulled back the curtain slightly, “an’ it’s beautiful.”

Tito had to catch himself from screaming as he noticed a deep blue and purple heart floating about Alyse’s chest in Red’s skeletal hand. He was holding her up on his left arm as the other held that crystal colorful heart. She looked weak but focused as the heart pulsed with lights.

So the rumors of monsters being able to take hold of a person’s soul was true.

Tito’s own heart was racing, but it wasn’t fear. If that’s what Alyse’s soul looked like then he could only marvel at how it shines. He was excited to see such a display of who she was in such a small object. Though as it turned Tito felt his heart ache as he notice a large gray and lavender crack. But it slowly started to fade as the deep blue color in the heart flowed brightly.

“that’s right kitten,” Red encouraged, “you got it.”

Tito watched as Red moved his hand just above the scar. A small color of red formed with the blue sealing the crack and the colors calmed. When the added red dissipated the skeleton moved the heart like crystal towards her chest where it merely vanished in a small burst of light.

Alyse was breathing heavy, but she mustard up some strength to sit up as she asked, “What happened Red? Why was I in so much pain?”

Tito watched as the skeletons face was a mixture of concern and uncertainty, “I don’t really know…. It seemed ta have somethin’ ta do with your past. are ya sure you weren’t dwellin’ on any past memories or shit.”

Alyse shock her head, “No, when I’m dancing usually helps me remove any fear and tension.”

Red shock his head, “for now let’s focus on that not happenin again.”

Alyse nodded, “Okay, but what was that cut in my soul?”

“da crack?” red asked as she nodded, “it’s damage from your past dat your still holding on to, but only you know what kind.”

Tito instantly thought of the many times Alyse had cried and blamed herself for what her sisters went through. The many fears she’d openly expressed about how she’d let it go on for so long and yet her sisters still got hurt in the same way she did. Tito couldn’t help but ache to hold her and tell her to stop blaming herself. But that wasn’t his place and she certainly wouldn’t believe it from him. She needed to hear it from her sisters.

With a heavy sigh he whipped the curtain back and strutted on the stage, “If you needed some alone time with your skele-friend all you had to do was ask,” he coped with a wink trying to ease the earlier tension, “I might even have a spare bed for ya.”

The skeleton turned a light shade of...well red... and looked like he was annoyed. Alyse however smiled as she stood slowly, distracting the monster’s mood.

“Very funny Tito,” she weakly smiled, “but this guy still hasn’t asked me out. So until then that offer is just gonna have to wait.”

“say what now?” The skeleton said now turning deep red on his cheekbones.

Oh Tito was getting a delight out of this, but it was time to just talk with Alyse.

“Red,” Tito said grabbing the skeleton’s attention as he started to stand, “Could you be a dear and go get our fine young lady something to eat? I think we all could use some wholesome food after what’s just happened.”

Red glanced to Alyse who nodded.

“alright,” the skeleton sighed, “I’ll be back in a half with Grilby’s. Hope you like greasy food fruitcup.”

“I guess today can be my cheat day,” Tito winked.

Before he knew it the skeleton had disappeared.

Tito looked all around the room with a look of surprise, “Did he just-?”

Alyse smiled, “They’re called shortcuts.”

Tito didn’t want to lose the playful vibe he started so he smirked, “Bone boy got one to your room for late a night?”

Alyse giggled, “House rules says he can’t.”

“Oh that’s just no fun,” Tito whined before slowly closing the distance and embracing her, “I’m sorry this had to be brought up again, gata. But you did fantastic! You spoke about it on your own to someone else. Please understand that I am very proud of you for that.”

Alyse’s arms wrapped around him tightly as she shakily returned the hug, “Thanks for s-starting the talk,” she whispered shakily, “I don’t think I could have had the courage to say anything at all if you hadn’t been here to help.”

Tito pulled back slightly glancing at her soft sad face. He brought his hand to her cheek brushing his thumb along her jawline, “I’ll always be here for you gata. How can I not after everything you’ve done for me? It’s thanks to you I’m not afraid to be who I am.”

Alyse laid her head against his chest tightening the embrace. Tito let them stay like that for awhile combing his hand through her short locks as he hummed a Mexican tune his mother use to sing to him when he was down.

Outside Lola’s Room

Slim leaned against Lola’s door feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders from what she’d told him.

She’d asked to be alone to collect herself, though he could hear her frustration as she sounded like she was punching her pillow.

Slim found out that she’d been molested by her father, but that wasn’t what troubled her. It was during the court hearings that she had chickened out on telling many vital details to get him sent away for longer. She’d kept quiet about witnessing some of what had happened to her older sisters and just reported his mental and physical abuse towards her. Slim now understood why her scar was a hole. It was for the missing truth and frustration she never got to unleash on the one person that beat her to submission.

Slim couldn’t help but think of all the slow ways he could tortured this man if he ever got his phalanges on him.

Just as Slim rose from his spot against the door he noticed Edge walking out of Alyse’s room. Come to think of it, maybe she’d be able to get Lola to feel better. They seemed to go to the recreational center a lot together as of late.

“yo Edge,” Slim greeted his loud rash counterpart, “is Alyse in there? I need to ask her something.”

Edge looked startled and frantic as he notice him there.

“NO SHE’S NOT!” He exclaimed, “SHE’S CURRENTLY WITH RED.”

“then why were you in her room?” He asked noticing Edge had been pretty suspicious all morning.

Edge fiddle with his gloves before towering over him, “THAT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.”

Slim raised his bone brows as his sockets stayed half lidded, “true but it sure is **sans’**.”

“YOU WOULDN’T DARE,” Edge growled menacingly.

“what tell sans ya broke on of the_** main house rules**_ and entered in one of da girls’ rooms _**without**_ permission?” he smirked, “cuz that’s what ya did.”

Edge turned angry as he raised a finger, “IF YOU MUST KNOW I RETURNED SOMETHING ALYSE ASKED ME TO RETURN TO HER QUARTERS IMMEDIATELY.”

Slim smirked, “stole a pair of her panties already, didntcha? you’re quite the perv.”

Edge growled, “I DID NO SUCH THING! AND WOULD NEVER EVEN ATTEMPT SUCH AN ACT!” He then proceeded to stomp off to his room.

Yep very suspicious.

Slim made his way towards Alyse’s room. Quietly opening the door he peeked inside. Yep she wasn’t around and the gray decor sadly matched the outside and inside atmosphere of the place recently. Standing in the middle of the room he didn’t even know what he was really doing there in this place or what he was looking for.

He was about to just shortcut back out till he remembered the papers in Edge,s hands as he’d first rushed upstairs. Okay so he was looking for paper...

He quickly went to her desk and only found sewing patterns, sketches, and design rejects from the scribbles. He turned to the book shelves only to find pictures of people in albums and of the girls. He almost lost track of what he was doing when he found several pages dedicated to Lola.

She looked a bit younger, probably in her teens as she was posing on construction equipment and playgrounds. Alyse really was talented as Lola’s personality was really well captured. His favorite however had to be of her on the monkey bars hanging upside while she had a deadpan face and was flipping off the camera. It definitely screamed her. Quickly shaking his skull he put back the album only to find an older one tucked behind the others with something sticking out.

He pulled out the old gray warm album to find that indeed there were papers sticking out, but they weren’t just plain papers. They were letters addressed to each of the sisters. Alyse’s was missing and it looked like Lynn’s had already been open. But before he could go snooping into the letter the pictures in the album caught is pin pricks.

There were several little girls playing together and smiling. However a few showed two adults as well with the girls, but the male in the image had been scribbled out. On further inspection he noticed those familiar bright green eyes on a long haired brunette that was posed down the line of four girls. She was the third and if he had needed air it would have hitched in his throat. As he noticed a few images in which she was smiling, but it seemed forced with evidence of bruises on her arms.

Slim gave a deep sigh.

What the fuck was he doing? This didn’t feel right prying into their past, especially after Lola opened up.

He quickly went to put that letters back but the title caught his eye.

Prisoner Release.

Slim though of Lola’s panic speech earlier about her father being locked away. He quickly read the letter as he realized that things were about to get worse.

“MUTT!!!” Black screamed from downstairs, “Where the hell are you?”

In a panicked flurry, Slim put everything back and shortcut to his room just in time for Black to open his door.

“Mutt!” He growled looking exhausted, drenched and muddy.

“ahh yes m’lord?”

“I NEED A BATH DRAWN AS I GET OFF MY GEAR,” he sighed, “DID YOU FIND OUR HUMAN?”

Slim hesitated before answering, but before he could speak.

“Whoa, did Blue kick your ass out there in the rain or did you just plunge into the mud?”

Slim and Black looked to see Lola standing behind them as if nothing was wrong.

Black quickly quickly turned to the defensive, “NOT THAT YOU WOULD KNOW,” he growled, “YOU WERE TO COME OUT AN WITNESS MY WEATHER BATTLE SKILLS, BUT NEVER SHOWED!”

To Slim’s surprise Lola didn’t snip back, but smiled softly, “I’m sorry about that Black,” she apologized, “I got caught up working on your next campaign.”

Black seemed to notice her change of mood. As they both were stunned by her change in demeanor as she actually smiled instead of smirked. Black fumbled his own posture as he tried to continue his fight, “AT LEAST YOU WERE DOING SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE...BUT YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO SEE MY MALICIOUS BATTLE SKILLS.”

“Hey,” she said as she knelt down by him giving a side smile, “How about I draw up your bath with some of my bubble bath stuff and then as you soak I can get a nice warm soup ready for lunch for us to listen to how you kicked Blye’s butt out there?”

Black turned his skull to the left as deep blue coated his cheekbones, “I-I GUESS THAT’LL HAVE TO DO, HUMAN,” he pouted as he crossed his arms, “IT BETTER BE TO MY STANDARDS.”

“Don’t worry,” she smiled calmly, “I’ll have Slim with me to be sure I don’t screw it up.”

Black sharply nodded before he marched to his room.

“ah-” Slim rubbed the back of his neck not knowing what to say, but thankfully Lola interrupted him.

“I’ll be fine Slim,” she smiled sadly, “Just don’t tell Alyse I broke down and told ya.”

Slim glanced to Alyse’s room where he’d found the letter.

Should he tell her? Was it the right time to say anything? He was still processing all that she told him. He wasn’t no hero to swoop in and save her from her problems. She was already being so strong acting like nothing happened. Not like him. He was weak for her. He was worthless.

A hand gently landed on his shoulder breaking him from his thoughts, “Hey,” Lola said losing that cover-up smile, “I don’t expect you to act like nothing is wrong, but...” she paused, “Please speak your mind when we’re alone. I don’t want another friend to leave me just cause they know the truth. I want you to ask me questions and not be afraid of what I say.”

All Slim could do was nod as he wasn’t sure now would be the best time to bring up what he found.

“Thank Slim,” she sighed turning towards the hall, “Why don’t you get the water running and I’ll bring some bath bombs.”

Slim turned to head toward one of the guy’s shared bathroom, but then paused, “bath bombs?”


	20. (Sneaky Chapter) - Cellmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I consider listening to Gasters theme song as you read this. A secret plot develops!

The halls were quiet but the hum of the magic nullifying walls that imprisoned him and his brother along with three other paired captures. Getting up from the cot he was resting in he looked to his right. A skeleton dressed in black slacks and a white button down shirt was sound asleep. Sans was happy to see his brother getting some well deserved rest after the last few days of meeting,...well himself in so many alternate forms before being dragged into this prison. With a soft sigh he tried his best not to have his sneakers squeak against the cement floor.

He walked up to the glowing cyan bars that were making the slight hum. How much longer would him and his brother be in this strange place? He wanted to get home where things made sense and his brother was relatively safe.

The sound of the door at the end of the hall opening caused him to ignite his magic before feeling the burning after effect of the nullifies kick in. It was painful to keep up with the magic entrapping them. A large tall figure in a white lab coat with a black turtle neck and slacks slowly made his way down the hall taking his time to look into each of the enclosures. His face set in an emotionless observation while his violet eyes looked through thin rectangular glasses as two large cracks went in opposite directs on each socket.

“Hey,” one of the others called as the one in the lab coat stopped to regard the imprisoned skeleton, “so when’s our short double ganger gonna come back and let us out?”

Staring at the one that spoke during this quiet ritual Sans watched the scientist as they all knew as Gaster look down at his clipboard before returning to glance at the imprisoned skeleton who was dressed in torn black jeans, combat boots and an open black leather jacket that daringly showed off his rib cage. Looking between the two was haunting as they mirrored the same cracks on their faces, however the one in the same predicament as him had yellow eyes instead of violet.

“Hmph,” Gaster’s deep emotionless voice was like an echo within their skulls as it continued, “Sans has been requested by the Queen to ‘take some time off’, as they say, so he reevaluate with a clear mind on if you’re not a threat. Or that you have somewhere to be stationed till we can get you back to where you came from. Unless you’d like to remain a lab rat, I suggest cooperation with me till then.” He paused looking back at the skeleton, “Now have you come up with a new name or must I choose again?”

The yellow eyed let out a _**Tsk!**_ before rolling his golden pin pricks and turning his back to Gaster, “G is fine,” he mumbled.

Gaster scribbled on his clipboard as he said, “G and Green from the fusion timeline it is.”

Gaster then continued forward down the hall as G gave a swift kick to his caught causing his taller brother in a green turtleneck and slacks to softly sigh.

“I apologize for my brother’s rudeness Gaster,” the brother said causing Gaster to stop and glance their way, “This is all rather unexpected for me and my brother. You can understand the situation is a lot to take in over these last few days without proof of the surface.”

“I have offered you twice now Green to be able to explore with Sans as you have shown no hostility given your magical ability and status, but still you refuse,” Gaster said bringing forth another set of hands to hold the clipboard as he stalked back.

Green nodded gently with a soft smile that barely touched the crack under his right socket, “Not till my brother is allowed.”

Gaster just lightly shock his skull, “We all know that depends on him.”

“Give my brother time to collect himself,” Green said in a controlled tone as he stared at his brother, “I’m sure **he will come to terms** of the pros and cons of the situation soon.”

G just gave a side glare before giving the caught another defiant kick, “whatever...”

Gaster swiftly turned back to continue his walk as he passed one cell with a still unconscious skeleton that was short with a blue jacket, shorts, and bloodstained white shirt along with a gaping hole in his skull.

He couldn’t help but shiver as Gaster gave the magic bars a few resounding taps with his own phalanges. The guy hadn’t woken but he feared what would happen if he did as he slide up his own blue hood. Sans had watched the few times he’d awaken and the way he devoured food was sickening, but not as terrifying as his LV. He was considerably dangerous. Breathing sighs of relief that this prison had held him down very well.

“Crooks from the famine timeline,” Gaster sighed as his clipboard floated closer, “how’s Axe’s HP doing?”

“MY Brother SEEMS Stable,” a scratchy loud voice came from the shadows as an enormously tall skeleton with jagged teeth and pitch black sockets emerged. His battle arm was dented and damaged along with the scarf that was nearly shredded around his neck.

“I APOLOGIZE That HE’S Only CONSCIOUS Around FOOD As OF Late, BUT Passes OUT Soon AFTER,” Crook loudly apologized, “IT May HELP If YOU Remove THE Magic THAT Is DULLING His POWER.”

Unlike the others Gaster had a smooth slightly protruding surface to indicate a nose. He pinched the top bridge between his sockets as he sighed, “**No Crooks.** I’m sorry but your brother is _**too dangerous**_ for me to do that right now. Hopefully he can be motivated to stay conscious when Sans brings over one of his miserable humans he’s living with over.”

“A HuMaN?!” Crooks shouted as everyone else replied to Gaster’s new information little did they notice that Axe’s slippered foot had twitched.

“Interesting,” G smirked as he leaned against the wall.

“Hmm,” Green said as he rubbed his chin.

“I hope their sexy,” came a sensual male deep voice from one of the cells that was covered by a curtain.

“Oh Brother All Humans Are When They’ve Got Such Smooth Flesh To Move Against,” a more lighter sensual male voice added.

Gaster let out a groan as he marked over towards the curtained cell, “You two will not jeopardize your meeting with this human for I have currently had enough of your behavior down here. Now you better be decent or I swear** I’ll dust you where you stand.**”

A few snickers came from behind the curtain, _“So Feisty Today,”_ the lighter voiced one said.

“relax doc we’re clothed and **will behave**,” the deeper voice added.

Gaster had a plastered frown hesitating before throwing back the curtain.

Sans pulled down his hood not lifting it till he heard Gaster’s quiet sigh of relief instead of disgust.

Lifting the hood a bit he was happy to see the two scantily clad skeletons thankfully clothed sitting next to each other on the edge of the pushed together caughts.

The one with an open purple vest with blue fur lining it leaned forward resting his skull in his gloved hands hiding the lower spine and ribs that showed under a black crop top, “so doc,” he playfully smirked with purple glowing pin pricks as his matching colored tongue swept over his teeth, “what’s the digits on the human Sansy seems to be going home to?”

Gaster rolled his violet eyes, “I don’t know nor do I care,” he groaned, “He wants to cooperate with the humans and foolishly earn his freedom going through the exchange. Him and the others are stationed with four humans. That’s all I know and care to know.”

“Not Curious About Their Souls?” The taller one that was leaning back crossing his tight black leather pants and yellow heeled boots. Smiling sexually as he swept a hand up his pinking magic formed frame where it connected with his ribs and continued towards his black long sleeved crop top center heart shaped hole. His magenta color heart shaped eyes seemed to twinkle as he half lidded his sockets as he gazed down at the light of his own soul glowing through, “Because Last I Heard That Cherry Bomb, Red, Was Talking About Missing A **Persistent** Soul In His Tired State, Right Lust?”

Lust, the one leaning forward started kicking his blue knee high boots as he winked, “nah Pink, I believe our _**honeyed fellow**_ said something about a euphoria soul or was it patience? either way,” he said glancing dangerously towards Gaster with a knowing smirk as he raise his gloved hand in the air like he was holding something, “how long has it been Gaster since you’ve held a _**thriving soul**_ in those **large** hands of yours? I bet you _**miss that throbbing power**_.”

There was a loud clash as Gaster’s magic had rippled bones separating the two horny skeletons beds apart and sending them to the ground. To Sans’ amazement however he noticed Gaster have a slight tint of color to the pale surface of his face for only a few seconds before he growled, “You’ll be lucky if I don’t_** dust**_ you_** before**_ the human Sans brings ever arrives!”

The two instantly shrunk back with nervous smiles as Gaster turned back to walking down in the direct of the last cell. His cell. Gaster adjusted his glasses creating a glare that covered the color of his eyes as he stood before them.

Sans and Gaster locked eyes as the clipboard floated to the right, “Remix and Tango from the musical timeline,” he said getting the attention of his brother who’d awoken during the commotion and was shinning his dress shoes, “Sans said you two would be the first to meet the human when they arrive. As you two have shown the less hostility and cooperation.”

“THAT’S WONDERFUL NEWS,” Tango smiled as he slipped on his shoes giving a small bow, “WE LOOK FORWARD TO LEARNING WHAT WE CAN BEFORE WE RETURN HOME.”

Gaster nodded towards Tango before locking eyes back with Sans-Remix. The glare now gone as his violet eyes pierced deep into his soul, “I want detailed reports about who Sans has living with him. With the information you supply the sooner I can most likely get you back.”

Remix gave a lazy smile as he stuffed his fingerless gloved hands in his pockets, “don’t dance around the formalities Gaster,” he said, “why not ask your original to tell you?”

Gaster simple glared, “It seems as though he wishes to keep something about them from me,” he said bending close to the bars as he still towered over Remix, _**“And I want to know why.”**_

There was a long pause before Remix chuckle, “heh guess there’s no _**tiptoeing**_ around it. consider it done.”

He’d do anything to get him and his brother safely back home.

**Anything.**


	21. Double Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynn and Stretch! Nicole and Sans! Out on their dates! But the sisters souls seem to be very close. Can they still have fun on their dates or will something go wrong? Worry, panic, laughter and love! Which sister will be kissed and fall in love?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! Hope this chapter can be my gift to you this holiday season! Enjoy as I continue to bring more skella fun!

Lynn & Stretch’s Date:

It only took a few mere seconds but Lynn was wired from the experience of Stretch’s _**‘shortcut’**_. She was happy and excited atthe welcoming feeling from what had happened earlier in the mansion before they had left. She was trying to ignore the sickening feeling that something was wrong as she wanted to enjoy this time and help Stretch relax. Troubling him with her worrying would be contradictory from what she was trying to accomplish by getting him out of the mansion.

Purple! Everything was decorated in shades of purple or cream. Tables arranged from cute little couple’s setting to a few booths against the wall filled the space before them. The legs of the chairs and tables curled like vintage styled cafe’s as she noticed some of the table cloths resembled that of spiderwebs with glistening designs weaved through. A few patrons were already inside the cafe as Stretch moved forward towards the large glass display case near the back.

They had ended up at the inside entrance of a bakery, that she guessed was Muffet’s.

Lynn had to give her head a shake tossing her curled blonde hair as she quickly trailed behind with her rubbed yellow rain boots making a soft squeak.

She passed by a monster dog couple seeming to be enjoying dog biscuits and tea together. It took everything in her body to not go over and pet their fur, but as she stiffly passed one spoke.

Sniffing the air near her the white fluffy dog spoke, “Doggo do you smell that,” a female voice sounded from the table of the couple, “I smell a sweet human.”

Lynn felt herself internally screaming at the cute compliment as the other complimented their partner on such a keen sense of smell as they nuzzled noses.

‘_Sooo cute!!’_

“so whatda want?” Stretch asked half way turned towards her as his lazy posture leaned off to the right.

“Oh no,” she grinned with a wink, “This is my treat as you’re the one that needs the relaxing day.”

She watched as Stretch opened his teeth to say something but then stopped giving a quick shrug.

That’s when she saw the sweets. The display case was filled with an array of colorful and delectable desserts. Her eyes widened as she felt her mouth water. They looked so good!

As she was trying to figure out what flavors some of the treats held a soft clicking of heels came towards them and she looked to see the person behind the counter.

“_Ahuhuhuhu_,” a spider monster in a purple and black maid cafe dress smiled, “_I heard that __humans__ hate spiders._ _So I hope you won’t be __**bothered **__by __spider baked goodies human?_”

She was radiant! The spider monster had four sets of shiny black or dark violet eyes with one atop the center of her forehead as her jet black hair was parted down the middle with bangs softly curled at the ends. Her short pig tales were tied neatly up in pink ribbons as her fanged teeth reminded her of a permanent customer smile. Two of her arms rested in front of her clasping at her hands in front of the beautiful white frilled apron. While the other two were gesturing towards what was in the display case.

“Oh umm-no-I-I-Just,” she shyly said feeling very under dressed in her pink vulgar t-shirt and holey jeans. She started to pull her rain coat a bit close to hide the Pink as Fuck text.

“_**easy there Muffet**_,” Stretch said, “this is my watcher Lynn. she’s not a critic.”

Muffet seemed to relax in posture as her smile turned a bit relaxed, “_Ahuhuhuhu_, then take your time looking at my fine desserts,” she then studied her for a minute before her five eyes went wide, “_**Oh-Wait!**_ Isn’t she the same human you had me-“

“Lynn did you know that some of Muffet’s desserts have fun effects on humans when the eat them,” Stretch interrupted quickly as he pulled her towards the other end of the case, “see those ones can make your skin glow the same color as the frosting. Frisk ate a green one the started walking around like a zombie,” he continued pointing to some multi colored looking cupcakes.

Lynn had a sneaking suspicion that Muffet knew something. Instantly she recalled the purple figure in the cafe when she left from her and Blue’s date.

_Hmm..._

Giving a soft smile she decided to ignore the thoughts. That was back then and he was better now. Right?

Looking at the desserts they each chose one along with a drink. Lynn was not surprised that Stretch had chosen a honey glazed bagel and a bottle of honey. She herself chose a mocha and a wild berry cheesecake with a cute white chocolate covered raspberry that looked like a little spider.

They then moved over towards a couples table by the window. While they’d been ordering rain had started to fall in a light constant drizzle. Lynn couldn’t help but watch the rain fall down as several people and monsters alike ran for shelter or brought out umbrellas. The different colors and patterns were vibrantly fun to watch on such a gloomy gray day. A smile formed on her face as her eyes wondered the streets.

It wasn’t till she heard the sound of a plate shift that she realized she was still with Stretch in the cafe.

“So you’re probably wondering why I asked you out today,” she smiled.

Stretch choked a bit before nervously laughing as he set the bagel down, “what’s the strange occasion?”

Lynn took notice how he wasn’t totally meeting her gaze as his cheeks were hit with that familiar orange tint. Maybe she was making him uncomfortable. Well that was why she brought him here.

“Well besides learning from Blue that this is your favorite spot to hang,” she winked over her defective skills earning a nervous shrug from Stretch as he poked his bottle of honey, “I thought that you’d feel more comfortable asking **me** questions and getting to know each other in a spot you felt secure in.”

Stretch blinked a few times as he looked at her in disbelief.

“_I don’t follow...”_ he said slowly seeming a bit suspicious.

“Basically, this little outing is for you to ask anything you want and I’ll answer it honestly,” she as she picked up her fork and placed a bite of the cheesecake in her mouth.

She hummed her delight as Stretch relaxed, “I can ask you anything and you’ll answer _**any and all**_ questions?”

Lynn took a quick glance at her phone as it read 10:15am, “Ya, you got me till four o’clock or till you run out of questions,” she winked as she went for another bite of the cheesecake, “_**This is soo goo**__**ooo**__**d!!**_ I may become a regular myself! _**Oh**_ before I forget,” she swallowing her mouth full before taking a quick sip of her still hot mocha, “Ouch! Hmm-We don’t have to just stick here. If you want to walk and talk or go home that’s totally fine.”

Stretch eased back in his chair seeming to think as she took another bite, “alright,” he shrugged, “not gonna waste an opportunity like this.”

“That’s the spirit,” she grinned, “so what’s your first question?”

“are you sure I can ask anything?”

“Wow for first question that’s kinda silly but yes!” Lynn exclaimed, “Now _**come on**_ is there anything that you really want to know? It doesn’t have to be just about me but humans in general and I’ll answer to the best of my ability.”

Stretch paused for a second, “ok then what do you like to do?”

Lynn couldn’t help but snicker as Stretch gave her an odd look, “I’m sorry,” she smiled, “It’s just that you should probably be a little bit more specific otherwise I’m thinking that you’re asking about my sexual preference,” she giggled, “And the answer to that would be those with a dick.”

Stretch instantly turn shades of orange as he wildly waved his hands, “I meant like hobbies! what do you like to do for fun?”

Lynn couldn’t help but giggle uncontrollably for a bit as she took a sip of her mocha, “That’s all right I knew exactly what you were talking about. I just had to give you a bit of a hard time.”

As Stretch was recovering from the color on his face Lynn continued, “I usually like to run or play games, and I’m not talking about video games, although they are just as much fun. No I’m talking about board games and card games are my absolute favorite. I enjoy puzzle time challenges with friends and it’s a good way to get people all together.”

“and the running?” Stretch asked.

“It’s a calming activity that helps relax my mind,” she shrugged, “I ran for track and cross-country at my high school when I was younger.”

Stretch smirked as he spread some butter on his bagel, “from my understanding you still are young.”

“Are you trying to _**butter**_ me up?” she cooed playfully electing a chuckle from him, “Now onto your next question?”

“okay here’s a tough one then, and I want_** total honesty**_,” Stretch said after swallowing a few bites of bagel then he picked up his bottle of honey, “what do you think of all of us?”

“Do you mean each of your skeletons?”

“yes I want your full opinion,” he said as he proceeded to start drinking the honey from the bottle.

Lynn leaned back in her chair taking a bite of cheesecake as she thought. She needed to give him a clear answer about every single skeleton. After taking one last sip of her mocha she brought out her fingers as she recalled every skeleton and her opinion.

“Well let’s start off with Edge and Black. Black can seem like a brat, but at least he puts effort into what he’s doing, even if that’s currently trying to woe Lola. As for Edge I find him to be quite the forceful bruit but he seems to be OK whenever he’s around my sister. To be honest he’s very arrogant and full of himself but the same can be said about Black as well. However, through both of their pride I find that they’re very protective of my sisters which is encouraging. Now Slim and Red, to me, are very aloof. I don’t particularly like the comments Red makes or how he looks at Alyse. To my knowledge, he hasn’t really done anything to warrant my disdain nor has he gone too far that would to warrant Alyse to be uncomfortable around him. The same feeling and understanding can definitely be said for Slim whenever he’s around Lola. Though I don’t really see him talk much. Instead, I see him sneaking around a lot. He’s way too quiet for me, but Lola seems to actually enjoy his company.”

She paused taking a drink of her mocha as Stretch seemed to move to finishing the last bites of his bagel. His face was unreadable as always when he was in this indifferent mood. She was hoping to get a read on him as she described his cousins, but he seemed to just brush it off. Guess she’d just have to watch more closely when she got to him and Blue.

“Papyrus is very much a ball of sunshine along with your brother,” she giggled, “Both have this sort of presence that makes everyone feel special and alive. It’s...refreshing. It’s not easy being the most positive one in a room. So having someone to feed off of helps immensely.”

Stretch seemed to be smiling proudly at her praise over Blue and Papyrus as she continued.

“Sans, I’ve noticed is very much in charge of everyone even though he doesn’t show his authority much around us. It’s alright, but I want you guys to understand we see you all as equals and everyone has a say, _**not just Sans**_.”

Stretch began to rub the back of his vertebra, “sometimes it’s just best to have him make the call on things...” he said leaving Lynn with many questions she’d have to find answers to later.

There was a long pause as she began to finish of her mocha. Stretch seemed a bit on edge as he stirred in his chair waiting for her to continue. After a few good minutes he clear his non-existent throat.

“what about me?”

“OH!” she exclaimed acting surprised, “Did I not tell you?”

Stretch rolled his white pin pricks giving her a look that screamed, _‘really?’_, as he took his honey bottle and began to drink the thick contents.

She giggled, “Hmm, well your _**nothing like the guys I’ve dated**_.”

Lynn had never witnessed someone shoot honey from their nose and mouth before, and considering she was witnessing it from a skeleton made it extra funny. Thick golden liquid dripped slowly from his nasal hole as a mess of the same substance felling from between his teeth down his jawline.

Lynn burst out laughing causing Muffet to come rushing from the back.

She looked towards them before disappearing and then reappearing from the back with a new bottle of honey in one hand, a hot wet washcloth in the other, and a new cup of mocha as well. She handed Stretch the cloth as her now two free hands took their empty dishes and the other two placed the new drinks.

“_Ahuhuhuhu_, the last time I saw this was when Blue ask you how baby bones were made,” Muffet teased as she sauntered away towards the back.

Stretch was blushing bad as he whipped the sweet sticky liquid from his face, practically hiding in shame with the small rag.

Lynn slowly quieted her laughing fit as she smiled, “Sorry Stretch, but you kinda deserved it.”

Stretch sighed, “you’re a tough one,” he smirked, “just know I’ll get my own revenge.”

Lynn smiled brightly, “I look forward to it,” she smirked back as the street light up from the lightening and a sound of thunder followed through, “Now what’s your next question?”

Nicole & Sans’ Date:

“huh,” Sans grinned as he stood beside Nicole in front of a large round building, “you weren’t kidding when you said it wasn’t a long drive.”

“Ah-Oh ya I did,” Nicole nervously laughed as she tried to ignore the dulling pain in her chest.

The drive had been somewhat pleasant if she hadn’t been trying to ignore a spark pain in her chest while giving Sans directions to the Observatory. Thankfully by the time they’d gotten there it had dulled to a softer uncomfortable feeling.

Her mind had been racing with possibilities of it being the same cancer as her mother, but had to keep reminding herself that cancer never happens that fast. Plus, her last medical visit had shown nothing. Still something felt off or not right. Maybe it was her own body panicking after Toriel’s news about them not getting their menstrual cycles due to monster magic biology interfering with their own natural biology? She didn’t want to blame the monsters for such a change, but it was giving her already over active mind a new set of worries that no viable research could tell her. Then again this could be another false case like when she got a migraine for the first time and thought it was brain cancer.

Nicole gave a heavy sigh.

With all her worrying she’d not noticed Sans standing inches from her face.

“you okay kid?” He asked softly making her jump back.

“Y-ya,” she smiled nervously trying to push back her own thoughts, “let’s go inside and get into the show before the rain gets worse.”

They quickly made it inside and Nicole proceeded to shake some of the water droplets from her light blue pette coat dress as Sans folded their umbrellas. A clerk welcomed them asking to turn in the umbrellas and their phones as to not disturb the showing about to start. Nicole placed their item claim ticket in her purse as they walked towards the double doors with a caution sign warning guests that those with flashing devices will be asked to leave.

The large room had a dome ceiling that currently was counting down to the start of the show as rows upon rows of seats were near the back and a large carpeted sitting area was in front. There was no one else in the viewing room except a turtle monster in the back and a worker who’d collected their viewing tickets from Sans.

Sans seemed to be nervous as he stood still in the room.

Nicole leaned close to Sans, “So where would you like to sit?” she whispered.

Sans gave an awkward shrug, “honestly ki-hun, I got no clue,” he paused looking very nervous as he shoved his hands in his pockets, “never been to something like this before.”

She couldn’t help but smile at his posture. He seemed excited but so out of place on what to do.

“Have you ever star gazed before,” she asked.

“only with the kid,” he smiled as he rubbed the back of his skull, “but we would always lay down in the grass and watch the stars.”

Nicole smiled brightly as she turned to the worker who was in a gray polo and slacks, “Excuse me?”

“Yes, miss,” he worker said, “how can I assist you?”

“I was wondering if it would be alright for me and my friend to lie on the floor to view the show,” she smiled nervously.

The worker blinked a few times before smiling, “That’s what that space is for,” he shrugged, “You’re not the first to ask. Please find a spot and enjoy.”

“Thank you we will,” she smiled before grabbing Sans by his wrist, “Come on lets find a spot in the middle of the floor to see everything.”

“uh-kay,” he nervously replied letting her tug him to the middle of the empty floor.

She crouched down being sure to watch her dress as she laid on her back. Sans was still standing close as a small blue tint graced his cheekbones.

Nicole quickly patted the spot next to her, “Come on silly, I promise I don’t bite,” she giggled.

“_but I do,”_ Sans whispered softly that Nicole didn’t quite here.

“Huh?” she said as she cocked her head to the right.

“**nothing,” **Sans said quickly before sitting down and lying on his back.

He turned his skull realizing how close they were as the lights went dark and a mechanical male voice told them the show was about to begin. Sans felt his soul vibrate softly in his soul till he felt warms fingers grace his own in the dark. They pulled back for a minute before the sound a thunder could be heard outside and he felt Nicole’s hand tightly grab hold of his.

Her hand was shaking.

Was she afraid of the dark or the storm outside?

“**Sorry folks we are experiencing some technical difficulties,”** a voice over head sounded through the speakers, **“****G****ive us a few moments and we will get things running up smoothly here soon.”**

Sans felt the hand squeeze his and he knew the answer as he adjusted his to intertwine their fingers. Her shaking seemed to calm as he gave a gentle squeeze turning his skull her way. His eyes illuminated Nicole as she had turned on her side facing him. Her hazel eyes looked up at him as he fought the urge to pull her close. His soul thrummed inside his chest as he continued to stare at her soft sweet face.

A loud hum and burst of light overhead spooked them both to letting go as they turned back towards the ceiling to see dozens of stars overhead. Sans couldn’t help but gasp at the colors and several white dots across the dome screen over their heads. Blues, purples, magentas, and several white dots coated them overhead as they began to move slowly showing more constellations.

His attention was pulled away as Nicole’s other hand shot up, “There’s Libra!”

“what’s a libra?” Sans asked.

“Okay see those two points with three small trails of stars under them and the one above that connects,” Nicole said pointing out a triangle with two tails at the end.

“ya, I’m connectin’ the dots.”

“That’s Lola’s Zodiac sign,” she said.

“okay, I’ve heard the term before but sounds like your making stuff up,” Sans smirked.

“The zodiac constellations were drawn on stars in earlier Babylonian time about 1000 BC,” Nicole began to explain, “People use them for predictions, horoscopes, and even defining features based on the month they were assigned to. However there is one constellation that’s not built into the months nor horoscopes. There are, in fact, 13 signs of the zodiac, not 12 like originally detailed by the ancient Babylonians more than 3,000 years ago. According to NASA, when the Babylonians created the zodiac, they had already created a 12-month calendar that was based on the phases of the moon. So that’s how we kinda got stuck with only 12 signs. The signs are Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius and Pisces.”

Nicole turned realizing she was talking Sans ears off...okay so he didn’t really have ears, but…

“”I’m so sorry,” she apologized, “I seem to have word vomited.”

Sans chuckled, “heh I think it’s cool that you got so _**sick**_ over these stars. thought I was the only one with the _**supernova fever**_.”

“You like space?” Nicole asked.

Sans skull was still facing the stars above as his permanent grin went soft, “ya, so go ahead and tell me more.”

Nicole turned back up to the stars hoping to hide the sudden heat in her cheeks, “Uh-Umm well Libra’s constellation name means ‘the weighing scales’ in Latin. It’s the only zodiac constellation that represents an object, not an animal or a character from mythology. The four brightest stars in the constellation form a quadrangle. Alpha and Beta Librae mark the scales’ balance beam, and Gamma and Sigma Librae represent the weighing pans. People born under the sign of Libra are said to be peaceful, fair, and hate being alone. Partnership is very important for them, as they mirror and give someone the ability to mirror themselves. They are to be fascinated by balance and symmetry, and in a constant chase for justice and equality.”

Sans chuckled, “I don’t see how much of that is true for your sister.”

“I know,” Nicole sighed, “but it’s also not to be taken too seriously either. Lola’s always been one to fight for a peaceful outcome and she never likes just one person having power over another. It must be an equal fighting ground. She doesn’t take kind to those that cheat. She quite vindictive to those that do.”

“sounds like you’ve felt her wrath,” Sans said cautiously.

“_**Uno**_….she caught me cheating with Lynn and got us both completely bombarded with cards,” she sighed, “After that she’d warn me in every game that if we didn’t play fair she wouldn’t play fair.”

“sounds like she’s quite the _**wild**__** card**_,” sans chuckled.

“I would have preferred being _**skipped**_,” she giggled sending Sans into snickers before he calmed himself.

“okay so what are each of you other girls then?”

“Well,” she said pointing to another cluster of stars, “That’s Sagittarius the centaur constellation, it’s Lynn’s sign and is described as curious and energetic. Sagittarius is one of the biggest travelers among all zodiac signs. Their open minded and philosophical views motivates them to wander around the world in search of the meaning of life. Sagittarius is extrovert, optimistic and enthusiastic, and likes changes.”

“well there’s no _**horsen’**_ around with that one,” Sans joked, “it sounds a lot like Lynn.”

“I know right,” she smiled while pointing to another cluster of stars, “Alyse is a Virgo. Always paying attention to the smallest details and having a deep sense of humanity makes them one of the most careful signs of the zodiac. Their methodical approach to life ensures that nothing is left to chance, and although they are often tender, their heart might be closed for the outer world. This is a sign often misunderstood, not because they lack the ability to express, but because they won’t accept their feelings as valid, true, or even relevant when opposed to reason.”

“hmm,” Sans stirred beside her, “ya I can see that.”

“so what is yours?” Sans asked.

Nicole couldn’t help but get shy as she shakily pointed out her constellation circle, “Mine is Gemini. Known for expressive and quick-witted, Gemini represents two different personalities in one and you will never be sure which one you will face. They are sociable, communicative and ready for fun, with a tendency to suddenly get serious, thoughtful and restless. They are fascinated with the world itself, extremely curious, with a constant feeling that there is not enough time to experience everything they want to see.”

There was a long pause as she hoped she hadn’t spilled out so much about what she knew.

“you definitely have two sides,” Sans finally spoke making her feel a bit anxious, “I’ve never seen you this outspoken and...I like it.”

Nicole whipped her head towards Sans and realized he’d been staring at her the entire time she’d been talking. The heat rose in her cheeks, “Y-you don’t find it weird?”

“no weirder than a tick on the moon,” he smirked.

“Huh?”

“you’re no_** luna-tick**_, heh,” Sans smiled softly, “but in all honesty, I’m just glad I’ve got someone who’s _**outta this world **_to talk to about _**spacey**_ subjects.”

Nicole couldn’t help but smile, “Says the one with a _**stellar**_ personality.”

Sans smile grew, “I knew we’d _**gravitate**_ closer.”

“Are we really just gonna _**orbit**_ around a _**galaxy**_ of jokes?” she smirked.

“being _**solar**_ on space jokes isn’t as fun unless there’s a _**brighter**_ individual to _**rotate**_ with,” he chuckled.

Before they knew it they’d spent a good hour talking about the constellations and making several space jokes in between. They were in the middle of a few jokes when Nicole felt something weigh on her chest. She tried to ignore it as she continued her joke.

“Okay,” she anxiously smiled trying to ignore the pain, “What is a light year?”

“you mean besides a unit of astronomical distance equivalent to the distance that light travels in one year, which is nearly 6 trillion miles,” Sans chuckled.

“Yes,” she giggled back stopping her laughter short as she slowly moved her hand to her chest.

“what?”

“The same as a regular year, just fewer calories,” she winked as Sans burst out laughing.

The worker came over towards them with a nervous smile, “I’d ask you two to keep it down but you are our only clients viewing the show. So, I’m just gonna warn you folks for next time not to chat so much during a show with more people. Also the showing is only a few more minutes long. I hope you’ve enjoyed your time here.”

“I _**apollo**_-gize for our disturbance,” Sans winked as he sat up, “it’s been a _**blast**_, but I think we’ve gotta _**rocket**_ off.”

The worker gave a roll of his eyes as he nodded and left the room.

As Nicole sat up she felt the pressure on her chest grow more to pain.

She winced as Sans stood.

“doin’ okay,” Sans asked as he reached out his hand towards her.

“Yeah,” she said as she took his hand letting him pull her up, “Just a bit light headed from being on the floor for so long.”

Sans looked at her suspiciously glancing at her chest as he said, “but you seem to be holding your-?”

“I-I’ll be fine,” she nervously interrupted as another wave of pain intensifies, “I just need to freshen up.”

But as soon as she stepped away the pain shot in full force as a wave of memories long worked through came surging back. Her knees went weak as the feeling of helplessness and dread took over. She collapsed into Sans’ arms as he stood firm to hold them both standing.

“y-you okay,” he asked.

“I-I-”

“_please don’t lie to me,”_ he whispered as she dropped her head against his shoulder.

Could she really trust him? Could she rely on telling him she wasn’t fine? Would he up and leave? Or would he really stay? The anxiety of her questions along with the pain in her chest made her light headed as she gripped his arms for support.

She slowly shock her head.

“I-I d-don’t know why I-I feel th-th-this way,” she softly confessed.

Sans arms instantly wrapped around her easing the shaking she didn’t realize was rupturing through her body. A warm feeling spread as she felt a long lost feeling surround her. Security. She closed her eyes as she ran through the steps her therapist taught her.

Breath in.

Safe spot.

Breath out.

Locked Safe Space.

Breath in.

Safe spot.

Breath out.

Locked Safe Space.

Breath in.

Safe spot.

Breath out.

Locked Safe Space.

A reassuring squeeze broke her trance as she was given a burst of hope to who she was around.

“C-Can I ask you something,” Nicole asked feeling nervous.

“anything starlight,” Sans said filling her with a wave of butterflies over the dulling pain.

“Can you keep holding me like this,” she paused feeling selfish, but continuing her request, “j-just for a little longer?”

She twitched at the change of movement as Sans’ hand began to stroke her hair, “of course, starlight.”

Back to Lynn & Stretch:

Time seemed to fly by as Lynn and Stretch had enjoyed lunch at the cafe as she openly talked about many things to Stretch. From the mundaneof why she already had a Bachelors in Psychology and now was going for teaching, to the more heart warming memories she shared of times growing up with her sisters. They’d gotten so much closer with the questions and Stretch had even joked around sharing about himself as well. This was going much better than Lynn had hoped for as she finished telling Stretch about a favorite memory of her late grandfather on her mom’s side.

“And that’s why me and my sisters crave donuts when we smell coffee,” she sighed with a memorial smile.

“I feel like your grandfather trained you girls to run and get donuts,” Stretch chuckled.

“Hey, we got to keep what was left of the twenty dollars he gave us to spend on candy,” she defended, “and I’ll tell you this a dollar goes a long way at that old candy shop we use to go to. Got ninety-three pieces of candy for just that dollar.”

“not one hundred?” Stretch smirked his a raised bone brow.

Lynn shrugged, “Sales tax, but we learned that when we were middle schoolers. Not many people can say their kids knew about taxes back at that age.”

“can’t say many understand that now,” Stretch snided.

“True,” she giggled.

The mood had been good and Lynn felt really excited seeing Stretch more relaxed around her. He was much more funny and talkative once he opened up. She was thrilled when he first started engaging her about the shared past she had with her sisters as he’d comment about situations related to him and Blue. Having him feel more comfortable around her set her at ease as she let the warm feeling in her grow, but then something changed.

After a short pause Stretch seemed to turn serious as he looked from the window where it was still raining to back where she sat.

“why are you girls open to talk about the past, but so scared to talk about your father,” Stretch said as Lynn was taking a swig of her mocha.

She coughed some of the burning liquid that had gone down the wrong pipe.

Once her airways were clear enough she sighed, “Getting tothe tough ones now huh,” she nervously smiled, “guess it’s not like I expected anyone to let that just die after last night.”

Stretch’s face seemed to be torn between concern and something more determined. She didn’t want to close the doors in his face after being so open with him, but now just didn’t seem right to talk about...that. Guess it was time to throw a bone yet keep up a fence...so to speak.

She looked around noticing the cafe was empty again and Muffet had seemed to disappear to the back perhaps after helping the last few traveling patrons that had entered. Her insides felt like they were on fire as she held back some of her past memories. A pain in her chest had been slowly building but had dulled as she’d tried to remain positive.

“I’m sorry but I can’t say everything,” she said glancing away from his hard stare, “it’s not that I won’t, but it’s just hard to bring up and not fear...how you may look at me...afterwards.”

Long moments past as she patiently hoped that he’d change the subject.

...but he never did...

She took in a deep breath before exhaling, “Okay, it’s been about eight years now, but my sisters and I technically threw our father in jail.”

She noticed Stretch seemed confused, looking as if to ask _‘why’_ but she stopped him as she placed her open palm up, “S-S-Sorry but without Alyse,... I-I’m not open to discuss the details. Please understand that I’m just not ….s-s-strong enough on my own to explain.”

The soft pitter patter of rain had turned cold as her once warm demeanor felt icy. A shiver ran down her spine as a sharp sting reverberated in her chest. She fought hard to stay still in her seat as flash backs of a dark stormy night rolled through her mind. Her golden locks being tugged at as pain shot between her legs and fear consumed her desperate cries of help to soft whimpers of shame.

Stretch’s voice caught her off guard in the mid silence of just the rain pouring outside, “nah, I’m sorry for trying to pry when you’ve tried to make me feel comfortable around you.”

Lynn looked up to see Stretch’s skull twisted in discomfort and shame.

She shock her head with a small smile, “Don’t beat yourself up about being curious,” she looked towards the rain, “I’ve just moved forward and want to remain as who I am now. I’d just rather you see me as the happy watcher that helps you achieve your freedom.”

Stretch gave her an odd look as she felt another sharp sting and the need to run.

‘_I’ve let it go,’_ she thought, _‘I’m forgetting and moving forward. I’ve let it go. I’ve got a brand new life. I’ve let it go. I’m stronger now. I’ve let it go.’_

‘_**But HE S**__**hattered You When HE **__**Let You Go!’**_

Feeling something dark and familiar surrounding her sent her heart racing as she quickly shot up from her seat trying to keep her plastered smile while her skin drained of color.

**Not here.**

**Not now.**

…**.**

_ **Run!** _

“If you don’t mind, I need to use the girl’s room,” she said quickly, “Blue explained that monsters and humans really don’t have the same digestive system.”

As she moved to make her uncomfortable get away another wave of fear and shame hit her chest causing her knees to buckle. Her yellow boots squeaked against the tile floor as she tripped from the sudden emotions racing in her chest.

Stretch was instantly by her side holding her up as she struggled to not curl in a ball and cry. She couldn’t let him see her like this, not after she’d made him so happy. Quickly moving his hands away she raced out the front door as the chime of the bell tolled. She took off down the street towards an alley way. The cold rain made her skin numb as she realized she’d left her purse and coat inside.

“_**Lynn!” **_Stretch’s voice called out from behind as she felt another sting hit her chest.

She tried to take off further down the alley, but this time was grabbed from behind as he wrapped an arm around her waist as the other captured her arms by her sides.

“_**Let me go,”**_ she shakily cried as she felt her body tremble fighting back the urge to curl in.

“I’m not letting you go like this,” he said causing her to stop fighting, “and _I’m not here just to see you smile..._”

Stretch paused as Lynn felt tears brim at the edges of her eyes.

“let me give you that same reassurance you give Blue and I,” he softly said as his hot breath warmed her chilled skin. The sweet scent of honey and ash surrounded her as he rested his skull on her shoulder, “I can’t let you go like this without trying to make it right.”

Lynn bit her lip, but it was too late the tears had broken through and were warmly falling down her cheeks.

“I-I d-don’t want you t-to see me like this,” she cried grasping tightly to his arm around her chest as her legs trembled.

Before she knew it everything seemed to slow down as Stretch turned her around pressing her flush against his chest. Her face was buried in damp warm orange fabric as his arms wrapped around her in a comforting hold. One hand stroking her wet hair as she felt something surround her again, but this time it was warm and inviting.

“_now I can’t see,”_ he simply said.

She tried to look up at him, but he’d pulled his hood up and turned away from her face as he held her close. Tears mixed with the rain as she let a soft smile crossed her face. Resting her head on his chest she let everything go. The fearful trembles, frustrated crying, and tight grip descend on Stretch. He stood there holding her in silence as she broke down from her mask.

She didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but the shaking from her body had long changed from fear to the cold of the rain soaking their bodies. Her tears had stopped and she could tell from Stretch’s hoodie that most of her make-up was stained on it or still running down her face. God she must look awful.

She gave a deep sigh as she brought her hand up to the top of his orange hood. Trying to pull it down his hand shot up stopping her.

“are you sure,” he asked.

She answered him with a toss of his hood as she pushed up on her tip toes and kissed his on the cheekbone in one swift movement. His face turned a soft bright hue that she welcomed from the gloom of what had transpired earlier.

“Yes I’m sure,” she smiled weakly, “Although I don’t think I’m much too look at now with my make-up all runny.”

Stretch’s warm phalanges surprised her as they brushed some strands of her hair and landed against her cheek. His thumb pressing lightly against her face as he smiled down at her.

“you’ve always been beautiful,” he confessed sending a heat through her body as she realized how close they still were.

“Y-You’re j-j-just saying that t-t-to make me feel better,” she stuttered feeling her cheeks flush as she tried to pull her gaze from him.

Stretch smirked, “you know I never really got to hear what you think of me.”

Lynn felt a different feeling as butterflies took over her stomach, “Uhhh...We should probably get back to Muffet’s and grab our stuff,” she said pulling away from his grip and walking towards the end of the alley, “She’s probably pissed that I ran without paying for those refills.”

Stretch popped up in front of her with a raised brow and a playful grin, “already paid the tab and she’s holding your stuff.”

“That’s so sweet of her,” she nervously smiled trying to walk around him, “I should go tell her thank you.”

Stretch however popped up again causing her to fall back against the alley brick wall.

“are you _**really**_ not gonna tell me?” he asked.

Lynn bit her lip, “My opinion...might have _changed_ since you had initially asked,” she confessed.

Stretch let out a sort chuckle, “then how about I just tell you what I think of _**you**_,” he said as he leaned close resting his arm a few inches above her head shielding her from some of the rain. Even though the gesture seemed useless as they were both drenched because of her mad dash.

She gulped quietly as she tried to hold back her thrumming heart. He was so close as he whipped a drop from her face.

“can’t say I’m one to believe it, but,” he paused staring deep into her blue green eyes, “the moment I saw you I knew you’d be trouble for me.”

Lynn couldn’t help her face turning into a pout, but as he continued it changed.

“you’re bright smile and regard for the others around you is intoxicating,” he sigh as his sockets were half lidded with a soft admiring expression, “you make this grueling process all worth it by just being around you. you’re witty, charming, and I can’t help but be drawn to your warm presence. understand I wanted to hate you for just being human, but...I can’t.”

Was this a….?

“S-Stretch,” she whispered as his hand hand moved to her chin tilting her face towards him.

“I get jealous easily,” he softly confessed as his thumb brushed against her wet lips, “so stop me if I’m the only one that feels this way.”

Lynn could feel her body gravitating towards him as they stood there inches apart as the rain danced down around them. He listened to her babble and take her teasing. Had held her during a breaking point and not asked questions after. And was now confessing that it was love at first sight for him?

Oh this was a lot to take in, since she’d been wrestling with the same feelings when they’d been at the amusement park. She’d told herself she was here for a job to help them and that he cared for his brother much more. So she’d been extra attentive on being there for his brother to show that she was a good person. Yet with all her efforts he’d already felt the same but was trying to figure her out as well? Talk about running around in circles.

Stretch broke her thoughts as he leaned forward close to her ear, “this is my last warning,” he said as his warm breath tickled her cold wet skin, “_**i’m going to kiss you**_, unless you tell me not to.”

When he moved back in front of her he seemed hesitant as his hand dropped from her chin. Openly gesturing to the space he’d created for her to make a break for it. But everything in her body told her to stay. So she instead stepped forward from the wall leaving only an inch of space between them as she gazed up at his shocked face.

Lynn didn’t expect what happened next as Stretch stepped forward causing her to fall back against the wall as his gestured hand quickly raced back to gently caress her face up towards him. He then pressed his teeth against her lips sending a tingle down her spine as the rest of his body pressed against her. She let her eyes close as her hands gripped his hoodie. A soft vibration could be felt against her chest where his ribs pressed into her.

A warm sensation teased her outer lips so she parted them slowly as something warm and wet explored her mouth. Stretch’s tongue felt so smooth and tasted like honey as it slowly teased her from inside. A soft moan escaped her as she leaned more into him, but he withdrew ever so slowly as she opened her eyes.

The rain had lightened up considerably to a light sprinkle, but Lynn could still feel her body shiver from the cold as the sun began to peak over head. Stretch’s eyes were half lidded as his breathing was heavy and hot against her face. His cheeks were glowing orange as his grin turned nervous.

“Why’d you stop?” she asked feeling the rush of what had just happened leaving her light headed and weak.

“I-I didn’t want to,** believe me**,” he said nervously, “but I should probably get you somewhere warm and dry.”

Lynn couldn’t help her mischievous smile as she winked, “But you’ve already gotten me _**so wet**_.”

Stretch’s skull was now covered in orange as he stammered, “h-hold on a s-s-second now! y-y-you’re the one th-that ran outside in the rain. A-a-and we just k-k-kis-”

Lynn couldn’t help but giggle as Stretch pulled his hood over his face. Lynn pushed up on her toes placing a quick peck against his cheek bone as she whispered, “Let’s go home.”

She felt his chest rise and fall as he let out a deep sigh pulling her flush against him once more.

“troublemaker...” was all he said before the falling feeling sent a familiar wave of butterflies as they teleported back home.

Back to Nicole & Sans Date:

“are you sure you’re gonna be okay,” Sans asked for the fifth time as they took a stroll to a nearby park that would clear her mind.

The rain had stopped pouring and was a light sprinkle as the sun began to shine through. It was almost magical as the light water falling down looked like golden stars falling from the heavens. Nicole felt a bit shy after Sans had comforted her. It was just so strange. Nothing they talked about or did could have triggered her past memories, yet still she’d had that overwhelming fear. Something in the back of her mind screamed to go back to her sisters, but she ignored it as she wanted to be sure that Sans left happy and not worried over her.

“For the last time Sans,” she smiled as she held her umbrella, “I’m fine. It must have been...heartburn or just my mind getting the better of me.”

Sans gave her a questioning look so she decided to ease him a bit more.

“I kinda blow minor things outta proportion,” she confessed, “I got a migraine once and panicked thinking I had a brain tumor. Turns out the stress of worrying about your own health is unhealthy.” She said giving a shameful smile and shrug.

Sans gave a soft sigh, “as long as you are sure it was nothin’ I won’t worry,” he said.

“Thanks Sans,” she smiled then a loud growl came from her stomach.

She blushed in embarrassment as Sans started to chuckle, “maybe you’re just hungry?”

“Y-Yeah,” she blushed as she stopped and turned to go back to the car.

But the feeling of a skeletal hand stopped her as it took a gentle hold of her wrist. She turned to see Sans with a shy grin and a light cyan tint to his face.

“mind if I take ya somewhere special?”

“Sure,” she smiled before noticing he was still holding her wrist, “I-Is it gonna have to be a s-shortcut?”

Sans stepped closer as his magic closed his blue umbrella while he stood under her’s. He took hold of her white one as he gave a nervous grin.

“ya, sorry starlight. I don’t know the address or how to get to there from here,” he confessed as a bead of sweat formed on his skull.

Nicole let out a sigh before stepping in to close the distance between them. Her heart was hammering away in her chest as she placed her free hand in his chest. A soft vibration could be felt under her hand through his chest, but She wasn’t able to dwell on it long as Sans let go over her wrist to place his hand on her lower back keeping her flush against his body.

“ready?” he asked.

“Y-Yeah,” she stammered as she shut her eyes tight as both her hands instinctively moved to interlock around his neck.

She felt his warm breath against her neck before the feeling of falling caused her nerves to electrify as the scene changed. The sound of hard wood and patroons talking filled her ears. A warm sensation and smell of a log fire surrounded her as she opened her eyes to a sunset hue. Sans had taken her to what she could only describe as an a classic wooden bar.

The place was quaint with a few tables, booths and a bar in the back with a jukebox to the side. Sans had folded the umbrella handing to to her as she followed him to the back. There were a few dog monsters in a booth barking and laughing as they played cards. The display made them smile as she pictured a few past holidays when her sisters would gather to play basic card games together like Phase 10, Uno, and Bullshit.

Nicole nearly ran into Sans as he had halted before her. Before she could ask why she looked to see someone familiar already waiting by the bar.

“Oh! Hey Red,” she waved as she caught the skeleton turning to notice them.

Red looked visibly nervous as sweat started to form on his skull and a wide fake grin played on his face.

“heh hey toots,” he said shifting eye contact from her to Sans, “what brings ya here?”

“_**me obviously**__**,”**_ Sans said raising a bone brow, “what are _**you**_ doin’ here?”

“ya don’t _**own**_ Grilby’s,” Red grunted, “an’ I can pop on over ‘ere for food any time I feel like it.”

It was then that Nicole’s nerves shot as she asked in an accusing tone, “But you _**never**_ miss Alyse’s cooking. Is Alyse not making lunch?”

Red got visible defensive at the mention of her sister, “she ain’t da maid of da mansion. she can take a day off too an’ we’re all more dan capable of providin’ our own meals when she’s not dere.”

“Is my sister not at the mansion?” she asked.

Red said nothing for a minute not meeting either of their gazes.

A monster made entirely of fire in a nice button down and vest placed a brown paper bag on the counter next to Red.

“Here’s your order, Red,” he said in a soft low crackled voice, “Shall I put it on the ta-”

Red took the bag quickly placing down some money before turning away, but Sans stopped him.

“_**answer her,”**_ he said in a low threatening voice, _**“is Alyse alright?”**_

Red jerked his arm free before rolling his red eyes, **“she’s fine,”** he grumbled, “y’all worry too damn much.”

Nicole couldn’t help but feel like Red was hiding something, but she didn’t want to worry Sans. Instead she stepped forward with her best relaxed smile she could must.

“Thanks for letting me know Red,” she said softly, “I just had a..._feeling_...that something might be wrong.”

Red paused as his skull softened to a frown, “don’t ignore dose feelings toots,” he said as he turned his back to her, “some day dat might help save your sis.”

Before she could ask what he meant he was gone.

A hand lightly rested atop her shoulder as she turned to see Sans standing close with a deep frown.

“I can give her a call if you’re worried,” he offered as he pulled out his phone, “and if she doesn’t answer we can pop right on over to see for ourselves.”

Nicole took in a deep breath before shaking her head and exhaling, “No...I think she’s fine. I’m just being paranoid,” she stated trying to convince herself.

Sans phone then vibrated in his hand.

As he looked at it he got an odd look on his face before it changed to suspicion. However before she could ask he’d turned back to his lazy grin gently turning her back towards the bar.

“paranoia or not, we’ll find out later. for now lets sit and relax,” he said, “besides the food here is great.”

Nicole was reminded as to why they were here as the smell of the food hit her nose and her stomach whined its empty protests once more. Through her blush she nodded crossing an arm over her tummy to stop it’s noisy interruption.

As carefully took a seat at the bar watching her dress as she sat as the fire monster moved towards them. The monster tilted his head a minute before turning to Sans.

“Another human girl Sans?” he sighed.

Sans blushed furiously as he waved his hands in front of him, “ya got it all wrong Grilbs,” he panicked, “that was Alyse the watcher for Red and Edge,” he then gestured towards her, “Grilbs this is Nicole, Alyse’s sister. The youngest of the four ladies living with us.”

Grilby, the fire monster, seemed to give her a once over as she shyly smiled back. Thinking back to when her sister talked about the meeting with Sans she did mention discussing the arrangements at a monster dinner. Was this the same place?

Grilby smirked back at Sans, “So you like them young I see.”

Both Sans and Nicole blushed as they spoke at the same time.

“It’s not like that!”

“She’s just my watcher!”

“We’re out to explore the surface and help him relax,” she confessed as Sans turned towards her quiet as she continued, “The guys have looked so exhausted and stressed. They haven’t been home in awhile and I-we all got so worried. We’re here to help them enjoy the surface and life up here shouldn’t be filled with more stress. We want to make their transition to freedom as painless and easy as possible seeing as their so friendly and unique individuals.”

Grilby and Sans stared at her in shock till the fire monster’s face turned soft as he smiled, “You’re a very sweet young lady.”

“Th-Thank you for saying so,” she murmured, “But I’m just doing what everyone auto be doing.”

Grilby then gestured his thumb to Nicole as he leaned close to Sans, “That one’s a keeper.”

Sans blushed as he watched Nicole introduce herself properly to Grilby doing the exact same thing as Alyse had the moment she met him. But this time Sans felt his soul tug at his rib cage as she gave him the most amazed and wondrous smile.

‘_ya she is,’ _he thought as he glanced back at his phone.

The text was from Red and it read: **need to talk about something that transpired with the girls. this can’t be ignored anymore.**

Glance back at Nicole he had a sickening feeling as he’d noticed the scar on her soul had cracked just a little further at the observatory. Red was right about no longer just ignoring this. Especially after such a connection she’d made with him today. He couldn’t let her smile through that kind of pain again.


	22. Soul Splitting Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out...What happens to the girls' souls?
> 
> BIG TRIGGER WARNING!!!  
Talk of sexual assault and helpless victims fully shown.

“ya sure you’re ready ta head back,” Red asked as he looked at a mildly tipsy Alyse.

“It’s now or never,” she sighed as she downed the last of the third long island Tito had made her.

Red just barely made it outta Grilby’s that afternoon grabbing them food when he’d run into Sans and Nicole. Of course he had to have the worst of luck, but it gave him a good excuse to message Sans after noticing Nicole’s soul. He hadn’t paid as much attention to her as she wasn’t his watcher, but he was sure that crack she had was smaller than what it was now. While awaiting Alyse to recover enough nerves to go back home he’d replayed what happened when she’d danced.

That attack on her soul wasn’t from her being in a safe space to her. It came from outside… It was connected by something else. He’d weighed the idea of the girls’ cracks being not only the same type of cracks, but possibly connected as well. They seemed very in tune to when one or the other was hurting. Heck even during that karaoke night they’d glowed as one. Maybe if they were more connected then he thought, if one could heal...maybe they all could? It wasn’t exact, but human’s scars could be healed.

There were two methods that he knew of and one had a low survival rate. There was an acceptance route in which the scar would remain but the color of the scar would remove. This caused a human to partly heal without lasting damage, but would also leave room to falling back to the scar regaining color. The second was a shatter rebirth. Many souls would break because of the pressure of the situation of healing itself, but there were rare occasions of a soul healing this way. He’d never seen it done, just read about it in one of Gaster’s old soul books from his timeline. It wasn’t concrete, but at least there were options.

Heck showing Alyse her own soul helped her hold back the scar from cracking further from the strange occurrence. Would the same effect work with all the girls viewing each others’ souls?

Red gave a heavy sigh, “ya sure ya don’t want ta sober up first?”

Alyse stood from her stool with half lidded blues eyes as she glared, “I’m perfectly fine,” before she stumbled forward into him.

“jezz Tito,” Red glared at the flamboyant man, “did ya have to make those islands so long?”

Tito gave a playful shrug as Alyse lifted herself inches from his skull.

“It’s not the length that matters,” she drunkenly smiled, “but how it feels going inside.”

Red’s sockets twitched as he blushed.

Tito burst out laughing banging his fist against the bar top, “Tell him sister HA HA HA!”

“hey!,” Red shouted as she rested her head on his shoulder and was pressing the rest of her weight onto him, “stop egging ‘er on! I gotta return her to those damn sisters of hers.”

Tito downed his glass, “Alright, alright,” he smirked as he walked out from behind the bar, “Let me go grab her clothes from the dryer and you two love birds can be on your way.”

As Tito pranced up the stairs, Red noticed her nuzzling against his neck. Her warm breath tickling his bones as she gave a soft moan, “Red...”

“y-y-ya what is it s-sweetheart?”

She lightly pushed herself off of him. She looked flushed from the alcohol.

“Can you tell?” she asked looking up at him with an embarrassed expression.

“t-t-tell what?”

She hesitated before gripping her hands close to her chest, “That I’m not wearing a b-”

“CLOTHES ARE DRY!” Tito exclaimed bringing a folded set of clothing down, “And they’re nice and warm, just how you like.”

Red watched in dismay as Alyse joyfully ran over to Tito in an embrace, “Thanks Tito, your the best!” She was then ducking off behind the stage to change.

“h-hold on a sec!” Red exclaimed, “what weren’tcha wearin’?”

Tito whipped around with a chesire smile as Alyse had ignored his call and was more preoccupied with getting into warmer clothes.

“You really didn’t notice she wasn’t wearing a bra this entire time?” he asked as he snickered.

Red knew if his jaw wasn’t held by his magic it would have dropped to the floor.

...

_HE MISSED THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY!!!_

He quickly slammed his skull against the bar.

‘_That ain’t why were here man! get it together!’ _he thought.

Alyse returned in her black yoga pants and gray tank top. With a quick glance Red also noticed the bra was on too. Damnit…

Red hopped off the stool as he watched the two hug goodbye and Tito place a friendly _(he hoped)_ kiss on her cheek. She then made her way over towards him with an odd look.

“Did I bring my phone?”

Red was waitin for that, “nope,” he smirked, “Edge found it by da pool and said he put it on your desk. apparently ya got a couple sister texts.”

Alyse gave a heavy sigh looking drained, “Yeah...I’ll have to talk to them somehow...”

Red turned serious as he placed his hand on her bare shoulder, “if ya need time alone with dem I can clear everyone out.”

She gave a soft smile, “Thanks Red, but lets wait till I know what to say first.”

Red nodded, “don’t wait too long.”

“...I know...” she said softly as she stepped closer, “Let’s go home.”

“ya sure ya want ta leave now,” Red asked as she was now inches from him still slightly swaying her weight from one foot to the other in a dance of balance.

She gave a loud groan, “Yeeeessss, now lets goooo.”

“ya know ya start to be a real pain in the ass when you’re drunk,” he smirked.

The way she pushed out her lips into a pout had him missing the feeling of them against his teeth. Soft and warm and the way she squirmed in his grasp. He quickly shook his thoughts as he spun her around and pressed her back against him as his left hand held her in place by the waist.

“Hey,” she protested as she wiggled in his grip and boy was it hot the way she moved against him.

“trust me sweetheart,” he smirked as he moved his right hand over her eyes, “you’ll thank me later. see ya fruit-cup!”

“Take care of her bone boy,” Tito called before he activated his magic.

The void was dark but quick to travel through as they ended up at the willow he’d first messed around with her at. When they landed he instantly let her go as she leaned forward on the tree holding stomach. She was making some coughing noises as tried not to puke.

“toldja,” he chuckled.

She silently raised her middle finger to him before taking a few more minutes to slowly breath.

Red offered his hand as she turned back around.

‘_g__ood thing she’s got a strong stomach,’_ he thought,_ ‘then again it might be cuz Grilbs food has special properties to keep patrons from getting sick.__ he really hates it when his food goes to waste.__’_

Alyse looked cautiously at the mansion as she hesitated to take his hand.

“come on kitten,” he said, “I’ll be with ya da whole time.”

He watched her let out a deep sigh before taking his hand. He pulled her from the bark as she leaned in towards him. Goosebumps prickled across her skin as the sun was starting to head down in the sky taking the warmth of the last night of summer with it. She moved off of him as she looked back towards the mansion with a shiver that Red was certainly not from the chill of the coming night.

“Red....” she said pulling him from the silence, “thanks for everything you did for me today. I owe you big for putting up with all this.”

“heh sure as hell ya do,” he chuckled throwing his hands in his pockets as they began walking towards the mansion, “let’s see first was being your getaway, second would be not goin out an killin that shit for brains, and lastly dealing with you drunk,” he smirked as he put a phalange to each thing he mentioned.

“Tipsy thank you,” she laughed which made him happy over how shitty the day had gone. It was good to finally see her smile.

“You’re forgetting one last thing,” she smiled softly.

“ya an what’s dat?” He said stopping as she took a few steps forward with her hands clasped behind her back.

She then half turned as the night air softly blew her short brown locks, “You saved my soul.”

Red felt a bit of his magic rise in his cheeks as she tucked some hair behind her ear, “nah sweetheart, dat was all you,” he said with a sigh casting his gaze to the ground knowing he couldn’t give her false hope, “sides it’s still breakin’ inside ya. I ain’t no miracle worker, sweetheart. only you know why it keeps breaking an’ ya gotta find out how to stop it.”

He hated himself for causing her smile to drop, but he couldn’t stand her not knowing the situation she was in.

Closing the distance between them he placed both hands on her shoulders giving them a light squeeze. As she brought her face up to meet his he stared hard into her eyes.

“I ain’t given up on ya,” he declared, “I’ll be there ta help ya mend you and your sisters souls.”

“My sisters,” she whispered as her face registered what he accidentally let slip, “Red what do you mean by my sisters souls?”

Red felt sweat bead as he knew he was in deep shit now. But before he could say anything she threw his hands off her and bolted for the mansion.

“oh shit,” was all he could say before he teleported after her.

Alyse pushes the door open as she raced inside.

“_**Sans!!” **_she called in a panic.

Lynn walked out of the kitchen with Blue, Black and Lola.

“There you are we’re making tacos for dinner,” Lynn smiled, “and no worries I’ve been watching over the guys.”

“NOT LIKE WE DON’T KNOW HOW TO MAKE SUCH A SIMPLE MEAL AND BURRITOS WOULD BE BETTER ANYWAY,” Black huffed.

“Not hungry,” Alyse huffed as she looked towards the living room where only the other four tall skeletons were watching tv, but had stopped to stare at her, _**“**__**W**__**here’s **__**S**__**ans?”**_

“Yo what’s the emergency? Red do something,” Lola asked looking at Alyse from head to toe as Red appeared in the foyer, “Also where have you been all day?”

“Doesn’t matter,” she growled in frustration, **“****N****ow. ****W****here. ****I****s. ****S****ans?”**

“kitten lets think this over before-” Red said trying to calm her, but was interrupted by Stretch as him and Slim came out of the living room.

“he’s in the study with Nicole,” he gestured with his thumb, “why did Red do some-“

He didn’t get a chance to finish as Alyse sprinted up the stairs. Red shouting at the others could be heard a the bottom as he was trying to explain what was going on without giving too much away.

“Black, Blue can you two watch the food as me and Lola check on Alyse?” Lynn asked feeling uneasy as Red was arguing with Lola.

“OF COURSE, LEAVE IT TO US!” Blue said with a smile grabbing Black by the wrist, “COME ON WE GOT THIS!”

“I’VE GOT THIS,” Black growled, “YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE DOING. AND NO MORE OF THAT FUCKING GLITTER! IT GETS STUCK IN MY TEETH!”

Lynn glanced to Stretch who just nodded leading the way up the stair as Lola growled towards Red, “If you fuckin’ did something to my older sister, I’ll turn you into my next Halloween project.”

Red rolled his red pin pricks, “I fucking did nothin’!”

As Alyse got to the top however Slim was standing in her way.

“I need to talk to you first,” Slim said with a hard stare.

“Sorry Slim but this concerns me and my sisters,” she growled pushing past him, but he grabbed hold of her wrist.

“ya and what I gotta say concerns them too.”

Alyse looked hard at Slim as his pin pricks quickly glanced down to her chest before quickly looking back at her. It all clicked.

“_**You know too?”**_ She asked in a dark tone as she ripped her hand from his grasp, “Who else knows?”

“Lola told me,” he declared as footsteps from the others rushing after her could be heard. He then leaned in inches from her face, “I also know what you’re _**hiding from them**_ and I want to know why?”

Alyse’s chest began to sting as she glared at him, _“__Y__ou went in my fucking room?”_

“ya and so did Edge,” he challenged.

“Because I-“

“Alyse what’s going on?” Lynn asked as she was the first to make up the stairs. She looked heart broken and confused as she had a hand on her chest. Instead of answering Alyse used the distraction to push past Slim and make it to the study.

She ran inside locking the door behind her knowing it might not do any good towards some of the skeletons but at least she could keep the other two sisters from hearing.

Sans was by the desk with Nicole. A few books were open as they were half turned towards the window.

“You’re home!” Nicole cheered rushing over towards her, but Alyse paid her sister no mind as she glared at Sans.

“How long have you known?” She asked as Nicole stopped in her tracks.

“known what?” Sans asked looking confused.

“You know what!” she yelled as Nicole whipped her heard between the both of them looking confused, “Why didn’t you tell me that they had the same thing?”

“same what?” Sans yelled back throwing his hands in the air.

Alyse pointed towards her chest as she gave a sharp scowl.

“_**The same scar...”**_

Another sharp sting rung through her chest as she heard Lola and Lynn pounding on the door of the study. She fought back the urge to grasp her chest as she stood tall not wanting to hide what he already knew. Sans sockets went confused for a second before they went wide, but before he could say anything Red appeared inside.

“Alyse, now isn’t da right time for dis,” he said grabbing her arm, “your soul can’t-”

“My soul’s already a wreck! I’ll take on this pain as much as I have too, but my sisters shouldn’t. What I want to know is why my sisters are suffering as well,” Alyse cried as a tear dropped from the frustration she was feeling as another painful sting rang out, but this time out of the corner of her eye Nicole bent over as she grasped against her chest while the knocking outside stopped.

“_**Lola?!” **_Lynn’s cries could be heard outside the door.

Before any of them knew it Stretch, Lynn, Slim and Lola appeared inside behind her and Red. Lola was grasping her chest and groaning in pain as Lynn was holding her close. Stretch and Slim were standing behind them looking overly concerned and watching their chests. Nicole instantly ran to the other two as tears started to fall down her face.

“Lola!” she cried as she looked at Lynn, “What’s happening to her?”

Lynn was breathing heavy as she lowered them to the ground shaking, “I don’t know, but my chest hurts and Lola nearly collapsed from her own. It’s been happening on and off all day.”

Slim moved in front of the sisters facing Alyse who was watching her sisters in horror, “it’s cuz you guys have a strong connection,” he said glaring at Alyse, “and one of you is hiding something _**important **_from the rest.”

**“Not now Slim,”** Alyse warned.

Slim looked disgusted as he balled his fists, **_“not now?_** Then when were you gonna tell them,” he said as he took a step closer, but Red got between them shielding Alyse from him, “how long were you gonna hide the truth from them?”

“I’m protecting my sisters,” Alyse cried out as more tears started to form.

“ya and you’re doin’ _**a mighty fuckin’ good job right now**_,” Slim growled gesturing towards the three sisters looking up at her with mixed looks of pain and confusion.

Alyse took a step forward towards them, but a hot sharp sting pierced her chest as she looked at the hurt on each of their faces. She collapsed to the ground as Red rushed to her side.

“Alyse!” he said looking at her chest.

It wasn’t good.

Each of the girls souls were cracking, but Alyse’s was nearly splitting at two after seeing her sisters in such pain. He had to stop this now or she wouldn’t last much longer. He pulled her against his chest as she started to shake.

“we need to bring their souls out now,” he barked as Sans made his way around.

“ya want to explain what the fuck is going on first,” Sans asked as he pulled Nicole to the right from the other three. She was breathing heavy resting all her weight against him as she looked up at him confused and unsure.

Stretch held Lynn back from holding Lola as Slim picked her up with ease. Lynn kept reaching out for Lola till Slim had moved to their left by a foot. She was shaking in his grasp like out in the rain, but this time she looked so scared. Slim rested his skull on Lola’s forehead till her eyes finally opened. She was groaning in pain as a tear slipped from her eye. Slim pressed her back against him as he wrapped his arms around her in a shield. She eased back seeming to be comforted by the action. They all sat with the girls in a circle in the study as they rested against them for support.

Red looked out at the girls before letting out a deep sigh, “I know what caused their shared scar,” he confessed, **“Alyse told me.”**

Silence filled the room with nothing but the girls’ heavy breathing.

Nicole broke the silence, “She trusts you,” she smiled weakly, “that’s good. I guess that means we don’t have to hide.”

Lynn started to sob, “B-But I-I don’t w-want to be s-seen as b-b-broken.”

Stretch clasped his arms tightly around Lynn as he whispered into her ear, “you’ve never been broken to me...you make me whole. Let me help remove your pain, so you can smile without fear.”

Lynn felt the sting in her chest lessen as she grasped his arms close to her chest. She’d just fallen in love with him, but would he feel the same after knowing? If there was ever anyone to take a chance on, could it be with Stretch?

“O-Okay,” she cried, “B-But you’re n-not aloud t-t-to treat m-me differently after.”

Stretch couldn’t help but smile as he gave her a soft squeeze, “honey, you’ll always be too sweet for me to let go.”

Lola let out of rough chuckle as she elbowed Slim, “Same goes for you ass,” she said as she stuttered a breath, “And don’t think I’m gonna let you get off scoot free for talking to my sister like that.”

Slim frowned, “not till you know what she’s hidden from you first,” he said give her a protective squeeze as he glared at Alyse, “then I’ll take on a punishment ya got.”

Lola looked up at him confused before giving Alyse an uneasy stare, “Alyse what’s he talkin’ about?”

Alyse clenched her teeth as tears surfaced in her eyes, but she turned her gaze from the sisters.

Nicole gave a shaking sigh as she squeezed Sans hand on her left shoulder, “I’m sorry we hid this from you guys, but you have to understand that we’ve spent over eight years trying to believe that we were alright.”

Sans leaned forwarded to get a better look at her sad smile, “whatever it is we aren’t here to judge you on it.”

“It’s all my fault….” Alyse cried in a whisper gaining all their attention as Red squeezed her shoulders.

“no it ain’t kitten,” Red growled.

She moved from his grasp looking at each of her sisters as tears poured down her cheeks, “Yes it is!...I should have spoken up sooner. Told more people not just mom...I should have run to the police after than night, not wash the evidence always in the snow. I should have begged mom to divorce him, not let him scare me into asking her took keep us all together. I should have protected you more, but because of me you all have suffered and are scared the same.”

“Alyse,” Nicole cried, _“We’re fine.”_

**“No were not,”** Lola growled as she glanced at Slim, “Show them.”

Slim hesitated before placing his phalanges lightly on her chest. His fingers looked like they grasped something before he pulled back and a crystal auburn and orange heart floated from her chest. The girls gasped at the beautiful sunset colors sparkling around, then Alyse began to loudly cry as it turned showing a deep gray lavender holed scar.

_**“No!”**_ she cried, “Please no! I need to see Lynn and Nicole’s._ Red take mine out now!”_

“Alyse I don’t think-”

She cut him off as she grasped her chest, _“Please!”_

Red looked towards the others. Sans and Stretch looked concerned, but Slim had a determined stare. He nodded towards the other as Stretch gave a deep sigh.

“honey,” he said with a soft grin, “let me show you what Blue and I see in you.”

Lynn looked uneasy, but as she took another glance at Lola’s sparkling heart and her strong composure in such pain she knew what she needed to do. With a shaky hands she placed his hands on her chest with a stuttering whisper, “D-D-Do it!”

Sans stared at Nicole as Stretch pulled out a sparkling bright soul of cyan and magenta. Lynn’s hands rested in Stretch’s as they held her soul together. A soft smile graced her face as her eyes shined around the colors. Yet as soon as it twirled to reveal the spider-webbed crack stemming from the center out, Lynn's face changed to shame as she buried her head in the side of Stretch's arm. She looked devastated over the beautiful heart harboring such a nasty scar in the center of all places.

Nicole was shaking in his grasp as she watched Red also take out a deep blue and purple swirling heart from Alyse. A deep crack that was pulse gray almost split down the entire object in half.

Nicole’s heart raced as she feared what would happen. Alyse seemed frantic and desperate as the heart in Red’s hand cracked ever so slightly. Was this even a good idea? She didn’t want Alyse to suffer. Was this what she had been hiding and fight with all alone? Didn’t she understand that they were in this together? Couldn’t she understand that they could rely on each other for support? Why did she believe she had to fight this on her own?

With a new feeling taking over, Nicole interlocked her fingers with Sans right hand as she turned towards him, “Please show me my soul,” she softly said.

“hun you don’t have to,” he said shaking his head.

She leaned forward resting lightly touching her forehead to his skull, “Sans please, _I want to support my sisters.”_

Sans clenched his teeth, “you’re gonna feel a tug starlight,” he sighed, “you just need to relax and let it go.”

Nicole let in a shaking breath as she nodded.

Sans placed his left finger tips on her chest as she gave his right hand a squeeze shaking uncontrollably. Sans rested his skull against her head as he whispered in her ear, “it’s alright starlight, I won’t let you shatter.”

With a deep sigh she relaxed and Sans took his chance slowly pulling out the yellow and green swirling soul. The room was filled with a rainbow of colors as they all glanced at the souls in front of them. Nicole noticed the crack in her own as it spidered from the left towards her center. A tear fell down her cheek as betrayal filled her mind, but it was Alyse’s wails that brought her attention from her soul to her oldest sister on her hands and knees weeping.

“_**I couldn’t protect any of you,”**_ she cried, “What have I done?!”

A sting filled her chest unlike any of the other times as she rushed towards her sister.

“STOP!!!” she cried as she held her sister not noticing the bright colors in the room intensify, “Stop beating yourself over what was done to us. _**IT WAS NEVER YOUR PLACE TO PROTECT ANY OF US!!”**_

A deep sound of a crack could be heard over their heads as she pulled her sister into her arms squeezing her close. The guys watched in horror as both Alyse and Nicole’s soul’s looked like they were about to shatter. Sans and Red held tight to them trying their best to stop the cracks, but the souls broke from their hands as they floated above the two sisters sobbing before them.

Alyse was silent as Nicole continued through her sobs, “**It was your job to be our older sister, not protect us!** The only one that didn’t do their job was _**HIM! HE WAS SUPPOSE TO PROTECT US!!**_ As our father he was suppose to love us and protect us, _**NOT SCARE US INTO **__**SUBMISSION**__**!!!**_ You weren’t suppose to take on this pain alone,” she cried giving a tight squeeze as her sister sobbed over her shoulder glancing at the other two that had moved from the others and joined them in the center, “We were all hurt by him. Just accept it, but we’re still here! **HE’S NOT!!**”

Alyse shock her head as she pulled from Nicole’s embrace, “T-That’s the t-t-thing,” she stammered as she covered eyes unable to bear the sight of her sisters as she spoke the fearful truth, “**He’s being released!** How can I keep you safe if he’s out there waiting to strike again?”

Hands grasped her wrists forcefully pulling them from her face as Lola leaned forward. Tears streamed down her face as she growled, “Then we take him on together! **NO MORE OF THIS LONE FUCKING HERO SHIT!** _**We’re sisters!**_ _**Everyone fucking knew**_ what we were going through and yet none of them stepped up to help. They _**ignored what was happening **_till _**we’d**_ finally had enough and had the chance to leave. We took him down together and _**we’ll face him together!”**_

A soft hand turned Alyse’s face as Lynn pressed her forehead against hers, “I told you first when it began,” she softly cried, “and since then we’ve _**shared **_those terrifying nights together in silence as he entered our room. I might have been terrified as it happened, but _**I had **__**patience**_ that the right moment would come for us to be free from him. _**I would go through it all again just to have you there with me.**_ You were **never suffering this alone**...We had each other to cry with remember?”

Alyse let out more tears as she gritted her teeth remembering each night replaying in her mind. Her sister there beside her as a token of peace to lean against when he’d left. Her soft smiles of reassurance as the pain between her legs throbbed and her chest raced in fear of the confusion of what was happening to them. She nodded as each of the sisters grasped hands towards the center.

While the girls were were embracing each other the guys watched in astonishment as Lynn and Lola’s souls had joyed the other two floating above the girls. The light was intense as the souls colors shown brightly the closer they got. Sans stood up not sure what to do. He wanted to call Nicole’s soul back as it had cracked so much more towards the point of reaching the right side. But he was also scared to as he didn’t know what lasting damage it would sustain. Then something astounding happened as the souls began to spin slowly above the girls getting close enough to touch each other.

The others were standing as well giving him the same uncertain stare as they didn’t know what to do. They didn’t want to lose these girls, but acting right now didn’t seem right either. They’d always been judges. Observing the actions of others. Was now really a moment to just sit back and watch?

“_**I’m sorry,”**_ Alyse cried softly.

“We’re sorry for not standing up more,” Nicole cried, “but we’re all here now.”

“And we’re not leaving,” Lynn smiled as a few more tears fell down her cheek.

“Gonna have t-to get an exorcist to get r-r-rid of me,” Lola smirked as several more tears filled her eyes, “C-Cuz I-I-I’m gonna haunt your a-a-asses if I die first.”

The girls all chuckled through their tears.

“Then it’s settled,” Nicole smiled, “Sisters for life.”

“Through thick and thin,” Lynn nodded.

“In fights or fun,” Alyse grinned.

“We really doing this musketeer shit?” Lola smirked, “Fuck it, I already said you ain’t getting rid of me.”

They all laughed through tears as they embraced a bright light consumed them. Something left right and whole as they eased out of their grasps from one another. They were emotionally and physically drained as each still had a hint of fear for the unknown ahead, but they each felt an emotion that drove them to keep going.

Little did they know that they guys just witnessed the girls souls shatter before their sockets and re-piece themselves back together before disappearing quickly back inside each of the girls. Only small cracks were now left in the girls souls, but they were each in the same spot and each were the same. They now had a heart shaped crack in the center that was filled in with the one color that didn’t mingle with the swirls of the other two.

It was RED…

A new crack of DETERMINATION!


	23. Repairing Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys discuss the dangerous change in the girls' souls. The girls try to recover from such an emotional change and strain.

The guys gathered in the study later that night after helping the girls back to their rooms. They’d been physically and emotionally drained from what had transpired. Red was hard to pull away from Alyse as she had passed out from the strain against her soul during the shattering, but what remained was no longer a scar. There was a small trace of the cracks on each of the girls, but they were faded compared to when they first met them. Stretch had even stayed with Lynn even after she’d fallen asleep till Blue had rushed up to grab him.

Turns out Black and Blue didn’t do well in maintaining the tacos. As Stretch and Slim had to run out and help put out a fire in the kitchen that Black and Blue had set while they were gone. Currently Edge and Papyrus were helping the other two clean the mess as Red returned with food from Grilby’s for them to eat in the study as they discussed what had just transpired.

“Lola’s out cold,” Slim said as he shut the door behind him.

Red was instantly in his face, “you’re lucky ta still be standin’ bud,” he growled, “dat _**shit**_ ya pulled almost shattered Alyse’s soul.”

Slim pushed Red off him, “ya well she _**did**_ it to herself,” he grumbled, “an’ they **all** shattered if ya didn’t notice.”

Stretch slowly lifted his skull from his hands, “I still don’t understand what just happened… Red can you please explain to us what’s going on?”

Red paused as he let out a deep sigh pulling out the news clipping he’d taken from Tito’s handing it to Stretch, “here...imma warnin’ ya not to do anythin’ stupid though.”

Stretch began to read as Sans walked over from the desk with many of Gaster’s soul books opened. He’d been trying to piece together what had happened to the girls and if they were gonna be okay. However with what Red had just found out and what the girls had been saying gave him a sick feeling in his bones.

Sans read the article over Stretch’s shoulder. He could feel Stretch’s magic flare up in anger as he quickly handed it back to Red. Stretch was trembling in rage as he fought to suppress his anger.

“_**all of them?”**_ Stretch growled as he stood up from the arm chair towards Red.

Red merely turned his gaze with a scowl, “all I know is what little Alyse shared about what had happened ta her….but, ya...from what I could o’er hear from da others it seems dat freak got ta each of them in one way or another and it took place over their childhood.”

Nicole’s words echoed in Sans skull as he fought the ache in his soul.

‘_As our father he was suppose to love us and protect us, NOT SCARE US INTO SUBMISSION!!! ‘_

Had the man that raised her really done such things to her? She seemed so pure. How could anyone treat such a beautiful light like hers and cage it? His magic boiled over how he’d judge this man that had the gull to call himself a father. It was the same feeling that had caused him to first attack Gaster one night after he’d hurt Papyrus.

“each one...” Stretch growled, “a victim of molestation...by their own father.”

“hey! dey ain’t victims,” Red declared, “dere survivors. An’ I’m proud of known dat she’s still standin’ strong.”

“more like faked strength,” Slim murmured.

“**ya w****anna**** go,”** Red glared.

Slim shock his head, “Lola told me her side earlier today and it’s not that I don’t agree with ya, but even I can see that they each put up a wall when they talk about the past. what we just saw was real strength.”

“but _**what **_the hell did we see?” Stretch asked as he threw his hands in the air.

The room was silent as no one could answer before Sans went back to the desk pulling up one of the worn soul books. He flipped to a page before turning it towards the others.

“a shattered bond,” Sans sighed, “didn’t think it was ever possible with the low survival rate, but...”

“they’re** already **survivors,” Red finished as Sans nodded.

“exactly and Slim is right,” Sans said stepping closer as he stared at the books messy text, “those girls souls just shattered and reconstructed with determination birthing inside._** this is dangerous.**_”

“dangerous?” Stretch frowned, “how in the fuck is Lynn dangerous?”

Sans shock his skull before putting down the book and massaging his temples, “it’s the **concept** that dangerous,” he sighed, “if Gaster learns about shattering soul bonds that humans share and how they can create determination, he’ll stop at nothing to get a hold of the girls. you guys understand what we’ve witnessed might have just happened when the girls were younger, right?”

Everyone stood still as Sans continued.

“think about it. every human is born with just one soul trait. it’s not common for humans to have more than one trait, but those that do are usually dulled or damaged through trama. these girls started out with one. perfect example is Nicole. I can guarantee that Kindness was her soul’s _**true color**_, but once that crack formed...Justice was born. because it just doesn’t make sense for a kind soul to have correlated well with justice unless something truly threw it into disarray. then bonding with her sisters right now over a common fear and goal has birthed Determination.”

Every skeelton stood there in shock as Sans words sunk in.

Stretch fell back in his chair as orange tears brimmed at his sockets, “so Euphoria was Lynn’s real soul till she had to _**wait t**__**o be saved**_….”

“_beaten to become __**brave**__,” _Slim murmured as he gritted his teeth.

“…,” Red stayed silent as he balled his fist, “that persistence was because of what _**he fuckin did...**_”

Sans slowly nodded, “we hold strong souls in this house right now and if Gaster learns about them, who knows what he’ll put them through. and I know why he refuses to leave the underground.”

Slim cut the silence as he glared at Sans, “don’t tell me he’s still in pursuit of an _**ultimate soul **_?”

Red and Stretch looked up in horror as they stared at Sans.

Sans watched each of them carefully before nodding, “these girls are strong...Gaster may even consider them as mages from back during the days of the wars. which is why they are in grave danger. we can’t let him know what has transpired here and we need to stick together to keep them safe.”

“what about da others that just arrive,” Red asked.

Stretch nodded, “more allies would help as much as I can’t stand some of them.”

Sans rubbed his chin, “I was gonna have Alyse meet a few, but now I don’t know if it’s safe to bring her to the underground with Gaster there lying in wait.”

Red snapped his fingers with a smirk, “but he ain’t always dere.”

Slim nodded matching Red’s toothy grin as his two gold teeth glinted, “ya, old farts gotta meet with the royals next week over the new core plans.”

Stretch looked towards Sans, “what do you think? we could use extra help if he ever finds out. cuz I hate to be the debbie downer, but we can’t hide them forever from him.”

Sans gave a deep sigh, “ya it wouldn’t hurt. alright till then we just keep an eye socket on the girls’ souls. report anything new.”

“ain’t gonna take em’ off mine,” Red grinned with a wink.

“you’re seriously gonna be a perv after what we’ve just learned,” Stretch deadpanned at Red.

Red shrugged, “she asked meh ta treat her da same as I already have. an’ I ain’t about to deny a lady’s request.”

Stretch shock his skull as he realized that Lynn had said the same thing.

Could he still act the same after knowing that her father was a sick freak? He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable around him. But how would he know if what he was doing wasn’t gonna hurt her? Or spark some bad memory? Fuck this was frustrating.

A hand rested firmly on his shoulder as he looked up to see Slim handing him a smoke while he’d had a freshly lit one between his teeth.

Stretch took one lighting it as Slim stuffed the others in his pocket.

Slim puffed out fresh purple smoke as he sighed, “don’t think to hard on it,” he murmured with a side glance to Stretch, “I’m sure they’ll say somethin’ if we over step our bounds.”

Sans watched the three suspiciously before he asked, “_**wait?**_ ...don’t tell me you all fell for your watchers?”

All three blushed colors as the door burst open.

“**SANS!!! **I AM PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THAT THE KITCHEN IS IN PRISTINE CONDITION,” Papyrus smiled in a triumphant pose, “HOWEVER IT SEEMS WE MAY NEED TO PURCHASE A NEW MICROWAVE AND SPICES AS THEY WERE DIRECTLY OVER THE STOVE AND WERE A LARGE PART OF WHY THE FIRE SPREAD.”

“Blue, Lynn and I can handle the damaged goods,” Stretch quickly said jumping from his seat and making his way out of the study, “it’s our turn to get groceries in the rotation anyway. I’ll go and tell Blue so we can get Lynn out tomorrow.” and with that Stretch was gone.

As Stretch ran out the other two quickly shortcut out as Sans was left there in the study with a large grin on his face.

“guess I can’t say I blame em,” he softly murmured.

“WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO?” Papyrus asked, “SERIOUSLY ALL FOUR OF YOU SEEM TO DISAPPEAR WHENEVER THERE’S CHORES TO BE DONE,” he said with a frustrated sigh as he shock his head and placed his gloved hands on his hips.

“well as some humans might say,” sans shrugged as he shortcut behind his brother, “_**blink**_ and you’ll miss it.”

Papyrus’ right socket twitched as he tried to hold back his frustration over the pun. With a heavy sigh he pinched the top of his nasal cavity, “WELL I ALSO CAME TO INFORM YOU THAT MISS NICOLE AND I WILL BE ATTENDING HER CLASSES TOMORROW FOR THAT LECTURE WITH HER PROFESSORr.”

Sans paused as he gave a quick glance to Nicole’s door, “I don’t think she’ll be attending class tomorrow,” he said rubbing the back of his vertebra.

Papyrus stared at his brother confused, “AND WHY NOT? EDUCATION FOR MISS NICOLE IS VERY VALUABLE. SHE WOULD NEVER MISS A DAY OF HIGHER LEARNING.”

Sans tried to think of a good excuse till the sound of a door opening caught him off guard.

It was Nicole stepping out of her room with a soft tired smile. She’d changed into a soft cream colored robe that came to her knees. Her light brown hair was combed over around her shoulder to the left in a lose ponytail as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked exhausted but was still smiling as if everything that happened a few hours ago hadn’t happened

“Don’t worry Papyrus,” she said walking over to them, “Sans is just worried because I over exerted myself today, but I’ve already messaged my first two classes that I wouldn’t be coming in because of exhaustion. I can get some well needed rest so you and I will still attend the lecture together.”

Papyrus quickly knelt down before Nicole as he removed his right glove. Pressing his naked skeletal hand against her forehead he watched her with concern.

“WELL YOU DON’T SEEM TO BE RUNNING A FEVER,” Papyrus concluded as he gently moved his hand to her cheek softly rubbing his thumb against her soft freckled skin, “WHAT IS AILING YOU MISS NICOLE?”

Nicole leaned into Papyrus touch as tears started to brim in her eyes. She still felt so emotional and her heart seemed to just yearn for comfort. She felt different and just didn’t understand how to process the change she felt.

“I-I-I don’t know Papyrus,” she whispered, “I just feel different.”

Papyrus instantly wrapped his arms around her small frame as he gently stroked the top of her head.

“DIFFERENT OR THE SAME MISS NICOLE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE TO HELP.”

A tear slipped from Nicole’s eyes as she squeezed Papyrus back. Breathing in deep she noticed he smelled like cleaning supplies, but under that were herbs and spices. She truly need this as Papyrus continued to pat the top of her head. After a few minutes Nicole opened her eyes to see Sans awkwardly glancing to the side. Her cheeks heated as she’d forgotten they had an audience to her session of comfort. So she lightly pulled away from Papyrus as she whipped the tear from her cheek.

“Thank you Papyrus,” she smiled warmly, “you don’t know how much I needed that.”

“BUT OF COURSE,” Papyrus grinned before turning back to concern as he held her shoulders firmly, “ARE YOU SURE YOU’LL BE ALL RIGHT, MISS NICOLE? I CAN ALWAYS STAY AND GIVE MORE WONDERFUL HUGS.”

Nicole smiled a bit wider at his dedication, “If I feel like I need one I’ll come rushing to you.”

Papyrus grinned widely with a NYEH HEH HEH, before saying his goodnight and heading off to his room.

She stood there for a minute watching Sans as he kept giving her awkward glances, till she gave a deep sigh opening the door to her room.

“You mind if we talk for a minute?” she asked gesturing him inside.

“kid you don’t-” he said, but she stopped him.

“I think we should.”

Sans hesitated before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking in.

She shut the door behind him silently walking to her pastel bed where she sat. She looked so small and exhausted as she brought her hands to her face. It wasn’t till a long minute passed that he heard her sniffling. He felt his soul tug as he watched her hold herself. Her soul was swirling with the colors seeming to pulse against the new color of Determination. No wonder she felt so different.

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered as she whipped a few tears, “I didn’t bring you in here to watch me cry.”

“y-ya heh,” he awkwardly chuckled, “if I’d know I-I would have brought an umbrella...”

The sad smile she gave him could have done damage as she smiled, “That was terrible.”

“s-s-sorry,” he said shifting his glance to her soft rug, “I’m not gonna lie kid, I’m not too good at this emotional stuff.”

Nicole took a deep breath in before she patted the spot next to her on the bed, “It’s okay, I just felt I should explain some things and ask some questions as they are fresh in my mind before I forget them.”

“you don’t have to explain anything,” Sans said as he walked towards her stopping to stand before her, “I’ll answer whatever questions you may have though.”

Nicole was silent for a minute her head low before casting up to look at him. The light from the night sky casting a soft dark shadow over her face as her eyes dulling shown.

“That’s the thing Sans,” she softly said, “I don’t have the strength to tell you anything that’s been done to me...” her arms crossed over holding herself tight as fresh tears brimmed at the corners of those soft hazel blue eyes, “I’m afraid to relive what I’ve suppressed for so long. I’ve already asked so many questions without getting any real answers…I want to tell you why it happened, but...even I’m scared to know why...I just want to know why after all this time of trying to forget him that I feel like facing him...”

She took in a shaking breath as a tear dropped down the side of her face captivating him as her left hand clutched the fabric of her robe over her chest.

“I’ve taken all this time to build and break the bridges of those that wronged me. I found peace with those that wished to amend and I’ve set my heart to stone for those that refuse to see what happened as wrong. Never once did I want to think about seeing him, b-but now I-I just….I-I want to s-s-see him as broken as he left me! B-but I-I don’t know if I-I’m s-strong enough to even be near him.”

Sans gritted his teeth he could no longer hold himself back.

He grasp hold of her shoulders pulling her into him as he stepped closer to close their little distance.

“I’m sorry I don’t know what to do for you,” he gritted.

Her body relaxed as she moved her arms around his neck, “T-This is p-perfect...”

They stayed like that for a few long moments as Sans took in her scent. The sweet relaxing smell of lilacs and herbs developed his senses as he looked at her potted plants. She took such good care of everything around her, but who could be there to care for her?

Running his fingers through her hair he whispered, “starlight, you’re stronger than you think.”

“You’re just saying that,” she murmured as he pulled away.

He shock his head as he gently tilted her head up to him, “if you’re alright with it I’ll show you.”

She blinked confused as he tapped the top of her robe were it covered her chest.

She hesitated remembering the cracked damage of the crystal heart. But at the same time she couldn’t remove the comforting spring feeling she had when it glowed in front of her. Slowly she nodded as Sans repeated the same instructions he had earlier to her.

“you’ll feel a tug on your chest,” he said this time not breaking eye contact with her. Her heart was racing as he continued softly in a whisper, “when you feel the pull, just let it go.”

Her body felt warm as Sans intense gaze was on her. He was just trying to reassure her, right? Then why did this feel so intimate? She could feel the bonding of her heart, fearing he could feel it through her robe. If he did she didn’t see him to give any indication of knowing as the tugging feeling came.

She breathed out trying to relax, but her heart was beating so loudly in her ears now that she couldn’t focus. Sans face turned to a strange confused blink as his phalanges tapped against her robe again, but nothing happened. Well the tugging happened again and she wanted to so let it happen, but at the same time she couldn’t with him staring at her so intensely.

“uhh-,” he started, but she quickly interrupted him.

“m-m-maybe I-I should just d-do it,” she stuttered as she felt so flustered.

Sans gave a playful smirk as he chuckled, “umm I don’t think you understand how-”

As Sans had been laughing, Nicole placed her hand on her chest closing her eyes envisioning that same feeling she’d gotten from Sans. This time however she felt more relaxed over everything being done herself. With a soft exhale she pulled her hand back as the tugging feeling came and she let it go.

As she opened her eyes she was more than shocked to see the sparkling crystal green and yellow heart, but also Sans with his jaw wide open. His sockets were completely empty as he just stood there.

“Uh-Sans?” she asked poking him with her free hand as her other was still preoccupied with floating crystal heart, that she could now see had no crack in it. Wait! No! It was there, but it was faded and now there was red in the center of her warm spring colored soul. It looked and felt foreign like a lonely rose in an open field.

“Sans?” she asked again not being able to take her eyes off the new color, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I don’t remember having this color in my soul.”

Next Morning:

“she what?!” Red nearly shouted after breakfast after everyone had separated for the day.

That morning had been a bit awkward and tense to say the least.

Alyse seemed a bit nervous when coming down for breakfast. She’d brought each of the girls’ letters about the release date, along with a thousand or so apologizes. Nicole was the first to forgive her with a large hug and a few tears before asking Alyse to promise not to hide something like that again. Alyse nodded before she pinkie promised. Lynn ranted a bit about how disappointed she was going so far as to yell at Alyse for the trouble she’d caused them that night, but also relented to a forgiving embrace as well as it seemed she couldn’t take yelling at her older sibling for trying to protect them. Lola seemed the most moody as she took the letter and tore it in front of three sisters without a word. She spoke about opting to skip all her classes and asking Black to train with her. Slim confirmed her soul was doing alright and was gonna keep an eye on her throughout the day as they all headed to the gym.

Alyse seemed hurt by Lola’s reaction, but asked to be left alone to finish her photography work in her room. Edge made it a point to say he’d be around to check on her every hour. She seemed to lighten up after that and left for her room. Lynn had left with Blue and Stretch to get the items that burned up in the kitchen fire as Papyrus and Nicole were heading out the door to her lecture.

Sans tried to hush Red as the walked into the living room, “keep your voice down,” he growled, “but yes, Nicole was able to pull her soul out herself. I’m gonna be busy checking up on our guests and dealing with Gaster, so I need you to see if you can find anything on mages from the past wars. I don’t know what these girls will be capable of now, but we gotta keep an eye socket on changes.”

Red shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as the fur on the edges of his hood bounced, “ya-ya I’ll see what I can find. who knew we’d have to deal with magic in humans again.”

Sans stayed silent as he watched Papyrus and Nicole drive off through the window, “sadly I think that’s why Gaster stays in the underground.”

At a Monster Friendly shopping district:

“Great job Blue,” Lynn cheered as they rounded the corner towards another isle, “Now all that’s left is the microwave and a few baking spices.”

“I’M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU IN SUCH HIGH SPIRITS MISS LYNN,” Blue smiled, “YOU SEEMED SO DOWN THIS MORNING WHEN YOU ASKED TO SPEAK WITH MISS ALYSE. DID YOU GUYS HAVE A FIGHT?”

Lynn’s smile faltered as she answered her fine skeletal friend, “I’m sorry Blue,” she sighed, “It’s true that we had a bit of a fight, but after getting a few things off my chest I’ve felt better.”

Blue smiled before looking confused.

She watched as he looked confusingly at her chest and then back at her before saying aloud, “BUT MISS LYNN YOUR CHEST STILL LOOKS THE SAME. I HAVE A HARD TIME BELIEVING YOU LOST ANYTHING.”

Lynn face went bright red as she heard Stretch snickering from behind, “N-No Blue, i-i-it’s just an expression! It means that I was able to relay some troubling feelings that were inside.”

“OH!” Blue said with a surprised smile, “WELL THEN I’M VERY HAPPY YOU AND YOUR SISTER GOT TO TALK THINGS OUT.”

Lynn smiled warmly as her chest felt warm and whole, “Me too Blue, me too.”

She finally felt a stronger understanding to her sister than she’d had before. Everything about her sisters actions made sense. It still hurt that her sister seemed to think she was alone in this, but after such a raw moment that last night had created it felt right. They needed that time to be open, even if she’d felt afraid during the entire thing it left something strong in her.

She wasn’t denying how uncomfortable she felt around Stretch now, however. He’d seen her at her most vulnerable twice in one day. He seemed to know what had happened as well. The intense atmosphere she felt around him was thick. She feared he’d ask questions she wasn’t comfortable about answering. Along with the fact that she wasn’t sure if they were a couple or not. Could they be a couple and him forget about her past? Or was she doomed to lose another guy she liked?

She let out a deep sigh trying to expel her worries, but as she opened her eyes Stretch was leaning on the side of the cart inches from her face.

He was holding up a spice bottle as he gave an awkward grin, “_**cayenne**_ ask you a question?”

Her cheeks went hot as she giggled, “Heh, sure what is it?”

Stretch set the spice back into the cart as he gave a quick look to Blue who was asking a horned monster about the microwaves in front of them before turning back with a concerned look.

He pushed up off the cart as he faced her, “listen,...I meant what I said yesterday,” he said as he gaze shifted to the ground, “I like you. so if I ever do something...that...th-that makes you uncomfortable, I-I don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell me.”

Lynn felt her heart race as she touched his hand gripping tightly to the cart, “Y-You’re not curious about...” she stopped feeling sick as past memories started to surface, but they cut swiftly from her as his other hand rested against hers.

“no...” he said sternly as he stared at her with a serious expression, “I can’t do that to you,” he said slowly shaking his skull, “I’ve thought about it a lot since last night, but...I-I guess the conclusion I came to is... that who you are **now** is all that matters to me.”

Lynn’s eyes went wide as his words sunk in.

He wasn’t gonna dig into her past. He still wanted her. He was willing to be patient with her. He loved her for who she was not how she became.

Her hand gripped his tightly as her right hand rushed towards her mouth as she tried to suppress the overwhelming relief she felt. Tears were brimming at the edges of her eyes as she shock from the tense she’d built up during the entire trip to the market.

“S-Stretch-I-I-” but she was cut off as his left hand brushed her blonde locks and gently resting against her cheek.

His expression was so soft and inviting as he smirked, “sorry honey, you’ve already cast a spell on me and I ain’t leaving without seeing that smile.”

Lynn couldn’t help giving him her brightest smile as a tear dropped from her left eye.

“STRETCH?!?” Blue shouted scaring them both apart, “DID YOU MAKE MISS LYNN CRY?!”

“I’m fine Blue,” Lynn smiled as she whipped the tears by her eyes.

“no need to get _**salty,**_” Stretch smirked, “we’re _**cumin**_ to the conclusion that we should _**curry **_up and get the other spices.”

“AARHHHGGG,” Blue growled as he started to stomp his boots, “SERIOUSLY STRETCH! PUNS AT A TIME LIKE THIS?”

“you know shopping is the perfect thyme for me to practice such kosher jokes,” Stretch joked with a wink.

“….STREEEETCH...”

“what?” Stretch shrugged as he tossed Blue a spice, “not _**oregano**_ enough for ya?”

Blue tossed the spice back into the cart, “ENOUGH OF YOU’RE TERRIBLE JOKES AND HELP ME PICK OUT AN EFFICIENT MICROWAVE.”

Stretch threw his hands in the arm in a mocking surrender as he shrugged, “okay okay, no need to get _**over heated**_.”

Blue’s sockets twitched before he growled in frustration.

Lynn couldn’t help but burst out laughing as she watched the two.

Both Blue and Stretch watched her as she whipped a tear grabbing her stomach hard.

“Thanks you guys,” she smiled with a sigh, “I needed that.”

Stretch smiled as he eased his hands back into his hoodie pocket.

‘_there’s that smile,’_ he thought as Blue gave a deep sigh leading them towards his choice of kitchen ware.

Back at the Gym:

“Ahhhhh,” Lola screamed as she threw her weight into her left hock.

Black caught her fist as he twisted her arm behind her back, “WHAT’S WITH THESE LOUSY ATTACKS,” he mocked as he gave her a shove send her forward onto the mat, “I’VE WATCHED YOUR FORM THESE LAST FEW WEEKS AND YOU’VE REALLY LOST WHATEVER PATHETIC SKILL YOU HAD.”

Black had removed his armor only sporting a black beater, gray shorts and his deep blue scarf. He whipped his gloves as he watched her in a disapproving scowl as Slim watched from his seat on one of the exercise balls against the wall.

Lola felt her body shake as the anger inside of her swirled.

She didn’t a reminder of how weak she was. Last night had her feeling pathetic and exposed. Especially after hearing Alyse’s reaction to her soul and confession of going through all that shit just to protect them. That’s not what she wanted to hear.

‘_I co__uldn’t protect any of you,’ _Alyse’s voice rung through her heard.

It angered her that they all had to take on the burden of trying to protect each other when the community around them had known all along. She’d been naive as a child not knowing why she lost friends, or how the church would keep silent around them._** They all fuckin’ knew**_, but no one did a thing to help. Instead that pressure had all been thrown on her on her sisters. It pissed her off because now Alyse had just done the same thing as the others around them had done.

**She’d hidden the truth of their situation.**

How could she go back to trusting her again? Of course she could...She wanted to forgive her sister right then and there when she’d brought the letters down. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She didn’t feel like she could be strong like her sister had been. She wanted to be someone to rely on when her sisters felt scared, but could she really step up and be there for them? Who could she rely on when he was released?

“EARTH TO LOLA?” Black called as he stood before her with his arms crossed, “YOU GIVING UP OR JUST GONNA SIT THERE DEFEATED?”

Lola swept her leg against Black’s causing him to trip as she lunged for him during his fall. But he was quick as he let her grab hold of him as he spun her on her back. Straddling her he grabbed hold of her wrists holding her down and bringing his skull to her face with a smirk.

“NOW THAT’S MORE LIKE IT,” he grinned adding pressure to her wrists.

Before he could revel in her new fight she used her legs and abs to buck him up and over her as she grabbed hold of his wrists sweeping him away from her before letting go. He landed easily crouched on one knee as he grinned before charging at her.

She quickly got into her stance letting out a breath before faking a left hock before changing to a right strike with her leg. He crossed his arms blocking her attack, but she wasn’t done as she reached forward grabbing his wrists and throwing all her weight on him. He went done in a surprise as she straddled atop him keeping his arms crossed against his chest and trapping him.

“_**I will remain strong,”**_ she growled.

She was breathing heavily as she glared down at Black who had quite a surprised look on him.

Lola’s soul was swirling like a mess with that Determination seeming to feed her other senses. Something was engaging her souls senses as her fighting seemed to be on auto. Slim quickly stepped in gently placing his hand atop her bare shoulder, but soon was pulled down as she’d rolled him onto the mat pressing her forearm against his sternum. That’s when he saw it.

Fear.

She was shaking atop him as her eyes were dilated and her breathing was hot and heavy against his bones.

With his free hand he slowly raised it towards her face. Lola seemed to instinctively twitch from his action, but went still as he tucked a stray strand of her dyed black hair behind her ear. She went still as the pressure against him soften.

“you’re already strong,” he softly said as he felt her release him.

Her hands quickly covered her face as he sat up with her still straddling his lap.

Black gaze him a confusing glance before going to the bench and returning with a towel.

“HERE,” Black huffed as he tossed the towel over her head, “SLIM’S RIGHT,...YOU JUST NEED TO WORK ON YOUR CONTROL. IT’S ALWAYS BEST TO CHANEL ANGER THAN LETTING IT BUILD, TRUST ME.”

Lola’s hands dropped from her face as she wiped her face with the white fabric.

Black noticed a stray tear from the corner of her eye as she stared hard at the towel in her hands, “But what if I’m _angry with myself_?” she asked.

Neither one of the skeletons spoke as she sat there defeat.

…

“Then you learn to forgive yourself,” came a female voice from behind them.

Lola turned to see Alyse with an emotionless expression as she was in one of her black long sleeved dance pieces with her flats and jeans over top.

Edge was leaning against the wall with his arms folded merely watching as Alyse slowly walked forward offering her hand to her sister, but Lola slapped it away.

She glared up her as she hissed, “I’m still angry with you.”

Alyse took her hand back as Lola pushed herself up, “Fair enough...”

They stood in silence till Alyse spoke, “You haven’t perfected that dance I taught you,” she said turning towards the studio room with the mirrored wall, “Let’s hash this out in there. If you’re still angry with me after we can fight.”

Edge watched as Lola’s face was muddled with confusion before she scoffed, “Fine.”

Black ran up to him but before he could open his mouth, Edge just shock his head and put a gloved finger to his teeth indicating to keep his trap shut. Thankfully the little shit did if not for a but of mumbling under his breath. They all three followed the two girls into the studio. Alyse hocked up her phone to the speaker as Lola crouched against the opposite wall.

Edge watched as Alyse gave a side glance to Lola who was glaring at the wooden floor before her. With a sigh she pressed play throwing her hands in the air as the music started a chain throbbing beat and she dropped to the floor with her legs spread apart.

(Wasn’t Made to Fall in Line Dance)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBMqoPMpAQk>

_Little girls, listen closely_ (Alyse bends her knees up to her as her movements become ridged and forced)  
_'Cause no one told me  
But you deserve to know  
That in this world, you are not beholden_ (She brings her body close before folding out to the side and leaning forward with a pained expression as Lola starts to watch her from the mirror.)  
_You do not owe them  
Your body and your soul_ (Alyse shakes her head slowly as she gets back up on her feet in a strong pose seeming to look like she’s silently screaming.)

_All the youth in the world will not save you from growing older  
And all the truth in the girl is too precious to be stolen from her _(Alyse becomes more wild with her movements as Lola rests a hand on her chest seeming compelled to join, but waits patiently as her sister moves across the floor.)

_It's just the way it is  
Maybe it's never gonna change  
But I got a mind to show my strength _(Alsye bends herself up to standing from a swirls around the room as she gets bolder with each movement.)  
_And I got a right to speak my mind  
And I'm gonna pay for this  
They're gonna burn me at the stake  
But I got a fire in my veins  
I wasn't made to fall in line  
No, I wasn't made to fall in line, no_

Lola gives a frustrated scoff as she holds herself and follows through with her side of the dance.

_Show some skin, make him want you_ (Lola slowly brings herself up from her crouch seeming to bring her tank top up but drops it as she holds her head seeming to fight what she’s doing.)_  
'Cause God forbid you  
Know your own way home _(Her moves are a bit clumsy, but they match Alyse’s ridge movements and strong emotion.)_  
And ask yourself why it matters  
Who it flatters _(Lola starts to dance her way towards the center where Alyse is.)_  
You're more than flesh and bones_

_All the youth in the world will not save you from growing older _(Both girls face each other crouched as there movements mimic one another yet keep distance dancing away and towards each other till they face the same direction on the floor.)_  
And all the truth in the girl is too precious to be stolen from her_

_It's just the way it is _(Both girls seem to show anger and frustration in their movements as they continue from the floor back to their feet. They are watching each other intensely as if silently communicating their emotions.)_  
And maybe it's never gonna change  
But I got a mind to show my strength  
And I got a right to speak my mind  
And I'm gonna pay for this _(The girls seem to swing punches at each other but come in to brace and then pull away.)_  
They're gonna burn me at the stake  
But I got a fire in my veins  
I wasn't made to fall in line  
No, no, I wasn't made to fall in line _(Both girls bring themselves up as they clasp hands.)_  
No, we aren't made to fall in line, oh_

But as the song continues both Lola and Alyse had stopped still holding hands they merely look forward at their own reflections. As the song continued Lola turned to Alyse still clasping her hand. She'd felt her sister's frustration. They were no different in how things had played out, but how could she really show her that she couldn't just be a lone wolf anymore?

As the chorus of the song started again with more intensity Lola throw a punch at Alyse with her left hand still clasping hold of Alyse’s right. Alyse in a flurry of shock and instinct did the splits pulling Lola down to the floor with her. They tossed back and forth as the song kept going. Black looked like he was about to step in, but Edge put a firm hand on his shoulder with a shake of his head.   
Alyse had warned him earlier that the way she needed to make up with Lola would be violent, but that she didn’t want anyone to interfere. So Edge gritted his teeth as Lola kneed her sister in gut after and climbed atop her. But their still interlocked hands never let go.

Quickly with her other hand she struck Alyse across the cheek. But before anyone could say she pulled Alyse in a tight embrace. Tears fell from her face as if she'd struck herself. The song had ended as the room now was only echoing her cries. With a deep sigh she rests her head on her older sister’s shoulder.

**_“Idiot,”_** she cried in frustration, “We're not kids anymore! Trust me to be there for you.”

A few moments passed as she felt Alyse relax into her hold as her arms slowly coming up to hold her back. They laid there holding each other as Lola finally felt her sister's tears drop against her bare shoulder. Maybe now they could heal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be Papyrus' visit to the college. Will it go well? Or will there be a terrifying visitor?


	24. Getting Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Papyrus go to college.  
The sisters get closer.  
A game is played and Losers get a surprise.

Nicole fidgeted in her seat at the front of the class. Normally she felt comfortable and fine being up front as she could keep her focus on the professor while also keeping to herself, but not today.

“So do skeleton monsters have joints or are you just magically put together?” A girl in her class asked as a crowd of students had formed around her usual table.

“MAGIC IS THE VERY ESSENCE AND CONSTRUCT OF EVERY MONSTER, DEAR HUMAN. IT’S HOW I STAND BEFORE YOU TODAY,” Papyrus smiled.

“But how did skeleton monsters come to be in the first place?” A boy on the left asked.

“THAT IS….WELL THAT’S A TRICKY SUBJECT AS EVEN THE ROYAL FAMILY IS UNAWARE. MOST OF OUR ANCIENT HISTORY WAS LOST BEFORE THE WAR SO NOT EVEN I KNOW. ALTHOUGH IF I WERE TO MAKE AN EDUCATED GUESS BASED ON WHAT YOU HUMANS REFER TO AS FANTASY NOVELS,” Papyrus pondered as he rubbed his chin with his gloved hand, “I’D SAY WE MIGHT HAVE HAD HELP FROM HUMANS THAT PROCESSED MAGIC BEFORE LEARNING HOW TO CREATE OUR OWN THROUGH MUCH MORE NORMAL WAYS.”

“You mean like necromancers, “a boy with glasses asked with an excited grin.

“IS THAT WHAT YOU HUMANS CALL HUMANS WITH MAGICAL ABILITIES? I THOUGHT YOU CALLED THEM MAGES OR WIZARDS?” Papyrus said tilting his skull in confusion.

The room irrupted in various questions and people commenting as Nicole breathed a heavy sigh.

Mages…

Nicole thought back to what happened last night with Sans. He’d been pretty freaked out about her pulling out her own soul. Heck after he explained how dangerous and intimate it was she was happy to see it quickly return inside her. She still wasn’t sure how she did it. She just mimicked the feeling and it happened.

At least Sans wasn’t mad. He just was scared about her getting hurt. Apparently she can get actual physical damage if someone attacks or touches her soul with bad intentions. Thinking about it sent a shiver down her spine as she tried to relax and think about the positive information she’d received from Sans about her soul.

According to him her scar was dulled, but not gone. If she dwelled on the past too much it could resurface, but with the new color he call...what was it? Oh didn’t matter. That red color seemed to full more of her positive colors which was why she felt so compelled to forgive Alyse. She remembered how warm her chest felt during their hug as if she was being fulled by them getting back together. It felt good, but she worried how Lola would be. Her reaction was pretty harsh, but Lola never dealt with with things so openly either. Maybe she'd go talk to her later when she got home. As sisters they needed to stick together. It was mom’s last request, after all.

“Alright everyone settle down and get to your seats,” her professor called as he entered the room. Professor Stevens eyed the room with his rectangular glass frames as he smoothed the front of his deep blue button down dress shirt, “I know you’re all intrigued about our guest speaker today, but I’ll ask that you keep you questions centered around what we’re learning about law and victims subjected to the supremacy of rules verses guidelines we face in a monarchy.”

Papyrus instantly rose his hand.

“Uhm-Yes, Papyrus?” Professor Steven said pointing to her skeleton friend sitting next to her.

“WHAT IS A MONARCHY AND HOW DOES IT PERTAIN TO WHAT I WILL BE SPEAKING ABOUT?”

Professor shock his head with a smile, “Since you asked Papyrus I’m gonna have one of my students answer your question,” he looked about the room before pointing towards a pixie cut blonde haired chick that Nicole had worked on a project with before in a prior class, “Trixie can you answer for our fine guest.”

The bored looking blonde shrugged her shoulders as she dully explained, “A monarchy is a form of government with a monarch at the head and a monarch is like a royal family of a country. The citizens basically have a focus of loyalty and service to the royal family who in turn provides protection and rules for the people of their nation. What we are is a democracy, a system of government by the whole population or all the eligible members of a state, typically through elected representatives. We’ve got one person in charge as well for final say, but we have several representatives that listen to the people to vote on what is done.”

Papyrus nodded with enthusiasm, “THANK YOU VERY MUCH HUMAN TRIXIE! ALTHOUGH I WILL HAVE TO SAY OUR KING AND QUEEN ARE MORE OPEN TO OUR PEOPLE’S SAFETY AS OF RIGHT NOW. THEY HAVE REMOVED MOST MONSTER LAWS WE’VE ABIDE BY AS THEY HAVE MERELY SERVED TO KEEP US SAFE IN THE UNDERGROUND. NOW THAT WE ARE HERE ON THE SURFACE MANY OF THOSE RULES NO LONG APPLY NOR ARE NEEDED.”

“And what laws would that be?” A male student asked.

“UMM-” Papyrus turned a bit nervous as he began fidgeting with his gloves, “I GUESS ONE PARTICULAR WAS TO BRING ALL CAPTURED HUMANS TO THE KING. B-BUT THAT IS NO LONGER NECESSARY THANKS TO OUR AMBASSADOR FRISK WHO SET US FREE!”

“So what happened to the humans that were taken to the king?” a female student asked.

“I-UH….” Papyrus paused seeming unsure to answer, “I’M SORRY DEAR FRIENDS BUT I ONLY RECENTLY FOUND OUT WHY AND AM A BIT ASHAMED TO REALLY ANSWER.”

Professor Stevens held up his hand as a few students started to protest, but they silenced after a stern glare.

“Sometimes we do things in the service of our country, or kingdom, without regards as to what it is. We blindly follow in service of a promise for greater things to come or purpose for peace. Our country is no different with it’s bad history over it’s time in improvements.”

Nicole watched as her professor walked in front of his desk pacing back and forth as he continued his speech eyeing each student from time to time, “Exploration of a new land for freedom caused us to not only kill off most of the inhabitants that already dwelled here, but also the enslavement of others to help build our land. Rights have been fought for from not only, gender, but color of skin and even whom we want to love. You can’t make an omelet without breaking a few eggs, but did those eggs deserve to be made into a dish when it could have birthed another being?”

He paused with a smile, “That’s why we are here. We are to learn and be guided to be better. Monsters have fought long and hard for their freedom as the generations before you have done for you. As students of the mind you must be able to open your understands and see things through other people’s points of view to better understand how they perceive the world we all live in.”

The room was silent has Nicole felt ease settle in. Her professor was always good at reading a room and stopping a discussion to get others to think. Last time someone was so close minded he’d asked them to debate with him as the opposing side. It was magical to see how he’d turn the student into another open minded individual that very day.

“Now Papyrus if you don’t mind I’d like you to share with us some of your kingdoms rules on magic and the use of it on others,” Professor Stevens said as he gestured for Papyrus to join him at the front.

Papyrus glanced towards her with an uncertain look, but Nicole nodded with a soft smile.

The next hour was filed with questions on monster magic laws and even a bit on monster soul restrictions as they pertained to a few laws on burial procedures. Nicole wrote down several notes to share and converse with Lola about later.

“Alright, and that’s time class,” the professor said ending Papyrus’ talk on becoming a member of the royal guard.

The class erupted into disappointed grumbles, but professor shot them down.

“I’m sure our speaker would be more than willing to chat with us another time. However,” he smirked, “if I keep you from your other classes I’m sure to catch hell from the board. Now run along and I expect a three page essay on the relations of what you’ve learned that applies to past and/or present laws we and other countries may share with monsters.”

As everyone began packing up their things Nicole watched as Professor Steven offered out his hand towards Papyrus.

“It has been a pleasure learning from you Papyrus,” he smiled as Papyrus took his hand wildly shaking it.

“AS IT HAS BEEN FUN FOR ME AS WELL HUMAN PROFESSOR STEVENS,” Papyrus grinned.

“You can just call me Professor if you like,” he chuckled as he nursed the grip of Papyrus’ mighty hand shake.

“OH! MISS NICOLE HOW DID I DO AS A SPEAKER TODAY?”

Nicole smiled warmly at Papyrus as his sockets were like adoring puppy dog eyes, “You did great Papyrus! You over shot not only my expectations, but I’m sure the entire class’.”

Papyrus quickly swooped her up in a hug spinning her around as Professor moved back to give them room, “OH THAT MAKES ME TREMENDOUSLY HAPPY TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT!” he said setting her down, “NOW WHAT ARE WE TO DO NEXT?”

“Well I’ve got another two classes but they won’t be till one o’clock. So how about you and I go grab some lunch at the cafeteria,” she suggested.

“A CAFETERIA!!! I’VE NEVER BEEN TO ONE!”

“It’s not all that fancy,” Professor smirked, “But it’s food. Do you mind if I join you?”

“Not at all Professor.”

“THE MORE FRIENDS THE BETTER!”

As they walked to the lunch hall, Nicole watched as her teacher and Papyrus conversed over many subjects. He was very kind and engaging with Papyrus which was a relief as she feared this day would have gone bad. However as they sat down for lunch she’d gotten comfortable with the security of the two around her that she failed to notice a familiar problem watching her.

Back at the Mansion:

“Okay guys,” Lynn said observing what was left to put away in the kitchen, “If you don’t mind I’m gonna take a break and see how Lola’s doing in the gym.”

Blue’s eyes watered as he pushed Stretch towards the door she was heading out of, “PLEASE TAKE MY BROTHER WITH YOU,” he pleaded, “I CANNOT ORGANIZE ANOTHER SPICE WITHOUT HIS RIDICULOUS PUNS GETTING IN THE WAY OF MY PROCESS.”

“no need to get sal-”

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!!” Blue exclaimed pushing his brother out the door, “YOU’VE ALREADY SAID THAT ONE AND I REFUSE TO HEAR IT AGAIN.”

Lynn couldn’t help but giggle as she patted Blue on his skull, “Don’t worry I’ll take him outta your way,” she winked towards Stretch who smirked back, “Just be sure to keep the baking and cooking spice separate for me okay.”

Blue gave a gloved thumbs up as he turned back to his task left on the kitchen counter.

Now standing outside with Stretch alone, Lynn felt her cheeks flush as she grabbed for his hand.

“You’re terrible you know that,” she smirked.

Stretch shrugged, “it’s my way of getting outta chores.”

“Well that trick won’t work with me,” she teased giving his hand a squeeze as she slowly began leading them towards the recreation center, “I’ll still have you do those chores around me.”

“as you wish” Stretch smirked as he brought their joined hands up to press the back of her hand against his teeth.

Did he?…

Did he just quote the movie she’d brought down during movie night? _**Princess Bride!**_

Her face went bright red as she started to now power walk to the Recreational Center, “C-Come on, I want to be sure Lola hasn’t destroyed a punching bag.”

Stretch let her drag him as he took in her flustered face and sweet smile. She was too cute.

As they entered the building they made their way to the second floor where the weights and studio rooms were. They paused on the stair case as they noticed someone at the top shaking.

“Edge?” Lynn asked as she recognized the dark armored skeleton.

His face was obstructed by his arm that was holding his leaning form against the wall, but there was no denying that tattered red scarf and black armor. He shoulders were shaking as he stood up to take notice of them. Lynn saw red tears at the brims of his sockets while he was covering his teeth with his other gloved hand. That’s when she heard it! He was laughing or at least trying to keep from laughing.

“Everything okay there Edge?” she asked.

Edge straightened as he cleared his nonexistent throat, “F-F-FINE,” he said before snickering again.

“what’s so funny?” Stretch asked looking amused.

Edge took a few breaths to compose himself before pointing towards the studio, “GO SEE FOR YOURSELF. I CAN’T BE AROUND SUCH NONSENSE ANY LONGER,” he grinned before making his way past them and down the stairs stopping to turn one last time, “ALSO MISS LYNN IF YOU COULD KINDLY WARN YOUR SISTER I WILL NEVER FALL FOR SUCH TRICKERY AS WHAT SHE’S PULLED ON BLACK.”

“_Ahh suuuure,” _Lynn said as she gave Stretch a confused glance.

He shrugged as they made their way to the studio.

When they got close Lynn could see why Edge was laughing. Alyse was at the front of the room clapping her hands to an unheard beat as Black and Lola danced. However it was the extreme seriousness on Black’s face as he was grinding the air and dropping down to the floor that made both Lynn and Stretch turn around to burst out laughing.

“**a****lmighty Toriel!** hehe we've gotta ask how they got him to do that,” Stretch smirked as he tried to control his laughter.

Lynn tried to compose herself with a few breaths before opening the door and walking in with Stretch.

Her lips were scrunched as she tried not to burst out laughing again, “Heh-Hey guys! We’re back from shopping. Heh hehe what are you up to in here?”

Lola gave a swift turn as she had a mischievous smirk, “Proving to Alyse who’s the fastest learner.”

“I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW I’VE FOLLOWED HER INSTRUCTIONS TO THE LETTER,” black growled, “UNLIKE SOMEONE WHO ADDS _**‘FLAIR’**_.”

Alyse shock her head as she did a twirl and bow, “Black remember I encourage added flair during the parts that aren’t in sync it adds individuality.”

That’s when she noticed Alyse’s right cheek which was bright red, “Wait a minute! what happened to your face?!”

Alyse gave an embarrassed sigh as Lola threw her arm atop her shoulder, “That’s my fault,” she confessed looking guilty, but keeping up her smirk, “My way of forgiving her.”

Lynn deadpanned as she glared at Lola, “Did you actually _**say**_ you forgave her?”

Lola started to rub the back of her neck as her green eyes darted towards the side, “….actions speak louder than words...”

Lynn glared her motherly glare till Alyse smiled, “It’s alright Lynn. I needed that kind of reaction from one of you anyway. It felt a little to easy being forgiven.”

Lynn gave a deep sigh as she placed her hands on her hips, “Well if you wanted it more difficult you should have said so. I could always chew your ear off a few more times if you like.”

Alyse threw her hands up in surrender as she giggled, “That won’t be necessary.”

Lynn relaxed her pose as she smiled at the sisters before her. It was good to know they’d worked things out too. She was a bit worried with how Lola had stormed out that morning. But it seems things worked out as they should have.

“so what is this little _**competition**_ you guys are doing in here?” Stretch asked.

Lola gave Alyse a dark smile as both girls tried to hold back laughing.

“WE’RE SEEING HOW FAST ONE CAN BE TAUGHT BY ALYSE AFTER WITNESSING HOW LOLA DANCED INADEQUATELY WITH HER EARLIER,” Black declared

“He basically said anyone can dance when given proper instruct,” Alyse said rolling her eyes.

“So I suggested we make it into a competition,” Lola grinned.

“Well then lets see how you guys have done so far,” Lynn grinned clasping her hands together.

Black went a bit pale for a skeleton as deep blue sweat started to form on his skull, “I DON’T THINK THAT’S NECESSARY AS WE’VE NOT LEARNED THE ENTER DANCE TO THE SONG.”

Lola sauntered up behind Black as she grinned evilly, “What? Don’t think you can do it?”

Black growled as he puffed up his rib cage, “BRING IT HUMAN!”

Alyse gave Lynn a wink as she gestured towards the back wall, “You guys can watch over there by Slim if you want,” she then turned to the other two who were glaring at one another, “Alright Black I’m gonna have you in front center since you’re so confident as me and Lola will be back ups. If you feel like you’re getting off beat just look at my reflection in the mirror.”

“THAT WON’T EVEN BE NEEDED,” Black growled as he moved towards the front of the studio where the mirror wall was, “I HAVE MORE THAN ENOUGH SKILL TO BEAT BOTH OF YOU!”

Lola and Alyse just smiled as Lynn and Stretch took seats on the ground next to Slim.

As the three got into position with Alyse two feet from Black’s left and Lola two feet from his right they each stood with their feet apart. Slim quietly took out his phone from his pocket as he gave Stretch a wink. Alyse then spoke to siri to play the song.

(Instruction by Demi Lavoto Dance) - Black dances guys part in the front as Lola and Alyse dance female parts behind.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vl5lGQijcLM>

A strong drumbeat started like for a salsa parade as they moved to each hit of the drum. First with their heads coming up, then with them crossing their fists and punching up towards the sky, till coming down into squatting bend as they throw their fists down to the beat. Lynn could admit that Black looked strong and confident as he started out, but then the vocals started and the moves become much more sexual. That’s when she quickly covered her mouth as she watched everything unfold.

**All my ladies **(Lola and Alyse clasped their hands together swaying to the left and right sexually moving their hips and then tapping their hands against their waist as Black crossed his arms over top swaying his hips and side stepping to the left and right with the girls before bringing his hand towards his skull and slowly grinding down.)

**_What you gon' do?_  
All my ladies  
Wine to the left, sway to the right **(The followed the dances instructions moving their hips to the song as one, but Lynn noticed Black watching Alyse everyone once and awhile for direction as he got off beat for half a second.)**  
Drop it down low and take it back high  
Bitch, I don't need introduction  
Follow my simple instruction **(They all twirled as they then did the same moves previous but with more vigor and aggression in their hips.)**  
Wine to the left, sway to the right  
Drop it down low and take it back high  
Bitch, I don't need introduction  
Follow my simple instruction (They all twirled gracefully as they stayed down on the floor in sitting poses.)**

**You see me I do what I gotta do, oh yeah   
On the guest list, no need to cue, oh yeah  
Me and my crew, we got the juice, oh yeah  
So come here, let me mentor you, well**

(Lynn could feel Stretch beside her nearly losing it as he watch Black spread his legs and grind up in the air as her two sisters threw their one legs in the air in a sexual manner and get on their fours before moving back up to stand while Black bent up to stand.)

**Some say I'm bossy 'cause I am the boss **(As they were all standing they moved back to that strong posing with fists in the airs as they whacked them against the beat as they walked slowly forward.)**  
Buy anything, I don't care what it cost  
Stacked like casino, Armani, Moschino **(They then turned to the side grinding down to the beat of the drum and Lynn had to turn her head for a second as she nearly burst out laughing again.)**  
If you're the supreme then I'm Diana Ross**

**All my ladies  
Wine to the left, sway to the right   
Drop it down low and take it back high  
Bitch, I don't need introduction  
Follow my simple instruction  
Wine to the left, sway to the right  
Drop it down low and take it back high  
Bitch, I don't need introduction  
Follow my simple instruction**

(The followed the dances instructions moving their hips to the song as one, but Lynn noticed Black now moving much more confidently as he’d done the moves before adding more hand movements and even did the splits at the end causing both Alyse and Lola to stop dancing and begin clapping)

As the song continued Black got up turning to yell at the sister, “HEY I THOUGHT THERE WAS MORE TO DO?”

Alyse started to laugh as she smiled, “There is but you do so well in adding your own flair that I felt it was right to give you props on proving how well you can follow direction.”

Black started to blush that deep blue tint on his cheekbones as he grumbled, “WASN’T THAT HARD.”

Lola walked over leaning herself against his skull, “Amit you had fun,” she teased.

“I MERELY DID THIS TO PROVE YOU WRONG,” Black growled as he light pushed Lola and started for the door.

“Great job Black,” Lynn called as he stormed out the door.

Lola then turned towards the three sitting down ,”Alright now it’s your turn you bone heads,” she grinned.

Both Slim and Stretch looked at each other nervously.

“gonna have to pass on that,” Slim said as he stood.

“ya I ain’t much of a dancer either,” Stretch said following suit as Lynn grabbed hold of his sleeve.

“But you danced pretty well with me during karaoke,” she smiled as she batted her bright blue-green eyes.

Stretch tinted orange as he nervously chuckled, “ya, but that’s nothin compared to what I think you troublemakers might put me through.”

“Hey,” Lola growled, “I take offense to that. We’re hulligans.”

“Respectful hulligans,” Alyse giggled as Lola’s growling demeanor broke into a smirk.

The girls laughed as the guys just shrugged.

Lynn was happy to have things going smoothly again and she was hoping it would stay that way.

  
  


Late afternoon, Nicole and Papyrus returned home. Turns out everything went fine at the college as Papyrus beguiled them over the retelling of his speech. Lynn and Alyse started cooking with assistance from Blue and Edge as Lola and Nicole chatted about their days with Papyrus and Black. Nicole burst out laughing as Slim had showed off the video he’d gotten of Black dancing before him and Stretch sat down to watch Supernatural to wait out for food. Just as the older two sisters were setting out dinner Sans and Red returned looking exhausted.

The two met up with other two in the living room before joining everyone in the dinning room for supper. Dinner went smoothly as everyone chatted and joked. After the meal was when Nicole asked two have all the sisters meet in the game room.

“So what’s with the sister squad meet?” Lola sighed as she crossed her arms as Nicole was by the tv puling out a game system and putting in a game as she connected four controllers.

“Umm-Well,” Nicole said, “Let’s just say since yesterday...I’ve had a lot of memories pop up...”  
The girls exchanged looks as each one looked a bit uncomfortable with the change in mood.

“What kind of memories,” Alyse asked looking guilty and sad.

“About when we were kids,” Nicole answered as she got up from the station and a Playstation logo sparked to life, “Good and bad, but what’s been comforting is the times wed spend together.”

Lynn smiled, “Yeah, those were always fun.”

Nicole nodded as she handed each sister a controller, “I was hoping we could play an old game together like we use to….Like the old days.”

That’s when an old familiar game started that gave each sister a sense of nostalgia.

An orange bandicoot in shorts and tennis shoes was hit in the gut with the letters CTR as he quickly recovered in time to catch a gold trophy.

“Mind if we race a bit?” Nicole smiled.

Lola grinned as she hopped onto the couch, “I claim Dingodile!” moving her green colored square towards a crocodile character with a nitro pack against his back.

Alyse and Lynn quickly followed with playful smirks. Alyse sat on the couch with Lola as Lynn took a spot on the floor in front of her.

“I get Crash!” Alyse said claiming her bandicoot mascot with her red square.

“Purra is mine!” Lynn giggled as she claimed the cute tiger purring on the side.

Nicole smiled warmly as she sat in front of Lola by Lynn on the floor, “Then I’ll be playing Polar!” she excitedly exclaimed as she picked polar bear that was napping in ice.

As the girls started to play a few rounds the guys trickled in watching them play. Sans was happy to see that the girls souls were much more stable as they played. It was like them being together actually kept their new found determination in check.

That is till Lola exclaimed…

“Guys vs Girls in a race. _**Losers have to do whatever the Winners dare is for an entire day!”**_

….

The rest of the night passed with one side losing.

….

The next day followed with the losers meeting with the winners about their dare.

….

“I can’t believe we lost 8 out of 10 races to those skeletons! They said they’d never played a video game before.” Alyse frowned as all four sisters trudged off to the living room.

Last night everyone met in the gaming room when Nicole had started up an old favorite remastered game the four girls use to play in their youth. Crash CTR! The girls instantly had put in the game and began a few races till some of the guys noticed they were missing. Well not missing but held up together in one room. After telling the guys about the game and Lola bringing way too much smack talk, the video game became the next target of dares and challenges. Lola had instigated a full day’s dare as the prize for the winning team, convincing the sisters that they would easily win with their experience and knowledge of the game.

...Well...

Lynn rubbed her fingers against her temples as she signed, “We had years of experience with Crash CTR and Stretch even won with Tiny, the worst character.”

“Chill girls,” Lola said in her usual monotone voice, “we were dumb enough to put a full day's dare into it, might as well own it.”

“Oh! NO you Don’t!” Alyse growled, “That was all on **you! ****Y****ou **said we would win.** Y****OU **said there was nothing to fear._** I will never listen to YOU again.**_”

Nicole nervously played with the hem of her blouse as they rounded the corner.

“Let’s just hope that open dare isn’t too bad.” Nicole said softly as they entered the living room where the guys were waiting for them.

All the skeletons but Slim, Stretch and Sans were huddled in the middle of the room. Whispers, grunts and the occasional shh came from them till Sans cleared his nonexistent throat.

“OH HELLO DEAR HUMAN SISTERS!” Papyrus exclaimed as the rest of the group dispersed to the couches and chairs in the living room with wide grins on their faces.”WE WERE JUST DISCUSSING THE DARE YOU’D PREFORM FOR US ON THE ACCOUNT OF YOUR DEFEAT YESTERDAY.”

“You mean humiliation,” Lola mumbled as she plopped down on the nearest couch with Nicole and Lynn in tow. Alyse stood there with her hands on her hips, “Alright but before you tell us I’m gonna say it’s a hard _**N**__**O**_ if it’s something to do with nudity.”

Red whispered a quiet _“shoot”_ as Papyrus shouted, “HEAVENS NO! WE WOULD NEVER DREAM OF PUTTING YOU GIRLS IN SUCH AN UNCOMFORTABLE SITUATION SUCH AS THAT!”

“_speak for yourself,”_ Slim quietly smirked as he gave Lola a couple bone brow waggles. Lola shivered as she turned her head in a grimace.

“WE’VE GOT THE BEST IDEA THAT WILL BE TONS OF FUN FOR YOU GIRLS AS WELL. EVEN THOUGH IT’S NOT SUPPOSE TO BE FUN FOR THE LOSERS.” Blue chimed.

“Okay,” Nicole said apprehensively with a smile, “then what is it?”

“WE WANT YOU TO BE OUR PETS FOR THE DAY!” Blue and Papyrus exclaimed together.

There was dead silence for a few moments with only a few soft snickers from Red, Stretch and Slim as Sans winced.

Alyse stood there with her mouth agape.

It was Lola that broke the silence. “I ain’t bein’ anything with fur.”

“WELL OF COURSE NOT,” Black barked, “I’VE ALREADY CHOSEN THE PERFECT DEADLY PET YOU’LL BE AND THERE’S NOT GETTING OUT OF IT.”

“_**Wait a gosh darn minute!”**_ Alyse exclaimed, “What happens if we refuse to be pets?” Glaring at Red she knew she wasn’t in for a good time as his calm smile turned into a dark smirk.

“well then looks like you’ll have to eat boss’ lasagna.”

Alyse’s face went pale. Anything but that again.

Nicole looked between the two, “That doesn’t sound too ba-“ she was cut off by Alyse’s hand gripping her shoulders.

“You have know idea what he deems as _**Edible**_.” Her voice became a harsh whisper as she looked between the sisters on the couch she was currently now leaning over. “If it wasn’t for that lazy half whit I would have swallowed glass and an over excessive amount of pepper. Believe me when I say eating Blue’s glitter tacos is a treat compared to that.”

Lola’s face went from slightly amused to horrified.

Lynn finally spoke as she looked out to the skeletons. Staring off at Blue and Stretch, she could only see pure innocent joy from the short pleading eyes of the cute Blue. Stretch’s gentle smile and knowing nod gave her the courage to accept this fate. Hers might not be so bad and Nicole would most likely get off easy too. It was her other two sisters that would have problems, but from what Alyse said it probably would be better than dying at the hands of Edge’s cooking.

Nodding to the other three sister she sighed, “Looks like we will do it.”

Blue jumped up and down with joy as Papyrus clasped his gloves hands together with NYHE NYHE NYHE.

“_**But,”**_ Lynn said as she stood from the couch, “We sisters get to see each other and still be together at least for a bit of the day. No hogging us or locking us away for the entire day,” Lynn said as she pointedly eyed the more mischievous four skeletons. “And I want that as a promise. Four hours for us sisters to be together.”

“30 MINUTES” Black exclaimed

“Two Hours,” Lynn said calmly

“ONE HOUR,” exclaimed Edge.

“I can make it 8 hours if you like,” Lynn said with a raised blonde brow.

The two dark skeletons grumbled.

“FINE TWO HOURS, BUT WE GET TO CHOSE WHEN.” Black growled

“As longs as it’s not before the end of the day,” Nicole chimed, “I’d hate to miss some quality sister time.”

All the skeletons stared at Nicole’s innocent pleading eyes. As they watered at the bridges she griped Lola’s hand. Lola almost on que pulls Nicole into a soft embrace.

“They could never be that cruel, right?” Lola asked bring up her own pleading eyes.

Papyrus and Blue broke into tears as they cried, “WE’D NEVER TAKE THAT TIME AWAY FROM SUCH CLOSELY BONDED HUMAN SISTERS. SANS WE MUST GIVE THE HUMANS AT LEAST THE AFTERNOON TOGETHER. I BARE THE TOUGHS OF THEM BEING APART FOR TOO LONG.”

Sans face palmed his skeletal hand as he now understood what Alyse said when she mentioned her sisters were way better at getting their way then she did.

Stretch answered as Blue was whipping tears, “don’t worry, it’s not like we’re gonna hold the girls prisoner, right?” He interjected as he looked to the other four.

“FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY,” Edge growled, “BUT IT’LL BE FROM 1 TO 3 IN THE AFTERNOON. I HAVE A STRICT SCHEDULE FOR MY PET TO KEEP AND I WON’T HAVE ANYTHING GETTING IN THE WAY.”

Alyse slumped her head over the top of the couch as she grumbled a muffled, _**"Why me?"**_

Lola released her grip from Nicole, "So when is this shit storm happening?"

"WE NEED TIME FOR SOME QUICK PREPARATIONS. SO THIS DARE WILL HAPPEN ON SATURDAY GIVING THREE DAYS AS AGREED TO BY THE REST OF THESE IMBECILES," Black stated, "ALTHOUGH I COULD HAVE EVERYTHING PREPARED LATER TODAY, BUT I'M GIVING THE OTHERS TIME TO BEST MY EXPERT CREATIVE WAY OF TURNING YOU INTO A PET."

"I don't do collars or leashes." Lola flatly said with a deadpan stare.

Slim smirked, "too bad, I think they're **c**_**ool-ar**__,_" he said as he tugged on his own collar, "_**leash**_ you worry, I'm sure we can still **lead** ya around."

All four girls facepalmed while a few other skeletons groaned in annoyance.

Lola blushed as she grumbled, _**"Why me?"**_

"OH NICOLE," Papyrus smiled as he scooped Nicole in his arms, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL CREATE THE CUTEST OF COSTUMES FOR YOU TO DAWN AS YOU PLAY PET WITH ME. I'VE ALREADY HAVE COME UP WITH SEVERAL FUN ACTIVITIES THAT WE CAN DO. AS I'VE ONLY HAD A PET ROCK, I THOROUGHLY EXCITED TO RESEARCH THE PET I HAVE CHOSEN FOR YOU TO BE. OH!" Papyrus quickly stopped hugging Nicole as he turned to his brother while still holding her now bridal style as a soft blush was dawning her face. "BROTHER MAY WE TELL THE GIRLS THE PETS WE HAVE CHOSEN FOR THEM EACH TO BE OR WERE WE GONNA WAIT THE DAY OF? I FEAR WE DID NOT FULLY COME TO A FINAL DECISION."

"hmm," Sans rubbed his jaw as he looked at the rest of the group, "to be honest paps, i believe each group should have their own say on if they want to share that information with their watcher."

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE A PERFECT OBSERVATION BROTHER!," Papyrus exclaimed. "WELL MISS NICOLE, YOU WILL BE HAPPY TO KNOW I SHALL SHARE WITH YOU MY GREATEST OF IDEAS FOR YOU AS A PET. I HOPE YOU CAN ACCEPT IT AND WILL HAVE JUST AS MUCH FUN WITH ME AND MY BROTHER. ALTHOUGH I HOPE IT IS ALRIGHT WITH YOU IF I TELL YOU IN SECRET." Papyrus then leaned in close to Nicole's ear as he loudly whispered for all to still hear, "I WISH TO REVEAL YOU'RE AMAZING TRANSFORMATION TO EVERYONE IN THE SCHEDULED SISTER TIME."

Nicole couldn't help but giggle as she whispered back, "I look forward to your great ideas."

A light orange blush graced Papyrus' cheekbone as he smiled. Nyhe He HE!

Sans gave a thumbs up and a wink as he watched the two take off to another room. “looks like we’re off to make our plans. see you in three days." with that Sans disappeared.

In the commotion between Papyrus and Nicole, Blue had bounded over to Lynn and was tugging on her shirt. "YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THE PET I CHOSE FOR YOU TO BE! IT'S CUTE, SOFT, AND DEFINITELY A LOT LIKE YOU. NOT THAT I'M CALLING YOU AN ANIMAL! NO NO NO, I JUST THINK THE ANIMAL REMINDS ME OF YOU'RE SWEET PERSONALITY."

Lynn smiled as she followed Blue over to Stretch's position in the left corner of the room, "So are you gonna share with me which pet you've picked for me to expertly convey?"

"well-" Stretch started, but was quickly cut off by Blue. "NOPE! I WANT IT TO BE THE BIGGEST OF SURPRISES. NOT EVEN MY BROTHER WILL KNOW."

"Really?" Lynn said almost worriedly as she shot Stretch a questioning look.

"bro said he already had the perfect idea and wanted it to be a surprise," he said as he leaned even deeper into the couch he'd sunken into. "i trust he's got the best pet in mind. i'm just along for the ride."

"DON'T WORRY," Blue smiled as he sat Lynn next to Stretch, "I PLAN ON LEAVING THE OUTFIT AND DETAILED INSTRUCTIONS ON WHAT YOU'LL BE THE MORNING OF."

Lynn let out a relaxed smile as she came up with a witty way to get at least a small hint of what she may be, "Okay Blue, but I expect to have lots of games and puzzles for us to play even though I'm to be a pet for the day."

Blue's starry eyes seemed to sparkle as he nodded excitedly, "But until then you gotta let me play 20 questions to guess at what the pet I'll be,” Lynn grinned poking the top of his nasal bone.

Blue laughed, "MHYE HE HE," as he hoped onto the couch next to Lynn, "YOU MAY TRY YOUR BEST AT YOU 20 QUESTIONS!"

Lola grunted as she drug herself out of her position on the couch over to the right side of the living room where her fated duo sat. Black scribbling furiously through his notebook. Crossing her arms and dipping her hip to the left she glared at Slim, "What the hell does he have planned?"

Slim just shrugged.

_**"SILENCE!"**_ Black growled, "NONE OF YOU TACTICS WILL GET ME TO SPILL WHAT DEVILISH BEAST I PLAN FOR YOU TO BE."

"Well, I better be something cool," she kidded back. "I refuse to be a boring pet that is average."

Black stopped his furious writing and glared back at Lola, "DO YOU DARE QUESTION MY INGENIOUS IDEA FOR YOU?"

Lola leaned forward almost nose to nasal hole at Black meeting his glare, "All I'm saying is that _**I better look damn cool**_ and we better have the most wow factor when meeting up with everyone else."

Slim stared between the two as the silence continued.

Black laughed maliciously, "MYHA HA HA!! FINE THEN WE SHALL MAKE YOU A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH. YOU SHALL BE THE MIGHTIEST OF PETS AND WE SHALL DOMINATE EVERYONE ELSE."

"That's more like it," Lola smiled extending her hand, "We in agreement to plan this together."

"I SHALL TAKE SOME OF YOUR ADVISE," Black said clasping her outstretched hand, "BUT YOU'RE OPINIONS WILL ONLY BE TO HELP ASSIST IN GREATNESS THAT HAS ALREADY BEEN SET."

Slim signed in relief as the two whispered back and forth as he mildly listened giving a "yes m’lord," every few response to their discussion.

Alyse picked herself off from the back of the couch and marched out of the living room and up the stairs.

"HUMAN!" Edge shouted just as Alyse made it to the middle of the stairs.

She sighed as she turned to the grumpy skeleton tapping his boot furiously at the bottom of the stair case, "Yes?"

"ARE YOU NOT CURIOUS AS TO THE PET PLANS I HAVE FOR YOU IN THE FUTURE?" Edge growled as he folded his arms.

"I am, but I already know you won't tell me so what's the point in trying to get you to tell me," Alyse turned around to continue her trek back up to her room, "I'd rather try and relax to prepare myself for the horrors about to befall me for a full day."

"aww kitten," Red purred as he blocked her path up the stairs, "it won't all be bad. i planned on some good one on one quality time with ya my pet." he said as his red tongue swiped across his fangs.

A shiver ran down her spine as sharp red gloved claws gripped her shoulders.

_'How the hell did he move up that many steps so quietly in those boot?'_ she thought

"I HAVE PLANNED A VERY STRATEGIC COURSE FOR YOU TO FOLLOW AS A PET," he leaned in close to Alyse's ear as his grip tighten slightly, _**"And You Will Follow My Instructions To The Letter Or There Will Be **__**Punishments.**__**"**_

Red took the same opportunity to lean forward inches from her face as her smirked, "and imma in charge of da outfit, kitten."

"NOT ALL OF IT," Edge glared at Red.

Sweat slightly dripped from Red's skull as he raised his hands in compliance, "anything you say boss."

Alyse's heart was practically in her throat as her mind raced with the torture she might endure. _'Why did I agree to be their watcher?' _she thought as Edge suddenly picked her up and slung her over his shoulder stomping up the rest of the stairs.

"YOU WILL NOT KNOW YOUR IDENTIFICATION TILL THE MORNING OF AND I EXPECT YOU TO BE DRESSED AND AT MY DOOR BY 6AM SHARP! A MINUTE LATE AND YOU SHALL UNDERSTAND THE CONSEQUENCES FOR YOU DISOBEDIENCE FOR THE DAY. NOW WE ARE OFF TO GRAB YOUR MEASUREMENTS. I SHALL CREATE THE OUTFIT YOU ARE TO WEAR AND YOU SHALL APPRECIATE IT'S SIGNIFICANCE BY WEARING SOMETHING MADE BY THE TERRIBLE EDGE'S HANDS!"

She just groaned as she accepted the unknown fate Edge has planned for her.

_**"oh kitten,"**_ Red smirked as his stuffed his hands in his jacket following Edge up the stairs, "we're gonna have a _**purr-fect**_ time with you."

Alyse gasped as she realized what Edge had planned for her to be nearly trying to scrabble out of his grip as the door to his room slammed shut.


	25. Pet Play Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls start each of their days in their pet attire. The guys get quite the greeting from each girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Bit of a quick reminder I do now have a tumblr page in which you can ask questions about the story and even get some of the characters answers, Sadly I'm not much of a drawer as of late otherwise I would draw some of the answer. May get into that when I have more time but we will see. Otherwise check it out and I hope to keep you all interested!  
https://sweettart9.tumblr.com/

THREE DAYS LATER!

Pet Alyse START!

Alyse's alarm woke her at 5am. She groaned as she realized what day it was. With a long sigh she did a quick stretch and marched over to her bedroom door. Opening it she saw a black bag with a tag that was labeled Edge's Pet. With a quick glance down the hall she noticed similar bags in font of her other sisters' rooms. Yep today was the dreadful day.

_'Just get through it at least till 1pm so you can get a break with your sisters' _she thought as she picked up the bag and dragged it into the bathroom attached to her room that she shared with Lynn.

After a quick shower she went through the bag while still in the towel. After pulling out the contents she stared in horror. This was so much worse than she thought it'd be. Alyse quickly pulled out her phone dialing Red's number. As it rang she started to put on the outfit, **what little there was. **

After five rings there was finally a grumbled answer "hmm,-what-huh?"

_**"Red what the fuck is this?!"**_ Aylse growled into the phone looking at herself in the mirror.

The entire outfit was black, tight, and was covering very little. Tight fitting spandex was covering her ass and only an inch of thigh with a long furry tail that dangled down to the back of her knee. As for the shirt it was a spaghetti crisscrossed crop top that stopped just four inches above her stomach. A pair of thigh high socks that stopped a few inches above the knees and still sitting on the counter-top was a pair of cat ears, soft padded finger-less paw gloves, and a dreaded red leather studded collar with a large silver bell.

There was silence for a few long moments at the other end of the line.

Alyse thought Red might have just fallen back asleep till she heard a muffled deep chuckle at the other end that almost made her skin crawl.

"from what i can tell, kitten," his voice was low deep and deliberate, "you've only gots 10 more minutes till ya gotta be by the boss' door."

A quick glance at the clock outside the bathroom on her nightstand proved he was right as he continued through the phone. "remember kitten, if anything is missin'...puuunnnniiiissshhhh--." as he slowly drug out the last word Alyse ended the call and slammed her phone down.

_ **Six minutes now.** _

"Fucking-goddamn-shit-faced-piece-of-ARGHHH," Alyse growled as she scrabbled to get the last remaining items on and scrambled out the door to her 'owners' room. The silver bell muffled chiming as she grasped it in her gloved hand. She buckled it around her neck just before she breathed heavily in front of the KEEP OUT sign above the door.

One minute left shown on her phone in her hands as the last detail flashed across her mind. There was nowhere to place her phone. With a quiet curse she tucked it in her spandex shorts where the tail was sown on. She stopped mid knock as Edge's damn demand echoed in her mind. _'I MUST PERSIST THAT YOU BE IN FULL CHARACTER THE MOMENT YOU ARE AT THE DOOR AND NOT BREAK CHARACTER TILL I SAY OTHERWISE. IS THIS UNDERSTOOD BY YOUR-'_ insert a million and one of his stupid insults.

Alyse sighed as she quickly glanced from side to side seeing no one else in the halls. _**Thank God**_ because this was already going to be embarrassing enough. She slid down to sit on the floor spreading her bent legs. She then placed one paw gloved hand firmly on the ground between the open space as the other softly dragging her nails against the wood of the door. Her head bent down over the shame of what she was about to endure today.

The door swung open on her third scratch almost as if that was the exact second the clock struck six. Placing her scratching paw down she tilted her head up to meet Edge's stern grimace. The silver bell making a small jingle as she did so. However that grimace did a 180 as it spread to a pleased smug look. If she wasn't so close to the ground in her kneeling position she would have missed the subtle way Edge's fists tightened and then softly twitched as he stared for what felt like an hour.

He wasn’t dressed in his usual armor but still his silk black pjs. It was odd to say the least, but then again they did look nice on him.

_**"Good Girl,"**_ He said as he crouched down and to Alyse's surprise scooped her up in his arms.

Her plush gloved hands were gently pushing against his sternum as her ass was resting on his left forearm. This was much more different from when she was held up by his hips during the seven minutes of heaven. For one she was eye level with him and could make out the details of his scar oer his left socket. She stared at him bewildered for a minute as his other hand lightly guided her head from side to side as he seemed to be inspecting her. He was touching her without gloves. It was strange feeling the roughness of his boney phalanges against her skin.

Alyse couldn't help but wonder if this was the same Edge that would always argue with her. He was being so gentle and, dare she think it, almost prideful by her appearance. She didn't speak a word fearing it would break the beautifully comforting trance. Edge’s hand then moved to her mid back gently moving her to press against him as her head rested against his shoulder. Her heart beat wildly as she felt his fingers brush against the top of her head and down in a repeat petting.

No longer seeing that oddly soft expression from his face she felt his words reverberate off his rib-cage, _"Now Then My Pet,"_ he spoke in a deep soft whisper, _"We Shall Start Our Day."_

The door to Edge's room unknowingly to the bewilderment of the entire household closed almost silently as he carried Alyse into the dark room.

Pet Lola START!

Lola smiled as she looked at the clock that read 6:45am. She still had fifteen minutes before she had to meet outside Slims room where he would then put whatever Black had discussed as the final touches for her costume. Feeling proud that she’d gotten to not only trick Black to telling her what pet he had planned for her, but make better suggestions for her outfit made her feel much more comfortable going into this ridiculous dare.

As she decided being early was better than being late, she gave herself one last once over before walking out the door. Bright lime green skinny jeans with thick baby blue lines on the outer sides and red thin lines following outside the edges of the blue. Her flats were the same green with the same blue dawning the top of the toe area making soft clicks as she did a small turn. Smoothing her top which was an off the shoulder long sleeve with the pattern on the top was only a slight change from the pants as the front displayed the blue and red on her chest rather than the sides of her sleeves.

A deep blue choker necklace and bright green and red studs were the jewelry choice that she gladly added to Black's wardrobe choice. She herself had also added her own touch of scale-like looking eye-shadow to compliment the outfit as to impress Black and hopefully make this experience less antagonizing.

She quickly gave her black hair a last quick comb and strolled over to Slims room.

After a quick rap on the door she waited for Slim to open up. Her eyes wondered down the hall where she noticed Alyse's door missing its bag and her no where in sight. Before she could pander what her oldest sister might be enduring the door swung open. Slim let out a deep long _**'hmm'**_ as he looked her up and down.

"What?" she asked sharply noticing his slightly dis-pleasured look.

"m'lord's not gonna be happy," he said before pulling her forcefully into his room, "come on i gotta make some quick changes before he yells at us both."

Lola fell hard into the bean bag chair off to the side of the door as Slim rummaged somewhere in his messy room.

"Seriously," she moaned, "I did everything he asked for. Is it the make-up?"

Slim drug over a large duffle bag unzipping it, "actually the make-up is basically spot on. let's just say you look great, but m'lord's standards are ..." he paused looking her up and down, "particular when it comes to something he's put a lot of work preparin' for. you don't mind colored hair extensions do you? nevermind just gonna have to do."

Slim grabbed a hair brush and a colorful bag of what Lola could only assume was filled with...hair products? Why? He's a skeleton! He's got no hair. None of them do.... Wait did he have this just for her or this moment? Either way it confused Lola.

As she pondered why the hell Slim had such an array of hair products and accessories, Slim slipped behind her on the bean bag. She turned her head to the side as she raised an eyebrow. Slim mirrored her eyebrow raise with his own.

"what? don't trust me?"

"Noooo," she said slowly turning back and moving her legs into a crisscross position, "It's not that. It's just that I never pegged you for knowing how to style hair."

A deep chuckle came from behind Lola as skeletal hands began to comb through her hair. "to be honest, never thought I'd enjoy it myself, but guess the saying _'people find pleasure it what they don't have'_ is true."

The two sat in a long comfortable silence as Slim went to work clipping in some bright colored hair extensions and smoothing her hair up into a tight ponytail.

The quiet broke as Lola tried to get up from the seat. "whoa there," he said as his hands pulled her back down, "no _**slithering**_ away just yet, there's one last item you need."

Going towards another bag that was setting on top of his bed, she stood up admiring the wondrous job that Slim did in the side mirror. Her black dyed hair was now sporting bright green extensions through both sides of her head and a thin blue extension started at the top of her head but then filtered out larger till it met where the bright red ponytail holder had secured. Her hair was so slick and smooth looking, but there was no trace of grease or heavy gel that was holding it all in place. Lastly were small yellow round clips that created a cute V pattern near the base of the hair tie spread out in the opposite direction of the blue extension.

She was immensely impressed by Slim's ability to style her hair this cool. As she continued to admire Slim's work she almost didn't notice him silently come up behind her and loop something around her waste. Looking down she noticed his hands lacing a neon green belt into place on her pants. Her cheeks flushed across her face as she took in how closely he was pressed up against her. The sweet smell of smoke and pine engulfed her senses as his hands slowly crept up her waist to her shoulders.

Despite the smooth bone on her skin, his touch was warm. She tried to suppress a pleasured shudder as his hot breath spilled over her exposed neck, "and now you're perfect."

With his hands still on her shoulders, Slim began to guide her towards the door. As they walked Lola finally broke from the trace of close proximity that Slim had invaded and realized the extra small weight that was now dangling across her butt. Being quickly pushed towards the direct of Black's room Lola had a sinking feeling of what Slim had added that had not been discussed. Her suspicions were confirmed as he let go her shoulders to knock on on Black's door. She twisted her body as she raised her ass towards the direction she had craned her head.

...A tail...

A bright green lizards tail was securely fashioned onto the belt that Slim had laced.

She had deliberately said no tail..._**Fuck!**_

Before she could protest, the door swung open with a malicious looking Black. His pin pricks looked her up and down as his sharp teeth glowed from the black lights coming from the room. "FROM THIS POINT ON YOU SHALL BE VENOM," Black said as he grabbed Lola's wrist. "FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS IS MAKING YOU LETHAL! FOR WHEN YOU MEET THE OTHER PETS YOU SHALL DOMINATE THEM ALL! MYHA HAHA HAAA!"

Lola gave one last look out towards the hall where she heard another door open, but was quickly thrust into the room before she could even see who. Today was gonna be a long day.

Pet Lynn START!

Stretch caught a quick glimmer of a green tail as Slim winked out in his direction before slipping inside his brother's room.

_'what the hell did those two have planned for L__ola__?'_ he fearfully wondered if the oldest two sisters would kick their skeleton butts for this later if anything terrible happened.

Giving his head a soft shake he stuffed his hands into his pocket as he made his way to Lynn's door. Coming to her door he thought about which pet Blue had chosen for Lynn to be. He was pretty sure his brother had choose something sweet and cute like Lynn's personality, but there where a lot of those kinds of critters here on the surface so the choices were now endlessness. With a quick knock to Lynn's adorably decorated door he admired the recent addition of flowers, smiling emojis, and recent pictures of the sisters and skeletons recent hangouts that Stretch was sure Alyse had printed for them hanging in a display of a chaotic organized mess. He smiled at his favorite printed selfie she must have added of her, Blue and himself at the theme park when they had won the jumbo orange frog.

A small crack of the door opening is what broke Stretch from his trip down memory lane. Only a small portion of Lynn's face popped through the crack of the frame.

"Uhmm, Stretch," Lynn said shakily looking distraught.

Stretch leaned in against the frame, "that's my name honey." he said trying to get a peak inside to what his brother had picked out for her, "you ready to go? you're almost late there."

"About that..." she winced. Taking a quick peak out into the hall, Stretch got a good glance at Lynn in her long pink robe and two large white bunny ears on her freshly curled blonde hair. "We have a small problem. Can you please come in?"

Stretch just shrugged his shoulders and stepped into her room. He sauntered off to the bed and sat down with his hands relaxed back into the pocket of his hoodie.

"i'm all _**ears**_ hun," he said with a lazy smile.

"You had _**no hand**_ in the outfit, right?" she asked face turning flush.

Stretch raised a bone brow as he slowly shock his skull, "Blue's the one that _bounced_ on that idea,... _**why?"**_

Lynn's face went from flushed to bright embarrassed red. "Ummm, oh gosh-well," She stammered than took a few deep breaths before she sighed, "I'll just show you, but please don't laugh."

Before Stretch could get in a joke or promise not to laugh, Lynn had opened her robe and dropped it to the floor.

The sight of Lynn's outfit that Blue had picked out unannounced to Stretch had him not only speechless but also questioned what the hell his own brother was thinking.

Lynn was dressed in a white one piece Playboy Bunny costume with white and light pink collar and cuffs. Her chest was tightly fitted into the one piece giving off a great view of her breast. Also added to the outfit were white fishnet tights and pink flats. He watched her cover her face and turn from him in embarrassment. Oh God there was a fluffy white tail…and a good half of her ass was showing nicely through the suit.

Stretch felt his magic on his skull and also a bit in his pants as he kept glancing from her to the wall. What the hell was his brother thinking? How did he get this outfit when searching for a bunny costume? … Wait nope this would probably be the first to pop up since he hadn’t remembered to put the child safety lock on his laptop.

“i-i-it’s not all t-t-that bad,” he stammered rubbing the back of his skull.

“Stretch I’m in a prostitutes outfit,” she hissed quietly.

“w-w-we can fix this,” his said getting up from the bed walking over to her, “you got white leggings and a shawl right?”

Lynn turned her head to him with watery eyes, “Ya...”

“then just switch out the f-f-fishnet for the leggings and put the cover-up on to help,” he smiled placing his hand on her bare shoulder.

Her skin was so warm and soft.

Maybe more skin wasn’t so bad.

_ **NO Stretch! She’s clearly uncomfortable.** _

“Alright,” she said looking less worried, “If you don’t mind waiting outside I’ll switch to the leggings.”

“will do,” he smiled walking out the door quickly.

As soon as he was outside her room he breathed a heavy sigh. His soul was hammering in his rib cage. God she looked so hot! Especially the way she’d dropped that robe in front of him. Stretch dragged his hands down his skull as he leaned against the door, but sadly the door was moving. With a resounding thud he found himself lying on the ground looking up at Lynn with leggings over the one piece and a short sleeve cover up that hide her shoulders, but still showed the cleavage. She was still super cute.

“I-I’m so sorry Stretch,” Lynn gasped as she went to help him up.

Jezz that cleavage was even hotter from this angle.

“i-i-i’m good,” he stammered quickly getting up and throwing his hood over his face. Today was going to be very dangerous for him.

A tug on his sleeve had him peer around to Lynn who was giving him a gentle smile, “Thanks for you’re help Stretch. Hopefully Blue won’t be upset about the changes.”

“ya,” he strained a smile as he rubbed the back of his neck, “i’ll just explain that I broke the fishnet.”

He watched her face turn flush, “Oh ummm...In what way would you have accomplished that?” she teased.

Shit… he realized what that would entail.

“i-i mean i-i’ll say I b-broke it before, w-when i-i delivered it,” he quickly explained, “like it accidentally s-snagged on my hand or something.”

Lynn gave a cute little giggle grabbing his hand, “You’re a lifesaver. Now we better get going.”

“y-ya,” he said letting her drag him along as he realized the leggings might have covered more, but he still had a clear view of her … fluffy tail bouncing.

Someone dust him now…He could feel his sins crawling all over his back.

Pet Nicole START

Nicole knocked again a little harder this time, which wasn’t much louder really, as she stood outside Sans door. It was 8:17am and they were both going to meet Papyrus by the recreation center at 8:30am. Sighing she felt her heart beating wildly in her chest as she felt terrible opening his door. She knew she was breaking one of the rules, but she’d texted him half an hour ago that she’d be there soon.

“Sans,” she whispered loudly keeping her hand over her eyes as too not completely intrude on him, “We need to get going. Are you awake?”

“right here, little lady,” Sans voice sounded from behind her.

“**Eep!”** Nicole squeaked as she fell back into Sans room.

“didn’t mean to ruffle your _**fur**_,” he chuckled.

Nicole took a minute to quiet her ever beating heart. The headband of tan mouse like ears had fallen on the ground. Sans picked up the headband as she checked the rest of her outfit, hoping nothing had been damaged. Her small fluffy tail was still clipped nicely to her tan shorts along with her matching tank top with fake light brown fur on the end and straps. She pulled on her paw fingerless gloves as she stood on the matching light brown flats she’d picked to go with the outfit.

“I swear your gonna give me a heart attack with that trick of your one of day Sans,” she whined as dusted herself off.

“heh sorry,” Sans said handing her the headband, “ya ready to be _**a-mazed**_, by my brother’s handy work.”

“uh-s-sure,” she stammered still very unsure about all this.

“then how about a shortcut,” Sans asked offering his hand.

Nicole gave a hard sigh.

They’d both be late if they didn’t, so she reluctantly took it nervously holding onto him tightly as he gave her a soft pat on the head.

“no need to be scared every time,” he smiled, “i promise it gets easier.”

She slowly nodded before closer her eyes.

The falling feeling came, but Nicole was surprised to realize that he was right. It’d been much easier this time as the butterflies in her stomach were more preoccupied with her outfit and closeness to Sans. As she opened her eyes the weren’t in front of the recreation center but behind it.

“MISS NICOLE! SANS, YOU’VE ARRIVED JUST ON TIME FOR ONCE,” Papyrus said with a smile. Papyrus had changed to jeans and a white t-shirt with the words ‘Cool Dude’ written in black sharpie on it as he made his way to them.

“So what are we doing today,” Nicole said with a tilt of her head.

Both Sans and Papyrus cheekbones glowed as they adverted their eyes.

“OH-UMM-WELL,” Papyrus quickly cleared his non existent throat, “I HAVE CREATED A SPECIAL AREA JUST FOR YOU MY ADORABLE HAMSTER. BUT BEFORE WE GET STARTED I WANTED TO GIVE YOU THIS.”

Papyrus pulled out a little black jewelry box handing it to Nicole.

The soft fabric of the box felt nice against her fingers as she opened the container.

Inside was an adorable heart shaped silver tag lanced on a metal chain with her name inscribed on it. As she picked it up she turned it over to see writing as well on the back that said: _Papyrus’ & Sans’ Pet Please return if lost! _with their address and Papyrus’ number at the bottom. Nicole couldn’t help but smile warmly at the cute little trinket.

Papyrus fiddled with his boney fingers as he moved closer, “IF YOU DON’T MIND MISS NICOLE, I’D LIKE TO PUT IT ON IN CASE YOU GET LOST TODAY.”

Nicole giggled before handing him the necklace, “Sure thing Papyrus,” she smiled as she moved her hair to the side, “I am all yours for today, after all.”

_ **FLIRT ATTACK SUCCESSFUL!** _

Papyrus was bright orange as he quickly moved with shaking hands to clasp the necklace around Nicole’s neck. Sans was covering is face with his hand as he tried hard to hide the blue coming from his own cheeks.

“N-NOW THAT T-THAT’S TAKEN CARE OF,” Papyrus quickly said as he turned to lead them farther past the rec center, “I BELIEVE THIS WOULD BE THE BEST RENDITION I COULD CREATE WITHIN OUR TIME LIMIT OF A HAMSTER’S TUNNEL OF FUN.”

Now it was Nicole’s turn to drop her jaw as she noticed a two story colorful see-through maze of tunnels, climbing robes, bars and sides. The thing was at least one third of the rec center and that building was huge! It was like a McDonalds/Burger King Playplace, but much bigger. Nicole couldn’t help but grab her chest as it beat uncontrollably.

She turned around with wide eyes, “I get to play in there?”

“heh,” Sans nodded with a chuckle, “ya paps worked all three days on that. It was a _**tun-nel**_ of work, but I think it turned out _**a-mazing**_.”

Before Papyrus could yell at his brother for the ridiculous puns Nicole leapt into his arms.

“OH MY GOSH!!” she yelled excitedly her cheeks flushed, “Papyrus this is the best! Can I go in now?”

“OH-AH-B-BUT OF COURSE MISS NICOLE,” Papyrus flushed as he patted her head.

She dashed towards the sharpied sign that read entrance, but stopped with her pawed hands clasped behind her back and turned leaning off to the right with the softest-brightest smile either skeleton had seen from her.

“I hope you guys will join me,” she said tilting her head with those cute tan ears matching her hair, “I can’t enjoy this on my own.”

Papyrus grinned brightly as he raced towards her, “BUT OF COURSE WE SHALL! RIGHT SANS?”

Sans gave a shrug, “can’t say no to that face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a shorter chapter, but I knew it'd take me awhile to fit everything in. So the rest of the day will be fit into the next chapter. Also comment below on which sister's day you want in the line-up first.


	26. Pet Play Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl's Pet Day before they all meet up!

Nicole Pet Day

“Ahhh!!” Nicole screamed happily as she went down an unexpected blue slide.

“AND I GOT YOU,” Papyrus cheered as he was waiting at the bottom catching her from the slide and giving them both a spin.

They both laughed as they watch Sans slide down on his back upside down. When Papyrus put her down she raced over towards Sans with a big smile.

“You know if you’re gonna take the slide backwards I suggest going up instead of down,” she playfully winked.

Sans smirked as he looked up at her from the slide, “who made you the playground expert?”

Nicole giggled as she crouched down to lean at the end of the slide, “well as the youngest, I did get my way more often with tears,” she playfully smirked, “and playgrounds were a must to make me happy.”

Sans couldn’t help but chuckle, “I like how you just slide into such a confession of your childhood.”

“SAAAAAAAANNNNNNNSSSSS!” Papyrus yelled, “NO LAYING DOWN WITH YOUR PUNS!”

“but paps,” Sans smirked, “it’s just rude to up pun someone.” and with that Sans glowed blue as he slid back up the slide causing a large groan to come from Papyrus as Nicole giggled.

Nicole looked up at the warm mid-morning sun. It felt good and the soft cool breeze against the clear sunny sky was amazing on her skin. However she just knew her freckles would be more prominent the more she stayed in the sun. She didn’t mind her freckles, but they were a big difference between her and her sisters. Lola had a lot when they were younger, but as her skin started to take a darker shade due to her love of being outside more often they’d faded. Alyse and Lynn didn’t really have them as their paler skins seemed to just match well with their bright eye colors. They each were so different yet the same.

Her mind wondered to the skeleton brothers as it dawned on her that they seemed to share the same qualities. Like how Edge and Papyrus looked so similar from behind, but when glancing at their faces the only difference was sharper teeth, a scar and scowl. The same could even be said for Blue and Sans. She’d watched Blue fold laundry and almost mistook him for Sans when he wasn’t wearing his armor. That was extremely embarrassing! She wondered how that could be with cousins. Was it a monster thing? Or were skeletons just limited in build and couldn’t take on too many different features?

A soft ruffle of her hair caused her to stray from her thoughts as Sans came around in front of her.

His usual grin played naturally on his face as he spoke, “hope this isn’t too grueling for ya, starlight.”

Nicole gave a soft smile as she shock her head, “Nah, you guys have made this silly dare into a lot of fun. I’m actually not minding the pet thing.” She then turned her butt to the side giving the small brown tail a wiggle as she shock her ass, “Sides this is kinda cute.”

Sans face had a soft blue hue to it as his eyes shifted to the side and he rubbed the back of his skull, “uhmm-well glad you’re not uncomfortable with this at least,” he quickly said before looking behind her with an almost relief sigh, “looks like paps got lunch ready. how does a picnic sound?”

“It sounds great!” Nicole cheered as she could feel her insides groan over not being filled sooner.

Papyrus had a red and white checkered picnic blanket set up by the recreation center wall in the shade. There were various sandwiches, fruits, mixed nuts, and chips. Nicole couldn’t help but smile as Papyrus handed her a pb&j sandwich along with a paper plate of berries and chips. As they ate, Nicole discussed with Papyrus on how to do word cross puzzles as he showed her his latest puzzle which was a maze that was suppose to be preformed on a cube.

After lunch they all went back into the play-place Papyrus had created and Nicole found a spot she hadn’t explored before. It was like one of the nine spinning puzzles that would spell out or answer a math question. This one however had twenty-five with different letters on it. She sat there for a moment looking at the puzzle before her as she heard Sans and Papyrus arguing about more puns or such.

The question above read:

**I am a gift not worth receiving, yet is given just because, what am I?**

Nicole thought for a few moments before coming up with her answer, but it took her awhile to find the pattern of letters to spell out what she’d uncovered. Finally finding the spelling going in a diagonal from the top left to the bottom right.

_ **MERCY** _

The letters then spun quickly as the entire wall slid to the left revealing a small green cube with a yellow pillows inside and a sun roof overhead. She slowly crept inside on her hands and knees as she noticed a small potted fern in the middle. It made her smile as she wondered if this room was souly designed for her. The cube was quite and peaceful as she sat in on of the corners and let her bare legs take in the heat of the sun. Her body grew tired as she relaxed into the pillows.

As her eyes got heavy she hoped her sisters were each enjoying their own time as well.

Lola Pet day

“These look great,” Lola nodded as she observed the fake nails on her hand. Well they were more like talons with how obnoxiously long they were, but she had to admit they looked amazing. Black had instantly sat her down to apply the nails and then had her stay still as to paint them afterwards. He’d painted them an onyx blue with a small round spot at the base. Going through Slims hairdressing skills and now Blacks manicure profession seemed so odd but fun to see.

“So what’s next on the agenda?” She asked she watched Black finish putting away the nail polish.

“NEXT WE TRAVEL TO THE GAMING ROOM WHERE I HAVE PREPARED SOMETHING SPECIAL,” Black grinned.

“So you’re the reason why I was stuck playing board games with Lynn for the rest of the week,” Lola grumbled playful.

“m’lord requested that room specifically for today,” Slim answered as he awoke from his spot on the bean bag chair.

“Wait did **each** of you reserve a spot in the mansion for today?” She asked curiously.

Black rolled his eyes, “YES AND NO, I GOT DIBS ON THE GAMES ROOM BEFORE ANYONE ELSE. BLUE THEN DECIDED TO HOG THE ENTIRE REC CENTER, PAPYRUS JUST ASKED FOR THE AREA BEHIND THE CENTER AND EDGE SAID HIS ROOM WAS ALL HE NEEDED.”

Lola pondered in what everyone could be doing. She was sure Blue and Lynn were just going to be doing activities all day and at least Nicole would enjoy the outside air with whatever she was doing with Paps and Sans. Alyse’s seemed the most suspicious, but then again so did hers. Well if she doesn’t feel like participating she could always run and hide. The guys didn’t say anything about them being well behaved pets. Maybe she could convince the other sisters for a jail break when they all got together.

As Slim got up to the door Lola decided to test her luck on her predicament.

With Slim’s back to her she raced up and pounced on his back. Her fake talons curled over his shoulders as he steadied himself from her force but then smirked up at her.

“gonna have to be a bit more vicious then that,” he chuckled.

Lola stuck her tongue out at him as Black walked up with a small backpack.

“TAKE THIS AND OUR PET TO THE GAMING ROOM,” he smirked handing the bag to Slim as he adjust Lola to a more comfortable piggyback position, “I DON’T WANT ANYONE SEEING HER TILL THE OPPORTUNE TIME.”

Slim nodded as he tilted his face towards Lola, “you may want to hold on and close them peepers.”

She raised an eyebrow, but before she could ask a new feeling of falling and black washed over her. She felt her breath hitch as she slammed her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes she was breathing heavy as she noticed that their surroundings had changed. They were in the gaming room.

Had Slim... teleport?

“heh,” Slim chuckled as he glanced up at her, “don’t tell me your having a _**reptile dysfunction**_.”

Lola glared at him, “A little more _warning_ would be well warranted when jumping plains of existence.”

Slim shrugged at he set the backpack down, “nah it’s just a short cut so I can _**gecko**_ where I need to be with little effort.”

Lola sighed loudly before attempting to get off his back, “Those are lame.”

He turns with a playful smirk as she leans against the back of the couch, “no need to be so _**cold-blooded**_.”

“You’re really gonna do reptile puns all day aren’t you,” she grumbled as she crossed her arms.

“I’m gonna _**iguana**_ you on till the jokes start acting like a chameleon and-“

“Don’t say it!”

“_**bl**__**end in,”**_ he winked.

She couldn’t help but chuckle, “Those were terrible.”

“yet I still got such a lizard to smile,” he smirked as he now stood inches from her.

Lola wanted very desperately to hide her blushing face with her black hair or jacket hood, but sadly couldn’t with Slim’s up-do he’d created and the brightly colored outfit she’d put together for this ridiculous dare. So instead she turned her gaze trying hard to keep a frown. However that didn’t seem to fool Slim as he gently tilted her chin up to him with a soft half lidded gaze.

“what will it take to get you to drop that _**scaled**_ wall of yours,” he simply murmured as his thumb brushed gently against her check.

She knew she was being stubborn, but Slim hadn’t even tried to properly ask her out. He just jumped around possibilities like this. She wasn’t even sure how much she could trust him, as after she’d told him the truth he’d viciously gone after her sister. Yeah she’d been mad at Alyse too, but that was theirs to sort out not for him to get involved in. Plus, he hadn’t really opened up to her either. Could it really be fair if only she broke her walls for him.

She sighed slowly closing her eyes as she came to her own conclusion before opening them with a stern stare, “I can let you in only if you let me in and don’t be afraid to tell me what you want,” she directed, “I don’t mind waiting for things to be fair, but I refuse to start unless they are.”

Slim seemed taken aback as he dropped his hand watching her with what she could only describe as curiosity.

They stood there staring at each other for a few moments till Slim moved close again making Lola’s heart race.

His hands sliding to her lower waist and jawline as he leaned in close. She could feel the heat of his breath as he leaned in close to her ear. Her own hands instinctively touching his chest and shoulder. Her anticipation grew as she waited for the words she’d desperately wanted to hear before she made a move of her own.

“I want-” Slim started.

“LETS START OUR EPIC GAME!” Black shouted as he burst through the doors scaring Lola and Slim enough for Slim to push Lola over the side of the couch and him to shortcut to the other side of the room.

‘_**G**__**oddamn!’**_ she thought.

Pulling herself up on her knees on the couch she leaned over the side staring at Black.

“And what prey tell is this game?” she asked now more pissed about her interruption with Slim that anything.

Black nodded to Slim who walked towards the light switch as Black walked over pulling something from the backpack he’d had them bring. Slim then switched off the lights putting them in complete darkness as a clicking sound came before her she saw Black illuminatingly glowing with a flashing light in his hands. But this wasn’t any ordinary flash light.

“BLACK LIGHT HIDE AND SEEK!” he maliciously grinned.

Lola looked back to her outfit that was giving off a slight glow just from the light that Black was shining on himself.

‘_Well, I’m fucked,’_ she thought with a heavy sigh.

Lynn Pet Day

“STRETCH I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU BROKE HER CUSTOM,” Blue whined as they’d entered his room.

Stretch was shrugging, “sorry Blue I’ll do better next time,” he grinned before pointing at Lynn, “but hey, Lynn here had the next best thing.”

Lynn nodded as she bent down in front of Blue, “It’s not always about what I’m wearing sweetie,” she said as she brushed her hand against his cheekbone, “I promise to still be the best bunny, I can be for you.”

Blue’s face seemed to give a soft cyan hue before his smile returned with a huge grin, “ALRIGHT, WELL THEN LETS NOT WASTE ANY TIME! WE’RE GOING TO THE RECREATION CENTER.”

“And what prey tell will you be doing with a cute fluffy animal like me there?” she playfully winked.

Blue swung open his door with a determined grin, “PLAY OF COURSE!”

It wasn’t long before time seemed to just pass by after arriving at the center. Lynn raced Blue around the indoor track in her suit as Stretch held onto her bunny ears. He looked goofy with them on as they passed him towards the first hurdles. Lynn cleared each of hers with ease and giggled as the tallest one blue merely ran under. Once back around stretch had towels and water waiting for them.

“Are you sure you don’t want to race,” Lynn asked after a few gulps of refreshingly cold water.

“nah,” Stretch shrugged, “sides I’m stick in’ to the tortoise’s saying in this.”

“HUH?” Blue asked as he whipped drops of blue sweat from his brow. Lynn was even more impressed that the towel never stained the color of his sweat. Must be another monster mystery.

“slow and steady always wins,” he smirked.

“NOT WHEN IT COMES TO CHORES,” Blue grumbled playfully.

Lynn giggled as she glanced at her reflection of a near by mirror. She’d put her recently curled hair into a ponytail and had discarded the cover up for mobility. Being in the suit was embarrassing at first, but with the activities they’d been doing she’d grown comfortable with its light fabric and attention it kept in her posture.

The entire morning had been like this. First they had a quick breakfast of fruit smoothies before going out in the front to play hop scotch for two hours. Then Blue asked them to follow towards the gym where they raced and jumped hurdles.

“So what did we want to do next?” She smiled after dabbing her face with the soft fabric.

Blue gave a huff as Stretch stepped forward, “well the next activity it mine.”

“Oh?” She said feeling a little flushed, “and what would that be?”

Stretch just smirked, “follow down the rabbit hole and you’ll find out.”

Blue rolled his eyes as Lynn giggled, but they both followed him out towards the garden. The sun felt good against her exposed skin and the cool afternoon breath relaxed her from the recent activities. After getting close towards the fountain Lynn was surprised and happy to find a pink and blue checkered picnic blanket with a brown basket on top.

Her stomach growled as she she winked, “It’s about time you fed me,” she teased as she stuck out her tongue.

Stretch blushed furiously as he playfully teased, “careful or ill ask you to do tricks for those treats.”

Lynn blushes as she joined them on the blanket. Blue started pulling out sandwiches, fruits, and veggies. They relaxed in the sun with all the delicious food. Stretch teased her with a large carrot which she bite the top of. Blue then pulled out a hair brush asking Lynn to turn around.

While she munched on the carrot Blue took his time brushing her golden locks. Lynn almost forgot about the last time she had her hair brushed. It’d been a few days before her mother died. She’d sat on the hospital bed with her as they talked about her latest crush while she’d brushed her hair. A warm feeling spread as she tried to hold back a tear.

“everything alright honey,” Stretch asked as he tilted his skull.

Lynn smiled as she blinked away the tear, “Ya,” she sighed, “It’s just very comforting is all.”

“THE BRUSHING?” Blue asked with a curious gaze as he leaned to the side for her to see.

She nodded with a soft smile, “Yeah Blue, its a thing my mom use to do.”

“DO YOU STILL MISS HER MISS LYNN,” Blue asked as he kept brushing slowly.

Lynn gave a sigh as she looked out towards the garden, “I do sometimes,” she admitted, “What about you guys? Is your mother...”

Stretch put down the honey he was drinking, “we never really knew our mother,” he shrugged looking off to the side, “dad was also too much into his work. so it was just the too of us.”

Lynn stayed silent as her eyes shifted slowly between the skeletons, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“DON’T WORRY ABOUT US MISS LYNN,” Blue cheered although it seemed a bit forced, “ALTHOUGH MY BROTHER IS LAZY HE’S ALWAYS BEEN THERE WITH ME AND I COULDN’T ASK FOR A BETTER BROTHER.”

Stretch’s grin grew, “same to you Blue. you’re the best bro a bag of bones like me could as for.”

Lynn smiled, “I’m sure your mother would be proud of you both for sticking together.”

Blue glanced at Stretch with a soft grin as he continued brushing. She relaxed into the familiar feeling as she closed her eyes humming a familiar song to herself. It was the song her mom would play and sing whenever she felt unloved or she cried about losing another guy to another girl who was prettier.

'You'll have you're own Superman,' she heard her mother repeat in her head as the memories of brushings and sad lost loves came to mind. She never thought she'd get the same feeling with a more stable comfort to it.

(Waiting for Superman by Daughtry)

Blue stopped brushing as Lynn began to yawn. She felt him place her ear head band back on as he wrapped his arms around her neck giving her a sweet hug.

“YOU’VE BEEN AN AMAZING PET BUNNY MISS LYNN,” he said as he nuzzled the side of her cheek.

“And you’re an amazing owner,” she playful smiled as she nuzzled back.

Stretch smirked, “well guess it’s time for my next activity.”

Lynn stretches her arms as she tried to remove the tired feeling in her body.

“What’s the next,” she yawned again, “oh sorry, what’s the next activity?”

Stretch gestured her over so she got up moving towards where he sat by a tree. Silently he patted the spot next to him. She blinked a few times before plopping down next to him watching curiously. He then wrapped his right arm over her shoulder pulling her close. Her hands against his chest as gently directed her head to lay on his shoulder. He felt warm and soft as she watched him close his sockets.

“napping is mine,” he whispered softly.

“WELL I’M GONNA GET THINGS PUT AWAY AND SET UP FOR OUR NEXT ACTIVITY AFTER THE SISTER MEET UP,” Blue cheered as he raced to put things away.

Lynn gave a small giggle as she watched Blue race to put things away, but as he left with the basket was when her heart fluttered. She could feel the rising and falling of his chest he as he breathed slowly in a soft rhythm. She wondered why he bothered when he clearly didn’t need air, but it was comforting to say the least. As the trees bustled and the sounds of nature surrounded them she felt her tired body relax more into Stretch while her eyes grow heavy. She didn’t know when she closed her blue-green eyes but when she did she though she felt something warm and smooth press against her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.

Alyse Pet Day

After Edge had brought her inside things got stranger as he reiterated what he had told her yesterday except this time she was sitting atop his bed cocking her head to the side. The feeling of fluttering mystery nearly halted as he was now moving back and forth in a frantic fashion. He knew what today was and of course she knew the consequences of not following the dare, but that’s not what confused her it was the rest of the morning.

Edge had acted strange with her in his room just watching him pace back and forth.

“AND YOU WILL SPEAK LITTLE AS YOU ARE A CAT,” he explained again with a pointed finger as she followed his pacing, “AND I EXPECT NORMAL-“

“Cat noises and behavior,” she sighed cutting him off, “You know, **you’re** just wasting time, right?”

Edge’s left sock twitched making his scar look a bit more menacing as he stopped pacing and stalked over towards her.

He leaned over top her as he tilted her chin up to him giving the bell a sharp chime, “YOU DO UNDERSTAND THE POSITION YOU ARE IN, CORRECT?”

Alyse felt her body go ridged as another side of her arose. A sensation spread from his touch through her body and down to her toes. She slowly nodded.

“GOOD,” he said with a demanding presence as his hand followed her jawline and down her neck where he gave the bell a flick.

With that she watched him sit next to her on the bed raising her spot a bit by his weight. _(Which still made no sense with him being just bones.) _Her heart raced as he pulled her with ease onto his lap.

That’s when he did something she wasn’t expecting.

He started petting her.

It was strange as he started by just patting her head. She accidentally let her disdain for the action show a bit on her face. Edge definitely took notice, but instead of getting mad or yelling like she expected he moved to brush his phalanges against the side of her neck.

The feeling felt surprisingly good as his cool bones felt good against the hot sharp leather of the collar. Soon she felt herself close her eyes and leaning into his touch. His hand moved to softly petting behind her real ears and back of her neck. It felt so good that she couldn’t believe she did it, but she began to purr as to stay in character to show him she liked what he was doing.

Sadly however he stopped which made her open her eyes in surprise. She was about to question if she’d done something wrong after he’d been so specific. But then she noticed his face. Seeing his skull glowing that soft blood orange had her biting her lip to keep from smiling.

Alyse cocked her head to the side feeling a bit like a tease, “Why’d you stop?” She asked giving him a sad look while coming up on her knees leaning close as she rested her paws on his shoulders, “cats enjoy being pet every once and awhile.” she finished saying as she nuzzled the side of his skull before pulling back with a mischievous smile.

That blood orange couldn’t have gotten any brighter as he tried to scowl at her. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

He was stunned which gave her time to snap him back with a question that was lingering on her mind.

“Alright now what do you have plann-“

Alyse was interrupted by Edge forcing her against his chest in a tight embrace. With his left arm around her waist as the right was below the back of her neck between her shoulder blades.

“E-Edge?” She stuttered by the change.

Edge was silent for a minute keeping a tight grip around her tilt the hot breath of his words could be felt against her bare shoulders.

“YOU’RE QUIET THE MISCHIEVOUS PET,” he paused as she could feel his skeletal hand slowly rake down her spine electing a soft moan from her as he continued down, “YOU SAY CATS ENJOY BEING PET,… Then Let’s See How Much You Can Take.”

His hand stopped just before where his arm wrapped around her waist electing a shiver from the tingling feeling it left. He then repeated his scratch again with a little more force. It felt so good that she arched herself into him more as she started to moan when he repeated the motion again and again.

This continued for a few more minutes till he stopped placing his hand on her lower back. The cool bone against her now heated and tingling backside felt amazing. Her head shot up from resting on his shoulder as she realized how vocal she’d been and the entire thing along with the position they were currently in as well.

The silver bell jiggling as her face was flushed trying to wiggle from his grip.

That’s when she heard him chuckle deeply as he loosened his grip enough for her to face him. He had a pleased smirk on his face as he brushed the same hand that had assaulted her back on her cheek gently rubbing it.

“RED WAS RIGHT IN CHOOSING YOU TO BE A CAT,” he mocked, “I WAS GONNA HAVE YOU AS AN OBEDIENT DOG, BUT THIS IS MUCH MORE FUN.”

Alyse’s grip tightened on Edges shoulders. She would not take this humiliation,...but technically she had too. She growled before turning her face from his hand. Her face set in a pout as she knew she’d spend the rest of the day like this felt both good and bad. The bad was the obvious humiliation of the entire situation, but she had to admit she’d liked the attention and back scratches. Her face flushed as her face softened to embarrassment her gaze looking anywhere but Edges smug grin.

“AS THIS IS A UNIQUE OPPORTUNITY,” Edge said pulling her eyes back to him, “I AM GOING TO ALSO ENACT THAT FAVOR YOU SO WILLINGLY GAVE FOR TAKING USING ME AS A MODEL RECENTLY.”

“Umm-Okay,” she said hesitantly, “What’s the favor?”

“I WISH TO LISTEN TO A HUMAN HEART BEAT.”

If she were a cat her fur would be standing on end.

“B-But a-aren’t I a c-c-cat right now?” she asked trying to extinguish the odd request.

Edge’s face turned into a stern scowl, “CORRECT ME IF I’M WRONG BUT THE CONDITIONS WAS AN EVEN EXCHANGE TO FULFILL A OPPORTUNITY THAT NEITHER ONE HAS EXPERIENCED.”

Alyse swallowed her now dry throat as her gaze shifted to the floor in embarrassment, “Th-this is the one experience you want?”

His intense stare was all she needed instead of words as she gave a heavy sigh trying to slow her ever beating ticker.

“A-Alright,” she stuttered with heat rising in her face, “B-But it’s on you for using this dare time for this as well.”

Edge smirked seeming happy to get his way as she waited for him to make the first move. His hands moved to her was scooting her off his lap onto the satin sheets of his bed. She tried to move to sit up, but his hand stopped her as he crawled atop. She felt so small under his frame as she crossed her arms over her chest instinctively. But his hands slowly removed them as his red eyes stayed trained on her icey blue ones.

She didn’t fight as he moved them above her head, but her body twitched as a heat started at her core. This was just a heart beat listen, nothing more. Yet she felt like she was under a spell of sexual domination and she wanted to allow it.

She turned his head from his hard stare as his hands left hers to rest on either side. He lowered down inches from fully putting his entire weight and body atop her. His hot breath against her exposed skin as she felt him near her chest.

An alarm sound broke the silence as a vibration could be felt from her lower back. But before she could grab for her phone, Edge had turned her over and swiped it from where she’d slipped it into her spanks.

“Hey,” she growled trying to reach for the device.

Edge however looked annoyed at the device as his hand gripped both her wrists keeping her down and out of reach. She fought hopelessly against his grip as he smirked over her struggles.

“I DON’T BELIEVE PETS HAVE PHONES,” he smirked as he looked at the device.

He raised a brow before sighing in annoyance and then got off from over top her.

“UNDERSTAND THAT I’M YOUR ONLY MASTER,” he declared taking her phone with him.

Stunned she watch him walk to the bathroom and closing the door. Once she heard the shower turn on, Alyse took this chance to run to his bedroom door but found it locked. She groaned in disbelief as she sat against the door. Now what was she to do?

Taking advantage of the situation, she took the opportunity to check out Edges room. The room was very tidy. Dark satin decode and sheets were on the bedding as well as the curtains that had been drawn for light. He had a large L shaped desk that was neatly organized with books, notepads, a particular fountain pen set and even a laptop. He had a plain calendar hung by the door with work schedules and even some mystery notes about arrivals and something about check ups to the underground. There was a closet towards the right as the bathroom was to the opposite left wall.

There was also a very large box next to the closet door that she wondered on how she’d ever missed it when Edge had brought her in. She looked at it curiously as it was a perfect cube about 7-8ft all around. A locked small flap could be seen in the front that faced the bed and as she walked around it she saw another possible door without a handle near the left corner of another side. What was it and why was it here? Was it one of Edge’s projects that he did on the side? She felt such an eager curiosity to explore more about him in his room, but knew it would be suicide if he found her snooping anymore than she already had.

Growing tired from how early she’d been up getting ready, she stretched out on the bed. Noticing a small corner at the end of the bed was hit by the morning light creating a warm spot. Slowly she placed her hand on the soft heated silk sent a warm shiver down her spine.

Looking around the empty room she curled up in the small spot letting the warm rays a sooth and surround her till she felt her eyes go heavy.

She hadn’t known she’d fallen asleep till she felt something brush against her back. Like smooth nails against her skin she connected that it might be Edge.

So in a form of defiance she turned her head from his touch with a growl.

“_**c**__**at nappin **_on the wrong side of da bed there kitten,” a low deep chuckle rang as she felt someone sit on the bed next to her ass.

She snapped up her head electing a lot of noise from the bell on her neck as she saw Red leaning over her curled up lower half.

“here kitty kitty,” he cooed as his red eyes traveled slowly up and down, “I may not be into _**pet play**_, but you’re _**scratchin’ **_an inch I never knew I had.”

Alyse rolled her eyes as she pulled herself out from under him.

“You’re up pretty early,” she deadpanned.

“hmmm,” he smirked as he rubbed his chin, “well I did have the voice of an angel wake me from my sleep. After that I couldn’t get back to to dreaming when I knew the real dream would be waitin here.”

Alyse couldn’t help but burst out laughing, “oh gosh Red, now that was awful. Also angel? Really? We both know I’m far from that.”

Red shrugged as he gave a pointedly tooth grin, “ya may not be one, but ya sure are more of a saint compared to me.”

Alyse listener well to the sound of the shower turning off giving her less time than she wanted to get some answers.

“Okay red,” she said turning serious, “what’s really the plan for today?”

Red gave a quick glance behind her towards the box as sweat beaded on his skull, “boss didn’t tell ya huh?”

Alyse shock her head.

“oh boy,” he sighed as he started to rub the back of his neck, “ya see kitten, boss has an outside hobby he gets paid for.”

“Yeah you guys mentioned that during our first house meeting,” she nodded getting a bit concerned now, “What of it?”

Just then Edge’s bathroom door opened and Red quickly leaned over to whisper, “he does escape rooms, but wanted a challenge so he created that for you.”

“Wait,” she said grabbing him by the collar of his jacket before he could move away as Edge stepped outside with black jeans and a red button down, “Are you telling me that box is a-”

Edge clasped his skeletal hands loudly together as he walked over with a malicious grin, “I BELIEVE IT’S TIME WE SEE IF MY VERSION OF SCHRODINGER’S CAT BOX CAN STOP OUR PET, RIGHT RED?”

Alyse looked back to the box, to Edge and back to Red with a pleading look.

“ah boss,” Red interjected, “ya said I’m da one to take care of her meals right?”

Edge stopped with a frown, “YES SO WHAT OF IT?”

Red pointed to the clock on the nightstand with red letters as it read 11:05am.

“it may be early, but da sooner she has lunch da more time she has with your ahh… surprise….”

Edge looked like he was about to object before he scratching his jawline and looking from Alyse to the box and back.

“I SUPPOSE SHE’LL NEED TIME TO PREPARE AS IT MAY BE HER FIRST,” Edge sighed before pointing his index finger straight at Red, “BUT SHE’D BETTER BE BACK NO LATER THAT NOON!”

“you got it boss,” Red said and before she knew it Red had pulled her close and the feeling of falling sent butterflies in her stomach.

She noticed Red had taken her to the kitchen, but before she could say her thanks he’d disappeared again. Was she too make her own lunch? Well she didn’t mind as she’d feared Edge might have cooked something. However just as she got to the fridge a bone hand had slipped around her waist.

“couldn’t wait?” Red deeply chuckled.

“Wasn’t sure what I was waiting for,” she smirked, “and thanks for the save.”

Red shock his head, “nah, just delayed, sorry,” he then handed her a bag, “but thought you’d prefer dis. had Grilbs make it ahead of schedule.”

Alyse took the bag as she opened the container to find a deliciously cooked salmon and rice dish.

“Grilby made this?!” she asked astounded by the aroma.

“guys got more skills den just bar food, trust me,” Red smirked as he pulled out a burger and fries for himself.

“What about Edge?”

“he won’t eat till 12:30pm as usual,” Red smirked, “boss has a routine ya don’t fuck with.”

They ate in silence for a bit as Alyse took in the amazing fish dish prepared by the fire monster. As they ate Red warned her that the box was a Escape Box, instead of a room. He was wanted to be sure she wasn’t claustrophobic before Edge put her in there. She was happy to see how much Red seemed to care for her well being. It made her insides flutter as he was explaining how she’d need to keep an eye out for a theme in the puzzle box to get out. He’d help out when he could, but even he didn’t know all his brother had planned.

With a full stomach, Red’s advice and a determined sense to get through this dare they returned.

“Okay,” she smiled as she stood before Edge, “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when the girls meet up? Also may there be a visitor showing up as well?
> 
> OH BEFORE I FORGET!  
Who would you guys like to hear about first before the girls have their meet up? Red, Stretch, Sans or Slims POVs of the rest of the day before the meet up?


	27. Pet Play Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls each get a bit frisky with the guys in the roles as pets. Has something animalistic been sparked?  
Also a surprise visitor comes to the mansion. CHAOS INSURES!!  
Catch your girls bone boys. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope everyone is liking the chapters thus far. Sorry it takes some time to write. I do like getting my characters right and have to ask my sisters for some situational stuff.

The sound of a switch flipping caught Alyse’s attention as she watched the toy mouse that was glued to the floor turn over. She’d been in Edge’s puzzle box for probably over an hour now and had only asked for two helps. The box was filled with cat toys and items that each had either a riddle or puzzle to solve for her to get out. She’d already used the laser pointer to reveal the first few puzzles to solve and she was now on her last as she’d used ever toy but the scratching post.

As she turned over the toy mechanical rodent it read: _**Are your claws sharp enough to escape?**_

Finally the last clue! She knew it!

She started to scratch away the fake texture of the post revealing an arrow pointing to some words, but she then heard a timer go off from outside the box.

“TIMES UP PET!” Edge’s voice rang from the outside as a gentle knock on the opposite wall sounded.

“But Edge,” she whined, “I’m almost to the end!”

“I ALREADY GAVE YOU AN EXTENSION AS THIS IS YOUR FIRST PUZZLE BOX,” Edge’s voice growled from the outside, “ALSO YOU WERE GIVEN TWO HELPS MIGHT I ADD.”

Alyse felt her lips push out as she pouted, “But Eeeeeedge!”

A small view window slide open and Alyse saw his two red pinpricks staring at her as she gave her best pout.

A deep loud sigh came from him as the dots rolled around his sockets once, “FINE YOU GET TWO MINUTES TO FINISH SINCE YOU’RE NEAR THE END.”

Red POV

Red gave a loud yawn as he watched his brother wait by the secret door out on the left side of the box. They’d returned about 11:50am and she’d been in the box for about forty-five minutes. Sadly it’d soon be time for the girls to get together. He was actually kinda wondering what shit the others had done to the other three. But that didn’t matter as much as the time he’d have after the little get together. He would get his little kitten for the rest of the evening.

The sound of a jingling bell got him to smirk as he watched Edge quickly scoop his sexy kitten up in his arms. Red watched boss carry her to his desk where set her on atop. She looked awkward sitting atop the expensive looking mahogany desk, but Edge had placed her there so she should be okay. Edge was quick with his questions as he pulled out a clipboard and pen.

“TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE ESCAPE BOX,” he asked, “SADLY I OVERESTIMATED YOUR PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS, BUT A VALID PERSPECTIVE ON MY GENIUS WOULD SUFFICE EVEN WITH YOUR LOW INTELLIGENCE OPINIONS.”

Alyse rolled her blue eyes with a smile as she crossed her left leg over her right and leaned forward as she propped her right elbow on her leg. Very sexy looking as he saw the tail hang off the corner of the desk.

“Well if you must know I’m not very good at escape rooms that don’t have a sense of, Hmm what’s the word, danger,” she smirked as she watched him quickly scribbling on the clipboard, “I did however enjoy the theme. It was whimsical and challenging, for me at least.”

“WHAT DID YOU LIKE THE MOST?” Edge asked still writing, but there seemed to be a twinkle in his sockets as he waited.

“Well...” She then spent the next ten minutes going over everything she enjoyed and the confusions she had during the puzzle set. Edge would stay frighteningly quiet as she did so, only side commenting on a few reasons to a challenging puzzle and his intentions with it. Red felt himself ease back as he watched her get closer to Edge as he wrote and talked about his puzzle box. There was an acute sense of pride that she like seeing as he wrote down adjustments he wanted to do for next.

“YOUR OPINIONS WERE...ENLIGHTENING,” Edge said placing his notes down.

Red then felt his breath hitch as he watched boss pulling her onto his lap with the bell jingling from the sudden movement. She was straddling Edge on his leather desk chair. The material squeaked against the movement of her black thigh high socks.

Red couldn’t help but catch the way his kitten went stiff as she stared intensely at him. Edge’s skeletal hand slipped behind her right ear capturing her attention as he followed her jawline to tilt her chin up to him. Her face was bright red in embarrassment as her gaze shifted from Edge to him and back. Her soul was intensely bright and the Determination seemed to be beating rapidly under his brother’s touch.

“uhh boss?” Red smirked grabbing both their attention, “seems our kitten likes what you’re doing.”

Heat rose to her face as his little kitten glared at him, “N-n-no!” She stammered trying to pull back from Edge, “I-I-I’m merely a-acting my p-p-part in this ridiculous dare!”

Edge and Red exchanged a knowing looking before both getting dark smiles.

‘_oh, it’s definitely time to play,’_ Red thought, _‘hope you’re ready kitten.’_

Edge placed his left hand on her lower back pushing her closer towards him as his right roughly grabbed her chin. Her hands instantly pressed onto his sternum as she tried to get away, but it was impossible as she glanced at Red for help.

However the face she was making was a lustful gaze he couldn’t help but shiver at while watching her in such a position.

“HMM,” Edge hummed as she redirected her attention. Red watched his brother turn her face from side to side as her eyes stayed locked on him with a flushed face. Red couldn’t help but lean forward in his position on his brother’s bed as he noticed her heavy breathing as they kept eye contact. “WHY DON’T WE TEST YOUR THEORY BROTHER.”

She opened her mouth seeming to protest but instead deeply moaned as Edge’s hand that had been holding her lower back hand traveled up and then scratched back down her spine.

Red’s jaw dropped as he saw the look of pure ecstasy on Alyse’s face as her back arched down pressing more in to his brother’s chest.

“_**g**__**oddamn, kitten,”**_ he whispered heatedly.

Her half lidded gaze to him was sexually inviting as if she wanted more, but her soft rosy cheeks became obstructed at she buried her head in Edge’s shoulder.

“WHY SO SHY NOW MY PET,” Edge asked with a devilish smirk as he gestured Red over, “CAN’T YOUR MASTER SHOW YOU OFF?”

Oh boy that bashful glare as he walked closer was more than enough. She was already quite the tease, but seeing her like this was hot. It’s was like she was daring him to please her. His spine tingled over so many things he wanted to do, but he was gonna hold back till they were alone and she was begging him.

Red smirked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, “so whatcha got in mind for our misbehaving _**pet?” **_He asked as he watched her squirm in his brother's grip.

Edge glanced down at Alyse as his right hand had moved to the back of her neck and was slowly ruffling her short layered brown locks in the back. His hand then grabbed a fist full of hair as he bent her back. Red almost stopped him till her gasp rang with the jingling bell and he saw her expression. Half lidded blue eyes with the same heated pleasure as her hands steadied her posture on his lap bending back to face him.

Holy shit! She was a freak?!

With her chest rising and falling slowly Red approached with a chuckle, “well...well...well,” he smirked catching her attention as he flicked the silver bell on his hand picked red collar, “if I’d known you were into this kinda shit,” he said bending close to her right ear to whisper,_** “I’d have pleased you sooner.”**_

The feeling of his soul flipping was evident as he witnessed her face twist to a sultry smile, “Are you willing to be mine, Red,” her voice lowly cooed as he felt her hand brush against his cheekbone.

Red felt his magic on his cheeks as he tried to come up with something quick but his thoughts were interrupted by his own brother’s groan.

Looking up he noticed Edge blushing as not only was her thighs squeezing against his brother’s pelvis, but she’d gotten a hold of his scarf and was pulling him towards them. His attention however was pulled away again as her hand moved to grab his collar, pulling him inches from her face as she smiled with such dominance and glee.

“You don’t own me,” she whispered, “Or did you not know the saying, ‘cat owners are _**owned by their cats**_’?”

She then placed a soft kiss on his forehead before giving him a shove and wrapping her arms around his brother’s neck and both of them sitting back up.

She was pressed up against boss as she glanced back at him with a wink before turning back to Edge, “I believe you asked to hear my heart beat,” she said as she started to sway her ass from side to side, like the huge fucking tease she was.

Red fell speechless as he watched his brother’s skull go deep blood orange scrambling for an answer. At least he wasn’t the only one have a hard time against kitten’s sexual switch of confidence.

“S-S-SO WHAT IF I DID,” he growled as he grabbed hold of her sides stopping her movements.

Alyse’s hands softly brushed against his brother’s face causing Edge to loosen his grip.

“Sadly, we’ll have to postpone that. It’s about time for me to meet up with my sisters,” she spoke she turned in his lap to face him as she leaned against Edge’s chest, “But don’t worry,” she smirked glancing slowly from Edge to him as she slowly scooted off and glided his way, “I can guarantee that when you’re **both** present…_my heart beat isn’t normal.”_

With that they both watch her sway towards the door with the black tail swinging from side to side. It was like a trance as Red couldn’t muster a thing to say till she disappeared out the bedroom door.

His brother let out a vocal shudder as he placed his hand over his sockets, “RED,” he groaned.

“ah-ya b-boss,” he said shacking his skull.

“I DON’T CONDONE YOU LIKING HUMANS, ...**BUT**,” he said dropping his hand with a deep sharp smirk, “THIS ONE IS AN EXCEPTION I REFUSE EITHER OF US TO LOSE.”

Red felt his own grin spread as he looked towards the open door, “glad we can agree on somethin’,” he chuckled deeply.

Oh kitten the fire you just lit….hope you’re ready for da heat.

Stretch POV

Something felt warm and soft against him with such a sweet scent of vanilla. Stretch kept his sockets closed as he awoke from his nap, not wanting to lose the feeling and sensation that was wrapping around him. Wait…

That warmth was now making it’s way under his jacket and was grabbing at his-

Stretch’s sockets shot open as the feeling of fingers on his lower ribs caused his soul to rapidly beat.

Lynn was dead sleep beside him on the picnic blanket with her left leg had captured both of his as her head lay against his right shoulder. Her right hand trapped under his shoulder as her left was the one dangerously playing with his lower ribs. He wasn’t sure how, but that hand had pushed his hoodie up exposing his spine as her fingers went from lightly brushing him to gripping his lower left rib.

He stifled a moan as her grip loosened to a gentle stroking as her soft hand glided further back as she pressed closer against him. His eyes sadly locked onto her large chest as it was fully pressed against him giving him a satisfying view of her cleavage. What truly amazed him was how well those bunny ears were still staying atop her head as she nuzzled against him.

He breathed a sigh of relief when she stopped stirring.

But his relief was short lived as Blue came running up with a large grin.

He went to open his mouth, but quickly shut it as Stretch pointed with his only free hand that Lynn was still asleep.

To Stretch’s surprise Blue pulled out his phone and typed before kneeling down and showing him his phone.

Text Read:_ IT’S ABOUT TIME FOR THE GIRLS TO MEET UP. I GOING TO GET THE GIRLS SNACKS AND DRINKS FOR THEIR TIME TOGETHER. BRING LYNN TO THE LIVING ROOM ONCE YOU’VE WOKEN HER._

Stretch grinned at his brother for being so thoughtful as he gave him a thumbs up.

Blue then raced back inside as Stretch felt Lynn’s hand stroke his lower rib again and he quickly covered his teeth as he muffled an curse under his breath.

Sadly however she seemed to wake from his noise as her head shot up looking over at him.

“a-a-afternoon honey bunny,” he stammered.

Stretch’s face went flush as he watched her tired face process their position with an array of emotions. She sat up and leaning over top him as her hand brushed his ribs again and he clenched his teeth and sockets shut as he groaned. Watching her face turn from shocked to curious as she leaned close made him flush.

“Hey Stretch,” she smirked playfully as her left hand glided up his ribs slowly, “I’m not hurting you am I?”

“n-n-not a-at all hun,” he stammered as he started to shiver under her touch as the heat in his face started to rise.

Her blonde curls brushed down past her bare shoulders framing her face as she leaned down inches from his skull as his soul hummed quickly in his chest.

“Then could you answer a simple question,” she whispered as her blue-green eyes locked to his while her middle finger dragged against his sternum, “What I am doing to you?”

Stretch couldn’t take it anymore as he grabbed her by the shoulders and rolled atop her. Her face was in a charming surprise with those golden locks sprawled against the blue checkered blanket. He quickly removed her hand from his ribs, holding her wrist above her head. Her face was flushed as she stared up at him while a soft smile played on her sweet supple pink lips.

A soft giggle came from her as she winked, “Did I discover something _**naughty?”**_

Stretch couldn’t help his heavy breathing as he closed his sockets,_ “__damnit,”_ he sighed as he opened his sockets looking her slowly up and down catching her shy flushed face as he felt her squirm under him, “you have no idea what **you** do to me.”

That soft smile turned so shy an embarrassed as he leaned in close, “you’ve been driving me crazy all morning in this outfit,” he said as he trailed a bony finger from her jugular indent down to the top of her cleavage as her breasts fell to his touch, “to answer your question,” he whispered as he grazed his teeth against her bare neck making her shiver under him, “yes, you did do something...and just like that day in the rain I’m warning you,” he said as he rose to meet her half lidded eyes, “...continue and_** I will lose the will to hold back.**_”

The sounds of the garden surrounded them as he watched her carefully process his words, but he didn’t expect what came next.

She shyly turned her head her eyes avoiding him as her face reddened before quickly turning back with the sweetest smile he’d ever seen, “So you’ve been holding back for _**my**_ sake?”

Her free hand brushed up against his cheekbone as she playfully smiled, “I appreciate you being so sweet, but ever since that day,” she said drawing his skull closer with her touch as she continued in a whisper, “I’ve _**wanted**_ you to make more moves like that.”

He lost his composure as he pressed his teeth against her soft lips in a needy kiss as he let go over her wrist to follow down her arm towards her chest. Hesitation lingered in his actions as he stopped above her cleavage till she arched her chest towards his hand. That was more than enough of a sign that he needed as he took a firm grasp on mound of flesh under his bony hand.

God the feeling was incredible! Soft and molding into his palm as he could slightly feel the thrumming of her heart through the muscle and fat of the flesh in his grasp. Testing the waters, he gave a bit of a squeeze electing a soft moan that hummed against his teeth. The feeling was intoxicating as he gave a harder squeeze causing her lips to part and his tongue to make its way into her mouth. She didn’t fight his intrusion of her mouth as he explored she willing succumb to his dominance.

So enraptured by how she felt he didn’t notice her hands slip under his hoodie lightly moving to his lower ribs till she grasped them in her hands. He growled against her lips as he pulled away to look at her half lidded lustful eyes.

Breathing heavy he smirked, “you learn quick honey.”

She winked playfully, “So do you,” she sighed as he felt her chest rise and fall under his hand, “But hey, you want to know a fun fact about rabbits?”

He raise a bone brow he felt her tightly grip his ribs causing a surge of pleasure to render him weak as she rolled him to the ground and straddled him with a mischievous smile. He watched her astounded by the fast change as his hands quickly landed to her hips. Every nerve in his body wanted to take her bountiful ass in both his hands, but resisted as she leaned forward capturing his gaze with that sweet smile and ocean deep eyes.

“You know,” she playfully smirked as she adjusted the bunny eared headband on her head, “Rabbits are known for their sex drive.”

Stretch’s body went stiff as she sat back up laughing at his obvious colored skull, but holy shit that was hot.

Gripping her hips tightly he bucked his hips up silencing her as she flushed looking at him in surprise.

“careful,” he smirked back, “you humans don’t know the research on us monsters when it comes to that kinda stuff.”

Heh.

Stretch couldn't help smile at her flushed face as her hands flew up to hide herself. It was absolutely adorable as he chuckled. When she finally peeked through those devious fingers of hers he sat up slowly keeping her atop his lap as he held her close.

“course,” he said nuzzling his skull against the side of her face, “I can slowly show you whenever you’re ready. But only till you’re sure.”

He then pressed his teeth against her forehead as he felt her relax into his hold.

“Dork,” she whispered as she leaned into him, “the only question is if we’ll ever have privacy for that kinda thing.”

Stretch felt his soul flutter.

She wanted to!?!

She was willing to?!?!

Before he could say anything of a possible plan Blue’s voice rang out as the sound of footsteps running their way.

“STRETCH! LYNN! IT’S SISTER MEET UP TIME!” Blue called as he came into view.

Lynn got up from his lap standing with her back to him. Her silhouette shadowed by the sun as she turned her head to him with a playful smile, “Catch me later,” she winked before running off towards Blue.

Stretch’s soul tugged longingly in his chest as he watched her leave. The feeling of her under him was so intoxicating and how soft those breast felt were more than heavenly. He threw himself back as he looked up towards the blue sky.

The day was shining.

Birds were singing.

And on day like this…

He could feel his sins crawling on his spine.

Slim’s POV

Slim sighed deeply in the dark as he watched m’lord discover Lola the lizard...heh… one more time.

“Damnit,” she growled as she towered over Black with her fists balled up on her hips, “This isn’t fucking fair!”

Black merely grinned maliciously up at her as he pointed the black light at her face, “I NEVER SAID THIS GAME WOULD BE FAIR,” he laughed, “MYAH HA HA HA!!! BESIDES YOU’RE MY PET AND ARE TO ENTERTAIN ME. YOUR MASTER. OR HAVE YOU FORGOT?”

Lola growled before turning her head towards him.

He looked at her with a defeated shrug till she smirked.

Oh shit…

“Hey Slim,” she asked, “What time is it?”

Slim raised a bone brow before glancing at his phone, “12:32pm...why?”

Lola then turned towards Black snatching the black light and pulling out the batteries before tossing the object back at him.

“Last challenge then,” she said as she threw the batteries to him, “Me **and** Slim hide! You then have to find us both _**without**_ the damn flashlight.”

Black glared at Lola for a moment and Slim was about ready to get off the couch and ease the tension before he began laughing loudly.

“MYAH HA HA HA!! I ACCEPT YOUR RIDICULOUS CHALLENGE,” Black grinned as he pointed toward Slim, “GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP AND HIDE WITH OUR PET! I WILL FIND YOU BOTH NO MATTER WHAT!”

Slim let out another long sigh as he begrudgingly got up, “of course m’lord.”

Black went to the corner of the room about to count when Lola grabbed him by the scarf pulling him towards the game room doors.

“Oh no you don’t,” she commanded as she let him go and crossed her arms, “You don’t even get to hear where we may hide.** It’s a total unknown search.**”

Black growled as he opened the door, “FINE!” he huffed, “BUT I’LL STILL FIND YOU BOTH! YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE.”

With that Black slammed the door as he counted aloud.

Lola ran quickly towards him as she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him behind on of the large speakers in the left corner. Thankfully the device was big, but the space behind it was tight as he was pushed against the device and she was crammed into the corner. Her hands quickly threw his hood over his skull even though the speak was taller than him, but guess she was taking ever precaution necessary with his brother. Smart.

A few seconds ticked by as she squirmed in the cramped space.

Slim sighed as he turned her so she was resting her back against him.

She seemed to fight back till understand the more space there after the switch.

However he forgot the tail attached to her waist as the lump was pressing against him. He groaned in discomfort and she noticed as she titled her head up towards him.

“Just take the dame thing off already,” she harshly whispered.

He looked at her confused till she sighed loudly, “Look, I ain’t aloud too, cuz of your brother and I can’t grip fucking anything with these damn nails he put on so just take it off.”

OH!

He hesitated for a second above the belt latch till her hand pushed his skull down to face her, “Fucker, you’re the one that put this thing on and I’ll be damned it you’re not the one that fuckin’ takes it off. Plus correct me if I’m wrong, but you’re also the same skeleton that dragged me into bed with him, right?”

A chill ran down his spine as he remember how great she felt to cuddle against. Even more so when she was atop him.

He quickly shock his skull as smirked, “hmmm,” he hummed as his bony fingers played with the clasp, “what do I get if I release you?”

“Take it off and you’ll find out,” she smirked back, little did she know, he’d not only already removed it but teleported it in a spot to mislead his brother from finding them.

“already done mistress,” he grinned as his right hand played with one of her front belt loops and his left held her face gentle up towards him, “now what’s a lowly skeleton, like me, get?”

Slim silently cursed as he heard the door open.

“READY OR NOT HERE I COME,” Black shouted as the sound of him searching around in the dark could be heard.

‘_well there went any fun I was gonna have,’_ he thought as he let out a quiet sigh as he closed his sockets.

However they shot open as he felt something press against his pelvis.

Shooting his sockets open he found Lola turned around pressing her left leg in between his. The top of her thigh and hip was pressing against pelvis as her legs entrapped his left femur near her grasp while her arms laced around the back of his vertebra pulling herself up against him.

His soul thrummed inside his rib cage as he met her unreadable stare.

God she was always heard to read, but this was insane! Her body seemed to be telling him to do something and his hands twitched to touch her, but the way she stared at him was both warning and welcoming. It was like being warmly greeted to your own beheading. He didn’t know what move to make.

They stood there in silence as the sounds of Black shuffling around and searching continued. She then pressed her body closer as the heat of her body could now be felt through his own clothes. Her chest felt and looked great pressed against his rib cage. Though he already felt his mind wondering to images of her naked breast rubbing against his bare ribs. He couldn’t help but shiver as she brought her right hand around his neck down towards his collar where she tugged on it hard jerking him inches from her face.

He felt his magic lightly glow on his cheekbones. Thankfully she’d brought up his hood or they’d been found out immediately.

Wait…

Had she planned this?!?

As he pondered her intentions she brought her face to the side of his cheek and gave him a warm wet lick along the side of his skull. She then whispered, “Whatever you’re _bold enough to take.”_

_F_ _uck it!_

Slim lost himself. Closing his sockets closed the distance between their face as his teeth came down against her lips electing a gasp of surprise from her. He grasped her waist pushing her into the corner where he propped his other arm above her heard. He pulled back gazing down at her, but what he saw took his breath away.

Her hands against hi sternum looking up at him wit shy half lidded green eyes. Her intensity was gone as she looked so vulnerable under him.

“AHH HA!!” Black’s voice rang out causing them both to stiffen, “I THE MALEFICENT BLACK HAVE FOUND YOU!...HUH?...”

They looked towards the side in silence as they heard Black’s annoyance growl through his voice.

“NO FAIR!! YOU CAN’T JUST STRIP OFF YOUR TAIL AND HIDE ELSEWHERE!” he growled as they heard him stomp off to another part of the room.

The both sighed in relief as they relax.

Lola’s usual confident smirk came back as she held a fist against those lips he’d just kissed as she held back a chuckle. Slim decided it was about time he gained his own confidence as he slowly removed her hand causing her to look at him in surprise as he smirked down at her. Her face seemed to be fighting against that vulnerability he’d just seen. However it was too late. He’d seen it once and was addicted. Wanting...No he needed to see it again. As she relaxed into his arms he tilted her chin up to him as he pulled her flush against his frame. That intoxicating look returned as he brushed his thumb against her lips before swooping down and pressing his teeth against them once more.

She pressed back against him seeming to want to take control, but he had other plans as his hand around her waist fell towards her ass giving it a forceful squeeze. Her lips partedas a scowled crossed her face, but he smirked as he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Her surprise was evident as she quickly fought for dominance as he explored her mouth, but he wasn’t done yet. His hand traveled from her face down around her shoulders and then back up the length of her spine as he slipped under her long sleeve green fitting top. Feeling her stiffen under his hold as her eyes shot open was perfect as she pulled from his kiss.

His fingers currently gripped her bra clasp and her scowling demeanor just turned him on as he heard his brother approaching their spot. Those sweet lips mouthed at him as he raised a bone brow.

‘Don’t you dare.’ she mouthed.

His smirk grew as he gave her ass another squeeze and she gasped as he unclasped her bra with a wink before shortcutting on the couch alone.

“I FOUND YOU HUMAN,” Black cheered from the speaker corner, “WHY ARE YOU HOLDING YOUR CHEST?”

Slim couldn’t help but snicker giving away his own position as his brother came running in his direction.

Yep she was still fun.

Sans POV

“hey Nicole?” Sans called as he crawled through the tunnels Papyrus had made.

The afternoon cast the area in a ray of colors as he continued to look for her. She’d entered after lunch and hadn’t returned. He was getting worried as Papyrus had run inside to help Blue with getting snacks and drinks for the girls meet up ready.

He finally made it to a corner he’d not gone through as one of Paps puzzles stood before him. His shoulders sunk as the solemn memory of his question made him think of the kid. The answer made his soul twinge as he thought about the girl’s father. Did he deserve the same second chance?

As the door slide open Sans felt his breath catch at the sight before him.

Nicole was curled up on her side basking in the sun from the window roof over head. Her light brown locks fallen against the yellow pillows gave her hair an almost bronze gold color in the warm light as he watched her chest rising and falling in her slumber. He moved to crawl inside when he heard her stir.

His skull flushed blue as he noticed her ass cheek sporting out quite a bit from the shorts Papyrus had given her. It was quite sexy with how prominent her asset was in such a position. He shock his skull as lewd thoughts entered his mind. Alyse would kill him if she knew the dirty thoughts crossing his skull right now. Besidesshe looked so pure and tranquil. How could anyone ever hurt someone this innocent?

Sans took a seat on one of the pillows by her sleeping form. His skeletal hand brushing lightly against her cheek to move a stray strand of hair from her freckled cheek. She stirred again her face contorting in unease. His soul ached as he captured her hand in his. Her fingers were warm to the touch as her hand closed around his in a desperate hold. He brushed his thumb along her knuckle as he bent down towards her lightly resting his skull against the side of her head as he whispered.

“I’m here starlight.”

Her hand’s tension relaxed as he pulled himself back up seeing her face back to it’s relaxed composure. He leaned back against the wall looking up towards the warm sky as he continued the brush his fingers around and in between her own. His insides felt warmed by how it seemed like he could ease her, just like her presence did with him. If only time could stop right here. No resets. No going back. He just wanted to live in the peace right here.

“Sans?” a soft tired voice came from bellow.

Broken from his thoughts he turned with his usual grin, “mornin’ starlight,” he chuckled as he quickly removed his hand from hers, “see ya managed to get through one of Paps’ puzzles.”

Nicole sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes as she yawned, “He seems really enjoy his puzzle.”

Sans smiled, “he’s riddled with so many that I’m surprised he hasn’t stumped himself.”

Hearing her light hearted giggle made his grin widen as she looked at him with her bright blue-green eyes.

“I assume Papyrus asked you to find me as I fell asleep on the job,” she smiled, “so what’s next?”

“well, that is unless you want to miss the sister time you pleaded for?” he smirked.

Her eyes sparkled as she smiled wide.

“No of course not” she cheered as she started to crawl outta the little space, but she turned to smiled at him, “Come on lazy bones,” she winked, “lets go down that slide one more time.”

Sans just shrugged as he followed behind. When they got to the large red slide she stood in the large enclosure giving a small twirl of joy as they reached their goal. However she must have still been tired as she tripped on her own feet and fell back in the direction of the slide’s opening.

Thinking quick Sans grasped her ankle as she hit the slide. Her face twisted in surprise, fear, and relief all in one.

“N-Nice catch,” she called as she tried to sit up on the decline of the slide.

Sans lightly pulled at her ankle trying to get her back up but just as he did so her arms slipped from holding herself up.

“heh didn’t know I’d be-” he stopped as he felt himself slip forward from her slipping and land atop her as they both yelled going head first down the slide. Sans readied his magic to stop them, but without being able to see where they were he wasn’t sure he could help.

So he sung them to he’d take the blunt force of the fall however it never came as they landed in an embrace. Sans opened his sockets as Nicole’s grip loosened. Though the first sight was of two soft mounds against the side of his skull. Nicole’s face was flush as she looked up.

“T-Thanks for catching us Papyrus,” she softly said as not only could he hear her voice against her chest, but her rapid beating heart as well.

Sans quickly shot up as his brother held them both tightly in his arms.

“I HEARD SCREAMING AS I WAS ABOUT TO ENTER IN AND FIND YOU TWO,” he said as he gave a squeeze sending Sans’ skull face first into Nicole’s chest as she gave an embarrassed squeak while he continued, “GOOD THING I WAS NEAR THE SLIDE AND SAW YOU TWO COMING. IT WAS WONDERFUL CATCHING MY GREATS FRIEND AND BROTHER TOGETHER.”

“fanks paps,” Sans muffled as he was still against Nicole’s chest, “c-c-could ya put us down now?”

“OH RIGHT!”

Papyrus set them both down as Sans felt his face cover in magic over being buried in those soft sweet mounds. Sans was trying not to make eye contact with Nicole as she readjusted her brown top as her cute thighs rubbed against one another.

Stop it Sans!

“BROTHER YOUR FACE IS AWFULLY COLORED. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Papyrus asked as he bent done to look Sans in the face.

“f-f-fine,” he said as he shock his skull before quickly throwing up his hood and heading in the direction of the mansion, “w-we better get y-you girls all together. heh don’t want to keep the other sisters waitin’.”

Sisters Together

Alyse had instructed each of the guys to busy themselves for the next two hours as the girls closed the living rooms sliding doors for their own privacy. First thing was how they each admired and laughed at each others outfits and animals picked as they sat down for a few soda drinks and snacks Blue and Papyrus had kindly set out for them. They then each took turns discussing about what they did most of the day (some leaving out the more secretive details).

“Wait,” Lynn laughed excitedly as she finished her lemonade, “Papyrus built an entire PlayPlace in under three days? Please tell me he’s keeping that up for us to enjoy!”

Nicole giggled as she removed her ears to massage her scalp, “I’m astounded myself and don’t worry I plan to ask him to leave it up for you guys to check out too!”

Lynn pulled Nicole into a tight embrace, “You’re my favorite!”

“For now,” Lola muttered as she bit into a waffer cookie, “I’ve just enjoyed finding out the guys’ other hobbies. Who knew Black and Slim were great at hair and nails.”

Nicole lightly pulled from Lynn’s hold as she held Lola’s free hand near her face, “I find it kinda cute,” she smiled as she turned Lola’s hand from side to side, “Black did an amazing job on your nails.”

“And you said Slim did your hair?” Alyse asked.

“Yep,” Lola smirked with a bit of a flush to her face as she took her hand back from Nicole to glide it effortlessly atop the colorfully designed work.

“Speaking of which, I learned that Edge’s side job is designing escape rooms,” Alyse laughed.

Lola and Lynn’s eyes went wide as they leaned towards Alyse.

“We’ve got to beg him to let us try one of them out,” Lynn pleaded with her blue-green eyes sparkling and her blonde curls bouncing with her excitement.

“I will,” Alyse giggled, “I’m sure with you’re help we can get through it better. I’m so terrible at those sorts of things.”

“Hey,” Lynn pouted playfully, “None of that. You’ve got eyes in the details for other things. Besides,” she said standing up with a proud pose, “I can be the smart one out of us.”

“Great,” Lola groaned playfully with a smirk, “the blonde is the smartest of us.”

“Hey!” Lynn whined as bent before Lola. Her breast almost falling out of the one piece Playboy bunny white suit, “I’ll have you know I’ve been the one out of all of us with the highest grades and most degrees.”

“Cuz you got the amazing grants to do so when you didn’t like the first career you chose,” Alyse sighed.

“Yet, you’re the one with a successful career in the field you enjoy,” Lynn retaliated with a wink.

Alyse opened her mouth to protest, but couldn’t. Lynn was right. Alyse knew her sister had felt disgruntled about having to go back to school after not knowing what to do with her first Bachelors in Psychology. She’d first wanted to be a therapist after the devastation of what had happened to them as kids. After that seemed to be a difficult field for her to follow such a passion she went to something more towards her nature, teaching. However Alyse felt Lynn’s heart was more suited to such a career with her mothering nature and bright attitude. If anyone could help lead the next generations of kids, it was her.

“Alright, I hate to change subjects but I gotta address something that’s been on my mind,” Lola said getting each of the girls turned to give her a curious look, “Who the fuck picked out your outfits,” she said pointing at Lynn and Alyse.

Both of them turned red not meeting Lola’s stern gaze as she continued, “You both fucking look like furry prostitutes.”

“Lola!” Nicole hissed.

“What?! It’s true.”

Alyse sighed as she played with the bell around her neck, “Red picked mine out.”

“Figures,” Lola huffed, “the perv.”

“It’s fine,” Alyse defended squeezing the bell as she turned toward Lola, “This will all be over soon anyway.”

Lola nodded as she moved her tail as it was getting uncomfortable again before glaring at Lynn who was now crossing her arms over her chest.

“Umm,...well..” Lynn paused as her face reddened, “It was Blue that picked it.”

Alyse shot the coke she was drink out her nose as Lola choked on her cookie.

“What?!” Nicole asked in shock.

Lynn sat down on her legs as she squirmed in embarrassment, “Stretch didn’t know about the outfit either. We both concluded he might have gotten the idea from the internet.”

Lola started to laugh hysterically out loud as Alyse was cleaning her face.

“That’s fucking awesome!” Lola cackled, “I almost thought the pipsqueak was just playing innocent.”

Soon all the girls were laughing as the situation hit them. It was kinda funny thinking Blue could be such a pervert. However Lynn couldn’t help but question his intentions as he’d already explained he was older than Stretch. Was the innocence really just an act to get his way in things?

After the girls had come down from their laughing fit Lola cleared her throat.

“Okay, I’ve gotta ask something from you guys,” she asked as she looked towards the sisters.

“This isn’t about our outfits again is it,” Alyse smirked.

“Nah,” Lola waved as she leaned back on her left hand, “Besides you’re the only one to get off on that role playin’ shit.”

Alyse face flared up in embarrassment, “N-n-no I wouldn’t!”

“Point goes to Lola again,” Lynn sighed with a defeated smile.

Alyse grumbled under her breath as Lola continued, “Well to be honest, I was thinking about the terms of our dare agreement and thought of something interesting. A loop hole to be precise.”

The girls each perked up as they leaned in.

“So what’s this loop hole?” Nicole asked.

“First off,” Lola said as she leaned forward propping her elbows on her knees interlacing her fingers as she rested her chin atop them, “Any of you agree to be ‘good’ or ‘well behaved’ pets?”

Eat of the girls exchanged curious looks before shaking their heads.

Lola’s smirk grew as she gave a mischievous smile, “Then who says we have to go back to them and play nice?”

Nicole gasped as the older two side smirked.

“You’re not suggesting we,” she leaned into the circle as she lowered her voice to a whisper, “stage a cue?”

Lola nodded as she leaned forward gesturing the other too closer, “Okay so here’s what we do.”

Outside the Room

“EDGE IT’S NOT TIME YET,” Papyrus protested as he tried to hold Edge back from the living room door.

“I DON’T CARE IF THEY HAVE TEN MORE MINUTES,” Edge growled, “MY PET HAS A STRICT SCHEDULE THAT I PLAN TO KEEP AND WILL NOT BE DELAYED BY A STUPID SISTER DELAY.”

Sans gave a heavy sigh, “look this seems to be getting outta hand,” he said looking between the two, “maybe this dare should just end here.”

Both Edge and Papyrus stopped fighting as they both turned to Sans, “WHAT NO!” they both pleaded.

Blue and Black both rushed up towards Sans each looking devastated.

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DECIDE SUCH A THING,” Black growled.

“YEAH, BLACK’S RIGHT,” Blue whined, “WE’VE BEEN HAVING SO MUCH FUN!”

“but have the girls?” Sans asked giving a stern look towards each of them.

Stretch seemed to look shocked before rubbing the back of his vertebra nervously, “I-I-I mean Lynn seems to be...”

“heh,” Red chuckled, “isn’t the fact of this dare not for them but us?”

Sans glared at Red, “you’re already in trouble with that outfit you picked.”

“she wears more revealin’ stuff all da time” Red protested, “if anythin’ I wasn’t afraid ta show my intentions unlike dat closet perv,” he said jamming a thumb towards Blue.

“WHAT?! I WOULD NEVER!” Blue protested, “AND HOW IS THE OUTFIT I CHOSE PERVERTED? IT’S A BUNNY OUTFIT.”

As they argued a knock came from the front door. Slim slipped past the loud berating of voices as he went to answer the front door.

Opening it he was greeted by a familiar yellow lizard in a blue floral dress and glasses beside a blue fished muscular female monster.

“Sup punk,” she growled in her sharp toothy grin, “Where’s Sans? We’re hear to talk to him about his humans.”

Slim held up a bony finger, “hold on...” He then slammed the door giving the group a panicked look.

Sans was the first to notice as he strolled over. However as he walked away both Blue, Edge and Black rushed past Papyrus to open the living room doors.

“umm...Slim,” Sans said feeling his on panic over something he knew he forgot, “w-who’s at the door?”

Slim gulped as Stretch and Red walked over, “Undying and Alphys.”

“shit!”

The front door then kicked open just in time as the living room door opened and two people shouted at the same time.

“What the fuck you punks hidden,” Undying growled just as a voice yelled from the living room.

“SCATTER!!!”

Sans watched in horror as the girls rushed out of the living room in their outfits. Undying and Aphys jaws dropped as they watched the chaos that unfolded.

Alyse ran up the stairs with Edge hot on her tail her jingle bell nosily catching everyone's attention with her movements till she hopped onto the rail sliding back down. Red looked like he was about to catch her, but she twirled from his grip as she took the lead forcing him into a dancers dip. She then threw her weight against him pouncing on him. He crash to the floor as she leaped from him and ran out the front door pushing past the two shocked monsters.

**_"w-w-was th-that Mew M-Mew Black?"_** Aphys stuttered in bewilderment as she watched the girl in the cat outfit race out towards one of the willow trees and furiously climb it.

In the same time Lynn frog leaped over Blue every time he tried to catch her till she had a window opened. She giggled and teased at Blue till he started to look tired. Stretch jumped in quickly trying to block her way, but she hooped into his arms surprising him as she took the chance to pull his hood over his head. She whispered something to him before leaping out the window. Both skeletons stood there shocked before racing out towards the garden to cut her off.

Lola however was the worst as she slipped and slide out of Black’s grasps as she leapt from the table to the couch and back. When Slim finally recovered to cut her off from leaving the living room she raced straight for him. He widened his stance as if waiting for her to do the exact same thing as Lynn, however he was sorely mistake. Lola in a shocking motion dived down sliding on her knees as she arched back. Sliding straight under Slim’s open legs she stuck out her tongue mockingly as she threw up her middle fingers. Slim tried to use his magic to shut the living room doors which caught her tail. But from Sans side she’s unbuckled the belt and dashed out towards the kitchen doors that lead outside. When the living room doors opened and both Black and Slim noticed they’d only caught her tail they gave a defeated sigh. Black rushed after Lola as Slim slowly trudged along with the tail still in his hand.

As the chaos died down and everyone else had dispersed. Sans stood there as Undying voice rang out.

**“SANS!!”** she growled as he slowly turned sweat beading on his skull.

Undying was standing with her arms crossed over her black tank as her one eye eye glared daggers at him, “Does Toriel know you do this kinda kinky shit?”

“t-t-there’s a r-r-reasonable explanation for this,” Sans stammered as he waved his hands up in defeat, “I know it looks like we let out the barnyard, but-”

**_“Oh NO!”_** she growled as she picked him up by the collar of his shirt, “**There’s no punning your way outta this.** You guys better get these humans back so we can find out what’s going on.”

Before Sans could reply Papyrus rushed back from the living room with a panicked face, “SANS HAVE YOU SEEN MISS NICOLE? I DIDN’T SEE WHERE SHE WENT!”

Sans gave a nervous chuckle trying to calm the former captain of the royal guard fish monster.

Little did they know that Nicole was nervously giggling from underneath the couch. She'd taken her chance to hide as everyone else had made such a scene. However now she was quietly debating on saving Sans from the stranger, while debating on coming out in her embarrassing attire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the girls' escapes! Big shout out to my sister that represents Lola! She gave me the idea of her escape and was very proud of hers. Also to those of you who said you like Lynn, I told her and she was way too happy. You made her day. Nicole has also enjoyed your compliments towards her cute demeanor. She says cuteness is her nature and she plans on keeping it up.  
If you have some questions for them leave them bellow and I'll have them answer you back!  
Till then hope you're enjoying the story thus far!!!


	28. Preparing for Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undying and Alphys observe the recollection of the Pet Day. Undying's sudden appearance isn't just for a surprise visit but for some disturbing news and future possible plans at the Embassy. Also the girls are displaying some strange changes since having the determination enter their souls. What could this mean for the four sisters? Will Sans be able to keep his promise to Alyse about keeping the sisters safe?

“**Seriously, what kinda perverted skeletons are you guys****to make these girls into **_**your pets?**__**!” **_Undying growled as Sans sat defeated on the couch he’d tried to explain the situation to her several times but was all way to bazaar to believe, “They’re part of the **Exchange**. You know they have to talk to the human government and report on you guys, right?_** What if they hear about this? **_They’ll think we’re gonna **enslave humanity** and then what? They’ll fucking cut everything we’ve worked for and for what? _**A stupid dare.**_”

“it’s been harmless fun,” Sans groaned.

Undying face deadpanned as the brow over her eye-patch twitched, _**“Harmle-”**_

Alphys stepped in as she lowered her fish lovers fist, “I’m s-s-sure it w-was meant t-t-o be. B-but Undying is r-r-right. Th-These things have r-ra-ramifications we may not un-understand.”

“What if we just don’t mention it?” a soft voice came from bellow.

Sans, Undying and Alphys looked to the floor as a head popped out from under where Sans sat. Nicole had her head tilted as she gave a nervous smile as her hands gripped the bottom of the couch. The headband of those brown ears tilted with her as her cute green-blue eyes innocently looked at all three of them.

“Hi,” she waved looking at the two new comers, “I-I hope you can e-excuse my appearance, but Sans is right. We agreed to it and it’s been fun...a-a-at least on my end.”

“MISS NICOLE!” Papyrus exclaimed as he came running back into the living room, “I’M SO GLAD WE DIDN’T LOSE YOU.”

Papyrus bent down and helped Nicole crawl out from the under the couch. Sans still watching absolutely shocked that she’d hidden her soul as well as herself.

“Papyrus,” she said turning to his brother with a shy smile, “I’m sorry we have to cut this short, but can I stop being a hamster so I can explain everything to your friends?”

Papyrus looked a bit disappointed before giving her a soft pat on the head, “OF COURSE MISS NICOLE. YOU’VE BEEN VERY SWEET PARTICIPATING IN SUCH A FUN GAME AND I’D HATE TO HAVE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE. PLEASE DO WHAT YOU NEED TO.”

“Thanks Paps if you don’t mind I’m gonna change clothes then,” she smiled heading out of the living room before turning back to the group, “I’ll be back to explain things better. So I beg you not to be so harsh on Sans and Papyrus,” she said giving a quick bow, “I value them as friends more than just being their Watcher and would appreciate you not berating Sans like that. He was against the idea in the first place, but made sure each of us girls were safe. He’s really sweet!”

Sans felt his magic flush as Undying let out a tsk.

“Yeah, yeah, kid,” she huffed, “Just be quick in changin’ so we can get to the bottom of this.”

“Sure,” she smiled before racing up to her room.

Alphys turned towards Sans with a soft smile, “S-She s-s-seem very nice.”

Sans adverted his gaze as Papyrus chimed in, “OH MISS NICOLE IS THE NICEST! NOT THAT THE OTHER GIRLS AREN’T AS NICE. THEY EACH HAVE THEIR OWN UNIQUE CHARACTERISTICS THAT WE ENJOY BEING AROUND. LIKE HOW NICOLE’S A DELIGHT TO HAVE DURING TEA TIME AND IS VERY KNOWLEDGEABLE IN RANDOM TRIVIA.”

Undying huffed, “Hopefully those others are smart enough to keep their mouths shut about today as well.”

“why are _**you**_ so concerned?” Sans asked giving a curious grin.

“Cuz tomorrow’s the girls first interview with the government about how things are going,” Undying declared, “Didn’t you guys get the notice letters?”

Both Papyrus and Sans exchanged looks before shaking their heads.

Undying cursed, “Well ya were suppose to. That’s why we’re here. We are escorting them to the Embassy where both representatives from the government and our monsters will interview them.”

Sans felt a chill run down his spine as he remembered that Gaster was delivering plans to Asgore this week, “which monsters are interviewing the girls?”

Undying raised a brow as she frowned, “Why do _**you**_ all of a sudden care? It’s just someone handpicked by King Asgore.”

“_**who, Undying?” **_

Undying was taken aback by Sans urgency, but quickly composed herself before answering, “Its Alphys,” she pointed to her embarrassed yellow lizard girlfriend, “Why all the dramatics about who’s interviewing the girls?”

Sans paused as his usual smile came back a bit too relaxed, “no reason.”

Undying raised a red scaly brow before just shaking her head, “Jezz, I don’t think I’ll ever understand you.”

“no need to,” Sans retorted, “just keep the girls safe while their in your care.”

“Like you have,” Undying teased with a mischievous smirk.

Sans glared but they were both cut off by screaming from the foyer. As they rushed out Sans gave an exasperated sigh as he realized this day was going to be a long one.

Edge had Alyse over his shoulder. Her thigh high socks where ripped in places revealing more skin and a few small scratches, while Edge trailed in a bunch of leaves and a few twigs.

“Put me down!” The short brown haired eldest sister growled as she kicked her legs.

“AFTER SUCH A LUDICROUS DISPLAY OF DISOBEDIENCE, I THINK NOT!” Edge growled back as Red trailed behind with a few grass stains on his knee caps and an exhausted expression.

“**Edge!”** Undying growled as she stood before the menacing skeleton, **“Put the human down now! That’s an order!”**

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH,” Edge laughed maniacally as Alphys went behind him to inspect the girl who just waved with a bored expression, “I DON’T BELIEVE I TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU ANYMORE OR DID YOU FORGET YOUR CRUSHING DEFEAT AT MY HANDS?”

Undying summoned a cyan spear jabbing it inches from Edge’s skull, however he didn’t flinch, _**“Rematch asshole,”**_ she growled.

“**VERY WELL,”** Edge growled as he summoned a bone.

They charged at each other with Alyse squealing a few times from being jostled around. Alyse was gripping Edge tightly hoping to stay on and not get in the way. Undying thankfully took care not to aim her spear at the girl, but she noticed the girl watching their movements as she threw a spear past Edge’s skull before charging him with a new one straight to the gut (if he even had one).

Edge went to step back but forgot about Alphys who was behind as he tripped over the little yellow lizard. She whimpered away from the fight just as Undying charged forward again. She got a good solid hit to his chest as Edge groaned taking a knee as he growled towards Undying who was smirking as she slowly stepped forward.

Edge stood ready to attack, when a tap came from his side.

“E-E-Edge and Undying w-w-wait,” the yellow lizard called from behind.

Edge turned to the scientist as she nervously fiddled with her glasses.

“_**WHAT?”**_

The lizard gave a jumping startled squeak before she sputtered, “I-If y-you must fight, c-can y-y-you please p-put Mew Mew Black down.”

Edge’s skull was full on dumbfounded, “...AH...WHO?...”

Alphys points shakily to Alyse who looks over curiously from Edge then back to her.

“Ahh,” Alyse says with an embarrassed smile, “You mean me?”

Alphys nods furiously still keeping her claw pointed as she shuts her eyes ready for Edge to yell again.

Edge rolls his pin pricks as he tosses Alyse off his shoulder. Alyse screams before Red catches her.

“heh, I thought cats were suppose ta land on deir feet,” Red chuckled as he held her bridal style.

Before Alyse can whip out a comeback about eh second time he use that joke today, the fight continued as Edge whacked the fish monster across the side with his bone. She keeled over coughing as she glared at Edge. Alyse felt a sense of relief that Edge was stronger. She didn’t know this monster, but her aggressive tone was less to be desired.

As they fought back and forth Undying would only get a few whacks in making Alyse jump and worry.

“easy kitten,” Red smirked grabbing her attention from the fight, “boss is da strongest monster I know. he’ll be fine.”

Alyse nodded, but something snapped in her after she saw the new comer get close to landing another blow against Edge. Her heart beat rapidly as she focused on Edge, wishing she could take his pain so he could have the upper hand.

“Take this!” Undying growled landing a blow to Edge’s wrist hoping to make him drop his weapon.

However Edge didn’t flinch as he countered throwing her back and breaking her spear. As she sat on the ground confused, he glanced at his wrist as he turned it from side to side. He should have felt that sting, but there was no damage or pain.

“Red...” Alyse deadpanned getting Edge’s attention from his wrist and noticing his brother groping his pet’s ass, “Put me down before I smack you.”

Undying strolled over with an annoyed scowl. She grabbed at Alyse’s wrist making her wince as she pulled her from Red.

“Perv,” she growled, “You know actions like these can keep you from getting your citizenship, right?”

“chill your gills,” Red said as he rolled his red pin pricks, “just buildin a different kinda relationship with my girl.”

Alyse flushed, “Y-Your...”

Undying looked confusingly from the blushing human cat girl to Red and back. “Oh fuck no! Don’t you dare fall for this moron!”

Red then noticed the determination Alyse’s soul flare against her other colors.

Alyse tore her hand from Undying’s grip as she growled, “He’s not a moron! He’s more than a pervert or did you not see him catch me?” She said gesturing to Red with a stunned look, “He never had to. He even caught me when I fell out of the tree. Also I’d appreciate it if you be a real warrior and duel Edge outside without me in the way. That was cheap using me as a handicap against him. I’ve seen his training and he’s very dedicated to improving at every turn and that includes other things besides fighting.”

Edge and Red flushed with pride and embarrassment from Alyse’s feisty compliments as Undying and the others stared dumbfounded.

Undying finally shock her head causing her red pony tail to swing back and forth as Nicole came running down the stairs seeing the confrontation.

“Wait! Miss Undying that’s my eldest sister,” Nicole shouted running up to the both of them.

“So you’re sisters,” she said with a toothy sharp grin as she leaned over to meet Alyse’s hard gaze, “Well now it just makes sense. You _**both**_ defend morons,” she paused holding out her hand to Alyse, “Well the name’s Undying Captain of the Royal Guard.”

“FORMER,” Edge smirked as he leaned on his bone.

“Tsk, whatever you cheat,” she growled, but Alyse quickly grabbed hold of Undying’s hand trying to give a stern grip but failing.

“Nice to meet you,” she quickly said turning on a more appropriate manor as she straightened her posture and began smoothing some of her hair with her free hurting hand, “I’m Alyse Sives, the eldest of us four sisters.”

“W-Wait?” the yellow lizard said nearly tripping on her dress as she made her way to the girls, “Y-y-you girls are **all s-s-sisters**.”

Alyse let go of Undying’s hand as she discreetly tried to massage her right wrist. The sisters both stood side by side. The only two sisters identical in height. With a smile towards each other they looked back at the too new monsters with bright smiles and nodded.

“Sure are,” Nicole giggled.

The yellow lizard’s bronze eyes sparkled as she quickly took both Nicole and Alyse’s hands in her claws, “Y-your like the Kissy Cutie Mew Mew Squad!”

“Uhh,” Alyse tilted her head causing the bell to jingle, “About that? What are you talking about and why do I remind you of Meow Black?”

“Not Meow Black,” Alphys said loosing her stutter as she started to speak very quickly, “Mew Mew Black! One of the later characters of the Kissy Cutie Mew Mew Squad. Cute cat girl’s with the super powers of love and friendship. They vanquish evil from their sites at every turn while battling the own heart aches for the ones they love. Mew Mew Black, is my favorite tragic character that was a rebel character going against the original squad. But she was being controlled by the evil sorceress as her love was being held captive. Yet at the same time it was actually her love who was the true master mind of the villainous plots. Poor Mew Mew Black had to turn her back on her own true love to save the world-”

“Unhand me!” a voice came from the sun room thankfully ending the confusing word vomit both sisters were subjected to

“ANIMAL ABUSE!” Lola growled as Slim carried her under his arm against his waist, “I call animal abuse!”

“YOU’RE NOT AN ANIMAL, HUMAN!” Black yelled back.

As they entered the room it was clear Lola had given both Black and Slim a run for their money. Both skeletons were soaked to the bone. Trailing water from the sun room all the way to the foyer as Slim’s sneakers squeaked against the tile. Black had a lily pad stuck to the top of his skull and pond scum or moss in between the pieces of his battle body armor. Their clothes sticking to their bones to the point of almost seeing them naked.

Lola, however was bone dry besides the water she was getting from being held by Slim, who was currently giving her the stick eye as she smirked with her middle finger up at him.

Undying couldn’t help but snort out laughter as she saw the two skeletons drop the black haired brightly colored sister.

“HAHAHAHA!” she laughed falling to her knees, “Nevermind about the outfits, Sans,” she snorted as she whipped a tear from her one yellow eye, “Just seeing this has made my day.”

“THIS IS IN NO WAY FUNNY!” Black growled as he balled his gloved fists before pointing accusingly at Lola who was brushing off some water, “THIS CRETAN STAGED A CUE WITH THE OTHER SISTERS WHEN WE HAD A DEAL.”

Lola smirked as she swatted Blacks finger, “No where in the deal did it say we were to** behave**.”

Black let out a frustrated groan as he paced back and forth tracking more water around the foyer.

Soon something white ran into view of the front door as Blue’s voice called out after.

“MISS LYNN, PLEASE I PROMISE TO BE A BETTER MASTER!” Blue cried after the blonde who was running towards the front door.

Blue looked like he was about to catch Lynn, but a shocking amount of speed came from her last minute. A look of surprise from both Lynn and Blue could be seen. But Lynn’s face quickly turned to a smile as she continued inside currently running backwards inside with his brother trailing behind.

“Not till you catch-” but her words were cut short as she slipped on the unexpected wet floor.

The sisters each called out for Lynn as they feared the worst, but something orange quickly appeared softening her fall. Stretch lay on his back with Lynn safely in his arms. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Lynn panicked.

“Oh my gosh! Stretch! Are you okay?!” She cried as she lay atop him.

“hop in’ heh,” he groaned, “are you hurt?”

Lynn quickly shock her head as she sat up off him, “Im fine thanks to you.”

Stretch sat up slowly, “good to hear.”

The two stared at each other with warm smiles as the sisters each exchanged looks.

“**a****hem,” **Sans said clearing is none existent throat as the sisters giggled and Lola shouted, “Get a room!”

Both Stretch and Lynn moved from each other and stood awkwardly as Sans gave a soft sigh.

“girls I’d like you to meet Undying,” he said gesturing to the fish monster with red hair who struck a strong pose and a wide shark toothed grin, “and Dr. Alphys,” he said waving his hand to the shy yellow lizard in the blue floral dress and glasses.

Lola was the first to approach the fish monster as she slowly sized her up, “Nice battle scar,” she smirked pointing to the eye patch, “you’re not some fish pirate are you?”

Undying blink for a moment before bursting out laughing. She threw her arm around Lola’s shoulders as they were only a good four inches difference in height.

“Nah punk, I ain’t no pirate,” she snided, “Ya seem stronger than these others nerds. I wouldn’t mind sparing with a human like you, if you’re not too scared.”

“Heh, ever kick boxed before,” Lola smirked back as she jabbed her elbow into Undying’s side.

Undying flinched in surprise before bending the two over and giving Lola a nuggy sadly removing some of Slim’s fine work, “I like your spirit kid! You and me sometime.”

“Hey,” Lola growled as she tried to get outta Undying’s grasp, “You’re messin up my hair and that was my favorite part of this shit.”

Nicole noticed Slims skull turn a soft purple as his eyes adverted from the two. She smiled sweetly at him as he rubbed the back of his neck. However Nicole’s face quickly whipped back to the two as Undying shouted in surprise.

“Ahh! Jezz,” she growled as she let a slightly smoking Lola go, “Why are you so hot?”

Lola smirked as she tried to fix the mess Undying had made of Slim’s handy work, “You’re just too cold blooded,” she snided before glancing at her nails, “Hey! You broke one of my nails!”

Undying just rolled her eyes before turning to Alphys, “Why don’t you take the girls and chat with them a bit about their interview,” she said as she glanced over at Sans, “Mind if they use your dinning room?”

Sans shrugged, “you already barged in like you own the place, steal a room while your at it.”

“Speakin’ of which,” she frowned, “We need ta discuss something...now.”

Sans let out a deep sigh before turning to the group, “girls, go ahead and get changed. Alphys is here to chat with you about your first interview of the exchange for us monsters. Also Alyse after you’re done could you come to the study? I’ve got a favor to ask of you.”

“Sure thing. Oh and sorry we had to cut this short guys. As a makeup why don’t each of you tell me what you’d like for dinner this week and I’ll be sure to make it happen,” Alyse smiled playfully as her and the other two ran up the stairs.

Lynn shouted from the top of the stairs, “That includes sweets too guys! We’ll even do all the chores this week.”

“_**Like hell we will,”**_ Lola growled playfully as she pushed Lynn onward down the hall.

“The rest of you just sit tight and relax till the girls are done,” Sans said as he started up the stairs, “Undying, you and I can chat in the study.”

Undying nodded before following Sans up.

Nicole and Alphys both walked towards the dinning room as Papyrus grabbed a mop from the closet starting to clean the floor and quickly cleaning up after the Swapfell brothers as they made their way to their rooms to change. Red waited by the staircase as the girls came back down as Blue and Stretch chilled in the living room with Edge.

“hey kitten, got a second,” Red asked grabbing Alyse attention before she turned towards the dinning room.

“Sure, is everything okay?” she asked as her sisters went into the dinning room where Alphys was waiting.

Red looked Alyse up and down. She’d changed into a black short skirt and gray v-neck t-shirt with a band logo on it. The scratches on her legs were visible along with that mysteriously recent red bruise on her wrist. Red felt her soul activate as he held her, but she didn’t enter the fight. Heck even the blonde’s activated for a split second and the Swapfells sister had hers slowly activate as Undying was messing with her. What was going on?

He quickly shock his skull, “never mind it can wait...”

Alyse looked surprised, but smiled playfully as she stepped closer, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep the collar for another time.”

Red felt his face heat up, “uhh-“

Alyse started to giggle as she turned toward the dinning room, “Don’t forget to tell me your request for dinner this week.”

Red just nodded as he turned towards the living rooming trying to understand what just happened with the girls this afternoon. Then he stopped realizing he missed a perfect opportunity to tell her he’d rather have her for dinner... hmm maybe later tonight? Heh.

Study Room

“Care to explain,” Undying lowly said as she leaned against one of the bookshelves propping her black boot on one of the lower shelves.

“this was just a harmless dare that the girls agreed to-“ sans was interrupt during his explanation.

“I ain’t talkin about that,” she sighed shaking her head, “I meant the new family members in the lab.”

Sans felt his skull bead with sweat, “uhh-“

Undying held up her blue scaled hand as she walk towards him. Her yellow eyes scanning his relaxed posture and usual grin that was hiding something important.

“Look I’m not here to understand why more of you fucking skeletons keep appearing.,” she said as she noticed him finally making eye contact with her, “I just want to know why you’re apparently keeping them caged up.”

Sans sighed, “they won’t be for long... a lot has happened around here and I didn’t want to make the girls uncomfortable with their...arrival. I actually am gonna have Alyse meet them this coming week.”

It was Undying turn to feel nervous. She wasn’t sure who she could trust anymore, but she felt she had to warn Sans about some recent activity happening at the embassy.

“Umm, maybe you should speed that up to tonight,” she hinted as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Sans looked at her suspiciously as he raised a bone brow, “why?”

“I just think now might be your best chance seeing as Gaster’s at the embassy right now,” she confessed.

Sans was silent for a few moments as he watched her in disbelief, “how do you know this?”

It was now Undying’s turn to sweat as Sans walked up to her as she explained “Well-Umm... you see, Alphys might have over heard something at the lab,” she said rubbing the back of her neck as the sound of her scales rubbing against each other softly filled the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Sans merely frowned waiting for her to continue.

“Some of the assistants reported seeing a magical disturbance on one of their nerd machines sometime last week,” Undying explained as Sans sockets went black, “The doc there seemed a bit....well...unnerved...”

She trailed off as Sans turned his back towards her, “is that why your here?” He said sounding stern, “you think the disturbance was from our humans?”

Undying let out a deep sigh, “Oh please those girls are too weak to be mages. We actually don’t know where it came from. I came because Gaster’s been at the Embassy requesting to have all the humans living with monsters to be evaluated Incase they are. And before you ask I don’t know why, but that’s why when Alphys said she was coming here I wanted to ask you.”

“ask me what?” Sans asked giving a slight turn.

“Why Gaster’s so interested in humans after years of not wanting anything to do with them?” Undying scowled.

While in the Dining Room

“Oh I get it!” Nicole nodded from where she sat on the left side of the table. She brushed back her light brown hair as she leaned forward in her green university v-neck t-shirt, “So all we do is answer some basic questions about how we’re getting along and such.”

“P-Precisely,” Alphys stutter, “Y-You’ll be given t-two separate interviews. One with m-me and then a-a-another with a h-human r-r-representative. They s-s-should be around the s-s-same questions, just r-r-reworded to be s-sure you’re not lying. N-not that w-we would t—think you’d lie.”

Lynn placed her hand gently on the shaking yellow lizard as she smiled, “It’s fine Alphys. We’ve...well how do I put this,” she paused giving her sisters an awkward glance, “We’ve been through a similar process before… Although I believe this would be less tense.”

“O-Oh, Well I c-c-can’t guarantee the t-t-tesion. I’M S-Sorry!” she exclaimed.

“Again its fine,” Lynn reassured, “We’ll be sure to say only good things about the guys. Besides they’ve put up with us for over two months now.”

Alphys nodded with a nervous smile. She wished she had Sans ability to see souls. Then maybe figuring out if these girls were mages would help ease her troubled mind. What was she kidding of course it wouldn’t! If they were then Gaster might want to see them. She wasn’t even sure why she felt so worried around him as of late.

He was her mentor after all. He’d never done anything to warrant such fear. Okay maybe a little over becoming a great scientist, but he’d never done anything shady...that she knew of. Maybe that’s why she felt so unsure. He’d seemed a little too interested in the magical disturbance. It was strange seeing him smile. Thinking about it gave her shivers.

“Hey Alphys.”

“Huh-HUH! OH-A-a-ah-YES!”

The oldest of the four sisters gave her an odd look of worry as she stood from her chair by Lynn, “I didn’t mean to startle you, but if that’s all, I need to go talk with Sans.”

“O-O-of course,” she stuttered quickly trying to shake her troubling thoughts, “G-Go right ahead.”

Alyse nodded before exiting the dinning room.

The others started to follow suit, but the youngest stayed behind, “Um Alphys?”

“Y-Yes.”

Nicole clasped her hands behind her back as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, “Thanks for coming by and telling us about the interview. I know we wouldn’t be prepared for it mentally if you hadn’t and we really do want the guys to get their citizenship.”

Alphys felt her soul warm as Nicole took her clawed hands in her soft flesh ones, “I-I promise we won’t give up till every one of you is free to do whatever you want and be who you are without fear. S-So please know you can count on us to do our best!”

Alphys couldn’t help but tear up as she smiled, “I can see why Sans chose you girls.”

“Huh?” Nicole said.

But Alphys just shock her head, “It’s nothing.”

Nicole then kept hold of one of her claws as she tugged her along out of the dinning room.

“Huh-”

“Come on,” she smiled, “I’m sure we can all play a game or watch something as we wait for your friend and Sans to be done.”

“….G-G-”

Nicole stopped looking at Alphys as her yellow scaled face turned a blushing red.

“S-S-She’s a-a-actually m-m-my m-m-my….-m-m-my g-g-g-girlfriend!”

Nicole paused before she grinned brightly giving her a large hug, “Oh my goodness! Congrats!”

Study

Knock Knock Knock.

“who’s there?”

“It’s me,” Alyse said peaking her head into the study, “Is now a good time?”

Sans was sitting in the armchair by the large desk. He looked exhausted or troubled, it was hard to tell with him at times. Undying, the fish monster assailant, was leaning against the desk. However as soon as she’d stepped into the room, she got up moving towards the door.

“I’d take this chance while it’s there Sans,” she said walking past Alyse and out the door.

Sans didn’t say anything even after Undying left.

Alyse felt unsure about what went down so she decided to lighten the mood, “Well didn’t know being a cat would be exhausting,” she sighed with a smile, “I was hoping to be like you guys and just nap all day.”

Sans began to grin nervously, “you girls weren’t too uncomfortable with what just happened, are you?”

Alyse couldn’t help but giggle, “Okay just between you and me?”

Sans nodded.

“We use to play house pets as kids,” she giggled, “But this was much more fun! Nicole talked up Papyrus’ PlayPlace and I gotta ask that you keep it up.”

Sans smile relaxed as he chuckled, “well, I’m glad you girls had fun. Oh and are you sure you were okay with Red and Edge alone? I-I mean I you seemed alright when we met in the living room, but I just want to be sure.”

Alyse’s face went flush for a second before her smile turned into embarrassment, “N-No problems! Actually I found out Edge does escape rooms. So that was fun.”

“h-he didn’t,” Sans no looked horrified.

“Oh!-No-No-NO! I was in no danger!” she quickly explained waving her hands, “It was an escape box and it was actually really cute and fun. Sadly, I had to ask for some help though.”

Sans paused for a second seeming to slowly understand, “so they didn’t...do anything?”

Alyse smirked, “You know their not that bad.”

Sans gave a heavy sigh, “guess I should give them more credit.”

“Anywho, what did you want me for,” she asked, “Seems awfully strange just to call me in to make sure those two bone heads treated me nicely, when you could ask them yourself.”

Sans gave another pause not meeting her friendly demeanor, “I-uh-...got a favor to ask of you.”

“Ya, so what is it?”

Sans moved from his seat walking from behind the desk back over to her. With her in flats he stood a good three inches taller. Alyse felt a bit intimidated by how mysterious he was being.

“I….I need you to come with me somewhere and meet...meet some other family members,” he said watching her carefully.

“Oh-uh, now?” she asked raising a brown eyebrow as she moved her short hair behind her right ear.

Sans nodded, “ya sorry we’re...we’re kinda limited on time.”

“Okay sure,” she shrugged.

Sans seemed to relax and she wasn’t sure why it was such a big deal for her to meet more of his family. He stepped forward offering his hand.

As she took it she said, “Why do I get the sneaking suspicious I’m meeting potential extra roommates?”

Sans couldn’t hide his guilt, “heh guess you caught me.”

“...Wait really?!”

Sans said nothing as he took his shortcut and possibly his only chance to get some extra skeletons on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Alyse is meeting with all the other skeletons. Don't worry for she's learned her lesson about keeping things from her sisters. Which pair do you want her to meet first. Also which should be the first pair allowed to stay with them? Trail period for each pair of skeletons will be about two weeks unless the girls are okay with them staying. Which would you like to be permanent residents?


	29. Meet and Greet of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyse meets the other eight skeletons. Sans tries to hide her soul from the others, but can he keep her soul hidden from being found out?

Chapter 29

Sans opened the door to the cells looking down the isles of the different versions of himself and his brother. All were up and watching him suspiciously.

“Well, Well,” the leather jacketed skeletons said from his left as he stepped close to the magical bars separating them, “Hey mini me. Come to let us out?”

Sans gave a deep sigh, “look you each get one chance to make me change my mind of keeping you here. don’t waste it.”

Sans started to walk down the hall as he passed the cells the more terrifying version of him and his brother caught his eye. Axe pulled at his right socket as he grinned maliciously, “**you brought a human**...I can _**smell**_ them off ya.”

Sans felt his spine tingle as he turned towards his damaged half, “ya...you’re each getting some time to meet one of the humans that live with me and the others. if they allow it and you behave, I’ll make arrangements for each of you to get out of here. but only if you _**behave**_.”

Axe’s eye gleamed as his smile widened, “...sure...I don’t mind playing nice...with the morsel heh heh heh.”

Sans ignored him as he turned down towards the end opening the last cell.

“you guys are up first,” he said stepping back, “don’t make me regret this.”

Somewhere else in the lab

Alyse chilled out in what she could only describe as an office room.

Sans had brought her to an empty looking lab or hospital area. In silence he’d directed her to a room asking her to wait as he brought a few members of his family at a time.

The room he’d left her in was giving her a sense of uncertainty. Walls were hospital white with gray tile floors and modern uncomfortable looking furniture. The room was about half the size of the living room at the mansion. Although roomie it still felt sickly crampt with the feeling it brought her. Like when she was interviewed by the police and lawyers about her testimonial against...Him. It felt cold and haunting.

Her soul gave a small twinge as a bitter taste filled her mouth.

She didn’t want to think of him.

Not now.

Taking a few deep breaths she quieted her mind as her body moved to a soft pose to a dance she knew well. Something to ease her mind from the silent tension the room was bringing her would help get her prepared to meet possible new friends. Extending her left leg and hand out gracefully as her right arm crossed her waist she breathed ready to move, but before she enact a sense of peace the door burst open.

The sudden loud entrance had her off balance as she leaned to far to the left and fell. However she was caught swiftly and turned on her back in a dip. Looking up she couldn’t but asked.

“Papyrus?”

The tall skeleton in a white halfway opened button down gave a soft chuckle, “IN A WAY, BUT NO DEAR SENORITA! I WOULD HAPPILY ENJOY YOUR LIPS GRACING MY NAME AS TANGO FROM NOW ON.”

Alyse took a few seconds looking her savior up and down. He was right. This wasn’t Papyrus. This skeleton’s bones were extremely smooth and a bit more pristine than Papyrus’. Also his speech and grace was more proper and mature. He had a air of savoir-faire.

“I apologize for the mistake,” she said as he slowly brought her back up his hand still gently ghosting her lower back, “I presume you’re another of Sans’ cousins?”

“INDEED I AM, DEAR SEÑORITA,” he smiled as he took hold of her right hand lifting it to his teeth. They gently pressed against her fingers and she felt herself flush till her wrist twinged in pain. She tried to hide her discomfort, but this skeleton was very observant.

“OH MY,” he worriedly said as both his hands now looked over her wrist, “HOW EVER DID YOU GET HURT?”

“Uhh, fell out of a tree sadly,” she lightly chuckled not truly sure why her wrist hurt but she knew it was during Edge’s fight. Yet she felt she shouldn’t say anything about the weird coincidence, “It was a poor decision I made earlier today, but I’ll be fine.”

Sans then stepped out around Tango.

Wait...no.

That wasn’t Sans either!

The skeleton definitely had his build and jacket, but he also had a pair of black fingerless gloves and was wearing full black track pants instead of shorts. Heck his black converse shoes were even laced, which was never seen by Sans.

“so you’re the human Sans lives with,” the skeleton said as the actual Sans came around the other side of Tango with a nervous grin.

“sorry Tango just burst in,” Sans said as his skull beaded with blue sweat, “he was just excited to meet you.”

Alyse smiled as a tingling warm feeling came over her wrist that was still in Tango’s grasp, “It’s fine Sans.”

Sans seemed to relax as he pointed towards the two, “well, I see you’ve already met Tango,” he said as Tango shock her hurt wrist, but it didn’t sting anymore. It actually felt great!

“and this is Remix,” Sans continued pointing to his _almost_ double.

Remix pulled his hood up as she caught him looking at her chest.

She sighed, “So you can see my soul too, huh?”

Both Remix and Sans looked identically shocked as Remix stumbled to answer, “h-how’d you-Wait! N-no I w-wasn’t-“

Alyse gave her best ‘really?’ look before continuing, “Look I’ve seen Sans, Red, and Slim all do it. It’s not a secret anymore and I won’t tell the government. I just ask that you keep you _soul searching sockets_ to yourself.”

“HONESTLY BROTHER,” Tango sighed as he pulled Alyse close, “ITS OUR FIRST TIME MEETING A HUMAN AND YOU GO STRAIGHT FOR HER SOUL WITHOUT ASKING THE SEÑORITA’S NAME? HOW UNCOUTH SA-REMIX.”

Alyse recognized the way he was holding her close as the start to many salsa dances. With a glide her left foot and a slight bend to her right leg, she moved her arms instinctively to position. The looks on both Tango’s and Remix’s skulls were shocked.

Tango’s quickly changed to a bright blush as he said, “S-S-SEÑORITA, I MUST KNOW YOUR NAME.”

Alyse blinked a few times before she answered feeling her own heart racing intensely, “It’s A-Alyse. Alyse Sives.”

If Alyse wasn’t looking directly into them, she’d have thought her eyes were playing tricks. But nope! Tango’s sockets sparkled orange as he quickly sent her into a twirl followed by a back bend in which she hocked her left leg around his in stability as she let her hands gracefully flare out. As he pulled her back up she place her right hand on his forearm as her left placed on his sternum. His left hand held her left thigh bringing her closer.

“Lady Alyse,” Tango said smoothly as his sockets gazed longingly into hers,** “I Must Insist On A Dance With You!”**

“N-Now?” Alyse flushed as she realized they had an audience with Sans and Remix watching them with unreadable expressions. She still felt so self conscious with people she knew seeing her dancing passionately and Tango was definitely seemed very passionate.

“NYAH HA HA, OH NO NOT IN HERE,” Tango chuckled as he relaxed their pose but didn’t let go of her thigh, “WHEN YOU’D GIVE US THE CHANCE TO STAY WITH YOU.”

“hold it Tango,” Sans said, “I know I said you guys could visit, but I never said-”

“But we have the room, Sans,” Alyse interrupted, but paused as she realized she been a bit too forward about them staying, “I-I mean, I wouldn’t mind, but I’d like my sisters opinions as well.”

“YOU HAVE SISTERS?” Tango excitedly asked.

“Yes, but...”Alyse paused as her face get really red, “D-Do you mind l-l-letting me go? I-I don’t mean to be rude, but you’re p-p-pressing against some recent s-scratches.”

Remix rolled his pin pricks as he walked to a wall to lean against. Alyse noticed he’d been awfully quiet.

He just might be shy.

“OH DEAR! I’M SO SORRY LADY ALYSE. HERE,” Tango scooped her up in his arms carrying her to one of the near by modern couches.

As he set her down he crouched in front of her gently grasping one of her legs in his hands just under her caph.

“W-Wha-Wait!” Alyse exclaimed closing her thighs tightly together as she tugged her short skirt down as far as it could reach, which wasn’t much past her knees.

“YOU DON’T WISH ME TO HEAL YOUR WOUNDS?” Tango asked as he raised a bone brow and tilted his skull.

“Uhh-”

A burst of laughter came from behind Tango as she watched Remix bending over holding his stomach.

Now she felt even more embarrassed. What was with these skeletons being so charming and giving her such mixed signals. Heck she still needed to ask Red if he really liked her or if he was just being possessive that afternoon when Undying and Alphys had shown up. Gosh! As soon as she got home she needed to dance some feelings out.

Remix finally stopped laughing after Sans gave him a quick jab to the side.

“heh. relax twinkle toes,” he smirked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets clearly looking at her soul and not her, “my bro’s good at healing magic. he just wants to fix your scratches.”

Alyse looked astonished as she glanced back and Tango, “You can do that?!”

Tango gave a big grin, “BUT OF COURSE MY LADY. I MUST APOLOGIZE HOWEVER, BECAUSE I FIXED YOUR WRIST AS IT WAS IN MY GRASP. IT’S SIMPLE MAGIC AND I’M AN EXPORT IN EVERY FIELD OF MAGIC.”

Oh he really was a lot like Papyrus!

“Alright and t-thank you,” she said moving her hands from her black skirt and slowly relaxing, “I guess I’m in you’re care.”

Tango blushed a light orange….no….It was a coral orange. So cute!

“Alyse I want you to be comfortable about these guys coming over before you say yes right away,” Sans said sitting on the couch next to her as Tango’s hands swept over her left calf. A soft warm tingle was left under his touch as she tried hard to focus on Sans’ words.

“Mhmm,” she hummed trying to look at Sans to help distract a sexual sensation starting at her core, “I-I’m sure these guys will be fine around m-myyyy-HEY!-” she exclaimed turning back as Tango who had moved up higher on her thigh.

Tango stopped hands directly under her skirt, “B-Believe me when I-I-I say the s-s-scratches end there.”

Remix couldn’t help but sneaker again as his brother apologized.

Looks like this job might be a bit easier than he thought. However with Sans here it was difficult. The moron had muddled her soul the entire time they’d entered the room. He couldn’t see it’s pristine shape or any possible distinctions. All he could really see was the violet Integrity. He was certain the guys said something about Persistence, Patience, and Euphoria. Maybe those were the other sisters? It didn’t really matter. What did was how the strain of keeping her soul muddled from him was taking it’s toll on Sans.

Eventually he’d let his guard down and he’d have something to report.

He just had to be patient.

“Thank you,” Alyse smiled after Tango had finished, “You’re very kind.”

Taking a good look at her legs made her stare in astonishment. They were not only healed but felt amazing! She just wanted to get up and try some moves out of the energy she felt from them. However she crossed her ankles to subdue her urges as she tried to focus on why she was here. Wait why?

“So Uhmm Sans?” she said getting her exhausted looking housemate’s attention, “Why was it so imperative for me to meet your other family members? If they need a place to stay you know they are more than welcome. It’s my sisters and I that are technically temporary stays.”

Sans looked a little hurt for a second, but smiled casually, “well with...you girls’ situation...” he paused staring at her as she started to understand, “...I wanted to be sure you met them first before they came over.”

Alyse felt her heart warm as she gave Sans a soft smile. He was so thoughtful. After finding out about their past, him and the others seemed to want the best for them. Giving them space they needed and being there when they wanted comfort. Gosh, she felt they were more of a burden now. She didn’t want to have him hold back family on her account, but she liked his thoughtfulness.

“Thank you Sans, but I’m fine with you just bringing them over,” she said looking back at the two new skeletons, “This kind of meeting just seems a bit too strict and I’d like them to feel comfortable meeting my sisters. So you guys are more than welcome to stay as long as you like. I would also be more than happy to dance with you, Tango, in the dance studio room we have in the recreation building next to our home. I trust Sans will make arrangements for you guys to come by.”

Tango jumped up scooping her in an embrace, “LADY ALYSE YOU ARE MUCH TOO KIND! WE WOULD BE HONORED TO MEET YOUR SISTERS AND I CANNOT WAIT TO DANCE WITH YOU!”

“Same!” she smiled as he set her down and she looked off towards Remix who seemed to be ignoring everyone, “I hope next time we can talk more as well Remix. Instead of you watching me be a fool.”

Remix flushed a sapphire blue for a moment before he turned towards the door, “sure thing, twinkle toes.”

Before she knew it Sans was gone with the two new skeletons in tow and she was sadly alone again.

In the hall

Sans breathed a sigh of relief, “congrats, she likes ya.”

“THANK YOU OTHER BROTHER,” Tango smiled as he swayed from side to side, “LADY ALYSE WAS A DELIGHT! I KNOW IT’S A BIT FORWARD OF ME, BUT HOW SOON CAN WE COME OVER. I’M VERY MUCH IN NEED TO STRETCH MY LEGS.”

Sans glanced behind him towards Remix who’d been glancing back at the room Alyse was in. He knew he’d been trying to read Alyse’s soul the entire time, but he felt now wasn’t the place for him to see it. He’d have a better chance explaining everything to Remix at the mansion. Hopefully he’d be more understanding as well.

“well, don’t tell the others,” Sans said as the continued, “but you’ll be joining us tomorrow morning. the girls will be at the embassy for a bit before returning. during that time I can get you guys settled in the room you’ll be staying in.”

Tango let out an excited gasp as he twirled gracefully around to face his brother and continued to walk backwards without stumbling, “SA-REMIX! DID YOU HERE THAT? WE GET TO STAY WITH OUR LOVELY HUMAN FIRST!”

“ya,” Remix said turning his skull back to the other two, “sounds like an _**up beat**_ of a time.”

Lab Room

Alyse stood there confused as Sans peaked from the door crack with a nervous frown.

“Sans,” she said leaning a bit to try and see behind him, “Is everything alright?”

Sans let out a nervous chuckle as he stepped halfway in keeping what was behind the door from her sight, “heh...umm...look kid-hun,….most of my relatives aren’t…. aren’t always in the best of...shape-so to speak! so… I’m gonna ask you to keep an open mind….and please don’t scream...”

Alyse raised her right brow as she tucked her hair behind her ear, “Sans… you’re skeletons, what’s scarier?”

Sans just threw his hand over his sockets as he pushed opened the door, **“I warned you hun...”**

The door swung slowly open as two new skeletons stepped inside.

Alyse gasped as she took in the sight of them.

The taller one was like Papyrus’ twin, but he was hunched over. His bones looked more damaged and scratched than Edge’s and Red’s. But nothing compared to his face. His teeth were broken and crooked with red rusting stains near where gums would be. She watched as his long fingers fidgeted with the red tattered scarf around his neck. The other one that looked like Sans were about the same with scaring and tattered clothes stained with a dark red, but what shocked her the most was that he had a massive chuck taken out of his left skull. The crack splintering around the edges of his head. His left socket had a large red pin prick as the right away from the damage was empty and void of magic.

She couldn’t help but shake.

“heh,” the shorted damaged skeleton chuckled deeply as he tugged at the empty socket, “I knew the morsel would tremble at the sight of us.” He then turned back towards the door, “lets go...”

But before he could take a step out he felt a tug at his jacket.

When he turned around he thought his soul would leap from it’s spot in his rib cage.

What he saw was truly terrifying.

This human girl was crying.

“_**Who did this to you two?”**_ she asked as her hand reached for his face.

Instinctively he grasped her wrist before it made contact with his skull. His magic activated in his eye as he was ready to attack both the human and Sans if he interfered. Her hand went limp as she didn’t resist. Her face soften into a smile as she wiped the tears from her face.

“I do apologize,” she said softly, “I have obviously over stepped my bounds.”

“BroTheR!” Crooks said loudly spooking the human, “WE are TO BE friendly WITH ThE HuMaN if WE are TO MaKe OUR way TO eXpLoRe THE SuRfAcE.”

“tsk... I know,” he growled as he threw the human’s wrist away from him.

“Axe,” Sans growled as he stepped between him and the human, “I told you the conditions before bringing you here. **or did you forget?”**

Axe’s smile widened as he stared at his happy go lucky double, “sorry mate….,” he chuckled, “must have _**slipped my mind.” **_he said as he tapped at the edge of his crack.

“Sans stop!” the human said placing her hand on his shoulder, “These guys have obviously been through enough.”

Axe kept his sockets on her as she turned to his brother who was behind her.

“I’m so sorry,” she smiled, “My name is Alyse Sives. I am the eldest of us four girls that live with Sans and the others.”

Crook roughly picked her up squeezing her against his damaged battle body, “oH! IT is sO NICEto mEeT YOU AlYsE! I’VE been GIVEN tHe NAME oF CROOKS aNd YoU’Ve ALREADY met My BrOtHeR, AXE. I’M sOrRy BUT he’s NOT as FOND Of HuMaNs MUCH.”

The human girl, Alyse lightly pushed from Crooks to face him as she lightly patted his chest, “That’s just fine Crooks,” she smiled, “I don’t expect you guys to like us right away. I’m just happy you’re not scared of me.”

Crooks then let out a scratchy cackle before shaking his head, “oH nO hUmAn ALYSE,” he smiled with his crooked teeth, “iT’s USUALLYthe OTHER WAY around.”

Alyse looked at the broken skeleton before her as her heart ached. She gently tried again this time with Crooks as she brought up her hand towards his cheek. Crooks didn’t shy away, but watched her cautiously as she placed her hand against his cheek bone.

Feeling the damage was worse then seeing them. Dent’s unseen and deep scratches could be felt under her fingertips. Each trace broke her heart as she felt her eyes water again. Who could be this cruel to someone so sweet? Maybe Nicole could help each these two.

“HuMaN ALYSE” Crooks asked pulling her from her thoughts.

“What is it hun?” she said as she met his dimly lit sockets.

“WHY are YOUR eyes LEAKING?”

Alyse sniffled as she whiped her tears, “I’m sorry Crooks. I don’t mean to get emotional,” she then turned to stare down at Sans with a dark glare, _**“Who did this to them?”**_

Sans looked surprised and opened his teeth to answer, but it was Axe that stepped forward.

“no need to _**bleed**_ for us morsel,” he smiled manically, “you may be _**axe’in**_ for someone to blame…but...our portion of the underground wasn’t **ideal**...nothin’ else to it.”

Axe watched the human’s expression. She didn’t seem satisfied with his answer and he was happy to leave her starvin’ for more answers.

“come on bro,” he said walking back towards the door, “let’s let the human _**stew**_ over our _**meating**_.”

Crooks gently set her down as she walked up towards where Axe was waiting.

Her smile scared him as she was gentle and cautious with her movements. Keeping her distance, she slowly clasped her hands in front of her.

“I’ll push for Sans to bring you two over soon,” she smiled, “I think my sisters would want to show you what we can offer you guys here on the surface.”

Axe’s hand twitched as he brought it up to tug on his empty socket, “sure morsel….,” he chuckled, “we’ll make a _**feast**_ outta all ya.”

He didn’t expect her to light up as she brought her hands up to her face still clasped, “THAT’S PERFECT! We can do a grill out or a potluck when you guys come over! Nothing brings people better together than a meal shared with friends.”

Axe couldn’t help but start chuckling loudly, “heh heh heh heh, ya and you’ll be the _**main course.**_”

The human merely smiled as Sans cautiously lead them out.

When they got down the hall a ways he turned towards his other double, “sweet gal, ...not too bright though.”

Sans glared at him, “you’re lucky she actually feels sorry for you guys.”

“_we never asked for damn sympathy,”_ he growled but he then paused before chuckling, “it’s _**gnawing**_ at you that she wants messed up monsters like us over, _**doesn’t it?”**_

Sans just continued down the hall, “we’ll see….”

They continued in silence with only Crooks commenting on how small and frail Alyse seemed, but how he like how she smelled nice and was very sweet.

Shutting the two horror brothers back inside he turned to the room he was really regretting.

“if you two touch her-” he growled.

“so the human is a woman,” Lust sultrily smiled as he sauntered towards the bars, “how delectable!”

“just wait till ya _**meat**_ her.” Axe laughed from his cell.

Sans groaned as he looked to the other set of brothers.

Which of the last two sets should he bring in first?

Lab Room

Alyse paced back and forth as she gnawed on her index finger. She’d been going over in her head how to introduce the other brothers to her sisters. She was sure they’d feel the same way about the last set. Maybe she could tell them ahead of time before they came over as to be gentle and cautious. The longer Sans took the more she worried how the others would be. Thankfully this time however she didn’t have to wait long as not ten minutes later a knock came at the door.

As she got close to the door she called, “Who’s there?”

“more guess?” Sans voice came from the other side.

Opening the door she asked, “More guess who?”

“more like guess _**whos**_,” Sans smirked as he pointed to two taller skeletons behind him.

She shock her head as she moved out of the way to hold the door open.

Now these skeletons were way more different than the last two sets that looked a lot like Sans and Papyrus. The tallest, Alyse guessed, was a good 7-8 feet tall in a green turtle neck sweater, a black suit jacket over top and black dress pants and shoes. His skull however is what ingredient her the most. His skull was long like Papyrus’ but more oval and smooth with… very long cracks. Two distinctive cracks one on his left white pin prick eye going up past his skull and the other extending down touching his soft frown. He looked a lot like a gentle giant. Alyse felt compelled to understand him, but wasn’t sure if she could.

The other skeleton practically radiated red flags for her. Black leather jacket open to reveal his rib cage and spine that lead to torn black jeans and combat boots. Yep...Bad boy was written all over on this one. He also dawned the same scars as the taller one except both his eyes were a bright yellow, like Red’s. However he seemed to wear them more in added angst, like a moody teen.

Alyse gave a silent sigh as she repeated to herself to be nice.

Standing tall and putting on her best customer service smile she extended her hand, “Hello, my name is Alyse Sives. I’m the eldest of four sisters that are living with Sans and the rest of your family at the moment.”

The yellow eyed skeleton just smirked as the taller one took a knee to shake her hand.

“Please to meet you, Miss Sives,” the taller one said in a deep intellectual tone as he gently shock her hand. A hand with a hole in the center! “You may call me Green and this here is my brother G.”

Alyse tried to shake off the many questions she had about his appearance as it would be extremely rude. Instead she turned toward the other skeleton. Every hair on her head seeming to stand up as she extended her hand towards him, “It’s nice to meet you both.”

G, as his name was, took a step closer as he grabbed her hand in a similar fashion as Tango, but his grip was tighter and seemed more dangerous. He smirked down at her as he brought her hand towards his teeth. But in the split second he looked towards her chest she felt the instinct to run. Quickly taking her hand back before it could make contact with him, her heart beat racing as his grin grew showing off his canines.

“it’s alright angel,” he said in a smooth city street tone, “I only bite if ya ask.”

She stepped back as several past dates came flooding into her mind. This was definitely the type of guy that always came after her and that she’d drop. All game, but no real play.

G then turned to Sans with a sharp gaze, “you can drop the attempt to hide her soul,” he said stepping towards Sans who was now sweating, “It’s already a strain on you and I can see it regardless of your attempts. It’s pathetic.”

Alyse quickly looked to Sans who clearly was starting to show heavy signs of exhaustion.

Sans sighed with his usual grin, “then tell me what you see so clearly.”

G stepped to her side throwing his arm over her shoulder. She felt trapped as he pulled her closer, his yellow eyes slowly looking her up and down.

“hey angel,” he smirked, “I can show you quite the magic trick. You want to see your soul?”

“G!” Green hissed as Sans took a step forward his eye left eye glowing blue and yellow.

“I’ve already seen it, thanks,” she sneered as she removed his arm, “and I’d appreciate you not staring. It’s quite rude.”

G started to chuckle, “Integrity indeed. We’re gonna get along great, angel.”

“It’s Alyse,” she deadpanned as she moved closer to Sans who was now glaring at G. As he glanced at her he seemed a bit relieved she’d moved closer towards him.

Green frowned as he placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “I’m sorry Miss Sives. Please excuse my brother’s behavior. He doesn’t quite understand boundaries _**or manners.”**_

“It’s alright Mr. Green,” she smiled kindly, “My sisters and I can certainly teach him.” She said as she glanced back at G who smirked stepping closer towards her again despite his brother’s grip which he shrugged off.

G leaned forward whispering into her ear away from Sans, “I’d like to see you try, _persistent_ little angel.”

Alyse’s blue eyes widened in shock as she remembered Red saying she had two soul traits. From what she gathered Sans was hiding her soul from these new family members, but she wasn’t sure why. With how G was making her feel she wasn’t sure it was alright for him to know.

Before he moved away she quickly placed her hand on his sternum, holding him from leaving as she side glared at him. Her heart beat fast as she felt her insides stir. She needed too keep her sisters safe.

“Congrats,” she said lowly catching his yellow eye with her bright blue one, “Your prize for learning the truth is a little truth of my own...”

She acted quickly pushing him against the nearest wall. He was obviously not prepared for her quick turn of events and she continued her advantage before he recovered as she glared up at his skull, _**“H**__****urt my sisters ****__****and you will ****__****answer to me. ****__****Is that understood?”****_

G’s face went from surprise to smug as he raised his holed hands in a mocking surrender, “who ruffled your feathers, angel?….No worries, I’ll play nice.”

Alyse backed off as she relaxed her posture with another sickly sweet smile, “Glad you understand. Sans will be in charge of arrangements when you guys can come over. I’ll look forward to when we can meet you two again.”

Green pinched the bridge above his nasal hole as he sighed glaring at his brother. G just shrugged as they followed Sans out.

“See ya around, angel,” G winked before he disappeared out the door.

Before Green left he bent back down rubbing the back of his neck, “I do apologize Miss Sives,” he said meeting her gaze with a calm smile, “My brother is just_ irritable _over our accommodations at the moment. He really wishes to explore the surface.”

Alyse smiled softly as she took his free hand in both of hers. The strange feeling of the hole within its center tingled her palm as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze, “I promise my sisters and I will help you guys get the freedom to travel wherever you like. Leave the details to us and we will do our best for you both.”

Green’s soft smile grew a bit, “I appreciate it Miss Sives.”

Green then got back up heading towards the door but she stopped him as she called out, “By the way,” she said catching his attention, “Just call me Alyse. When you come and visit it’d be too confusing if you said Miss Sives and all four of us girls answered.”

She didn’t notice but Green glanced at her chest as he saw what Sans was really hiding.

His cheekbones flushed an emerald green as he stuttered, “O-Of course Miss Alyse. I’m sure we will see you soon.”

“Can’t wait!”

Green turned out towards the hall as he closed the door behind him. This girl was very interesting and...dangerous. If Gaster found out she had just a fraction of determination, things could get problematic. Maybe he could use this time to talk some sense into his brother. Personally, he’d rather not return to their underground. It was so bare and lonely since the core exploded. And with just him and his brother making it to the surface alone, would humans even be accepting in their world? He’d have to try and convince G to stay. But would it be possible when he seemed to miss Frisk?

Lab Room

Sans had given her a text not too long after he’d left with Green and G, saying he was bringing the last two,. After that he planned on taking her back. Thinking back to the last two skeletons were strange to say the least, but Green seemed sweet. She could already picture him in the study most of the time or perhaps in the sunroom. She’d definitely welcome his relaxing self there if she needed a change of scenery to finish her photography.

Alyse gave a stretch as she started to yawn. It was almost time for her to start dinner. What would she even make?

Looking at her phone she realized she’d missed a few texts from Edge.

**Edgy-Skelly:** I REQUIRE WE MAKE A ROAST!

**Edgy-Skelly: **ALSO WHERE HAVE YOU GONE TO? I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO LEAVE THE PREMISES.

Alyse laughed as she texted him back.

**Alyse:** Sorry Edge, Sans has me somewhere near the underground meeting your other family members. How about we start the roast tomorrow? It’s a lot of prep work.

Her phone buzzed immediately after the she’d sent the text.

**Edgy-Skelly:** I SHALL INFORM THE OTHERS WHERE YOU’VE GONE. ALSO AS IT WILL TAKE MORE TIME, I WISH TO ASSIST TO SEE HOW THIS ROAST IS PREPARED. I INSIST WE WAIT AND DO IT WHEN I HAVE A FREE AFTERNOON.”

Alyse couldn’t help but smile at her phone. Edge was actually willing to learn how to cook from her. It made her happy and gave her anticipation for their time to cook.

As she texted him back about letting her know when he was free the door knocked and Sans entered with the most ridiculous skeletons she’d seen all day.

They were another pair of brothers. The shorter one had an open purple vest with cyan blue fur lining, black leather pants, and bright blue knee high flat boots. His purple gloved hands, like Remix’s, touched his cheek bones with a surprised happy expression. Bright cyan heart shaped eyes moved slowly up and down her frame making her feel quite self conscious watching him eye her over and over.

The taller one was the first to approach her in tight black leather pants and yellow heeled boots. Smiling sexually as he swept a hand up his pink magic formed framed abs where it connected with his ribs and continued towards his black long sleeved crop top center heart shaped hole. His magenta color heart shaped eyes seemed to twinkle as his half lidded sockets gazed down at her.

As he gripped his sternum he said sensually, “I Apologize Sans, But I May Just Break That Promise,” he continued as he backed her against the wall, “She’s Much Too Gorgeous Not To Touch.”

Alyse looked towards Sans but his sockets had gone empty. His skull was coated flush blue as the short one had his skeletal hands rummaging around in his jacket and shorts as he whispered something to Sans while keeping eye contact with her.

Her attention however was directed back to the skeleton in front of her as he placed his left leg between her thighs and pressed himself closer capturing her wrists. Before she knew it he was pressing her wrists against the wall on either side of her head. 

“So Your Red’s Persistent Little Soul,” the taller one whispered in her ear as she felt her core tighten. He took a deep loud inhale by her neck as he moved inches from her face with a koi look, “Or Is It Edge That Has You Ensnared? Mhmm, It’s Been Some Time Since I’ve Had A Human In My Bed. Would You Care To Be My First On The Surface?”

She opened her mouth to tell him off, but his hands moved as one slipped down to her waist and the other cupped her side just under her left breast. She went to move her hands wanting to swat his hands off her but found cyan magic glowing around her wrists as the taller one lightly chuckled.

“I Apologize Sweetie,” he said as he nuzzled the side of her face and neck, “My Brother and I Are A Package Deal,” he smirked as she remembered Red saying the same thing in the kitchen. Her heart flipped as heat rose to her cheeks. Picturing the way Red and Edge had her earlier in the afternoon made her squeeze her thighs against his leg as she tried to suppress the heat growing inside her.

Sadly this skeleton seemed to catch onto her growing desires as he gave her a look like an excited child would with a new toy.

“Oh Luuuust,” the taller one called looking off behind them, “If You’re Done With Classic, I’ve Got A Treat For You To See.”

Alyse looked in shock as she saw Sans passed out on the floor. Lust, she guessed, was licking off a light blue substance from his right skeletal hand, “oh he’s finished alright,” he said stepping over Sans with a light chuckle, “heh, already used up so much magic trying to _**hide ya from us **__**all **_that he was puddy in my hands. now let’s get a look at this sexy little thing you’ve ensnared, Pink.”

“What did you do to Sans?” She panicked as Pink, the one pressing against her nipped at her neck causing her to gasp and bite her lip to hold her moans.

“relax sexy,” he smirked, “I merely helped him relax after being so _**tense.”**_

Lust was now pressing himself onto the wall she was held against taking the sight of her in. With him this close she could see he was exactly her height, “mhmm that expression is delicious, but I have to say that heart beat is indescribable.”

“W-What?!-ahh,” She asked as a moan escaped her as Pink trailed a hand up her skirt.

Lust tapped the glowing magic cuffs holding her there. The feeling sent a tingle of goosebumps from her arms down her spine.

He shivered with her as his smile creeped wider, “oh sweetie I like knowing _**we can please you.”**_

Alyse felt her cheeks redden. Did he feel what she felt? Was he... were they both in...?

“A-Are you b-both in h-heat?” she asked remembering Toriel’s conversation with them.

Both Pink and Lust looked at her in surprise before chuckling.

“glad you hear that you already know about that,” Lust smirked as dragged his index finger from the middle of her thigh to her hip bone and back, “but no. we don’t have a cycle like the others.”

She looked at him confused as Pink winked at her.

“We’re Always In Heat.”

Alyse felt her spine tingle as she realized the dangerous situation she was in.

“Brother I Have Some Fantastic News To Share With You,” Pink smiled as he slowly brought the hand that was under her skirt slowly up her stomach, chest and towards her neck, “This Naughty Little Thing...” he said as he tipped her chin towards him, “Gets Off At The Thrill Of Two!”

Alyse could feel herself overheating as she shouted,** “I-I-I most c-certainly d-do not!”**

Gosh she wished Sans was conscious to get her out of this situation. At the same time however she hoped he was passed out enough not to hear what they’d confessed.

“heh, the way you’re denying it is quite amusing love,” Lust smirked as he swept a cyan tongue over his teeth, “but believe me when I say, you can’t hide desires from me.” he said as he gripped her thigh.

Alyse didn’t like being taken advantage of in this manor. She needed control. With a deep breath in she steadied her heart beat as she closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them she shot herself forward just as someone else burst through the door.

With the distraction she leaped atop Pink wrapping her legs around his waist as she pushed off the wall with her hands. Thankfully the cyan magic had disappeared as she and Pink crashed onto the floor. She held Pink’s wrists above this skull as he was still shocked by the sudden change. 

Breathing heavily she looked for Lust who was currently pinned to the wall with red magic and a few bones pointed at his skull.

“heya cherry,” he playfully smirked to whoever had entered, “came to save your princess?”

Alyse turned to see Red standing in the door way. His magic smoking from his left eye as he growled, “you better not of touched her!”

“merely learned a fetish or two,” Lust winked towards her as Pink chuckled under her.

“I’m Starting To Quite Enjoy This Forceful Side Of Our Little Sexy Thing,” Pink smirked.

Alyse squeezed her thighs against his hip bone as she leaned over him with a sneer, _**“**__**Who**__** said you were allowed to enjoy this?”**_

She felt Pink shutter under her as his half lidded eyes met hers,_ “Oh Yes Mistress,”_ he cooed as he swept his pink tongue over his teeth,** “I’ll ****B****ehave.”**

For some odd reason she felt she’d gained control. To test her theory she whispered against the side of his skull, “I’m leaving with Red. You’ll go back with your brother, awaiting till we meet again. When we do, you’ll be just as well behaved, **understood?”**

As she rose he smiled longingly at her, “I Pinky Promise,” he winked as one of his pinkies popped up from his fists in her grasp.

She slowly let his hands go rising to her knees. He sat up from under her extending his pinkie towards her. She crossed her own with his as he brought their interlocked fingers towards his teeth. After pressing his teeth against her pinkie he locked his pink heart shaped eyes at her with a satisfied smile.

As they both got up, Red glared watchfully at Pink as Alyse made her way to him.

“Red you can let Lust go,” she said softly as she rested her hand on his.

“no offense kitten,” he growled as he gave her a quick glance before going back to glaring at the two skeletons, “but I can’t do dat.”

Her hand gently directed his skull to her as she had a soft smile across her face. Her bright blue eyes cooling the anger he’d felt earlier of the sight he’d seen of them capturing her.

“Red please...I’d like you to take me home.”

“_**u**__**rhhg, **__**f**__**ine,”**_ he groaned. She had him wrapped around her finger.

Red released his magic letting Lust go. Lust dusted off his vest jacket as a tired groan came from the floor before them.

“Sans!” Alyse shouted as she bent down to help the classic dumb ass up, “Are you okay?”

“shit,” Sans groaned as he slowly sat up before he shock his skull in horror, “me?! what about you? are you-did they-“

Alyse smiled as she helped him up, “I’m fine Sans,” she smiled as she looked to the other two, “but these guys should definitely understand **boundaries** before meeting my sisters.”

Sans moved his hand towards Lust but quickly collapsed against her breathing heavily.

“you’re gonna need a longer nap than that sansy,” Lust smirked as he rested his chin in his left hand, “but don’t worry, I’ll just wait patiently to _**c**__**u**__**m **_on over.”

Lust and Pink walked past them out the door, “don’t worry we know our way back and will tuck ourselves in. just be sure not to forget our _**deal **_, Sans,” Lust winked as the two walked into the hall.

Red quickly went after them as Alyse guided Sans to a nearby couch.

“hey,” he growled stopping the two before they got to the cell room doors, “what’s dis about a deal you and Sans made?”

Pink watched his brother curiously as Lust gave a dominating smile stepping inches from Red skull.

“_**I know what you’re all hiding,” **_he whispered as he met Red’s magic flaring eyes, “I’m fine keeping my trap shut about it to the doc, but we better not wait long to see your humans,” he smirked, “else someone may become even more interested in her fraction of **determination** swimming in that soul.”

Red grabbed the front of Lust’s vest, “ya and what if I dust ya before that trap of yours can spill anythin’?”

Lust chuckled, “heh, Gaster already knows you brought a human here, but what will he think if one of us goes missing without explanation.”

“annoyance ain't a good enough reason anymore?” Red shot back with a malicious grin.

“not when he’s already employed **us all** to spill the beans on your humans souls,” Lust grinned.

Red’s pin bricks shrunk as he realized how much the tables had turned.

Lust’s hand gently patted the one Red was gripping his vest with catching Red off guard.

“relax, cherry,” Lust winked, “we want to be on your human’s side. but for that to work out, we need to _‘build’_ some kind of _**‘relationship’**_ with them. understand?”

  
  


Back at Home

Alyse was stunned at how silent the two skeletons were. Red had returned from going after Pink and Lust, but seemed to have something on his mind. He’d also stuck close to her after having a ‘talk’ with Sans. Dinner also passed by without him saying much.

She took some time after dinner to tell her sisters about Sans’ new family members. They seemed excited about the prospects. Nicole suggested that they ask Sans after the interviews about who would be brought over first since he seemed exhausted. After cleaning up she went back to her room to change into a sports bra and heels as she left her black skirt on and grabbed a gray jacket for the trek over toward the center. She had some interesting events to dance off.

When she got to the studio, she was surprised to see Red waiting outside the door.

“hey kitten,” he nodded as a very present frown he’d been wearing all evening resided on his face.

Alyse sighed as she popped her hip to the left looking at him, “You gonna tell me what’s on your mind? Or do I gotta pretend there’s nothing wrong?”

Red just glanced to the side.

She shook her head as she opened the door gesturing him inside. He looked at her confused.

“I’m gonna work out some of my own frustrations,” she smirked, “This once I’ll let you watch.”

He slowly sauntered in as she stripped off her jacket and made her way to the speaker her heels clicking against the floor as she went to hook up her phone. As she was choosing a song she felt a tap against her shoulder. She turned towards Red who was inches from her. Her face instantly felt hot as so much of everything that had happened with her and these skeletons played in her mind fueling the coals of her desires.

“look sweetheart,” he said as his gaze shift to the side and he stuffed his hands in his pockets, “I ain’t one to worry about others, but somethin’s been on my mind for awhile now...”

Alyse felt her heart beat race, “Y-Yeah...”

“shit,” Red hissed as he rubbed his neck, “I ain’t good at dis shit!...look I...I didn’t like seeing that shit with his hands all over ya...and-well...”

Alyse felt confused now, “Ah, don’t worry,” she smiled as she took a defiant pose, “I can hold my own against them. They just threw me off.”

“**but I want to be da only one ta throw ya off!”** he growled.

Alyse felt her face redden as she realized what he was doing. Red’s face also went flush as he realized what he shouted.

They stood there in silence till she finally spoke.

“Y-You always throw me off,” she mumbled as she hit play on her phone and moved from him, Now if you don’t mind I-I like to dance.”

(Easier by5 Second of Summer plays in the background)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKqtGUysLHc>

She only got a few steps away before Red grasped her wrist pulling her back towards him.

“_**oh no,”**_ he growled, “ya don’t get ta prance away as I’m confession shit.”

“A-And what are you exactly _**confessing,” **_she snapped back.

“_**that I fuckin’ **__**want **__**ya!””**_ he shouted before he pressed his teeth forcefully against her lips.

At first she tried to push away from his chest, but his other hand snaked around her waist pulling her flush against his frame as the other hand holding her wrist traveled up towards the back of her head keeping her in place. His bony fingers entangled in her short back layers. She felt him give a sharp tug making her moan. He took his chance slipping his tongue in her mouth greedily exploring her.

_ **Is it easier to stay? Is it easier to go?  
I don't wanna know, oh  
But I know that I'm never, ever gonna change  
And you know that you're always gonna stay the same  
Is it easier to stay? Is it easier to go?  
I don't wanna know, oh  
But I know that I'm never, ever gonna change  
And you know you don't want it any other way ** _

When he finally broke the kiss, she couldn’t help but gasp for air as he moved to graze his sharp teeth against her neck. All the pent up sexual tension finally got to her as she pressed her waist against him opening her neck out more to him as she slipped one hand in his jacket and the other around his neck.

“R-Red I-” she was cut off as he pushed her against the wall by the speakers. His hands grabbing her right thigh as his left hand tilted her face towards him.

“ya can tell me ya hate me later,” he breathed heavily as he drew closer, “just let me have ya like dis for a few more moments.”

His teeth pressed against her once again, this time more gently as he kissed her. His fangs grazing her lips for entrance that she gave into as he pulled her waist closer with his grip on her thigh. With the top of his femur pressing against her covered sex she couldn’t help but bend into him. She felt herself lightly grinding against him for stimulation as she explored his ribs through his sweater. He groaned against her mouth as she gripped one of his ribs.

When he broke their kiss he looked down at her heated half lidded eyes. The contrast of her blue eyes against the flush rose color of her cheeks was intoxicating as she spoke in a soft whisper.

“Idiot,” she sighed as she pushed up against him more, “I thought I was the only one that felt like this.”

Red loosened his grip fully looking at her, “wait...your-you’re sayin-ya-”

She smiled as she adverted her gaze before looking back up at him.

“….I....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Things got interesting!! So who was your favorite meet and greet? Did Alyse handle things well? Let me know who you guys want to come over after the Dancetale bros. Next will be the girls interviews at the embassy. Will things go well or will something nefarious be underfoot?  
I await your comments! Also a BIG SHOUT OUT to an old reader that I've missed comments from. Readerfreak5000 If you're out there know I miss you! Also I've been happy to enjoy speaking to many of you others! I'll be giving shout outs to my favorite commentors!


	30. Suppression Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are interviewed for their time with the skeleton boys. Things get personal and someone is out for sabotage! How will the girls react? Can they make it through together?

Nicole smoothed out her pencil navy skirt for the fourth time since they’d arrive at the embassy fifteen minutes ago. Alyse had checked them each in when they arrived and they’d finished filling out their interview forms. Nicole didn’t like how the form was basically a wavier to letting them be interrogated through any means. However Alyse seemed to be on the same page as she handed back their forms to an orange cat monster with green eyes. After that they’d been chatting for awhile. 

Since then they’d been waiting for someone to call them into rooms for the interviews. The cute cat monster after awhile came over to informed them that the order was to be her first with the human representative and Alyse with the monsters. After that Lola would go to the monsters as Lynn started hers with the human one. Then Alyse would be with the humans as Nicole went to the monsters. That would leave Lynn with the monsters and Lola with the humans to end the day.

“Hey,” Alyse said as she strolled over in her classic black strapped heels. Her older sister was in a tight fitting modest business black sleeveless dress with a silver thin waist belt. Her thin form was accented better in this dress as it showed off her curves that were usually hidden in looser clothing.

“Y-yeah?” She asked tugging on her short sleeved tucked in black top.

Alyse smiled, “Just be honest and take it easy. Their just questions about the guys. So it’s okay if we don’t know anything as we’ve only been with them for two months. Don’t feel pressured to answer a question you don’t have an answer to.”

Nicole nodded as she tried to relax. She’d have to sit in on interviews like this for her career. So getting use to being asked questions like this would help her better make a connection with her clients.

She looked out towards the hall as she noticed Lynn double checking her makeup for the fifth time. Her tan full length skirt and blush floral top were blending nicely against her straightened blonde locks. She looked a lot like mom did in her younger pictures with modest grace and bright smiling features.

Lola fidgeted next to her as she tapped her suede brown ankle boots. She had her black dress pants legs crossed as she tapped her right index finger against the matching short sleeved suit coat over her bronze tank top. She’d fashioned her black hair in a tight ponytail with only a few strands framing her dark makeup that matched on her scowling face. Nicole also noticed Lola had put in one of the blue round clips Slim had used yesterday during their dare. She was happy to see their relationship develop as he seemed to be able to take her highs and lows.

Lola looked overly annoyed as she groaned, “What’s taking them so damn long? I just want to go home and get my room painted.”

“This will be over before we know it,” Nicole smiled as she tried to convince herself.

“Yeah…,” Lola seemed to tell as her annoyance turned to a side smile, “at least I got Slim and Black to get things prepped before we get back.”

Nicole nodded back with a smile, “Yeah, that’s really sweet of them.”

“Alyse and Nicole Sives.”

All the girls turned to the voice down the hall. A man in his late forties in a dark gray suit, white dress shirt, and black tie walked towards them with Alphys who was dressed in a white lab coat. The man’s dark brown hair and hazel eyes looked over them all as Alyse and Nicole both walked towards them. Lola seeming to look the man slowly up and down as her sisters approached as a scowl formed on her face, but she quickly whipped out her phone for some reason going through it as she would momentarily glance at the man as he approached.

“You must be Mr. Jowers,” Alyse said extending her hand politely towards the man, “I’m Alyse.”

The man quietly shock Alyse’s hand as Nicole spoke up, “A-And I’m Nicole.”

As Mr. Jowers shook her hand, “I assume your accommodations with your monsters have been alright?” he asked as he looked towards the other two before cycling back to her, “Your family is the first that was allowed such a home to be built. All under the expense of the royals, but still on American soil.”

“Yes,” Alyse nodded catching his attention, “We are **extremely grateful and honored **to be chosen for such a place.”

“Hmm,” he said watching them closely, “Well then let’s get started. Miss Nicole if you’d follow me.”

“A-And I’ll have y-you come w-with m-m-me Alyse,” Alphys stuttered

The two sisters nodded following each respected individual, but Nicole turned quickly giving her other two sisters a nervous wave. Lola made a face mocking the man as Lynn gave her a thumbs up. Nicole softly giggled as she turned to catch up with Mr. Jowers.

He led her to a plan room with a table and two chairs. She immediately recognized the two way mirror as her nerves started to spark.

“Please have a seat,” he directed as he pulled out a briefcase from under the table. He removed a small familiar device, recording system, and clipboard.

Nicole didn’t get a chance to think as he immediately turned on the device looking seriously at her.

“Have you ever see a lie detector, Miss Sives?” he asked pulling a few wires and medical tape.

Nicole nodded fearfully as flashes of when she’d been interrogated by their father’s lawyer came up, “Y-Yes sir.”

He paused handing her the wired bracelet, “Thank you for answering honestly, Miss Sives,” he paused, “place this on you left wrist and the other above your heart please.”

Nicole did as she was told starting to tremble as she tried to suppress those horrid memories.

Once settle he sat down and turned on the tape recorder making sure the lie detector was facing him. “Sunday, September 26th 20XX, this is Agent Jowers with Miss Nicole Sives for interview one of four of her time with monsters Sans and Papyrus. Let the record show we will be referring to Miss Sives by her first name as she is the youngest of four daughters with the same last name. Miss Nicole do you concede to the interview along with the appropriation of using your first name?”

Nicole felt her eyes water as suppressed feeling started to surface. Quickly she nodded before he gave her a stern look.

“Y-yes,” she said remembering that the tapes would be reviewed so she had to be sure to speak her answers.

“And do you concede to answering all the questions I have for you today in truth,” he asked as he scribbled on his clipboard.

“Yes,” she said more clearly as she straightened her posture.

“Good,” he nodded, “Then lets begin.”

***

“Y-Y-you did great A-Alyse,” Alphys smiled as she walked her back to the waiting area, “Y-You’re an amazingly p-proper s-s-speaker the way y-y-you handled m-my questions.”

“Your questions weren’t that difficult, Alphys,” Alyse winked, “Besides I was happy to brag about those two. Just don’t tell them that.”

Alphys snorted a bit as they joined the other two sisters.

“L-Lola, I-I’m ready for you,” Alphys smiled.

Lola got up from were she was slouching on her seat looking at her phone and stretched, “About time,” she sighed, “Let’s get this over with.”

Lola then stopped and turned back to her two older siblings.

“Oh,” Lola said handing Lynn a stick of gum from her pocket with one of the wrappers, “Can you make sure Alyse gets this and don’t be afraid to have a price yourself.”

Lynn took the gym noticing something written on the wrapper. She looked to Lola as she turned to follow Alphys, “Sure thing,” she smiled.

Lola nodded as she walked off.

Lynn opened the wrapper to read the two words she written on the wrapper before passing it to Alyse with a serious look as she placed the gum in her mouth.

Alyse looked at the wrapper as Lynn handed her the gum pack back, “No thanks,” she murmured, “I’ll be fine without it.”

Lynn chewed in silence as she tried to bring up a new topic to lighten the mood.

“How’d it go?” Lynn asked as Alyse stretched before sitting next to her.

“Went well I think,” she smiled, “Alphys had a small video camera set in there recording you as you answer.”

“You think you should have warned Lola?”

“Nah she’s smart enough to put on a needed smile,” Alyse winked.

“True,” Lynn giggled but she was cut short as she saw Nicole entire with watery red eyes.

Lynn rushed up to the youngest sister holding her in an embrace as she glared at Mr. Jowers who seemed unphased.

“What the hell did you say to my sister,” Alyse growled as she approached from behind.

Mr. Jowers just cleared his throat as he looked to Lynn, “Miss Lynn, if you’d accompany me to-“

“**She going nowhere,”** Alyse interrupted as she stepped forward, “Not till you tell me what you did to my sister.”

He stayed silent with an unreadable expression as Nicole piped up.

“I-I’m f-f-fine,” she sniffles as she wipped her tears.

Alyse growled as glared at Mr. Jowers cold hazel eyes as he gestured for Lynn to follow.

Lynn gave Nicole one last squeeze, “We can chat about this later,” she comforted.

“I’d advise that you don’t,” Mr. Jowers declared as he stepped forward, “unless you want to jeopardize your monsters chance at freedom?”

Lynn scowled at the man as Alyse stood inches from him.

“That won’t be necessary,” she calmly said with her back turned to her, “Lynn... we will wait for you here. I’ll just help Nicole get cleaned up for her turn with Alphys.”

Lynn hugged Nicole giving her a soft peck on the forehead, “I won’t be long peanut,” she smiled as she called Nicole by her childhood nickname.

Nicole nodded as she shrunk behind Alyse.

When Lynn approached the man he silently gestured her to follow again. With a quick glance to her eldest sister, Alyse gave her a nod with an unreadable expression. Trying to calm her own heart beat she breathed out before following the man.

Alyse watched them both leave from their sight before she relaxed her posture and turned to Nicole.

“Let’s wash your face and get that makeup reapplied,” she sighed as she tried her best at a comforting smile.

With one hand around Nicole’s waist and the other clenched in a fist by her side she lead her little sister towards the bathroom. They stayed there in silence as Nicole took her time washing her face and placing cold water where her eyes had swollen from crying.

Alyse never took her hand of her sister’s back as she rubbed small circles to comfort her. After drying her face Nicole breathed out a shaky sigh.

“Th-they really don’t want them to be f-free,” Nicole whimpered.

Alyse let out a heavy sigh, “I was afraid this might happen,” she said as she paused to look her sister in her reflection’s eyes, “Free nowadays comes at a steep price.”

“His questions were so mean and rude,” Nicole growled as she felt tears brim again, “I couldn’t stand the way he was referring to Sans and Papyrus like they weren’t even people. It just hurt to hear that man say such things when he doesn’t even know them!”

Alyse looked to the floor before turning her sister around, “As long as we understand and care, others will have to eventually see how good they are. Till then keep your chin up, okay?”

Nicole nodded before she threw her arms around her whispering, “They know about our past...”

Alyse held Nicole close, her heart raced as Nicole continued, “...He used what he got from our files against me...I became too emotional and I fear I might have screwed up...”

Alyse tried to calm herself as she looked towards the mini camera in the corner bathroom, “You did well and we will go get ice cream after this,” she answered slowly as she handed Nicole the gum wrapper, “just like we did back then.”

Nicole slowly pulled back from Alyse with a knowing nod. She then turned back to the mirror to reapply her makeup, but glancing at the wrapper of gum before continuing. Alyse watched her in silence as Nicole’s face turned concerned, but gave a knowing stare before she started her foundation. Alyse felt a creeping weight loom over them as she hoped BP was on the move.

****

Lynn felt her insides rot as she waited for his next question. He’d been persistent in asking about their past court times, but she’d done well to avoid or dodge his questions. She’d diverted her speech each time to a sickly sweet confusion as to why it mattered trying to get back on track to the questions about the guys.

The cold metal of the seat as uncomfortable with the irritation of the wires attached to her wrist and chest. If she knew they’d put her through this she’d have worn something more comfortable.

“Given your past sexual encounters, do you intend to have sexual relations with a monster?” He asked with is unreadable face.

“I find that a bit too personal and refuse to answer,” she said with a frown, “I would feel uncomfortable giving you my sexual preference as it has nothing to really do with this interview.”

“Miss Lynn,” he sighed as he started to frown, “you haven’t been very unforth coming with any answers thus far.”

“Because you’ve been rude about asking them,” she stated, “If you wish to ask me questions about them, I’d prefer you use their names and not just what they are. They’re people too.”

Mr. Jowers glared at her for a moment before scribbling something and speaking, “Miss Lynn, do you intend to have sexual relations with Stretch or Blue?”

Lynn smiled as she felt she’d won some small battle against him, “Possibly, in the future if its permitted and they’re given the same freedom and rights as given to every other sexual marriage. I would like to explore that option as everyone deserves to love who they love.”

Mr. Jowers sighed, “A yes or no will suffice.”

“No it won’t,” she said looking him dead in the eye, “because I know you like to twist those simple answers,” she then leaned in close to the recorder, “So if the record will show, I will be giving my full statement not just yes or no answers.”

Mr. Jowers groaned softly as he pinched the bridge of his nose before breathing out, “On to the next question then. Miss Lynn, have you experienced magic while staying with Stretch and Blue?”

“Yes.”

“....”

“...”

“Do you wish to elaborate on what **kind **of magic,” he said as his left brow twitched.

“Sure,” she smiled, “Stretch’s magic is an amazingly chill attitude and Blue’s is absolute adorable-ness! I’ve never been around someone so cute!”

Mr. Jowers frowned as he watch the blonde’s blue-green eyes widen and sparkle. Looking to the machine, he found she hadn’t lied. However he was hoping for a better answer.

“Moving on, to a more opinionated question, Miss Lynn,” he said as he write down on his clipboard that she’d not experienced magic, “You’re currently in the process of getting your teaching license, correct.”

“Mhmm-Oh! I mean yes,” she said, “Why do you ask?”

“Would you believe separation between monster and human students be needed for each group’s individual learning?”

Lynn scrunched her brows, “Umm I don’t think I quite understand what you’re asking?”

“Look at it this way, Miss Lynn,” he said as he set his pen down and used his hands to talk, “Monsters have magic and therefore would need a separate place to learn. Otherwise human students may feel inferior.”

“Is that how you feel, Mr. Jowers,” she asked throwing him off as he stopped, “Do you feel inferior to monsters?”

Mr. Jowers stayed silent as he watched her carefully.

With a sigh she looked up at him with pity, “To answer your question, **n****o!** I believe learning would improve if they are not separated. Each individual would bring a different perspective to the classroom which would enhance learning. Separation would just cause more closed mindedness. As a teacher I strive to have my students improve not only by what I teach them, but what they can learn from** each other. **Separation would only hinder us all from improving as a whole, don’t you think?”

Mr. Jowers sat there for a moment stunned as he let her words sink in. He quickly shock his head trying to remember his reason being here, “Next question...”

***

Nicole watched as Lynn was the first to arrive back. She was all smiles as Mr. Jowers looked a bit confused. When they both arrived Alyse went straight to Mr. Jowers who seemed lost in thought.

“Are you ready to proceed Mr Jowers,” Alyse said in a sickly proper tone.

Nicole watched as the older man shook his head before acknowledging Alyse, “Yes,” he said gesturing back down the hall, “Right this way please.”

As they left Nicole looked at Lynn who gave a stretch of her arms over head as she lightly whines with the pull of her muscles.

“What did you do?” Nicole smirked as she eyed her happy sister.

Lynn smirked as she watched the two disappear into a room, “I just gave him a lot to think about,” she winked, “As a teacher, I like to challenge my students to think more openly.”

Nicole smiled.

Lynn was much better at dealing with difficult people then herself. She just hoped Alyse would keep a cool head. It’s why she felt so compelled to give her the warning in the first place. Alyse had been an absolute chaotic mess at the court hearings ranging from violent outbursts to pure dead silent. Intertwining her fingers she whispered a silent prayer for her older sister to say composed during this.

The next ten minutes were spent chatting about where they’d like to go after they were done here. Lynn had mentioned the place Stretch took her to on their date as Nicole recollected her time at Grilby’s with Sans. Before they knew it Lola sauntered out with Alphys in tow behind her.

“You’re up peanut,” Lola smirked.

Nicole nodded as she headed off with Alphys.

Their walk was silent as Alphys got the door for her and she walked into a plain room like the one Mr. Jowers has, except a few key differences. A video camera was set up to point at one of the pair of chairs with the usual table, but also a small table with disposable cups, water pitcher, and coffee pot with fresh coffee inside.

“D-D-Did you w-want anything t-t-to drink before w-we s-s-start?” Alphys asked as she went towards the table.

“If you don’t mind I’ll have a coffee,” she smiled and Alphys nodded as she moved some papers on her clipboard.

“Oh s-s-shoot,” Alphys stuttered as Nicole had stepped towards the coffee.

Nicole turned to see Alphys removing a tape from the camera, “I-I-I’m s-s-sorry Nicole, but I-I-I’ve got t-t-to grab a n-new tape. I’ll b-be r-r-right back.”

“Sure, I’ll just be here enjoying some coffee,” Nicole smiled at the lizard as she watched her leave.

As she got her filled the cup something ominous could be felt in her bones as she looked towards the doorway where she could hear a few muffled voices. Curiosity getting the better of her she moved towards the door with her warm coffee in hand.

“_-I insist we search the humans’ souls,” _a deep intellectual voice strained.

“Doctor,” a deeper soft voice she recognized sighed, “I’m sorry but our relationship with the humans is too fragile right now for such an action. If what you say is true then I welcome any mages.”

“_Sire with all due respect,” _the voice groaned back, _“It was the mages that trapped us in the first place.”_

“My old friend I understand your concerns,” the other voice said sadly, “But I have hope that this time it will be better. Please, dear friend, try and keep an open mind.”

There was a long pause that Nicole thought the two had vanished till the intellectual voice spoke.

“_If it’s an open mind you want,”_ he paused and Nicole felt her skin crawl as he continued, _**“then it’s what you shall have.”**_

“Excellent! Ha Ha Ha,” the deep voice laughed, “Now I mustn’t keep you here as I know you enjoy your solitude. But I do wish you’d join us here on the surface more often.”

“Hmph,” the other snided in a bored tone, “When humans become worth my time to mingle with.”

Nicole listened as the voices drifted away with the footsteps.

That was...strange.

Who was talking with King Asgore?

Nicole didn’t have long before she heard new footsteps coming by the door and a voice speaking sweetly to Alphys.

“This is the most interesting concept,” the voice cheered softly, “I’m just sorry I have to step out for this interview to join my coworker.”

“W-We’re just h-happy you a-agreed t-t-to the switch in the f-f-first place,” Alphys stuttered.

“Agreed,” the sweet female voice spoke, “I promise to return to you all for a new session of interviewers with the girls. Till then let the Queen know we have some things to discuss if all goes as planned during after the last interview.”

Nicole didn’t have a chance to listen as she heard to doorknob turn and she raced to move away sadly spilling her coffee on the floor as Alphys returned.

“O-o-oh!” Alphys exclaimed, “W-w-was the c-c-coffee not to you liking?”

“N-n-no!” Nicole apologized, “I’m sorry you just spooked me. I’ll clean it up.”

As Nicole cleaned the floor she thought about all she’d heard. A switch? Did that mean they recognized that the interviewer was a…

Alphys joined her cleaning breaking her thoughts as the each exchanged nervous glances before starting the interview.

***

“_**Miss Alyse, I insist you answer at once,”**_ Mr. Jowers growled having lost his patience with these girls. He thought he’d gotten somewhere with having the younger one an emotional mess after his extensive questioning, but he should’ve been more prepared. The last sister had used a lot of reverse psychology on him making him question which questions he’d even asked, let alone why he was even here. However she was nothing to the chilling silence of the eldest.

She’d been so compliant about every answer. Even mentioning the magic she’d witnessed as teleportation and bone wielding magic. However his plan to make her crack had back fired. The moment he mentioned the girls’ father and how’d he perceive such relations between a monster and human,** she gone dead silent.**

Her proper soft smile had dropped as she stared at him with cold eyes. He couldn’t even tell if she’d been breathing the entire time with how still she’d become. On top of that she’d taken off the lie detector the second he mentioned her father.

He groaned as he swept his hand through his smoothly combed brown hair. Now what was he to do?

“Mr. Jowers,” she said softly nearly spooking him from her long previous silence.

His hazel eyes locked to her dead blue eyes as she spoke, “If you were here to talk about my father instead of the skeletons I’m here to help earn freedom for...” she then abruptly stood turning towards the door, “then we have nothing more to discuss.”

Jowers quickly stood slamming his hands on the desk, “So you forfeit your Watcher duties and are leaving these monsters without a way to earn their freedom.”

She stopped turning back towards him her hands folded neatly in-front of her as she held her chin up, “No Mr Jowers,” she stated, “I am merely going to find someone who will listen with a more biased opinion and won’t use my past as a way to break my spirit to help them.”

The girl before him only stood a good 5’ 4” with those heels apposed to his 6’ self, but with the way she held herself he swore she was 7’ tall as she stared into his soul.

“I am happy to return to the questioning if agreed that you strike any and all answers relating to my sisters and I’s father,” she said as her speech turned threatening, _**“That sperm donor, has no place in our lives now or ever and will continue to remain so. Is that understood?”**_

**He stood there silent for a few moments as he tried to think of a way to turn this around. If she walked out then his colleague would see how irrational she was and suspend the monsters freedom. However on the other hand ** **she’d been seeing how he’d been questioning. He could only hope Agent Bays hadn’t caught onto his tactic. He just needed this girl to stay here and say something that would truly jeopardize the monsters freedom.**

As the seconds ticked Alyse sighed, “Very well Mr. Jowers,” she said turning back towards the door, “I shall report to the Queen of your inappropriate behavior.”

A click could be heard as he turned off the recorder.

Calming his face and relaxing his posture he stood up smiling, “Miss Alyse Sives, you do understand that I’m not the only one here correct,” he said pointing towards the mirror as she turned to look at him, “Leaving now confirms to both me and my colleague of your irrational way of not cooperating with us. As a human you should understand we are trying to take all precautions when it comes to dealing with a monster’s freedom.”

Alyse smiled confidently as she looked at the mirror as she went to open the door, “Mr. Jowers, how do you know it’s not another monster representative back there?”

Jowers eyes widened as he slightly glanced back at the mirror. There reflections were all that could be seen. He hadn’t seen Agent Bays go into the room next door before he brought one of the girls. He just assumed she’d be there. She was there right? He started to have a sick feeling that Alyse knew more about what was going on then himself.

Through clenched teeth he hissed, “Fine...”

She stopped mid way to opening the door.

“I shall strike all records of you sisters answers involving Joel Sives,” he sighed in defeat as he lowered his head.

The door shut, but as he looked up her movements were to quick as she swiped the recorder from the table swiftly pressing one of the buttons. When he tried to retrieve it she pressed play as familiar sobs sounded.

“Miss Nicole,” his voice sounded through the recording, “Are you hoping these monsters will help you enact vengeance on your father?”

Sobbing could be heard on the other end, “I-”

Alyse stopped the recording which confused him.

Wasn’t she even curious about her sisters answers? Why stop after she was close to getting an answer? Or did she already understand that if she knew one of her sister’s answers that it’d forfeit her monsters’ freedom? This girl was dangers as she seemed to walk the fine line of what was acceptable and what could jeopardize everything.

She set the recorder down looking at him with such….disappointment.

She then pulled out a small device from her waist belt. Instantly he noticed it as a portable recording device.

“I’ll wait outside till you’ve gotten back to question sixteen, where my answer comprised of me explaining the job opportunities created for humans in communication with monsters and popularity they have with other countries,” she said as she headed back towards the door, “Once there I will more than happily answer the rest of your questions that pertain to my time with the skeletons, **but nothing else.”**

Jowers was left there in silence as she left the room, he understood her silent threat. If he didn’t fix his questions and get back on track without using their past as a trigger. She’d expose him as a monster hater to the royals and he’d be removed from the interview process with the government.

He needed to stay on this job if he was gonna get more Intel for his monster hating brethren. They’d wipe such impurity from this world..._**one way or another.**_

***

Lola smirked as she walked out of the room with Mr. Jowers back to her sisters. 

“Don’t think you’ve won,” he growled as he glared at her.

Lola stuffed her hands in her suit pants as she shrugged, “Putting down haters is always a win in my book.”

Just as she turned to continue down the hall a hand roughly grabbed her shoulder and shoved her against the wall. Her heart raced as she met the enraged hazel eyes of Mr. Jowers. He moved inches from her face as he looked down at her making her feel trapped.

“How the hell did you know?” He hissed.

She looked at him confused for a second till she realized what she let slip, “Well,” she said gaining her confidence back as she tilted her chin up at him, “I was merely guessing, but glad you could confirm it for me. Monster hater.”

Mr. Jowers composed demeanor shatter as he gripped tightly on her shoulder making her wince.

“What did I hit a nerve?” She asked trying to stay cocky as he inches closer.

“You’re monsters will never be free,” he growled.

“Jowers!” A female voice shouted.

Both the man and Lola looked to see a woman in a pixie cut styled bright blonde. Her deep blue eyes pierced them both as she walked deliberately towards them in her gray suit with a black under top. As she got closer she crossed her French manicured nails.

“Agent Jowers,” she declared sounding both authoritative and pissed, “Let go of our client.”

Mr. Jowers let go of her shoulder stepping away, but not before he quietly hissed, “This isn’t over.”

“Agent Bays,” he smiled calmly, “What can I do for you? Are we ready to-“

“Save it Jowers,” she interrupted with her left hand stopping him, “I need you to follow me. There’s something we need to discuss about your position here.”

Mr. Jowers went pale as he stiffened. Lola watched in confusion, only connecting that the ass was in trouble.

Before they knew it he took off running, but no one was prepared for what happened next as Undying came out from behind the corner grabbing the man by the arm and twisting him back in a restraining hold.

“You were right Bays,” Undying grinned, “He did make a break for it.”

Mr. Jowers fought against Undying’s hold to no avail as he shouted, “What is the meaning of this? Let go of me you filthy monster! You’ve got no right to detain me!”

“Jowers, I’m sorry but it’s you that’s has no right interrogating these ladies the way you did,” Bays declared as she marched over to Lola as she motioned Undying to bring him over.

“Ahh,” Lola said as she tried to figure out what was going on, “So what now?”

Agent Bays smiled at her as she extended her hand, “I’ve gotta thank you for finding out who he was.”

“Wait,” Lola asked she was confused, “How’d you know that I knew?”

“We has a hunch he was a monster hater, after you passed your note to your sisters we checked into the cameras to view your phone,” Lola couldn’t help but look annoyed as the lady continued, “I apologize for our intrusion, but a lot of monsters that should be allowed freedom weren’t getting theirs so we knew we had a mole. Not sure how you found such a connect, but I must thank you for it.”

Lola shrugged her shoulders, “Eh I just like things being fair and that dude was shady as hell.”

Undying loudly laughter, “Ya got that right! Nice going, by the way,” she said as she elbowed Lola in the side.

“Nice take down,” she smirked back.

“Undying if you could detain him in room seven,” Agent Bays directed, “I’m gonna escort Lola to her sisters and explain to her sisters about the process going forward.”

“No problem,” Undying grinned as she lead the man away, “Come on punk, you’ve got some explaining to do.”

When they got to the others agent Bays explained to her sisters and her that their testimonies with Mr. Jowers today would be destroyed as they were under bad pretenses. When the sisters started to ask questions agent Bays asked them to keep quiet about the ordeal and that they’d reschedule another time for a second interview. The girls all nodded in silence as questions ran through there head. Lola turned in the guys real name from Facebook and signed a waiver not to get involved any further. The others sisters watched in amazement as they were then given permission to leave.

“WHAAAOOOO!!” Lola hollered as she whipped her suit jacket around in the air as the walked down the embassy stairs, “Finally over! Hey did we decide what we’re doing to celebrate?”

“I’d like it if we could go to Grilby’s,” Nicole murmured as they all climbed into Lynn’s SUV.

“Sounds cool,” Lynn smiled, “Where is it?”

“I got directions on my phone,” Alyse smirked as she held up her phone, “I tracked the location when Red and Edge to me there for dinner after the shoot.”

“”Yo, I forgot to ask how that went,” Lola asked as she leaned forward from the back seat behind Alyse who was in the passenger seat up front with Lynn.

“It went well,” Alyse said before rolling her eyes, “However I think I created a new fetish for Tito.”

The girls laughed and joked the entire time as they drove to Gribly’s with Alyse pointing out the turns and Lynn driving as they arrived around 1pm with hungry stomachs and emotionally drained from the tense interviews with Mr. Jowers.

The girls walked inside as Lola and Lynn marveled at the quaint atmosphere of the bar. Grilby waved to the girls noticing Alyse and Nicole. They all made their way to the bar where the flame monster resided. Nicole introduced the other two sisters as Alyse glanced at the halfway filled restaurant. Dog monsters had taken one of the larger tables and most of the booths had been filled.

“Hey Grilby,” Alyse asked as she grabbed the fire monsters attention, “Would it be any trouble if we stayed here at the bar with you?”

Grilby’s thin white line curved up as he smiled adjusting his spectacles, “I would be honored to have such lovely ladies near me.”

Lynn squealed as Lola blushed, “Well aren’t you a charmer.”

Grilby crossed his left hand to his chest as he gave a slight bow, “Charmed by your shire presence ladies.”

“Lynn tried to fan her face from the overwhelming comments, “Jezz the guys need to learn from you.”

They all lightly chuckled as Grilby gestured to four bar stools up front. The girls each took a stool and gave Grilby their drink orders. He quickly disappeared to the other half of the bar as the girl started to converse about the day.

“Hey Lola,” Lynn asked grabbing the black haired sister’s attention, “how’d you know that guy was a monster hater?”

Alyse set down the gum wrapper with the words Monster Hater written on it that had been passed out to all the sisters secretly before she left for her interview with Alphys.

Lola smirked as Grilby came back setting down their drinks. “Guy looked a lot like a kid in my debate class,” she smirked as she pulled out her phone and opening Facebook. She turned the device towards Lynn as she continued, “I got curious while we were waiting and looked at his profile. Sure enough it’s the dude’s uncle and I saw photos from the kid’s profile of them attending a rally I’ve seen only for monster haters.”

“That’s Lola for you,” Nicole giggled, “Only doing the research if it will help her win against a bully.”

“It seemed to work a bit too well,” Lola accused as she leaned to look at Alyse who was enjoying her ice tea, “Why is that?”

Alyse set her drink down after a few sips as Grilby had left to attend to the dog monsters table.

“BP, the cat monster you guys met at the front desk, filled me in,” she stated as she quickly glance around the room before leaning towards the sisters, “We’d been talking about how long some of the processes for monsters to obtain their freedom seem to go. As wrongfully expected it’s longer that one would get as a human imigrant from another country. He filled me in on the fact that the government may be letting a few monster haters slide threw their ranks to stop some monsters getting freedom.”

“That’s totally unfair,” Nicole proclaimed feeling more heated over how the man had acted and finally understand why, “This is suppose to be a biased program to help good monsters get their freedom.”

“Exactly,” Alyse nodded, “But there’s a catch to dealing with intruders that make the process even more complicated.”

“Well why not just kick them out,” Lynn asked as she gestured with her hand making her bracelets jingle.

“That’s the thing,” Alyse sighed, “Since they are the ‘human’ representatives, only humans can make a discrepancy against them. In other words-”

“We have to feel uncomfortable with them and find their opinion non-biased,” Lola finished as she snapped her fingers pointing at Alyse.

She nodded, “BP told me of a plan that was happening to help create a better system for the newer proceedings, but he asked for my help with one,” Alyse pulled out the small gray recording device, “They needed evidence that they could obtain to prove the discrepancy and also have a monster viewing the proceedings as well as a human.”

Alyse looked at Nicole with a sad face, “I’m sorry you went first with him instead of me, but you lit the fire for the monsters to take action. The other human representative that was viewing the interview Alphys was doing was pulled to watch the rest of ours with BP to prove the discrepancy and inappropriate tactics they were using.”

Lynn raised a brow, “So you’re saying us having some shit they could use against us was perfect bait they needed to find the hater?”

Alyse nodded, “I’m sorry if you guys feel used or-”

“Used?” Lola interrupted as she grinned fiercely, “I feel like a fucking double agent! That was awesome! I actually saw Undying tackle the asshole after my interview went so quickly. I got to see that shit get berated by the other agent and then hauled off.”

“Hmm,” Nicole said rubbing her chin, “I guess that makes sense now. Alphys informed me after the interview that we may get called to do this again as it was a trail run.”

“More like a stake out! Look at us being like CSI agents and all,” Lynn grinned as she balled up her fists in a victory pose. She then gasped before pouting, “Does that mean I used my reverse psychology for nothing on that prick?”

“Nah,” Lola smirked as she raised her glass of Dr. Pepper, “Just means you sent him home confused as hell. Dude was a fucking wreck when I had my turn. Made me disappointed I couldn’t have my fun with my answers.”

The girls laughed and relaxed as they enjoyed a small victory against the prejudices against monsters. It wasn’t long before there phones each buzzed however as the guys sent texts varying in missing them and asking when they’d be home.

Lola paused looking at her phone before glancing at her sisters. All three around her were laughing, smiling and joking after such a hard hitting ordeal. Even Nicole was in high spirits after what she’d later found out had been a shitting time. They’d been so strong and won against an enemy together and her bravery never felt forced for once. This strength felt like her own as she recalled the rushed feeling of standing against that man. Maybe it was time to take the next steps she had planned for herself.

Quickly blinking away tears of her hopeful rebirth she messaged Slim.

**LolaGirl: Hey I need your help with a favor tonight after we get my room painted.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said last time I wanted to give shout outs to rescue ring commenters and this is what this is!  
Big shout outs to:  
BerBelPrime - for basically reading my authors notes. ;) You’ve been hitting hard on what’s to come. Let’s see if that keeps up.  
A Double shout to two sister readers: SeaRose88 & Shivacat - I like readers who are in Cahoots Over a story they read together!  
And Lastly is Stardust - for the lovely poems!
> 
> I love you guys comments and I can’t wait to see what you write next about this chapter! Also sidenote you have Dancetale on the way!


	31. Two More Added

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls meet the Dancetale bros. Remix learns these girls have something up their sleeves.

Remix sighed as he watched Sans pace back and forth with his long winded explanation of the girls. 

They’d just arrived after the girls had apparently left for the embassy. But this gave them time to get reintroduced with their double gangers and odd copies. Remix already felt a bit peeved knowing the girl they met yesterday was the watcher for Red and Edge. It made sense though with the persistence he’d seen, but it just meant getting information on her soul would be difficult if Red caught on to his plan. Sans had also explained that the girls each had more than one soul color, which was why her soul was muddled when he first met one of the girls and why Gaster seemed so interested in them.

Sans had showed them their temporary room which was next to Alyse’s, the girl they met earlier. He felt a bit better knowing they were closer to the girls. It gave him a sense of ease knowing this job might be easier than he thought, so long as he kept the chill attitude up and didn’t draw any attention to himself as he did his research.

Sans currently had been going on and on about the girls being special. That they were different, but in a good way, like some damn proud parent. Papyrus would even chime in about their watcher named Nicole, one of the sisters, and how sweet she was. It was all rather annoying. Why talk up these humans? Sans was just using them for his freedom and heck he was gonna use them to get back home to his timeline away from these freaks.

“-and so to make a long story short-“

‘too late,’ Remix thought as he rolled his eyes.

“- the girls have more than one soul color, but they are good And haven’t shown any signs of being dangerous,” Sans exhaled as Papyrus passed Tango some popcorn that they’d been sharing during the long talk.

“OH AND DON’T FORGET ABOUT THEM BEING EXTREMELY FUN AND CHARISMATIC!” Papyrus chimed.

Sans smile grew as he looked at his brother. Remix could see their resemblance as he’d be the same around his own brother.

“you’re absolutely right, paps,” Sans smiled before Remix noticed Sans skull slightly sweat, “a little too charismatic sometimes.”

Remix raised a bone brow as his brother interrupted.

“EACH OF THESE LADIES SOUND LOVELY AND I’M SURE MY BROTHER AND I WILL GET ALONG WELL WITH THEM,” Tango smiled from his seat next to him on the large couch.

“please do,” Sans said before pausing and turning towards his brother, “paps you mind taking Tango up to the room where Edge, Blue and Stretch are so he can be sure the room is set up comfortably for them?”

“BUT OF COURSE DEAR BROTHER!” Papyrus saluted before motioning for Tango to follow, “I KNOW THE OTHERS SHOULD HAVE PREPARED THINGS NICELY, BUT A ROYAL GUARDSMEN ALWAYS DOUBLE CHECKS THE WORK OF HIS PEERS.”

Tango gracefully followed Papyrus’ charge up the stairs as Sans turned serious dropping his smile.

“look... I know Gaster has talked with you,” he said with a glare, “I don’t know what he’s offered in exchange for knowledge on the girls, but I can’t let you tell him anything.”

Remix shrugged trying to keep his chill facade, “you don’t dance around the issues I see. heh, unless you gotta better offer, I’m just gonna observe the performance,” Remix got up from his seat as he stood before Sans, “if these girls seem like a threat then know,” he then slid under and behind Sans leaving the other skeleton shocked ,”I’ll just cut in on whatever I deem is right for my bro and I.”  
Remix turned to see Sans glaring at him, but before he could say anything the other two returned.

“BROTHER OUR ROOM IS FULLY PUT TOGETHER,” Tango grinned as he jumped doing a heel click, “THE OTHERS SAID THEY WERE OFF TO GUARD DUTIES AND WORK SO WE WILL HAVE THE YOUNG LADIES TO OURSELVES.”

“I’LL BE STAYING LONG ENOUGH TO SEE THE GIRLS RETURN,” Papyrus declared as he walked towards Sans, “BY THE WAY SANS, DIDN’T YOU SAY THE GIRLS WERE ON THEIR WAY BACK?”

Sans nodded putting back his casual grin, “ya they should be here any-“

“WE’RE BACK BONE BOYS!” Lola shouted as she threw open the front doors with her suit jacket hanging off her shoulders and a plastic sack in her other hand.

“OH MISS LOLA AND OTHER SISTERS,” Papyrus exclaimed as he rushed to hug all of them, “HOW DID EVERYTHING GO? YOU SPOKE TRUTHFULLY, CORRECT?”

The girls exchanged a look as Nicole spoke, “Sadly we need to go in again at some point,” she explained, “Something unexpected happened so we were asked to finish our interviews later.”

“it’s just good to have you girls back” Sans said as he came up with his casual smile, “now I know you just got home but there’s two guests we’d like you to meet.”

Alyse looked towards the living room where she saw the two familiar skeletons waiting patiently for them, “I’m glad you brought them first,” she smiled as she turned towards her sisters, “These are one of the sets of brother’s I told you all about last night. You guys want to get changed first?”

“Nah I’d rather keep up my professional look for a little while longer,” Lola smirked as she stood tall.

Lynn rolled her eyes, “You’re not even wearing your jacket properly. You look like a mob boss.”

Lola dropped her bag by the hall closet as she crossed her arms smiling, “Even better! Let’s go meet more undead relatives.”

All the girls stepped into the living room surprised to see the almost spitting images of Sans and Papyrus.

“girls I’d like you to meet Tango,” the taller one like Papyrus twirled around before he bowed, “and Remix,” he said as he gestured toward his double with his jacket hood atop his skull.

Remix felt his pinpricks shrink as he noticed the girls’ souls. Sans hadn't lied when he said they were different. Three other young ladies besides the one he’d met before stood in front of him. They all had different features but also were similar. Of course they would share some similarities as they were sisters, but they all had different hair color/style, body build and eyes. The one they met before was now in a knee length tight fitting dress that hugged more of her body yet still kept a modest appearance. Her blue eyes sparkled with recognition as she stepped forward with a smile.

“It’s good to see you two again,” she smiled as she set down a small black purse.

“AS IT IS FOR US SENORITA!” Tango smiled as he grasped her left hand tugging her lightly forward and starting in a gentle waltz, “PLEASE INTRODUCE ME TO YOUR LOVELY SISTERS.”

The girl giggled as he twirled her out making her soul brightly shine with its Integrity and Determination much brighter than the Persistence, “Alright, but I believe it’d be best to stop dancing so I can properly introduce them.”

Tango stopped after giving her a small dip and bowed towards the other three, “I HUMBLY ASK FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS LADIES AS YOUR SISTER, ALYSE, HAS PROMISED ME A DANCE.”

“And I promise we can have it after introductions and a tour of the mansion,” Alyse smiled.

“WILL YOU ALL BE GIVING THE TOUR?!” Tango asked excitedly.

“Sure,” the black haired girl smirked her soul shining brightly like fire with its orange, amber and red colors, “we can even show you our favorite spots.”

“THAT SOUNDS DELIGHTFUL!”

Tango let Alyse step towards her sisters as she gestured to the blonde first who had a bright cyan, magenta and red soul, “This is Lynn, she’s a year younger than me and is finishing her teaching license at a school currently.”

The blonde named Lynn stepped forward as Tango gestured out his hand. She stopped with a shy smile as she opened her arms, “I’m a huger if you don’t mind.”

Tango beamed as he swooped her up in an embrace dipping her back, “LADY LYNN, HUGS ARE MOST CERTAINLY WELCOME!”

She giggled as he twirled her out towards him as he merely shock her hand in his, “nice to meet ya sun shine,” he grinned feeling her loving soul warm him with her touch.

“As it is nice to meet you,” she beamed seeming to already understand his boundaries.

She then took a seat on the couch as Alyse continue to the taller black haired girl, “Next is Lola, she’s-“

Lola seamlessly interrupted as she gestured out her hand to Tango, “I’m the coolest sister out of all these chumps.”

Tango shock it, “YOU’RE ACTUALLY A NORMALLY WARM TEMPERATURE BUT INDEED I SEE THAT YOU HAVE SWAGGER,” raising their interlocked hands as he twirled her towards Remix.

Remix shock his head at his brother now consistently passing of the sisters in the same manner. Lola caught herself quickly as she gestured a fist bump to him. He smirked as he preferred this and went to bump it. However Lola changed her fist as her pointer finger and index finger went up in a peace sign, and her had dove under and up behind his fist as she giggled, “Snail speed on your fist bump, man. Gotta be quicker.”

Remix couldn’t help but bend over laughingat the obscenityof her fist bump.

“nice one kid,” he chuckled as he wiped a tear from his socket.

“Oh I’ve got more,” She smirked wider as she barked, “I can show you some other ones later if you want.”

“sure thing,” he responded as she went to Lynn on the couch giving her a fist bump, but the blonde was quicker as she dived her entire arm under and up with her two middle fingers touching her thumb as the pink and pointer finger stood up.

“Don’t make it into a drama llama,” Lynn giggled as Lola did a facepalm.

“Shit! I should have opened with that one,” she playfully grumbled as the two girls giggled.

Remix was starting to feel a bit comfortable with these girls. Sans hadn’t been lying about them being charismatic and fun. Sadly that’s not what he needed if he wanted to get him and his brother home by delivering Gaster’s needed information. To be honest he wasn’t quite sure what he should report on. Was it the three soul colors the girls harbored in their souls? Or that each had some form of Determination? He tried to shake his skull as Alyse continued to the last girl.

“And last but not least,” she smiled as she rested a hand her the light brunette’s shoulder, “This is my youngest sister Nicole, learning to a victims crime psychologist.”

Nicole with her blue green eyes clasped her hands in front of her as she gave a small bow seeming to keep her distance, “It’s very nice to meet you two,” she smiled but as Remix looked towards her soul she flinched and he realized he couldn’t see any colors. He sensed the shape and the Determination feeding it, but he couldn’t see what soul colors she had.

Her body language became shy and closed off as she turned to the older sister whispering something.

“Are you sure,” Alyse asked looking concerned.

Nicole nodded.

“Alright,” Alyse sighed with a smile turning back to them, “I’m sorry guys, but Nicole’s a bit tired from our long day at the embassy. So she’s gonna retire to her room for now. My other sisters and I can still give you that tour though.”

Nicole then turned towards Papyrus as she whispered something to him. Sans seemed just as on edge about the situation as Remix felt. Papyrus just nodded before taking Nicole’s hand.

“I HOPE YOU’LL BE ALRIGHT LADY NICOLE,” Tango said concerned as Nicole gave back a warm smile.

“Thank you Tango. I’m sorry I’m just not feeling...” she glanced at Remix who was still trying to see her soul as her smile faltered a bit, “...well enough for company at the moment. But I promise I’ll be better by dinner this evening.”

Tango nodded as Papyrus lead Nicole away up stairs. Alyse looked a bit concerned, but seemed to brush it off as she smiled, “So who’s ready for a tour?”

***

Sans watched as the girls started the tour downstairs heading into the kitchen. He took his chance short-cutting to Nicole’s room after he saw his brother leave for his meeting with the king. Rapping against the door with his bony knuckle he didn’t wait long for Nicole to pop her head from the door. She looked relieved to see him making his soul flutter over knowing his presence could comfort her.

“hey hun,” he grinned, “you didn’t let me do my joke.”

She giggled as she shut the door. At first he was afraid he’d put her off till her voice sounded through the door.

“Okay I’m ready for your a-door-able joke.”

Sans felt his smile stretch wider as he got giddy over her pun.

“knock knock,” he started.

“Who’s there?” 

“adore.”

Her anticipated giggle filled him with warmth as she asked, “Adore who?”

“adore is between us,” he smirked, “so open up.”

The door opened as she was laughing and rolling her blue green eyes, “I opened it before you silly skeleton, but it always seems like you’d rather knock with that funny bone of yours.”

“hey it got me to see that adorable smile,” he grinned.

She flushed as she tucked a strand of light brown hair behind her left ear, “So what can I do for you Sans?”

Sans rubbed the back of his neck, “just wondering if you’re doing okay, hun? you seemed uncomfortable downstairs. is everything okay?”

Nicole paused before hearing the sounds of the group tour making their way to another room downstairs. She then turned her eyes back to him with concern.

“Mind if I ask something personal?”

“uhh go ahead,” he shrugged not sure what she would ask.

“How often did you look at my soul...before this red color entered-or I mean appeared?” She asked looking embarrassed and concerned.

Sans felt himself flash from pale to flush as he stuttered, _**“I-I-I-uh-I-umm-s-sorry!.**_.. but y-ya I did, b-but it was m-mostly to be s-sure that you were okay. I will admit other times it was to figure you out or make sure I wasn’t making you uncomfortable. **Iposmiseitwasnothingelse!”**

Nicole’s face was set in surprise as she seemed to be processing his word vomit. After a few moments she relaxed with a soft smile.

“Alright,” she smiled, “I guess I should just be upfront then.”

Nicole paused glancing down the hall before shyly looking back at him.

“Umm, I can...oh what’s the right word for this...feel-no...Um I can sense when you-_well really just anyone _\- is glancing at my soul and it’s… Well it’s a bit strange.”

Sans felt nervous as he fought his urge to check her soul at that moment, “oh..umm is that why you ran up here? you felt Remix looking?”

Nicole nodded, “I don’t want to mistrust your family, but it just felt a bit invasive.”

Sans relaxed feeling better knowing why she’d now disappeared from the group and was hiding up here in her room. It was strange that she could detect when someone was looking. Even when she’d hidden her soul from everyone he had been quite impressed, if not relieved that if Gaster managed to find her she’d have trouble seeing her soul right away.

“I understand hun,” he grinned casually, “I’ll have a word with him and the other guys to stop soul seeking, but please let me know if it happens again.”

Nicole smiled as she wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug, “Thanks Sans. You’re always there to set me at ease.”

Sans felt his magic flush as he returned her embrace shyly, ‘_hun you have know idea what you do to me.’_

As they pulled back he cleared his non-existent throat, “well I’m just glad to know you’re okay.”

Nicole smiled as they heard a small ruckus coming from Lola’s room.

“DAMNIT MUTT!” Black’s voice bellowed from the closed door, “WE’RE TASKED WITH LAYING DOWN THE PLASTIC NOT LAYING ON IT!”

Both Nicole and Sans laughed and shrugged as they heard the tour group coming up the stairs.

***

“And this is the Recreation Center,” Alyse said opening the doors and leading the two skeletons inside.

Lola left to change during their mansion tour when they got to her room. She’d explained to the two that she’d be painting during the rest of the evening as Black proclaimed they would not need any more help as it was his job to help his Watcher. Lola seemed just as surprised as everyone else as she pulled him into a nuggy calling him such a sweet tyrant. Lynn and Alyse wished them luck as Lola handed Slim the bag of something she had purchased at the drug store earlier on their way home.

Sans had also asked to talk to Remix as Tango happily showed them they’d be staying next to Alyse. She took notice of the room being somewhat bare of any personality. They may be guests but maybe they could go get more things to make them feel more at home.

They all then continued their tour to the Recreation Center. Lynn was still with them on the tour as she continued explaining to the two skeletons about the recreation center.

“The bottom floor mostly has weights and all your needed exercise equipment. Oh and that room over there is the swimming pool! I still haven’t exactly used it yet, but it is huge. Alyse have you been in it yet?” Lynn asked as she turned to her sister as the continued into the echoing tiled room that held the pool.

“Oh-uh,” Alyse remembered the day Edge tossed her in while she was having her melt down, “I’ve had a dip, you could say.”

“What!?” Lynn looked shocked before playfully pouting, “you should have told me and we’d gone together.”

Alyse smiled as her heels clicked against the tile they crossed leading to the stairs, “Alright, next time we will plan for everyone to join for a swim.”

Lynn turned back to the guys as they walked up the stairs to the second level, “You guys fancy a dip some time while you’re here?”

Tango turned to his brother with wide eyes as Alyse giggled from behind Remix.

Remix shrugged as he followed them up the stairs, “a dip won’t hurt.”

“Great!” Lynn exclaimed as she jumped the last step towards the second floor, “That means we can go swimsuit shopping!”

“You just want an excuse to go shopping,” Alyse snided.

Lynn stuck out her tongue as she held the door open for everyone, “You need a new one anyway and besides shopping is always fun with friends.”

“SHOPPING WITH FINE LADIES AS YOURSELVES WOULD BE QUITE DELIGHTFUL,” Tango smiled as he took Lynn’s hand giving her a small twirl. She giggled as Alyse took the lead up the stairs.

“I can take you two out tomorrow as I have some business in town anyway,” Alyse suggested, “We can go and pick up anything you guys feel you need.”

“won’t need much,” Remix said catching Alyse off guard. He’d been silent during almost all of the tour.

Tango seemed to look a little hurt by his brother’s response, but Lynn’s sweet smile as she tugged him along seemed to help it dissipate, “Well you two are in for a treat! Our last part of the tour might be a place you can enjoy on your own if you like.”

As Lynn pointed out the upstairs track and a few of the work out machines spread out they came across a familiar face that hadn’t shown up during their tour of the mansion.

Lynn stopped with a knowing a smile as she called out, “Hey Red!”

Alyse’s face went flush as she noticed her skeleton leaning by the studio door with a sharp toothed grin as his hands were stuffed in his jacket pockets. It was a big difference from his frown the night before. The moments of the passionate kissing came rushing back.

“H-Hey Red,” Alyse waved not noticing the way Remix was watching her intensely.

Red pushed off from the wall with his usual smug smile, “figured ya would end ‘ere,” he chuckled as he stepped forward to meet them, “how’d interrogations go?”

“We played master spies,” Lynn beamed excitedly.

Red raised a bone brow as Alyse shock her head, “We merely helped expose a monster hater,” Alyse said rolling her blue eyes, “I’m just happy to be home.”

Red flushed a little, “well da mansion’s a bit too quiet without cha girls.”

“Aww Red,” Lynn cooed as she gave him a huge hug, “You’re being so sweet today! Did you switch places with Blue?”

Red lightly pushed from her embrace, “I ain’t never gonna be like dat sickly sweet moron.”

“And he’s back to normal,” Alyse chuckled as she poked his skull between his sockets.

Red smirked as he grabbed her wrist. Bring her captured hand to his teeth as he pulled her closer whispering , “I’d like ta make ya on meh a normal thing.”

Alyse flushed, but she was then twirled from Red’s grasp into Remix’s arms, “don’t mean to cut in, but I thought you were gonna show my bro your favorite room?” he asked as she noticed his pin pricks were locked onto Red with an unknown quirk.

Red looked pissed as Alyse slowly moved from Remix’s hold, “Oh-um yeah it’s in here,” she stumbled as she quickly went past everyone towards the studio doors.

The others followed with Tango giving a loud, ‘WOWWEE!!’.

“IS THIS THE DANCE STUDIO?” Tango asked in excitement.

“Technically it’s for any use,” Lynn explained, “but Alyse uses it a lot to dance. Speaking of, is that why you wanted to end the tour here?”

Alyse gave a playful wink as her heels clicked against the wood floor, “I have no idea what you mean, but it is convenient as Tango has asked for a dance before he arrived.”

Tango balled his hands in excitement as he twirled around the room, “BEST TOUR EVER! THANK YOU FOR ENDING IT HERE LADY ALYSE AND LYNN!”

The girls giggled as they watched Tango gracefully move around the room exploring. Alyse quickly set her phone up for music and went for a small gray duffel bag she had left there this morning before the interview. She pulled out a black dress. Pressing play on her phone she rushed out of the room.

“I’ll be right back guys,” she called as Lynn started to bob her head to the beat. (Magic by Mystery Skulls)

Remix watched Alyse leave as her soul seemed to be getting brighter in anticipation. What was she planning?

“Hey Remix,” the blonde beside him smiled drawing his attention.

Remix half turned towards her as she swayed back and forth to the music. He shoved his hands in his pockets as his hood slightly drew back from its perch atop his skull.

“what can I do for you, sunshine,” he asked as he notice Red straddle onto a black chair by one of the mirrored walls.

The blonde, Lynn, softened her face as she walked up closer. “You’ve been pretty silent this entire time. Is everything alright?”

Remix was taken aback by her concern, “uh-umm, ya sunshine,” he stammered, “just fine. why do you ask?”

Her bright blue-green mixed eyes darted towards Tango still dancing about the room before she looked back at him, “Well I hate to assume, but you seem much more stiff then your brother currently.”

Before Remix could come up with a fake answer she quickly waved her hands back and forth, “It’s absolutely fine that you don’t feel at home here. We’re not here to make you feel uncomfortable, but please let us know if there’s anything you need. Even if that thing is space or time alone.”

Remix couldn’t help but just blink at the patient soul in her chest. She truly wanted him to be at ease. Her soul was practically radiating the feeling. A giggle pulled him from staring as he looked at her flushed face.

“I’m guessing you’ve got the same ‘_**soul-seeing’**_ abilities as Sans and the others. **That or you were checking out my boobs.**”

Remix couldn’t help but flush as he pulled his hood down, “I-I wasn’t staring at those...,” he groaned although he had to admit they were nice he’d already been warned by Sans that the girls seemed to be aware when he was looking at their souls, “you were right on the first assumption... sorry if I made you... uncomfortable.”

A soft warm hand rest on his shoulder as he turned to see Lynn smiling, “Its Fine! I don’t mind, but my other sisters might, so I’m just gonna ask that you get their permission to see it first. We’ve already experienced seeing them for ourselves, but the guys told us it’s a personal deal to keep it hidden. Not sure why? I think their pretty!”

‘so what Sans said was true,’ he thought, ‘glad he gave me the warning about their souls, but it seems like they’re really naive about what they could be capable of. looks like I’m just gonna have to observe.’

“Sorry for the wait guys,” Alyse’s voice came from behind as a new song played ( LBD by Becky G ), “I wanted to be in something more comfortable for dancing.”

Remix turned and nearly had to keep his jaw from falling to the floor as the song in the background played about a little black dress.

The short haired brunette he’d met earlier had forgone the tight modest business dress for a much more revealing outfit. The thick straps on the black dress curved from around her neck and crossed her chest like an X exposing her pale stomach in a diamond enclosed hole. The ends met to a high low skirt that was slight all the way up to her waist on both sides where one could only slight make out black spanks underneath. Her feet still dawned the black strapped heels as they clicked against the floor as she made her way back in.

Those bright blue eyes were now piercing as they bore into his soul. He couldn’t help but stare as the sound of someone whistling came from behind him.

“damn kitten,” Red’s voice deeply sounding excited as she came close, “please tell meh ya got all dolled up for me?”

That giggle that came from her lips as she glided past him was mesmerizing as she shock her head. The brown short locks swaying from side to side.

“Sorry Red,” she smirked, “Tango has asked me for a dance and I don’t want to disappoint.”

‘_disappoint?!’ _He thought as he quickly whipped around to see her walking towards his brother where he stood going through her list of songs,_ ‘fuck I was hoping for disappointment... this may be more challenging then I originally thought!... no...breath, it’s just skin and she’s just a human....I got this....relax.’_

“da only disappointment dere’ll be is if ya don’t get dat ass over ‘ere and-“ Red was interrupted by Lynn as she flicked him across the skull.

‘_wait? she was right next to me?’_ Remix thought, _‘how’d she get over there so quickly.’_

“Cool it horn dog,” Lynn teased as she crossed her arms, “I’ll have no vulgar words while my sister is confidently dancing in front of others.”

Red rolled his crimson eyes.

“So have you picked a song Tango?” Alyse asked as her hips swayed to the beat of the current song still playing.

“WELL IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LADY ALYSE,” Tango smiled nervously with a slight coral blush, “I WOULD VERY MUCH ENJOY WATCHING YOU DANCE FIRST BEFORE WE TAKE THE FLOOR TOGETHER.”

“Oh!” Alyse said looking a bit embarrassed, “s-sure, but I’m not sure what to show you then.”

Lynn immediately rushes over, “Mad Love or the Soft Love dance you do!”

Alyse smiled nervously, “Tango which sounds best to you?”

Tango brought his hand up to his chin rubbing it as he thought. A frustrated groan came from him, “I AM NOT SURE,” he sighed looking toward Remix, “BROTHER HOW ABOUT YOU CHOOSE!”

Remix felt sweat form on his skull as he decided to hopefully go with a tamer song to help ease his thoughts, “Uhh soft one?”

Lynn’s face grew much to giddy as Alyse flushed and bit her lip, “Alright, but I’m only doing about half the song.”

Lynn was handed the phone back from Tango as she put on the song.

Remix watched Alyse’s soul beating wildly as the colors swam inside. She looked nervous, but as soon as she stood in position in front of the mirror she turned composed and serious.

(Love So Soft by Kelley Clarkson video dance link: <https://youtu.be/5un5OvN3d9U> )

A chorus of female voices started as stood with her back to them. Tango stood in anticipation as she rolled her head back with her feet apart and just as the lyrics started so did she.

  
  


_**Yeah  
Every kiss is a door**_ (Alyse’s face turned sexual as she popped her hand on her hip as the other touched her lips to the beat)  
_**Can I knock on yours? **_(Strutting forward she made a knocking motion with her hand that touched her lips.)  
_**Can we knock a little more?**_ (She rolled her hips as she bent low going back up.)  
_**If your touch is a key**_ (Moving her hands sexually around her body she moved swiftly going from standing to down on the floor. Opening her legs, to the twisting and rolling body sexually back up to her feet Remix’s soul tugged at her movements.)  
_**Keep on twistin', keep unlockin', keep on turnin' me**_

_**Let me in **_(She motioned forward towards him as her fingers beckoned him. He nearly leaned from where he stood as she continued.)  
_**I wanna be closer to you, let you under my skin  
If I let you in**_ (she bent down sexually coming back up showing the curvature of her spine.)  
_**You gotta be careful with it  
Let me tell you again, hey**_ (Dropping to the floor she was on her hands and knees taking her dance to the floor that Red was practically drooling at.)

_**Love so soft, you ain't had nothing softer  
Break it, then you buy it and it sure gonna cost ya **_ (Her legs crossed kicking out on the floor in a sexual manner as she twisted her body around bending back on the floor as Lynn cheered.)  
_**Love so soft that you can't rub off  
You gon' love it if you try it  
Got you hooked, now you're caught up  
Love so soft, so soft (so soft)  
Love so soft, so soft (so soft)**_

Alyse swiftly was back up on her feet as the song continued leaving her breathing heavily as Tango clapped. Red whistled as Lynn ran up to her with a giddy laugh and hugged her.

“Gosh it gets better every time I see it,” Lynn cheered.

“THAT WAS A PASSIONATE DISPLAY LADY ALYSE!” Tango excitedly said as he took Alyse’s hand and pulled her close, “ITS DECIDED, I MUST DANCE WITH YOU. LADY LYNN IF YOU COULD HELP ME CHOSE THE NEXT SONG THAT WILL WORK WONDERFULLY WITH YOUR SISTER?”

“Sure!”

Remix looked back to Alyse as she combed her fingers through her short brown hair. If he had a throat it’d be dry as he had a hard time swallowing the fact that this woman had entranced him. But was worse was the sparks of magic he thought he saw coming off her as she got more into her dance.

***

Lola stepped back a bit as the plastic sheet under her feet crinkled. Slim and Back also stopped to look up at the walls a ceiling they’d been working at for three hours now. The ceiling was coated in a mixture of black, deep blues, purples, slight magenta and white swirls like the galaxy. Slim really pulled off some skills as he’d used his magic to stop the white spray paint to direct it into speckled stars all above the ceiling. Black had worked with her on her walls which they’d made into a spray painted brick texture. They’d each spent time spray painting their names one a small selection of the wall. Lola wanted to get her sisters and the others to spray their names on as well. Looking around she was proud of the changes as she removed her spray mask with her paint coated fingers.

“Damn guys,” she grinned with wide green eyes, “I’d never have gotten this done so quickly without you.”

“happy ta help mistress” Slim smirked from his mask still taped to his skull.

“BUT OF COURSE ENLISTING THE HELP OF SOMEONE AS SPECTACULAR AS ME IS THE ONLY WAY THIS COULD HAVE EVER BEEN ACHIEVED,” Black boasted as he pulled his mask down and removed some plastic gloves he’d coated in paint.

“Let’s get cleaned up then,” she smiled as she motioned them out of the room, “once it’s dry I’ll put everything away.”

“BUT IT WONT BE DRY TILL WELL INTO TOMORROW,” Black stated.

Lola blinked a few times before raising a brow as they felt her room, “Yeah and?”

Black frowned before he wildly waved his skeletal hands growling, “YOU DON’T EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU’D SLEEP IN A TOXIC FUMES SMELLING ROOM, DO YOU? SO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU SLEEPING TONIGHT?“

“Ooooohhh,” Lola smirked as she rubbed Black’s skull, “That’s easy, the couch in the living room. It’s only for one night.”

Black swatted her hand away, “I REFUSE TO HAVE YOU SLEEP IN SUCH A WIDE OPEN SPACE WITH THESE NEW SKELETONS IN THE HOUSE!”

Lola watched her little tyrant glare up at her expectantly.

“...So where do you want me to sleep?” She asked with a koi smile.

Black face turned deep blue as his glaring gaze turned shy as he kept glancing from her to the floor, “...M-My Room...O-Of Course...,” he murmured.

Lola starred at Black then at Slim who’d now removed his mask and was eyeing his brother with a smile.

“You want me to sleep in your room?” Lola asked trying to clarify.

“WHERE ELSE COULD BE MORE SUITABLE,” Black huffed as he placed his hands on his hips turning his chin up and off to the side, “IT SAYS IN THE DATING MANUAL TO NEVER LET A LADY SLEEP ALONE IN AN UNKNOWN AREA.”

“But the mansion is known to me,” she smirked wanting to tease Black just a little more to get a nice gesture out of him, “Besides I’d rather not sleep on the floor either. I only do that for my girls during sleepovers or camping.”

Black paused as Slim watch curiously.

“I-I GUESS I CAN SHARE MY BED WITH YOU,” Black said dropping his hands from his hips and starting to blush as he glanced back at her.

“Are you sure that would be appropriate for us to be alone,” Lola paused, “in your bed....with no one else around....” having fun as she watched his cheeks grow deeper color with each small sentence, “all night long?”

Blacks skull was now completely deep blue as quickly hide his face with his scarf, like Blue would when he was embarrassed around Lynn.

He let out a frustrated growl as he dragged his hands across his face, “YOU'LL SLEEP IN MY BED AS MUTT IS PRESENT IN THE ROOM ON THE FLOOR AND THAT'S FINAL,” Black shouted before stomping away.

Lola couldn’t help but chuckle a bit as Black disappeared in his room to get cleaned up and most likely prepared for their mini sleepover.

She was interrupted by Slim’s hand on her shoulder, “don’t tease him too much,” he said with an unreadable expression, “my bro really cares about ya.”

Lola turned back to her room as she looked at Black’s deep blue signature. His cursive was sharp next to her bubbled like neon green letters. He’d been really careful with his painting and always helped her if she’d made a mistake, blaming the spray can and not her skills. He’d been really sweet without insulting anyone all day. It was nice for a change.

“Yeah,” she smiled, “don’t worry, I just wanted to see that cute tsundere side of him.”

Slim tilted his skull as he raised a bone brow, “sew-what?”

Lola waved her hand as she made her way to Lynn’s room where she’d gotten permission to clean up in and had a change of clothes along with her special item she’d picked up, “I’ll explain after you’re done playing with my hair.”

Slim shrugged as he followed her into Lynn’s bathroom looking at box of hair dye on the counter, “ya sure this is what you want?”

Lola nodded with a confident smile, “Yeah,” she breathed with a big sigh, “It’s about time I stop hiding myself and be real.”

Slums face had a small purple tint as he removed the hair dye from the box, “still can’t believe this is your natural color.”

Lola shrugged, “I know it’s a bit boring, but my mom had it as well.”

Slim simply nodded as Lola sat in the hair she’d brought from her room. She quickly removed her hair from her messy bun shacking out the black dyed strands she’d had since a year into the court hearings. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror she wiped off the heavy makeup and brushed her shoulder length hair. Tonight would be her fresh start. Tonight she finally knew who to fight for. Tonight she had finally acknowledged the support that was always there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter guys. Been busy with work and haven't gotten my ideas to hit the page right. Next chapter will be filled with more dancing, drama, and possible jealousy.


	32. Cell Soul Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust watches you from his cell as he smiles, "come on over dear reader," he beckons you with his skeletal hand as the other grazes his other up his ribs, "you ready to hear some naughty plot twists?"

Lust's giddy laughter could be heard throughout the containment cell as he rolled atop his bed slowly touching himself.

**_"hey,"_** G shouted in annoyance from his cell on the opposite corner from the front, "would you knock that shit off! you're startin' to give me the creeps over here."

Pink leaned against the bars with on hand grasping at a bar above his head and the other by his waist, "I Do Apologize, G Dear," Pink cooed with a coy smile, "But My Brother's Been In Such A Good Mood Since Meeting That Scrumptious Human," Pink then let out a sigh as he pressed against the bars, "And I Can't Blame Him. She Was Heavenly."

"urgh," G groaned as he rolled his yellow eyes, "you two need your sockets checked. there was nothing special about that dame."

Lust burst out laughing causing G to growl.

"what's so funny you fuckin' freak?"

Lust slowly sat up his heart shaped cyan eyes half lidded as he sighed pleasurably, "sans must have really stopped you from seeing the truth then."

G glared at Lust as he made his way from the bed to the bars of his cell. Straightening his black vest and smoothing out the blue fur lining it he dragged his bony fingers against the bars making them click against the silence of the room.

"well, what did you see," G asked as he watched him carefully.

Green perked his emerald eyes towards the camera in the corner of the room before continuing to watch the new commotion of the cells.

"ahh ahh ahh," Lust smirked as he wagged his finger back and forth, "let's hear what was so_ 'insignificant'_ that you saw first."

"tsk," G turned his back to the brothers as he glanced a Green.

His brother slowly nodded his head and G smiled deviously.

"alright," G smirked back as he half turned, "but I want ta here what **_axe_** murder freak saw first."

An insane cackle came from the cell next to G as Axe turned his skull towards him from the floor where he'd been laying on. His red socket twitching in the blackness that surrounded it as he pulled at his empty socket.

"funny," Axe growled with a twisted smile, "out of all of us...you're the most twisted freak here."

"at least I didn't eat my own kind," G growled back as he tilted his chin up as he glanced down at Axe with disgust.

"nah...you're right..heh..," Axe said softly before grinning darkly, "you melded with one instead...and became an abomination....heheheheheheheheh!!"

G's yellow eyes flared with magic as a surge erupted from the magic bars shocking them all.

Every skeleton that was standing fell to the ground as the others merely groaned in pain.

G rubbed his sockets as his vision returned.

Green was rubbing his temples from the pain as the others got back to their feet.

"well that was a shocking turn of events," Lust sighed as a few skeletons chuckled or groaned at the pun, "strange as we all are, lets put that aside and get back to the matter at hand."

G huffed as he glared at Axe, "fine."

Axe turned his skull from G in silence as he paused, "too thin for my taste," he murmured, "I like em with a bit more meat on their bones, heh....but your talkin' soul wise...never really cared for awhile about that shit."

G watched as he crossed his arms waiting as Crooks seemed to twiddle his long fingers.

"She IS Sweet BROTHER!" Crooks shouted as he breathed heavily, "Fragile SHE May BE, But I ENJOYED Her CARING Company."

"tsk," Axe rolled his red eye, "too caring that one...but what should ya expect out of a _**soul of Integrity."**_

G raised a bone brow at Axe, "that's all you saw?"

Axe turned on his side away from G, "again....didn't really care to see...just saw..."

G's skull frown as he caught Lust's smirk.

"what's so funny asshole," he growled.

Lust stepped close to the bars, however this time he didn't touch them. The shocking static still lingered on his bone tips from what G had caused.

Stuffing his hands in his vest pockets he smirked, "I believe you're seeing that Sansy could still be hidin' more even during your visit."

G glared at Lust as he continued, "so mind spillin' the naughty version you saw?" with a wink he cooed, "and if it's still not quite on the mark, I'll spill the full page spread for ya."

G let out a frustrated sigh before looking back at Green.

Green looked worried slowly shaking his head, but G ignored his warning. This was his only chance to learn the truth, even if it was from the freaks.

"her soul was Integrity," G declared as he leaned against the concrete wall watching Lust carefully, "but it was also Persistence."

Axe shifted to sitting up quickly as he smiled maliciously at G, "two for the price of one?...now that's mouth watering," he began lowly chuckling to himself as he tugged on his socket.

G shivered at his appalling reaction as he turned back to Lust who just looked too giddy as his teeth were biting down on his knuckle.

_**"ooooh G,"**_ Lust cooed deeply as his hands cupped his face making those cyan hearts in his sockets glow wildly, **_"you're ssssooooooo cloooose!"_**

G quickly turned his skull away making a gagging face as he shock his head. Gosh these two were total freaks. He felt dirty just being around them. God he wanted to shower as soon as he was out of this shit hole. Giving one last shiver before composing himself and turning back to Lust, he crossed his arms over his chest hoping to keep himself still from being surrounded by these pairs of freaks.

"so what else is missing," he glared, "that has you on the edge of your seat for this human?"

Lust sadly began stroking one of his ribs as he spoke in a low moaning tone, "you got the two soul traits on the mark G, aww, b-but you've missed a key ingredient that snuck in undetected!"

G rolled his sockets as he could see Lust sweating over his own heated touching an Pink watching in sexual glee.

"and that is?!" G growled in frustration.

Lust smirked as his canines sparkled in the dark, "she's got a **Determination Bond**! _awww!!!"_

G flew off the wall as he instinctively grabbed the bars,_** "what did you just say?!"**_

_**"that's right!"**_ Lust heavily breathed as he continued his touching, "the _sexy_ little lady's got** three** soul traits and the last one is **fresh!** which means...we've got a _**blossoming mage**_ on our hands."

G ignored Lust orgasiming on himself as he turned back to Green with devious smirk.

"a mage huh?" G softly smiled, "and she's got sisters...interesting."

Lust's tired laughter caused him to turn back noticing Pink had helped him clean up.

"that's not all," Lust smirked as he played with Pink's heart shaped hole getting dangerously close to the pink soul inside. With a quickly flick of his eyes back to G he grinned, "I left a little **spark** in her to speed up the process."

It was G's turn to sweat as he quickly grabbed the magic bars growling at Lust,_** "are you mad?! do you even understand what a mage is capable of?"**_

Lust let out a crazed laugh filling the room as Axe watched with intrigue.

"oh I know," Lust smirked as he pressed his finger tips to his teeth, " I saw a bit of what she's got on my cherry boy. that's why Sans will return soon...for **our** help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will still post this Friday! Just thought you'd all enjoy this secret little slice! ;)


	33. Magical Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Dancetale Skeletons dance with Alyse, each of the sisters start displaying some unusual abilities. What is the cause and will the guys handle it well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed the Thursday small filler to what was coming! I hope you all enjoy the added chaos!

Lola couldn’t help but relax into Slim’s grip as he massaged the hair dye out of her hair. She loved the feeling of his hands in her hair, but she was still working up the courage to tell him. For now she silently basked in their quiet ritual.

“heh.”

Lola peaked her left eye out at him

Slim was hovering from her left side as she rested her head on Lynn’s bathroom sink.

“What’s so funny?” she quirked.

“nothin” he smirked as he continued rinse her hair, “ya just seem to be enjoying this a bit more than I thought.”

She felt her face flush and cursed that she couldn’t turn away or hide.

“So what if I am enjoying it,” she pouted as she looked off to the right.

She just knew his smirk grew wider as he leaned into her field of vision, “glad my hands can please you mistress.”

Her face erupted in heat from embarrassment at the pet name him and Black seemed to always start calling her. Looking away from him again she started to feel warm over her entire body and the cold water in her hair started to steam. Blinking from the mist as it started to build around them she shouted, “Damnit Slim what’s with the fog?”

Slim stepped back wet skeletal hands in the air as he looked at her a bit worried, “uhh-”

“hey!” Stretch called as his skull popped into view, “there’s steam pouring out of this room. what the hell is going on in-”

Stretch stared in confusion as he turned to Slim, “you didn’t use monster dye on her, did you?”

Slim slowly shook his skull.

Both skeletons were silent as she lifted her dripping wet head from the sink, “What the hell is going on with you two?” she groaned as she felt the tension in her neck from lying back so long, “And what’s those faces?”

Slim and Stretch were both looking at her with sockets wide and mouths agape.

Stretch was the first to speak as he’d been staring at the phosphate for awhile and then to her, “okay...I know you can be hot headed sometimes...” he said while pointing at her, “but that ain’t what I mean.”

Lola cocked a brow before giving a small chuckle as she took the towel around her neck and started drying her hair somehow electing quiet gasps from both skeletons, “Ha Ha very funny,” she whipped, “I get it. You guys are use to the black hair, but in honest to God truth, it’s naturally auburn. So I can understand why the change has you fired up.”

“umm,” Slim said with a worried glance from Stretch to her, “that isn’t what he means mistress.”

Lola felt her face heat up from the name again as she groaned into the towel not noticing the steam seeping from it and the two skeletons jumping back, “Slim! Get to the point!”

“uhmm...okay then,” Slim sounded as she lifted her head from the towel, “you are literally on fire.”

Lola turned turned slowly as she heard both skeletons shuffle behind her. As she wiped the mirror with her hand, she caught Stretch & Slim’s worried gazes before noticing the literal fire atop her head. 

"Umm ... I gotta say, this is a first,” she blinked as she then ran her hand through the flames.

Slim seemed to flinch at her action, but she was surprised at how warm they were. Not burning heat, but comforting warmth that tickled her finger tips. The flames also weren’t huge but did reach a good inch or two over her head.

“Huh,” she said aloud, “This is weird...Hey Stretch come here.”

“is it safe?” Stretch asked with a raised brow and sweating skull.

Lola smirked as she leaned her flaming head towards the guys, “Didn’t burn me.”

The two exchanged looks before Stretch was pushed forward.

“you chicken shit,” he mumbled only for Slim to hear, “she’s your watcher.”

Lola sighed heavily, “If you guys are just gonna stand there then I’m gonna start drying my hair.”

“actually it already looks dry,” Slim notes still nervously sweating behind Stretch.

Stretch finally took a quick intake of breath and closing his sockets before poking a bony finger to her flaming head. They all stood silent as he peeked one socket open with a “Huh” before placing his whole hand atop her hair.

“hey she’s right,” Stretch laughed nervously as he got more brave with rubbing her noggin, “guess you’re just full of hot air.”

Lola started to get ticked by Stretch’s comment, but just as she did Stretch quickly pulled his hand from her head with an audible “ouch!”

Lola blinked a few times before exclaiming, “I control the flames!”

Both skeletons looked at her with fearful expressions.

Stretch then shoved Slim forward, “she’s you’re watcher keep her from burning anything down while I run and get Sans.”

He then bolted out the door as Lola gave a controlled sigh and the flames dissipated. As she looked in the mirror she noticed they were gone. Thinking quickly she starred long at her hand thinking of the flames, but nothing happened. Growing disappointed she started to pout as she could start to hear Stretch calling for Sans.

“Damnit...” she paused thinking how it all started when she was caught off guard by Slim’s hand on her shoulder.

“hey uhh, Lola,” he said cautiously giving her a worried glance.

Her cheeks flushed as she realized that was the first time he’d called her by her name!

“What’s up Slim?” she asked trying to keep her thoughts at bay.

“well...you’re takin’ this magic fire thing...a bit too cooly,” he said with a half smile, “n-not that I want you heated up about it, but...umm...maybe we should keep this under coals till Sans knows.”

Lola blinked a few times as his comment blew right past her once she remembered it was her feelings that had controlled the flames. A very particular feeling started it if she remembered correctly. Quickly glancing at her index finger she smirked.

Swiftly she pushed herself atop the bathroom sink and pulled Slim close causing a purple flush against his cheek bones. His teeth slightly parted, but she wasn’t ready for him to speak yet as she place her finger against his teeth shushing him.

With a wink she smirked, “Don’t worry bony boy,” she said as she dragged her hand down his jawline. The flames now igniting on her hand as she felt her heart race, “I’m only hot for you,” she smirked as she waved the hand that had been touching him in front of his face.

He flinched for a second in fear before shaking his skull in disbelief.

He then cautiously brought his left hand up and slowly intertwined it with her own. She watched him closely looking for any sign in which she was hurting him. But when he grinned in amazement she couldn’t help but throw her arms around his neck.

“I knew I’d never burn you,” she then pulled away with a chuckle, “okay maybe only with words every once in awhile.”

Slim rolled his pin pricks as he grabbed her by the waist, ”bein’ burned by someone as hot as you isn’t that bad. I kinda like the sizzle.”

Lola felt her face flush as Slim burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny,” she huffed.

“nothin,” he smirked back, “it’s just now I know when I’ve sparked your interest.”

Lola went to say another comeback, but then the door burst open extinguishing her flames.

“WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU TWO SO LONG,” Black growled as he stood in the bathroom doorway, “HUH? WHAT’S WITH YOUR HAIR?”

Lola slide off the sink past Slim as she sauntered up towards Black, “This is my natural hair color,” she said giving the dried locks a toss, “What do you think?”

Black stood there with his right hand grasping his chin as he looked her up and down, “I DON'T DENY THAT THE HAIR COLOR BEFORE BROUGHT OUT YOUR EYES BETTER, BUT THIS IS MORE...STRIKING OF A DEFIANT COLOR IF IT IS YOUR TRUE TONE AS YOU SAY.”

“Do you think it makes me look hotter?” she playfully smiled.

Black flushed a deep blue as he stammered, “H-H-HOTTER?! M-MAYBE IN THE STANDARD OF H-HOW YOU USE T-TO LOOK, B-BUT I FOR ONE AM THE HOTTEST,” he declared as he struck a pose with his chin high.

“Really,” Lola smirked as Slim started to catch on to what she was about to do, “well then how about now?”

As Black turned to look at her he notice her hair and hands on fire.

“W-WH-WHAT THE?!”

She then quickly extinguished the fire before Slim could wrap a wet towel around her.

Lola then bent down with a large grin scooping the little tyrant up in her arms, “Isn’t this cool!” she exclaimed, “I’ve got magic!”

Black was stunned silent as Lola twirled him around like a rag doll. Slim finally noticing for the first time in his life, that someone broke his brother into silence.

**

Nicole sat in the living room reading her book as Sans napped beside her. Everything felt peaceful as she breathed a sigh of relief.

That is until she got an uneasy feeling and stared up towards Lynn's room.

Blinking her eyes quickly she was sure her eyes were playing tricks on her. As she rubbed them and looked again she was sure she was going nuts. There through the ceiling she could see an auburn, orange and red glowing heart...and it was currently engulfed in flames.

She shock her head setting her book down before looking again.

Nope still there.

With an uneasy sigh she tapped Sans on the skull.

"Umm Sans...I kind of need your expertise on something," she asked as she kept her blue-green eyes locked on the heart as she noticed two other white upside down hearts near it.

Looking around upstairs she could see one more white reversed heart above them. Interesting! This could not be left alone. As she heard Sans stir beside her she pulled one of her notebooks from her bag by the table. Scribbling written details about the flaming heart and trying to sketch a picture Sans yawned.

“Heh if it’s on napping and how to catch Zs I’m your guy,” he said with a lazy tired grin.

“Nope,” she said as she began drawing the upside down heart and writing her findings, “I need to ask,” she then flipped the notebook to him showing her sketches and quick notes, “is this what you see everyday? Are they souls?”

Sans quirked a bone brow at her before looked at the notebook in horror.

“uhh, hun,” he said nervously, “why are you seeing souls?”

Nicole shrugged as she looked towards his chest seeing a similar white upside down heart, “Oh MY GOSH!!”

She excitedly pointed towards his chest with a large grin making Sans jump a bit, “I can see one in you too!”

Sans went pale...for a skeleton as Nicole continued.

“So my question is,” she said pointing to the heart on the notebook she’d drawn, “why is this one on fire? What’s with the other’s that are upside down? Is that an indication of monster souls only? I’ve already pulled out my own soul, so can I pull out other people souls too? What do each of the colors mean? Are there more people that can see souls like me too?”

“uhh-fu-umm-“

But Sans was cut off by Stretch screaming.

“Saaaaaannnnsss!! We got a problem!”

Sans groaned as he dragged his hands across his skull as Nicole bounced excitedly as Stretch ran into the living room breathing heavily.

“S-Sans...*huff*….we’ve got a….a...heated situation,” he breathed as he was bent over catching his breath before noticing Nicole’s excitement, “what’s up with her?”

Before Sans could speak Nicole blurted, “I see souls!” with a large grin.

Stretch’s pin pricks shrunk as he groaned, “almighty Toriel please have Lynn be normal.”

***

Lynn watched in amazement by Red as Alyse glided across the floor with Tango. They’d danced for four songs already choosing their fifth with no regards to the others around watching and nether one looked tired. In fact, it was like they were feeding off each other’s energy as they moved. She was happy to see her sister so full of life dancing in front of others and with a partner no less. Don’t get her wrong, Alyse was a beautiful dancer, but the dances always seemed kind of lonely and she hated how secretive she’d been about them. Maybe with these two her older sister could learn to be more open and trusting.

Alyse hit play as they quickly moved into position for another song.

(Song: Into the Night by Santana & Dance link: <https://youtu.be/83RQfezJCd8>)

Starting side by side the stepped together in front and behind gliding forwards as Tango would twist and twirl her older sister around making the skirt of the black dress feather and flow out.

Once the lyrics started they faced together, feet moving quickly without missing a beat as her sister glided to Tango’s dance.

_**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above, like it saved me from hell**_ (Tango seemed to encapture Alyse in the dance but quickly dipped and span her back out as if she was to precious to contain.)  
_**She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see how the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang**_ (The way Tango span and moved with his quick feet already had Lynn clapping to the beat as she watch their speed pick up and their bodies fly across the room together.)

_ **Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
We're singing, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And we danced on into the night  
Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh  
And we danced on into the night** _

(So much spinning left and right from each dancer, together and separate as the slowed down to entire the next chorus.)

As the next chorus continued, Lynn felt herself stop clapping and start holding back her laughter. Red was practically fuming beside her. The other four dances Tango and Alyse had done were simple, like testing each other’s moves and chemistry. After each felt comfortable they’d begun to get closer with each next dance and this one certainly involved more touching and closer proximity than Red looked like he could handle.

Lynn thought it was funny as he silently gripped the chair and occasionally gave a growl. However she remembered that he also hadn’t really asked her sister out yet. So him getting jealous was silly. Maybe this would give him the initiative to actually go public and ask her.

‘Oh crap!’ She thought, ‘I still haven’t let the others know that me and Stretch are gonna be dating. I hope it won’t break Blue’s heart.’

Biting her own lip about when to let the cat out of the bag, so to speak. She noticed Remix hadn’t moved from his spot by the back wall. He had his back against the windowed wall with one foot as well propped on the glass occasionally tapping to the beat and staring intensely at the two dancing. If she didn’t know better she’d say he was still tense with his hood up and his gloved hands hadn’t left his pockets.

Thinking back to Stretch’s reaction when she’d taken Blue on a date, gave her the same feeling Remix seemed to be admitting.

‘Aww he’s just worried about his brother,’ she thought, ‘Well hopefully he’ll see that Alyse always takes in consideration of others when she dances. I’ve always seen her bring her level down to inexperienced dancers. But she’s never pushed herself to be close or fully trusting of another partner.’

Lynn frowned as she started to take a bit more notice as to how Tango seemed to be letting her lead. Wasn’t it suppose to be the other way around? Then again, her sister’s trust can be hard to earn in a dance where she gives up control. Her sister’s only weakness...

Tango ended the dance with Alyse went back breathing heavily but a clear smile was gracing her lips as Lynn clapped.

“Jezz, watching you two dance is quite exhilarating,” she exclaimed, “I just lose track of time watching you guys.”

Alyse blushed as Tango brought her back up taking a slight bow, “I HAVE YOU TO THANK FOR THAT LADY ALYSE,” Tango grinned, “YOUR ENERGY AND POSTURE IS ASTOUNDING! BROTHER I MUST INSIST THAT YOU DANCE WITH LADY ALYSE AT LEAST ONCE.”

Remix just shock his head from where he stood, “nah, I’m good.”

Tango seemed disappointed but quickly became happy as he twirled Alyse into his arms, “YOU ARE A PLEASURE TO DANCE WITH. I COULDN'T HAVE ASKED FOR A BETTER PARTNER TO REINVIGORATE MY BODY.”

“hey,” Red growled catching their attention as he got up from his chair strolling over towards the two, “vigorate with someone else next time an’ keep your mits to yourself?”

“Red,” Alyse sighed giving him a disappointing look, but Tango cut her off.

“I DO APOLOGIZE IF I OVERSTEPPED MY BOUNDS WITH YOUR MATE,” he said with a courteous bow.

“mate?!”

“What?!”

Both Alyse and Red flushed as Red quickly spoke, “she ain’t my mate!”

Tango looked confused as Lynn approached Alyse who seemed embarrassed and unsure, “IF LADY ALYSE IS NOT YOUR MATE ARE YOU IN THE PROCESS OF COURTING HER?”

“w-what? no, of c-course not,” Red stammered, “she’s just my watcher. nothing more! so I’d ‘appreciate’ ya keep yer hands ya yourself.”

Lynn couldn’t help but feel sympathy as she saw her sisters hurt expression. But she wasn’t the only one to see it.

Tango smirked as he Pulled Alyse close, “IF SHE’S NOT YOUR’S THEN MIGHT I ASK FOR A MORE PERSON DANCE WITH YOU LADY ALYSE.”

“hey!” Red growled but he was ignored as Alyse stammered, “W-W-What did you have in mind?”

Tango chuckled, “AS YOU MAY HAVE GUESSED MY NAME SAKE IS ALSO MY FAVORITE TYPE OF DANCE. DO YOU KNOW HOW TO TANGO?”

Alyse blinked in surprise, “Of course I do.”

“SPENDID!” Tango smiled as he turned to Lynn, “IF I MAY, I ALREADY HAVE A SONG THAT IS A PERFECT CHOICE.”

“Sure,” Lynn shrugged.

Red was growling off to the side as Remix snickered.

As Lynn got the phone reattached with the new song ready Red strolled over to Remix leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as he glared.

“it’s best to keep your feet on the ground,” Remix smirked, “rather than your mouth.”

“an’ what’s that suppose ta mean,” Red growled.

Remix sshrugged as he turned back to his brother and Alyse taking their places to dance, “means you’re a numbskull for not claiming something that fine.”

Red’s left socket twitched, but the dramatic sound of violins caught his attention back to the floor.

(Song Libertango by Bond Dance Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ioExEcUB9o0&list=FLQPbPI5ZFn31Ze4Tu6me6Qg&index=45&t=0s> )

Alyse seemed to be centering herself as Tango moved from one side of the room twirling and leaping towards her. When he was merely inches from her pulled her hands back as if causing him to come closer while the music switched to a more secretive tone. Her eyes locked onto Tango’s as her face became sultry and fierce. She stepped forward and he would in turn step back as the continued till she turned her back to him. Arms raised as she pointed her right foot, Tango eased into position with his left hand coming around her side and the right cradling her raised right arm.

As the sound of the violian starting again Alyse placed her left hand atop Tango’s that was upon her stomach just under her breasts by the diamond shaped hole. She had to keep concentration as the feeling of his fingers reminded her of last night when Red had kissed her. Letting Tango gently grasp her right hand they danced with her back to him. She could feel him guiding her movements as their feet moved in tandem and the stepped together.

As they swayed from left to right she felt his left hand grasp her left wrist. She knew this action well as she prepared and he let go of her right hand spinning her out and releasing her. She kept her hands out though as she waited his hold that came swiftly twirling her back to face him this time as they clasped hands.

This time she decided to see how well he could preform as she took her time moving her waist and feet in a sexual sway. Tango smiled at this and in turn spun her back around as she brought her right leg up he gently held it as she outstretched her left hand.

Moving out of the position he twirled her again bending her down into a dip and back up with smooth grace. Her heart pounded as they parted. Alyse watched Tango mimicking some of his movements as they dance side by side just a few feet apart. She then turned to see if he’d follow her movements and through the mirror she let a soft smile play across her lips as she noticed him following and beckoning her back. So to oblige his silent request she stepped back and he followed, but she then swiftly turned to face him. As he moved closer grasping her hands she bent down and he followed in tandem.

Red could feel his magic boil inside as he watched their dance truly begin. He hated seeing her joy and thrill with someone that wasn’t with him. And why the hell did she have to look so fucking good dancing with him!?!

Lynn watching intently both hands pressed against her chest in amazement at the sexual chemistry. This was like watching the Bachelor/Brochette shows when you saw two people with amazing chemistry together. She then glanced at Red with a sad look. Sorry dude, but you blew it today.

Remix watched as the two parted once again dancing out away from each other and taking a few steps to circle one another before coming back to the center to dance again. No one could resist his brother’s tango and he was surprised by the girl’s quick process to gauge his brother’s moves. They looked good dancing together. Almost too good.

Remix sighed as he tried to pull his hood further down obstructing the rest of the dance. His brother looked to happy dancing with her, but he needed to get them back home. Would his brother still be okay with giving out the information on these girls if it was too get them home? Would he even want to leave after finding a dance partner like her?

A small gasp caught his attention as he looked back up to see his brother catch Alyse’s right leg just under the knee as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tango then raised her up in a spin still holding her right leg. As he stopped and let her down she willingly bent back releasing her arms in a gorgeous bend. Remix felt his soul lurch as the feeling to dance urged him to move, but he fought back. He wasn’t here to dance with the human. He was here to get him and his brother home.

As he grasped his chest he looked at them slowly bend back against each other. Her bright blue eyes locking onto his as the song whispered a females voice, _**‘satash, thinking of you.’**_

He felt screwed.

Alyse felt her heart race as the song sped up nearing it’s ending. Twirls, heel kicks and spins later she ended her dance with Tango grasping her right leg and dragging her back before a quick release, spin an and end move. Breathing heavily she smiled up at Tango who was just as happy.

Picking her up by the waist and twirling her he cheered, “MAGNIFICAT!!! YOU ARE TRULY A WORTHY PARTNER LADY ALYSE.”

Alyse blushed as he set her down, “Nonsense Tango,” she smiled, “that dance is only well preformed with an excellent lead dancer and you were amazing to follow.”

“YOU GIVE ME TOO MUCH CREDIT,” Tango winked, “I MUST SAY I ENJOYED LETTING YOU TAKE CHARGE OF THE DANCE AS YOU ALWAYS HAD ME GUESSING.”

Alyse brought her hands to her cheeks hoping to hide the flush of pride she felt from him,”T-Thank you!”

“Red,” Lynn called catching Alyse attention to Red stomping towards the door.

“Red wait,” Alyse called as she ran across the floor in her heels, but he kept kept walking.

“Red,” she shouted as she outstretched her hand to grab his wrist however she missed his wrist, but a blue chain didn’t.

“Huh?” Alyse stared at the cuffed chain that was attacked to her wrist forgetting about Red for a minute till she was lurch forward.

Red stopped turning to see Alyse sitting on the ground with a glowing blue chain attached to her right wrist. Following the chains end he lift his own right wrist to see the other end attacked to a cuff bound his own.

“what duh,” he paused before smirking, “alright kitten, enough with the toys I just want some time ta myself.”

But as he went to pull them off they wouldn’t budge.

“uhhh,” Red started to look concerned as sweat began to bead, “d-didn’t know you wanted to go public with the kinky stuff.”

“What?!” Alyse growled tugging on her end of the chain and pulling him to the ground, “This was not my idea.”

“well this ain’t my magic sweettart,” he growled back after sitting himself up.

“ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?” Tango asked as he made his was over, “OH MY...”

Lynn quickly bunched up her long tan skirt in her hands and raced towards her sister. However she was noticing she was much quicker than usual and to avoid slamming into her sister she slammed into the studio door with a loud thud.

Oh gosh the spots…

“Lynn!” Alyse voice called out followed by a grunt from Red and another thud.

“Damnit Red,” Alyse said, “Get this shit off.”

“toots, I’ve been tryin’ ta fuckin’ tell ya it ain’t me!” Red growled back.

“LADY LYNN!” Tango’s voice rang out over her as she could feel the pain on her head before seeing his skeletal face come into focus.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Tango asked looking concerned, “YOU DISAPPEARED IN A BLUR AND THEN YOU COLLIDING WITH THE DOOR NOT A SECOND LATER.”

Lynn touched her hand to her head where she was sure a bruise would form, “Sorry! Guess I should start skipping leg day if I’m gaining speed like Sonic.”

Tango raised a bone brown with concern as she heard someone walking her way, “LADY LYNN, WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING TO THE DOOR? I’M AFRAID THAT DOOR MIGHT HAVE DONE QUITE THE DISSERVICE TO YOU.”

“Guess we both didn’t expect me to knock back, heh heh ouch,” she smiled in pain as Remix came into view covering his teeth as he held back a chuckle.

Tango let out a slightly annoyed sigh as he scooped her up, “I WILL ONLY ALLOW SUCH A TERRIBLE DISPLAY OF A JOKE THIS ONCE AS YOU HAVE A HEAD INJURY, MILADY. NOW LETS GET YOU BACK TO THE MANSION.”

“Hold it there Prince Charming,” she joked as she squirmed, “Not till I’m sure Alyse is okay.”

Tango turned to show the two tangled on the floor, “I’M SURE MY BROTHER WILL MAKE SURE SHE’S OKAY. RIGHT NOW MY CONCERN IS SEEING TO YOUR SAFETY.”

Lynn blinked a few times as she watched Remix untangle the blue chain from around Red waist and Alyse’s ankle.

“all good here bro,” Remix said with a skeletal thumbs up and a lazy grin.

Alyse and Red stood about two feet apart as it was the only distance the chain allowed.

Alyse sighed, “Let’s go see Sans,” she groaned.

***

Sans groaned heavily as the collection of four magical girls and six skeletons stood in the living room. Everyone talking over one another till Sans finally silenced everyone.

“**alright! everyone listen up,”** he declared gaining everyone’s attention.

Sans leaned forward from his spot on the couch. Resting his elbow on his knees he clasped his hands together his gaze quickly caught the two newer skeletons standing off to the side, “first off, I need you two to keep this under raps. This is all new and we can’t have a panic on our hands, till we know what’s going on, understood?”

Remix raised a brow as he pointed to Lola who was sitting cross legged on Slim’s lap, “I’m suppose to ignore that she’s on fire,” as Lola continued to blow small flames from her fingertips off and reignite them with the other hand as a very disturbed Black watch in silence the entire time.

He then pointed to Alyse who was fidgeting with the blue chain next to Red who was pulling on his cuff, “this one’s got a bondage fetish,” she flushed hiding her face in her hands as Red smirked.

Continuing on he pointed to Lynn who hand an ice pack on her head leaning against Stretch shoulder, “blonde's a speedster,” as Stretch flipped him off.

“and the pipsqueak...” he said pointing to Nicole who was vigorously writing in her notebook, “sees all our souls?”

Sans paused as he surveyed the chaos of the situation.

“...yes...”

Remix threw his hands in the air, “you’ve got four mages without a clue of what they can do!”

“I can make fire!” Lola cheered excitedly as she conjured a flame in her left hand.

“exactly!” Remix shouted, “one makes _**fire.**_ **are you nuts?”**

Sans massaged his temples as he sighed, “Slim said she seems to know how to control it,” he said as he glared at Lola ”...for now.”

Lola glanced up from her flame engulfed hand, “**OH!** Ya sorry about that,” she said shaking her hand and diminishing the flame, “No fire in the house.”

Stretch then raised his hand.

“what is it Stretch,” Sans huffed.

“umm, maybe we should help the girls...I don’t know, safely figure these changes out,” Stretch shrugged causing Lynn to fall from his shoulder and land on his lap. She quickly shot up before he could bend down to get her and she whacked her head into his chin.

“S-Sorry!” she exclaimed as she moved the ice pack to him.

Stretch sighed with a smile moving the pack back to her head, “ain’t your fault honey. let’s just try taking things _slow.”_

Slim nodded resting his chin on Lola’s right shoulder, “I’m with Stretch on this,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her keeping her hands in her lap, “and I hate to say it but we may need some help.”

“I will take anyone’s help out of this,” Alyse whined as she held up the chain.

Remix then walked over to where Alyse sat. Crouching down on the toes of his sneakers, he raised a bone brow as he stared at her soul. Alyse fidgeted under his stare as she played with the cuff not looking into his sapphire sockets that were looking a little too focused on her chest.

“Just pull it out if you’re gonna stare that long,” she growled in embarrassment.

Remix shrugged, “kay,” he said as his right hand moved towards her chest.

Red quickly slapped his hand away.

“hands off, mix” Red growled as the sound of someone else walking over towards them.

“Actually if you don’t mind,” Nicole said as she knelt down between Remix and Red as she set down her notebook that had sketches of hearts and various scribbled notes, “I think I see what Remix is staring at and it’s got me curious too.”

Before anyone knew it Nicole placed her hand top Alyse’s sternum as she smiled at her older sister, “Trust me?” she asked.

Alyse blinked before nodding her head in silence.

What followed was Nicole pulling her hand back as Alyse gasped and her blue and violet soul emerged. The other two sisters along with the skeletons jaws dropped.

“Did you-” Alyse stared in disbelief as Nicole cut her off.

“Sister chat about it later,” she said as she pointed at the heart shaped soul, “I believe this was the thing you were staring at?” she asked showing the soul to Remix.

Alyse’s blue and violet soul with the small bit of determination was amazing to look at. The crystal like texture was a glistening sight, but that wasn’t why he’d been so observant of it. Each other the girls had two of their own color traits along with a shared amount of determination. However Alyse had something else running through her’s. A small cyan blue current radiating through it ever so slightly.

Remix frowned before pinching the top of his nasal bridge, “yep...that’s it.”

Red stared at the current before growing furious,_** “I’m gonna kill dat bastard!”**_

Sans came up behind Remix as he sigh, “don’t tell me it’s his...”

Remix sadly nodded, “fraid so, classic.”

Sans took a deep breath in closing his sockets as Nicole placed Alyse’s soul back in her chest.

With a loud clap of his hands Sans opened his sockets, “Girls-and Red-if you don’t mind staying here and not doing anything magical. Stretch, Slim and I are gonna go have a word with a cousin about your predicaments.”

“Sure thing,” Lola smirked, “Oh! We could get dinner ready in the mean time.”

Black finally shock his skull as he growl, “NO COOKING OR FIRE FOR YOU UNTIL I’VE TRAINED YOU TO MASTER SUCH DANGEROUS POWER!”

Lola puckered out her lips in a pout as Slim slipped out form under Lola, “Fine, but I want to start training now.”

Black pointed towards the kitchen outside door, “OUTSIDE TRAINING ONLY!”

Lola huffed a sigh, _**“Fine...”**_

Lynn groan as she laid her head against the back of the couch, “Sorry but I think I’m outta the game to help with cooking tonight.”

Alyse glanced down at her outfit, “I’m not cooking in this.”

“I don’t mind helpin’ ya change,” Red smirked.

Alyrse frown, “Oh no, if I’m attacked to you I’ll never get changed.”

“I’ll help out,” Remix sighed as he stood up offering his hand, “least I can do for invadin’ your space.”

“By invading more of my space,” she quirked with a half smile as she took his hand.

Remix shrugged as he pulled her up, “could be worse,” he said glancing down at Red as he stood up flipping him off.

“I’ll stay with Lynn to be sure she’s okay,” Nicole smiled as she took Lynn from Stretch you smiled gratefully as he walked over towards Sans.

“good, then we’ll be back soon hopefully,” Sans nodded before him, Stretch, and Slim disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lust is in BIG trouble! Next chapter will be the guys getting info and maybe striking some new deals to keep the girls safe.


	34. Chaos and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others arrive to meet the girls and solve the crisis of them being new found mages. One sister is chill about it, one sister is curious, one is nervous, and the other is on the brink of a meltdown.  
Can Sans handle the new guests from being to observant of the girls?  
How will everyone take to more skeletons in the mansion?  
Find out now!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Quick fun note: So all three of my sisters are reading this book with you! XD I know right?!? If you have questions for them and their characters please write in the comments and they will be more than willing to answer them. They get excited about the comments and we’re happy to see that some of you really liked their characters. So don’t be shy cuz they’re very friendly. Okay Lola’s sarcastic all the time and Lynn’s just excited about comments. Nicole is currently trying to catch up though. She’s our late reader. ;) Talk to you all soon!

A thunderous sound of footsteps and doors opening and closing woke G from his late afternoon nap. 

Scratch that it was almost 5pm. 

Stretching out on his damn cot he groaned as he moved his stiff bones up to a seated position. Green had dropped his book from his face as he put his reading glasses away in his jacket pocket, seeming to notice the oncoming commotion as well. Soon the cell door slammed open as the classic ass himself marched angrily past his cell towards Lust and Pink’s with Stretch and Slim following in tow.

**“I should dust you where you stand,” **Sans growled.

Lust chuckled as he sauntered up to the cell bars with his hands stuffed inside his vest pockets, “and yet you won’t because you need me.”

“could always dust him after,” Stretch spat.

G smirked as he rose from his cot, “not if you guys want to alert Gaster.”

The three skeletons turned to him as he jabbed his thumb towards the camera in the corner, “better think fast though cuz I’m sure your unexpected appearance has already caught his attention.”

Sans growled making his way to him, “are you ** _threatening_ ** me.”

G shrugged with a devilish smirk, “nah, just letting you know the ** _predicament_ ** ya got yourself in.”

“you mean **Lust** put us in,” Slim murmured as he side eyed the flirtatious skeleton that waved his skeletal fingers at them teasingly.

Sans paused as he looked to the cell door he’d just come from.

With a heavy sigh he frowned, “I’m guessing Lust told you...”

G smirked as he pulled out a cigarette, “oh ya...,” he said as he lit the item before puffing out a ring of smoke, “four bright bushy tailed ** _mages_ ** and you ain’t got a clue on how to deal with them, am I right?”

“they’d still be normal if ** _somebody_ ** hadn’t activated one of their **souls with his magic,” **Stretch growled as he hit his fist against Lust’s cell bars.

Lust started to laugh as G smiled.

“none of you have dealt with mages,” G said with another wave of smoke.

“oh and you have?” Sans barked back.

G just closed his sockets intaking more smoke as Lust answered, “both of us have…” he grinned as his cyan tongue swept across his teeth, “and you have no idea what those girls will be capable of.”

Slim and Stretch exchanged worried glances as Sans carefully watched G.

“and how do I know you’re not just saying this to get free?”

G shrugged as he leaned against the concrete wall, “ya don’t…” he paused with another intake of the nicotine filled stick, “but as a clue, if any have physically formed something...then you’re already screwed without our help.”

Sans turned his gaze to the ground as he thought. Two of the girls already had. Alyse’s didn’t seem that dangerous, just inconvenient, but Lola had displayed fire. Even if she seemed to have it under control there was no guarantee.

Sans glanced up at Slim beside him. With a concerned frown Slim slowly nodded his approval for help.

Sans let out a sigh, “fine.”

G grinned as he dropped his cigarette and stomping it out under his boot, “glad you could come around classic. there’s just one condition…” he paused leaning on the bars, “it’s all of us or none.”

Sans fists tightened as they all started to hear the sound of footsteps making their way down the hall towards the cells.

***

Alyse sighed as she pulled out a pair of grey jeans.

“what’s with da heavy exhales, kitten?” Red asked as he leaned against her closet door.

Alyse rested her head against the cool wood of her dresser as she side eyed Red from where she was crouched, “Just realizing I’ve literally become what I swore never to be to someone.”

Red quirked a bone brow.

“Ball and chain,” she side smiled as she tugged lightly on the chain.

Red lightly chuckled, “heh it ain’t all bad.”

“True,” she said as she turned to sit against the dresser, “could be the only thing standing in the way from someone finding true happiness.”

“whoa, dat took a dark turn,” Red quirked as he moved to sit down next to her, “what’s really goin’ on?”

Alyse rubbed the cuff on her right wrist. Her heart felt heavy with everything that had been happening. Yet she wasn’t sure now if she could unload her thoughts to Red after he’d made it clear she was just his watcher. She needed to stay stronger just a bit longer. If she could get these chains broken then she could go hide and let everything lose. Her rage, frustrations, fears, and heartache over these last few days.

“It’s nothing don’t worry about it,” she forcefully smiled, “just a lot with this magic stuff is getting to me. But you guys are on top of it so I should just trust you.”

Red didn’t look very convinced as he slightly felt the cuff tighten on his wrist.

“kitten, I-“

“you got what you need to change into?” Remix asked as he leaned against the closet door frame.

Alyse stood gathering the shirt she’d picked earlier atop the dresser, “Yes,” she then glanced at Red with a nervous smile, “Mind waiting outside the closet for a few minutes.”

“sure thing,” Red frowned as he got up walking out and closing the door.

He leaned against the closed closet door. Thankfully the chain went through the door, but he could still feel her movements from the light tugs and swinging of the chain as she changed.

Remix smirked at him from where he sat straddling in her desk chair occasionally spinning it around.

“what’s got ya so smiley?” He growled.

Remix leaning against the back of the chair resting his chin on his folded arms, “nothin’ really,” he grinned, “just never figured you’d be this chill about bein’ ** _tied down.”_ **

Red rolled his red pin pricks, “I ain’t thrilled…”

Remix quirked a bone brow, “buuuut?”

Red felt his cheekbones slightly flush just as they heard a knock on the closet door. Red silently thanked his watcher for her timing as he pushed off the door opening it.

Alyse had changed into grey skinny jeans hugging her frame as her stomach was exposed by the long sleeve black crop top she’d picked. The dress she had on before lying on the ground by her feet now in black ankle boots.

“Alright let’s go make dinner,” she sighed with a soft smile as she stepped out and grabbed her phone from the desk Remix was at.

Just as she grabbed the phone it rang with a cute little ringtone as Sans face showed up on the screen.

Both Remix and Red wait silently as she answered.

“Hey Sans any luck on-“ she stops seeming to listen on the other end of the line.

“Wait? All of them? Tonight?!” She asked her face melding into a bit of panic and uncertainty as she turned her back to them.

Red watched her back as she breathed deeply. One, two, three…

“If you’re sure they can help...then sure. Just give me a few moments to inform my sisters and message the others,” she says calmly through the phone pausing again to listen on the other end, “No I haven’t started yet, so we should be okay. If you could do me a favor and just have Stretch or Slim stop by the store to pick up about six bags of chips and some soda? I can get to ordering pizza for everyone.”

She paused again, “Yeah, I’ll get about twelve if you think that’ll be enough.”

She paused before letting out a nervous laugh and half turning towards them as she hugged one arm under her chest to grasp the other arm holding her cell, “Don’t worry about it Sans we can make this work. I’ll just get a few things prepared for tomorrow so we’ve got enough food for this week. ….Again it’s fine, just give me an hour before you pop over with everyone…. Thanks, see you soon.”

To Red’s surprise, Alyse threw herself onto her bed tugging him forward. Remix started to chuckle but went unheard as Alyse quickly grabbed a pillow from her bed and screamed into it for a solid minute before lying ridged on her side.

“everything okay there kitten?” Red asked as he rubbed his wrist.

**“Peachy,”**she grumbled through the pillow still in her face.

Remix exchanged a confused glance with Red who shrugged. She then shot up from the bed.

“Okay!” she exclaimed as she started for the bedroom door particularly dragging Red, “Remix I need you to gather Tango and my sisters as soon as possible. Tell them to meet me in the dining room.”

Remix caught up walking backwards as he caught Alyse’s attention that was directed towards the hall she was walking down, “mind fillin’ me in on the reason?”

She glanced his way as she dialed a number on her phone bringing it to her ear, “Your other family members are coming over tonight to help make a game plan to help us out with our...” she paused raising her arms and giving Red an apologetic look, **“situation.”**

Red’s red pin pricks shrunk as he caught Alyse’s attention by halting his movements. 

**“they ** ** _all_ ** ** comin’?” **He asked.

Alyse gave a stern but tired nod as she spoke on the phone, “Hi, yes I’d like to place a large party order for tonight at 6:45pm.”

“kitten this ain’t a good idea,” Red hissed.

Alyse sighed in the middle of her pizza order, “-I’m sorry give me just a moment,” she smiled quickly covering the phone before turning to frown at Red, “Look, Sans said they could help and right now I’ll take what help I can get at this point.” She then turned her attention back to the phone as Remix disappeared to find the other girls.

Red waited patiently till Alyse had finished ordering, but as soon as she hung up the phone he jerked on the chain pulling her back.

She fell back against him with a thud, “Ouch Red! What was that-“ but she didn’t finish as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight.

Her heart raced as his grip slightly tightened and the feeling of his hot breath upon her neck sent goosebumps down her spine. They stayed there for a moment as her mind raced, but as he rested his chin against her left shoulder he spoke in a deep low whisper.

“ya need ta be careful, kitten,” he said making her face flush, “I ain’t always gonna be there when ya need meh…”

She sighed as she brought her hands up to rest on his arms, “I’ll be fine,” she said as she rested her head against his trying to reassure him and herself, “it’s not like I’m gonna get kidnapped or something.”

Red’s grip tightened for a moment before loosening up as his voice became a deep growl, ** _“I’d mark ya mine right here an’ now,”_ ** he said as his teeth grazed her neck giving her that sexual tension he’d been playing on her ever since they’d been paired, “if it weren’t for-“

**“yo,”** Remix said as he appeared on the stairs merely a few feet in front of them making her jump, “sister crew’s waitin’ on ya.”

Red growled at Remix as Alyse tried to wiggle free from Red’s death grip.

“Uhh-sounds good Remix,” she smiled nervously, “I’ll be down in a minute,” she said as she quietly whispered over her shoulder,_ “Red! I kinda need to go and speak with my sisters.” _

Red stayed glaring at a casually smiling Remix who quietly had his hand outstretched towards her. For a moment Alyse was afraid Red wasn’t going to let her go till he begrudgingly did. Remix took hold of her hand and led her down the stairs with Red following behind.

She couldn’t help but grip Remix’s hand a bit tightly as she could feel Red’s eyes on her the entire time to the dining room. His guiding pull was what she needed at the moment and his sturdy grip kept her from falling back into the thoughts Red had dredged back up. She didn’t need to rethink what he said. It was clear that she was just his watcher. She should have kept it profession in the first place instead of exposing herself.

“I’ll just wait here for ya,” Remix said breaking her thoughts as he let her hand go.

Shaking her head she quickly smiled, “S-Sure thanks,” she stammered, “This shouldn’t take long. Also I’m sorry your first day with us has been...well…”

“a mash pit of madness?” Remix smirked as he shrugged, “no worries. I’ve arrived during weirder,” he said as he glanced behind her at Red.

Red merely pushed between them in the the dining room, “come on kitten. let’s get this over with.” 

With that Red tugged her inside the room as she tried to fight back to no avail.

Remix turned away from the door as he pulled his hood further down.

“sorry Red…” he smirked to himself, “marking a mage is almost unheard of.”

***

Sans sighed as he stood before the front door of the mansion with his copies in tow. His skull was killing him. After bullshitting his way past Gaster about wanting the rest of the skeletons over because the humans had gone off on a family trip, he seemed to agree. Under the condition that Lust and Pink never return back to the cells, but the others were free to return if they wanted. Which none seemed keen to reply on their return either.

Sans turned to the other six skeletons standing on the stone front steps, “alright, I need you to ** _swear_ ** to not over crowd the girls. this is a lot for them to take in so taking this slow and casual is what’s needed. no huge entrances, I’d rather not have any more incidents, are we clear?”

“Yeah yeah,” G sighed, “we goin’ in or not?”

Sans half turned till he heard the front doors burst open.

“** _where dem girls at?”_ ** Lust sexually smirked as he kicked open the front door.

A brunette with a bob cut parted to the left jumped as she noticed his presence. It was the oldest girl they met yesterday.

_ ‘one target acquired,’ _ Lust grinned as he heard Sans give a heavy sigh while Pink walked past them both towards the brunette human as the others trickled in.

“Ahh, Sans?” she said as her bright blue eyes trailed him up and down, “You’re earlier than expected...but that’s okay.”

Lust took in her thin frame that was snugly held by a long sleeve black crop top and well fit gray skinny jeans. Sadly this young lady wasn’t packing much in the assets department; B cup 32 size chest and most likely size 2 jeans with that 34 inch waist of hers. Might not be much, but that lovely little abdomen and long neck spoke volumes of sensitivity that he got to sense yesterday. He could imagine the fun possibilities this one held with their last interaction.

She was currently in possession of a yellow padded notebook and pen. But that’s not what had him smirking. It was the blue chain that connected from her wrist to Red who was hovering protectively behind her.

“My Mistress,” Pink smirked as he walked up to her, “Its Been Far Too Long Since I’ve Seen You Aaaannnd,” Pink chuckled as he seemed to notice the chain, “I See You’ve Been Playing Rough Without Me.”

“It was just yesterday Pink,” she sighed as Red stepped between them, “and sadly I don’t know what to make of this.”

G appeared behind her as he held up her chained wrist eyeing it curiously, “didn’t know you were into bondage, angel.”

Alyse glared at G as she yanked her hand from his grip, “That's not my name ** _G_ **!” 

The doorbell rang behind them as a female voice called out from upstairs, “I’ll get it!”

In a blur someone raced down the stairs smacking straight into G sending both of them to the ground.

“I-I-I am sooo sorry!” a blonde girl in jeans and floral blouse exclaimed as she lifted herself off G’s chest.

G blinked a few times just staring at the blonde till the doorbell rang again. Both their heads turned towards the noise and she was off like a rocket once more, but this time she crashed into the front door.

_ “Sorry...ouch that hurt,” _the blonde mumbled as she was helped up by Green who was the only one standing closest to the door.

“Thank you so mu-“ the blonde was interrupted by the doorbell again this time ringing more aggressively and repeatedly as she gave an exasperated sigh before smiling at Green, “If you’d excuse me for just a moment.”

The blonde then disappeared out the door talking with someone as two other girls and Black came running down the stairs but not as quickly. G still thoroughly confused slowly got back up with his yellow eyes trained on the door the blonde went out.

“I told you I saw more monster souls outside!” The light brunette exclaimed as ran ran down in a jeans skirt and green and blue patterned blouse. She was trailing slowly behind as Black was the first to make it down the stairs from the trio.

The auburn haired girl with green eyes as bent over trying to catch her breath, “I’m…guessing....Lynn….got….the door.”

Alyse nodded before moving away from the rest of the skeletons. Well all except the one still attached to her. However just as the girl recovered she couldn’t help but stare oddly behind Alyse at a certain skeleton with a whole in his skull.

Her eyebrows raised as she blinked a few times with those green eyes, “Huh...Cool.”

“Can you three get the dining room set up?” Alyse asked as the girls finally relaxed looking curiously at the new skeletons, “I’ll do introductions in a minute after Stretch and Slim get back.”

Just then the two skeletons she mentioned appeared in the foyer.

“we just grabbed a bunch,” Stretch sighed with two large grocery bags as Slim was already walking his his three bags. The auburn haired girl followed him towards the dining room, still staring curiously at the skeleton with the large crack.

“Thanks Stretch,” Alyse said, “Mind handing those to Nicole? Lynn might need your help out front. I think the pizza is here.”

Stretch handed the light brunette the bags giving Alyse a two bony fingered salute, “sure thing.”

He then walked past the others out the door as the sound of a car drove away.

Alyse gave a deep sigh as she forced a smile towards the new six skeletons, “Okay everyone if you’d please follow me to the dining room. We’re gonna have some dinner and then get to some introductions and show you the rooms you’ll be in for now. I promise we will give you a tour sometime tomorrow.”

“ya heard the lady now get movin’” Red huffed as he crossed his arms when no one moved.

****

Dinner was definitely awkward. 

Sans had wished it was smoother, but the girls were definitely nervous except Lola. She’d been a bit to brazen about showing off her fire magic. Thankfully Stretch brought in the fire extinguisher and threatened to use it on her during dinner. He only used it once. Once was definitely enough.

Speaking of once, Lust and Pink seemed awfully quiet during dinner. They just ogled the girls whispering to themselves. Not making a single attempt to speak or intrude on the girls. Nicole was the only one to interact with any of their new company.

Oddly enough Green had been watching Nicole just as much as she had him during dinner. After she slid him her notebook he seemed to go over something on the pages and ever since they’d passed it throughout dinner. Just writing and reading. Sans didn’t care too much for this, but it seemed harmless.

Paps, Blue and Edge showed up in the middle of dinner. Thankfully he’d messaged them about the guests, but he definitely forgot to warn them about the girls new abilities. 

Edge had tried several times during and after dinner to break the chain attached to Red and Alyse. However every single attempt had failed enraging him more till he stomped up to his room.

Alyse looked mentally exhausted and Sans knew he had to make it up to her later for the shit show that had gone on and may continue. Maybe if he gave Toriel a ring she’d be able to help him figure a way to apologize to the girls?

Quickly shaking his skull he took in a deep breath gazing at everyone in the living room. Most of the household was on the left side with their watchers as the newer skeletons were on the right.

“alright,” he said forcing a casual smile, “I believe introductions are in order. so ladies first.”

Sans then pointed to Alyse who seemed to be putting up a forced smile as well, as she waved with her left hand instead of the cuffed right hand, “You all met Alyse yesterday. She’s the eldest of the sisters so if you have issues with the other girls please go to her or me.”

Sans then gestured over to Lynn who was currently nursing an ice pack on her knee as Blue was hugging her side. Stretch was standing beside where they sat, “this is Lynn the second oldest. She’ll be around often to help out, but will also have to leave to teach. speaking of we’re gonna try and get your magic figured out before your next class on Tuesday.”

“I’d appreciate that, Sans,” she smiled back as she stroked Blue’s head.

“MISS LYNN’S MAGIC WILL BE OVERSEEN BY THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE AND NO ONE ELSE!” Blue exclaimed as he hugged Lynn tighter.

Stretch sighed as Lynn tilted Blue’s protective frown up towards her, “Blue do you know exactly how to stop me from using this fast magic, and answer me honestly,” she said sweetly with a concerned stare.

Blue opened his teeth, but closed them as he bent his head back down, “...No…” he mumbled.

Lynn patted his skull, “Then why don’t we let someone else help me and you can be by my side to make sure I’m okay.”

Blue nodded still not letting Lynn go as G smirked, “don’t worry little blue boy,” giving Lynn a wink, “she’ll be in good hands.”

Stretch glared at G as Sans continued.

“next is Lola,” he said gesturing to her as tried to wave a fiery hand, but Black had picked up a spray bottle squirting her hand with the water to douse the fire, “she’s got one of the more special cases we’d like to solve as soon as possible.

Lola rolled her eyes as she groaned, “It is solved, Sans. It’s triggered by my emotions. My sisters are the ones that need to learn how to turn theirs off.”

Sans couldn’t help but let his frown show as he said, “sorry Lola, but I’m not gonna wake up to a burned mansion by an accident of your emotions.”

Lola started to show steam atop her head, but as soon as Slim rested his hand on her shoulder it stopped. She turned her face from Sans as she grumbled something under her breath.

Sans let out a sigh as he then rested his hand on Nicole’s thigh as she sat next to him, “lastly is Nicole,” Nicole perked her head up from her notes giving a shy smile as he continued, “she’s a student, like Lola, at the university in this town. she’s the busiest of the sisters but hasn’t shown any...physical magic traits yet.”

“I just see souls,” she smiled.

Green slowly raised his hand.

“what is it Green?” Sans asked.

“I apologize as we haven’t yet introduced ourselves but,” he paused as he realized everyone’s eyes were on him. He quickly intertwined his fingers tapping the two pointer fingers nervously against each other, “I-I have overseen Miss Nicole’s notes on the girls’ souls a-and may already have a solution.”

Everyone blinked in surprise as Alyse shot up from her seat, ** _“R-Really!?” _ **She looked way too hopeful.

Green opened his mouth to speak when Edge appeared in the living room doorway,** “I HAVE A SOLUTION,”** He proclaimed as a very sharp bone appeared in his right hand, “NOTHING HELPS UNDERSTAND A SOUL’S MAGIC PROPERTY THEN A BATTLE! ALYSE PREPARE YOURSELF FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK.”

“B-boss!” Red exclaimed just as Edge threw the bone straight at her.

In a fluid quick motion Remix appeared by her side quickly grabbing her left leg and bending her back in a dip leaning himself back just as the bone swept between them and stabbed into the couch next to Red’s skull.

**“Alyse!”** the girls shouted in horror.

** _“Edge!”_ ** Sans, Stretch and Red growled at the same time as the girls.

Alyse was breathing heavily in fear as Remix brought her up slowly. 

Red started shouting at Edge, **“dah fuck are ya thinkin’?! **Ya could have-”

** _“ENOUGH!”_ ** Alyse shouted towards everyone as she gripped Remix’s jacket.

Everyone went silent as she relaxed her grip on Remix.

“Thank you Remix,” she said still looking a bit pale as an angry flush started to take over her face. She let go and turned towards Edge, ** _“What have I said about battle bones in the house?”_ **

Edge looked shocked as he started to fidget with his gloves, “NEVER INSIDE...BUT I WAS-”

“Edge!” she said sternly, “You nearly put my life in danger. As your watcher, I’d like to grant your freedom as soon as possible. Stunts like this dampen that. Is that clear?” she paused as Edge seemed to pout, but nodded in response looking like a child scolded for breaking something.

Alyse sighed composing her fierce gaze, “I understand this magic business is uncetailing, but we will be sorted out eventually.” She then turned calmly back to Green, “I’m sorry Green. You were saying something about a possible solution?”

Green paused looking from Edge to Alyse till Edge eventually just leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

“Oh-Umm y-yes,” he said as he cleared his non existent throat, “I don’t suppose you gentlemen have magic dampener collars?”

Sans, Red, Stretch, and Slim each facepalmed at the same time.

“fuck,” Red chuckled, “totally slipped my skull.”

“didn’t think it could work on humans,“ Stretch shrugged.

“well ours are bracelets instead of collars,” Slim said as he gave a smirk to Lola, “however a collar would be cute.”

Lola raised a brown brow as she frowned, shaking her head, “Not gonna happen.”

“You sure this will work?” Sans asked ignoring the others.

Green just shrugged, “I mean it worked on-”Green was cut off by G bumping his side with a stern look, “I-I mean, it works well on boss monsters….s-s-so why not humans?”

“It’s worth a shot really,” Sans smiled as he turned towards Stretch, “mind poppin’ over to Alphys’s and getting four for the girls?”

“way ahead of ya,” Stretch smiled with a two fingered salute before winking to Lynn, “be back with an accessory for ya.”

Lynn giggled as he disappeared.

“thanks for the idea Green,” Sans said seeming to relax, “we’ll see if it works here soon. till then girls,” Sans smirked as he waved his hand to Green, “this is Green and next to him is his older bro G.”

Lynn raced at incredible speed, still with Blue attached to her hip, to hug Green who was quite shocked. His cheekbones were dusting an emerald green as he stared down at the blonde.

“Thanks Green!” She smiled up at him, “Sorry, but I’m a hugger and you’ve definitely earned my gratitude!”

Green awkwardly patted her head as his gaze moved from her to the wall, “D-Don’t thank me yet, Miss Lynn,” he smiled nervously, “It’s merely an observation that may or may not work.”

Lynn stepped back as she smirked down at Blue, “Well I think it just might be worth a try, right Blue.”

Blue pouted as his cheeks turned bright cyan, “S-SURE.”

She then turned to G, “I’m sorry for our** _ crash course _ **of introductions,” she said extending her hand.

G smirked as he took her hand bringing it to his teeth and stepping very close, “crash into me any time, angel.”

Lynn blinked as she looked towards Alyse who was rollering eyes.

“Oh!” she smiled as she looked back at G quickly slipping her hand from his grip, “You’re the one in need of manners!”

Alyse and Red snickered as Lola smirked, “Sorry bone boy, Lynn isn’t into bad boys.”

Lynn shrugged as she walked back to her seat trying to go slowly with Blue glaring at G the entire way, “Nope, seen enough of them during Alyse’s past dates.”

Alyse stopped snickering as Blue gave a silent sigh of relief, “Hey! It was a faze!”

“Still sure you ain’t in the faze?” Lola snided with a wink.

Alyse turned red as she groaned, “I know not to fall for leather clad douches anymore.”

Lola just waggled her eyebrows taunting her sister as Sans sighed, “moving on…is Crooks and Axe.”

“IT’S Nice TO MeeT YOU HuMaNs,” Crooks said in his scratchy voice, “I’VE NeVeR MET HuMaNs WITH MaGiC BeFoRe. ALSO I MuSt SaY I QuItE ENJOY tHe GrEeNeRy WiThIn YoU’Re HoME.”

“Aww, why thank you,” Nicole smiled sweetly, “They are my plants that I brought from home. Do you enjoy gardening Crooks?”

“I PrEfEr TO TrY MY HaNd AT FARMING!” Crooks screeched happily causing a few of the girls to hide their disdain for the pitch. 

However Nicole remained with her smile as she clasped her hands together cheerfully, “That’s wonderful to hear! Papyrus and I maintain the garden outside, but there’s also a greenhouse we’ve not yet filled. If you’d like you can join us in planting some crops there.”

Crooks gave a wide broken teeth smile, “I’D VeRy MUCH ApPrEcIaTe BEING PaRt of ThAt.”

Lola’s hand went up a Sans almost feared as he asked, “yes?”

Lola pointed at Axe as she smirked, “Mind if I ** _AXE_ ** you as question?”

The room was silent till Axe started barking laughter, “sure,” he deeply chuckled, “ask away morsal.”

Lola then pointed to her head, “What’s with the head trama?”

Axe’s red eye glowed as he grinned manically, “why not take a** _ crack _ ** at what I did to the persons go **gave me **this splitting headache?”

The other three sisters looked fearful as Lolalaughed, “Just thought it was cool and wanted to ask. If it’s personal no worries, just thought I’d take a ** _wack _ **at askin’.”

Slim looked down at his watcher in horror as Axe barked in insane laughter.

Several skeletons exchanged worried glances as Axe slowly eased his cackling by lightly tugging on his empty socket. Alyse shot Lola a cautious glare shaking her head.

“sorry morsal,” he grinned madly, “but no chance at gettin’ much outta my skull,” his grin widened as his other socket twitched, “even with the sizeable hole.”

Lola smirked as she shrugged, “Guess I can respect that. Friends first, curious secrets later.”

“careful, morsal...curiosity killed the cat.”

“And I firmly believe satisfaction revived it,” Lola said leaning back, “I can be patient.”

Lynn rolled her eyes, “No you can’t. I’m sorry Axe please excuse Lola’s rudeness and just let us know if she’s bothering you.”

Lola stuck her tongue out at Lynn.

“It’s fine,” Axe smirked, “I can enjoy handling ** _tough meat_ **.”

Sans was now sweating.

_ ‘If I don’t watch them,’ _ he thought, _ ‘some of them are gonna get themselves killed.’ _

He slowly wiped his face covering his sockets as he pointed, “okay….lastly is Lust and Pink,” he groaned, “and I’m saying this right now girls, if these guys get handsy just-” 

“S-S-S-Saaaaannnnsss!!!”

** _“_ ** ** _Pink!”_ ** Sans growled as he noticed Pink leaning in close to Nicole merely inches from her face as he had her chin tilted up towards him, “respect the space of the girls! we talked about this.”

“I Do Apologize Sans,” Pink smiled, “But I Can’t Help Sensing Such Sweet Innocence From This One.”

Nicole looked extremely uncomfortable as she looked over to Sans for help.

Sans shoved Pink away, “hands off Pink,” he growled, “these girls are off limits.”

Pink lightly chuckled as Lust appeared before Lynn who was now being guarded by Blue.

Stretch then appeared in the living room, “got the bracelets! ** _Lust_ **...step away before I have to dust you,” Stretch growled as he handed Lynn a bracelet, “honey, why don’t you run up stairs and I’ll show you how it works later.”

“Gladly,” Lynn said as she took the bracelet, but sadly ran straight into Pink ending on top of him.”

“Running Straight Into My Arms Already?” Pink winked causing Lynn to blush, “Mistress Didn’t Say She Had Such A Well Endowed Goddess Of A Sister. You Are Quite Heavenly.”

Pink’s fingers traveled down her sides, “Eep!” and with that she was off again running up the stairs and the sound of a bedroom door slamming shut.

Stretch dragged Pink off the ground by his black crop top, “hands off buddy,” he growled as he tossed Sans the other bracelets, “I think there’s time for me to teach you some** _ manners_ ** as well.”

Lust went to step in between Stretch and his brother, but Alyse had gotten there first, “Cool it Stretch,” she said resting her hand on his arm catching his gaze for a moment, “Why don’t you help my sister with that bracelet? She trusts you.”

Stretch frowned for a few moments before shoving Pink a few inches, “watch your space around Lynn or next time you’ll be wishing that Alyse finds you before me.” 

Stretch and Blue both left the living room going up the stairs as silence filled the room again. That is until G gave slight chuckle.

G snickered, “sounds like some of you morons already staked claims on these humans.”

Alyse turned on G as she sadly drug Red to the end of the couch,** _ “No one claims my sisters!”_ ** she growled, “They’ve got the right to choose and from where I stand **none** of you have the right to say such ridiculous things or _ stake claim _, as you call it.” 

Glaring up at G she pointed her left finger up at him, “And if you have any interest in my sisters, you will be a gentleman and ask ** _politely_ ** . And if they decline **YOU WILL** respectively take the rejection, **WITHOUT** any hassle or distain,” she growled as a chain appeared around G’s neck causing him to stare down at it, but as she dropped her left hand he was tugged down inches from her face, ** _“Do I make myself clear?”_ **

G just stared his yellow eyes glowing as he readied his magic to show this human where her place should be. But sadly classic stepped towards them.

“ahh Alyse,” Sans said cautiously as he rested a hand on her shoulder breaking her from her anger.

She paused taking a step back to see the second chain looking shaken and shocked at the shocked faces looking at her.

Sans silently placed the silver bracelet on her right wrist, but the chains didn’t disappear and she looked a bit upset. But Sans placed his hand on her wrist.

“It’s okay,” he said, “I’m just gonna need to get your soul out for a second to activate it.”

Alyse gave a shaky breath out before nodding and lifting her left wrist to give G room to step back. He did so willingly as he watched Sans step forward. Ghosting his hands atop her sternum he pulled out her soul. Green respectively turned his face, but G watched in wonderment as he saw the Determination was swirling much more violently then the other colors.

_ ‘subjects dealing with sisters safety in any way triggers the Determination,’ _ G thought, ** _‘duly noted.’_ **

Sans held her soul carefully as he gave Alyse’s wrist a gentle squeeze getting her attention again. Her eyes were watering as she seemed to be holding back a lot of emotions. Fuck, he really shouldn’t have brought them all over. This was obviously stressing her out with trying to keep her sisters safe.

“Just touch the heart shaped part of the bracelet to your soul to activate it,” he said softly.

She nodded following his instructions before he placed her soul back.

The bracelet beeped three times and showed the deep blue and purple of her soul on the heart before the chains disintegrated.

Alyse shook her wrists hugging her body as she sniffled, “I-I’m gonna turn in early….Nicole and Lola if you could show the guys to their rooms.”

Nicole walked up to Sans with her soul already in her hands. Letting Sans place a bracelet on her she smiled softly, “Sure, don’t worry they’re in good hands,” she said as she tapped her soul to the bracelet and placed her soul back inside herself.

With that Alyse quickly walked out of the room with her head down.

G rubbed his neck, “harmless little things huh?” he huffed.

“you’re the one that crossed the fuckin’ line bud,” Red growled at G.

“last I checked I never forced my magic on someone,” G growled back.

“she ain’t got any idea on how ta use it,” Red snipped, “can’t blame her for somethin’ she ain’t dealt with before.”

G leaned back with a smirk, “threatening others seems pretty well practiced to me.”

Edge let out a sigh, “THREATS CAN BE WARRANTED FOR THE RIGHT REASONS,” Edge huffed as he turned to leave, “I’M TURNING IN. CAN’T STAND BEING AROUND ANY MORE OF THIS CIRCUS.” 

Another set of triple beeps came from where Lola and Slim were as she glared at G, “Edge has a point asshole,” she huffed, “Now follow me before I decide that you should sleep outside.”

Nicole gave a sigh as she looked to G, “Please don’t be upset with Alyse,” she said looking worried, “She’s got a lot on her plate right now.”

Nicole then turned to Red, “Thanks for tagging along with Alyse,” she smiled, “I know she can be a pain when she’s worked up.”

Red blushed a soft red as he rubbed the back of his skull, “wasn’t dat big of a deal. just wish she’d lean on meh if she needed da help.”

Nicole looked sad, “Yeah...Alyse never really likes asking for help. S-Sometimes you just have to be there, b-but right now I think she just needs some space.”

Red sighed, “ya I get it.”

“Hey!” Lola shouted from the foyer, “You fuckers coming or what?”

The new skeleton crew along with most of the others followed Lola upstairs as Nicole trailed behind with Sans and Papyrus.

“MISS NICOLE,” Papyrus asked having been silent practically the entire meeting, “IS MISS ALYSE GONNA BE ALRIGHT.”

Nicole glanced at Sans with an uncertain look before smiling at Papyrus, “Yeah, she just needs some time to herself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just wanted to say hi to my new guests reading! Thanks for catching up to the daily chapter posts now! I try to post every Friday from now on but we will see how well I keep with schedules. Also shout out to my veteran readers! Thanks for sticking with me!!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls learn more about the bracelets and Lola has her sleepover with Black and Slim.

Beep beep beep!

“and now you should be normal speed,” Stretch smirked.

Lynn ran to her bedroom door and back to her bed with average speed. She sighed happily, “No more running into things!”

“I still expect ya to  **race ** to me if anything changes though,” Stretch chuckled as he went to guide Lynn’s soul back towards her chest.

“Hold up a minute,” she said stopping his hand with an open palm, “I may be the blonde in the family, but I’m for sure that I didn’t have red in there last time.”

“LAST TIME?!” Blue exclaimed having been transfixed on her soul the entire time Stretch had been guiding her through the inner workings of how the bracelet worked, “Pa-S-STRETCH YOU KNOW SOULS ARE VERY PRIVATE MATTERS.”

“so that’s why you’ve been staring the entire time,” Stretch teases, still holding her soul.

Blue turned a light blue as he shouted, “IT'S STILL INAPPROPRIATE THAT YOU'VE HANDLED MISS LYNN'S SOUL WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE.”

Lynn felt herself getting a bit embarrassed over the situation. I mean, it was just a crystal looking heart with colors swirling around that represented her entire being and nature. What’s so embarrassing about that?

….

Lynn felt heat from her blushing cheeks as she covered them with her hands, “Guys can we please stay on topic?” She softly whined, “I’d like to know why there’s another color in there.”

Blue seemed confused as Stretch turned a bit nervous.

“well-ah-ya see-“ Stretch was cut off as Blue laughed triumphantly.

“WHY IT'S BECAUSE YOU’RE SO AMAZING,” Blue grinned.

Lynn couldn’t help but smile as she giggled, “As sweet as that sounds…” she paused giving Stretch her best brow raise her mother would use to get her and her sisters to confess, “I believe there’s something you’re ** keeping from me.”**

Stretch sighed as the cyan of her soul swam around the red furiously.

“not gonna be patient on this one huh?” he said with a pleading look.

She just crossed her arms as Blue shrunk down to avoid her gaze from where he stood by the bed, “Stretch, my sisters each are experiencing...well magic, and on top of that we’re dealing with a whole new cast of characters that are your family. Not that I have anything against your family! It’s just... It’s a lot to deal with all at once. The more information we have the easier things will be.”

Stretch glanced at her soul floating in his palm. 

That magenta of Euphoria hadn’t been very bright lately. Stress of all the changes indefinitely was harming her main soul. If he wanted to continue to enjoy the feeling of that warmth and tingle she created through just her smile he’d have to tell her something.

“I...I can’t tell you everything,” he sighed as he lowered her soul and avoided her blue-green eyes, “information on human souls is our only defense….”

Lynn looked a bit sad or maybe it was worried, but he couldn’t read her as she quickly turned to that soft smile that melted his soul each time.

“Just tell me why there’s another color for now,” she said as she rested her hand on his thigh, “It just seems strange to me.”

“that’s because it is strange,” Stretch revealed, “normal humans never have more than two colors….you girls aren’t normal.”

Lynn bit her lip as Stretch smirked.

“you were just thinking  _ ‘I could have told you that’ _ right?”

Lynn grinned playfully as Blue moved up on the bed with her, “Nooooo…..Reading minds doesn’t come with the whole soul expertise thing does it?”

“if only,” he chuckled, “it’d make understanding you much easier.”

“SO SANS WAS RIGHT WHEN HE MENTIONED THE GIRLS WERE MAGES,” Blue exclaimed.

“Mages?” Lynn asked, tilting her head, her blonde lock swaying from the movement.

“how’d you-nevermind,” Stretch sighed, “I’ll ask ya later, but yes Blue is right. All four of you have the makings of a common mage.”

Lynn’s soul brightened with the magnet as she squealed, ** _ “Does that mean I’m like Harry Potter?!”_ **

Stretch facepalmed with his free hand as she continued, “Although, I seem to be displaying more power like The Flash,” she tapped her pointer finger on her soft pink lips, “Faster than Superman is a cool perk, but I don’t think I could get use to my shoes shredding from the friction.”

“believe me that it’s  **nothing** like those...i think,” Stretch smirked as he gestured towards her soul, “the red is Determination and specifically it’s something each of you girls have.”

“Huh?” Lynn said pausing as if waiting for him to continue, but he stayed quiet, “You’re not gonna tell me any more are you.”

“that’s all ya get for now honey, sorry” he said gesturing back towards her soul, “may i put this back or would you rather I hold onto it all night?”

** _“STRETCH!” _ ** Blue exclaimed, grabbing her soul and placing it back in her chest quickly before wagging his gloved finger at Stretch, “THAT’S EXTREMELY INAPPROPRIATE! LYNN WOULD HAVE NO CONSENT TO THE THINGS THAT YOU’D BE DOING BEHIND CLOSED DOORS WITH HER SOUL.”

Stretch went bright orange as Lynn blinked in confusion, “A soul can’t be that naughty,” she laughed.

Blue and Stretch both exchanged awkward glances as her laughter halted.

“You guys are serious?”

It’s was Blue’s turn to look serious as he grabbed both her hands in his blue gloves ones, “MISS LYNN, YOU NEED TO PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON'T LET ANYONE REMOVE YOUR SOUL OR HANDLE IT UNLESS ITS ME OR STRETCH.”

“Oh-uh-s-sure,” she answered feeling a bit like Blue was talking about her chastity in some way. Wait? Could sexual things be possible with-?

Her thoughts were cut off as he embraced her in a hug resting his skull on her chest.

“PLEASE DON'T LET G NEAR YOUR SOUL,” he mumbled in her chest.

Lynn returned his embrace with stroking his skull as she rubbed his back armor, “Don’t worry, I’m always your watcher first.”

Blue leaned away from her to give the most adorable blue sparkling eyes, “YOU MEAN IT?!”

Oh Gosh… THE CUTENESS!!

She placed her hands on his cheekbones as she gave him an Eskimo kiss (rubbing the end of her nose against the top of his nasal bridge), “Of course my cuddle bug!”

Blue’s cheeks flushed bright blue as he asked, “W-WHAT WAS THAT?”

“Oh this?” She smiled as she performed the Eskimo kiss again as he blushed a deeper blue, “It’s an Eskimo kiss! They’re cute friendly gestures you can do with those you care about. My sisters and I did them a lot when we were younger.”

Stretch chuckled, “getting kinda bold there kissin’ my bro in front of me.”

Lynn flushed, “It’s not like that! They’re friendly, like the butterfly and kitten cuddle kisses.”

Blue’s pin pricks enlarged and sparkles as he asked, “WHAT'S THE BUTTERFLY KISS?”

Lynn this time gave Stretch a glance seeming to ask for permission as he chuckled, “got me curious too now. go ahead and show us.”

Lynn smiled as she went to demonstrate the butterfly kiss by fluttering her eyelashes against Blue’s cheekbone.

“THAT TICKLES!” He giggled, “DO IT TO STRETCH TOO!”

Both Stretch and Lynn blushed as Stretch stammered, “m-maybe another time bro.”

“Actually…” Lynn paused as she looked at Stretch, “I think there’s something Stretch and I should tell you ** first,** Blue.”

Stretch looked nervous as Lynn nodded towards him. If they were gonna date Blue had to be the first to know.

Stretch sighed as he rubbed his neck, “bro...ya see-the thing is-“

Lynn could see him struggling as his orange blush got more defined. She grasped his left hand in her right giving it a soft squeeze.

“Stretch and I have feelings for each other. We would like to let the whole house know that we’re gonna start dating seriously,” she smiled watching Blue carefully.

Blue had an unreadable expression before slapping his hands to his cheekbones. His blue pin pricks got large as he awed, “AWW REALLY?! STRETCH YOU LIKE MISS LYNN THAT MUCH?”

Stretch cast his eyes down as he murmured, “sorry for hidin’ it bro… I knew you liked Lynn-“

He was immediately cut off by Blue diving straight into his abdomen nearly knocking him down on the bed, “I LIKE MISS LYNN AS  ** _A FRIEND,_ ** STRETCH,” he smiled genuinely, “I’M HAPPY TO SEE MISS LYNN BRINGS MORE FEELINGS FOR YOU!”

Stretch's skull nearly turned orange as he fumbled to stay sitting as Lynn giggled.

“but I thought you wanted to date her?” 

Blue nodded as he looked to Lynn, “MISS LYNN IS AN AMAZING DATE! SHE KNOWS HOW TO MAKE SOMEONE FEEL SPECIAL AND IS ALWAYS ACCOMMODATING. IF AT ALL ,I STILL WOULD LIKE US TO GO OUT ON MORE FRIEND DATES.”

“Of course Blue,” she smiled rubbing the top of his skull, “and thank you for sharing your brother with me.” She then gave Stretch a peck on the cheek bone.

Stretch then fell back on the bed groaning, “both of you are trouble.”

They all laughed as he threw his hood over his skull.

Lynn was happy to hear that Blue was excited for them to be dating. However an anxious feeling still lingered. Now all that was left was telling everyone else. But her thoughts were interrupted by her phone chiming with the sound of a group message.

***

Alyse had been lying on her bed for only a few moments staring at the glowing bracelet till she heard a direct knock on her door. She internally groaned. She really didn’t want to deal with anyone else at the moment.

When she didn’t answer she heard Edge’s voice come through the door, “I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. I MUST SPEAK WITH YOU BEFORE THE NIGHT IS OVER.”

She groaned into her pillow before sitting up on her bed and smoothing out her short brown hair, “Come in.”

Edge quickly entered the dimly lit room as the sun was nearly setting. Crossing her legs and hugging her pillow to her chest she didn’t hide her discomfort in being intruded upon.

“What is it Edge?” She sighed as she rested her chin atop the end of the gray pillow.

Edge walked over before stiffly standing by her bed.

A few moments passed as she watched him curiously.

“May I Sit?” He asked softly surprising her.

“Oh-Umm sure,” she said scooching to her left as Edge sat on the end of her bed.

It was quiet as he just sat there. She was about to tell him to leave when he spoke.

“YOUR OUTBURST WAS...COMMENDABLE,” Edge spoke ending the silence as he seemed to speak slower and more carefully while keeping his hands balled together in his lap, “DO NOT FEEL BAD FOR STANDING UP FOR YOUR SISTERS. AS THE ELDEST, YOU HOLD RIGHTS TO KEEPING THEM OUT OF HARM'S WAY. EVEN WHEN HARM ENDS UP LIVING WITH YOU.”

Alyse held her pillow close as her mind raced back to her mental and physical sacrifice she’d gone through trying to protect her sisters from their father. Especially, since her sacrifice hadn’t really saved them at all. Then it hit her like a brick. She hadn’t told Edge about her past, even though she promised to explain.

“Edge, the reason I’m so protective of my sisters...well the truth is-“ Edge’s open gloved palm stopped her as he sighed heavily.

“AS MUCH AS I PRIDE MYSELF IN MY OWN WAYS OF FINDING WEAKNESSES...I MUST ADMIT I HAVE WRONGED YOU IN...FINDING OUT THE TRUTH ON MY OWN.” Edge said looking towards the ground as his hard scarred skull softened to an ashamed frown.

Alyse couldn’t help but gasp as she felt her heart race, “How?”

“PUBLIC COURT RECORDS UNDER YOUR...HIS NAME,” he said turning his face towards her, “YOU HUMANS DON'T SEEM TO HAVE CONTROL OF LEGAL ISSUES THAT YOU INDIVIDUALLY MAY WANT TO HIDE.”

Alyse let her short brown hair hide her face as tears welled up. She wasn’t mad at him for finding out. But she did feel scared about what he might think of her. She’d gotten to know him well these past few months and thought quite highly of him. Having him know such a dark part of her past made her feel weak.

“UNDERSTAND THIS DOES NOT CHANGE MY OBSERVATION OF YOU, NOR IS IT THE REASON FOR MY PRESENCE IN YOUR ROOM,” Edge said placing his hand on her head softly stroking her hair, “BUT IF ANYTHING, IT GIVES MORE REASON TO YOUR PROTECTIVE NATURE OF YOUR SISTERS...I FIND IT MUCH MORE COMMENDABLE TO SHOW SUCH STRENGTH. RATHER THAN THE WAY I INTERACT WITH MY OWN BROTHER.”

Alyse hadn’t known she’d been crying till she lifted her head to stare at Edge over his own confession.

“But the arguing and the way Red refers to you as Boss,” she said as another tear slipped from her right eye, “it just seems...natural. I mean even my sisters and I fight.”

Edge frowned as he glanced off to the side, “ALYSE MY BROTHER'S ENDURED A LOT FROM OUR FATHER TO KEEP ME SAFE...AS YOU DID FOR YOUR SISTERS. HIS SCARING IS MORE HIDDEN LIKE YOURS...WHICH IS WHY I’M HARD ON HIM BECAUSE I’M AFRAID TO....”

Alyse watched him touch his jagged scar upon his face. She could only imagine it had something to do with their dad...and even Red.

He paused looking back at her with a determined frown as he dropped his hand, “YOUR SISTERS MUST FEEL THE SAME FOR YOU. SO I REFUSE FOR YOU TO TAKE ON ANY OTHER BURDENS. IF YOU FEEL FRUSTRATED OR ANGRY LET OUT YOUR AGGRESSION. DO NOT BOTTLE IT AS YOU HAVE TODAY.”

Alyse couldn’t help but lean against Edge as she sighed, “I getting anger management advice from the angriest skeleton in the mansion,” she smirked as she squeezed her pillow.

Edge moved his hand from her head to her side awkwardly holding her close. Alyse didn’t notice his soft blood orange blush as he huffed, “I HOLD THAT TITLE WITH PRIDE, I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW.”

She couldn’t help lightly giggling at his statement as she played with the magic dampening bracelet, “Hey Edge?”

Edge looked down at her curiously as she dried her tears, “Could you keep me company for a little while longer?”

Edge turned his skull away quickly, “I SUPPOSE I MUST AS TO KEEP OTHERS FROM BOTHERING YOU.”

Alyse smiled as relief washed over her, “Thanks Edge,” she said as the weight of the night began to tirer her mind, “Tomorrow once, you’re back from work we can do whatever you want.”

Edge went ridge as he glanced down at his exhausted human, “A-ANYTHING?”

Alyse nodded tiredly as she yawned, “Anything.”

Edge stayed silent as the sounds of others walking down the halls began to get louder, along with the humming of his own soul. Or perhaps that was merely his own thoughts as his watcher didn’t seem disturbed from her relaxed state next to him. His mind wandered about what he’d ask of her...yet only one thing kept coming to mind.

The sound of a phone buzzing caught his attention as Aluse pulled out her bright screen from the darkening room.

***

“Just let us know if there’s anything else ya guys need,” Lola sighed as she and Nicole had finished directing each of the new pairs to their shared rooms.

Lust and Pink were staying in the room next to Remix and Tango on Alyse and Lynn’s half of the hall. While Green and G were next to Nicole’s bedroom followed at the end with Crooks and Axe. Lola wasn’t sure how long each pair was staying as Sans had literally told them nothing. Heck, maybe they were to move in after the guys had gotten their freedom. But that wasn’t really all that mattered. These guys seemed...suspicious after the tour.

As Lola glanced behind her she caught Sans empty socket glare at the skeletons. He quickly turned back to his causal lazy grin as he caught her looking. Although he looked relaxed Lola had seen enough faked relaxing posture from Alyse that it was obvious he wasn’t happy about something.

“thanks for heading the tour girls,” Sans grinned, “go ahead and get some rest and I’ll take it from here.”

Nicole opened her mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it as she held her notebook close to her chest, “A-Alright,” she stammered before gently grasping Lola’s wrist, “We will see you guys around.”

Nicole led them back to their rooms silently pointing to the phone in her pocket. Lila nodded getting the hit that they’d sister chat in the shared group.

As soon as Lola got into her room the strong smell of paint was heavy. She made sure her window was open and the fan was at max before she heard her phone buzz. Guess the chat starts now. She went to grab her pjs and sweats to change into as she went through the messages and chatted.

**Nic-Nac:** So those guys were...interesting.  **@Aly** are you okay?

**Aly:** Yeah...Sorry for the outburst. -_-‘

**Love-Lynn:** Wait! I missed an outburst? O.O

**Lit-Lolo:** For sure! XD She even collared bad bone boy.

**Aly** : Can we please not talk about that…

**Nic-Nac** : How’s everyone’s bracelets working? 

**Nic-Nac** : Thankfully not seeing souls, but I was having fun seeing such pretty differences.

Lola glances at her wrist as she was pulling her gray University sweatpants over her black bootie shorts. The glowing auburn and orange of the heart on the accessory grabbed her attention. She tried thinking back to when she’d been dragged into bed with Slim. Heat flushing to her cheeks she contraited towards her hand, but nothing happened. 

With a smirk she went to pull the bracelet off, but it didn’t budge. She growled as she pulled harder, even taking her teeth to the object. However no attempt would even budge it. 

She gave a disappointing groan as she rubbed her now sore wrist as her phone buzzed with two more replies.

**Aly** : No more chains thankfully.

**Love-Ly:** I’m too my normal speed and beautiful self! 

**Lit-Lolo:** No fire, but also no way of getting the damn bracelet off. 

**Lit-Lolo: ** Anyone else see this as a problem?

There was a pause in the messages before her phone buzzed again.

**Love-Ly:** Stretch says it’s a set lock for a month.

**Lit-Lolo:** So what? We wear them for a month and then we go back to magic?

**Nic-Nac:** This sounds a bit unsettling…

**Nic-Nac: ** What happens if it gets dirty? Or we get sick? In time will it chaif? 

**Nic-Nac: ** Will my skin get raw and irritated by it being there for so long? 

**Nic-Nac: ** What happens if it stops working?

Lola rolled her eyes at Nicole’s frantic messages. The only overly paranoid sister. She even kept hand sanitizer in her purse at all times. Three during flu season.

**Aly: ** Relax  **@Nic-Nac ** I doubt you’ll get a rash or anything. Just keep it clean.

**Aly:** Also Edge says it just needs to charge for a day after a full month’s use and then we put it back on if needed.

**Lit-Lolo: ** The Edge Lord is with you???

**Love-Ly:** Did he apologize for attacking you? ;)

**Aly:** Can it! Yes he apologized. He’s been explaining the bracelet and how it works.

**Love-Ly:** Lucky!!! Stretch is being secretive. -_- Give me the scoop!

**Nic-Nac:** Yes I would like to know the details too please! ^_^

That’s when a knock came from her door. Lola quickly threw on her matching gray University hoodie and opened her door as she silenced her phone from its continued buzzing of replies.

Slim was in black sweatpants with his usual purple hoodie and angry shark looking house slippers.. 

“ready for the sleepover?” He said as she grabbed her phone charger and backpack from her room.

“Yeah,” she said feeling a headache starting from the smell of the chemicals still lingering from the paint, “pretty sure if I stay any longer in my room I’ll be too high for classes.”

Taking note of the less bustle of the hall, Lola noticed Edge quietly coming from Alyse’s bedroom seeming to sneak away from anyone noticing him. The other skeletons seemed to have taken to their rooms except Green and G who were currently talking with Sans. However G seemed preoccupied watching Edge sneak back to his room.

“stayin’ with Slim and Black tonight?” Sans asked, noticing her and turning from the two odd skeletons. 

Lola had been having an off putting vibe ever since they’d entered. Maybe it was the scars on their skulls or the holes in their palms, but something about them seemed strangely dangerous.

“Yeah,” she shrugged pulling up the strap of her backpack, “Don’t feel like getting high from my room’s paint tonight. Even if my dreams would be super interesting.”

“Alright, just be sure to message me or your sister’s if-“ Lola stopped Sans’ speech as she waved her right hand at him.

“I’ll be fine Sans,” she sighed with a mischievous smirk, “If you hear a thud during the night I’ve just put someone in a chokehold.”

G rolled his yellow eyes as Green seemed amused by her statement.

Sans seemed to relax with a more natural smile, “alright. have a good night and can’t wait to see what you guys did with the room.”

Lola grinned as she patted Slim on the shoulder, “This guy did most of the cool work. So when you see it, give the credit to Slim.”

Slim just pulled his hood over his head mumbling, “ain’t that special…”

Lola smirked as she winked at Sans, who just grinned, “will do. have a good night.”

“Night!” Lola grinned as she directed Slim back to the other end of the hall.

As soon as they got to Black’s door she sighed giving her bag an adjustment on her left shoulder. Slim knocked on Black’s door as she quickly read the last of her sisters messages.

**Aly:** The bracelet’s main purpose is to suppress a monster's magic during heat so as to not cause as much harm to themselves if they don’t have a partner. However some great amounts of magic can leak so it’s best to be aware of one’s abilities.

**Love-aly:** So in other words we could still accidentally use our….magic?

**Nic-Nac:** I don’t know how I feel about this. How do we know how to control our own magic? Especially since we don’t have a clue on how it works. 

**Aly:** I asked the same thing. Edge said he’d talk to Sans tomorrow about us having some magic training. That way if the bracelets fail or it comes time for the recharge we can handle it.

**Love-Ly:** Sounds like a good plan. Hopefully he can convince Sans.

**Nic-Nac:** I’m sure he will. :)

**Aly: ** If not I’ll try and convince him.

**Love-Ly: ** Nah send in the BIG GUNS!

**Love-Ly: ** Send  **@Nic-Nac**

**Nic-Nac:** WHAT?!? o.O

Lola was about to reply when Black grabbed her wrist pulling her inside his room. The sudden adjustment to the darkly lit room that was only illuminated by whatever light colored objects it hit, made her blink a few times. She nearly forgot Black had black lights in his room. This may prove difficult or strange to sleep under.

As soon as her eyes adjusted she noticed Black had changed into a pair of deep blue shorts and a black beater with his scarf still around his neck. 

“WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?” he grumbled with his arms crossed as she set her bag down by the beanbag chair that Slim had moved to sit in.

She couldn’t help staring a bit forgetting how much their bones really glowed under the strange light.

Lola smirked as she started to remove her hoodie, “Sorry little tyrant,” she said as she tossed the hoodie beside her bag revealing her light grey crop tank-top, “The tour took longer than I thought and I didn’t feel comfortable walkin’ over here in my pjs with your new cousins seein’ me.” She said while she was pulling down her sweatpants.

Both skeletons watched as she was bent over tossing the sweatpants with the hoodie. Her bright green booty shorts glowing in the black light. Black’s cheekbones darkly colored in blue softening his bone’s glow on his own face as his pin pricks trailed her frame. 

** _“T-TH-THESE ARE YOUR P-PJS?!”_ ** Black stammered as Lola took a hair tie from her bag bending back up.

“Yep.”

Black stared at Slim who was currently doing his own slow intake of her outfit as both her arms were raised to tie her hair up in a ponytail. The bend of her spine as she popped her right knee out for balance was model-like. But something began to catch his eye that he just either didn’t notice right away or over looked when they’d first met.

“HUMAN,” he declared grabbing her attention as she finished her ponytail.

“YES, Tyrant!”

Black groaned at the new nickname she’d been inadvertently giving him since the royal’s offspring had paid them a visit, “I DEMAND TO KNOW THE STORY BEHIND YOUR BATTLE SCAR,” he demanded as he pointed up at her face.

Lola tilted her head a second before crouching down to his level. She was balanced on her toes as she rested her arms on her thighs. Her skin was a hazel glow compared to the glow of their bones in the light. But with her this close it was clear what he’d missed early.

“What scar?” she asked, raising a brow.

With his watcher this close her auburn hair was almost a fiery color in his mood black lights. Freshly dyed and smooth, he could slightly smell the chemicals. Yet her natural cinnamon and pine scent was strongest. Though her green eyes weren’t illuminated by the light he still was captivated by their hold on him as he jabbed a boney finger mere centimeters from her chin.

“TH-THAT!” he huffed pointing at the horizontal half inch long scar, “HOW DID YOU OBTAIN SUCH A NOBEL SCAR?”

Black nearly fell back as she went from curious to laughing. He tried controlling his anger as he didn’t think his question was in any form a joke or funny. Thankfully she recovered quickly as he stared her down.

“Sorry,” she chuckled, “but there’s nothing noble about this or any of my other three scars.”

She then leaned back sitting at the bottom of the bean bag chair motioning him closer, “Luckily, I’m not in the mood to go to sleep right away, so if you're curious I’ll tell you each story behind my scars and where they’re located.”

Black quickly retrieved one of his blue pillows from his bed, running as fast as he could back to Lola’s side.

Dropping the pillow next to her he plopped down cross legged looking up at her expectantly.

“I AM NOW READY FOR YOUR TALES,” he declared, “BEGIN THE TELLING OF THE FIRST SCAR AND I SHALL BE THE ONE TO JUDGE WEATHER IT WAS A WORTHY SCAR OR NOT.”

Lola’s smirk made his soul hum as she gave him a wink, “Alright little tyrant. This first one took place back when I was about eleven to twelve years old. Sometime back probably late summer or early fall. I was hanging with Alyse and one of her friends I actually tolerated, Beca. Now Beca was a tough gal and decided to race Alyse back to the house with me on her shoulders.”

“SO THIS BECA WAS A MIGHTY STEED FOR YOU TO RIDE ON AND RACE YOUR SISTER,” Black interjected.

“She was fast for  **a human** ,” Lola chuckled, “A brut of the female race, but yes.”

Black scrunched his face as he asked, “THEN HOW’D YOU GET THE SCAR?”

“I’m getting to that part,” she smirked as she flicked him between his sockets. 

He growled, but made no move to attack her as he would only allow such an act from his mistress.

She continued, “So she picks up speed and just as she passes Alyse, she trips. Sending your girl here,” she said pointing to herself, “flying and taking a cement dive face first to the sidewalk.”

Black noticed his brother make a hissing sound from an intake of breath. He couldn’t blame him, that sounded awful.

“Funny part is, I never knew I was even all that hurt till Alyse and her friend freaked out,” Lola laughed, “I finally noticed the bleeding and later was told by my mother that it looked like someone took a chunk of flesh outta my chin. So a long story short got a few stitches, thus the scar.”

“SO SOMEONE ELSE’S INCOMPETENCE GAVE YOU THAT SCAR?” Black asked, seeming a little miss lead by the scar.

Lola shrugged, “Yep, but the next two are my own,” she grinned quickly pointing at her right side's big toe, “This is from me dropping a propane tank on my foot when I was a teen. Oh! And this one,” she said pointing to a U shaped cut on her right thumb, “I accidentally almost sliced off my own thumb cutting veggies at work.”

While holding up her hand Slim grasped her wrist making her jump a bit. He held her wrist looking closely at her right appendage before asking, “what about this?”

Black stood to see Slim pointing at a straight lined scar from the base of her thumb across towards her pointer finger.

Lola had gone silent, bending her head down away from their gaze as her hand slightly shook, “Some  ** _ass _ ** was being funny with a knife…”

Slim quickly glanced at her soul noticing the scar slightly glow. So she still had a physical scar left by him. Not only just within her soul. He couldn’t help but glance at Black’s scar on his left socket. If only he’d shielded his brother more then he wouldn’t have such a reminder of their father either.

Black hummed as he stood, “WELL YOUR SCARS ARE SADLY NOT BATTLE WORTHY,” he huffed, “HOWEVER I’M SURE YOU'LL EARN PERFECT ONES AFTER OUR TRAINING.”

Lola’s head perked up as Slim let go of her wrist. Her soul seemed to be sparked by Black’s words.

“You’ll teach me how to use my magic?” She asked.

Black rolled his pin pricks as he threw up his naked hands, “WELL WHO ELSE BUT THE MALEFICENT BLACK TO TEACH YOU THE WAYS OF DEFENSIVE AND OFFENSIVE MAGIC. I WOULD FEEL ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY WATCHER IF THE NEXT SCARS YOU GET ARE FROM MORE LOWER LIFE FORMS SUCH AS WHAT YOU DESCRIBED.”

“Half those were my own fault,” she smirked.

“WHICH IS WHY WE WILL BE TRAINING YOUR REFLEXES TOMORROW AFTER YOU RETURN FROM CLASSES!” Black declared pointing an accusing finger at her.

“Let’s start now,” she said before a strained yawn came from her.

Black smirked, “A TIRED MIND IS USELESS DURING TRAINING,” he said wagging his finger, “TRAINING IS BEST DONE WITH A WELL RESTED MIND AND BODY. I SUGGEST WE TURN IN FOR YOUR SAKE!”

Lola seemed to pout which was...cute.

“C-COME ON,” He stammered as he grabbed hold of her wrist dragging her towards his bed.

“What about Slim?” she asked just before they made it over.

Black rolled his eyes hoping she hadn’t noticed.

“MUTT!”

“Black,” she interrupted, giving him a scolding look, “We talked about this.”

Black groaned, “SLIM...GET YOUR ASS OVER BY THE BED.”

“sure thing m’lord,” Slim said as he turned in the bean bag chair and scooted it across the floor till he reached the bed with a small thunk of his skull hitting the frame. Slim proceeded to give a boney thumbs up as he snuggled deeper into the bean bag.

Lola seemed amused by this and Black silently admitted...it was a funny move. _ BUT HE WOULD NOT LET ANYONE KNOW! _

Black moved the black comforter and navy blue sheet down on his bed. He then leapt onto his queen sized bed scooting to the left a bit before pulling Lola on. She seemed a bit annoyed by the gesture, but after he let her wrist go she settled in comfortably against his navy pillows. Black could help noticing the way her breasts gave way to showing more cleavage when she was laying on her side. Heat rising to his face he quickly 

Lola quirked a brow up at him, “You sleep sitting up?” she asked.

Black quickly shook his skull, “NO!” he said grabbing the blankets and slamming himself down beside her on the bed.

OH…

Laying down face to face, Black felt his bones quiver. She was so close to him. The covers may have slightly hindered looking at her chest, but the way the thin material laid against her body was dangerous. It framed every curve and ghosted how her legs apart slightly. He could feel the heat radiating off her body. How would her skin feel against his bones? Was it soft?

“What’s with the staring?” she asked.

“WHAT’S WITH YOUR STARING!?” he growled back.

Lola rolled her green eyes, “Cuz I ain’t tired.”

“LIES!!” he exclaimed, “I SAW YOU YAWN.”

“How about a battle of wills then,” she smirked, “First to look away loses.”

Black narrowed his gaze, “AND WHAT DOES THE WINNER RECEIVE?”

Lola shrugged still keeping his gaze, “Dealers choice. Any request made by the other.”

“FINE,” he said sticking out his hand to shake for the deal.

But she never shook.

He grew irritated by her not settling the agreement.

“A DEAL DOESN’T START TILL YOU SHAKE,” he growled.

“But I did,” she smirked.

Black then looked at their hands noticing she’d just gripped his hand the second he looked away. Making him the loser.

** _“NOT FAIR!”_ **

Lola smirked, “All's fair in love and war,” she winked before pulling him by his hand towards her, “And my request is to have a snuggle.”

Her arms warped around him as his skull brushed against her chest. Her grip was tightly holding him close against her soft warm flesh. He could not be subdued this way! Black felt his cheekbones heat up instantly as he tried to push off her. She then gasped causing him to stop.

“Careful there tyrant,” she whispered, “You’re dangerously close to touching something you haven’t been given  ** _permission_ ** to touch.”

Black’s soul seemed to stop as he realized his hands were just touching under her breasts. He couldn’t help moving his hands away swiftly, but that ended in him falling face first into her cleavage.

OH….SHIT…

Black glanced up slowly feeling his own sweat bead at the fear he felt along with the sexual tension of being so close to such soft mounds of flesh. However it was the look on her face that made his soul hum excitedly.

Lola was playfully biting her lower lip in a smile. Her eyes were half lidded as she looked down at him.

“Well aren’t you naughty?” she whispered playfully.

Black frowned as he decided to get her back for embarrassing him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he quickly pushed against her making her roll onto her back. She looked surprised and he couldn’t help his triumphant smirk as he rested his chin atop her cleavage.

“You’re The One That Wanted To  ** _Snuggle,”_ ** he said softly as not to alert his sleeping brother who’d begun to lightly snore.

Lola smirked back at him, _ “Touche,” _ she whispered defiantly as she rested her head back against the pillow. 

Her left hand resting on his back ribs as the right lightly stroked circles on his skull as she let out another yawn. He watched her for a few moments as she slowly closed her eyes. Feeling her rythmatic breathing, he felt sleep overcome him as well. Turing his skull to the left he relaxed his grip on her and closed his sockets. The soft thumping of her heart could be heard against his skull as the steady beat seemed to lull him to sleep.

As let sleep take hold of him he softly murmured, “You’re Too Soft...Mistress..”

***

During The night Slim awoke with a jolt.

A cold sweat over taking him as his magic flared in his left socket. The dream he had long gone from his mind...Or rather a distant memory of a terrible reset fading back to his subconscious. He blinked a few times scanning his surroundings. 

He was in M’Lord’s room, but why? Did his brother have a nightmare? Or was he afraid of the other copies of themselves?

A soft female moan caught his attention as he turned swiftly to his right.

There was Lola lying on her side facing him. M’Lord was nuzzled quite happily against her chest barely peeking out from the navy and black covers. Slim smiled as he wipes the sweat from his skull. Black was safe. That’s all that really matters.

His hoodie drenched in his nightmare induced sweat felt wet and uncomfortable against his bones. With a sigh he pulled off the hoodie tossing it to the side as he rested his head in his hands.

“Everything okay?” a soft whisper came from his right.

Slim turned his skull to see Lola’s tired half lidded green eyes watching him concerned.

“just got a bit hot, mistress,” he smirked, “sorry if I’m giving you a different heat.”

She blushed. Gosh it was cute.

“I know what waking from nightmares is like,” she hissed quietly as Black started to stir against her.

He watched her pat his skull reasurredly, Black relaxing back to a deep sleep by her touch.

She then turned her gaze back to him as she maneuvered her right arm from under the pillow her head was on. Slim watched confused till she outstretched her hand to him. Her magic bracelet glowing brightly in the dark. A beckone of warmth as her upturned palm hid her fearful scar.

“We can fight each other’s fears,” she whispered.

Slim couldn’t help his light chuckle. This human really was something else.

“see ya in your dreams then, mistress,” he grinned as he captured his left hand in hers. His thumb brushed against her soft fingers as she held him tight. Scooting the bean bag closer he laid back down, sleep coming back easier this time as he glanced back up at her. She’d closed her eyes but as her lips slightly parted he had a sense of calm.

Why did she bring such ease to his troubled soul?

Switching to interlock his fingers with hers he rolled on his side listening to her soft breathing as it lulled him to sleep.

_ “goodnight...my mistress…” _


	36. Sunday Morning Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plot begins to form as the new skeletons scheme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for sticking around I love writing this story and will actually be helping two of my sisters move this weekend! I’ll be happy to spend more quality time with them and hopefully get some more ideas with them. See you guys again next Friday!

Black felt his pillow shift underneath him as he started to come from a deep sleep. It’s smooth surface was warm and strangely had a beating sound to it. Maybe it was his clock? No his clock made ticking sounds not thrumming beats. He felt around to grab the end of the pillow to squeeze for reassurance to his placement. However the noise that followed his hand’s movement wasn’t a pillow.

A soft quiet moan came from above his skull as he squeezed the object again.

Black shot up, covers flying off his skull as he opened his sockets to his passed out watcher. Lola’s newly fiery auburn hair had practically slipped from the ponytail holder that was barely holding to the ends of her shoulder length hair. A few shorter strands were across her still face, Her peaceful expression as one of her hands was lying off the bed entangled with Slim’s. Her other hand was still on his lower back as he felt her fingers slightly move from the loss of heat of his removal from her chest.

Speaking of her chest, he realized his left hand had snuck underneath her crop top and was currently on her right breast. It was so soft, warm and he could feel her steady heart beat through the mound of flesh. His bones felt hot as he couldn’t fathom what to do. 

Should he remove his hand now and go back to bed? Could he chance another squeeze? Wati! NO! Bad Idea!!! Every anime Undying and Alphy ever showed him had SEVERAL scenes where male characters got severely punished for accidental and risky grabs. Best thing to do now was to remove his hand carefully and pretend nothing-

Lola moaned as she stirred in her sleep making Black go stiff as her hand on his back turned with her. She turned to her left by the end of the bed where Slim still lay snoring slightly. However Black was more concerned about how her arm caught him in a chokehold. He became smashed against her chest like last night.

Thankfully through the change his hand had slipped out, but now his face was directly pressed against them. His face consumed by his magic while his soul hummed wildly. His mistress was very dangerous for his health currently. Yet he couldn’t help enjoying how tightly she held him. It made him feel like she really wanted him close.

Black’s hands ghosted above her waist line, wanting to hold her back.

_ “TIS TIME TO AWAKEN!.... TIS TIME TO AWAKEN!.... TIS TIME TO AWAKEN!”  _ His own voiced alarm shouted. He jumped as it repeated over and over as Lola started to wake. Trying to locate his phone he tried to use his magic to cancel the alarm. 

The moment took merely thirty seconds, but that seemed to be enough to awaken his watcher as she groaned. Her eyes slowly blinking open as she took in her surroundings before glancing down at him.

It was too late to fake sleep as he looked up at her with a guilty expression.

She seemed to have removed her hand from Slim’s as she rubbed her eyes glancing at his purple digital clock by his night stand. The time read 5:15am. Lola gave a heavy sigh as she smirked down at him.

“Nooooope,” she sleepily huffed, “It’s stupid o’clock time on a Sunday…..”

Black watched as Slim bulged up right, “I’m-up!...-I’m up m’lord!”

“GO BACK TO SLEEP MUT-SLIM,” Black growled.

Slim sleepily looked in his direction noticing the situation with a smirk.

“sure thing m’lord but,” he yawned as he got up and climbed up in the bed, “this seems too comfy to pass up.”

As Slim spooned Lola on the right he could hear her heartbeat a little faster as she started to stroke his skull.

“WHO SAID YOU COULD SLEEP UP HERE?” Black growled as a deep blue flush took over his cheekbones.

“Tyrant…” Lola groaned tiredly. The nickname caused him to look up at her.

Her sleepy expression as she yawned was too cute.

“It’s snuggle time,” she murmured, “getting up during stupid o’clock is pointless when both my cuddle bugs are here.”

“CUDDLE-BUG?!” Black was cut off as he felt Slim wrap his arms around Lola’s waist pulling her back against him.

“I don’t mind being a bug for ya mistress,” he purred in the crook of her neck making her legs squirm.

Black felt a little pissed at this as he turned away from both of them with a huff, “I REFUSED TO BE AN INSECT.”

She then wrapped both her arms around him pulling his back flush against her as she whispered, “Then how about my tyrant teddy?” as she snuggled back into the covers with him. 

It felt..nice...

However…

NOW HE WAS STUCK HERE FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG?!?!

**IT WAS THE START OF THE DAY! HE SHOULDN’T BE WASTING IT IN BED!!!**

He tried to wiggle free however this caused Lola to squeeze tighter as she growled, “No...we don’t get out of bed at studpid o’clock...”

Black huffed with a deep scowl as he went limp.

Black breathed a sigh feeling as if it was pointless to argue with her in this state, “...NO MORE THAN AN HOUR OF THIS RIDICULOUSNESS.”

She hummed content over his answer.

Turning his head to see her sleeping face once again, he heard the sound of her heart beating. His hands ghosted atop her arms that gripped his waist. Her soft flesh relaxed against him as the heat of her body returned and she seemed to loosen her grip. With a heavy sigh he gripped her arms close to his chest as he snuggled back into her embrace.

“You Wake Up At Stupid O’Clock,” he huffed quitely before closing his sockets.

***

Nicole sighed as she stared up at her blue bells on her window cile. Turning to look at the white oval clock on her floral designed end table read 5:40am. She already heard Alyse's door open a while ago, but hadn’t gotten out of bed herself yet. Yesterday was certainly a lot to take in.

Seeing other’s souls all that day, had her mind racing. The psychological aspects could definitely be seen as she’d helped Lola around the house. Nicole enjoyed how her soul only became inflamed whenever she was using her flame magic or going to use it. Her soul was very pretty to watch that she’d gotten distracted by the sunset like colors during the time they were supposed to be setting up the guest beds.

Lynn was also a gorgeous one to look at as well. When they’d been gathered in the dining room as Alyse was explaining the new guys coming over and Sans’ potential plan to brainstorm how to fix them, but Nicole had been transfixed by something else instead of really listening. Lynn’s colors gave her a sense of ease and warmth as the cyan and magenta swirled wildly around the red heart shaped crack.

Actually that was another thing she wanted to ask Sans about. Looking at all her sister's souls, she’d seen the same red heart shaped scar in the center. Especially whenever they were all together was when that color seemed to pulse. Speaking of pulse however, last night Alyse’s soul almost scared her with how it pulsed when G had angered her. The chains encircling her soul were blue with a violet lock that seemed to dangle below the red color. 

All this on top of the fact that the guys’ souls were just white upside down hearts seemed weird. Well everyone’s was the same but G and Green’s. There's weren’t white, but two varying degrees of gray. She couldn’t really put her finger on it, but the soul seemed to be split into two seperate colors that she was...well  ** _colorblind_ ** to.

Maybe she wasn’t supposed to know these things, but an itch of curiosity had been sparked all night and had made her sleep restless.

WIth a heavy sigh she looked to the clock only seeing that two minutes had past.

_ ‘Well no need to just lie here when I’m clearly awake,’ _ she thought as she removed her covers.

She quickly went to her bathroom that was on the right side of the room opposite of her closet to get ready. A quick shower, and soft amount of make-up after drying her hair had her going over her appearance once more in the mirror. Her light brown hair smoothed to a left side loose ponytail as her olive green tank brought out more green to her blue-green eyes. Tugging on the green and yellow bracelet, she gave a little twirl in her almost knee length cream color skirt as she slipped on her brown flats to head to the study.

_ ‘If I’m gonna learn more on souls, then I’m sure Sans has a book in the study somewhere,’ _ she thought as she opened the study.

Expecting an empty room of just books and furniture this early in the morning, she was startled to find someone already in one of the brown armchairs.

“Oh!” she said as she hung on the doorframe, “I didn’t know someone else was in here.”

Green was sitting with one leg crossed over the other, a book in his left hand as he removed his rectangular spectacles with his right. He was dressed in a dark green turtleneck sweater and black slacks as one of his black house slippers was balancing on his foot that was hanging.

“OH-Umm-N-No, I’m sorry,” Green said as a slight green colored blush painted his cheekbones, “I intruded somewhere I have no right to be permitted, yet.”

Green started to get up, but Nicole quickly entered waving her hands, “Oh no please don't leave,” she smiled, “You’re suppose to feel welcome. This room is for anyone who is in need of it.”

Green seemed to contemplate her words still looking like he was about to get up and leave, “If you are in need of this room, I do not mind relocating.” He said.

Nicole shook her head giving him her best pleasant smile, “That won’t be necessary. I’m the youngest of three sisters, so sharing is kinda ingrained in me. I’m actually happy to see someone else making use of the study this early. I’m usually the only one on Sundays.”

She watched him slowly ease back into the armchair looking at her awkwardly before clearing his non-existent throat, “Ahem-Well-Umm...If you don’t mind...Then I’d very much like to stay.”

Nicole nodded as he slowly brought his spectacles back up, “Take as much time here as you want or need.”

She then headed over to the wall of shelves to her left. Remembering this half of the books were the guys, she was hoping to find something about souls. Scanning some of the titles she noticed a lot of astrology books. It made her think of her date with Sans at the observatory. Her heart raced a bit at how close they’d gotten and how he’d been kind enough to let her babble on about stars. She wished he was more open to discussing other things. He’d sadly dodged a lot of her questions on souls and what she was seeing. It made her feel as if they’d taken two steps back from moving forward in a….friendship?...or was it something more?

She shook her head. This wasn’t time for such thoughts. She was one a mission. These had to be most of his books so she must be on track to finding the right books she needed.

A couple minutes passed as she quietly scanned the covers and spines of some of the books for clues to what she was looking for. Getting through a lot of the shelves with no luck, she couldn’t help but breath out a sigh as she passed a few books without any readable text.

The sound of the armchair cushions moving caught her attention before Green spoke, “Umm-Miss Nicole?”

Nicole picked up one of the unreadable books as she looked over the weird text, “Yeah, Green?”

“Is-Is there something in particular you are searching for here in the study?” he asked as she opened the book finding more weird text that she couldn’t make out.

“Yes…,” she answered slowly, still concentrating on her search, not really paying attention, “I am…”, she continued as she put the book back and picked another that was red with a heart on it.

“What is it that you are looking to read?” Green asked his voice seeming closer, but she was currently long gone in the book she’d just picked up. There was so much more of the same weird text, but this time it had a few pictures. Some looked like humans and monsters from more primitive or ancient times.

“Information on reading souls,” she answered again, getting more into the pictures as she tried to decipher the images before her. 

The book looked like it was showing two sides about to go to war and shining hearts being involved in some way. Or at least that’s what the pictures were saying to her. If only she could read this text. Pictures may speak a thousand words, but a thousand words that you can’t read is quite difficult.

“I believe the history behind the first monster and human war might not be what will help you find your answers,” Green said startling her.

He’d been so silent. Now standing over her about a foot away keeping his hands strictly close to his body.

She glanced up at him. Green was definitely the tallest out of all the skeletons. If she was forced to guess without a ruler, she’d say he was almost seven foot tall. 

“Oh, Umm that’s what this is?” She asked, feeling a bit silly for trying to read something she clearly couldn’t.

Green offered out his hand to her, so she placed the opened book in his skeletal hands. She couldn’t help but marvel at the giant holes in the center of the palms. Unlike the others hands that were normally skeletal, Green and G’s were skeletal at the fingers but solid at the palm. Of course except the large gaping circle in the center.

Green closed the book placing it back on the shelf, “If it’s soul related studies you’re curious about, I recommend these two.”

Green then picked two books from a shelf above her head before bending slightly to hand them to her.

“Th-these might be best to look over,” he said nervously, not making eye contact with her, “E-Especially since you don’t know much on the subject.”

She couldn’t help but feel a sense of ease with Green as she placed her hand gentle atop his while taking the books.

“Thank you Green,” she smiled sweetly as she took the books that read:  **Souls 101** and  **Basic Human Souls** .

Green stood by her awkwardly, still not making any attempts to speak or make eye contact till she softly giggled, “I will say you're much more talkative on paper.”

Green blushed as he glanced down at her. 

It was true, during last night’s evening meal he couldn’t help, but see what she’d written in her observations of her sisters’ souls. He could see them plainly like his brother, but he’d noticed she’d been seeing much more intense details that one would need to bring the soul out to study.

This had gotten his mind racing and when he’d seen her write a question about a soul's color and why it was like that...well he couldn’t help but feed her curiosity by answering her questions. That time during dinner was quite pleasant answering a few of her questions as they turned more into ‘hellos’ and ‘Is you pizza tasting alright.’.

Passing notes was much more easier than speaking to individuals anyways.

Green quickly shook his head from his thoughts as he shied away towards his chair, “I-I apologize, I’m more of a recluse.”

The sweet little woman’s face softened at him. She’d been nothing but sweet and compliant ever since he’d arrived, “Its alright to be an introvert,” she said softly, “I enjoy quite a bit of time to myself as well. So it’s nothing to apologize for, especially when this place can get quite roodie.”

Her soft smile then turned to surprise, making him jump a bit, “Let me get us some to enjoy while reading. Nothing beats a book and some tea.”

“Oh you don’t h-have to,” Green started as he went to get up, but Nicole waved her hands as she set down the books he’d gotten her by the second armchair that had a cream color blanket draped over it.

“Nonsense,” she smiled as she hung by the door, “You helped me find the books I was looking for, so let me return the favor with some tea. Unless you prefer coffee instead.”

Green flushed, “N-No tea...tea would be fine… Thank you.”

She smiled before disappearing out of the room.

Miss Nicole was such a sweet and caring soul. Her nature was warm and inviting to him without overstepping boundaries or expecting conversation. She was quiet and very bright for her young age. He was very impressed compared to the colorful differences her sisters had. 

Green sighed as he looked back at his book. It was one of Gaster’s old books on soul entrapment. He couldn’t help but start to feel extremely guilty over what would be in play during this week of their stay.

***

A soft chorus of mixed female and male moans awoke Lust from his sleep as he turned off his sexy little alarm from his cell. At first he rested his head back against the soft lush pillow as he felt for his bro to snuggle against. However when he felt nothing he opened his sockets to find his brother excitedly dressing.

“where’s the fire hot shot?” He tiredly smirked, “Gaster won’t be around for another-“

He was quickly cut off as his brother bounded atop the bed, “Oh Brother Did You Truly Forget?”

Lust rubbed his sockets before stretching, “remind me what’s got you so excited?”

Pink laid on his ghostly pink abs as he rested his chin on his knuckles, “We’re In The  ** _Mages’_ ** Home Brother!”

Lust shot from the bed faster than he’d ever before in his life. That was right! There were four succulently gorgeous humans just awaiting them. How could he sleep when he’d still not gotten his hands on at least one. 

Lust quickly fumbled with his clothes as Pink watched with amusement, “I’m Finally Happy To See You With Such Initiative To Purse Brother.”

Lust chuckled as he finished clipping his belt and reaching for his fuzzy signature vest, “considering we couldn’t  ** _sneak_ ** in for a visit during the night with classic  ** _guarding_ ** the halls. I presume he’ll be out for this morning leaving us perfect time for-“

And that’s when the sound he was waiting for came. The soft clicking of a door opening.

Vest hanging off his right shoulder he shortcut to the door peeking it open. He felt his spine shutter as he saw the eldest of the sisters, Alyse come out of her room.

Dressed in black fitting yoga pants and a jacket that she was currently zipping to hide a black sports bra. She glanced down the halls before closing her door. She slung a gray drawstring bag over her right shoulder as she rushed down the hall silently.

Lust quickly smirked at his brother, “hate to leave ya  **lying** there bro, but I’ve got a  ** _sexy vixen_ ** to catch.”

Pink merely blew him a kiss, “Go Get Her Bro.”

Lust shortcut to the top of the stairs as he watched the short haired brunette race towards the kitchen. Popping behind the kitchen counter in his next shortcut he heard her leave out the kitchen door. He slowly walked to the door opening it a crack to see her dashing through the morning fog and fresh grassy dew towards another building. As soon as she reached the door of the building he shortcut to the building, catching the door with his black boot before it closed as he swiftly slid inside.

He noticed the fluorescent lights were motion detected as a good portion of the building was dark except where he caught the vixen mage disappear through another set of doors to the right. He followed silently behind as he watched her cross a room with a large pool to another door that led to stairs.

As he shortcut to the stairs listening to her feet race up the stairs a feeling stirred in him. It’d been awhile since he’d chased after a human. It was actually quite thrilling to wonder what secrets this adult female mage could have in store for him and the fact that she had conjured ** _ chains as her magic_ ** !

The combination could be exciting! He already experienced how she could link feelings and even physical attachment, but what other potentials did it hide? 

As he slowly walked up the stairs being careful not to make noise he felt a bit of anger knock at the back of his skull about last night. He’d been observing the girls and was excited about the possibilities of using his heat magic to... ** _release_ ** ...the pressure of magic he’d caused. However Green had fucked with his plans.  **Dampening magic bracelets?! ** That was absolutely obnoxious! This would mean he’d have to put in a bit more effort to get more information on these girls' souls for Gaster. Not that he really cared about going home all that bad with so many possible humans to play with here, but…

He was curious.

What was this Gaster gonna really do with the knowledge of mage souls?

Mages were the best way to make boss monsters without exerting any magic or potential fear of magic depletion in creating another monster.

However...

This Gaster didn’t seem to want the girls for mating purposes. Then again he didn’t  ** _know _ ** if they were female either. Maybe that should be his first little information he should let slip?

Lust reached the top of the stairs slowly opening the door. It quietly creaked and he slipped through. Just like downstairs the second floor was motion activated lights that lead straight to a glass walled studio where the little vixen was lightly stretching on the floor. 

He couldn’t help but smirk at how flexible she was bending forward and arching back. Oh how thrilling it’d be to feel that body arching into him during passionate sex. The soft feeling of flesh against his bones sent a shiver down his spine. 

With a smirk he shortcut towards the wall hidden by a stack of chairs and weight equipment. Still keeping out of sight as he wanted to observe her habits a little more before he made his move. That's when he felt something.

He’d been spotted… or followed.

Turning around he noticed a skeleton in a blue jacket with the hood up. Lust was about to nope on out till he realized who it really was.

“I always figured you were a  ** _closet perv_ ** ,” Lust chuckled as Remix rolled his white sunken eyes. Looking him up and down he could almost tell fancy feet here had been up all night.

“I’ve been here since…” Remix rubbed his sockets as he yawned, “what... time is it?”

“about 5:30am, a bit early for  ** _morning wood_ ** , but I don’t mind,” Lust smirked.

Remix looked at him confused as he ignored his remark, “why the hell are you up then?”

Remix had a point. If it wasn’t for the vixen he’d be sleeping in till about noon with more wet dreams. However…

Lust merely pointed his left finger towards the studio room. Trailing his finger in an heart shaped fashion as Alyse was moving towards a speaker system, “oh just some sexy little recon mission. I like to get  ** _a head _ ** of the competition.”

Remix glanced off towards her as they both watched her move to the middle of the room facing the mirror with a calm unreadable expression. 

“is it just the mission for Gaster or…” Remix asked standing beside him not taking his eyes off the girl, “is this more for  **yourself** ?”

“hmmm,” Lust smiled as he side eyed Remix, “what’s it to ya? got a**_ soft spot_** already for the **_chained_** vixen?”

Remix rolled his eyes, “oh please, she’s nothing more than an obstacle to slip past to get me home.”

“and what’s so important to get home to?” Lust asked, feeling curious as he watched the girl kneel down to sit on her feet.

Remix had been very quiet during their stay in the cells. If anytime was good to understand this sneaky goodie two shoes, it’d be now. Being so tired and willing to talk was perfect timing.

Remix didn’t answer as they both heard music begin to play from the studio.

Exhale Dance:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epOIBZ80ck0&list=FLQPbPI5ZFn31Ze4Tu6me6Qg&index=57&t=0s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epOIBZ80ck0&list=FLQPbPI5ZFn31Ze4Tu6me6Qg&index=57&t=0s)

She sat there as the song played for a minute before a chorus started and she began to move.

**I put too much weight on words and glances ** _ (Alyse rose up on her knees swaying her arms to the left then the right looking troubled.) _

**I, I put too much weight on situations** _ (Bringing her hands above her head she dropped down and back up as she brought her hands close to her body.) _

**I, I put too much on myself ** _ (She moved in a fluid motion going from sitting on her knees to crouching and back up to her feet.) _

**Thinking "I don't deserve what I've earned", but yeah** _ (Hands gliding around as she extended out in a balle and twirled her face melding with emotions.) _

**I listen to the labels, listen to the man**

**Try to keep a sense of knowing who I am ** _ (Kicking her right leg as she twirled she gracefully moved.) _

**I try to be an angel but I don't think I can ** _ (Her arms moved out like wings as she turned in a fluid motion to the ground like a fallen angel.) _

**Think I'm reaching my limits, yeah ** _ (rolling on her stomach she kicked up her legs as she bent her spine back.) _

**Can I exhale for a minute?** _ (Moving onto her back she danced as if trying to pull herself up and yet gracefully falling back.) _

**Can I get this out in the open?** _ (Rolling back to her stomach in a crouched position and back on her feet it looked as if she was reaching out towards them in the mirror's reflection. However Remix seemed to know better as he didn’t flinch away from her outstretched hand.) _

**Can I sit down for a second?**

**Can I breathe?**

As she continued to dance Lust turned back to Remix noticing his locked stare on the mage. Transfixed by her dance, he could almost smell his magic activating. This numbskull actually wanted to join her, but wasn’t going to. Well, well, well….the restraint he held was impressive.

Time to test where loyalties lie.

Lust gave a light whistle, “you know, watching flesh move like that just brings a  ** _tingle to the spine_ ** , am I right?”

No reaction from his angsty counterpart...yet.

“well, I think I might start making my moves,” Lust sighed, interlocking his hands behind his skull as he started to walk towards the studio room door.

However he didn’t make it far as a hand gripped his right shoulder. Turning he smiled lazily at Remix who was frowning. Seems like someone might be having second thoughts.

“and what  **moves ** are you planning, bud?” Remix growled.

“just a bit of  ** _foreplay_ ** and hopefully  ** _teasing_ ** to ease my way into that soul,” he winked as he swept his cyan tongue over his teeth, “what’s it matter to ya on how I get  ** _my_ ** information?”

Remix was silent making him figure he’d already turned against Gaster, till he looked towards the studio and removed his hand from him, “I ain’t gonna  ** _cut in_ ** on your twisted plans….just be careful on what you do,” he paused turning his back to him, “putting the rest of us on Sans’ radar is like  ** _stepping on the toes_ ** of those you’re workin with.” 

Lust quirked a bone brow at him before sighing, “such a cockblock aren't cha?”

Remix shrugged as he shoved his hands in his blue hoodie. His eyes flickered towards another skeleton that disappeared leaving a soft cloud of cigarette smoke.

“remember you’re not the only one in this race,” Remix warned as he shortcut out.

Lust turned to the lingering smoke that was wafting towards the ceiling. Sadly Remix was right. There were several pieces on this board without any clear direction on how to end the game. He then glanced back to the studio where the short haired brunette was now dancing more fiercely. Sweat glistened her skin as she moved.

_ ‘I've got plans for you little vixen. you’ll be spread before me like a book soon,’ _ he thought as he blew a skeletal kiss in the direction of his sexy little vixen before shortcutting back to his room.

***

G appeared just inside by the kitchen not long after watching Remix and Lust talk. Guess they had the same idea to start getting intel early on account that classic had been up all night. Heck, the short stop even lectured him in the halls a bit about  ** _‘not upsetting the girls’ _ ** as their magic was new and unknown.

G couldn’t help but scoff at the idea that these women were mages. Their power was definitely raw and uncontainable when he first saw them. Okay one actually ran right into him, but still. He’d already explained to Sans about the girls basically going through monster puberty. (No thanks to Lust!) Their powers would be hard to contain and they would basically have normal changes like any young monster.

Rise in body temperature, possible sickness or nausea, uncontrollable magic, escalating emotions attached to said magic, pain relating to where said magic may be used or originate from, and heat flare ups….

Sadly it was extremely hard to determine as his Frisk had gone through her changes while Chara was in control. That made her mage process much faster and unpredictable. She never went through anything dealing with heat so he was sure nothing of that nature would happen to these girls. So all he could really tell Sans was to prepare for moody girls. However what he was preparing for was once they’d come down from the change.

He sighed as he watched from the corner door the youngest sister quickly but carefully carry a tray with a teapot and two cups up the stairs. Her light brunette hair combed into a side ponytail as her cream colored shirt bounced at her quick movements but were silenced by her brown flats softening her steps.

What caught him off guard was her bright red face as she was hurrying up the stairs.

_‘what’s got the youngest frazzled? No matter, it seems we got two early risers,’ _he thought_, ‘first day and I just might sneak my chance to Gaster about what I’ve got to get ahead of these chumps.’_

G let out another puff of smoke from his morning cigarette as he began to hear voices coming from the kitchen. He peeked around the corner seeing who was up making racket.

“Pink, I’m gonna have to ask you not to be so bold around my sister like that again,” Lynn’s voice said sternly, “You made her quite uncomfortable.”

“Oh My Goddess,” Pink cooed as he quickly took Lynn by the hand pulling her close, “I Did Not Mean To Make Her Uncomfortable. She Just Seemed So Radiant This Morning That I Had To Compliment Her. Just As It Brightens My Day To See You This Morning.”

“Th-That’s fine and all Pink,” the Blonde, Lynn stuttered, her blush quite obvious as she tried to stay stern, “but still I suggest you apologize and respect my sister's space from now on. Besides, how did you sleep?”

Lynn was dressed in pastel pink booty shorts with a sleeveless light blue razorback with white trim. She was also in a cute pair of fuzzy cream colored socks as she slipped from Pink’s grasp. G watched her amused at how she moved around the island counter towards the coffee pot that was already brewing coffee with Pink hot on her tail.

“Sadly I Could Have Slept Better,” he said leaning over her as she pressed against the counter while trying to get a mug from one of the cupboards, “If I’d Had You In Bed With Me.”

G rolled his sockets as Lynn’s face went bright red as she turned to face him, “P-Pink! T-That’s very i-inappropraite,” she stammered, holding a yellow mug in front of her, “B-Because, I’m already in a relationship.”

G huffed another puff of smoke, _ ‘if it’s one of these ass hat she’ll be harder to get to,’  _ he thought as he watched Pink give a pout to the blonde as she turned from him, _ ‘...unless.’ _

G smirked as he stepped around the corner,  **“yo,”** he called catching both their attention and halting Pink’s pursuit, “it’s too early in the morning for your shit.”

Lynn’s blue-green eyes seemed to sparkle in relief as Pink stepped away, “Well Good Morning G,” Pink cooed, “Never Thought I’d See You Up An About  **This** Early.”

G shrugged, “not used to the new digs yet,” he sighs as he took in a whiff of his cig, “so figured I’d be up early enough to ...explore.”

Lynn gave a light gasp as she turned around with the coffee pot in her hands,  **“That’s right!”** she exclaimed with a guilty smile, “With all the chaos we didn’t get to show you guys around. I’m sorry, we still need to give you guys a tour and tell you the ground rules,” she said as she poured the coffee in the yellow mug along with two others.

G took the cigarette from his teeth holding in between his index and pointer fingers, “setting rules on me already, angel?” he smirked at her as he leaned across the island counter.

The cute little blonde never dropped her sweet smile as she brought the other two mugs, a cream colored one and a pastel purple one. She handed Pink the purple one before he could get his hands on her as she then approached the island with the cream colored one.

Pushing it towards him she smiled, “Sorry rules are rules for a reason,” she said as he used his hand with the cigarette still in it to take the mug she swiped his cig, “ **and rule one:** No smoking in the house.”

G felt a twinge of annoyance as he turned to watch her through the item outside, “not cool angel,” he grumbled as he brought the mug of coffee to his teeth.

“No what’s not cool is lung cancer,” she scowled as she wagged a finger at him with a frown, “You skeletons may not have lungs to get such a disease, but I’d like my sisters and I to remain healthy. On top of that both Papyrus and my sister have done a lovely job keeping up the garden so I ask you don’t litter the grounds with the buds either.”

G rolled his yellow eyes as she walked back around to her yellow mug that he realized read:  **My Mug. My House. My Rules.**

“so where am I  ** _allowed_ ** to smoke,” he snarked as the kitchen door opened.

“Outside on the stone path or by the rec center on the left hand side. Each area has at least two stone ashtray pillars that are marked,” she explained with a soft cheerful smile as Alyse walked through the kitchen past Lynn to the fridge.

One earbud was in her ear as song song was playing. A soft melody from what he could tell that mentioned Sunday  _ (Sunday Morning by Maroon 5) _ . She was still dressed in the black yoga pants, but her hair was slightly damp and she was wearing a half zipped baggy black jacket with words Maroon 5 faded in white text on the back.

“So We’re Not Allowed to Smoke In Bed?” Pink chuckled as both Lynn and Alyse turned to stare.

“Again…” Lynn sighed looking a bit annoyed that she was repeating herself, “you can smoke outside where we have-“

She stopped as a look of realization spread across her face and Pink’s smile widened. G couldn’t help snickering into his coffee as she became frazzled. Lust, around that time, appeared behind Alyse who was currently leaning her head against the door of the open fridge.

“Pink!!! That’s not what I meant!” Lynn exclaimed, holding her mug up to her face to hide her blush as Alyse let out a ‘Epp!’.

“if smoking in bed isn’t permitted,” Lust smirked as he’d cornered Alyse practically inside the fridge as she clutched the door with one hand as the other had a lemon in it, “I do hope we can still get ** _ hot and heavy_ ** in there. it’s the best way to  ** _work up a sweat, _ ** in my opinion.”

G couldn’t help but take pleasure in how both girls rolled their eyes at the sexually charged brothers. Lynn composed herself with a still light blush on her face as Alyse placed a hand against Lust’s sternum. 

Lust leapt back with a  ** _‘whoa!’ _ ** as G noticed an ice cube in the hand that was now being tossed into the sink.

“Cool it there hot shot,” she groaned as she moved out of the fridge towards one of the cupboards grabbing a clear glass, “If you need to get your rocks off you do it in your room. I’ve got nothing against self... _ care... _ as long as you’re not disturbing others.”

G couldn’t help but choke on his coffee as Lust and Pink got a bit too excited. The hearts in their eyes nearly sparkled at the eldest’s statement.

“So You Humans Do Masterbate!” Pink cheered as both Lynn and Alyse’s face turned beat red.

“And now I believe that’s my que to leave,” Lynn sighed as she took her mug with her.

Pink quickly stepped in front of her as he cornered her by the island, “No Need To Be Shy My Goddess,” he winked, “It’s Only Natural To Have Such  **Cravings And Desires.** ”

“A-Again Pink,” Lynn said nervously, still beat red, “I-I’m already spoken for.”

**“Personal boundaries Pink,”** Alyse growled as she tried to make her way over towards Pink, “My sister already said she-“

She stopped giving Lynn a curious look, “Wait are you-?”

However she wasn’t able to ask as Lust appeared before Alyse. 

With one quick move he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her flush against him as he tipped her chin to his face. She looked so frazzled till that cute face turned fierce, but before he could go in for the kill she raised her foot.

It wasn’t Lust’s best move, but to avoid getting attacked by her impending heel slamming down on his foot, he let her go. As soon as she realized he’d let go, she’d gotten such a panicked look. But Lust wouldn’t let a woman fall unless they fell for him. He quickly grabbed her assaulting leg forcefully bringing her back as he securely planted his teeth on her soft lips as his tongue slipped in.

** _‘_ ** ** _oh fuck!’_ ** G thought, ‘can only save one….’

G internally groaned as he quickly used his magic to hold Pink against the wall stopping him from kissing Lynn. Who was looking extremely shocked and uncertain as she turned to look at him holding his hand out towards Pink. Yellow magic smoking from his hand and eyes as he held him there as he looked towards Alyse.

She still had fight so Lust didn’t stay long as he merely let his magic seep in during the chaos and spun her around so her back was now to him. Feeling her chest rise up and down so quickly was fascinatingly perfect as he whispered into her ear, “now now I just wanted to say good morning, my sweet little tart,” he smirked before grazing his teeth against her neck, “no need to be so hostile this early.”

Those icy blue eyes glared at him, but he could feel her shiver under his touch as he grinned, “so what do I have to do to be attached to you like Cherry boy was last night?” he smirked as he gripped her accessorized wrist.

“Remove the bracelet and I’ll be sure to chain you out-, ” she growled, but was cut off as Lynn cried.

They both looked up to see G pressing Pink against the wall, “not cool man,” G growled as Lynn looked pale and flustered at the same time holding her hands over her mouth.

Two bony hands with holes in them appeared grasping Lust by both wrists and pinning him against the counter releasing Alyse.

“Why don’t you girls go get Sans,” G huffed as his eyes smoked with yellow magic, “I can hold these perverts here for now.”

Alyse looked concerned, but nodded as she looked at G.

“Thanks G,” she said grabbing Lynn by her waist and leading her out of the kitchen before turning back, “G-I...Umm...I’m sorry for-”

G smirked as he interrupted the eldest, “save it, angel,” he said looking at the two girls, “I’m sure you’ll make it up to me later.”

Alyse nodded with a soft thankful smile as she continued to lead Lynn out.

After a few moments G huffed bored as he released his magic on both of them.

“you fuckers really need to understand how plans work,” he sighed as he took out a cig from his jacket pocket.

Lust shrugged with a casual smile, “you seemed to be playing the **_slow_** **_tease_** game and I don’t play well unless there’s **_satisfaction_** in it for me,” he chuckled.

G lit his cigarette puffing out smoke, “well now you just might be under classic’s watch.”

Lust shrugged as Pink made his way over to him.

“How Could You Stop Me G!” Pink pouted, “I Was So Close To Seducing That Sparkling Goddess.”

G groaned, “you’re lucky I stopped ya before you made a mistake that would have gotten you dusted. so if you want to live you better follow my lead.”

“you enjoy **_taking control_** don’t cha,” Lust smirked as he began to play with his ribs.

G rolled his eyes in disgust, “just playing hero... **for now.** besides,” he said, pulling out something from his jacket pocket, “I’m the only one with  **actual ** communication to the doc.”

Lust could help force his grin this time as he stopped his touching, “I see… two steps ahead of everyone else I see…  ** _just like him.”_ **

G wasn’t very too happy with his comment.

The sound of voices talking upstairs had them looking towards the kitchen entrance.

“alright,” G huffed as he made his cig disappear,  **“here’s the plan.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh G!!! What plans does he have for the girls this week and can they survive? Will the magic Lust inserted create trouble? Can Lynn still enjoy a nice date with Stretch? Has Lola soften Black into snuggles? And Lastly!! Will Green’s conscious our way the mission?


	37. Sister Fluster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters deal with the Lust brothers while getting everyone settle. Nicole gives Alyse a plan of attack. But G also has a plan of attack which will when?

“so you want us to speed up the girls’ magic hormones?” Lust smirked as he intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on them. He sat with his brother on the stools by the island counter.

G blew the last of his smoke before tossing the finished cigarette outside, “that’s basically it,” he said, “we need those mages to be more than Sans and the others to handle so he’ll have to keep us around longer. I doubt we can get what Gaster wants within the week, so this might buy us more time.”

Pink frowned as he rested his skull on his left hand that was propped on the counter, “I Don’t Know About All This. Don’t Get Me Wrong I’m All For Pumping Some Magic Into These Mages, But...I Can’t Say I Particularly Trust The Doctor To Be Good On His Side Of Things.”

Lust couldn’t help, but silently agree with his brother. Though their first night with the humans was a bit rocky, they were certainly more pleasant to be around than Gaster.

“we’ll play your game for now G,” Lust winked, “but I gotta warn ya, I don’t control how my magic is** received.** and these are ** _female mages_ ** after all. you sure you can handle the backlash of what might **cum**?”

G left socket twitched, “I doubt they’ll change the way you think they will,” he scoffed, “I’ve more than calculated the probability of them losing control of their magic and those bracelets breaking. Sides, I’ve witnessed it** first hand on one.”**

Lust shrugged, “so who’s the first target?”

G looked out towards the hall where he could hear distant arguing from the girls.

He smirked, “I think you ** _know_ ** who we need to ** deal with first.”**

***

Nicole heard voices outside the study that sounded frantic. She quickly finished her notes before putting down one of the books Green had gotten her to study. Making her way to the door from her comfy quiet spot across Green she softly padded up to the door. Green was already lost in his book again sipping the tea she’d gotten him as she peeked out the room. 

Alyse and Lynn were standing at the top of the stairs looking frazzled. Looking back at Green she quietly said, “I’ll be back.”

Green merely nodded his eyes never leaving the book as she slipped out.

“Alyse, that's not necessary,” Lynn sighed, looking quite uncertain as Nicole started to listen in to her older sister's conversation.

**“He didn’t respect boundaries,”** Alyse growled, “I gave him a chance last night, but chances are running thin. I won’t have my sisters sexually assaulted in front of me.”

“But he didn’t,” Lynn defended, “If anything you were-“

“I can handle pervs just fine,” Alyse protested, crossing her arms.

“Oh and you think I’m so helpless that I can’t?” Lynn huffed.

“That’s not-“ Alyse stopped as Lynn continued.

“I know you’re trying to protect us, but I think this is something I can handle on my own,” Lynn sighed, “I’ve dealt with pushy guys all during high school and college. This is no different.”

“But those guys were human,” Alyse hissed.

**_“Wow,”_** Lynn huffed, “Are you really thinking they're more dangerous cuz their monsters? I never pegged you for the **closet** **_rascet_**.”

“You know that’s not what I mean!” Alyse growled back.

“Then ** _what_ ** because from where I’m standing they just flirted heavily and tried to make a move on us,” Lynn declared her words became a bit more viscous as she added, “ **You’ve been just so suffocating!** You never really stood up as the eldest when we were younger. ** _Why be it now?_ **”

Alyse went pale as Lynn realized her words quickly trying to back track, “A-Alyse I-I didn’t mean…”

Alyse balled her fists as she looked towards the ground, “No...You’re right...I-I know… I….I’ve just felt more lost...without mom around to tell us who to **trust**.”

Lynn’s eyes started to water as she stepped closer to Alyse, “You never needed mom to tell you who to trust,” she said softly grabbing her wrist with the blue and violet bracelet, “You’ve always **known….**better than most of us a-and...you-you just kept giving the wrong people more chances to be trusted.”

Alyse was silent, seeming to let Lynn’s words sink in as she continued.

Lynn sighed, “The first step is **trusting us sisters **to handle our own judgements on those around us.”

Alyse bit her lip seeming guilty and conflicted.

Nicole quickly raced over, “What’s going on? I could hear you two arguing from the study.”

Lynn let go of Alyse’s wrist, “Alyse wants Sans to ban Lust and Pink from the mansion **permitantly**,” Lynn said, crossing her arms and shaking her head, causing her blonde locks to sway.

“Pink nearly kissed you after you ** _clearly_ ** said you were in a relationship,” Alyse barked, throwing her hands out to the side.

Nicole couldn’t help but cheer, “Are you and Stretch actually dating?!” trying to make the situation lighter.

Lynn blushed as she hugged herself, “Y-yeah,” she smiled.

Alyse seemed to calm from her anger as she smiled at Lynn, “I’m happy for you Lynn. Stretch is really sweet.”

Lynn nodded in agreement looking shy, “Thanks.”

Nicole then turned to Alyse, “So Pink was just over stepping some bounds and not respecting Lynn’s space to maintain a good and fresh relationship with Stretch?”

Both Lynn and Alyse looked at Nicole with surprise at her articulate wording.

“Umm, yeah,” Lynn nodded.

Nicole thought for a few moments causing the eldest two to shrug at each other till she said, “Ahaa! Alyse, why not take Pink and Lust with you to Tito’s?”

Alyse looked at her little sister seeming perplexed, “Why?”

“You told me that Tito’s got the best ** _‘look but don’t touch’_ ** policy procedure remember,” she smiled, “So why not take them in for a lesson? Plus I think taking them somewhere they feel more...at home at… it might make them more resepatival for changing.”

Alyse’s face lit up, “Oh that would be good. He might actually be able to help them learn,” she grinned, “I do have to meet with him this afternoon about the calendar photos anyway. Nice thinking!”

Nicole smiled as Lynn looked a bit concerned, “Do you still want to tell Sans what happened?”

Alyse stared at Lynn for a moment seeming to contemplate something before giving out a soft sigh, “No...If they continue with this behavior after I have them meet with Tito, then yes, but for now...I’ll trust you to handle the situation yourself.”

Lynn looked satisfied by her answer, “Good, I’d rather not create any bad blood with them just yet.”

Alyse nodded as she turned to Nicole, “From here on out I’ll trust you guys to make your own decisions on handling situations with these guys. All I ask is that you let me know if Pink or Lust harass you, okay?”

Nicole couldn’t hide her guilty face in time as Alyse groaned,** _ “He didn’t…”_ **

Lynn sighed, “He was being very...pushy with his fluttering this morning…b-b-but he never touched me!”

Alyse took a deep inhale as she sighed, “I’m gonna take a shower to calm myself. By then hopefully we can make breakfast in peace.”

Alyse then marched off to her room.

“I’m gonna be in the study a bit longer,” Nicole said before running back to the study.

Lynn nodded before quickly catching up to Alyse before she ran into her room, “Hey about earlier,” she said, casting her gaze to the side, “I know you’re just trying to keep us safe, but we’ve got our own defenses on dealing with these kinds of things.”

Alyse didn’t look too convinced as she frowned at Lynn, “I don’t know…”

Lynn sighed, “Nicole dealt with Derek for six months before finally leaning on us,” she said pausing as his name left a bad taste in her mouth, “She went through a lot of mental strife with him trying to control her, but she’s one of us and came out on top. Like you, she recognized how wrong it was and got the hell out. Doesn’t that show you how strong we each are individually?”

“But if I’d been there more maybe none of that would have happened,” Alyse said, sounding defeated.

** _“None of us knew…”_ ** Lynn said sternly, “Each of us learned how to hide pain quite early on.”

Alyse looked destroyed by her words, but she wasn’t finished.

“We also learned that our** bond is stronger than blood** ,” Lynn brought her right hand to her chest as her bracelet glowed it’s magenta and cyan colors, “We’ve always been connected and it’s not through the pain, but through the ** _ love and understanding_ ** we have for each other.”

Alyse seemed a bit more comforted by her words, but not fully convinced.

Lynn quickly smirked, “Remember when Lance tried to talk you into making you hate me for not dating him?”

Alyse rolled her eyes as a smile played on her lips, “Yeah he tried to tell me you were being stuck up.”

“Yes and you were also smart enough to trust that I’d never act like that. You asked for **my side ** and read the messages,” she smiled softly, “I merely turned him down politely and he was the one saying I was stuck up without giving him a chance. Yet you had even ** _warned_ ** him ahead of time that his personality was and is never my type.”

Alyse sighed, “Yeah you handled him pretty well. Better than I could have imagined to be honest. Especially since he tried to pull that the week after mom’s funeral!”

Lynn nodded, “You see, I got this. Just like I know if I **need **you that you’ll be there.”

Alyse’s blue eyes started to water, “Thanks, guess I needed a reminder.”

Lynn quickly embraced her sister in a tight hug, “I’ll always be here to remind ya...It’s what little sisters are for...to remind the eldest that she’s still my hero.”

Lynn could feel the waterworks break as wet warm tears dripped on her shoulder. She loved her sister so much, but she tried to bear so much on her shoulders when she was more than willing to help. If reminders and smiles was all she could bring to the table...Then she’d never stop for her sisters. Anything to keep her sisters smiling beside her.

***

G was surprised to see Lynn re-enter the kitchen alone. A wet stain on her left shoulder was visible, but G wasn’t sure what from. What did concern him was that she seemed much more Determined with her chin held high. She looked more composed as he stood before Lust and Pink who were currently occupying two of the stools by the island counter.

G leaned against the wall, “is Sans on his way, angel?”

Lynn shook her head, “That won’t be necessary,” she said with an unreadable expression as she looked at the two skeletons behind him, “As for you two, Alyse has a special trip she's taking that you’ll be joining her after breakfast. Till then please respect my sisters and I’s space. We’d like to avoid you getting in trouble with Sans, but if you continue it won’t be dismissed like we’re doing now.”

G couldn’t help his dumbfounded expression, “come again?”

“love too,” Lust chuckled, making G glared back at him.

Lynn sighed, “We can all handle this as adults,” she smiled softly, “Sans doesn’t need to delegate everything between us. That being said, Pink please respect my space from now on. I’d rather not damage the relationship I’ve started with Stretch.”

“It Saddens Me That You Wish For Distance My Goddess,” Pink pouted as he made his way over towards here, “But As They Say…,” he said as he grabbed her left hand and gave it a chast skeletal kiss, “Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder.”

Lynn rolled her eyes freeing her hand from his as she rubbed the spot he kissed, “Just please don’t be as touchy or flirtatious. Seeing Stretch get violent over me isn’t what I want to see.”

“so you are dating the carrot stick,” G smirked.

Lynn blushed, “If you’re referring to Stretch, then yes…”

“So you finally started telling people?” came a tired female voice.

Everyone turned to see Lola in gray university logo sweats, “About damn time, I got tired of the googly eyes you give each other.”

“Lola!!!” Lynn exclaimed as she covered her face, “You’re one to talk!”

Lola shrugged, “Not sure what you’re talkin about?” She said as she strolled over towards the fridge grabbing a caramel creamer before moving to the coffee pot.

“You slept in Black’s room,” Lynn hissed.

Lust and Pink gasped with smirks as G rolled his yellow eyes.

Lola shrugged, “My room is infused with colorful chemicals and Black had a bed,” she said pausing to sip her coffee, “Would you rather I wake up high as a kite or well rested and healthy?”

Lynn frowned, opening her mouth before closing it.

“Sex Is Very Healthy,” Pink smiled. 

Lola swallowed another mouthful of coffee looking unphased by Pink’s words, “Yes it is, plus Slim was there, but I left him to continue sleeping for now.”

G groaned as he pinched his nasal bridge. Lust and Pink both eyed Lola approvingly with snickers of joy.

“stop encouraging them, angel,” G sighed.

“Or what ** _asshole,” _ ** she sarcastically countered, “And for clarification, ** _ I ain’t no angel.”_ **

G looked taken aback as Lynn sigh, “Be nice Lola.”

Lola just held her mug towards everyone that read: **Never Nice & Coffee Won’t Help**

Lynn rolled her eyes as the sounds of footsteps came rushing down the stairs.

Crocks came bounding in, “I AM Here TO Assist IN the MakING oF BrEaKFast!”

Alyse came rushing in looking panicked, “Crocks! I said you could ** _possibly _ **assist.”

Her hair still damp from a shower that was slightly dripping on the grey t-shirt she had on. Boy her sister was a mess this morning.

Lola watched as her eldest sister hovered near the giant disheveled version of Papyrus. Dude looks creepily similar. As she took another drink of her coffee she strolled over and patted her sister on the back.

“Hey, worry wart,” she sarcastically snipped, “If you don’t you go take it easy this morning you’re gonna start to give **me a headache**. Leave breakfast to Lynn and I.”

“B-But-“

Lola flicked her sister in the head causing her to stop and rub the spot she’d hit, “No arguing! Ya overdid it yesterday. Today’s Sunday, so fuckin relax. We’re still on for SSYS anyway.”

_ (SSYS - sounded like she said sis) _

Lola’s new acronym for their Secret Sister Yoga on Sundays finally seemed to register with her sister as she ran her hand through her damp short brown hair.

“Fine,” she sighed, “But just watch so no one sets the kitchen on fire again.”

“That’s why we got three fire extinguishers now,” Lola smirked as she pushed Alyse towards the door, “Now get before I kick ya out.”

Alyse smiled still with a bit of concern. She sighed before nodding and leaving.

Sadly she bumped into Axe, “Opps sorry Axe,” she then left the kitchen as Lola turned to the skull cracked skeleton who’d been watching her sister leave.

“Here to help with cooking?” She asked as she could here Lynn and Crocks getting items from the fridge.

“only if I can be next to you** _ good lookin’_ **,” Lust smirked as his hand wrapped around her waist a tingling feeling spreading from where he was touching.

Lola quickly flicked him between the sockets as she did Alyse earlier, “No flirting in the morning,” she growled as she removed his hand, “Besides, I was ** _asking Sa-Sn-Axe_ **, not you.” 

Lola hoped no one saw her stumbling over Axe’s name….

** _“snacks?! heheheh!”_ ** Axe let out a deep chuckle banging his fist against the frame as he laughed. After a minute he composed his fit of laughter.

Lynn looked at Lola concerned, but Lola shrugged seeming to just go with it.

“Well Sn-Axe,” she said commiting to her fuck up, “You cooking or looking?”

Axe grinned, wiping a tear from his socket with the red eye, “nah, just came to observe morsel,” he said as he stared at G.

Lola groaned, “Nooope! Too many cooks in the kitchen already,” she said setting her coffee down and shooing the four skeletons besides Crocks, “I ain’t got the patience ta deal with anyone this morning. Out till the foods done!”

Lust, Pink and G left without too much of a fuss as Axe just growled at her, “** _Grrrrrr_ ** to you too,” she growled crossing her arms, “you wanna stay ya gotta help.”

Axe eyed her up and down slowly with his one red eye. However she never felt as creeped out by his staring as when Lust or Pink did it. He came up to her chin, just a few inches taller than Sans, which gave her almost a view to see inside that large cracked skull of his. However she knew it’d be extremely rude to just peer in as they just met. But she couldn’t help looking back at it at times. 

Where’d he get such a nasty hit? Was he okay? Could he feel water, air, or anything really go through it? Gosh her fingers really itches to find out!

Axe was silent for a second before Crocks piped in, “BrOTher, I DO ExpEct YoU To HeLP IN THE KitChen IF YOU are To Be HErE.”

Axe then let out a groan as he walked over towards his brother, “fine…**who’s** being ** _served_ ** up?”

“You’re bad jokes,” Lola smirked as she walked to the sink to wash her hands, “Now get over here and wash your hands. Nicole will have a field day if you don’t.”

Axe looked confused as he slowly strolled over past Lynn and Crocks who were mixing something together. Lynn smiled at him as he passed, “Nicole’s a secret germaphobe,” she giggled.

Lola was drying her hands as Axe began to wash listening to the two sisters chat.

“I swear she’s worse than Alyse’s constant stress,” Lola chuckled as she began placing strips of bacon on a cookie sheet.

“No what’s worse is when you get Nicole crying over the fact that she has a tumor, when it’s nothing but a simple migraine,” Lynn snickered.

“YoUR SisTer SouNDS LiKe sHe WoRRiEs QuITe A BiT,” Crocks commented as he added some salt, pepper, and herbs to the scrambled egg mixture, “But ShE SeEmEd So SWEET and NicE YeStERdaY.”

“Don’t worry Crocks,” Lynn smiled, “I can guarantee, you won’t find a nicer person than Nicole.”

“DOn’t SaY SuCh A ThINg SiSter LynN,” Crocks smiled crookedly, “I FiNd YoUR PreSEnce JuSt AS CoMFoRTiNG!”

Lynn turned the waffle maker as one of the waffles started to cook, “Awww!!! Crocks, that’s so sweet of you to say!”

Crocks couldn’t help, but smile as a soft dust of orange colored his cheekbones. It had been some time since Axe had seen his brother this happy. Especially around others.

Lola tossed Axe the towel breaking his staring, “Sn-Axe you can help me with the meat. I think Lynn and Crocks have got the waffles and eggs already set.”

It wasn’t long before breakfast was made with lovely conversation between the girls and Crocks. Axe had stayed silent through most of the cooking, but seemed particularly interested when the sisters began to bicker or joke. Lynn was happy that she actually didn’t need to help supervise Crocks as he handled the cooking way better than any of the skeletons in the house. She even tasted the eggs before serving them out. ** _They were heavenly!!_ **

Everyone had come down for breakfast but Sans and Red, so the dining room was a bit more roodier than usual. Even Slim entered late.

Before breakfast was finished Lynn clinked her spoon on her glass as she stood, “Umm if I could get everyone’s attention?”

The room was still a bit roodie.

Lola quickly stood slamming her hands on the table, “Yooo!! Can your traps! My sister’s got something to say.”

The room fell silent.

Lynn caught Alyse holding back a smile by Lola’s way of silencing the group as she gave Lynn a thumbs up.

Lynn smiled pulling Stretch to join her standing.

“now?” He whispered looking nervous.

“Or never?” She winked as he sighed with a smile.

Lynn intertwined her fingers with Stretch’s as she turned to everyone, “Hey guys, I just wanted to officially let everyone know that Stretch and I will be dating. All we ask is for your support in our relationship to show others that humans and monsters are just like any other couple dating.”

“YOU HAVE OUR FULL SUPPORT MISS LYNN,” Papyrus smiles as Blue ran over hugging them both.

“I’M SUPER EXCITED TO HAVE YOU DATING MY BRO,” he then turned to the table, “ANYONE WHO TRIES TO BREAK THEM UP DEALS WITH ME PERSONALLY!”

G rolled his yellow eyes, “like anyone really cares too,” he mumbled to himself. Green gave his brother a disapproving glance before turning and smiling. 

“you guys date humans?” Axe asked, giving the other guys an amused grin.

“We’ve come to an agreement that it can happen,” Lola shrugged, “but it’s not supposed to affect our judgement on them getting their freedom.”

“EXACTLY! MISS NICOLE AND I HAVE HAD SEVERAL TEA TIME DATES!” Papyrus smiles, “SHE IS A LOVELY DATE TO CONVERSATE WITH AND SHE'S VERY GOOD AT CROSSWORD PUZZLES.”

Nicole blushed, “Thanks Papyrus, I enjoy our tea times as well.”

Papyrus gave a NYEH HE HE! as the other new skeletons exchanged odd looks.

Alyse quickly stood hoping to get off the uncomfortable talk before anyone else pipes in, “Well last night we didn’t get to give you guys a tour so Lynn and Lola have volunteered to show you guys around. After the tour you guys are more than free to do as you please. Our home is yours.”

“I RECOMMEND YOU STAY OUT OF OUR ROOMS HOWEVER,” Black growled, “THOSE ARE OURS ONLY!”

“then why’d I see the fiery morsel comin outta your room,” Axe smirked as he twirled his fork in his hand, “late night ** _snack_ **, perhaps?”

Black looked at him confused while blushing deep blue, “N-NO! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE BLABBING ON ABOUT.”

Lola rolled her eyes with a huff, “My room was recently painted dorks,” she groaned in boredom of the conversation, “Black let me crash with him so I’d not die from the chemicals.”

“why not stay with your ** _sisters_ ** then,” G smirked.

Lola opened her mouth, but then quickly shut it looking to the other sisters as a blush creeped up on her face.

“Umm, actually I forgot that was an option...” she mumbled looking a bit embarrassed.

Lust gave a suggestive whistle as Alyse stood, “That’s alright Lola. We kinda forgot as well with everything that happened yesterday. So that’s **fine…** Anyway, I’ve got an appointment to get to so I’ll be around later today. If you have any questions please ask your cousins that live here or...my _ sisters _.”

Alyse then left looking a bit frazzled.

Lynn sighed. 

_ ‘At least she’s trying,’ _she thought.

Papyrus, Blue, and Stretch took over for cleaning up as Lola and Lynn went to work on showing the other skeletons around after breakfast. Alyse was off to pack what she needed for Tito’s as Nicole took it upon herself to at least bring Sans some coffee to see if he was alright.

“SAAANNSSS!!!” Edge bellowed as he pounded on Sans’ door, “I KNOW YOU’RE IN THE LAZY BONES. YOU WEREN'T PRESENT AT BREAKFAST! THERE’S SOMETHING IMPORTANT WE NEED TO DISCUSS IMMEDIATELY THAT INVOLVES OUR WATCHERS!” Edge huffed as he pounded more furiously on the door.

“Edge!” Nicole said sternly, grabbing the dark skeleton’s attention, “Why don’t you come back and ask later?”

“BUT IT IS OF UTMOST IMPORTANCE,” Edge proclaimed.

Alyse came from her room, a black and navy computer bag slung across her left naked shoulder, “Edge that can wait,” she smiled softly, “I’ve already got an appointment with Tito about the pictures. You and I can talk to Sans about what we discussed last night later when I’m back.”

Nicole was happy to see Alyse in her more casual clothes. A pair of dark jeans, black tank top under a baggy crop top gray shirt that hung off her left shoulder. Normal heels had been replaced with combat boots and she’d even styled her short bob hair cut giving the back a volumized spike. Nicole enjoyed it when her sister mixed her style with a more relaxed look.

Edge crossed his arms with a huffed, “I’D RATHER THE MATTER BE DEALT WITH SOONER AS TO START RIGHT AWAY.”

“I know, but hey,” Alyse said gently grabbing his right gloved hand, “why don’t you come with me so we can also pick up what we need for the roast on Monday,” 

Edge’s skull lightly tinted as he cleared his nonexistent throat, “I WISH I COULD GUARD YOU FOR THE DAY,... HOWEVER I HAVE A PRESSING MATTER WITH THE KING TO ATTEND TO. WHICH IS WHY I WANTED TO SPEAK TO SANS BEFORE I LEFT.”

“Darn,” she sighed looking disappointed, “I’ll just see you back here then when you’re done.”

Edge quickly removed her hand, “Y-YES WELL I-I SUPPOSE THAT WILL HAVE TO SUFFICE FOR NOW. I-I’LL BE OFF NOW.”

And with that Edge raced down the stairs with a quick sound of the front door slamming behind him.

Alyse smiled fondly while grabbing her bag strap.

Nicole eyed her sister for a moment, “Do you...like Edge?”

Alyse slightly blushed, “W-What gave you that impression?”

Nicole rolled her eyes, “I don’t know, the seven minutes in Heaven, outings you guys have, and let’s not forget you guys fought last night, yet you had that moment of disappointment I just witnessed when he said he couldn’t join you at Tito’s.”

“I-I’m just getting well acquainted with him to better understand monster/human relations as to obtain his freedom better,” Alyse quickly stated.

“Suuuurrree,” Nicole winked.

Alyse sighed, “Well I’ll be taking Lust and Pink with me to Tito’s today to hopefully get them straightened out.”

Nicole blushed as she recalled Pink’s continuous flirting at breakfast and the way Lust brushed up beside her. She still felt a lingering tingle on her shoulders that was giving her a strange warm feeling. Shaking her head she asked, “Hey did you understand what those two were saying when they pointed at us.”

Alyse frowned as she tapped her chin, “You mean those lists of three numbers and letters?”

“Yeah,” Nicole huffed, “32C, 30 and 34. Is what they said to me. They said Lynn’s was 34D, 32, and 36. What about you?”

“32B, 28, and 32,” Alyse sighed, “and I remember they said Lola’s was 34C, 32, and 34. I got no clue what that means.”

“You think it’s a code for something?” Nicole asked as she tilted her head letting her light brown hair sway.

Alyse shrugged, “Not sure but my numbers sound an awful lot like my meas-“

That’s when Sans door swung open and a very dead looking skeleton stood before them.

“Sans?” Nicole asked.

Sans groaned, dragging his fingers over his sockets,_ “what time is it?” _

**“**Almost 10am **,”** Alyse said, “Sorry we woke you Sans. I’ll be off to a photo appointment, but I’ll be back later.”

“sure...,” Sans yawned as he rubbed his sockets.

Alyse then rushed out towards the stairs with her computer bag.

Turning towards her skeleton Nicole sighed, “You look awful,” she said as she handed him the coffee mug she’d brought up for him.

“not holding back the punches this morning are ya?” Sans chuckled tiredly as he leaned against his door frame.

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck as she shrugged, “Sorry Sans...Thought you’d prefer truth than a white lie.”

“black lies are harder to see,” he joked as he yawned, “next time try those.”

Nicole rolled her eyes as she stepped closer.

Her smile dropped as she bit her lip feeling concerned, “Sans are you okay?”

“no need to worry about this bag of bones,” he sighed, taking a sip of the coffee, “how’s everyone else?”

“Just fine,” Nicole said, disappointed that he brushed off his own sad state, “Lola and Lynn are finishing showing the others around. They should be at the recreation center right now.”

“they haven’t done anything to you guys have they?” Sans asked, looking stern.

“N-No, Sans,” she slightly lied. She couldn’t tell him about Pink’s flirting as she was trying to forget it herself, “They’ve been really...interesting OH! Lynn was happy to say Crocks can cook! He didn’t burn, destroy, or poison anything! So we just might have him help in the kitchen more... if that’s okay.”

Sans nearly choked on his coffee as she watched a few drops drip from his teeth,** _ “h-he what?!”_ **

“Y-Yeah,” Nicole smiled nervously, “Lynn let him cook and taste tested the eggs and waffles he helped with. Everything was great and he actually received some compliments at the table this morning. Papyrus was even happy and wanted to learn a few things.”

“Aaaahhhh,” Sans looked a bit lost or...broken.

“S-Sans!” Nicole shouted as she watched him faint spilling coffee on the wooden floor.

***

Lola stretched as they walked back into the house, “Alright guys, that’s everything.”

“But You Haven’t Showed Us ** _Your Rooms _ **Yet,” Pink smirked as he placed his hand on the small of both her and Lynn’s back.

These two had been handys the entire tour. Lola couldn’t help but get suspicious over the tingling feelings she received under each of their touches. One moment they were touching her and she started to feel...aroused and the next she’d snap to her senses smacking their hands away. That feeling was creeping up on her right now. She quickly shook her head, getting her emotions under control.

Lynn smacked his hand from her as Lola grabbed his wrist, “The moment you’re invited into my room is the day **Black admits that he’s ** ** _wrong_ ** ** about something.**”

** _“MISTRESS!!” _ **Black’s voice sounded as he came racing from the foyer.

“Tyrant!” Lola called back feeling her back still tingle from where Pink had touched her.

Black frowned at the nickname, “YOU SISTER ASKED ME TO FETCH LUST AND PINK AS THEY ARE TO LEAVE WITH HER IMMEDIATELY. WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?”

Lola shrugged, “Beats me?” she then turned to the perverted skeletons, “Ya heard my dude, get your asses out the door.”

Lynn turned to them,** _ “Behave boys,”_ ** she frowned giving the best scolding look she’d seen since mom died.

Pink and Lust looked a bit nervous as they shrunk from her gaze and slipped out towards the foyer.

“As for the rest of you,” Lynn said with a softer pleasant expression, “The mansion is yours to enjoy and explore. As you’ve seen we have games, tv, a nice garden area, and plenty of snacks. Please feel free to call this home for now and don’t be afraid to ask questions.”

Everyone seemed to nod before dispersing to wherever they wanted to be.

Lola patted Lynn on the shoulder, “Nice job handlin’ the pervs,” she smirked, “didn’t think I’d ever see the ** _‘mommy glare’ _ **so many times in one day.”

Lynn smiled as she rubbed the area of her back that Pink had touched, “Yeah, didn’t think I’d have to chanel mom’s_ ‘you will be punished later’ _ look, but it seemed to do the trick. I just hope Alyse will be okay with those two.”

“Where’s she taking them anyway,” Lola said as she strolled into the kitchen to grab a grape soda from the fridge. Maybe some caffeine would help her mind get off of what her body was feeling.

“Tito’s,” Lynn sighed, “He’s the only one that might be able to do something.”

Lola sipped on her soda feeling the carbonation fizzle down her throat. It was a welcome distraction from the growing heat in her abdomen, “Heh, yeah after Alyse got that douche removed, Tito cracked down on guys harassing the girls. Those two skeletons are real handsy,” she sighed, setting the drink down.

A surge of that sexual tension that was building made her instinctively twitch her hip as she recalled some of Lust’s ghostly touches to her thighs when she’d gone up the stairs with Lynn. She quickly mumbled under her breath, “Not that I don’t mind the attention.”

“Y-Yeah,” Lynn said blushing as she rubbed her thighs together, “They really know what to say to...umm...compliment a girl.”

Lola couldn’t help her own blush at one of Lust’s comments he’d mentioned about her eyes giving such a sexy piercing stare when they were giving the tour, “Y-Yeah…”

The sisters paused in silence.

Lynn quickly leaned from the kitchen entry seeming to look to check if anyone else was around before quickly rushing over.

“C-Can I confess something to you?” she asked in a soft whisper.

“You haven’t had sex with Stretch already have you?” Lola asked, looking mildly impressed and curious.

_ “N-Nooo,” _ she hissed softly, “b-but...I might... **want to** …” Lynn then turned bright red as she looked up at her. She was clasping her hands together near her chest making them seem larger, ** _“Is that weird?”_ **

Lola couldn’t help turning a bit red as she remembered the way Slim had grabbed her and undid her bra, “Umm...actually...That was something I wanted to ask ** _you_ ** about..”

Lynn leaned in close to her as she brought the can to her lips, “I...I-I kinda like...**Slim** ...a-a-and want….to..umm... ** _well-fuckhowdoIsaythis-shit!”_ **

“Want to what?” Lynn asked, looking a little concerned, yet she was blushing just as hard as she was.

“I-I want to be able to-to...To ** _please or tease him_ ** ….but I fucking don’t know how!” she growled softly as she whispered, “How the hell do you _ sexually please a skeleton?” _

Lynn bit her lip with a smile, “Well...I might have an answer,” she softly giggled before looking around the kitchen, “B-but this is a conversation we really can’t have here.”

Lola’s eyes went wide as she grabbed Lynn by the wrist, “Establishing that we’re both weird enough for this talk **I need you to explain now!”**

Lynn smiled nodding, “My room girl talk!”

Just as the girls raced to Lynn’s room noticing Nicole cleaning coffee spilled on the floor as Papyrus carried Sans back into his room.

_ ‘Wonder what that was about?’ _Lola thought..

As Lynn closed the door she turned to Lola sitting comfortably in her rocking chair, “You really think we’re the only one’s interested in the guys sexually?”

Lola shrugged, “All I know is that I’m one messed up freak.”

Lynn giggled, “We both are.”

***

“so where ya taken us sexy?” Lust asked after they’d gotten out of the drive and had turned off onto the main highway.

“Is It A Secluded Spot For Some Mid-Morning Foreplay?” Pink cooed as his fingers glided down her sides from behind her seat.

“P-Pink, unless you want to end up in a ditch I suggest you keep your hands** off the driver**,” she growled as she caught his attention in the rearview mirror.

“I could **drive** sexy,” Lust smirked as his hand gripped her right thigh pulling it apart from where it was close to her other thigh, “you’ve been quite tense. let me take ** _control_ ** so you can relax.”

Alyse took a deep inhale as she did a test tug on her seatbelt. Still locked in...Good.

She then jerked the wheel to an exit creating a very sharp turn. Sounds of traffic and horns honking at her reckless move sounded behind them as she continued. The other two skeletons jerked and fell in their seats as they both let out startled noises. Alyse then quickly pulled off the road to an old abandoned truck stop she’d taken some of Dwane’s engagement pictures at. Throwing the car into park as she turned towards the skeletons who were getting their bearings back from the joustling of the car.

“Listen!” she hissed, “Your safety is my** number one priority.** Trying to tease me when I’m in control of something that could potentially kill us isn’t my idea of fun. So there will be no more shenanigans from now on. ** _ Is that understood?”_ **

The two skeletons looked at her shocked.

Alyse was sure she’d made her point clear enough as she sighed leaning back against her seat. Closing her eyes as she tried to rub the pain currently aching in her temples as she tried to rationalize her next game plan in getting them to Tito’s. Lust was sadly fucking right. She was tense as hell from everything. She needed to relax, but currently she wasn’t sure if she could.

A hand on her shoulder startled her as she turned to see Pink looking less sultry and a bit more...guilty.

“I Do Apologize Mistress,” he confessed, “Things Here Are.._ .Different _….From Where My Brother And I Grew Up. I Never Intended To Make You Uncomfortable Or Tense Around Me.

Alyse couldn’t help but have her heart ache for these two as she turned to see Lust just as guilty looking. His heart shaped cyan eyes casted towards her dashboard as he fiddled with buttons.

“is our safety really your number one priority?” he asked as he looked back at her with an unreadable expression.

“Well-Yeah,” she said without any hesitation, “That and getting each of you your freedom. No one deserves to live caged. Even if you guys drive me a bit crazy, you still deserve a chance.”

“then where are you ** _really_ ** taking us?” he asked, leaning close and casting a frown that resembled a lot like Sans.

Alyse couldn’t help but chuckle, “Wait-Did you guys think I was-Hehehe,” she started to laugh lightly for a minute causing the two to watch her curiously, “I’m taking you to a burlesque studio. A buddy of mine owns it and I photograph his girls that dance there. My sister opened my eyes to the fact you just might need to learn how things work in an environment you’re used to.”

Pink and Lust exchanged excited looks before turning back to her.

** _“Are You Being Completely Honest With Me Mistress?”_ **

“you ain't just ** _pullin’ our chains _ **are ya?” Lust asked, getting inches from her face looking suspicious.

Alyse smirked as she grabbed his chin keeping him close as she played with the fur on his vest, **“Trust me,”** she teased liking that she was getting him back for his touching as she saw his cheekbones flush a purplish blue, “I know you guys have been craving something ** _sweet_ ** and I happen to have the **key to the candy shop**.”

The way Lust shivered under her touch made her recall the way Red shivered when she was on Edge’s lap. Gosh she needed to get home sometime later and figure herself out. Having these skeletons react to her touch was making her feel so many different things. She wanted to dominate, but also submit to the right partner. She thought she almost had Red for that, but...

“**sugar**, you just might get me addicted,” Lust cooed leaning forward, but she let go of his chin causing him to fall in her lap, “already dropping me at your sweetest spot?”

Alyse rolled her eyes about to remove him when her seat fell back and she was now looking at the ceiling of her car. That is until Pink’s sultry skull came into view with a sexy smile. 

“Mistress,” he said smoothly as his hands brushed up her arms and shoulders lightly massaged her muscles around her collar bone, “Allow Me To Return Such A Gracious Act Of Kindness By Removing Your Tension.”

“Th-Thanks P-Pink,” she stammered as she could feel Lust moving around on her lap, “b-but T-that won’t be necessary. Be-Besides, I’d rather us not be l-late to-** _HEY!”_ **

Lust found the lever to her seat sending her back farther from the steering wheel. This gave him plenty of room to straddle her lap as he made his way onto her. Alyse was sure something wrong was going on inside her chest because it was beating wildly as she took in the sight of Lust atop her.

His black leather pants rubbed roughly against her smooth dark jeans as he placed his fingerless gloved hands centimeters from her waist against the back of the seat. The ends of his open cyan fur lined jacket tickled the skin of her arms as he leaned forward distracting her from Pink’s hands that had ventured to the back of her neck and was playing with the areas under her ears and jawline. Suppressing a shiver she couldn’t look away as Lust’s cyan heart shaped eyes captured her attention.

**“sugar, trust me,”** Lust winked, “we want nothing more than to help you ** _relax.”_ **

That’s when a cool tingling feeling came from Pink’s touch as he swept his hands from her neck slowly down around her shoulders. The sensation was heavenly and she wished she could look away from Lust, but it was too late. She knew she was probably giving him a satisfying expression as her eyelids became half lidded. She quickly bit her lip to suppress a satisfied moan.

Pink’s hands were indefinitely doing something magical as the tension in her muscles dissipated from her body. Even her headache left as his hands swept around her collarbone, but she wasn’t getting lost to the feeling as she noticed the sensation getting dangerously close to her chest. Her hands instantly grabbed his wrists, stopping his movements.

“Whoa, there Pink,” she said, realizing that she was breathing heavy, “I-I appreciate w-what you’re doing, but I think I’m good now.”

Pink smirked at her as his hands captured her wrist pulling her hands over her head towards his skull, “Oh Mistress,” he cooed as he nuzzled the side of his skull against her right hand, “I’d Appreciate That You Can Care For Your Own Desirable Needs, But Believe Me When I Say You’ll Never Have to Lift A Finger,” he moaned as his pink tongue swept over her index finger, “With Us Around.”

Alyse felt her cheeks flush red, “I-I-I’m not in need of anything at the moment!” 

_ “are you though?” _

Lust’s voice pulled her gaze from Pink just in time to see and feel him brush his boney fingers along her sides and grip her waist making a soft gasp escape her lips. Lust’s grin widened at her audible reaction as she bit her lip to hide more moans from the way Pink was licking and nibbling at her fingers. 

Control.

She needed control back.

Breathing in she closed her eyes to center herself, however that seemed to be what Lust was waiting for.

** _“not yet sugar,”_ ** she heard him whisper in her ear as her eyes flung open to find him inches from her face, “I can’t have you end our fun just yet.”

“L-Lust,” she growled trying to summon any amount of anger she could. However whatever Pink had done a really fantastic job at relieving a lot of her tense. She was feeling too good to really fight, “Do you want me to take you both back home?”

Pink instantly stopped devouring her fingers seeming to gain Lust’s attention as his eyes flicked behind her for a moment.

“Hmm,” Lust hummed as he leaned away as he rubbed his chin with his right hand as his left held his elbow, “but we were just getting to the best part.”

Alyse groaned, “Guys, sorry but I am strict about getting to photo appointments on time.”

Lust seemed to pout as Pink let go of her wrists. He thankfully hadn’t been holding them tight but she certainly had to wipe the lingering pink clear looking saliva off. She grabbed a napkin from her side door as Lust sighed.

“fine,” he groaned, “we’ll behave…even though what I had in store would have been more fun.”

Alyse smiled, “Thank you Lust,” as he continued to pout atop her. She decided to throw him ‘a bone’ as she bucked her hips up making him look at her in surprise, “I promise where I'm taking you is much more **fun**. Work first though.”

Lust shivered with a sultry smile as he extended his left pinky towards her, “promise?”

“I promise,” she said, intertwining her left pinkie, “Besides I have a hard time believing you could satisfy me with your ** _fun_ ** here.”

“Ooooh I could have you** _ moaning in two minutes _ **sugar,” he smirked before hopping off her back towards the passenger seat.

Alyse rolled her eyes as she readjusted her seat, “Yeah yeah, now let's get going.”

It wasn’t long till they got to Tito’s and thankfully without any more trouble from her two passengers.

It wasn’t long before the stone building with blacked out windows and neon lights came into view. Leading the skeleton brothers to the back entrance of Tito’s, Alyse gave the black steel door two knocks, a triple tap of her boot, and paused for three seconds before saying, “Your ring leader is here to organize the circus.”

It wasn’t long till the door flew open.

“Gaaaataaaa!!!” Tito sang as he wrapped his pastel green silked arms around her, “You had me worried when you didn’t show exactly five minutes ahead of schedule.”

“Sorry got held up in traffic for a few minutes,” Alyse wheezed before pulling back and taking in Tito’s latest outfit of a silk halfway unbuttoned long sleeve shirt with a black form fitting vest and slacks, “You get all dressed up for me again?” Alyse teased.

“Gata, I just wake up this fabulous,” Tito smiles as he notices her companions, “Seems to me you brought more skeletons from that ** _closet of yours.”_ **

Alyse rolled her eyes, “Tito these are Red and Edge’s cousins,” she said as she pointed to the skeletons, “Guys this is Tito the owner of the Burlesque NightClub. Tito this is Lust and Pink.”

“It’s nice to meet you boys,” Tito grinned with a wink, “Please step inside my home of debauchery!” he said while holding the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you’re enjoying the chapters. I’d like to get you guys’ feedback! Do you like the story thus far and what you’d like to see maybe happen? Also who’s your favorite sister and who you’d like to see more of.  
I’d appreciate it if you share this story with your other undertale friends so I can get more feedback. To my returning readers thanks so much for enjoying my story!!


	38. Sensual Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynn and G spend time getting to know one another, but are G's intentions going to be swayed enough to change the mission?  
Alyse has an overdosing encounter with Lust's magic. Can she stay persistent against sexual desires?

G pulled out a smoke as he stood on the stone patio outside the sunroom. He’d noticed Sans hadn’t been around and Papyrus was naive enough to let him know he was still sleeping. Fucker did stay up all night to guard the damn mages. Heh

This gave him plenty of time to make a certain call now.

Pulling out the small black phone he hit the nine as a dial tone followed. As it rang he lit his cig in time to hear a voice on the other end that was deep, dark and demanding.

“Is there a mage there? What is their age? Male or female? Have you witnessed any magic from-“ G cut Gaster off.

“take it easy old man,” he groaned with the cig still between his teeth, “Lust was right you seem way too eager about this.”

There was a sound of disgust on the other end as a small pause followed, “So what do you have to report?”

G took a small stroll from the sunroom to keep any possible eavesdroppers from hearing, “well for one, there’s more than one mage,” he said as he blew out a cloud of smoke, “and second they all have different abilities.”

“Interesting,” Gaster said, sounding pleased as G could pick up the sound of scribbling on paper through the phone.

G had gotten out a ways as he stopped to peer back at the mansion.

“Anything particularly intriguing you can tell me about them?” Gaster asked as G caught Lola looking at him through the window of the sunroom. It looked like she stopped to watch him as Slim and Black continued in the direction of the game room.

”yeah, they’re all women. actually even better is that it’s a group of four sisters,” G said as he stared back at Lola.

Lola then flipped him off as she made a face. Sticking her tongue out in a mocking manner as a second middle finger joined the other. She gestured them both at him as they moved up and down.

He knew his face was betraying his scowl at her gesture as she smirked at him. This pissed him off. Out of all the sisters this one had to be the most aggravating. 

** _“cheeky little shit,” _ ** he growled into the phone.

“What was that?” Gaster’s voice said as G resorted in turning his back to her and making a point at flicking his cigarette into the garden before flipping her off.

“nothin’,” G groaned, “it’s a group of four sister mages. not sure what more you want from that?”

“What are their soul types? Magic abilities if you’ve witnessed any? Ages of the women? Personality descriptions? ” Gaster asked quickly.

“whoa,” G sighed, “cool your questions Gaster.”

“G,” a stern female voice called from behind him.

He stiffened as he slid the phone in his pocket, “angel,” he fakely smiled, “did ya miss me?”

The second sister, Lynn, didn’t look too happy as her blonde hair flowed behind her with her quick steps towards him, “G what did I tell you about smoking in the garden?”

G held up his hands, “ain’t got a cig on me, angel. see?”

The look she gave him was definitely like an angry parent, “G, that rude gesture you sent me after I saw you flick that half smoked cigarette says differently.”

G stared at her for a moment confused till he caught Lola in the window. She was wagging her index finger at him with a cocky grin.

_ ‘that sneaky little, bitch..’  _ he thought as he watched her dash off to another room in the mansion.

“that wasn’t meant for you, angel, honest,” he nervously grinned as he took in her change of clothes. 

She was dressed in a light pair of jeans, white tank top and a pastel colored short sleeved flannel. The pink and cyan bracelet matching the flannel really well as her shoulder length golden locks fell smoothly down her shoulders.

Lynn sighed, relaxing her stern disappointment to a bit concerned, “G, I'd like us to all get along,” she said, strolling over to where he’d flick his cig.

She picked it up tossing it in a stone ashtray that was decorated nicely at the base with vines reaching up, “We don’t have to be friends right away or ever, but I’d like you to be able to stay over without any hassle for Sans and the others,” she said turning back to him as she tucked her blonde golden locks behind her left ear, “As long as you try,” she smiled sweetly, “then I’ll support you in anything.”

“anything huh?” G smirked as he pulled out another cigarette, “even gettin along with your aggressive sisters.”

Lynn bit her soft pink lip, “Well...I can help you get better acquainted with them if you want. Alyse is definitely sorry for her actions last night, but what you did this morning already helped her point of view.”

G shrugged, “ain’t no skin off my back.”

Lynn blinked at him with a cute confused head tilt, “But you don’t have any skin?

G couldn’t help but chuckle as he took out his cigarette, “keen observation there angel. I can see why carrot stick gotcha while he could. you’re pretty cute.”

A blush covered her soft cheeks as she shook off his compliment, “G can I ask you something personal?”

“gotta break it off with carrot stick first angel,” G smirked, “then again I’ve never dated a blonde before.”

“G!!,” she hissed as she blushed, “that’s not what I was gonna ask.”

G noticed the cyan in her bracelet glow. Heh he was testing that patience. How far could he push for it to break?

G stepped closer merely a foot from her as she looked up at him. He blew his cigarette smoke off to the right off her as he leaned in. She was taken aback as he smirked down at her.

“and what if I don’t want to answer your questions,” he asked.

It was fun seeing the small pout on her face as she thought over what he said. However she seemed to jump right back as she smiled at him.

“Then how about a game instead?”

He leaned back as he chuckled, “heh what kinda game, angel?”

“Twenty questions!” She said excitedly, “We each get to ask twenty questions and the other has to answer.”

G glanced at his pocket where the phone still sat listening, “sure angel,” he smirked, “how’s the game work?”

Lynn quickly grabbed his wrist as he let her tug him over towards one of the garden tables. She gestured for him to sit and as he did so did she.

“Alright the game goes as follows,” she winked holding up her right hand with one finger up, “First is that we each take turns asking and answering one question at a time till we get to twenty asked and answered by each. You can pass on an answer but only up to three times. Ready?”

“heh sure, sounds simple enough,” he said as he leaned back in his chair, “ladies first.”

Lynn blushed, “Okay, my first question is...what’s your favorite color?”

G quirked a bone brow at her, “that really your first question?”

”Is that ** _ your _ ** first question,” she smirked as she rested her chin on her intertwined hands.

G rolled his yellow eyes. She got him there.

“alright, angel,” he said entwining his hands behind his skull, “I’d have ta say black.”

“Hmm,” she said looking him up and down with an amused smile, “Yeah I can see that. Okay it’s your turn.”

“kay, then why’d you want to play this game with me?” He smirked as he puffed out some smoke.

“It’s the best and fastest way to get to know someone,” she smiled sweetly, “I've played it with Blue four times now and always learn something new.”

So she uses games. Makes sense with her patience getting what she wants by being smart about the questions, but it just means he could use it to his advantage in the same way.

“now angel that doesn’t seem fair,” he said as he leaned forward, “you already know a lot about my family then. so how can we play this without me knowing anything about  **yours** ?”

Lynn looked like she was about to protest, but she stopped as she scrunched up those lips in a sideways pout, “I guess you’re right,” she sighed, “How’s this, you get five questions right away and I’ll answer them about me and my sisters but they have to be quick.”

G slid his phone from his pocket a little closer to the table, “alright, you and your sister’s ages?”

“Alyse turned 27 a week before we moved in with the guys here, I’ll be 26 this December, Lola’s gonna be 24 next week, and Nicole is our baby sister stuck at 23 currently,” Lynn said as they counted each of them on her right hand. The bracelet glowed a bright magenta as she talked about each sister.

“given your ages then I’ve got two questions,” G said as he leaned on his left elbow, “what do you guys do for careers and/or are you still in college? I assume you girls went.”

Lynn nodded, “Our mother encouraged us each to further our education. Alyse has two degrees in photography and graphic design. She’s her own boss with her own work as a photographer. I think she does graphic work for a company as a freelancer but I never asked. Lola’s still in school for basically a grief council/social worker. Currently she’s got an internship at the local nursing home. She’s got a date set to take Black and Slim over there on Wednesday. Nicole’s going for a crime victims therapist job and has one more year to go in her schooling. And I’m currently finishing my degree as a student teacher and will be educating the youth of today hopefully after Christmas.”

He paused, “So a teacher huh?” he took in a slow drag from his cigarette, “I’ll save those questions for later.”

Lynn frowned, “You can ask and I won’t count them, what is it you want to know?”

G shrugged, “just thought it was odd that you're a teacher.”

Lynn light chuckled, “Well once you get to know me more, I think you’ll see it,” she winked, “Besides, I tried being a child therapist first and was working for early child development center. It didn’t fit as well as the current place I’m at working with high schoolers.”

G thought about his Frisk. She was eighteen. If she was here, would she enjoy being taught by Lynn?

G shook his skull a bit. No time to think of something so ridiculous.

“given that this ain’t counted as a question, what do you teach those little devils,” he asked with a side smirk.

“Home Economics!” she cheered, “Basically a lot of home life skills. Baking, cooking, sewing small and larger items. Oh! Even some financial education in budgeting and banking as well as taking care of a child.”

G couldn’t help his snicker, “you teach them how to  ** _‘adult’_ ** then?”

Lynn shrugged as she gave a side smile, “Yeah kinda, but teaching these kids these skills is kinda fun. I basically get to be a mom to each of them in a small way.”

G felt his soul hum as he took in her endearing smile.

The way she scolded him about smoking, rules of the house, and even just sitting down to chat with him was very mothering. Heck the way she acted around Blue was gentle and caring, yet stern when needed. She was an exact opposite from her older sister, who was delegating orders, protective, and watchful.

“G?” Lynn asked as she gently grasped his jacket sleeve, “You’ve got two more questions before we finish your other eighteen. Did you have any others about my sisters and I you wanted to ask?”

“Oh uhm, ya,” he stammered trying not to get caught up in feeling something for this human, “guess my next would be why your parents let ya do this? living with monsters, I mean.”

Lynn’s face turned melancholy as she softly smiled, “Our mother died six months before we joined the program,” she said as she brought her hands together on the table. Her fingers slowly rubbing against each other as she continued, “She wrote into the Exchange asking for us to stay together with a monster family. I’m kinda glad she did. Most families grow apart with time and we were no different with how each of our lives were heading. But now I’ve got my sisters by my side again and it makes me feel...well whole.”

G thought about his brother. They weren’t extremely close, but his brother always had his back whenever he was in trouble with Frisk or did something stupid. 

“and your dad?” he asked

Lynn gave him a smile he felt didn’t really reach her eyes, “I don’t have one,” she said.

He frowned a bit as he took another drag.

She lied.

“Why don’t we get to the rest of your questions! I believe it was my turn next. Now let’s see,” she said while tapping her chin, “Oh! What’s the weird thing you drink?”

G couldn’t hold back his odd look, “is it really a question for me to ask what you mean?”

“Nah I’ll allow it,” she giggled, “What I mean is, Stretch drinks honey, Slim I’ve seen drink maple syrup, which was funny to see Lola’s reaction to that during breakfast. Sans drinks ketchup and seems to get drunk off it. And Red drinks mustard,” she said making a face of disgust, “So what’s yours? Or is it your brother that drinks weird stuff?”

G chuckled, “fine, angel mines hot sauce… tabasco mostly,” he smirked, “gotta keep things spicy.”

Lynn’s laugh was so endearing to hear as she smiled, “That was a lame pun. I’m a pansy when it comes to spice sadly. Even buffalo sauce is a bit too much, but now I know what we can keep stacked in the cupboards for you.”

G blinked in surprise, “ya don’t have to do that angel. I don’t plan on stayin long.”

“But when you come back and visit we will already have some here waiting for you,” she smiled sweetly, “doesn’t that sound good?”

G paused feeling a bit guilty at her good natured gesture, “speakin of the carrot stick, why aren’t ya hangin with him?”

Lynn rolled her eyes with a playful smile, “We may be dating but I’m not attached to the hip with him. We each enjoy our own things. He’s currently playing video games with Lola, Slim and Blue.”

“He take ya to the  _ bone zone _ yet?” he smirked.

Lynn’s face flushed as she fidgeted in her seat, “G it was my turn to ask a question...and...I’m gonna pass on that answer because I’m afraid of what you mean by...bone zone.”

G leaned back laughing as he wiped a tear from his socket, “sorry angel, it’s a  ** _skeleton_ ** thing,” he said as he leaned back on the table, “but as a hint…” he brought his left index finger and gestured it in and out of a circle he made with his thumb and index on the right.

“G!!!” Lynn blushed as she smacked his hands down on the table, “I thought you were better than Pink and Lust.”

“I’m still a man, angel,” he shrugged, “even if I’m just a boney one.”

“You don’t need flesh to be attractive G,” Lynn smiled as she rolled her blue green eyes, “I think you’re pretty cool.”

G felt her fingers brush softly against his as he started to feel his magic stir.

“My turn since you stole my turn I get two questions,” she winked as she slowly withdrew her hands away from his.

Resting her chin on her left hand she tapped his hands with her right index finger, “Why do you have these?” she asked as her finger traced the otter rim of the hole in his left hand.

“genetics,” he shrugged, “what’s your second question?”

Lynn turned shy as she looked away from him, “Does it hurt if something goes through it?”

G gave her a smug look as he held up his left hand, “don’t know, why don’t you test it out?”

Her blonde hair wiped in the air as she quickly turned back to him, “You serious?”

“That was another question,” he smirked, “and sure, go ahead.”

Lynn placed a hand on her chest as she reached the other forward extending her pointer finger. He had to hold back laughter as he watched her hand shake. Oh gosh this was gonna be fun.

As her finger went through the hole in his left hand, he dramatically jerked it back cursing. Lynn immediately stood up looking pale as she rushed over to him.

“I’m sorry!” She cried out as she hovered close.

G couldn’t help breaking his act as he broke into a fit of laughter.

Lynn stood there shocked before placing her hands on her hips, “G!! That wasn’t funny. I thought I hurt you.”

“MG calmed his fit of laughter as he let out a sigh, “heh sorry angel I don’t think you could and, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to  ** _poke a hole_ ** in that serious look of yours.”

Lynn’s shoulders sagged as she sighed,  ** _“Very punny._ ** Now I’m gonna get something to drink. Shall I bring you some hot sauce we have? Or something to  ** _cool_ ** that prankster side of you?”

“do what ya like angel,” he smiled leaning back in the garden chair, “I’m content right here.”

“That’s good to hear...I’ll be back with some drinks,” she smiled before disappearing inside.

Without her there G took in a deep breath of the afternoon air. It was clean and free. Heck the sun itself felt warm and relaxing as he sat there. Closing his sockets he could almost picture the desolate underground he’d called home for so long. But with the natural sounds around him, that image faded slowly as a sense of peace took over. Yet he wasn’t sure he deserved to feel like this without...Frisk.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention as he opened a socket to see Lynn with a glass of lemonade and a red tabasco sauce bottle.

“Here you are,” she smiled as she set down the bottle before sitting with her own drink, “You enjoying the afternoon sun?”

“Heh you could say that angel,” he sighed as he picked up the bottle, “it’s definitely been awhile seen I’ve seen the sun directly.”

Lynn sipped her lemonade looking out towards the garden with a soft smile as she fidgeted in her seat. G couldn't help but notice how much she’d done that lately. Was she antsy about something or nervous around him? 

“Shall we continue those questions?” she asked quickly as he noticed her cheeks looking a bit more rosey then when they’d started the game.

“sure…” he said as he took a sip of the spicy sauce. 

“Alright then I believe it is my turn,” she smiled.

“sorry angel you wasted your two questions, remember?” he smirked as he waggled the bottle in front of her.

She paused as a look of recognition came on her face, “Shoot…” she pouted, “Well you’re on your....seventh question.”

G looked her up and down again as she fidgeted in her seat, “do I make you nervous?”

Lynn stopped mid sip of her drink as she coughed, “What? N-no, why would you ask?”

G shrugged, “it seems like you can’t sit still,” he smirked as he nodded towards her.

She grew silent as her face seemed to be searching for an answer.

“so what’s on your mind angel?” He asked locking her blue-green eyes with his.

He watched her swallow before she turned her gaze from him, “Why do you want to help us?”

Now it was G’s turn to look away as he was trying to come up with a good lie. However he didn’t get to say it as she started to fall from her seat.

“whoa there,” he said, catching her, “I told ya you gotta break it off with carrot stick before ya-“ G stopped as he felt her body temperature, “what the hell?”

G knelt down as he cradled her in his right arm. Blowing out one last bit of smoke before using his magic to toss the bud of the cig. He brought his left hand to her forehead.

“fuck, angel,” he said, “you’re burning up.”

Lynn’s soft hand touched his as she said, “I’m-I’m fine.”

G noticed her right hand gripping her chest. Her bracelet was cracking at the heart shaped lock. What he didn’t notice was the way she was slowly rubbing her thighs together. 

_ ‘looks like Lust has already got to work on his end of the deal, _ ’ he thought as he snatched his phone from the table placing it in his pocket..

Lust was right when he told him the girls were connected by Alyse’s magic. It wasn’t the chains. The Determination has made a connection within their souls somehow. So whatever boost of magic she was receiving so we’re the others.

“sorry angel,” he said as he hooked his left hand under her knees and picked her up bridal style, “I think I better getcha inside.”

G used his shortcut to take her to his room. If he was gonna have a chance to examine one of their souls, now was the best chance he had. 

Lynn let out a gasped moan in his arms as her body jolted causing him to look down at her in his arms.

“You-....you can do that too?” She asked, a bit dazed.

“what?” He asked as he stared at her half lidded eyes.

“The t-teleporting thing,” she said, looking even more flush.

G raised a bone brow at her with a smirk, “yeah, angel,” he said as he carried her to his bed, “call it a  ** _family_ ** trait. now I need ya to stay still as I take a look at your soul.”

“W-Wait, you can’t,” she stammered as she moved in his arms.

“and why not?” he asked as he stopped at the edge of the bed.

“Blue told me you’re not allowed to,” she blushed as she brought her right fist by her lips as she looked up at him.

Oh fuck…

G felt his magic creeping up on his cheekbones as he noticed how cute she looked. She looked a lot like his Frisk the way she glanced up at him. It was a familiar look of wanting to stay innocent, yet something else was clearly at the forefront of her mind. That’s when it hit him that he was alone with her in his room. This seemed really bad.

Her soft giggle caught his attention as her fingers brushed against his cheekbones, “You guys are so colorful when you blush,” she smiled with hazy blue green eyes.

Lynn yelped as he dropped her on his bed without a word turning his back to her.

** _‘god that was too fucking cute,’_ ** he thought,  _ ‘com’on G ya got a mission here. Frisk is your girl. you’ll get back to her soon. Just use this human and get back home.’ _

G turned back but noticed Lynn was missing from where he dropped her, “...angel?...”

A thud was heard as he whipped around to find her on the ground by the door.

She quickly got up opening his door, “Sorry G,” she said as she swayed to lean against the door frame, “I promised not to let you see.”

And with that she dashed out with that incredible speed again as he heard her run into someone. G leaned out his door to see that she’d run into Red.

“S-Sorry Red,” She groaned as she stayed sitting on the ground breathing heavily.

“fuck blonde,” he sighed, “where ya runnin’ to in such a hurry?”

“Umm I think I need to find Stretch,” she sighed as she held out her bracelet to Red.

Damn guess she noticed it too.

“shit,” he cursed, “well he’s still downstairs in da game room. I was lookin’ for Alyse, ya know where she is?”

“Umm-well,” Lynn said as G took his chance to slip out his phone and quietly close his door.

“ya still there old man,” G asked through the phone.

“Yes,” Gaster's voice came through the phone sounding amused, “that was quite entertaining to listen to. Making friends with a mage are we?”

G paused as he remembered Lynn’s soft touch on his cheekbone, “...no not really...just getting close to get information...,” he sighed, “you are lucky those bracelets display the main colors.”

“Colors?” Gaster said, sounding pleased,  ** _“Tell me everything you know,” _ **

***

Alyse couldn’t help but smile as Pink ran around the area marveling at the decor as she set up the images on her laptop for Tito. Lust seemed content near the colorful bar as Pink looked like a kid in a candy store prancing around with glee till he got to the stage.

“Is That-?!” He asked excitedly as he pointed at the pole on the center stage.

Tito giggled, “Go ahead and have fun with it,” he smiled, “I’m sure Alyse wouldn’t mind queuing up some music.”

“Sure thing,” Alyse said as she turned the laptop to Tito, “Now you know the deal, pick the best image out of each month.”

Tito groaned, “You don’t have ten images for each month again for me to choose from do you?”

Alyse put on her best mocking hurt face, “You didn’t like the extra  ** _options_ ** ?”

“Gata, all your images are good,” Tito winked as he pinched her left cheek, “You're just too stubborn to believe it.”

Alyse rubbed the sore spot on her cheek, “Well you’ll be happy to know that you’ve only got three images for each month to choose from this time.”

Tito smacked her ass causing her to jump with a squeak, “ **Look at you improving** ! Now go help those skeletons entertain themselves as I slave over these incredible choices.”

“Sure,” Alyse smiled as she walked to the stage where Pink was currently marveling at the pole.

As she hopped onto the stage Pink strutted over in his bright yellow boots, “Mistress I Must Say This Place Is Quite Impressive. It Feels Like A Little Slice Of Home.”

“Tito will be happy to hear you say that Pink,” Alyse smiled as she made her way behind the curtain to the smaller quick sound system, “He takes pride in creating a place of sexual fantasy without being too risqué.” She called back.

“and what would you consider  ** _risqué_ ** ,” Lust's voice sounded behind her.

Alyse whipped around to find him inches from her. Yet she was sure last she saw him was at the bar. Great, same magic as Red, but way more invasive. The fact that she was so close to just touching his lower ribs sent a weird tingle down her spine. Her fingers itched to see what would happen if she touched them. Gosh why were these skeletons turning her on? She was never interested in really thin guys, she usually liked them slightly muscular with a personality that she rivaled over. However these guys were just…bones with big personalities.

“cat got your tongue, sugar,” Lust smirked as he ran a finger from her jawline to tip her chin causing her to slightly look up at him.

Another wave of sexual pleasure flowed throughout her body from his touch. What was it with her getting so turned on today?! Was this some weird side effect from her magic? If she could she’d lock herself away for her own time alone.

Alyse breathed in slowly so as to not let Lust know her quickened heartbeat. It was about time she turned the tables on him like she did Red.

“No one has my tongue…” she said softly as she removed his hand from her chin and brought it close to her lips,  ** _“yet.”_ **

The twinkle in Lust’s cyan heart shaped eyes gave her confidence to move forward as she used some of the techniques Tito taught her when dealing with a persistent flirter.

She closed the difference between them as she swiftly pressed play for the music. Turning both of them, she pressed him against the wall by the stereo as the speakers began to play. (React by Pussycat Doll) Alyse slid her left leg in between Lust’s legs as she held his captured right hand up against the wooden paneling, just above his sockets.

It was a good thing Lust was around her height and not taller like Red, otherwise this move would have proven ineffective. However the pure shock on Lust’s skull as she pressed her hips close and tilted his chin to her, made it well worth the sexual teasing he’d done.

“I’ve been playing  ** _good girl _ ** since we’ve been around my sisters,” she mewed, bringing out a more sultry side that she left for more sexual situations, “but be warned...I don’t play  ** _nice_ ** when you get me alone.”

Lust’s hungry looking smile caught her off guard as his left hand slipped under her black tank top and crawled up her lower back pushing her flush against him. 

“if this is what you’re like while away from your sisters,” he said as his hand on her back slowly traveled back down her spine leaving a warm tingle in its wake, “ ** _then I can’t wait to see how you act underneath me.”_ **

Moisture was forming in her panties as her vigina pulsed with need for any type of stimulation. Alyse had to stay focused as she felt her body wanting to give way to the tension she was feeling. Instead she turned her more dominant side up.

Removing her hand from his chin she grabbed his other traveling one that nearly made it to her ass. Quickly throwing his left up against the wall like the right she moved away from where he had pressed her closer.

“Oh no you don’t,“ she said, putting on her most dominant presence, “ ** _I am in charge_ ** … unless I think you can handle taking charge.”

Alyse was expecting one of two things to happen. One, he would shiver underneath her touch proving that she would be in control of what he did from now on. Or two he would be insulted/intimidated by her presence and get mad. She saw this several times with several different guys. However, the reaction she got from Lust, she never expected.

He laughed.

“hehehe I can see why cherry calls ya kitten,” he chuckled, breaking her stern expression, “you're just too cute when you get viscous.”

Alyse pushed on his wrists ready to get a bit more aggressive but instead she found him pushing back.

“however sugar,” he smiled as he quickly turned to the left causing her to fall up against the wall with his hands now capturing her wrists, “I do enjoy that dominate vixen you got goin’ on in there.”

He then leaned in close, pressing his body against her as his teeth slowly racked against her left shoulder, “but you wear ** _ pleasure_ ** way better.”

As he bit down on her exposed shoulder she tried to duck away, but felt his femur pressed between her legs. The hard bone teased against her covered swollen lips. She fought back a shutter as she went to jerk her wrists free, but a familiar feeling was holding them still as she noticed the cyan magic. His skeletal fingers dragged lightly down her arms agonizingly slow as she felt his tongue sweep over the spot he’d bitten her.

Lust pulled back as his hands continued to slowly down her sides,  ** _“oh sugar,”_ ** he chuckled with a devilish smirk that sent a shiver down her spine,  **“so persistent.** ..there’s no need to hide your  ** _needs_ ** from me.”

“I-I,” Alyse paused to calm herself, _ “I don’t need anything from you.” _

“really?” Lust said Alyse noticed his smile falturing.

Alyse felt her confidence return as she smirked back relaxing her body, “I’ve seen your type a hundred times. All talk...but nothing to show for it.”

Lust’s hands stopped at her waist as she continued, “I doubt you could please me anyway.”

“is that a challenge?” Lust grinned up at her with a predatory look.

Alyse opened her mouth but Lust’s pointer finger haulted her as it pressed lightly against her lips sending another wave of tingles playing against her lips.

“I told you I could make you moan in two mintues,” he whispered centimeters from her face, “let me demonstrate... ** _now_ ** .”

Alyse didn’t have time to react as he pressed his teeth against her lips. His tongue was already invading her mouth with a minty flavor that she didn’t get to taste the first time he kissed her this morning. His left hand squeezed her ass before moving under her thigh grasping her muscle and raising her leg up by his hip. His right hand slithered up her side as he played with the bottom rim of her bra. Her arms felt weak before she realized his magic was no longer holding them up. 

She planned on pushing him off her.

She really was…

But once he removed his teeth from her lips and began dragging his canines down her neck, she caved. As his hand slipped under her bra and gripped her right breast roughly, her hands wrapped around his neck while she repressed the growing pleasure she was feeling. 

“Alyse?” Tito’s voice called from behind the curtain making her stiffen, “if you’re done messing with the sound system I could use your help on my decision with March.”

“I-I’ll be right there,” she called back, stifling a moan in her throat as Lust licked her collarbone.

“Lust,” she hissed quietly, “I’ve got to-“ she gasped as he gave her breast another squeeze.

“I don’t think you should sugar,” he smirked as the hand that was holding her leg traveled up her ass and towards the front of her jeans, “not until I hear you ** _ beg for your release._ ** ”

Oh gosh she was in hot water right now. 

Feeling him slowly undo the button on her jeans she quickly kicked her leg he’d been grabbing up against the wall sending them both tumbling to the ground. Thankfully she turned as to not have him hit full force on the ground with her, but she was sure she bruised her hip and wrist from the impact.

“You okay,” she asked, breathing heavily.

“fallen for me so soon,” Lust chuckled as she realized his other hand was still on her breast.

She quickly removed his hand as she moved to straddle him, “Glad to know you’re okay enough to joke,” she smiled feeling very warm and sadly still sexually charged.

Lust gave her a puzzled look, “so that thing about our safety wasn’t just talk?”

Alyse frowned down at him, “Of course not,  _ even given the circumstances of you teasing me _ … I take my job seriously as a watcher. I don’t fuck around with things like that.”

Lust smirked bellow her as he thrusted his hips up at her, “but you do like to  ** _fuck_ ** ?” 

Alyse could clearly feel and slightly see the glowing bulge in his leather pants. Her face flushed with embarrassment and need as she tried to keep her own body still.

“I don’t fuck around...anymore,” she groaned trying to push back the tingling sensation happening in her wet panties, “That’s for those I date.”

Lust cyan hearts twinkled as he gripped her hips, “is that an  ** _offer_ ** to ask you out, sugar.”

Oh shit!

Alyse was about to tell him to shove it, when the curtain swung open.

“Oh my,” Tito smirked as his tan fingers slightly covered his blush colored lips and pencil mustache, “am I interrupting something?”

“No!” Alyse shouted.

“I wouldn’t mind an audience,” Lust winked as he squeezed her thighs.

Alyse smacked his hands off her, “Not my fetish,” she growled.

“Skeletons seem to be recently,” Tito chuckled.

“You’re not helping!” She shouted as she could feel Lust laughing under her, “You’re supposed to help me teach them the ‘ _ don’t touch’ _ policy.”

Tito sighed with a smile as Pink walked over to hang on his shoulder, “Honey these boys will be in good hands. Besides from what I’ve seen they are six on the scale of needing to be taught, Gata.”

Alyse glared down at Lust, “I don’t know I’d rate at least him a nine.” She said point at Lust.

“oh sugar I’m a ten in bed.”

“When You Put In The Effort,” Pink snickered.

“sugar here is definitely worth the effort,” Lust winked, giving her another hip thrust nearly making her moan aloud if she hadn’t bitten her lip in time.

“Y-You see,” Alyse huffed as she felt her phone vibrate in her back jeans pocket.

“you brought a toy along?” Lust smirked.

“That’s my phone idiot,” she sighed as she rolled her eyes. Grabbing her phone she saw it was Red calling her.

Without hesitation she answered the phone, “Red what’s going on? Everything okay?”

Lust raised a bone brow as she listened to Red.

“that’s what I was gonna ask you,” he huffed through the phone sounding a bit angry, “I heard from your sisters dat ya took da two perves with ya ta Tito’s.”

Alyse waved Tito off and he winked as he pulled Pink along, “Why don't you help me with these photo choices?”

“Sounds Splendid,” Pink smiled as he followed, leaving her with Lust.

Alyse sighed as she went to move off Lust, “I’m fine, Red,” however Lust grabbed her waist holding her in place atop him as he started to move his hips in small circles. 

Alyse started to grind her teeth as she felt his hard covered dick rub against her sensitive covered folds.

“you’re alone with dem perves,” Red’s voice spoke through the phone making her heart race, “I’m comin’ over there-“

N-no!” She stammered quickly trying to compose her voice as she started to breathe heavy from the stimulation Lust was giving her, “I-I mean, Tito’s here so there’s no rush. Just tell me h-how my sisters are doing?”

There was silence on the other end making her fear she hadn’t stalled him. What Lust was doing to her had her legs too weak at the moment to even roll off at this point. He even seemed to be enjoying himself as he started to pick up a little speed making it harder for her to focus on her phone call with Red. 

“yer sisters are...fine,” Red spoke causing another flip of her heart as she heard his low gruff voice, “I’m more concerned bout you. just say da word an’ I’ll be dere,  **kitten** .”

That pet name he always called her did it. She felt herself shutter as she kinda wished Red was the one under her. Should she ask him to come over and help her with what she was feeling right now? Her hand brushed lightly against the skin of her neck as she remembered the feeling of that bell collar he got her. There was no denying it. Whether she liked to admit it or not she needed him...physically...and now.

Alyse couldn’t help squeezing her thighs tightly against Lust’s hips as she answered.

“Red I-,” Alyse was cut off by Lust starting to moan. She quickly placed her hands over his teeth.

“what was that?” Red asked.

“Umm, Lust acting…,” she glared down at him as she felt his tongue creep out and lick her hands, “ **lewd** ...He knows you’re on the other end.” She huffed as she removed her hands to wipe off the saliva.

“so which  ** _end_ ** of you does Cherry want,” Lust smirked loudly for Red to hear, “I don’t mind sharing.”

“ya fucker! I’m gonna shove my foot so far up your-“ Red ranted but Alyse didn’t hear the rest as Lust rolled them both so he was now on top of her as he swiped the phone from her.

“such foul language in front of a lady,” Lust cooed into the phone as he dragged his finger down her sternum to her navel as another spark of sexual tension flowed through her, “then again, she seems like the type to enjoy it in the bedroom.” Lust winked at her as she tried to grab for the phone, but with a snap of his fingers, she felt a weight tug them back to the ground. 

Those damn cyan cuffs were back. Taking in a deep breath she shouted, “Reeed!!”

Lust ended the call as he leaned over her, “so cherry’s the one that gets you ** _ grinding_ ** ?”

She just glared at him feeling needy from the removal of the stimulation she’d received.

** _“alright where is she?”_ ** Red’s deep angry voice growled from inside Tito’s.

“Hey now!” Tito shouted, “There’s no violence here in my boutique! You fight, you take it outside. By the way bone boy,” he said, sounding more pleasant, “glad to see ya back in my humble abode. The nots you did on Cassey look great for November! I may need you back for rope night. Think you could stop by to teach the girls sometime?”

“message meh about it some other time when I ain’t got a bone to pick with someone, fruit loop,” Red growled, “now where’s Alyse and my cuz.”

Alyse didn’t get a chance to focus on the rest of the conversation as Lust grabbed her chin, “guess we’ll have to postpone our fun for another time,” he winked before pressing his teeth against her as she felt a familiar falling feeling surround her.

When she opened her eyes she was standing alone by the stereo. Her legs felt weak as she fell back against the wall by the stereo in time as the curtain flew open.

** _“alright where is dat fucker?”_ ** Red asked as he dash over towards her.

Alyse opened her mouth to answer, but as she took in the scent of spice and tange from Red’s presence she felt weak. He was here. So close to her.

“Red,” she breathed as she rubbed her thighs together. Her hands feeling the cold of the wall behind her, reminding her of how warm she was.

Red looked her up and down slowly, “kitten...ya okay?”

“Brother!” Pink’s voice called grabbing her attention past the stage towards the bar, “You Have To See Mistress’ Work! She Got Amazing Photographic Talent.” he said as he placed her laptop on the bar counter.

Lust glanced at the laptop with a smile as he tipped the glass of liquid to his teeth, “so you’re a photographer?” He asked as if nothing had happened between them.

_“Yeeaaah,”_ she said slowly trying to shake the sexual sensations still running through her body, “I take pictures of the girls for Tito. Those are for next year's calendar.”

She pushed herself from the cool wall clearing her throat, “I’m glad you came Red,” she smiled trying to calm her heart beat, “Lust’s just been a little handsy and I still need to do some shopping for tomorrow's dinner. You mind tagging along with me so I can leave them here with Tito?”

Red raised a bone brow confused and still looking pissed, “ya sure we can leave dem two here?”

Alyse smiled as she placed her right hand on his shoulder. The fur from his hood tickled her skin as her mind wondered how it’d feel on her naked body, “It was my intention to leave them here for a...lesson.” she whispered with a wink.

Red still looked confused but seemed to not question her as he took her hand from his shoulder and led her forward, “if ya say so kitten.”

“Tito,” Alyse called as they got to the end of the stage, “You mind being a watcher for the afternoon as I run some errands?”

Tito looked back at the two skeletons ogling at the images on her laptop, “I think I can babysit some bones for ya, gata,” he winked, “but I expect you to take some outfits home to mend for me as payment.”

Alyse rolled her eyes, “I do that for free anyway,” she smiled, “just put them all in one bag with instructions on what needs fixed. We shouldn’t be longer than a few hours.”

Tito blew her a kiss as he moved from his seat at one of the tables towards the bar, “Oh bone boys,” he cooed, “Have I got something to show you!”

Alyse sighed with relief knowing Tito would keep those two out of trouble as she leaned against Red.

“dat shit didn’t do anythin’ to ya did he?” Red asked with a slight growl.

“Don’t worry about it,” she smiled as she felt herself lean in closer towards him, “Let’s just get to the market.”

Red felt his magic stir as he felt her warmth as she pressed closer against him. This was unexpected of her. She hadn’t even flinched at him grabbing her hand. She actually seemed to be wanting him near. This was like a full switch from yesterday when they were chained together.

He didn’t want to question the attention she was giving him as he wrapped his other arm around her waist, “you know da drill, kitten,” he said, “hang on and will be dere in a blink.”

Lust watched as Red left with his sultry little toy. 

Looks like he didn’t notice the bracelet cracked.

Lust smirked. This was no longer a little mission for the doc. No…

** _This would be for his own pleasure now._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be how the magic influences Nicole and Lola during their relaxing Sunday.


	39. Snap...Crackle....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola and Nicole feel the effects of the magic running through their bodies. Is monster puberty happening?

“WE SHALL DEFEAT THOSE INGRATS ONCE AGAIN THIS TIME DURING THAT VIRTUAL BATTLE ROYALE!” Black maliciously cheered as they walked down the stairs.

Lola sighed as she listened to Black’s boosting. She’d been pulled from her girl talk with Lynn after it’d been getting good. At least she learned that the rib bones were sensitive to touch. She couldn’t help feeling a bit hot and bothered by the scenarios she’d been running through her head as she walked beside Slim. She enjoyed bringing on top of him during that time he’d entrapped her in his nap. But she also couldn’t help the way he’d taken charge when they were hiding from Black. That more dominant side didn’t come out often…

But maybe it would if she teased him enough.

“As long as you don’t do what you did last week,” Lola said as they began walking by the sunroom.

She stopped noticing G talking on his phone.

That ass had really ticked her off last night with how he’d acted. His arrogant high and mighty attitude pissed her off. It wasn’t like Black’s that seemed more to boost himself. It had more of a mocking tone. Especially when he called them angel. What the fuck was that all about? She really was starting to hate these little pet names some of the guys were calling them. It’s why she called him an asshole this morning. If he wasn’t gonna use her name then she’d use a name she felt was more appropriate for him.

Speaking of pissing off the asshole…

Lola smirked, flipped him off while making a face at him through the glass. G stopped talking on his phone as he stared at her. She had his attention. Good! Sticking her tongue out in a mocking manner she brought up her second middle finger. Gesturing them both at him as she moved them up and down.

His sockets went blanks as he gave her a pissed off frown.

“Lola what are you doing?” Lynn asked as she walked up to her.

Lola smirked as she watched G turn around.

Bad boy’s out on the patio smoking,” she said as she gestured for Lynn to notice G just in time to flick his cig out into the garden and flip them off.

Lynn gave a deep sigh, “If Stretch asks I’m working on a teaching lesson.”

Lola smirked as she watched her sister approach G confronting him about what he just did. As he looked up at her from inside the house she wagged her finger with a winning devious smile.

“That’s what you get for callin’ me  ** _angel_ ** asshole,” she said softly as she trotted off to the game room.

The sounds of the game going on and voices cheering for each person playing could be heard the closer she approached the door. However just as she touched the doorknob a strange sensation filled her body. She felt a bit warm and a tempting pressure could be felt between her legs. She shook her head. That talk with Lynn was really messing with her.

Opening the door she entered the game room where she noticed Stretch and Slim playing Mario Chart.Lola couldn’t help but chuckle as Stretch was playing with Luigi as Slim had Waluigi. Both Blue and Black loudly cheered for each brother as they raced looking bored of the game.

Lola made her way to her usual spot between Slims legs in front of the couch. Black noticing her return, quickly dove into her lap as she groaned from his impact.

“Jezz tyrant,,” she sighed, “Miss me that much?”

Black blushed a light shade a deep blue, “N-NO! MU-SLIM’S JUST NOT TAKING THIS RACE SERIOUSLY! HE NEEDS MOTIVATION TO WIN!”

Lola knocked her knuckle lightly against Slim’s leg, “Yo, what motivates you?”

Slim chuckled as both his and Stetch’s characters made mocking faces at each other, “a nap.”

Lola rolled her eyes.

“WE JUST GOT OUT OF BED TWO HOURS AGO!” Black growled, “I FORBID THAT AS YOUR MOTIVATION FOR THIS RACE.”

There silence from above the couch besides Blue asking Stretch to take the race more seriously.

She then felt the couch shift as warm air tickled the left side of her neck, “then how about a date?” He whispered.

Lola turned to see Slim leaning forward as he’d brought the controller in front of her as his arms had hovered around her. He was so much closer now and that feeling in the pit of her stomach stirred. He made brief eye contact with her that had a small smirk to it.

Lola quickly turned her attention back to the screen trying to hide her slight blush, “A date is fine,” she murmured as she noticed Slim was in fifth place and the sound of the last lap song played. "But only if you get first place and it looks like you're running out of time."

Lola didn’t see the mischievous grin the played across Slims face as he sat back up.

“sorry man,” Slim smirked as he caught Stretch’s attention, “I cant play fair anymore.”

“what the hell does- ** _hey_ ** !!” Stretch shouted as Lola noticed Slim pull Stretch’s good over his skull before turning back to his controller and using a blue shell.

Within less than a minute Slim had already gotten up to second and used his last item that he’d acquired. Pulling just far enough ahead he swerved beside Stretch’s character and shoved him. This gave him what he needed to cross the finish line.

“THATS CHEATING!” Blue shouted.

“A WIN IS A WIN NO MATTER HOW ITS WON,” Black smirked as he stood beforeBlue in front of the tv, “DON'T BE A BABYBONES JUST CUZ YOUR BROTHER LOST TO MINE! MWEHEHEHEHEHE!!!”

“YOU'RE THE BABYBONES THAT RESORTED TO CHEATING!” Blue huffed back.

Lola watched the two small skeletons butt skulls and continued shouting at one another. As she listened to the two behind her.

“not cool man,” Stretch sighed as he set down his controller, “hope it was worth it?”

That’s when Lola was pulled from behind up onto Slim’s lap. 

With his arms wrapped around her just under her breasts he nuzzled his skull in the crock of her neck, “oh she is,” he answered sending goosebumps running along her skin.

Lola caught Stretch’s ever growing grin, “so that’s what motivated ya? a date with the hothead,” he teased as he ruffled her auburn hair, “good luck!”

Lola was about to growl out an insult, but Black’s voice stopped her.

“WHAT?!” Black growled dropping his hold on Blue making the little cutie fall to the floor, “THAT'S WHAT YOU ASKED FOR?!”

Slim just looked at his brother nodding his head that was still in the crock of her neck as she tried to swat Stretch’s hand from her hair.

“I REFUS-” Black was cut off by Blue jumping on his shoulders excitedly.

“STRETCH YOU AND MISS LYNN SHOULD GO ON A DOUBLE DATE WITH SLIM AND LOLA!” Blue cheered with his blue eyes sparkling.

“Blue, I don’t think-” Lola had to stop as the cute little skeleton gave her a pouting teary socket filled look, “....Maybe, later in the...future…,” she groaned, “I think Slim and I need a date without others first.”

“HOLD IT!” Black growled, throwing Blue off him. Blue summersolted into a victory pose causing Stretch to clap as Black rolled his deep blue eyes in his sockets, “I’VE ASKED YOU OUT ON SEVERAL DATES! WHY DOES HE GET THE FIRST ONE?”

Lola smirked knowing exactly how to tease and please Black at the same time.

“Because…,” she said, grabbing him by her legs. Locking her ankles and pulling him close to her and Slim she gave him a small squeeze with her legs causing him to stare up at her with a mixture of anger and confusion.

“You got the first kiss,” she winked as she tapped the top of his nasal bone.

Black turned deep blue across his skull trying to squire from her hold, but her legs were pretty strong, “THAT WASN’T-!!!”

Lola leaned forward from Slim giving him a lick across the cheek bone as she whispered,  _ “You’re still mine little tyrant.” _

Black quickly covered his face with his gloved hands as he groaned over the embarrassing display of affection she’d given him. Lola couldn’t help but smile sweetly at his reaction as he slumped over her legs with a teary pout.

“We can have a date too,” she smirked as she bounced her legs shaking him in her little leg trap, “but you’ve gotta work hard to plan it right.”

The way Black perked up by her words was like watching the flip of a switch.

Pushing up on her thighs he brought his skull right by her face where she was still trapped by Slim who seemed content in watching their interaction. The way his hands gripped her thighs was sending a strange tingle to her abdomen as that sexual sensation came creeping back. She was sure that she’d pushed that down.

“I WILL PLAN THE BEST DATE EVER,” he grinned, “YOU’LL BE BEGGING ME FOR ANOTHER DATE! MWEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!! NOW RELEASE ME TO PLAN!!”

Lola could feel herself biting her lower lip as she felt goosebumps on her thighs from his grip, “I don’t think I said you could leave yet,” she said giving him another small squeeze with her thighs causing him to jump.

“UNHAND ME!” he growled.

“technically she’ll have to  ** _unlegged_ ** you,” Slim snickered.

Black’s bone brow twitched as he glared at both of them slumping over her legs again in defeat.

Lola couldn’t help but laugh as she finally released him, “Alright, I forgot to go grab snacks for our game time anyway,” she smirked, “wanna help?”

Black turned up his nasal hole folding his arms, “NOT WHILE I STILL HAVE THIS IDIOT TO DEFEAT.” He said scowling at Blue who was currently choosing Yoshi as his character for MarioKart.

Lola shrugged as she patted Slims arms, “Gotta release me so I can get snacks. That is unless you’d like to join me in pillaging the cupboards?”

Slim perked his head from her neck releasing her till Black shouted, “OH NO! YOU MUST BE HERE TO WITNESS ME WIPE THE FLOOR WITH THIS DISGRACE.”

Slim sighed as Lola just let him stay. She wasn’t gonna make a pointless argument out of this with those two.

“I’ll help ya,” Stretch said as he hopped off the couch, “been worried about where Lynn is anyway. you cool on your own bro?”

Blue gave him a thumbs up wink, “WHEN YOU RETURN I WILL HAVE TRIUMPH OF EVIL!”

“good to hear bro,” Stretch smirked, “give him hell!”

Lola called back as she walked out with Stretch, “Kick his ass Black!”

“LANGUAGE!” Blue huffed.

Black turned with a mischievously proud smirk, almost reminiscent of Blue...almost. She shook her head as she followed Stretch.

“you seem to be getting along very well with those two,” he teased as they walked together.

Lola rolled her eyes, “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Stretch shrugged, “just never seen them get along so well together with anyone. you’re pretty special.”

Lola felt herself blush under Stretch’s compliment, "Weren't you present for pet day? I'm a chameleon and I can get along with anyone... even your annoying ass,” she smirked.

Stretch burst out laughing as he gripped his nonexistent stomach, “didn’t think a lizard could be so hot headed!”

“If this weren’t attached,” she said pointing at her orange and auburn bracelet, “I’d turn you into the Ghost Rider.” She grinned maliciously.

Stretch blinked in surprise before looking excited, “you’ve gotta try that with Slim!”

“Don’t tempt me,” she grinned as they started to pass the sunroom. However Stretch’s light chuckle died suddenly as his movements stopped.

Lola was about to ask what his hold up was till she saw where he was looking. Lynn was sitting at one of the garden tables talking with G and she currently was pulling her hands away from his. They both were smiling as each took turns talking. What Lola noticed mostly from her sister however, was her constant movement of her legs rubbing against one another or bouncing like when you got restless leg syndrome. But her sister only did that when she was trying to keep something off her mind.

When she glanced back at Stretch she had to fight back slapping him. He looked pissed and ready to fight.

Lola gave a deep sigh as she walked behind him and gave him a swift light kick in the ass. 

Bones fucking hurt….

**“Don’t even think it jelly-skelly,”** she growled as he finally turned towards her rubbing his ass, “Trust me when I say my sister’s faithful.”

Stretch didn’t look convinced as he looked back outside.

Lynn always had these problems with guys she dated. She was a friendly and personable person. It was only natural that she drew in others to talk and feel welcome. Guys she dated seemed to take this as her being a slut or a ticking time bomb to cheating. She couldn’t stand the many times she’d seen Lynn cry during their bar outings after another loser dumped her for being friendly with someone. It was sick.

Seeing Lynn get up from the garden table Lola decided to teach her own lesson to a skeleton.

Grabbing Stretch by his hood and pulled switchly, “I’ll fucking prove she’s  ** _priceless_ ** and you’re just being an ass,” she growled dragging the startled skeleton to the kitchen.

“wha-hey,” he said, stumbling to follow her into the kitchen.

They both could hear Lynn humming as she made her way towards them. Lola quickly threw open the pantry closet shoving Stretch inside.

“Stay in here and learn how ** _ stupid_ ** you’re being,” she hissed as she slammed the door not giving him a chance to speak.

“You know not finding what you want in the pantry doesn’t give you the right to slam doors,” Lynn giggled as she appeared in the kitchen entry.

Lola shrugged, “What can I say,” she said slightly getting louder, “ ** _there’s a whole lot of stupid in there._ ** _ “ _

Lynn cocked her head, _ “Oookaaay,” _ she said confused as she made her way to the fridge, “Gaming with the guys not going well?”

“Nah it’s going alright,” she said as she went to the snacks cupboard pulling out the oreos and some cheezits, “Just went to break for snacks….How’s it going with G?”

Lynn stopped pulling out the pitcher of lemonade, “He’s a lot like the other guys when we first met them…..Suspicious of us, which is understandable and has quite the attitude, but…”

_ “Buuut?” _ Lola asked knowing where her sister’s heart was at.

Lynn hesitated pouring the lemonade as she turned to her with an odd expression, “He’s not as bad as he seems. He’s rough around the edges but not as bad as he makes himself out to be. Just like Blue, I don’t think any of them grew up with their mother present.”

Lola smirked, “Is that why you’re being so nice to G now?”

Lynn blinked before smiling sweetly, “I don’t think me scolding him for his bad behavior would be considered nice,” she giggled, “but...I have been playing twenty questions with him... I’m trying to find a way to ease the tension.”

She sighed, turning to pour the lemonade, “Ever since they arrived yesterday the guys have acted on edge with them around.”

Lola leaned against the pantry door, “So you think they're hiding some family issues like us?”

“More so I know there’s something, but I don’t think it’s family per say. But they don’t want to drag us into it,” she explained, “I think if I can get to a reason why they’re here, maybe things can become more...I don’t know, easier for everyone to get along?”

“And there you go sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong,” Lola smirked.

“I know, I know,” she said gripping her arm as her body shifted uncomfortably, “It’s just that I want to prove to Alyse that I can handle this. She’s already taken Lust and Pink to Tito’s so we can feel safer, but honestly...I just feel safe knowing I’ve got Stretch here.”

Lola felt her grin grow as she could hear something shifted in the pantry.

“Ya like bone boy that much?” She asked wagging her brows at her now shy blushing older sister.

“I guess I feel a bit more self conscious now that we’re officially dating,” Lynn said as she bit her soft pink lip, “I know what you’re gonna say,  _ ‘I barely know him. You’re supposed to be doing a job here. This isn’t you being on the monster version of the Bachelorette.’ _ ” 

Lola couldn’t help but snicker at her last remark, “Not gonna lie, seeing you on a monster version of Bachelorette would be hysterical!”

Lynn couldn’t help but laugh with her, “I know, right! I’d be giving Blue roses just for being so  ** _cute_ ** .”

“That being said,” Lola smirked, “With that show being in mind, Stretch would receive your final rose, huh?”

Seeing her sister’s face turn bright red was evidence enough, but she knew Stretch needed to hear it from the pantry.

“Y-Yeah he would…” she paused almost looking as if she was fantasizing about it, “I’d probably break the rules and whether he’d win the challenges or not I’d still go on all the special dates with him. And at the end of the show he’d meet...”

Lynn paused as her happy fantasy faded and her blushing sweet expression turned sad as she looked towards the ground, “...I wish mom could have met him.”

Lola felt her own heart sting as she bit her lip. She felt the same about Slim and Black.

She knew her mom would be a bit wary at first, but also she could picture her mom scolding Black lovingly. Making secret hints to Slim where she kept all her embarrassing photos. Or even tasking them both with helping out with another one of their grandfather’s elaborate garage sales.

Lola cleared her throat trying to push her own emotions back down, “Yeah, well...I-I’m sure mom would have said you made a good choice.”

Before she knew it she was being squeezed against the pantry door as Lynn hugged her, “Thanks Lola,” Lynn said sweet vanilla perfume filling her senses along with an intense warmth emanating from her body, “That means a lot coming from you.”

“Yeah-Yeah, boy you’re warm,” she said, feeling her own embarrassment and temperature creeping up, “Just let me hear you say it aloud already. You like Stretch, right?”

“More than anything in this world,” she grinned before biting her lip, “But know if he surpasses you guys you’ll still be second.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Lola huffed, “I’m first on everyone’s list no matter what. Stretch ain’t allowed to take my place.”

Lynn giggled as she stepped back giving her poke on the nose, “Careful he just might. Now if you don’t mind I need to grab something from the pantry.”

Lola internally panicked, “Nah-I-I, let me get it,” she stumbled as she went for the knob.

But Lynn quickly darted inside just as she opened the door. Lola freaked swinging the door open ready for a quick lie, but found it empty of any skeleton.

Duh that’s right, he’s got magic voodoo like Slim.

“AhhHaa!” Lynn smiles as she pulled out a bottle of Tabasco sauce.

“What’s with the hot sauce?” Lola asked, “You have spicy stuff.”

“Found out this is G’s drink of choice,” she smiled as she reached for something on another shelf, “Mind taking this to Stretch for me,” she said tossing her a bottle of honey.

“no need,” came a voice from behind them.

“Stretch!” Lynn called as she squeeze past her to the casually smiling skeleton by the kitchen entry.

Lola watch Lynn hug him tightly as he gave her a wink.

“Sorry I haven’t joined you for gaming,” she said pulling away, “I’ll be back in soon. I was trying to convince G where it’s appropriate to smoke so Nicole doesn’t get upset and then started a round of twenty questions.”

Stretch smiled sweetly at her, “no worries honey, join us when you’re ready.”

Lynn looked like she didn’t want to let Stretch go for a minute as she gave her hand a quick shake, “I’ll get through the rest of the questions quickly!”

She then raced over towards where she left her lemonade on the table. Picking up the glass she gave him a kiss on the cheekbone before giggling away. Stretch’s cheekbones were glowing orange as Lola held back her gag from the affectionate display she witnessed from her sister.

After a moment or two Lola smirked, “Does the bony ass understand he was being dumb now?”

Stretch gave a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, “y-yeah..”

“What was that?” Lola grinned as she put her hand to her ear mockingly towards Stretch.

“you were right,” Stretch huffed, “I was...I was being a jelly-skelly.”

Lola grinned triumphantly, “Thats what I thought! Now let’s get these-“

Lola stopped as a huge was of sexual pressure hit her like a brick. Her legs felt like jelly as she collapsed to the cold tile kitchen floor. 

“L-Lola?!” Stretch’s voiced called but she couldn’t focus on him as her mind felt heavy and her vision went hazy.

“I-I’m fine,” she said quickly blinking her vision back noticing she was sitting against the island table, “Just got a bit of vertigo for some reason.”

Stretch looked at her concerned as he rested his hand on her bare shoulder. Like a wave of electricity something pulsed inside her intensifying the feeling.

“you sure you’re okay?” Stretch asked, “your face is flush.”

“I’m just warm,” she groaned as she forced her body to stand, “I probably just slept too long. Take the snacks back to the guys… I’m gonna hit the gym. Maybe some exercise will clear my head.”

Stretch didn’t look too sure, “I don’t kid.”

Lola huffed, “Look I just need some water and an ice pack,” she said as she moved to open the fridge.

Stretch glanced at her wrist holding the fridge open. Did that bracelet have a crack in it?

“Stretch!” Lynn’s voice called from the staircase.

***

Nicole sighed heavily as she started the drier.

“MISS NICOLE, ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?” Papyrus asked as he placed another load of laundry into one of the three washers they had. 

With everything that had been going on her group’s chores hadn’t gotten done. So her and Papyrus planned to get laundry done today. She was actually happy for the dull activity as her brain was aching from the information she’d basically overloaded into her from those books Green had gotten her. She’d written her own added questions and even had answered a few that she’d written down earlier, but there was still so much she wanted to ask. This wasn’t the time to ask though.

Sans looked tired and stressed just like Alyse this morning. THey both were technically in charge of them all, but...couldn’t they both see that the rest of them were here to help? 

“I’m fine Papyrus,” she smiled softly, “I’m just a bit worried for Sans and Alyse.”

Papyrus rubbed his chin as he placed another basket for them to sort through, “YES, MY BROTHER HASN’T BEEN HIS LAZY SELF AS OF LATE,” he said as he sorted some of the guys stuff into another basket to place in the washer, “NOT THAT I DISLIKE HIS PROACTIVE ATTITUDE OF THINGS OF LATE, BUT...IT SEEMS TO BE TAKING A TOLL ON HIM.”

Nicole nodded, “I feel the same about my sister. She seems to be over stressing about keeping us safe.”

“DO YOU FEEL UNSAFE AROUND US MISS NICOLE?” Papyrus asked as he handed her one of Lynn’s t-shirts to fold.

“Of course not!” she exclaimed, taking the clothes to Lynn’s basket before heading to the other washer, “I think you guys are very sweet. It’s a shame that you have to deal with us just to get your freedom.”

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH,” Papyrus chuckled as he brought over the detergent, “MISS NICOLE, YOU AND YOUR SISTERS HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING TO HAPPEN TO US. I FOR ONE HAVE GREATLY IMPROVED MY AMAZING COOKING SKILLS WITH MISS ALYSE’S GREAT INSIGHT IN THE INNER WORKINGS OF KITCHEN UTILITIES! EVEN EDGE HAS BEEN LESS... ** _EDGY_ ** WITH MISS ALYSE AS HIS WATCHER.”

“AND IF I MAY BE SO BOLD TO SAY,” Papyrus said as he watched her start the washer, “EACH OF YOU HUMANS I CONSIDER AS DEAR FRIENDS WITH HOW EACH OF YOU CARE FOR US.”

Nicole didn’t know why but her eyes started to water, “P-Papyrus that’s-that’s so sweet of you to say.”

“OH MISS NICOLE PLEASE DON'T CRY! MY WORDS WERE IN NO WAY TO OFFEND YOU OR PRESUME WE ARE FRIENDS.”

Nicole shook her head, “It’s not that Papyrus, your words just made me so happy,” she smiled as she wiped a tear, “I was afraid we weren’t doing our best for you guys. I-I’ve just been afraid to fail you guys as a w-watcher.”

It wasn’t till Papyrus wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace that she realized that her face was wet from her tears and she was shaking. What she said was true, but she’d kept it at the back of her mind since they started as watchers. For some reason however she felt like a preteen on her first cycle again not being able to contain her emotions.

“MISS NICOLE, You Could Never Fail Me As A Watcher,” Papyrus said softly.

“B-But w-what if you guys n-never get y-your freedom? How is that n-not mef-f-failing you?” She cried, gripping his clean white shirt that she was sure was being stained by her tears. This made her feel worse for ruining something with her tears. Why was she feeling like this?!

Papyrus pulled back as he knelt down before her. With one hand on her right shoulder his other brushed a fresh tear that had fallen, “Miss Nicole,” he said with a soft caring smile, “Freedom Or No Freedom, Having A Friend Such As You Is The Best Thing I Could Ever Ask For.”

Nicole hugged Papyrus, “Thanks Paps.”

They stayed like that for a few moments, Papyrus then pulled away. Her body felt warm and tingly. Was it because she so emotional and missed being held? Held.. She missed being held by mom. Mom knew how to comfort her when she felt overwhelmed. 

...Then again Papyrus was doing a really good job as well.

Mom would love Papyrus.

“MISS NICOLE, WHY LEAVE THE REST OF THE LAUNDRY TO ME,” Papyrus smiled.

“But this is my chore duty too?” she said, “I can’t let you do it alone.”

“NONSENSE,” Papyrus smiled posing dramatically, “YOU HAVE ALREADY HELPED WITH MORE THAN HALF THE LAUNDRY. ALL THAT’S LEFT IS MY BROTHER’S, YOUR SISTER, AND THE TOWELS. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN HANDLE SUCH A TASK ALONE AND WILL CALL YOU WHEN YOURS IS FINISHED.”

Nicole went to argue, but Papyrus stopped her with a well pointed waggle of his red gloved finger. Her shoulders slumped as she sighed.

“Alright,” she said in defeat, “but I’m taking the baskets of clothes we have done to everyone’s doors.”

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN PERMIT THAT,” he winked as she turned to one of the baskets with Slim’s jacket on top.

It didn’t take her long to deliver most of the baskets. She’d just dropped off Alyse’s basket in her room as she returned to the last basket that was Red’s. She felt really warm. Was all this work making her overworked? No she’d done hard routines in her zumba sessions. Why was she feeling so weird? Let’s just get things done and then she can check her vitals after in her room. Hurrying along she set the basket down about to give a small knock when the door opened.

“sup pipsqueak,” Red said in his gruff brooklyn accented voice.

“Oh-Ah Hey Red,” she smiled, “Laundry is done.”

“thanks,” he said, scooting the basket in his room, “boss already got his?”

“Yeppers,” she winked with a fake salute, “Only got mine to fold.”

Red nodded, “hey ya seen your sister around?”

“Uhh,” Nicole hesitated. 

Should she tell Red about Tito’s?

“Alyse had an appointment with a client today,” she said, “I’m sure she’ll be back later.”

Red was silent. He didn’t look mad, but he seemed anxious. He must really miss her sister. Maybe she should tell him where she’s at.

“MISS NICOLE,” Papyrus called from the hall downstairs, “YOUR CLOTHES ARE OUT OF THE DRYER.”

Nicole looked towards the hall before turning back to Red with a sheepish grin.

“I ain’t gonna stop ya,” he shrugged.

Nicole smiled, “Don’t worry Red,” she called as she ran down the hall. “My sister will be back to you soon.”

“W-what?!” Red said with his cheekbones glowing as he huffed down the hall.

She giggled down the steps as a wave of vertigo hit her. Her body felt weak as she fell forward.

“Oh My,” a gentleman's voice said as she felt someone catch her.

Nicole felt her body temperature rise more as she tried to regain her vision. Every part of her skin felt electric by whomever was holding her bridal style from what she can tell.

“SENORITA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Tango asked as her vision started to return.

“I-I..I-I don’t know,” she said softly.

Tango looked worried, reminding her of Papyrus.

“P-Papyrus,” she stammered, “Can you take me t-to Papyrus.”

Tango didn’t speak as he carefully carried her towards the laundry room.As he took her she thought she heard Lynn calling for someone.

“MY AMIGO,” Tango called as they entered the room. The smell of fresh lavender and clean clothes filling her senses, “YOUR SENORITA HAS FALLEN ILL IT SEEMS. IS SHE ALRIGHT?”

“MISS NICOLE,” Papyrus said as he rushed over with one of Sans’ jackets across his shoulder, “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

“I-I’m fine Paps,” she sighed starting to get her senses back, but the electric tingle was still running across her skin, “I just feel...odd.” 

“THANK YOU FOR HELPING HER TANGO,” Papyrus said as he took her from his arms, the tingle intensifying as she shivered in his arms, “I THINK I’LL TAKE HER TO HER ROOM.”

Nicole let her eyes shut as she felt Papyrus carry her. The strong smell of ketchup was by her head and she could help but feel comforted by the scent. Pulling the item closer she held onto the object tightly as she felt Papyrus finish the last of the stairs to the second floor.

“Whoa,” someone said in a dark voice, “what happened to her?”

Nicole opened her eyes slowly. The blur of black and white came into view as she blinked. G was standing there looking confused and a bit concerned as he squeezed something in his pocket.

“OH G, UMM…,” Papyrus paused looking down at her concerned, “I-I’M NOT QUITE SURE. MISS NICOLE FAINTED AND TANGO THANKFULLY CAUGHT HER. SHE’S REALLY WARM AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO.”

Nicole noticed she was tightly gripping Sans’ jacket. She knew she should let it go…

But it felt wrong to let it go.

“Is Sans up?” G asked.

Papyrus’ face looked worried, “NO BUT I COULD WAKE HIM.”

G sighed, “don’t bother,” he said, gesturing him to study, “let my bro take a look at her.”

“BUT WHY?” Papyrus asked, holding her tighter.

Should she be worried? 

_ ‘As long as I had this jacket I’m alright,’ _ she thought as she inhaled the scent of the jacket again.

“If it’s got something to do with the bracelets backfiring he’ll know,” G explained, “better to be safe than sorry.”

Papyrus hesitated looking back at her.

She looked flushed and really out of it. Maybe G was right. After all Green was another version of himself. He’d never hurt Miss Nicole, right?

Papyrus nodded following G to the study as the small sound of a crack was drowned out by the door opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Green do in the study with Nicole? Will Lust and Pink return from Tito's? How much does Gaster now know? Will Sans wake up and be upset?


	40. POP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debate on what to do with the girls souls. The girls struggle with what's going on.Will Nicole be okay? Alyse and Tito make plans for the future. Lynn might need alone time as Lola fights her own emotions and gets quite the treat.

Green nearly jumped as the door opened. Ever since he found this spot he’d grown comfortable in the silence of the knowledge surrounding him, he’d nearly forgotten he was merely a guest in someone’s home. So watching his brother enter in with Papyrus and the young human girl he’d spoken to earlier sent his soul thrumming.

“B-Brother? Wh-What’s going on?” he asked as he set down his book hiding it in the stack of others he was using for camouflage.

“kinda need your expertise here bro,” G sighed as he gestured with a nod for Papyrus to come further into the study, “seems your bracelet idea might be backfiring.”

Green was sure if he had a stomach, it would be turning as he glanced at the young lady in Papyrus’ arms. Her jeans frilled skirt and olive tank top was still in place from when he’d seen her this morning. However she was now clutching a familiar blue jacket. He was really hoping his brother’s plans wouldn’t start so soon.

He approached cautiously looking her over. Her breathing was heavy and her cheeks were flushed with a soft crimson. Clasping one hand over the other, he brought his fists to his teeth thinking.

“If I-I may P-Papyrus,” Green asked, shifting his gaze to the more naive version of himself, “C-Could you lay her on the d-desk? I w-would like to examine her s-soul. Y-you may s-stay t-to be p-present if you l-like.”

Papyrus paused, but then nodded, “OF COURSE GREEN, AND YES I WOULD LIKE TO BE PRESENT. MISS NICOLE DOESN’T SEEM TO BE HERSELF AT THE MOMENT.”

“I-I just...n-need some...r-rest,” Nicole slowly stammered her light brunette hair falling across her face as she nuzzled against Papyrus’ shirt.

Papyrus slowly set her on the desk that G had cleared off, “Miss Nicole,” Papyrus said gently, “Green Needs To Look At Your Soul To Be Sure You’re Alright. Do Not Worry For The Great Papyrus Is With You And Won’t Leave Your Side.”

Nicole simply nodded holding what appeared to be Sans’ jacket tight in her grip. Green noticed right away that the glowing yellow and green bracelet had a crack in it stemming from the heart lock that kept it together. He couldn’t help but glare at his brother. He knew G had something to do with it.

G seemed to avoid his look, “anything ya can do bro.”

Green sighed, deciding to focus on his task as he touched her forehead, “H-Her body temperature is high a-and I can sense a lot of magic overwhelming inside her,” he looked at Papyrus, “I’ll be pulling out her soul now.”

Papyrus nodded lightly holding Nicole’s left hand.

Green took in a deep breath as he hovered his hand over her chest. It didn’t take long for the soul to come out, but the burst of light that followed had all of them rubbing their sockets.

“jezz what da hell?” G groaned.

Green ignored his brother as he held the green and yellow glowing soul, or at least that’s what it was supposed to be. The Determination was pulsing rapidly in the middle of the soul causing the colors to spiral uncontrollably.

“I-I DON’T BELIEVE A SOUL SHOULD BE DOING THAT,” Papyrus said nervously.

Green sighed for the millionth time, “No...it shouldn’t,” he glared at G, “Unless there w-was something causing a disturbance to the soul’s connection.”

G shifted his gaze from him.

He knew his brother had something to do with this. G was trying to get them home, but Green wasn’t gonna stand for putting others in danger for it to happen. This had to stop. Didn’t his brother see how much of Gaster was showing through him right now. Speaking of Gaster, ever since they arrived here he’d not trusted the man one bit. The way G-Sans was acting in trusting him, wasn’t really him. His brother would never be this trusting. Gaster had to be holding something over his brother, but what?

Seeing...Frisk….

Darn it…

“Papyrus,” Green said softly taking hold of Nicole’s soul as he used his magic to slightly calm the furious colors, “I believe it would be best to wake Sans.”

“what?!” G said looking betrayed.

“B-BUT OF COURSE I’LL BE RIGHT BACK WITH HIM,” Papyrus said dashing out the room to Sans’.

** _“what are you doing?”_ ** G hissed as they were alone.

“I-I should be a-asking  ** _you_ ** the same,” Green said, frowning at his brother, “P-Putting these girl’s lives in danger a-after they’ve been n-nothing but welcoming?”

** _“welcoming?!”_ ** G chuckled sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, “were you really not there when I was  **chained by a human?”**

“Y-You antagonized her and you know it,” Green argued feeling his confidence dull his stutter, “In fact you’d act the same way if someone threatened me…” he paused as he knew he was gonna be hitting a low blow,  ** _“...or Frisk.”_ **

G looked shocked, but before he could say anything Sans burst through the door with Papyrus trailing behind.

“what happened to Nicole?” he growled as he rushed over. His right eye glowed blue.

Green turned to Sans calmly, “I apologize Sans, it seems the bracelets aren’t containing the girl’s magic as well as I hoped. I’m currently trying to keep her soul stable, but I’d like your help as you might be more familiar with her soul.”

Sans looked like he wanted to argue or fight, but instead he shook his skull, “how’s she holding up?”

Green silently relieved, handed Nicole’s soul over, “I’ve gotten most of the Determination relaxed, but it seems her magic is still growing. The other two colors seem to be untamed by the boost of determination. I have a few ideas to possibly resolve this, but I’d rather run them by you first.”

“I appreciate that,” Sans said as he took the soul looking over it carefully. Green noticed Sans looking down at Nicole, “is that my jacket?”

“I APOLOGIZE SANS,” Papyrus said nervously fiddling with his gloves, “MISS NICOLE AND I WERE TASKED WITH LAUNDRY TODAY AND I WAS FINISHING YOUR CLOTHES WHEN TANGO BROUGHT HER TO ME.”

G rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, “came in clinging to it.”

Sans face lightly blushed before he cleared his nonexistent throat, “uhmm-ahem-well Green you-you said you had a few ideas?”

Green couldn’t help but smile, “Yes, well it’s obvious we’re gonna have to start working on a more powerful bracelet, but in the meantime we may have to place two on them. I also have a few suggestions.”

Sans nodded as he concentrated on re-positioning Nicole’s soul colors. But Green had already seen how the soul seemed to respond immediately to Sans touch. It had calmed with his familiar magic as he thought and she was already seeming to lose that intense flush she’d come in with. However he couldn’t mistake a soft moan that left her lips as her body squirmed a bit.

“I fear our magic is magnifying the growth of the girls’ souls,” Green explained trying to concentrate elsewhere, “We have three options here. One is to build a more powerful bracelet or device really that can contain or diminish the soul’s magic. Or even specifically targeting the determination to reduce its effects on the soul,” Sans face turned grim as Green added, “However this requires much testing and I’d rather avoid putting these girls through something like that.”

“what are your other two?” Sans said finally getting the soul stable giving Green a true look at her soul.

It was gorgeous!

The heart shaped center of determination now a softer small beckon compared to the beautiful emerald green and yellow slowly swirling together. He’d never seen a two colored soul let alone a three colored one. Or at least half of him hadn’t seen such a thing. The colors seemed to dance before him like a field of wildflowers that he’d only imagined.

“Green?” Sans said breaking him from his trance.

“Ah-Oh-Uhm I-I-I’m s-sorry,” Green said shaking his skull as he brought out his specks to help concentrate, “Th-The other t-t-two options are, ahem, isolating them from any and all monsters till their magic calms or goes dominate. Which is an unknown factor sadly. I have calculated that it may even backfire as the eldest, A-Alyse, seems to have her magic tied to her emotions as well as the second youngest Lola. So isolation could prove a problem.”

“I REFUSE TO ISOLATE MY NEW FRIENDS,” Papyrus declared, “I’VE GROWN VERY FOND OF MY FRIENDSHIP WITH MISS NICOLE AND WILL NOT STAND LOCKING HER AWAY.”

Sans shoulders fell as he pinched his nasal bridge with his left as the right hand still held Nicole’s soul. Green was sure Sans was regretting having Papyrus in the room with them when discussing the girls. However Green was grateful for him to keep Sans from acting or saying anything rash. 

“so what’s the last idea?” Sans groaned as he started to move towards Nicole to place her soul back.

“In order to ease the magic tension that they are experiencing and the unique changes I’ve got a more simpler approach. Teaching and training the ladies to use magic,” Green stated.

“WHY THAT SEEMS LIKE AN EXCELLENT IDEA!” 

Both G and Sans looked at him like he had two heads.

“ah hell no,” G said as he uncrossed his arms, “that’s too risky.”

Sans frowned as he placed Nicole’s soul back causing her to stir, but her features seemed to go back to relaxed, “humans can’t use magic.”

Green frowned, “Of course they can. I believe that’s how your Frisk got you all here,” Green gestured towards the window, “I’m not asking you to teach them battle magic. Just simple tricks that can help expel what's overflowing inside them.”

Sans seemed to be thinking as he frowned looking hard at Nicole.

“Sans,” Papyrus said as he knelt down by his brother, “MISS NICOLE HAS SHARED WITH ME HOW SHE DOESN’T WANT TO FAIL US AS OUR WATCHER….I CAN’T EVEN IMAGINE SHE WOULD EVER DO US HARM.”

Sans was silent, seeming to mull over what Green was saying as G walked up to the desk.

“you’re not really considering it are you?” G asked as he gestured to Nicole, “do you even understand what she could be capable of if she knew how to use magic?”

Sans opened his teeth to answer, but the sound someone smacking into the study door followed by an audible ** _ ‘Ouch! Sorry!’_ ** startled the group. However not as much as what came after which was Nicole gasping as she shot up from the desk scaring all four skeletons.

“Lola did it!” she loudly declared before looking around with a flush of embarrassment as she clung to Sans jacket, “...Why am I in the study?”

Before anyone could answer a muffled voice came from the study door,  _ “Actually it was me...Lynn...Sorry!” _

The door opened to reveal Stretch as he was helping Lynn back to her feet, “we got a situation guys.”

Lynn was rubbing her forehead before she looked sheepishly at the others, “I’m sorry guys...I might have accidentally bumped the bracelet. Wait? Why is Nicole on the desk? Is my sister okay?”

Green noticed right away how Miss Lynn was fidgeting and seemed to be just as flushed as Nicole was earlier.

“actually it might not just be Lynn’s, but Lola’s too,” Stretch stated, “hover she’s not lighting anything on fire currently so I think we’re okay.”

“Umm, again,” Lynn said now looking at G confused, “Why is my sister on the desk? This isn’t something naughty is it?”

G raised his hands in defense, “never touched her, angel.”

Her gaze then fell to Sans.

“s-she’s fine!” Sans said blushing as he offered his hand to Nicole to help her off the desk, “she fainted due to some overwhelming magic in her soul and I just helped ease her soul.”

“Ease her soul?” Lynn asked breathing heavily as she stepped forward, “Nicole are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?”

“I-I think I’m fine,” Nicole stated as she stood next to Sans, “I’m not as dizzy anymore.”

She quickly folded up Sans jacket and quickly handed it to him, “S-Sorry, th-this is yours...I-I-I think this is clean,” she softly stammered with her blushed cheeks.

Sans lightly chuckled, “just hang onto it for now.”

Green stepped forward examining the second oldest, “Miss Lynn, if you would permit me to take your temperature real quick?”

“Uhh-Huh? Why?” she asked before her eyes hazed over and she leaned against Stretch, “Whoa...Uhh..sorry..vertigo spell again, maybe I need some water?”

Green bent down quickly placing his hand on her forehead, “A rise in temperature as Miss Nicole,” he stated.

Sans strolled up to where Green was currently taking Lynn’s heart beat.

Letting go of her wrist he turned to Sans, “An elevated heart rate as well.”

“Well of course,” Lynn whined as she fidgeted in place as she clung to Stretch, “This is embarrassing. I’m totally fine.”

“I don’t know honey,” Stretch said running his fingers across her cheek, “you’re pretty warm.”

A giggle came from behind them as Nicole said, “Lynn why are you moving-”

She was silenced quickly by Lynn’s hands over her mouth. Everyone blinked silently at her quick movements.

Lynn laughed nervously, “I’m doing  ** _nothing_ ** ,” she said staring down at Nicole hard.

G watched her suspiciously as he noticed her heavy breathing and her legs rubbing close together.

“it can’t be,” G said softly, feeling his own yellow flush to his cheeks.

Lynn glanced at him biting her lip before removing her hands from Nicole. She looked so nervous.

G stood there absolutely shocked as he took in a smell that he sadly knew all too well. Gosh no wonder these idiots hadn’t picked up what was happening. 

** _They’d never dealt with a mage in heat._ **

“Wow-Umm, Green you’re**_ sooo right_**_,” _Lynn nervously smiled, “I’m feeling...umm-ah...not quite...m-myself. So I’m gonna be in m-my room for the next few hours t-to...maybe relax.”

With that she took off as the sound of a bedroom door slamming shut could be heard down the hall.

Green sighed as he turned to Sans, “I suggest we make a decision now on what to do. It seems the bracelets aren’t helping.”

Stretch paused, “what do you mean, they aren’t helping?”

Sans went to answer, but his phone cut him off as he quickly answered, “hey Alyse, everything okay?”

There was a pause as Green watched Sans’ casual expression falter, “they’re with you?!....okay….ummm why?”

Another long pause came as Green walked over towards Nicole, “How are you feeling Miss Nicole?”

“Better, however I think I should go check on my sister,” she said looking concerned.

“Please do and let us know if anything strange happens.”

Nicole nodded with a smile.

“I’ll come with you,” Stretch said as she got towards the door of the study.

“actually, I think you outta hang back,” G said as he placed a hand on his shoulder, “why don’t you and I get more of those bracelets. there's somethin’ ya need to know.”

Stretch eyed G suspiciously.

“DO NOT FEAR STRETCH,” Papyrus smiled, “I SHALL ACCOMPANY MISS NICOLE ON CHECKING UP ON MISS LYNN. WE CAN EVEN BRING HER SOME TEA!”

Stretch sighed smiling at Papyrus, “take good care of her for me.”

Papyrus gave a well structured salute before him and Nicole left the study.

Stretch then turned back to G with a frown, “lets go…”

Green watched as the two disappeared.

It was now just him and Sans as he got off his call with Alyse.

“Is Alyse alright?” Green asked.

“seemed fine on the phone,” Sans stated, “mind explaining what’s ** _ really_ ** going on?”

Green sighed looking towards the spot his brother disappeared, “Please don’t blame my brother. He just really wants to get back home….Home to our Frisk.”

Sans looked conflicted as he paused, “we can work on getting you home together. but I need to know what’s going on and what’s Gaster’s end goal?”

Green paused.

Was it the right time to switch sides?

***

“yo kitten ya sure you’re doin’ alright,” Red asked as he watched his watcher shiver.

She’d pressed herself back up against the alley wall outside Tito’s after they’d grabbed what they needed from the store. Speaking of that trip it'd taken a bit longer since she hadn’t been more than a few inches from him the entire time. Not that he totally minded, her scent of lemons and spice was intense and he’d kinda enjoyed how she’d rub against him once and while. But her breathing was heavy and she was extremely warm. This was weird considering she’d always had such a cool touch that made him shiver. Having her flip to such warmth was strange to say the least.

“I-I’m f-fine,” she stammered as her short brunette bob covered her face.

“...uhhhh...kay...then let’s get these two freaks and get back ta da mansion. scratch dat I’m fine leavin’ dem here,” he deeply chuckled as he tossed the groceries in her car before walking up to her, “I’d rather keep ya all to myself, heh.”

Alyse was silent.

No quick witted response or calling him names? 

Red leaned in close, “kitten?”

She squirmed as she bit her lower lip. That’s when he noticed her smooth pale cheeks we’re cast with a rosy tint as her hazel ice blue eyes stared back at him.

“Y-You really want-”

“AAAAHHHHH!!!”

A loud crash and scream came from inside Tito’s snapping both of them out of a trance as they raced inside the boutique.

“Tito?!” ALyse called as they entered, but they stopped short as they noticed the stage.

** _“what da fuck are ya asshats doin’?”_ ** Red growled in disgust as Alyse quickly covered her face.

Pink was just finishing a strip tease with Tito screaming and giggling like a schoolgirl. But that wasn’t what turned Alyse away. It was the massive magenta cock that was fully erect between his legs that she was hiding her face from. She’d seen dicks plenty of times thanks to damn Tito, but this….This was fucking different. It felt like she wasn’t supposed to know this...Or at least not till she _ \-  _ WAIT-Noooo!! Alyse stop!

** _“TITO!!!” _ ** Alyse growled with her hands over her eyes, “You owe me that entire bottle of Windsor Cherry Whisky now! This is the ** _ twenty-first_ ** time I’ve walked in on you goddamnit!!”

“wait what?” Red asked as the sound of Tito’s whining could be heard.

“But Gata-” Tito was cut off kept her eyes covered.

“NO FUCKING BUTS!” she growled as she waved her right hand angrily, “You said the next dick I walk in on with you I claim anything in this place. Well that’s the Windsor whisky.”

Red watched Tito pout bringing more attention to that pencil thin mustache as he sighed, “Fine…But I have to say this was all harmless fun.”

“harmless?” Red growled as he marched towards the stage, “we fuckin’ heard screamin, an’ for fuck’s sake put your damn clothes back on ya freak,” he hissed at Pink, “where’d dat shit stain brother of yours go?”

Alyse could smell the familiar scent of mint as a skull rested on her shoulders and skeletal hands wrapped around her waist from behind.

“aww, we missed you sugar,” Lust cooed in her ear as his hands slowly traveled up her sides, “I must say those pictures really clicked with me. you’ve got quite the eye for beauty.” 

“Th-thanks,” she stammered as she quickly grabbed his hands while keeping eyes closed. She wasn't sure if Pink was clothed yet, but by the sounds of Red's yelling, she was sure he wasn't, “Did Tito treat you guys alright?.”

Alyse felt Lust’s hands lift from her sides as hers were still atop his, “heh, your friend here really knows his stuff,” Lust sighed, “so I guess I owe you an apology.”

Alyse couldn’t help but smile as she brought his hands back around her waist, “No…It’s me that needs to apologize for judging you too quickly. You’re right, I’m tense. Tense from so much change and things out of my control.”

Alyse felt his skull turn towards her, “control means that much to you?”

Alyse felt herself shake in his arms. This felt too familiar.

It was like one of Tito’s first lessons with her where he’d blindfolded her for a day and told her she had to get through the day on her own without her sight. She’d nearly forgotten that he was there the entire time and was there to help her. All she had to do was ask. 

It was when she nearly fell off the stage that Tito had held her just like this as he whispered, _ ‘You’re never alone. Remember it’s never weak to ask for help. It’s the strength in asking for it that makes you strong.’ _

“I’m sorry,” she sighed as she squeezed his hands, “I can’t let it go....not yet...”

Lust stared at the brunette in his arms.

Tito had sat and praised her all while they’d gone through each image. The way he spoke of her dedication to something strange to see. Passionately speaking of her had kindled his dull green soul and kept it shining as he spoke to them about the human psychie. Lust never wanted to think that how him and his brother approached others could be violating and terrifying. All he wanted was to feel good, but something Tito said changed him.

_ ‘You two aren’t bad in any way,’  _ Tito chuckled,  _ ‘You just need to learn that sex isn’t everything. Sex feels good and all, but it doesn’t feel right without a true conection with someone. When someone gives themselves to you because they want to share something more than their body with you is what’s truly amazing.’ _

_ ‘Soul Sex Is Amazing,’  _ Pink winked,  _ ‘We Could Show You?’ _

Tito shook his head, _ ‘It’s more than the soul,’  _ he smiled softly as he hugged himself, _ ‘It’s when someone gives up their entire being and trust because they aren’t whole without you.’ _

Lust understood empty passion many times. When he’d messed around with other monsters, none of them cared for his well being as long as they were satisfied. Yet he couldn’t get out of his head the way Alyse had thrown herself to take on their fall. She’d even asked if he was alright. After all he’d done, she was still looking out for him. 

Lust watched Red yelling at his bro to get off the pole as he was only half dressed and still dancing.

He chuckled lightly, “alright sugar... keep holding on, but just know,” he said as he spun her around to face him causing her to open her eyes, “I’ll be there when you’re ready to loosen that hold.”

She smiled warmly at him and it stirred his soul as she wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace, “Thanks Lust, I promise I’ll get you guys your freedom.”

“heh, it’s not so bad being chained,” Lust winked as she drew back, “especially if it’s you on the other end, sugar.”

She rolled her blue eyes as she tugged him towards the stage, “Come on you dork. Let's get back home.”

Lust stopped, “actually that’s something we wanted to ask you about.”

She turned back to him with a curious gaze, “About what?”

“there ya are ya creep!” Red said as he pounced on Lust.

“Red!” Alyse called.

“Alyse darling,” Tito smiled as he tapped her on the shoulder. Thankfully Pink was fully clothed now and was just sitting on the stage letting his bright yellow boots dangle from the stage.

“I know this may be sudden and a lot to ask, but I was wondering if maybe I could become these boys’ watcher,'' Tito smiled nervously as his index finger scratched lightly against his cheek.

“Are you serious Tito?” Alyse asked, looking surprised.

“you want to watch these two sleaze balls?” Red asked, confused as he held Lust by the back of his fuzzy vest.

Tito nodded, “These two and I have actually talked a lot. I think they’d feel better here and I personally wouldn’t mind the company.”

Alyse looked over towards Lust and then to Pink, “Do you guys want Tito as your watcher?”

Pink hopped off the stage as he strutted towards her, “Mistress You’ve Done Us Quite The Service In Bringing Us Here,” he said clasping both her hands in his as a genuine smile spread across his skull, “Not Only Does This Place Remind Us Of Home, But I’ve Been Introduced To One Of Your Companions That Is Most Knowledgeable In The Way Passions Of Human Interactions. We Could Learn A Lot Here.”

Alyse couldn’t help but smile as she glanced back to her left where Tito stood, “Yeah, I’ve learned a lot here as well,” she sighed, “I can’t fault you for not wanting to leave.”

“Sadly, I can’t leave you guys here tonight,” she said causing Pink to look heartbroken, “Not until we get Tito registered as a watcher that is.”

Tito and Pink both grinned excitedly as they rushed her with a hug.

“Oh Thank You Mistress!” Pink exclaimed.

“I’m so excited!” Tito exclaimed, “How do I start? Who do I talk to?”

“Leave that to me,” Alyse winked as she pulled out her phone, “Let me make a few calls and I’m sure we can get you registered by Wednesday.”

Red sighed as he watched the too fruitloops bounce around in a happy dance as Alyse stepped out.

“she really is something,” Lust spoke as Red realized he was still holding onto the freak.

“somethin’ ya ain’t gonna touch again,” he growled, “I know ya did somethin’ ta her an’ I’ll find out what.”

“nothing gets past you cherry,” Lust chuckled as he stretched his arms forward relaxing in his hold, “don’t waste the best opportunity I’ve just given you,” he smirked, “if she gives up those raines you better be ready for the ride of your life.”

Red wanted to ask but Alyse calling out to them stopped him.

“Sans says you’re cool to stay the night as he gets ahold of Toriel for paperwork,” she smiled as Tito walked over towards her with her computer bag.

“Thanks a lot for this gata,” he smiled, “I promise I’ll do my very best for these two.”

“I know you will,” she said, taking the bag, “You never gave up on me.”

“How could I give up on that little bony ass of yours,” he said, giving her ass a smack.

Alyse rolled her eyes as she rubbed the sore spot, “Yeah, yeah, but understand their's is all bone.”

Tito waggled his deep brown pencil thin eyebrows, “Not everything!”

Alyse suppressed the shiver that ran down her spine as the image of Pink’s cock flashed inside her mind, “Red! Let’s head out.”

Red dropped Lust giving him one last hard stare before he shortcut to her.

“Oh!” Tito said catching them before they reached the door, “I forgot to tell you, we’ve got everything prepared for Friday night’s promotional dance at Dylan’s Dj night in the downtown subway. You baited the birthday girl yet?”

Alyse smiled, “I plan on baiting her tonight actually.”

***

Lola collapsed on the mat as she wiped the sweat from her brow. After letting the guys know she was gonna go kickboxing, Black had left with Slim to make date plans. She'd distracted herself quite well thus far in her kickboxing, but there was still so much sexual tension remaining. Maybe it was about time she took care of herself in her own room.

She groaned as she sat up the sound of music coming from the studio grabbing her attention.

Was Alyse already back?

She got up walking towards the studio where she heard Imagine dragons playing. It sounded like the song Natural as she got closer she saw it wasn’t Alyse in the studio.

(Remix’s Dance Link *watch guy in gray* :  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbA3xKIzg0s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbA3xKIzg0s) )

Lola watched as his movements went from being straight cut to fluid as he danced from side to side. Even with his hood up she could tell it was Remix. No way Sans was caught dead in anything but shorts thus far and Remix seemed to stick to an almost hip hop style. Minus the pants down past his waist thank god.

Remix moved directing his body in strikes to the beat of the drums as he moved. It reminded her a lot of Alyse’s earlier styles when she was doing more urban styles of dancing mixed with hip hop.

“creepin’ on the dead?” a deep voice chuckles from behind.

Lola nearly lept out of her skin as she turned to see the one red eyed skeleton that was hooving inches over where she was crouched.

“Jezz Sn-Axe,” she breathed, placing a hand on her chest, “Ya nearly gave me a heart attack. Where have you and Crooks been all day?”

Axe glanced over towards where Remix was dancing before turning his eye back on her, his grin as wide as ever, “not one for crowds… My bro’s been entranced by the garden.”

Lola nodded, “Yeah, I ain’t one for crowds much either. Makes me irritated,” she shrugged, “but glad Crooks likes the garden. Did ya need something?”

Axe just stood there silent watching her as his fists tightened in his pockets. She couldn’t help but notice how he seemed to be holding himself back, but...why?

“Ah, cat got your tongue?” she asked.

Axe grinned wider, “nah, but you better hope ** _ I don’t catch yours.”_ **

Lola felt this could be a possible threat, however with the lingering feeling in her guts currently she felt her face heat up with a blush.

Lola quickly stood noticing Remix had already disappeared. Guess he was done dancing. She then noticed her fit-bit next to her bracelet that sadly had a crack. The time read twenty minutes past noon and she could finally realize her hunger in the mist of feeling horny.

“L-Let's head back for lunch,” she said strolling towards the door, “Ya can’t eat my tongue, but I’m sure we can get you something else to eat.”

Axe just chuckled, “sure morsel.”

He followed behind her, but his steps were practically silent the entire way to the kitchen. Feeling his eye on her gave her a weird tingle down her spine she’d never had before. It was like a dangerous high. She wanted to possibly chance running, but knew it’d be too weird if she just broke out in a sprint.

Breathing in the smelling of the kitchen eased her mind as something sweet hit her nose.

Was Lynn baking?

Nope it was Tango.

“AFTERNOON SENORITA,” Tango smiled charmingly as she took a seat at the island counter.

“Sup Tango,” she said glancing at the pan in his hand, “Whatcha cookin?”

“my bro’s making crepes,” Remix said as he strolled in from the pantry.

“You can make crepes?” Lola asked curious and started to really feel her hunger as Axe went straight to the fridge pulling out a container with his name on it.

Guess Crooks already had lunch set aside for him. When they made eye contact he merely winked before disappearing. Damn, guess she wasn’t gonna know what amazing food he'd cooked. Crooks was a fantastic cook and she hoped to have him cooking more often.

“I AM PROUD TO SAY IT IS A SMALL HOBBY I ENJOY BESIDES DANCING,” Tango smiled as he wrapped one and placed it on a plate in front of her, “PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.”

Lola glanced at Remix for a second who had a plate already on the island seat next to her. He already took a bite after sitting down. He wasn’t choking so she figured it was safe.

Cutting up a bit with her fork she saw it was filled with cream cheese, strawberries, and a small stopping of chocolate sauce. With a deep breath she placed the bit inside her mouth. Sweet and soft was what overwhelmed her mouth. The crepe was fantastic!

Remix’s chuckling brought her back to reality as he snickered, “I think ya won her over bro.”

“Won me over?” Lola exclaimed quickly swallowing her bite, “This is the best crepe I’ve ever had!”

Tango brought his fists up to his face with glee as he cheered, “YOU ENJOY IT THAT MUCH SENORITA?”

“Don’t let Lynn know this,” she said scooping up another bite, “but you’ve just passed her secret crack cookies that get me each time.”

“I FEEL PUTTING DRUGS IN COOKIES ISN’T QUITE POLITE, BUT I APPRECIATE THE COMPLIMENT,” Tango grinned, “THE OTHERS SEEMED TO BE WARY OF WHO IS ALLOWED TO COOK IN THE KITCHEN. SO I WANTED TO OFFER MY SERVICES.”

“Your services are well appreciated,” Lola winked, “I’ll vouch for you getting to use the kitchen without supervision.”

Tango blushed a coral orange as he brought over another crepe that she happily devoured. It wasn’t long till she’d eaten about four of them and Tango had talked up more of what he’d dabbled in cooking along with a few songs he’d gone through Alyse’s playlist of songs that he wanted to dance.

“I know this may be a lot to ask,” Lola said as she finished rinsing off their plates and placing them in the dishwasher, “but do you think you could teach me some dancing? Alyse is a good teacher, but I want to learn how to dance with a partner rather than alone.”

Tango’s glee seemed to be her new enjoyment because the way he lit up as he unrolled his white sleeves filled her with a weird flutter.

“BUT OF COURSE SENORITA! I WOULD GREATLY ENJOY TEACHING YOU,” he smiled, gently taking her hand and pressing her finger tips to his teeth, “HOW SOON WOULD YOU LIKE TO START?”

“I got some free time now,” she shrugged, “just let me run upstairs and get changed.”

Tango gaze a bow as he let her hand go, “THEN I SHALL AWAIT YOU IN THE STUDIO, SENORITA.”

Lola flushed as she rushed upstairs. She was not used to such manners after being around Black and Slim so long. She really must be going crazy.

As she passed her sisters’ rooms she thought she heard a muffled moan from Lynn’s room. She shook her head thinking she was hearing things as she got changed. Changing underwear sadly was a must as well as she’d been a bit heated during the morning around Black and Slim. 

When she stepped out she nearly ran into Nicole.

“Oh there you are!” she exclaimed holding something in her hands, “How's your bracelet?”

Lola held up her right wrist, “Sadly, I think I cracked it during kickboxing.”

“Alright,” she said scribbling down in a notebook that was in her hands, “How have you been feeling? Warm? Any dizzy spells?”

“Whoa, what’s with the interrogation?” Lola asked, confused.

“Sorry, Sans and the guys may need to fix our bracelets. I fainted earlier and Lynn is currently in her room resting, so I’m collecting data from everyone to help out.”

“Umm,” Lola thought about her morning and the horny feelings she’d been having.

There was no way she was gonna tell her youngest sister how horny she’d been.

“Nah, I’ve been a bit warm, but otherwise healthy as a horse,” she winked, holding up her right arm in a flex.

“Thanks,” Nicole smiled as she scribbled again, “Let me know if anything changes,” she said before running off to the study.

Lola watched her knock on the door before it opened and she handed someone her notebook. Lola turned back to look at Lynn’s room. Curiously she snuck over after Nicole was called by Papyrus down the stairs. Pressing her ear against her sister's door. All she could hear was shuffling of some fabric.

“didn’t think you’d be the nosy type?” a familiar lazy voice smirked.

Lola whipped around to see Stretch watching her curiously, “Didn’t think you were the sneaking type?”

Stretch shrugged, “can’t confirm or deny. Lynn still inside?”

Lola smirked knocking on the door before running off, “Looks like you’ll know soon enough.”

“wait!-”

But it was too late Lola was gone and Lynn had already opened her bedroom door, “H-Hey Stretch,” she smiled.

“ahh hey honey,” Stretch smiled nervously, “you doin’ okay?”

Lynn looked around down the hall like she had when she’d been in the bunny suit. Gosh that day was too cute and too much fun.

“Mind coming in for a second,” she blushed as she slowly squirmed as she brushed back some golden blonde hair.

“s-sure,” Stretch said, walking in as G’s words echoed in his skull.

_ ‘Lynn’s in heat.’ _

Stretch rolled his pin pricks, _ 'oh please,'  _ he thought,  _ 'humans, don't have heat cycles.' _

_ ...do they?... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Things are gonna get spicy as most of the sisters are gonna get a little pleasure in the next chapter. If you're not into the hot stuff this may be a chapter you want to skip. ;)


	41. Reader Requests!?!?!

Hey Everyone!  
So quick note here, I'm currently staying at home to calm my nerves from...well...the shit that's going on in the world. So to keep my mind busy and relax I'm actually going to take drawing requests of any of your favorite scenes from the fanfic! Comment bellow the chapter and specific scene and I'll sketch out and post it on my tumblr. I'm just an average artist, but this will help me shake off the dust in my skills. Also don't worry the spicy chapter is on it's way. I'm gonna see if I can get it out on Thursday. Hope everyone's staying safe!

Request #1 made by Starscreamsgirl is now posted on my tumblr!

https://sweettart9.tumblr.com/post/615144287817138176/request-1-made-by-starscreamsgirl-the-four

Request #2-3 made by YourAverageFangirl is now posted on my Tumblr!!!

https://sweettart9.tumblr.com/post/615319875854991360/lola-gets-her-revenge-and-gives-black-her-kiss

Comment what request you want drawn!


	42. Heated Mages Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are in a magic heat, but things can get out of hand if they don't get what they need. Will the guys figure it out or is G the only one who know's their dirty little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this chapters gonna be a two parter as there was a lot I wanted to add with the heat cycle going on. Bare with me you'll get two naughty chapters for being so good. ^_^

** _(This chapter will have mood songs scattered in for sexy scenes. I encourage you to listen as you read.)_ **

Slim snuck out of Black’s room after he’d gotten a text from Sans to meet in the study. Making his way over he saw G and Stretch shortcut back atop the staircase.

“yo, you two get the summons to?” Slim asked, waving his phone.

“yeah about that,” Stretch said with a sigh tossing him an object, “keep this handy. Lynn’s and Nicole’s bracelets cracked. If Lola’s breaks give her a new one.”

“keep a socket out any strange behavior too?” G added as Stretch rolled his pin pricks.

Slim arched a bone brow, “strange behavior?”

“give it a rest, that isn’t possible,” Stretch argued.

G threw his hands in his pockets, “fine don’t believe the only skeleton that’s  ** _lived _ ** with a mage.”

Stretch just tossed G one of the bracelets, “ fine you can keep one for your theory. I’m gonna take the rest to Sans.”

G rolled his yellow glowing eyes, “I’m going out for a smoke.”

Slim eyed the bracelet curiously as he walked towards the study. Stretch and Sans were talking as Green nodded to Nicole who had a pen and notepad in her hand.

“Hey Slim,” Nicole smiled as she walked up to him, “Do you know where Lola is? I gotta ask her something.”

“Sorry short stuff,” Slim shrugged, “ran off towards the rec center last I heard.”

“Alright thanks!” she nodded, but before she left a thought crossed his mind as he quickly caught her arm.

“uhm before ya ran off, mind if I ask ya something?”

The short light brunette tilted her head in a cute manner as she looked up at him with her blue-green eyes, “Sure, what’s on your mind?”

Slim let go over her arm to rub the back of his skull, “ahh well it’s about your sister… mind-um...mind telling me what she likes?”

Slim felt his own impending doom as Nicole’s eyes sparkled, “Are you gonna ask my sister out on a date?” she whispered excitedly.

He felt only a little grateful she’d been hush hush about her enthusiasm, “kinda…”

“Slim glad you’re here,” Sans said walking over with Stretch, “I need to discuss something urgent with you. sorry starlight, mind giving us time?”

Nicole quickly scribbled something down on her notebook before ripping off the sheet and handing it to Slim with a wink. She then turned back to Sans with a soft smile, “Sure thing I’ll be back in a bit.”

Sans nodded as they watched the youngest sister leave.

“mind if i tag out,” Stretch asked, moving past them, “I’ve heard the spiel and just want to get this bracelet over to Lynn.”

“Go ahead and thanks for gettin’ the extra bracelets. I’ll put the extras in the shed for us to tinker with later,” Sans nodded.

After Stretch left Slim slumped against the bookshelf, “they ain’t workin’ as well as we hoped huh?”

Sans sighed, “sadly no,” he frowned, “Nicole’s soul needed calming and both hers and Lynn’s bracelets cracked.”

Slim stayed silent as he glanced from Sans to Green, “so what’s plan B?”

Sans and Green exchanged a look before Green answered, “That’s where we’re at a stalemate in decisions. We’re gathering everyone’s opinions on this before reaching a conclusion.”

Slim shrugged as he unfolded the piece of paper Nicole had given him, “not that I really care, but what are the options?”

This time Sans spoke, “we’re stuck between quickly configuring new bracelets and... teaching the girls magic.”

Slim ignored Sans as he read what Nicole had written.

Rollerblading, Singing & Fireworks

Be Yourself, Good Luck! ^_^

“So Slim which sways you in concern for your watcher?” Green asked, bringing him back to the discussion.

Slim shoved the paper in his pocket as he shrugged, “my watcher’s a firecracker,” he smirked, “I don’t mind fueling da flames.”

***

Stretch was immediately embraced in a warm hug.

He couldn’t help but feel his soul hum, “miss me that much?”

“S-Sorry,” she smiled looking up at him, “It just feels good to have you near.”

Stretch felt his magic stir as he glanced down at her rosy cheeks and bright blue-green eyes that were framed by her golden blonde locks. Even the way she clung to his orange hoodie was so fucking cute. His hands just moved on his own as his left fit nicely in the nook of her lower back and his right slipped under her jaw gentlying keeping her face still as he leaned in.

Inches from her face her eyes instinctively closed for him causing his soul to beat wildly as he lightly pressed his teeth against her lips. Closing his sockets as he felt her press against him and her hands wrap about his neck. He felt content with the sweet kiss, however noticing her lips already slightly parting and her tongue sweep lightly against his teeth made him more aware of the small shiver that she did when he met her tongue with his.

This kiss became more hungry on her side as she moved one hand under his hoodie lightly brushing against his lower rib. Her soft hands grasping at his bones sending waves of pleasure through him. 

Dropping his hands to her waist he quickly picked her up, “well aren’t you handsy today,” he winked as he shyly blushed.

“I-I’m sorry,” she blushed, “Guess I’m just excited to have some time alone with you.”

“so the bone zone excites ya huh?” he winked, carrying his blonde watcher to her plush pastel pink bed.

Lynn’s face went instantly red as she remembered what G told her. Gosh why did she spend so much time talking with G? She’d been feeling hot and bothered all morning, but as she kept chatting with G it just intensified. He wasn’t helping with his sexaul questions and actions about her and Stretch either. But when he held her, she felt something stir inside her that made her feel like she was gonna get herself in trouble. 

She had to cement the fact that she was in love with Stretch and not just horny for every skeleton that paid attention to her.

“D-Dork,” she stammered, “It's just you that excites me Stretch.”

Stretch’s face glowed the cute shade of orange as he gently set her down on her mattress, “jezz, honey,” he smiled shyly, “you really know how to rattle my bones.”

Lynn bit her lip as she felt a boost of confidence grow, “Well I could do  **more** then rattle them.. ** _.if you like?”_ **

She was sure she’d broken her new found skeleton boyfriend as he stared dumbfounded at her. Quickly trying to think of a way to back track everything as a playful joke she was spooked by how close Stretch had gotten. She fell back on her bed as he climbed onto the mattress kneeling over her.

With one of his knees between her thighs and his hands on either side of her head, she was happily waiting for his next move. She didn’t wait long as his right hand trailed up her shoulder and neck following her jawline to her lips. His sockets were half closed as he looked at her so foundly.

“heh, sorry honey,” he winked as he leaned in close, ** “it’s my turn to rattle you.”**

Lynn felt her heart flip as he tilted her chin to him as he crashed down on her lips. The hand that was on her chin earlier moved to cup under her neck as he kept himself propped over her. His left was sliding down her side till it reached the end of her white tank and slipped under trailing back up her side till he was just centimeters from her bra.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she arched her back inviting him to continue. As he hand slipped under her bra she felt his knee press between her legs. The much needed contact made her gasp in pleasure as she felt Stretch’s tongue slip in past her lips playfully tasting and teasing her from inside her mouth. His cool hands felt amazing against her overheated body as it groped her chest gently.

She let out a soft moan against his teeth as she moved her waist to get a little more stimulation against her covered lips. Stretch broke the kiss to run his teeth against the crook of her neck as the hand teasing her breast slipped out. She held back her disappointment of the removal of his hand as she felt something warm and wet trace down her collar bone. She shivered as the light trail of saliva left a cool tingling sensation against her skin. 

Stretch’s left hand returned this time pulling her flannel and strap down off her shoulder. He scooted down lower as he skull traveled down towards her chest, his knee was leaving it’s satisfying tension between her legs. She could feel his breath against her chest as he slowly pulled her tank down. Her heart raced as she gripped his hoodie.

Then a loud knock sounded against her door as they both turned to their faces towards her door. They stayed there frozen in silence before another knock came along with a voice on the other end.

_ “Stretch... it’s Sans,”  _ came the casual lazy voice,  _ “I know you’re in there….we need you in the study for a second _ ** _.”_ **

Stretch let out a sigh as he met her pout.

“rain check, honey?” Stretch asked sitting back up on his knees as he helped her sit up.

Lynn pushed out her lips as she glared at the door, _ ‘Why does everyone have to interrupt us?’ _ she thought, _ ‘Well not today.’ _

Scooting off the bed she marched over to the door throwing off her flannel and straightening her tank and hair. Placing her best customer service smile that she used a lot as a waitress, she swung the door only part way open. 

Sans took a step back not expecting her, but had his lazy usual smile plastered on his skull.

“hey Lynn,” Sans smiled, “mind if I steal Stretch?”

“Actually I do,” she smiled brightly, “Mind telling me why ** _ you _ ** need him?”

Sans blinked confused before turning back to his casual smile, “just need to discuss something with him in private.”

Lynn crossed her arms still brightly smiling, “Is it extremely important?”

Sans’ smile turned a bit nervous, “umm..heh-kid, it’s just guy talk. not sure i can tell ya. can you just bring Stretch over?”

Her smile twitched to a smirk irritated that Sans was beating around the bush, “Sorry Sans doesn’t sound that important. So let’s make a compromise. Stretch will meet you in the study in a half hour, kay?”

“uuhhh-”

“Great! Thank Sans!” and with that Lynn slammed the door in Sans face.

** _(Listen to Selfish Love by Mabel)_ **

After locking the door, she then turned back to Stretch becoming shy as she saw him watching her with a confused expression from the edge of the bed.

“We’re always interrupted,” she pouted as she fiddled with her blonde locks, “I don’t want you to go yet.”

“damn honey,” Stretch’s face broke into a smile as he began to chuckle, “heh, and i thought I’d be the jealous one in this relationship.”

Lynn felt her cheeks flush as she rushed over towards him stopping inches from where he sat with his legs apart at the edge of the bed casually leaning back. She wasn’t sure if she’d been too hasty in shooing Sans away, but she wanted her time with Stretch. Sagging her shoulders, her left strap fell off her shoulder as she looked down longingly at Stretch. The heated sensation that had plagued her all day like a burning inferno now.

“I don’t mind sharing you,” she blushed as she slowly straddled him on the bed, “but even I can get a bit impatient when I want you to myself.”

Stretch’s glow returned making her smile. Her favorite color might be pink, but that orange sunset cast he always got when they were alone was becoming her second. His tongue had that same warm color… What else was that same gorgeous color?

** _“I-Is it okay that I continue to be s-selfish for twenty-nine more m-minutes,”_ ** she asked as her arms wrapped around his neck bringing her body even closer to his.

“f-fuck Sans,” Stretch stammered as his hands found her waist pulling her close, “you can have me for an hour.”

Lynn felt her heart flutter as she crashed her lips down on him. Feeling his hunger for her kiss was intense as she was filled with joy over him wanting this just as much as her. But how far would he be willing to go with her?

Breaking the intense kiss she pulled away, “Before we continue I need to tell you something.”

Stretch eyed her curiously, “alright honey, but you better say it quickly cuz I’m about to steal back those lips of yours.”

A shiver ran down her spine as she tempted the idea, but pushed it back as she started to grab the hem of her tank.

** _“I want you Stretch,”_ ** she breathed as she slowly pulled her tank off, “I’m okay waiting if you don’t want to take this very far…,” she then tossed the white clothing piece down as Stretch eyed her exposed top half with only her coral lace bra on as a sweet pastel against her pale skin, ** ''but I can’t wait long.”**

She then slipped her hand under his hoodie brushing her hands against his lower ribs making his moan lowly, “Do you want me as much as I want you?”

Stretch grabbed her hands staring at her, “are you sure about this?”

Lynn leaned in gently kissing his cheekbone, “Yes Stretch,” she winked, “Take me to the bone zone.”

Stretch wrapped his arms around her waist as he quickly turning her back down onto the bed. Kneeling over her again he threw off his hoodie, leaving his white beater over his ribcage as he leaned forward. He swooped down, entrapping her mouth in a heavy heated kiss as she finally felt him press down on her. His bones were barely covered by the thin material and the way it brushed against her naked skin sent waves of sensations to her core.

Stretch felt like he was losing his mind as his hands brushed against her soft warm skin. 

G’s warning echoing through his skull, _ ‘trust me she’s in heat and needs magic stimulation. that’s the only way to end a mage's heat cycle.’ _

A soft moan broke his thoughts as he realized he’d stopped kissing Lynn and had traveled down to brushing his canines against her cleavage while groping her left breast. The bra was cute against her skin, but it was definitely in the way of him really feeling those monds.

Using his magic he unclasped the clasp using his hands to then remove the clothing. Her hands quickly covered her chest as she gazed at him shyly.

“Change your mind,” he asked, feeling his own disappointment but not wanting to show it as he wanted her to be comfortable.

She shook her head. Those gorgeous blonde locks spread out against the comforter.

“J-Just a bit s-self conscious,” she stammered, “Do I...do I excite you?”

_ ‘waking up to your chest in my face was the best thing that ever happened to me,’ _ he thought.

Leaning down cupping her face he gently kissed her soft pink lips, “I have to hold myself back every second I’m around you, honey.”

Those rosy cheeks as she warmly smiled at him made his soul stir as she relaxed her arms. He grabbed her wrists gently guiding them away from her chest. Her breasts were large and gorgeous. Trailing his right hand down her arm till it reached her breast he gently squeezed the mound of flesh. Her back arched from his touch as she pushed into his hand. Warm and soft he just barely cupped the entire breast in his hand as she was letting out heavy breaths while biting her lower lip.

When he brought his left hand down on the other he could not only feel her fast beating heart, but the erect nipple underneath. Leaning down he captured the left nipple between his teeth. The gasp she let out sent a shiver down his spine as he felt his magic build in his pants. Those noises of her’s were like a drug as he swept his tongue over the erect nub hungerily tasting her flesh as the overwhelming scent of vanilla filled his senses.

Lynn felt her panties become slick from all the stimulation and attention Stretch had been giving her breast. With one in his mouth and the other being squeezed and teased she wasn’t sure there was a better feeling. However she got a reminder of what could feel better as a hard bulge between his pants could be felt against her thigh.

With Stretch distracted by her chest she slowly dragged her hands down the sides of his ribcage. With one hand stroking his middle rib she moved the other to his hip bone. He growled against her breast as his canines teased her breast, but she kept focused as she moved to the front of his khakis running her hand against the new covered appendage.

It felt warm, hard, and large. Her heart fluttered in anticipation as he moaned from her groping.

“anxious aren’t we,” he breathed as he hovered over her..

She could feel his ribs expand and contrast to his breathing. It was fascinating and enticing.

“I think I’ve waited long enough,” she breathed, still teasing him as she moved her other hand to start undoing his shorts.

Once the zipper was down she slipped her left hand inside. It was warm, slick and long. Stretch stifled a low moan as she wrapped her fingers around the shaft feeling it tingling and pulse against her skin. She wanted to chance a look, but his skull dropped down on her shoulder as he shivered atop her.

He quickly captured her lips kissing her with such vilociting that she almost didn’t notice his hand undoing her own jeans and slipping inside. She moaned into his teeth as she felt his smooth bony fingers slip against her slick moist lips. His middle finger brushed against her clit causing her to grasp his shaft a bit tighter as she tried to keep up her own focus on exploring him. But it was fruitless as he seemed to understand what he’d stumbled upon and began rubbing circles atop her clit.

“S-Stretch,” she breathed as he broke the kiss, her other hand grasping the top of his shoulder blade.

She felt her insides tightening as some unknown force was pulling down her jeans. Stretch’s hand slipped inside her vagina as he roughly squeezed her right breast. Pumping his finger in and out of her she brought both hands up to grasp his shoulders as the sexual tension built. Adding another finger inside her drove her over the edge as she arched her back from him reaching her g spot. She let out a strained moan as she felt herself cum. The cool feeling of her bare legs and chest bring her back to the attention of everything going on.

Stretch sat up removing his beater before slipping off the bed, dropping his khakis as he slipped off his shoes and socks in one motion. Sitting herself up she felt her insides stir as she got a good look at his long orange cock.

_ ‘Bet it’s like a ghost dick,’ _ Lola’s voice teased from their yoga session.

Lola had no idea how fucking right she was. A bit transparent, but solid in form as it glowed softly with the intense color against his bones. It looked much more satisfying than any normal dick she’d had.

She wanted to admire it more, but Stretch was already back on top of her. His cheekbones glowing as he gently kissed her.

“I’m gonna ask you one more time honey,” Stretch said breathing heavy as he sta red into her eyes, “are you sure you want to continue.”

She brushed her right hand lovingly against his cheekbone slowly looking over every inch of his face, “More than ever,” she softly whispered.

Stretch placed his hand atop hers bringing it around to his teeth where he pressed them gently against her fingers. It felt warm and chasty.

She was happy she was having this moment with Stretch. Even in the heat of the moment he was looking out for her. 

Silently she laid back down on the bed lightly pulling him down with her. Stretch’s kiss was gentle and slow as he trailed his fingers down her body reaching towards her matching lace coral panties. Hocking his fingers on the sides he broke the kiss slipping off the last article of clothing.

“let me know if I need to stop,” he breathed softly as he lined his cock up against her slick wet vagina.

She slowly nodded as her cheeks felt hot as he slowly slid inside her. Her lips parted for his smooth round tip as he moaned over top her. Breathing heavy she felt him fill her insides as he pushed further inside.

“gosh your tight,” he moaned as she felt him still pushing further inside her.She could feel his hard cock already pressing against her close to her womb as he finally stopped as she could feel his hip bone pressing against her thighs.

“d-do you need m-me to give you a-a minute?” he asked, straining to hold himself back.

She shook her head, “N-no, please move,” she pleaded.

“gladly ,” he smirked, starting to sweat.

She felt him slowly pull out, getting a clear reminder of how long and thick he was inside her as his absence created a new sense of longing tension. Thankfully it wasn’t long before he pushed back inside her this time much faster. As he started to get a rhythm of plunging into her vagina she felt her legs spread more for him to go even deeper. Stretch caught on as he hooked her right leg under his arm opening her up more as he drove deeper inside hitting her g spot.

Letting out a heated moan, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss as he continued to grind her. Hungrily she kissed him as she felt the knot inside her abdomen tighten. Feeling her climax Stretch moaned against her lips as he sped up his rhythm pounding into her even hard. She let out a gasp as she came hard. Her vaginal muscles clasped tightly around Stretch’s cock.

Closing her eyes she felt him slow down, riding out her climax with her. When she felt her muscles loosen slightly he picked up his pace this time grasping her left breast as he nibbled down the side of her neck. Her insides tingled against the new combination of sensations attacking her. She felt another tension building as he seemed to catch on to her second cuming as well. 

Bringing her left leg up to his shoulder he drove in more. The new angle gave him access to her g spot with each pump inside her. The constant assault on her sensitive area paired with the teasing he was doing against her breast and neck really sent shivers down her spine as a wave of pleasure broke through her. Stretch groaned as she came again, but this time she felt him cum with her. His warm hot semin filling her insides as she came.

Stretch collapsed atop her. His hot breath sent shivers across her skin as she felt him pull out. The absence of his cock inside her relaxing her muscles. With a warm blush painting her own face she embraced him gently as her body finally felt content and tired.

Stretch propped himself on his elbows as he took in the sight of her sweet smile, “heh, mind if I make a selfish request of my own?”

Lynn blushed, “S-sure.”

Stretch then rested his skull on her bare chest listening to the sound of her beating heart that was starting to slow to a normal pace as his arms wrapped around her, “mind if I stay like this a little long.”

Hearing her heart beat a bit faster over his request made his soul hum, “I-I don’t mind.”

Feeling her stir as a soft material dropped over them he noticed she’d pulled one of blankets over them.

Something itched in the back of his skull about something. Was he forgetting about something important? Whatever it was it didn’t matter now. Stretch felt sleep start to come over him as the sound of her heart lulled him to sleep.

***

G rubbed his skull as he walked back inside.

He wasn’t sure why he’d told Stretch about her being in heat, but he was sure it was because he didn’t want her to be in any pain later. Just like monsters, if mages ignore their heat they can end up in some physical pain and exhaustion. Fuck things weren’t going well with talk of them learning magic. He was just hoping once Lust got back he could ask him to stop their cycle so he could rethink a new strategy that didn’t involve them learning magic.

Having them learning magic wasn’t part of his plan. Could he still turn this around? Or was Green right about them trusting Sans by working on a way to get them home together?

“Hey we’re back,” a voice called as footsteps could be heard walking in.

G noticed the eldest with Red carrying grocery sacks as they started for the kitchen.

“MISS ALYSE! WELCOME BACK,” Papyrus smiled, taking one of the bags from her as Crooks took the other, “HOW WAS YOUR BUSINESS TRIP? ALSO I DON’T SEE LUST AND PINK WITH YOU. THEY DID ACCOMPANY YOU ON YOUR TRIP TO MEET YOUR WORK FRIEND, CORRECT?”

“It went well Paps,” Alyse smiled, “And yes they did come with me but they might not be coming back. We actually might have found Lust and Pink a watcher.”

“REALLY?! THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL!” Papyrus beamed excitedly, “ IS IT YOUR WORK FRIEND? DOES MY BROTHER KNOW?”

Alyse nodded, “Yeah I called him about it before we left. The guys wanted to stay the night to get to know Tito more before anything is finalized. I’ve got to send him the questionnaire link and forms so he can have those sent into the embassy this week.”

“sounds like you’re tryin’ to slowly get rid of us one by one,” G quirked as he made his presence known in the kitchen. 

Alyse’s shoulders slumped as her smile dropped.

“well I think some of ya gotta go,” Red growled as he pushed past him.

Alyse shook her head as she walked over towards him, “I promise that isn’t my intention, G. My friend actually got along very well with them while me and Red went shopping. Lust and Pink both asked to stay and have him as their watcher.”

G gave her an odd stare.

She sighed, brushing back some of her short brown hair, “Here,” she said handing him her phone.

It was ringing.

G held it out as the speaker was on, when it picked up an unfamiliar sultry voice could be heard on the other end.

“Tito’s sensual boutique how can we service you?” A male voice sounded.

“Tito it’s Alyse,” she said speaking close to the phone, “mind putting the trouble makers on for me?”

“Alright Gata just for you,” the voice sang as the same voice called for Lust and Pink, “Boys you got a call!”

“miss me that much sugar?” Lust voice coed through the phone.

“No, Lust,” Alyse smiled at the phone, “Just confirming that you’re a Tito’s safe and sound and not being held there against your will.”

“Against Our Will?” Pink’s voice came through, “Mistress It Is Our Will To Be Held On To Day And Night.”

“I’d rather be held down by you sugar any day or night,” Lust added.

Alyse rolled her eyes with a smirk, “See,” she said.

“mind if I talk with them?” 

Alyse nodded, “Take your time, I can give you Tito’s number and location later if you’re worried.”

G frowned, “I ain’t worried about those two.”

“Sure you aren’t,” she smirked as she picked up another bag Red had brought in.

G spoke with Lust for a good half hour confirming that they wanted to stay where they were at.

“fine, but can you do anything about these mages being in heat?” G asked, trying to keep his voice low.

“hmm, so it’s already started? sorry bad boy,” Lust sighed through the phone, “once a heat starts it just has to be finished in it’s own way.”

G let out a frustrated groan as Lust continued, “relax, every mage is different in how much magic is needed for them to come off heat.  **just ease in slow** and give them what they need.”

G wondered if that’s why Nicole fainted and was fine after Sans rearranged her soul. Could mean the same thing for Lynn and the others.

“Fine, I’ll just feel this out,” he sighed.

“oohh do get in quite the feel,” Lust chuckled, “the feeling of such soft skin against bone is-”

G hung up the phone letting out a frustrated groan he stared at the device in his hands. Damnit Lust! Guess he was doing this alone again.

“things not goin’ your way hot shot?” a deep dark voice spoke behind him.

G turned to see Axe peering behind the corner of the hall.

G sighed ignoring his remark, “...find anything good?”

Axe’s grin grew wide, “maybe….”

G waited for a few moments eyeing the disheveled skeleton, “care to share?”

Axe started to lowly chuckle as he pulled on his empty socket, “...heh...heh….heh...maybe another time….”

“Sup asshole,” a female voice spoke from behind him nearly making him jump.

G whipped around to find ever growing pain in the neck, Lola.

“Lola…” he frowned, no longer hiding his disdain for her.

“I feel honored you remember my name, asshole,” Lola smirked before looking past him, “Hey Sn-Axe, Crooks is looking for you.”

“Thanks, morsel,” Axe grinned before walking out of the corner as Alyse came running down towards them.

“G if you’re done with my phone I need it back to contact another client,” Alyse said as she approached, “Hey Lola I got something for ya.”

G handed Alyse her phone before leaving around the corner to quietly observe the two sisters. Neither one of them seemed to be acting like Lynn was, but then again out of the four mages these two had the strongest soul traits to hid it. G sighed watching as Alyse pulled out a steel shiny card that had a simple black logo of a bubble with sunglasses.

Lola's jaw dropped as she stared at the card.

Alyse smiled, “As it is my turn to plan your birthday this year I’ve pulled a few string and gotten you into Dlyan’s underground subway Dj Night this Friday.”

Lola struck her fist to the ceiling, “Hell ya!!! Friday night’s are his battle nights! I’ve always wanted to watch one.”

Alyse shook her head, “Sorry girl you don’t get to watch,” she said flipping the card around to reveal a number nine carved into the card, “You’re a contestant.”

Lola’s green eyes grew wide as she swiped the card from her hands inspecting it with glee, “You’re kidding?!

“Each of us sisters chipped in for your entry fee,” Alyse smiled.

“Let me guess you’re gonna enter the dance battle?” Lola smirked.

Alyse shook her head, “I gotta work for Tito that night, but hey you can take as many people as you want. He’s even tested a few nights for monsters and got a secret pass code going for those entering his clubs now that host monsters.”

“Cool! I’ll go ask some of the guys if they want to join,” Lola beamed excitedly running off.

Once Lola left G watched as Alyse leaned against the wall breathing a bit unsteadily. 

As Papyrus called for her from the kitchen she straightened back up looking as if nothing was wrong before trotting back off to the kitchen.

Looks like Lynn isn’t the only one...

***

Lola didn’t sleep too well that night. She was excited for Friday, but that’s not what kept her up. It was Sans' discussion with them after dinner that had her mind running circles. He’d pulled the aside to talk about their bracelets not containing their magic. As a solution while they came up with a new solution to the accessory they were allowed to learn magic as long as they reported any changes they felt. 

Lola didn’t think her horny sensation had anything to do with changes, but she did let Sans know about her vertigo spell in the kitchen. She was sure Stretch would have reported it if she hadn’t spilled the beans before anyone else. Lynn said she was feeling better after her nap in her room as was Nicole, so she wasn’t too worried about what may come.

Monday morning rolled around and the mansion began its usual weekly routine with just a few extra skeletons wondering the halls. Nicole was off to class early as Lola began her new morning routine with Black. He’d gotten her up at 6 am. Thankfully with coffee already in a to go container as he hurried her over towards the recreation center for her first magic training. She hadn’t slept well with the sexual tension still stirring inside her. Unlike yesterday, today it was almost painful at times.

She was hoping training with Black would ease her tension and distract her from the pain.

But…

“YOUR DODGING TECHNIQUES ARE SLOW AND WEAK TODAY,” Black barked as he sent another wave of bones at her.

“Yeah, well it’s my first time using this magic in a fight,” she growled back barely dodging the wave as she took a knee to recover.

Black had removed her bracelet and taught her basic techniques on using her magic and how to project it. Basically it was all attacking and defending. She realized quickly with this fire that she couldn’t defend for shit. Instead having to rely on her kickboxing defending skills instead, but this proved a little problematic as with the building heat inside her and the painful sexual tension now crippling some of her mobility.

“STOP USING PATHETIC EXCUSES AND GIVE IT YOUR ALL,” Black demanded, “OR IS MY WATCHER TO PATHETIC?”

Lola felt a spark of energy from his words as she charged forward. Sweeping her arms forward she leapt over Black’s next coming attack and pounced on him. Breathing heavy as she pinned each of his wrists down above his skull she growled, “Not so pathetic now am I?”

Black looked shocked before giving her a cocky grin, “I KNEW IF I HADN’T BEEN PUSHING YOU, YOU’D NEVER WOULD HAVE HAD THE MOTIVATION TO MAKE IT THIS FAR SO QUICKLY! MWAH HAHA HAHA!”

Lola rolled her green eyes as she sighed. As the flames on her hands were extinguishing, she could still feel burning heat inside her as she stayed crotch over Black. Looking at him this close she could see the small scratches and dents he’d acquired from his tales of being in the underground. How far did some of those scars go? Would they feel rough against her fingertips?

** _(Boyfriend by Mabel)_ **

“AHH M-MISTRESS….WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Black asked, breaking her thoughts.

She realized her left hand had been feeling up and down his ulna and radius as the right hand slipped her fingers in between his. Conscious of how her left leg was pressed between his legs and she’d lowered her waist down closer towards him. The pain was almost nonexistent with how close she was to him. It was alright for her to stay like this a little longer right?

Lola shook her head pushing herself up to get off Black, but as soon as she lifted herself up a wave of sexual tension hit her in full force making her shake.

“I COMMAND THAT YOU REMOVE YOURSELF FROM ME,” Black growled starting to squirm under her. That sapphire color appeared on his cheekbones directing her eyes to his sharp pointed teeth below. Were his teeth just as sharp as Slim’s? She just had to know.

A heated hazel fell over her as she crashed her lips against his teeth. The way he squeaked from her quick movement sounded so cute that she wanted to hear more. Her hands brought his wrists together above his skull capturing both of them in her left hand as her right traveled down his side. She felt his legs try to press together only to be squeezing her thigh instead. The feeling was intoxicating as she swept her tongue over his teeth and he slightly parted them as her nails scratched gently against his exposed hip bone.

Blacks tongue was slick and warm like Slim’s, but he tasted slightly sour sweet like blueberry jolly rancher. When she pulled back to breath from her heated kiss she felt something side her flip. The sight of Black blushing deep blue with a half lidded sockets and a shy embarrassed expression,  ** _felt hot. _ **

She couldn’t help but just stay there frozen. This sight was just too perfect in her mind for some reason.

Her staring must have broken Black out of his own trance as he screamed, “ENOUGH MISTRESS!” and a bone attack threw her off him pinning her against the opposite wall.

With a bone under each arm, two by each side and one between her legs she breathed heavy coming down from her heated high. She blinked as she watched Black sit up with both gloved hands on his cheekbones as he looked so frazzled. She couldn’t help but snicker as she tried to play off what had just happened as something else.

“What Black,” she smirked feeling the tension slowly leaving her body, “don’t know how to defend against a sexy attack?”

“SEXY-WHAT?!” Black asked, looking confused as he sat there on the mat staring at her.

“It’s like the charm spell the wizard companion you and Slim picked up in your last D&D session,” she shrugged, “It throws your enemy off by the sudden switch of a battle situation.”

Black blinked a few times and she feared her cover-up story was gonna be blown.

“OH…” he said before scowling at her, “THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK MISTRESS!”

She couldn’t help but laugh in relief as he stomped over towards her, “Hey I thought you were a royal guard that knew every battle strategy.”

Black crossed his arms as he pouted up at her, “ROYAL GUARDS DON’T NEED TO USE SUCH CHEAP TRICKS,” he blushed.

Lola smiled, “Alright, alright,’ she sighed, “ I promise not to use that trick again. Now do you mind getting me down. I need to get changed before I leave for class.”

Black smiled maliciously up at her, “I BELIEVE YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO THAT ON YOUR OWN AS PUNISHMENT FOR USING SUCH CHEAP TRICKERY!”

“Wait -what?!”

But it was too late, Black was already running towards the doors laughing as she tried to refocus on the magic Black taught her to get her free.

While trying to get herself free she didn’t notice the way Black rolled around on the floor blushing like a schoolgirl.

***

Alyse growled as she ended another dance. Nothing was working!

Ever since yesterday she’d been sexually charged without any sense of relief. Before she’d gone to bed Edge had reminded her of their cooking lesson with the roast tomorrow and that he’d start her training later that evening as he didn’t want to remove this opportunity in learning a master chief skill.

She just hoped that

the training would help her remove this feeling. Fuck she even used some of her own toys to pleasure herself, but even when she came the feeling still lingered. Was this how Lust and Pink felt all the time? Gosh it was awful she could hardly focus on doing any of her photography or chores. Instead she’d been here in the studio for...oh great four hours. It was almost time for her and Edge to get things prepped for the roast tonight.

Looking at the clock she figured she might have time for one more song before Edge marched over to grab her. This would be her best opportunity for her raunchiest dance. It would be sure to get her off and settle this damn feeling.

Quickly cuing up the song she removed her sweaty tank top, leaving her just in her black sports bra and matching black leather leggings. Her heels clicked as the sound of the rapper talked and whispered the dirty words of the song as he mimicked dog noises.

(Dirrty by Christina Aquilera. Dance Link:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUb8Pc1zY-k&list=FLQPbPI5ZFn31Ze4Tu6me6Qg&index=83&t=0s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUb8Pc1zY-k&list=FLQPbPI5ZFn31Ze4Tu6me6Qg&index=83&t=0s) )

SHe rolled her shoulders as she got into position.

As the main singer started so did she, whipping her head around as she popped her hip to the left.

_ Oh, I'm overdue  _ (Stutting forward as she ruffled her short brunette hair wildly she felt her body thrust to every move.)

_ Give me some room, I'm coming through  _ (Pushing her hands straight out to the sides she stopped to whip her head back and forth.)

_ Paid my dues, In the mood _ (She bent straight down slowly feeling herself as she rose back up, just to drop back down in a squat aspopped her ass and bent back.)

_ Me and the girls gonna shake the room _ (With her legs spread wide she thrust her waist up in a sexual manner before pushing back up to stand.)

_ DJ's spinning, show your hands _ (Throwing her hand out towards her reflection in the mirror she twisted her wrist in a come hither motion.)

_ Let's get dirty, that's my jam  _ (She then turned her back to the mirror as she bent forwards again this time sending her right hand between her legs to brush roughly against her covered vagina. The feeling gave her pleasing tingles as she continued her dance bending back up.)

_ I need that, uh, to get me off _ (She quickly dropped to do the splits, the cold floor feeling good against her overheating body as she pulled herself into a seated position with her legs spread.)

_ Sweat until my clothes come off  _ (Bouncing against the floor as her hands wandered her body shooting more pleasing sensations through her skin caused her to lightly moan.)

_ It's explosive, speakers are pumping  _ (She then moved to crawl a few steps forward as she popped her ass into the air with each step, before throwing her head back and legs down into a sexual form of an up-dog pose.)

As she continued her dance she could feel her body slowly relaxing from the sexual tension as her movements seemed to please the unruly force inside her. As she neared her end the door slammed open causing her to trip and fall on her ass from exhaustion.

“THERE YOU ARE!” Edge growled, “I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU’RE SMALL STATURE. YOU’RE WORSE TO FIND THAN MY GOOD FOR NOTHING BROTHER.”

Edge wasn’t in his normal guard’s uniform today as it seemed he’s switched out for a black v-neck short sleeved shirt and an open heavily chained red vest. His scarf, gloves, boots, and leather black pants were the same as he seemed more comfortable in those.

Alyse sighed feeling her body’s exhaustion as she laid back against the light wooden dance floor, “Edge,....if I’m not in my room….I’m most likely here,” she breathed taking a second to catch her breath, “You know you can call me, right?”

Gosh, she could feel his disapproving scowl from here, “I DID,” he huffed as he pulled out his phone, “THIRTY-SEVEN TIMES TO BE EXACT.”

She blinked at him in silence before turning her head to the stereo where her phone was. Sure enough it had fallen from the shelf from the vibrations of his call and her music was definity playing too loud to hear the ringtone she’d given him.

She closed her eyes groaning, “Sorry Edge...That’s definitely my bad.”

The sound of his boots walking across the wood not only could be heard, but felt, “I WOULD SAY SO! SUCH DISRESPECT TO A MORE SUPPOIR BEING AS MYSELF WOULD BE CAUSE FOR SEVERE PUNISHMENT.”

Alyse felt a shiver run down her as she opened her eyes to see Edge standing over her. Her heart was practically in her throat as he scowled down at her. But it didn’t last long as he threw the small white towel she’d brought at her face.

“I EXPECT YOU TO BE CLEANED UP IN NO MORE THAN TEN MINTUES OR I’M DRAGGING YOU BACK TO THE MANSION,” he growled.

She didn’t have to know he was serious as she scrambled to race towards the showers with her bag. It didn’t take her long to cleanup and change into her black high waist skirt and grey long sleeved crop top. She’d thankfully packed another set of underwear, however she didn’t prepare for her leggings to be damp. 

She felt a bit more self conscious with her short skirt as she walked out with her drawstring bag in hand. Sadly she wasn’t given much of a chance to figure out how to deal with the situation as she bumped into Tango and Remix.

“Oh hey guys,” she smiled holding tightly to her bag, “Off to use the studio.”

“QUITE PERCEPTIVE OF YOU SENORITA,” Tango smiled with a bow, “WILL I HAVE THE PLEASURE OF HAVING YOU AS A PARTNER AGAIN THIS TIME?”

“Oh, I’m sorry Tango,” she frowned as she saw something behind them approaching, “I’ve promised to cook with-Whatthe!-EEEDDDGGGEE!!!”

Edge dove in between the two brothers, throwing her over his shoulder and turning to run with her towards the stairs. She barely had any time to pull her skirt down as she feared they saw her satin laced silver panties. And with the way Remix was pulling his hood down and Tango’s coral flushed cheekbones….she knew they had.

“I SAID NO LONGER THAN TEN MINTUES,” Edge hissed as he raced with her, “IF YOU THINK YOU HAVE TIME FOR IDLE CHIT CHAT, YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKE AND WILL BE PUNISHED FOR IT!”

“This is punishment enough,” she whined back still trying to cover her ass, “EEEEDDDGGEE!! You just made me flash Remix and Tango.”

She felt him place his gloved hand on her ass.

“OH PLEASE YOUR DIGNITY IS NONE OF MY CONCERN,” he growled back, “HOWEVER BE GRATEFUL I SHALL PRESERVE YOUR SELF PRESERVATION JUST THIS ONCE SO NONE OF THESE OTHER BONE HEADS GET IN OUR WAY OF PROGRESS.”

Alyse felt the heat return to her cheeks as the sexual tension she was sure she’d gotten rid of returned in full force.

“Why can’t you just carry me normally?” she quietly groaned as he kicked open the Rec Center’s doors and raced with her towards the kitchen.

They passed a very confused looking G as he smoked by the door, nearly choking on his cig as he saw her.

“OUT OF THE WAY YOU DEGENERATE,” Edge hissed.

“heh, sorry edgy boy,” G chuckled, “can’t help but see you’re takin’ the princess to another castle.”

“Please don’t antagonize him,” Alyse sighed as she caught G’s attention, “I just want to be put down as soon as possible.”

G shrugged, opening the kitchen door, “whatever ya say angel,” he smirked as Edge walked in glaring at him.

When she passed G he winked at her, “hope he’s not too rough with ya.”

Alyse felt her left eye twitch. She didn’t need G to fuel the thousands of sexaul thoughts already plaguing her mind at this moment right now.

“Edge we’re in the kitchen,” she groaned, feeling her stomach hurting from the justling of his running, “you can put me down now.”

“Eeepp!” she squealed as he dropped her on the cold marble top of the island counter. Her skin erupted into goosebumps as she stiffened, before sliding off the counter.

“Alright let’s get this over with,” she growled under her breath.

Alyse directed Edge through her recipe of preparing for the roast. Thankfully she didn’t need to teach him how to properly peel potatoes and having him cut onions without crying was a plus for her. However she didn’t know how many times she had to repeat herself in the reason behind the slow cooking process of the roast. Edge had come far in taking her lead on spices after she’d sat him down one day to taste each spice blindfolded. That was a fun teaching lesson she’d done with Papyrus, Blue and Black. They each had done well to understand, but Edge had proven to understand which ones mixed better faster than any of the others.

However cooking seemed to be a difficult task on Alyse’s part this time. Every time he would brush by her or get close her cheeks would blush and she felt the sexual note in her abdomen tighten. She’d even stuttered like an idiot when he hovered over her as she explained and showed how to sear the roast properly.

She sighed with relief after forty-five minutes of preparing was finished and she was finally placing the large roast in the oven as the veggies cooked in a separate crockpot.

“A-Alright,” she smiled wiping her hands with the kitchen towel, “All that’s left is to wait for the next 4 hours till dinner and it’s ready.”

“THAT’S IT?!” Edge asked, looking up confused after scrubbing the island counter.

“Yep,” she winked as she washed the cutting board, “I told you the only hard part of a roast is the preparation. A lot of meals can be prepared like this for quick and ready meals.”

Looking back she noticed Edge was hovering over her, “I THOUGHT YOU WERE TEACHING ME A MASTERY COOKING TECHNIQUE?” 

Alyse felt that heat rise in her cheeks again, “I-It is!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands back in the water to clean other utensils, “C-Coming home t-to an a-already cooked meal is a very g-great technique to- ** _ah-ouch!”_ **

She quickly pulled her left hand from the dish water as a bead of blood surfaced on her index finger.

“Shit,” she hissed quickly, moving her hand away from the dishes and placing it under the trickling water of the factset opposite the dishes. She grabbed a paper towel to press against her finger.

However Edge grabbed her injured hand roughly glancing at her blood as it began to trail down her finger. He then picked her up and dropped her onto the just cleaned island counter. Before she could yell at him for placing her on the cold slightly damp surface, he brought her injured hand up to his skull.

“E-Edge?” she breathed.

“YOU ARE TO NOT MOVE,” he commanded, “IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?”

“W-What?!,” she stammered as she tried to pull her hand back, “C-Come on Edge, I-I need to get this wrapped. I don’t want to bleed over the counter.”

But Edge held her hand firmly in his grasp as he brought her finger to his teeth. He then proceeded to lick the blood trailing down her finger. She gasped as his warm wet tongue swept over the cut instinctively causing her to try and pull her hand back again, but of course it didn’t work. Instead he slightly bit down on her finger causing her to stifle a moan. She was breathing heavy as her body felt warm and tingling from the sexual tension now coursing through her. 

Once finished, Edge slowly pulled back examining her hand, “THERE, YOU’VE BEEN HEALED BY THE TERRIBLE EDGE.”

“Huh?!” she breathed as she glanced at her hand that Edge had finally let go.

He was right, there was no cut. But now there was another problem...she feared getting off the counter as her panties were currently damp from his tongue action on her finger. HER GODDAMN FINGER!!!

She swallowed hard as she tried to quickly come up with a good escape plan, “Th-Thanks Edge,” she blushed trying not to look at him, “I-I appreciate it. Th-the timer’s already set so we can c-come back to this later.”

“THEN I WOULD LIKE TO USE THIS OPPORTUNITY FOR TWO REQUESTS YOU STILL OWN ME,” he smirked.

“A-And what w-would those be?” she nervously smiled.

Edge pointed to her chest, “YOU STILL OWE ME A LISTEN AND I WON’T LET YOU RUN OFF AGAIN.”

“Y-you want to do it here?!” she asked, feeling frazzled. What if someone walked in?

Edge stared at her placing his hands on either side of her on the counter leaning closer towards her, ** _ “You’re Not Getting Away This Time.”_ **

Fuck, that was too hot and she felt her insides tingle with the unknown. She felt him inhale close by her neck as her legs began to spread as he stepped forward. A shiver ran down her spine as she quickly leaned back pressing her hands against the counter. But her other hand was still wet as she slipped falling back against the counter.

_ ‘Damnit,’ _ she thought as the last time she was entrapped on this counter flashed in her mind, _ ‘This is too familiar.’ _

She rubbed her thighs in anticipation as he leaned over her. She closed her eyes as he was inches from her chest. Instinctively grasping his humerus she felt her back arching towards him. She let out a shaky breath as she felt the side of his skull make contact with her chest. It was no question that her heart was beating a mile a minute as she waited for him to get his listen in and be done. 

“DO HUMANS NATURALLY HAVE THIS FAST OF HEARTBEATS?” Edge asked, prompting her to open her eyes.

“N-No,” she stammered trying to calm herself with a few deep breaths, however she was very aware of Edge’s skull on her chest even more so with every breath.

“THEN WHY IS IT BEATING SO QUICKLY?”

She couldn’t help groaning as he hovered over her again noticing the light tint of blood orange against his cheekbones, “A-Are we done now?” 

Edge glared at her before grabbing both her hands trapping them against the counter by her head, “FINE THEN I’M USING MY LAST REQUEST FOR YOU TO TELL ME EXACTLY WHY YOUR HEART IS BEATING SO QUICKLY?”

Alyse felt her panic settle in as the wetness in her panties grew, “M-Mine?...Umm...I-I don’t th-think I can t-tell you.” 

Was it alright to tell him he was turning her on? Was it wrong to ask him to help relieve her? Besides the seven minutes in heaven and pet day they hadn’t really been intimate and she was really in need of sexual contact right now. Would Red get upset? What was she thinking? Red and her weren’t even dating! That should be an issue, but Edge was his brother. His brother really turned her on as much as he did. 

The panic turned to sexual confidence as she looked up at him with hazy blue eyes, ** _ “But I don’t mind showing you.”_ **

** _(Listen to Shameless by Camila Cabello)_ **

Edge blinked in confusion removing his hands from her wrists. Slowly she brought her hands up to his skull. Twitching under her touch she gave out a soft hush as she gently pulled him down to her. His skull was turning that beautiful shade or blood orange as she had him mere inches from her lips.

_ “This is why my heart's beating so quickly,” _ she whispered before forcefully pulling him the rest of the way to her lips.

She’d taken her shot and was ready for the rejection or recoil from her bold move. ….But the opposite happened.

Edge deepened her kiss by biting on her lower lip causing her to softly moan. Taking the opportunity he pressed his tongue down into her mouth. Fighting for her own dominance over the kiss she didn’t notice his hands as one slipped under her neck keeping her face still as his other slipped down her waist and pulled her left leg up by his hip bone.

Her lips felt raw by the time she turned her head from him to breath, but she wasn’t the only one breathing heavy as Edge’s piercing red eyes stared back at her. Heat rising to her face she felt the weight of his eyes on her as he seemed to be processing what had just happened.

“Alyse…” he paused as she shivered under him using her actual name,  **“Are You-”**

“uhhh,” a familiar voice mocked as they both looked to see G walking in from outside, “did I just walk in on something?”

Before Alyse could say a word Edge released her as if she’d been made of acid.

“NO,” Edge growled, “JUST MY WATCHER BEING RIDICULOUS.”

“What?!” she exclaimed, confused as she sat up. But it was too late Edge had already marched his way out of the room.

The room was silent as she felt a sting in her chest.

“Everything okay angel?” G asked as she hopped off the counter keeping her back to him.

“E-Everythings fine,” she growled through her teeth.

She could hear G sigh as he walked over towards her placing a hand on her shoulder, “this is gonna sound strange, but head to your room and call Lust over.”

She turned her head, giving him an odd look.

His face was serious as he removed his hand, “trust me… he can help you.”

He then turned to leave the room stopping at the corner with one final sentence, “that or suffer in silence….your choice.”

Alyse stood there in silence for a few moments wondering what he meant. She had a bad feeling he knew something she didn’t and that put her on edge. Calling Lust wasn’t what she needed. Was it?

Shaking her head she headed to upstairs to trying and calm down, but as she reached the top of the stairs Edge was waiting for her.

Edge glared down at her, “GET YOUR ASS TO MY ROOM IMMEDIATELY. THERE'S SOMETHING WE NEED TO DISCUSS.”

Alyse scowled up at him, “No, I don’t there is. You’ve made things quite clear already.” she hissed as she moved past him towards her room.

Edge quickly caught her by the waist, “OH NO YOU DON’T. WE’RE SETTLING THIS NOW.” He then quickly tossed her over his shoulder once again marching in the opposite direction. 

“Edge! Put me down,” she growled as she began kicking her legs.

A hand roughly grasped her ankles, stopping her heels from doing any damage as he opened the door to his room. Once inside she heard the sound of him locking the door. Great now she was locked in with the asshole that blatantly rejected her not five minutes ago.

Before she knew it she was being tossed on Edge’s familiar silk sheeted bed. Immediately tried she scurried off it but he was one step ahead as he caught her ankle.

** _“Don’t Make Me Have To Restrain You,”_ ** he growled, making her shiver in anticipation as the sexual tension sent an electric current through her body.

“I’d like to see you try,” she growled back as her heart raced. She then kicked her other foot out towards him.

He caught it easily pulling her towards him as he kneeled over her with his knee between her legs. His hands captured her wrists pinned her down to the soft material under her that was a contrast to the rough feeling of his gloves. Wiggling as best she could she tried to remove herself from his hold but it was useless. With a frustrated sigh she scowled up at him as her body began to slightly shake. She left helpless under him and it felt terrifying but good at the same time.

Edge looked down at his watcher as her icey blue eyes began to water. He fought back letting her go as he felt weak when she cried like she had the night before. There was something he had to confirm with her.

With a new found resolve he stared down his watcher.

“Why Did You Kiss Me?” he asked.

She frozen under him as her eyes went wide before glancing off to the left as a rosy blush covered her cheeks, “Why does it matter?” she softly asked, “It doesn’t matter anymore anyway.”

“IT DOES MATTER,” he said frustratedly, “I NEED TO HEAR THE TRUTH FROM YOU, OTHERWISE IT CAN’T MATTER.”

He felt her squirm under him as she refused to look at him. This angered him so he pulled her wrists together in his left hand above her head as his right forced her to look at him.

** _“Tell Me Or I’ll Be Forced To Use Other Ways Of Making You Talk.”_ **

The way she looked at him confused him as she rubbed her legs against his. Her face was flushed and her breathing was heavy as she gazed at him through half lidded eyes. Even through his gloves he could feel how warm she felt, but it was the strong scent of lemons and spice that was practically pulling him closer to her as she began to speak.

“I-I ** _...I DON'T KNOW!_ ** I-I like both you and Red,” she confessed, closing her eyes,  **“I-I’m supposed to be you’re watcher. ** Falling in love wasn’t part of my job here! Especially not love ** _ two_ ** people at once! I j-just wanted to do something good a-and now I’m involved in m-magic and it’s making me feel s-strange. I’m sorry I kissed you okay, ** _ it just felt right!”_ **

Edge felt his soul hum wildly in his chest as he listened to her outburst.

Was this a confession of love?

“LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT…” He said pausing as she stared at him, “YOU’VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH ME AND MY BROTHER, WHICH IS WHY YOU KISSED ME?”

Alyse felt her stomach drop as everything she’d been trying to hide Edge had repeated simply for her. All she could do was stare back in defeat slowly nodding.

“ALYSE THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS MATTER,” Edge frowned.

Alyse couldn’t help but blink in confusion. She was sure he’d start humiliating her or at least calling her pathetic for having such feelings.

He released her as he moved off the bed pulling out his phone. 

Sitting up she watched him pace back and forth as he put the phone to his skull.

“Uhmm, Edge?” she asked, “What are you doing?”

“CALLING MY GOOD FOR NOTHING BROTHER SO WE CAN SORT THIS LOVE CONFESSION OF YOURS OUT,” Edge declared matter a factly.

Oh Fuck….

She needed to get out of there now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The chapter got really long so I'll post the rest of Alyse's half and the rest of the girls day later this weekend. For now I hope you enjoyed this slice of sin, you dirty readers!  
(You hear someone screaming in the background)  
"LUST GET AWAY FROM MY COMPUTER!!" SweetTart9 screams.  
"heh heh, gotta go sinners!" Lust winks.


	43. Heated Mages Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more fun and added content.  
Chapter remastered!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will have a chapter posted by Saturday! Till then hope you liked the remastered chapter.

“and why da fuck are ya taggin’ along?” Red growled as G followed up the stairs behind him.

“trust me,” G sighed with his hands interlocked behind his skull, “you’re gonna want my help with this.”

Red had answered the call from his brother while in the middle of him and the others working on the new magic dampeners for the girls. G had left earlier sayin’ he was taking a smoke break and when he returned he mentioned something about Alyse being too stubborn for her own good. Red was hoping she’d pissed him off, but after he’d answered the boss’ call G seemed pretty interested in what Edge had wanted.

He told him it was most likely just a dumb task he was gonna be ordered to do.

However G thought otherwise and said he would tag along to help.

“whatever,” Red huffed as they got to his brother's door, “just keep you’re trap shut an’ let me do all da talkin. boss can’t stand ya enough as it is.”

G shrugged as Red opened the door, but he almost slammed it shut again if it hadn’t been for G keeping it propped open with a bone.

“uhhh b-boss…” Red said starting to sweat as he entered his brother’s room, “what da hell is goin’ on in here?”

Red had popped into his brother’s room a number of times to strange situations. One time while he’d gotten himself trapped in his own make-shift trap and another when he’d been making the escape box for Alyse. He’d been play testing a whindup cat toy and was mimicking a cat. The best and worst however had to be today. Because he wasn’t prepared to find his feisty kitten tied and gagged on his brother’s bed.

“SHE KEPT TRYING TO ESCAPE SO I RESTRAINED HER FROM LEAVING,” Edge answered as he was currently fighting against deep blue glowing chains that had attached his wrists to the wall giving him only a foot or two of space from the bed where Alyse was, “HOWEVER HER MAGIC IS CURRENTLY DOING THE SAME TO ME AND  ** _WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE?”_ **

G threw his hands up in surrender, “don’t worry I’m not gonna tell a soul about this. however,” G said slowly stepping into the room and looking towards Alyse, “it looks like I was right to follow. you’re mage is getting outta hand.”

Alyse growled back as she bit down on the red rubber ball gag that was securely clasped behind her head. Her short brown hair was messy from an obvious struggle as she fought against the black leather cuff restraints clamped around her wrists and attached to the top of the right bedpost. From where Red was standing he could see she was sitting on her ass with her legs spread just enough that he could almost see up her short black skirt. 

Red groaned, “uhh b-boss, why is she tied up here?” If G wasn’t here he’d be more than delighted at the fun chance he could be having messing with her.

“BECAUSE WE NEED TO DISCUSS OUR WATCHER’S -,” Edge stopped as he glared at G who’d made his way over to Alyse looking her up and down, “...BEHAVIOR…”

Red raised a bone brow glancing at Alyes and then back at Edge, “whata bout it?”

Edge was silent for a few moments before a soft moan could be heard from where G and Alyse were.

Red quickly shortcut behind G shoving him back,  ** _“hands off my girl,”_ ** he growled.

G smirked as he ignored him and turned back to Alyse, “I’m impressed how long you’ve lasted. most monsters give in the first day, but here you are on day three still fighting it.”

Red felt his magic stir as he stood between G and Alyse, “what da hell did ya do ta her?”

G rolled his pin pricks, “wasn’t me hot head. she’s just in heat.”

There was a few seconds of silence before both Red and Edge burst out laughing.

After a few long moments of their laughter G sighed, “fine I’ll prove it.”

Red had fallen on the floor laughing as G stepped over him raising his hand close to her chest.

Red quickly snapped from his laughter as his magic stopped his movement, “and who said anythin’ bout ya touchin her?”

G relaxed not fighting Red’s magic, “fine then,” he smirked, “touch her and you’ll see.”

Red removed his magic from G. He stepped back gesturing with his right hand for Red to approach.

Red paused as he lightly brushed her thigh and noticed his watcher’s face.

Rosy red cheeks with hazy ice blue eyes staring at him. Her body was warm with the overwhelming smell of lemons and spice as she leaned into his touch. Her breathing was labored as she looked at him longingly.

Red felt his magic stir in his shorts as he quickly removed his hand, “uhh boss... didja know anythin’ about dis?”

“YES...I MEAN NO NOT REALLY,” Edge sighed in defeat giving the chains another yank to no avail, “SHE WAS VERY FLIRTATIOUS AND BOLD TOWARDS ME. I FINALLY CORNERED HER TO ASK WHY AND SHE CONFESSED TO FALLING IN LOVE WITH MY DEVILOUS CHARMS...OH AND SOMETHING ABOUT LIKING YOU AS WELL.”

Red felt his face flush as he watched her shyly glance away. 

Heck he was pretty sure she was somewhat attracted to him, but he was sure it was just her messing with him or being tolerant as his watcher. Then again they’d already made out, but he had to open his fucking mouth and push her away like the numb skull he was. But she’d been hanging all over him yesterday at the store.It was definitly odd behavior, but he was hoping it was just her forgiving his earlier fuck up.

Red used his magic to look at her soul. The colors were pulsing out of control fueled by the determination. Looking away from him as her left part of her short hair was covering most of her face from him. He brought his hand behind her head, unclasping the ballgag and tossing it to the side.

Tilting her face gently up to him he caught her attention, “I need ta hear ya say it for myself kitten.”

The way she shivered under his words made him rethink back to when they’d gone shopping after leaving Lust and Pink at Tito’s. That’s when he remembered what Lust said before they left.

_ ‘don’t waste the best opportunity I’ve just given you.’ _

“R-Red...I-I-aahhh,” Red stopped her confession as he placed his hand on her thigh giving it a light squeeze causing her to moan. He watched as she seemed to whimper when his hand left her.

She felt much warmer to the touch and was visibly shaking. Her eyes were glazed over losing trace of the level headed high spirited watcher he’d fallen for in the beginning. There was no doubt in his mind that this had Lust’s magic written all over her. He knew he had his hopes up for nothing.

He quickly turned from her. With the knowledge of her past there was no way he was gonna take advantage of her like this. Not unless she understood what was happening.

With a heavy sigh he looked his brother dead in the sockets, “sorry boss, whatever she toldja can’t be trusted. she’s under Lust’s fuckin’ magic.”

G gave him a look of surprise, but stayed silent.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” Edge asked looking angry, “I HEARD HER CLEARLY CONFESS-”

“fuck it Edge!  ** _she’s under heat,_ ** ” Red growled as he started to unclasped the cuffs, “nothin’ can be takin’ seriously in heat remember.”

Edge looked dumbfounded and hurt. As he stood there in silence pondering what he said before growling, “PROVE IT THEN!”

G groaned as he summoned his magic, “fine then,” he scoffed as the bones he produced shattered the blue chains holding Edge almosst causing him to fall, “fuck her and find out for yourself.”

Red used his magic to throw G against the wall holding him there,  ** _“no one’s touching her.” _ **

Edge was taken aback by Red’s defensive attitude as he approached slowly.

“I-I...I’m not...not in heat,” Alyse whimpered as Red held her close. Her hands instinctively snaking around his body as more blue chains started to appear around her. The chains connected with her wrists and ankles.

“Brother I Believe You,” he said slowly, “But What Else Are We To Do?”

“trust me ya don’t want to leave her unsatisfied. if you don’t do something soon her magic will start to harm her and those around her,” G growled as he fought against Red’s magic.

“den give me a different solution,” Red growled back as his magic loosened as Alyse’s hand caressed the side of his skull.

She didn’t seem conscious of her actions as she nuzzled into Red’s chest. Her left hand had slipped under his shirt and was grasping his lower right rib. Red groaned as he fought back his hands from roaming her own body as she teased him. The chains slowly were moving around her right arm and left leg. His bones that made contact with them sent a familiar tingle of heat that he knew two well. She had definitely been holding back if G was right. The intense feeling had his own skull almost spinning.

G sighed, “fine...you can try configuring her soul. Sans did it for Nicole, but I’m not sure if she was in heat. maybe possible beginning stages.”

Red felt his bone brow twitch as Edge yelled what he was thinking, “AND NO ONE THOUGHT TO MENTION OUR WATCHERS COULD GO INTO HEAT DURING OUR MEETINGS?!”

G shrugged, “didn’t think it’d happen with your mages and Sans thought I was fuckin’ around.”

Red tried to sigh, but it hitched as Alyse’s grip on his ribs rubbed in just the right way. Shaking his skull , he cleared his non-existent throat, “E-Edge just get over here an’ take er so I can- jezz kitten!” Red huffed as he felt his magic stir from her touch dropping his hold on G.

G smoothed out his jacket as he watched Red being overtaken by Alyse’s touch, “these humans are too dangerous,” he glared as his yellow eye started to glow, “it’s best ya cut ties now and-hey!”

Edge however ignored him as Alyse continued to feel Red up practically in all the right ways. Fuck Red wanted this heat thing to be a hoex so he could fuck her for real. Instead he tried to focus on his brother grabbing G by his jacket and dragging him from his room.

“whoa man, what's with the man handling?” he argued, “it’s your girl that need’s handling.”

“AS MUCH AS IT PAINS ME TO SAY THIS,” Edge growled, “YOUR INSIGHT HAS BEEN ** _ INFORMATIVE_ ** , BUT AS SHE IS ** OUR ** WATCHER WE WILL DEAL WITH THIS WITHOUT YOUR SPECTATING OR ADDED OBSERITY. YOU’VE BARELY BEEN HERE FOR A DAY AND DON’T KNOW OUR WATCHER LIKE WE DO. SO YOUR ADDED COMMENTARY IS UNNECESSARY. IN OTHER WORDS... ** _GET LOST!” _ ** He then slammed the door on G’s face.

Edge’s shoulders slumped as he sighed, “Brother…” he said slightly turning, “Is...Is Alyse Gonna Be Alright With This?”

Red shivered as Alyse’s lips brushed his collar bone, “s-she’s gonna h-have ta be-cuz I-I’m loosen my own self control h-here.”

Edge looked a bit down as he looked away from him, “What About...Her Confession?”

Red slightly pulled Alyse off him looking at his bro with a senire grin, “fuck it, we’ll ask after she’s right in da head again. sides there’s somethin’ I wanna ask too.”

Edge nodded just as Alyse let out a frustrated groan.

Before Red knew it he was being pushed down by his watcher. Laying against his brother’s silk pillows as she straddled him. He swore as he watched her slowly take off her long sleeve grey shirt revealing a black bra that cupped her pale breasts nicely. She was being way too sexy. Her hands dragged slowly from his shoulder blades down the front of his ribs.

“Red…” Alyse moaned making his spine tingle, “please...touch me.”

He groaned under her addictive touch, “k-kitten as m-much as I’d fuckin-,” Red stopped as he clenched his teeth holding back a heated growl as she began grinding on him,’”uugh, damn k-kitten I’d l-love ta enjoy dis with ya, b-but w-we gotta get ya f-fixed up.” 

Alyse was then pulled off Red from behind by Edge. She struggled for a moment as Edge held her from behind against his chest, but then settled down as his hand wrapped around her waist and shoulders.

“LET’S MAKE THIS QUICK,” Edge sighed as Alyse tried to move her hands to touch him, but he held her firm enabling her movements. Yet he started to grip her tighter as he felt the heat she was feeling seep from the chains on her right arm that were touching him.

Red quickly sat up giving his skull a shake as he tried to clear his head. Sadly he clearly had a boner now. But he had to focus on getting Alyse back in her right mind.

“Do we have to make this quick?” Alyse asked seductively while squirming in Edge’s hold rubbing her backside against him, “I’d rather enjoy both of you together for a  ** _long_ ** time.”

Red hopped off the bed making his was over towards them, “sorry sweettart,” he grinned as he tapped on her chest gripping her soul, “I promise I’ll take ya to da bone zone another time.”

As she gave him a curious head tilt he pulled her soul out roughly causing her to moan loudly as she nearly collapsed in Edge’s hold.The blue chains instantly disappearing as Edge breathed a sigh of relief. Red hated having to be so rough, but he didn’t want her consciously distracting him. She shivered in ecstasy as Edge crouched down to hold her bridal style. A soft smile played on her lips as she nuzzled into his arms.

“ya got ‘er,” Red asked as he began working on Alyse’s soul. 

G was right. Her soul was a swirling mess. He quickly went to work on calming the determination before moving onto her perseverance and integrity.

“Yes,” Edge sighed, “She Seems Content For Now.”

Red let out a sharp chuckle, “heh, can’t believe da fruitloop was right,” he smirked as he winked at his brother, “she does like it rough.”

Edge smirked back, “SHE DID SEEM QUITE ENTRANCED WHEN I GOT OUT MY LEATHER CUFFS.”

“really?” Red grinned, “gonna hafta ask if she wants ta play sometime.”

Edge frowned as he looked down at Alyse, “That Is If She Doesn’t Hate Us.”

Red stayed silent as he finished with Alyse’s soul.

Looks like they’d have to wait and see.

***

Alyse groaned as she noticed how tired and sore her body felt. Blinking her eyes open the familiar soft feeling of silk surrounded her as she quickly sat up straight. Her head pounded and her chest ached as she took in a deep breath.

“whoa kitten,” Red’s voice sounded as she felt the rough texture of his bones against her bare shoulders, “take it easy, you’re just comin’ down from somethin’ pretty nasty.”

Alyse felt her eyes finally focus as her head began to clear, “What happened?” she asked as she noticed she was in Edge’s room and on his bed without a shirt. She quickly pulled the silk covers over her chest, “And why am I half naked?”

Edge walked into view from his desk as he handed her her shirt, “YOU DISCARDED THIS EARLIER,” he said clearing his non-existent throat, “I BELIEVE YOU’D LIKE THIS BACK.”

She took it from his hands not sure why she felt so embarrassed when they’d seen her in crop tops and this probably wasn’t much of a difference from her other outfits. 

“I-I… removed it?” she asked, “myself?”

Red started to sweat as he rubbed the back of his skull, “kitten, dere’s somethin’ we gotta explain to ya dat you might not want ta hear, but...uhh, you was under...heat.”

Alyse felt her cheeks redden as he continued, “ya weren’t actin’ like yourself and we had ta….take care of ya.” Red must have noticed her pale expression because he quickly added, “don’t worry! We didn’t do anythin’ to ya. I just calmed your soul. So no harm...no harm done...kitten why ya shakin’?”

Alyse felt her body shake as he gripped the sheets tight, “I-I didn’t-….d-did I d-do any...anything a-against your-” she felt sick as she feared what she might have done in her blackout state.

“chill, kitten,” Red reassured as he rubbed her shoulder, “we stopped it before anything got out of hand.”

“IN FACT YOU WERE QUITE RESILIENT IN HOLDING OFF SUCH DESIRES FOR THREE DAYS,” Edge boosted, “I COULDN’T HAVE ASKED FOR A MORE STRONG WILLED HUMAN AS MY WATCHER, BUT FROM NOW ON I REQUEST THAT YOU TELL US IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN AS WE WOULD LIKE TO AVOID ANY….CONFUSIONS.”

Alyse couldn’t help but feel proud over Edge’s compliment, “Confusions?” she asked, “Did I say or do anything strange?”

Red rolled his pin rpicks as he lightly chuckled, “heh, besides bein’ quite da fuckin tease i’ve ever been around,” he smirked as he ruffled her hair causing her to swat his hand playfully away, “ya just made a silly confession of fallen for us boneheads.”

Edge swatted Red on the top of the skull, “THAT CONFESSION WAS TOWARDS ME AS SHE MERELY MENTIONED YOU DURING HER HEATED STATE, NUMB SKULL,” he huffed.

Red chuckled, not noticing Alyse’s ever growing blush, “Y-Yeah, that s-sounds pretty crazy. Sorry I confused you guys. I’ll try and be more upfront about things from now on.”

That’s when a loud alarm sounded by Edge’s desk.

“what’s dat-” Red asked, but was interrupted.

** _“THE ROAST!” “The Roast!” _ ** both Edge and ALyse shouted at the same time.

Alyse threw on her shirt as they both ran down towards the kitchen.

Red sighed as he could still feel her warmth on the silken sheets, “guess I can ask ya some other time, kitten.”

***

Lynn stretched her arms feeling her shoulders pop as she stepped out of her car. She’d just gotten back from her student teacher meeting about her progress thus far and was happy to know she was doing well. They’d even asked her if she could bring in her own recipe to teach the next class on Thursday. The chance to show off something new that was unique to her was exciting. 

Stepping inside the entryway was the juice aroma of a familiar roast that surfaced many memories to her mind. Being at her grandmother’s during holidays as the same smell filled the small home and warm embraces were at every turn. The nostalgia was warm and inviting unlike a lot of her other memories. Thinking back she wondered if they should visit their grandfather again. It had been awhile since she’d checked up on him.

As she walked into the kitchen she noticed Sans plastered to the oven door.

“Sans?” she asked as the figure turned, “Oh, oops!” she smiled, “Hey Axe, guess I’m not the only one attracted to grandma’s secret famous roast.”

Axe wiped the drool from his teeth, “quite the salivating secret….” Axe grinned widely making Lynn feel slightly uncomfortable, “...I don’t suppose you mind  ** _spillin’ your guts_ ** on the recipe, ….would ya?”

“Sorry Axe,” she winked as she started to head towards the pantry pulling out flour, sugar and many other baking supplies, “Grandma had us swear on her death bed to keep it hush hush. But I don’t mind sharing my baking recipes.”

Axe seemed disappointed as he gripped the inside of his empty socket, “sorry morsel….ain’t got much of a sweet tooth,” he said softly as he tugged on the bottom of the socket, “more of a….meat eater.”

Lynn giggled as she set out her supplies and grabbed a few mixing bowls, “Yeah, Lola is too. It’s a wonder how mom got her to enjoy eating broccoli and tomatoes,” she smiled as she went towards the fridge, but as she turned around Axe was gone.

“Hmm...guess I’m not the company he was craving,” she joked to herself, “Oh well, time to get baking!”

***

G stomped in frustration down the steps as he fought back the urge to bust down the door and deliver that mage to Gaster. Being thrown out by Edge of all monsters was degrading, but what infuriated him the most was watching her magic envelop Red. Humans should never have this kind of power and pull on them.

_ “Hmmm Hmm Hmmm. Laa La Laaa” _

A soft singing voice broke his thoughts as he passed the dining room. Drawing him closer as he listened.

_ “One, two, I’m making cakes for you, _

_ Three, four. They’ll make it to your door, _

_ Five, Six Oohh it isn’t hard to mix _

_ Seven, Eight, it’s never too late because I love to bake.” _

G quietly stepped towards the kitchen entry as he peaked around the corner.

What he saw almost took his breath away if he even really needed to breath. There was Lynn sweetly singing as she baked. No music playing, no one else around. Just her and the ingredients. It reminded him a lot of when Frisk would sing about what she was doing whenever she thought he wasn’t around. His soul ached as he felt compelled to watch her.

_ “Nine, Ten I hope we can get together again, _

_ Eleven Twelve I barely sing that well.” _

She then started to giggle, making him smirk at her own jab at herself as she rolled out the dough continuing her song.

_ “Oh it’s time to take care, make it simple _

_ Don’t want to make them too thin. _

_ Gotta make a sweet surprise for the win.” _

G felt himself closing his sockets as he leaned against the wall listening to her singing out what she did as she finished her cookies. He could actually picture her doing each task as she sang. But when he tried to replace her face with Frisk’s...That blonde hair kept grabbing his attention. Was he really forgetting Frisk or was Lynn’s soul truly tugging at his?

_ “Guess I better wash you all down with soap. _

_ I think I just remembered something _

_ I think I left the faucet running. _

_ Now my singing is filling up the sink. _

_ Darling the dishes are just soaking in it _

_ But I’ll get them out in a minute. _

_ Don’t want my fingers pruning up.” _

G then noticed her singing change as her words changed from her tasks to something else.

_ “I'm tired of being careful, gentle, trying to keep the water warm _

_ I want you under my skin _

_ Uh-oh, there it goes, I said too much, it overflowed _

_ Why do I always spill? _

_ I feel it coming out my throat _

_ Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap _

_ God, I wish I never spoke _

_ Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap” _

She then started humming her tune as G felt a tap on his shoulder making him jump back.

“G?” Lynn asked, seeming surprised and embarrassed as she finished putting a few bowls in the drying rack.

G glanced back at Axe who merely grinned widely before disappearing.

“uhh-h-hey angel,” he grinned trying to keep his cool, “heard a sweet songbird and thought I’d investigate.”

Lynn’s face reddened, “Oh-umm, yeah…that-umm, that would be me. Sorry if my screeching disturbed you.”

G couldn’t help but laugh, “screeching? heh, nah angel, Edge and Black screech. Your voice is one I could listen to all day.”

Watching her get flustered as she brought the hand towel to her face was too cute.

“G!” she whined as she fumbled putting the towel back.

“that’s my name, angel,” G smirked, “and it sounds sweetest from your lips.”

Lynn quickly shook her head causing those golden locks to swish back and forth, “Oh no you don’t,” she accused pointing a wooden spoon she’d left on the counter at him, “I’m onto those charms of your’s mister and they won’t work.”

“charms, huh,” he grinned as he sauntered up towards her, “if anyone is using charms it’s you.”

Lynn paused looking at him confused as her phone chimed on the countertop.

G noticed it was from Stretch.

Watching her face flush as she quickly glanced at the phone stirred something in him. When she went to reach for it he stopped her by placing himself between her and the counter.

“mind if we pick up that twenty questions game?” he asked as he leaned back against the counter to make it seem like he’d meant to relax there in the first place.

“Oh-umm sure,” she smiled, “I believe you’ve got twelve more questions.”

“alright then,” he grinned looking past her, “whatcha bakin, angel?”

“I’m baking a rainbow cake!” She exclaimed as she went to pull a carton of cream from the fridge, “and I require you to help me finish it as we continue the questions.”

G was about to argue till she tossed him a whisk.

G sighed before he twirled the utensil in between his fingers, “fair enough, angel.” he said as she placed a few other items on the counter.

“Have you ever baked before?” She winked, passing him a mixing bowl with a few ingredients.

G held back a groan as he rolled his pin pricks, “I assume you're wasting that question to  ** _school _ ** me into a lesson?”

Lynn just smiled a wide cheeky smile as she gently pushed the mixing bowl towards him.

G groaned, understanding she wouldn’t answer him till he answered her first, “no I haven’t…”

“Yay!” She cheered, “ and yes, I need a practice student to teach before I present this to my class to learn.”

“you do know I’m older than you?”

“And you just wasted two more questions,” she smirked as she poured in what looked like cream and sugar, “I’m well aware you skeletons are centuries older. So a word to the wise, you’ve only got nine more questions. You better make them good.”

“Heh,” G chuckled, “alright angel, but I’ll  ** _whip up _ ** some good ones.”

The way she giggled as she stopped pouring the cream into the mixing bowl warmed his soul.

“Why don’t you let them  ** _bake_ ** as I teach you how to make your own frosting,” she smiled.

G couldn’t help but smile at her sweet joke. Before he knew it she’d switched gears on him. She stood beside him as she read out ingredients and instructed him on how to create the frosting. The way she gently stopped him to recoach an instruction to something simpler or more towards what he understood was surprising.

“You’re doing great G,” she smiled, “when you turn lean the bowl like that it helps whisk things much smoother so you’re not putting strain on your wrist.”

Her praise was almost addicting as he stopped stirring and she dipped her finger into the mixture.

Placing her finger in her mouth her face scrunched as she hummed, “hmm, alright G I know you like hot sauce, but do you have a bit of a sweet tooth?”

He couldn’t help his magic as it reached his cheekbones, “well-umm, I don’t... hate sweet things.”

Her blue-green eyes smiled as she took the same finger she had in her mouth and dipped it in the bowl. She then brought her frosting covered finger to his face, “Good to hear. So why don’t you tell me what do you think this is missing?”

G hesitated staring at her finger as he felt sweat start to bead on his skull. His hesitation must have been too long because she dropped her finger a bit, “Opps,” she nervously smiled, “I guess I should get you a spoon instead. Give me a-”

G quickly grabbed her wrist stopping her from turning away. She looked up at him in surprise as he swallowed his nerves and opened his teeth to lick the sweet mixture from her finger. Focusing on the taste he closed his sockets.

Lynn felt her heart beating in her throat as she felt G’s yellow golden tongue sweep over her finger. Knees starting to shake she couldn’t help but stepped closer towards him. There was no doubt that G made her nervous. He screamed bad boy in every way, but he was also a good listener. He’d taken her instructions well and hadn’t talked back or joked during her entire lesson over frosting.

But this was wrong wasn’t it? She couldn’t have her heart racing for two guys? Let alone two skeleton monsters that were related to each other! She’d been such a good girl. Why was G making her think of naughty things like if he’d be more rough with her than Stretch? Was his dick yellow? Would he teach her something new?!

“uhm-I think I can still taste the butter,” G said, taking her finger out of his mouth, “so we need to add more powdered sugar or cream, right?”

Lynn felt her face as she snapped her out of her trance, “Oh-Uhm-Yeah! Y-You’re right!”

G watched her for a moment still holding her wrist as he raised a bone brow before smirking. Gosh that smirk was criminal!

“angel..,” he smirked, “did you like that?”

Yep...there was no doubt...she was as red as a tomato right now.

“Heh-heh-Uhm-I-Is t-that one of your twenty questions?” she asked, trying to laugh off the awkward situation that she was in.

G devilish grin threw her off as his other hand smoothly wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He was just as tall as Stretch, but instead of the sweet calming nature Stretch always made her feel, G brought a feeling of bad butterflies. Like the thrill of falling as she would stand on the edge of a cliff. The promise of danger if she jumped, but still the addenilan that fueled her veins.

G brought her trapped hand up to his skull, “ya know i’m sure i can get my answer even if you won’t tell me,” he smoothly sneered as he opened his teeth and his golden yellow tongue slipped out heading dangerously close to her wrist where her bracelet was glowing it’s magenta and cyan colors.

** _Ring-buzz-Ring-buzz-Ring-buzz!_ **

The oven’s timer went off indicating her cakes were done cooking in the second oven. Lynn quickly jumped back from G who’d also been startled by the noise and ran towards the oven, taking her oven mitts she quickly pulled all seven colored cakes out. 

“They each turned out well-phew,” she sighed aloud as she turned back to G, “Thanks for helping with the frosting. As for your answer…” she paused as she sauntered up to him.

He stepped back hitting the counter as she smiled up at him. Trapping him there she wagged her finger at him, “Naughty students that harass the teacher get punished…,” she smirked as she grabbed the whisk from bowl and tapped him on the nasal bone with it causing some frosting to land on him, “So you’re gonna be on dishes duty from now on as I finish the cake.”

G whipped the frosting from his face with his thumb as he watched her turn back towards the cakes. Licking the frosting off slowly he couldn’t help start at her soul. She was no longer in heat, which meant Stretch must have taken care of her. However why did he feel so pulled in by her then, if it wasn’t heat?

“not gonna send me to the principal’s office?” he joked as he shoved his hand into his pockets.

She rolled her eyes, “I believe my punishments are better than detention,” she winked as she turned out the cakes from their tins, “Besides, who ever truly learned a lesson from sitting in a corner?”

G couldn’t help but burst out laughing, “guess you’re right,angel,” he said as he watched her cut the cakes and layer them with frosting in between.

Just as the cake was about finished, loud approaching footsteps could be heard as they both broke from their tasks of frosting and washing to look towards the entryway. Before they knew it both Edge and Alyse darted into the kitchen towards the oven. As the two argued about if the roast was alright, he noticed Lynn’s warm smile at them.

“Hey Alyse,” Lynn asked with a quirky smile, “Why is your shirt on backwards?”

***

“He’s just been standing there smoking for the last few hours,” one of the nurses whispered as Lola put back the deck of cards she’d been using with Earl, her patient at the care center.

Lola just ignored the catty gossiping girls till one of them said something that caught her attention, “I swear he’s a monster. I saw his hand and it’s all bones!”

“Well get one of the security guards to tell him to leave,” the other receptionist hissed.

Lola let out a heavy sigh, “cowards,” she mumbled under her breath as she walked outside.

Sure enough she was a familiar purple hoodie leaning up against the big oak tree that was a good thirty feet from the front of the building. A cigarette hanging by the edge of his sharp teeth as he winked waved at her.

“Stalking me now?” she whipped as she approached Slim, “Usually it’s Black that picks me up near the end of my shift. So what do I owe such a surprise of seeing ya here in the middle of my shift?”

Slim smirked as he stomped out his cig, “m’lord’s been quite busy workin’ on that date for ya, but thought I’d just wing it and steal ya away first.”

Lola felt her heart race as she kept her calm demeanor, “So you’re stealing me from work for a date?”

Slim shrugged, “I mean, if you really want me to.”

Lola rolled her eyes, “Let me finish my shift,” she smirked, “I don’t want to miss Earl dying before I leave.”

Slim blinked at her in confusion, but before he could say anything she grabbed his sleeve, “Come let me introduce ya to the guy I’m basically paid to watch die.”

Slim shoved his hands in his pocket with a smirk, “sure your crypt will let the dead already walk in?”

Lola nodded, “Yeah, just give me a minute to let them know you’re here.”


	44. Skate Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim gets to know more about Lola and gets interred by her secret hobby. While Nicole twists Sans arm into doing something for the other skeleton crew.

Lola breathed a sigh of relief as she led Slim down the painstakingly white halls of the nursing home. She got off lucky with her manager this time. Though he wasn’t pleased with her last minute visitor, he was thankfully a monster rights activist and wanted her to report back about how some of the residents took to Slim being there.

“Just buzz my pager if someone keals over from seeing him,” he joked before turning serious, “but I advise you to take him through one of the side doors on the west wing,” he paused as he sorted more paperwork, “... as they are the residents with less...heart problems.”

Walking down the halls she turned back to Slim, “Ya sure you don’t mind meeting the guy I’m in charge of watching die, right?”

Slim smirked, “I think it’d be a  ** _grave_ ** mistake not to meet a fellow soon to be  ** _corpse_ ** .”

Lola rolled her eyes turning her head so he wouldn’t see her smile from his pun, “Alright, again sorry about the side entrance thing.”

She could hear Slim snicker behind her, “don’t worry can’t have ladies ** _ flatlining_ ** over me. it’d be a real ** _ heart stopper_ ** .”

Lola bit her lower lip as she tried not to laugh, “Shush, we need to be silent-”

** _“as the dead?”_ ** he grinned leaning his hooded skull towards her from her left.

Lola couldn’t hold back her grin as she lightly chuckled at him. With his hood over his skull it made his sharp golden fang glim just a little bit in the dull hallway. She almosted considered ducking in one of the janitor closets and seeing how it would feel against her neck. But she quickly shook her head before lightly flicking him between the sockets.

“Take those puns to the  ** _morgue_ ** and ** _ put them to rest_ ** ,” she teased, “We’re coming up on the room now.”

Taking the lead again she didn’t notice Slim’s approving grin as he slowly followed behind.

Turning the corner Lola was happy to see room 23 in her sight. Slowing her pace she looked towards room 22 across from 23 where Doris Finkle stayed. The old bag was a pain in the ass to deal with and complained that anything you did wrong could kill her. Including placing more than two cubes of ice in her glass of water. Seeing the door was closed she waved Slim over as she placed her right finger up to her lips to keep him quiet as she lightly rapped on door 23.

“I don’t want whatever shit you're sellin’!” an old grouchy voice croaked.

Slim gave her an odd look as she smiled, opening the door, “But Earl you’ve been trying to sell me on the idea of letting you run loose.”

An old hunched man in a wheelchair squinted as he adjusted his thin wired glasses. Earl was dressed in a grey sweater vest and long sleeve white shirt as his weak creaking legs were nicely fitted into light carpenter jeans. In his lap laid an old book with a worn brown cover that showed it’s usage and age by it’s delicate looking binding. The wrinkles and age spots across his tattered worn skin like old leather scrunched on his face as he scowled at her.

“Of course I’m ready to end my own life now,” he grumbled, “but your miracle damn ass won’t let me!”

Lola shrugged with a smirk, “Yeah, sorry next time when you're choking on potato chips I won’t hand you a glass of water.” 

Slim waited by the door frame as he watched them bicker.

“Hmph,” Earl huffed looking off to the side, “I guess dying by a simple snack food isn’t a very glorious death.”

“I’ve offered you several death options I could help you achieve, but you’ve ruled those out,” Lola sighed sarcastically, “So I decided to bring death to you.”

The old man gave her a quizzical look.

Lola then gestured for Slim to walk in. He kept his hood up as she had instructed when they entered the building. The old man watched him curiously as Lola smirked, “Earl I’d like ya to meet my roommate and monster friend, Slim,” she then flipped off his hood.

The old man’s face went pale as he looked Slim up and down before clutching his chest and making gasping noises. Slim felt himself start to sweat as he watched the man fold over in the chair with a wheeze.

A few moments of silence passed as he turned to his watcher, who was smiling casually.

“is he...did I...?” Slim asked, trying to keep his nerves down.

Lola rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms,  ** _“I only wish,”_ ** she sighed loudly as she turned to the corpse in the wheelchair, “but you’re getting better at that performance.”

Before Slim knew it a loud hearty laugh came from the slumped over bag of sweater and flesh. The old man sat back up in his chair now coughing more now through his laughter as he spoke, “If your reaper here actually looked more intimidating….*Coughs*....I might actually be outta this miserable hell hole,” he coughed with a smirk, “Didn’t know a reaper these days would be dressed like a miserable teen from the walking dead.”

Relief flooded over Slim as he tried to ignore the sound of the man’s bones popping.

Slim shrugged, “nah, just setting a trend for the dead,” he smirked, “mines more comfy for loungin’ in a coffin.”

The old man chuckled as Lola went behind and rolled him forward towards a small table in the room, “So you’re one of the blasted monsters I keep hearing about on the news, eh?”

Slim rested his hands in his hoodie pocket, “sure am.”

There was a pause as Earl looked him up and down, “Guess I’ve met worse,” he grumbled, “I ain’t offendin’ you by assuming you’re male?”

“I identify as an attack helicopter most of the time,” Slim smirked, “but today I’m just a walking pile of bones.”

Earl smiled as he let out another chuckle, “Heh, alright, guess the brat behind me was right,” he grinned showing off brittle old teeth, “You freaks aren’t as bad as they say.”

Slim rubbed the back of his neck, “I wouldn’t be so sure on that...not all monsters are nice.”

“Neither are humans, my boy,” Earl sighed gazing down at his lap, “...we’re just as destructive, but it’s best to keep up hope for the ones that come after you. To change things so they face less hardships,” the man then craned his neck to the left to look at Lola, “Even if the next generation turns out to be wise-ass little shits.”

Lola smirked as she frazzled her hand atop the fuzzy old man’s head, “You love me and you know it, ya old coot. Besides I knew you’d see that monsters aren’t-”

“VILE DEMONS!” an old woman screeched from the other side of the hall.

They all turned to an old woman in a faded orange floral betty coat dress with a scowl on her face that could scare kids back to their homes in an instant. Shaking her wooden dark cane at them as she stayed in the comfort of her doorway.

Lola’s shoulders fell as she placed a forced smile on her face, “Mrs. Finkle, glad to see you out and about today. Is Amy getting your afternoon tea?”

“Stop smiling, you ever changing little imp!” she hissed at as she clutched the doorframe, “You’re always stirring up trouble in this place and I won’t stand for it.”

Lola kept her smile as she gripped the top of Earl’s wheelchair, “By whatever do you mean, Mrs Finkle?”

“Bringing such a ** _ heathen_ ** into this place,” Mrs. Finkle growled as she pointed her wrinkled bony fingers at Slim, “I don’t know how you can stand this bastard girl, Earl. Sneaking such a disgusting freak of nature into your room.”

Lola stayed silent keeping her head up and a smile present as she bit the inside of her cheek.

‘Don’t let her push your buttons,’ she thought, taking a deep breath, ‘She’s just senial and scared.’

Lola took a few steps forward as she kept her voice level and calm, “Why don’t I page Amy for you so she can-” Lola was interrupted by Mrs. Finkle’s screams. 

** _“Don’t you come any closer, traitor!”_ ** she screamed as she looked towards Earl, “I knew an uncivilized man as yourself would keep such satanic company. Mark my words, that girl was sent to deliver you to hell!”

** _“Oh can it ya old bat,”_ ** Earl growled back wheeling himself past Slim towards his doorway, “I’d sooner see you fuck a Nazi then listen to anymore of your bullcrap.”

“Those monsters will end all humanity.” she screeched, “mark my words that thing will-”

Her words were silenced as he slammed the room door shut.

“Lola,” Earl sighed, “page Miss Amy to give the old bitch a sleep draft will ya? I’m too old to deal with screaming women.”

Lola smirked as she pulled out her pager, “Sure thing.”

Slowly turning his wheelchair he rolled his milky brown eyes as he looked at Slim, “Please tell me you’re here to end my misery?”

Slim looked to the door, back to Earl and the door once more, “would scaring her to death count as ending your misery?”

Earl grinned wide causing several more wrinkles to appear on the sides of his face, “Ahaha ha ha, I like this guy,” he chuckled as he slapped his knee, “Mind sticking around to play Bullshit? I’ve only beat her once and I need an ally to take her down, you in?”

Slim smirked as Lola gave him a challenging grin, “why not?”

***

Nicole watched her oldest sister Alyse disappear back into the dinning room for the rest of the dishes as she picked a few more plates to wash. As she washed the dishes her mind wandered to the other skeletons. With Lust and Pink now staying elsewhere the mansion had settled down a bit. Tango and Remix were lively to have around. The smile that had been on her face all more when Tango danced with a tray of pancakes to the table had been intoxicating. It was uplifting and fun to have more individuals with lively energy. Green had been very much a study bug keeping to himself either in the study or sitting in one of the garden chairs writing. G however seemed to always pop in and out of places. He didn’t seem comfortable, maybe anxious? The only moments she’d observed him slowing down was around Lynn. Then again Lynn seemed to have that easing effect on most of the skeletons. 

Even Crooks seemed to be impressed and happy when she brought out the rainbow cake for desert. What was more amusing was both his and Blue’s face when the sprinkles from the center came pouring out. It made her giggle as she replayed the scene in her head.

“What’s making you smile so much?” Alyse asked as she placed a few more plates into the sink before her.

Nicole smiled, “Just remembering the guys’ faces when Lynn cut her cake.”

Alyse started to rinse a few dishes as she smiled back, “Yeah, Blue’s practically bouncing off the walls from the sugar. I hope Lynn isn’t regretting giving him a second slice.”

“I’m actually surprised Crooks and Axe didn’t have any,” Nicole said as she continued to wash, “Crooks looked really excited, but then said he wasn’t a fan of sweets. It was confusing.”

Alyse hummed as she started to dry some of the dishes, “Maybe he was more excited by the colors. Heck I wasn’t in the mood for cake either, but seeing it made me smile.”

Nicole paused thinking more on Crooks and Axe, “Hey Alyse, do you think Crooks and Axe are comfortable here?”

“What makes you ask that?” Alyse said, looking confused.

Nicole shrugged, “Axe doesn’t talk much or really even show up around the house unless it's for food,” she said shaking her head, “and Crooks has opened up to me in the garden about feeling...well crowded.”

“Hmm,” Alyse sighed as she finished drying the last of the dishes, “Why don’t we wait till the week is over and see how they still feel. I don’t know how long they’re staying. If they are a permanent stay then we’ll have to talk to Sans about arrangements. If possible we can see if they want a watcher of their own or maybe just some space away from the mansion.”

“... _ Space from the mansion _ …” Nicole thought as an idea popped into her head, “That’s genius! I’ll go talk to Sans now.”

“Uhh..okay,” Alyse called as she ran out of the kitchen.

Racing through the dining room towards the stairs she caught the glimpse of a blue jacket walking down the hall.

“Sans,” Nicole called as she ran up to the casually walking skeleton.

“hey starlight,” Sans smiled as he stopped, “what can I do for ya?”

“I was wondering if we could convert the second shed to a mini home,” she asked as she clasped her hands together excitedly.

Sans looked at her in confusion, “uhh, can I ask why?”

“To make Crooks and Axe feel more comfortable,” she smiled

San looked wildly confused so she continued, “I’ve noticed that they don’t seem...at home here with everyone. Soooo I thought maybe they’d prefer their own personal space.”

Nicole noticed Sans frown and slight fear before she heard the voice behind her.

“keen eyes...little bird...,” a deep voice whispered by her shoulder making her spine tingle.

Whipping around she breathed a sigh of relief, “ ** _Oh, jezz_ ** ...Axe you scared me! I guess that’s what I get for talking about you.”

Axe gripped his empty socket smiling at her, “couldn’t help listening to your...chirping...little bird... about me and my bro.”

**“easy Axe,”** Sans said sternly, stepping closer to her, “she wasn’t saying anything bad.”

“Yes, actually I was wondering if you and Crooks felt comfortable in your rooms? To be honest Crooks has been open to me about seeming...confided and crowded,” she paused watching Axe carefully, “Do you feel the same?”

Axe’s widening smile as he tugged on his socket seemed to hit something in her psychology studies. He was uncomfortable about her prying or about her closeness to Crooks. Either one seemed to manifest his distance or discomfort in a situation whenever he tugged on his socket. She wasn’t sure if that actually hurt him, but she could see it as a self harm trigger. Maybe she could find a way to make him stop so he wouldn’t be hurting himself. If that’s what this was.

“heh,... so he’s  ** _spilled the beans_ ** to ya…” Axe paused seeming to look to where Sans stood by her, “...can’t say I  ** _relish _ ** the idea of being... ** _compact_ ** in this... ** _sardine_ ** can... **but** ,” he said looking back at her with his red eye as his hand played with the rim of his socket, “...can’t complain after our previous... _ accommodations _ .”

Nicole felt her heart ache for Axe as she softened her smile, “Well I was suggesting to Sans that we have an unused shed in the garden closest to the forest. If it’d make you and your brother more comfortable, would you want to stay there?” 

Before Axe could answer she slowly took his other hand making him jump slightly at her gentle touch. His other hand stopped tugging on the empty socket as she smiled, “Think of it as a home away from home.”

Sans was holding his breath as Axe dropped his creepy smile for a second. His hand left his empty socket as he stared at Nicole with an unreadable expression.

“...you sure bone boy will...agree?”

Sans socket twitched as he frowned, but what Nicole did made him fear about his promise to Alyse.

With swift movements, Nicole gave a light flick to Axe’s nasal bridge. Causing the skeleton’s sockets to disappear as she giggled, “Silly you’re a bone boy too! Which is why it’s my priority to ensure you guys feel safe and comfortable!”

Sans watched in confusion as Axe’s red eye return along with a soft blush upon his cheekbones.

“do what ya want…”Axe grumbled turning away from her, “...wouldn’t mind the...space…”

Nicole smiled, “Then it’s settled! We’ll turn the shed into a home for you and Crooks.”

“we what?!” Sans asked.

Nicole grasped both of his hands. Her soft warmth and pleading blue-green eyes as she gave a reassuring nod, made Sans feel weak to her charms. 

Sans sighed, “yeah guess we can make it happen.” 

Nicole smiled brightly, “Shall we make up some blueprints?”

“can’t make them any other color,” Sans grinned.

“blood red wouldn’t be a bad idea,” Axe chuckled.

Nicole looked at him confused, “I don’t think it works that way, but we could print off a red copy for you if you want?”

Axe burst out laughing as Sans sighed nervously, “we’ll bring you some plans and let you approve them before we get things moving.”

Axe nodded, “sure...let me know when you’ve gotten...your  ** _heads _ ** together… on an idea.”

Sans nodded and before Nicole knew it Axe had disappeared.

With Axe gone she turned to Sans with something else that had been on her mind.

Nicole felt her heart race as she bit her lip, “Uhmm, hey I was wondering if I could ask one more favor of you.”

“you really know how to twist a skeleton's arm,” Sans sighed as he felt the sweat form on his skull, “go ahead starlight. what can I do for ya?”

“Could we go on a walk?” she asked looking nervous as she ran a hand through her light brown hair, “Just you and I... Maybe you could tell me a little bit about souls. I-I mean, since I see them a lot now.”

Sans smiled, “guess an after dinner stroll wouldn’t hurt. besides I’m sure Paps would rather keep my bony figure. heh heh heh heh. why don’t I meet ya downstairs in ten minutes and then we’ll go”

Nicole nodded with a smile, “That sounds perfect!”

It wasn’t long before she was rocking back and forth in her heels by the door in her jeans and coral tank top with a white shaw. Nicole had been waiting anxiously for the chance to learn from Sans about what she’d been seeing. With the bracelet slightly cracked she’d been able to partly see people’s souls. However it only really showed when she focused on the individual. She wanted to be sure what to look for in others. Psychologically she could determine a person’s character by some conversation and body language. Thinking about the many more possibilities it could open up for her in reading others was both thrilling and unnerving. Could she tell a bad individual right away, or would it be more of an interpretation as it was in the world of psychology?

As she waited she saw Tango and Remix make their way down the stairs.

“WELL IF IT ISN’T THE YOUNGEST SENORITA, NICOLE,” Tango proclaimed with charm as he quickly danced down the steps to gently clasp her right hand, “I MUST SAY IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU BACK ON YOUR FEET. ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT TODAY?”

Nicole nodded, patting his hand that was overtop her own, “Yes, Tango,” she smiled, “I’m feeling quite well thanks to you. I heard that you caught me during my fall. I really appreciate it and hope it doesn’t become a regular occurrence.”

“NONSENSE,” Tango grinned as he gave her hand a soft squeeze, “AS A GENTLEMAN, I TAKE THE UTMOST PRIDE IN SWEEPING A LOVELY LADY AS YOURSELF OFF HER FEET. I DO HOPE YOU MAY ONE DAY JOIN ME IN THE DANCE STUDIO FOR A DANCE OR TWO.”

“I-I don’t know,” Nicole blushed as she lightly scratched her pointer finger against her cheek, “I’ve only done zumba and the last time I danced was a simple sway in high school.”

Remix smiled casually looking almost identical to Sans, “don’t worry kid, sometimes all it takes is the right partner.”

Nicole felt her heart race as she thought about a ballroom sway with Sans. Shaking her head quickly from the thought she smiled, “Well, it also depends on if my partner wants to dance too, huh?”

Remix raised a bone brow as Sans casually called from the stairs he was descending, “hey guys, what’s your plans for today?”

Remix shrugged as he turned to face Sans, “just about to explore the city a bit. Alyse lent us her car and gave my bro a map of the recent safe spots in town. thought it was about time we explored the surface, unless you want us to stay put?”

Before Sans could answer Nicole took the lead, “I think it’s a wonderful idea! Do you two have cellphones in case you get lost?”

Tango quickly pulled a phone she didn’t recognize from his back pocket, “BUT OF COURSE WE DO SENORITA,” Tango exclaimed before his smile started to falter, “HOWEVER THEY SEEM TO NOT WORK VERY WELL ON THE SURFACE AS OF LATE.”

“In that case why don’t you two stop over to Alphys’ lab first,” Nicole proclaimed, “Crooks was having trouble with his as well this morning and Papyrus took both his and Axe’s to Alphys to have them fixed.”

**“he what?!”** Sans asked, but was cut off by Tango’s excitement.

“THAT’S A SPLENDID IDEA,” he chimed picking her up in a twirl before setting her back on her feet, “MY LADY NICOLE YOU’VE GOT SUCH A BRILLIANT MIND. AS SOON AS MY PHONE IS FIXED I’LL DANCE MY FAVORITE SONG FOR YOU!”

“Oh you don’t have to,” she embarrassedly smiled, “I just know I feel pretty lost whenever I forget my own. It’s the only way I can keep in contact with everyone.”

Nicole then turned to Sans with her kindness practically gleaming off her, “Why don’t we grab the others’ phones as well so Alphys can get everything done at once.”

Sans felt his smile strain as he’d hoped to keep his other versions in close range without such forms of communication. However knowing himself, these versions would most likely go to other lengths to enjoy their own form of freedom. Maybe if he tossed them a bone or two they’d stay loyal to him then Gaster.

With a sharp sigh he relaxed, “sure. why don’t you take Tango and Remix’s and I’ll go grab G and Green’s before we go. we can stop by Alphys’ and walk by the park that’s near till she’s got them done.” Sans then turned back to his other version, “mind stayin’ here one more day till ya got something to  ** _phone home_ ** from?”

Remix shrugged with a smile, “guess I can keep this trip  ** _on hold_ ** till ya get back.”

Tango glared at the two short skeletons before him, “YOU TWO COMBINED ARE INSUFFERABLE.”

Nicole giggled as she added, “Come on you two,  ** _dial down_ ** the phone jokes.”

Remix and Sans burst out laughing as Tango whined, “OH PLEASE SENORITA NOT YOU TOO!”

***

“Lola,” a man in his mid thirties called as he opened the door. His light brown messy hair was slightly greying with his tired bored expression, “shifts over troublemaker. Ya can plan ways to take over the world on Thursday.”

Lola stretched as she dropped her hand revealing the two nines she’d bullshitted about earlier, “Sorry Earl the warden is kicking me out again.”

“He better have brought me that pudding that he promised since he left me with Izze-Irrene-ah whoever that bitch was with the blonde hair.” Earl complained as he gathered the cards to shuffle.

Lola’s manager Dave rolled his hazel brown eyes, “Ivy was her name...and no...ya scared her off too ya old coot. No pudding for you because of that”

Earl smiled maliciously as he pulled out a small handheld notebook from his chest pocket, “Heh, that’s another one on the scoreboard.” Slim held back a snicker as he watched the old man take out a pin and mark a line on the paper that had six other five tallied stacks.

“So who’s takin’ over for the next few hours?” Lola asked as she put the cards back in the box.

Dave sighed as he didn’t meet her green eyes, “Elizabeth is here for a visit…she’ll stay with him till night shift comes in.”

Lola’s mood turned sour as she gave Earl’s shoulder a squeeze, “Want me to stick around a bit longer?”

Earl shook his head as he pulled his glasses off to clean, “Nah go off with your bag of bones here. Can’t have ya wasting anymore time with a decaying old fart like me. I’ll be fine.”

Lola was hesitant, but nodded signaling Slim to follow her out.

Slim stopped by the door looking back at the old man as he placed his glasses back on, “mind if I stop by again?”

The old man smirked as he sat up a little taller in his wheelchair, “Come by as often as you like. Need someone to give that old bat across the hall a few heart attacks so she can be moved to the other side anyway.”

Slim side smirked back with a nod as he followed Lola out.

They left out the back entrance without a problem as Dave gave her a wave.

Once out, Lola let out a frustrated growl as she tossed her backpack in her jeep, “Fuckin bitch,” she hissed.

Slim raised a bone brow as he leaned against the vehicle, “do I wanna know?”

Lola shook her head with a sigh, “Too long of a story, but basically the bitch is his daughter’s lawyer trying to ask for the copy of his will to be sure he’s not senial enough in giving away ** _ ‘important things’_ ** .” Lola said in a mocking tone as she brought up her two fingers in quotation marks.

They stood for a moment as Lola removed her pale blue nurse uniform revealing a purple tank underneath. As she pulled out a gray v-neck t-shirt she asked, “So when does this date start?”

With a smirk Slim waited for her to press the lock on her jeep before trapping her against the vehicle. Her green eyes looked up at him in surprise. He was enjoying seeing her choice of less make-up as her aburn hair glowed against the dusty dark green jeep. 

Wrapping his left arm around her waist and pulling her close he winked, “...I’d say...now.” and with that he shortcut to the address he’d researched thanks to the youngest sister.

Lola felt the dizzy sensation of falling causing her to press herself tight against Slim as the smell of pine and smoke enveloped her nostrils. As she felt the ground reappear beneath her the familiar sound of wheels against concrete and music filled her ears. As she opened her eyes she almost had to give Slim a punch in the arm for finding out something she’d been good at hiding from the other skeletons.

They stood in the outer ring of Izzy Lee’s skate arena. The building was coated in black walls with decked out designs from every era it had survived. The most faded was the 1950’s design oil painted by some unknown artist as it featured a silhouette of a man and woman skating together holding hands. However Lola herself enjoyed the 1980’s era mural that blended well from the transition of the 1970’s. It’s vibrate colors and big cartoon-like proportions of the skaters gave it the look as a moment frozen in time.

Looking down the opposite side of the arena she noticed a sheet over a section of the wall next to the last era that had been painted. She smirked over which unknown picasso would be painting this era’s section, but she hoped that her suggestion put in the box would make it as she wanted more paints to glow in the black lights during the dance skates.

Walking across the flattened black carpet from the 90’s she couldn’t help but grin over the nostalgia of the horrid confetti rainbow squiggles on the ground. She could Slim walk behind in as she went to the wooden rail that encircled the skating arena. A few kids and teens were skating around as music played.

“Alright,” Lola smirked crossing her arms as she leaned back around the rail, “who snitched?”

Slim rested his hands back in his hoodie pocket, “so did I do good?”

Lola raised a brow as the sound of the skaters got louder as they approached.

“Yo Lola!” A skater called as they rolled up the rail smacking their hands on either side of where she was leaning, “Where were you last weekend? I thought you were swinging by to show us a new routine?”

Lola sighed leaning her head back towards the skater. Her auburn hair a brighter cast of color against the skater's attire of black ripped skinny jeans and navy blue t-shirt. The skater was a dark hair guy with a deep tan, but he looked much younger than Lola with his slightly pimpled face and enthusiastic brown eyes.

“Jace I told you I’m too busy to reteach ya how to skate,” Lola smirked as she pulled on the kids black beanie, “Sides, I’m hanging out with cooler people now.”

The kid swatted her hand away pulling the beanie back on right as two girls skated up, “You mean the monster right?”

Lola groaned as she flipped around to face the teens, “His name is Slim,... not monster. Get it right or I’ll come out there and beat your ass again.”

The kid rolled back as the girls giggled, “Just get out here and skate,” Jace pouted, “It’s been dull out here these last few weekends.”

Lola turned back to Slim with a spark in her bright green eyes, “Ready to get out there and skate rings around them?”

Slim nodded and before he knew it he’d found out Lola also knew the owner. Izzy the pixie cut white hair lady he met last night while checking the place out was pulling out roller blades with a number of stickers and sharpie drawn all over them. Lola explained they were her skates she’d kept here ever since she started college as the dorms didn’t give her much space to tuck them away somewhere safe. 

Izzy came by from around the skate stand. Her white shirt with the arena's name in bubble spraypainted letters and jeans. Sitting next to Slim looking him up and down as he laced up his skates. 

“You know seeing a skeleton come by asking if my business was monster friendly I figured I’d see more different monsters with ya the next time to mix up the place,” she glanced at Lola with a smirk, “Not bring the monster that we can’t get rid of.”

“Just say the word and I’ll leave,” Lola shrugged standing on her skates.

“Nah,” the fifty year old woman waved, “Still need ya for the skate competitions. Speaking of, if you’re not too busy, mind refreshing Jace, Lucy and Jackie that dance routine you came up with in the summer? They need a refresher before they start the first competition this fall.”

Lola groaned as she stretched her legs, “Are you seriously interrupting my date night the moment I show up?”

Izzy’s grey blue eyes blinked a few times as she looked from Lola to Slim and back again. She pointed silently to Slim giving Lola a brow raise and a quirky smile.

Lola rolled her eyes, “Do ya see me here with anyone else?” She said gesturing out towards the rink, “and no Izzy, not only are you sexually not my type, but you’re way too old for me.”

Izzy flipped her off as Slim got up on his skates.

“I’ll get to those little shits before they leave,” Lola called as she nodded her head for Slim to follow. 

Following behind Slim watched as Lola went to one of the openings in the rink. Waving to some guy in a booth by the rail, she took her first step out skating down the oval rink at incredible speed. She flew by the three teens as she poked Jace causing him to nearly fall. The kid smirked, catching his balance as the teens quickly skated to catch up to her.

As she circled back to where she’d started she called out to him, “Hope you don’t need me to hold your hand out here,” she teased.

Slim smirked as he stepped out to skate. It was a lot like when he ice skated with Black on the pond. However this was a smoother surface and there was no fear of someone drowning in freezing cold water. The skates he had one took a minute to get used to as he wobbled to find his groove. The music got louder as he started to find his footing and rythme. (Warrior by Kesha)

_ We were born to break the doors down, _

_ Fight until the end. _

_ It's something that's inside of us, _

_ It's, how we've always been, yeah. _

Instantly he felt someone approaching him from behind. As the music picked up and got louder he switched on his skates to see who was behind him. Lola had a look of surprise as he skated backwards giving her a lazy salute. She smirked as she angled her body lower and skated faster towards him.

_ We're the ones who flirt with disaster, _

_ On your ass we'll pounce like a panther. _

_ Cut the bullshit out with a dagger, _

_ With a dagger, with a dagger. _

_ Do or die we all gonna stay young, _

_ Shoot the lights out like a machine gun. _

_ Think it's time for a revolution, _

_ Revolution, revolution. _

As the next verse played she swerved towards the outer ring on his left. Before he knew it she was literally skating circles around him switching from front to backwards skating as she kept her eyes on him. He couldn’t help but chuckle at her confidence as they came up to the curve she dropped down in a crouch and stretched out her left leg to help her turn as her right hand skimmed across the floors. As the curve ended she got back up to take off down the track. She looked so alive as she raced down the track on the other side coming back his way as he took his time skating. 

Looking around he noticed three other teens in the center of the rink dancing on their skates as he circled around the outer ring. Each kid was practically break dancing on their skates. The boy, Jace even attempted a backflip, but didn’t quite make it. After passing him she headed towards the center helping the kid up as a new song came on. Lola got in front of the kids in the center as the music played starting to dance on her rollerblades.

(Skate Video Dance:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NExLKBRDqD8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NExLKBRDqD8) )

Slim had to give her props as unlike the teens who had normal roller skates on, she was dancing in her roller blades keeping her balance. The way she danced on the skates looked fun as she slid from the right to the left and then did a back and forth shimmy in them. The kids behind her were nothing to sneeze at either. Keeping up with her fast pace switches and moves while adding their own flare in their hand movements.

As they continued their dance a little girl tripped on her skates ahead of him. With one fluid motion he caught her mid fall and skated behind as she got her balance back. The little girl was dressed in what looked like a costume princess dress. Slim didn’t know much about this Disney and their princesses, but the dress was purple and a bit tattered at the ends from it’s obvious use. The young girl blinked in surprise at seeing him but smiled as he moved his hand out for her to hold. 

“Thanks Mr. Monster,” she said as she gripped his hand.

“no prob kid,” he said, slowing his skating speed so she wouldn’t tri, “think ya can skate on your own or want me to stay?”

The little girl blushed with rosy cheeks as she shyly said, “Can you stay? I don’t want to fall again.”

”then i’ll stay princess,” he winked.

The young girl smiled giving his hand a squeeze as they skated.

Little did he know that Lola had been watching the entire time. Signally the teens to continue as she skated behind Slim as she came up on the little girls left. Grabbing her hand the little girl whipped her head up to her.

“Lola!” The little girl cheered, squeezed tight to both hands helping her skate.

“Hey squirt,” Lola winked, “I see you’ve skated around the rink all by yourself today.”

The little girl nodded enthusiastically, “I did! I’ve skated around four times all by myself, but I almost fell,” she said with a gasp and exaggerated expression, “Mr. Monster caught me though. Mom says monsters are bad, but he seems nice.”

Lola smiled at him in a way he’d never seen. It was soft with the hint of something warm he didn’t understand, “Yeah, he’s pretty cool.”

Slim felt his cheekbones heat up.

The little girl gasped tugging on both of the arms, “Lola! Lola! He turns purple!! My favorite color is purple! Mr. Monster is soooo Coool!!!!”

Slim had nowhere to hide with the little leech that had a death grip on his hand. He quickly threw his hood up trying to hide his face as Lola grinned.

“Libby, let’s go,” one of the girls from the teens group said skating backwards in front of them, “Mom will be mad if we’re not back in time for you to finish your homework.”

The little girl let out a pout but released both their hands to catch her sisters.

“Give a text to Izzy next time you plan on showing up here,” the girl said while sticking out her tongue, “maybe then we’ll know you can grace us with your presence.”

“Nah,” Lola smirked back, “I like being an anomaly here.”

The teen rolled her eyes as she skated out of the rink with her little sister. 

The lights began to dim as a disco ball and black lights turned on. Slim looked around at the amazing decor as it glowed in the lights. The music changed again and Lola grasped his hand causing him to let go of his hood. His bones glowed along with her shirt and light jeans as she flipped around skating backwards in front of him. She took his other hands as they skated together. 

(Lights by Ellie Goulding)

“Alright let’s see if you can take me down,” she smirked as swirve her hips and ankles causing them both to sway while skating to the beat.

Skating around with the music and lights around them was like a form of magic making Lola’s heart race. She was internally screaming over her boldness to grab both of Slim’s hands. She hoped to God that he didn’t notice her shaking nervously. Hopefully he took it as the motion of them skating so quickly together. Actually she kinda hoped anything would break her nerves right now so she could concentrate on skating.

Slim knew there were two other skaters with them, but it felt like they were the only ones as he pulled her a little closer. However the prospect of being on skates got away from him as they both tripped from their skates and crashed to the ground. Lola was under him as he heard her start to laugh.

“I didn’t mean ** _ literally _ ** take me down,” she laughed feeling happy for the cool ground to refresh her senses.

Slim smirked, “couldn’t help fallin’ for ya.”

Lola felt her cheeks heat up as she realized he was atop her. Those butterflies in her stomach like when she’d been in bed with him were back at full force as the sound of skates appeared.

“Wicked crash guys,” Jace teased as he stopped in his skates with the other girl who was a blonde with lowlights in her short hair.

“Don’t be mean Jace,” the girl said, smacking him on the arm, “You guys need help?”

“N-Nah,” Lola stammered as she scooted out from under Slim, “We’re good. We’re just gonna sit out for a second.”

“sounds good,” Slim said getting back on his skates and extending his hand towards her. She took it and kept her face turned to hide her blush as the lights slowly came back on and they skated to one of the rink exits.

Sitting down on one of the many benches that were carpeted with the same design as the floor Lola checked her skates. Wheels still intact and no stickers damaged. 

“You okay?” she asked looking at Slim.

“ain’t gonna dust after a simple fall,” he winked, “how bout you? I didn’t crush ya did I?”

_ ‘Only my heart,’ _ she thought.

“Only my pride as a pro skater,” she teased, “Got me trippin’ over you instead of showing off my amazing skills.”

Slim chuckled as he leaned back against the wall, “oh I’m certainly impressed. never thought dancing on skates was possible.”

Lola nodded, “It’s an added thrill I enjoy and skatings alway been something in my life.”

Slim paused as he looked out towards the rink as the other two teens started to skate together like a couple dancing on the floor, “why do you like skating?”

Lola turned her gaze to the teens as well as she felt her heartbeat in excitement, “There’s a flow to it, like dancing….it’s freeing,” she explained as she stood back up on her rollerblades, “And before you ask why I don’t dance more understand this... ** _ I’m better on wheels than in heels.”_ **

“Pfft!” Slim snickered at her last comment, “okay that makes sense.”

Lola grinned cheekily as she headed back to the rink, “Yeah gonna join me?”

Slim shook his skull lightly, “nah, gonna chill for a bit.”

As Lola skated back out on the rink. Slim couldn’t help watching her. 

She was right.

He’d never seen her look so free and alive as she was on those skates.

***

“Thanks Alphys,” Nicole smiled as she hugged the yellow lizard, “You’re amazing for doing this!”

The monster that was slightly shorter than her nervously played with her claws as she blushed, “I-It’s n-nnot th-that big of a-a-a deal. J-Just s-s-simple conf-f-figuration. I-I-I just n-need an hour o-o-or t-t-two to finish a-a-all of them.”

Nicole nodded with a smile, “Take as much time as you need.” 

As she stepped away from Alphys she caught her staring at her wrist again where the bracelet was. Ever since her and Sans had arrived at the Embassy where Alyphs did some of her work, she’d been staring at it. Considering the bracelet was made by Alphys, Nicole started to feel guilty every time she caught her looking.

“Uhmm, thanks for the bracelets,” Nicole said nervously, “My sisters and I appreciate them.”

“A-Are they h-h-holding up okay?” Alphys asked.

“Ahh,” Nicole didn’t know how to quite answer her as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“they’re needing improvements for the girls,” Sans said as he came back with rolled up blue papers, “but don’t worry, we’ve got it handled. Mind if I leave these here, while I take Nicole by the city park?”

“Oh-Uhm-S-s-sure I g-guess,” Alphys said as she moved some of the cellphones to make room for the blueprints, “I-I-I’ll give y-you a t-t-text when t-t-the ph-phones are d-d-done.”

“thanks Alphys,” Sans said as he gestured for Nicole to follow.

Catching up to Sans as they left the lab she whispered, “Are you sure it’s okay to just leave all the cellphones with her? What if she needs help?”

Sans casually smiled as they turned the corner, “no worries, alphys is quite smart. all she has to do is figure the configuration for one and the others will be an easy configure after that.”

“Huh? Is that also kinda the same premise when you read souls?” Nicole asked as they went through another set of doors to the main hall.

Sans was about to answer till a familiar presence could be felt. Down at the end of the hall was Gaster speaking with Asgore. Thankfully Gaster seemed too focused with whatever he had to say with the King to notice Sans pulling Nicole into the nearest room. Sans didn’t notice that Nicole’s squeak of surprise caught the scientist’s attention as he cut his conversation short and made his way down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still sticking with me guys! We've got Lola's birthday celebration coming up in the next chapter! Hope you're ready for it'll be a two part!


	45. A Dark Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is met with a dark person of her past. Lola's birthday rave starts. Who goes and who stays? Shenanigans ensue!!

“Gaster?” Asgore called as the scientist quickly strides down the hall in the direction of a female voice. He was certain he’d sensed two soul colors. As he flung open a door the lingering static of magic could be felt as Asgore’s labored breaths could be heard behind him.

“What is it, my old friend?” Asgore heaved as he bent over to catch his breath.

Gaster scowled at the empty room, “Nothing…” he sighed recognizing the magic, “Nothing of interest...yet.”

***

** _“Holy SHIT!!!” _ ** Nicole cursed as she backed off of Sans shivering,  **“Never do that again!”**

Sans watched Nicole in surprise as she paced back and forth in front of him, “uhh you okay?”

**“No I am not okay!” ** She growled looking quite cross, “Your teleporting-magic-thingy, when I’m unaware is  ** _not_ ** okay! Am I still in one piece? Oh my gosh my heart is beating a mile a minute. That was not okay! I’m totally freaking out right now.”

Sans couldn’t help snickering. This was certainly another side of the quiet little sister he’d never seen. Her collective polite nature was gone and a nervous angry side had emerged. It was almost amusing to see such a switch.

“easy now,” he said gesturing his palms as if approaching a wild animal, “you’re in one piece physically but I’m afraid I lost your trust.”

“Damn right you did,” she snapped nearly causing him to let a chuckle slip, “What the hell were you thinking? Why did we need to leave so suddenly?”

Sans sighed trying to keep a relaxed posture to calm her, “sorry, we just nearly ran into an old colleague that would have chatted my ear off if I had ears.”

Nicole seemed to relax at his pun. Stopping her pacing she took in a deep inhale as she clasped both hands together near her lips. Pointing directly at him she suppressed some anger, “As inconvenient as that may be, I would appreciate a warning beforehand.”

“heh understood, starlight,” Sans chuckled as he put his hands in his pockets, “I’ll accept any punishment for the mini heart attack I gave you.”

Nicole looked at him with a coy smirk, “Then teach me magic.”

Sans felt his skull start to sweat, “not sure your magic is something I can physically teach.”

Nicole sighed in frustration, “Then teach me about souls. I want to know what I’m seeing. I’ve read some of the books in the study but it’s hard to understand if what I see is dangerous or not.”

“hmm,” Sans said, rubbing his jawbone, “I guess it’d be beneficial. shall we walk and talk then?”

Nicole smiled, seeming much more at ease, “I’d like that.”

Sans took his time leading Nicole away from the embassy as he went through the basics of souls. He was surprised at her understanding and knowledge of what she’d gotten from his books. She did express not knowing Gaster’s language in the book which made him relax. Guess hands was a dead language to humans. This put him at ease as he started to answer some of her questions over souls. The spark in her blue-green eyes made his soul hum. He didn’t know why he felt so easy in talking with her. It was dangerous, but she made it easy by giving him space to not have to over share things. She’d even asked if one could remove a soul from a body. When he wasn’t willing to answer she backed off immediately saying she just wanted to be sure she’d not have to fear for her sisters. It made sense but he wasn’t gonna let her know it could be possible with strong magic. 

Instead they began going over souls definitions with their colors and means.

“Okay, so I understand the different colors and their means,” Nicole said as they strolled down the city park a few miles from Embassy, “but what’s with the variety in color. Is there a reason or different meaning when the color or colors aren’t as bright?”

“yeah, it’s basically a trait that’s been dulled out,” Sans said walking beside her as they walked past a few monsters, “for example; seeing someone with a dulled orange soul of courage doesn’t mean they lack courage, but that it’ll take much more for them to be brave again.”

Nicole nodded, “Okay so that makes more sense for trauma patients. Does that occur a lot in cracked souls or is that something that happens when humans get old?”

“it seems to be a trait that happens with age,” Sans confesses, “sadly I’ve been on the surface and still barely scratched the surface of human souls. what we have in research changes a lot.”

“Kinda like me and my sisters,” Nicole said with a guilty look.

Sans chuckled, “yeah, you girls are testing my research to the letter.”

Nicole giggled, “Let me know when we start pushing the numbers too.”

Sans smiled, “well you’re number one to push me into anything.”

Nicole looked a bit shy, “Sorry if I was a bit pushy with the shed.”

Sans shook his skull, “nah, your heart is in the right place. I’ve been busy and haven’t really considered how my...cousins feel.”

Nicole smiled softly, “It’s only natural for someone to think of themselves before others.”

“yet, I see you always thinking of others,” Sans said, raising a bone brow.

Nicole shoes looking off to her left, “Yeah, guess I’ve just had that all along,” she said resting her right hand on her chest, “it’s kinda good seeing that it’s part of me, but I’d prefer it was more of a choice.”

Sans stopped lightly touching her hand on her chest and bringing it down, “a soul doesn’t define you,” he said, “you do. remember how I said any soul can be bad?”

Nicole nodded.

“that means it’s  ** _you_ ** that defines your kindness and justice,” he said looking serious, “nothing else.”

Nicole smiled as she grasped Sans’ hand in her own, “Thanks Sans.”

Sans couldn’t help his cheekbones glowing, “jezz starlight, you’re gonna make this bag of bones blush.”

“You already are silly,” Nicole giggles, “and for the record I find it cute.”

Sans' entire skull started to turn blue as his cell rang. Quickly pulling it out he turned from Nicole, but quickly realized she was still holding his hand making him blush more.

“S-Sans the skeleton s-speaking,” he answered.

“S-Sans! I-I’ve got t-the phones d-d-dome,” a voice sounded on the other end, “oh-Oh! S-s-Sorry this i-I-is Alphys.”

Sans sighed, “alright alphys I’ll be there in a moment to get them,” turning to Nicole as he held the phone away, “mind a shortcut or…?”

Nicole looked nervous as she let go of his hand, “I’ll wait here by the bench till you return. The less shortcuts today the better, you know?”

Sans smiled, “sure thing, if I’m not back in five minutes…just wait longer.” he winked before disappearing.

Nicole rolled her eyes as she looked around at the park. The cool breeze of the coming night air was a pleasant reminder of the beginning fall. The season was the bringing of colder times, but not before such an array of warm colors like the leaves that were starting to turn within the park.

But one color didn’t match the turning colors of yellows, oranges, and reds mixed within the green.

A putrid color of a greying bronze.

“Obsession?” Nicole whispered aloud as she focused more on the heart shaped soul that was peeking behind a tree.

As she got closer to the odd colored soul a cold shiver ran down her spine that was more colder than the chilled weather yet to come. A set of familiar brown eyes and dirty blonde hair were visible as a young man began to step out behind the tree a good fifteen feet from her. Her heart stopped as she recognized him.

Backing away slowly or running when you encounter someone dangerous would be the smart thing to do. Even screaming for help. 

But Nicole couldn’t do any.

Living under the fear of an oppressor does things to you, but also dating one can cause one to remove all sensible and rational actions.

“Nicole,” the young man smiled as he took a few steps forward, “I’ve missed you,...Where have you been hiding?”

Hands shaking Nicole could only stand in fear as her abusive ex walked towards her. The same man that she’d opened up to about her abusive past and who’d taken that knowledge to use it to trap her in his grasp for two years. She couldn’t go back to that. She thought she was safe now. Was nowhere safe? Would she always be running or trapped? Why did she always have to save herself?

“Do you not recognize me, my pet….How could you forget me?” he hissed smoothly like liquid poison as he began to approach her still frozen form, “I’m almost hurt that you’d forget me.”

“...D-Derek….H-How…” was all she could say as her hands clasped in front of her to cece her trembles, but it was no use.

“It’s taken a while to track you down my pet. Your sisters however aren’t,” he sneered, “Family is such a sweet thing. We could have had that, but  ** _you_ ** kept hurting me.”

Something solid formed in her hands as she gripped the item tightly making her past lover stop in his tracks, The glow of yellow was coming from under her eyes, but she refused to take her eyes off the snake before her.

“Y-y-You hurt y-y-yourself,” she stammered, “a-and I-I tried t-t-to get y-you help.”

** _“I didn’t need help! I just needed you!”_ ** he growled before turning back to that sickening smile, “...Why don’t you put that thing down, Nicole. Your father would be disappointed seeing his little girl hanging out with a monster.”

** _“You’re the monster!”_ ** she screamed as her trembling grew and what she was holding felt like it’d drop from her hands.

“starlight,” Sans' voice called from behind as footsteps followed. 

Derek sneered softly into the harsh breeze of the setting sun,  **“Are you sure you’re not living with one right now?”**

Whatever she’d been holding seemed to dissolve in her grip as she felt her knees get weak from his words.

With the sun drifting away from the world behind her, she watched as her shadow stretched towards where Derek had stopped. His clean cut jeans and plain white t-shirt under a denim grey jacket made her sick. She remembered the many times he’d wrapped that jacket around her, along with the lies and abuse that had ensnared her within his grip. Her shadow looked as if it was reaching for him to entrap her once more. She was frozen as all her will and fight seemed to drain from her like the light of the sun behind her.

A bony hand on her shoulder broke her statuesque trance as Sans turned her around to face him, but her eyes were still locked on Derek as he slowly walked away in the opposite direction.

“jezz starlight,” Sans chuckled as he adjusted a blue backpack strap on his left shoulder, “you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Sans watched Nicole carefully. Her blue green eyes locked on the park to their right, but what had him concerned was how ridged and pale she’d become. Jumping at his touch was one thing, however she hadn’t reacted. She was like a rabbit staring at the forest before it with knowledge of a predator that he couldn’t see.

Turning his sockets in the direction she was looking he scanned the area noticing a few souls, but nothing threatening. Except maybe…?

**“T-Take me home,”** Nicole hissed desperately as she gripped his jacket, ** _ “NOW!”_ **

Sans didn’t hesitate as he wrapped his arms around her and shortcut to the garden by the second shed. However Nicole didn’t instantly let go of him as she usually would after the use of his shortcut. Instead she was still death gripping his jacket as he felt her chest rise and fall quickly. Violently shaking he was about to speak when he heard her sniffle and something wet and warm hit his ribs through his shirt.

“starlight...are you okay?” he asked softly, “what has you so scared?”

She shook her head as her light brown hair lightly moved with her.

“Nicole, whatever it was we’re back,” he said softly, trying to reassure her as he rubbed her back, “we’re home safe.”

_ “Is home really safe?” _ she asked looking up at him with tears streaming down her eyes.

Feeling her tremble in his arms reminded him of how fragile she really was and the other versions of himself he’d brought inside. How could he tell her yes without believing it himself?

Brushing away a tear from her cheek, “as long as I’m alive.”

The soft pinks and oranges of the sun gleamed off her skin as nodded, before burying her face back in his chest.

_ “Please don’t be another monster in my life…” _ she softly murmured, but Sans didn’t quite hear her as he shortcut them back to her room.

***

Nicole and Alyse had been distant for the last two days. The youngest sister seemed to not leave the house as she’d requested to finish her courses online. While the eldest was the opposite, leaving frequently for photo work and tasks she was running for Tito. Lola was getting a bit irritated by the two, but that wasn’t going to dampen her spirits over her coming excitement.

Lola walked down the hall as she pondered who to bring to the underground subway rave. It was no surprise that she was gonna bring both Black and Slim as she had promised to take them to one. However that left six more spots to fill and Alyse already had said she was gonna be busy that night working for Tito.

“wait so you’re treating your students as if they were an employee that works for you?” Stretch asked as him and Lynn came walking up the steps.

“Exactly! So if they arrive at class late I’ve got several responses to ensure that things like that can have consequences in the real world,” Lynn said as she held up a finger, “For example I can say that they missed an important work meeting. So since they weren’t on time to hear the changes they will be ‘written up’ for not making it.”

“hmm, I guess that sounds better than getting detention,” Stretch chuckled as they made it to the top of the stairs, “sup Lola!”

“Hey,” Lola grinned, “Stretch are you free this Friday?”

Stretch shrugged, “ain’t got much planned besides a nap, why?”

“You want to come to a rave?”

“Wait this Friday?” Lynn asked with a smirk, “Is this the birthday surprise Alyse got you? Oh I’m in!”

Stretch through his hands up in surrender, “can’t deny a request from the birthday girl,” he chuckled, “heck I’ll even buy ya a shot.”

Lola smirked, “As long as you take a shot with me.”

“heh deal,” Stretch said as they fist bumped. 

Lynn giggled as they continued down the hall and Lola left to find four more recruits to join the rave with her.

Making her way past the stairs she spotted Axe sleeping on the couch in the living room. With a mischievous grin she tiptoed quietly over towards him. Leaning over his sleeping skull on the armrest she bit her lip to keep from snickering. She was geared and ready to get Axe back for sneaking up on her when she found Remix dancing. Time to make him jump!

Bringing her hands up ready to pounce she took a deep breath before her attack. However Axe’s hands shot up, catching her wrists and throwing her forward onto the couch with incredible strength. It reminded her of when Black would catch some of her punches and throw her down.

With Axe atop her she couldn’t help the blast of adenilion that was telling her to run even though she was sure he was safe.

“gotta be sneakier than that..morsal.” He grinned down at her giving her quite the view of his jagged cracked skull.

Lola couldn’t help laughing, “Damn thought I had ya, Sn-Axe. Well since my scare tactic failed, want to come to a rave?”

Axe gave her an odd tilting his skull to the left, “...why?...”

Lola quirked a brow, “Uhh why not?” she asked, “I think you’re pretty cool and staying cooped up in the mansion isn’t a way to see the surface.”

“and going to a... ** _rave_ ** ..is?” he asked, looking unconvinced.

Lola shrugged, “Well what else were ya gonna do? Continue being a  ** _corpse on the couch_ ** ?”

Axe sat up off her chuckling hard. She took the opportunity to sit up on the couch next to him.

“Soooo,” she smirked, “Can I count you in?”

“fine...,” Axe smirked with a devilish grin, “this better be a.. ** _.killer _ ** party.”

Lola shot up from the couch with her fist in the air as Nicole and Crooks walked in with baskets of freshly picked veggies from the garden, “YES!” she cheered turning back to an amused Axe, “You won’t be disappointed. Hey Crooks and Nicole, you guys want to come to a rave?”

Nicole looked a bit nervous as she fiddled with the basket in her arms, “Oh-Uhm...Sorry sis, but raves aren’t really my thing. I’m not a fan of the blaring music and...so many unknown people everywhere..” she said, giving a slight shiver.

“I DoN’t BeLiEvE I WoUlD TaKe PlEaSuRe In ThIs... _ RaAaVe _ ...EiThEr,” Crooks screeched softly.

Lola shrugged looking through the basket of veggies in Nicole’s arms, “Alright I can respect it’s not for everyone. Nicole is Tango and Remix at the Rec Center?”

Nicole nodded as Lola picked up a veggie, “Yeah, they passed by when we were picking tomatoes,” she smiled, “I’m sure at least one of them would go. By the way, I’m guessing this is for Friday right?”

“Correct cucumber!” Lola teased as she tossed back the green vegetable.

Nicole rolled her eyes, “Well I’m in charge of dinner that night. I’m assuming a grill out will be requested?”

“Damn, am I getting predictable?” Lola smirked as she passed through Nicole and Crooks.

“Only your sarcasm,” Nicole called back as she left to find the dancing duo.

Walking outside a big waft of smoke hit her nose making her cough. She noticed G smoking as he leaned against the mansion.

“sup, ang-“ G stopped as he noticed Lola’s deadpan stare and straight lipped frown.

Rolling his yellow pinpricks he sighed, “gimme a break it’s kinda a habit…” he frowned as he brought his cigarette back to his teeth, “...ya ain’t no angel anyway.”

“I take pride in that fact,” she smirked, “Now if you don’t mind I got cool people to invite to a rave.”

G nearly choked in his smoke as she walked away confidently, “a what?!”

“ A lively party or gathering involving dancing and drinking. A.K.A. A Rave,” Lola explained sarcastically.

“I know what a rave is,” G sighed, “but why are you going to one?”

“Cuz I can and I’m awesome,” she snided.

“mind if I tag along?” G said as he took in more of his cigarette smoke.

“Yeah I mind,” Lola frowned, “but why do you want to come?”

G shrugged leaning back against the mansion, “I think it’d be good to get to know a few ** _ other_ ** humans here on the surface.”

“Aww, is my presence hurting your emo ego?” she smirked sarcastically as she skipped in the direction of the Recreation Center, “Maybe if there’s an asshole spot open, I’ll invite you.”

The giddy feeling of picturing G’s scowl as she continued inside the building had her smiling from ear to ear as she spotted the dancing skeletons. 

“Think fast Tango!” Lola called as she charged into the studio heading straight for the well dressed tall skeleton.

In a swift and elegant move, Tango caught her mid leap to twirl around and dip her back.

“MY ENTHUSIASTIC SENORITA,” Tango cheered as a large smile spread across his skull, “WHAT HAS YOU IN SUCH LIVELY HIGH SPIRITS? COULD IT BE THAT YOU’VE COME TO LEARN ANOTHER DANCE FROM THE ASTOUNDING TANGO!”

Lola giggled as Tango brought her back up and began waltzing around the room with her.

“Actually I came to ask if you guys want to come to a rave,” she said as she twirled out nearly running into Remix who casually helped her up.

“a rave, huh?” Remix said as a twinkle in his sockets gleamed, “you guys have those here?”

“Really cool secret location one,” Lola grinned, “What do ya say?”

“I MUST APOLOGIZE, SENORITA,” Tango sighed with a soft frown, “RAVES AREN’T MY STYLE. HOWEVER I INSIST THAT YOU TAKE MY GUMSHOED BROTHER WITH YOU. HE HASN’T DANCED ONCE SINCE WE GOT HERE.”

Lola raised a brow at Remix as she placed her hands on her hips, “But I saw him dancing.”

It was odd seeing a skeleton go pale as Remix looked at her in confused fear, “y-ya must h-have mistook me f-for one of the others.”

Tango looked at his brother suspiciously, but smiled, “WELL BROTHER, MISTAKE OR NOT I MUST INSIST YOU GO TO THE RAVE.”

“But-”

“UNLESS YOU’RE INSISTING THAT YOU’VE DANCED WELL ENOUGH HERE IN SECRET…”

Lola looked back and forth between the two brothers. Why was it so odd that Remix danced or didn’t?

“fine…” Remix sighed, “I’ll go… when is it?”

“Friday after dinner,” Lola smiled, “I even went out shopping and got some rave clothes for it. Stop by room after dinner and I’ll hand ya some ‘fun’ gear.”

“guess I can’t slide by this one,” Remix huffed as he walked out of the studio.

A few moments after he left Lola turned to Tango, “What’s his problem with dancing?”

Tango began to fidget with his phalanges as he glanced at the studio doors, “LET’S JUST SAY,...MY BROTHER WAS MISTRUSTED BY A PARTNER AND NOW HAS GIVEN UP ON DANCING WITH OTHERS.”

“Hmm,” she hummed as she looked out at the door as well, “too bad. I bet he’d be a great dance partner for my sister.”

Tango seemed to flush a coral orange on his cheekbones as she turned back. His right hand was near his teeth as he snickered, “IS THIS SENORITA TRYING TO PLAY MATCHMAKER WITH MY BROTHER?”

Lola let out a chuckle, “I don’t think I’m qualified for match making till after I’ve matched myself.”

Tango pulled his red rose from his pocket handing it to her as he gave a courteous bow, “WELL, LADY LOLA, YOU’RE A WILDLY BEAUTIFUL MATCH FOR ANY LUCKY PERSON.”

“T-Thanks Tango,” Lola blushed as she gently took the rose.

Who knew such a small gesture could make her heart race?

“I-I better go find my last two invites,” she said trying to hide her blush with her auburn hair, “You sure you won’t come.”

Tango smiled as he took her hand with the rose, “I WILL RESERVE A DATE ALONE WITH YOU INSTEAD SENORITA,” he said as he slipped the flower into her hair still holding her hand, “IF THAT’S ALRIGHT?”

Tomatoe fucking red. That’s what her face was right now as she internally screamed. 

This skeleton was too fucking good at his charm. He was the opposite from Slim as he dripped with confidence like Black, but was such a gentleman.

“S-Sure,” she said, quickly clearing her throat, “We can chill next Thursday.”

“I LOOK FORWARD TO IT,” Tango said, giving her hand a soft skeletal kiss before bowing one more time and heading back to the speakers to change up another song.

Lola took her chance to leave the Rec Center and run past G straight into the kitchen.

“whoa, who  ** _up rooted_ ** you” Sans asked as he turned in his seat at the island counter as two growns came from further inside the kitchen.

Looking around she noticed Nicole and Crooks washing the vegetables they’d picked as Papyrus was carefully chopping a few in a salad bowl.

“Um, no one-nothing,” Lola stammered trying to calm her heart as she felt the flower in her hair, “I was actually looking for you and Paps. I wanted to ask you guys something.”

“well, ** _ lettuce _ ** hear what your question is,” Sans joked.

“SANS..” Papyrus glared as he stopped chopping the lettuce head.

“what?” Sans said with his grin growing wider, “ ** _car-not_ ** to hear was the  ** _sprout_ ** has to say?”

Papyrus’ socket twitched as Lola held back a snicker, “I’VE HEARD ENOUGH OF YOUR GARDEN VARIETY PUNS, SANS.”

Lola couldn’t help bursting out laughing with Sans as Papyrus looked at them confused.

“WHY ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING?” Papyrus huffed.

Nicole turned around with a strainer full of vegetables, “I’m sorry sweetie,” she sighed with an apologetic smile, “But you just made a pun of your own.”

Papyrus let out a gasp as he dropped the knife on the counter and covered his teeth, causing Lola and Sans to laugh harder.

Crooks patted Papyrus on the shoulder, “I FeEl YoUr DiSGrAcE My FrIeNd,” he sighed as Papyrus began to tear up.

As the taller two skeletons comforted each other Nicole frowned at both Lola and Sans who started to calm their laughter.

“Is this about the rave?” Nicole asked Lola as she collected herself.

“Haha, yeah,” Lola nodded, “I was wondering if Sans and Paps wanted to come along.”

Sans sighed as he calmed his own laughter, “your sister already told us about the date,” he winked as Papyrus and Crooks groaned at him, “I don’t think it’s our thing.”

“Come ooon,” Lola whined, “I need two more people and to be honest Sans you need a break. Come out to the rave with me and the guys.”

Sans glanced at Nicole seeming to have a mix of emotions play on his skull.

However Nicole gave him a soft smile nodding, “I’ll be fine Sans,” she smiled, “I think it’d do you some good.”

Sans sighed turning back to LOla, “alright kid, you’ve twisted my arm. I’ll go but I won’t stay long.”

“Thanks Sans,” Lola winked as she gave him a pointed finger gun, “What about you Paps?”

Papyrus quickly shook his head, “AS MUCH AS MEETING A BUNCH OF NEW HUMAN FRIENDS SOUNDS, I MUST DECLINE AS MISS NICOLE AND I WILL BE PLANNING A TEA PARTY UNDER THE STARS IN THE GARDEN WITH CROOKS AND GREEN.”

Lola sighed, “Guess that only leaves one spot. Is Edge and Red around?”

Sans shook his skull, “sorry kid, I’m already gonna answer for them. Red’s got a project to work on and Edge will be doing some guard duty at the embassy that night.”

Lola let her pouting face show, “Well, shit, “she groaned, “That means-”

“-that means that there’s a spot open,” G smirked as he leaned on her shoulder.

Lola rolled her green eyes, “Yeah, fine there’s a spot left for ya asshole,” she groaned, “but you better not mess with my street cred.”

“you have street cred?” G snided.

Lola just smiled confidently before turning back to Sans, “Where something you don’t mind getting dirty,” she winked before walking away.

G and Sans raised a bone brow as they watched the fiercest sister walk off.

“Guess I’ll get out the tarp again,” Nicole sighed.

***

Friday came quickly as Sans, G, Axe, and Remix all met at Lola’s bedroom door after the barbeque Nicole, Crooks and Papyrus put on. Oddly Alyse had left before dinner, but wished Lola a wonderful birthday causing a bit of a fuse with Papyrus and Tango about not knowing. However the sister rolled her eyes about not making the day a big deal as she was already getting what she wanted, which was the grill out and late night fun.

“why are we getting fashion advice from this chick again?” G groaned as he leaned against the opposite wall. 

“Because...,” Lynn’s voice chimed, turning all the skeletons’ heads as she came out of her room with Stretch, “If there’s one thing Lola knows it’s rave fashion.”

Stretch was dressed in dark tan cargo pants with a gold chain attached from his belt to his left pocket. Gone was the orange hoodie and it was replaced with an orange faded Fanta shirt and tan sun cap that had black embroidery letters that read; ok cool. 

However many of the skeletons were gazing at the blonde sister’s outfit which was a silver holographic bodysuit that tied behind her neck and really showed off her cleavage. Coupled with light blue jean shorts that stopped a few inches down her thighs with white high top sneakers. Her blonde locks were curled and tied up in a high ponytail with only a few strands curled to frame her face as big silver hoop earrings dangled from her ears with two diamond studs pierced on as well. Silver shiny make-up that made her blue in her blue-green eyes sparkle as her dark eyeliner made sharp angled points. G almost didn’t notice the glowsticks that mixed in her hair and dawning her wrists with the soul bracelets they gave them.

G whistles as he looked her up and down, “looking good angel.”

Stretch gave G a stern glare as Lynn smiled, “Thanks G, I’ve been dying to wear this again! It’s the perfect rave outfit.”

“guess you'll be outstyling us all,” Sans shrugged with a casual smile.

“Oh no she won’t,” Lola’s voice came from behind as the guys turned to see her with Slim and Black decked out in their own rave outfits.

Lola was dressed in a black sleeveless crop top that was laced in the front with matching black ankle boots and green bubble lettered leggings that fit her form tightly. Dark make-up with bright green lipstick and eyeshadow as her auburn hair was straightened down her bare shoulders. Just like Lynn, she had glowstick bracelets mixed with her soul bracelet and a green scarf loosely around her neck.

Slim, like Stretch was in black cargo pants, but with a studded belt and several more chains hanging from his pockets. He was also wearing white beater with a purple fishnet tank overtop and his signature hoodie tied around his waist. Lola seemed to have added purple and grey wrist cuffs and a black ball cap that was turned backwards with a gold trip.

“I FEEL RIDICULOUS,” Black growled as tugged on his black fishnet sleeved t-shirt that had ‘FUCK OFF’ in bold white letters. His normally tall boots had been replaced with knee hightop deep blue shoes that were overtop his black paint splattered jeans and white studded belt.

“Black you look awesome,” Lynn cheered, “I was sure gothic punk would fit your style.”

Black’s cheekbones glowed a deep blue as he turned his head away from the blonde, “Y-YOUR COMPLIMENTS ARE WASTED ON SOMEONE AS MALEFICENT AS ME!”

Lynn just smiled as Lola turned to the other four skeletons before disappearing back in her room and coming out with a few items.

“Alright to the garden!” Lola announced racing down the hall.

Most of the guys just shortcut noticing that Nicole was placing the last rock on a clear tarp.

“uhh, starlight?” Sans asked, feeling nervous, “what’s this for?”

Nicole bit her lip as she saw Lola coming from the sun room, “You might want me to hold onto your jackets guys,” she smiled nervously, “Especially if you don’t want to get them ruined, but don’t worry she’s only getting your shirts.”

G raised a bone brow as Sans turned to see Lola with a small tota of what looked like tiny water balloons. He’d seen an order of glow in the dark paint arrive in the mail with the balloons addressed to the sister in question. Without hesitation Sans tossed Nicole his jacket as he approached Lola with his hands in the air.

“h-hey now,” Sans stammered, “I believe there’s an easier solution.”

Lola smirked as she held a blue balloon in her left hand and a bat in her right, “Trust me Sans,” she said as she tossed the balloon up in the air, “this is more fun.”

As Lola hit the balloon with her bat paint splattered everywhere. Sans sadly couldn’t dodge all the paint, but he did dodge most of it. Giving Lola a frown a laugh bellowed from behind as everyone turned to see Axe rolling on the tarp laughing. 

“You’re next Axe,” Lola shouted with a bright smirking smile.

The cracked skulled skeleton sat up with a smile that could resemble the cheshire cat as his red socket glowed, “bring it morsel.”

Lola grinned at the challenge as she nodded to Black who picked up several mixed ones.G instantly tossed Nicole his leather jacket as he moved to the far corner away from the horror skeleton. In a blur of motions the other’s watched Lola hit five balloons one right after the other towards Axe. Not a single balloon hit him, but a few small paint splatters. With a frown Lola watched him waltz up to the tote and smash a red balloon on the front of his shirt.

Lola laughed in approval, “Alright you’re good,” she nodded before pulling out another item behind the trunk, “This is also for you.”

Axe tooka grey beanie with the words ‘Bite Me’ embroidered on the front end. As Lola leaned on her bat.

Axe couldn’t help but lightly flush, “...thanks morsel…”

As that was going on G noticed that Lynn had gone missing till something nearly hit him. Looking behind him was a yellow painted stain hit the spot he’d just been standing in and a smiling blonde a few feet away. 

“sorry angel,” he smirked, “ain’t gonna get me.”

“That’s what you think,” she winked as he watched her take off her bracelet, “I’ve been practicing with Stretch.”

The sensing feeling of something coming from behind him he noticed Lola swinging more painted balloons his way. Dodging effortlessly he smirked, till he felt something tap him on the shoulder and the feeling of wet paint coating the front and back of his shirt. Both Lynn and Stretch were standing on either side of him with smashed balloon remains on their hands and dripping paint of yellow and cyan blue.

G let out a defeated sigh, “well played…”

Everyone then turned to Remix who was the last one on the tarp untouched by the glowing paint.

Remix shrugged his shoulders as he unzipped his jacket and brought his hands in surrender, “I go down on my own terms,” he smiled before laying face first into the paint splattered tarp and rolling in the paint.

“ALRIGHT REMIX!” Lola cheered, “That’s what I like to see!”

“now what?” G asked as Papyrus and crooks both came out with leaf blowers.

“Gotta keep the paint on at least for tonight guys,” Lola smirked, “Get’em guys!”

It wasn’t long before the paint was dry. Nicole took a few pictures on her phone of the group of them before handing back Sans and G’s jackets. They all then piled into two cars towards the secret location of the rave. Lola’s heart raced in anticipation as they neared the entrance. She was happy to know the four weren’t mad about the paint, but seemed more fun and relaxed over the activity. Lynn even showed them the videos she’d capture of best moments. 

Parking in a side lot Lola led the group to an abandoned looking subway tunnel with blaring music pulsing behind steel doors. Two men and a woman with a checklist were near the doors as a line of people snaked from the right side.

“Alyse said you’re supposed to go to the doors with your card and they should let you in,” Lynn said as she looked excited and nervous at the same time.

Lola was nervous as well as she’d normally be the person standing in line and wait. With a deep breath and her head held high she stroud over to the bouncers.

A big burly african american with dreads watched her with an emotionless stare as the other skeletons and Lynn followed behind her.

Lola instantly pulled out the platinum card Alyse had given her and flashed it in front of the bouncer, “I’m a contestant and these are my bounce guests.”

The woman who was checking people from the line instantly came over towards her and sntached the card from her hands. Lola wanted to yell at the woman, but she’d learned before that out of anyone this woman had the power to kick her out. So she’d better play along.

However Lola didn’t expect the mean looking woman to smile, “Alright kiddo,” she said, pulling something from her back pocket and stamping the back of her hand, “Take your card and go straight to the front stage where the Dj and dancers are at. You’ll need to register with one of the dancers by the stage to be in the competition. They’ll give an announcement when it starts, so don’t go too far from the stage if you want to participate.”

Lola nodded, “Are my friends okay to come in?”

The woman instantly nodded, “If they are all with you then yes,” she said as she nudged the bouncer and he started to pull out some neon yellow paper bracelets, “Each of you will need a wristband before entering. There’s exits from the rave marked with a yellow X and located in the south and west ends of the area. Any questions?”

“Where would the bar be located?” Lynn winked as she grabbed a few of the wristbands and handed them to the guys.

“Once you take the stairs down it’ll be to your left,” the large bouncer said in a deep husky voice, “It’s bright pink and has several neon signs.”

“Thank you very much kind sir,” Lynn smiled as the bouncer seemed to blush, before quickly opening the left door for them to enter.

Sans looked out towards the line kinda happy to see a few monsters within the crowd as well as they started to descend. He never thought he’d return underground for fun. As he followed the group down the stairs Lynn stopped.

“Okay so Lola you’ve gotta head to the stage right away,” Lynn confirmed as she adjusted her hair, “Stretch and I just want a few drinks before I make a fool out of myself dancing,” she giggled with a wink.

Lola rolled her eyes, “You’ve got some moves, but ya we don’t have to all be together since we have phones and can meet up at certain spots.”

Sans nodded, “I’ll join Lynn at the bar,” he smiled, “I ain’t much of a dancer either.”

“I WISH TO WATCH MISTRESS LOLA CRUSH HER ENEMIES IN THIS COMPETITION,” Black laughed maniacally.

Slim just stood beside her with a nod as Axe smiled, “seeing mortals make fools of themselves...does sound... ** _amusing_ ** ….”

G shrugged, “I’ll stick with angel at the bar.”

Remix started to move over to where Lynn, G, Stretch and Sans stood, “I’ll stick with-”

“Oh no you don’t,” Lola smirked grabbing his hood and pulling him back, “I’m dragging you to that dance floor mister,” she said as she whispered next to his skull, “Unless you’d like me to tell Tango of your late night dances?”

Remix frowned at the devious sister behind him, “fine...but only one dance and I chose.”

Lola grinned, “Great! Also it doesn’t have to be a dance with me, but I gotta see ya bust a move out there.”

Remix just rolled his pinpricks as the groups split.

Half of the skeletons moving towards the bar for drinks with one sister and the other half to the front of the dance floor with the other. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rave will continue in the next chapter. An interesting guest shows up and Lola's music battle starts as Lynn plays drinking games with the others.   
What games do you want to see Lynn play or questions for her to ask the four joining her?   
What song would you like Lola to possibly sing in her competition?   
*Two songs already picked and room for one more. Best comment gets choice!*


	46. Rave Crave Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time at the rave part one. A secret person is at the rave, but who? Lynn plays some Drinking games with the guys that might hold some hidden tension. While Lola stirs up a crowd and tries to cox Remix to bust a move.

(Background music playing around the bar:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bs2qCA0cCfQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bs2qCA0cCfQ) )

A large mixture of mostly human bodies were jivating and grinding to the pulsing beat of the Dj’s music but slowly became a more tolerant sound the closer Lynn got to the bar in the back. Her excitement and nerves were through the roof and she needed a drink to chill her out.

The bouncer wasn’t wrong, even in the dark lighted area there was no missing the bright pink glowing bar that was serving many patrons and party goers. Around the bar were several neon glowing standing tables spread out within a thirty foot area as well. Sadly however she started to notice many stares that people were giving the guys. She just hoped no one would make a scene.

As a group of patrons left the bar with their drinks Lynn quickly snuck into the open spot to wave down the bartender, who was wearing a graphic paint splattered tank that read; Mixologist.

The spikey haired blonde bartender nodded her way dropping off a beer to another patron because sauntering up to her, “What can I get ya sweetheart?”

Lynn gave a quick glance to the guys behind her who’d grabbed one of the tables not too far from the bar, “A glass of honey whisky on the rocks, Bloody Mary, Tequila Furnace cocktail and Sex on the Beach.” She then handed him her card and ID.

The bartender took both nodding, “Shall I keep a tab running?”

Stretch then slid a card forward, “keep it running on this one.”

The bartender blinked a few times at Stretch, “Uhh, hate to sound rude, but can you even hold liquids?”

Lynn was ready to school the bartender, but the feeling of Stretch’s hand on her lower back stopped her as he smirked at the bartender, “pour out a shot and I’ll show you.”

Shrugging the partendar did so with a shot of whiskey.

Lynn had to hold back her laughter as instead of knocking it back he slowly sipped it keeping eye contact with the guy. After a minute he dropped the empty glass and the bartender chuckled.

“Guess I owe a friend fifty bucks,” the bartender laughed, exchanging the cards, “I’ll be back with the drinks.”

As the guy went to grab glasses to make the drinks Lynn hissed, “Stretch, I can’t have you paying for all of the drinks tonight.”

Stretch shrugged, “why not? all our gold was turned into american currency and now we’ve got more than we need.”

“Still,” she sighed, “don’t you want to save it for future plans or traveling once you get your full freedom?”

Stretch leaned forward on the counter as he spoke, “yeah, traveling would be fun, but what would you do if you had that kind of money?”

“Well first I’d pay the rest of my student loan’s off and then my sister’s as well,” Lynn bit her soft pink lip as she thought, “...After that I’d say my plans are kinda simple.”

“simple how?” he asked as he rested his chin on his fist.

Lynn felt her cheeks start to blush, “I’d like to get married, settle into a nice home, and start a family of my own.”

Did the whisky hit him already? Because Stretch was sure Lynn had just already mentioned kids. Shaking his skull he had to remember that it’s something that she said she wanted for her future. SHe didn’t exactly say with him, but would he be fine staying in the timeline with her to start a family?

Stretch was about to reply, but four drinks were set in front of them in various glasses.

“Be sure to come back before the end of the night to end your tab,” the guy said before catching a guy waving a twenty on the other end.

“Let’s get these to the other two,” Lynn blushed picking up G’s cocktail and her sex on the beach drink, “I’m sure I got everyone's drinks right.”

Stretch followed with his whisky and San’s Bloody Mary as the music started to die down and the DJ started to speak about some announcement. As he reached their table Lynn had set down the red and orange sinister looking cocktail next to G as he slid Sans his drink.

“So what’d ya get me angel?” G asked as he picked up the glass between his phalanges.

“Well, technically Stretch paid for it,” she winked, “but it’s called a Tequila Furnace. It’s made with tabasco and spice tequila. I figured it might be your speed. If you don’t like it we can always get you a mexican bloody mary.”

G took a sip of his cocktail before smirking, “not a bad choice, angel. now what have you got?”

“Sex on the beach,” Lynn smiled taking another drink of her glass.

Sans nearly spit his drink, “what is with you humans naming your drinks weird names?”

She laughed setting down her drink, “Oh Sans that one is tame,” she said before taking another swig of her drink and holding up her hand as she counted names of the other drinks she knew, “After Sex, Courage Bait, Balls Deep, Blow Job shot, Pop My Cherry shot, Royal Fucker, Dick Sucker, Juciy Screw, Slippery Panties and Leg spreader. But that’s only a few.”

G burst out laughing as Stretch facepalmed trying to hide his orange cheekbones, while Sans sat there with his jaw open.

“damn angel,” G laughed, “didn’t know you could talk like that.”

Lynn gave him a curious look as she took another sip of her drink, “What? We’re all adults here and they are real names of drinks. Go ahead and ask the bartender yourself.”

Stretch threw back his whisky setting his glass down, “I hate to ask, but I offered Lola a shot for her tonight. do I want to know what her favorite is?”

Lynn took her time finishing her drink as she smiled, “The Pain in The Ass shot.”

Stretch burst out laughing, “yep, that’s her and that makes sense.”

“she’s not that bad,” Sans smiled casually as he slowly drank.

“Speak for yourself,” G groaned.

“as someone who’s hung around the hothead, I can say you earned her disdain,” Stretch smirked as he pointed at G sarcastically.

“Sorry G,” Lynn giggled, “Lola’s a hard egg to crack. You either tease back or ignore her, like Sans.”

Sans raised his half finished glass with a wink, “kid hasn’t even noticed my lazy evades of her hostility.”

“alright I’ll try and get along with her,” G smirked as he finished his cocktail, “well I think I’m ready to sample one of those drinks you recommended angel,” he said getting up from the table, “mind joining me for another?”

Lynn nodded, “You’ll need me anyways to put it on the tab,” she turned to Stretch as she got up, “Want me to bring another whisky?”

“sure,” Stretch grinned trying to hold himself back from following her every move. 

“What about you Sans?” she asked.

“nah,” Sans said wiggling his half finished drink, “I’m still good, but thanks.”

As the two left for the bar Stretch noticed a bunch of humans lined up by a table.

“hey, what’s that?”

***

Lola moved towards the front as she was instructed by the bouncer with Black, Slim, Remix and Axe following behind. The walls were coated in Glowing painted graffiti and black lights with LED strips illuminating the corners of the floor. The entire underground structure was outlined by the colors dancing around giving the place a rainbow black feel.

The stage couldn’t be missed as it was on a white glowing platform. The Dj was set up behind an old subway car with a few girls in the car dancing on poles as strobes flashed inside the car with several different colors. There were also a few dancers dancing beside the DJ booth and about six on a lower platform in front of him dancing in sync together to the beat.

The DJ was dressed in all black, you could hardly see them except for the bodysuit that outlined their shape in green LED lights that glowed to the beat. A gas mask that was glowing purple in the black lights was over their face as a LED blue cap was atop their head. Lola couldn’t help but wonder if they were extremely warm in the get up, let alone see anything.

The dancers on the other hand, were dressed in monocromatica camo outfits that ranged from baggy cargo pants to full ripped booty shorts with black or white tops that had the same range from full coverage to practically bikini tops with fishnet. The girls also had a range of hats from beanie to caps hiding their face slightly while black light colorful lipstick drew attention to their mouths as they smiled and made seductive gestures. It was amazing watching the girls dripping with confidence and sexy appeal as they danced to the beat the DJ was playing.

As they neared the front Lola felt her heart race in anticipation. Instantly she spotted a table selling rave gear not too far from the stage, but she also noticed Remix’s fixation on the LED sunglasses.

“Want some rave merch?” she asked, giving him a playful nudge.

Remix pulled his hood over his skull a bit, “nah, just lookin.”

Lola rolled her eyes, “I’ll be right back.”

Remix watched as Lola talked with the vendor handing over some cash before returning with a few items. She tossed him something and he unwrapped it to see slotted blue sunglasses that had LED lights around the rims and it had been wrapped in a black bandana with the cosmic stars on it.

“I can’t-”

Lola cut him off immediately, “Take it. It’s my thanks for coming to this and dancing.”

“but I haven’t danced yet,” Remix replied as she handed Black some fingerless LED gloves and Slim a bunch of glowsticks that he was instantly connecting together.

Lola smirked as she handed Axe the last item, “Well now you’ve got more incentive to dance as I’ve already given you a gift.”

Remix opened his teeth to rebuttal, but Black was louder, “THERE IS NOW MANY COLORFUL LIGHTS DRAWING ATTENTION TO MY MALEFICENT HANDS. NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO REFUSE MY HYPNOTIC HAND GESTURES!! MWEHEHEHEHE HEHEHE HEHE!!!” He laughed as he wiggled his phalanges in front of his face.

“but of course m’lord,” Slim smiled as he adjusted the chain of glowsticks around his torso.

“It’s so squishy…” Axe chuckled softly as he kept squeezing the rubber LED strobing ball, “like flesh in one’s hand…. heh heh heh…”

Remix let out a sigh as Lola smiled at everyone’s enjoyment of what she’d gotten them. Placing the LED glasses on his face and holding them with his magic he shrugged, “guess if you can’t beat em...join em.”

Lola gave him a thumbs up as he tucked the bandana in his pocket. They then continued their journey to the front of the rave.

As Lola was told when she made it close to the stage to the left of the DJ. Lola held up the platinum card Alyse had given her. A woman from the dance group on the lower level hopped off the stage as she noticed her standing there. The woman who was dressed in ripped cargo booty shorts with smudges of orange glowing paint and a white halter top, flashed the card with a blue light. It revealed a music note with a heart next to it. 

The woman looked surprised as she popped her bubblegum. 

“What’s your name sweetie?” the gal asked, pulling out her phone.

“Lola,” she answered as the gal typed something and put her phone away.

The music started to boom a bit louder and as Lola looked up at the Dj she noticed them checking their phone and handing it to a dancer that was just standing next to him. The DJ nodded towards a dancer standing next to him with bright glowing blue lipstick. The blue lipped girl smiled at her before walking away and disappearing off the stage behind a black curtain.

“Hold still,” the gal yelled as she leaned close to her, grabbing her attention away from the Dj booth.

Taking out a small container of orange glow in the dark paint. The girl dipped her two forefingers a few times before pressing them above her chest and drawing on her. A heart was painted on her skin as the girl screwed the cap back on and whipped her hands on her shorts. The gal then leaned in close to her ear.

“Keep that on for the competition,” she yelled over the music.

Lola nodded as the girl placed the item back in her pocket as she leaned in close again.

“Stay here, for your debut,” she instructed, “You don’t want to miss what’s about to go on next.”

Lola gave her an odd look but nodded once more. 

They watched the girl climb back up the stage towards the DJ and start talking to him. She just turned back to the guys.

“SO WHAT HAPPENS NOW?” Black asked, still transfixed on his gloves and waving his hands around.

“Not sure,” Lola yelled so they could here, “I was just told to stay put.”

“should we?” Slim asked.

Just as Lola was about to answer the music died down as the DJ started to make an announcement.

“ALRIGHT YOU PARTY PEOPLE,” The DJ said in a hype charismatic voice, “IT’S TIME TO GET THIS SHIT STARTED! I’VE GOT A SPECIAL PERFORMANCE FROM THESE SENSUAL DIVAS BEHIND ME. THEY WILL BE FOR FRONTING OUR COMPETITIONS TONIGHT. SO PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR FOR THESE SEXY BITCHES!”

It wasn’t long before Lola realized that the lower platform filled with dancers had stopped dancing. Seven dancers were now standing before the old subway car with their backs turned. The DJ hit some music as the speakers pulsed with a booming bass and the girls came to life as they danced to the beat.

(Dancers Dance link:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sY9DWzJnEok ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sY9DWzJnEok) )

The girls each placed a hand on their hip turning towards the crowd till the last one. They then faced back towards the car sticking out their asses as they bent down making the crowd go wild. Coming back up they quickly faced the front and strutted slowly forward with sexual smirks on their colorfully painted glowing lips. That’s when the bass dropped as they formed a pyramid line. Lola smiled in excitement as the cheers for the girls from the crowd around her grew loud as they started to grind and jivate their bodies to the beat. 

The girl at the forefront caught her attention the most as she led the dance. She was the most covered out of the group of gals. Full baggy cargo camo pants with ankle high white converse and a white sports bra under a black cropped hoodie with the hood covering the top of the white ball cap atop her head. Her long blonde hair seeped out from the hood bringing attention to her bright glow in the dark cyan blue painted lips and matching LED sunglasses. As the dancer came closer and slowed some of her movements to match the bass she noticed the girl was even wearing white fingerless gloves and a white belt as well.

Lola turned to her skeletal buddies and couldn’t help noticing Remix’s jaw wide open. She laughed as she slid past Slim and gave him a small shove. He broke from the trance with a jump as he looked at Lola with surprise and embarrassment.

“See something you like out there?” she asked as she leaned closer for him to hear, “Or are you just glad I blackmailed you to join?”

Looking back at the girls where two out of the seven had disappeared back to the DJ’s stage, Remix pulled his hood a little further over his skull, “not sure...,” he shrugged pointing to the middle dancer, “but she’s definitely got some moves.”

“You should challenge her then,” Lola grinned excitedly.

Remix looked at her confused, “challenge her?”

“Yeah,” Lola smiled, “There’s a dance competition and usually the best dancers are chosen during a surprise judging. You should challenge her in it.”

Remix raised a bone brow as he looked towards the DJ stage, “aren’t they the judges?”

Lola noticed that two more had run back to the top level stage leaving three dancers as the music from the beginning repeated itself back into the chorus, “Not all of them,” she explained, “There’s only one judge per competition. Last time they hid in the crowd and texted the DJ the winner to stay anonymous.”

Remix nodded kind of liking the secretive idea of an unknown judge.

“So you gotta strut your stuff tonight” Lola said, looking smug.

Remix looked at her with wide sockets, “uhh..I don’t-”

The music died as the dancer Lola had been interested in was the only one left on the floor. When she got up from her crouched position she pulled out two microphones from each pocket but her legs.

_ ‘Did that girl just dance with those in there?’ _ she thought, shaking her head as the DJ spoke up again.

“GIVE IT UP FOR YOUR DANCERS THIS EVENING,” he shouted as the crowd went wild, “NOW IF LOLA SIVES COULD CLIMB UP ON STAGE WITH MY RINGMASTER. WE’VE GOT YOU STARTING OFF THIS COMPETITION WITH A DUET, GURL!!”

Lola felt her heart practically stop as she looked up in surprise at the stage where the remaining dancer was now holding out a bright blue manicured hand with tones of glowing jewelry toward her. 

Reaching her hand towards the dancer, another hand stopped her that she hadn’t expected.

Remix looked at her through the sunglasses while his bandana was now covering his face underneath.

“you sure about this,” Remix asked, sounding cautious.

“If I get killed at least everyone will know the colporate,” Lola smiled with a shrug, “Besides I’m pretty sure it’s just a song competition.”

Remix removed his hand letting her take the dancer’s and get up on the stage. The dancer immediately tossed her the second microphone walking to the other half of the stage. As a new song began to play and the dancer started to sing, Lola noticed an autotuned sound from the mic disguising her voice.

_ ‘Wait she’s clearly not singing with her voice,’ _ Lola thought, _ ‘Is she just messing with me?’ _

** _Loaded gun, that's how she feels _ ** (The girl sang pointing a finger gun at her as her blue lips smiled walking slowly towards her.)

** _Hard as stone, she aims to kill_ ** _ _

** _She hides her fears and burns it all _ **

** _You can't get even, you'll be lost_ **

As the dancer sang out, Lola instantly recognized the song and looked in shock at the girl. Not very many people knew this song except her and....

_ “Alyse?” _ she whispered as the dancer continued to sing and other dancers from the stage gathered behind them.

Alyse winked at her as she nodded to Lola. It finally made sense how she got her the ticket in. She must have made a deal with Dylan to work as a dancer for the rave. Anytime Alyse didn’t want to be noticed she would use some of Tito’s props. Heck the first time she’d been to Tito’s to pick up her sister one night she’d been wearing a short black pixie cut wig.

** _I'm saying, "Hey, Lola!" _ ** (The dancers surrounded them from behind dancing in sync)

** _She can get a little jealous_ **

** _Oh, loca_ **

** _She can be a drama_ **

** _But her soul is pure_ **

** _Drowns in tears but keeps on shining_ **

** _Just keep on shining_ **

** _Oh, Lola, Lola, hey_ **

Lola had to give her sister credit in this sneaky attempt. With a confident grin and her veins running wildly with thrill she sang her half of the song her sister had discovered just for her. As she sang her rap, two sets of three dancers on either side of her and her sister hiphopped to their song as she had her own movements.

(Dancers Dance Link:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPcY7BhJLXc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPcY7BhJLXc) )

** _I love drama and rumors_ **

** _I like talking my shit_ **

** _Can't stop cuttin' people off _ ** (Taking her free hand and slicing it across her throat as she sung.)

** _Get my scissors, lil' bitch _ ** (Turning the hand into scissors with her fingers she winked at Black who had moved towards the front cheering her on.)

** _I just keep laughin' at your pain, no Novacane_ **

** _Need a padded room and chains, I'm out my brain_ **

** _Might need a straight jacket_ **

** _'Cause all my thoughts are doin' backflips _ ** (Two of the center dancers do backflips making Lola nod as Alyse continues to dance beside her.)

** _Look, I'm pretty, I'm petty, I pop like confetti_ **

** _'Cause shit can get deadly, so don't make me jelly_ **

** _I been on my worse, I let bridges burn_ **

** _You hoes never learn you scared go to church _ ** (Bringing both hands up as if to pray she moved them apart as if she was prying something open as she sang her next line)

** _Don't open your mouth, I'm a jawbreaker_ **

** _Been in car chases, I'm a lawbreaker_ **

** _I'm insane, might regret it later_ **

** _But don't you love my bad behavior? _ **

** _You love how I hold grudges_ **

** _Might throw some punches _ ** (Lola faked a punch Alyse as she did a fake out dodge.)

** _But you're not judging I'm your psycho_ **

** _You love how I talk crazy then call you baby_ **

** _No you can't tame me I'm your type, though_ **

As Alyse took over singing the soft chorus Lola scanned the crowd seeing that Remix had moved to lean against the nearest wall. Slim gave her a wink as she started to gain her confidence back and swayed her hips to the beat. Black was having too much fun dancing with his finger lights as he took a small break to wave at her. Axe seemed to have disappeared and she knew she’d have to let Lynn and Sans know he was roaming the crowd.

Slim couldn’t help but admire his watcher as she preformed. It definitely took guts to be on that stage with a stranger, yet she seemed almost as if she knew the dancer. Shaking his skull he decided to take a peak at the dancer’s soul, but just as he was about to get a read on the color someone grabbed his arm forcefully.

“PLACE ME ATOP YOUR SHOULDERS, SLIM!” Black demanded as he already started to climb him, “I WISH TO TOWER ABOVE THE REST OF THESE LOWLY HUMANS.”

Slim sighed as he hoisted his brother on his shoulders. Black began waving wildly at Lola as she sang causing the lights from his hands to block his soul seeing. With a groan he decided to just give up. She clearly wasn’t in any danger and seemed amused by them both giving a wink as she sang in their direction.

** _I'm an angel and a demon_ **

** _Happy when I act the meanest_ **

** _I think like all my nights are sleepless_ **

** _This feels like paradise and dreamin'_ **

** _He said, "Lola girl, you're evil" _ ** (She pointed straight to Black, who blushed before whistling at her.)

** _Well, maybe you the reason_ **

** _Found my lover, it's killing season_ **

** _Might choke you 'til you barely breathin', look_ **

** _I'm Loca, la Vida Loca, no controlla'_ **

** _I'm colder than Nova Scotia, Minnesota_ **

** _Ain't sober, don't get me started_ **

** _Got a motor, my motive is bipolar thought I told ya_ **

** _Cut-throat, yeah, I'm hard to handle_ **

** _Got a short fuse, don't light my candle _ ** (Slim nearly chuckled as he noticed the way she snapped would have triggered her fire if he hadn’t given her two soul bracelets.)

** _Might tell a lie just to start a scandal_ **

** _I'm a loose cannon with a lot of ammo_ **

The song continued with Lola and the mysterious dancer. Remix had to get away from the stage as he’d felt almost pulled in by the dancer. When she held out her hand to Lola, he nearly stole it instead. He had to remove himself from the stage. Feeling so compelled to dance with her was almost like when he’d seen Alyse dancing with Tango. But what he was kidding himself, he didn’t deserve a partner. Not someone who could dance with such emotion. 

Looking back towards the stage Remix tightened the bandana as he took a step away from the wall. One dance with a stranger won’t be all bad, would it?

As they ended the song the DJ did a record scratch getting everyone’s attention. Lola felt her heart beating in her hears over the adrenaline pumping through her. It was amazing! Lola was about to thank her sister for such an opportunity when Alyse held up her phone with a message.

_ I’m not here. ;) _

_ Dylan’s wanting u to start singing competition with song to start dance competition. _

_ What’s ur choice? _

A song to start everyone dancing, hmm?

Lola took her phone and typed in the perfect song. It was something that she could use to scan the crowd for Axe and get Remix off the wall. Alyse seemed to smile at her choice and sent a text. That’s when Lola tuned into the DJ’s announcement.

“-SO DANCERS I WANT TO SEE YOUR BEST FOOT FORWARD FOR YOUR FIRST BATTLE STARTS NOW,” he shouted as a blar of hones played, “TAKE IT AWAY CONTESTANT ONE!”

Lola was about to turn to Alyse, but she had disappeared jumping into the crowd as her song started and a few other orange painted hearts started to become visible to her from the crowd. Looks like her competitors were already close by too, guess she better show them what she was made of. She smiled in anticipation over what she was about to do. Looking to the dancers behind her they seemed to check their phones before giving her a thumbs up. Guess they know the song too. Good she didn’t want to have to rally this crowd on her own.

(Move by Little Mix - Dancers dance behind her:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YawCQ9ME2Q ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YawCQ9ME2Q) )

** _Hey baby, tell me your name_ **

** _I got a fever for you I just can't explain_ **

** _But there's just one problem, I'm a bit old school_ **

** _When it comes to loving, I ain't chasing you_ **

** _Ain’t waiting, I'm on a roll_ **

** _You've got to let yourself go_ **

Lola noticed during parts of the chorus the dancers were singing with her. This was a perfect ego boost as she jumped from the stage and out to the crowd making a large circle in the middle of the rave.

** _Whoa (Talk to me)_ **

** _You know that I've been waiting for you (And I noticed you too)_ **

** _Don't leave me standing all by myself_ **

** _(I won't leave you standing all alone)_ **

** _Cause I ain't looking at no one else (Oh, baby!)_ **

** _Hey, get your back off the wall, don't you get comfortable_ **

** _Looking so hot, I think that I might fall (Woo) _ ** (She faked slipping but instead did the splits)

** _Feeling like it's my birthday, like Christmas day came early _ ** (As she got up she could hear Black cheering.)

** _Just what I want, so when we move, you move_ **

** _Hey, get your back off the wall, don't you get comfortable_ **

** _Looking so hot, I think that I might fall (Hey)_ **

** _Feeling like it's my birthday, like Christmas day came early_ **

** _Just what I want, so when we move, you move_ **

Lola spotted Alyse pulling a few people to dance with her as other ravers started to show off some moves. Turning back to the other half of the room she spotted Remix against the wall.

_ ‘Oh no you don’t,’  _ she thought,  _ ‘I brought you here to move those bones.’ _

** _O-o-o-oh silly, why you afraid?_ **

** _Don't be a big baby, quit playing games_ **

** _Put your arms around me, you know what to do_ **

** _And we can take it down low_ **

Making her way through the crowd she started to pull people into the circle to dance with the dancers. The dancers seemed to get the idea and split to the crowd to bring others as she started to sing her way to Remix.

** _Whoa, you know that I've been waiting for you (For you) _ ** (She pointed at Remix who was currently watching some of the other ravers dance before noticing her.)

** _Don't leave me standing all by myself (Myself)_ ** (He shook his skull at her as he started to move back through the crowd, but Lola was on target lock.)

** _Cause I ain't looking at no one else_ **

** _(No one else, looking at no one else, looking at no one else)_ **

** _(Yeah, yeah, oh)_ **

** _Hey, get your back off the wall, don't you get comfortable_ **

** _Looking so hot, I think that I might fall_ **

** _Feeling like it's my birthday, like Christmas day came early_ **

** _Just what I want, so when we move, you move_ **

** _Hey, get your back off the wall, don't you get comfortable_ **

** _Looking so hot, I think that I might fall_ **

** _Feeling like it's my birthday, like Christmas day came early_ **

** _Just what I want, so when we move, you move_ **

Grinning like a mad woman, Lola smirked as she chased Remix through the crowd as she sang to convince him to finally dance. But it wasn’t till he crashed into the dancer from the stage that he stopped.

** _I know that you wanna but you can't cause you gotta_ **

** _Stay cool in the corner when the truth is that you wanna move_ **

** _So move_ **

** _I know that you wanna but you can't cause you gotta_ **

** _Stay cool in the corner when the truth is that you wanna move_ **

** _So move_ **

Remix was giving Lola a dirty look as she looked to the dancer that had been on stage with her. The dancer looked confused at first, but then smiled as she started to dance in front of him. The way she moved was fluid to the beat, but what stopped his soul was when she gestured for him to take the beat.

** _Move it baby, oh_ **

** _You know that I've been waiting for you_ **

** _Don't leave me standing all by myself_ **

** _Cause I ain't looking at no one else_ **

** _Looking at no one else, looking at no one else_ **

Finally with a sag of his shoulders Remix stepped forward and took the floor as Lola continued to sing. Busting out amazing moves as his sneakers slid about the floor causing the onlookers to go wild. Lola was ecstatic to finally see Remix dance as her sister hyped up the crowd. 

However she was pulled away by a few dancers as they were directing her back towards the stage. She followed singing the last of the song and striking a sexual pose.

** _Hey, hey, I'm ready, hey_ **

** _Boy come and get me_ **

** _Don't be scared, show me what you do_ **

** _Don't you know a girl like a boy who moves_ **

** _Hey, hey, I'm ready, hey_ **

** _Boy come and get me_ **

** _Don't be scared, show me what you do_ **

** _Don't you know a girl like a boy who moves_ **

The crowd erupted into cheers as he ended in a crouched pose. It had been awhile since he’d let himself go like that. Remix breathed heavily as he the dancer he bumped into, walk his way as the crowd disappointed to dance to the next song. That glowing color of cyan on her lip pursed into a smile as she slowly clapped her white gloved hands.

“Nice moves,” she said as she stopped a foot away from him, “Can’t believe such talent ran into me.”

“heh, yeah didn’t mean to break the beat, but you're quite the dancer yourself,” Remix nervously smiled, even though it was clear she couldn’t see because of his bandana. However he wasn’t sure about revealing himself as a monster just yet.

“Well I was hired to be here,” she shrugged, “but I enjoy squaring up against new talent as well.”

Was she inviting him to a dance off?

A couple of the dancers from the stage came running up to his newly acquainted dancer as they quickly started to pull her away..

“Sorry I gotta take off,” she sighed, “I hope to see you out on the floor.”

“Uhmm-yea-” Before he knew it Lola had her arms around him in a tight hug and the dancer had already disappeared into the crowd.

“That was freaking AMAZING!” she screamed, “Dude you have to enter the dance competition.”

Remix shook his skull slowly, “I think I’m just cool twirlin’ in and out of the crowd.”

Lola gave him a pout as Slim and Black ventured from the crowd to them, “Alright, but I expect to see some really cool moves tonight. No holding back.”

Remix could feel himself start to sweat under his hood, “uhh-”

As a song died down the DJ spoke up, “ALRIGHT PARTY PEOPLE, I NEED MY FIRE HEARTED SONGBIRDS TO THE STAGE TO CHOSE YOUR SONGS. WHILE THAT’S GOING ON LET’S BRING THE HOUSE DOWN!!!”

“Sorry that’s my que,” Lola winked but stopped before running off, “Look you don’t have to enter into a competition. Just show off some sick moves and stop hiding your talent. You’re too cool to hide.”

With that Lola slipped away into the crowd leaving him luckily with the bandana to hide his glowing sapphire blush.

_ ‘that girl’s bravery is contagious,’ _ he thought as he looked through the crowd to see his hypnotic dancer heading down a green light tunnel. Taking in a deep breath he started to follow.

***

“never have I ever had blonde hair,” Sans smiled as he watched Lynn pout from beside him.

** _“Sans that’s not fair,_ ** ” she whined before taking another drink of her newest alcohol beverage, “you’re playing dirty in this game!”

“you said we had to list things we’ve never done or had,” Sans snickered, “hair is definitely one.”

“More like practical or universal things that can spark conversation,” she explained as she leaned further on the table, “Like never have I ever been locked up or put in a cell.”

Sans felt himself go pale in the low lit area as G took his time with his drink while making direct eye contact.

Lynn however smiled cheekily, “Why am I not surprised? Did you get in trouble with the law up here on the surface or was it for something during your time in the underground?”

“I-I don’t think-” Stretch started to say but G cut him off.

“as soon as I arrived, angel,” G smirked as he stared hard at Sans, “guess I was just seen as  ** _too much of a threat_ ** .” 

Sans slowly took a drink not breaking contact with G,  **“depends on if you still are.”**

There was a long moment of silence that Lynn didn’t understand as a familiar color of red came into view from across the table.

Lynn smiled brightly as she waved, “Hey Axe! Come to hangout with the cool crowd?”

All three skeletons jumped as they finally noticed the other skeleton smiling widely at them while he squished a strobing colored ball in his hands.

“heh...thought I’d make sure nobody had... ** _drop dead_ ** while I was... ** _slicing_ ** through the crowd,” Axe smiled as he came closer towards the table.

“We’re all still chillin’ like villains!” Lynn giggled as the other three gave her an odd look, “Oh let me go get you a Bloody Mary.”

Axe gave her an odd look, but the blonde had left before he could ask. Was she bringing over another human?

Sans sighed wiggling a glass of red liquid that was a quarter of the way done, “she’s getting you a drink duffus.”

“...heh..way to ** _ kill _ ** the surprise...” Axe chuckled, “you missed the hothead  ** _slaying_ ** on stage….morsel’s got a voice...like a siren.”

“heh I’ve already heard her sing,” Stretch chuckled as he sipped on his whiskey, “I’ve got no doubts she’s kickin ass up there. She’s also got a mischievous way of choosing songs too.”

“you got that right,” Sans agreed as he polished off his drink just in time to see Lynn returning with two new bloody marys.

“I’m glad I was thinking ahead,” she smiled, setting each glass down in front of Sans and Axe, “I knew you’d eventually be ready for another.”

“okay I’ve gotta ask,” Stretch smirked, “how are you so good at this?”

Lynn looked confused, “At what? Drink orders and servicing?”

He nodded as Sans and G looked interested as well. Axe was much more interested in the delightful drink he’d been given.

“Well I’ve been a waitress most of my life. Even helped in a bar and was a bartender for a while,” she shrugged, “Actually now that I think about it all of us girls have. Although not at the same places, we’ve each been waitresses and even catering staff. Our mother thought it was a needed skill to be able to treat others well.”

Stretch couldn’t help picturing Lynn in a cute frilly waitress dress, like at Muffet’s. With that blonde hair tied up like it was now and a tray in hand she’d be super cute. What he didn’t know was that Sans was picturing the same thing for Nicole. Both skeletons began to slightly glow.

“so that’s why you were so good at picking out my first drink,” G smirked, “what other little skills are you hiding?”

“You’ll have to ask the right questions to figure those out. Now where were we in the game?” Lynn asked as she turned to Stretch, “I guess it’s your turn. Oh and Axe we’ve been more than happy if you joined too. Basically the rules are you drink if you’ve done something a person says they haven’t done.”

Axe shrugged, “may drink regardless...this shit ain’t half bad blonde.”

Lynn nodded as Stretch decided to ask a little question of his own, “okay umm...never ever have I...um role played.”

Lyn instantly took a drink, along with Axe and G.

Stretch and Sans looked at each other before looking at the other three.

However just as Stretch was about to ask Lynn spoke up, “Okay Axe it’s your turn!”

Axe shrugged as he started to tap his phalanges on the table, “...okay...never have I ever...saved a life.”

Both G and Stretch took a drink. Lynn looked happily surprised at both, but stayed quiet.

“guess that means it’s my turn,” G sighed, “hmmm, never have I ever, ...climbed out a window?”

Stretch couldn’t help laughing as Lynn took a drink.

“okay spill,” G asked, raising a bonebrow.

Lynn bit her lip looking at Stretch before turning back to G, “Lets just say it was an odd game of  ** _catch the rabbit_ ** .”

Stretch nearly fell out of his seat laughing as he pounded his fist on the table.

Sans rested his skull in his hands as he snickered, “that was a wild day. you girls were trouble makers.”

Lynn stuck out her tongue as she giggled, “And who said we were gonna be anything less?”

“point taken,” Sans smirked, “okay, never have I ever gone to a strip club.”

Lynn took a drink, but stopped as she noticed none of the other guys were drinking, “Wait?...None of you? Wow.”

“you have?” Stretch asked, looking a bit concerned.

She shrugged, “It wasn’t that big of a deal. I’ve been to two different ones because of bridal parties. I found it more fun and entertaining than sexual,” she paused as a blush covered her face, “...Okay maybe being that one thing was pretty hot….-uhm but anyway never have I ever broken a bone.”

Axe was the only one to drink and Lynn couldn’t help facepalming, “Opps, sorry Axe.”

Axe just shrugged as he took his drink, “no need to break over a...slip of the tongue,” he grinned widely as he turned away with his glass, “... gonna check up on the morsel...so...never have I ever  **desired to return back home.”**

Lynn watched Axe disappear while she slowly drank, but what confused her was how both G and Stretch didn’t drink.

What was going on with these guys? Did Axe, Stretch, and G not want to go back to the mansion? Or was home something else to them? Either way she didn’t want this night to go badly for the guys. Looking around she noticed a familiar game going on.

“Hey mind if I teach you guys another fun drinking game,” Lynn smiled.

It didn’t take her long to get some red plastic cups from the bartender and a pitcher of beer. She was already kinda tipsy so the alcohol didn’t matter as much as the fun of the game. 

“And that’s how you play flippy cup,” she finished explaining to the guys just as Lola came back with Sim, Black and Axe.

“You guys playing a drinking game?” Lola asked, looking excited.

“Yeah, we’re about to start a game of flippy cup if you want to join,” Lynn grinned as Stretch left the table, “by the way how’d the competition go?”

“Hasn’t really started yet, but I did get to make my debut to scare my competitors,” she grinned boastfully, “I just finished giving my list of songs to sing and after a bit they’ll call everyone up. So I’ve got some time to chill.”

“In that case,” Stretch said, bringing a handful of green colored shot glasses, “I believe it’s time to celebrate the birthday girl’s night with a shot.”

All the guys but Stretch and Lynn looked at Lola in surprise as he passed out the shots.

“wait tonight’s your-” Sans cut off as he remembered Nicole offering Lola a cupcake after dinner with a candle. It was an oddly quick and private moment between the two siblings that he didn’t really pay it much attention.

“HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US TONIGHT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY?!” Black screamed almost looking hurt while Slim stood there still in shock.

“We don’t really need an excuse to celebrate life,” Lola shrugged, “but I’m glad to have your sorry asses to help me do so.” she said with a smirk as she took her shot from Stretch.

Both Slim and Stretch gave knowing grins as Sans casually smiled holding up his shot, “well here’s to Lola for letting us celebrate her birthday with her.”

“to the  ** _pain in the ass_ ** of the household,” Stretch teased.

“Hey,” Lola growled playfully as she gave him a light punch on the arm, “I’ll remember that you shit when you want more secrets on Lynn.”

“What?!” Lynn asked blushing as she starred at Stretch with her own shot in hand.

“I believe we’re wasting time with these shots,” Stretch said quickly downing his as everyone began to follow.

Sans, G, Stretch and Slim each started to choke on the shot.

**“so sour!”** Stretch grimaced sticking out his tongue.

“why the _**green faces**_ heh heh...ehh,” Sans chuckled before his casual smile started to twitch.

**“what the hell was in that?”** G asked downing the rest of his third furnace cocktail.

Lola happily licked her lips, “Sour green apple pucker! Woot!! Only me and Alyse can handle sour shit like this.”

“WHY ARE YOU ALL COMPLAINING?” Black huffed, “THIS WAS NOTHING! I REQUIRE ANOTHER!”

“Fuck yeah,” Lola grinned grabbing his wrist, “Lets go grab more! You comin’ Slim?”

Slim shrugged following her till Lynn stopped him, “Ask for the Maple Old Fashion,” she winked, “It’s more towards your taste, but I’m sure Lola already knows that.”

Slim smirked with a nod before continuing off to the bar with Lola.

“there she goes again,” Sans chuckled as she started to get up from the table.

Lynn looked suspiciously around the group at the table and then the three that had left for the bar, “Hey guys...where’s Remix?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the rave next week: Lola's singing competition and Remix dancing! Also will G use this time to get close to Lynn?


	47. Rave Crave Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rave night continues!

Nodding his skull to the beat, Remix couldn’t help but let his sockets close from the bright flashing lights and fog from spilling out into the crowd of young adults. This was definitely a lot different from his underground. They never had bright dance parties like this and Mettaton would only hold a few dance competitions on his show every once and awhile to get monsters to show off their stuff.

The way Lola had sung to get him to dance made him chuckle. Mettaton would have killed to get that kind of song to get everyone up and moving. It certainly had a fun beat that he couldn’t ignore and boy did he try. She just had to chase him right into that dancer. Gosh he was still blushing from the interaction, but the chances of running into her again was one in…

A loud cheer from the crowd had him opening his sockets to see a previous crowd of people parted into a circle. There were three dancers in the middle busting out some moves and one in particular waved at him before leaving the group. The two continued to dance as she slipped past some people towards him

“Hey it's you!” she shouted over the music.

It was hard to see her with the LED glasses Lola had given him, but there was no mistaking the glowing blue lipstick she was wearing as she smiled at him.

“Mind if I chill next to ya?” she asked as he realized the bandana Lola had gotten him was no longer covering his face.

“I got  ** _snow_ ** problem with it,” he joked, tilting his face down from the lights as she leaned up against the wall next to him.

“Thanks,” she said standing beside him as she fanned herself.

They stood there in silence looking at the crowd that was jumping to the beat of the bass as the Dj did a flawless switch to another song that was a bit slower. Some people were pairing to dance together. Remix hoped he wasn’t the only one feeling the large amount of awkward tension that was building between them. On top of that he was wondering if she could tell if he was a monster in this dark lighting. To be honest not very many humans seemed to notice or mind in this place, but it had to be because of the low light and quick flashing strobes.

“so uhm, you mentioned you were hired to be here,” Remix said as his left leg bounced in anticipation over being found out, “is dancing a job here?”

His nerves shot through the roof as she laughed, “Actually yeah, as odd as it sounds people can make a living off of dancing. Don’t get me wrong, not just anyone, but it can be done as long as you can follow choreography.”

“no freedom of expression?” he asked, not liking the sound of following others.

She shook her head, “Not exactly, just some moves look better when everyone is doing them together. Kind of like building up a connection with others the unifies as one.”

“can’t the same be said for dancing with a partner,” he interjected.

She paused looking at him curiously, “Yeah, I guess,” she then seemed to turn embarrassed, “Sadly I’ve only done group dances. I’m not very good at...couple dances.”

Remix nodded, “heh yeah, i’ve had my share of bad partners…”

“That’s why I like group ones,” she sighed, “We lean on each other to create something beautiful.”

He nodded, “you girls move perfectly out there.”

Watching her fake glowing nail nervously scratch her cheek as she gave a cheesy smile made his soul hum, “Jezz man, you’re gonna make me blush,” she laughed, “We’re just eye candy to get others hyped. Nothing that special, but you on the other hand…”

Remix looked at her in surprise as she pushed off the wall.

“I’ve gotta see ya bust a move,” she said as she gestured with her thumb towards the crowd of dancing humans.

“I-I don’t know,” he said as he rubbed the back of his vertebrae as he looked down, not noticing her coming up to him.

Gently taking his hand she pulled him off the wall, “Then how about you just follow my lead till you’re ready to steal it?” she winked.

The way his magic flared to her slight challenge made his bones tingle as he let her direct him to a small open space as music began to play.

(Remix and Alyse’s dance:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ht-YnozUv0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ht-YnozUv0) )

Letting go of his hand she walked around him till he began to follow. When she stopped to face away from him he watched her every move to copy. As he listened to the lyrics and copied her moves he brought his arms up to mirror her. He let his magic lightly coat her as he began to predict her movements as she first started to get stricter hand and feet movements. She was most likely analyzing how he was moving as with every small glance behind she stepped up her difficulty.

It wasn’t long before she pointed at him and he mirrored her point bringing them now side by side to dance. With his magic he could feel her movements, but for some odd reason he felt something familiar about her. As they turned to face each other he no longer followed her movements, but began to lead them as they touched opposite shoulders and moved as one. 

However she wasn’t lying about him having to steal the lead for when they pushed off from one another she stole the lead again directing him back into the moves of the song. But he had other plans as he smiled. This time they came up on being side by side dancing sooner and with his determination to take the lead he added his own flare to throw her off. 

** _I know what you did last summer (ah-ah)_ ** (Remix placed a hand on her opposite shoulder)

** _Look me in the eyes, my lover (he-ey)_ ** (With a gentle squeeze he got her to lose focus and look at him before twirling away as he mirrored her spin.)

** _I know what you did last summer _ ** (With her off her game he took his chance moving towards her and attempting to touch her leg, but she quickly removed it trying to get them back on track.)

** _Tell me where you've been _ ** (He copied her as if nothing had happened, but…)

** _I know, I know, I know, I know _ ** (She danced alone before stopping to notice he wasn’t copying.)

** _I know, I know, I know (ah-ah) (He-ey)_ **

** _I know, I know, I know, I know_ ** (He then took his own solo of the dance from what he’d learned from her.)

** _I know, I know, I know (ah-ah, ah-ah)_ ** (She smiled as they faced each other to finish the dance.)

** _I didn't mean it, no, I didn't mean it, mean it, no_ **

** _(Ah-ah, he-ey)_ **

** _Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to hold you close _ **

** _I know _ ** (They clasped hands together before pushing off and just staring at one another and the now three feet of space.)

They stood there, people around them kept moving, but neither one registered the others surrounding them as another song started up. Something in his bones told him to dance with her. He felt chained to the rhythm as he did a move he’d not done in years.

Bending at the waist he bowed to her for a dance as he held out his left hand for respect to her skills. It quickly registered to him how ridiculous he must seem as he looked up at her. To his surprise however, she was pointing her left white sneaker his way as she curtsied back. Did she even realize the notion of her letting him lead with that move?

Remix felt his cheeks lighting up as his magic fueled through his bones. Whether she knew or not, he wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity to dance with a worthy partner. However the vibrations going off in his pocket were annoying him as he quickly raced to dance with his new partner.

***

(Club music by the bar:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5OrhBAQb-k ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5OrhBAQb-k) )

“damnit,” Sans cursed as he hung up his phone.

“Still no answer,” Lynn sighed looking concerned.

“yeah,” Sans groaned, “I don’t know how we're gonna find him in this crowd.”

“You worry waaay too much,” Lola said as she down the last of her drink, “Remix is a grown monster. I’m sure he can handle himself. Sides, I'm sure he’s just dancing with Alyse.”

** _“Alyse is here?!”_ ** Both Sans and Lynn loudly shouted.

“Jezz,” Lola growled as she rubbed her ears, “You guys are louder than the bass. And yeah, she’s one of the dancers. Guessing she was hired by Dylan to work in exchange for this.”

“SINGING COMPETITION IS ALMOST UNDERWAY!” the DJ’s voice spoke over the speakers, “ALL CONTESTANTS MAKE YOUR WAY TO SUB STATION NINE FOR A KILLER TIME!”

“SO NOT ONLY IS IT A COMPETITION BUT A BATTLE AS WELL,” Black grinned mischievously, “COME MISTRESS I MUST SEE YOU SLAY THESE PATHETIC LIFEFORMS WITH YOUR VOICE!”

Black then began dragging Lola through the crowd as she shouted, “Be back after I beat some suckers!”

“Mind keeping a socket out for Remix and Horror for us, Slim,” Lynn asked as the taller skeleton started to follow them.

Slim just winked before disappearing in the crowd.

“Was that a yes or...”

“knowing him it’s a _ ‘your problem not mine’  _ deal,” Sans sighed as he turned to her, “I guess if he’s with her it’s not that bad, by the way where’s Stretch and G?”

Lynn couldn’t help snickering as she pointed to the table behind them, “They’re still fighting in flippy cup to see who goes up against me.”

Sans leaned to see the two of them downing their seventh cup and then attempting to flip the empty container back up right. Both were struggling as they obviously were not allowed to use their magic and were well intoxicated by this point.

“I’m glad I lost when I did,” he smirked, “you really  ** _flipped the lid_ ** on letting them go against each other. they’re  ** _spilling over_ ** who gets to face you next.”

Lynn nearly spit up her drink, “Put a cork in it Sans,” she laughed, “your puns are too intoxicating.”

“one hundred proof, master puns for your delicacy tonight,” he teased.

“Please tell me you have a chaser for such ridiculousness,” she smiled while shaking her head, starting to feel her own buzz getting stronger.

“the only thing you should be chasing is your fridge.”

“Why?” she asked before it dawned on her that she walked right into his joke.

Sans snickered, “cuz you left it running!”

“Noooo,” she groaned as she giggled, “Why did I walk into that?!”

“might be because of updog.”

“What’s up d-” Lynn quickly stopped herself, “OH NO YOU DON’T!”

Sans burst out laughing nearly falling off his chair as the two skeletons returned with glowing faces.

“what’sss so funny?” Stretch asked as he struggled to get on his chair.

“your face when I beat you,” G smirked before grabbing the table to balance himself.

Lynn softly rubbed Stretch’s back as he laid his skull on the table, “I think you both lost,” she smirked, “Why don’t we take a breather before we continue?”

“I-I s-second that,” Stretch groaned through his arms as he looked around the table, “hey...where’d birthdaaay brat go?”

“got called for her singing gig thing,” Sans explained.

“hmm,” Stretch sighed, still glowing orange around his cheekbones, “bet she kicksss some butt aaand thankfully it won’t be mine.” 

“are you guys seriously afraid of a human girl?” G asked as he sat down nearly falling out of his seat for a second making Lynn snicker.

“You guys have had it easy,” Lynn smiled as she rested her chin on her hand, “When Lola gets comfortable she starts pranking. She’s a little hellion when she wants to be, but she’s just being nice.”

G thought back to her attitude towards him and how she got him in trouble with Lynn. On top of that every chance she seemed to get she would either toss something at him or try and trip him. But he wasn’t the only one, she’d also been trying to sneak up on Axe.

“nice huh?” 

“She teases cuz she cares,” Lynn shrugged, “Lola’s not an openly affectionate person.”

“you’re veeery affectionate...and I like that,” Stretch slurred with his head still on the table.

Sans sighed, “alright buddy, I think it’s time to get you back home.”

“noooo,” Stretch groaned.

G watched as Lynn tiled Stretch’s skull towards her. Her eyelids half lidded as her smile softed, “Honey, I think it’d be best to get you home so you don’t have a hangover tomorrow,” she spoke smoothly as she rubbed his cheek bone, “We don’t want to make Blue worry, right?”

“come back with me?” Stretch asked, leaning into her touch.

Sans shook his skull, “not while you’re like this bud,” he said getting Stretch’s annoyed expression, “trust me. I’m sure Lynn wants to stay longer for Lola.”

Lynn nodded.

Stretch’s face looked conflicted till she kissed his forehead, “I promise I’ll come and check on you when I return.”

With a heavy sigh he slowly sat up, “alright, a-as long as you...keeeep your promise.”

“Pinky promise,” Lynn winked as she interlocked their pinkies, before Sans began helping him up.

“I’ll be back to search for Axe and Remix,” he said as he tried to hold Stretch up.

Lynn nodded as Stretch gave her puppy dog eyes. She tried her best to keep her smile up knowing full well that if she hugged him now he wouldn’t let go. He was pretty clingy for a drunk.

As Sans used his shortcut, Lynn noticed G stumbling away from the table.

“Hey,” she called out after him, “Where do you think you’re off to?”

“where else,” G huffed as he shoved his way through a crowd of people, “to see if I can find those two morons...and get some air.” 

“Excuse me,..sorry,” Lynn apologized as she chased after G through the crowd, “G wait! Sans will be back and then he won’t know where we’re at….Opps-Sorry- Umm, we should look together to find them. Plus you’re-”

G turned around trapping her against the nearest wall,  ** _“a monster,”_ ** he growled, “trust me I’ll be fine.”

With each of G’s arms blocking her way she couldn’t help, but notice how he still swayed. There was no denying the glowing color on his face and unsteady posture that he was drunk. An angry drunk at that. He might not be as bad as Stretch, but he couldn’t be left alone to wonder around. The rave might have been advertised as monster friendly, but she’d seen a few people giving them odd looks. Even though G wasn’t technically under her contract to protect, she felt it was the right thing to do.

Lynn sighed deciding to use one of Lola’s tactics as she flicked G between the sockets, “No numbskull,” she huffed,  **“intoxicated.** As a monster or human, neither should be left alone to stumble around with as much liquor in their system as you.”

G groaned as he let his head bend down, “you’re seriously lecturing me right now?”

Lynn grinned widely, “They say great teachers take every opportunity to teach. I’m just putting it into practice.”

His shoulders drop he sighed, “fine,... do what you want.” he growled as he pushed off the wall and moved through the crowd, “I need a smoke.”

“G,” she called back as he turned around to frown at her.

“what?”

“If you’re going out for a smoke exit is the other way,” she said pointing in the opposite direction he was heading.

He paused before stumbling back her way, “I knew that,” he mumbled walking past her.

“I’m sure you did,” she sighed with a smirk, grabbing his arm to steady him, “I’ll just tag along so I remember where it's at.”

As they continued towards the exit Lynn felt her pocket vibrate. She made a mental note to text Sans once they were outside and see if the others were okay.

***

(Lola’s first song in the competition:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akrnJEjUUm4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akrnJEjUUm4) )

** _Oh, I drain your life_ **

** _'Til there's nothing left but your blood shot eyes_ **

** _Oh, I take my time_ **

** _'Til I show you how I feel inside_ **

** _Welcome to my, welcome to my_ **

** _(Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh)_ **

** _Welcome to my dark side_ **

** _(Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh)_ **

Slim nodded his head to the slow beat listening to his watcher sing as he put away his phone.

“I ** _ axed_ ** ya a question string bean…” Axe huffed as he sat down by his feet still squishing the strobing ball Lola had given him, “...why’d ya drag me here?”

Slim sighed almost wishing he could shortcut for a smoke right now, but shrugged as he looked down at the less menacing looking Axe as the lights from the ball made him look more like a pouting child then a crazed cannibal.

Axe growled at his silence, “...unlike you morons...I ain’t got a  ** _taste _ ** for music.”

“then why’d you accept her invite?” Slim asked, keeping his unease for Axe masked behind his relaxed features.

Axe paused looking towards Lola as she sang.

** _Acting like I'm heartless, I do it all the time_ **

** _That don't mean I'm scarless, that don't mean I'm fine_ **

** _But you'll see_ **

** _When someone else makes you this way_ **

** _Oh, I drain your life_ **

** _'Til there's nothing left but your blood shot eyes_ **

** _Oh, I take my time_ **

** _'Til I show you how I feel inside_ **

** _Welcome to my, welcome to my_ **

** _(Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh)_ **

“she’s quite....appetizing to watch,” he deeply chuckled, making Slim shiver.

“is this just an opportunity to keep an eye socket on her,” Slim growled, “...for Gaster?”

Slim felt a strong magic force him to fall down against the wall next to Axe. The mad skeleton’s only working socket was glowing blood red as he smiled wickedly down at him. With the ball being twirled around in his right hand as his left slammed against the wall by his skull as he stood over him.

“I’m the least of your worries string bean…heh,” Axe chuckled lowly, “...you’re lucky that the morsel there is….too  **spicy** ...to devour….heh heh heh...but I’m sure,” Axe growled with an excitedly mad grin,  ** _“she’d be a thrilling hunt....heheh heh heh.”_ **

Slim just sat there glaring at his brother’s mad opposite. It won’t be smart for him to make a scene here. Especially since he’d already listened to a few humans not very pleased by their presence here. Making Lola’s job as his watcher harder wouldn’t help either him or his brother.

Axe seemed to relax as he moved off him, “guess you are a good hound... ,” he smirked as he released him from his magic, “don’t worry,... this little setup is much more... ** _filling_ ** ...for me and my bro...it's the ones with mixed marrow you gotta watch out for.”

Slim slowly stood back up watching Axe carefully as he let what he said sink in. There was no doubt he was hinting towards G and Green. They’d been oddly quiet after their arrival. Then again after the ruckus Lust and Pink created the week was practically normal once they were gone. That didn’t eliminate the greater threat of Axe’s LV though, but if he was an ally then it might work to their advantage. Looking down, Slim found him back to his relaxed seat with his socket glued on Lola as she finished her song and made her way over to them.

“I WAS HOPING TO SEE A MORE HUMILIATING DEFEAT,” Black groaned as he walked with Lola towards them.

“Maybe next round,” Lola smirked as she stretched her arms over her head, “I’ve got a few songs still lined up, but wanted to go easy on possible newbies.”

“I SEE,” Black grinned maliciously, “LURE THEM INTO A FALSE SENSE OF SECURITY AND THEN CRUSH THEM WITH YOUR MIGHT!”

“Heck ya,” Lola grinned as she low fived the little tyrant before looking down at Axe, “Surprised you haven’t torn that to shreds.”

Axe smiled up at her as he squished the ball between his phalanges, “...can’t help the habit of... playing with my food first...heh heh.”

Lola facepalmed as Black shouted, “YOU MORON! YOU CAN’T EAT THAT!! IT’S NOT FOOD. IDIOT!”

Slim relaxed as Axe just shrugged thankfully not taking his brother’s rash words to heart as someone called out on a microphone.

“I’d like to dedicate this song to the most savage girl I ever dated,” A guy's voice sounded as Slim watched Lola freeze and the most disgusted and irritated expression came across her face, “Lorlain, my love, this is for you!”

She quickly whipped around towards the stage,  ** _“BRANDON, YOU ASS-HAT THAT’S NOT MY GODDAMN NAME!!” _ ** she hissed.

“Still so hostile towards me Lorlain,” the guy now known as Brandon cooed into the mic as he looked at Lola longingly with hazel eyes, “You know all I wanted was your love. Just listen to my song and hear how much I want you back.”

Lola shivered in disgust as her left eye twitched, “Why’d that slime shit have to be here?”

(Song Lola’s ex song: not gonna type lyrics as the crew talks, [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWwVU-e_jGs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWwVU-e_jGs) )

Looking towards the small stage Slim nearly had to do a double take as he saw the dude standing on the lighted platform. The guy was in every sense of the word of hot hipster. His blonde hair was thick and long enough at the top to loosely comb over as the sides were buzzed in a gradient cut from the top. A red flannel was tied around his jeans waist and his white beater tank with a black puma logo and matching white brand shoes. He had a well built frame with a red bandana wrapped around his left arm and a gold chain dangled around his neck.

This guy was-

“A HOT MALE HUMAN?!” Black growled, “NO!! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE YOU DATED THAT MAN!”

Lola rolled her eyes as she half turned towards her ex as he winked in her direction while singing and swaying back and forth to the beat.

“Trust me, he’s not much of a man...much less a boy,” she groaned before turning back to the skeletons.

They watched him make suggestive gestures in her direction as other girls in the crowd began to cheer and scream over him. Lola on the other hand kept her back to the stage as the sour expression on her face grew.

Slim felt his mouth go dry as he looked Lola in her emerald green eyes, “so why’d you break up with him?”

Lola crossed her arms as she sighed, “He was clingy, whiney and I didn’t want to put up with it. No amount of good looks could make up for his annoying attributes.”

Slim paused as he rubbed the back of his vertebrae he was about to ask another question when Black stepped in front, “I MUST HEAR OF ALL THESE ANNOYING ATTRIBUTES! IT SOUNDS AS IF THIS HUMAN MALE WAS QUITE THE HINDRANCE TO YOUR POTENTIAL.”

Watching her smirk made his soul hum, “Oh, I plan on using  ** _my next song_ ** to clear things up.” she winked just in time for the guy to finish up.

“Lorlain, I hope my words reached you,” Brandon smiled as he swept his fingers through his hair.

“Oh they reached something,” she smirked as she made her way to the stage.

Slim quickly chased after her as she looked towards the bubblegum dancer from before who was running the competition, “Mind if I go next to dedicate a song back to the douche on stage?”

“Sure,” the dancer shrugged as he reached them, “just means you might be disqualified for going out of turn.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Lola sighed as the gal gave her a mic and Lola picked her song, “I’ve sung enough. I just need to sing a point across to him.”

Before she walked onto the stage he caught her wrist making her turn back towards him. 

“I thought you wanted to win this competition?”

“When did I ever say that?” Lola snickered, “I just wanted to have fun and this is definitely gonna be fun.”

Slim paused hoping she wasn’t meaning singing on stage with this ex would be her definition of fun.

“Mind waiting here for me?” she smiled playfully.

Before Slim could answer Brandon strolled over towards them, “Lorlain, is this guy bothering you?”

Lola slowly rolled her head towards him with a sickly sweet smile, “You know what he is,” she said causing Slim to let go over her wrist as she stepped onto the stage, “But that’s the difference between you and him.”

Slim watched her in shock as she winked at him, “I like the way Slim bothers me,” she then turned back to Brandon who’d stepped back from her on the stage,  **“You’re just a nuisance.”**

Brandon looked over towards Slim as he smirked.

“You can’t be serious,” Brandon huffed gesturing towards Slim, “He’s a monster. A skeleton monster at that.”

“And you’re a waste of flesh,” Lola sighed, “which is why I dedicate this song to you, Brandon.”

(Grow a Pear by Ke$ha: Lola’s song)

** _Last night I had enough of you, I put on the brakes _ ** (Lola brought her hand up in a motion to stop)

** _And I could tell you took it hard, it was over your face _ ** (The same hand did a circle motion around Brandon’s face as he started to look confused.)

** _That you were slippin' and flippin' but here is the sitch _ ** (Lola shrugged as she shook her head)

** _I signed up for a man but you are just a bitch_ ** (She then flipped him off with a smirk.)

** _You should knoooow_ **

** _That I loooooved you a loooot_ **

** _But I just can't date a dude with a vag_ ** (Lola made a crude gesture with her hand by her crotch as Slim began to burst out laughing at what she’d just implied.)

** _When we fell in love, you made my heart drop _ ** (She began to sway back and forth getting the crowd to clap to the beat with her as she continued to humiliate Brandon.)

** _And you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop_ **

** _That you cried 'bout this and whine about that _ ** (Making a crying motion with her hand while putting a fake pout across her face was priceless as Black and Axe both made it towards the front where Slim was.)

** _When you grow a pear you can call me back _ ** (Axe nearly lost it laughing as he watched Lola bring two fingers up while looking at Brandon’s pants before turning the hand into a phone sigh.)

** _Yeah, I think you're hot, I think you're alright _ ** (Shrugging again as she looked at Brandon’s annoyed stance she sang while smirking from ear to ear as the crowd cheered.)

** _But you're acting like the chick all the time_ **

** _You were cool and now you're not, just like that_ **

** _When you grow a pear you can call me back_ **

“NOW THIS IS THE HUMILIATION OF BATTLE THAT I WAS WAITING FOR,” Black cheered as he flipped off Lola's ex who was currently in the process of trying to get off the stage as she continued.

“heh,” Axe chuckled, “...feisty.”

Slim smirked as he watched Lola crouched on the stage to be level with her ex who’d finally made it off the stage. A viscous smile creeped on her face as she looked down on him.

“nothing wrong with that,” Slim snickered

** _Grow a pear you can call me back_ **

** _And no, I don't want to see your man-gina _ ** (Lola mocked as she flicked the guy between the eyes.)

After finishing her song she walked off the platform with the crowd whooping and hollering after her. Brandon on the other hand seemed to have stormed off in a huff.

“THAT’S RIGHT YOU BUFFON,” Black hollered, “CRAWL OFF TILL YOU GROW THIS PEAR OUR MISTRESS SANG OF.”

Slim facepalmed as Axe fell on the floor laughing.

“m’lord ,” Slim sighed as Lola made her way over towards them, “she meant he didn’t have balls.”

Black blinked a few times, “BUT HE SEEMED WELL ENDOWED.”

“Not really,” Lola smirked, gesturing for them to follow her out as the next contestant began to sing, “Dude packs a sock in his pants to make it seem bigger.”

“HA SO YOU POINTED OUT HIS TINY MASCULINITY AND HUMILIATED HIM WITH IT!” Black laughed as they walked down the hall, “THIS IS A VERY PROMISING FORM OF TORTURE! I SAY WE GET ONE OF THESE KARAOKE MACHINES TO HUMILIATE OTHERS IN THE MANSION. MWEH HEHEHEH HEHEH”

“That’s an awesome idea,” Lola grinned as she picked Black up and twirled around.

“UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT,” Black growled, “I DID NOT ENCOURAGE YOU TO START SUCH TACTICS ON ME!”

Slim rested his hand on her shoulder as she placed his brother down with a playful rub of his skull, “nice job up there.”

“Thanks, but seeing that ass really killed the mood,” she shrugged as she led them out of the singing arena, “Let’s head back to the rave. Lynn messaged me about heading outside for some air so we should find them later.”

Slim’s phone buzzed as they neared the corner that split the singing competition from the rest of the rave. He noticed it was a text from Sans asking where everyone was. Rolling his eyes he let Sans know they were headed back to the rave.

***

Lynn left her body start to shiver as she put her phone back in her pocket after texting Lola and Sans where her and G had run off to. She really should have brought a jacket, but then again she didn’t think she’d be outside. Rubbing her bare arms she gazed up at the clear night sky of stars as something warm fell over her shoulders.Pulling the black leather jacket further over her form she turned to see G still smoking.

“don’t need my ass chewed out for letting a girl freeze,” he said as he let out a puff of smoke.

Ever since they’d gotten outside his yellow glowing cheeks had slowly dulled down back to his normal white bone. She felt her heart race at the sweet gesture as she pushed her arms through the jacket correctly. It fit a bit big on her, but she was more thankful for the warmth.

“Thanks G,” she smiled.

He shrugged as he took a deep intake of his cigarette, “not like I can feel the cold anyway.”

Lynn blinked as she remembered her romantic moment with Stretch in the rain. She’d been the only one shivering from the cold, but was just fine. 

“Huh,” she said as she strolled over towards, “So you really don’t feel this?” she asked as she placed her cold finger against his vertebrae.

** _“jezz, angel,”_ ** G hissed as he lept back, “we do have some sensitive bones.”

“So your neck is sensitive, huh?” she smirked as she leaned to the right as she teased him.

G looked a bit annoyed before smirking as he stepped closer, “oh, I’m sure you’ve got more sensitive spots then me, angel” he said causing her to blush over his closeness. 

That was till she backed into the building wall as G leaned over top her. His plain white shirt that was now splattered with orange and yellow paint from her and Stretch seemed oddly out of place for him without his jacket. She couldn’t help but giggle.

G gave her an odd look as she laughed, “I’m sorry but your little bad boy routine is sadly ruined by your shirt,” she snickered.

G’s right socket twitched, “fine then I’ll give ya somethin’ to laugh about,” he smirked as he began tickling her sides.

Lynn burst out laughing as she squirmed under his touch, “GGGG!!!!” she screamed as she started to tear up from the funny feeling, “I-I-I haha haha I’m sorry! Hehehe! Mercy! Hehehe Mercy!”

G seemed to just grin wider as he kept tickling her for a few more minutes. She slumped against the wall legs trembling as he snickered, “maybe now I’ve taught you not to tease a skeleton.”

“Hardly,” she breathed as she righted herself, “but I can call a truce for now.”

“truce huh?” he smirked as he pondered his chances of shortcutting Lynn to Gaster’s. Right now he couldn’t have asked for a better opportunity. He might be able to even convince Remix to grab Alyse, if she really was here. Then his brother could grab the youngest, which would only leave the little shit for last.

“Ready to head back?” she asked, breaking him from his thoughts as she twirled around with his jacket.

Letting out one last puff of smoke he stomped out his cig, “sure angel,” he smirked, “lets head back.”

As they got back to the bar it was no surprise to find Lola taking a few more shots with Black and dancing by the table with Slim as Axe watched in amusement with Sans. Lynn returned his jacket as she caught up with Lola about her competition as Black bragged about her victory over some guy named Brandon. The girls then darted off alone back into the rave to find their sister.

***

“Are you sure we’re gonna find her?” Lynn asked as she slipped through the crowd with Lola.

“I guarantee we find the biggest circle of people and Alyse will be dancing in the middle of it,” Lola smirked as they came up on another circle of people, but before she could pop her head throw the one next to it grew louder in cheers.

She quickly changed course to the other circle and was glad she did as a familiar skeleton in a glowing paint splattered jacket and a blue lipped dancer were in the middle. The crowd cheered as the Dj switched into the latest song and they moved together.

(Remix and Alyse dancing:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KepmpzZ89PU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KepmpzZ89PU) )

As the beat slowly started up they both popped different moves as they got closer and closer together. It wasn’t long till they faced each other and then hopped into some fast moving synchronized hip hop. Lola chanced a glance as she noticed Lynn's mouth hanging open before she started hollering out. The way they danced was both connected as some while also doing their own flare. She couldn’t help but start jumping with the crowd as they cheered for the couple dancing.

As they finally broke off from their dance to let someone else take the spotlight Lola waved them over. They both made their way over, but it was Remix that started to look confused as her disguised sister jumped into Lynn’s excited open arms.

“Nice moves,” Lola grinned as she fist bumped Remix.

“OH MY GOSH! You were fucking amazing out there!” Lynn screamed enthusiastically before she playfully removed the white ball cap from Alyse’s head, “And seriously a blonde wig? Jezz Alyse, I didn’t know you were envious of the look.”

“A-Alyse?!” Remix asked as he removed his sunglasses.

“R-Remix?” Alyse exclaimed as she whipped around,.

“LOLA!!” Lola yelled as she dropped her arms around both Alyse and Remix, “Now that the jig is up, I have to say pairing you two to dance was my best elaborate scheme ever.”

Both Alyse and Remix stared at each other before glaring at Lola.

“Seriously-I-You...”Alyse stopped as she crossed her arms.

“not cool,” Remix said, not looking pleased.

“But you guys looked amazing dancing together,” Lynn smiled.

Alyse removed Lola’s arm as she faced Remix with a look of embarrassment, “Sorry I didn’t know you were here,” she said as she played with the blonde wig, “These girls are from the same place I take photos at. As a favor to Tito for getting connections to this, I agreed to work as a dancer for the night since one of our girls was sick.”

“The-Um...The dancers get an opportunity to disguise themselves for safety and I took the chance to give Lola one last surprise,” Alyse said looking away, “Sorry if it seems like I deceived you.”

Remix sighed as he stepped forward, “it ain’t your fault,” he said flipping his hood back as he rubbed the back of his vertebrae, “I was...persuaded to come. I didn’t expect much, but I had fun...dancing with you.”

They both stood there in awkward silence till Lola rolled her eyes.

“Just dance or kiss already,” she groaned.

“LOLA!” Alyse hissed as Remix quickly threw his hood back up.

“What?! You came about not having someone skilled enough to click with when dancing,” Lola then grabbed Remix by the shoulders pushing him back towards Alyse, “Now you do.”

That’s when a blaring sound from the Dj both sounded.

Alyse quickly grabbed her hat back from Lynn, “Sorry guys that’s my que to go back up by the booth.”

“Ugh, fine,” Lola pouted as Lynn gave Alyse one last hug and fixed the wig.

“We’ll see you later at home,” she winked.

Alyse gave an exasperated sigh, “I’ll be home a lot later,” she winced as she started to race off, “I’ll see guys tomorrow.”

Remix quickly slipped from Lola’s grip after Alyse just before she got to the stage.

“Hey umm,” he said as he let go of her wrist, “mind keepin’ this a secret from Tango?”

Alyse gave him a concerned frown, “If I had time to ask why I would, but I’ll keep it if you promise to dance with me again.”

Remix felt his cheekbones fizzle with his magic as he quickly answered, “of course!”

Alyse’s face changed from shock to a smile with those bright blue lips as she nodded and leapt up the stage.

His magic was electric as he skipped, hopped and slid through the crowd. He couldn’t wait to dance with her again. He just wondered how he was gonna tell Tango that he found a partner.

It didn’t take him long to find the two sisters as they made their way back to a table with the rest of the crew. They all spent another hour and a half before it was time to head out.

As they got to the mansion Lola picked up a sleeping Black from the back seat as Slim parked her Jeep. The rascal had danced and partied hard all night till the ride back where he’d passed out on her lap. With him sleeping in her chest, she couldn’t help but enjoy everyone’s tired happy faces. 

Remix said he’d stay up and wait for Alyse to get back while Papyrus carries Sans and Axe to their rooms to pass out. It was fun watching Axe still holding onto the strobe ball she bought him. The lights in it had gone out before they got home. Even G seemed in higher spirits as he said goodnight to her sister after she’d checked up on Stretch who was sleeping soundly. 

Lola laid Black down on his bed as she helped Slim remove most of the crazy rave gear. 

“Best...Night Ever,” he mumbled as she began to tuck him in, “Raves...With...Mistress Are...Aw-zzz”

Lola had to bite her lip as she watched the little skeleton pass out. Giving him a soft kiss atop his skull she whispered, “Magnificent dreams, little tyrant."

Closing his bedroom door she nearly jumped as she realized Slim was waiting outside. 

"what about my goodnight kiss?" He smirked as he leaned against the frame.

Lola raised a brow as she pulled on his hoodie, “You know it’s technically still my birthday,” she smirked, “I believe it’s  ** _you _ ** who should be kissing me.”

“oh really,” Slim grinned as he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer, “well then, I do believe I should take this chance while it’s still your day.”

Lola felt her heart race as he pushed her against the wall and pressed his teeth against her lips. Feeling his hands travel around under her thighs as he hoisted her up on his hipbone as she wrapped her legs around him. The kiss grew deeper as she felt the sensation of falling. It wasn’t till she broke the kiss to breath that she realized he’d shortcut to her room.

Without another second he laid her down on her bed as he hovered over top. Looking her over slowly as she breathed heavily from the rush of adrenaline.

“hope you liked your gift,” he winked before disappearing from her room with his magic.

Lola felt her cheeks heat up as she whispered in the dark, “More than you know.”


	48. Social Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter FIXED!!   
Alyse returns home. Everyone has a lazy Sunday as a surprise visitor comes by. G talks more about his past to someone. Lola's still reeling from her birthday make-up with Slim. Sans learns about some of Gaster's plans. The girls are put in a hard spot to keep a secret.

Quietly tiptoeing through the front door, Alyse held her breath as she closed the door with a soft click. A wave of exhaustion hit her as she looked at her phone: 4:27AM. Papyrus, Blue and Edge would most likely be up in the next half hour, which meant she’d need to put her  _ Do Not Disturb _ sign to get at least a few hours of sleep. Gosh she knew she was gonna have to spend the next few days fixing her sleep schedule because of this. 

Sweeping her hand down her tired face she was at least gratefully that Tito had let her wash her face of the rave make-up. It had felt thick and heavy, not to mention dirty after all that dancing. But getting changed and removing that thick wig had truly given her a bit more energy to make it home. Dylan had even taken her aside to express how happy he was to have her leading the dances so that was a plus. The turn out had been a lot bigger than expected and she’d danced all night with her legs now aching as she climbed the stairs.

Speaking of the unexpected, she was surprised to see Remix sleeping against her door. There was no way she was getting in her room without having to wake him up. Looking down the hall she crouched down by the passed our pile of bones. 

Gently placing her hand on his shoulder she shook him, “Remix,” she whispered, “Remix, I need to get in my room.”

Remix slowly opened his sockets before jolting up only to wack his skull against her door.

“Sorry,” she whispered as he winced, grabbing his skull, “but is there a reason why you were passed out at my door?”

Remix’s cheekbones lightly glowed that deep sapphire blue, “uh-sorry-I-umm,” he stuttered before clearing his nonexistent throat not really looking at her as his cheekbones slightly glowed, “I-I just wanted to be sure you got back alright.”

Alyse couldn’t help her smile as she sighed, “Thanks Remix, that’s sweet of you. Right now however I’d like to get to my room to sleep before the morning crew starts running around.”

“wait what time is it,” Remix asked as she stood back up feeling a bit light headed.

Bringing out her phone she watched as Remix went from curious to shock as he stood up, “jezz that went long.”

She nodded trying to clear her head as she stepped past him to open her door, “Yeah,” she yawn as she stepped into her room, “but it was fun so-”

Fuck her jelly legs. They gave out the moment she walked into her room, but as she was destined to hit the floor a hand wrapped around her waist. Slowly she pulled back up to face Remix as he looked at her concerned. 

“Thanks for the catch,” she said, holding onto his hoodie as her legs began to shake. “Guess I’m more tired than I thought,” she nervously smiled trying to make light of how tired she was.

Before she knew it Remix picked her up from under her knees holding her bridal style. The heat growing on her face as he carried her inside had her flashing back to when she’d been in heat earlier that week. She prayed that this had nothing to do with that infernal thing.

“I-I’m fine,” she stammered turning her face.

Remix just gave her a soft smile, “you’ve been dancing all night for others...and even me,” he blushed lightly looking away from her before shrugging, “ least I can do is help you to bed.”

Alyse felt herself blush as he set her down, “Thanks, but dancing with you was fun.”

The way he rubbed the back of his skull made her think of Sans and Red when they got embarrassed. It was a cute trait they shared.

“so uhmm,” he said as he looked off to the side, “do you need me to grab some pjs for you or-”

Alyse immediately removed her black crop hoodie shaking her short brunette hair as she slipped off the white sneakers, “Nah, I sleep....umm, without them…”

Remix felt his magic coat on his face as he quickly looked away from her in just a white sports bra and cargo black and white pants. His mind instantly went somewhere he wished it hadn’t with the pants missing and her lying in the grey bed sheets.

“oh-umm-ya,” he stammered as he turned his back to her while pulling his hood a bit further over his skull, “g-guess I-I’ll let you get s-some s-sleep then.”

He quickly took his exit while he still could, but just as he was closing her door, “Hey Remix,” she called as he stopped mid closing of her door.

Chancing a glance back he saw her pants on the floor as she was already under her comforter. Head lying on her pillow as she smiled at him with tired eyes she said, “I hope we can dance again soon.”

“sure thing,” He smiled before closing the door.

***

That morning was very odd with a good half of the household still sleeping. Tango and Green had to be a bit more vigilant towards the others about keeping down the noise as they knew when the group had gotten back. Giving them a chance to sleep in was the least they could do as they’d been out all night. As it was now closer toward lunch time, Nicole had happily gathered him to make a bunch for the now walking group of skeletons and sisters.

However Tango’s mind was wondering as he finished making the breakfast style lunch.

“Tango? Umm Tango?” Nicole asked as she waved her hand near the well dressed tall skeleton.

Tango quickly snapped from his thoughts as he noticed he was burning the french toast in his pan.

“OH MY!” he exclaimed as he quickly removed the burnt pieces and turned down the stove top, “I DO APOLOGIZE LADY NICOLE. I SEEM TO HAVE BEEN LOST WITHIN MY THOUGHTS.”

Nicole gave a light giggle as she collected the plates for the table, “Don’t worry that’s normal for when we have something on our minds,” she paused as she gazed at his frown, “Tango...is there something bothering you?”

Thinking back to when he’d awoken that morning, Tango felt quite conflicted. There was no denying his brother had danced last night. He’d felt his brother’s magical presence the moment he’d gotten home. Especially as he camped out in the hall for some unknown reason. The pride and joy he felt over his brother finally embracing his magic again and dancing was overwhelming, but the lingering of his brother’s distance over keeping it secret was haunting him.

Why was his brother not telling him? Why didn’t he come back to their room right away to tell him? Or share his experience? He just felt hurt and disconnected from his brother.

“OH-UM…,” Tango fidgeted with the dish towel as he wiped his hands, “WELL, I’M NOT SURE IF I CAN TELL YOU SENORITA. IT’S A MATTER BETWEEN FAMILY AND THAT I’M UNSURE EXACTLY HOW TO HANDLE.”

Nicole set down the plates as she gently touched his radius bone. He looked towards her in surprise as she took the dish towel from his hands.

“Tango, I have three older sisters and about to finish my degree in psychology. If there’s anyone who can give you better advice, it’s most likely Lynn, but…” she said, giving him a wink, “I’m more than willing to listen and offer a third party view.”

Miss Nicole was a gentle kind soul. Quiet and timid around them at first, but very strict in a calm manner. Seeing how she dealt with Crooks was testament to that. She’d tamed a frightening version of himself into a gentle giant that spent time in the garden and was softer spoken from his usual screeching. He’d even seen her take time to listen to his rambling as they did puzzles in the sunroom. It was astounding to see how she could listen and advise others.

With a soft sigh Tango nodded, “ALIGHT LADY NICOLE, IF I MAY GET SOME ADVICE. WHAT IF ONE OF YOUR SISTERS SAY WAS HIDING SOMETHING FROM YOU,” he said as Nicole’s features stayed concentrated on his words as he started to fumble with his phalanges, “B-BUT YOU ALREADY KNEW WHAT IT WAS A-AND YOU WEREN’T MAD B-BUT PROUD OF THEM OF THE THING THEY WERE HIDING...UM...HOW-HOW WOULD YOU APPROACH THEM?”

She crossed her arms as she tapped her finger against her chin thinking. The longer the youngest sister seemed to take with her answer to him, the more nervous he got.

Nicole let out a soft sigh as she gave him a concerned frown, “Honestly Tango, if it’s something you’re proud of them it’s best to wait for them to open up and tell you, rather than force it to be said.”

There was no denying the disappointment he felt in her answer. It must have conveyed on his face because she reached out to touch his arms once more as she continued.

“Whoever is hiding it from you, might have a good reason. When they’re ready to share this secret, then be proud in that moment that they’ve opened up. Don’t pry it out or they may never want to share such a moment again. Does that make sense?” she asked as she searched his face.

Nodding Tango gave a heavy sigh, “Yes Senorita,” he sadly smiled as he patted her soft light brown hair, “You Are Much Wiser Than You Seem. I Thank You For Helping Me Understand.”

Nicole nodded as she watched him take the plate of french toast out to the dining room, “Tango,” she called getting him to turn back, “You’re a good brother for being concerned. Don’t forget that.”

The stunned smile couldn’t be held back as Tango felt a sense of hope dance in his soul from Nicole. 

“AS YOU ARE A FINE LADY,” he smiled before continuing off to the dining room.

***

_ DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! _

It was later that afternoon as Nicole rushed to the front door. Thankfully, everyone that had gone out last night was now up and doing their own thing for a lazy Sunday, except for Alyse. Actually Nicole was feeling very suspicious about Lola as she’d been blushing almost all morning whenever Slim caught her attention. Curiosity was scratching at her to ask her tough brooding sister if she was now dating the quiet skeleton, but sadly she’d been too busy cleaning after brunch to ask. There was then this surprise of a few special guests at their door.

“Hello Your Majesty,” Nicole smiled as she saw the two others beside her, “Alphys and Frisk! What a pleasant surprise! Did you guys come for a special reason?”

The loving goat monster nodded softly, “Sorry it’s a surprise visit, but yes. I’m here to talk with Alyse about this coming weekend’s photos. Frisk however,” she said as she patted the small child’s head, “came to see everyone.”

Frisk then proceeded to wrap their arms around her before stepping back to sign, but quickly remembered the youngest sister didn’t know sign language. So they quickly typed on their phone, _ ‘I heard you have more of Sans and Papyrus’ family. I’ve come to say hi.’ _

“I’m sure they’d be very happy to see you,” Nicole said before she looked to Alphys who nervously fidgeted with a briefcase in her yellow claws, “I-I-I j-just needed t-to speak with S-Sans, about s-s-some things.”

“Of course, come on in. I’ll go get you some tea and a few snacks,” she then turned to Papyrus who’d already been tackled in a hug by Frisk, “Papyrus do you mind going to get Alyse and Sans?”

“BUT OF COURSE,” Papyrus saluted, “AS A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD I SHALL BRING FORTH BOTH MY BROTHER AND MISS ALYSE AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE! COME FRISK, WE MUST MAKE HASTE!”

With that Frisk laughed aloud as their favorite energetic skeleton placed them atop his shoulders and charged up the stairs. As they got up the stairs they passed Red and Stretch coming from the study. But Papyrus doubled back as he stopped in front of them.

“HELLO STRETCH AND RED,” Papyrus chimed, “WOULD MY BROTHER HAPPEN TO BE BEHIND THOSE DOORS?”

Stretch nodded, “yeppers, just got done tweaking those bracelets. sup kid.”

Frisk gave Stretch and Red a wave with a large smile.

“EXCELLENT, AND RED AS ALYSE IS YOUR WATCHER HAS SHE AWOKEN THIS MORNING?”

Red shrugged, “boss tried bashin’ on ‘er door earlier, but didn’t answer. want meh ta check?”

Frisk couldn’t help feeling confused by the mischievous look Red had on his face about waking Alyse.

“IF YOU COULD THAT-HUH?” Papyrus stopped as Frisk tapped on his skull to look at them, “WHAT IS IT HUMAN FRISK?”

_ ‘I want to go get Alyse,’ _ they signed.

The grumble from Red was odd, but Papyrus set them down as he nodded, “THAT IS A MOST EFFICIENT IDEA, FRISK. AS I GET MY LAZY BONES BROTHER DOWNSTAIRS, YOU CAN GO GET ALYSE.”

Frisk gave a thumbs up as Papyrus went into the study, while Red and Stretch continued downstairs. Knocking on a door with a lot of photos on it Frisk was surprised as the door opened. Dressed in jeans and a blue flannel with a yellow tank top, was not Alyse.

“Frisk?” the blonde sister Lynn smiled as she swept them up in her arms, “Oh well if this isn’t the best surprise ever! What’s up huligan? Did you come to see me?”

Laughing, Frisk moved back to sign, _ ‘I’m here with mom about pictures.’ _

Lynn nodded, “I see so you came to find Alyse, but a bonus visit with me instead huh?”

Frisk nodded as she set them down, “Well you’re one door off, dork. Let’s see if she’s up.”

Following to the next door, Frisk knocked on the correct door. They didn’t have to wait long before Frisk the door  in front of them opened as a tired looking brunette stood before them. Dressed in grey yoga pants and a white sports bra, the eldest sister’s short bob cut was ruffled as a black facemask hung around her neck.

“Lynn? What time is it?” she yawned before looking down in surprise, “F-Frisk? Oh my gosh kid! Hey!”

Frisk couldn’t help jumping into the eldest sister’s arms as they began to ruffle the messy bedhead she adorned.

“Yeah, Yeah,” Alyse laughed, “I get it, I’m a tired mess today. What’s with the surprise visit? Or did my sister kidnap you because you’re too cute?”

“Sadly no, Toriel is here about the photo shoot. Besides if I kidnapped Frisk, I would most certainly be bringing their adorable fuzzy brother too,” Lynn giggled as she ruffled their hair, “You two are just a pair of cuties!”

The sound of another bedroom door opening was heard, but Frisk kept their attention on the two oldest sisters.

They signed to Lynn,  _ ‘Asriel hates being called cute.’ _

“He hates being called cute?!” Lynn repeated before she sighed with a smile, “That’s too bad cuz he’s gonna be a lady killer when he gets older.”

Frisk giggled as Alyse set them down, “Give me a few minutes to get cleaned up and I’ll be right out,” she said before looking oddly behind them, “G, you doing okay? You've been staring like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Turning around Frisk nearly jumped out of their skin (as Sans would joke). A skeleton in a black leather jacket and ripped black jeans was standing midway out of one of the guest rooms staring at them. But it was the hole’s in his palms and scars on his face that had them prepare their Determination. However the more they starred the more they saw something more than the scary version of the royal scientist.

“um-y-yeah…” G said rolling his shoulders and straightening his jacket, “sorry, Alyse...the  **kid ** just caught me off guard.”

“Really?” Lynn said from behind as Frisk felt her gently grab their hand and lead them towards him while the sound of Alyse closing her door to change, “You’ve never seen your Ambassador?”

Frisk watched closely as G’s eyes grew sad as he looked down at them with a mixture of emotions. But it was quickly replaced with a casual smirk that Frisk nearly gasped at knowing the second similarity. His holed hand slipped into his pocket and one behind his skull in the same fashion as Sans as he shrugged.

“guess it’s been awhile,” he said before looking back at them, “you’ve... ** _changed,_ ** kid.”

Everything just became muddled as the two talked about the time Frisk had been over with Asriel, while Frisk just watched G. There was this feeling in their soul that they had a deeper connection with him, but not really them. A version of them perhaps? However the hurt in G’s sockets were real. Frisk was a version G wasn’t expecting. Would Determination even be able to fix that?

“sounds like you’re still as adventurous as ever kid,” G said as he turned to Lynn, “I’m gonna head out for a smoke.”

“Sure,” Lynn said, stepping aside for him to walk down the hall as Frisk quickly chased after him.

They quickly tugged on his jacket. He stopped half turning in their direction.

_ ‘Can we talk?’ _ Frisk signed,  _ ‘I want to hear about  _ ** _your Frisk.’_ **

G looked a little unsettled turning his back to them, but Frisk tugged on his jacket again. This time as he looked back they gave him their most determined stare.

A small smile was on his face for a moment before he turned back around, “sure kid,” he said, “I’ll be in the garden, waitin.”

With that he disappeared and the sound of a door behind them opened.

“Alright Frisk,” Alyse called, “Let’s go see your mom about the shoot.”

***

“S-So th-that’s the g-good news on t-the shed’s reconstruction,” Alphys finished explaining as Sans put another book back on the shelf in the study with his magic, “They’ll h-have a f-fully f-furnished, m-mini home b-by Wednesday.”

“I’m sure Axe will be  ** _chompin’_ ** at the bit to hear that,” he said with a nervous chuckle as he turned around to place an open wired bracelet that was still left on the desk in a drawer, “but I feel like you weren’t here just to give me an update on my bloody twin’s shed?”

Gripping the briefcase she brought in her claws, she second guessed what she was doing there in front of Sans with such evidence. Behind that lazy casual smile and demeanor was still a monster of a rash driven soul. Sans was no doubt like his father in that regard, but it was more protective madly driven for science. She just hoped he’d be more meticulous with his plans. More than Gaster.

Pushing up her glasses she set the case on the desk, “Y-You’re right, S-sans...There’s something you need to see.”

“H-He’s been v-visiting that broken d-dimensional machine of yours,” she said as she faced him, “When I-I asked, he said i-i-it was to get the others r-returned to their homes.”

Sans frowned as he came closer, “but he’s never been interested in getting it fixed? heck, when the first batch of guys came over he was ecstatic to have more to populate our monster species.”

“E-Exactly! But t-that’s not all,” she said opening the case she brought out a file with a stack of papers, “G-Gaster’s been working a-a-a lot in the old l-lab with the s-soul extractor,” she said noting his stern scowl as she continued, “I-I don’t think he’s g-gotten it f-fully running yet, but he’s p-preparing it for m-m-more than one.”

Sans sockets went dark for a second before he took the papers from her reading over the new plans and adjustments that Gaster had drawn up. Alyphys had been way too lucky he’d rushed into the office several times for some phone calls, giving her time to copy the new plans before he returned. He’d never been one to let a phone call interrupt work, however lately it had been a priority to do so. It was quite strange, but she figured not to tell Sans as the machine was more precedent.

The long nosed skull like machine was redrawn with new features. It was now a holding component of four with each chamber facing out from the center of the generator in the center. A new capsoul had been added as well to each side of the machine presuming to extract more than one soul at a time as well. But there were added features and writing Alphys couldn’t understand.

“what’s with this added component?” Sans asked as he pointed to a particular part of the machine.

Alphys glanced at the blueprints of a thin barred holder with a heart shaped indent. The scribbled text that she could decipher said something close to the terms of a locking or holding mechanism. Alphys wasn’t too sure by the rest of the text around it, but it more than less resembled the mold for the dampener bracelets.

“I-I may b-be wrong here,” she said as she frowned with deep thought, “b-but it r-resembles the d-dampeners mold.”

Sans looked back at the papers, “yet there’s no reference to if they connect or anywhere in the notes about the bracelets being part of it.” he said as he riffled through the sheets, “nor does it give any details as to why a monster might be in it instead.”

Alphys shrugged, “I-I’m s-still not fluent in h-hands script. I-I’m sorry I-I couldn’t g-get more details on what h-he’s up to. I-It was all I-I could grab w-without him n-noticing.”

“no this is good,” Sans reassured as he set the papers down as he rubbed his skull, “I’m basically in the dark and he’s not very trusting of me after I stopped him from ever using Frisk for his experiments, again.”

Nodding Alphys placed her hand on his shoulder, “Y-You did the right thing Sans. Our a-ambassador is safe thanks to y-you and at least you g-got some allies b-because of it.”

Sans sighed as he turned to look outside, seeing Nicole bringing out some more tea to the queen who was sat at a table with Alyse and Green. Further out in the yard his brother was tossing a frisbee to Lynn as Blue and Black wrestled over grabbing her attention for the next throw. Red and Slim both napping under a shaded tree with Lola and Stretch placing leaves meticulously on top of their heads, “we tore them from their realities. I'm not sure if they’re fully with me at times.”

Alphys noticed Frisk sneaking off towards some bushes away from the group. As well as seeing both the horror looking brothers hiding behind the shed seeming nervous to approach the crowd. They were definitely strange versions that she couldn’t believe, but the probability was physically standing outside shying away from interacting with the others. However the one thing that seemed to bind them was a human that cared for them.

**“Sans only you can convince yourself who to trust,”** she frowned as she pointed at Frisk running off, “even a-alternate versions c-care for at least  **one** h-human. M-Maybe they just need the right m-motivation?”

Sans looked from the window to Alphys with an quizcal smile, “you brought the kid on purpose, huh?”

Alphys blushed with pride as she fidgeted with her glasses, “I-I f-figured if Frisk c-can get to a b-bonehead like you. Then t-they must b-be able to reach other v-versions of you a-as well.”

Sans stepped back from the window as he watched Frisk going up to G alone by the greenhouse, “let’s hope you’re right. for now I’d like to hear your take on what we’ve been trying with the bracelets for the girls.”

***

“Hehehe,” Lola snickered as she placed another twig on Red’s sleeping face. She’d masterfully given him a leafy goatee and angry twig eyebrows to distract her from the other sleeping skeleton next to her that she’d piled a leafy toupee on. 

Looking back at Slim her heart began to race. Jeez! Ever since last night she couldn’t get him outta her head. The feeling of his hands on her thighs as he’d held her up and kissed her against the wall was so hot. She hadn’t felt that kind of sexual rush since she’d fought with Black. But unlike with Black who she’d wanted to dominate, Slim made her want to lose her control.

Biting her lip she started to brush off some of the leaves from Slim’s head as she leaned in closer towards his face, Sleeping so soundly gave her a chill of what he could be capable like when he’d shortcut with her the first night. The way he’d held her on his lap with her legs spread. What if he’d had his hands on her thighs instead of her waist that night? What would he do if she kissed him now?

“whatcha scheming brat?” a familiar voice spoke causing her to whip around.

“What’s it look like?” Lola smirked as Stretch looked down at Red’s new leafy look.

Bringing his fist he snickered, “oh hell yes,” he whispered, pulling out his phone and leaning over Red’s sleeping face, “I gotta get a picture of this.”

“I know,” she grinned, “my genius work is hard to ignore.”

“mind if I join?” he winked as he sat on the other side of Red grabbing a few leaves.

“Show me your skills in the art of pranking?” she mocked as they spent the next ten minutes making new faces on Red and Slim while also stealing a few selfies as well.

“so correct me if I’m wrong” Stretch said softly as they’d started to stake leaves on both skeletons’ heads, “but you’ve been acting a bit strange around Slim. any reason as to why?”

The rush of heat to her face couldn’t be stopped, but she turned her head from him as if to concentrate on stacking more leaves on Slim’s head, “N-No I’m not. What am I doing that’s strange?”

Stretch shortcut on the other side of Slim as he gave her a knowing smirk.

She stayed silent as he slowly got back up a moved back towards Red, “okay maybe you aren’t,” he said teasingly, “but hey stacking leaves is boring unless there’s something to it, right?”

He was baiting her and she knew it. However ignoring an opportunity for a dare was worse. She’d have to play it smart as she’d learned from her day as a pet lizard that she could just bring out big dares right away.

“Alright,” she challenged, “first one to stack twenty-five leaves without waking their sleeping table wins.”

“and the loser wakes the sleeper by winner’s choice?” Stretch smirked.

Lola felt that wasn’t too bad of a dare so she nodded. They both began racing to stack while being silent. Agonizing minutes passed as she staked quickly. She was three leaves ahead of Stretch and was about to win, but Slim’s hand dropped from his chest to her lap making her panic. She accidentally knocked over her own stack.

With a heavy sigh she turned to Stretch who just shook his skull with a playful smile.

“Fine,” she hissed quietly, “how am I waking him?”

“the same way you wake up sleeping beauty,” he snickered as she blushed.

Turning to Slim she quickly looked back at the sleeping Red next to him. Fuck this was gonna be awkward!

“I will get you back for this,” she playfully growled at Stretch as he started to pull out his phone, “Don’t you dare.”

Slim began to stir as Stretch made a motion for her to hurry. She sighed before plunging down and kissing him on the teeth.

Slim’s socket burst open as she pulled back. A purple hue all over his skull as he threw the hood of his face, not realizing all the leaves now in it. He jumped up wiggling the plants from his jacket, gracing her a couple some glances of his hip bone and spine. Her heart raced at imagining him shirtless over top of her.

Stretch was on the ground laughing as he woke up Red with the noise.

“what da fuck,” Red growled as leaves felling in his teeth and he turned over spitting out the plants,  ** _“you fucker!”_ ** he growled as he started to chase after Stretch who was still laughing as he continued to shortcut out of Red’s reach.

Lola sighed before noticing the shadow hovering over her.

Looking up Slim was giving her an unreadable expression that made her hold back a shiver in anticipation. He crouched down to where she was still planted on her ass by the tree. With his hands hidden away in his hoodie pocket he eyes her suspiciously.

“what was that for?” he asked.

Blinking she brought up a cocky grin, “I was bored and played stack the leaves with Stretch,” she shrugged, “Sadly I lost and had to wake you up. Why did I pull you from a good dream?” she teased.

He cocked his head to the left, “an’ kissin’ me was wakin’ me?”

Thinking quickly she took a page from Alyse’s sneaky charm, “How else do you wake up Prince Charming?” she winked.

Slim turned that glowing purple on his cheek bones. The shade from his hood made it more apparent as he looked away, “ain’t a prince,” he mumbled before giving her a smirk, “so ya returned my gift, huh?”

“Uhh,” Lola felt lost by his statement as he leaned his left arm above her head as the right tilted her face towards him.

“it ain’t right ta return a gift, mistress,” he purred as he leaned closer towards her.

Her stomach was in her throat as she realized they were an inch apart and he was practically bent over top of her.

“Hey Slim,” a female voice asked, “Mind getting off my sister, I kinda need her.”

Slim playfully rolled to sit next to her, revealing Nicole in jeans and a pastel pink and purple blouse. Her arms were crossed as she smiled mischievously at her as Slim rested his head on her shoulder.

“sure,” he said, “I’ll just steal her later.”

He then whispered for only her to hear, “no returns, mistress.”

He then got up and strolled over towards his Stretch holding him in a bear hug as Red finally caught up to stick a few leaves and twigs down his pants.

As the screaming continued from the group Lola turned back to her sister, “Alright, whatcha need?” she asked as she stood up.

“Well…” Nicole asked, looking nervous.

***

“I got it!” Lynn called as she ran after the frisbee Black had thrown past the fountain.

Running all the way through the garden she finally found it stuck in one of the hedges not too far from the green house. Gosh, could these skeletons throw a frisbee. She felt like she was the golden retriever of the group with how much running and chasing after the flying toy she’d done.

As she reached for the toy G’s voice caught her attention.

“ya kid, I miss her,” he said sounding sad, “she was my soulmate.”

There was a pause of silence before G spoke again.

“no kid,” he sighed, “she ain’t...she  **lost the ability to Reset** and…,” there was a long pause as Lynn wondered if she should leave before he finally spoke up again, “.well,  ** _my angel’s been long gone_ ** before I came here.”

Lynn felt her conscious weighing on her shoulders as she felt remorse for whoever G had lost. She really shouldn’t be listening into these deep conversations he was having with whomever. As quietly as she could she picked up the flying disk from the bush and saw a bit of Frisk’s signing through the bush making her linger a bit longer.

_ ‘-aster...can’t trust....Sans….find….home’ _

Was all she could pick up from her view as G leaned back on his hands. His back to her as he looked at Frisk on the bench beside him.

“I know, kid. you and every other pile of bones say the same shit,” he groaned before his tone turned more serious, “but, I’m already in too deep. can’t help the other half of me, kid.”

Lynn felt her heart race as she wondered what G was mixed up in. Memories of when they played that drinking game and G had taken a drink at being imprisoned had eaten at her all night, but asking someone while they are intoxicated seemed wrong. There was a lot about G that she felt she had to ask. The feeling to talk with him was aching in her chest as she threw the disk close by their feet. A quick ruffle of her blonde locks she jogged out towards them.

“Hey guys,” she smiled, acting winded as G picked up the yellow and blue frisbee that had landed by his feet, “Sorry about that, Blue throws pretty far.”

G stood from the bench as he handed her the plastic disk, “it’s no problem, I was just gettin’ to know the little squirt, but I’m sure they should be out playing with everyone else.”

Frisk held out their phone to G quickly signing before Lynn could catch anything.

“fine kid,” G smirked, taking their phone and typing, “now ya got my digits. don’t lose ‘em.”

Nodding Frisk smiled, taking their phone back.

“Mind wearing out the crew for me,” Lynn winked to Frisk as she handed them the frisbee.

Frisk got a determined smile as they gave her a thumbs up racing out towards where Blue was now calling about the whereabouts of the flying disk.

“spyin’ on me now, angel?” G asked, making her jump.

Lynn was about to call him out on the nickname as it clearly belonged to someone dear to him, but stopped herself. Instead she smiled, “Can’t help getting suspicious on why The Ambassador was so keen on speaking with you. Maybe they're just looking up to your stoic cool nature.”

“heh, nah,” he chuckled light, “kid’s already cool enough. they don’t need me.”

The way G looked couldn’t deny that he was hiding something. Lynn knew a fake smile. She’d worn too many to know the truth and G was too good at putting them up. 

“Well, I do,” she said leaning in front of his view, “In fact I still need an answer to that imprisoned question.”

G rolled his yellow eyes, “so I’m needed to fill that noisy curiosity of yours, huh?” he smirked as he pinched her nose.

She playfully whined, rubbing her nose before she winked, “What was so bad for a silly skeleton as you to be locked up.”

His smirk dropped as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, “existing.”

Cocking her head to the side she frowned at his one worded answer. He lit his cig not giving any indication to explaining any further. Even his posture was more distant. She didn’t want G to close off again.

“That really can’t be it,” she asked looking concerned, “is it?”

He shrugged as he let out a puff of smoke, “how's this then, angel? The moment I arrived I was seen as a threat and locked away for that alone. would you consider that being locked away for existing?”

Questions were swimming in her mind on G being locked away. Was he a powerful monster that the government feared and had locked away? Or was he talking about being in the underground as monsters in whole being locked away for having magic? Either way it was hard for her to relate to that and help him.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that G,” was all she could say.

Watching the skeleton shrug off the apology confirmed his hidden pain, “not like you locked me up, angel.”

“Was that how you met her,” she asked, making G go rigid, “your angel?”

G groaned as he let out another cloud of smoke, “so ya heard that huh?”

Lynn couldn’t help her guilty face as she played with her fingers, “Y-Yeah, b-but I didn’t mean to…” she paused giving him a soft smile, “she sounded really special to you. Was she nice?”

Turning his back to her she was sure she’d fucked up and gone too far. Trying to come up with a good out conversation or way to back petal from what she’d said, she was startled by him.

“she was my everything…” he said, still smoking as the smoke could be seen wafting up from his skull, “sweet and caring of anyone but herself. heh, and every but of a goofball, like yourself,” he smirked at her as he turned back around with a loving stare towards the afternoon sky, “not a day goes by that I don’t miss her. but….”

He hung his head frowning at the ground as he let his words die off.

Lynn stepped forward but stopped. He wouldn't want her comfort now. SHe wasn’t here to take his lover’s place., Instead she walked towards the garden fountain by the bench G and Frisk had been sitting on earlier. The reflection of her was distorted by the ripples, but her golden hair was very visible. A loving symbol of her mother’s genes in her as she felt the longing for her wisdom in this situation.

“I’m sorry G,” she said as she watched him, “I think the cruelest thing in this world is having the ones we love the dearest taken from us and yet the ones we despise continue to grace the earth.” He looked over towards her as she softly smiled at his knowing frown, “But I’ve learned that the more you keep alive the memories of those you love, the strong that love grows rather than dwelling on the ones that taint your heart to grow.”

With his cigarette in his teeth, G placed his hands in his pockets stepping closer as she sat on the rim of the fountain, “speakin from experience?”

Lynn sighed with a nod pushing back the thoughts of  _ Him _ surfacing, “Yeah...I-umm-I’m better at looking at the brighter side of things and ignoring the bad.” she said as she ran her fingers across the top of the water.

“does that mean you can ignore me?” G smirked standing over her.

Lynn rolled her blue-green eyes as she flicked some water at him, “You’re not bad G. Just differently unique.”

“really?” he asked brushing off the droplets of water from his jacket, “and what about me is so unique, angel?”

Standing up from the fountain she placed her index finger on his sternum as she smiled, “What makes you who you are,” she stated making him look a bit discontent, but she continued, “It’s the decisions  ** _you_ ** make, the love ** _ you_ ** hold for those  ** _you_ ** care for, and the way ** _ you_ ** interact with the world around you.” With every  ** _‘you’ _ ** she pressed into G’s sternum making him watch her in surprise.

When G took her hand from his sternum she felt she might have overstepped some bounds till he looked at her. His yellow eyes deeply searching for something in her own.

“ya sure it’s got nothing to do with genetics,” he stated as she felt his hand slightly tighten.

Looking at G she had the sense to slap him like her older sister Alyse when she’d asked the same thing once. But sadly he had a hold of her best slapping hand. Words would have to do as it would be ridiculous slapping G over that statement when she knew nothing of his own parents. 

** _“No,”_ ** she said with a stern frown, “No matter how we're born or raised...In the end it’s us that makes the final call on who we become.”

Dropping her hand he doubled over laughing. Lynn went over in her head what she had said and knew it wasn’t in joke form. But before she could ask he breathed a heavy sigh giving her a genuine smile that she’d only seen one other time at the rave.

“ya got quite a way with words there, angel,” he smiled as he picked up the cig that he dropped from his laughter, “guess you’re still schoolin’ me, huh?”

Her cheeks heated as she realized how over the top her words must have been, “It’s a lesson we all benefit from,” she mumbled, “but I’m sure you already knew that answer.”

G nodded as he looked off towards the group of skeletons playing with Frisk, “yeah, I did, but a reminder ain’t that bad once in a while.”

Lynn smiled looking back towards the group. When she turned to talk again with G, he’d disappeared. Guess that was all she was gonna get for now. Maybe she could have him talk more about his soulmate again? She sounded nice, but most of all the memory of her made G seem less distant.

***

Axe ran his hand across his face as he wiped the constant nervous sweat he’d been under since the queen and the kid showed up. Seeing her so healthy and happy was odd as he still had the crazed version locked in his mind before Undying had taken over and....

His hand played with the grey beanie Lola had given him last night, the soft material covering the beating he’d taken from that shitty fish. The distant laughter of everyone playing was a bit too happy of a scene for Axe to join as his thoughts wandered back to his home.

“BrOtHeR?” Crooks crackly whispered, “I-I WoUlD lIkE tO ReMaIn HeRe TiLl ThEy LeAvE.”

Axe nodded silently. 

The moment Crooks saw the human child with Papyrus, he’d turned quiet and shy. Choosing to stay hidden by the shed away from the others. Axe was sure no one would even care that they were away.

“Hey guys,” a soft sweet voice called.

Axe looked to find the youngest two sisters rounding the corner of the shed towards them. Crooks lost his fear quickly sweeping the little burnette in his arms as she giggled.

“MiSs NiCoLe!” Crooks happily cheered as he held her tight, “wHy HaVe YoU cOmE hErE?

“Because you guys are off here alone,” Lola said as she turned to Axe, “Don’t tell me you’re scared of a little kid?”

Axe pulled his hood over his head as he turned his gaze from the brash auburn hair colored sister, “no...just don’t want ta…”

Lola placed her hands on her hips as she leaned down to peer at his face under the hood. Axe nearly jumped back at her playful smirk, “Aww is this skeleton not wanting to scare the little royal brat?”

Axe felt his magic start to form on his face so he quickly turned his back to her as Crooks answered.

“We WiSh NoT tO fRiGhTeN ThEm,” Crooks answered, kneeling down to their level as he reluctantly put Nicole down, “OuR pReScEnCe CoUlD bE StArTLiNg....”

Nicole held Crooks newly sewn gloves in her hands as she brought her hand to his cheek. “Crooks, those that judge you by appearance first aren’t worth being friends with,” she stated as she smiled warmly at him, “You are a sweet individual with amazing gardening talents and I’ve only known you for a week. There is much more to someone then how they look and I am more than confident enough to know that Frisk would be more than happy to get to know you as I have.”

Crook’s body began to shake as tears formed on the edges of his sockets. Axe was ready to attack, but saw that his brother was smiling as the young girl wrapped her arms around his neck as she shushed him.

“It’s okay Crooks,” she whispered, “If you really want to wait to meet them later, that’s fine. I didn’t come over here to force you to see them. Only when you’re ready, okay?”

Crooks nodded as Nicole wiped his orange tears with that ever present warm smile.

Axe was grateful to the young girl being there for his brother. He wasn’t good at responding to emotional situations, often letting his brother run off crying. This kind of support was strange. Or was it that tugging on his jacket?

Axe looked back to see Lola dragging him away from Crooks and Nicole towards the garden where everyone else was at.

“Hey!” he growled knowing he couldn’t shortcut with her holding onto him.

“Come on you chicken,” Lola smirked as she continued to drag him, “Your brother’s a softy and I can understand giving him time, but you’re definitely not. So you’re gonna meet the kid.”

Axe put down his weighted magic on himself stopping her attempts, “I ain’t goin’ nowhere…” he grumbled.

“Tough love, Sn-Axe,” she teased as she tried to pull again but was now struggling, “Look I get bein’ in a crowd ain’t your thing-grr-but it ain’t mine either and I’m bein’ social...fuck!” She huffed as she glared at him.

“ain’t happenin’...” he stated, growling at her.

She pushed out her lips in a pout as she crossed her arms glaring back at him. He couldn’t help but grin, she looked much cuter when she was mad. Turning to stomp off he was sure he was in the clear as he released his magic, but just as he turned to leave he heard her running back at him.

He turned just in time to see a mischievous grin on her face as she dove for him. Thankfully quicker, he shortcut behind her as she skidded across the grass on her stomach. A green stain all over her grey graphic t-shirt and jeans as she smirked at him.

“Oh it's on Sn-Axe,” she chuckled as she began chasing him around the garden.

“heh, gotta catch me first, morsel,” he challenged back.

They ran around the garden almost forgetting why she’d dragged him away from the shed in the first place as she finally touched his back with her finger tips.

“Tag!” she shouted before running off, “Now you're it!”

Watching her run off set a bit of that primal instinct he’d had back in his world. A maniacal grin crossing his teeth as he shortcut. He to her left making her jump in surprise as she quickly changed course. The thrill rushed through his bones as he cut her off again, paying no mind to where they were, just that he was hunting her.

Finally he went in for ‘the kill,’ so to speak, as he shortcutted to have her turn left, but then tackled her from the right. They both rolled on the ground for a second till he was atop her. Hands on either side of her head as her long auburn hair was sprawled out on the grass below. Her breathing was heavy, as she looked up at him with those wildly bright green eyes, a mixture of shock and confusion.

“gotcha, morsel,” he grinned as he leaned over her.

“Whoa,” she smiled, still breathing heavily, “but are you  ***breaths*** sure it’s  _ you _ that  _ *breathes* _ that has _ me _ ?”

Before he could answer she rolled him over now on top of him as she quickly hollered, “FRISK!!! I got someone for you to meet!”

Axe felt panic settle in, but just as he was about to shortcut she sat on him with a mischievous grin, “You ain’t goin’ nowhere Sn-Axe,” she teased, “not till they meet you,” she then leaned over him as he heard footsteps approaching.

Without hesitation Axe shortcut Lola into the shed with him. His left eye glowed red as he rolled over top of her and slammed his fist down on the ground beside her head.

**“Don’t ever do that again!” ** he growled as he breathed heavily, his soul nearly leaping out of his ribcage.

Lola didn’t look bothered by his outburst as she sighed, “Guess I went too far…I shouldn’t have pushed you” she said turning her head to his fist, still clenched right next to her face, before looking back at him, “I just don’t get why you’re so against meeting them…” Most, monsters and humans alike, probably would have run from Axe by now; but here Lola remained, not an ounce of terror shown.

Axe sighed, getting off of her as he sat against the shed wall, “not everyone is...as brave as you morsel…”

Lola cocked her head to the left as she stared at him.When she settled on the beanie she remembered the gaping hole in his head. Some scares weren’t something to be proud of, but a hindrance to meeting others.

Getting up she patted Axe atop his covered skull, “It’s okay Sn-Axe,” she hummed as she walked towards the door, “Maybe you can meet them when you’re feeling braver.”

Axe watched her leave, but appreciated how she’d gotten him to forget his scars. 

His hand touched the beanie again as he sat there in the dim light of the shed.

“ya got a way of makin’ me feel normal…” he hummed as he relaxed against the wall.

***

“Did you have any other questions?” Alyse asked as she finished writing in Toriel's requests for the shoot.

“No my dear,” she smiled as her paw gently set down her finished cup of tea, “I feel much more at ease. I’m sorry with the worrisome questions. With how strict the government's photos went I guess I had a different view on what would be happening.”

Alyse shook her head, “That’s reasonable to think and I don’t mind easing those fears. I just want you and your family to be comfortable, so don’t hesitate to tell me when you get tired or don’t want to do a pose. I’m also very honored that you’ve chosen me for such a surprise.”

“Thank you, Alyse. I trust you can keep this a secret till after the shoot,,” Toriel said winking as her hand slipped across her stomach before glancing back at Green, “That goes for you as well, uhm I’m sorry what was your name again?”

“G-Green your m-majesty,” he fumbled as he light flushed green on his cheekbones, “P-Please do not worry. Your secret is safe with me. I-I’m mostly confined to the household anyway.”

Alyse gave him a concerning frown, “Green, you are more than welcome to leave the mansion. My sisters and I aren’t here to hold you hostage,” she chuckled, “I’d be more than happy if you’d like to join me on the shoot so you can get out of the mansion.”

“Oh, I-I couldn’t possibly i-intrud on s-such a special moment,” Green said, looking shy as the Queen reached her paw across the table to rest atop Green’s.

“I wouldn’t mind Green,” she smiled, “I’m sure Alyse will need some help with my little ones running around.”

Green glanced at Alyse who nodded with a soft smile, before nodding slowly, “I-I would happily be of s-service.”

Toriel clasped her paws together, “Wonderful! Now, if I may ask, how long have Sans, uhm, extra family been here?”

“Today marks a week,” Alyse stated as she took another drink of the peppermint tea.

“Having so many of them here isn’t too taxing is it?” she asked as Nicole came walking back with Lola.

“I will admit,” Alyse sighed, “Their first appearance was a bit overwhelming. But my sisters and I have taken well to their stay and don’t mind their stay till you find a watcher for them. Speaking of, thank you for allowing the rushed assessment of my colleague in housing Lust and Pink.”

“It was quite rushed, but Tito, was it?” Alyse nodded as Toriel continued, “He seems like a very capable human for those two. I should be thanking you for finding someone so quickly to take care of them. It was hard finding who could best handle them.”

“Well please don’t feel rushed with the others,” she stated looking towards Nicole and Lola, “We don’t mind caring for the others till someone suitable is available.”

“Fuck it,” Lola shrugged with a smirk, “Just add em to our list. I don’t mind.”

“I’d feel more confident with Crooks and Axe remain with us,” Nicole said glancing back towards the shed, “I’d rather not have them lose the growth they’ve gained with us thus far.”

Toriel looked stunned, but softly smiled, “I assume they wish to remain distant.”

Nicole nodded, “Crooks fears scaring and disappoint both you and Frisk at the moment. Please give him time.”

“Axe is just bein’ a turd,” Lola sighed, “but he’ll come around when he stops being a chicken.”

** _“Lola,_ ** ” both Alyse and Nicole sternly said.

“What?” Lola said crossing her arms, “Just sayin’.”

Toriel just smiled, “I’m just happy that you’ve taken care of them,” she said as someone caught her attention, “Glad you could join us Sans, I’ve been meaning to ask how everything has been going living with these fine ladies?”

“been keepin’ us outta trouble that’s for sure,” Sans said as he walked around to stand beside Alyse with a wink, “though I’m sure we’re more trouble for them.”

“Hey you said it not me,” she chuckled as she looked at the casually smiling skeleton, “but I have to give you credit for dealing with my sisters and I as well. After all we’re-”

“Respectful Hooligans!” Lynn chimed in a singsong voice as she swiped a cookie from the table, “Sorry to butt in, but I was wondering when our next visit for the evaluation will be?”

“Oh yes!” Toriel said looking a bit frazzled, “I’m sorry, the embassy has been busy getting things set up for the Surface Celebration dinner that I nearly forgot.”

“Surface Celebration?” Nicole asked as she poured the queen another glass.

“Ah, seems I forget it's a monster only event,” Toriel said looking embarrassed, “but yes, it’s a celebration for us monsters to get together in celebration for reaching the surface. Now that we have the Embassy fully built, we can have such a celebration held there.”

“It sounds wonderful,” Alyse nodded as Nicole began pouring some tea for herself as she stood by Green who was shyly smiling at her, “You guys deserve such a day to celebrate.”

Lynn nodded, “Sounds like a grand party.”

“This year will be the biggest turnout, so yes,” Toriel nodded before she sighed with a frown, “That’s why it’s been so hard to find extra staff to work for Grilby and Muffet to cater the event.”

** _“We could help!”_ ** All four girls shouted as the goat mother looked between them.

Sans felt himself begin to sweat and opened his teeth to answer, but-

“Really?!” Toriel asked with her brown eyes sparkling, “That would be wonderful! Are you sure I’m not asking too much of you.”

“Are you kidding?” Lynn smiled, “Last night I just got done telling Sans about me and my sisters’ experience in food service.”

Alyse nodded to the queen, “I’ve served as a carting staff member and a waitress. As has Lola for her university.”

“Dusty off that bow tie will be fun,” she smirked as she mocked a server's bow, “My talents will be at your disposal my queen.”

“Thank you ladies for volunteering,” Toriel chuckled, “Having you help will be much appreciated. If you’ll excuse me,” she said standing, “I’d like to inform both Grilby and Muffet of your assistance.”

As she left to make a call, Sans turned to the girls, “I don’t mean to be the bearer of bad news girls,” he said, gaining their attention, “but I’m gonna have to ask you girls to retract your help.”

“What?” Nicole asked.

“Why not?” Lola frowned.

_ “But whyyyy?!” _ Lynn whined as she pouted.

“Sans I refuse to take back my help after I’ve offered without a valid reason,” Alyse firmly stated.

Sans couldn’t help sweating harder till Green cleared his throat as he set down his cup.

“I-I apologize ladies,” he said looking concerned, “b-but Sans seems to have n-not told her Majesty about your….magic. T-Therefore it seems he may be concerned for your safety against other monsters who may not approve. Am I correct, Sans?”

The girls looked at Sans with a mixture of feelings on their faces as he nodded slowly. 

“sorry girls,” he sighed as he rubbed his vertebrae, “I just don’t want to let her know till we have a solution in place to keep your magic under control or hidden.”

“Sans,” Alyse said with a stern frown, “does this mean you’re asking us to lie to the officials of the program as well?”

Clenching his fist Sans turned his face from Alyse.

Alyse stood abruptly slamming her hands on the table,  **“Not acceptable Sans,” ** she huffed before making her way inside, “She’s your Queen! She deserves to know.”

Without thinking Sans grabbed her wrist holding her firmly, “I can’t let you do that.” he said.

“Sans!” Nicole pleaded as she dropped her tea cup. Green caught it with his magic setting it gentling on the table as he placed a hand on her shoulder. With a soft smile he stood walking slowly to Sans.

“My friend let’s not act rashly,” he said smoothly making Sans twitch in frustration as it was a lot like Gaster’s, “I believe it may be our best interest to tell them the danger this poses for  ** _both sides_ ** .”

Sans letting go of Alyse’s wrist as he sighed, “....fine....but not here.”

Green nodded, “Ladies, if you’d please come with me to the study. There’s much we must discuss.”

Nicole ran up to Green with a soft  _ ‘Thank you,’ _ as they turned to go inside the mansion. Lola huffed silently but followed inside with the two as Lynn followed behind her. Alyse stayed put till Sans reached her side.

“Sans…Answer me this,” Alyse frowned with concern, “Are my sisters in danger if others find out?”

Sans lowered his skull before nodding firmly.

Biting her lip Alyse clenched her fists staying silent.

Suddenly Toriel came rushing outside with Alphys, “Great news girls!” she beamed as she grasped Alyse hands, “They want you over for a uniform fitting as soon as possible!”

Sans and Alyse exchanged looks.

“That’s great,” Alyse smiled tightly, “But we’ll have to retract our-”

“sorry Tori, but if you could give them till you leave to make a decision,” Sans interrupted catching Alyse off by surprise, “I know they’re more than happy to leap at this opportunity, but I’d like to give them a chance to understand what they’re jumping into.” Sans said looking directly at her.

Alyse quirked a brow, but nodded.

“Oh, but of course,” Toriel said as she brought a paw to her face in embarrassment, “ Sans has been to all of these events and would be best to inform you on the ceremony and events that happen. Just get back to me before I leave.”

“She will,” Sans answered for her as he led her inside by lightly pushing her on the small of her back, “we won’t be long.”

Toriel waved them off as she turned to Frisk who was pulling her to meet the dancing skeleton brothers who’d just come back from the Rec Center to meet them.

As they climbed the stairs, Alyse watched Sans with confusion, “Why the change?”

Sans paused on the step, “after you hear what you’re up against, I’ll let you girls decide and leave it at that. I can’t really stop you from helping, but I want you to be sure what position you’re putting you and your sisters in.”

Alyse nodded as they continued to climb the stairs to the study.

What could be so bad about them having their magic revealed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for letting me have a redo guys!  
I'll be working on the net chapter, but it'll take sometime as I know have an editor to make things go much smoother. This last chapter was posted in such a mess before fixing. I'm happy to be putting out some better chapters here soon. Comment on any skeletons you'd like to see interact more with the girls.


	49. Beginning of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola and Lynn get to show off their magic and battle. Will this encourage the other two sisters to press forward in their magic? Lynn also has a kiss and tell with a certain skeleton.

“Well Sans,” Alyse frowned as she stood in front of her sisters within the study, “What dangers are we facing?”

Looking out at the girls, Sans hesitated. Nicole was nervously playing with her hands as Lynn sat on the desk swinging her legs as she leaned forward to rest her head on her hands. Lola was leaning her right shoulder against the shelves of books with her arms crossed as a stern frown rested on her face.

“I’d like to start off warning you that your own government won’t take kindly to magic wielding humans,” Sans stated, making Lola quirk a brow.

“You really sayin’ that they’d take us for experimentation or, like, weaponize us and shit, like in the movies?” she asked, looking both skeptical and dumbfounded.

Nicole bit her lip, looking worried “That sounds a little unbelievable.”

“sadly they already tried with Frisk,” he sighed as he brought out his phone, “I’ve got the proof right here.”

The girls gathered as they watched a small clip that they recognized.

“That was two years ago,” Lynn gasped, “When the FBI was accused of child abduction for the ambassador. It was because of magic?”

Sans nodded, putting away the phone, “the public was lied to.”

“So it had nothing to do with the court fearing a monster couldn’t raise a human?” Lola asked as he nodded, “shit…”

“Wait,” Alyse said looking at Sans confused, “Frisk has magic?”

Sans held up his hand, “yes, but I can’t tell you what kind as it's the kid’s choice to share such information.”

“That’s reasonable,” Nicole said, “If we’re curious, we’ll ask them in due time. However, right now I’m more concerned about our own situation.”

“Nicole’s right,” Alyse sighed, “I’m guessing there are still people within the government that might jump at the chance to have adults with magic.”

Sans nodded slowly, “sadly yes. as you can imagine, our trust in your government can’t be fully given as they still feel uncomfortable with our arrival. by having an army with magic to fight with us, things might turn for the worse,” Sans sighed, “the kid’s fought well for the freedoms and rights we currently have. I’d rather not see that destroyed.”

Lynn hopped off the desk, “Frisk’s done an amazing job. I’m sure I speak for all of us in saying that we do not want to make things difficult for what you’ve already fought so hard for.”

Sans smiled, “thanks Lynn, I appreciate your understanding.”

“So why do we need to keep it hidden from other monsters?” Lola asked as she pushed off the shelf, “I mean, I get our government is shady as fuck, but are there really monsters in the same state of mind?”

Sans paused. He didn’t want to outright mention Gaster, as he’d kept his distance thus far. Though, with this new information from Alphys, it seemed as if he’d taken his time to prepare for something. However, he wasn’t sure what. The girls shouldn’t be terrified about going to the Celebration because Gaster had never shown up to those things anyway. He’d only shown up the first year, but left quickly as he thought it was pointless.

Green cleared his non-existent throat catching his attention.

“I-If I may Sans,” he said softly, “I’m sure I can answer this for the girls.”

Sans hesitated, but let him.

Turning to the girls, Green put on a stern frown as he pulled a book from one of the shelves, “Ever since we were trapped underground, most monsters have held some, if not a full, displeasure for humans,” he said flipping to a page before setting the book out for the girls to look at, “Our history is riddled over how the humans, before you, trapped us out of fear. It’s why we’re so compliant now. Not wanting to be forced into hiding or imprisoned for our differences.”

The book Green had pulled was the old book of monster history. The page depicted their first imprisonment. Sans smiled at Green’s knowledgeable turn to inform the girls.

“As you know, most monsters are happy to be on the surface,” Green continued, “but there can be an older select generation that remembers the wars and the pain of being trapped. Back then, it was humans with magic that forced them underground. So seeing humans again with such magic could make them wary and want to prepare for war once again.”

It was comforting seeing the girls look hesitant and understanding. Sans felt a bit more at ease having Green around to explain it this way to the girls without involving Gaster.

“Alright Sans,” Alyse sighed, “I guess you’re right.”

“But I still want to help Toriel,” Lynn whined as she got Alyse’s attention, “Isn’t there a way to help out and still keep our magic secret?”

“It’s not like we’ve used our magic willy nilly,” Lola interjected as she held up her left wrist, “Hell these things have done a pretty good job at keeping our magic from just showing up.”

Nicole nodded, “Mine’s not much of a problem, but Lynn and Lola have trained well with the guys to keep their magic under control.”

“Yeah,” Lynn smiled as she ran around Sans at a normal speed, “I’ve gotten used to the bracelets and even learned to control the speed quite a bit, thanks to Blue and Stretch.”

Sans rubbed his chin as he looked to the oldest, “what about you?”

“I haven’t had a chance to train with Edge and Red,” she admitted, “but I haven’t had an outburst since,” the way she blushed had Sans a bit confused, but she shook her head quickly, “I’m sure I was just under a large amount of ** _stress_ ** and I’ve been handling that. Waitressing for a night isn’t a stressful ordeal so this should be no problem.”

“if you’re sure,” Sans said, “then I don’t see a problem. you’ll be in good hands working with Grilby and Muffet.”

Lola then gave a pouting sigh, “Shit … that means I can’t ask Grilby about fire magic.”

“is that all you were ** _fired _ ** up about?” Sans asked as he couldn’t help chuckling, “maybe **after** the celebration we can ** _match_ ** you up to ** _spark _ **more control of that magic.”

Lola gave a wishful smile before composing herself, “That'd be great, thanks Sans.”

“So we’re all gonna tell the Queen yes?” Lynn asked as she looked around to her sisters.

Nicole nodded with a bright smile, “Definitely!”

“Yep,” Alyse nodded.

“Count me in,” Lola winked as she gave a thumbs up.

“We’ll do our best to keep our magic a secret, Sans,” Lynn said as she rested her hand on his shoulder, “Just as you have.”

Sans nodded with a smile as the girls left to tell the queen.

Green put away the book he’d used, turning back to Sans with concern, “I assume you’d like to keep the secret of Gaster’s potential interference?”

“there’s not much to warn them of so far,” Sans stated as he side eyed the tall skeleton,** _ “is there?”_ **

Green smoothed out his dark green sweater, “not from me,” he said as he looked out towards the window, “my brother has not had time to make any other moves... to my knowledge. I’m sure he’s already had the opportunity to do something if he was going to, but he’s got no form of contact with him so I find that my brother has given up on any endeavors.”

Sans rubbed his chin, “you’re right, not sure why but I’m still on edge about this.”

“Hmm,” Green hummed as he sat down in one of the armchairs, “I’d say he’s waiting for an opportunity, but taking time for preparations is also why his plans go so well.”

“guess we’ll have to be just as ready,” Sans said as the study burst open.

Nicole was bent over breathing heavily, “Toriel….Toriel’s asking about the bracelets!”

Sans instantly teleported downstairs noticing Toriel turning Lynn’s wrists as she eyed the bracelets.

“There’s no doubt that these are magic dampeners,” she hummed as she looked at Lynn suspiciously, “I thought they were just human accessories till I took a closer look. Why do you have them?”

“heheh,” Sans nervously laughed catching the queen’s attention, “looks like you caught me being ** _over_ ** prepared again.”

Both Alyse and Lynn exchanged looks of relief as Sans walked over rubbing his skull, “sorry, but with everything going around in the household, I thought it’d be wise to accessorize the girl to prep for ** _‘that time’_ **,” Sans winked towards the queen.

Toriel blinked before chuckling, “Oh my Sans, I guess it slipped my mind that your family’s cycle will be coming soon as well,” she smiled before looking towards the girls, “I’m happy to see you’re prepared, but I’ve already informed the girls of the heat cycle.”

Sans couldn’t help turning bright blue as he exchanged looks with the queen and the older siblings,** “w-what?!”**

Toriel smiled, “They’re adults Sans, I felt it was necessary to let them know when and why Undying and Alphys come to take you guys.”

**“T-Tori!!” **Sans exclaimed looking embarrassed as Lynn and Alyse held back smiles.

“It’s fine Sans,” Toriel giggled, “The girls merely asked how long you all would be gone and if you’d be alright. It was sweet how concerned they were.”

Lynn made a lewd gesture with her hands behind Alyse out of view of the queen as Alyse giggled, “It’s alright Sans, if it’s natural for your kind we can just be prepared, right?”

Sans felt his socket twitch in embarrassment over the hole he’d dug in front of Toriel, “y-yeah...sure.”

It wasn’t long before they bid Toriel, Alphys and Frisk goodbye, Sans used the rest of the group saying goodbye to hide his mental breakdown over the fact that Toriel had told the girls about their heat cycles. Could anything more indecent happen? 

Everyone dispersed to the rest of the house. Several of them followed Lola off to the living room as Nicole headed towards the kitchen with Crooks and Papyrus to start dinner. As they closed the front door Sans slumped against it with a sigh.

“that was too close,” he groaned, dragging his hands across his face.

“Hey, you’re the one that came up with the excuse,” Alyse snickered as she helped him back up.

“yeah, yeah,” he groaned, “it’s just a touchy subject alright.”

“touchy subjects?!” a lewd, excited voice sang, “do tell!”

Sans groaned as he noticed Lust had shortcut into the foyer with his brother. Guess the shortcuts all work the same to any and all his doppelgangers. This made his skull ache and here he thought he was rid of the annoying pair.

Alyse let out a squeak as Lust wrapped his arms around her waist dipping his phalanges playfully by the rim of her jeans. Pink wrapped his arms around Lynn as he gave her a skeletal kiss on each cheek.

“It’s Quite Refreshing To See You My Dear,” Pink hummed as he looked her up and down suspiciously, “I Must Say… Something About You Has Changed?”

Lynn blushed as his hands came dangerously close to her ass, “Pink! What did I say about personal space?”

“miss me sugar,” Lust cooed as Sans groaned, realizing these two still existed.

“I saw you last night,” she said rolling her eyes, “and you’re just as clingy as when I left you.”

“nope, not dealin’ with this,” Sans said, pushing past the two, “your problems girls. not mine.”

With that Sans disappeared leaving the two oldest sisters with the sexual skeletons.

Lynn went rigid as Pink inhaled by her neck as his hands traveled around her. She squeaked as his left hand stopped at her abdomen.

“My Oh My,” he chuckled playfully, “Seems That You’ve Already Indulged In Some Sensual Magic Without Me.”

“Huh?” Alyse asked as Lynn’s face turned bright red.

“heh heh really?” Lust smirked at the blonde sister as he nuzzled against Alyse’s neck, “darn, I was really hoping we’d be the first making magic under the sheets.”

“Wait-What?! Who?” Alyse asked as she looked at Lynn who was more than mortified.

As Pink went to say something else she quickly covered his teeth with her hand as she whispered so only Pink could hear, “Fine I’ll kiss and tell, but you can’t speak about this ** _ever.”_ **

Pink nodded happily before swooping Lynn up in his arms causing her to move her hands around his neck, “Sorry Brother, But An Opportunity Has Arisen That I Don’t Tend To Miss.”

With that he carried her up the stairs in record time with a delighted _ “Nyeh he he!” _as he went.

“He’s not going up there to screw my sister, is he?” Alyse groaned as she glared over her shoulder at Lust who was still holding her from behind.

Lust shrugged as he gave her a lazy smile, “not sure, but if you want we could listen in and ** _hammer _ **in our own fun.”

Alyse sighed as she ignored his comment and removed his hands, “So she’ll be fine. Good to know, my legs are still a bit too weak to climb the stairs again,” she said as she noticed Lust’s sparkling eyes as his hands were clasped together by his cheesy grin.

“Not because of sex, Lust,” she groaned as she began walking out towards the living room.

“too bad,” Lust smirked, “I’m sure I could have the same effect, if you spent a night with me.”

A shiver ran down her spine, but she shook her head, “Mind telling me why you popped on over for a visit?”

“can I not come visit with my sugar bear,” he cooed as he rested his hands in the pockets of his purple furred vest.

She couldn’t help her smile, “I don’t mind having you swing by Lust, but I’m sure Sans would appreciate a heads up next time.”

Lust began snickering, “oh I already have a-”

“Nope!” Alyse interrupted as she made her way to the living room with Lust skipping behind her as he cooed, “gosh watching you leave is the best view, sugar.”

***

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Lynn murmured as she squished her pillow closer towards her chest. 

Pink was lying on his ghostly magenta abbed stomach atop her bed. Kicking his legs back and forth happily as he rested his face on his yellow gloved hands. But the more she watched him, the more she knew she couldn’t spill her recent sex details with her usual friends. Not that they might be monster prejudice, but she knew they’d really have a different view of her after this.

Being called a monster slut was at the forefront of her mind as she buried her face in the fluffy bedding item she held tight. Hell, Lola was the only one that she’d talked to about being sexually attracted to a skeleton. Would Alyse or Nicole have the same feelings? Maybe Alyse...but she wasn’t sure with Nicole.

“Please Do Tell,” Pink smiled, “I Am More Than Happy To Hear Of You First Experience With Our Kind.”

Lynn felt her face grow hot at Pink’s words. Was he just here to take notes?

Staring at his joyous, excited smile gave her the impression that he wasn’t here for such things. Maybe he liked this kinda girl talk? She’d have to gauge him to see.

“You make it sound like some sort of achievement,” she said watching him closely.

Pink blinked a few times, the hearts in his eyes seeming a bit duller, “I Guess That Would Depend On The Individual,” he said resting his arms back down on her bed as he used the right hand to gesture with his speech. “You Must Be Assuming That I Feel You’ve Achieved Quite The Unique_ ‘Notch In Your Belt’ _As They Say.”

Lynn paused as she watched his features soften as he brought both hands interlinking together, “However I See It As The Development Of Two Beings Seeing Past Physical Differences And Sharing In Pleasures With One Another.”

Lynn couldn’t help the warm feeling she got from Pink’s words. She hadn’t thought of her time with Stretch in such a manor. To be honest she was just trying to achieve her own sexual pleasure. It made her feel a bit shameful. Next time she’d have to have sex with Stretch with the intension of love, like Pink was saying.

“Guess I never saw it that way,” she admitted as she played with the blonde locks cascading from her right side, “I just wanted to be in the moment with-”

She quickly halted her words as she noticed Pink giddily awaiting the confession of who her lover was.

“Okay, if I’m going to tell you who, you have to swear not to tell anyone else,” she said looking Pink dead in his heart shaped magenta eyes.

“Sell My Soul And Turn To Dust,” Pink sang as he held up his left hand and made an X on his chest with the right, “I Swear This Shall Just Be Between Us.”

With a reassuring sigh she told Pink of her passionate afternoon with Stretch. He asked her for more in depth details, but she decided to be a bit more discreet for her and Stretch’s sake. However, she was more open about the overwhelming feeling desire for sex she had before she got with Stretch, as it was very strange for her and she’d almost slept with G with how intense it was.

Pink looked ashamed before confessing to her that it was his and his brother’s fault. He explained that they are always in heat, which in return naturally gives off magic pheromones. This, however, caught on too well with her and her sisters because their souls had such intense newly formed magic. There was no doubt that she was disappointed in Pink, but he did look really upset about having caused such an ordeal. As she did get an enjoyable sexual experience out of it, she forgave him as they chatted about the more funny parts of the effects it had.

“-and I then slammed the door in his face,” she flushed in embarrassment as she finished laughing about how she’d basically told Sans to fuck off so she could fuck Stretch.

“Oh My,” he lightly chuckled, “You’re Quite The Vixen Not Letting Him Go Off With Sansy.”

“Yeah, heh heh” she said covering her face as she laughed, “I guess having us constantly being interrupted when we have a moment alone, got to me.”

Pink was now sitting on the floor with her. Resting his fingerless gloved hand on her leg as he softly smiled, “In All Honesty Dear, It’s Good To Demand Such Time Together. Don’t Ever Feel Ashamed For That.”

“Thanks, Pink,” she smiled as she leaned her head on his left shoulder, “It feels good to talk about this with someone.”

Pink cocked his skull to the right as he gave her a curious frown, “You Haven’t Spoken To Your Sisters About It?”

Squishing the pillow closer towards her face, she murmured, “I mean...normally I would listen to my sisters share such details and maybe share a little myself, but not much. It’s just too personal for me.”

“Personal?” He asked as he continued to make unwavering eye contact with her.

“Yeah...Umm-it just m-makes me feel too vulnerable,” she softly said.

Pink nodded, “So It Wouldn’t Have To Do With The Fact That Stretch Is A Monster?”

“What?! N-No!” She exclaimed sitting back up before pausing to think, “I mean...maybe subconsciously… I guess I’ve always felt like the weird one.”

Pink couldn’t help chuckling making Lynn purse her lips in a playful pout, “Hey! I’m serious dork.”

Pink leaned back on his hands, “My Dear, I’ve Been A Part Of Many, If Not All Kinds Of Fetishes. Being Attracted To A Skeleton Is Very Low Tier On The Scale Of Weird.” He then slowly looked her up and down before winking, “And You My Dear Are Radiant, Not Weird.”

The bashfulness came at full force as she tossed her pillow at Pink, “Jeez, how are you such a charmer?” She giggled.

“Years Of Practice. To Be Part Of The Royal Harem, My Dear,” he winked as he also stuck out his magenta tongue.

Lynn rolled her eyes at the ridiculous notion of such a thing.

“Okay I’ve been pretty forward with such personal information,” she said cocking her left blonde brow, “I feel it’s only fair that you share something.”

“Hmm, Very Well,” he smirked, “Anything Special You’d Like To Know?”

Lynn thought for a moment twirling a lock of hair between her fingers on her right hand. Pink was too forward and eager to probably share his sexual experiences, but she didn’t want to get stuck hearing something typical for anyone. She wanted something special for monsters that she could learn.

“How about something only monsters can do sexually?” She asked.

Pink blinked in surprise before rubbing his jawline in thought, “Hmm, Well Thanks To Such Storing Sites You All Call Porn, That Does Narrow Down To About Only A Few Things.”

Lynn quickly leaned forward in anticipation as she smiled, “What are they?”

Pink held back a giggle at her eagerness, “Well For One; Every Monster Has The Ability To Change Their Sex To Match A Partner’s Preference. ** _Including Variations.”_ **

It was interesting that he could switch genders so easily. If only transitioning could be that easy for humans, then maybe they won't feel so discriminated. However, sadly her mind went dirty thinking of Pink with a large dick ribbed for ‘her’ pleasure like a dildo. She had to shake her head before she fell deeper into the naughty rabbit hole with Pink. Wait? Could his dick take the form of a vibrating rab-?

“Even if they’re a specific gender?!” She asked, trying to shake her naughty thoughts.

He nodded, “But Most Monsters Only Use Physical Functions Like That For Pleasure. When Claiming A Mate To Create Life, We Use Soul Bonding.”

“Soul bonding?”

“It’s A Process Of Giving A Piece Of One’s Soul To The Other. The Ultimate Sensational And Thrilling Connection Monsters Can Have As They Feel Each Other’s Pleasure As Their Own And Share In Giving Each Other Their Magic.” Pink explained.

The way Pink was describing it made her heart race in anticipation. It seemed like the ultimate form of love making, unlike the quick heated fuck she'd had. The more she thought about her time with Stretch, the more she started to feel disappointed in herself. Giving into such a primal urge had her wondering if she even had a loving connection with Stretch to share in such a bond. Did she just ruin something she could have had because of this heat? Or could she still have time to figure out what she wanted?

“So humans **can’t** do this with a monster?” she asked, hoping for maybe another way to prove to herself something deeper could be achieved.

Pink paused seeming to hesitate to tell her, “Well It’s Not That It Can’t Be Done, It’s Just Risky,” he said as he shook his skull, “You See When A Monster Picks A Mate, It’s For Life and It Comes With Certain Aspects Humans May Find...Invasive.”

Lynn frowned, but before she could ask her bedroom door burst open.

“MWAH HA HA! MISS LYNN! MISS LYNN!! GREAT NEWS!” Blue said excitedly jumping up and down, “BLACK AND MISS LOLA HAVE AGREED TO TRAIN TOGETHER WITH US AFTER DINNER!”

“That sounds like fun, Blue,” she smiled as the short little skeleton finally took notice of Pink sitting beside her.

“WILL YOU AND LUST BE STAYING TO WATCH THEM TRAIN?” he asked as Pink helped her onto her feet.

“Maybe Next Time Berry Blue,” Pink winked, “My Brother And I Sadly Will Be Returning After Dinner To Help Our Watcher Plan For A New Show.”

“A NEW SHOW?!” Blue asked as stars began to sparkle in his sockets, “CAN I COME AND SEE IT?”

Lynn quickly turned Blue out of her room as she led him out into the hall, “I don’t think Pink’s show would be something you’d be interested in,” she quickly diverted as Pink followed them down to the dining room.

***

“FOR THE ELDEST SIBLING YOU’VE BEEN THE MOST LACKING IN TRAINING,” Edge grumbled as he carried Alyse down the steps on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

It was early evening after Pink and Lust had shortcut back to Tito’s with her costume from the rave to be put back with the others. She was grateful for them so she wouldn’t have to find time for the drop off. News of Lynn and Lola having a training session against each other had buzzed around the mansion like wildfire, but Alyse just wanted to turn in early for a reset of her sleep schedule.

Alyse let out a defeated sigh, “Can’t we start this Monday? I just want to do some boring tasks like confirm my photo sessions and answer emails.”

“TSK SUCH BORING TASKS CAN BE DONE ANYTIME,” Edge huffed, “I REFUSE TO HAVE MY WATCHER FALL BEHIND ON THIS SOUL TRAINING WHILE HER OTHER TWO SISTERS HAVE PRACTICALLY MASTERED THEIRS.”

“But I’m okay with that,” she whined as he turned towards the sunroom.

“how’s it hangin’ kitten,” Red smirked as he walked into view.

“Currently to his left,” she smirked back jabbing her thumb towards the back of Edge’s skull, “but I’m more concerned about how long I'll be hanging here for.”

“NOT LONG,” Edge answered before pulling her off and setting her down in the clearing of the backyard where Papyrus and the others had played frisbee that afternoon.

Lola and Lynn were facing each other about ten feet apart. Both sisters were in athletic shorts and tanks as they did separate stretches. Both Blue and Black were by their sides motivating or screaming at them as their brothers were on the patio relaxing on the steps. Nicole was there as well with an odd expression on her face. 

“Hey,” Alyse said as she caught her youngest sister’s attention, “It’s only a practice round. It’s not like they’re gonna beat each other up.”

Nicole blinked in surprise, “Oh, n-no it’s not that,” she quickly stammered looking towards the ground, “I just feel kinda useless with my ability.”

Alyse tapped the heart shape clasp on Nicole’s wrist releasing one of the bracelets, “Not true,” she winked as she undid the other, “I’ll be relying on you to call the fight. Think you can do that?”

Nicole felt a tingle ring through her body as she rubbed her eyes. Alyse looked at her in surprise, but Nicole was sure she was giving her the same look as a yellow bar was floating above her head that read 80/80 HP.

“Ahh, y-your eyes are glowing!” Alyse exclaimed as Nicole pointed up above her head, “You’ve got numbers above your head!”

Nicole couldn’t help swiping at the yellow bar as Alyse looked up, but it just went through her hand as the older sibling watched her in confusion. She then looked out towards the field where she saw two more floating above Lola and Lynn’s heads as well. As Lola tightened her ponytail of auburn hair, Nicole read the numbers above: 70/70 HP. The longer she stared in confusion a new set of numbers flashed to something new.

Lola Sives: AKT: 15 DEF: 25 MGC: FIRE +5 BOOST WPN: FISTS

Quickly whipping out a small notebook she kept with her at all times, because of her new sight, she scribbled the numbers down. She then looked to Lynn, as she heard Alyse talking behind her with what sounded like Sans. The same bright yellow bar with 75/75 HP floating above her as if it wasn’t really there. Lynn was pulling back her foot in a stretch for her legs before jumping up and shaking loose as Blue cheered.

Lynn Sives: ATK: 10 DEF: 35 MGC: SPEED +5 BOOST WPN: LOCKED - (GUN)

“hey, starlight,” Sans said turning her attention away, “whatcha doin’?”

“Oh!” she blushed realizing none of the skeletons had yellow bars or numbers above their heads, “Umm-I I saw this stuff above my sisters. What’s it mean?”

Sans glanced at her notes as she glanced at Alyse.

Alyse Sives: ATK: 20 DEF: 15 MGC: LINK +5 BOOST WPN: CHAINS

“Why the hell do you have notes that look like Lola’s character sheets?” Alyse asked over her shoulder.

Nicole realized Alyse was right as she looked at her notes again. They looked like stats for a D&D campaign, except without more detailed stats like charisma or stealth.

“those would be your girls’ stats in battle,” Sans explained, giving her a surprised glance, “I’m surprised you can see them so plainly without doing a** CHECK**.”

_ “A check?” _ Nicole asked, raising a brow as she quickly added Alyse’s ** _‘Stats’_ ** to her notebook.

“y-yeah,” he said looking a bit nervous, “usually monsters can use their magic to do what’s called a ** _‘check’ _ **to see what they are up against in a battle. this helps us determine whether it's a battle we can risk fighting or should turn and run from.”

“That’s a handy skill, maybe that’s why I can’t see your’s,” she said as she noticed Sans look a bit too relieved, “I guess I’d have to do a_ ‘check’?” _

Sans began to sweat before pointing out towards the field, “we’ll worry about that later, for now how about you keep an eye on your sisters’ fight and tell me what you can see.”

She nodded. Sans was right, it was best for her to understand the basics of what she could see now before moving up with whatever magic she might be able to do. That would be the next step.

“You ready for me to beat your ass?” Lola called with a smirk.

Lynn removed her bracelets handing them to Blue as she smiled, “I’ll be sure not to win** _ too quickly.”_ **

“Ha!” Lola barked, “Oh I plan on making this a fast ** _fiery_ ** win.”

“WILL YOU TWO JUST FIGHT ALREADY?!” Black growled next to Lola as he started tapping his boot.

“Trash talking is part of the fight!” Lynn yelled back giving Blue a low five before darting forward, “But if you insist-”

Lynn moved with incredible speed coming up behind Black patting his skull as he looked terrified, “I’ll quickly get this over with.”

Lynn brought her right leg up towards Lola, but the auburn haired sister was ready as she dove down in a summersault, grabbing Black with her as she rolled them both out of the way.

Alyse gasped and Nicole thought she heard a clicking sound, but the eldest sister’s magic hadn’t formed yet as she looked out towards the other two.

Crouching with Black still in her arms Lola smirked at Lynn, “Hey now, leave my little tyrant outta this,” she said, letting him go as she cracked her knuckles and fiery flames dazzled around her fists, “He just wants to see me kick some ass.”

Nicole instantly noticed each of her sisters' stats go up by five with their magic now showing. Or at least that’s what she thought that colorful aura was emanating off her sisters.

Lola motioned for Lynn to come at her and the blonde sibling obliged as she did a side run that reminded her of a cartoon character dashing out of frame. Blue facepalmed at this as he joined Black off to the side of the fight. Lola stood still as Lynn was a blur, but in a split second Lola dropped to the floor sticking out her left foot that was now on fire. Lynn tumbled to the ground with an ‘EEP!’ as she landed on her back.

Nicole noticed the bar above Lynn’s head flash red for a second as the numbers changed; 70/75 HP.

Lynn didn’t have long to react as Lola took her chance to pounce on top, but thinking quickly she kicked back. Lola’s fiery hands took the brunt of the fast kick as they both struggled back up to their feet. The change in Lola’s bar now reading; 65/70 HP, as she shook her hands from the impact.

“Jeez!” Lola hissed, “Thank God you didn’t wear your track shoes.”

Lynn looked a bit guilty, “Sorry, but Blue told me to act quick.”

“GREAT COUNTER STRIKE MISS LYNN,” Blue cheered.

“NO MERCY!!” Black barked next to him at Lola.

Lola gave a shrug, “Looks like I gotta get serious.”

She then charged quickly grabbing Lynn by the right arm and pulled her into a headlock with her left arm as she held her other hand behind her back. Lynn only had one arm to fight against Lola’s choke hold as her fire spread to her arms taking slow points of HP from Lynn as she struggled. The longer she struggled the more points that began to add up.

“Tap out and it’ll be over,” Lola warned as Lynn struggled to wiggle free and started to wheeze.

“N-Never,” Lynn wheezed as she was able to suck in some air before taking off running with Lola still attached. She ran in circles till she stopped suddenly. A dust cloud of dirt was kicked up as Lola went flying forward. Lola hit the ground hard ending up lying on her back as Lynn was crouched on the ground gasping. A large red flash spreading across Lola’s bar when she landed.

Lynn: 45/75 HP Lola: 45/70

Both sisters looked a bit roughed up and weren’t making moves to continue fighting. After a minute or two Sans stepped forward as if he was gonna call the fight off, but Lola’s groaning stopped him. Everyone turned to see Lola sit up with dirt covering her knees and back. She coughed a few times as she stared at Lynn. Both sisters seemed to have communicated something as Lynn smiled with a nod.

COMBO ATTACK ACTIVE: SPIT FIRE

Flashed above both sisters as she noticed their magic aura melding with each other.

“alright girls I think-” Sans started but Lola instantly charged at Lynn.

Sans quickly brought up his hand and Nicole saw an aura of blue magic start to form, but she knocked his hand down, “Wait,” she smiled before yelling at Slim, “I think you’ll be needed to catch a flying sister.”

Slim didn’t hesitate as he disappeared off towards the field in time for Lola and Lynn clasp hands. Lynn spun Lola around a few times before letting go and sending Lola flying in the air. Lynn toppled backwards into Stretch’s arms as she watched Lola soar. She looked pleased with herself till Lola started to descend and panic took over Lynn’s features.

“Shit! I really should think before I act,” she panicked fumbling out of Stretch’s arms. 

“no worries,” Stretch chuckled, “thanks to the peanut over there, that fireball will get caught.”

Stretch wasn’t lying calling Lola a fireball. As she neared the ground in her descent, she moved her body in a tuck and roll motion as she would whenever she missed a step in parkouring off walls. Her auburn hair was the only thing ablaze, making her look a lot like a cannonball on fire about to breach a castle wall. She obviously didn’t account for Slim to catch her as she’d shut her eyes and scrunched herself close, but Slim seemed prepared for that. 

The speeding force of Lola colliding into Slim’s arms had everyone on edge as the pair tumbled back. Slim let out a grunt as they skidded to a halt with his back to the ground. Lola was safely in his arms as he lazily held up his left thumb to the others. As the others relaxed over the close call, Lola sat up swiping a few stray hairs from her face as she straddled him.

Slim felt his face heat up as her flames extinguished and she smirked down at him, “My hero,” she teased, “not the softest of landings, but it’s better than cracking my head,” she nervously chuckled before waving to her sisters to let them know she was okay.

Lynn had let out a few tears of relief as she relaxed back against Stretch, who just gave Lola and Slim a thumbs up.

Lola gave him a cheeky grin back before turning back to her boney landing mat who was turning purple. She felt her own blush creeping as she quickly got off him and offered her hand. Slim took it slowly.

As she pulled him up she whispered, “...but seriously, thanks for the save,” she said standing close to his chest as their hands stayed clasped, “I don’t think Black would have approved of me having another ** _‘battle scar’ _ **due to my own stupidity…”

Slim couldn’t help but chuckle lightly, “heh yeah,” he said turning her around as he casually pointed out at the crowd of skeletons and sisters, “...but I think he’s more excited about your accomplished combo move you just did.”

Lola nearly burst out laughing at the scene.

Black had the biggest grin on his face and it wasn’t malicious or evil. It was like a kid seeing their hero do a superhero landing or defeating the villain. He was jumping up and down bragging with Blue as they reenacted with their hands what her and Lynn had just done. It was really cute!

Nicole ran up to Lola to talk to her about the ‘stats’ she’d seen. The two youngest sisters nerded out about the possible numbers and what they all meant as Alyse reprimanded Lynn on her recklessness. It wasn’t long, however, that the two eldest were smiling; though Alyse seemed to be just as excited about what they could do. It was what Nicole said that had each sister feeling stronger.

“Just think, by the time ** _He’s_ ** let out we’ll have new ways to protect ourselves,” she said with a look of determination.

“Fuck yeah,” Lola smirked, “I’ll roast his ass!”

Lynn hugged herself, “He’ll never be able to touch me,” she softly smiled.

Alyse felt her heart race, they only had another month before his release date. She had to use that time to control her own magic. Letting out a breath to calm her nerves she nodded to her sisters as something invisible weighed in her hands, **“He’ll never trap us again.”**

As everyone went back inside to celebrate and make new training plans one skeleton stepped out alone into the garden surveying the torn grass and dirt from the girls first display of magic.

The sound of a phone dial ringing.


	50. Dance vs Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyse can't sleep, so she goes to dance to tier herself out. Bumping into two separate skeletons along the one she helps one mend a bond with his brother. Nicole However wrestles with many things on her mind. She's kept herself locked inside because she fears running into her ex, but can she still stay away when he contacts her throughout the day? Will Sans notice?

Yep…It was no use, the damage was done and she couldn’t sleep.

Alyse groaned as she rolled out of bed in frustration. Thanks to that rave her schedule was fucked up. On top of that, her sisters’ dangerous actions this evening had her body rushing with adrenaline. Visions of them making HIM feel pain plagued her thoughts. She wanted to be stronger now and keep HIM locked away forever.

Quickly, slipping on some yoga pants and a tank top, she peeked outside her door. No one was in the halls; but that wasn’t a surprise, it was almost one in the morning. Tiptoeing down the hall, barefoot, with her flats in hand she quietly made her way downstairs. It was strange walking through the mansion in such silence. She’d gotten used to the hustle and bustle of everyone that the stillness was almost unsettling.

As she opened the door from the kitchen to outside she nearly screamed as she bumped into G who was just as startled.

“jeez!” he hissed as he coughed out some smoke from his almost finished cigarette, “nearly scared me ta death there.”

“I could say the same for you,” she huffed back, “What the hell are you doing up so late?”

“you first,” he paused looking her up and down, “...cat-burglar?”

Glancing at her outfit she couldn’t help but snicker. G was right. In the dark she’d put on all black again, even her jacket and flats.

“Okay, I’m off to steal my sleep back,” she smirked, “by exhausting myself. And you?”

G paused and Alyse was afraid she wasn’t gonna get an answer till he sighed, “lost a...phone somewhere while the kid was over. been out here searchin’.”

Alyse quickly reached into her pocket, but realized she’d left her own in her room, “Damn, sorry G, I left my own in my room, but if you want I don’t mind helping you look.”

G rubbed his neck, “nah it’s fine,” he smirked looking out towards the hard garden, “maybe it’s best that it's gone.”

Alyse quirked a brown brow, “Ahh...Did you not like your phone that much? We could order you a new one if you want? I mostly go with iPhones cuz they work better with my programs, but Lynn likes Androids.”

G shook his skull. The moonlight gave more depth and contrast to the deep straight cracks on his face. It was an eerie feature about him, but with the golden yellow of his eyes in the pitch black of his sockets made them less frightening.

“you girls are really strange,” he smirked, “helping out others you barely know.”

Alyse softened her features as she smiled at the G, “You can thank Lynn for that,” she said resting against the side of the mansion, “It seems I’ve been over cautious around you guys for no reason and I’m sorry. My sisters are everything to me…” she sighed stepping in front of G with a wink, “Lynn seems to see something in you that she likes and that says a lot to me. So, the least I can do is be a friend.”

The way Alyse was smiling at him was almost like a mirror of his Frisk, but her personality was nothing like her. If anyone came close to the warmth and loving nature she had, it was Lynn. Picturing the blonde standing before him with the same cheeky smile and offering to help made him chuckle. However the more he thought of her the more he pictured her playful speed, clumsy nature, and stern but gentle scolding. Lynn may not be his Frisk either, but…

She was a helpful relief to his pain of loss.

He wasn’t lying when he’d said the phone was better off lost. Less influence of Gaster the better.

“Thanks,” G smiled, extending his hand to the eldest sister.

Alyse shook his hand without hesitation before running off to the Recreation Center. With the weight of everything he’d been trying to do this last week rolling off his shoulders, G closed his sockets with a peaceful smile as he shortcut to his bed. He was ready for a deep restful sleep.

~ ~ ~

As Alyse opened the doors to the second level of the large gym building she paused hearing some music already playing.

“Who else could be up at this hour?” she asked aloud as she brushed back her short brown hair with her fingers.

(Cross Me by Ed Sharen Dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6slyqg0YL8)

Watching Remix dance without his jacket was really amazing. Maybe it was just her, but the way his bones moved fluidly and yet in strict fashion was unlike any human dancer she’d ever seen. Remix was in a white tank and signature sweat pants as his sneakers squeaked against the wood floor as he moved from side to side.She felt mezmerised before realizing she was doing exactly what her sisters would do to her.

With a heavy sigh she walked into the studio giving the door a light knock. The way Remix jumped reminded her of a jumpy cat. However, once he noticed it was her he seemed to relax.

“oh hey,” he smiled breathy heavy, “couldn’t sleep?”

Now that she was closer it was hard not to notice the deep blue sapphire sweat beading his skull and lightly around his bones. Being only a foot or two apart, she was sure she’d smell his sweat, but instead there was a soft scent of something sweet that she was sure she recognized.

“Ahh no!” she exclaimed quickly trying to put her thoughts away. Gosh she was starting to become a real perv being curious over the smell of sweat. “I-I mean yeah, I couldn’t sleep...so I came to umm-tire myself out.”

Remix’s face flushed as he rubbed his skull, “ya sure,” he smiled, “I was gonna take a break anyway.”

He seemed to notice his own sweat as he brought his hand back and nervously rushed over to where his jacket and a towel was below the Bluetooth speaker.

“s-s-sorry,” he stammered dabbing the towel around his face, “I j-just kinda go all out when I’m alone.”

Alyse nodded as she chuckled, “I can understand that, but why not dance during the daytime with your brother here?”

The towel covered his face from her as he stayed silent.

“Remix,” she said, finally asking what had been on her mind since last night, “Why are you hiding your dancing from your brother?”

A heavy sigh came from the skeleton as he slowly pulled the towel from his head, “it’s because of how my magic works,” he said, shifting his gaze past her to his reflection, “my magic resonates with those closest to me. if I’m not careful...I can drain others of their magic when I dance with them.”

Alyse thought back to when she danced with him, “But I never felt such a thing when we danced.”

His sapphire blue eyes met her light icy blue ones as a look of guilt covered his features, “I’m sure you did, but just didn’t know it,” he paused looking to the floor before offering out his hand, “mind if I show you?”

Alyse didn’t hesitate taking his hand, making him blink in surprise, “Sure,” she softly smiled, “and if I can prove to you that you’re not hurting anyone,...will you consider telling Tango?”

Remix’s hand lightly shook, “uhh, I don’t-”

With a reaffirming squeeze she silenced his excuse, “I’m not asking you to jump off that cliff and dance with him,” she said, keeping her eyes trained on his reaction to search for any hope, “I just want you to let him know you’re dancing.”

The soft sound of grinding had her noticing his teeth clenching and unclenching nervously. It must be his way of biting his lip, but she waved it from her mind as he slowly nodded, “...o-okay…”

Alyse waited till his nerves settled and he breathed out a sigh, “alright I want you to turn around and close your eyes.”

Letting go of his hand she did as she was told, but before she closed her eyes she dared a glance at him in the studio wall mirror. Standing inches behind her his skull was hovering just behind her left shoulder. He wasn’t looking at the reflection, but straight at her back as his hands slowly cascaded down her arms without touching her. Yet she felt the prickling sensations of them merely ghosting them an inch away.

“ready?” he asked, making her quickly close her eyes.

“Y-Yes!”

Feeling his breath tickle her neck came with his light chuckle, “alright, I don’t want you to move until you feel like you should.”

It was an odd request, but as she stood still for a second a new song started and she quickly protested, “I’m sorry, Remix but I gotta dance to this. Is that okay?”

A light chuckle came from behind as she nearly jumped forgetting he was still behind her, “don’t strain yourself on my behalf,” Remix said.

She smiled as she rolled back her shoulders and started her dance with her eyes closed, wondering how his magic could control her if she was already moving.

(Boyfriend by Ariana Grande Dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_U0WE4EEhis )

Keeping her eyes closed she took a few steps forward so as to not hit him when she went all out with her eyes closed. With a quick pose she started with the lyrics pushing her hands up and out as she took two more steps forward trying to remember her distance from the wall mirror, maybe a good ten more steps away. Turning out to her left she thought she felt something graze her skin but as she spun around she felt no one.

As she continued her hip hop style she remembered how weak her legs felt from the night before. Yet for some reason she was still able to keep her strict movements concise with her dance. A soft sense of something keeping her balance as she became more bold with her moves. A feeling of turning around even directed her normal turn to strictly walk back a couple steps and return her dancing back a few feet.

After a few moves and turns the itch to open her eyes was unbearable. There was no way he was-

You ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend)

And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend)

But you don't want me to see nobody else

And I don't want you to see nobody

Opening her eyes she noticed right away a blue hue around her as she chanced a look when she’d moved to one of her crouched positions. She was astonished to see Remix moving in the exact same position as her, if not a second before. Their movements were the same and his right socket was glowing with sapphire blue flames. It was like a jewel glistening in the dark, like Red’s had whenever his magic was active.

Had he been puppeteering her while her eyes were closed?

At first she couldn’t help but gape at what she was witnessing as soft pulls kept her balanced and moving. Remix’s face was turned away from her almost looking pitifully ashamed. As the thought of him controlling her came to mind she couldn’t help but relax into the light tugs. The more she relaxed the more she felt its loose grip. It felt almost like a soft boundary. Testing a little more as they stood into more light foot movements she let her almost pull her feet to trip. However the pull caught her bouncing her back up into the skipping moves. She couldn’t help smiling as his magic dawned on her, he wasn’t forcing her movements, but guiding.

They ended in a spin, but his magic left midway letting her continue her spin till she turned back to look at him with a large grin on her face. Remix’s hands dropped from their position as he turned away from her.

“see…” he said solemnly, “my magic can’t be trusted..”

Alyse raised a brown brow, “So...That was it?” she asked almost laughing.

Remix whipped around looking at her quizzically, “y-ya,” he then paused looking at her oddly, “..didn’t you feel me manipulating you?”

She nearly burst out laughing making Remix frown with a mixture of confusion and frustration.

“I-I’m sorry,” she giggled, breathing out to relax her laughter, “but I can boldly say those are indeed my moves. From what I could tell, It felt more like a helpful guide keeping me balanced and giving me the energy to continue.” Pausing she turned back to the mirror as she touched her chest, “Believe me when I say, I know what true manipulation is.” she murmured softly.

His teeth opened before closing, sockets drawing to her left hand still on her chest.

“you don’t feel used by me or hurt?” he asked, looking dumbfounded.

Alyse sighed shaking out her body, “I mean it felt a little ticklish, but not restraining,” she smiled, “I was sure you’d catch me if I fell, so..I guess I just trusted you.”

Watching his skull glow that hue of deep blue was endearing as he cautiously stepped forward taking her left hand, “you’re sure, you don’t feel drained or tired?”

“Sadly no,” she groaned, placing her other hand on her hip, “It’s the main reason I came here, remember?”

It was thankfully Remix’s turn to laugh as he nodded with a wide grin, “ya, I guess you did mention that.”

“Then do you mind dancing with me a while longer,” she asked, “I’d like to sleep before 4am this time.”

With a slight bow of his skull she felt smooth teeth against her hand he still held, before looking back up at her with a wink, “I’m sure we can arrange that.”

In less than forty minutes they’d both worn themselves out dancing furiously. Remix took that time to learn more of his magic. It felt natural with Alyse as her soul seemed to pull at his own and fight back keeping him on his toes literally and magically. He could feel it linking with him when they danced, but it never felt restraining. Just as she had described to him, her’s was more of a comforting guide. It filled him with immense magical energy that he knew he’d never be able to hide from Tango. Though the soft sounds of chains rattling could sometimes be heard, he never saw the blue chains when they’d first met fully formed. Was it because of his magic? Or was it something else on her end?

Either way, they stood again in the hall outside her bedroom door. The halls were much darker as the waning moon wasn’t providing its usual full glow.

“Hey,” she said, calling him back as he turned back around to see her leaning against her door frame. Her clothes hung loosely from their dancing and small drops of sweat beaded her soft pale skin in the dark as her brown short hair was ruffled and wildly falling to the left side of her face. “Remember our deal,” she paused as he rubbed his neck, “Tell him.”

“you’re not gonna let this go are you?” he lightly chuckled trying his last attempt to get her to forget their deal.

She shrugged as she stifled a yawn, “I’m told I’m very persistent,” she winked.

Letting out a sigh he nodded, “alright...but I want you there.”

“I won’t miss it for the world,” she smiled before leaning back into her room, “Night Remix.”

“Night,” he repeated back as she closed her door, “...firefly.”

Later that next morning Remix fidgeted as he’d asked his brother to meet him in the studio after breakfast. Tango seemed surprised, but a genuine smile spread across his face as he cheerfully made his way there. As Lola passed him with a suspicious look he had a sense of uneasy, till she patted him on the shoulder.

“See ya around twinkle toes,” she teased in a whisper as she passed.

He was about to growl his own witty comeback till another gentle hand touched his shoulder.

“Are we doing this now?” Alyse asked with a soft smile.

Nodding he grabbed her hand for support, “best to rip off the bandaid now then later, right?”

She rolled her silvery blue eyes, “Oh don’t be dramatic,” she chuckled, “I’m sure he’ll be delighted. We could even show him what we did last night.”

Remix nodded as his soul thrummed nervously in his chest, “y-ya.”

The walk over he felt an urge in his bones to just shortcut out anywhere to hide from what he was about to do; but Alyse’s reaffirming grip on his gloved hand steadied him. She was guiding him up the steps, their linked hands like a chained railing on a bridge to confirm its strength in crossing. Seeing his brother standing there impatient skipping about in a small circle had his nerves going again. But warm arms wrapped around his torso as a soft voice broke his locked gaze from his brother.

“Everythings gonna be alright,” Alyse softly hummed, “You’re doing the right thing. He won’t hate you for this.”

He’d never known how tense his bones were till he sagged his shoulders relaxing into her embrace. The smell of citrus filling him with warm energy like the sun.

“Thanks,” he simply said letting go of her hand and stepping inside to face his brother.

Tango smiled lovingly at him, “Hello Brother,” he said softly, “Why Have You Called Me Here Today?”

Tango wasn’t sure if he was hiding his excitement well enough. After his talk with Senorita Nicole, he’d almost been shocked to hear his brother ask to meet with him after breakfast. There was no doubt his brother’s magic had become more lively and vibrant since last night. Keeping his joy to himself that morning had been painful, but standing before him now…

He was just hoping to his royals that his brother was here to tell him the truth and reveal the source of his magic.

His brother smiled back at him, but this time it was genuine, “I want to show you, instead of telling,” Sa-Remix said slowly, “can you wait till we’re finished?”

“WE?” Tango asked before he noticed the oldest Senorita Alyse, “OH! UMM-OF COURSE! BUT FINISHED WITH-”

Stopping himself, Tango remembered his brother said he’d explain later. Nicole had warned him to be patient. Though it wasn’t his best of qualities, he stilled himself with a soft intake of breath and nodded. If she was a part of this, then he’d have to wait and see why.

Alyse smiled softly at him before racing off to the stereo speaker. She was dressed in a grey cropped ruffled shirt and black shorts with grey converse. Pressing a few buttons she raced back over. Both her and Remix stood before him, although she was a step closer and to Remix’s right. Tango watched in confusion till a song started as his sockets widened.

(Find You Dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adPXv9EJ6kA )

Tango’s soul fluttered with so much joy as he watched his brother begin to dance with Alyse. The song might have had a slow steady beat, but they moved quickly and even with separate moves as one. Remix’s sockets were trained and focused on his partner, but his face and body were relaxed and lively. Alyse was just as magnificent as she softly smiled back at Remix every so often glancing back at him with a reassuring nod.

Clasping his hands together to contain the immense joy he was feeling, a soft orange hue blurred his vision. It wasn’t till he blinked that he realized he was crying. These were no tears of sadness though. They were his feelings overflowing from the happiness bursting forth from his brother telling him in the best of silent words, That he was dancing again and with a partner no less!

As the two stepped apart and a brief pause happened in the song, Tango feared that it was over. He didn’t want them to stop. It was like ending a beautiful story before it was finished. However the two quickly turned back to dance with each other and he couldn’t help his NYEH HE HE!

As the energy in the song grew so did their dance. Remix’s magic glowed brightly around Alyse as she accepted its pull and that’s when Tango noticed it. Blue chained cuffs attached to his brother’s ankles that connected with Alyse’s. At first he felt concerned till he noticed that neither of them seemed to notice or even pay the chains mind. The longer he looked the darker blue he saw some of the chain links were. The same dark blue of his brother’s magic.

Was that because of their magic together? Or something more concerning?

Watching his brother again, he found no pain or drain in his face...only joy. His brother was dancing happily. Shaking his skull he whipped the tears from his cheekbones. Remix was dancing instead of hiding, what more could he truly ask for?

As they finished the chains disappeared and Tango startled them slowly clapping with the biggest grin on his face, “BRAVISSIMO!! MY BROTHER,” he exclaimed, “AND A BRAVA TO SENORITA ALYSE, THANK YOU FOR ACCOMPANY HIM.”

Alyse just smiled with a nod before she lightly pushed Remix forward.

“umm,...” his brother started becoming shy and quiet, “I-I...I’ve started dancing with Alyse...a-actually I’ve been dancing late at night just enough to...to keep me sustained, but….but recently,” he turned to look back at Alyse and she just smiled, “recently I learned I’m hurting you more by keeping it secret...I’m sorry bro, you’re just so cool and I don’t have that confidence in myself to...to…”

His words died off, but he understood. What brother would he be if he didn’t.

Resting his right hand on his brother’s shoulder he crouched down to look his brother in the sockets, “THERE IS NO NEED TO EXPLAIN, MY BROTHER,” he smiled, “I’M JUST OVERJOYED THAT YOU SHARED THIS DANCE WITH ME.”

Watching both skeleton’s begin to tear up gave Alyse the que she needed. As the dancing skeletons embraced in the studio, she quietly slipped out. Her own chest warmly beating as she felt a connection mend between the two brothers. She just hoped she could continue her own strong connection with her sisters once this program was over. Would they separate again and grow distant? Or would they be connected no matter what the distance?

***

Stretching Nicole set her laptop off to her right on her bed. Online courses were much tougher than an in classroom experience. She was struggling with missing her peers and professors answering her open ended questions. But running into Derek had her on edge. She didn’t want to chance him again after seeing him in the park at the embassy. What surprised her most was that he’d not called her?

He was really good and spamming her with texts and voicemails to manipulate her back to him.

But not a single one since that evening.

Gazing at the mirror hanging from her closet door she clicked off the bracelets on her wrists.Her blue green eyes giving off a slightly glowing look she blinked at the new found abilities she’d learned about herself.

Last night after the little magic battle her sisters put on she’d rushed to figure out what her own stats were. It didn’t take long for her to realize from a slight reflection of the glass in the windows that she could find out through a mirror. The headache however was having to decipher what her stats were from reading it backwards.

Nicole Sives:65 AKT: 5 DEF: 25 MGC: VISION +5 BOOST WPN: LOCKED - (KNIFE+10)

Again looking at the WPN section she stared at it confused. Both her and Lynn had locked, whatever it was, things. When talking with Lola in secret that morning before she’d left for classes, she’d hypothesized that it might have something to do with weapons. But she only came up with that because of missing vowels and the fact that her’s and Alyse’s had said there were chains and fists.

It made plausible sense, but it also made her a bit uncertain about telling Sans this information on herself.

Sans had already seemed extremely skittish after seeing her notes about her sisters, but his reaction to her question about Lynn’s locked WPN was what had her cautious. He opened up about how some souls can create things; like Lola’s fire and Alyse’s chains. But he didn’t like how Lynn had an actual weapon, the gun.

Nicole was very observant in the household. It was an instinct she’d developed over time as a kid, to know how to behave when to act out. It’s why she was still so soft and gentle with everyone. She feared them seeing her more aggressive side or weird habits, like road rage and common disdain for people being disrespectful. She’d been gritting her teeth so many times around Black and Edge that she was sure most of her migraines were from them.

But it wasn’t why she was cautious so much with Sans.

No… it was something about the kitchen.

Sans seemed extremely on edge or very uncomfortable whenever she or any of her sisters were using the kitchen knives. That afternoon when Papyrus, Crooks and her had brought in the garden’s latest harvest, he’d flinched or clenched his fists when she had a knife in her hand. The worst had to be when she’d noticed Sans looking into the kitchen in horror as Alyse playfully pointed a knife at Edge and Papyrus for trying to set the kitchen stove on fire.

Sans had a deep seeded fear of knives.

As a soon to be victims therapist, the last thing on her mind was to trigger a person with such a fear that hadn’t been treated. Telling him what her weapon was without figuring out why was a recipe for disaster. She’d already built up a good trust with him and destroying it with his biggest fear would undo everything that she was trying to do here in the program.

With a deep exhale she left her room for a snack and walked to help her sort out her thoughts. Leaving behind the bracelets without a thought she ran into Alyse with a cup of tea and lemon in her hand.

“Hey peanut,” Alyse smiled as they met at the top of the stairs, “out to get some brain fuel?”

“Yeah,” Nicole nodded, “online courses are harder than they seem.”

Alyse nodded slowly as a concerned frown formed on her face, “I don’t mean to pry,” she said pausing as she took a quick sip of her tea that oddly smelled like herbal lemon, “..but are you doing okay? I mean, out of nowhere you just switched all your classes to online. I thought you loved your professors? Did something happen?”

Nicole sighed. Alyse was perceptive, but only when she was around. Many things had passed the eldest overlooking eyes when she had other things on her mind or a priority taking place. It was easy during that to hide her frustrations and how she’d hidden the abuse of her latest ex.

“I just thought it’d be more beneficial to have an extra Watcher at home with so many added monsters in the mansion,” she lied with a soft smile.

Alyse gave a soft tired smile back, “I appreciate it,” she said with a sigh, “but know that I expect you to take your education above helping me here first, right?”

She nodded, “Don’t worry, grades come first.”

Seeing her eldest sister smile had her relaxing over fooling her once more over the tense stress plaguing her. She knew Alyse wanted her sisters to have a good career right away after college versus the struggle she’d gone through trying to build up her own name.

“Good,” Alyse said walking past, “I’ll be in my room till Edge returns from guard duty. Need to get the last preparations for royal family portraits and emailing my incoming clients. Bother me any time!”

With that her sister disappeared into her room unaware of the turmoil going through Nicole’s head.

Breathing a sigh of relief Nicole descended the stairs to the kitchen. As she finished making a cup of tea and a few cucumber sandwiches she noticed her phone light up. A sense of dread filled her as footsteps pulled her eyes from the device on the counter.

“Are those made for me?” Lynn asked excitedly as she set her large purse on the island table. Hair tied up tight into a bun, her sister was definitely still dressed from her day of student teaching. She was dressed in a pencil skirt and modest blue and green blouse, a staple uniform of her teacher’s uniform outfit.

“Well I probably shouldn’t eat them all with dinner only being an hour away,” she kidded sliding the plate of four small sandwiches over to her second oldest sister.

The blonde sister snatched one greedily stuffing into her mouth with a look of bliss, “I need to bring more snacks,” she giggled as the phone on the counter buzzed again.

Nicole couldn’t help her weary stare at the device. The text was from someone unknown, but the words she knew all too well.

Hey Nichole I've missed you are you in town? It’s Derek.

Those texts always start out gentle and simple, but she knew better. It's best to just ignore it.

“Nicole?” Lynn asked, drawing her attention back from the phone, “You okay?”

“Y-Yeah!” Nicole quickly said, flashing a smile as she grabbed her tea, “I just have a couple more assignments with some classmates I gotta get done.”

Quickly grabbing her phone and walking from the kitchen, Lynn caught her before she made it up the stairs.

“Hey,” Lynn said, sounding cautious but firm, “You know if someone is bothering you, you can tell me...right?”

Lynn and her had lived with each other for two years attending the same school for psychology. Though Lynn had changed to better the youth of tomorrow in her studies, they’d never been too far apart. It was thanks to Lynn’s encouragement that she’d remembered her own self worth before breaking up with Derek. If anyone knew the signs of what he’d done to her, it was Lynn.

“I know,” Nicole said confidently as she tucked the phone in her pants pocket and took the plate of sandwiches from Lynn, “I’ve got no one but my studies.”

Lynn looked unsure, but released her arm, “Okay, just know I’m always here and you’ve got plenty of people to back you up.”

Feeling a sense of warmth over those words she smiled, “Yeah.”

Later that evening, after dinner, Nicole was back in the study with Green and Sans going over how to use her ‘vision’. Learning how to ‘check’ others when her phone distracted her once more.

It was the same unknown number.

Derek: I know it's kind of late but I've been at a party. I'm wasted right now.

Another sound of her phone vibrating with the flash of another text.

Derek: Ive been thinking of you all week. Have you been thinking of me?

This time she felt a knot start to form in her stomach over the more frequent his attempts were getting. She just had to ignore him a little longer and he’d leave her alone out of boredom.

“Nicole,” Sans said, placing a hand on her shoulder and making her jump, “whoa, there,” he chuckled lightly, “don’t need ya jumpin’ outta your skin.”

Nicole couldn’t bring herself to smile this time to Sans corny joke, “S-Sorry-umm- what were you saying?”

Green exchanged an odd look with Sans as her phone buzzed again. However before she reached for it Sans had picked it up.

“seems like a friend is trying to get ahold of you, starlight,” he said, glancing at her phone before doing a double take and a frown crossed his features.

She felt her heart drop in her stomach as she quickly snatched the phone from Sans, afraid of what Derek might have said as her phone buzzed two more times.

Derek: You're probably busy, but its not like you have any friends.

Derek: I feel so alone with you gone. I drank half of a pint of Jack's.

Derek: i can't stand to be here when you aren't. i have to go home. i'm gonna drive. Maybe I'll die and I won't miss you anymore…

"Damn it," she muttered aloud as Green took a step closer.

Nicole: Where are you? I'll give you a ride. DO NOT DRIVE. She texted desperately.

“Miss Nicole?” he asked, drawing her attention from her phone, “I don’t mean to interrupt you from whomever is messaging, but...but you seem tense. Is everything alright?”

Looking into his emerald green eyes, Nicole felt her mind racing with so much that she couldn’t tell them. ‘He could kill someone. If he gets pulled over, he'll go to jail. He'll lose his license. He could die. He could DIE!’ With that final thought her mind went quiet.

“I’m sorry, I’ve gotta go,” she said, racing out of the study to grab a jacket and car keys. When she made it to the front door, Sans was already waiting.

“let me go with you,” he casually smiled, “so you don’t fly off the handle, like you did a moment ago.”

Biting her lip she averted her eyes from his searching sockets, “N-No-umm, Sans I can handle this myself.”

“you sure?” he asked, catching her hand before she rushed out.

Sans hand was warm and gentle. His sockets concerned and caring. Why was she leaving this safe haven? Derek! Derek was gonna kill himself all because of her. The weight of such a burden as the seconds ticked by added to the urgency of the situation she was to rush to.

“I’m sure,” she said, taking her hand back and running to her care without another word.

Sans had an awful feeling stirring in his soul. Nicole had been off all day and the fear in her eyes reminded him of the urgent terror she’d had after returning from Alphys’ lab. Without another thought he quickly used his magic to hide behind his brother’s car, not too far from her white Chevy. Once she was in the car he looked into the back seat and shortcut inside quickly ducking behind her seat so she wouldn’t notice.

The sound of her vehicle coming to life and revving forward shocked him in her urgency. What was she rushing to?

He then heard her phone beeping as she spoke, “So help me God, where are you Derek?...Send.” Her phone confirmed the beep of sending her text as he heard her mumbling and cursing to herself in the car, driving frantically.

Was this really Nicole? She sounded mad, panicked, and frustrated. Not like the calm, sweet Watcher he’d grown to see walking through the halls with a shy warm smile. Chancing a glance, he peered around noticing her hands gripping the wheel of the car hard, eyes watering as an expression of uncertain fear as the phone binged and a message was read aloud in her car.

“Message from Derek,” the car spoke in the monotone female voice, “ xxx park ave. I'm in my car. It's on. I started driving but I saw your text. I'll drive home if you aren't here in 10.”

“Damnit,” she hissed as a tear began to run down her cheek, “Why do you do this to me?” she cried softly.

Sans felt the car speed up and turns taken much sharper as she continued to curse trying to make the deadline as the car directed her to this Derek. Sans couldn’t help feel a seeded hatred start to build for this guy as he felt her panic. Who was this guy?

The car binged again with another message being read aloud, “Message from Derek: You have 2 minutes. I'll drive myself, you know I will. If I don't see you tonight, I might as well just die. i'll kill myself and it'll be your fault.”

Nicole hit her dash, causing Sans to jump, “Stop it!” she exclaimed in the car, not realizing he was there listening to her, “I don't want anyone to hurt except for one person... Fuck,” she sniffled pausing to wipe a tear, “I can't let him drive, he could kill himself. He could kill someone else. I shouldn’t have ever opened up to him…”

Sans felt his teeth grind. This was pure manipulation. Gaster had done this sort of thing on him, but using Papyrus to get him to do things. Although he wasn't what this guy had on her, he could understand the struggle she was currently in by letting someone know too much about you to hold over you like a whip ready to strike.

Pulling up to the building, Nicole glanced across the parking lot to an older looking silver truck with its headlights on idling noisily. There he was, his dirty blonde hair frazzled as his brown eyes were staring at his phone like it's his only hope. She hated how he could make himself seem so small yet so terrifying. After all this time he still knew how to play on her empathy.

Her hands shook as she clipped off one of the bracelets. Keeping her eyes focused on him she saw that same sickening color of greying bronze. The Obsession in his soul pulsing its vibrant color sent a shiver back down her spine, but she stilled herself as she clicked the bracelet back on. It gave her a small boost of confidence as she remembered Sans’ warm touch. She could do this.

Jumping out of her car she quickly strode over to his truck and tapped her knuckle against the glass of his driver’s side door, "I'm here. Let's get you home." she said directly, trying to keep up her brave face, as he rolled down his window.

"I knew you would come,” he smiled before quickly frowning with a his of venom in his words, “even though you're fuckin late! I knew you still loved me, no one else can put up with you like me.”

The smell of alcohol was pungent from his lips as he continued to drunkenly whine at her from his open window, “Hey, I can't go home... I'm scared I might hurt myself. I have more whiskey there. You know I'll drink myself to death. I miss you," he rattled off with a pleading look in his eyes.

"No," she said sternly. "I'm taking you home."

A sour, dark expression crossed his features as he got out of his truck, "What do you mean no?"

Nicole watched him circle her in frustration. She knew to never take her eyes off him in fear of what he could be capable of. However, this blindsided her once again to be backed into a corner as she was now stuck between him and his truck.

"I can't go home!” he growled as his features soften into longing, “Nichole, I need you. You can't do anything without me. I love you."

Biting her lip she tried to still the panic rising in her chest, "No, Derek. Get in my car, I'll drop you off at home."

*CRACK* He lunged forward and she felt her back bruise as she was shoved into his driver's side door.

"I need you to take me to your home, Nichole,” he pleaded loudly before his face scrunched into anger as he growled, “You're such a fucking idiot. You know I can't be alone."

Nicole couldn’t help her trembling as the last two years of his mental and physical abuse began to dig its claws back into her. He knew how to lure her back to him by acting helpless, before turning the tides and making her feel small...and so powerless.

"I-If I do t-that, I-I won't s-stay at my p-place. I can t-take y-you to J-Jimmy’s, but I-I won't b-be there," she said shakily, not knowing how else to keep him safe, while protecting herself.

*BOOM BOOM* The loud bashes as he smashed his fists against his car door two inches from the right side of her head. Not far from the right of her eye as the wind added to the fear behind her beginning tears.

"Knock it the fuck off, you idiot,” he growled as he stuck his face inches from hers, “You made me dent my goddamn car! Stay with me. You can't stop me anyway."

Her breath caught in her throat as she started to tremble.

‘He did this to me so many times,’ she thought, ‘He would always blame me. His knuckles would bleed. He would point to the hole in the wall. It was my fault it was there. I made him do that. He was so nice to restrain himself. He was so gentle to not hit me…’

“yes she can,” a voice called out from behind Derek’s looming form.

Fist still pressed against the glass by her head, Derek turned a bit to see who had interrupted them. However, all Nicole could see was a familiar skeleton that filled her with hope.

“in fact,” Sans continued stepping forward, “she’s the reason why I’m too scared to teach her what she’s capable of.”

“What are you going on about, freak?” Derek glared in disgust before blinking in drunken surprise, “You were the fucking monster that took her away from me last time. Hands to yourself you fucking corpse,” he growled as he painfully grabbed her wrist, “She belongs to me! I’m the only person that can put up with her miserable behavior.”

Sans frowned at his words, “I don’t know what behavior you’re talking about bud,” he spat as his right eye began to glow, “Nicole’s the kindness and most beautiful soul I've ever met. she’s always there to give advice, help others in need, and regard others for who they are inside, unlike scum like you!”

An overwhelmingly warm feeling overflowed in her chest as she gazed at Sans through tear filled eyes. He smiled back at her gently as a soft blush of blue overcast his cheekbones.

Still locking his sockets with her he continued, “and I’m not the only one that thinks this way. everyone at home enjoys your company, so don’t sell yourself short to this knucklehead when there's a ton more bone heads that like having you around.”

Nicole felt her mind race over everyone back at the mansion. Her sisters that never hurt her, but loved her. Papyrus sipping tea and telling her how much he enjoyed their ‘dates’. Crooks telling her how much she brightens his day when they are gardening. Tango asking for her advice and happily telling her it worked out. Green confessing to her that her company is soothing as he reads.

Sans was right. She was loved and didn’t need to prove who she was to Derek anymore. He’d swindled his chance. She was powerful now and she won’t take his controlling nature anymore!

“Oh please,” Derek huffed, pulling at her again jolting her out of her thoughts, “You don’t really know her like I do. If you understood how messed up she was you’d-”

"ENOUGH!" she exclaimed, pushing him off as she stood her ground, poking her finger at his chest with each sentence, "Get in my car. You will stay at Jimmy’s apartment. I will not be there. You will not kill yourself. You will not hurt anyone else. And you will NOT have ME!"

Standing there breathing heavily as if she had just run a marathon, she watched Derek’s demeanor change. Glaring at him, he became much smaller as his hands slipped into his pockets and shoulders sagged as he turned his gaze to the ground away from her. This is what he really was, just a bully. Bully or not, he had a soul in him, twisted, but a soul. Unfortunately, she couldn’t abandon him in this state.

‘Curse my big heart,’ she thought as she lowered her hand and softened her features to one of pity, ‘Curse my need to protect and tend to others.’

“....okay….” Derek said softly, turning to walk to her car as Sans made his way over to her. She helped Derek into the back seat of her car, shutting him inside.

“you sure about this?” he asked, resting his hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah,” she murmured coming down from the adrenaline of standing up against her ex, “I can’t let him just end his life over me, when there’s others out there that still care for him. I don’t think I could forgive myself, having to make that call to his mother.”

It felt strong, but smooth. Unlike Derek, Sans, wasn’t one to jump to fight. That eased something deep inside her. Every man in her life had manipulated her and used her soft heart. All she wanted was to find someone who’d just-

Arms embraced her as her eyes were met with the soft sky blue of Sans jacket.

“I can see why your sister threatened me to keep ya safe,” he chuckled as the light scent of ketchup and spice filled her nostrils, “you’re too precious for this world.”

Warm. Secure. Strong. And Acknowledged.

That’s all she wanted and Sans had given her that with that simple hug.

“Thanks Sans,” she whispered, returning his embrace.

They stood there for a few moments before she was forced to remember who was in her car, by impatient whines from the back seat. Sans road with her to take Derek to their mutual friend Jimmy’s place. Jimmy wasn’t the least bit surprised to see Derek trashed, but was surprised at seeing Sans. But Nicole didn’t want to stay and explain as she feared even in his drunken state Derek might try something later.

Explaining her conditions that she’d given Derek to Jimmy, he nodded and said he’d contact his mother to arrange some counselling help. She was happy to know he’d be in good hands and told Jimmy to keep her posted on his relapse. But he shook his head telling her she's dealt with Derek enough.

The drive back to the mansion was quiet, but it wasn’t long till she decided to break it.

“Sorry you had to see that,” she confessed as she kept her eyes on the dark city street road, “....Derek was...my most recent ex.”

“don’t mean to pry,” Sans said, seeming concerned, “but how recent?”

She let out a groan, “About four months before we met,” she sighed, “We’d-well, umm….”

“if you’re not comfortable telling me, then it’s fine,” Sans said reassuringly as she chanced a glance to see he wasn’t trying to pry. He still had his casual relaxed smile as his arm rested up by the window.

She softly shook her head as her light brunette hair brushed against her shoulders, “No, it’s probably best for me to tell you as he might come after you to get to me now.”

“a lot of things go through me,” he lightly chuckled as he held up his hand, “water, air, Papyrus’ cooking, Blue’s glitter attacks, and even Edge’s temper tantrums…., but not this guy,” he said looking at her seriously, “I’ll never let him through to you.”

Nicole felt a blush creeping on her cheeks, “Thanks Sans, but we both know Blue’s glitter attacks linger, even if we thought we’ve escaped them.”

Sans burst out laughing and they continued to laugh and joke on the way home.

***

Later that early morning around 3AM, Sans stood outside the apartment building they’d dropped Derek off at. Using his magic he located his soul before making his way to shortcut inside the apartment. Nicole’s friend was asleep on the couch as he silently made his way to the bedroom where he found Derek passed out.

Quickly grabbing him by the front of his shirt he shortcut to the roof of the building. The bastard woke up with a startled cough before screaming out, “Whoa-WHAT THE FUCK!!!”

Sans dangled him close to the edge still gripping his shirt as the kid scrabbled to grasp his arm holding him.

“I’m gonna make this very clear to you bud,” Sans said, his left socket glowing as his right went black, “it’s gonna be a beautiful day today. birds soon will be singing. flowers will be blooming. on days like these guys like you should be burning in hell.”

“Th-The FUCK MAN!” Derek shouted, shaking in his grip as his skin turned pale, “W-What do y-you want f-from me!”

Sans pulled him from the edge and threw him back onto the middle of the roof, “I want you to forget about Nicole. Don’t look at her, contact her, or ever even say her name ever again,” he growled, standing over him, as he lay on the ground shaking, “move on or so help me-”

He then grabbed hold of the guy's soul with his magic. Picking him up he dangled him over the roof facing the impending sidewalk below, “you’ll wish you’d had taken the chance to end your own pathetic life, cuz I’ll make it a much longer, painful experience.”

With that he teleported the kid back to his friend's bed. He stayed hidden in the closet as the guy processed what had just happened. After running into the bathroom to throw up, he returned back pulling out his phone. Looking defeated and shaken Derek deleted Nicole’s number from his phone. Tossing it on the ground before trying to fall back asleep. When Sans was sure he’d past back out he shortcut back home.

That’s one asshole dealt with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for sticking around! The next chapter will be Alyse taking photos of the royal family before the girls later that week help as cater waitresses for the Surface Celebration. Please request a fun photo or pose you'd like them in as I'd like to post one or two of those photos on my tumblr! I'll choose two of my favorite ideas from the comments below!!! ^_^


	51. A Plot Ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pictures with the royals as betrayal is discovered, a broken heart, Gaster makes an appearance and a plot is made.

“Okay, I’ve got a wide angle lens, telephoto, and the master 20mm-75mm lens,” Alyse mumbled to herself as she packed her photography gear, “With that and the three extra batteries and memory cards, I should be set.”

A soft tap came across her door as she slung her camera bag over her shoulder.

“Miss Alyse,” Green’s soft voice came from the other end, “I-I don’t mean to rush you, b-but I wanted to let you know I’m ready to proceed when you are.”

“Sure thing Green,” she called back, “Give me a minute and we’ll head out.”

“O-Of course, I’ll-” Green stopped as Alyse swung the door open.

Dressed in grey skinny jeans with a black studded belt, combat boots and a long sleeved black turtleneck crop top she adjusted a black and red lined backpack. Her short brown hair parted to cover her left blue eye as she gave her phone one more glance at the time.

“Okay, I need to remind Edge I won’t be back till later to start my magic training,” she sighed, “otherwise we’re good to go. Mind sticking with me to keep him from blowing his top?”

Green blinked in surprise, “Is he really that temperamental?”

Alyse cocked her head to the left revealing more of her face before laughing, “I forgot you mostly spend your time in the study like Nicole. Then again it’s the most peaceful part of this place, so I don’t blame you, but yeah...I’m sure he’ll cool his jets after I remind him who I’m taking pictures of.”

Green nodded letting her lead the way to Edge’s room. It was sadly true he’d spent most of his time with the youngest sister in the study. She was just more peaceful than the rest, and he didn’t want to start any unnecessary conflict.

Speaking of which…

G came up the steps watching him curiously as they walked towards Edge’s room.

“yo, bro,” G said, catching up to him, “gettin’ outta that cocoon of a room for once?”

Green felt it hard not to grimace as the weight of something in his pocket reminded him of his brother’s deceitfulness, “Yes,” he said straightening up as he smoothed his green sweater, “Miss Alyse is taking me out around the town as she takes pictures of the royal family today.”

“cool, cool,” G nodded pausing as Alyse knocked on Edge’s door, “hey,...um you have seen a-”

“WHAT?!? I REFUSE TO HAVE YOU RUNNING OFF AT SUCH A CRUCIAL TIME,” Edge barked cutting G off as Green quickly turned to intervene.

“Chill Edge,” Alyse huffed, “I told you that I posted my photography schedule on my account that I shared with you and Red.”

“THERE WAS NO SUCH-” Edge stopped, glaring at his phone, as his cheekbones lightly glowed red, “I EXPECT MORE REMINDERS THAN THIS MEASILLY FORM OF COMMUNICATION.”

“Stretch was willing to help you set up those reminders, but you pissed him off because the ringtone wasn’t to your liking,” she deadpanned with a sigh.

Edge started to growl, but Green decided to calm his dark angry self, “I don’t mean to interrupt Alyse, but I believe it’s best to be early than late for the Dreemurrr family’s photos.”

“WAIT?” Edge paused anger falling from his features, “THE KING AND QUEEN’S PORTRAITS IS TODAY?”

Alyse side eyed Green with a grateful smile, “Yes Edge, that’s what I was trying to tell you,” she said pulling out her phone, “but if you rather I reschedule them for-”

“NO!” Edge exclaimed quickly straightening up like a guard should as he adjusted his tattered red scarf, “YOU MUSTN’T KEEP KING ASGORE WAITING AS HE HAS A VERY BUSY SCHEDULE. WE ARE MORE FLEXIBLE AND CAN MOVE YOUR TRAINING TILL WHEN YOU RETURN.”

“Sounds like a plan, Stan,” Alyse winked, turning away and heading towards the stairs. Green followed, not wanting to see the aftermath of Edge’s rage.

“MY NAME IS EDGE, UNGRATEFUL HUMAN,” he yelled back, “HOW PATHETIC DO YOU TAKE ME TO BE NAMED AS DULL OF A NAME AS STAN?!”

G raced down after them as Green pulled out his black dress coat and handed Alyse her red leather one.

“ya sure you wanna do this?” G asked, looking unsure.

“What do you mean?” Green asked as he adjusted his coat, “Fearing for my safety, brother, or unsure of the freedom you are now granted without ** _ me watching_ ** ?”

G looked taken aback and Green was to by his assertiveness, but his brother had crossed quite the line with him. Especially after he’d defended him for so long. Instead, he swiftly turned as Alyse called to him from the front door. He stopped, however, to glance back at his brother as G’s hand instinctively went to his left pocket. Green had pulled the phone from his pants pocket and slipped it into his coat’s left breast pocket. Not taking his eyes off his brother as he did so. The shock and guilty features couldn’t be hidden as G clenched his fists and turned his skull to face the marble flooring. Green disappointedly turned to leave, letting his brother wallow in what he’d been caught doing.

“You okay Green?” Alyse asked as he got to her silver car.

“Oh-Um-Yes,” Green quickly answered, but her face said she didn’t believe him.

“You and your brother fighting?” she asked after he’d scrunched himself into her small car.

“Merely a small discretion on his part, that needs correcting,” he stated.

“Ah-huh…” she said but not furthering any indication of interrogating him. He relaxed after they got on the highway and she turned on the radio.

***

G paced outside smoking his seventh cigarette that afternoon after his brother left. It had to have been his brother that found the phone and not Sans. He could handle Classic giving him shit and trying to kick his ass, but Green...He just looked so disappointed and that felt worse.

Realizing he’d smoked his seventh cig to the bud. He stomped the dying smoke out as he went for number eight, but it seemed even his lighter had enough of him as the blasted thing wouldn’t light.

“piece of shit,” he growled, tossing the light before frustratedly collapsing on the swinging bench as he laid his head back.

Closing his sockets he tried to listen to the soft noises of the outdoors.

“Th-Thanks for coming out here with me,” Lynn’s bright voice sounded from somewhere in the garden behind him.

“ehh, not like I got anything really else planned today,” Stretch’s lazy tone followed as the sounds of footsteps stopped not too far from the other side of the hedge he was behind, “what’s on your mind honey?”

“Umm, well,” she said nervously as leaves shuffled under her shoes, “There’s something personal I want to tell you, but I don’t want you to get upset?”

“honey, nothing you could say that would upset me,” Stretch cooed, but Lynn stopped him from holding her.

Stepping back she kept their hand intertwined as she hoped he’d understand. She really didn’t want to hurt Stretch, but with what Pink had told her about her being in heat, she feared that maybe she was too quick to have such an intimate moment with him.

“Stretch, I had a personal talk with Pink-”

“Pink?! why-wait he didn’t do anything to ya did he?” Stretch interrupted.

She shook her head, “No I’m fine, we talked about the affect of being in heat and he confessed to his magic affecting me,” she said watching Stretch’s features carefully as she continued, “What I’m saying is, that afternoon we had sex...I was in heat.”

Stretch blinked in surprise mumbling something under his breath about someone being right, but he quickly shook his skull as his casual smile returned, “so what if you were? doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

Lynn dropped her gaze as she squeezed his hand, “But it does for me,” she confessed as her chest tightened with what she’d practiced to say, “Because I cannot say with one hundred percent certainty that I didn’t just use you to scratch an itch.”

Stretch looked hurt, but she continued before he could cut in again.

“I want us to hold off on an intimate relationship,” she said, biting her lip to hold back her tears, “I want to go back to just being friends for now until I can get a grasp on all the new changes in my life I’m experiencing.”

He paused seeming to ponder over her words before a frown crossed his features, “heat isn’t really a big deal, I’m sure it just amped your feelings.”

“No it didn’t!” she exclaimed, dropping his hand as the guilt over what she’d almost done with G crossed her mind, “You don’t know how close I was to grabbing anyone to fix that feeling I couldn’t get rid of… I...I don’t want to make that kind of mistake when I’m in love…let alone have it as a repeating occurrence...” she paused as her heart sank and her voice became a soft whisper, “...Please,....I don’t want to become like my father in that aspect…”

Stretch opened his teeth, but stopped as his features went dark, “ ** _...fine…._ ** do what you want….”

“Stretch wait-” but he was already gone.

She didn’t mean to drive such a knife in his back, but if he didn’t understand how dangerous that heat scared her into cheating, she wasn’t sure how she could have convinced him.

Slumping down against the hedge behind her she let her tears fall. She was alone after all, she could let down her smile and let the frustration of this break flow over her. Pulling her knees close to her chest she let her blonde hair fall over her head as she softly cried.

**“if it’s any consolation,”** a deep brooklyn accented voice said, “ya did the right thing, blondie.”

Lynn raised her head to see G standing to her right. Her face flushed as she wondered how much he heard.

Crouching down to sit beside her he looked out towards the rest of the garden before them, “bein’ in heat for da first several times can be fuckin’ confusin’,” he stated, “having the brains to not let yourself go and hurt someone ya want to be faithful to is a stronger move than you think. give ‘em time and he’ll figure it out.”

Blinking a few more tears from her eyes she sniffled, “Y-You really think so?”

G shrugged, “if not, he’s a numbskull,” he smirked.

“Says the numbskull sitting next to me,” she chuckled lightly, “I can smell the nicotine as if you were a cig factory. Rough day too?”

“heh, nothin’ gets past you, angel,” G sighed with a tired grin, “nah, I just screwed up an’ now my bro’s disappointed in me. no big deal.”

“It sounds like it is,” she said resting her head on her hand as she glanced at him.

“says the one with the waterworks leaking,” G smirked as he brushed a tear from her cheek with his left index finger.

The gentle gesture made her think of when Stretch kissed her in the rain. He said she was still beautiful when she had cried. This bitter sadness inside her reminded her of how disappointing she’d just become to him over wanting a break for not knowing how to control herself.

“whoa hey now,” G said blinking in surprise as her eyes watered dropping more salty tears, “I-I didn’t mean to-”

“N-No,” she cried as she tried to smile, but when she couldn’t she quickly turned her face to burrowing back into her knees, “it’s nothing you did…I’ll be fine.”

She could hear G shuffling beside her, but she just hoped he might leave her to deal with her miserable self. But the feeling of an arm around her shoulder, sparked her attention as it pulled her to lean to the right. Leaning now against G’s right side she looked up at him confused, but he covered her eyes with his fingers from the arm around her shoulder.

“I ain’t good with girls crying,” G grumbled with a sigh, “...but I’m also not one to leave one to be miserable alone either. so you’re stuck with me till those tears stop.”

Lynn felt a comforting feeling as a few more tears left her eyes in the cover of his boney hand, “Such a gentleman,” she joked, “mind distracting me with your problems then to make me feel better?”

Feeling him chuckle before she felt his other hand pinch her nose, “you always get this snarky when you cry?” he playfully snided.

“Only to skeletons that eavesdrop,” she teased back, “now distract my broken heart.”

The fingers over her eyes spread as she saw him peak in at her recovering watery eyes, “alright, angel,” he sighed, “fair is fair.”

His fingers covered her view as he continued, “my bro found something I’ve hidden from him that’s...dangerous. He left after letting me know how disappointed in me he was and I’m not sure if I can get him to ever trust me again.”

Lynn hummed over the vagueness of G’s problem, but genuinely understood the concept.

“Breaking someone’s trust, sadly, is easy,” she confessed, “and I won’t sugar coat the fact that you’re gonna have to do a lot to earn that same level of trust back.”

She could feel G tense beside her, but she continued, “However, the first step is to acknowledge to him that you messed up and that you will make the steps to have him trust you again. Another thing is to never repeat the same problem, but if it happens you have to try and make it right and let him know. Letting him find how you’ve broken his trust hurts worse than telling him you messed up. Does that make sense or help?”

There was a long pause before G groaned, “dealin’ me some hard truths, there angel. fuck,... you don’t hold back do you?”

She smiled leaning more into his shoulder, “I figured you for the cold hard facts, then a sugar coated answer.”

G stayed silent, but it was a peaceful silence as they stayed there soaking up the sun. It wasn’t long till her tears dried and she just felt emotionally drained from her ordeal with Stretch. She just wanted to close her eyes for just a bit.

***

Watching the world of bright sunlight and trees turn to busy streets with cars was overwhelming. As she turned on an exit they drove down a few more suburban areas. It had been so long since Green had seen so many lively people, living their daily lives. It reminded him of before the core exploded and the Snowdin village, without the snow. Kids laughing and playing as parents mowed lawns. This particular area seemed to have a very well mixed dynamic of monsters and humans together.

“We’re here,” Alyse finally said as they pulled into a park surrounded with trees.

As they got out, Green stretched feeling better from being inside the cramped car as he spotted the park’s name; _ Ebott Park _ .

“This park used to be the first campsite that the monsters used when they first surfaced,” she stated as she pulled her bag from the back seat, “or at least that’s what the information board says. I just think it’s an amazing spot for pictures since it’s got many trails and a small playground near the entrance. But I’m sure you’d probably know if it’s more true than me.”

Green stayed quiet as he gazed up at the mountain in the far distance. It was strange looking at a different version of him and his brother’s prison from the outside. It was a gorgeous mountain surrounded by thousands of orange, yellow, and red leaves of the trees of fall.

“Alyse! Green!” A voice called breaking his trance of the scenery.

The royal family was dressed to match. Asgore in khakis with a plaid blue and white buttoned down shirt matched his son Asreil in the same outfit but with a yellow and green plaid button down. Frisk was also in a plaid blue shirt, but also sported a yellow knee length skirt next to Toriel who was in a full yellow sundress and white shawl. 

“Hey royal gang,” Alyse greeted with a smile as the two kids raced to hug her waist, “Who’s ready to make some real family photos?”

“We are!” Asreil cheered with Frisk signing the same.

It wasn’t long till Alyse was taking out her camera and directing the family. Watching the oldest sister work was interesting. It seemed that all the sisters held the trait to dive fully into what they were passionate about. She was quick to point out adjustments in clothing or fur in an easy going manner as she played up smiles by letting the kids throw leaves or do funny faces in between serious or smiling photos.

“Alright,” Alyse called from up a tree as the family bellow looked up at her, “I need everyone to show me how much they love mom!”

Green chuckled as the kids instantly hugged Toriel with bright smiles as Asgore and Toriel looked longingly into each other’s eyes before planting a small kiss. The kids playfully made grossed out noises as the camera sounded in its many clicks.

“That was great!” Alyse laughed as she turned to signal him back over, “Everyone take five as Green helps me down.”

Taking her camera and securely wrapping it over his shoulder he gently placed his hands on her waist. With a nod she slid off the branch as he caught her to bring her down. After handing her the camera back she flipped through the images on the back of it.

With a pleased smile she tilted the screen to one with the whole family looking to Toriel lovingly.

“Wonderful timing Miss Alyse,” he complimented.

“You should see the ones I got from your brother when he was smoking,” she smirked, “He always looks so serious, but it makes for some pretty cool shots.”

Green blinked in surprise, “You didn’t happen to catch him while he was talking on the phone, did you?”

Alyse frowned as her eyes looked up as if searching her memory, “Umm, no I don’t think so. I just caught him smoking when I returned from Tito’s one evening. Why?”

“N-No reason,” he stammered, thankful that she hadn’t caught his brother contacting Gaster.

Pausing he looked at Alyse inquisitively as she adjusted her camera to take a quick photo of Asgore pushing Asriel on the swings as Frisk swung on the other swing, “You wouldn’t have taken one of me,... have you?”

Alyse was about to answer till Green felt his breast pocket vibrate. Reaching for the phone he looked down at it, unsure of what to do.

“You can answer that,” Alyse said as she ventured back towards the royal family, “I’ll just be finishing the last photos here soon.”

“Oh-Um sure,” he said as she called back the family to another spot in the park.

Green took a deep inhale before answering the call.

**“So,”** the deep meticulous voice spoke **, “To whom am I speaking to this time?”**

Green felt a chill go down his spine as he turned away from the group to speak in private. Stilling his nerves he cleared his nonexistent throat, “I believe we both already know who you’re speaking to, Doctor.”

A deep chuckle sounded from the other end of the line, “I see your brother wasn’t good at keeping himself discrete enough, but that doesn’t matter,” Gaster said pausing as his mood changed more lighter, “So what can you tell me about Sans’ little mages?”

Green silently cursed as he clenched his teeth.

His brother really had been selling out information to Gaster about the girls. After they’d been so pleasant and accepting. Sure their display of power was a bit alarming, but that was no reason to put them in the interest of Gaster. No telling what he had planned...wait…

Could he work this to his own advantage?

“Sadly my brother’s kept this form of communication from me,” he truthfully stated before forming his lie, “He seems to enjoy working alone.”

A deep sigh was let out on the other end, “I was wondering why I’d only been getting such lackluster information.”

“I do apologize for my brother’s behavior,” Green said as the sick feeling of kissing up to Gaster filled him, “So as not to waste your time on repeated information, may I request to know what information he’s already provided you?”

There was a long pause on the other end, making him fear he’d been found out. His hand slightly quivering as he held the phone close to his skull.

“Of course,” Gaster said, causing him to silently breathe a sigh of relief, “However I am currently out of the office at the moment leaving such delicate notes behind, but I’m sure I can recall most from memory in person.”

Green felt a chill as the last words rang in his skull.

** _“In person?” _ ** Green asked as he realized he’d walked to the entrance of the park.

“Well correct me if I’m wrong, Green,” Gaster’s voice sounded from the phone as a tall figure in a long white lab coat walked across the street to the entrance of the park,  **“but that is you standing alone in Ebott Park, is it not?”**

Green slowly dropped the phone from his skull as the doctor approached with a devious grin on his face. Dressed in his white coat that flayed out as he glided towards him, revealing a grey color turtleneck sweater and black slacks. His dress shoes clacking against the sidewalk were more ominous sounding as he opened his arms out to him.

“Green,” Gaster said as if greeting him like an old friend, “It’s been too long. How have you been?”

“F-Fine,” Green stammered, trying to gather his wits as he didn’t return Gaster’s embrace, “W-What brings you out here?”

A squeal of excitement caught them both off guard as they turned to the Dreemurr family getting their pictures taken. The children seemed overjoyed about something and were happily dancing around Toriel as she nodded placing a hand on her abdomen. Asgore smiled at her endearingly as he ran his hand around her stomach.

“I guess the secrets out,” Gaster sighed, seeming uninterested.

“What secret?” Green asked as he watched Asgore wave them over.

Gaster waved back placing his hand on his back to lead him in their direction, “Why the child of course,” he stated, setting a small grin on his face as they got closer, “The Queen is expecting another child by next year.”

Green felt his jaw go slack as he remembered Alyse discussing things with the queen before he sat down with them. They’d talked about a surprise she wanted to do with the photos. So had they just now told the children that they would be getting a sibling?

“Gaster!” Asgore smiled as he approached them, “I apologize for having you come out here for a small conference, but my love has been looking forward to these pictures ever since we booked them with this fine lady.”

Green went stiff as Gaster glanced around Asgore at the scene of Alyse positioning the kids by Toriel on the ground by a shaded tree. The two kids laying their head on either side of her abdomen bringing their hands up to form a heart in the middle.

“Excuse my rudeness, your highness,” Gaster groaned, “But I rarely understand the point for such things.”

Asgore’s smile never faded as he chuckled, “Don’t worry old friend, maybe you’ll understand when those boys of your’s have children of their own.”

Gaster rolled his eyeslights, “I doubt it.”

Green then felt his panic settle in as Alyse raced their way, “Asgore!” she called before breathlessly stopping by them to flip back her winded short hair the soul dampener bracelet swirling with it’s deep blue and violet colors, “I’m not sure if you’d like anymore, but I’m more than happy with the results we’ve achieved today.”

Green glanced at Gaster, but his white eyelights were locked on Alyse as his grin grew.

“My dear, you’ve done more than enough,” Asgore chimed as he patted her on the back lightly, “I must say you even made this experience amusing for me as well.”

“Just wait till you see the finished product,” Alyse beamed back, “I’ll upload everything to a drive for you to view by next week, unless you wanted to review everything together?”

Asgore hummed as he stroked his long furred beard, “It would be a comforting break from everything,” he paused, “Let me get back to you on that, Alyse.”

“Of course,” she smiled before turning to notice Gaster staring at her, “I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Alyse Sives,” she said offering her right hand as her left held the camera, “Portrait Photographer and a Watcher of the Embassy Exchange program.”

Gaster tooker her hand lightly, “W. D. Gaster, Royal Scientist,” he hummed slyly as she gave Green an quizzical glance noticing the same hole in the palm, “Correct me if I’m wrong,  ** _but do you happen to have three sisters?”_ **

Alyse was taken aback by his question. It made her feel a bit uneasy, but as she looked towards Asgore he was just smiling with pride. She must be just letting her nerves get the better of her. This monster seemed to have the same features as Green and G. So he must be part of the family and probably would have heard rumors of the guys getting a group of sisters for Watchers.

“Um-yes..., I’m sorry are you related to Green and G?” she outright asked.

Gaster went to answer, but Green beat him to it, ** “Y-Yes he is-in-a-way.** I’m sorry Miss Alyse, but if you’re finished with photos, I’m afraid we must be on our way as there are more pressing matters still to attend to.”

Alyse looked as if she may protest, but a look of realization hit her, “Oh gosh! You’re right, I can’t be late to Grilby’s for my fitting. Thanks for reminding me,” she smiled before turning to Gaster, “I’m sorry we can’t chat more,” she said taking her hand back as she removed something from her back pocket, “but here’s my card if you need to get in touch with a photographer that’s monster friendly.”

Taking the card she offered Gaster grinned, “I’ll be sure to keep you in mind, Miss Sives,”

“Please just call me Alyse,” she nervously smiled back, “Otherwise you’ll have three other women wondering if you’re talking to them.”

Gaster lightly chuckled, “But of course, wouldn't want to  **draw you all together at once. ** That would be quite the...predicament.”

Alyse politely excused herself to say goodbye to the Queen and kids. Asgore brought her camera bag to her, thanking her again for the photos; but Green felt a grave weight weigh on his soul as Gaster's hand rested on his shoulders.

** _“Fine work, bringing one for me to view,” _ ** He lightly spoke as he kept his eyes on the eldest of the sisters, “Quite the specimen of a mage’s soul. Freshly healed scars, yet still embedded within as the Persistence and Integrity are boosted by the newly formed Determination. Fascinating! G has disclosed that all four of them share a small form of Determination, is that correct?”

Green was sure if he had a throat it would be dry as he rasped, “Y-...Yes, sir…”

Gaster hummed with intergy, “Brillant.” His skull slightly turned his way as he squeezed his shoulder, “Night of the Surface Celebration I shall pay your residence a visit as to  ** _observe these test subjects.”_ **

Green bit back a smile at his stroke of luck, “O-Of course, the original eight will be at the party. S-So you won’t have any troubles.”

“Excellent,” Gaster grinned, patting him on the shoulder as Alyse raced back over with her camera bag on her shoulder, ** “I knew I could count on you.”**

Green stayed silent as his mind raced with what he had to prepare Sans for.

***

Something felt off and oddly really warm as she was gently shaken awake.

“yo angel,” G’s voice called from overhead, “not that I mind ya playing sleeping beauty on me, but you’re sister’s callin’ for you.”

Lynn’s blue-green eyes fluttered open as she quickly sat up colliding her forehead directly into G’s skull as she collapsed back on his lap.

“S-sorry,” she whined as she rubbed her now aching head.

G just smirked down at her as he rubbed his own head, “trying to get a ** _ head_ ** start on me?”

She couldn’t help cocking her head to the side, “Do you guys always this punny?”

G began snickering as she slowly sat up out of his lap, “call in a  ** _funny bone _ ** trait we all share.”

Lynn giggled as she sat back on her feet, “Mind jogging my memory over what you woke me for again?”

G just smiled as he shook his skull, “Nicole was calling you for something, better get inside and see what's up.”

Lynn nodded before rushing inside where Nicole was waiting with Lola.

“There you are,” she sighed as she raced over with both of their purses on her arm, “We need to get over to Muffet’s for our fitting. Stretch was shut up in his room acting...well-.”

“Fucker was moody,” Lola huffed as she grabbed her grey jacket, “Mind sharing what crawled up his boney ass?”

Lynn felt her chest tighten at Stretch’s name but she kept her smile as she took her purse from Nicole, “Sure, but let's not waste time. I’ll explain on the way.”

The drive was awkward, but she recalled Pink’s encouraging words to be more open to her sisters. After explaining her experience with ‘heat’ she went over the conflicting feelings she had over how she felt. More over she detailed how she felt that she’d used Stretch and didn’t want that kind of relationship for them. SO she’s asked for a break till she can understand and control that feeling better.

“Umm...Not gonna lie,” Lola blushed as she grumbled, “I might have pounced on Black during training and now that you’ve explained about the heat….Well it makes sense why I was out of my mind. But fuck I felt kinda guilty for the rest of the day.”

Nicole blushed deep red as she covered her face, “Is that why I was so fixated on Sans’ jacket?! Gosh he must have thought I was a freak!”

Lynn shook her head, “Actually from what Pink told me, barely any of the guys understood we were in heat. But Pink did remind me that what we experienced was mild heat. Apparently the real deal is much more...umm ** _, intense.”_ **

Both Nicole and Lola exchanged worried looks.

“Does this mean we could just...jump their bones at some point?” Lola asked, before bursting out laughing at her own words, “Oh fuck! We’re screwed.”

“No, I think you mean we need to get screwed,” Lynn snickered back as Nicole blushing even more.

“Oh gosh,” Nicole fluttered before turning back to Lynn, “Wait so who was right? What do the guys use to...ummm-well-you know.”

Lynn sighed as they pulled up to Grillby’s to drop Lola off. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it back to Lola.

Lola gaped in confusion before snickering, “Ghost dick! I KNEW IT!!!”

“Just get out of my car,” Lynn gripped with a smile as she shooed the gloating auburn haired sister out.

Lola hopped out as she waved the bill in the air. Lynn shook her head as she drove her and Nicole to Muffets.

***

Sans was surprised by Green's return without the girls, however he explained that they were having a trial run at Grillby's that night. Green then quickly pulled him aside saying he needed to have a meeting with the others about the girls  ** _NOW._ **

After gathering Red, Stretch, and Slim, Green entered with G. However the way he handled his brother even shocked Sans. Green had his brother by the collar of his jacket as he shoved him in the room.

“Before I get to what I called you all for,” Green said with no stutter in his voice, but a stern frown as he pointedly looked at his brother, “There’s something my brother should confess to you all about his ** intentions here** .”

“what do you mean?” Sans asked as he looked to Green, but his emerald eyes both glowed as he continued his accusing stare at G.

“Well Brother,” Green pushed as he pulled out a phone from his breast pocket, “Mind telling our other selves what you’ve set in motion?”

G looked betrayed and hurt as his eyelights down cast to the floor. Stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets he confessed, “I’ve been contacting Gaster through that phone since we arrived to feed him information on the girls.”

Everyone, but Green looked on in shock before turning to betrayal and anger.

** _“da fuck did ya tell dat shit bout kitten,”_ ** Red growled instantly jumping G. G was about to shortcut, but purple magic held him in place as Slim’s eye flared with magic. Red collided with G sending them both to the floor releasing Slim’s hold. Red pulled him up by his jacket as he crouched over him,  **“I should dust ya right ‘ere.”**

**“Enough!”** Green shouted pulling Red off him, “I understand your anger towards my brother for what he’s done,” he continued shielding G, but his shoulders dropped as he looked back at him, “I myself am just as disgruntled over his behavior; but we have a greater threat facing us right now, and if we don’t put our heads together, the girls could be in serious trouble.”

Stretch punched the shelves of books sending several toppling to the floor, ** _ “The fuck were you thinking man!”_ **

**“I was thinking of getting my bro and me home,”** G hashed back before turning away, “I didn’t see any of you really makin’ an effort to get any of us back to where we came from.”

Sans rubbed his neck as he let out a frustrated sigh, “I’m sorry, but we’ve been a bit...busy.”

“yeah with your ** _ pet mages_ ** ,” G hissed back before shaking his skull, “I admit what I did was fuckin stupid; but can you honestly tell me if our roles were reverse and you were trapped in my world, that you’d not side with the first chance to get home?”

“of course not!” Red growled back.

“o please,” G huffed, “take away everything you know about that girl and I can guarantee back in your original world, she’d be dead in a heartbeat.”

Red opened his teeth to deny it, but his words caught. 

Green clapped his hands loudly getting everyone’s attention once more, “Please, there’s still a more pressing matter that must be discussed.”

Sans rubbed his temples as he stared at Green, “and what pray tell is worse than Gaster knowing about the girls?”

Green now looked guilty as he stammered, “He met Miss Alyse at the park today as she was photographing the Dreemurrs.”

Red’s sockets went black, but Green continued, “Gaster plans to visit the mansion during the Surface Celebration.”

“What?!” Both Stretch and Slim exclaimed as Red charged for Green. However this time G stepped forward. Capturing Red with his magic he held him in place as realization hit both him and Sans’ face.

“but they’ll be at the celebration,” G smiled.

Green nodded, but didn’t return the smile, “Precisely.”

Sans nodded as a smile spread across his face, “they’ll be safe with us, but you seem to have more of a plan for what happens here while we’re gone.”

“Yes,” Green said as he touched his brother’s arm holding Red in place with his magic, “I’ve got a contingency plan I’d like to run by you all.”

A few hours passed as they all discussed what they would have planned for the night of the Surface party. Calling in the others slowly, one at a time to catch them up to speed on Gaster’s arrival. But also the trap that they would have prepared as well. With everyone stuffed into the study, it was quite cramped, but everyone was now aware of what their roles would be.

“Okay, everyone understands what they’re doing, right?” Sans asked as he stood behind the large study desk.

Every skeleton nodded their head in agreement as the door to the study slowly opened and Nicole’s head poked through.

“OH!” she said with a look of surprise, her blue-green eyes sweeping over all the skeletons before she shouted back into the hall,  **“I found them! Our entire graveyard of skeletons are in the study!”**

***

“Thank you ladies again for helping this evening,” Grilby softly cracked through his flames, “I felt it was best to have you over for a practice round in servicing monsters.”

Lola straightened her vest as Alyse tightened her tie, “It’s no probs Grilby,” Lola shrugged, “Beats sitting at home waiting on the guys to get back from getting their tuxes.”

Lola felt comfortable in the spiffy outfit Grilby had chosen for her and her sister. They brought their own dress slacks and dress shoes from home, but Grilby had provided them with white button down collared shirts and black vests with matching ties. Alyse was in black heeled boots while she’d decided to go with flat ankle boots as her auburn hair was up in a tight ponytail with only a few strands framing her face.

Alyse nodded with a smile, “Plus we’ve got plenty of experience for this sort of thing. It’d be quite the handful teaching someone for this kind of event.”

Grilby sighed with an exasperated expression through his flames, “You have no idea. I barely slid by last year with the people I hired.”

From what they’d been told only a few of those humans/monsters came back to work again for the celebration leaving quite the gap in needed experienced help. So as a practice round, Grilby had asked them all to come to his bar to work a shift to see how they handled servicing monsters.They didn’t mind the challenge as he’d informed them that most of the customers were performers or working the same night as them. 

As it was only two nights before the celebration, the girls were more than willing to prove themselves. Especially since the guys had been oddly distant lately. Sans had informed them that only eight of them would be at the celebration as the other eight would remain at the mansion to watch over the place. It was strange, but Lola shrugged off the weirdness as she wondered who’d be at the party and who’d be stuck at home.

“Fwu hu hu,” Muffet laughed as she strolled over with trays of horderves to be served, “At least this time we have some lovely  ** _eye candy_ ** to add to tonight's sales.”

Alyse and Lola glanced over as their other two sisters as they walked in black and white maid attire. The main dress was black with white frills at the bottom of the puffy layered skirt and off the shoulder sleeves/ A white apron with a black heart shaped pocket laid nicely over their chests as they carried a pin and pad of paper within it. Both Nicole’s light brown hair and Lynn’s blonde locks were curled and tied up in a ponytail with matching maid black headband.

Lynn twirled in her outfit showing more of the white tights and black loafers, “This has to be my favorite work uniform yet!”

Nicole smiled as she played with the end of the dress, “Can we really keep these after the celebration, Muffet?”

Muffet nodded as she handed them each a tray, “Also long as you do your job well and keep our guests happy, then they're all yours.”

Both sisters nodded as Grilby handed the other two their trays of glasses with sparkling see through liquid, which they were later told was a special monster blend of alcohol. As each of the girls neared the kitchen’s doors, they paused to straighten up with customer pleasing smiles.

As the girls walked out into the crowd of monsters each girl felt something leave their tray as they looked to the left to find an octopus looking monster with their horderves and two glasses of the drinks from each tray. Lola just shrugged with a smile as the other giggled at the obseratty of such an act. Lola made sure to come back to the monster to bring him his own tray of food and drinks. He smiled happily at her as he placed a tip in her hand.

Alyse glided through the front half of the crowd now passing out her third tray of drinks. Careful not to interrupt the monsters with their conversations, she’d silently extend her tray to them and nodded with a pleasant smile when they took a glass. Only a few handfuls had stopped her for a pleasant chat and she indulged them with casual conversation before excusing herself to continue her job. 

One particular guest caught her attention however as his fuzzy orange paw patted her shoulder.

“Well if it isn’t Miss Sives,” BP smiled with his cat-like grin.

“BP!” She exclaimed giving him a light one armed hug as she kept her nearly empty tray balanced on the other, “How have you been? It’s been quite awhile since I’ve seen you.”

BP was dressed in tan slacks and a white cream color button down with brown dress shoes. His bottom down was open a bit showing more of his belly trailed orange fur that seemed a bit lighter. He almost reminded her of Puss-in-Boots with his relaxed demeanor and combed over fur atop his head.

“Yes it has,” he smiled as he playfully took a glass from her tray, “but you’re the one that’s been busy. How’s life with more skeletons in the closet going?”

Alyse blinked but remembered that BP worked with the Exchange program so it wouldn’t be strange for him to know that they had added four more pairs of brothers to the mansion.

“It’s not that-”

“OH BURGERPANTS!!!” a flamboyant mechanical voice sang as Alyse watched BP’s fur stand on end. As he faced her his face twisted to one of complete and under disgust as a robot in a pink tailcoat strutted over with a halfway finished glass of monster alcohol.

BP instantly grabbed her shoulder as he whispered in her ear,  _ “You never saw me!” _ He then booked it through the crowd to the other side of the bar just as the mechanical menace reached her. As the thing got closer she noticed a white feathered shawl and bright pink boots clicking loudly as he made his presence known to everyone he passed.

....This guy was definitely a diva….

“Hmm?” the robot blinked as he looked around her. Brushing back his black swooping locks he whined, “I’m sure I just saw my little slave worker. You won’t have happened to see a miserable looking kitty, now have you human girl.”

Alyse had to force her smile as the robot talked down her monster cat friend, “I’m sorry sir,” she slightly bowed, “I have not. May I get you something else?”

The mechanical being looked her up and down as his half lidded eyes smirked, “Such proper poise, I’m surprised that you’re not fawning over my presence. Dear human, ** _ do you realize who you’ve just been graced to stand by?”_ **

_ ‘The most arrogant ass of all times?’  _ she thought, but continued to outwardly smile, “I do apologize sure as I’m not familiar with many monsters.”

The robot let out an exaggerated gasp bringing both hands to his face as he tossed his drink. Lynn was thankfully near and caught the glass as she passed by with a nearly empty tray of horderves. She gave Alyse a quirk of her brow as the robot continued, “My dear! I’m happy to announce that you are in the sparkling presence of the ** Greatest Celebrity of the Underground, METTATON!” ** he announced as she heard a recorded crowd cheering come from his chest.

_ “Who?” _ Lynn asked as she placed the empty glass on Alyse’s tray as Alyse handed Mettaton a new glass.

Mettaton blinked as he looked from the two sisters as Lynn and Alyse both casually served the few monsters around them.

“Well it was a pleasure to meet you, Mettaton,” Alyse smiled as she turned to her sister, “but sadly I must return to serving the other guests. If you’ll excuse me,” she said before ducking out for her escape.

Lynn looked from where her sister had exited to the still frozen robot, “You must be one of the entertainers for the Surface Celebration,’ she smiled, “My sisters and I will be helping serve drinks and food, so feel free to flag us down when you preform and we’ll be sure to leave fresh refreshments backstage for you.”

Mettaton sprang back to life as he took hold of her free hand, “Such an adorable young lady. I see you’re dawning one of Muffet’s _ tacky _ designs.” He huffed as he twirled her, “You  **must** let me dress you in MTT’s  ** _more finer brands!”_ **

Lynn felt her left brow twitch as she kept her best smile on, “Umm..Well I think this uniform is utterly adorable. I would be willing to be a model for some of your clothing some time,” she said, winning her a flashy smile from him as he struck a pose, “ **however** I fear our tastes might not be the same in the sense of understanding what’s _ tacky _ . If you’ll excuse me I must get back to work.”

With that she quickly turned to go back to the kitchen. Once inside she let out a growl as she refilled her tray,  _ “Who does he think he is dissing such an adorable-” _

“Oh My,” Muffet laughed as she brought more of her freshly made snacks, “Fu Fu Fu! Who pissed you off deary?”

Lynn quickly composed herself as a blush of embarrassment took over, “S-Sorry Muffet, it’s just some robot that called my outfit tacky and it pissed me off.”

Muffet rolled her eight eyes as a bored face of disgust was well placed with her fangs, “Mettaton’s a critic to anything that isn’t his brand,” she huffed, “As long as you were pleasant to him that’s all that matters.”

Lynn dropped her eyes as she winced, “I offered to be a model before I told him his tastes were tacky.”

Muffet blinked at her with an unreadable expression before bursting out laughing, “If you weren’t already working another job, I’d hire you to work at my place full time!”

Lynn blushed as Muffet gave her a few more tips on how to deal with Mettaton. As she left the kitchen she noticed Lola making her way over to the bar.

Lola made it back to the bar as she set down her empty tray, “Hey Gribs,” she said pulling out her notepad, “I’ve got a few requests from some patrons; a salt water champain, rum and coke, and three galaxy martinis.”

“You’re quite good with customers,” Grilby said as he watched her remove the empty glasses into a tub for washing, “To be honest I feared your demeanor might scare off some customers, but you’re pretty good at keeping customers happy.”

“It’s not hard,” Lola shrugged, “I just treat others the way I’d like to be treated. With a friendly smile and little to no judgement.”

Grilby nodded with a flaming grin as he silently made the drinks. As he added each on to her tray she also added a few napkins and three more monster drinks that were the serving drink to all. As she waited, Nicole came back from the back with more horderves and a box of dog treats.

She smiled back at Lola as Muffet placed one of her eight arms on her shoulder, “Oh don’t forget these smoke bones for Doggo,” she said handing her another smaller box, “Be sure to make plenty of movement so he can see you when you light his bone. Poor guy’s losing his sight.”

Nicole nodded as Lola picked up her full tray of drinks, “Will do!”

Both sisters glided down the room as Lola stopped by a table of bunny monsters as she dropped off the three martinis, “Thanks for waiting ladies,” she smiled as Nicole was at the booth behind her serving, “Anything else I can get for you?”

A scared EPP caught her off guard to spin around. Nicole was being licked across the face by the biggest white dog monster she’d ever seen. Lola was about to face her own fears over dogs and save her sister, but Nicole started to giggle happily as she pet the dog. Lola let out a deep sigh as she turned back to her customers.

“Thanks for the affection Greater Dog,” Nicole giggled as she politely whipped the slobber of the doggy kisses this monster gave her, “Besides the dog treats, is there anything else I can get you guys?”

A tip of her skirt had her attention directed to the other end of the booth. Doggo was pulling at her skirt as he set his smoking treat aside, “If you don’t mind, I wish to remember your scent.”

Nicole blushed, “Umm-e-excuse me?”

Doggo let go over her skirt as he relaxed his features, “I know it’s a strange request, but you said you’d be at the celebration. S-So, I’d like to know that a familiar friend is near and that they c-can help.”

Nicole smiled sweetly as she leaned in close to the dog as she brushed aside her hair, “I’d be honored to be such a friend. Please go ahead and don’t be shy in asking me to get you anything when we’re at the celebration.”

Doggo blushed as his tail wagged happily, “Th-Thank you!”

Nicole couldn’t help giggling as the sniffing he did tickled her neck. As his hot breath exhaled on her shoulder she blushed almost wishing she’d been waitressing for Sans. As the night went on they each continued to serve the monsters till Grilby called for last call.

As the girls each finished cleaning a spot in the bar Grilby called them back with warm plates of burgers and fries. Smiling the girls dug in as he thanked them again for their help. Muffet even came out with a cupcake for each of them.

“Thanks again ladies,” Grilby said as they finished the dishes for him, “I look forward to working with you ladies during the celebration.”

“We do as well,” Alyse smiled as she handed Lola and another dish to put away.

“If my internship doesn’t fully hire me after I graduate, I just might come here to work,” Lola smirked.

“Fu Fu Fu!” Muffet chidded as she came back after packing the last of the ingredients she’d brought from her shop, “I’d be more than happy to have such cute workers at my establishment as well.”

“How about I come help during the summer,” Lynn smiled as she and Nicole came back to grab a few more things to put in her car, “As a teacher I’ll need some work during the time I’m not teaching. So I'd be more than happy to help.”

“I won’t have many classes next semester, so I won’t mind it either,” Nicole added.

Muffets eyes glistened as she wrapped one arm from each side around each of the two sisters along with one on their cheeks as a third patted their head, and the last on their shoulder, “Well aren’t you two just the sweetest of the bunch. How’d we get so lucky to have you all working with us.”

Alyse had a melancholy smile upon her face as the girls heard a familiar voice calling them, “Guess we can thank the guys for that,” she softly said as a familiar skeleton popped into the kitchen.

“HELLO HUMAN SISTERS!” Papyrus grinned as he stuck his head into the kitchen, “I AM HERE TO ESCORT YOU HOME FROM WORK.”


	52. Party Crasher - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Surface Celebration is upon us! Gaster has set the chessboard towards his plot to grab the mages. Will the girls be safe or will the guys fail.

“you understand the plan?” Sans asked for the fifth time that evening as the girls were about to head out.

The other skeleton nodded as he handed Sans a pile of clothes, “although I’m not sure I’m too happy with this masquerade dance we're doin’.”

Sans opened his teeth but a banging came from the otherside.

~ ~ ~

“BOTHER? ARE YOU READY YET? WE HAVE A MEETING WITH KING ASGORE BEFORE THE PARTY,” Papyrus huffed as he stood outside the door.

A small tug on his tux distracted him as he looked to see Nicole in a cute black and white maid’s outfit, “We’re about to head out Paps,” she smiled tucking back a strand of light brown hair, “We’ll see you all later at the party, right?”

“OH!” Papyrus forgot with all the secrecy of Sans’ plans that they forgot to inform the girls on a few...changes, “UMM-WELL…. ACTUALLY ONLY EIGHT OF US ARE ATTENDING AS TO NOT OVERWHELM EVERYONE.”

“Overwhelm?” Nicole asked as an odd face crossed her features, “But doesn’t everyone already know about you guys?”

“OH-UMM-WELL, SADLY NOT ALL MONSTERS KNOW OF HOW...UMM...EXTENDED THE SKELETON FAMILY IS…” Papyrus tried to explain as he started to sweat.

Thankfully Nicole’s confusion turned to a soft smile, “Yeah, that makes sense,” she giggled, “There’s even some second cousins I’ve never met, just heard of in passing. Well I’ll let you keep who's coming a secret for the fun of tonight,” she playfully winked before skipping down the hall, “See you later tonight Paps!”

“Y-YES, MISS NICOLE!” he called back as his hand fell to his side, “Please Stay Safe…”

Papyrus couldn’t help but untuck his red scarf to dab his skull. He didn’t like not letting the girls know of their possible danger. However, Sans had insisted on them taking care of it without involving them; but Papyrus persisted that they at least talk with King Asgore about Gaster’s danger and possible intentions. They didn’t have full proof of Gaster’s plots for the girls; but if they could at least give the king a warning to be watchful, it might help them in the long run.

With a heavy sigh he turned to the door opening it as Sans stepped out with his black and white tux. His tie was hung loose and awkwardly around his neck.

“BROTHER!” Papyrus groaned as he bent down and started fixing the tie, “I CANNOT LET YOU PRESENT YOURSELF TO HIS MAJESTY LOOKING LIKE A SLOB.”

As he finished, he couldn’t help sensing something off about his brother. He was acting more fidgety then usual; but that probably had to do with Gaster’s involvement and talking with the king about their apprehensions over the matter.

Clearing his non-existent throat, he straightened, placing a firm hand on his brother’s shoulder, “DO NOT WORRY SANS, EVEN IF THE KING DOESN’T BELIEVE US AT LEAST WE HAVE EACH OTHER AND OUR OTHER SELVES. THERE’S NOTHING THAT CAN’T BE ACCOMPLISHED WITH MORE THAN ONE PAPYRUS AFTER ALL,” he grinned jokingly hoping to lighten Sans’ mood.

Sans gave him a soft grin, “no matter which one you are, you always seem to know what to say bro.”

***

“grr, fuckin’ hate wearin’ a tie,” Red growled as he fiddled with the flimsy red fabric. He wasn’t in that good of a mood, after Sans’ plan of attack. He and the original six were to attend the party as if nothing happened. His reason being that if Gaster chances it at the party they’d be there with the girls and get them out immediately. But Red wanted the chance to pummel the creepy doctor, especially since he knew what Alyse looked like.

He’d been kicking himself over not being with her in that moment to warn her. As he fumbled with the tie, a gentle knock sounded at his door.

“whoever’s dere can beat it,” he growled.

A playful voice rang as he heard his door open, “Aww Red,” Alyse smirked as she walked in, “What happened to wanting me to bother you any time?”

Feeling his soul humming, he turned to see his brown haired watcher sauntering up to him. Her outfit tightly fit her form with a white button down with a black vest that hugged snuggly under her small breasts. A cute black bow tie was around her neck like a collar as her black heeled boots clicked, her slacks swaying back and forth from her movements. 

“nice timin’ kitten,” he smirked as he held out the tie, “know anythin’ bout tyin’ dis shit?”

Her bright blue eyes twinkled as she took the fabric in her hands and wrapped it under his collar, “Alright, but you have to promise not to mess with me while I’m working,” she teased as her eyes locked onto the knot she was making.

Red couldn’t help his grin as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Pulling her lower half closer to him, he reveled in the small gasp she elected as she looked back up at him.

“doesn’t mean I can’t mess with ya now.” He chuckled deeply.

She recovered quickly with a coy smile before bringing the tie knot a bit too tight, “I don’t think it’s wise to mess with someone that’s got you by the throat,” she teased as he staggered. She gave him a playful wink before loosening the knot and straightening the tie, “There now you look like a well mannered handsome monster.”

“heh I wasn’t that before,” he teased as he let her step back.

She looked him up and down slowly, “Well mannered no, but…” she didn’t finish as she turned to leave, making him realize she’d just called him handsome, “I’ll see you later at the party Red. Remember to be good.”

However, something in his chest felt heavy as he quickly grabbed her wrist. She turned to him with a confused look. He knew his action was stupid, but he couldn’t let her go just yet. With another quick pull he brought her against his chest as his other hand came up behind her head.

“I want ya ta promise meh, sweettart,” he lowly spoke, “if somethin’ don’t feel right, ya call my name...an’ I’ll be dere, got it?”

He felt her head turn towards him as he held her close not wanting to forget the feeling of her if something ever happened. With a soft sigh she pushed back against him and he let her face him as a gentle expression crossed her lips.

“When have I not called for you, dork,” she smiled as her warm hand grazed his cheekbone, “It’s just a catering job, but if it’ll make you feel better, know that I’ll even come running to you. So you better be ready to catch me,” she teased before planting a soft kiss on his left cheek.

With that she left him stunned and more than ready to get rid of Gaster.

***

Gaster rushed through his lab as his black lab coat flurreled behind him, his soul humming as his fingers twitched in anticipation. Sitting still in his office hadn’t been an option for the last two weeks as he needed to prepare for any and all contingency plans. Meeting the one mage had sent shivers down his spine for a new passion project that had his mind racing.

**“Has everything been moved properly,”** Gaster asked one of his passing assistants, a clam monster. 

The monster’s clam shut and opened as it’s way of blinking before answering,  _ “Yes doctor, final preparations on sublevel seventeen are nearly complete.” _

Gaster nodded,  **“Be sure that everyone leaves once everything is set. Have the files been erased.”**

The clam bowed as they handed him a stack of papers it had been carrying,  _ “Of course Doctor, these are all that remains.” _

Taking the stack with one of his other abiaint hands, he shortcut the stack to his office.

_ “What of the dimension project machine?” _ the clam asked as he strolled past, _ “The one that belongs to Dr. Sa-” _

Gaster paused as he pulled out something still remaining in his pockets.

Twirling a small card in his hand, he couldn’t help but let a smile grow across his pale face. It was a simple black card with foil silver lettering of her name, number and photography business named: ** Mirror Image Photography** . A cute quote that said  _ ‘Reflecting the best of you for all to see.’ _

**“Leave it,” ** he commanded, continuing down the hall,  **“I might have use of it later…”**

Gaster nearly chuckled to himself as he played with the card in his hand. If only that young lady knew how much information she’d placed within his grasp. Yes...Sans had been very good at keeping the Watchers in his care a secret, going so far as to remove his and and the others' names from the monster records for him to infiltrate. However, thanks to her business card...He’d learned much more... ** _intriguing_ ** news.

He had met the eldest of the sisters, Alyse, and after research found the names of the other three; Lynn Lola and Nicole. Four daughters to a sexual predator, that after years of abuse had sent such a man to jail. Now this was fascinating! Humans physical abuse could leave menial scars, but mental scars...the ones that make up someone’s soul. Now those were quite intriguing as they tended to have longer effects on the soul and the individual. 

Entering back into the main lab, he began gathering the last of his tools as he thought about the possibility of the girls’ souls.

Though healed over, ** _ quite recently,_ ** there were still traces of the Betrayal lingering within the soul. No doubt thinking one can erase a scar placed over years can be fully mended, but healing was not lost. It was a process he’d seen only a handful of times back in his younger days, before being trapped underground. This, however, also came with an ocean of questions on how it healed? 

Did the Determination have anything to do with it? Which in return is why it’s so small in comparison to the other traits. Or was it an after effect? A creation due to an outside force that mended and formed it? Was it now a dutiful purpose that once fulfilled will leave the rest of the soul? Is the Determination actually affecting the soul now versus prior if it didn’t exist?

Stopping to rub his temples he groaned at his own mind. These thoughts needed answers and he was damned if anyone got in the way of him making some progress.

With the information G had provided, each of the mages were connected because of this scar and/or new found Determination. Though from looking at the amount of Determination in proportion to the other soul’s more dominant features, he wasn’t quite sure. Studying one of them would be quite beneficial.

A knock disturbed his thoughts as one of his assistants peeked into the door, “Dr. Gaster?” the monster wispy crackled voice croaked, “All four...e-extractors...are up and...f-functioning...however I must...inform you...that His Majesty...would like an answer...to your attendance...to the….Surface Celebration.”

Gaster rolled his eyelights as he ushered one of his other hands to shortcut his collected tools,  **“Why must he insist on such pointless distractions?” ** pausing, he remembered how involved Asgore was with the human woman he’d met. Just taking her wouldn’t be that simple. He had to play this smart.

An idea sparked within his mind as another smile crossed his face. Setting the human’s card back within his pocket he did a quick once over of himself in the windows reflection. With only his white turtleneck sweater really illuminated against the rest of his black attire he turned back to the assistant.

**“Would you find this appropriate enough for such an event?”** he asked, not really caring for their response.

The monster’s fur ruffed a bit before he nodded quickly, _ “O-Of course Dr. Gaster...the K-King would be most...impressed.” _

Without another word, Gaster disappeared leaving the shaking monster behind.

Arriving at the Embassy, he noticed the hustle and bustle of Grilby directing his staff to finish preparations of Surface Celebration. Rolling his eyelights, he passed the open doors of the large ballroom being set up. He was merely here to butter up the king about his absence, not-

“Alyse! Bring those flowers this way,” Grilby directed.

“Sure thing,” a female voice called as Gaster raced back to the doors to find a monochromatically dressed human woman with short brown hair. The same human he met not too long ago.

“Hey Nicole,” she asked, as a light brunette haired girl holding plates wandered over towards the same table, “Where’s Lynn and Lola with the silverware for tables three and eleven?”

“They seemed busy with-” Nicole was cut off.

Two other human females with silverware and vases came racing up. A blonde girl was riding the cart as an auburn haired girl pushing it shouted, “Keep your panties on,” she hissed, “Lynn and I just finished polishing them after Onionsan the Octopus had left sucker spots on them.”

The blonde jumping off the cart, who was assumed to be Lynn, giggled, “Oh come on, she was only trying to help after we gave her such amazing service at Grilby's for our trail run.”

** _‘All four mages were here!?!’ _ ** he thought as a scowl crossed his features.

…

This meant Green had lied to him. They won’t be at the mansion when he arrives as Green had told him. Sans was preparing for him to be at the mansion without the girls around. Maybe an abush, if he knew Sans well enough. This was most concerning….but it could be worked around.

Stepping out from the door he made his way into the ballroom.

~ ~ ~

“Well that’s it for this table,” Alyse said as she placed her hands on her hips with a confident smile, “Which one’s are next?”

Giving one last look around she was very much impressed with the embassy’s decor. It was a large ballroom with a three staired stage that took up only one side of the room. The marble flooring was a white and black speckled design with a red carpet leading from the front doors to the stage. Tables were moved away from the center and toward the large windows that dawned the sides that viewed the garden Asgore attended. 

Nicole tucked a lock of her light brown hair behind her ear as she looked at the clipboard, “According to this, if the other’s got their tables done all that’s left is-,” she stopped as she looked past Alyse with an unsettling expression.

Alyse raised her brown brow as a shadow covered her and a threatening presence surrounded her. Whipping around she brought her hands up ready to shield her sisters, but as she turned she froze.

The tall ghoulish skeleton-like monster she’d met while finishing photos with the royal family was standing before her. He had a calculatedly calm smile on his face. The same with the two matching cracks that dawned both G and Green’s faces. Yet just like when she first met him, something unhinged seemed to follow him with these scars. Without Green beside her, she wasn’t sure how to react, let alone remember his name.

**“Miss Sives, it’s nice to see you again,” ** he smiled extending that same holed hand out towards her.

Alyse hesitated, but as she went to return the gesture Lola spoke, “Never seen ya in my life mister,” she huffed crossing her arms over her chest, “Mind explaining who you are ** first, Sir?”**

Alyse turned to hiss at her sister as she feared something she didn’t understand about this monster in front of her. All she could really remember was that he was the royal scientist. Dr. G-something?

However, a light chuckle came from the tall monster before her, “Oh my, I must apologize as you were right, ** Miss Alyse,”** he said, his violet eye lights looking from her to her sisters behind her very slowly, “If I use such a title I’ll have ** you all answering. My ladies, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dr. Wing Dings Gaster, the royal scientist.”**

Alyse quickly turned to her sisters, “S-sorry I never told you anything. With the celebration coming up, it just slipped my mind that I met Dr. Gaster while taking pictures of Toriel and the family.”

Nicole came up beside her, “We’ve all been pretty busy, so don’t worry about it,” she smiled as she extended her hand to Gaster, “It’s nice to meet you Dr. Gaster,. My name is Nicole, the youngest of the Sives sisters.” 

As Gaster took her hand she noticed the way Nicole froze a bit at his touch, her skin going a bit pale as she tried to keep her smile. Alyse wasn’t sure what to do, but Nicole was definitely uncomfortable. 

Resting her hand on Nicole’s shoulder, “I’m sure we can get more acquainted later,” she said as Nicole quickly took her hand back, “but as you can see, we’re quite busy getting things prepped for tonight and don’t want to slack off on Grilby after so eagerly hiring us for tonight.”

**“Indeed,” ** he said before looking back at Lynn and Lola,  **“Might I get your names as well before I leave?”**

“Lola.” Lola said, still keeping her cross demeanor as Lynn messed with her apron, “L-Lynn,” she smiled as her eyes kept moving from his face to his hands, “W-We hope you enjoy the celebration tonight.”

Gaster nodded before turning his back to them. His hands gracefully interlocked as he walked. Alyse didn’t know she was holding her breath till she gave out a sigh, but it hitched as he stopped.

Half turning to them he smiled, “I apologize, but the reason I came by was to let you know that His Majesty wished to speak with you four after the celebration.”

Alyse blinked in confusion, “Why?”

Gaster gave a slight shrug, “Not sure, but he specifically wanted you all to meet him in the garden.  **Can you honor his request?”**

“Sure,” Lynn answered from behind, “Tell him we’ll be there.”

Gaster gave a smile that Alyse didn’t feel comfortable with,  ** _“Good,...Thank you ladies.”_ **

They all watched the strange tall skeletal scientist walk away. A strange chill in the air moving as he left. 

“Girls!” Grilby called from behind them, breaking them from their trance, “Let’s hustle ladies, I need your help setting out the horderves and getting champagne poured.”

“Coming!” they all called turning away.

***

Sans felt agitated over his meeting with Asgore. Gaster had been there so he hadn’t gotten the chance to speak with him alone. However, at least one thing was clear from the meeting. Gaster wouldn’t be there.

**“please, your highness,”** Sans insisted while carefully peering over at Gaster who was currently being distracted by Papyrus, “I need to speak to you about a very ** _ concerning matter.”_ **

** _“Sans quiet,” _ ** Gaster growled as he strolled over, ** “Can’t you see Asgore’s busy enough? Our king deserves to enjoy this night in peace. If the matter is so concerning, come to him ** ** _after._ ** **”**

Asgore stepped between them as he rested a hand on Gaster’s shoulder, “My friend, your son has proven very useful and a valued guide when dealing with humans. If he so wishes to express a concern, as his King, I am obligated to hear him out.”

Sans felt a bit of a win, but it quickly went sore as Asgore turned to him with a genuine smile, “The same goes for you Sans, your fath-Dr. Gaster has made many breakthroughs for us to continue living in peace with the humans. Though his methods aren’t always to my liking, he’s proven his interests are to the benefits of our people. I cannot turn him away from such crucial information. So if you must speak with me over a concern, I must insist that Gaster be here to hear it as well to right such a concern.”

Sans gritted his teeth as he stared hard at Gaster, “and if my concern is with ** Gaster** and one of his ** _ methods?”_ **

Asgore turned back to Gaster and Sans hoped he had been a step ahead, but Gaster merely sighed looking back at the king.

“I was afraid of this,...” Gaster said, but just as Sans was about to butt in, he continued turning the king fully to his attention, “I must apologize sir for I have been acting on my own for an interest I think you may not understand.”

“Gaster,” Asgore said slowly, sounding concerned, “Please, what is it that you’ve done.”

A calculated look of disappointment crossed Gaster’s face flickering to mischievous as he briefly looked at Sans before dawning back the facade, “I truly never wanted you to see this side of me, but as a concerned father, I’ve been trying to gather information on my boys’ Watchers.”

Asgore seemed taken aback and Sans even felt a bit stunned. How much had he learned?

“I will admit I have dug much further than intended,” Gaster continued looking more concerned, “The young girls’ past is quite tragic and after meeting the eldest, Alyse? Was it?” he paused as Asgore wordlessly nodded allowing him to continue this odd discussion, “I found something quite alarming that I was astonished that my son hadn’t brought up to you?”

Asgore glanced back to Sans, but he was instilled in a hard frown not liking where Gaster was taking this, “and what pray-tell did you find out?”

A flash of a smile spread across Gaster’s face,  ** _“Why the cracks in their souls, of course,” _ ** he said as Papyrus let out a gasp of surprise. As Asgore turned his face was back to Gaster, his face morphed quickly to concern, “My king, I understand why Sans has kept this from you as he seems to have grown quite attached to these humans,” putting up a hand he stopped both Asgore and Sans from interjecting, “I don’t find this concerning, more so I am inclined to see to the girls well being as well. Sans involvement is too personal as mine would be more strategically beneficial.”

Asgore frowned, “Sans is it true that those girls have cracks?”

Sans froze with a look of confusion, but Gaster just smiled.

“He wouldn’t know, my king,” Gaster said strolling up to Sans, “because the Real Sans is not here, isn’t that right...Remix?”

Remix felt the marrow drain from his bones as Gaster loomed over him with a cunning smile. As the goat king both looked astounded and concerned.

** _“Do not fret,”_ ** he softly spoke his words much sharper as he continued, “I’ve not forgotten my  **research** in returning you and your brother ** back to where you came from** ,... but it seems I’m in no rush... as you’ve been happily... ** _Distracted.”_ **

Remix felt the pain in his jaw from how much he’d been biting down. Having the plan go so south in talking with the king alone was bad enough; but now also learning that Alyse’s soul was cracked without his notice made him feel like an ass. What was this past that the girls shared that had damaged their souls to such a degree in catching Gaster’s attention? Was it truly just because they were mages? What else was his counterpart not telling him?

His thoughts were broken by another figure.

Asgore stood before him now with a look of disappointment, “I understand that you are another version of Sans, in my opinion the most alike I’m afraid,” the king paused looking a bit uncertain, “I’m sorry, but if the real Sans has a concern he can come to me about it. I’m sure if it was that important he would have come here himself.”

Turning back to Gaster, the king straightened as he ran a paw through his golden locks, “I’m sorry Gaster, but can this matter on the girls wait? It’s true that I’d like to just enjoy this even; but as this involves them, I’d like to be given the time to talk with them about their souls and what can be done. Please have a summary of what you wish to accomplish with the girls and I will look it over.”

Gaster gave a bow sweeping his left arm over his right chest, “As you wish, Sire.”

With that Asgore left to find Toriel for the Surface Celebration. Remix and Papyrus left standing frozen as Gaster lightly chuckled, ** “Tell Sans not to worry,” ** he said making slow but large strides to the door, ** “I will be seeing him tonight for a…** ** _.Discussion.”_ **

The door slammed behind him and Remix turned to Papyrus, “call Sans now!” he exclaimed, “we may have an  ** _unwanted_ ** party crasher.”

***

Lola refilled her fifth tray that night of drinks as she glanced at her watch. They had about twenty or so more minutes before time to get dinner out and the guys had just arrived as she’d headed towards the curtain for a new tray. Nicole had already greeted them with snacks as she gave a quick hug to Papyrus, who Lola noted seemed nervous.

Actually all the guys seemed on edge, but it might be the outfits. Even for her, seeing both Slim and Black in tuxes was just...weird. Slim looked extremely uncomfortable. She made a mental note to tease him about it as she took her filled tray out. Straightening her back with a half lidded smirk, she glided through the sea of monsters offering those without glasses a drink till there was a tap on her waist.

Turning she couldn’t help her playful smirk as Black was standing in front of her with a pouting scowl. Dressed in a purple button down silk shirt and black bow tie his hands crossed over his black suspenders as Slim stood behind him holding his tux coat. Slim was dressed like Black; however, didn’t have a dress coat, but a black vest and tie that wasn’t put on properly.

“WHO SAID YOU COULD IGNORE ME AT THIS FUNCTION MISTRESS,” he growled, as she balanced the tray perfectly against his shaking of her waist, “I DEMAND YOU SERVE ME ALL NIGHT LONG!”

“Aww, don’t like sharing me with other’s?” she teased as she bowed a bit to pat him on the skull, “What do I get in return for my loyalty, little tyrant of mine?”

Black gave a wicked smile, “WHY PRAISE OF COURSE! FOR SUCH A JOB WELL DONE BY YOUR LORD AND MASTER, ME! THE MALEFICENT BLACK!!! MWAH HA HA HA!”

“Praise huh?” she smirked as she gave Slim a wink, “and what kind of praise would I get?”

Black had a blank look before a soft blue blush covered his cheekbones, “Umm...That-Well...PRAISE THAT YOU-UMM...Look Very...Nice...In Your Outfit…”

Lola bit her lip to keep herself from smiling more than she was. Gosh she couldn’t help but cave when he acted like this. It was so against his nature that it was sinful not to pass up.

Bending down to hand him one of the drinks on her tray, “Alright tyrant,” she said as she gave him a peck on the forehead, “I’ll cater to you tonight as this area is technically my sector. As long as you remember I have to attend to some of the other guests as well.”

Black placed the drink in front of his teeth as he looked away from her, “SURE...AS LONG AS MY SERVICE COMES FIRST.”

“Always,” she winked as she stood up to hand Slim a drink and God did he look like he needed it, “How ya holdin’ up snazzy.”

Slim just groaned as he pulled on his tie with his other hand that held Black’s jacket, “this ain’t my idea of a  ** _collared _ ** event.”

She nodded as he slung back the drink, “I getcha. I’m not a fan of formal events much either,” she paused looking around the room as a chill ran up her spine remembering that odd skeletal monster with the identical features as G and Green. She kinda hoped not to meet up with the weirdo again.

“Say, I gotta ask ya something,” she said, turning more serious as she finished passing out a few more drinks, “I don’t want to jump to conclusions, but...before you guys arrived I met someone a bit...off.”

Slim gave a chuckle as he rolled his eyelights, “ya, the Temmies can have that effect on everyone?”

“Who?” Lola shook her head, “No, I mean Dr. Gaster.”

Black spit his drink coughing as Slim’s eyelight disappeared.

“h-how?” Slim asked softly that even confused her.

“Dude just showed up as we were setting up with a message from Asgore,” she shrugged trying to keep her uncomfortable feeling down, “Fucker just didn’t sit right with me, but he’s got striking features to G and Green that’s why I’m asking. Am I just-you know-cautious over nothing?”

A tug on her vest had her grabbing to balance some of the empty glasses as Black hissed, “I FORBID YOU FROM EVER SPEAKING TO HIM AGAIN.”

Lola blinked in confusion as she noticed his magic smoking from his eyes, but as she looked to Slim for help she noticed he had the same hard look.

Before she knew it Slim was dragging her by her arm off to the side away from the crowd of monsters that were watching curiously. He’d discarded Black’s jacket which was already strange with his flip of an attitude. Even throwing her up against a dark corner hidden by one of the window’s large red curtains she frowned in confusion at Slim’s oddly rough behavior.

“Dude, what the fuck was-”

But Slim cut her off, ** _ “what did Gaster say to you?”_ ** he demanded.

Lola felt the first fear she’d never thought she’d ever feel when around Slim, but she held firm, “Why is it so important?”

Slims hands gripped her forearms, but it wasn’t from anger. She felt desperation as he looked at her with an unknown shake of...fear?

“please,” he whispered softly, “for your sake, just tell me…”

She hesitated, but something in her told her that Gaster was bad news. His smile just didn’t reach his eyes the way a normal person’s would. There was something sinister behind it and she knew false smiles all too well.

“He just introduced himself,” she sighed, “then left after letting us know Asgore wanted to speak with us later after the party.”

Slim frowned pausing as his eyelights looked off to the side before returning back to her, “that’s it? where did Asgore want to meet with you?”

“That’s the thing,” she explained as the situation dawned on her, “he wanted all of us, my sisters and I, to meet him in the garden.”

Slim let go of her with a heavy sigh, “sorry I gotta go,” but before he could rush off she grabbed his wrist.

“Hold it mister,” she growled, “I need answers. Is this guy dangerous?”

Slim’s free hand gently brushed her cheek as he pulled her forward. Before she knew it, his teeth were pressed against her lips. A rush of heat came up her cheeks as he bit her lip causing her to gasp granting him access to slide in his tongue. She allowed him to take control of the kiss as it was over before she could snap back.

Inches from her face, he whispered, “no returns on this now, till I got a better trade.”

Lola fell speechless as her grip had loosened and he had disappeared. It only took a few seconds before she became annoyed once again.

_ “Bastard! You didn’t answer my question,”  _ she quietly hissed, stomping her right heel into the floor, as she went to rush back behind the kitchen curtain to get ready to serve the dinner for this evening.

*  Meanwhile at the Mansion *

_ Click, Flick, Clank. Click, Flick, Clank. Click, Flick, Clank. _

The sound of G flicking his lighter open, on and shut was getting to Axe as he twitched in the back corner of the entryway. How much longer did they have to wait for Gaster to show up? His hands tightly gripped the hatchet from the shed he’d found. It’s reflective sharp blade reminding him of his own LVL over the monsters he’d slain. However, in his world, Gaster’s dust was found next to the broken core. Having such a chance to kill the bastard of this world seemed thrilling.

Although he didn’t seem to be the only one itching for a fight. Remix had been pacing back and forth like a maniac since receiving a phone call. What struck him as odd about the dancing skeleton was just that, he’d not been dancing. Axe had learned a lot about other’s habits and twinkle toes always had a rhythm or small fancy footwork to his pacing.

Yet, not once had this guy pranced….

“yo twinkle toes,” G called out from his spot on the staircase, “what was that phone call about?”

Green, Tango and Crooks stood in the living room. Green was watching outside the window as Tango tapped and pranced from side to side nervously. Crooks however was pleasantly quiet sitting on the couch as he softly hummed. There was no doubt his brother was just as on edge as everyone, but his brother had the calmest demeanor as he just let his fingers twitch slightly within his lap as he stared towards the front door.

From what had been discussed, they were to distract Gaster long enough and hopefully with enough force for Lust and Pink to hide the girls after the celebration. They technically wouldn’t be much in a fight against Gaster anyway. At least that’s what Axe believed, but it was Remix that had him questioning this plan.

Axe watched as the pacing skeleton only stopped after the mention of the phone call.

Gritting his teeth he turned to them, ** “Gaster’s at the celebration,”** he growled as everyone jumped to attention. Axe let out a grunt of disappointment however as he continued, “he knows about the girls and our plan. I just got word he’s on his way to. ** _..talk_ ** .”

Axe couldn’t help his wide smile, “so...he’s still willing to  ** _cut in_ ** ,...even knowing we’re just  ** _starved_ ** to see him.”

Remix opened his teeth to answer but a knock at the door made everyone freeze. Not a soul moved as they watched the door, till a voice echoed through the room. The lights went out leaving everyone in darkness, but Axe stayed still as he was accustomed to such blackness as he could see everyone’s magic sparking within their sockets.

**“I see I was correct,” ** a deep calculated chuckle rang around them from all directions making Axe whip his skull from left to right,  **“in assuming that you’d take such a violent route,” ** a heavy bored sigh followed as Axe squinted at what he was seeing near the front door,  **You all are just so...** ** _PRIMITIVE.”_ **

Was that black liquid? It seemed to be drawing small sets underneath everyone. Crooks let out a screech as Axe saw him fighting against black tendrils that held him down on the floor. Green quickly moved to help him, but disappeared as one of Gaster’s magic hands materialized with violet magic blasting him into an awaiting void to the left. 

Just as Axe realized what was happening he failed to notice one seeping under him as he fell into the void. With a quick slash of his hatchet he clung to the weapon as it stuck to the tile floor. Trying to pull himself up he noticed Tango do a swift kick to a few of the hands that were pulling Crooks into a void, but was soon tripped by a tendril as several hands restrained him against the far wall.

G instantly rushed to the void his brother disappeared in, but it closed the second he appeared crashing right into the solid wall. Dragon-like skulls called Blasters with several sharpened teeth and violet eyes hovered over Tango, Crooks, and G as Gaster finally made his appearance. Materializing from the black ooze that seeped from the front door his white ghoulish skin glowing as if an apparition from a nightmare.

**“Hmm, I didn’t detect you for such mundane strategies, Sans,” ** he spoke, staring down at Remix who was already pointing a Blaster of his own right at Gaster,  **“Switching roles with Remix just to catch me off guard here? How delightful.”**

Who Axe believed to be Remix paused in silence as he dropped his hood, “what can I say,” Sans growled keeping up a smile with his glare, “you always taught me to  **use anyone and everyone to my advantage.”**

**“Indeed,” ** Gaster’s smile widened,  **“You’ll be happy to know I left such a pathetic copy alive.”**

“I’m honored,” Sans spat sarcastically, “now...mind telling me what this  ** _talk _ ** is about? or did you just come to taunt me?”

Gaster’s left hand swiftly moved from behind his back trapping G in violet bone magic. Pinned by the holes in his hands G growled at Gaster, but the scientist paid him no mind. This only reminded Axe that if he was going to make an attack, he’d better be smart about it as his brother was trapped.

**“If I truly wished to taunt you,” ** Gaster said as his smile became more twisted,  **“I’d have brought the corpse of one of those mages you’ve been tucking away in here.”**

“you bastard!” G growled catching Gaster’s attention, “don’t ya dare lay a-”

**“So easily spellbound by a human woman, G?” ** Gaster scoffed,  **“Correct me if I am mistaken but it was you that shared many phone calls with me over what these creatures were capable of?”**

G stayed silent as guilt seemed to over take his features.

** _“let them go Gaster,”_ ** Sans demanded as he dissipated his blaster, “you wanted to talk.. ** _.let's talk.”_ **


	53. Party Crasher - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle insures, but who will be left standing?

G sent a wave of bones towards Gaster not giving him a minute to recover. The moment Sans offered to listen to Gaster, Axe had shortcut behind him. Slicing down with the large hatchet, his concentration had broken just enough for G to get free.

Seizing the opportunity, G sent out his own attack of a yellow eyed blaster sending the doctor to retreat outside. Racing out the door with Sans and Axe, the three of them continued their assault of bones and blasters, not giving the doctor a chance to recover. Thankfully that’s where they found Green, knocked out beside one of the willow trees.

However, even with all their combined attacks, Gaster was one step ahead. Dodging each attack with a calculated smirk as his hands were produced to either stop an attack or send one back. Out of the corner of his sockets, G noticed three on their way towards Green. 

“fuck it,” he growled turning towards Sans, “get my brother outta here. I’ll cover you.”

Sans looked hesitant, but disappeared without another word towards Green as G took a deep breath locking eyelights with Gaster, “guess it’s time to get serious.”

Sending out eight hands, he locked them with the ones Gaster had produced and sent after Axe. Now freed from dodging, Axe gave a creepy smile towards G before shortcutting in front of him and slicing a row of bones that had been sent his way.

** _“cuttin’_ ** that a little close,” G snarked as Axe breathed heavily in front of him.

“just keep doc from gettin’  ** _handsy,”_ ** Axe chuckled back as G crushed a few of the hands, but had to send more as they tried to grab for Axe’s weapon.

Sans appeared by his left as his blaster took out some black tendrils coming up from behind them, “all jokes aside, we got a problem.”

“what’s worse than us three barely scraping by against one?” G asked as he kept his eyes trained on Gaster.

“he cut the signal here,” Sans growled, tossing G his phone as he sent a wave of bones against Gaster that Axe ran across to take a dangerously close swipe at the scientist, “we’re basically in the dark here.”

G gritted his teeth, “as long as we keep him here till it’s over that’s all that matters,” he then took his chance as he set up five blasters leading Gaster right where he wanted. With a calculated shortcut he appeared a second after Gaster just to give him a swift uppercut.

Stumbling back Gaster glared at him. No longer was that bored smile on his face, but a cold dark scowl. A shiver ran down G’s spine as he watched Axe appear again about to slice down atop Gaster, but the scientist was done playing as he caught the blade in his hand. Axe was thrown halfway down the drive as the hatchet was tossed with him. It landed above his skull where the giant gash was. His sockets went black as he stayed down.

G turned back to Gaster too late as a tendril wrapped around his throat and slammed him against the ground. Choking out what little air was in his ribcage he groaned as Gaster stepped on his chest. Leaning down over him with a disappointed frown.

** _“Have you not learned through your own timeline,” _ ** Gaster asked as he caught Sans with his violet magic mid attack with his right hand as the left stayed behind his back, ** “Humans are weak as their only purpose is to poison our way of life. By using their souls, we can remove such impurities to create a pure form of magic. I’m giving you one last chance G.”**

G frowned in confusion as Gaster held out his left hand out to him as he removed his foot from his ribs. ** “Join my cause and the magic we could achieve could even resurrect the dead. The possibility to Reset and Override our destinies.”**

**_“bullshit!”_** Sans growled, “even if that were possible, as monsters we shouldn't-”

Sans was cut off as Gaster’s magic tossed him against the building of the mansion. Sans let out a grunt before falling slump against the hedges as more hands held him down. G turned back to Gaster, slightly sitting up as the front door to the mansion opened. Green had his right hand to his head as he stumbled outside without Gaster’s notice or care. Green's magic glowed it's emerald color as he awaited his brother's decision.

**“Well?”** Gaster smiled gesturing with his left hand once more.

***

Lola scanned the room like a starving vulture as she tried to spot Slim. There was no way she was gonna let him leave her without an answer, not after he’d given her such a chilling reaction.

Spotting him trying to sneak back into the ballroom from the side door, she quickly dropped her last assorted desserts to the table she was near and B lined it to her skeleton. Catching him by the back of his vest she drug him back to the drinks corner.

“Spill it Houdini!” she harshly whispered making him stare down at her in surprise, “What’s going on? You disappear on me after I mention Gaster without letting me know whether to avoid the creep or not! I mean I can kinda tell he’s sketchy, but are my sisters and I in danger? Cuz everyone of you bone boys seems to be on edge tonight, even more so than Edge himself. And that’s saying something!”

Slim’s eyelights didn’t meet hers, darting around at the floor, as he stayed silent for the longest time, “mistress….there’s just some things-”

Lola held up her hand to stop him, “Don’t you ** _ fucking dare_ ** give me that  _ ‘I won’t understand crap _ ’,” she huffed as she slammed her hands on either side of him and cranned her head up to him,  ** _“Is. Gaster. Dangerous?”_ **

Slim gave a heavy sigh as a frown covered his features, “yes.”

She pushed back from the wall she’d trapped him against letting out a sigh, “See? Was that really so hard to tell me? Fuck, I’ll avoid the fucker every chance I get.”

Slim casually smirked as he started to look more like himself, “good ta here mistress. mind keepin’ an eye out on m’lord as I slip out for a second?”

“Oh no you don’t,” she growled, grabbing his tie with her right hand, as her left hand rested on her hip, “You already did a disappearing act on me once tonight. This next one, you take me with.”

Slim had a light purple blush on his cheekbones, as she gave a tug on his tie; but he shook his skull, “no can do, mistress. it’d be best if you stayed here.”

Giving him her best stare down she glared with the intentions of not leaving him. When he didn’t cave she brought her left hand up to her right. “Then you leave me no choice.” she said plainly. 

Keeping hold of his tie, she clicked off her bracelet and let it drop to the floor. Slim gave her an odd expression but she ignored it as she looked to see who was around. Thankfully everyone else was still clearing plates, so she activated her magic on her pinkie.

Smirking up at him she brought it to her left sleeve.

“Lola don’t-” but he was cut off as she dragged the flame across her sleeve leaving a burnt black and brown mark on the white material. Shaking the flame out she spotted the man of the hour she wanted.

“Hey Grillby” she called just loud enough to catch the flame monster’s attention. 

Strolling over, the orange and yellow flamed monster came by with a dish towel in hand, “What is it Lola?” he asked, cocking his head to the side as the flames still billowed softly above, “Why is Slim back here?”

Quickly switching hands to hold tight to the makeshift collar she had on Slim, she waved the singed sleeve, “Sorry Grillby, but I got too close to the burners when removing the empty trays. Mind if I have Slim here take me back for a quick change? I don’t want to finish tonight out in burnt clothes.”

Grilby nodded, “Of course, the hardest part is over. Just be back to help clean up.”

Lola gave a cheesy grin and a thumbs up, “Sure thing!” she said as she turned back to Slim with a cocky grin, “We better get back in time so I’m not fired.”

Slim’s shoulders slumped as he hesitated for a moment. 

He needed to get to Sans to see why he hadn’t read his texts about Gaster being at the party and meeting the girls. Though he hadn’t seen the mad scientist in the ballroom or around the embassy, he’d warned the others to keep each sister in their sights. There was just something about that meeting that didn’t sit right with Slim. Gaster had to be somewhere here at the party, which meant it would be safest to take Lola with him to the mansion to check on the others.

Letting out a sigh he wrapped an arm around her waist. Pulling her close she gave him a smile with a quirked brow that proved she’d won this battle. He just rolled his eyelights, “don’t look so smug,” he chuckled, “in and out, got it?”

She nodded wrapping her arms around his neck and before she knew it he’d shortcut in front of her bedroom. She was about to make a snide remark till they both heard a loud crash at the bottom of the steps followed by a weak groan.

Taking off down the hall, the first thing she saw was G lying upside down on the stairs as something black leaked from his skull and teeth. His leather jacket was torn and his ribs had a purplish coloring to them. Green was lying by the wall next to him seeming just as roughed up, but what caught her attention was the animalistic growl of a familiar skeleton.

Looking up, she witnessed Axe lashing wildly at the tall scientist she met earlier as Tango tried to send a wave of bones at him. The black cloaked monster raised his hand as a few magical hands resembling the holed ones of his grabbed Tango by the throat and tossed him out the living room window, shattering it to bits. Lola let out a scream distracting Axe in his latest attack giving the scientist the moment to backhand him towards the bottom of the stairs.

Frozen in place Lola felt her heart beating wildly. Her vision darkened as her eyes swept over every skeletal body strung across the place she now called home. Battered and bruised for what purpose? Who was this bastard?! Why was he hurting her friends? What was his purpose in being here? What did this dominating force prove?

“Lola run!” Slim yelled, as she looked up to see him appear behind the tall foe with an onslaught of bones; but he’d disappeared and slammed Slim against the door frame holding him up by the throat.

** _“Well isn’t this just a most pleasant surprise,”_ ** Gaster smirked as his violet eyelights smoked with magic. Lola tried to step forward after Slim reached out to her, but noticed two black tendrils were holding her in place. ** “It seems you’ve saved me the trouble of capturing all four and brought one to use as a** ** _ hostage.”_ **

_ ‘I thought I was protecting you all,’ _ Alyse’s voice echoed in her head, _ ‘As long as you weren’t captives to his abuse I’d take on any pain.’ _

“No…,” Lola growled as she clenched her fists. Anger was welling up deep inside as she felt her body grow hot. Slim saw her soul’s Bravery flare as the Determination seemed to fuel it. As the orange within her soul pulsed it started to take over, causing her Self-control to dwindle. 

**“Hmm?” ** Gaster said turning to her as Slim struggled in his grip.

** _“I SAID NO!!!”_ ** she shouted as the room grew brighter with red and orange light,  **“I will NEVER be held over anyone EVER AGAIN!” **

(Song suggestion: Ignite by Casey Williams  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-uHgo7_ZtXs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-uHgo7_ZtXs) ) 

Slim’s sockets grew wide as he watched his Watcher erupt in flames causing the tendrils to recoil from her ankles. Her auburn hair flaring out from the heat as it reverberated in waves throughout the room. With one jump she leapt down over the bodies of the others and charged straight for Gaster.

The royal scientist seemed to have been just as surprised as he was, as she literally charged up to him and put a well placed left kick to his stomach. The flames surrounded them all sending Gaster in a panic as he threw Slim at her. But she caught him and spun, setting him aside before charging back in at him.

Slim coughed from the force of Gaster’s assault on him, but as he pulled himself off the ground he could only stare in amazement and slight terror as Lola was continuing her assault on Gaster outside the mansion.

She was landing punches and kicks faster than he’d seen her ever achieve when she trained with Black. Gaster shortcut, trying to create some distance between them; but Lola didn’t slow as she started tossing out long ranged fireball attacks. Wave after wave of bones and hands were dissipated the moment they came in contact with her flames as she continued to once more get closer and closer to Gaster with each missed attack. Slim watched and saw that the scientist had lost his smirk and began gritting his teeth.

Slim broke out of the shock as he saw Gaster bring out a blaster; but Lola, blinded by rage, was still running at him not understanding the danger. Shortcutting like his life depended on it he appeared in front of her as he conjured his own blaster. The blasts collided as Lola went around his left using the distraction of the magic to her advantage. Just as the blasts stopped Lola landed a right hook at Gaster’s face.

Or so they thought as his hand caught her punch in time. However, as he pushed her fist back as he winced from the flames that burned red hot, growing hotter the more she pushed against his hold. Slim quickly appeared behind her and short cut them away just as Gaster threw another bone attack right where she’d been standing.

As Slim and Lola reappeared, they were back closer towards the mansion; Slim didn’t see the hands lying in wait that tugged Lola away and dragged him against a willow tree. A wave of bones were headed his way, but with the hands impeding his magic from activating he was stuck. Just as the wave was a few feet away someone dashed in front sweeping a large bone down cutting off the oncoming attack.

Slim let out a sigh of relief as a very battered Tango swept back towards him smashing each of the hands holding Slim back. Nodding his thanks, Slim watched Lola running back after Gaster, dodging a few waves of bones; but just as a blaster appeared, she slid under it and someone appeared above slicing the dragon-like skull in two.

Axe was breathing heavy and his jacket had been discarded. Charging with Lola he decimated the blasters in her way. Slim gestured toward Tango as he teleported them behind Gaster to add to distracting the scientist’s assaults. Tango spun around using the large bone in his hands to use a sweeping kick move towards Gaster as Slim readied a blaster of his own to keep the scientist on the defensive.

Growling in frustration, the scientist threw an onslaught of attacks at Tango while keeping Slim on the defensive from blasters on blasters. Tango let out a defeated scream as he was flung towards one of the willows knocked out cold. Slim was Gaster’s full focus now; but just as Slim felt the pressure of keeping up against the royal scientist by himself, a familiar red eye glistened above Gaster’s left shoulder, as the shine of a hatchet came crashing down.

Sweeping out the blaster, Slim was knocked back towards the mansion by the force as Gaster clashed bone against the hatchet Axe had swung down. Fighting bone against blade the two went at it with a fury of strikes till one of the black tendrils caught Axe’s ankle and slammed him hard against the driveway. 

A choked grunt came from the skeleton just as Gaster conjured a blaster to annihilate Axe. But before he could bring it down a battle cry came from behind as Lola came from the right slamming her knee into Gaster's abdomen. The scientist let out a groan of pain as he jumped back, attempting to dodge as Lola continued to throw flaming punches and kicks his way.

** _“Enough!”_ ** Gaster growled as he waved his right hand out. A black pool appeared under her as six tendrils captured her by the ankles, wrists, neck and waist. 

Lola screamed out in both pain and anger as the flames erupted out into several fireballs similar to Queen Toriel’s last defensive attack. Thrashing, strategically, from side to side she moved the restraints in the way of the floating ticking timebombs. In a bright white flash of light they all went off and Slim shielded his sockets from the blinding scene.

When he opened them again Lola was breathing heavily as Gaster lay on the ground several yards away. Sitting up the scientist just stared at her in shock as she glared back with pure hatred. As he started to get up Lola took a step forward, her fist raised and set ablaze. He seemed to flinch and before Slim knew it the scientist was gone. 

Lola watched the spot where Gaster had been for a good minute or so before a wave of exhaustion enveloped her. The bright light dimmed as she collapsed to her knees. Every muscle in her body shaking as someone approaching could be heard behind her. 

Whipping around she held up her flaming hand ready to do, well anything at that point. But as the surprised look of Slim came to view she relaxed. Bringing her trembling hand down, she extinguished her arm. Slim glanced at her soul and saw her Self-control was fighting to become more dominant again.

“Heh…” she panted, as she used what little strength she had to stand, “Did you see the way I sent that fucker running? Bet he’ll think twice before coming back.” She smiled in a weak triumphant sort of way, pumping her right fist into the air.

Though she had a confident smirk on her face, Slim saw the way her legs and raised victory fist shook. Her bright green eyes started to water, still trying to hide the fear that lingered. Slim sighed, shaking his head, “we got lucky...I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Of course I’m-” she cut off as another wave of exhaustion hit her. Slim caught her, holding her close as she trembled in his grasp. She’d never felt so out of control of her own body and it scared her.

“let's get back inside,” Slim said, leading her back to the mansion, “we need to recover.”

***

“Has anyone seen Lola,” Alyse asked worriedly as she met the rest of the staff in the back after clearing most of the dining room, “I can’t seem to find her anywhere.”

The mix of monster and human staff shook their heads as Grillby approached her, “Last I saw her, she had Slim take her back to change shirts.”

Frowning Alyse thanked the flamed monster for his information, before gathering her other two sisters. Lynn and Nicole finished stacking the chairs for a bear monster to take into another room.

“No luck finding her?” Nicole asked, looking a bit concerned.

Alyse shook her head, “No, Girllby said that Slim took her home for a change of clothes, but she’s not back yet.”

Lynn shrugged, “I’m sure she’s around here somewhere. Why don’t we split up and look for her?”

Nicole frowned, “But we’re supposed to meet Asgore in the garden here soon.”

“Nicole’s right,” Alyse sighed as she looked at the ballroom doors, “Hmm? How about each of us takes a different way to the garden and hopefully one of us will spot her. Either way we’ll end up at the garden.”

Lynn smiled, “Sounds good! I’ll check the restrooms as Nicole checks the backstage and Alyse you can double back to the main hall.”

Alyse nodded, before they each took off in separate directions.

Taking off down the hall, Alyse passed through some of the guests leaving as she checked each corner and unlocked room for Lola. She sighed as she neared the back entrance to the garden.

‘Please be out here and safe,’ she thought as she reached for the door handle; but just as she gripped it ,someone grabbed her from behind. Instantly she went to scream but a well placed gloved hand covered her mouth as she thrashed in her assalents grip.

“CEASE THIS INFERNAL BEHAVIOR, OR I WILL BE FORCED TO USE OTHER MEANS OF SUBDUING YOU,” a familiar demanding voice growled.

Turning her gave up she was met by two red eyelights with a well placed scar across his right socket.

“Mdge?”

Edge’s shoulders slumped as he rolled his eyelights, “OF COURSE IT’S ME YOU IMBECILE WHO ELSE?”

Alyse relaxed as she gave him a deadpan stare. Blinking in confusion Edge just stared back.

“I think our little lady, ‘s askin’ ta be let go now, boss,” a deep chuckle came from in front of her.

Alyse couldn’t help blushing at the sight of Red. He’d been in a pinstriped suit all evening. She remembered teasing him about how he needed to wear suits more often and now she felt she was digging herself a grave. He was dangerously handsome, even though he’d ditched the jacketcoat of the suit, which he was currently hanging onto by his right index finger. The black button down shirt helped bring out the red tie and his eyelights as the fedora he wore darkened the features on his skull in a sharp dynamic way. Gosh she kinda wished he'd chosen that photo session date already. The poses and pictures she wanted to take were endless and if she was honest would most likely stay in her...private collection.

“WELL WHY DIDN’T SHE SAY SO?” Edge huffed before releasing her.

“Well ya kinda had my mouth covered,” Alyse sighed, before placing her hands on her hips, “Though I appreciate you guys not jumping me in the middle of work, what’s with the possible kidnapping attempt?”

“KIDNAPPING?” Edge nervously hissed, “MY DEAR, THE MOMENT I PLAN TO KIDNAP YOU WILL BE THE SAME MOMENT YOU WAKE UP IN A DUNGEON.”

Alyse just stood with her mouth agape, before looking at Red, who just shrugged with his casual smile, “boss’ right. It’d be too late by da time ya’d know.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she let out a groan, before composing herself once more, “Well, thanks for the heads up,” she sighed as she walked past Red back to the garden door, “but there’s somewhere I need to be right now.”

This time Red’s hand caught her before she touched the door handle.

When she looked back at him confused, she started to notice red droplets of sweat around his skull, “sorry kitten, but I can’t letcha do dat.”

She glanced at Edge who wasn’t watching her, but glaring outside the surrounding windows and the door itself. Fists clenched and looking much more tense than usual, she felt her heart begin to race faster than it had when she noticed Lola was missing. Wait…

Quickly, stepping close to Red, she stared straight into his sockets, “Is Lola okay?”

Red blinked in confusion, “last I saw she was stalkin’ dat slippery eggplant.”

Alyse bit her lip in worry, “Grillby said he took her home to change, but that was when desserts were served and we still haven’t found her.”

His face went into a deep frown as he turned to Edge, “gather da others an’ take kitten with ya, Imma go-”

“No,” Alyse hissed gripping his tie, “you can’t search the mansion alone. You’re taking me with you whether you like it or not.”

Red frowned at her as he gripped her shoulders, “not tonight kitten, trust meh it ain’t safe.”

Alyse met his gaze, “I am safest with you.”

Red looked past her fierce gaze as Edge smirked behind her, “THOUGH HAVING HER WITH ME WOULD BE SAFEST, SHE’D SLOW ME DOWN ON MY SEARCH HERE FOR THE MISSING FIRECRACKER. I KNOW THIS BUILDING LIKE THE BACK OF MY HAND AND HAVING TO SLOW DOWN IN MY PURSUIT TO SEARCH HER WOULD BE A HINDRANCE. TAKE OUR WATCHER WITH YOU AS SHE’D BE BETTER USE IN KEEPING YOU BUSY.” 

“plans did change...so guess you’re right,” Red groaned softly as he let out a defeated sigh, “fine, missy, ya get your way this time.”

“Don’t I always,” she winked, pressing close against him.

“careful, kitten,” he smirked wrapping an arm around her waist, “dat persistence of yours will getcha in trouble some day.”

Alyse just smiled as he nodded Edge, who was already taking off down the hall. Closing her eyes she rested her head on his shoulder as the familiar falling feeling started. As she felt the firm marble flooring of the entryway something already felt off.

“what da hell?” Red openly asked as Alyse first noticed Lola dragging an unconscious Axe up the stairs.

Looking around Alyse was horrified to see smashed furniture, dented stairs, and several splintered bones scattered about the floor. A commotion from the living room caught their attention as Slim was seen helping a scared and more tattered Crooks onto his feet. Lola instantly froze once she noticed them and blinked in confusion. 

“Umm...so that monster scientist ya introduced us to,” Lola sighed with a deadpan stare,  **“is a fucking pyscopath.”**

***

Alyse hadn’t stopped pacing.

If the living room hadn’t already been in shambles, Lynn was sure that her older sister would have worn a trench out of her pacing. However, that wasn’t as much of the issue as what apparently had transpired here at the mansion. Lola and Slim ended up explaining what had happened when they had arrived as no one, other than Crooks, was currently conscious from the fighting that had occurred. 

Alyse took immediate charge in tasking everyone with something before discussions over what had happened went further. Papyrus and Blue attended to the others that were injured before rejoining as everyone else went about clearing debris, removing broken furniture and securing tarps over the living room window and front door that had been shattered. By the time they all sat back down in the damaged living room, everyone was covered in dirt and looked exhausted.

Slim went into detail about the dangers their visitor had put them in. The royal scientist, Gaster, that they’d met was the oldest and most intelligent of the monsters from the ages before they’d been imprisoned. He apparently only saw humans as tools to further monster’s magic or progress. It was also why he was interested in them. As mages, they were powerful and the way Slim described the manner in which Lola had fought was alarming.

However, Lola couldn’t produce a single flame after the fight and her limbs had been shaking the entire time she sat next to her. Red reassured them that Lola was most likely just drained and since this was the first occurrence of her using such a large amount of magic, it would take her time to recover. However, Lola tried to joke about how she’d be fine by tomorrow, but Lynn felt something different while Nicole was worriedly glancing.

Since then, Alyse had been pacing, when she stopped she realized she was holding her breath for her sister’s deliberation.

“I just have a few questions,” Alyse said calmly, though the frown upon her face couldn’t mask the worried panic they all felt, “First, have the king and queen been informed about Gaster’s interest in us and invasion of the mansion.”

Remix sighed, “I tried to inform the king. he’s taking time to consider it as Gaster had brought up that you girls possess scarred souls.”

“he what?” Stretch asked as Blue looked at her confused.

“MISS LYNN IS THIS TRUE?” 

Lynn bit her lip as she didn’t know how to explain it to Blue. Subjecting him to listen to such horrors was not something she wanted to do with how pure hearted he was.

Bringing up a sad smile she patted his head, “I’m sorry Blue, but...even a good person can have a tragic past.”

Blue rested his head on the armchair. She guessed he was lost for words, so she kissed the top of his skull gently as she whispered, “I’m just happy the present with you has been amazing.”

Blue seemed to smile at that, but didn’t remove his head as he held her other hand. She continued to give him reassuring head rubs as she listened to the others talk.

“AS FOR NOW THE KING IS SURE TO BE IN HIS QUARTERS RESTING,” Edge sighed as he rolled up the other sleeve of his red buttoned down shirt. His coat jacket long since removed after they’d arrived, “WE’LL MAKE AN OFFICIAL REPORT FIRST THING IN THE MORNING.”

Alyse nodded as she forced back a yawn, Red coming up to her side with a look of concern, “look kitten, dis is a lot ta take in and I know ya got more questions, but,” he paused glancing out around the room to everyone else, “maybe we should get ta dose tomorrow.”

Alyse took in a deep breath, nodding, “Yeah, I-I...I’m sorry for keeping everyone up,” she paused looking at Lynn.

Lynn smiled hoping the simple gesture could ease her troubled sister’s mind.

“We’ll talk more about this in the morning,” Alyse said, removing her dirtied black vest, “Edge and Red can I have a word with you two in the kitchen?”

The two skeletons followed her without question as Lynn made sure everyone got to their rooms to sleep. Blue not leaving her side till Stretch came to fetch him.

“come on Blue,” he said as he held out his hand, “Lynn doesn’t need ya attached to her all night.”

Lynn couldn’t help biting her lip as she really didn’t mind Blue’s presence; it was grounding her. She felt a sense of normality with him being clingy. 

“YES SHE DOES!” Blue exclaimed hugging her waist tighter, “STRETCH SHE’S SCARED AND NOW MORE THAN EVER SHOULDN’T BE ALONE.”

Stretch blinked at Blue’s outburst before looking up at her for the first time in an entire week. He seemed conflicted before his eyes looked down, casted away from her. The distant silent treatment he’d been giving her hurt. She’d missed his company and more than ever she needed security in his smile or touch, but…

Bending down she gave Blue a big hug, “I’ll be fine Blue,” she said before moving back to smile at him, “It’s just for tonight and besides you can wake me the minute you’re up that way you know I’m safe.”

Blue hesitated but nodded, “OKAY….” he sighed as he went down the hall with Stretch, but as he got halfway he turned around, “IF YOU’RE EVER TOO SCARED MISS LYNN MY DOOR WILL ALWAYS BE UNLOCKED FOR YOU TO RUSH IN AND I’LL SAVE YOU!”

Lynn felt a warmth spread through her as she smiled back at them, “Thanks Blue.”

As the guys turned in she noticed Nicole coming out of her room with a small potted fern and two others with flowers she didn’t recognize.

“Hey,” she called catching up with Nicole, “what’s with the traveling plants?”

Nicole blushed as she balanced the potted plants in her hands, “Umm well I went to check up on Crooks and sadly his right ankle and femur were damaged. He sounded sad about not being able to help in the green house...so…”

“You thought to bring the green house to him,” Lynn winked, taking the two potted plants she was having trouble balancing.

Nicole nodded, hiding her face behind the fern, “You think he’ll enjoy having these around?”

Lynn smiled warmly as she followed Nicole to where Crooks was resting for the time being, “Of course he will.”

As they entered the room, Lynn was surprised to see Lola already in the room by Axe’s bed. She’d recently put an ice pack on his skull, being sure to angle it so it wouldn’t slide into the large hole already there.

“Anything else ya think he’ll need?” Lola asked as Crooks watched her carefully from his bed across the room.

“No MiSs LoLa,” Crooks scratchily smiled, “YoU’vE dOnE eNoUgH. AlL mY bRoThEr NeEdS nOw Is ReSt.”

Lola nodded as she turned back to Axe. Giving his hand a small squeeze she stood up and turned to the items on the floor. As she took the hatchet with her and Axe’s tattered blue jacket, she glanced back at Crooks “Okay, I’m gonna return these and-” she stopped as she noticed the other two, “What’s with the plant parade?”

Nicole quickly walked to Crooks’ nightstand setting down the fern as Lynn handed her the other two, “I-I thought you’d feel better having some plants by you.”

Crooks’ crooked smile grew wide as he softly embraced her with his good arm, “YoU aRe ToO kInD mIsS n-NiCoLe.” he whispered as an orange tear fell from his sockets.

Lynn decided to slip out, leaving Nicole to explain how to care for the plants she brought for Crooks alone. In the hall, Lola had the hatchet against her shoulder as she looked towards G and Green’s room.

“Hey,” Lola said, elbowing her as her hands were full with the jacket and a few bandages, “Mind grabbing G’s jacket for repair and clean up?”

“Sure,” Lynn said, taking the bandages, “I’ll check on Green’s collarbone while I’m at it.”

“Thanks,” Lola sighed as a little bit of her neutral face fell and a concerned frown found its way through, “...Green and G are the only one’s...leaking...um...black shit. I...I don’t know what that means.”

Lynn glanced to their door before looking back towards Sans’ room, “I’m sure once Sans is up he can fill us in on why.”

“Yeah…” Lola said as she shook her head, “Anyway, I’m gonna put this back in the shed and maybe hit the sack.”

“Sure,” Lynn smiled trying to stay strong for Lola, “After all you single handedly took down the royal scientist today.”

Lola just stayed silent turning to leave as Lynn thought she saw a flash of fear in her emerald green eyes.

Not much scared Lola. So Lynn prayed that the fear she saw was merely her own and not really Lola’s.

As Lynn walked into Green and G’s room, she noticed the soft scent of vanilla coming from a candle Nicole had most likely lit. She was big into aroma therapies helping calm people. With everything that had seemed to have happened here, those guys needed something pleasant to recover to. Right away she noticed G cough as a small amount of what looked like black ink escaping the side of his teeth.

Without hesitation she set down the medical supplies and wiped the thin trail from his cheekbone. Dark purple coloration was already forming on his bones from what she could see. His left arm was even wrapped with a splint as she noticed the dark color even on the wrist. He’d taken the most of the beating from what Slim had said, but they didn’t know why.

Lynn felt her heart ache for the possible immense pain he was in. Why had that monster attacked him so violently? Why did any of them have to get hurt for protecting them? They weren’t that special, were they? Her eyes watered as she saw him start to stir. His sockets fluttered at her touch as he turned his skull her way.

“G?” she whispered, not wanting to wake Green from his rest.

“hey angel,” he weakly smirked, “what’s with the outfit? waitin ta clean up my dust?”

“Stupid,” she hissed with a smile as a warm tear escaped her eyes, “you can’t die under my watch, that’s another rule.”

G let out a pained chuckle. Pausing to catch a steady breath he smiled, “another rule huh? alright, angel, guess I can follow this one.”

“You better,” she smirked back as she quickly wiped her face and began to help him sit up, “Now come on, Lola wants to salvage that jacket, since she’s already fixing Axe’s. Unless you plan on dusting and leaving it to her?”

G groaned as he sat up, “urgh, fuck no. that brat ain’t gettin’ it even if I dust,” he coughed with a smirk, “how’s everyone else?”

“They’re...recovering,” she said stiffly, “Honestly, besides you, Crooks is the only one conscious at the moment...I-It’s..It’s a bit alarming. B-But Blue and Papyrus came in earlier saying everyone would recover in time.”

G peered over her towards his brother resting soundly on his bed. Blue had shared with her how he only had a few bruised ribs by his collarbone along with a crack they were able to mend on the back of his skull. From what could be said of their healing magic, they’d fixed everyone from life threatening injuries. However, it was their magic being so terribly drained that kept them unconscious.

“He’s gonna be fine G,” she reassured as she rested her hand on his left shoulder, “Green’s just recovering his magic right now. Or at least that’s how Blue explained it to me.”

G’s right socket glowed for a few seconds as he stared at his brother before it dimmed and he groaned once more in pain. After steadying his breath again he nodded, “you’re right angel,” he sighed relaxing a bit, “guess I owe baby blue a solid.”

She smiled at him letting him rest before getting him to move again to get the jacket.

Lynn went as slowly and carefully as she could to help G out of his jacket. As she slid it off his right shoulder, she felt more liquid finding a crack in his shoulder blade as well. Immediately she raced for the bandages and began cleaning the wound. Wrapping up the bone as best she could as G gritted his teeth from the pain.

“G, why are your wounds more extensive than the others?” she asked as her heart beat heavily in her chest, “Why did Gaster attack you so….violently?”

G gave a deep sigh glancing past her towards Green, before looking back down at his hands.

“look angel,” he said in a low guilty voice, “I ain’t that good of a monster...in fact, I’m the main reason why Gaster knows about you girls.”

Confused, she gripped his jacket in her lap as she fought back her thoughts of slapping him for putting her sisters in such danger, “Just tell me why?” she asked while she gritted her teeth. Her blonde locks hiding her face from him.

There was a long moment of silence before he spoke with a broken tone she’d only heard once in the garden, “it was for getting my bro and I home...away from all this.”

Lynn couldn’t help her tears welling up in her blue-green eyes. She was feeling so much right now. Betrayal from someone she wanted to grow a friendship with and had even gotten close with. She felt sympathy for their situation as he was doing it for his brother. But also sick understanding, because she knew if the roles were switched. She would do anything for her sisters, including what G did to them.

“I already know how much of a shit I am for that,” he hissed, seeming disgusted with himself.

Lynn shot her head back up as she sternly frowned at him, “Yes, G, that was incredibly shitty and what you’ve done really destroyed my trust in you,” she huffed as his skull hung low in defeat, “...But I can’t fault you for your reason,” she sighed relaxing her expression as he looked back at her confused.

“I would have probably done the exact same thing if it were my sisters’ protection verse a few skeletons I just met,” she said before a determined frown crossed her face, “So, how do you plan on building back my trust after causing such potential harm to my sisters and everyone else?”

A soft smile played on G’s face making his scars look less like Gaster and more like someone else she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“by giving you a miracle drug,” he said as a knowing smile played on his teeth. Pointing to his jacket he nodded, “mind pulling out the black case in the inside pocket? I’ve got some monster candy for everyone that I screwed over tonight.” 

***

“are ya sure bout dis?” Red asked as Alyse removed her dusty button down and laid it on the counter.

“Yeah,” she said facing Edge with a hard stare, “I’m not delaying this any further with my sisters in danger.”

Edge smirked as he crossed his arms, “WELL IT’S ABOUT TIME YOU SHOW MOTIVATION TO START TRAINING YOUR MAGIC.”

Alyse sighed, “Well, maybe it’d be best to lead with _ ‘potential danger if I don’t learn’ _ , first.”

“HMM YES, THAT’S TRULY THE ONLY BEST METHOD,” Edge nodded in agreement as Alyse cocked a brown brow at Red.

“hey, can’t say it ain’t true,” he smirked, “so ya want ta start dis first thing in da mornin’?”

“No,” she said sternly slamming her hands hard on the island table making him jump, “We start this now and we don’t let up till you two are exhausted or I pass out.”

Edge smiled deviously, “EXCELLENT!”

Red paused watching her carefully as he took a quick glance at her chest. The Determination enveloping her Persistence making the purple color pulse as it overtook the deep blue of her Integrity. She wasn’t gonna let up on this with that Determination fueling her soul.

“fine,” he huffed sliding of the stool, “but if ya pass out I getta have some fun.”

Alyse rolled her eyes as she followed Edge outside, “That’s ** if** I pass out.”


	54. Recover Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls do their best to help the guys recover as Nicole unknowingly learns a deadly secret. How will the other sisters deal with the news that Nicole finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the two week delay on the chapter. I've been busy and going through a few things. But I promise to keep going with the story so don't worry and thanks for sticking by!

Nicole ran back to Lynn where she was handing the miracle monster medicine called: monster candy, to Tango who’d woken up later that morning. 

“How am I going to get Sans to eat this when he’s continuously grinding his teeth?'' she huffed in frustration.

That morning she’d been surprised to see Lynn up early attending to each of the guys. Lynn shared that G had a container of special monster food candies that would help heal the guys’ magic recovery and she wanted to get one to each of the guys that were injured last night, because G refused to have one till everyone else had taken one. When she asked why he was being so stubborn about it, Lynn just answered with, “He’s rebuilding trust.” But when she tried to push further, her sister refused to speak any further till everyone had been given the candy.

Which led to now.

“Well how do you think you could get him to eat it?” Lynn asked as she handed Tango a glass of orange juice to wash the candy down with. After taking the candy Tango’s eyes lightly flushed it’s coral color as he began to look much more lively than he had last night. Remix was standing next to his brother’s bed side with deep dark lines under his sockets from watching him all night, but as he noticed Tango’s change he seemed to relax at his brother’s recovery.

“might have better luck grinding it up,” Remix noted as he flopped onto Tango’s bed with his sockets close.

Tango just rubbed Remix’s back as he handed Lynn back the empty glass, “SENORITAS IF I MAY OFFER SOME ADVICE, THE ONLY WAY TO GET A SKELETON TO TAKE MEDICINE IS TO SNEAK IT INTO THEIR FOOD,” he chuckled lightly as Remix gave him an mocking betrayal look.

“Hmm, maybe if it was liquid it would slip in better,” Nicole mumbled before snapping her fingers and racing back to the kitchen.

Making quick work of the remainder of the boiling water she’d made to bring tea up to Green and G, she dropped the candy into a small cup of tea and stirred the contents. A smile spread across her face as she watched the red candy slowly dissolve into the warm drink like when she would add a peppermint to her hot coco.

As she continued her stirring the kitchen door burst open making her jump. Blinking in confusion she watched Edge carrying her oldest sister, Alyse, in his arms bridal style. Her short dark brown hair was disheveled and there were several tears in her clothing from last night along with dirt and grass stains.

“What the HELL did you do to my sister?!” She yelled out, finally taking notice that Edge was practically in the same state with deep circles under his sockets. Still dressed in his clothes from last night with a few tears and stains.

Alyse’s eyes fluttered open as Edge growled, “YOUR SOMEWHAT EXCEPTIONAL SISTER WAS BEING TO PERSISTENT IN HER EFFORTS TO TRAIN ALL NIGHT. AS I DON’T WISH TO BREAK HER AFTER SUCH PROGRESS, I AM TAKING HER UPSTAIR TO REST BEFORE CONTINUING HER LESSONS.”

Alyse groaned weakly fighting against his hold, “I haven’t...passed out yet,” she moaned as a yawn escaped her lips, “Come on, I can keep going.”

“oh no ya don’t,” Red grumbled, flicking her sister on the forehead as he walked into view while in the same state as Alyse and Edge, “ya know what goddamn time it is? its-” he stopped staring at Nicole with the same tired grumpy expression, “what fuckin’ time is it anyway peanut?”

“Uhh,” Nicole was a bit shocked that Red was now calling her by her sister’s nickname for her, “8AM.”

Red’s frown dropped with his shoulders as he turned back to Alyse, “kitten, I will knock ya out myself. don’t think pushin yourself will achieve anythin’ when it’ll just fuck up whatcha already accomplsihed. trust meh, ya did well.”

Alyse seemed to be conflicted, but eventually relaxed back into Edge’s arms nodding in silence. The two sighed as her sister seemed to finally pass back out.

“Umm,” she said softly not wanting to wake Alyse back up, “If you don’t mind me asking, what were you guys doing?”

Edge opened his teeth, but closed them as he gestured with his eyelights for Red to answer. Red gave an annoyed sigh as Edge took Alyse out of the kitchen, presumably to her room.

“your sister wasn’t too happy bout da firecracker bein’ da forefront of da fight,” Red explained as he sat on the island stool. Grabbing the bottle of mustard on the counter and finding it empty he continued, “so she asked ta start her training on da magic in her soul pronto.”

Nicole took her chance to get him another fresh bottle from the cupboard, “Wait so you guys have been outside all night?” she asked, sliding him the bottle, “Training?”

Taking a long drink of the tart sauce Red sighed, “yep.”

Returning to her stirring she glanced back at the candy almost dissolved within the tea, “How’d she do?”

Red raised a bonebrow before a small smirk played on his sharp teeth, “not too bad. took awhile ta get it ta activate, but she got some of da basics down. we’ll see later if she can use it without bein’ in danger.”

“Wait?! You put my sister in danger,” Nicole gasped as Red rolled his eyelights.

“kinda,” he shrugged, “boss was all out attackin’ and I was dere to move her if she didn’t dodge in time or da magic didn’t activate.”

Giving a heavy sigh, Nicole shook her head, but smiled, “Well, thanks for watching her back Red.”

However, no snarky reply came back as she noticed he’d passed out on the island table with the bottle of mustard still in his hand. She left with her now liquid monster candy drink to bring to Sans. Passing Papyrus along the way she asked him to take Red back to his room to sleep. Papyrus nodded as he updated her on the same situation he had with getting Sans to eat the candy.

“I’m about to take him some monster candy that I mixed into some tea,” she explained with a soft smile, “Hopefully this will make it easier for him to take.”

“BRILLIANT IDEA MISS NICOLE,” Papyrus exclaimed, looking a bit more lively then how she saw him this morning. He’d skipped his morning training to help with fixing the living room window and called in to order a new door as he checked up on his brother, “BUT...UMM HOW ARE YOU SURE HE’LL DRINK IT?”

Nicole opened her mouth. Then paused, “...I don’t know….But I’ll find a way!”

Papyrus smiled as she slipped past him into Sans room where she paused to think.

Papyrus was right. Normally if the skeletons wanted to drink or eat something they are to be conscious for their magic to break it down. Another fun trait she’d learned during Papyrus’s fun facts when he’d spoken with her professor over lunch.

Slowly she approached his bed where she was happy to see him looking a bit more relaxed since she’d left a lilac scented candle. Even with the nasty looking purple-ish bruise on his skull he hadn’t sustained too many injuries, or at least from her perspective he wasn’t leaking stuff like Green and G.

Setting the mug down on his bedside table she sat on the bed next to him. She needed to be sure that he was alright with her own eyes. So with a deep breath she took off her bracelet and pulled out her mini notepad and pen. Focusing on Sans she visualized what Green had been teaching her in the library before she had to run off and take care of her ex. Concentrating for a few more moments, she visualized a form of CHECKing on him. Soon the soft yellowing info text she’d gotten when seeing her sisters in action began to appear.

Sans: AKT: 1 DEF: 1 HP: 1

Nicole couldn’t help gasping as she stopped writing. He was only at one hit point? But Papyrus had told her that he was all healed and just needed to recover his magic. How can he be alive with just one hit point and no signs of severe damage? 

Quickly she left Sans room in time to see Papyrus carrying a sleeping Red up the stairs. Just as she was about to grab Papyrus’ attention two more yellow bars floated above their heads.

Papyrus: AKT: 20 DEF: 20 HP: 680

Red: AKT: 1 DEF: 1 HP: 1

“P-Papyrus,” she exclaimed, grabbing his arm as panic started to set in, “Is Red okay?”

Papyrus blinked in confusion as he looked at Red sleeping soundly in his arms before a smile spread across his face, “BESIDES NEEDING A GOOD BATH AND REST, RED IS FINE. WHY SO CONCERNED MISS NICOLE?”

“Oh, umm,” she stammered as she looked to see Lola and Black downstairs by the entryway arguing on what new couch to order as Slim just relaxed against the wall. Slim had his right arm in a sling and was sipping on a to-go mug of coffee that most likely had syrup as the main ingredient.

Slim: AKT: 1 DEF: 1 HP: 1

Black: AKT: 20 DEF: 20 HP: 680

Lola Sives: AKT: 15 DEF: 25 HP: 70

“Umm, i-it’s nothing,” Nicole said stepping back towards Sans room, “Just wanted to know if anyone else needed monster candies for recovering.”

Papyrus’ eyelights looked up as if he was contemplating something, but he just smiled shaking his skull, “THAT’S VERY KIND OF YOU MISS NICOLE, BUT I KNOW ALL OF US FROM THE PARTY ARE JUST FINE. LET US KEEP ATTENDING TO THOSE THAT ARE STILL IN NEED OF RECOVERY. BY THE WAY, HAVE YOU GOTTEN SANS TO TAKE HIS YET?”

Nicole shook her head, “I was just about to but got sidetracked…”

Papyrus placed a hand on her shoulder, “I ASSURE YOU MISS NICOLE THAT WE ARE FINE. WOULD YOU LIKE MY ASSISTANCE IN GETTING MY BROTHER TO DRINK THE CANDY?”

“No,” she sighed, “but I’ll come and get you if I can’t.”

Papyrus nodded as she turned to enter back into Sans’ room. This time as she entered she felt more confused. Sans seemed extremely strong and powerful, especially with how everyone else regarded him as the head of the household. But it didn’t make sense with his hit points and damage. How could someone hold such power, even though they were so weak?

Shaking her head she decided to put those thoughts behind her. What mattered now was getting Sans to take that monster candy.

Picking the mug back up she filled the small spoon she’d used to stir with a little of the brownish-red liquid. Hovering it over his teeth she slowly tipped it. She had hoped it would slip between his teeth and he’d recover. What she got was it dribbling down the side of his face.

Quickly cleaning his face with a clean cloth as she sighed. Setting the cup down she took her time gently moving him to sit up. Hoping the new angle would help, she tried again. But when the same result happened she began tapping the warm mug with her fingers as the sweet aroma of the mixed tea wafted up. Bringing the mug closer to her face she breathed in deep. 

For a candied medicine it was quite a pleasant smell, but how would it taste?

Before she knew it she had the warm liquid in her mouth. It was like a sweet candied jolly rancher, yet she couldn’t place which flavor.

A deep moan broke her tasteful experiment as she saw Sans teeth slightly parted. Aware of the warm medicine still in her mouth she realized how little of the liquid she could fit in the spoon. So she did the unthinkable. Out of sheer panic and unknown time restraint she closed her eyes and brought her lips to his teeth. Parting her lips slowly she let the liquid leave her mouth as her other hand held his skull still.

When the liquid was all transferred she quickly moved back as her cheeks grew hot. 

“ _ What the hell am I doing?” _ she quietly hissed as she heard Sans stir.

Looking back she noticed that all the medicine had actually gone in. His chest gave a soft blue glow, before disappearing. Glancing back at the mug in her hands and back at Sans she gave a soft groan, “Forgive me Sans,” she whispered as her cheeks heated furiously, “I-It’s just to make s-sure you r-recover.”

Taking another mouthful of the tea she began repeating her process of  ** _medically _ ** giving Sans his monster candied tea.

*  *  *

“How ya feelin’ Crooks?” Lola said as the tall skeleton fidgeted in his bed.

“LaZy,” he huffed as he picked at the bandages around his left wrist, “MuSt I rEaLlY sTaY sTaTiOnEd HeRe?”

Lola couldn’t help her side smirk, “Sorry big guy, but till Lynn’s given the OK, I gotta keep ya here.”

Crooks let out a sigh till his eye lights landed on the plants Nicole had brought over that evening. A smile spread across his face as he adjusted the plant closer towards the window. Lola was happy her sister had been so thoughtful, but as she glanced back at the unconscious horror story corpse still sleeping in the dark part of the room she contemplated what she could do to help Axe.

The red pill looking candy was still sitting there from Lynn’s last attempt to get Axe to take it. To be honest the only time she’s seen that guy open his mouth unconsciously was around food. Especially meat.

Lola let her lips spread into a devilish smile as she excused herself from the room and rushed to the kitchen as she passed Nicole along the way.

Not expecting to see another unconscious skeleton in the kitchen, Lola paused for a minute before quietly sneaking past Red to the fridge. Pulling out a few strips of the pre-cooked minute bacon they had in the fridge for lunches, she went to return the secret treat to Axe.

“MISTRESS!” Black barked as she felt him grab the belt loop of her pants, “WHERE ARE YOU OFF TO WHEN THE LIVING ROOM IS STILL IN SHAMBLES?”

Lola cocked an auburn eyebrow as she looked down at her annoyed skeleton. Black was in torn black jeans and a grey t-shirt with his signature dark blue boots, gloves and scarf around his neck.

“I’m helping Lynn take care of everyone,” she answered looking around, “speakin of, where’s Slim?”

“you called?” A sly voice asked from behind.

Spinning around she was happy to see Slim standing behind her. What she was confused to see was him half dressed. In grey khakis and parading in fuzzy purple slippers he was only half way into his black tank. His left arm awkwardly in the clothing.

“What’s with the half assed attempt at getting dressed?” She asked, looking him up and down.

Slim shrugged...on with his left shoulder.

“got tired,” he smirked, glancing playfully away.

Lola frowned as she went to touch his right arm, but he swiftly teleported behind Black, even startling him by his odd behavior.

“Slim…” Lola growled as she stepped closer, “pull your arm through now.”

Slim hesitated, seeming to sweat as Black now turned to him tapping his boot. With a heavy sigh he pulled his right arm through the tank, but not without trying to hold back a hiss of pain. 

Lola and Black crossed their arms at the same time as they gave Slim a ‘really?’ look.

“what?”

Lola glanced down at Black, “Mind holding him down while I bandage him?”

Black rolled his eyes, “OH PLEASE THERE IS NO NEED AS THIS MUT-SLIM WILL DO AS I TELL HIM,” he then turned back to his brother, “YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO MOVE FROM THAT SPOT TILL SHE’S FINISHED ADMINISTERING SUCH TREATMENT TO YOUR PATHETIC SELF.”

“Yes m’lord,” Slim groaned as he sat against the wall.

Lola quickly went to grab a few of the supplies as she met Lynn in the hall on her way to Green and G’s room.

“Here, these should be all you’ll need,” Lynn said handing Lola a few supplies, “By the way, did you get Crooks and Axe to eat the candies?”

“Crooks yes. Axe I’ve got a method for and will get to him once I’ve got Slim bandaged up.”

Lynn nodded handing Lola another candy, “Make sure Slim gets one too. He might be up and walking around, but I’d rather not take any chance.”

Lola agreed and raced back down the stairs where she began finding out how Slim was hurt. Turned out he had a cracked shoulder blade and he’d been hiding a bruised wrist. After wrapping both up and Black running to grab an extra bandana for a sling, Slim was all patched up. 

“Last but not least take this,” Lola said, tossing Slim the candy.

Black’s sockets went wide as Slim just stared at the red pilled candy.

“WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!” Black asked, looking astonished.

Lola shrugged her shoulders, “Lynn said that G had them on him. Speaking of I gotta get back and give Axe his.”

Two gloved hands grabbed her wrists as a stubborn scowl crossed the little tyrant's face.

“THAT FOOD DEVOURING MANIAC CAN WAIT,” Black huffed as he pulled out a catalog of furniture, “I DEMAND THAT YOU NOT LEAVE TILL WE’VE PICKED OUT NEW FURNITURE FOR THE LIVING ROOM.”

Glancing at the thick magazine she took a deep breath, _ ‘We can make this quick.’  _ she thought.

But she was wrong.

*  *  *

“G take it!” Lynn growled as she shoved the red candy in his face.

“not till every-one else,” he growled back through gritted teeth as he craned his skull away. It was his only defense against his forcibly aggressive blonde nurse as she was now straddling him on the bed. 

“Everyone else has already had theirs but you. Green tell your brother to take the damn candy,” she barked as she continued to try and find a way past his teeth.

Green sighed as he brought his book down. His rectangular glasses holding up against his nasal bridge, “Do as the young lady says G,” he deadpanned before bringing his book back up, “You’re not of any use to anyone lying there.”

“wha-” he stopped as he felt the sweet candy get shoved in his mouth as Lynn smirked triumphantly.

Little did she know he was still holding it on his tongue as someone knocked on the door. Lynn answered for them to enter as she climbed off him. G relaxed back against the pillows as he saw the youngest sister Nicole walk in. Her light brown hair oddly covering most of her face.

“So how’d that new found method go?” Lynn asked, “Did Sans take the candy alright?”

Nicole’s face turned bright red as she fumbled with an empty mug, “Uh-mhhmm, yeah.” she said as she was staring hard above his head before her blue-green eyes watched his brother.

While Lynn was studying Nicole’s odd reaction, G took his chance to open his mouth and retrieve the candy.

“Well, good that means everyone’s had-” Lynn stopped as G noticed she’d turned around, “Damnit G,” she huffed as she witnessed the candy still on his tongue, “If you don’t swallow that now, I swear I’ll do the same thing Nicole did to get Sans to unconsciously take it.”

Nicole covered her face quickly as she hissed, “L-Lynn!! I haven’t told you how I-I….” she trailed off silently as Green even dropped his book at her odd behavior.

“How’d you do it then?” Lynn asked as she continued to smack his hand before it could remove the candy.

Instead of answering Nicole dropped the mug on Green’s bedside table. She then raced over towards him and covered his mouth with her hands as she whimpered,  _ “G just take it already, pleeease.” _

With a sigh he rolled his eye-lights at her watery eyes. Swallowing the candy he felt magic seep into his bones and begin patching up his damaged body. After a moment Nicole removed her hands and quietly stepped away as Lynn frowned in his face.

“Open your mouth and let me see,” Lynn demanded. When he hesitated she whispered for only him to hear, “Rebuilding my trust will start with the little things, understand?”

G softly groaned, but understood why she was being so harsh. With a bored expression he opened his teeth even going so far as to conjure his yellow tongue for her to see he’d taken it. After a moment of examining she moved away seeming satisfied.

“Good, I expect you guys to stay and rest,” she said as she motioned Nicole towards the door, “If you need anything just text us and we’ll bring you anything you need. No getting out of bed, unless you’re fully recovered, understood?” she said as she stared at G.

“sure thing, nurse,” G smirked as they all heard footsteps rushing up the stairs.

Nicole had the door halfway open as two skeletal hands pulled her out of the room as the door slowly swung open. Pink was standing in the hall embracing the youngest sister as light magenta tears rolled down his face.

“Thank Asgore You Girls Are Safe!” he exclaimed as he nuzzled the side of her face, “We’ve Been So Worried.”

Lust let out a low whistle as he looked from Green to G, “I see he didn’t take it easy on ya, huh?”

“we’re fine,” G grumbled as he sat up straighter, “why are you two here?”

Lust sauntered inside giving Lynn a soft smile as he passed her, “Alyse called us last night to be sure your bony asses didn’t dust off in the breeze. speaking of my sugar, where is she? caring for another corpse perhaps?”

“Actually she’s passed out in her room,” Nicole said, grabbing everyone’s attention as she wiggled out of Pink’s grasp.“Did you need to talk with her?”

Lust rested his gloved hands in his vest pocket as Pink answered, “It’s Nothing Serious, But We Just Wanted To Be Of Assistance.”

Lynn smiled at the two skeletons, “Thanks guys, mind if I borrow you guys in checking up on everyone.”

Pink nodded with a bright smile, “But Of Course!”

“I’ll take Lust to check up on Alyse, Red and Edge,” Nicole quickly interjected before pausing at her forwardness, “...if that’s okay?”

“What happened to them?” Lynn asked, looking confused if not also concerned.

Nicole rolled her eyes as Lust made his way to her, “Being the overbearing older sister again and asking Edge and Red to speed up her training till this morning.”

Lynn groaned as she motioned Pink inside, “Alright. Pink if you don’t mind can you give me a detailed stats report on everyone? I want injuries and whatever magic level they are at and need to be at.”

“we’ll be fine,” G grumbled as Pink began speaking with Green about how he was feeling.

“Make sure you double check G,” she smirked, “I want a very detailed report.”

G did his best to flip Lynn off as she cheekily skipped out of the room to get a late breakfast started. On the other hand Nicole gently tugged on Lust’s vest for him to follow her back to Alyse’s room. What was odd about the young sister was how much she’d been staring at him. It felt so naughty the way she kept running her eyes up and down him, but he kinda liked it.

“you sure you’re not just sneakin’ me away for alone time, cutie?” Lust winked as she chanced another glance when they stopped in front of Alyse’s door. He noticed how her blue-green eyes seemed a bit brighter as she surveyed him again.

Shyly swaying from one foot to the other she leaned in close, “Mind if I ask a personal question?”

Lust felt something tingle in his spine as thoughts of this innocent little sister having a naughty kinky side, “sure, cutie,” he cooed inches from her face, “I’m an open book for ya to skim if you please.”

She blinked in confusion before shaking her head and getting a more stern expression.

“Okay, what’s the deal with a good portion of you all having only one hit point,” she harshly whispered, “I mean, oddly enough it’s been one out of each of you sets of brothers. Excluding Crooks, Axe, Green, and G.”

Lust blinked in confusion as he noticed she wasn’t wearing her bracelet. Smirking he realized what the youngster's special talent was. Leaning back he gave a small chuckle as the pieces seemed to align. This little thing had been checking out his stats. No wonder Sans was quite hesitant on the girls learning magic. But he had to admit, it was kinda sweet seeing how concerned she looked after her initial question. It was as if she was afraid she’d crossed a touchy subject.

“call it a ...family curse,” Lust shrugged as he leaned close, “why so curious?”

Nicole’s eyes watered as she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Lust froze over the sudden action as she began to softly cry, “I’m scared Lust...scared to lose any of you. Please! I want to know how to protect you guys. Or at least learn how to increase your hitpoints?”

Lust stood there motionless as her soft words rang through his skull. He only snapped back to reality as he felt her shaking against him. She must have seen everyone’s stats and been worried. That bleeding kind soul of hers was too sweet for him to taint. With a soft sigh he brought his arms around her in a comforting embrace. Stroking her light brown hair with his phalanges he contemplated on what he could say.

“as much as I can get behind what you’re trying to do, there’s just some things I don’t think you’ll understand,” he said pulling back to look her in those soft blue-green eyes, “cutie, there’s only two ways a monster can gain HP after becoming an adult monster and they ain’t ideal.”

Standing in silence he could tell she was asking with her eyes for him to continue. So against his better judgment he did, “one is to conquer another or in other terms...kill to essentially level up.”

Nicole looked horrified, but brushed away her tears as she asked, “What’s the second?”

Lust couldn’t help advancing as he tipped her chin up to him, “soul bonding, cutie.”

*  *  *

Finally Lola was back on her mission to deliver Axe his monster candy. Black had argued with her for over an hour about the couches colors and size. It was almost lunch time so she’d stormed back to the kitchen to at least bring Crooks an apology snack of leftovers from Grilby’s catering. Apparently Lynn and Nicole had come back with some leftovers to share with the others that couldn’t attend. 

A sting of resentment filled her as she realized the guys that stayed were basically here to take a beating. She hoped the food offering would at least bring a smile back to Axe’s face. Even if it was just one of his disgusting drool filled ones.

“Sorry about the delay Crooks,” Lola apologetically smiled as she offered him a plate of Grilby’s finest, “I got roped into picking out decor. Forgive me for being gone so long?”

Crooks sockets sparkled as he took the plate, “W-wHaT iS tHiS?” he asked, starting to salivate with orange drool.

“Leftovers from the celebration,” Lola said as she set down Axe’s plate and went to work on her bacon candy trick, “There’s a plate for each of you that didn’t come, along with a few sweets from Muffet.”

Crooks' smile widened, making him look really creepy, but Lola just winked back as he took his first few bites making “MhMM” and “AhAww!” noises with each mouthful. She then sat beside where Axe slept unmoving. 

Carefully removing the icepack she’d replaced that morning, she was at least happy to see that the bruising color on his skull was slowly going away. She then noticed how Axe seemed to be drooling from the side of his teeth. Smirking she knew her plan was bound to work.

Dangling a piece of bacon above his teeth she cautiously waited for-

*SNAP*

Axe’s teeth chomped down, swallowing the meat right out of her grip. Lola blinked in surprise as she held back a laugh.

‘Gosh that was scary and hysterical at the same time,’ she thought as she readied her candy wrapped bacon. Dangling another piece of bacon she waited like a fisherman waiting for the big bass to bite.

As soon as Axe’s mouth opened Lola tossed the wrapped bacon as he devoured another strip. Throwing her fist in the air she silently cheered her victory as she noticed Axe’s one blood red eyelight appear.

“Sn-Axe you’re finally-” but her words were cut short as he towered over her with a terrifying look. Lola just sat there as he quickly grabbed the plate of food on the bedside table behind her and scarf down the food. In seconds it was gone before he loomed over her again with an even wider smile as he dropped the empty plate in her lap and lay back on the bed unconscious.

…

“Axe?” she asked, poking the skeleton, but he refused to move.

She then began shaking him, but he remained sleeping. Turning back to his brother she asked with a look of bewilderment, “So is he alive or just alive when there’s food?”

Crooks just smiled, “He’S qUiTe LiVeLy ToDaY. I-I’m VeRy PlEaSeD hE wAs CoNsCiOuS EnOuGh To HaNd BaCk HiS PlAtE.”

Looking back down at the plate, she was surprised to see it licked clean. Okay maybe not that surprised as that’s what he normally did around food, but surprised enough that even this hurt he would do the same. Lola let out a light chuckle as she softly began rubbing Axe’s skull. The bruise now completely gone giving her a small glimmer of hope that he’d be okay.

*  *  *

As the day continued, many others began to wake. Leaving just Sans unconscious with Axe in and out when it came to food.The mansion was definitely filled with a dark tension, but Nicole had an odd sense of Hope that she needed to share with her sisters. As soon as Alyse was up, Nicole raced to gather all her sisters in her room. She had a lot of things she wanted to discuss with her sisters and thankfully some of the guys were off having a meeting of their own.

“Mind if we make this quick?” Alyse groaned as she plopped down on the bed next to Nicole, “I’d like to talk with Edge about the King doing a formal investigation of what happened last night.”

“Oh please,” Lola grumbled seeming to have been in a bad mood since she woke up, “We all know you trained last night and want to get back to it. Why is it so hard for you to accept I could take care of myself without you near?”

“What?-Why would-Nevermind,” Alyse huffed, “I’ve just been pushing it back and realized there’s no use with us all in danger now.”

“...Sure…” Lola murmured avoiding Alyse’s stare as Lynn cleared her throat grabbing both their attention.

“Hey Alyse, after you get updated on that, you mind asking Red if I can train with you?” Lynn asked as she sat on Nicole’s desk chair by the shelves of books that Lola was leaning against..

“Sure, I don’t mind,” Alyse smiled, “I’m sure Edge would enjoy barking orders at more than just me.”

“Stretch still ignoring you?” Lola asked as she picked at one of Nicole’s shelved ferns.

Lynn frowned, “Sadly yes, but at least Blue isn’t. He tries to hang out with me when Stretch is working.”

“Want me to give him a good wackin?” Lola smirked as she slapped the back of her right hand into her left.

Lynn gave Lola a playful shove as she shushed her.

“Guys!” Nicole whined, grabbing her sisters’ attention from where she sat on her bed with an open notepad in her lap, “We have more pressing matters to discuss!”

Alyse let out a sigh as she leaned back on her elbows, “You’re right, so whatcha got there?” she asked nodding to Nicole’s lap.

“Well,” Nicole said opening her notebook, “I’ve got a running list of all the guys stats. I want you all to see them and not fully panic.”

Each of the girls looked through Nicole’s well detailed list of the guys HPs, ATK, and DEF. They all seemed a bit shocked at her information on all the guys that had only one hit point. Worse for Lynn was seeing how hard some of the guys had been attacked. Crooks, Axe, Green and G all had taken devastating hits to their HP even though they all had high hit points and stats. Thanks to G’s monster candy they’d all gotten by without draining magic to stay alive.

But Nicole wasn’t finished as she also informed them that she knew of a way to get the one’s with low hit points more. As Nicole mentioned soul bonding, Lynn’s face burned bright red as she seemed to be fully against the idea. The two sisters argued back and forth till Lynn finally opened up about what she knew about soul bonding from Pink. The sisters then each had different reserves on the new hope Nicole had provided them. Because to help the guys survive, they’d basically have to open up their entire selves. Past and all.

Could they truly open up to another? Giving their all after the scar their father had left them with for so many years may seem more trying as the fear of him returning to civilization draws near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye on my tumblr guys as I've got some art on the story I plan on making and posting. Also if those of you with you're own fan art on my story, please feel free to message me on tumblr as I'd be more than happy to see you're favorite scene.


	55. Pick a Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans awakens! An Agent shows up and some of the skeletons are put to interesting paperwork.

(Music for chapter if you desire:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GPsepFmNes ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GPsepFmNes) )

Aching pain in every joint and a throbbing skull was what kept Sans from opening his sockets. But the soft scent of lilac and herbs edged him to awaken. Someone was gently humming a soft tune as he felt something atop his forehead be removed for a cold soft item to replace it as the weight of someone next to him shifted.

“The sun is shining, birds are singing,” a soft female voice whispered as warm fingertips brushed his cheekbone, “but yet it still seems so gloomy without you smiling.”

Slowly opening his sockets he felt his body stiffen as he was face to face with Nicole. Her eyes were closed, her light brown hair tickled the sides of his face, as she was still approaching. Quickly closing his sockets he felt a soft warm kiss planted on his left cheekbone.

Opening his sockets, as she pulled away, he knew there was no hiding his embarrassment for his cheekbones were bright blue.

“heh, that’s quite some magic ya got starlight,” he joked trying to advert her attention away from his glowing cheeks, “waking the dead is pretty skillful.”

“Sans!!” Nicole exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes, as she toppled over to hug him, “Thank goodness! I feared you’d never wake up.”

Sans couldn’t help relaxing in her warm embrace as he brought his arms around her in a comforting manner. Gently rubbing the small of her back her words finally began to sink in.

“heh, I’m glad I woke up to find you by my side, starlight,” Sans smiled as he lightly pushed her back and wiped a tear from her cheek, “but with that being said, how long was I out for?”

Nicole’s features never hid much from him as a worried look crossed her face, “Three whole days.”

Suddenly, the door to his bedroom opened as Papyrus walked in with a steaming cup in his hands.

“MISS NICOLE I BROUGHT ANOTHER FANCY FIXTURE OF THE CANDIED TEA FOR-” Papyrus nearly dropped the mug of tea in his hands when he saw Sans sitting up in bed, “SAAANS!!!”

“heya bro,” Sans waved with a casual smile while Papyrus quickly set down the tea and tackled him within his bed.

“YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED, BROTHER!” Papyrus sobbed, his iron grip pulling him out of bed into Papyrus’ arms, “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE DONE MY VERY BEST TO KEEP THIS HOUSEHOLD IN ORDER SINCE YOUR ABSENCE, BUT IT’S JUST A RELIEF TO HAVE YOU AWAKE AND IN GOOD HEALTH AGAIN.”

“thanks bro,” Sans wheezed before Papyrus put him back down next to Nicole who was sitting comfortably on the edge of his bed, “I’m glad to know everything was left in good hands. mind bringing me up to speed on everything since I was out of commission?”

Nicole let Papyrus fill Sans in on everyone’s condition before and after they each recovered. Everyone was up and moving around with no indication of the attack except G, who sadly still had his arm in a sling since his shoulder wasn’t fully healed; but he’d been helping around the mansion by doing chores with Lynn, Blue, and Remix. Meanwhile, Crooks, Tango, Lust, and Alyse took turns with meals while Nicole and Papyrus were left in charge of making sure that those who were now on their feet again weren’t pushing themselves. 

“well thanks for taking such good care of me bro,” Sans smiled as he casually stretched his body out from its stiff long sleep, “seems I’m in better shape than before the home invasion.”

Papyrus let out a deep sigh, a soft smile spread across his teeth, “AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE SUCH A COMPLIMENT FROM YOU SANS, I CANNOT,” Papyrus paused as he pointed to Nicole, “FOR YOU SEE MISS NICOLE HAS BEEN BY YOUR SIDE THESE LAST FEW NIGHTS MAKING SURE YOU WERE NEVER ALONE.”

Sans felt his face spark with magic as he turned to Nicole who’d come back with some fresh clothes for him.

“WHY SHE EVEN ADMINISTERED THE MONSTER CANDY FROM G TO YOU AS WELL,” Papyrus beamed as he pointed to the tea, “WE WEREN’T SURE HOW TO GET YOU TO EAT IT WHILE UNCONSCIOUS, BUT MISS NICOLE SEEMED TO HAVE FOUND AN INGENIOUS WAY!”

Sans eyed her curiously as he took his clothes from her. Her face was flushed pink as she avoided his eyes.

“Papyrus! I think you’re forgetting to tell Sans the new security features everyone’s worked so hard on,” she said, quickly turning her back to him, “Sans go ahead and change.”

Pausing for a minute over her odd behavior Sans shook his skull before undressing as Papyrus continued his update. Apparently Stretch, Slim, and Green had all taken charge of placing security cameras and locks around the mansion with everyone having a number code to get in. Red, Edge, and Black had taken it upon themselves to train each of the sisters in combat as well. Lola’s flames had returned after a day, though she had decided to instruct Lynn and Nicole in self defense since they’d never needed it before. Alyse, on the other hand, was still working with Edge and Red on using her magic.

“hmm, what bout you starlight,” Sans hummed as Nicole came back to sit beside him, “been training your own magic?”

Nicole rested her head on his shoulder with a soft smile, “I was too busy to train while I was waiting for you to sprout back to life.” she giggled.

Sans rested his hand on her thigh giving it a gentle squeeze, “thanks for rooting by my side.” he joked as Papyrus just sighed too happy to see his brother awake than to be mad at his pun.

“Well, I know you just got up and all,” Nicole said standing up and moving towards the door, “but I know everyone is worried and would be happy to see you downstairs. The guys didn’t want to have a meeting without you.”

Sans nodded, hopping off as he slid into his pink fuzzy slippers, “better not keep em waiting then.”

* * *

In the week that followed, Sans openly explained to the girls Gaster’s possible intentions with them being a threat and possible experiment. He kept out details of Gaster being his father and desire for finding a perfect soul because he didn’t want to scare the girls. Especially since Edge had informed him that when the king went to seize Gaster for his crimes, he’d completely vanished with no trace along with his followers.

However, there was good news, everyone was now on alert to report any findings of Gaster. The human government was only informed to report sightings of the royal scientist as the king didn’t want Gaster to be placed in a threatening position. Asgore seemed to understand that cornering the royal scientist with angry humans could easily undo all the progress they’d currently made. Sans agreed with the king's decision, even though it still put him on high alert, but what surprised him most was Blue’s report from the queen.

Toriel, apparently, had stopped by and offered to have the girls removed from their duties as watchers. She’d even shown up with passports to help the girls ‘get away’ so to speak till things blow over. But the girls had all refused as they wouldn’t leave till the guys were given their freedom first. This led to Agent Angel Bays coming back for a quick interview with the girls and each of the skeletons they were paired with. On top of that, Agent Bays even helped the other six fill out forms to be registered into the system for their freedom as well.

Though the other six weren’t sure if this new world would be their permanent home, they filled out the forms. Secretly, unbenounced to the girls and everyone else, they noted that a section of the form had a place in which one could request who they’d like their watcher to be by name.

Which led to them trying to find out the girls’ full names.

Pouring some red kool aid powder in her clear water bottle, Lola sealed the container and gave it a good shake. Suddenly she was startled by a loud crash that came from the entryway. Her nerves sparked to life as she rushed towards the door, fearing it might be Gaster coming back for another attack. But as she skidded to a halt in the entryway, she was surprised to see no one there.

Lola cocked an auburn brow as she looked around. She noticed a blue jacket individual disappear up the stairs and around the corner. Glancing inside the living room she found G, Green, Crooks, Remix, and Tango continuing to fill out the forms from Agent Bays who was currently still talking with Slim and Black about her as their Watcher. This led her to believe it was either Sans or Axe that made some sort of quick getaway.

Seeing Lola, Tango sprang from his spot on the floor with his brother and pranced over towards her, “SENORITA LOLA! THANK GOODNESS YOU’RE HERE, I HAVE A MOST PRESSING QUESTION TO ASK YOU.”

Lola relaxed as she playfully tossed her bottle of liquid from one hand to the other mixing the drink more, “Shoot fancy feet, whatcha wanna ask?”

Tango’s cheekbones began to softly glow coral as he fidgeted with the form in his hands, “WELL, AS I WAS FILLING OUT THIS FORM, IT DAWNED ON ME THAT I DON’T KNOW YOUR FULL NAME. AS I’VE LEARNED FROM AGENT BAYS, MOST HUMANS HAVE A FIRST, MIDDLE AND LAST NAME. IS THIS TRUE?”

Lola couldn’t help giving a heavy sigh. She hated her full name, but it was hard to refuse the skeletal gentlemen before her.

“Yeah,” she said, taking her time drinking some of her flavored water.

“I SEE. SO WHERE WOULD THE INFORMATION OF YOUR FULL NAME BE LOCATED,” he bluntly asked, causing her to choke on her drink.

Coughing a bit she asked, “W-Why do you want to know?”

Lola didn’t notice, but the others in the room were watching with amazement as Tango turned his form over for Lola to see, “WHY TO PLACE YOU AS A REQUEST TO BE MY WATCHER.”

Lola took the form from him and found a blank section. Tango had left a blank spot for a name to be filled out for a requested watcher. Something warm resinated in her chest as she felt a small heat rise in her cheeks. He wanted to request her as his watcher? As the warm feeling spread, something dawned on her and she frowned up at Tango.

“But I’ve already got Black and Slim who I’m a Watcher for,” she explained with a sigh, “You’d have to wait till after they’ve been granted their citizenship before I could be your Watcher.”

Tango nodded with a knowing smile, taking the form back “YES, I UNDERSTAND THAT SENORITA,” he said placing his right hand on his chest, “I’VE SPOKEN IN GREAT DETAIL ABOUT THE IMPLICATIONS OF SAID PROCESS WITH AGENT BAYS. SHE’S INFORMED ME THAT I MAY HAVE TO WAIT.”

Before Lola could argue, Tango placed his arm holding the form around her waist, pulling her close, as his right tilted her chin up to him, “HOWEVER, YOU ARE AN EXCEPTIONAL INDIVIDUAL THAT HAS SPARKED A FIRE WITHIN ME, SO TO SPEAK. SO I REFUSE TO BE DISTANCED FROM YOUR POWERFUL PRESENCE IN EXCHANGE FOR A SMALLER FLAME.”

_ Was it hot in here?! _

Lola felt every muscle in her body melt by his words. Was Tango actually flirting with her? She was used to guys being rude to her or nasty with their flirting, nothing like this - not by a gentleman like Tango. She’d never been charmed so elegantly as if she was a delicate flower like Lynn or Nicole. How the hell was she supposed to react to that kind of confession?!

A low whistle broke her from her overwhelmed mind as G chuckled, “see bro, just follow Tango’s approach.”

Green blushed an emerald color as he whacked his brother on his good shoulder before teleporting away.

_ ‘Wait Green can teleport?’ _ Lola thought before growling and tossing her bottled water at G.

“Don’t make me undo my patch job, asshole!”

G just chuckled showing off the cross bone stitches she’d made to fix the two holes in his sleeves and right shoulder of his jacket as Tango let her go, “aww, but ya did such a nifty job, fireball,” he snickered, “simmer down, I just got caught off guard by seeing you flustered.”

Lola’s left eye twitched as she strode over to grab back her water bottle from G, “I wasn’t flustered,” she muttered.

“suure~,” G winked as she gave his shin a kick, “hey now I’m still recovering,” he winced with a smile.

“Recover in hell,” she growled as she grabbed Tango by the wrist and pulled him out towards the entryway.

Pausing to get control over herself again she turned to Tango with a serious look, “I’m honored that you think so highly of me,” she stated quickly, clearing her throat as she let go of his wrist, “Since you’re so sure about wanting me as your Watcher, I’ll give you my full name. The first thing you need to know is that the form has to have my legal name on there.”

Tango nodded happily, “INDEED WHICH IS WHY I ASKED TO SEE ONE OF THE MANY FORMS IT’S SPELLED ON.”

With a sigh she gave a half-hearted smile, “I’ll just tell you so no worries. For one my name isn’t legally Lola, it’s  Lorlain, but I like going by Lola.”

Tango seemed surprised, but smiled, “Lorlain Is Quite Beautiful,” he said softly, before clasping her free hand, “BUT I FIND LOLA MUCH MORE UNEQUIVOCALLY TO WHO YOU ARE.”

“T-Thanks Tango,” she lightly blushed, as she tried to avert her eyes from his smoldering gaze, pressing the top of the drink back to her lips.

“SO WHAT’S YOUR FULL NAME THEN?”

Lola swallowed hard as she flipped the cap back on, “It’s Lorlain Taysa Sives.”

“TAYSA! WHY THAT’S A STRONG MIDDLE NAME MEANING BOND OR BOUND TOGETHER,” Tango stated proudly, “WOULD YOU MIND SPELLING IT ALOUD FOR ME?’

Lola proceeded to spell out her name, watching Tango beautifully write it on the sheet as her face heated up by his added note:  ** _No one else compares, as this young lady is a fine Watcher!_ **

After writing down her name Tango excitedly grinned, “THANK YOU FOR SPELLING OUT YOUR NAME FOR ME. I LOOK FORWARD TO HAVING YOU AS MY WATCHER SENORITA.”

Lola gave a side smile back, “Same Tango, I’m glad you asked instead of rifling through my stuff to find it.”

Tango blinked before realization came across his face, “THAT’S RIGHT AGENT BAYS SAID SUCH INFORMATION COULD BE FOUND ON A DRIVER’S LICENSE.”

Lola shrugged, “Yeah, but mine’s in the hall closet with my jacket instead of in my room. People always assume it's in a purse, but I like to throw them off.”

Suddenly, a loud thud came from inside the entryway as she quickly excused herself from Tango to investigate. She could plainly hear shuffling coming from down the hall by the stairs where the coat closet was located. Without hesitation she opened the closet where the noise seemed to be resonating from.

“...Sn-Axe…” Lola said as she found Axe’s red glowing eye hiding within the closet, “Ahh...You know this isn’t the snack pantry right?”

Axe just stared at her in silence as her eyes adjusted to the dark and she noticed something in his boney hands.

“You doing okay?” she asked, but as she stepped closer he was gone in a flash as she heard something metallic hit fall to the floor. Picking it up she realized it was a small black lighter from her room. Did she leave it in her jacket?She had kept one close to practice with when she was alone. But why did Axe have it?

“Huh? Just being weird I guess.” she commented aloud placing the lighter into her pocket. As she closed the closet she turned to see Remix standing behind her shyly rocking back on his heels.

“Speaking of weird,” she smirked, “Are you here to ask me to be your Watcher like your brother?”

Curiously, she watched him take his form and fold it into his pocket as he fidgeted with his hood, pulling it further forward, “n-not exactly, but I’d still like your help.”

Lola couldn’t help putting Remix in a headlock as she playfully gave him a nuggy, “Ohh~ I know which sister!” she teased as he slipped out of her grasp with a graceful twirl and side stepped her when she tried again.,” You know I’d prefer you ask her yourself.”

Remix flushed a deep sapphire as he pulled his hood back up, “y-ya, that’s where I need your help.”

* * *

Green breathed a sigh of relief as he slumped on the swinging bench in the garden. He never liked teleporting, but how else was he to get out of such an embarrassing situation? Why did his brother have to be so brazen about such feelings he was still trying to figure out? Maybe it was too much to confide in him about how he’d like to have Miss Nic-

“Hey Green,” Nicole smiled as she came from around the fountain.

“NYEHH!!” Green let out a startle yell making Nicole jump.

_ “NYEHH!!”  _ came an echoed sound of his yell as he noticed she was holding a potted echo flower in her hands. Nicole paused staring at the flower before settling into a light giggle.

“Sorry, if I startled you Green,” she said as the flower repeated her adorable giggle, “What brings you out here this afternoon? Needed an escape to clear your head?”

_ ‘How does she know me so well?’ _ he thought as he straightened his posture while she approached, “Y-Yes, my dear, I’ve not filled out such formal papers in a long time. It’s a bit overwhelming.”

The youngest sister tucked a strand of her light brown hair behind her right ear as Green couldn’t help noticing her sweet attire. A forial designed blouse with a pair of light grey jeans. Her knees stained with the evidence of her tending to the garden itself was as president as what she held.

Watching her hand gently brush the blue leaves of the glowing flower in her hands she gave him an understanding smile, “It’s hard, but I know this will be really beneficial for you guys. If you want I can help you fill out the rest,” she offered as she took a seat next to him.

“Oh! Uh-Umm, Well, Y-You see,” he stammered before clearing his non-existent throat, “I-I actually only have one part left to fill out.”

“That’s wonderful news!” she exclaimed as the flower echoed her excitement  _ ”That’s wonder news!” _ , “What’s left?”

A soft heat reentered his cheekbones as he merely handed her the form pointing to the spot left.

“Optional; Name request of a human to be as your Watcher,” she read aloud before looking up at him with blue-green eyes sparkling, “Do you have someone in mind you want to act as your Watcher?”

Green nodded as his eyelights darted nervously from her to anywhere else and back as he fidgeted with his fountain pen in his hands, “W-Well, I-I do, But I d-don’t wish to inconvenience you-I-I mean-her...” he went silent, cursing his muddled mind whenever she was around.

Nicole squeezed the pot in her hands. She couldn’t help the admiration of his stammering words for her. She whispered something in the flower unbeknownst to Green as she stood back up. Then she took the paper and pen from his fumbling hands as she handed him the plant in exchange.

Looking up at her confused he opened his teeth to speech, but the flower spoke first in her voice.

_ “I’d be more than happy to be your Watcher, Green.” _

Green felt his sockets widen and cheekbones flush as he turned to see her writing on his form. She then handed him back the paper as she tapped the pen against her lips.

“I hope I’m not being too presumptuous in thinking you’d like me to be it,” she winced with a smile, “but I’d like to think we’ve gotten to know each other more these last few weeks just silently being near each other.”

Lifting the plant to hide his face, he silently nodded as he glanced down at the form, “M-Mind if I keep the flower a bit longer?” he said away from the flower’s blooming bud.

“Sure,” Nicole smiled as the sound of Crooks screeching from inside caught her attention, “I’ll see you later in the study Green.”

He nodded shyly as she handed him back his pen while he set the flower in the empty spot where she sat. She was off as Green read Nicole’s full name as the flower echoed again her reply to him. The pen she had tapping against his teeth.

** _Nicole Clarice Sives._ **

_ ‘She even has a sweet elegant name,’  _ he thought as he felt the warmth still lingering on the pen.

Green then blinked in realization as his mind went to practically having an indirect kiss with the young sister through the shared pen. Immediately, as the flower repeated her words again, he buried his blushing emerald skull in his hands. What was wrong with him?!

* * *

“an’ why da hell do ya wanna know kitten’s full name,” Red growled at Remix as Alyse wiped the sweat from her brow. 

Looking past Red, Remix gave Lola a knowing glance. She’d helped him interrupt the training so he could talk with Alyse. Pulling Edge back away from the group to get him engaged about how training was going had worked like a charm

“Easy tiger,” Alyse chuckled as she tossed the grey towel over her shoulder, “I’m sure Remix has a valid reason for asking.”

Alyse was in her training gear similar to dancing clothes. Some short grey spandex shorts and a black sports bra with flexible black and grey tennis shoes. Her short brown hair a winded rustled mess, but it just reminded him of how it gave a waved appearance when they danced.

Remix shrugged his shoulders as he leaned against the outside of the rec wall, “nah, just curious,” he said as his hands nestled a bit deeper into his pockets.

“be curious elsewhere twinkle toes,” Red huffed as Lust popped back with a water bottle.

“should I have brought more libations?” Lust chuckled as he pressed the cold container against Alyse’s lower back making her jump, “seems like someone else is sizzling for some reason.”

Alyse snatched the bottle from Lust as Remix answered, “guard dog won’t let me learn Alyse’s full name.”

Lust’s heart shaped purple eyelights sparkled as he wrapped his arms around Alyse’s bare stomach, “hmm, I’d like to know what part of your name I’ll be missing when I scream it out in passion.”

Alyse rolled her eyes as Red bared his fangs at Lust who just giggled as he moved behind her keeping his arms around her waist as Red stepped forward. 

“Guys, I seriously don’t want to be caught in between you two like this,” she deadpanned as she looked pleadingly towards Remix.

It almost made him happy to see she was silently asking for  ** _him_ ** to save her.

“I bet there’s **_another way_** you’d like to be in **_between _**two skeletons, sugar,” Lust seductively cooed in her ear as Red was inches from her hearing every word.

Alyse felt her face heat up as her eyes locked with Red. He seemed to blink at her expression before she flailed her arms trying to physically push away the recurring memory of when she’d practically asked Edge and Red to do that very thing while she was in heat.

“Lust s-stop putting words in my mouth,” she stammered with a scowl as she craned her head towards him.

Lust held her head still as he winked, “what would you like in your mouth then, sugar?”

“Red!!” Alyse hissed hoping to get him to save her, however he was preoccupied turning...well...red.

_ “oohhh~” _ Lust smirked playfully, “nice choice.”

“No-I-I d-didn’t mean,” Alyse let out a huffed as she felt someone grab her arm and pull her out from between the two.

“Hate to steal the show guys, but,” Remix sighed as he held her to the side, “I think she deserves a break.”

With that Remix covered her eyes as the feeling of falling surrounded her. She relaxed against his shoulder as her feet reconnected with the ground and he removed his hands. Noticing that he’d transferred them inside the dance studio.

“Thanks for the save,” she sighed as she stepped forward stretching for the tension she’d just been through, “Guess I owe you huh?”

“technically I owe ya for helping me and my bro out, firefly.” Remix shrugged acting as if he didn’t care. His eyelights darting off to the side lazily to the stereo as an idea popped into his skull, “but I still wouldn’t mind a prize for my heroics.”

Alyse turned to face him as a playful smirk played across her lips, “So you gonna ask for my full name now,” she teased as she tossed her towel at him.

“heh, not to  ** _speed up the beat_ ** after you’ve already been  **tempoed out** , but…nah,” he said as he lightly rubbed the lightly damp fabric between his phalanges, “I’d rather make a request my partner would accept.”

Alyse turned mid reach for a shirt she kept stashed in the studio cabinet, “Partner?” she asked softly.

“y-yeah,” he stammered quickly clearing his nonexistent throat as he stepped closer to the stereo, “I know it’s a bit forward, but I’d like it to be you.”

Alyse felt her heart racing as she threw the baggy grey shirt over her, “Remix, w-what exactly are you asking?” she asked as he stood now inches from her.

Silently held out his hand to her. She took it quietly as he led her to the middle of the room. 

When he stopped he turned her towards the mirror whispering, “I-I’m not so good with words so, maybe this will explain better.”

Her eyes met his within the reflection of the mirror as the stereo began to play a song and she felt the soft guiding pull of his magic. 

(Remix and Alyse’s dance: Find You  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adPXv9EJ6kA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adPXv9EJ6kA) )

** _I look for you in the center of the sun_ **

** _I took a pill but it didn't help me numb_ **

Just like many of their dances, Remix began with his own moves opposite of her. However before long their moves would match either heading in opposite directions while being exactly on time with one another. As she spun around she was surprised to find him in front hands ready to interlock with hers so early within the dance.

** _I see your face even when my eyes are shut_ **

** _But I never really know just where to find you_ **

As they parted she turned to dance away from him as her face was definitely flushed from his bold moves. But nothing prepared her for when she reached behind her and he actually turned her around. Yet his face was bowed and covered as they crouched and she noticed his own colorful blush.

** _I taste the words that keep falling out your mouth_ **

** _You got a logic I'll never figure out_ **

She was happy to see this dance was truly meaningful to him. With a deep breath she put her all into dancing with him. Letting his magic pull her closer, the mirror reflected their dynamically smooth and deliberate movements with each other. As the music built.

** _If I could hold you then I'd never put you down_ **

** _But I never really know just where to find you_ **

Hands parting from one another, Alyse felt her skin prickle. Every nerve in her body told her not to leave him. So she didn’t. After a few steps away she turned back to rush back into his arms and it seemed Remix felt the same as he was headed her way as well.

They continued their dance together getting bolder and closer with each move. The energy of the dance and the magnetism they felt for one another keeping them from parting. Alyse felt alive with every touch, turn and step they made together. Her smile plastered wide across her lips as she felt renewed from her training.

As the song ended it’s first chorus and each of their hands were across the others waists, Alyse was sure this was the end, but Remix pulled her back.  Twirling her into his arms they stayed as the music continued to play. Letting out deep breath that tickled across her chest and neck as he gazed into her eyes with a hesitant, shy look.

“I’d like ya to be my watcher…” he murmured almost to where she didn’t hear as the music continued, “if that’s okay?”

She blinked at his words a bit shocked as he opened the folded sheet with his magic and showed her a spot on the sheet that wasn’t filled out.

“I-I don’t mind waiting till the dark duo get their citizenship,” he said slightly averting his gaze from her as a dark blue color grew across his cheekbones, “I rather spend more nights dancing with you, then working out new steps with someone else.”

There was a long pause as Remix felt himself start to nervously sweat. Lola had told him to take his chance to steal her away and then be upfront. But gosh it was harder than he thought and now this silence was just-

“Pen”

“huh?” his confusion escaped him as a soft smile spread across her face while her right hand plucked the sheet from him.

“Silly I need a pen if I’m gonna right down my full name for ya,” she said as she wiggled the sheet, “and I’d be more than happy to continue dancing with you Remix.”

It didn’t take him long to disappear and reappear back with a pen. Hovering over her shoulder he spotted her full name;  ** _Alyse Celia Sives._ **

As she handed him back the form with her name cursively written on it, Remix couldn’t help breathing a sigh of relief.

“Thanks for stealing me away for a dance,” she smiled as she walked towards the door, “I gotta get back to training, but don’t be afraid to steal me away more often.”

“s-sure,” he said as he watched her leave. He then moon-walked when she was out of sight.

* * *

“So explain again Crooks’ breakdown in the sunroom with Papyrus?” Lynn giggled as she wiped the dirt from her forehead. After Alyse’s disappearance from training, Edge had gotten a bit dirtier with his attacks. She was happy to learn from someone not willing to hold back, but did he really have to throw dirt in her face?

After that stunt she asked for a break and met Alyse and Nicole in the kitchen who were chatting with Lola about some of the guys acting strange. Apparently at least one skeleton had asked each of them to be a Watcher after they’d finished with their assigned guys. Lynn was proud to see her sisters getting such requests.

“He was just upset about being placed with someone he didn’t know,” Nicole said as she stirred a cup of tea, “So I let him know, I could be his Watcher if he’d be willing to wait till Sans and Papyrus got their citizenship.”

“Honestly, I don’t think he should be thrown to someone else anyway,” Lola interjected as she munched on some chips, “Crooks may be a sweetheart, but I’m sure too many idiots will just define him on appearance. So you taking care of him is better.”

Lynn nodded as Agent Bays walked into the kitchen.

“Ah, Miss Lynn,” she said as she flipped a page on her clipboard as she continued to write and talk, “I wanted to inform you that I’ll be interviewing Blue and Stretch now, so they’ll be with me if you need them.”

“Oh umm okay,” Lynn mumbled as she thought of Stretch. She wondered what he would tell Bays about her now that they weren’t dating. Would this hurt her chances of helping another monster?

Nicole handed the woman the tea she’d been stirring making her relax and smile. Taking a long swig, the uptight government official seemed to unwind as she warmly looked at each of the girls.

“You all are doing an amazing job with these guys,” she said as she took another sip of the tea, “I just hope the others can find just as amazing people to help them as well. Speaking of,” she said tucking the clipboard under her arm and heading back out of the kitchen, “Would any of you girls mind helping G? He’s been asking me questions about traveling and I don’t have time to answer those right now.”

Alyse shook her head, “Sorry I gotta get back out to Edge before he thinks I’m quitting training. Besides I haven’t traveled far from the states so not sure what help I’d be.”

Lola also shook her head, “No can do either as I’m teaching Nicole here how to get out of a couple holds.”

Nicole winced as she was putting away the arrangement of teas, “Do I have too?”

Lola just gave her a deadpan frown for a few seconds before Nicole let out a whine and followed her and Alyse out the kitchen door.

“I guess the duty is left to me,” Lynn winked as she went to grab some tabasco sauce, “Traveling rules still apply for them if they’re not assigned to a Watcher, correct?”

Bays nodded, “Yes, a human within the program must accompany them or they already have citizenship/permission to travel. So far Japan is the only country letting monsters travel without such restrictions because they’ve basically adopted the monster star Mettaton as their spokes monster.”

A frown soured her face as she remembered the demanding diva from catering. But she brushed it off as she followed Agent Bays out. The government official nodded her departure as she disappeared back into the gaming room where she’d been conducting the interviews. Lynn on the other hand headed straight for the living room.

“How’s it going filling out those forms G?” Lynn asked as she set down a bottle of tabasco sauce for him. She’d found him sitting on the living room floor with a napping Sans on the couch behind him.

“hey angel,” he smirked at her as he sat back against the couch as his legs rested under the new coffee table, “almost got em done. Sans was helpin’ me with most of the info and I even got a P.O. box set up.”

“Well look at you adulting,” she playfully teased as she took a seat on the floor next to him, “and with one hand no less.”

Glancing at the forms she was surprised at his great penmanship.

“Huh, so you’re left handed then?”

“heh, nah. I’m  ambidextrous, meaning I’m talented with both hands.” he devilishly winked at her making her cheeks flush as she wacked him on his left side.

“Lucky skill to have, but you’ll need more than that to get a Watcher,” she teased, skimming the forms, “any other info you need to fill out.”

G tapped the end of his pen against his chin as his eyelights scanned the forms in his hand, “only one,” he said pointing to a paragraph explaining certain things he could apply for, “I’m more interested in the idea of a passport.”

Lynn nodded as she found the form explaining traveling for monsters, “Yeah, everyone needs a passport to let them travel outside of the country. It’s standard even for humans.”

“huh,” G said as he set down the sheet, “you ever been outside of the country, angel?”

“Indeed I have,” she smiled pulling out her phone and scrolling through a few pictures, “it was a study abroad course I took in Guatemala. It was when I was doing my psych major.”

G sat with her as she went over her trip and the sleep study program she got to experience and learn from. He seemed interested to see the new forms of culture from another area above the surface, which led to her explaining how the exchange allowed travel.

“I gotta submit another form?!” G groaned as he slouched back against the couch.

“Yeah, sorry,” she sighed feeling his disappointment, “I jumped through a couple hoops myself just to get into my school’s program to travel, but once you get a Watcher or citizenship traveling will be much easier.”

“thanks for the info, angel,” G said, gathering his papers together and tapping them together in a straight, “guess I’ll just have to be patient and see who takes my bony ass.”

As he got up from the floor, she felt a twinge in her chest. Why hadn’t he asked her to be his watcher? I guess waiting for her to be done with Stretch and Blue could seem a bit long. Would this mean that G would move out to live with someone else? Away from his brother?

Lynn remembered the first time she moved away from home. It was a far off college miles from her two younger sisters and an opposite direction from Alyse’s as well. Though it was fun being on her own, she had to admit, she missed the safety and close bonds she felt with them. It hurt being away.

“yo classic,” G called as he shook Sans awake, “ where is agent hard ass?”

Sans groaned as he woke blinking slowly before closing his sockets, “back in the game room…*yawns*... I bet. probably still with Edge and Red.”

“No she just started with Blue and Stretch,” Lynn interjected as she got up, “but I don’t mind taking them to her for you. I’ll even double check them!”

G gave her an odd look, but shrugged handing her the forms, “knock yourself out angel,” he smiled taking the tabasco and plopping down on the opposite side of the couch.

Going through the forms she was happy to see no mistakes, but she was surprised at all the extra opportunities he filled out. Most of it dealt with traveling and researching jobs. It made her proud to see such a bad boney boy be so proactive about his life.

Her hands gripped the papers as she came to the spot she was searching for. The blank spot almost hurt to look at as she ran through all the scenarios in which his progress would be halted for matching with a bad Watcher. Or worse a secret monster hater.

“Hey G,” she called as her heart raced with what she was about to do, “you missed a spot that needed filling out.”

Raising a bone brow he watched her turn the sheet of paper over to him.

“yeaaah, bout that…” he paused as a smirk played across his teeth, “I figured  ** _you’d_ ** know what goes there.”

“Oh would I now,” Lynn teased as she crossed her arms, “It does call for a name, but who’s name would I know to place there?”

“I think an  ** _angel_ ** knows best,” he hinted back, waving his pen towards her.

A moment of silence passed between the two as Sans looked oddly from one to the other.

Lynn’s blue-green eyes batted in mocked surprise as she snatched his pen, “Oh, I know,” she smiled devilishly, “Agent  **Angel** Bays!”

G’s jaw would have hit the floor if not for magic. His left socket twitched as he skillfully pulled the form from her grip. She gave him a mocking confused look as she tilted her head, causing her blonde hair to sway to the right.

“Was she not who you wanted as a Watcher?” she asked as a smirk played against her lips.

Frowning G rolled his eyelights, noticing something in the corner of the room. With a side smirk he shortcut to the object causing Lynn to whip around and find him digging through her purse.

“Hey!” she playfully shrieked, “That’s a no guys allowed zone.”

G dropped her purse in her hands as she found him holding a single item in the air with his glowing yellow magic. It was just a small wallet size card, so she relaxed holding her purse tight. That is till G hovered the card close to his face and read it allowed.

“huh, Lynn Annabelle Sives,” he said as something clicked in his mind as he chuckled down at her, “L...A...S.... blonde, you’re a las!”

Lynn let out a groan as she dropped her purse to the floor. She’d been teased about that all throughout high school. Alyse had to get the cool acronym letter for ACS, and Nicole and Lola’s didn’t sound like anything. She just hoped G hadn't seen the movie Lassie movie or she was done for. Quickly, she began chasing and jumping for the floating driver’s licence she now understood G had. 

“G this is no way to behave if you want to get a Watcher,” Lynn growled jumping again for the card.

Picking up the forms as she continued to go after her licence, G began writing on the form.

“nah, I got someone already,” he winked as the magic around the card left and the card landed on her head.

Putting her licence back in her purse she snatched the form from his hand and saw her name written down. She looked up at him in surprise as her cheeks started to heat up.

“You want me?” she asked as the form hid half her face from him.

“weren’t you the one that wanted to keep any eye on me, laaaas?” he smirked as he poked her in the middle of the forehead.

Despite the teasing, Lynn felt her heart race. He wanted her to be his Watcher?!

“B-but you’ll have to wait longer,” she contradicted.

He shrugged as he turned to gather up the rest of his forms, “I got time,” he said handing her the rest of the papers, “sides, I still gotta earn back that trust, right?”

A warm smile crossed her lips as she took the papers, “Yeah, there’s no quick way outta that.”

Shoving his left hand in his pocket he strolled past her out of the living room, “guess you’re stuck with me, las.”

Lynn shook her head as Sans walked up to her with a curious glance.

“what ‘s this about him earning your trust?” he asked as she straightened the sheets together.

“G told me he was the one that led Gaster to my sisters and I,” she confessed holding up a hand to stop Sans from speaking as he looked like he might, “I’ve already informed my sisters on his betrayal, but we all agree that if he’s willing to make things right, then he gets that second chance. But we take second chances seriously, you don’t screw up a third time in front of us without consequences.”

Sans seemed to relax at her words as he plastered that casual smile on his face, “good to know,” he said before lightly hitting her side to get her attention, “if it’s any consolation, when Gaster was here he offered G the chance to join him.”

Lynn felt a shiver run down her spine as Sans continued, “however G refused, which is why he got the beating that he did. not many monsters turn down Gaster.”

Meeting Sans’ glance towards her she smiled warmly at him, “Thanks for telling me Sans. You know you didn’t have to.”

Sans shrugged following her out of the living room, “felt I owed him a save.”

“I’m sure my sisters and I are the ones that owe that,” Lynn interjected as they noticed Agent Bays walk out into the hall with Blue and Stretch behind her.

“You’d be surprised,” Sans muttered too softly for her to hear as Blue raced into her arms.

“MISS LYNN! I SAID NOTHING BUT HOW AMAZING YOU ARE,” Blue exclaimed bouncing up and down.

“Shhh Blue,” she hushed with a giggle, “You’re not supposed to tell me these things.”

“She’s right Blue,” Agent Bays said in a monotone voice, “Please refrain from discussing what we talked about. This is to help you obtain your citizenship.”

“OH RIGHT!” Blue quickly shut his teeth as he signed, ‘Not A Word!’

Lynn chuckled at his antics as she handed Bays the forms, “Here’s G’s forms.”

Agent Bays nodded taking the forms as Lynn noticed Stretch’s disdain look before slinking off towards the stairs. How was she going to get G his freedom when the skeleton she was already helping refused to talk with her? A heavy weight filled her body as she wondered if being patient was enough to wait for this to blow over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing reading guys! I'm gonna keep up some more art for the fanfic so again the chapters will be every two weeks.


	56. Axe If You're In Danger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axe has been acting strange. His skull is aching with something Gaster mentioned. Will he crack under pressure? Speaking of pressure, our eldest sister is feeling her own strain on training, but why? Will Lynn and Stretch make up?
> 
> All answered in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys quick note! I'm working on a long cast of drawings of one of Alyse and Remix's dances. It'll take me forever to color them so the first panel will be in color only. Look forward to that and another chapter on the way in two weeks!

It was almost pitch black in the large shed. Slivers of light peeking through the small cracks were a small source to vision in the dark as the creaking of the wood below his shoes echoed in the empty room. He just wished his hollow skull was just as vacant as the room; however, something had been...burning….inside since that night Gaster showed up.

No thanks to that bastard, Axe had some cracked ribs and fractured femur. Or at least that's what he should have sustained if not for the monster candy bacon-wrapped treat Lola had given him. Which was why his cracked skull was aching.

_~_ _“For quite the hunter you are,” Gaster had said as he held him against the wall, “I find it interesting you continue to play with your prey...or have you finally realized those humans..._**_aren’t prey at all?”_** **_~_**

Axe gripped his left empty socket to keep his hands from shaking. 

There was no doubt Lola was strong and that sent a chill down his spine.

Don’t get him wrong, for a monster LV 20 with several humans dead under his favorite axe-ing weapon of choice, a strong human was nothing. But he’d never witnessed one with such magic fueled by raw emotion like that. What Gaster had said had him on edge, as he’d watched her wander the mansion playing with a lighter. 

He was hoping his worries were for nothing as she seemed to not be able to make her own, let alone bend the flame till just before the agent from the human government showed up. As he listened to the pixie cut human woman tell them that they could choose a watcher or have the program choose one for them, his instincts were more focused on the humans around him now. Could he truly trust them with their emotions seeming to power such an enormous boost of magic? No, that’s why he’d gone searching for the damn lighter, but she’d caught him.

“BrOtHeR? AhAhh! ThErE yOu ArE,” Crooks screeched as he opened the shed door. He had to bend down a bit to enter the building, but was not bothered by the secluded area they had all to themselves. The light illuminating the couch, beds, and other furniture that the peanut sister had insisted that be added to the large structure for them. 

_ Why? A way to trick them with kindness like patting prey? _

“SaNs?” Crooks said softly as he rested his hand on his left shoulder cutting off his thoughts, “WhAt Is WrOnG? HaVe YoU nOt AsKeD MiSs LoLa YeT?”

“...” Axe felt his fingers twitch against his socket as he tugged at the mention of her name, “...what makes ya think I’m gonna ask the morsel?”

Crooks stared in silence, not moving like a perfect statue before his neck cracked loudly to his quick head tilt, “ThEn WhY dO yOu KeEp HeR iN YoUr SiGhTs At AlL TiMeS?”

Axe’s left eye shrunk as his soul went still. He hadn’t realized his brother had noticed his stalking behavior.

Relaxing his shoulders he leaned against the window as his red eye returned half lidded with his casual mad grin easing back into place, “...ain’t in my sockets’ sights now….got no bird’s eye view on what you’re askin.”

Crooks frowned at him as he gave the wall a whack, causing the curtain covering the window to tumble down. The scene behind the window was a clear view of Lola and Nicole going over holds and escapes. Nicole squeaked in surprise as Lola kicked her feet out from under her and pinned her to the ground before groaning in defeat.

“...” Axe groaned as he turned back to his brother crossing his arms with a smug crooked smile, “dis proves nothing,” he sighed as he glared out the window, “...just not sure if I can trust em.”

“WeLl I dO!” Crooks barked back making him reel back in surprise as he saw the hurt in his brother’s sockets, “MiSs NiCoLe AnD hEr SiStErS HaVe BeEn NoThInG bUt KiNd To Us!”

** _“and what if it’s all an act, huh?”_ ** he growled as he stepped forward gesturing back towards the girls, “humans with that kinda power could dust ya in minutes and you’re gonna just trust dat dey won’t?!”

“MiSs NiCoLe Is My FrIeNd!” Crooks screeched back.“FrIeNds DoN’t HuRt EaCh OtHeR!!”

Axe couldn't help his maniacal laughter as he nearly fell back over the irony to his words, “hehehehehee,.... ** _oh really?_ ** ....hehehehe….then Undying was just ** _ friendly_ ** testing out my skull, huh?”

Crooks was silent for a long while as Axe let his maddening laughter continue, but it cut short as he noticed something drop. A faded orange tear hit the wooden floor as Crooks ran out of the shed. Axe stood frozen staring at the spot his brother once stood. He’d not fought like that with him since the first time they had to kill a human to survive and he’d pushed Crooks’ morals over giving the little kid a chance to live.

His sockets were drawn back to the window as his soul dropped in his rib cage.

Both sisters were comforting his brother. The youngest, Nicole, drying his tears with a hand towel as Lola seemed to be saying something to him. Gripping the window sill, he watched as her fists lit on fire before she punched them together next to his brother saying something. Crooks seemed to shake his skull as her face softened, her flames dying with her smile. She gave him a few pats on the back before he left with Nicole towards the mansion.

With his brother disappearing back into the mansion, Axe’s attention pierced straight to his new target. He would prove to everyone that they were dangerous...even if he had to get another...splitting headache!

** _hehehehehe!!!_ **

* * *

Agent Bays ran a hand through her short light blonde hair as she finished shaking Blue’s gloved hand, “Be sure the forms get to Toriel by tomorrow, Blue. That way they can be assigned sooner to Watchers and not be on a waiting list like you guys were.”

“OF COURSE AGENT BAYS,” Blue saluted with his free hand as Bays gave a side smile before he raced off to start sorting everyone into colorful folders. She then turned back to Lynn who seemed distracted as she watched her other skeleton, Stretch, climb the stairs without a word towards her.

“Miss Lynn,” Agent Bays said grabbing the blonde sister’s attention, “Though your monsters aren’t considered a threat due to their friendly nature, it seems one of them has lost his... _ spark _ so to say,” she said objectively as Lynn’s head bent low with a sad expression, “There’s no doubt that they’ll get their citizenship, however I’d be sure to clarify that relationships beyond friendship can be... _ challenging _ as they seem to have a different concept of love from us.”

“Wait-Y-You-”

Bays cut her off with a raise of her right hand, “It’s a bit obvious,” she sighed before rolling her eyes, “Blue confessed that you two were trying to date and then had a falling out. It was rather disappointing to hear.”

Lynn was silent for a moment before looking up and frowning at her, “Are you saying humans can’t fall in love with monsters?”

Agent Bays let out a snicker as Lynn’s face turned into a pout, “No, Miss Lynn,” she said as she rested her hand on the young girl’s shoulder, “I’m just cautioning you to learn about their version before diving head first.”

Lynn let out a deep sigh as her shoulders sagged, “Kinda wish I’d gotten that advice  **before** now.”

Bays smiled with a nod, “You’re a sweet gal, Lynn. Both skeletons had nothing but pleasant words about your character,” she said, making Lynn blink in confusion, “Maybe you just need to explain your version to them. Be a bit more assertive than thinking things will just work themselves out.”

With that Agent Bays turned and left causing Lynn to rush up the stairs towards the direction of Stretch. Bays was right. She couldn’t just pretend nothing was wrong between her and Stretch. Smiling and being patient for him to come around wasn’t gonna work this time. 

However, as she got to the study, she felt her heart race. She was still learning from Pink about the monster’s version of love. This only left the fact that she had to explain her version to Stretch. A bitter sad taste filled her mouth as her heart sank. That’s the problem...she didn’t know how to love naturally either. She just knew to be patient with the one you love and keep them happy.

Love wasn’t really shown in her home with her parents. No open affection had been shown, not even a kiss or hug between them. Just the nightmarish things she’d experienced with HIM. But she knew what he did was wrong. So what was the right way?

With a heavy sigh she realized what she’d have to explain to Stretch.

Holding her head high she frowned as she knocked on the study doors.

Lynn felt a bit nervous as she saw who was opening the door, but calmed as she realized it was Slim, “Umm hey Slim, is Stretch inside?”

Slim stepped back opening the door further for her to see as he nodded silently.

Lynn stepped in slightly to see Stretch on his laptop typing away as he pointedly didn’t look her way.

With a quiet intake of breath she mustered up her courage, “Stretch if you got a minute I need to-”

“sorry,” he interrupted not taking his sockets off his laptop, “busy at the moment.”

_ ‘Don’t back down Lynn. We need to work things out now, _ ’ she thought as she marched over to where Stretch was seated.

“Stretch we need to talk now,” she boldly said, keeping her blue-green eyes locked on him. 

He stiffened at her words as he glanced at Slim, who just smirked before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Stretch didn’t want to be near his watcher anymore. It hurt to be around her, but it hurt more being away. He missed her laughter, warm hugs, and playful nature. He just felt so confused about why she wanted a break when they just started a relationship. Moving quickly wasn't that bad was it?

Something Pink said to him in passing seemed to eat away at him during the week.

_ ~ _

_ “I Don’t Mean To Pry, Honeypot,” Pink cooed as he brought him, Slim and Green their lunches, “But You Seem Less Attached To The Blonde Bombshell?” _

_ Stretch rolled his eyelights trying to ignore his comment, “got other things on my skull right now. sides, she’s happy to move on anyway.” _

_ Hands on his shoulders made him jump as Pink was directly behind him, “So Tense Over A Plastered Smile?” Pink hummed before Stretch brushed him off, “Admittedly A Smile Can Hide Pain Too, Honeypot. You Know That Well Enough, Right?” _

_ That’s when he’d had enough and dragged the magenta colored version of himself out into the hall. _

_ “look you pastel pervert,” Stretch hissed lowly, “I’ve got every reason to blame you for how she’s acting right now.” _

_ Pink raised a bone brow before shaking his skull. A sad pitied look came with his sigh, “Are You Really Blind To Her Scars Or Just Ignoring Them For Your Own Convenience?” _

_ ~ _

A gentle hand stopped his thoughts as he found Lynn on her knees on the side of his armchair. She was almost eye level with him as her blue-green eyes held no malice towards his cold nature towards her. Instead they seemed hurt.

This sent a twinge of guilt through him as he averted his gaze once again as Pink’s words echoed in his mind.

_ “Are You Really Blind To Her Scars Or Just Ignoring Them For Your Own Conveyance?” _

“Stretch I want to start off by saying that I’m sorry for rushing into things with you,” she said softly almost causing him to look back at her, “I hurt you the most without understanding the difference between how we view love and being in a relationship.”

Stretch couldn’t help turning his skull as his eyelights slowly turned back to her. Her sad gaze was at her hands gently gripping his jacket.

“Stretch, I still don’t quite understand how to love,” she softly murmured, Her words became wobbly as she began to tremble beside him, “I-I’ve had multiple boyfriends, b-but none that could see into m-my very being like you can. E-Even though you d-don’t ask questions, m-my fear s-still lingers and it only grew a-after I f-found out about my h-heat.”

Stretch watched in confusion as the blonde locks hid her face from him, but with a glance at her soul he couldn’t help seeing the truth. Her scar was lightly glowing as she continued. She was bearing something deep within her that he just couldn’t ignore.

** _“I don’t want to be like my dad,”_ ** she cried as she gripped his sleeve as he finally noticed droplets of tears landing on her hands that held him like a lifeline, “I want to love  **you for you** and be passionate for that reason. Not give into sexual desire for convenience or relief. I-I don’t want to hurt someone I care for. I don’t want to use you Stretch. I want to love you like I should.”

Tossing his laptop he raced around to hold her. Pink was right. Even though she’d asked him not to ask about what happened, didn’t mean he could treat her actions as normal. She had other reasons behind what she did to not protect herself, but him. His bitter retaliation be damned. If this was the truth on why she wanted to go back to square one then he would.

“fuck it, honey,” he hissed as he held her tight, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know this was your reason.”

She shook in his arms as he stroked her hair in a calming manner. Sniffling, she looked up at him with smeared make-up like their rainy date at the cafe. However, this time he was the cause of such tears and it hurt that he couldn’t see that till now.

“I-I’m sorry,” she cried as another tear escaped her eyes, “I-I was a coward.”

Wiping her face with his thumb he sadly smiled down at her, “no, honey,” he paused holding her close, “this one’s on me for being a numb skull to the scar that I know is there. I can’t just ignore it, but I won’t pry or force you to share these things again. when you say you care that’s all I need.”

“R-Really?” she asked, looking for uncertainty in his socket.

He nodded, giving her a gentle squeeze, “yes.” 

They stayed there for a while holding each other till he moved back from her, “mind if we start over?”

Lynn nodded.

He scooted back as she watched him hold out his hand. That casual lazy smile playing across his teeth, “hey, my name's Stretch, Stretch the skeleton, what’s yours?”

Smiling warmly she gripped his hand, “Lynn…” she giggled as she felt his middle finger tickle her palm, “Lynn Annabelle Sives.”

Stretch blinked as the words left his both, “las?...like the-”

Lynn quickly covered his teeth with her hands as that adorable smile spread across her face, “Oh no you don’t! I prefer you never bring that up.”

Stretch nodded as she dropped her hands, “we can fetch a better nickname later.”

Lynn groaned, but it turned quickly to laughter as Stretch felt the warmth of what he missed fill his soul.

* * *

“CONCENTRATE,” Edge barked as he ran towards Alyse, “AND STOP ME IN MY TRACKS!”

Lola watched with a stern frown as she watched her older sister scream out in frustration. She’d only gotten the cuffs/chains to hold Edge for about fifteen seconds. Nothing was a solid form of magic; however, anytime she’d practiced with her or Lynn it had acted more resilient. Lola had taken a direct hit from Edge yesterday, but felt nothing as she noticed Alyse double over in pain.

Red seemed pretty concerned that she was more willing to take hits then stop Edge, but Alyse just waved him off saying it was instinct. Lola wasn’t too happy with her sister’s answer, though it wasn’t something she could fault her for. During the fight with Gaster she wished she’d taken a good number of those hits versus the guys. But that wasn’t something she could change now. All she could do now was watch Alyse’s frustration build to its boiling point.

Diving between Edge’s legs as he went for a strike, Alyse tried to break for more distance to try again. However, Edge wasn’t one to leave openings and grabbed her ankle dragging her back as he slammed his fist down. Lola jerked forward before noticing that his knuckle was to the right of Alyse’s face.

“THAT WAS A PATHETIC ATTEMPT TO RUN, BUT NOT A BAD TACTIC,” Edge huffed as he offered the same hand to Alyse, “YOU CAN’T RELY ON YOUR SMALL STATURE TO GET YOU THROUGH EVERYTHING WITHOUT INVOKING YOUR MAGIC.”

Alyse let out a defeat sigh as she took his hand, “I don’t know what to tell you Edge,” she groaned as she painfully stood, “I’ve got no desire to hurt you.”

“HMM, MAYBE WE NEED TO SWITCH TACTICS AND PERFORM MORE CAPTURING TECHNIQUES THEN ATTACK,” Edge lowly hummed as he crossed his arms, “YOU’RE FOCUSED MORE ON DEFENDING OTHERS THEN YOURSELF. ALTHOUGH THAT MAY SEEM HEROIC, UNDERSTAND THAT YOU CAN’T PROTECT ANYONE IF YOU’RE DEAD.”

Alyse’s head hung low as she nodded, “You’re right Edge,” she huffed as she massaged her left shoulder, “I just don’t know how to trigger what I did last time. Let alone what I want it to do.”

“Maybe you just need to remember what you were feeling,” Lola suggested as she strolled over with Red, “What emotions were running through your head the times it was active?”

Alyse’s face went bright red as she exchanged looks between Red and Edge, “Uhh-actually I just realized we maybe now's a good time to stop. Cuz I’ve got a wedding shoot tomorrow to prepare for and having this on my mind when I’ve got an important day to get ready for would be careless,” she said about to turn and leave till Lola grabbed her wrist.

“Okay, so maybe the first was pretty stressful, but maybe you just need to channel a strong feeling,” Lola suggested as she let go over her wrist when Alyse began to ponder her idea, “Ever try using anger?”

“ANGER IS A POWERFUL TOOL IN BATTLE, BUT IT WINS NO FIGHTS,” Edge growled as he crossed his arms shocking both Alyse and Lola, “USING SUCH EMOTION WILL ONLY MAKE YOU SLOPPY IF YOU’RE NOT CONCENTRATING.”

“Buuut...you’re always angry,” Lola deadpanned.

“PRECISELY!” Edge gloated proudly, “I’VE MASTERED SUCH FIGHTING TECHNIQUE.”

Lola just exchanged an eye roll with Alyse as they snickered.

“Alright then, Master of Anger,” Alyse snickered, “should I be using anger then or is it too advanced?”

Edge tapped his right index finger to his lower jaw as he scanned her sister up and down.

“CAN YOU VISUALIZE SOMEONE YOU DESPISE FOR SUCH TRAINING PURPOSES?” Edge asked as he began pacing, “SOMEONE YOU’D TAKE PLEASURE IN DESTROYING?”

Alyse frowned as she shared a hateful look with Lola.

Lola knew exactly who her oldest sister was thinking of, but she also knew right now wasn’t a good time to be thinking of Him as the release date was fast approaching. The same dull sting in her chest seemed to echo out towards her sister as she watched her whole body tense up. She already knew how it felt like to lose yourself to the magic when angry and she wouldn’t let her sister go down that dark path.

“Maybe anger isn’t a good start, Edge,” she interjected as she rested a hand on Alyse’s tensing shoulders, “I think we want to steer clear from thoughts of...Him.”

Edge’s face turned solemn after he glanced at Alyse as he gave a sigh, “PERHAPS ANOTHER EMOTION WOULD WORK BEST.”

“who we not talkin about, morsel?” Axe’s voice growled from behind making Alyse jump as Lola slowly calmed the hairs on her neck. 

“got blood ya want to shed…,” he smiled wildly as his red eye shifted from Alyse to her, “...or  ** _already spilled and want more?”_ **

Lola clenched her fist as Alyse answered, her anger apparent on her face, “...Sorry Axe, but I’m not getting into this with you…I’m calling it quits for today guys.”

(Music for Axe if you wish to listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBQ11-VbljY&ab_channel=StormheartOfficial)

Glancing at the two girls’ souls, Axe got a good look at the scars Gaster mentioned. Though slightly dulled, the Determination pulsed against it, fueling something he didn’t understand. They were connected by that blood red color against the gray lavender of Betrayal. Was his theory right? Would it be a matter of time before they betrayed them?

“what?” Axe deeply hummed as he edged closer to the older sister whispering lowly in her ear, “... ** _can’t stomach what you might do?”_ **

The way the eldest shivered gave him pleasure in knowing he was right. Especially since he could also feel her magic spark. Oh there was something dangerous feeding her magic, but how far could he push her? 

Alyse shook her head and moved to step away; but Axe tightly grabbed her wrist, pulling her back against him. His right hand held her small wrist back behind them as his left captured her throat giving it a ghostly squeeze. Red and Edge activated their magic glaring at him as Lola stood still looking confused and concerned.

“...why not  ** _slaughter_ ** what’s holding you back,” he deeply chuckled, “...or would you rather rely on impulse to chain us down from freedom?”

“N-No that’s not-” Alyse shakily cried as she trembled against him.

His grin widened as he relished in how weak she’d become by his words.

“let ‘er go you psycho,” Red growled his eyelight smoking with his magic.

Axe just grinned as he slowly shook his skull, “...not till she admits who she’s really after with this new power,” he growled staring straight into her ice blue eyes.

A knowing realization reflected in her eyes as her face was swallowed by shame. 

_ Finally he was about to learn their true intentions and in front of others as well.  _

As Alyse opened her mouth to reveal the truth, Axe was just starved for something unexpected, yet oddly expected happened.

Lola side tackled him, making him lose grip of Alyse as they tumbled to the ground. He rolled pinning Lola under him as Red quickly checked on Alyse who was still shaking.

“why the  ** _cold shoulder_ ** ,” Axe laughed as he excitedly looked down at the auburn fiery sister below him, “was I getting... ** _warmer to the truth?!”_ **

Lola’s fists clenched, but no flames arose even though he could feel her magic raging inside her.

“Stop it Axe,” she demanded from beneath him. Her emerald stare was hard and cold as she glared at him, “You’re grasping at things you don’t understand. I’m warning you to back off.”

“warning, huh?...” Axe grinned as he noticed Edge out of the corner of his eye, “why don’t you make me, morsel?”

In a mere second, Edge came down with a strike to swipe Axe off Lola; but the skeleton shortcut with Lola. Having her now kneeling on the ground, back against the Recreation center wall. He squeezed his phalanges around her throat as she gripped at his right arm, simply returning his gaze.

“so even with all that talk,” he growled his red eye glowing brightly in the dark of his socket, “you’re willing ta just be my prey?”

“Is that what you want?” she asked in almost a growl, “Willing prey?...Or do you want me to fight back?”

Lola’s hands burst into flames making him temporarily loosen his grip till he realized he felt no pain or loss of HP. Confused by the light show without a malicious attack behind it he was too late to understand how the tables had turned. In that same instance, she pulled him forward and slammed her head against his skull.

“Wake up, head case,” she barked back as he stepped back again, understanding she’d held back her damage, “I’m not gonna hurt a friend, but I’m also not gonna stand by and watch them attack my sister either.”

Axe’s sockets went dark as Lola pushed against the wall to stand. Her throat felt sore as she watched Edge running in their direction, but she held up her hand to stop him. Edge seemed confused, but stopped still keeping his guard up as she noticed Red helping Alyse back onto her feet and inside the mansion.

Stepping forward, she extinguished her flames as she approached Axe slowly, “I don’t mind if you need to get out some frustrations, but I’d prefer you not take them out on my sister.” 

He stayed silent and unmoving, making her wonder what was going on in his broken skull? He’d been aggressively pressuring her sister and she didn’t understand why?

Rolling her shoulders before moving into one of her fighting stances, Lola motioned to Axe with her left hand, “Instead, you can take them out on me. Show me what ya got, Sn-Axe,” she smirked.

There was a long pause before Lola noticed his right socket twitch and his eyelight return. In a second, he disappeared before reappearing with the hatchet he had used to fight against Gaster.

“YOU MISERABLE MANIAC! DROP YOUR WEAPON!” Edge shouted warningly as a glowing hue of magic surrounded Axe’s left hand holding the weapon.

“No,” Lola called back, “It’s fine, let him use it.”

“BUT-”

“Edge I’m counting on you to hold back and step in  ** _only_ ** if I ask,” Lola declared, making him slowly remove his magic as she gestured for Axe to attack, “We’re just sparing and I believe it’s his turn.”

* * *

Red shortcut her up to the second floor of the hall before she requested he check on her sister. He didn’t seem happy about leaving her, but she insisted that she’d be fine. Most everyone else was wandering about the mansion, so one loud scream would be all it took. However, the real reason she wanted him to leave was to keep him from seeing how much Axe had gotten to her.

He left after she gave him a tired smile, promising all she wanted to do now was focus on getting ready for her shoot tomorrow.

Once gone Alyse let out a heavy sigh as she got to her bedroom door. Looking at it she couldn’t help smiling as she’d recently put the pictures of their amusement park day up, along with a few photos she professionally done of Edge. Mind wandering back to Lola asking her about how she felt the first time had her feeling scared. She knew exactly what she had felt when the chains had first appeared around Red.

Attachment.

Today proved it when Remix had asked her to be his watcher. She realized being with Edge and Red was temporary. A means to an end. Would they even want to stick around her if they had their freedom and Gaster wasn’t a threat? Besides they both knew about how broken she was.

Resting her head against her door she couldn’t help staring at the old 1920s picture she’d taken with them. Quickly shaking her head from a vision of them popping in her head, she jumped as a pair of hands snaked under her shirt and around her waist. 

“heya sugar,” Lust cooed as he nuzzled his chin on her left shoulder, “is training over already?”

Taking in a deep breath before letting it out she gave him a tired smile as she removed his wandering hands, “Yeah, I’ve got a wedding to prepare for tomorrow so I’m gonna clean up and get everything ready for that. I’d like not to be sore while I’m running around for shots.”

Bending down to grab her camera bag to check her batteries and memory cards, a sharp pain pulsed in her lower back. Hissing out a strained painful moan, she moved back up placing her left hand on the painful spot. She nearly forgot how hard she’d doven under Edge, only to be turned around and pulled back. The more she realized that pain the more she found her whole body feeling strained and tense from Axe egging her on. Who knew that the reminder of her father could make her body instinctively react on it’s defensive frozen state.

A hand removing her own from her back brought her back to who was still in her room.

“allow me, sugar,” Lust winked behind her as his hand slipped up her shirt touching the sore spot with his fingerless gloved hand. With a cool tingle and warm sensation following she felt the pain dissipate. Her entire lower back relaxed as she breathed a calming sigh.

“Thanks Lust,” she smiled now able to pick up the bag and riffle through its contents, “if I knew magic training was gonna make me so stiff, I’d have booked a massage with Tito before the shoot.”

Unbenounced to Alyse, Lust gave a playful smile. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her gently back from the desk he hummed, “you know I could be of service?”

The look she gave him was curiously cautious which he didn’t mind as she removed his hands once again to turn and face him as she leaned against the desk.

“You’re willing to give me a massage?” She asked, crossing her arms, “fully clothed with no...sexual intentions?”

“strictly medical…unless you’d like a ** _ deeper _ ** examination,” Lust smirked, wiggling his bone brows.

A few moments passed as she just seemed to ponder over his offer.

“Alright,” she said as she rubbed her right shoulder, “Guess I’d be a fool not to, but there’s going to be some strict rules.”

Lust couldn’t help his greedy grin as she moved around him towards her closet.

“First, my bedroom door stays wide open. Second, my ass and chest are strictly off limits,” she listed as she gathered some clothes while Lust pouted behind before returning his casual smile when she came out, “And third, if you behave I owe you a favor.”

“any favor?” Lust smirked as she headed for the bathroom.

Alyse rolled her eyes, “Any non sexual favor. Now I’ll just be a minute, I’d like to clean up before we do this.”

He shrugged, “dirty or clean doesn’t matter to me.”

She just shook her head and then it wasn’t long before he heard her shower going. As much as he’d love to jump in with the little vixen he decided instead to prepare for their enjoyment. He couldn’t help taking this opportunity to explore her body as he noticed from Tito that humans have interesting nerves. Pink had recently found out that humans can get funny feelings when touched a certain way. Tito called them ticklish spots and boy did Lust really want to find one on the girls.

Just as he was thinking of the many spots he could try, someone else entered the room.

“hey, whatcha doin in kitten’s room,” Red growled as he stood in the doorway.

“why I was invited,” Lust couldn’t help but tease as he hoped atop Alyse’s dark grey and maroon bedding, “poor thing needs a release from all the pressure of your training.”

Waiting for Red’s barking snapback, Lust was surprised to see the rough bad bone actually look ashamed.

Red let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed the back of his skull, “ain’t surprised, i guess,” he murmured as he leaned against the door frame, “I ain’t much of a teacher when it comes ta dis shit. boss was a quick learner, even stole and remastered skills from Undying. fuck, I don’t even know how she did it da first time.” 

Listening to the shower still going, Lust decided maybe he could get two cashed in favors.

“have you tried recreating what happened?” Lust shrugged as he laid on his sternum pulling one of her pillows to prop up on, “maybe all she needs is an instinctive reminder.”

Red glared at him hard, “ya fuckin’ don’t get to use dat heat shit on her again.”

Lust blinked in surprise before grinning widely, “oh my~ no I was referring to what we walked into that first slumber party we had, but now I’m curious as to what happened while I was gone.”

Red just glared at him before his eyelight slowly moved down to the left as he thought. He remembered he was leaving after feeling irritated by how happy she looked dancing with Tango. Then after she went after him he’d gotten detained by her magic.

_ ~ “What emotions were running through your head the times it was active?”~ _

Red just groaned in frustration as the sound of a shower turning off caught his and Lust’s attention. Before he knew it the perverted skeleton was tugging him further into Alyse’s room towards her closet. 

“hey what da hell are ya-”

“not that I truly care to help you, but i’m willing to toss you a bone,” Lust smirked, shoving him in the closet, “as the skeleton in her closet, why don’t you sneak a peek from here. who knows you might learn something juicy~.”

As the door nearly closed Red nearly burst out till he heard the bathroom door open.

“Luuust,” Alyse’s voice warningly hummed, “You better not be rifling through my closet.”

“wouldn’t dream of it when I already fill my dreams of you,” Lust cooed as Red was able to peek through the small slit in time to see Alyse roller her bright blue eyes.

Short brown hair slightly damp from the shower was parted to the right side instead of her left. Her training outfit of athletic pants and an old t-shirt had been switched to a cropped deep maroon padded tank top and black shorts that showed off her smooth pale thighs.

“well aren’t you just being tempting,” Lust whistled, blocking his view for a minute before walking out of view, “making my job  ** _hard _ ** already.”

“Do I really have to add, no sexual innuendos to the rules now?” Alyse groaned as Red saw her move out of his view and onto the bed.

Lust looked to the closet before climbing atop the bed next to her, “no need sugar,” he winked as he gestured for her to lay down, “I’ll play nice.”

Taking her pillow that was already set aside on the bed, she positioned herself on her stomach behind Lust as he watched her with half lidded socket’s making her a bit self conscious. Hugging the maroon pillow by her face she laid her head facing him. Closing her eyes she stilled her mind thinking of several ways of tossing him off if he tried anything.

“Alright I’m-Eeep,” she was cut off by Lust straddling her from behind. She craned her head to the right to glare at him but he placed his hands in the air in a mocking surrender.

“how else can I get a good angle,” he smirked as he bent over her placing his hands on her shoulders as his eyelight gave a light plum colored glow, “besides I already know you like it from behind,” he whispered as where he was touching began the same cool tingle and warming sensation.

Instead of answering him she buried her face in her pillow hoping to hide her blush and bite back a satisfied moan catching in her throat as he began rubbing her tense shoulders and neck. As much as she hated to admit it, Lust had an intoxicating touch. Only putting pressure against spots that needed it while also gliding gently across her skin to hit every pressure point.

“so tell me sugar,” Lust spoke, waking her from his magic touches as he slowly moved down her spine towards the middle of her back, “tell me what’s got you so tense?”

“Axe just said some things that got me riled up,” she huffed.

“and what could that deranged skeleton say to trip you up?” he asked, now feeling a bit interested, but as she grew silent he couldn’t help glancing down at her soul.

Though he’s seen the scar when he’d watched her train, he’d never seen it actually glow. It wasn’t his place to really ask, as Tito had warned him about some humans not open to sexual advances because of past hurt. It had made him consider what the girls might have gone through to share the same type of scar, but he wasn’t one to go digging after Alyse had been friendly with him and his brother since getting Tito to be their watcher. 

“I’m not sure if I can trust myself…”she whispered too low that Lust didn’t hear.

Pressing at a tight spot on her back she couldn’t help letting out a pleased moan, “well besides the walking basket case, has cherry’s training been rough and frustrating?”

“What-No,” she quickly whipped, “Red’s been very patient with me...”

Lust’s smile widened as he glanced back at the closet. Stopping his exploring of her body, he bent over to lay against her back and slowly let his hands glide against her sides.

“then what’s got ya worked up, sugar?”

Alyse was silent for a long while, making Red strain to hear anything against the door without opening it. 

“It’s me…” Alyse’s voice finally spoke catching his attention, wishing he could fucking see, “I’m holding myself back.”

“now why would you do that?” Lust asked the same thing Red was thinking.

“It’s been the only way for me to spend more time with him lately,” she confessed softly almost to the point he didn’t hear.

“oohh~ “ Lusts coy cooing sounded as Red was sure he heard Alyse let out a gasp, “aren’t you a greedy little vixen.”

Red felt his left socket twitch as he fought back the urge to burst out and pull that perv off his Watcher. But as she spoke again he couldn’t help but feel his rib cage rattle.

_ “I knooow,” _ she groaned, “Here I’ve got a mad scientist after my sisters’ souls, along with--..., and all I can think is how much I can’t lose Red.”

Lust couldn’t help blinking at her confession. It then dawned on him that the little peanut must have talked with the other girls about the HP situation. He never thought he’d see a human scared to lose a monster. These girls certainly were something else.

“I wish I could be a little stronger. Maybe if my mom had lived a little longer she could have given me some direction,” she dejected burying her face in her pillow.

*  * *

Lola coughed as she tried to breath through what was most likely bruised ribs. Axe wasn’t going easy on her what-so-ever. She was bleeding from a few cuts on her legs and arms, but she’d refused Edge’s persistent pleads to call it off. Instead, she turned up the heat on her hands to cauterize what she could of the cuts she could reach. She actually felt a sense of pride seeing them as she hoped Black would praise her for them.

Speaking of…

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!” Black yelled as he and Slim came rushing out of the mansion.

Noticing Edge’s impatient scowl, she was sure he’d called him after she’d refused his help for the third time. After that he’d pulled out his phone, but she was thinking he’d called Red to check up on Alyse. Guess he was just being a tattle tail again.

“Just spar-” she didn’t get a chance to explain as Axe appeared an inch away, his red eyelight growing its bright blood like color.

Bending back she nearly dodged his sharp hatchet as it cut across the air above her. Falling back, she threw out her right hand catching the handle of his weapon in time to use the momentum of the swing to pull her around. Keeping her hand on his weapon, she used her left hand to snake around his chest to grab at his jacket. With all the force she could, she continued their momentum and pulled them both down to the ground.

Rolling so Axe would take the hit on the ground, she whacked his left wrist as they tumbled causing him to release the hatchet. Now holding the weapon, she slammed the sharp blade down inches from Axe’s skull, stopping their tumble so she was on top, straddling him.

Knowing that he’d still try to go after it she brought the axe back up and tossed it as far as she could before slamming her left inflamed hand down by his skull. Axe froze at her attack, but her fist had targeted the ground mere inches from his face. Her body quivering atop him as she breathed heavily.

“Phwoo,” she breathed, extinguishing the flames surrounding her hands, as a cocky smile spread across her face, “Maybe I should be sparing with you more often Sn-Axe. I actually thought you might kill me.”

Axe stayed silent as she heard Black and Slim rush over. But before they reached her she leaned down, close to his face.

“I felt honored fighting with you against Gaster,” she whispered, “We make a good team.”

Axe’s red eyelight widened as he watched her wipe the sweat from her face. Even scared out of her mind and in peril, she still thought they were friends. He’d gone after her with true intent to kill and here she was taking every blow as if he was helping her?!

“MISTRESS HOW DARE YOU DO A RECKLESS TRAINING EXERCISE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! AND YOU,” Black glared down at his horrifying copy, “I DON’T THINK YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO BE THIS CLOSE TO MY WATCHER. I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT YOUR INTENTIONS WERE WITH HER?”

“Chill little tyrant,” Lola interjected while patting Axe on the ribcage, “I wanted some all out dangerous training and Sn-Axe was more than willing to provide some good, old fashioned, murderous intent. I appreciate ya going all out Sn-Axe,” she grinned back down at him, “had me thinking I was in real danger.”

“...wasn’t that the intent…” he smiled madly as he lowly cackled, but Slim shot him a glare.

“it’d be  ** _real_ ** great if you had let us know…” Slim said in a warning tone, as he offered Lola his hand, “m’lord likes watching her progress.”

“Am I improving?” Lola asked, giving Black a cheeky grin.

Black cheekbones flushed a deep blue as he frowned, “UNDER MY TEACHINGS, I CAN SAY YOU’VE MADE SOME IMPECCABLE HEADWAY. THOUGH I PREFER YOU NOT BE SO RECKLESS.”

Slim helped Lola up as Black began his assault of insults against Axe left and right, but he just got up ignoring the ‘tyrant’ as she called him. His socket was still trained on the fireball as she began showing off the cuts he’d given her to Slim, like they gave her a sense of pride. Though keeping his casual lazy smile, there was a dark glare in Slim’s sockets as he caught them walking off.

Shortcutting back to the shed, Axe slid back against the door. His skull ached as he pulled on his left socket. Was he wrong? There was no doubt she was dangerous, but even after he’d pushed her sister and attacked her point blank with real threats...she wouldn’t hurt him. Every flame that touched him was warm and gentle, not damaging or destructive like what he’d seen that night.

How did she have such trust in him?

Could he trust her back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~OH MY~  
What will Red do with this knew information?  
Is Axe gonna keep attacking Lola or warming up to her?
> 
> NEXT TIME: A wedding getaway and a secret plan put in action.


	57. Do you take this Skeleton?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyse has to go shot a wedding. Red's getting mixed feelings and doesn't know what to do. Will these two ever just fucking get together?! >.<

Sitting outside the back of the shed, Axe rested his tired bones against a tree. He felt exhausted after using so much magic and energy against the fiery sister. She sure had stamina and he felt out of practice from hunting humans. What he needed was a nap and some food perhaps to think a bit clearly. Maybe if he found his bro he they could-

Axe felt his mood sour as he forgot he’d yelled at Crooks earlier. How was he gonna talk to him when word might have already spread about him attacking the morsel? He groaned as he was sure he’d get one of his brother’s rabbit trailing lectures that never really got to the point. Then again, the noise was better then silence that led to him talking to himself.

_ “So HoW sHoUlD I aPpRoAcH mY bRoThEr?” _ Crooks' screechy voice sounded from inside the shed.

Pushing up from the tree, Axe shortcut his way to the front of the shed. If Crooks was talking to himself, he might have a chance to fix what he’d done. Maybe even give his brother his side before anyone twisted what happened. He paused as he heard some slight mumbling accompanying his brother, but didn’t think much of it as his brother sometimes changed his voice to seem as if his self advice was from another. Breathing out a nervous sigh he reached out for the door when it suddenly opened.

“Oh-Axe!?” 

Axe froze as he noticed the youngest sister standing with Crooks in their shed.

There it was. Another one of these dangerous mages now invading his home. On top of that she was with his brother which agitated him more. She may have a soul of Kindness, but there was still that Justice that put him on edge. His crack ached as his hand reached up to give it a reassuring tug that he wasn’t just seeing things. 

Yep she was really there all right...and getting too comfy with his brother for his liking.

“I'm so glad we ran into you,” Nicole said brushing back a strand of light brown hair as her other hand gave Crook’s hand that she held a gentle squeeze, “There’s something that Crooks wants to talk with you about. Can we-”

Axe cut her off as he shortcut centimeters from where she stood making her fall back against the wall, “and why is it that every time I find my bro...he’s with you, peanut?” he growled as he let his smile drop into a snarl, “what do you provide him that I don’t?”

She was clearly scared of him. He couldn’t help his frown slowly twitching into a maddening grin as he took in the sight of her quivering. This is how a human should be acting around them. Pale in fright as they tremble over thoughts of what he could do...and eventually would.

“BrOThEr Sto-” Crooks stopped as Nicole lifted her chin up firmly to meet Axe’s glare.

“A s-safe space!” she exclaimed standing firm despite still shaking, “a-and as his safe space I will not discuss his reasons unless he wants to. That’s my duty as a therapist and I won’t betray someone willing to share their thoughts and feelings.”

Staring up at his brother, Axe couldn’t help feeling as if his soul broke in half. Had he really lost his own brother’s trust? To be replaced by a feeble human girl? Rage filled his bones, but before he could even raise his hands to squeeze the life out of her, two different hands wrapped around him.

“BrOThEr PlEaSe!” Crooks cried as he hugged him, “I dOn’T kNoW hOw To HeLp YoU aNyMoRe, WhIcH iS wHy I’vE tUrNeD tO MiSs NiCoLe,” he confessed as he whispered, “She Listens To Me With No Judgement Of Our Past.”

If Crooks hadn’t been holding him he knew he’d have lunged for the sister, however as he listened to his brother continue he watched the youngest sister give him a sad understanding smile.

“Brother I’m Sorry I Didn’t Come To You First, But You Have Taken On Many A Burdens For My Sake That I Feel Inadequate To Help You...But Not Anymore,” pulling back to face him Axe felt his soul ache as orange tears gathered on Crooks sockets, “I Want To Address That Your Concerns Are Valid... And I’m Very Grateful For Everything You’ve Sacrificed For Me…. But I Also Want You To Understand I Go To Miss Nicole To Sort Out My Troubles To Be A Better Brother….. Not To Anger Or Hurt You.”

Heavy, that's how he felt these last few days. Axe felt the weight of everything he’d been stewing over push fully on him. Fearing the girls and their magic, the danger his brother could be in, Gaster’s twisted offers, and his own anxiety over being in this weird dimension. But it all washed off. The solid burden clunking to the ground like a corpse as he saw the sincerity and sweet smile his brother used to have before the famine started in his underground.

This little human had brought back a rare sight for Axe.

Slumping his skull against Crooks’ shoulder, he sighed as he pulled up his hood, “...if she means that much to ya…” Axe groaned lowly, as he hid his real smile, “...then she makes da cut.”

Crooks gave him a giant squeeze nearly cracking his ribs, “Oh ThaNk YoU BrOtHeR! I kNeW iF i HaD tHe RiGhT CoUrAgE tO tElL yOu, YoU wOuLd UnDeRsTaNd.”

“ya ya…” Axe groaned as he was finally put down. Turning to the youngest sister he couldn’t help gripping his empty socket and pulling as he spoke, “....so you know, huh?...everything?...”

Straightening her floral blouse, the young girl met his ever shifting gaze with her steady blue-green eyes. Glancing at his brother for some sort of silent question that Crooks nodded to before she turned back and spoke.

“Crooks has been very strong in telling me how bad your situations were in the underground…” she paused clearing her throat as she brushed back her light brown hair, “...Though I don’t know the full extent of what you’ve done, my curiosity nor opinion matters on the situation as I’ve never experienced it....I can understand that you did what you had to, to survive and no one can fault you for that when you did what you did to keep your brother alive. With that said, know that I haven’t, nor will, share a word of this to my sisters.”

Axe stared at her soul noticing both colors glowing in harmony. Was she really justifying his horrible actions? It was weird to think that she could see what he did in a way he never really thought of. Caring for his brother was second nature.

Pondering over her logic, Axe felt as if he was being watched a bit more thoroughly as he looked up to see the young sister’s eyes lightly glow.

“mind telling me what ya see?...” he grumbled, almost forgetting this one could read stats. Being on the other end of such invasive magic was unsettling.

A warm smile spread across her face as she stepped closer, “Axe; LV 6 DEF 15, HP unknown. Has a big appetite, but craves to make his brother happy.” she whispered as his brother just cocked his skull to the right.

Axe felt his cheekbones heat up as she walked past him.

“With what you’ve gone through, trusting any human won’t be easy or even wanted,” she said as she paused at the door, “but my sisters and I won’t give up on you two, because we understand that those that go through hardship deserve a happy home.”

Standing glued to his spot, Axe watched Nicole leave as the setting sun poured in through the open doorway. They all turned as someone shouted about dinner being ready. Turning back to them, Nicole gestured for them to follow back to the mansion. Maybe it was the way she was smiling or maybe it was the absolute joy on his brother’s face, but the nagging fear seemed to dissipate...just a bit more.

Catching up to the youngest sister he quietly asked, “umm...how does one…. apologize... for being overprotective?”

* * *

The warm dish water felt good as Alyse let her mind numb to just washing the dishes as Lust helped dry them to avoid packing. Tito had called her while Lust had been giving her the massage. Apparently he’d been missing the skeletons and was using a wardrobe malfunction to get them back. She couldn’t help but laugh at how Lust teased him over the phone about being a drama queen. The cute spat they had helped her relax as if nothing was wrong.

Although some tension seemed to come back when she saw Axe at dinner. Which might explain as to why Lust stuck around to help her with dishes.

“someone was making quite the hungry eye atcha, sugar,” Lust quirked taking a plate from her and running it under the facet.

Alyse let out a heavy sigh, “Yeah...I think I’m gonna have to talk with Axe eventually over what he said that bothered me, but-I don’t know how.”

“maybe you should- ** _holyshit_ ** ,” Lust stopped letting out a squeak when he turned to put the plate down.

Glancing towards Lust she found Axe standing next to him. A frown was set on his face as he glared at Lust. A moment of silence passed between them, before Lust quickly composed himself.

“ _ Axey!~ _ we were just talking about you,” Lust laughed nervously, “you have such ** _ terrifying_ ** timing.”

Axe seemed to ignore Lust as he stalked up to her. 

That unease filled her as she backed up against the sink. Her left hand gripped the counter as the right missed and fell in the dishwater with a splash. Her hand gripping a handle under the suds instinctively for defense if needed. Axe’s red eyelight searching her face as she had a hard time hiding her discomfort.

Surprising both Lust and herself, Axe stepped back as he rubbed the back of his skull.

“didn’t mean ta...uhh...egg ya on back there,” he mumbled lowly as his right hand played with the edges of his ghashing hole in his skull, “...it’s none of my business why you’re learning magic....i just...just ain’t...-ain’t thrilled with it.”

Was….Was Axe apologizing for making her uncomfortable?

Blinking in confusion, her grip on whatever was in the sink and the counter loosened as she brought them in front of her. Unknown to either Axe or Alyse, Lust was standing with his teeth open and fingerless black gloves plastered against his cheekbones as he witnessed the unthinkable. With a deep sigh she let her nervous fear over Axe release.

“T-Thank you for sharing your concern Axe,” she said as Axe looked at her with an unreadable expression, “In truth, I’m still figuring out my intentions with this...magic.”

Axe nodded as he turned to leave, “just find a good one…” he said before disappearing.

The silence of what had transpired cut short as Lust held her face in his hands.

“you sure your magic isn’t reforming monsters?” he said as she removed his hands.

“If I had that kind of power,” she groaned, his hands now gripping her breasts over her shirt, “you wouldn’t be such a perv.”

“eh,” he shrugged, still squeezing her breasts with a smirk, “I thought I’d cash in the ** _ breast _ ** favor right now.”

Alyse quickly smacked his hands away as she turned back to finish the dishes, “That’s it no more favors for you.”

* * *

Lynn walked with Alyse to the door with the small backpack of items the flamboyant brothers had brought with them to help heal everyone’s magic. Although Lynn was more than confident that some were definitely not for such purposes. She watched as Alyse hugged Lust while Tito waved from his yellow Volkswagen beetle.

“remember to loosen up sugar,” Lust winked as they pulled back, “only thing that should stay tight is that a-“

** _Beep Beep!_ **

Lynn couldn’t help Tito’s amazing timing as Alyse gave Lust an eye roll and pushed him out the door towards Tito.

“Thanks again for helping,” Lynn smiled as she hugged Pink.

“Of Course My Dear,” Pink smiled, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek, “I Am Happy To See Carrot Stick Actually Being Civil With You.”

Lynn tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her right ear as she still held Pink’s right hand in her left, “There’s still a lot we gotta figure out, but I should have been more upfront about...my reservations.”

The squeezing of her hand had her bringing her eyes back up to Pink’s who merely smiled warmly at her, “My Dear, You Are Never To Feel Bad About Such Reservations.” Pulling her close into a loose embrace he whispered, “That was very brave of you to let down your walls. Keep in mind that even a warm light deserves a break from shining so bright.”

Lynn couldn’t help holding him closer as her smile was on the verge of falling. Why did she always feel so scared to let people see her unhappiness? As Pink’s hands rested on her lower back and patted her calmly on the head, her heart knew her reason. She always felt the weight of her smile easing her sisters’ pain and fear. If she kept up a smile, they could continue to be strong and brave. 

But was that her only strength?

Pulling back from Pink she felt her heart beat wildly in her chest.

“Pink.”

A golden glow of the sunset side casting the blonde watcher before him stole his breath. Staring down at her, he felt his soul hum wildly as her presence changed. Luscious lips always curled up in an inviting smile, now set in a hard line, while her poise became strong and set. Her blue-green eyes ablaze with such conviction held his body in place as she spoke.

“Teach me how to beat the heat,” she declared.

* * *

The mansion had grown silent once again as the perverted duo left and everyone turned in for the night. An odd sense of tension in some aspects of the home, while others seemed to be more comfortable and relaxed. However, there was one skeleton feeling something completely different.

Red lay in his bed face heated from what he’d overheard.

_ ~ “I’m holding myself back.” ~ _

Was she serious? Was she really holding back just to spend time with him? Heck with everything going on they hadn’t really had any time together. But he didn’t have the right to her time did he? Well, of course he did! She was ** _ his _ ** Watcher.

…

But was that all she was?

“grrrr...I need a drink,” he grumbled aloud as he shortcut to the kitchen.

Grabbing a mustard bottle from the fridge he leaned back against it not bothering with lights as he started taking long swigs when a sound of a jingle caught his attention. His magic flared as he snuck out towards the entryway.

“kitten?” he whispered as he noticed his watcher decked in an all black outfit with one of her cameras and tripod in hand. Curiously, he watched her sneak out the front door as something shiny around her neck caught his eye. 

Following with a mustard bottle in hand he took pleasure sneaking up behind her as she pointed the camera up at the sky.

“sneakin’ out for trouble huh?” he whispered deeply, making her jump and another old jingle come from her.

“For fucks sake!” she yelled while clutching the chest of her jacket, “I need to put a fucking bell on each of you teleporting skeletons,” she huffed turning to playfully frown at him, “At least I can hear Edge when he’d approaching.”

“da boss is more silent in da snow,” he smirked as he shoved his free hand in his jacket pocket, “terrifyingly quiet, trust meh.”

Alyse’s blue eyes went wide before she relaxed into a smile, “Duly noted. Now mind telling me why you’re up this late at night?”

Red shrugged bringing his mustard bottle up to his teeth as he walked to the side of the camera, “I could ask ya da same ting, kitten,” he smirked as she went back to adjusting the camera, “however I’m sure da answer will  ** _snap_ ** soon enough.”

She gave him that coy smile that had his soul buzzing as she stepped back from her set up holding up a small device that was attached by a cord to the camera. He remembered her calling it a remote clicker. But to him it was like a switch for a bomb.

“I fear it’ll be too long of an exposure for me to explain,” she winked as she pressed down on the switch’s button and gently set it down before stepping back. “I’m getting a few starry night pictures to use in edits for the wedding shots tomorrow.”

“dis another post production thing ya do?” he asked remembering the many times he’d seen her adding cool effects to his brother’s images.

She blinked at him as he took a few swigs of his mustard starting to feel his buzz.

“Y-Yeah,” she smiled as a click sounded and she turned back to the camera. 

Red leaned in close to see as she brought the image up on the back of the small screen, “whoa!”

He knew his Watcher was quite the photographer, but he never imagined she could take shots like these. The night sky was lit up bright with sparkles of stars everywhere. The dark blue sky was an actual mixture of purples and blues as the faint halo of Ebott City’s lights peaked out from the treeline.

“Hmm,” she frowned as she clicked a few settings changing the screen as she grabbed the clicker and tilted the camera in another direction, “Over here maybe?”

“wait ya takin another?” he asked, “but dat was freakin outta dis world.”

Alyse was bent down looking through the camera as she continued more adjustments, “That’s just an average test shot,” she groaned as she turned the device again before sighing, “I’m actually looking for a specific constellation, but I’m honestly a moron when it comes to space.”

“heh we’re all morons at somethin’ sweettart. take meh for example,” he chuckled as he moved her away from the camera, “I gots no clue how this contraption captured such an amazing shot, but I at least know constellations. which one ya wantin’ to snip out?”

He heard her shuffle before she mumbled, “Cassiopeia...it should be visible from here...I think.”

Looking through the lens Red found exactly what she was searching for, “heh, easy,” he smirked gesturing her back to glance through where he’d moved her angle, “it’s dat diagonally hangin’ w arrangement of stars dat’s shinin’ as bright as da big dipper.”

“Thanks!” she smiled excitedly as she moved to adjust the tripod legs angling her camera up as she mumbled, “okay...frame it towards the top middle...aaaand...Perfect!”

Doing the same as she did with the test shot she grabbed the clicker giving it a push before stepping back visibly relaxing.

“Thanks Red,” she sighed as she sat down on the cool grass, “I was afraid I might be out here for hours getting several shots and guessing….For a mechanical engineer I never took you for knowing stars.”

Plopping down next to her he shrugged, “heh just a childish hobby dat never really left.”

As he took a swig of his mustard he noticed her blue eyes with a curious glint to them, “Who said it was childish?”

He stopped mid drink. 

As he gripped the yellow bottle he couldn’t help the memories of his Gaster tearing his astrology books. Talking down to him about how pointless such studies were in their predicament. He’d even tried to push him to study more petroleum engineering to help them use the resources for the underground to their advantage instead of what he wanted to learn.

“heh, guess we got somethin’ in common, kitten,” he gruffly chuckled, “fucked up mentors.”

Glaring straight ahead he didn’t notice how she’d glanced back at the mansion with a sad look, before leaning against him.

“I usually like to call mine a ‘sperm donor’. So in monster terms would yours be a ‘magic donor’?” she smirked.

Red couldn’t help barking out his laughter.

“I’d say more like a ‘dust donor’,” he smirked as he set down his mustard.

The sound of a click sounded as she picked up the clicker to take another, “Funny how they have to exist for us to huh?”

“tch yeah,” he sighed as he paused glancing down at her for a moment before mumbling, “i’m glad ya exist.”

“Hmm?” she asked, turning her face towards him.

Her soft pale face slightly flushed as her short brown hair ghosted against the gentle night breeze. A soft click sounding through the silent night.

“ahhh…I said did ya get da shot?” he asked as he pointed back to her camera with his thumb.

She thankfully leaned forward grabbing the device from the tripod.

“Oh my Gosh! It’s Perfect,” she cheered as she sat back down next to him shoving the screen close to his face, “Check it out!”

“not bad,” he grinned looking at the same starry sky with such colors as the constellation he’d helped her find was much more brighter in the top center, “you sure know how ta capture somethin.”

The way she giggled made his soul hum as she moved to gather her equipment.

“And yet you still haven’t let me capture you,” she winked as she folded the tripod.

“whatcha talkin bout?” he smirked as he shoved the empty mustard bottle in his jacket before helping carry her camera bag, “I was chained to ya not that long ago.”

Alyse rolled her eyes as she shook her head, “You know what I mean Red. I’ve gotten pictures of most everyone, but I offered you and Edge the studio. Why haven’t you picked a day?”

Red felt his cheekbones light glow as they walked back inside, “don’t see why ya think shootin dis mug will do any good.”

He didn’t notice that she had stopped following him inside as a pout set on her face, “Well, maybe it’s the person I enjoy being around,” she mumbled too softly for him to hear.

“huh?” he asked, turning around to see her face a bit flushed.

“I, uh, was wondering if you think it’ safe out at the wedding I’m shooting at,” she quickly said, making her way up to him, “You don’t think Dr. Gaster will…”

Red groaned as he forgot. Most of Alyse’s work was location shoot photography. They’d taken steps to make the mansion safe and they’d planned new buddy systems. Black and Papyrus had taken it upon themselves to escort the younger sisters to college, while Blue had insisted on taking Lynn to her school she taught at. But Alyse had been working a lot from home with editing that he’d forgotten about the shoots.

“shit-uhh... where ya off to tomorrow?”

“A wedding that is out at a farm just outside the city and the reception is at the Screaming Eagle bar in town,” she informed.

“hmm, well I doubt he’ll do anythin’ with so many people around,” he said but still had an off feeling about leaving her alone, “how bout dis, just text me when you’re done or at least within every half hour so I know you’re good.”

“Are you sure?” Alyse asked with confused expression.

“doubt, da doc will crash da event with so many humans around,” he shrugged trying to convince himself, “just be sure ta message meh with some pics too,” he smirked.

“Fine,” she flushed as she took her bag from his arm, “I’ll let you know where I’m at and if I’m still there.”

Red nodded as they parted ways for bed. The next afternoon he realized he should have just said he was going with her because he sure as hell didn’t want her leaving his sight with what she was wearing.

In a satin knee length red dress that showed off her collarbone with its deep sweetheart neckline, his watcher descended the stairs with her camera bag. Her short brown hair now straightened and smooth up front as the back shorter ends were spiked up in a punk rock pixie style that revealed black diamond studs on her ears. Matching said punk style were black leather wristbands and fishnet tights. Combat ankle boots dawned her feet, but their clicking didn’t register compared to the jingle of the red leather collar he’d given her around her neck.

“I should be back no later than eleven tonight,” she said, pulling her phone from a hidden pocket in her dress, “I better get on the road to get some decor shots. ”

“w-wait a minute, y-ya wearin’ dat?” he blushed pointing to her outfit.

Her blue eyes blinked in confusion before she smiled at him, “Well yeah silly,” she smirked as she popped her hip to the left as grabbing her keys from her bag, “it’s a biker fall themed wedding, this outfit is the closest punk formal I’ve got.”

_ ‘oh shit, _ ’ he thought as his eyelights trailed her figure slowly up and down.

“ya wearin’ my color for a specific reason?” he smirked back as he opened the door to the garage.

_ “ _ Only so you don’t miss me when you pick me up, dork, _ ” _ she teased as she broke his oggly, “I’ll be sure to answer when you text me.”

“Better be some pics, kitten,” he chuckled as he watched her place her things in her car, before driving out.

It was about an hour before her first confirmation text.

** _Sweet-Tart: _ ** Arrived @ wedding.

** _Red:_ ** pic or ya aint dere

** _Sweet-Tart:_ ** seriously?

** _Red:_ ** seriously

A minute later a picture was up on his phone. The phone was at a high angle in her right hand as it gave a gorgeous view down the front of her dress where the bell shown in the light. Her camera in her left hand as she stuck her tongue out at him. He couldn’t help his smile as he messaged back.

** _Red:_ ** don’t forget our deal kitten.

** _Red:_ ** text with pic every 30 mins

** _Sweet-Tart:_ ** yeah yeah I know ;)

** _Sweet-Tart:_ ** just be prepared for some interesting ones.

** _Red:_ ** ???

It wasn’t long before Red found out what she meant as throughout the day more images came through with another text explaining that someone from the bridal party was using her phone as she took pictures. Red recognized the woman in the picture next to her in the selfie as one of the girls from Tito’s.

From then on he got random pictures of Alyse either directing others in poses, one of her in a tree with her camera, and two more of her hugging what looked like the bride and groom. Around 5 o’clock was when she actually called him.

“Bored of virtually babysitting me yet?” her voice giggled on the other end as he could hear some rock music playing in the background.

“you kiddin,” he chuckled as he continued making adjustments to his lowrider, “imma save at least da one of ya jumpin outta the tree. got a nice view of what's underneath.”

A gasp came from the other end before she hummed, “Then tell me, what color of panties am I wearing?”

Red spilled the oil can over his hands as his magic held the phone he stammered, “uhh...b-black lace?”

He could practically see her smirk as she sang, “Wrooong! Looks like you didn’t get a peak.”

“maybe you should prove it an send another,” he chuckled back through the phone.

“Sorry Red,” she sang through the phone, “maybe next time. I’m almost to the Screaming Eagle. You got the address I sent you right?”

“ya, i got it kitten,” he answered whipping the oil from his hands, “just let me know when you’re ready ta go.”

“Will do. Oh and Red,” she said as he brought the phone close to his skull again, “...your answer was half right.”

Red felt his cheekbones heat up as she hung up. But he shook his skull as he tried to focus on his bike.

* * *

Taking the last swig of her third Long Island drink, Alyse flipped through the images of Dwaine and Becca slow dancing to  ** _Saw You’ll Haunt Me_ ** by Stone Sour. She found it cute if not a bit ironic since the bride herself was in a black wedding dress. Dwaine had even kept his white button down from the ceremony clean tilt after the cake cutting. Now it was a black and gray frosting beer spilled mess, but pictures were now done as everyone was drinking to celebrate.

As she put away her camera she felt her phone vibrate in her dress pocket. Pulling it out she realized she’d missed giving Red her update by over an hour and a half. In her tipsy minded state she groaned as she ran her hand through her dark short brown hair. Better give him a call before he drives over.

Just as she turned to leave her spot at the bar, one of the groomsmen she knew waved her over.

“Yo, Alyse,” he said nearly spilling his beer as he reached her, “Some skeleton is outside the joint askin’ for ya. Want Troy to take him out?”

“Holy shit,” she thought aloud, “he actually came.”

The groomsmen gave her an odd look as she pushed past him shouting, “Shit! He’s with me! I’ll be right back!”

Drunkenly weaving her way to the front she nearly fell, the jingling of her bell seemed to catch Red’s attention. 

“don’t fuckin say ya ain’t seen her when i can hear her. now let me in before dis gets ugly,” he growled as his right socket smoked red with magic. But Troy, who was one of the biggest guys in the biker gang Dwaine rolled with, stood unphased. 

Standing at 6’ 5” at a bit over 300lbs, Troy stood with bulky arms crossed as he towered over Red who was 5’ 6”. To Red’s credit however Edge was much more terrifying and Troy was naturally a softy that just looked tough. Alyse knew if she didn’t want the entire bar against Red, she’d have to reassure the gentle giant at the door.

Colliding into Troy with a drunken stumble she quickly tried to defuse the situation.

“Easy Troy,” she huffed catching her breath and balance, “he’s with me.”

Troy arched a brown brow as he turned to her, “He one of them monsters you’re bunkin’ with?”

“Yes Troy,” Alyse smiled stepping past him to Red. But with her luck, and the many drinks she’d already had, she tripped over her own feet falling forward into Red.

He thankfully caught her as she was greeted with the soft warm fur of his jacket and a strong smell of motor oil and the tangy spice of mustard. The mixtured smell of motor oil flooded her mind as she remembered the one place she always felt safe. Her grandfather’s car shop. 

It was where she first met a lot of bikers. The loud sounds of metal and sparks as cars were worked on was an escape from her father. Then again her grandfather never liked him. It was the one place he never went to. A safe haven for her and her sisters with greasy rough hands that gave the best hugs.

“uhh, ya miss me dat much?” Red’s voice spoke overhead as she snapped from her drunken trance to glance back up at him. Her face was definitely crismon and it wasn’t just from the alcohol.

“J-Just glad you found the place alright,” she said quickly stepping back.

Troy let out a cough trying to clear his throat, a soft smile placed under his beard, “As long as he doesn’t start a brall, he’s good.” he said as he turned to the side letting them pass.

“Thanks Teddy Troy,” she quickly smiled back as she quickly took hold of Red’s left hand, pulling him inside.

When she’d gotten to a more quiet spot in the dark bar she sighed, “I’m so sorry about that. Troy’s really just an overprotective softy.”

Red frowned as he shook his skull, “ya know dat’s not why I’m here.”

She couldn’t help her guilty expression as she fiddled with the leather collar.

“why didn’t ya answer me? your phone die or somethin?” he pressed.

“No not exactly,” she groaned as she rested against the cool metal wall behind her, “The reception was special event after special event. The first dances, cake cutting, garter removal, bouquet catch, and so many dollar dances. They bought me drinks for keeping up with the chaos and I just got too caught up in making sure I got everything that I forgot. I’m  ** _really_ ** sorry.”

Rubbing the back of his neck he sighed, “jeez, you humans put damn near a lot a shit in your weddings. just glad you’re okay.”

Biting her lip she couldn’t help touching the bell as she rested her left boot against the wall, “What are monster weddings like?”

“huh?” he asked, blinking at her, confused.

“You said humans have a lot in their weddings,” she repeated as her index finger traced the openings of the bell, “So what are monster weddings like?”

A light crimson colored his cheekbones in the dark, “w-whya wanna know?”

Gripping the bell to hold back the butterflies or the three drinks fluttering in her stomach she glanced back out towards the room of patrons celebrating, “Well...Uhmm, as a photographer, it’d be good to know for sure if I ever shoot a monster wedding.”

“oh-uhh-ya, guess dat’s a good reason,” he said, as she looked back at him, “I actually only been ta one an’ as dey were already soulmates it was much simpler.”

“Who’s wedding did you go to?” she asked excitedly.

“Alphys and Undying’s,” he shrugged.

It made her kinda smile that the cute little lizard and the high strung fish monster were together. They were polar opposites, but seemed so perfect for each other the more she thought about it. As Alyse imagined a small wedding for the two, her mind wandered to what Nicole had told her about soulbonding.

“So, what does it mean to be a soulmate,” she asked, cocking her head to the left, “for a monster.”

Red seemed to look a bit uncomfortable or was he blushing? She couldn’t tell as the buzz from the alcohol made everything confusingly unclear.

“askin a lot of weird questions dere, kitten,” he smirked stepping closer, “finally interested in da bone zone?”

Rolling her eyes she playfully winked, “Wouldn’t you like to know,” she teased while sticking out her tongue, “If you won’t tell me what it is, then at least tell me how you know who your soulmate is?”

His crimson eyelights wandered slowly up from the collar around her neck to her face as he opened his teeth. But just as she thought he was about to say something his smirk turned tight as he shrugged, “couldn’t tell ya even if I wanted ta kitten. never had one before.”

Biting the inside of her cheek, her hand gravitated from the bell to her chest as the tug felt a bit lighter. Why did she feel so happy over Red not having someone that special in his life. Was she being too hopeful that she might be willing to give him a shot? 

But soul bonding seemed so...final. Was she even ready to settle down? Of course she was ready, she was almost fucking thirty. She’d been wanting to find someone she felt a strong connection with for a while now. But was she willing to chain Red’s freedom? Did he even want to settle down? 

As a song she recognized came on she shook the thoughts from her head. With a rush of drunken confidence she smiled, grabbing his hand.

“Well, thankfully no one needs a soulmate to dance,” she grinned, tugging him out of the corner till he slightly pulled back.

“uhh, kitten,” he said with a nervous grin, “I think you’re confusin’ meh with another dancin’ bag of bones.”

“Huh? I was sure I only sent  ** _you _ ** provocative photos all day,” she teased as she turned around with a playful pout, “Come on Red, I’m asking  ** _you _ ** to dance with me.”

“but I don’t know how,” he protested as she tugged again.

“I’ll teach you silly,” she smiled giving his hand a slight squeeze, “You’re teaching me magic, so I can at least teach you how to dance.”

Red just groaned letting her tug him just outside the large crowd already coupling up. She quickly went to work placing his right hand on her waist and held his left with her right as she then moved her left to around the back of his neck. He thankfully already had a naturally wide standing stance making it easy for her to place her feet between his. Finding the beat she then slowly began swaying her hips from side to side as the lyrics played.

(Halestorm - Here's to Us Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pdEmsYOOQjU&ab_channel=DJGloss)

“First we will start with the basics,” she smiled as his cheekbones glowed lightly looking at the people around. Turning his face back to her with her left hand she smirked up at him, “Number one; Ignore everyone else and focus on me.”

With his eyelights trained on her, she continued her instructions, “Number two; Follow the beat and just move with it. You’ll know it from my hips,” she winked as he finally smirked back at her now swaying to the beat with her.

“Now with the beat, you’ll step with your left foot to the left,” she said pausing as she waited for him to take the first step. When he did she followed and continued her instructions, “Your right foot follows and when your step you slightly turn in left with each step.”

They continued the few steps to the beat as he seemed to catch on that they were doing a small circle where they stood.

“And that’s it! You’re dancing,” she finished as he raised a bone brow.

“what? no fancy footwork or grindin,” he teased, pulling her hips closer.

As he took his step to the left, she twirled from his arms still clasping his hand. The bell jingling to her every move as she spun back to be pressed back against him and crossing their linked hands across her chest. The fur of his jacket tickled the back of her open dress as she grabbed his hand crossing it across the front of her waist.

“Were you expecting something more like this?” she flirted as his face went bright crimson as she continued her slow sway with her ass against his lower half.

“uhh,” he stammered as she let go of his hands and slowly turned back around with a devilish smirk.

“It’s a slow song dork,” she cooed, replacing his hands back to their original spots, “It doesn’t need to be crazy. It just needs to feel right between you and your partner.”

The feeling of his fingers fidgeting against the satin of her dress tickled as he cleared his nonexistent throat.

“an’ dis feels alright to ya?” he asked as his eyelight darted from her to anywhere in the room and back.

With her right hand, she led his left hand to her waist. With both hands now on her waist she wrapped her free hand back around his neck with her left. Locking her fingers together she pressed a bit closer to him as they continued to dance.

“Yeah, it does,” she smiled warmly as her chest felt light and warm, “Is it okay for you?”

“y-yeah,” he mumbled to soft for her to hear as another slow song came on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post guys. I actually had a wedding to attend to last weekend and was way to hammered and sore to finish writing and posting till now. Let me know if you think these two will ever balls up and get together.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr at: https://sweettart9.tumblr.com/  
Follow some of the art I post of the fanfic and don't be shy to message me about requests our your own drawings of the fanfiction!


End file.
